Meant To Be
by NintendoGal55
Summary: AzureNintendo. Sequel to "Pumpkin Petals". After Jack and Sally finally get together after the fiasco of Christmas, they share their lives together through their loving courtship, and even more. They're simply meant to be. T for mild sexual content.
1. Valentine's Day Part 1

**NintendoGal55: Here it is, folks! The first chapter of our lovely little sequel to Pumpkin Petals! :D We'd love to thank all of our reviewers for their wonderful support and enthusiasm for the story!**

**So, this story will follow Jack and Sally's courtship at different intervals, and of course some other elements, too. ;)**

**Azure129: YAY, SEQUEL :D Omg, seriously, we had such fun with this and if you like just awkwardness and adorableness then I think you guys will like this story ;) Please R&R! Love you guys!**

**An extra note, because this chapter became WAY too long, I split it into two parts. :) This is part one! Part two will be here soon.**

**We do not own the characters. Tim Burton, the master himself, owns it all.**

**The song **_**I Want Love**_** is from **_**Silent Hill 3**_**. Lyrics and song belong to composer Akira Yamaoka and writer Joe Romersa.**

XXX

Time passed, as it usually did, between Halloweens in Halloween Town...Only now the townspeople had other Holidays by which to judge their time. Yes, after that whole 'Christmas nightmare' Santa and Jack had made a point of visiting all of the other holidays and their leaders to get everyone acquainted with everyone else and everyone else's traditions. So now time could be judged by those other holidays as well. So Christmas, naturally was done...

And a month or so had passed, and now it was actually time for the next holiday: Valentine's Day. And just like with Christmas (though not NEARLY as insanely or dangerously), Halloween Town had decided to celebrate a little. And so now it was Valentine's morning and...if there was one person in the town more than eager to be up and celebrating...it was Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. And he had been up for hours, while a certain someone else in his house slept peacefully, bringing every power of his to bear to make this first holiday since their love had begun the most perfect day of the year.

So on that lovely morning, it wasn't long before Sally was soon roused from her peaceful slumber. Just as promised, she was given her own room, which was done up pretty nice! For a rag doll living in Halloween Town, of course. She had a brand-new sewing machine, which Jack had given her after she'd moved in, much to her delight. Along with that she had boxes and hangers of all kinds of fabrics and patterns to make clothes and other things with, a bookshelf for her books, a desk to write on and sketch any new designs she had, and a cute little chair by the window where she could look out while reading.

Life was wonderful for her here.

Now it was Valentine's Day, the Holiday dedicated to love. That was the first thought that entered her mind when she awoke.

The second...was that she had slept in. Slept in? Her screaming alarm clock didn't even go off! Why didn't Jack wake her up?

Sally got out of her bed, and smoothed her white nightgown. She still wore her original patchwork dress, which just worked for her fine, but she made herself some new clothes for special occasions. This lovely nightgown was one of them.

Taking a spidery black robe, she put it on over herself, and exited her room, looking for Jack.

"Jack? ...Jack, hello? Where are you?"

Jack, hearing her voice calling his name, quickly scrambled to put the finishing touches on everything he could think of. And then he instantly dashed out of the kitchen, a large, covered silver tray in one hand and a fresh black rose in his other hand, and a pink and white apron over his usual dapper suit. "Ah-ah-ah..." he shook his skull, his smile beaming, "You get right back into your room, my lovely Sally. You'll spoil all my plans if you don't...You should know that." He chuckled and then gently began to nudge her back in the direction of her doorway as best he could. "Unless you forgot what day it is...I hope you didn't, Sally..." he added with a small grin and meaningful gaze at her.

"Oh..." Sally's eyes widened, and she giggled. "I didn't forget, Jack...of course not. I just...didn't think you'd let me sleep in like that. I was a little puzzled." She smiled and headed back toward her room, with Zero following at her heels.

Jack just chuckled more. He paused for a moment at her doorway and glanced down shyly, and then after a breath he managed to take a few steps inside. Sally had been living with him for a couple of months now in this little room and even though he was more than used to her lovely presence...he considered her room her private space and always felt a little...shy about the idea of entering it...But just for today at least he felt it was more than called for for him to take a few steps inside. She sat down on the edge of her bed and Jack approached and then gently placed the silver tray in her lap. "I let you sleep in because I needed time to cook you a lovey romantic breakfast for you to eat in bed...Oh and also to find and pick you this..."He next gently placed the black rose into her hands. "A frightfully beautiful rose for a frightfully beautiful girl..." He winked at her and then stood up straight, smiling brightly. "And Sally, also, is that robe new? It's splendid. You're so talented, my darling..." He looked at her lovingly, clasping his hands together over his heart.

"Oh, Jack...this is..." Sally couldn't even finish her sentence as she beamed up at him. "Thank you so much, Jack. This is wonderful..." She smelled the rose, and then then indicated her robe. "Oh, yes...I just finished making it yesterday... I'm glad you like it, Jack..."

"I adore it, my love. It's positively dreadfully delightful..." He chuckled a little. "And you're welcome, Sally. But after all this IS our first Valentine's Day together and the first one for our town in general...Of course I wanted to do something special. And I have our whole day planned. You'll eat your lovely breakfast, you'll get dressed and then we'll spend the whole day together...We'll do whatever you like and we'll end the day by visiting Spiral Hill. Just you and I..." He gazed down at her as warmly and lovingly as anyone ever could gaze at anyone else.

Sally giggled and clapped her hands a little like an excited child. "That sounds wonderful, Jack... Valentine's Day sounds just so sweet! I'd love nothing more than to spend this day with you like this..."

"Perfect!" Jack smiled in delight and then took a step back. "Now, you eat and enjoy your rose and get dressed and I'll just be waiting for you. I'll miss you, my Sweet Sally..." He winked at her, stepping back out of the room and holding onto the door to close it.

"Oh Jack..." Sally giggled and smiled more, waving her little hand. "I'll miss you too...I won't be long, I promise..."

His smile grew. "I know...I'll see you in a little while, my spooky Valentine..." He blew her a little kiss and then let her door shut behind him. For a moment he just rested with his back against the door and let out a blissful sigh, closing his eyes. 'I love her...so much...' He chuckled a little to himself and then opened his eyes and raced off through the house again, taking off the apron finall as he prepared to clean up a little and to prepare for their outing today.

Sally happily ate at her breakfast, which was absolutely delicious. She helped with most of the cooking, but on his own, he was an excellent cook. She always enjoyed what he'd prepare. It never failed to make her feel special that he would go to all this trouble just to make her smile.

After all, she loved to do the same. She was just amazed at how easy he was to please! Any little thing she did just made him burst with happiness! It was adorable. She loved being able to make him smile, too.

After she finished eating, and placed the lovely black rose into a vase with some water, Sally got dressed. She put on a bright red dress which still contained patchwork along the skirt, brushed her hair, and made sure her stitches were nice and strong. She put on her socks, and then her shoes, before taking a small spider, heart and pumpkin necklace, and placed it on around her neck.

Taking one more look at herself in the mirror, Sally left her room and came out into the hall. "Jack? Jack, I'm ready now. Where are you?"

"Hmm mmm..." Jack cleared his throat a little to bring attention to himself as he slipped out of his own room door. He glanced down with a modest smile. He was waring his usual style of suit but this one had some red mixed in with the black. In addition, his usual little bat bowtie was replaced by a black heart one. "I-I'm right here, Sally..." He glanced up at her. And then for a moment his eye sockets went totally wide and he gulped. "W-Wow...you look...beautiful, S-Sally..." He just continued looking at her with such fascination.

"Oh...well I...thank you..." Sally rubbed her arm a bit, giggling. She took a better look at him, and was in awe at how different, but so nice he looked! "You look very nice, Jack..."

Jack blinked and swallowed again...then a bashful litlte smile came to his face. "Um...th-thank you, Sally..." He took a few steps over toward her. "So...shall we go then?" He held out his arm for her to take and hold on to.

"Yes, let's go!" Sally grinned, looking as if her mouth stitches were threatening to burst. She took his arm, and sighed happily. Valentine's Day was already looking to be a wonderful day.

Jack's skull grin went about as wide as could be as well. He nodded. "Alright then, my darling." He led her eagerly over to the staircase and then down it and out their front door. He shut it behind them and directed her down the drive in front of their house to the front gate, but paused before exiting through that.

"Before we go..." he smiled and turned her around to face the outside of their house, "What do you think, Sally? I had Lock, Shock and Barrel help me with it..."

The entire observatory house was covered in streamers and ribbons of pink and red with a large "J+S" written with some of the darkest red ribbon.

"Oh!" Sally exclaimed in surprise, bringing her hand to her mouth. She stared with wide eyes, amazed at the entire look of it. "Oh my! Jack...this is...this is lovely... I can't believe you all did this! It's so sweet..." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Jack..."

Jack's grin picked up very considerably on one side (specifically on the side of his skull which she had kissed). "U-Um...I'm happy you like it." He chuckled goofily a little. From behind some crumbled stone wall, Lock, Shock and Barrel peeped out and giggled to themselves at the sight of the happy couple. Jack glanced at them and gave them a grateful grin and a wink and thumbs up. They disappeared again. He turned to Sally, still in a bit of a daze. "So, um...where to to start our day, Saly?" he asked lightly.

"Oh..well...why don't we take a walk through town, and go to the witches' shop? They said they're having a special on Valentine treats that they wanted everyone to try." Sally suggested.

Jack smile more. "That sounds lovely, Sally. Let's go and get started. We only have this one day per year for Valentine's day, after all." He winked at her and began to lead her through the gate.

"Yes, of course... It's still quite amazing, how a day is dedicated to love like this..." Sally giggled. "I can hardly wait to see it all!"

Jack just sighed and leaned against her a little as they walked on. "Yes, a whole day...all about love..." He smiled to himself and did his best not to chuckle as he added. "Huh, I'm surprised I didn't pick THIS holiday to try and steal instead of Christmas..." He almost broke into laughter as he added with a little shrug, glancing at her, "Well there's always next year, I suppose." He winked.

Sally blinked at this and even laughed a little bit. "That...that would certainly be a different ordeal altogether! I might not even know what I would do!"

"Oh, well...I'd probably have this town painting itself pink and making boxes of scary chocolates, and then I would ask Santa for a ride to earth and try to shoot people with love arrows I stole from Cupid...and as for you..Hmm...well, you would probably know better than me, as usual, and realize that chocolates shouldn't be filled with spiders and slime and then you would find another perfect way to fix the mess my enthusiasm had made...and then you would pick a flower on a hill...and I would shyly ask to sit beside you...gaze into the stars...because we were meant to be...my sweet Sally..." He was smiling dreamily now and he pulled her all the closer as they walked, lost in a memory for a moment.

This made Sally think for a moment, and giggle at the idea of what could've happen if Jack had tried to steal Valentine's Day, just visualizing all the craziness that would've ensued. Even to steal Cupid's love arrows! How hilarious that would be, even though wrong. "Oh Jack..." She murmured as she too was lost in the sweet memory of last Christmas, when she had gone up to Spiral Hill with her little flower, and he had followed her and expressed his own affections for her...it was a memory she would forever keep close to her heart. "Then I suppose I would have happily accepted that...and then share some chocolates, and...make those...Valentine things...?" Her curiosity and dreamy smile were combining into one by now, neither one fighting to overpower the other.

Jack nodded, his eyes closing a little in happiness. "Yes...and then I would ask you to be my Valentine...and I would hope that you would say yes..." he gave a small goofy little chuckle, "And then we would go back to our house...and then I would put one arm around you...and gently hold your head and hair with the other...and look into your lovely eyes..." He snuggled his chin against her head a little...his lovely, lovely, lovely Sally..."

"I'll be your Valentine, Jack...I'd always be your Valentine." Sally cooed sweetly, giggling as she leaned closer to him too.

"Look! It's Jack and Sally, the mushy saps!" Came a childish shout from nearby.

Childish laughter was heard. "I told you they'd be making googly eyes the minute they came outside! You owe me five bucks!"

"Oh hush! Let 'em be all mushy!"

Jack stopped walking, as did Sally, and he blinked and instantly snapped back to reality and OUT of the sort of memory/daydream/'possible plan of action for right here and now' about kind of taking and holding and kissing Sally. He took in a sharp breath and swallowed and cleared his throat, stuttering at first in surprise. "I-I, um...heh..." He grinned. It was taking him a second to get it together.

"...You can come out now." Sally said to what looked like the air.

"Awww...and we were TRYING to be stealthy!" Pouted Lock as he, Shock and Barrel emerged from behind a row of trashcans.

"You're about as stealthy as a blue pumpkin in the pumpkin patch!" Shock stuck her tongue out.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Lock groaned.

Jack, finally okay again, closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, then he opened his eyes again and addressed the children with a smile. "Children...now, I'm glad you're having a fun Valentine's day and thank you again for helping me decorate my house...but if you please, Miss Sally and I would like to finish our walk...'alone'..."

The three children just giggled to each other though and didn't make a move to depart.

They were still giggling and making little jokes and teasing gestures, and Jack, meanwhile, just sighed and was seriously considering clearing this throat and pulling out one of his very scary faces to frighten the children into order…but still it was Valentine's Day and he didn't want to bring scariness into this if he didn't have to. Then he smiled at a small, kind of cute idea. "Well, boys…" he went over to Barrel and Lock and put a hand on either one of their shoulders, "In the middle of all this teasing of me and Miss Sally I hope at least one of you found time to get Shock something for Valentine's Day. She is a young lady after all. Unless of course…" he straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest, "…you three are always teasing Miss Sally and I so that you can avoid the idea of maybe ending up just like us one day." He smiled down at the three children.

Shock's eyes widened and she blushed a bit, feeling appreciative of his compliment about the fact that she was a young lady. Going along with it, she turned to her companions, hands on her hips. "Hey, yeah...how about that? You're both guys and I'm a girl, so gimme some chocolate!"

"As if!" Lock gagged, holding his throat. "I don't want to end up like that! Ewwwww!"

Sally giggled. "You know children, he's quite right. There's no reason you can't make Shock feel special. She is your friend, isn't she? Don't you want to make her happy?"

"...Well...um..." Lock rubbed the back of his neck, while Barrel just snickered.

Jack smiled a little more at the children, finding this whole thing rather adorable now. "Yes, it's always nice to make friends happy...and especially lady friends. And as for 'ending up like us', you know, it really isn't so bad, boys..." he held Sally's had a little more tightly, "...It's just...one of those things that you usually don't know you wanted until you have it. And besides, when Miss Sally and I act all 'mushy' together..." he rolled his eyes at the cute, immature phrasing, "...it actually makes both of us feel very nice...and I really do enjoy her sweet company so much." He turned to look at her. "Happy Valentine's Day, my darling." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and then let out a breath and spoke again to the children, though he didn't take his eye sockets off of Sally. "You see...nothing to be afraid of." He chuckled a little to himself.

Sally giggled, kissing him on the cheek as well. "Happy Valentine's Day, darling..."

"Ewww! Are you gonna do that all day?" Lock made a face again.

"Why no. We're only going to spend the entire day telling each other how much we love one another..." Sally said half-jokingly, and batted her eyelashes at her lover.

Shock giggled. "Well boys, ya know...I sure wouldn't mind feeling special, too!"

Lock blinked and rubbed the back of his neck again. "W-Well what do you want US to do about it? Tell you you're pretty and junk and start giving you kisses?

Barrel crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, and next you'll be wanting one of us to start 'wuving' you too?" He batted his eyelashes sarcastically and chuckled.

"Hmph!" Shock crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I never! You two are pathetic little jerks! At least Jack knows how to be romantic like a real gentleman!" She giggled and smiled over at Jack, something in her eyes flashing just a touch fangirl-ish for a moment.

Jack blinked but then smiled at the cute little compliment and nodded at her in return. "Thank you, Shock. I can't take all the credit though—Sally helped give me a lot of practice at being romantic and a gentleman." He held her a little more closely.

"Jack, you were always such a gentleman." Sally pointed out, smiling. "Even before...I came along."

"AHA! You see? Geez, I hardly ask you pathetic jerks for much!" Shock stuck her tongue out. "I just want to be appreciated for what I do!"

"I don't think that's too much to ask, boys." Sally said in a mild scolding tone. "There's nothing wrong with telling a good friend how much you appreciate them."

Jack nodded in agreement with Sally. "Yes, nothing wrong with at least one little display of affection...and especially today. After all, it IS Valentine's Day...A day of togetherness and warmth and passion and love and-"

"Oh for crying out loud, enough already, you're going to make us puke!" Lock suddenly cried out with a cringe! "Look, fine, here, if it'll shut you up…" He let out a breath and turned to Shock with a weak scowl. "Shock, you…a-are…not the most ANNOYING girl on the planet…"

"Yeah…" mumbled Barrel, joining in with an eyeroll but speaking with a touch of sincerity nonetheless, "And I guess looking at you doesn't make us want to puke ALL the time!"

Lock scowled at Barrel. "Barrel, that was lame!"

Barrel scowled right back at him. "YOU'RE lame!"

"Yeah, well, she still probably liked MY compliment better!"

"Did not! You can't do anything right—how the heck do you think you can pull off making a girl happy?"

"Oh that's it!"

"Bring it on!"

Suddenly the boys were in a mini fistfight over her!

"Oh come on!" Shock groaned, palming her face.

"_Boys_!"

Lock and Barrel, now holding each other's collars with their fists in the air, both looked at Sally in completely surprise. The soft-spoken rag doll had NEVER raised her voice. Shock was even pretty...well, shocked.

"That is no way to behave, especially not on Valentine's Day. It's not a competition either, how can you think that? Love of any kind comes from your heart." Sally said more calmly now. "Please don't fight. It's Valentine's Day. A day not just for people in love...but people who love others too. You three certainly don't fall out of the spectrum."

Shock blinked, looking at Jack as he looked on with widened eye sockets, and giggled. "Guess she's right..."

"Now, please apologize to her." The rag doll went on gently.

Barrel just let out a sigh but then finally did mumble to Shock more sincerely than sarcastically, "Fine…We're sorry, Shock."

Lock nodded. "Yeah…sorry…" He looked down sheepishly, digging one of his feet into the ground a little.

Shock just blinked a few times and shrugged, but then said quietly and politely back with a nod, "Apology accepted…dummies…" She had to add the last little insult—it was just her style. Though it had been mumbled out even more softly than the 'apology accepted part'.

Jack just smiled at the sight and then leaned over and whispered into Sally's ear. "You see, my sweet Sally, I knew you could be scary when you wanted to…Normally the only thing that whips the three of them into line like this is one of my Pumpkin King faces but you did it with just a word…" He sighed dreamily. "You really are the only one clever enough to be my Pumpkin Queen, aren't you?"

Sally blinked and looked away shyly as she giggled, playing with a few strands of her hair. "W-Well I...I..." She hadn't even thought about what she was doing, it had just been instinct to raise her voice a little so that she would get their attention. Scary? She had managed to scare them, AND keep them in line? All just because of a disciplinary instinct?

"Well...I suppose I learned quite a bit from the master." She said softly.

"Hey! We're still here, you know!" Lock said loudly. "All right fine, we'll leave you alone so you can smooch some more. C'mon...let's go get some chocolate...or something."

"Okay! See you later Jack, bye Miss Sally!"

Jack gave them a little wave, though mostly right now he was occupied with being kind of goofily slouched over with a little grin on his face and his eye sockets half lidded in bashfulness and love. '_The m-master..._' She really was so adorable...his adorable and secretly scary Sally...He was sort of ready for the kids to leave now because Lock's whole 'smooching' suggestion definitely had possibilities right now.

"Yeah guys, let's bail!" added in Barrel, meanwhile, to the announcements of his friends, and then he ducked away with a grin and scurried off into the woods.

Shock and Lock nodded, and Shock was about to duck away and out of sight as well when she was stopped by a quiet little voice from the little boy next to her.

"U-Um…Shock?" asked Lock, not looking up at her.

Shock blinked and looked at him with impatient curiosity. "What, dummy?"

Lock shrugged. "Uh…Happy Valentine's Day!" He suddenly leaned over and kissed her cheek, and then pulled back with a mortified scowl. "And DON'T say a word about 'that' EVER or I'll drop you in Oogie's old acid vat! Besides, I just did it to shut you up! Now let's GO already!" He stuck out his tongue at her and then ducked away and scurried off into the woods to follow after Barrel.

Shock stared in...shock, as she brought a hand to her cheek. She giggled, grinning widely as she went after her friends. "Wait for me, you dummies!" Yes, they could be jerks and were annoying 99% of the time...but Shock wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Not ever. She could never imagine her undead life without them.

Sally waved at the kids as they departed, smiling softly. They are good kids...they just need some guidance sometimes. At least they are no longer under the control of that horrid Oogie Boogie. She turned to Jack, and giggled at his posture. "...Jack? Are you all right?"

Jack just chuckled a little and nodded. "Yes..." he glanced to the side bashfully, "I just didn't realize you considered me 'the master' of scaring." He grinned at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You're the Pumpkin King." She said, almost reminiscent of the time she had tried to do so upon his Sandy Claws dress up. "Of course you're the master. ...Even if you weren't...I would still consider you to be the master..." Sally giggled and squeezed his shoulder. "And well...when you live with someone for so long, you pick up a little on their...mannerisms."

Jack just continued smiling at her curiously, and now his grin picked up seriously on one side. "Sally, Sally, Sally...hidden somewhere in all that love for me...there's a tiny bit of a Pumpkin King fangirl, isn't there?" He glanced away with a touch of shyness. "And also...it's nice to know that our living together is getting us used to one another. I like observing little things about you too, Sally."

"Awww...Jack... Do you?" Sally giggled, looking at him fondly, before taking his hand, gently squeezing. "All right...maybe there is a bit of a fangirl in me."

Jack smiled more, squeezing her hand back. "I like your fangirl...She's very subtle...going and winning my heart before I find out about her..." He nuzzled a little closer to her. "And...as for my 'observations' of you...of course I like having them, Sally. The way you smile all the time...unless you miss a stitch in sewing something and then the most adorbale little frustrated pout comes to your lips...The way you always love having new and different outfits for new and different times of the day-your little white nightgown to sleep in, the black spider web robe to walk around the house in when you wake up in the morning, your patchwork dress for when you're busying yourself all day, and then all those pretty little special outfits you make for pretty little special occasions...The way you sometimes just sit and brush your hair and gaze out of a window for hours with such a peaceful look on your face, and all I want to do is ask you what you're thinking about but I don't want to disturb anything about you in that moment so I never do..." He gave a small kiss to the top of her head. "I love having little observations like that...and all about my 'fangirl' Sally." He chuckled.

"Oh..." Sally giggled, smiling all the more, flattered that he really seemed to pay attention to her and get to know her mannerisms a little. She couldn't help but mumble "Do I really do that...?" in reference to how she pouted whenever she made a mistake in her sewing. "Well, Jack...It's so sweet that you pay attention. I-I certainly pay attention to you a lot... You know...the way you're in deep concentration when you're looking over your plans for next Halloween...or the way you scratch your skull with such an adorable frown when you're trying to work things out...and the way you seem to smile and look brighter than a Christmas light...whenever I come into the room..." She giggled bashfully at this. "Then of course when you're practicing scary faces in front of the mirror, the way you do all you can to make sure each one is just right and precise."

She looked up at him, gently touching his skull with her free hand. "There's so much more, of course. But one I love the most is the way you treat everyone, and myself. Everyone looks up to you, being the Pumpkin King...but none the less, you have never once forced your power on anyone without a good reason or treated anyone badly, not unless they deserved it and pushed you too far. It's...incredibly noble, Jack...the way you think of the entire town as a family, the way you want to be their friend and protector...it's so sweet. I love that about you..."

Jack was just grinning dreamily at her again. All of those little things he did that she had been seeing but never letting on about noticing...It made him feel so warm inside that she cared about every little thing about him that much. And then that last thing about him being the Pumpkin King...her calling him noble... "Oh Sally, I...I could never force anything onto anybody...and especially never you. I've just always wanted everyone to be safe and happy. And now...along with that...I have you very specifically to keep safe and happy...What more in the whole world could I ask for as the Pumpkin King?"

He let out a small sigh, his smile still remaining though, and then added, "And besides, Sally, you heard my lament...my song last Halloween in the graveyard...about how I would give up being the Pumpkin King if I only could...and that includes the potential power I have with it too. It's only the reminder Oogie gave me about how I have to be here to protect my 'family' that really made that wish go away a little...But you're the real missing part, Sally-having you around has made being the Pumpkin King a joy for me again...It's made everything a joy, actually." He looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Jack..." The ragdoll murmured lovingly before she just lost it. Sally threw her arms around his neck, going high enough for her feet to be lifted off the ground and kissed him lovingly. She didn't even care that they were out in town, where some could see them. She just loved him so much! So much... Everything about him that he possessed was nothing short of wonderful to her. Even today she had to ask what she did to deserve someone like him... To think she helped the Pumpkin King himself remember and realize his purpose, and why he loved being of that figure to the people. She read stories about horrid rulers, tyrants... He was neither of those things. Jack was...a great ruler, friend, protector...and lover.

Pulling away, but still hanging off him a bit, she smiled in absolute love. "I love you, Jack...I love you so much. I'm glad you're the Pumpkin King...I know everyone agrees...and I'm glad...so glad you're with me." She had so much more to say, but she just kissed him again.

His eye sockets were just wide and he was just standing there in shock and surprise for a moment at her sudden (and unexpected) actions 'I...she...I..." Suddenly he smiled wide and scooped her up in a tight hug, spinning her a litle. "Oh Sally..." And then he let out a breath and put her down, only to spin her around and dip her back in his arms. "Now that kiss wasn't fair-I wasn't ready yet. And also...I'm thrilled to be the Pumpkin King for you, Sally...and I'm elated that you'll be the Pumpkin Queen for me one day. Oh my funny little Valentine..." And then he leaned in and kissed her tenderly, savoring having completely anticipated it now and also having the chance to lengthen it a litle.

"Mm!" Sally's eyes went wide at his equally bold action. She was already scolding herself inwardly for being too bold, too unfair...and now he was taking revenge! Sweet, sweet revenge...

Upon parting, she looked up at him with surprise, her breathing laboured. "Gosh...Jack...you're being quite bold..."_ Then again, I guess I am, too..._

He just smiled down at her, something warm and passionate in his eye sockets that rarely came, but when it did...Look out! He just released a deep sigh, still holding her dipped back, and replied in a low, quiet voice, "I suppose I am...But after all, it is Valentine's Day...so please don't worry, my precious little pumpkin princess ...you're in good hands." His grin picked up a little on one side. "After all, I'm 'the master' remember?" He tried not to chuckle.

"Of course..." Sally murmured, quite enraptured and lost in love. "...Where am I again?"

Jack felt his bones starting to warm and tremble. It was rare that they had moments this...intense. And rare also that she got this lovesick with him...like he was saying things like this to her out of the blue before their confessions of love or something instead of now when they were all but bethroved. "You're right here with your scary Mr. Skellington, Sally..." he whispered to her, still smiling down at her dipped back face and form. "And he's right here with you, my extra sweet little Sally..."

"Mmm...of course, Jack..." She murmured softly, touching his face with one hand. "I..I'm right here with you, too..."

"Love! Jack in love!" Behemoth shouted excitedly from nearby.

"Quiet, you bonehead! They'll hear you!" Said Clown, smacking him upside the head.

And indeed they did hear them because Jack was so startled that he actually lost his balance with the dip and not only dropped Sally but fell right to the ground and half on top of her too! If he had blood he would have blushed! It was one thing for him and Sally to get seen by other people smiling at each other and holding hands and acting cute but...it was another to be seen by people when he was sort of...letting some of the cuteness of it all slip away to something a little more...intense. "S-Sally, maybe we should..." Suddenly Jack blinked and recalled that he had indeed dropped her and also that he was half lying on her. "Sally!" he propped himself up on his elbows to look down at her. "Are you alright?" he asked with so much sincerity and concern.

Sally nodded, brushing little caught pebbles off her head. "Yes...I'm all right, Jack... Are you okay?" She looked up at him with concern.

"Sorry about that!" Clown called to them. "You guys okay over there?"

"A-Alright, Sally...Sorry about that. A-And yes, I-I'm fine..." Jack replied with sheepish embarrassment. Then he quickly got himself up and helped pull her up as well, dusted himself off, and then finally cleared his throat and turned back to Clown and Behemoth. "U-Um yes, you two, we're fine. Hope you're having a happy Valentine's Day! Sally and I will, um...see you around town then, I guess...after our walk...alone...heh..." He smiled and hoped he was getting the message across while still being polite. "Come along, Sally..." He began to pull her along a little.

"Goodbye!" Sally waved to them before following alongside Jack.

"See ya guys!" Clown waved, so did Behemoth. "And be quiet next time, moron!"

"Me sorry..."

Jack just let out a deep, mortified sigh as they walked on, and closed his eye sockets, dragging his free hand down his skull face. "Okay...I need to learn to not let myself get carried away in the heat of the moment when we're outside...I keep forgetting how small this town is-someone else is always bound to be around or at least watching whenever we're together."

Sally squeezed his hand in reassurance, looking concerned. "It's not your fault, Jack...if anything, I'm the one to blame...since I started it. I'm so sorry. I got carried away..." She looked away in shame, exhaling.

Jack blinked and instantly stopped their walking. His eye sockets were wide and he spoke reassuringly...though he couldn't bring himself to turn around and make eye contact with her. "S-Sally! Don't apologize! Y-You're not the one wh-who...dipped you back and kissed you and...and said things like 'my extra sweet Sally'..." He felt his breaths becoming shallow at the memory of having done that to her. He felt so funny thinking about it and yet he...liked it. It was very confusing for him.

"Oh, but you wouldn't have done that if I hadn't been so...f-forward..." Lowering her voice, she said, "Not that I didn't...like it...of course..."

Jack shrugged and shook his head a little, managing to just barely glance at her now at least, though his eyes mostly remained down. "N-No, you...weren't forward. You just kissed me...Small and sweet and simple. Perfectly normal. I'm the one who...um...brought more into it. I apologize, Sally, I-" He stopped then for a moment, something finally sinking in despite his fluster. It actually made him smile a little, his grin all small and goofy. "B-But, um...I'm happy you liked it. I liked it too..." he added bashfully.

"Okay..." She murmured, and exhaled, finally looking at him completely. "But it's all right, Jack...don't be hard on yourself."

Jack blinked at the suggestion at first, but then just smiled warmly and nodded. "Thank you, Sally...That...reminds me of what I was so distraught about ruining Santa's holiday and almost getting him hurt by Oogie and you told me it would all be okay now and that Santa would set things right." He squeezed her hand a little. "And...also...you don't be hard on yourself either, Sally. After all, what's so wrong about a pretty young woman wanting to kiss the man she loves on Valentine's Day?" He gave her a wink.

Sally's eyes went wide, but she giggled and smiled. "You're right...and well, what's wrong with a handsome man dipping the woman he loves on Valentine's Day?" She had no idea what made her so bold today. What was up? Not only did she allow herself to raise her voice, even just a bit, to keep the rambunctious trio in line...but now this? All of this?

_I need my stuffing examined..._ She thought, blowing a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

None the less, she felt better, a lot more reassured and less tense. ...Kind of. The fact he had fallen on her after dropping her...it still hadn't left her mind. There was just something about it that screamed real intensity, and she didn't understand why. What was so intense about that position? Since when was lying down such a...weird thing?

Sally was quite confused, and made a note to herself to try to look up that information. Since Jack did have a variety of books on many topics, maybe she would find something about later on when they'd get back home.

But what was it? Why did it feel so wrong? Yet so right? She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice nor hear Jack speaking to her.

"W-Well, I...I suppose you're right too...After all, you really are the woman I love, and...if you would like to think of me as a handsome man then I...guess I can't argue with the opinion of the Pumpkin Princess..." Jack had just barely been able to make this soft reply. Now that they were alone again...and now that she had just called him a handsome man...he was back to being consumed by a certain degree of fluster that he had never known in his existence until she had come along. Not that it was a bad thing, of course...No...nothing bad about feeling your bones tremble and warm, feeling your breaths become shallow, feeling your skull unable to help smiling...And it also wasn't helping matters that Sally was...really getting into the romantic swing of things today. That pretty new red dress, those extra loving looks from her...and the way she seemed to be going between completely just melting for him to all but suggesting that he melt for her, and then back again... He decided that, if this was the effect Valentine's Day had on girls, he liked it...a lot. 'I really should have stolen this holiday instead of Christmas, shouldn't I have?' He almost chuckled to himself at the small joke. And then his smile also grew a little more as he recalled, along with all of the other nice things that seemed to be happening between himself and Sally today, that small heated moment of theirs just now...He almost sighed a little though: after all it really had been a shame that it had been interrupted, even though he wasn't sure where it had been going...though, he could feel in his bones, it had been some place new...and, well, as he had learned this past winter what with his discovery of Christmas and everything, he...really did like new things.

But then to have collapsed all but on top of her when it had ended! He almost cringed at the idea-he felt so embarrassed at his clumsiness...but also at having gotten into that close of a position to her...and also at the fact that sort of knew, somewhere deep in his bones, that if Behemoth and Clown hadn't been there to shoo away, he might have...lingered a little...just resting upon her and looking down into her lovely face, with her red yarn hair fanning out behind her like a Valentine's Day halo...Just like something out of a dream.

As a result of all these thoughts of his, Jack didn't much notice Sally not responding to what he had said about her being right about their heated moment probably not being a huge deal, just as Sally hadn't much noticed his comment to her about it in the first place due to her own distracted thoughts.

The couple were lost in their thoughts, so much so that it took the Mayor waddling up to them with a big grin on his face and some parchment under his arm, to snap them back to reality.

"Jack! Jack my boy, and Sally too! How happy that I ran into you both!" The Mayor said in delight.

Sally blinked, looking down at the Mayor in surprise, and managing to push her distracted thoughts aside for the time being. "H-Hello Mayor...what can we do for you?"

"Oh, I only wanted to inform the two of you that we are going to have a town gathering at town hall today at three! We have a special treat all planned out, and I was hoping you two would be able to attend! It would be an honour for the Pumpkin King and his Pumpkin Princess to be present on our town's first new holiday celebration, and Valentine's Day, no less! So it's perfect!" He said excitedly.

Jack blinked and came out of his thoughts as well. He processed the mayor's request and then cleared his throat and smiled. "Oh well, of course, mayor, Sally and I would be happy to attend!" He looked to Sally and added politely and sincerely, "As long as you want to, Sally, and don't have any other plans for us around that time..."

"Oh, no, I think it would be fine for us to go." Sally nodded with a smile. "It sounds like a lovely idea, Mayor. We'll be there."

"Wonderful! Oooh, so much to do! So much to do! Happy Valentine's Day, you too!" He tipped his hat to them before waddling off to his hearse that was parked nearby.

"A little town gathering celebration for Valentine's Day..." Sally mused out loud. "That certainly sounds to be a wonderful event!"

Jack nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm very happy everyone is looking forward to celebrating another new holiday so much. Besides, I think it's good for them to have other things to fill their time with between Halloweens. And especially since none of them are lucky enough to have a Sally to fill their days with like I do..." He took her hand again, giving it a little squeeze. He let out small, blissful sigh.

"The days between Halloweens used to just drag by, Sally...but now between the other Holidays and you, it'll be Halloween again before I know it, won't it?" He chuckled a little.

"It certainly will, Jack. I think you're right, participating in the other Holidays will certainly give everyone something to do and think about, that way their minds aren't continuously focused on Halloween. By the time it comes, it seems to have come so much faster." She smiled brightly. "I think this has been a wonderful decision, Jack. It really brings...a lot of flare to here."

"I completely agree, Sally." He nodded and started to lead her on in the direction of the town again. He chuckled a little. "I mean, before all of this I don't think most people in Halloween Town even knew the color pink existed! Or that there was such a thing as kissing...Kind of like me before visiting Christmas Town." He smiled a little sheepishly. "So I think it'll be very healthy for them all to gain some new experiences and perspectives on what makes a holiday."

"Oh yes, that's true, too..." Sally smiled as she thought of what he meant about the colour pink. When the Mayor had presented her with some pink, bright red and white fabrics, she was just delighted! The colour pink was adorable! Very soft and bright, and just a sweet little touch to make something soft and warm. "I can hardly wait to see how the other Holidays will turn out."

Jack nodded and, almost reading her mind, added, "Yes. And I'll be sure to get you new fabrics of all of the other Holidays' colors so that you can make as many festive outfits as you want to, Sally. And then the two of us can decorate our house all year round with trappings of all the special days of the year. It'll be just wonderful." He smiled brightly.

"Horribly wonderful!" She added, clapping her hands a bit like a young child. "Shall we go, Jack? I can already smell the treats from here."

Jack laughed at her adorable enthusiasm. "Of course!" He paused in his walking for a moment, causing her to pause as well. He grinned just a little smugly. "Would you like to race?" He knew it was a silly question as she never did like to race him at this point in their courtship, since considering Jack's longer legs and incredibly longer stride, he always beat her.

"Jack! You know I can't run well!" Sally gave a little pout. "You have longer legs than I do and are so gracefully fast. ...Oh, but all right." She just never could deny when he wanted to have some fun. After all, he never did it to humiliate her or to make her feel bad. It was all just to be silly. "You're on. Just do me a little favour, and take a peek through the window to see what they have laid out, and tell me when I catch up, all right?"

He laughed at her cute little request and nodded. "Of course. Anything for the Pumpkin Princess." He winked at her. And then he grinned and faced forward toward the town. "Ready..." He waited of her to get ready and say 'set'.

Sally pouted yet again, but nodded as she placed one foot forward. "Set..."

Jack saw her pout...and smiled more...an idea coming to him. "Go!" he suddenly yelled! But then before Sally could even take a step he had scooped her up in his arms and was running through the woods toward town with her. "You know, I think we might actually tie this time, Sally." He laughed a little and winked down at her as he continued running with her.

"Jack!" Sally squealed in surprise, her little hands clasping his neck as her eyes widened in fright. "What in the world are you doing?" Wasn't this technically cheating?

"It's Valentine's Day and I was talking to Cupid and he said recommended spontaneity as part of celebrating this holiday so, I figured, why not?" He grinned more down at her. "Besides, I don't to have to waste time on this special day waiting and waiting and waiting for my Sally to catch up with me." He laughed a little to himself. "And also...maybe I just like holding you..." he added with a shy little glance away from her.

Sally stared at him for a few moments, before soft giggles escaped her. Yes indeed, there was never a dull moment with Jack around. He always knew how to shake things up and even dramatize a bit...it was all just part of his charm. And she loved him for it. "Oh Jack...you're terrible. Just terrible. What am I going to do with you?" She said sweetly.

Jack gave a little shrug, still darting gracefully through the woods with her. "I don't know...I guess you'll just have to stay by my side forever and ever to keep me from being 'terrible' all the time..."

"That's it?" Sally smiled, giggling. "All right, Jack. If you say so."

He chuckled a little. "You're too kind, my sweet Sally. I just hope you won't get bored with looking after me...I know, at least that I'll never get bored looking after _you_..." He gazed down at her so lovingly. They were in sight of the town and the Witches' Shop now.

"Of course not, Jack." Sally promised. They'd only been living together for a couple of months now, and she was nowhere near about to change her mind. She loved it! She loved their little routines, she loved doing things within the household (such as her sewing), and she certainly loved their alone romantic moments together. She could do that forever, and never be tired of it. "I never will."

Jack began to slow his run so that now he was just walking calmly and slowly with her. They were close to their first destination for today, after all, and also he just wanted to savor holding her for a little bit longer. "Oh Sally..." he sighed, smiling happily down at her, "I will never be bored with you either...Taking care of you, living with you, loving you...has been the greatest joy of my existence. I have never been happier. Ever." He spoke sincerely, tenderly, lovingly...and all of it so very true.

Sally melted and snuggled against him a little, taking advantage of his slowing pace. "I've never been happier either, Jack. There's nothing I want more than to live by your side, as I had been the past few months."

Jack's smile grew, and he felt something warm inside of himself as she cuddled closer to him. "Sally?" he whispered to her quietly, stopping for a moment before they officially entered the sphere of the town.

"Yes?" She smiled at him more, curious.

Jack paused for a moment, unsure of how to put it...especially since they hadn't talked about the subject (joking or not) since Christmas and their love confessions. "You know...um...according to Santa and Cupid too...people who really want to stay by each other's sides forever...usually...get married. Um...and just out of curiosity...your answer that you would give to a...p-proposal of sorts from me...it hasn't changed from what it was the day I feel in love with you...has it?" He felt so very strange and unsure right now. He didn't even know why he was specifically bringing this up here and now. But now he had and so he awaited her response.

If there was one thing Sally knew for sure, even right now, was that she could not bear to imagine a life without Jack. She'd wanted this for so long, ever since she met him, even when she realized she loved him. Now that she had it, and it would only progress further...she did not want to stop in the middle of the road, or turn back. Plain and simple, Sally loved him more than anything. It wasn't about being the Pumpkin Princess, the girlfriend of Jack Skellington himself, or even one day being the Pumpkin Queen. It was never about that. All that mattered was that she was with him. Sure, she lived a life of luxury, especially since Jack loved spoiling her, despite she didn't ask for a lot. But that also didn't matter. She loved their home very much, but they could easily be living in a cramped abode or a cardboard box, together, and she would still be happy. She wanted her life with him like this, nothing in the world would change her mind.

"It hasn't, Jack. Not in the least." Sally assured, smiling and kissing his cheek. "I love you, and I'm here to stay."

"I...I...Sally..." Her sweet kiss...holding her in his arms...Valentine's Day...her response...He could feel it about to bubble out of himself without any warning or preparation...No plans, no big romantic setting, no ring on him to speak of...but he could feel the question about to literally pop out of his mouth...and the image of Sally in a white, gothic wedding gown that was now flooding his mind wasn't helping. "W-Will you..." he barely whispered, and he wasn't even sure if she had heard it, it had been so soft.

"Come one, come all! Taste our new Valentine concoctions! Spider chocolates, love potion brews, heart shaped cakes...and shaped like the organ, not like one of those flowery valentine hearts! And complete with blood red frosting!" The witches, obviously having caught sight of Jack and Sally approaching their story, had come out to make this announcement!

Jack was snapped out of everything and right back to reality. He looked to them with a start, holding Sally closer in his surprise. "U-Um, of course, ladies!" he called out to them. "We'll be right there...just one moment, heh!" he added a little sheepishly.

Sally blinked in surprise, having not expected this at all. She wondered what Jack was saying, despite she could barely hear what he had tried to utter. None the less, she nodded toward the witches with a wave of her hand. "Sh-Shall we go, Jack?"

With a small gulp, Jack nodded. "Y-Yes, um...let's go..." He placed her down gently and securely on the ground and then began to walk with her toward the shop, all the while consumed in thoughts. _'Have I gone out of my skull? What was I thinking, almost asking her to...to...A-And in the middle of a forest of all places? And without any ring...And with no idea how to even go about a marriage ceremony or just what marriage really means..._' Jack had done some research on the subject of course-mostly via talking to Santa.

After all, Santa had Mrs. Claus and she was his wife so..Jack had figured on him to be the best source to go to. And Santa had explained things to a degree-when you really loved someone you asked them to marry you, and then the two of you dressed up and had a ceremony, and during that ceremony you promised to be together and love each other forever...and then you kissed...and then you were bonded as closely to that person as it was possible for anyone to be with another person. Santa had said that it was deeper than just loving Sally and taking care of her like he was now...but he had refused to speak farther on the subject than that. With a smile, the bearded man had simply ended by saying that Jack would understand better from experiencing it all first hand rather than being told about it.

Jack, now, just sighed to himself at the memory of the conversation. He would have to do more research into this marriage thing. And then perhaps he would feel himself to have more of a right to propose to Sally.

They came to the witches' shop, and as well as inside, they had samples of their Valentine goods strewn about on tables outside the store too. A few townsfolk were already gathered around, sampling and observing the treats with awe.

"This is simply horrible!"

"Oh yes, horrific! Just darling!"

"I want to try some, mama!"

Sally smiled at this. She couldn't help but agree with Jack at what he said earlier, about how nice it was to see everyone so enthusiastic about a new holiday. Now that things were handled with a lot less of a mess or fiasco, it was going a lot better and everyone seemed to grasp it a lot better. Even so, much like before, they continued to warp it with their perspective of Halloween, but this time it was a lot more balanced. Keeping the original spirit of Halloween in tact but also combining it with the original customs of the said holiday. It was quite a balance Sally never thought to be possible, but it seemed to work just as well, which made her glad to see.

"Ah! Jack and Sally, I knew you two would be out today." Came a voice.

Sally looked to her right, coming to see Dr. Finkelstein being pushed over by his caretaker and lover, Jewel. She smiled to them kindly, waving. "Hello, Dr. Finkelstein, Miss Jewel. How are you today?"

"Just super! It's quite nice to see some of my Valentine handiwork coming to fruition." The doctor grinned.

It seemed odd, the way things turned out between them as well. A couple of weeks after Sally moved in with Jack, she actually went back to the doctor's lab to try to seek out some proper closure with him. Much to her surprise, he had sat her down with some tea, and the two had a good, long talk. She never would've thought this would happen, but it did. Dr. Finkelstein had admitted to his faults and the way he treated her. Having Jewel around surely helped him to realize it. Sally realized Jack had been right. The doctor truly did love her like she was his own daughter. He just never came to terms with it, or even how to express it. In fact, the feelings were so alien to him that he repressed them with his rough and gruff attitude toward her. But in the end, after she was gone, he realized how much he missed her. How much she really was just more than a tool to him.

He missed her kindness, her gentle demeanor and how reliable she could be. He knew she wasn't evil, she didn't poison him with the Deadly Nightshade out of cruelty. She was just impatient, restless, and didn't know what else to do. Yes, he regretted all he'd done in treating her. But now, he wanted to make it up to her. He wanted to be the proper father figure to her. Sally was amazed at his development, it seemed so out of character.

Then again, Jewel was quite a positive influence on him, wasn't she?

Since then, the two got along better than ever before. It wasn't perfect, but they had a much better relationship. He became a bit of the father she never did have.

Jack smiled at Dr. Finkelstein, addressing him as well. "Doctor, what a pleasant surprise..."

Jack too had sort of 'buried the hatchet', as it were, with Dr. Finkelstein. Of course, knowing the difficulties Sally had had with the old doctor, part of Jack had resented him a little but...his gratefulness to Dr. Finkelstein for making Sally in the first place was so strong that he could never really hate him or anything (not like he had hated Oogie Boogie, for instance). And then now, seeing Sally on such better terms with Dr. Finkelstein, Jack figured it was best to promote this goodwill between all parties involved. And besides, it was also nice to see Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel together...and Jack couldn't help but think, with a hopeful secret grin to himself that...perhaps Dr. Finkelstein had repeated the happy accident of creating a lovely and... loveable female creature...and this time for himself...particularly in regards to that second characteristic.

"Hello Jack, my boy!" Dr. Finkelstein replied with a nod and a smile. "It's good to see you out and about again. You've been much more sociable ever since Christmas-I'm happy Sally's had such an effect on you."

Jack nodded and smiled a little more. "Yes, she's a very valuable companion for me, and she does me good every day. I really will never be able to thank you enough for her creation." He smiled warmly.

"You have a lovely dress, Sally. I take it you made it yourself?" Jewel questioned the rag doll, smiling.

Sally nodded. "Oh, yes. I did actually. Thank you very much, Miss Jewel."

"Sweet Sally, how many times must I tell you? You don't have to call me that." Jewel chided gently.

Indeed, even Sally and Jewel got along very well, becoming somewhat of a mother figure to her. Jewel was quite a bit like Dr. Finkelstein, though she was implanted to have differences in personality and quirks, of course. She was maternal, and very much an excellent caretaker. When Sally patched things up with the doctor, she decided it was best to get to know Jewel as well.

"I'm sorry...I suppose old habits are hard to break." Sally said softly. "I love your shawl, it's lovely. Did you make it?"

"I did, in fact. It took me three weeks! But it was a piece of spider cake." Jewel winked at her.

Unlike Sally, Jewel couldn't sew at all. She was, however, a master at knitting, which she did very often in her spare time. She made hats, sweaters, scarves, anything you could imagine! She even made some things for Sally and for Jack too, as tokens of her gratitude for them being so warm and welcoming to her post-conception. She taught Sally how to knit, and she picked it up rather well.

Their exchange continued and Jack smiled more and more as it went on. He really loved that Sally had a nice friend like Jewel to talk with and relate to. It was very sweet watching them chat and get along. He was very grateful for the company for his Sally.

Dr. Finkelstein speaking interrupted his thoughts on the subject. "Well, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying your time with her, my boy. She seems happier with you. And Jack I told you, you don't have to thank me for her creation..." Despite always saying this to him, Dr. Finkelstein always smiled with a certain degree of pride whenever the point got mentioned: after all he HAD invented the Pumpkin King's Pumpkin Princess...He felt it the crowing feather in the cap of his accomplishments.

Jack just smiled, and responded as usual, "I know, Dr. Finkelstein...but thank you anyway just the same..." He clasped Sally's hand and held it close, savoring the warm and precious feel of it in his own.

"You are indeed a lucky skeleton, Jack my boy." Jewel cajoled, playfully patting his skull. "You two are still coming for tea tomorrow, yes?"

"Oh, of course." Sally smiled and nodded, squeezing Jack's hand gently. "We wouldn't miss it."

"Splendid! Come dear, let's go inside and see what these witches have. I'm sure there will be much to see." Jewel took the handles of the doctor's wheelchair, and winked at Jack and Sally. "You two have a lovely day. And take care of her, Jack. Or you'll be hearing from us."

"O-Oh, um..." Jack smiled a little bashfully for a moment but then just waved back at them and replied, "Of course...I'll take care of my sweet Sally everyday..." He squeezed Sally's hand a little again and then let out a happy sigh and finally he turned to her. "Well...shall we head inside as well then, my darling?" He gestured forward with a slight bow.

"Certainly, Jack." Sally smiled brightly with a nod. "Let's go inside."

Jack gave her a gentle pull along and right away both of them were inside of the bustling shop. Townspeople were moving to and fro, sampling new delicacies, purchasing new items. It was quite a bustle of Valentine pink and red...mixed with Halloween red and black and slimy green, but not more than was necessary to just remind everyone that this was still Halloween Town of course. Jack turned to Sally with a smile. "What would you like to look at first, Sally?"

"Oooohh...there's just so much!" Sally beamed, taking it all in. One thing that caught her eye, upon hearing one of the witches mention, were the candy hearts in the shape of actual human hearts. They came in different sizes, so it wasn't too much or too little. "This one!" Sally took a small one off the sampling table, and took a bite. It was sweet, but with just the right amount of a bitter, dreadful taste that everyone in this town adored. "Mmmm...Jack, you must try this!"

Jack chuckled a little. "Alright, Sally..." He gave a nod and stepped over to where she was. Inside he was positively elated with how happy she was right now-he had known deep in his bones that the Holidays now sharing with one another would be a good thing for everyone on all the worlds, but to see this good effect first hand and on his sweet Sally no less? It was such a pleasure to him that he couldn't describe it, even if he tried. Now beside Sally he took one of the chocolates she had indicated and tried it. He didn't eat much, being a skeleton, but still these were absolutely delicious and he didn't mind this sample and wouldn't have minded a few more besides. "Mmm...scrumptious!" he commented, swallowing.

"Isn't it?" Sally smiled all the more and finished hers. She looked among the table for something else to try. The same heart-shaped cake was present in small slices on little Halloween plates. "Ooh!" She picked it up, with the plastic orange fork and tried some. "Oh my! Scrumptious... Mmm...Jack? Want to try a piece?" She placed some more on the fork, holding it out to him.

"Maybe just a small bite...I don't want to fill up too quickly, after all." Jack was about to reach out and take the fork from her to try the cake when, at his affirmative response about wanting to try some, she beat him to the punch and reached out and popped the bite of cake right into his mouth all on her own! Jack's eye sockets went wide and he chewed and swallowed almost without realizing. "U-Um...thank you, Sally..." His smile went a little goofy and he glanced to the side. "Delicious again..."

Sally giggled at his response. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Jack..." She finished the slice, and then slinkered over to one of the pay counters. "Excuse me, I'd like to purchase a couple of candy hearts, and the heart cake, please."

"Of course!" Said the witch running that counter, proceeding to hand her a few boxes in bags. "As part of our special, you can take home some of the other little treats!"

"Oh, thank you!" Sally smiled, and payed the witch with some money Jack had given her for the day. "Keep the change..."

"Oooh, you're quite generous Sally! Thank you!" The witch winked at her, putting the money away into the brand new demonic cash register.

Jack was still just enjoying feeling nice inside about Sally feeding him like that. It was so sweet... 'Just like her..' He watched as she happily talked with the witches and purchased some of the treats with the bit of money he had given her: she was always so hesitant about using it anyway-heck, she had flat out refused any money from him the first day they had lived together, and only after a TON of gentle coaxing and Jack assuring her that one of his talents was NOT picking out fine fabric and well made sewing needles had she agreed to small sums whenever it was necessary.)

"Have a good day...and thank you so much." Sally waved to the witch, and rejoined Jack with her purchases. "I bought a few of the candies and treats...I hope that's all right, Jack... We can share them, of course...I bought enough for us both."

He just sighed and smiled at her. "Sally, of course it's all right. That's why I brought you here in the first place-to get you some things to celebrate today and to make you happy..and to make us happy. And look, that's exactly what you did by buyig those treats. I couldn't have asked for anything more from this trip."

"Right...of course..." She brought her hands behind her back and giggled. "I suppose you're right, Jack... Ooh! The fabric store is having a sale on Valentine fabrics and patterns, as well as some spools and thread! I wanted to get some, before they run out!" She grabbed his hand and immediately hurried outside, acting like a young child on their birthday. Something about everything happening, the cheery wonders of the holiday was just so infectious, and she felt so energetic about it. She had to express it!

Jack let himself be pulled along, and with a merry grin on his face the entire time! He loved how full of life and loved she seemed, and he loved that he had been part of helping bring this holiday to their town that was contributing to her acting in such a way. "Of course, Sally!" he assured her as she pulled him along to the shop. "I love when you buy new fabrics...It means I get to see you in more pretty outfits..." He chuckled a tiny bit to himself. And really it was hard to think of anything cuter than when she would finish something and wear it happily around the house or out to town, savoring her little accomplishment, though always so modestly as she never bragged about having just sewn such new items or how much work it had taken.

Sally giggled, smiling as she looked back at him, slowing just a bit. "Thank you, Jack..."

Upon reaching the store, her favourite in town, of course, she immediately set to browsing the selections. The fabrics, donated right from Valentines Town itself, courtesy of Cupid, were all in an array of colours, sizes and patterns. Sally wasn't much of a shopper herself, not unless she needed to buy something. But when you had her in the right mood, and she wanted to buy some fabric, she could go at it for quite some time.

Sally happily bought some spools of red, pink and white thread, along with some impulse buys of orange, black and yellow. She had so many design ideas running through her head, she couldn't wait to get started later. The store gave her a discount, since she often let them use her clothing samples as examples of what the fabrics would look like when they become full clothing.

Buying a few yards of bright red, pink, white, and also some black and orange, she also bought a few patterns she'd been looking for.

"Oh, I'll need this one...and this one...oh yes, and this one too..." She held up two different samples of pillow fabric to him, smiling. "Which one do you like better, Jack? This one," She held out the bright red one with pink hearts. "Or this one?" The other one was white, with red swirls. She was looking to make Valentine pillows with these. Often on when Jack accompanied her to buy fabrics, she liked to ask for his opinion on what fabric or pattern worked for whatever. She valued his opinion very much, and liked to see what he thought of it.

Even if he'd insist that his opinion meant very little, and she would insist otherwise.

A smiling Jack just looked back at her and said very familiarly (as he always said it at first when she asked him his opinions on these things), "Sally, you know I don't know the first thing about sewing and fabric...and you also know that every fabric you sew with transforms into something beautiful...Are you sure Halloween Town's professional seamstress needs the Pumpkin King's silly old opinion?" He smiled warmly at her.

"Well of course, Jack...You know I like to hear your opinion." She said bashfully. "Please? I like to have a second pair of eyes, you know that. ...And well, I trust you the most. I know you can make wonderful decisions. You've helped me before. Remember?"

She recalled about a month ago, when Clown had commissioned Sally to make him a new bed pillow. She had bought six different fabrics, and he had wanted her to surprise him. Sally really liked one in particular, which was brown and had gold trim edges. Jack had told her that maybe another fabric, which was yellow and gray, would work a lot better for the pillow. But Sally politely disagreed at first. But when she made the pillow with the second fabric to see what it would turn out to be, she realized he was right.

Jack nodded, still smiling. "All right then..." He looked carefully at the two fabrics. "Well...personally I prefer the one with the red swirls...It sort of reminds me of the blood red decorations for Halloween...So I suppose it appeals to the Pumpkin King in me." He smiled a little at the idea. "But," he then also added, glancing at the other fabric now, "I really do think there's been a scarcity of pink in this town...and I do love hearts...Such a warm shape.I guess that appeals to the 'man in love' in me." He smiled at Sally again. "I'm sorry, Sally, I wish I could be more help, but I'm afraid, considering how much this holiday is growing on me, I'm just as stuck as you are. So why don't you get both, if you'd like, and whichever one you don't use for pillows, you can use for something else to celebrate this day?"

Sally blinked, looking at the two fabrics, and laughed a bit. "I think your'e right...they seem to appeal to the different sides of all of us! I think I will get them both." She made a note of how many yards to get of them both with her little notebook she now carried around.

After a few more minutes, she placed the orders she needed for the fabric to the shopkeeper, who promised that they would be ready for pick up the next day. She payed him, and then was ready to leave.

Now done, and back outside, Sally eagerly took his hand again. "Jack, why don't you pick what we do next? I'm sure you have some ideas, don't you?"

Jack blinked but then smiled at her considerate offer to let him pick their next activity. "Well...actually there's only one big thing I really would like us to do today, but...we can't do it until nightfall..." He shrugged a little, glancing away with a coy smile and purposefully being mysterious. "But...until then, well...the bookshop has started importing a lot of books from the realms of the other holidays and I was sort of hoping to find some on this particular holiday especially. A-After all, um...like we've both said, this whole love thing is still very new to us...It would be nice to have a few references to go to just to better understand certain parts of it all that might come up. So, would you accompany me there now, Sally?" He held out his arm for her to take, looking at her with a shy though sincere little smile.

Thinking over what he said (not that she was hesitating!), Sally smiled and nodded immediately, taking his arm with her free hand. "Of course, Jack! That sounds like a lovely idea... I'd love to see what they have about all of this."

Jack beamed a little and began to head over in the direction of the bookshop with her. "I'm happy you're curious too...I, um...try to talk to Santa and now every once in a while Cupid about these things but...the two of them seem to think that experience is the best teacher, so they're always very close-lipped. So a book or two to have on the subject really would be nice in a pinch."

"Oh, yes... and maybe it will even give us a clue of other things we could do when next Valentine's Day is here." She paused a moment, thinking. "It would certainly be interesting to read of the origins of Valentine's Day...it's really quite fascinating if you think about it."

"Yes..." Jack nodded to her, "A day all about love...and specifically about that...special kind of love that you and I share...Oh my Sally..." he chuckled just a tiny bit, "if there wasn't already this wonderful day dedicated to how we feel about one another, my next project would be to invent a holiday to do just that. I think I would make it be on December 26th...since that was the first full day of our relationship the way it is now." He sighed nostalgically at the memory.

"Ooohh..." Sally giggled at this, smiling a lot more. "Jack, that would be really sweet... Ooh! Just a minute...there is some kind of thing that happens on the 26th of December. I believe in some places they called it...Boxing Day. Huh, a day about boxes?"

Jack blinked and looked at her curiously but then just laughed. "Hmm, I'm not sure what that might be about, actually...But more things for us to look up in the bookstore, right?" He winked at her.

"Yes, of course!" She nodded, and leaned against him a little. "Jack...maybe tonight...could we possibly do some reading research by the fire, together...like we sometimes do? The Mayor said it will be cold tonight, after all..."

Sally was leaning against him, she was smiling up at him, she was making another selfless and sweet request...and also she was asking him to do something he simply loved doing. Of couse he would acquiesce. "That sounds lovely, Sally. I like when we do that too...Just you and I together...and sometimes you even let us sit very close with my arm around you. I-I like those nights the best..." he added in a quiet and shy voice.

"Me too..." The rag doll said softly, exhaling a bit. "It's moments like those...that I can never forget..."

Jack let out a small, blissful sigh. "I can never forget them either...my funny little Valentine..." They had reached the front of the bookstore but Jack didn't make a move to go in yet, too distracted with daydreams and memories of his 'funny little Valentine' to notice too much.

Funny little Valentine. Sally giggled at his little pet name for her. He always sometimes called her a funny little something, since they became friends, and most especially since their courtship. Funny little Princess, funny little Sally, funny little friend, funny little doll, and so forth. It was so cute. She couldn't help but be amused by them.

"Jewel always told me that in life...sometimes the most simple moments are what you remember and cherish the most..."

Jack chuckled a tiny bit. "Oh Sally...you taught me that lesson long before Jewel could have taught it to you...When you got me out of that Christmas mess and showed me that I didn't need to add reindeer and presents and tinsel and red and green lights to my life to make it worthwhile again...I just needed to add you. One little perfect thing." He leaned over and gave her a small, loving kiss on her cheek. "And I do cherish you...very much."

Sally giggled, smiling all the more. "I cherish you too, Jack...more than you know."

Jack smiled more. "Well then...why don't we step inside of the store and find a few good books on love...and then tonight when we go home we can cherish each other on the couch together just like we planned?" He squeezed her hand a little.

Sally gave a nod and snuggled into his side a bit. "Certainly, Jack."

Jack's smile grew about as wide as it could go at the feeling of her being so close and how soft she could feel holding against him like that: the red and black fabric of her dress, and the blue fabric of her skin warming his bones. "U-Um...splendid, Sally..." And then feeling about as giddy as could be, he walked gently with her at his side into the bookstore.

Though not as busy as the candy store or the fabric store today, there were still quite a few townspeople in this shop as well. Jack gave a sigh and glanced around at the different labels atop the bookcases designating what kind of literature was contained therein. There were, of course, rows and rows and rows on Halloween and Scaring and Potions, etc...But there was a new aisle as well now and that was where they were headed. The sign over the top read "The Other 6 Holidays". Jack began to lead Sally in that direction.

"I'm very very happy we have so much more information on the other holidays now, Sally. It's going to satisfy so much of my curiosity..." He chuckled a tiny bit and glanced at her. "The only downside is that since I don't have to intrude upon the other holidays anymore to learn about them, you won't have to save me from my own enthusiasm much anymore." He winked at her.

"Anything you say, Jack." Sally giggled, winking back at him. "But perhaps there may always be something else I can help you with."

She looked along the shelves, finding books upon books about the other Holidays. She knew the names of them by now, but not so much about them per say.

One book in particular was titled Thanks to Thanksgiving. She pulled it out, seeing that it was a book about that Holiday that intrigued her. Something about its title, having Thanks in the title.

Because it was Valentine's Day, a few shelves were stocked entirely with the Valentine's Day books. Origins, stories, rhymes and poems, reference books for decorations, you name it! She found one about suggestion for patterns and things she could make threw sewing, and immediately picked that up too, thumbing

through it with eager curiosity.

"Oooohhh...!"

Jack smiled at her already having found something she liked, and then went to look at the bookcase himself. He skipped passed the volumes on decoration and fictional stories...he was looking for something more scientific. He wanted to know about the essence of the holiday, the spark that made it work, especially since, seeing as it was a holiday about love, it might help explain to him that spark between himself and Sally. Sadly though nothing about the 'formula' for Valentine's Day or love seemed to be there. Still though his eyes did light on at least one volume that he took in his hand to examine. Valentine's Day: A Complete History. He thumbed through some pages of the very, very, very large volume, and smiled and nodded. It seemed full of facts and dates and historical contexts, and

if there was one thing Jack had a habit of relying on when all else failed and puzzled him, it was fact and reason. "Yes, this should do nicely..." he said quietly to himself under his breath as he closed the book and held it under one of his arms. He glanced at Sally but she still seemed eagerly absorbed in her sewing book so he chose not to interrupt her for the moment...He just let her read on happily, and admired the lovely sight of her smiling face.

Sally grinned, and shut the book before she could spoil it any more, she wanted to buy it and be surprised by all the patterns and designs she could try with it. This book will be so useful! I'll have to remember to buy others like this for the other Holidays, too. With both books tucked under her arm, she took one more look to see what else she could find.

One book in particular caught her eye. It was titled _**Love To Be In Love**_. It wasn't a Valentine book, it just happened to be in this particular section since the holiday was about love.

Was it a book about love? Did it have all the answers? She was quite curious.

An idea came to her. Sally made sure Jack wasn't looking, and quickly grabbed the book. Since it was smaller than the other two books she selected, she hid it between them, just as he turned back around to look at her.

"Did you find anything, Jack?" She asked innocently, hoping he didn't notice.

Jack nodded with a smile, approaching her with the large volume he had selected still under his arm. "Yes, only one thing but...I think it should explain this holiday about as thoroughly as anything else could. And what interesting little things did you find, my Sally?" He leaned down and glanced at her books, trying to get a peek at the spines to see the titles.

"Oh, I bought a book about designs and patterns I could use in making various Valentine paraphernalia." Sally said with an excited smile. "And these two others, just a couple I've been meaning to buy but haven't had a chance to do so."

"They sound very nice, Sally... And hmm..." he grinned a little, "A book sewing...new cloth to sew with...those chocolates we bought that I'm sure will give you plenty of energy...Why do I have a feeling that you're going to be spoiling me with new beautiful red and pink curtains and pillows and blankets and pajamas for the next few weeks...?" He chuckled a little and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know me too well, Jack..." Sally couldn't help but say, giggling and covering her mouth with her free hand. She too, definitely had fun spoiling her beloved with her sewing creations.

"Well, I'll look forward to all of it...and especially to seeing you in all the pretty dresses I'm sure you'll make for yourself too..." He glanced to the side with a touch of bashfulness and an amused little grin.

"I'll be sure to model them for you..." She said shyly, giggling. That was one thing she liked doing, when she made new outfits either to sell or for herself, she would put them on and model them for him, making it that he was the first to see her in them. She knew he liked that a lot.

A kind of a goofy chuckle escaped Jack at her words and he was still glancing downward bashfully. "Th-That'll be...very nice...S-Saly..." he finally managed to mumble out, lost in little daydreams of Sally in pink and red and hearts...doing that cute little thing she always did whenever she came out in a new dress for him to see-smiling brightly at him and then twirling around once, holding the end of her skirts up in one of her hands.

Sally smiled more, and giggled again. "I hope it will be, Jack. ...So...did you want to get anything else?"

"Hmm?" Jack merely mumbled, still kind of wrapped up in his thoughts...and now thinking of how they would cuddle together tonight on the sofa and imagining how nice that would be with her in a new long pretty nightgown covered in hearts of love.

"Jack? ...Hello?" She waved her hand in his face again. She always did wonder what was going on in his head when he slipped off into trances like that. Then again, since she too was guilty of daydreaming and spacing out, she figured that was the case.

"Huh?" Jack blinked at the movement of her hand in front of his face, and then he instantly snapped back to reality. "Oh! Um..I...um..." he cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly and did his best to brush off the awkward moment, "Yes, Sally, heh?"

"I was wondering if you had anything else you wanted to get." She said with an amused smile. Not one to make snappy remarks, she kept them to herself and just smiled at him as she waited for his answer.

"Oh, um...no, no...I'm ready to go if you are." He let out a breath and his smile relaxed a little. He was happy she hadn't said anything about his little 'zoning out' just now-perhaps that meant she hadn't noticed. And also he...wasn't too keen on the idea of having to explain to her, if she had asked what was on his mind, that he had just been thinking about her in some kind of pretty heart covered nightgown snuggling with him on their couch. With a small swallow, Jack put the image aside for now and came fully back to the present. He turned his attentions back to Sally once again. "Come on, Sally, let's go...the sooner we pay, the sooner we can get to reading these books and maybe we can figure out more about love and the...special love between the two of us." He smiled a little more.

"All right, Jack." Sally giggled, nodding her head. "Let's go then, I have what I wanted to get, too..." She wondered what was on his mind, but figured it was best not to pry. After all, she would never be able to explain even half the things that went on in her mind!

Jack nodded and hooked his arm with hers. "Alright then..." He led them over to the front counter to check out. He placed his large book on the table and began to search in his pocket for the correct amount of money while Sally placed her few volumes up there as well. Finished finding what he was looking for, Jack placed his money on the counter. "Here you go, Mr. Hyde. And I'm happy to see the section on books from other worlds is flourishing nicely."

"Thank you, Jack!" said the biggest Mr. Hyde. (more)

"Yes!" added the middle sized one in a higher pitched voice, as the big Mr. Hyde took of his hat to reveal him. "We've been selling a lot of books about the other worlds!"

"Yup!" added the smallest Mr. Hyde in an even higher pitched voice, as the middle sized Mr. Hyde took off his hat to reveal him. "Ever since Christmas, everyone's been curious about the other holidays and how to celebrate them!"

Jack just smiled and nodded. "Yes, all of our worlds are certainly getting along, aren't they? I'm just happy that everyone is enjoying sharing and learning about each other so much."

"I agree," Sally chimed in with a smile. "It's been very fascinating."

Jack nodded and then gave a small wave to the Mr. Hydes. "Well, we'll see you later, Mr. Hyde. And Happy Valentine's Day!" Jack began to merrily lead Sally to the store exit now, his one arm still hooked with hers.

"Yes, bye, Jack and Sally!" called out all three Mr. Hydes in unison as Jack and Sally stepped out of the door and back into the town streets.

"There they are!"

Almost instantly, the bratty trio were upon them again, this time wearing more Valentine-oriented outfits, but still equipping their usual masks.

"Hold up a second!" Shock held up one hand. "You're not going any further!"

Sally sighed, trying to be patient. "All right children, what is it that you want?"

"We want to know something!" Barrel jittered around and grinned. "We wanted to if Miss Sally-"

"You idiot! I'M supposed to ask it!" Shock smacked him with her mask.

Jack sighed and did his best to be patient and not to put Lock, Shock & Barrel to rights with a firm, frightening gesture...though it was a little hard considering how many times so far today the children had found a little way to interrupt his and Sally's romantic day. Instead, he chose to just employ a firm voice and steady gaze with them for now. "Lock, Shock, Barrel...Sally and I have a lot of plans for today, so please just tell us what is on your minds. And one at a time if you don't mind." He looked at them sternly but fairly.

"Oh, fine!" Lock pouted.

"We wanted to know if Sally could take off her head!" Shock grinned.

"Take off...my head?" Sally asked quizzically. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Jack can do it!" Lock said. "Can you? You cane take all your other limbs off!"

"Oh...well I don't know..." Sally said honestly. "I never tried."

Jack blinked, looking at the trio curiously. "Children, why in the world would you want Sally to take off her head?"

"Duh! 'Cause we want to know, of course." Shock giggled. "Aren't YOU curious, Jack?"

"It never crossed my mind..." Sally gave a little shrug. She put her bags down on the ground for a moment. "All right, if I try it, will you three please try and find something else to do?"

"Yes!" The trio said in unison.

"All right." The rag doll sighed, shaking her head. She then undid the stitches around her neck slowly and carefully,detaching her head from her neck. She then lifted her head off with both her hands, holding it to one side. Her eyes blinked, her mouth still moved, clearly unaffected by it.

"Well, it seems I can." Sally's head said. "I never would've thought."

Jack blinked several times, holding up a hand for a moment and a small frown coming to his face. "Sally, are you sure that...I mean, are you positive you're alright...doing that?" He looked at her with a touch of unavoidable worry.

"Oooohhhh!" The kids grinned. "Hey, if you hold it by your hair, you'll look like a shrunken head!"

"I feel fine, Jack." Her head smiled. She placed her head back on her neck, and took out her needle, thread, and proceeded to sew her head back on, holding it down with one hand. Once her head was secured back on her shoulders, she put the needle and thread away. "Well, I must say...it felt different, but it looks like it doesn't affect me, either."

"That was cool! You should do that next Halloween!"

"Yeah! That would be horrible!"

Jack, meanwhile, just let out a small sigh of relief and smiled at the sight of her returning to how she normally looked. Not that he didn't approve of experimentation with scaring and seeing what you could do with yourself, especially since everyone in Halloween Town had different abilities and talents in that area, but seeing Sally actually taking off her head couldn't help but worry him just a tiny bit even though he knew it was harmless (and even though he knew he had taken off his own head enough times in front of her...mostly to show off a tiny bit sometimes, he had to admit to himself sheepishly.) But anyway he was glad Sally was back to normal. He turned back to the children. "Yes, children, it would be very scary for Miss Sally to take off her head or one of her legs or arms or

anything like that, and I'll certainly keep it in mind for next Halloween. In the meantime though it 's still Valentine's Day so...if it pleases Miss Sally I'd rather admire her in whole instead of in pieces." He smiled a little more. "And speaking of it still being Valentine's Day...don't you three look nice in your new outfits. And you look especially pretty and horrifying at the same time, Miss Shock." He gave her a slight nod, trying not to chuckle to himself too much at the strange sight of the trick-or-treaters all decked out in red and pink and hearts.

"Well...we...we didn't want to look out of place for our pranks!" Shock said with a blush, putting on her mask to hide it.

"Yeah, what she said!" Lock stuck his tongue out. "C'mon guys, we got some things to do!"

The trio waved and then ran off toward the forest, all of them giggling like crazy.

Sally smiled a bit, shaking her head. "What are we going to do with them, I wonder..."

Jack's smile picked up a little on one side. He watched the kids depart. "To be honest, I've half thought of adopting them sometimes..." He gave a small chuckle at the idea.

"Oh...I suppose I half thought of it too..." Sally admitted, smiling a little more.

Jack chuckled a little more, still looking off in the direction the children had gone. "Hmm...Imagine that...The two of us trying to find time to sip tea and read and sit together...with the three of them running around and jumping on the furniture and setting each other on fire and who knows what else..." He was doing his best not to laugh fully now.

Sally laughed just a bit at that, shaking her head. She hadn't even thought very much about the idea of being a parent. She didn't even know if she could reproduce. She never asked Dr. Finkelstein about it, either. It was far too embarrassing.

"It would certainly be a challenge." She admitted.

"You would be a very nice mother, Sally..." Jack made the observation before he could really think to stop himself, he had felt so relaxed and so amused now thinking of something like trying to keep Lock, Shock and Barrel in line 24 hours a day. The comment had slipped out of the mouth of his skull though and now Jack blinked and swallowed and waiting to see how she would take being told something like that.

"...You think so?" She didn't look at him much, she was a little lost in the fairly overwhelming thought. The idea of them with a little skeleton offspring running around even entered her mind, with Lock, Shock and Barrel playing with it...

She shook her head of it.

"I-I...well...yes..." Jack managed, clearing his throat, his eyes suddenly finding the grey cobblestone pavement underneath their feet rather interesting... "You...I-I mean...You're patient and kind and selfless and loving...I...You would be beautiful as a mother, Miss Sally..." Jack knew he was flustered right now-very flustered. Because it was only when very flustered taht he added the formal Miss to her name even though it was just the two of them talking.

Sally too, found the cobblestone under their feet VERY lovely to look at, as she felt as if she would blush. "Thank you Jack...you...you would...m-make a great...father one day..." She then cleared her throat. "We should keep going, um...Jack..."

Jack was busy blinking a lot and feeling a funny feeling in his bones right now though so he didn't really hear that last thing she had said. 'Father'...He...had only ever thought of...an image of Sally smiling and cradling something small in her arms. He had never really thought about himself being a father though really. And she thought he would make a great one...one day... 'One day...' Those last two words were flustering him the most though...since it suddenly dawned on him that they implied it actually...definitely happening one day. '_W-Well I...certainly got us started on an i-interesting topic of conversation today, didn't I, heh?'_

"...Jack? Jack?" Sally picked up her bags and came around to his front, gently touching his jaw with her free hand. "Darling, are you all right?"

"Y-Yes! U-Um, I mean...yes, I'm fine, darling..." Jack released a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "I was just...thinking..heh..." He cleared his throat...and did his best not to get distracted wtih 'thinking' again at the feeling of her hand still touching his skull. "A-Anyway, I...I think it's almost three o'clock...sh-should we go to the town hall for that concert the mayor mentioned, Sally?" he managed to ask in as confident and casual a voice as he could muster.

Relieved, she nodded and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Of course, Jack. It sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Uh, great! Well, let's go then!" Jack announced, probably a bit too enthusiastically but he really did want to move on from this whole...mother/father moment they had just had. He definitely needed some time to think about things and to sort out his feelings on the matter. And he should also probably find time to work out when it might be best and right to ask her to marry him first of all..

But anyway, back in the present and reality he hooked arms with Sally again and began briskly leading them across town to the City Hall. "I'm sure this will be a splendid way to end our afternoon, Sally.." he talked on, some of his normal calmness and casualness returning now.

"Oh yes Jack, I think it will be!" Sally agreed, feeling the awkwardness pass over them. But she knew she would have to think of it later, of course. But that was for later. Now was the time to have some fun. "I never would've thought we would try something like this...though I suppose it makes sense, doesn't it...?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, it's nice to have visitors from the different worlds coming to see the town. And music would be a wonderful thing to share between our worlds." He smiled more, looking at her as they walked. "Sally, you have a lovely voice...You should sing for one of the other worlds for Halloween one year."

"Oh...well I...I..." Jack was indeed the only one, aside from the band players, who ever heard her sing. Sally felt nervous, looking away. "I...I...maybe...but I'm not that good..."

Jack smiled more at the sight of her shyness. He spoke gently and tenderly. "You know...if you're nervous about performing...it's understandable, Sally. It's been centuries and I still get nervous before every Halloween performance, actually..." He chuckled a little and then went on. "But really, Sally...your voice is as clear as a full silver moon on a crisp autumn night, it echos like a moaning wind through willow trees, and it sounds sweet and delicate like the sinewy fibers of a gossamer spider web. It's haunting, Sally...and it moves me so very much every time I hear it."

Humbled and touched, Sally looked up at her love with shy smile, managing to compose herself a bit. "Thank you, Jack...Well...perhaps I could try...sometime..."

"Only if you want to, my sweet singing Sally...Otherwise, I'll be happy enough to be the only one priviledged enough to hear your pretty songs..." He cuddled a little against her as they walked on.

Sally giggled bashfully and snuggled against him a bit too, savouring the sweet feeling. "Anything you say, Jack...I'm sure we'll see what's to come as time goes on..."

He nodded, snuggling with her more. He really liked snuggling. "Yes...next Halloween will certainly come sooner than we think, I'm sure...And at the very least if you don't want to do a concert for a whole other world...I hope deep down that you'll maybe...sing with me during the Halloween Parade here...but only if you want to, sweet Sally..."

It sounded intriguing, so she smiled and nodded a bit. "Of course, Jack...I think either way..I can try it..."

Jack's smile grew and his eyes lit up. "Wonderful!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek as they reached the front steps of the Town Hall. "Oh Sally..." he paused there walking and turned to face her for a moment. "How did I ever get through a single holiday before I had you? You make them all worthwhile."

"You make them worthwhile, too, Jack...you've made everything worthwhile since I met you." Sally said softly, and a bit shyly. "I may not have been around as long as you have...of course...especially before we met...but even I...sometimes wonder how I ever did make it through my days without you."

Jack just smiled down at her, feeling so at peace inside of himself. Looking at her like this reminded him of that Christmas Eve night on Spiral Hill...and the two of them admitting that they were meant to be. "I love you so much, Sally...Pumpkin Princess Sally..."

Sally smiled back with so much love and adoration, as she moved a bit closer. "I love you too, Jack...Pumpkin King Jack..."

Jack's bones trembled a tiny bit. He liked when she called him the Pumpkin King. For a moment, Jack forgot they were in town...and he could see only her before him...and feel his bones warm with something from her. "Sally..." he whispered under his breath in happiness as he came closer to her too, his eye sockets going half lidded.

"Yes, Jack? Dearest, sweetest Jack...?" Sally felt her bags gently drop to the ground as she came closer to him, her own eyes half-lidded as well.

That trembling, warm feeling was going like crazy through his bones. "To me...you're already my Queen..." And then, letting the private little romantic thought slip out to her, he closed his eyes and went forward and placed his mouth upon hers, feeling that funny kind of love between them just swirl through himself.

A soft sigh escaped Sally's nose as she immediately brought her hands to his skull, kissing back immediately and sweetly. Even one of her legs rose up!

The scene was witnessed by a few townsfolk standing nearby, and they all just watched the adorable spectacle of love on Valentine's Day. Above them on the town hall's entrance way, was a huge heart reading Happy Valentine's Day, as if it were floating right above them.

Jack just sighed as well, practically ready to collapse at the feeling of her holding his skull like that...Those soft, fabric little fingers of hers gently pressing against the cool bone. He loved with things happend spontaneously with them like this. He loved to kiss her so very much...and on Valentine's Day...and he loved that he had finally at least had it in him to tell her that she was already his Queen to him...no question. She was the one, the only one. It was just a matter of making it official one of these days...

His Queen! He thought of her as his Queen! Even if they were far from official, it was still such a sweet thought. Sally could barely contain herself as they embraced and shared a sweet kiss, after such a sweet sentiment. He was the only one, that she knew since the beginning of their courtship. Even before. That very night in the graveyard, when she overheard his lament, she knew there was a connection between them. It was all part of what made her love him even more. And today, those feelings intensified, if that was even possible.

Valentine's Day was truly a wonderful Holiday indeed. It really was.

Jack continued to press his mouth tenderly to Sally's for a few precious moments longer until finally he had to separate from her or risk just collapsing from happiness. He still held her close, taking small shallow breaths. His eye sockets opened only half way and he just smiled at her so happily. He couldn't help but paraphrase a question she had asked earlier in the woods as part of another rather 'intense' moment between them "Wh-Where are we, again?" He chuckled goofily...and in truth he really wasn't sure. He was mostly just thinking about her and only her.

Sally giggled, unsure of how to respond since she was a little bit gone at the moment. "I think we're...here. Yes...here, Town Hall...Jack... Right?"

"Hmm...?" He chuckled a little more. "Oh...Sorry, I just...you're very, um...'distracting', Sally...did you know that?" He gently twirled some of the strands of her yarn hair around his bony fingers. "Most of the time I can't even look away from your pretty red hair...It's the loveliest color of anything I've ever seen in our world."

"Well...well I..." Sally looked away a bit shyly. "I don't mean to be so distracting, Jack...I'm sorry..." She couldn't even admit that she too, found him to be distracting. But never once did she find that to be a bad thing.

Jack chuckled warmly and leaned closer to her, looking at her with a curious smile. "And why in the world would you be sorry for that, my sweet Sally?" He smiled a bit more shyly and added quietly. "After all...maybe I like being distracted..." He twirled a few pieces of that hair of hers more snugly around his bony fingers. She really was the prettiest thing ever...Prettier than Christmas trees or snow or Christmas lights...Pretty and haunting at the same time. She was perfect.

"Oh...well...me too." The rag doll murmured, looking at him at the corner of her eye with a smile. "Jack...maybe we should go inside...not that I wouldn't rather do this..."

Jack just sighed. "Yes...I know...There's a concert now, isn't there?" He was coming more and more back to reality. "I suppose I'll just have to wait until we're happy at home again to spend more private time together with you, won't I? Oh well..." He hugged her close with a big smile for a moment and then released his embrace and, still holding her hand, began to lead her up the steps of the town hall. "I'm sorry if I...got a little 'too' distracted..." he mumbled quietly to her, with a small, shy smile on his face.

"Don't be sorry, Jack..." She kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand. "Don't ever be sorry with being tender and sweet..."

Jack's smile grew. "Oh! Um...alright then, Sally..." They had reached the doors of the town hall and now Jack paused and opened the door with his free hand, bowing low to her. "Ladies first."

Sally giggled at his usual gentlemanly demeanour ("But I'm only being nice!" He'd insist), smiling fondly as she thanked him sweetly before heading inside. A few of the townsfolk were already seated among the chairs and benches, while the Mayor was reading off some paper at the podium. He looked up, and his happy mood face switched back.

"Jack! Sally! You two made it! Oh no no, don't just sit anywhere, you two are very important, please, sit here in the front row!"

Jack blinked several times and was instantly holding up one of his hands with a polite smile. "Uh, Mayor, that's very kind of you but really, we'll be f-"

"Oh don't be silly, my boy!" the Mayor announced with a hearty laugh. "Right over, you two!" The mayor gestured to the front row and instantly a spotlight was on the area...and in the middle of the front row were two high-backed, gothic looking, almost regal chairs! Like they really were for 'Pumpkin Royalty' or something. "Come on, everyone, encourage the kids!" the Mayor added jovially. Instantly all the townsfolk were up and enthusiastically nudging Jack and Sally right over to the seats.

"Oohhh..." Sally couldn't help but admit that the chairs were indeed very lovely. If this had been a year or two ago, she would have instantly agreed with the Mayor about them being suited for royalty.

As much as she did, she could not believe they would go to this much trouble.

She could only imagine what it would be like if they truly did get married and became the Pumpkin King and Queen.

"Oh, but we...I..." Sally began, but her protests were drowned out by the excited cries of the other people nudging them to their seats.

Pretty soon, the two were plunked onto the regal chairs.

"Only the best for the Pumpkin King and his Princess!" The Mayor grinned. "Now then, places everyone! The concert will begin in a few minutes!"

Sally cringed a little, and whispered toward Jack. "Um...Jack...was this really necessary? Not that these chairs aren't lovely, of course..." She placed her bags under her chair so they would be out of the way, and played with her hair nervously. "But well...you are the Pumpkin King...I suppose there isn't much else we can do."

Jack swallowed and looked to her with a small smile though also there was genuine concern and even some guilt in his features and tone. "Yes, you're right, we probably just have to go along with it-that's how I've always handled things over the years. But, I'm sorry that you have to be thrust into the spotlight too like this just because we're together..." He placed a hand atop on of hers as it rested on the armrest of her chair. "I don't mind when our friends get a little...enthusiastic about things some times. I'm used to it. But I wish you didn't have to feel uncomfortable too."

Sally exhaled, and looked down at his hand on hers for a moment, and looked over at him with a smile. "Oh, Jack...as much as I do not prefer to be the centre of attention... It's something I'm willing to face if it means I can be with you. You are the Pumpkin King, but I love you first and foremost. I suppose...I just have to get used to it, too. It's only been a couple of months, I'm sure in time I'll be able to handle it as well as you can, Jack."

Jack's smile picked up a little, though the touch of worry underlying it could not help but linger. "Alright, Sally. If you're sure... But if anything ever makes you very very uncomfortable at all, please just let me know. I'll talk our way out of it, and the townspeople will understand, alright?" His smile was bright and happy again now. "Oh and also, I...I-I'm sorry that 'Pumpkin Princess' thing spread around town so quickly..." he glanced away sheepishly. "I suppose I should have only called you that in private rather than public too. That term spreading is probably a big part of the reason why they all sort of want to 'worship' you too, Sally."

"I...I will, Jack, I promise..." She murmured, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about it...In a way I can't say I'm surprised...it makes sense, doesn't it? I can see why it all caught on quickly...and everyone notices me now." She then felt a strange, warm feeling inside of her...and then...felt her cheeks get hot.

Sally was _blushing_.

Jack, looking at the stage and not at her (and therefore not noticing anything out of the ordinary) just enjoyed the feeling of her head resting against him, and he allowed his head to lean a little against the top of her head as well, enjoying the feel of the yarn against the smooth bone of his skull. "Okay...I'll try not to worry, Sally...And at least we always have privacy at home. That's nice, isn't it?" He was just smiling and content, not noticing a thing strange in the world.

"You're right, Jack...It's always lovely." She whispered, turning her hand to squeeze his and sighing happily.

Jack nodded, snuggling his skull more against the side of her head now. "Yes, it's..." He paused for a moment and blinked. Heat? He felt...heat. Light, soft but still heat...and stronger than just that general warmth that Sally's fabric always seemed to have. He sat up a little and turned to look at her and blinked! Her bluish cheeks were almost...rosy! "S-Sally..." he blinked several times and addressed her seriously, all the while keeping his voice low so that no one around them would see and notice and make a fuss, "Y-Your face...A-Are you alright?" He felt a worried lurch go his rib cage-if something was wrong with her what would he do? He had never felt so...well...scared before in his entire life!

"Huh?" She looked at him, puzzled and curious. "Why, yes...I'm fine. Why?" She did feel the heat in her cheeks, but figured it was just her material and stuffing getting really warm. "I-Is there something on my face?"

"No, I...well, I-I mean, you're...Your cheeks are...glowing...this rosy color...and..." He reached out and hesitantly touched one of them and then pulled it back as his touch to her cloth skin proved the sensation to him again, "...and they feel...warm..." He looked at her in puzzlement.

"I...ohhhh... Then that means... You remember last week, Dr. Finkelstein had me create a potion, that would make as if a creation like me...had a makeshift bloodstream? I...I think I..." She looked down a bit, blushing more. "...Tried some...to see what it would do. I'm so sorry Jack...I wanted to tell you sooner, I didn't think it would work or do anything noticeable."

He continued looking at her curiously for a moment more. Then he hesitantly reached up touched her face again...though this time instead of just lightly brushing her cheek with the tip of his finger, he slowly fully cupped the entire side of her face in his bony hand. He remained like that for a moment. "Are you...sure this is safe for you, Sally?" he asked quietly, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I think so...I feel all right... Um...I think Jewel said that this was what people did when they were...something called blushing." Her cheeks grew rosier at his action. "I read about it a lot in stories...they all say someone blushes or their cheeks grow rosy, but I've never quite known what it meant."

'Blushing.' Yes, Jack had heard of blushing...he had even seen it too, in Christmas Town. Everyone with rosy cheeks, and especially people kissing under mistletoe. And she did say she felt all right...and obviously both the doctor and Jewel were part of this and seemed on board with it...So he supposed that made it safe and alright.

It was just...he had only just found his Sally and her existence always seemed a little threatened to him in many ways-she was a rag doll, stitched together. Seams could snag and burst, limbs could fall off, something could cut her fabric flesh. He worried: he couldn't help it. But, he reminded himself once again, Sally felt fine and this experiment seemed scientifically sanctioned so...he did his best to put aside all of that worry for now and to just be supportive. He smiled, pressing his bony fingers even more against her hot cheek, savoring the heated feel of the familiar fabric. "Sally...as long as you're happy...and as long as you're safe...then I love this new piece of who you are just as much as all the other pieces. And also...you look very pretty when you blush, Sally...It's like watching two little fresh roses grow out of the snowy blue of your face. It warms my bones a little..." he admitted shyly.

All those times Sally WOULD have blushed if she could...now she really was. Her cheeks pinkened all the more and she looked away a little, giggling. "I'm glad you do like it, Jack...really..."

"Attention everyone!" The Mayor suddenly announced from the stage. "It's time, the moment you've all been waiting for! Our town gathering of our first Holiday ever celebrated since Christmas! Valentine's Day!"

Everyone cheered and hooted, clapping their hands, paws or flippers.

"And do we have a treat for you today! A wonderful music band right from Valentines Town!" The Mayor announced gleefully. "Let's give a cold and scary welcome to Flowery Hearts!"

The curtain rose, revealing the pink, red and white colours of the band, hailing right from Valentines Town. The lead singer and guitarist was a young woman, with hair that was dark red, almost brown, dressed in the same Valentine colours, with piercing blue eyes.

However, unlike the other Valentine angels...she didn't have wings. It was odd, but no one said anything of it.

"Hello, Halloween Town! Hope you're having a scary day on Valentine's Day! And boy have we got something for you! This is a song for all you ladies, 'specially for the lovely Pumpkin Princess over there!"

The spotlight shone on Sally, making her eyes widen and sink in her seat a bit, waving slightly. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was being the centre of attention. Despite that it was expected, given that she WAS indeed the Pumpkin Princess, and it brought certain responsibilities.

"Now, our song is called _I want Love_! All right, let's do this. One, two, three, four."

The curtain rose, revealing the pink, red and white colours of the band, hailing right from Valentines Town. The lead singer and guitarist was a young woman, with hair that was dark red, almost brown, dressed in the same Valentine colours, with piercing blue eyes.

However, unlike the other Valentine angels...she didn't have wings. It was odd, but no one said anything of it.

"Hello, Halloween Town! Hope you're having a scary day on Valentine's Day! And boy have we got something for you! This is a song for all you ladies, 'specially for the lovely Pumpkin Princess over there!"

The spotlight shone on Sally, making her eyes widen and sink in her seat a bit, waving slightly. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was being the centre of attention. Despite that it was expected, given that she WAS indeed the Pumpkin Princess, and it brought certain responsibilities.

"Now, our song is called _I want Love_! All right, let's do this. One, two, three, four."

The band started to play out the song, which seemed to start very slow, and very whimsical, like a wistful lullaby, and the lead singer played out a slow guitar strum before beginning to sing.

___"__I want a cup that overflows with love  
>Although it's not enough to fill my heart<br>I want a barrel full of love  
>Although I know it's not enough to fill my heart<em>

_I want a river full of love  
>But then I know the holes will still remain<br>I need an ocean full of love  
>Although I know the holes will still remain...<em>_"_

_The music grew more intense and strong, as did the lead's singing, as her voice grew lower and louder, when earlier on she was singing more softly, but still strong.___

_"__And this Swiss cheese heart knows  
>Only kindness can fill its holes<br>I'd love to dry my tears  
>As pain disappears<em>

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity  
>One drop of love from him and my heart's in ecstasy<br>The high that is sending me is most likely ending me  
>I need a miracle and not someone's charity, now.<em>_"_

_The band kicked into an intense instrumental, most especially emphasized by the lead singer's guitar performance. She played out some kind of a tune, though loud and energetic, was something of a haunting tune going to something different. Needless to say, everyone was quite delighted and blown away. It wasn't terrifying, but it was no less thrilling._

_It was a while before she sang again,___

_"__Fill up my heart with love  
>Oh you'd be amazed at how<br>Little I need from him  
>To feel complete here and now<br>_

_Stirring within me are these feelings I can't ignore  
>I need a miracle and that's what I'm hoping for<em>

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity  
>One drop of love from him and my heart's in ecstasy<br>The high that is sending me is most likely ending me  
>I need a miracle and not someone's charity, now<em>

_Oh baby baby..._

_My baby..._

_Anybody's love but his  
>Will never fill this place within me now<br>Doctor give me what I need  
>To free my heart from misery...<em>_"_

Jack had turned his sights and thoughts from Sally for the moment to observe the band and for the time they played he almost forgot about his worries over her entirely. The Valentine's Day band was sensational and the entire town seemed to be thoroughly enjoying them and Jack was very pleased that the performers had brought such joy to all of his extended family. As they finished now the crowd clapped and howled and screeched wildly in approval and Jack clapped as well. "Bravo! Excellent!" he called out enthusiastically. He then turned his sights back to Sally with a smile. "Wasn't that wonderful, Sally?" He noticed that her blushing had ebbed for the moment and he breathed out a small sigh of relief that all seemed to be going well on that front..

Sally nodded quite a bit and clapped her hands enthusiastically. She loved the song. It was nicely performed, and was definitely about desiring someone's love, and yet it even held something haunting to it. It was subtle and more of an undertone, but it was there. Everyone else seemed to agree as they all applauded the band excitedly.

Sally definitely loved it, and couldn't help but feel that in a way, it spoke to her somehow. So much of the lyrics just screamed exactly what she once felt, or even still was feeling right now. What stood out to her were definitely a few of the lines referring to how much "his" (whoever "his" was in the original song) love was all that was needed.

"Thank YOU, Halloween Town! Coming to you from Valentine's Town!" The lead singer grinned. "I'm Flower Heart, and it has been a pleasure performing for you!"

As the rag doll eyed the wingless Valentine Angel, she wondered...was the song more about her own personal experience? It was intriguing.

"It was lovely, Jack... I never heard such music before..." She admitted, smiling more and feeling her cheeks grow hot. "They were fantastic..."

"Yes. I'm happy you enjoyed yourself so much, Sally..." Jack turned to look at her and he blinked once more at seeing her face turn that rosy color again. It was such a curious color...and yet so beautiful on her. He smiled, a thought occurring to him. "You blush a lot, don't you, Sally?" He almost chuckled. She really did seem to do it a lot now that she could.

"Well...I...I suppose if I was able to before...I would be..." She said softly, the blush adding even more to how bashful she looked. "I can't control it...it just kind of does what it wants..."

He smiled more. "It's very sweet, you know...It's like getting to see every time something makes you very happy. I'm...sort of happy you can't control it, actually..." he admitted sheepishly.

Sally giggled, knowing full well what he meant by that. Did he just fish for ways to make her look cute? It sure seemed like it, and it was impossible not to find it so silly and adorable. "It wouldn't do me any good if I could, really... So..." She blushed a bit more, her fingers nervously playing with the patchwork skirt portion of her dress. "I suppose it's a good thing, too..." Hey, if it was able to make her man smile, why not?

She was so cute sitting there and coyly admitting that she liked her blushing just as much as he did. Feeling a small, bold impulse, Jack reached out and gently took her hand that was playing with her skirt, and held it close. "I just hope that your face doesn't overheat the next time we kiss..."

The idea made her cheeks seem to grow even more pink as she covered her mouth with her free hand, giggling. "Well, for my sake...I hope it doesn't, either..."

Jack smiled a lot, and it was taking everything he had not to chuckle right along with her. "See, I can't even say nice things to my Pumpkin Princess without you getting all warm...What if you just melt or something the next time we kiss?" he teased with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh...well I certainly hope I don't..." Sally looked at him with a sweet smile.

"All right everyone, listen up!" The Mayor announced. "The band, and of course Miss Flower Heart will be taking questions and offering autographs back stage! Do assemble to the backstage room in a completely disorderly...I mean, orderly fashion now!" Said the Mayor from the stage. "And Sally! Miss Flower Heart has requested to see you right away in her dressing room! Jack, do come over here a minute, please!"

Jack blinked. "Oh, um...certainly, mayor..." Jack stood up, but hesitated of course to look back at Sally. "Will you be alright alone, Sally?"

Sally gave a short nod, but she looked very nervous. She didn't have trouble going around town and interacting with the townsfolk these days, but meeting new people, and doing it alone, overwhelmed her a bit. "Oh, I'll be all right, Jack... I suppose I just have to get used to meeting and greeting people...even on my own...don't I?"

Jack nodded with a smile, though a touch of worry couldn't help but still be in his features. "Yes, I suppose..." He let out a breath, the worry leaving his face and smile. "Just be yourself, Sally. You're very kind and loving. And remember Santa Claus liked you when he met you so I'm sure Miss Flower Heart will too."

_But I was with you..._ She nearly said, but decided not to burden him with her shyness. "That's true... Well...wish me luck, Jack..." She managed to smile.

He let out a breath and then bent down and put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Luck, my perfect Pumpkin Princess..." And then he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on her blushing cheek. He pulled back and then stood up, gave her a small nod and a little wave, and then left to join the Mayor.

Sally touched her cheek where he'd planted a little kiss and giggled as she blushed all the more. She felt a lot better (though did not know why he called her perfect...), and slowly headed toward the dressing rooms located backstage. Everyone she passed immediately moved out of her way, making some hellos and compliments toward her.

_It sure is different...ever since I became the "Pumpkin Princess", everyone knows of me..._ Sally thought, and soon came to one of the dressing rooms. The old, black, ricketed Halloween door had a small flower on the doorknob. Raising her little fist, she knocked twice.

"Hello! Come on in!" Said the cheery voice from the other side.

With a small, nervous sigh, Sally brushed her yarn hair behind either of her ears, straightened the front of her dress as best she could, and then folded her hands in front of herself and timidly entered. "H-Hello, um...I'm Sally...It's a pleasure to meet you." Now inside she quickly gave a small bow. "Um...let me welcome you to Halloween Town." She glanced up and was instantly almost mesmereized by all the pinks and whites and reds and shining, sparkling decor of Miss Flower Heart's dressing room.

"Miss Sally!" Flower Heart went over to her with happy excitement. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you, Miss Sally." She was wearing a different dress than when she performed. It was pink, with a red sash tied around the waist, and since her skin was very pale, it added the white. Her hair was now pulled back into a ponytail, with a few heart clips holding back her jaw-length bangs that framed her pale face.

"Oh!" Sally blinked several times. 'H-Heard about me...?' But how... "I, um...y-you've heard about me, Miss Flower Heart?" Sally asked timidly. After all, half the people in Halloween Town hadn't really heard of or noticed her until the Christmas escapade a few months ago, but for people in other towns to already know about her? It seemed almost unbelievable.

"Of course, silly!" She giggled madly and gave Sally a big hug, then pulled away. "You see, I'm one of Cupid's apprentices. I manage his flowers and plants, since that's truly what I love to do. I can't fly or shoot love arrows like the other Valentine angels can." She pouted a little but smiled again. "So I was with Cupid when he met Jack! Oh, he is such a charming skeleton! Oh, Sally...you were all he talked about! He's said nothing but wonderful things about you. He would just smile and light up the minute you were mentioned! It was so adorable! I've lived in Valentine Town all my life and I see love every day...but that love, was just so sweet. You're a lucky lady, Sally. And I don't just mean that because he's the ruler of your very town! Goodness no! It's that he truly loves you so much...it's wonderful." Flower Heart smiled more. "Could I...possibly ask you a favour, Miss Sally?"

Blushing. Sally was blushing about as much as she ever could. Jack talked about her to other people! Other HOLIDAY LEADERS that he met? He gushed about her, lit up about her, said wonderful things...he...She blinked several times and put a hand to her forehead, feeling dizzy for a moment. "I-I, um...th-thank you? A-And...did you say a favor?" She tried to speak back to Miss Flower Heart normally but her knees were a little wobbly.

"Awwwww! Blushy!" Flower Heart gushed, giggling and acting like a child. "So cute!" She laughed and composed her. "I'm so sorry, Miss Sally. Am I making you uncomfortable? I don't mean to! I just get excited. But yes! Yes, I would like to know if you would sign an autograph for me."

Sally blinked a few times but finally managed to take a breath and compose herself fully again. "I...N-No, no, MIss Flower Heart, you're not making uncomfortable, I just...um...I'm a little shy, I guess...That's what Jack says anyway..." She swallowed, feeling herself blush a little more for a moment, but then she managed to calm it down and look to Miss Flower Heart once more. But then the blushing returned as she recalled the favor she had just been asked. "M-My autograph?" She looked at Miss Flower Heart in puzzlement. 'Why would anyone ever want that?' Certainly Jack got asked for his autograph a lot...but hey that was because he was the Pumpkin King! He was practically royalty! But she was just...royalty by association, and really just a quiet little rag doll. So why would anyone want her autograph?

"Don't be modest, Miss Sally!" Flower smiled, waving her hand dismissively. "I know it may seem odd, being royalty by association and all...but it's not just about that, silly. I just truly admire you, Miss Sally. You're a wonderful person...and in all honesty, you're like me. You aren't like the rest of the monsters here, yes?" When Sally shook her head, she went on. "I am not like the other Valentine angels in Valentine Town. I don't have wings, so I can't fly. I can't shoot an arrow, nor do I possess the right power to inflict the power of a love arrow! My hair is brown, not red, and my eyes are blue, rather than white or pink. I'm quite strange, you see." She then practically danced over to her dresser, picked up a piece of Valentine stationary, and a quill pen, before dancing back over to her. "And I was like you, so shy and quiet. And I always felt so different from the others. Cupid took me under his wing, and since then everyone has been respecting me and sweeing me...it's quite overwhelming, isn't it? I was always a wallflower! So would you sign an autograph for me? Please?"

Sally, with a bashful yet sympathetic little smile, just nodded a little and then took the quill and paper from Flower Heart. She leaned the paper against the flat surface of the wall and wrote on it as mest a message as she could manage to think up.

_**To Miss Flower Heart...Thank you for making me feel like a special part of your visit to Halloween Town. And also...even if your hair and eyes are a little different from the other Valentine angels, I think you're one of the prettiest creatures I've ever seen. Good luck with everything. ~Sally, The Pumpkin Princess.**_

Sally had definitely debated for several seconds adding 'Pumpkin Princess' to her signature but, caught up in the giddiness of meeting her new friend and how nice she was and finding out about how much Jack gushed about her, she just couldn't help adding the bit of flair to the end of her message. She handed the paper and quill back to Flower Heart with a shy smile. "Here you go, Miss Flower Heart. And thank you for wanting my autograph. You're very sweet and kind."

"Oh, thank you, Miss Sally! You're the sweetest!" Flower Heart gushed, and read the message. Her eyes widened and she smiled more. "Awwwwwwwww! Thank you!" She hugged her tightly. "You truly are the highlight of my visit here! I'm so glad to have finally met you! Jack was right...you're the sweetest and most amazing young lady. I certainly hope life treats you well here!"

A baby's soft crying and cooing was then heard from a corner of the room, surprising Sally.

"Oh!" Flower Heart placed everything down and went over to a small bassinet. "Oh sweetie..." She then pulled a baby Valentine angel out from the bassinet, gently cuddling it.

The baby had a patch of yellow hair, stunning blue eyes like his mother, and was wearing a red pair of onesies with white hearts printed all over them. He even had tiny little sprouting angel wings!

Sally blinked several times in wonder at the sight and blushed lightly. "Ooo..." she cooed quietly to herself. She took a step forward but would not go any further toward it, in awe as she was at the sight. "Flower Heart..." she whispered gently, "Who...is that?" She couldn't think of any other way to ask the question about this strange little child here now.

"This is Henry! He's my baby!" Flower Heart gushed. "This is Miss Sally, sweetheart! She's the Pumpkin Princess!"

Baby Henry looked over at Sally and smiled.

"Awww! He likes you, Miss Sally! He normally doesn't take well to strangers. Everyone here scares him! But he was never afraid of Jack, which was quite surprising!"

Sally just continued to look at the baby in curious wonder. "Jack..." she whispered to herself. Jack had seen the baby too... "But...Miss Flower Heart...where did you get him from?" The question popped out of Sally's mouth before she could stop it, and then she instantly blushed and looked down shyly. "I-I mean...if you don't mind my asking of course..."

Flower Heart giggled. "Jack asked the same thing! Well you see Miss Sally, we angels in Valentines Town are much like humans in the sense of being anthropomorphic! I had a baby the very same way a human female would! Pregnancy! He grows in my belly for nine months, and then after he's ready to come out, I give birth! Oh, what am I saying? Would you like to hold him?"

Sally's eyes went wide and she blushed. "H-Hold...um...a-alright..." she said before she could chicken out of the opportunity. She held out her arms. Inside, her thoughts raced a little. _'Jack asked the same question...about the baby..._' She thought about that random chat she and he had gotten themselves involved in earlier that afternoon...about adopting and children and her being a good mother and him being a good father...Her knees were starting to shake again so she put the thought aside for now and summed up all of her strength and courage for holding the baby.

"Here you are!" Flower Heart gently placed Henry into Sally's arms. "Be sure to hold and support him from the bottom and along his upper body!"

Henry did squirm a little in being within unfamiliar arms that didn't offer human warmth, but he soon relaxed and cuddled into Sally.

"Oh..." Sally sighed out airily as the little baby calmed and cuddled against her. It felt...so nice holding his weight and warmth...keeping him safe in her arms. She supported him as firmly as she could and then even started rocking him a little, almost on instinct. "He's...perfect..." was all she could comment with an adoring smile on her face.

"Isn't he?" Flower Heart giggled, awed at the sight. "Gosh Miss Sally...you look so lovely holding him there...oh...you would make a wonderful mother one day, if that's not too bold to say."

Henry cooed at the rag doll, looking up at her with curious, wide, innocent eyes. He then grabbed onto her finger with his little hand, holding on with all of his strength, giggling and smiling as she rocked him.

At Flower Heart's comment, Sally just blushed and her eyes went wide. "I...well, um...th-thank you, Miss Flower Heart...that's sweet of you to say..." She rocked the baby a little more, and a small frown stole to her face. "I...might...like to...be a mother...if I could..." she finished quietly. And for a moment she imagined rocking a little skeleton child in her arms. The idea of that image might have seemed creepy to non-Halloween people but to her it wasn't...It was an image of a smiling cute little baby skeleton. It made her shake all over in potential happiness.

Quickly though the image faded and Sally took in a sharp breath and came back to reality and blushed like crazy at the mere idea of what she had just been privately thinking about! She gave the baby another rock and then offered him back to his mother. "Um...here you go, Miss Flower Heart. Thank you for letting me hold him. He's lovely...A-And I'm happy he liked me...and Jack too..." She played with her hair a little in shyness.

"Oh, you're welcome, Miss Sally!" Flower Heart took Henry back from her, snuggling him. "You bet he liked you two! You see...we Valentine Angels really have a way of telling how people are and how they act. And one thing we see the most is how genuine a sweet love they feel is. He's already kicking into his instincts...so he feels that you're very sweet and loving, and that's why he really liked you."

Sally blinked and blushed and looked down, clasping her hands in front of herself again. "Th-Thank you, Miss Flower Heart...and Henry..." she replied shyly.

"Da da daaaa..." Henry replied, giggling.

"You're very welcome! Oh! And I almost forgot." She picked up a Valentine card from her table and handed it to her. "Here! This is for you! I made it myself. That's another custom on Valentine's Day, you give your loved ones a nice card!"

Sally blinked and took the card. She smiled in awe at how beautiful and intricate it was-so very lovely and covered in lace and sparkles and silk. It was simply a big heart with a message written in the center in beautiful cursive writing. _**To Miss Sally, the Valentine Angel of Halloween Town, Love Flower Heart...and Henry!**_ Sally practically beamed at how sweet it was. "Oh thank you, Miss Flower Heart!" And instantly Sally was across the room and hugging Flower Heart and baby Henry with a happy smile.

"Oh!" Flower Heart was surprised, but giggled and enveloped her into a hug as well, while Henry snuggled in between both of them. "Oh, you are just so welcome, Miss Sally! It's my pleasure! We're so very happy you like it!"

"I love it!" Sally let out a happy sigh and then released Flower Heart and Henry.

"Oh Flower Heart...I'm very very happy all the holidays could meet like this. I'm very glad to know you and now Henry too."

"Oh, so am I, sweet dear Sally!" Flower Heart beamed. "I never would've thought this could happen! But oh, it has! And it was wonderful meeting you and everyone! It truly was! Ohh, you must come to Valentines Town one day! I would love to have you!"

Sally smiled even more. "I would love that very much, Flower Heart. Thank you." She nodded. She glanced to the side a little shyly. "Might I bring Jack one of the times I come to see you? I'd like to visit there with him one day..."

"Oh, absolutely! Yes yes! With your sweet love, you two would flourish!" Flower Heart giggle. "It will be wonderful to see you two! Cupid would love it as well!"

"Thank you...I'll be sure to mention visiting to Jack then." Sally beamed. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled about a trip!" And Sally was thrilled as well! She had never had a chance to travel to the other worlds yet-and to travel to a world full of love...and with Jack...It was a dream come true! It was then though that thinking about Jack made Sally blink and realize how long she had been absent from him now with her visit to Flower Heart. She looked at her new friend with a touch of remorse. "Oh Flower Heart, I just realized, I've been visiting here for so long and I'm sure Jack must be missing me by now. And I'm not even sure when we're supposed to meet up again or where. I should probably go now...but it was such a pleasure meeting you...both of you!" She smiled and nodded at Flower Heart and baby Henry.

"Awwww..." Flower Heart giggled and grinned. "Goodbye, Miss Sally! It was wonderful meeting you at last! I hope to see you soon! Say bye bye, Henry!" She tooked her baby's little hand and waved it.

"Ba baa..." Said Henry, gurgling and giggling.

Sally giggled at the sight and gave him a little wave back. "Bye bye..." she cooed lovingly. Then she gave a wave to Flower Heart. "And goodbye, Flower Heart, and have a safe trip back to Valentine Town!" Flower Heart waved back at her and then Sally shut the door behind her and left (tucking her Valentine into a pocket in her dress) to look for Jack, feeling very strange and warm and happy inside.

After a few moments, Sally came back around and onto the stage, finding Jack there. He was looking around, for something or..her? She beamed and trotted back over to him.

"Jack! Jack...have I kept you waiting long? I didn't mean to...I suppose I got caught up in my little visit with Miss Flower Heart..."

Jack just beamed at the sight of her. "Oh Sally of course you didn't keep me waiting! I'm just happy you enjoyed your visit with her..." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick hug and then pulled back. "I thought you might like her...I met her when I was at Valentine Town. And she really did seem excited at the idea of meeting you back then when I told her about you."

Blushing, Sally nodded a bit as a smile pulled at her mouth. "She...she did say that, yes... She said she met you, and that you..." She cleared her throat to keep herself from going on. "Er...met with Cupid like you said you did and that you even got to see her baby. ...He really wasn't afraid of you?" She smiled.

Jack smiled bashfully and cleared his throat and shrugged. "W-Well, um...no." He chuckled a little. "Come on, Sally...if anyone knows that I can be just as soft as I can be scary, it must be you..."

"Of course I know...I just found it very surprising none the less. The fact that we look different from them? Oh, but you're right! He must have seen what a kind person you are, that's what she said, yes..." She giggled. "He's absolutely perfect..."

Jack smiled more, tilting his head to the side. "Do you really like him that much, Sally?" He chuckled a little. "I know he must have liked you..." He looked at her adoringly.

"I certainly do, he's adorable, and such a sweet little baby..." Sally giggled, smiling more. "Yes...he seemed to like me. Miss Flower Heart even seemed to think so... He was quite...quite cuddly."

Jack chuckled a little, liking her word. He nodded. "Yes, I found him quite 'cuddly' too, Sally. They have...very beautiful babies in Valentine Town, don't they? It's a very loving lovely place."

"Ohhh..." Sally murmured, clasping her hands. "I would love to go see it sometime...with you, of course..." She blushed at the idea. "I'm sure Miss Flower Heart would love it, too."

Jack nodded. "Then we'll go...As soon as there's a lull between holidays we'll take a lovely, long visit there. And then maybe I can take you around to see the other Holidays too. Oh Sally, you'll adore Christmas Town...I practically fell in love with it the first time I saw it. But yes, Valentine Town first." He reached up and brushed some of her yarn hair from her face and behind her ear. "It'll be a wonderful trip together."

Sally beamed, and reached up to gently caress his skull with her hand, as she blushed a bit more. "That all sounds wonderful, Jack...I'm very much looking forward to it all." She was excited to see Christmas Town, to see what it's all truly like! And Valentine Town, that would be beautiful too! Oh, she couldn't help but feel giddy at how the holidays had all come together like this!

XXX

**End of part one! Stay tuned for part two. :)**


	2. Valentine's Day Part 2

**Here is part two. :)**

**A word of warning, some of the intimacy is kind of sensual. But relax, we've bordered it to stay as far away from going over the fence as possible, but without acting like it's kiddy stuff.**

**The song is **_**My Valentine**_** by Martina McBride.**

XXX

It was some time later that evening, and now with the day's events all done, Jack and Sally could finally be alone to just enjoy each other's company for what remained of this holiday. Following the concert and some brief mingling with the townspeople, the two of them had now walked together back to their house. The entered just as the sun was sinking down and the moon was starting to rise, and both plopped down their packages and purchases from the day and let out tired but content sighs and looked at each other with smiles.

Jack spoke up first. "Well, that was a lovely Valentine's Day with everyone, don't you think, my Sally?"

"It certainly was, Jack." Sally said softly, and brought her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "It'll be nice to spend time together just you and I for today..."

Jack blinked and then instantly melted into a goofy smile. He certainly hadn't been expecting her to all of a sudden be hugging and kissing him but if she wanted to already then...well...that was very nice, wasn't it. "Yes, um...it'll be very nice for us to spend some time alone..." With a shy little gulp he reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just you and me in our lovely little house."

"Oh, Jack..." Sally murmured, and nuzzled her blushy cheek against his for a moment, giggling. "I can't think of a better way to spend a holiday about love...than to do that with you."

Indeed, and long before she even knew that this holiday existed, a moment like this would have been nothing more than a daydream, an impossible fantasy. But this was reality, and she was spending this wonderful holiday of Valentine's Day with the one she loved more than anything in the entire world. Nothing made her happier. "I love you..."

Jack's bones were trembling so much that he was almost having trouble standing. He wasn't used to her being so...eager. It did a lot of things to him. "I l-love you too..." he manged to whisper. He gulped, his leg bones starting to tingle in a sort of numbness. "U-Um...S-Sally...?" he asked shyly.

"Um...yes?" She looked at him with innocent curiosity, and blushed a bit as she soon grew shy again. She was being bold, yet again for another time that day. And just now she realized it and held back just a bit. Taking it slow was usually a best tactic for them, given that they had never been in love before until with one another. Even now, a couple of months since their courtship began, it was still very new to them, despite that they were used to it at the same time.

It would just take time. Being bold and spontaneous at this stage of the game would be hit or miss. That much she came to learn.

Jack just sighed and swallowed."Can we, um...change into our pajamas and get s-settled on the couch by the fire with our books...and then, um...keep going? I just...I really am quite close to needing some place to sit down...You make me so happy sometimes that I can barely think straight let alone stand and hold you..." He kept his glance bashfully downward, feeling so silly about it all.

"Oh! Of course, Jack..." Sally smiled and pecked his cheek before letting go. "I wanted to...um...take care of something really quick, too...it'll give me time to do that."

Jack nodded and cleared his throat. "O-Okay then...See you in a few minutes, my sweet Sally..." He placed a quick peck on her own cheek and then took a long stride backward over to his room door.

"Of course..." She waved a little and then trotted off to her room as well with a couple of...things she kept hidden to herself.

Once in her room, she rushed to her desk, laying out the few cards she had bought earlier that day before they had come home, under the pretence that she had "lost" something and needed to find it.

Ever since learning from Flower Heart about giving cards on Valentine's Day, she just had to make one for Jack. Yes, it was at the last minute, but she was going to do it none the less. The base of the cards were made, colours and all, but she would have to add everything else. It would take a bit, but it would give Jack time to change and get a fire going, as well as set up and clear anything aside.

Quickly, Sally changed into her white nightgown, and then went to work on the card. She added lace, sparkles, paper hearts glued on with spider web glue. Then, with her special quill pen, wrote a sweet message in the card. After a while, it was done.

"Perfect..."

Taking the card, she hid it between two pages in her book so Jack wouldn't see it, and left her room quietly.

"Jack? ...Jack, I'm all done. Where are you?"

Jack was already sitting upon the couch with a book in hand and his classic long pajamas on with his cute nightcap. He turned to look at her and smiled. "Right here, Sally." He shifted to the side on the couch to make room for her pushed some blanket over in that direction for her to have. "Come sit with me..." he suggested sweetly.

"I'd love to..." Sally slowly strode into the room, unable to keep from smiling. She was so happy they could do this, and of course, just adored his pajamas. And that sleeping cap! She loved them. They were so cute. She sat down on the couch beside him, setting her book on her lap, and draped the other half of the blanket around herself. Once comfortable, she scooted a little closer to him, for them to be close, but still giving each other space.

"Jack...I have a little something for you..."

Jack, smiling goofily at first, blinked and looked at her curiously. "Huh?"

"Well...it's not much...but...I hope you'll like it, Jack..." She took out the card from her book, holding it over.

It was red, with pink and white hearts made of various materials, thin as paper, glued onto it, with _**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY**_ written in big, white letters along the front. Lace adorned the edges as a frame, with little sparkles thrown in. There wasn't a lot, but it added some sweetness to it.

Jack looked at the beautiful creation. He took it carefully, tenderly in his bony fingers, as though it was the most precious item in existence. "I..." He didn't know what to say. He hadn't been expecting this at all! He opened the card and observed what it said inside...

Inside, was a message written in her neat spidery handwriting. A message out of love.

_**Happy Valentine's Day, Jack**_

_**There is a lot I can say, but even I can't put it all into words. I love you so much, you are more precious to me than anything in the world. Being with you is by far the greatest Valentine, the greatest gift I could ever ask for.**_

_**Spending today with you was far greater than I could have ever expected, and I have a feeling we'll have many more Valentine's Days together like this.**_

_**I love you, Jack, now and forever. I will be your Valentine.**_

_**Love always, **_

_**Sally**_

Yes, her message didn't rhyme nor contain a typical Valentine poem, but she knew, and hoped, that deep down, it would still be enough. He deserved nothing but the best out of her love.

Jack was beyond touched. This item in his hands was officially the most precious gift he had ever received. "I-I, um...I..." He blinked several times. "I..." And then he let out a huge sigh and placed the Valentine on the coffee table and suddenly wrapped his arms around Sally in a tight hug, clinging to her. "Sally...I..." He nuzzled against her just savoring everything about her presence. She meant so much to him, she filled up his life so completely, he almost couldn't express it. "Thank you..." he managed quietly to start, but everything else he just expressed in his tender embrace.

Taken aback, Sally was frozen in place at his reaction. And yet, it just melted her heart, if she had one, and brought on a full blush to her cheeks. She relaxed and brought her arms around him in an equally tighter hug, careful not to crush nor snap his bones. Yes, his bones were very strong, and she may not have been strong enough to do such a thing, but she was always careful none the less. "You're welcome, Jack...Happy Valentine's Day..." She whispered, snuggling into him in their embrace.

She could just feel the love and gratitude he felt for her then, everything he wanted to say, but couldn't. was being said. In return, she said more than she could have written.

It was one of the moments since their courtship began, that they realized just how much they meant to one another, and how much the love they felt for each other was important to them. It wasn't just about them being in love, it was being there for each other, being the person that they are to one another and themselves. Nothing was deceitful or forced between them. A moment like this occurred the very first time on Christmas. Genuine love, as real as can be.

There may have been a lot between them to have kept them apart, given that he was the Pumpkin King and she was a mere rag doll created by a scientist. There was much distance between them in some regards.

Though it didn't stop the love they felt.

They loved each other, and were, as they put it, meant to be.

Valentine's Day, while it didn't prove it, merely emphasized it all the more, bringing it to fruition and not holding back a single feeling. Most of this love, was something that could not be said in words, but told in actions and feelings.

Sally came to realize all the more, was that love didn't always come in words. Actions, feelings, all came into play.

Jack just remained embracing his sweet Sally for a few moments longer, savoring her. She was such a treasure, such a delight, such a ray of sunshine into his formerly gloomy world. The thought of her made him smile each morning upon waking up and made him have sweet dreams each night upon falling asleep. She engaged his emotions as well as his reason..She charmed the very essence of everything she she encountered, including himself. And she really loved him..and he really really really loved her...And he would never be lonely again now that she was here. "Sally..." he whispered gently, still holding her so very close.

Sally sighed blissfully, snuggling her head into his shoulder as she savoured the wonderful feeling of his embrace. Nothing made her feel happier than to be within his arms, safe and secure, and so very much loved. He really had brought happiness to her life that she never imagined she could experience, let alone feel. And the fact she made him this happy in return, only made it even better. Making someone she loved so much so happy, was the greatest kind of gift. She loved him and would never grow tired of making a smile come to his face.

"Jack..." She whispered back sweetly.

She said his name and it made his bones warm and tremble. He let out a breath...stroked through her soft hair with one of his hands. "Sally...you know...I wanted to wait...but...after you gave me such a beautiful Valentine...how can I wait any longer?" He sat them both up a little and looked to her with a smile. "Close your eyes please, Sally...I have something for _you_ too..."

Sally blinked, a little surprised and wondered just what he seemed to have in mind. He had something for her too? The weight of his words were clearly evident, and she could see that this was important to him. Trembling a little, feeling as if her stuffing was going to burst, Sally managed to smile and nod her head.

"All right, Jack..." She closed her eyes, as he'd requested.

Jack swallowed and then, from behind one of the couch pillows, he pulled out a small, long grey box. He took the item in both of his bony hands and then carefully lifted off the lid, took out a certain sparkling object, placed the box aside and then wrapped his arms around Sally's neck with the item in question as he whispered warmly to her, "Open your eyes now, Sally..." Just as he said these words, he latched the clasp of the necklace in his hands around her thin neck, and then pulled back to admire his handiwork. The necklace was simple but something that he had taken a lot of care about making (with the help of Santa's workshop of course). It hung from a long, simple, silver chain, and hanging at the bottom was a small, heart shaped locket, the color of clouds on a moonlit night. The

initlals "_**J & S**_" were carved into the front. The best part would be when she opened it though. He couldn't wait to see her reaction, but to the necklace itself and what it would do when opened.

Sally did, and had felt him slipping something cool around her neck. She looked down, and saw the necklace. "Ohhh..." She gently held the locket in her hand, lifting it up so she could see it. "...Jack...this is..." She saw the letters on the front, bearing their initials, and she felt her her insides just melt. A blush settled on her cheeks as she gently fingered the locket, as if it were now the most precious item in the world to her. And in a way, it was.

Carefully, she fingered the locket, and slowly opened it to see what was inside.

Much to her surprise, it played music. Soft, sweet music, but still able to be heard. The tune...there was something so familiar about it. Almost immediately, as it played though, she recognized it.

It was their little song that they had sang upon Spiral Hill, on Christmas, when he had approached her...and they had truly fallen in love, and were committed to each other. No more uncertainty, no more gaps, no more boundaries, no more holding back, no more feelings of love going unrequited. It had been through that song, that they were dedicated to each other.

"Oh...Jack..." She uttered, speechless. Immediately she latched onto him in a grateful, tight hug. He had just given her such a beautiful gift, the most precious and beautiful gift she'd ever received. All out of an expression of his love, and how much it meant to him, and to her. "Thank you, Jack...thank you so much..."

Jack chuckled and huggd her back. "You're very very welcome, Sally. I'm happy you like it...I...well, um...when I was talking to Cupid when I visited Valentine Town, he...mentioned that gifts between couples was a common thing for his holiday so I thought about it and...consulted him and even Santa, of course...and then decided on the locket...and our song...so you could always have a little piece around you of the memory of the night we...fell in love." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "The first time I ever kissed my sweet Sally...and realized how very silly I was for never kissing her before that..."

Sally blushed, and felt moisture in her eyes. ...Tears. Actual tears. This time she was aware of them. Was it even possible for a rag doll like her to cry? She had never cried before, even if she had come close to feeling like she would. Almost immediately, the tears ran down her cheeks.

The night they had fallen in love, more in love than they had ever been, was a beautiful memory...now kept in this locket.

It truly was a precious gift she would cherish for all time.

"Jack...I can't believe you managed to preserve...that night like this...Thank you..." It was a symbol of how much that night meant to them both, and what brought them together for good. "I love you, Jack...thank you..."

Jack blinked several times and then reached up, gently removing a tear or two from her soft, fabric face. He actually chuckled a little. "Sally, now you're crying...You're crying and blushing...Whatever will I do with you, my Sally?" She was such a vision, especially in the firelight and especially after a day like today... "But where's that Sally who wrapped her arms around me and all but tried to kiss me at the front door before? You're so shy again, my darling..." He brushed his hand through her hair now. "You know..." he gave another little chuckle, "It's funny but...in Valentine Town...no one gets shy and everyone just...loves whomever they love as much as they want to...I guess they miss out on some very cute moments, of course...And of course I love your shyness, my Sally...but...their way of going about things does have its advantages if you think about it..." He brought his hand deep into her hair to fully cup her head, pulling them closer. He just gazed into her wide eyes. "You and I really will have to visit Valentine Town very very soon, my Sally..." He smiled a little bit more.

"Jack..." Sally murmured, melting into the pure bliss. She was indeed getting shy again, a little bit of a contrast to earlier at the front door when she was feeling bold.

It made sense, she could tell from Flower Heart that in Valentine Town, everyone was open and expressive about love. No wonder, it was what brought Valentine's Day, wasn't it?

He was right, there were advantages to just expressing how much you loved someone whenever you wanted, weren't there?

"You're right...about all of that, Jack...I..." She leaned closer. "Jack...I want..I want to...kiss you now...m-may I?"

Jack gulped, but he maintained his charming smile, his warm gaze. "Why do you even ask, my Sally?...Sally...my secret little Pumpkin Queen..." He barely knew what he was doing and then both of his hands were in her hair and he moved in and kissed her and didn't stop, just feeling all of himself tremble and warm.

A sigh escaped her nose as they came together. She brought her hands to his neck, steadying herself as she kissed back sweetly, melting within the pure bliss. It was a wonder her stuffing didn't burst, or caught on fire, within all of this beautiful warmth she was feeling.

She was kissing him back and they were so cozy together here on their couch surround by a warm blanket, the fire crackling in the fireplace, the calm night setting it. The two of them and total privacy: no townspeople ooing and ahhing at their romantic actions, no Lock, Shock & Barrel running up to them and laughing and teasing, no random obligations to pull them apart...He could kiss her forever if he wanted to-for the whole night long.

Now her hands gently caressed up to his skull, admiring the smooth feeling. Sally sighed through her nose again as they continued to kiss, probably longer than they had before. But who was counting? She never could keep track. It didn't even matter. Every kiss they shared was always one to cherish. This was no different.

She moved a little closer, kissing with a bit more passion, but still sweet and gentle.

She was touching all over his skull and it felt...fantastic...It...It was sort of like the feeling Jack had had during his Christmas flight just before he had realized the big fiery things flying through the sky were missiles trying to shoot him down and NOT fireworks to celebrate his success-that one, top moment of total and complete exhilaration! That was what this moment here and now was like...only times ten...times twenty...times infinity...Every touch from her was joy, every movement was life, every instant her lips touched his was love...And she was kissing him even more now. They had never gone on this long with it before. Maybe it was Valentine spirit in the air...Who knew? Who cared? He moved his fingers, savoring the warmth and softness of the red yarn hair he loved so much.

The feel of his bony fingers coursing through her hair was only adding to the sweetness of their moment. She liked it when he ran his fingers through her hair like that, so gently and carefully as if afraid to break it, and yet thoroughly to feel it properly.

A soft sound escaped Sally, something like a moan. Only it wasn't a moan out with the intention to scare, or in pain. It sounded more soft, sweet, and as if she were enjoying the moment.

She made this soft, sweet, feminine sound and, to his total surprise, Jack's first response to it was to make a small sound back to her from somewhere deep in his ribcage leading up into his throat and then mouth. As it finished, Jack sighed through his noise-the sound had made some small relief for him from the tension of all of this...for a moment, at least. So very interesting...so very fascinating ...Who could ever need to study the essence of Christmas when studying the essence of love was so much more intriguing...and so very inviting...? He continued to play with her yarn hair, pulling himself in close to her, wrapping a strand or two of the soft red strands snugly around one of his bony fingers.

After a few more moments, the two parted, eyes half lidded and staring at one another with soft, dazed gazes. How long had it been? Not very. It was still growing to be dark outside, and the fire was still going on strong.

Sally felt her freshly kissed lips curve into a smile, as she lowered her arms to wound around his neck gently.

"Jack...?"

Jack gulped...feeling like all of his bones just could have collapsed, the forces holding them together melting all from her. "Y-Yes...Sally?" he replied quietly.

I...well..." It was a wonder her stuffing didn't burst from beyond her stitches, which strangely remained in tact. She couldn't sworn they'd pull apart. Her cheeks were quite red from all the blushing...and kissing. "I...I...well...I don't think...we've ever...kissed that way before..."

Jack shuddered a little in nervousness and pleasure. He supposed he could have pretended not to know what she was talking about to get past this awkward moment...but he did know. Very much. So he nodded to her. "Y-Yes, that..was certainly very...new."

Sally smiled a bit more and planted a sweet little kiss on his lips before snuggling against him, closing her eyes a bit. "I love you, Jack..."

Jack's grin picked up on one side. He collapsed back against the arm of the cough with her still snugglin into him. "I...love you too, Sally..." His arms lifted up to wrap around her and hug her back a little. "And...for what it might be worth...considering what just happened...you're very good at kissing, Sally..."

Giggling, she snuggled more into him as her blush returned. "Oh, Jack...stop it...s-so are you, though..."

Jack smiled extra at basically everything she had just done, said, etc. "I wouldn't be any good at it without you..."

"I wouldn't, either..." She agreed, giggling. Lifting her head a bit, she kissed his cheek. "Jack? ...Happy Valentine's Day...won't you be my Valentine?"

A deep sigh of total bliss escaped Jack. "Oh my darling...my sweet darling...I'll be your Valentine for Valentine's Day, your 'Santa's little helper' for Christmas, your Pumpkin King for Halloween...Sally, I am all for you. I will be anything you want me to be for you, as long as I get to keep loving you and being happy for the rest of my days, just like this."

Sally beamed and blushed a bit at his sweet proclamations, snuggling more into him in pure bliss. "I appreciate that so much, Jack...that goes for me, too...I'll be your Pumpkin Princess...your Valentine Angel...your...um..." She couldn't think of anything else, due to her lack of knowledge of the other Holidays. "...Well, anything you wish."

The words were out of Jack's mouth before he could stop them. They bubbled up from his heart in a quiet whisper, and he barely knew whether the question was serious or just another moment of playful flirtation between the two of them. "...Even my Pumpkin bride one day?" He felt something deep within his rib cage tremble.

A blush settled on her cheeks yet again, and she snuggled her head into his neck, her yarn hair brushing softly against his skull. "Of course, darling Jack..."

Jack's skeleton grin went from ear to ear if he had any. And he gulped at the feeling of her soft hair against his smooth skull. "I-It...It would be a very beautiful wedding, Sally...We could invite all of our friends from the other holidays and everyone in Halloween Town too...It could be as big and glorious as you want it, Sally..." he assured her warmly. And then he added, remembering her nature, and stroking her hair as he spoke, "Unless you would prefer something smaller...and quieter...We could even run off together, just the two of us, and do it...Whatever makes my Sally the happiest..."

A bright idea came to her then, as she pulled back a bit to look into his eye sockets. Oh, those black but so expressive eye sockets... _He's so unbearibly beautiful.._. She thought in awe, smiling. "Well, Jack...perhaps we could have one of our own...private, just you and me... and then have one big celebration, as the town and our friends would surely want to see the Pumpkin King married. ...Then we could have two anniversaries. One only you and I know of...and then another the others would know. ...Would that be all right?" She looked anxious then.

Jack chuckled. She was so adorable-wanting her own little private wedding but also not wanting to disappoint their friends who would want a big show of it all. Such a funny little creature...with hair the color of fire embers...eyes that both danced and pierced...lips that sat upon her face like a blood red rose gleaming in the moonlight of a cool, bluish night...He almost trembled a little, thinking about her like that. But she really was just so very attractive to him...so very inviting in all she said and did and was with him... "Whatever you command, I will obey, my Pumpkin Queen..." he mumbled out blissfully.

She shook her head, but smiled. "Jack...if I ever do say something you don't agree with...you can tell me... Okay?"

Jack sighed and nodded, still smiling back at her. "I know, my dear Sally...I'm sorry to get carried away, I just...enjoy seeing you happy...very very much. It makes me happy in a way I never thought I could be happy ever again until recently...You give me hope for something more in life. And as to our wedding...if...when the time comes...we'll work out what's best for both of us. Perhaps we could even compromise a little and have our wedding in private and just have a grand reception back here for it...But whatever we decide to do, the point is that we'll be together...forever...and I want that, my haunting little darling, more than I've ever wanted anything in all the centuries I have existed..."

"Absolutely, Jack..." She agreed immediately, nodding her head a bit more. "I know we'll be able to come up something...when the time comes, of course."

Yes, they didn't need to get ahead of themselves right now, since their courtship was still young and everything. But it was nice to have the security of the future, knowing that eventually it would truly be official. Until then, they could enjoy developing and discovering the love they had right now, and surely it would be quite a journey.

A thought occurred to her, then. "Jack...do you remember, before the Christmas escapade...I gave you some things in my sewing basket?"

Jack blinked and looked at her curiously at first, but then he smiled and nodded. "Yes...I do. You raised it up to my window from the ground using a rope. Such lovely things, Sally...I still don't know where you got them from. But you left so suddenly after that..." A touch of a frown came to his skull. "I looked out of my window again only a moment after I had gotten your basket but you were gone..." He smiled. "I think I wanted to invite you in for tea and to thank you..."

Sally looked bashful and a bit sheepish. "I wanted to...I was worried about you and wanted to see if you were all right...but you had gotten so caught up in everything and I figured you were dreadfully busy. I didn't want to bother you. ...But, you're welcome."

She smiled upon remembering that night...

~X~

_Sally nervously looked up to the observatory tower, holding the rope in both her hands. All she had to do now was use the rope to raise her sewing basket up to his window. Surely he would see it...and hopefully accept it. She was worried about him...so very worried. This very Christmas thing was truly taking a toll on him, and everyone. _

_"I hope you like this, Jack..." Sally murmured, and started pulling on the rope, watching as her sewing basket was pulled up higher and higher toward his window._

_Once she was sure it was high enough to be in view from his window, she gave a shaper tug to the rope, hoping that it would tap onto the glass like she planned. She did it once, twice, and then waited, looking up with a hopeful gaze._

_In his house, Jack Skellington was working away at figuring out this Christmas thing...but sadly he really hadn't been having much luck. He had examined holly berries, dissected teddy bears, boiled candycanes...NOTHING was giving him an answer to that longing question burning in his ribcage...What was it about Christmas that brought such happiness to people...and that brought he, who had been lonely and forlorn for so long, happiness as well? What about seeing people close and affectionate and giving and warm had managed to revive his spirits so? He had to know...And was determined to-_

TAP TAP

_Jack blinked at a strange sound suddenly intruding upon his thoughts and turned around to the source of the noise. It appeared to be the window right behind him...and it appeared an object was out there, outlined in silver by the moonlight. Quite curiously (especially since his window was a good three stories up from the ground) Jack walked over and opened the window. He blinked at the sight of a basket full of lovely object and pulled them inside. Such strange unusual things. He looked down to see none other than...Sally standing at the base of his house...obviously having hoisted this basket of treats up here. With a smile, he waved at her, then turned his sights back to the basket. The first thing he grabbed was a large bluish bottle. He opened it up...and a pleasing, warming scent filled the air followed by the apparition of a butterfly in silver smoke. It made him smile...like so much of Christmas Town had made him smile. _

_Sally beamed, especially when he had waved down at her before he disappeared from view. She had done what she wanted, and since the basket was safely in his possession, she didn't have to hold onto the rope anymore._

He must be busy...I should leave him to his work...but at least he'll have something to take his mind off things for a while._ Sally thought, unsure of what to do next. She wanted to see him more, but now was not the time. She hurried off, down the steps and through the gate, just before he came back into view. She didn't see him, but had a feeling he may have seen her._

_The butterfly fading, a beaming Jack placed the cork back on the blue bottle and placed the bottle back in the basket, and then set the basket down near the window. Instantly, he leaned out, ready to thank the lovely Miss Sally who had sent him this gift. _'It's dark and cold out...I wonder if she would like to come up for some tea. I really must thank her...'

_However, Jack's plans were sadly spoiled as, upon looking out of his window, Sally was gone...Just the rope remained, the end coiled loosley on the ground. Jack frowned. Disappointment stole over him. Thinking about it now though he supposed she was probably busy and it really was late, so it made sense that she might drop this off and then have to quickly go...But still, he wished she could have stayed...just for a little while. He liked her. But she was gone and so, with a sigh, Jack closed his window and took his basket inside to examine more of his new treasures from his special little friend._

_Leaning against the wall next to the gate of his home, Sally sighed softly and slid down to the ground against it, a lovesick smile on her face. She then spotted a couple of dead-looking flowers, and picked one up. She plucked its petals, one by one..._

_And then it suddenly transformed into a little Christmas Tree! With a star, decorations, and everything!_

_"Oh...!" She smiled, quite pleasantly surprised._

_The little tree spun around in a soft circle as she admired it. But then it caught on fire from an unseen source as the twirling stopped dead. As the fire died out, leaving nothing but bare, burnt branches, Sally stared at it with shock._

_Could this mean...that Christmas was going to turn out to be a disaster? A premonition? _

_Sally was unsure, and now very worried. What if it was? What if it meant that something bad would happen to Jack?_

~X~

Sally blinked a bit, as she remembered that had also been the night she discovered the premonition that told her exactly what would happen if Christmas continued. A disaster.

"It was also...when I had that...vision."

A curious look came to Jack's eyes again but then his memory got to working. "I...do remember you saying something about 'seeing something'...and that there was smoke and fire...What did you see, my Sally?" he asked with genuine interest, just holding her close and loving talks they could have like this...just he and she together in the quiet and peace of their home.

"Yes! Smoke and fire... I tried to warn you." She recalled, and snuggled in a little. "After I...well, went off, I sat down next to the gate of your home. I picked this flower, and then it turned into a Christmas tree. Then it caught on fire...that's how I realized that Christmas was going to be a disaster."

Jack still looked so curiously at her. Such a strange thing to happen...He couldn't recall anything like that ever having occurred to someone in Halloween Town before. So it must have just been...something about Sally...perhaps a deep, deep intuition that had manifested itself physically in her experience with the flower that had turned into a Christmas tree and then burned... "What a strange thing..." he merely commented, still so very curious about it all.

"It was...I don't know how it happened." Sally murmured honestly. Still, she looked up at him and smiled a bit more. "But at least everything turned out all right, that's the important thing...isn't it?"

Jack smiled as well and nodded. "Yes, that is what's most important..." He let out a breath and reached out, gentle removing a strand of her yarn hair from her face and behind her ear, "But still...there's something about you, Sally...I think it's sort of a deep intuition...You're naturally a wise person but there's something else there too, I think, deep inside of you. I feel very safe with you to guide us through our lives, Sally..." He smiled more.

Sally's eyes went wide, her cheeks a bit rosy with a soft blush. Just what did he mean by that? Did he really think that? She was puzzled. She was just a rag doll. Sure, she had things implanted within her to give her what she had by the time she was awakened in her conception, and was a fast learner...but that? Still, she smiled a bit at him with love. "...You...think so, Jack?"

He nodded. "I believe it with all of my heart, deep down in my bones. You are a special creature, Sally...You were meant to exist...and we were meant to be together...just as we are now..." He ended in a whisper and then took her hand, raised it, and gently kissed the back of it.

"Oh!" Sally giggled at the action, her smile growing. "Jack..." She was so speechless and touched by his words.

Jack smiled more, enchanted by her giggle and shyness. "Yes, that is my name...the first part of it anyway...Now all we have to do is see about adding the 'Skellington' second part of it to your name." He winked and chuckled a little. "Sally Skellington...I think that sounds adorable, to be honest. I'd be calling you it all the time: Sally Skellington, would you like me to make us some tea? Sally Skellington, won't you come for a walk with me to our Spiral hill? Sally Skellington, what lovely new dress have you made for yourself today?" He chuckled a little more.

Sally blinked at his silliness and couldn't hold herself back from laughing a bit, her shoulders shaking from laughter. "Jack...that's just silly."

He laughed a little more, finding her own laughter contagious. "Whatever you say, Sally Skellington..." He laughed more and rolled his eyes to the side innocently with a small smirk.

"Jack!" She playfully batted the end of his nightcap, smiling. "You can't possibly say that everytime my name is said." Something he said just a few moments ago hit her then. "Jack...didn't you say a second ago about taking a walk to Spiral Hill? Could we...could we do that now? I know it's late...and we are changed...but I ...would love to go there for a little while."

Jack blinked at the novel idea. It had been his plan during the day to do that, but it never truly came to fruition. Now it could be! Then he grinned at her. "Can I...call you Sally Skellington when we're there?" he asked playfully.

Sally giggled. "Oh, all right, Jack..."

His eye sockets lit up! "Great, then let's go right now!" Laughing warmly he grabbed her in his arms and stood up from the couch, now holding her cradled in his arms. "Would you like to change back into our clothes or would you prefer just walking there in our pajamas and robes? The night isn't too chilly so I'm sure either way would be fine. And even if it was very cold...I"m sure your blushing would warm it up." He winked at her.

"Jack..." She giggled, and kissed his cheeks. "We never did go out in our robes...it would be interesting to be in our sleeping clothes and robes."

He nodded. "Very well then, Sally...Anything you want." He placed her gently down on the ground on her own two feet again. "Now, get ready and then we'll go." With another smile he then departed to get his own robe and slippers and to leave her to get hers.

Sally smiled to herself and headed to her own room, smoothing her nightgown of its wrinkles. In her room, she took her black spidery robe and put it on, then slipped into her werewolf skin slippers.

"Arf!" Zero was in the doorway, barking at her happily.

"Zero, not now." Sally said, though with remorse. She hated to deny him of playtime. Her eyes lit up then. "Zero, would you like to go for a walk?"

"Arf! Arf!" Zero happily did a flip in middair.

Meanwhile, in his own room, Jack removed his Jack-o-Lantern covered black and orange robe (which Sally had sewn for him) from his small closet and placed it on, tying it warmly around himself. He loved how cozy this garment was...And it was made all the cozier by the fact that his dear sweet Sally's own hands had woven its threads together for him. All snuggled into the robe, he then slipped on his slippers...(they were Christmas slippers shaped like green and red elf shoes-he couldn't help it: for better or worse he still really did love Christmas!). He left his room now to return to the living room and join his love. "Sally, are you ready?" he called out in the direction of her room.

"Coming!" Sally emerged from her room, with Zero at her heels, barking happily. "Zero wants to join us on our walk...is that all right?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Of course! Zero!" He patted his hip and the dog came happily to his side. Jack chuckled and petted his head. "Come on, boy...You want to go for a walk with Daddy Jack and Mommy Sally, huh? Okay then..." The Pumpkin King and his faithful ghostly dog headed over to the steps leading down to the front door. Jack turned back to Sally with a grin. "Are you coming, 'Mommy Sally'?"

Sally giggled at the new nicknames. Ever since she began living with Jack, Zero had immediately taken her up to be his mistress, and it got Jack to happily complete the picture of having a "Mommy and Daddy" for Zero.

"I certainly am, 'Daddy Jack'." Sally giggled as she happily followed them.

Jack smiled more to himself as they headed down the stairs together and voiced a potentially awkward little thought, but still it was too cute to pass up mentioning it. "You know, if there's any proof that you'd make an excellent mother, Sally, it's how well you've cared for Zero ever since you moved in. He certainly loves you very much..."

"Arf!" Zero barked in agreement, his nose immediately lighting up.

Sally blushed, looking away shyly. She did indeed love Zero and cared about him very much, and he had loved her immediately. She remembered the first time they'd met, and she had gone downstairs, with Zero following her. Then partaking in a game of fetch, their first bonding moment. Ever since then, she'd adored Zero all the more, and he loved her too. Now today, her own little bond with the ghost dog was flourishing. Zero was happy to have these two as his master and mistress.

"I love him, too, Jack...he's a great dog. I'm so very glad to have him around." Sally reached Zero at the bottom of the stairs when they all came down and patted his head. "And now I know using a part of myself is the best thing to use for fetch."

"Arf!" Said Zero, licking her hand and then circling around Jack.

Jack chuckled a little and patted Zero's head again as he opened the front door for them all to go out. "Yes, he loves your arm about as much as he loves my rib bone now, don't you Zero?"

"Arf!" Zero nodded and spun in a little circle before heading outside.

Jack followed after him, as did Sally, and then he closed the door behind them and the party went on. "I really am happy Zero has taken to you so well, Sally...Not only does it make us feel like a real little family but...it lets me know even more that I'm with the right person." He winked at her.

Sally giggled and took his hand, smiling as her cheeks turned pink in pleasure. "Me too, Jack...I'm so glad Zero and I get along well. He's a good dog..." His last comment made her blush even more. Zero's approval of her really did help a lot, didn't it?

Jack let out a happy sigh, then reached into his chest cavity and with a small snapping sound removed one of his rib bones and brought it out into the night air. "Zero...want to play fetch?"

"Arf, Arf!" Zero smiled, looking at the bone eagerly.

Jack smiled and was about to give the bone a toss as they walked on in the night, when he paused in the action for a moment, and then looked to Sally with a smile. "Would you like to do the honors instead?" He offered her the rib bone to throw in his place.

"Oh! Well...sure." Sally smiled and took the rib bone from him. She recalled the first time, when Jack had demonstrated to her that he used his rib bone to play fetch with Zero, and she had taken it at one point to throw it for him. Since then, she mostly used her arm, just like the first time, but every now and then when Jack would pull out a rib bone, he would let Sally take a turn. "Go get it, boy! Fetch!" Sally tossed the bone quite a few feet away ahead of them.

"Arf!" Zero happily chased after it to fetch it.

Jack chuckled at the sweet sight of his love playing with his best little friend. "Oh Sally...it's nice when he uses your arm too to play with but I always worry a little...after all, my bones can handle pretty much anything but your soft, cloth arm...I'm always afraid it might get damaged..." He frowned a little.

_Always worrying about me..._ Sally thought, shaking her head good naturedly. "I understand, Jack. But you don't have to worry. As you've seen today, I can even take off my head without it affecting me. I can easily repair anything that happens to my body."

"Arf!" Zero came back with the rib bone as his master and mistress walked along in the same direction he was coming in. He placed the bone down, happily panting as he waited for one of them to pick it up and throw it.

Jack picked up the bone and threw it himself this time. He addressed Sally again with a small nod and smile. "You're right, Sally, and I know...I just...worry sometimes, when it comes to you, I guess. It's very important to me to love you and keep you safe. I...I suppose in a way it comes from, um...when Oogie almost...hurt you..." he couldn't bring himself to use a stronger word than 'hurt'. A frown had descended upon his features now... "I almost let something very bad happen to you, almost wasn't there in time to stop it...So I worry, my darling...I can't help it..." He looked down with a touch of sheepishness as well as guilt.

Stopping in their walk, Sally went to him and embraced him tenderly. "Jack...it's all right...I understand you worry about me, and after what happened with that dreadful creature...and not the good kind..." She tightened her hold on him. "You did make it in time...even if it not...we heard you were dead..." She grew a bit emotional. "...I nearly welcomed it, Jack... I didn't know what else to do when it was said you were...d-dead..."

Pulling away, the two continued on walking. Or rather, less than five steps were taken.

Jack stopped walking. His jaw fell open a little. He froze entirely. Then suddenly he had his arms around her in a tight embrace and he was kissing her face tenderly. "Oh my Sally...I'm so so so sorry, my Sally...my sweet sweet Sally...I was so selfish that night...So very selfish..."

"Arf?" Zero had come back with the bone, and could sense the distress between his master and mistress. Why were they so upset? And why was no one playing with him now?

The memory was painful, the moment back then had been a stab in the heart. Sally, though scared at the time and didn't exactly WANT to fall into a vat of fiery acid with poor Santa Claus, she had had no idea what else to do. She had been trapped, could not save Santa Claus, and then was met with the horrible news that her beloved Jack had been blown to smithereens.

In that moment back then, she was heartbroken. She felt as if she had nothing to live for. Jack was gone...and her creator clearly had no desire to keep her around. What was she to do?

But then the miracle happened, Jack had saved them in time, he had not been dead! He had freed them, told them to hide, and then took their place to surprise Oogie Boogie.

"Jack..." Sally tightened her own hold on him. "It's all right. It's all over now. You're alive, and you saved Santa Claus, and destroyed that horrid creature... I was just happy you turned out to be okay."

"Oh Sally I was just happy that I saved you...Just in time..." For the moment his kisses ceased. He looked at her so sincerely, so adoringly. "When I saw what he was about to do to you...I..." he released a breath and a deep, dark scowl came to Jack's usually sunny complexion... "I have never been more...furious. And he was going to do it to Santa too...I..." He closed his eyes for a moment and took in and let out a deep breath, doing his best to calm himself. He opened his eyes again and the anger had left them now, at least. "A-Anyway, I...had never been more angry...but also more scared in my entire life. You were my innocent and sweet and kind little friend and he was going to hurt you. But I hurt you even before then with my silly Christmas ride...But never again, Sally..." He smiled at her. "I have you now and I have my love and faith in Halloween and all of our friends back, and I even have new friends to love...I'm more content and happy than I've ever been. And I'll never do anything that risky ever again."

"Jack..." Sally murmured softly and brought her hands to his skull, closing her eyes. "You're right... As I did say before, I'm just happy you're all right. Everything turned out well. At least...it did help bring the other Holiday worlds together." She blushed a bit, and then kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry we had to bring this up, Jack...let's...continue our walk, shall we?"

"Arf! Arf!" Zero barked sadly.

A bit of a goofy smile came to Jack's face at her little kiss and sweet words. He nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right. It did help bring the holidays together and besides...there really is no sense living in the past...when the present is such a joy..." He gave her own cheek a little kiss and then removed himself from her embrace, taking her hand, and leading her along to continue their walk.

They walked a few steps along and then Jack chuckled to himself, an interesting thought occurring to him. "Hey, Sally...I know we don't want to dwell on the bad things from the past anymore but...actually, if you don't mind, there is one thing I've always wondered about...just something small really..." He glanced at her. "How did you get down into Oogie's lair in the first place, and...how were you planning to save Santa all by yourself?" He smiled at her in genuine interest.

"Oh! Well..." Sally looked away shyly, smiling a little, and then looking a little sheepish. "Well, I did use my ability to detach and still function my limbs to my advantage. I snuck in through the bottom, the same way you came in, actually. I took a rope, and sent my hands down to Santa Claus, freeing him, and lowered a ladder. ...And I had to distract Oogie Boogie." She sighed then. "...I distracted him...with my...my leg."

Jack blinked. A completely blank look came to his face. "Your...leg?" was all he said back. "...How?"

"I detached one of my legs, and had it appear in the doorway, at an angle in which you could only see my leg, so that he would think it was attached to a body." She said, feeling anxious all of a sudden. "...Jack?"

One of Jack's would-be eyebrows raised. Basically he was just...not so much having trouble processing what she was saying but just...having trouble kind of letting it sink in. "And...what happened with this leg that...it distracted him so very much?" One of his eye sockets twinged a little, though it was very slight.

"Well...he seemed to be distracted by it." Sally said thoughtfully. "All he did was tickle my foot and talk to it."

Jack cleared his throat and looked forward now, a rather frustrated look on his face. "I see..." he replied back simply. "So...he was distracted by...touching your leg."

"...What's the matter?" Sally looked at him, confused. "Is...something wrong?"

"You, well...he...touching...and then just...you leg...For Halloween's sake, _I've_ never even touched your leg, Sally!" he finally exclaimed in frustration and embarrassment. It wasn't directed at her, but more at himself and at that horrible creature.

Sally's eyes widened at this. Was that what it was about? The fact that Oogie Boogie had touched her leg? Why would that bother him so much? Yes, he was a hateful creature and Jack wouldn't want him laying his hands on good, innocent people, but...what was up? "...Well...I...no...but you never asked..." She covered her mouth with her hands, blushing furiously. "I mean..."

Jack's eye sockets went about as wide as they could go and he abruptly stopped walking again, nearly causing both of them to trip. For a moment...several moments...he really didn't know what to say. Then he just swallowed and said the truth, as plainly as he could put it, because it was the only thing he could think of to do. "I think I don't like that Oogie touched your leg and...tickled it...more than I hate anything else he did. And I _despise_ myself a little for putting you in the position of having to have you do that to distract him. And about...never asking...to touch...it myself...I...wasn't aware that that was an...askable question." He just continued to look at her with wide eye sockets but an otherwise blank face...and he felt about as awkward as he had ever felt in his entire afterlife.

Sally too, felt quite awkward. And then realized it. Jack was _jealous_. Jealous! He was jealous of the fact that Oogie Boogie had touched her leg, as well as angry about it, given what that horrible creature had done as a whole, as well as that too. Even though this entire conversation was COMPLETELY awkward, she understood so much more now, and managed to compose herself a bit more. "Jack..." She said softly, going over and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Please don't be upset. It wasn't your fault...you didn't even know what I was doing. I took it upon myself to save Santa Claus when it was said you were in trouble. I'm sorry I had that creature touch my leg...but I was panicked, scared, and thinking on the spot about how to distract him. I am so sorry it bothered you. But I want you to know I'll never do that again. And..." She blushed as she said this, but had to get it off her chest. "...You can touch my leg...if you want. I-I don't mind... I love you...and if anyone is going to do that, I don't want anyone else but you."

Jack gulped. He considered his words. And then he made his reply to all of that. "Sally, I...I'm sorry I got so...upset. I didn't mean to. And I don't blame you at all, of course. You were just being your clever self with how to distract him. And we weren't even...together then so...of course I really don't have much reason to complain, I guess. Just my bad feelings against Oogie, really. But...I really am sorry if I seemed angry at you at all about this just now. It was just a lot for me to take in. But I'm better with it now, and it's in the past anyway so we can move on." He swallowed and glanced forward, starting to walk again (Sally followed alongside him). "And, um...as for...touching your, um...leg...I...um...p-perhaps later maybe..." His eye sockets were staring at the ground so hard, he was practically boring holes into it. And the entire time, the phrase 'Sally's leg' was flashing in beg neon letters in his mind. He swallowed again at the idea.

"It's all right, Jack..." Sally said softly, holding his hand again. "Don't worry yourself about it. I don't blame you for what happened, either...I never did. What happened...was all just you with the best intentions. Things just went wrong. I don't blame you for not listening to me. What I said was crazy..." She looked at the ground for a moment, and then up again. She noticed Zero lagging behind them, the bone still in his mouth. "Zero! Come on, boy. Come on!"

"Arf!" Zero followed after them, feeling better already.

"Don't worry about it, Jack." She reiterated, softly in assurance. "Let's forget about it for now...and enjoy our evening."

Jack just gave a little nod, squeezing her hand and trying to smile. "O-Of course, Sally...Let's just enjoy our evening..." He tried to smile more but it was hard-his bones were trembling. A lot. And was still torn between trying and trying NOT to think about her leg. _'They are rather nice, actually...'_ Small and delicate and long and that lovely pale blue color... _'And Oogie got to touch one...to tickle it...'_ For a moment Jack felt himself starting to seethe again. Let's just say that if Oogie had still been around...now that Jack knew about this, the large, burlap and bug creature wouldn't have been around much longer... But then Jack just let out a breath and did his best to calm down again because all of this really was in the past and he really had no one to blame but himself, when you thought about it. He tried to focus on something else, and then his eyes caught something up ahead. "Oh...It looks like we've almost reached the graveyard, Sally..." He gestured forward with his skull in the direction of the familiar batch of headstones under the bright moonlight.

"Oh?" Sally followed his gaze, and then smiled. "It looks like we have, Jack...we're almost there."

"Arf! Arf!" Zero circled the two of them insistently, requesting another game of fetch.

"All right, boy..." Sally giggled, and bent down to pick up the bone. Jack did as well, having not noticed her doing so.

Their hands brushed and touched the bone, making them stop.

"Oh!" Jack moved his hand away. "Um...ladies first..." It was the only thing he could think of to say, with a small smile to her.

Sally giggled, picking up the bone. "Oh Jack..." She cooed sweetly. Turning back to Zero, she smiled and waved the bone, enticing him. "Go get it, boy! Fetch!"

She tossed the bone toward the graveyard, and Zero floated after it happily.

The two continued to walk toward the gate, hand-in-hand, feeling a bit better after the rather...awkward conversation from earlier.

Her fingers went to her locket, gently holding it. They were coming closer...closer to where they had fallen in love. For good. Sure, they had been to Spiral Hill many times since Christmas, but tonight...it felt so much more special. She couldn't wait.

Jack let out a sigh at the sight of the graveyard and Spiral Hill. Such a beautiful place...the place he used to come to think and express his true feelings about his life...and now the place where he had told is true love for the first time that he loved her. He was happy they were going there. He liked this place so much. Zero brought back the bone now, breaking Jack from his thoughts for a moment, but instead of another round of fetch, Jack gently took the bone from Zero and smiled at the happy dog. "Zero...Daddy Jack and Mommy Sally...would like to spend some alone time together, if that's alright. Maybe you could go play with the ghosts while we take a walk up the hill?" He winked at his little friend.

"Arf!" Zero winked at Jack and then floated off toward where a few ghosts were playing cards.

Sally giggled, smiling at the sight. It was win-win, wasn't it? Zero would still get his walk and get to be outside for a while, while she and Jack could have a little time alone together upon Spiral Hill.

"It's a beautiful night, Jack..." Sally remarked, taking in the dark, star-studded sky. "...Do you...remember the first time we came here? The very first time?"

"Do you mean Christmas Eve night or...the Halloween night before that...when I was here alone singing and you were hiding and listening, like you told me about..." He half smiled at the memory of her cute little confession.

"Oh...well, they all do hold strong meanings..." She said softly, giggling. "I meant of course, the first time we actually...spent time together...and we came here..."

"Ah, I see..." Jack nodded with a smile, leading her towards the hill. "Yes, I think I remember..." he grinned a little, "Something about a beautiful lady in the snow and my chest positively bursting open in love at the mere sight of her..."

Sally giggled like a schoolgirl. "Jack... No no...I meant before that..." She grinned though.

Jack blinked, looking at her in puzzlement for a moment. And then he smiled. "Oh...You meant after we first met and I brought you here on our tour of the town...Yes, I remember, my darling. I was so happy to show you my favorite place." They were near the base of the hill now and would be climbing it soon.

"I was happy you showed it to me." She smiled more, squeezing his hand. "...I won't slip this time..." Admittedly, Sally had faced slipping at least once or twice since their last little trips to here.

Jack chuckled a little. "Well, just to make sure...would you like me to carry you up the hill, my Sally?" he offered gallantly.

Blinking, Sally smiled and nodded. "All right, Jack...if you'd like to."

"I always _love_ to..." He winked at her and then instantly scooped her up, cradling her in his arms. He began to carry her up the hillside. "Oh Sally...did anyone ever tell you that you look positively...haunting in the moonlight?" His eye sockets went half lidded, and then he chuckled. "Actually, if anyone's ever told you that before, please don't tell me...One bout of jealousy is more than enough for me for tonight." He laughed a little more.

Sally giggled and brought her arms around his neck, nuzzling her cheek into his own. "No, Jack...only you. You've been the only one."

Jack grinned from ear to ear, a rather proud look coming to his face. "Well, um...I'm...very happy to hear that." He hugged her a little extra close, snuggling against her. "I love you so much, my Sally..."

"I love you too, Jack." Sally murmured in soft glee, smiling so much that you could swear her facial stitches would burst. "My Pumpkin King..."

A nice, warm little shiver went through Jack. He really really sort of liked when she called him 'Pumpkin King' but especially her Pumpkin King. "My Pumpkin Princess...One day my little Pumpkin Queen..." He snuggled more against her. They reached the top of the hill. He placed her gently down and stood looking at her. "Well, here we are, my sweet, sweet, Sally..."

"My sweet Jack..." Sally cooed softly, blinking her large eyelashes at him. "Happy Valentine's Day..."

Suddenly, the beautiful sound of angelic singing filled the air, and they came to see a winged child-like being flying above them near the hill.

The singing was coming from a lit shadowy figure standing atop a tall tombstone.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jack and Sally!" The winged figure, known as Cupid, waved his bow at them.

Flower Heart was revealed to be the one standing atop the tombstone, as she sang to Jack and Sally.

"_If there were no words_

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need_

_My love_

_My Valentine_

_All of my life_

_I had been waiting for all you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes and shown me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_In my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need_

_My love_

_My Valentine_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need_

_My love_

_My Valentine_

_Oh..._

_You're all I need_

_My love_

_My Valentine..._"

Jack blinked several times and then took a bashful step away from Sally and toward their visitors, not having expected a little 'audience' for their romantic evening. "O-Oh, um, Cupid...M-Miss Flower Heart, heh...Hello! I-I didn't notice you there. H-How is your evening going? I hope you've enjoyed your time in Halloween Town." He was trying to come off as his usual cordial, confident, diplomatic Pumpkin King self-he knew it was riddle with sheepishness and nervousness though.

Flower Heart giggled. "Just wanted to surprise you, Jack! Helloooooo, Miss Sally! It's wonderful to see you two!" She waved at them.

Cupid then fired two arrows at them, striking them in the backs, and then disappearing into an array of hearty sparkles.

"Ooohh!" Sally jumped, blinking at the sudden electric tingling, strange feeling filling her insides.

"Enjoy your evening you two!" Flower Heart chortled before then following after Cupid as he departed for the forest. She couldn't fly, but she was an amazing jumper, and managed to keep up with the winged Angel ruler of Valentine Town.

Jack started quite a bit as well at the small spark/electric feeling of the arrow hitting him and then disappearing. He blinked several times and stretched his back a little, trying to get used to the effect of it. He recalled then that Sally had been hit as well, and he turned to her to make sure she was okay from it as well. "Sally, are you...a-are...uh..." His jaw hung open a little...practically trembled, actually. 'What in the world are those arrows made of?' was the last thought his scientifically occupied mind could come up with before he just got lost in the sight of Sally. She was naturally the most pleasing creature he had ever come across but now, suddenly...to him she practically glowed like a Demon Goddess of the night or something. Ever radiant aspect of her was amplified to a point of pure perfection. She was intoxicating. He couldn't look away...And all he wanted was to hold her, touch her, kiss her...love her, forever and ever. A little smile managed to come to his lips. _'I think I like Valentine's Day...a lot.'_ "Uh...hi there, Sally..." was the next thing to escape his mouth, and in a very goofy voice.

"Jack..." Sally said softly, turning to him. He too, seemed to be so much more enhanced... Was it her, or the arrow? Either way, he had always been so beautiful to her to the point of intoxication, but this... She was rendered speechless.

"Jack..." Her fingers came to her locket, gently opening it.

Jack heard the little tune start up from the locket, and smiled more. He began to sing lightly. His hands came to her shoulders. "_My dearest friend, if you don't mind...I'd like to join you by your side...Where we can gaze into the stars..._"

Simply beaming with love and adoration, recalling the night of Christmas when this happened, she joined in with him. It felt to be such a joy to sing their song.

"_And sit together, now and forever... For it is plain, as anyone can see... We're simply meant to be..._"

She brought her hands up to his skull, gently playing with his cap.

"S-S-Sally..." He let out a shuddery breath, arms coming around her, hands pressed into her soft, yarn hair. "I...Oh Sally! I'm an idiot! Why steal delivering presents on Christmas? I should have been stealing those arrows!" He chuckled and then suddenly embraced her tightly and planted a kiss right upon her lips with all of his happiness and joy! Getting a little caught up in things though, he sort of lost his balance and made her lose hers, causing both of them to collapse to the soft earth and grass upon the top of the hill together!

Sally squealed in surprise, but started laughing in joy, not minding the silly little loss of balance. "A-Are...are you all right, Jack?"

He chuckled, just feeling and looking all giddy inside. "I-I think so, I just...never found you so..very fetching before in my entire life...and so very unable to help smiling at." He laughed a little more to himself. "It's a lot to handle but I'm sure it'll wear off soon, so for now I think I'd just like to enjoy it. By the way, along with that whole thing about you looking 'haunting in the moonlight', did anyone also ever tell you that you are the most gorgeous female creature in all of Halloween Town? Well, if they haven't then I'm saying it now-you're positively breathtaking and I can barely take my eyes off of you most of the time!" Jack figured he should maybe be embarrassed about admitting all of that but honestly he didn't care. Maybe the arrows lowered ones inhibitions about love? Who knew...The point was, he was perfectly ready to just lay here half on top of her on this hill and gush to her about every feeling in his heart about her ever.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally cooed lovingly, giggling. "Have I ever told you that you're just so handsome to me...I think I fell in love with you at first sight! And that night I heard your lament...I think it was truly when I knew my love for you was true! You're beautiful..." She cooed sweetly. For some reason, she didn't feel at all bashful or embarrassed about saying anything like this. In fact, it felt completely natural. She caressed his skull, adjusted his cap on his head, smiling more. "I love you, darling...I want to be with you now and forever!"

"I...you really think that I'm handsome...beautiful? Oh but Sally..." he chuckled warmly, dazedly, "You're the one who's so soft and splendid and gorgeously proportioned and designed. I'm just a skeleton in a silly suit, my sweet Sally. Oh but I'm so happy you find my lament so captivating. Your singing enchants me as well! And I want to be together forever too!" He kissed her nose and reached up to brush some of her hair over her ear.

"Jack! How can you say that? You're not!" Sally uttered in shock. How she was able to get past such an out of character moment was beyond her. "Jack...you've captivated me since the beginning...I can never take my eyes off you. You're the Pumpkin King, and you're devilishly handsome, my love..."

Indeed, Cupid's love arrows certainly had a toll on them. Expressing love to each other without at all feeling odd about it.

Jack's bones suddenly trembled so much that he fully trembled right along with them, falling off to the side of her on the soft grass. He felt just drowned in love. 'D-D-Devilishly...' "D-D-Devilishly h-handsome...N-Never take your eyes off of..." He gulped and brought his eye sockets to her eyes. "Oh my darling...How is a skeleton supposed to handle a compliment like that from...such an enchantress as yourself? Beautiful Sally...look at you lying there, dressed in flowing white and black in the moonlight...You terrify me with how much you entice me to love you..." He then placed a small kiss on the palm of his bony hand and blew it to her (even though her face was no more than a few inches from his own).

"Oh Jack..." Sally murmured sweetly, and blew a kiss of her own. Suddenly, she blinked and looked around. "...Jack? ...Jack, what happened?"

"Hmm?" Jack merely murmured though, still all entranced and dazed. "What do you mean, my ravishing little rag doll?"

"Um...nothing...Jack..." Sally murmured. The effects of the arrow had worn off on her...and they didn't seem to on his end. She just blushed, and sat up a bit. "Do you...want to sit up and watch the stars, Jack?"

"Why watch them, when I could just watch you...?" Somewhere, at the back of his mind, Jack was aware that the effects of the arrow had probably worn off on Sally...but the effect of them seemed to be going on a bit longer in himself. But he was too full of giddiness to try and stop it, so he just went along with it for now. "Your eyes sparkle like stars in the moonlight, you know..."

Sally blinked and blushed all the more, looking away shyly as she played with her hair. "Oh Jack..."

Jack sighed and shut his eyes and shifted closer to her, snuggling near her. "I like my name best when you say it...I also like it best when you call me Pumpkin King. It warms me..."

Giggling, Sally scooted closer to him as well. "I...I'm glad that makes you happy, Jack...my Pumpkin King..."

A low, goofy chuckle escaped Jack. "I'm Sally's Pumpkin King..." Those words left his mouth and then about two seconds later the arrow finally started to wear off.

The first thing Jack did was open his eyes...wide. Next he tried to recall everything he had just said or let slip to her about his deepest feelings and thoughts about her. Then he just tried not to pass out as he realized some of what he had just revealed. He quickly cleared his throat and scooched back from her just a little on the ground. "U-Um...I...think my arrow's wearing off now...Heh, those things sure pack a punch, don't they? Heh, heh..." He sat up and smiled sheepishly.

"...Yes...yes they do, Jack." Sally looked a little perturbed that he was moving away from her, but she could understand how he was feeling. "Um...are you all right..?"

Jack shrugged and let out a breath. He nodded and did his best to smile at her, though it came off as very bashful. "Yes, I'm fine...I just, um...didn't expect to say so much to you all of a sudden...A-All that stuff about not being able to take my eyes off of you and about you being an enchantress, a-and about liking being 'y-you Pumpkin King...' " He gulped and glanced away shyly again.

The rag doll gave a soft sigh, and looked at him again as she played with some of her hair, and then the belt of her robe. "I guess we did...say some very...erm...bold things, Jack..." She giggled a bit. "It's all right...you don't have to be embarrassed...at least, not alone..." Sally then gingerly placed her hand on top of his on the hill.

Jack smiled more to himself, already feeling better. "Yes, well...at least, for everything I said, I got to find out that I'm 'devilishly handsome'..." He glanced at her with a small, almost proud smirk.

Sally blinked, wide-eyed, and shook her head, smiling. "Oh Jack...you really are too much. ...Well...I can't say I didn't mean it..." She blushed and looked away. _He called me...all those things...I don't even know what to say to them..._

Jack smiled even more. He squeezed her hand. He scooched a little closer. "You're so cute, my Sally...And...just so you know...I meant everything I said too..." Jack swallowed...He was thinking about asking her something, as long as they were getting in their fair share of awkward moments for the night. He did his best to work up the courage for now.

"I didn't doubt that for a moment, Jack..." Sally said softly, and scooched closer to him, squeezing his hand back.

Jack nodded. Then he gulped. Then he asked quietly..."Um...my Miss Sally?"

My Miss Sally? That was new. That meant he definitely wanted her attention for something. Even if he hadn't said that, she would still have given him her undivided attention. "Yes, Jack?" She smiled sweetly.

Jack gulped. He had added the 'miss' to her name because he was very shy about what he was going to request now. He hoped she wouldn't be offended. He barely looked at her, and then asked... "Can I touch your leg?"

"...My leg?" Sally blinked, completely taken aback by his request. What had brought this on? Obviously from earlier, but it still seemed so...sudden. None the less, she exhaled, and then propped her nearest leg to him, which was her left. She pulled back the fold of her robe, and then lifted her nightgown up to her knee, blushing all the while. "Go...go ahead, Jack..."

Jack gulped. He felt so incredibly nervous, so incredibly terrified...Really the only thing pushing him on was the idea that if Oogie Boogie could do it, then he should be able to do it too...right? His eyes finally managed to travel to the sight of Sally's bare leg. He almost sighed-it looked so beautiful in the moonlight...Long and slender and slivery blue...and all for him. "Heh...I...p-probably should have asked to do this before all the confidence from the love arrow wore off..." he joked, just to lighten then mood. And then slowly, shyly, like a small child trying something new for the first time, he reached out...and gently let just the fingertips (for now) rest upon Sally's leg..

"Ooh..." Sally felt a shiver course up her spine, and she giggled, blushing more. "I suppose so, Jack...but it's all right..." She smiled at him in assurance to let him know that it was okay.

He had felt her shiver, he had heard her giggle, and she had even assured him this was all right... He sighed and nodded and did his best to smile and relax. "O-Okay then..." And then he let his hand rest completely on her leg. His bony fingers wrapping around the soft, warm, familiar fabric of her leg's skin made him almost swoon a little. "I-Is it still all right?" he asked shyly yet playfully.

Sally nodded, shivering a bit from the feeling, and blushing all the more. "Of course, Jack. I'm all right, as long as it's you."

The idea that it was all right as long as it was him made him practically brim over with happiness. Then, feeling a bit more confident at this point...even a bit bolder...he remarked with a small smirk and moving his hand gently over her leg, "Well, I...definitely understand how Oogie got distracted now..."

Her eyes widened at his statement and she looked away, blushing. She wanted to tell him NOT to mention that horrid creature's name while he was doing that, but stopped herself. The feeling of his bony hand on her leg, so gentle but thorough, made her insides explode with butterflies.

Jack noticed the motion of her head and glanced at her, then noticed the strange, almost uncomfortable look on her face. He paused for a moment in the movement of his hand. "Sally...are you alright? Are you...uncomfortable? Should I stop?" He glanced down with a touch of guilt in his features, worrying that he had touched her leg too much now or something.

"Huh? Oh! No no...I'm fine." She smiled in assurance, wrapping her robe tighter around herself. "It's just...chilly all of a sudden."

Jack still looked at her curiously though. "A-Are you sure, Sally?" He spoke sincerely. "If anything ever troubles you, anything at all...I want to know. I just want to make you happy and comfortable, my Sally...".

Oh, she couldn't hide anything from him. Yes, the thought was far from a big deal and she understood why he'd said it, but at the same time it did strike a chord. "...I am, Jack...I promise you. Just...don't mention that creature. I don't want to recall what he did to my leg...I only want to remember your touch."

Jack blinked several times. And then he looked at her so sadly. "Oh Sally...I'm so sorry..." And now his other hand went to her leg and he began to touch it gently, moving both hands over that beautiful ,beautiful piece of her. "Shh...it's okay...I won't say that name ever again, if it causes you any pain..." He then bent his skull lower and gently kissed her leg right at the knee. "You're so beautiful, my Sally...I love you, my Sally...And I'll do everything I can to help you to forget that creature...and to remember only my touch..." Still gently touching and cradling her leg with both of his hands, he placed another kiss upon her knee and then sat up again and looked at her with sincere, deep love in his eye sockets.

"It's all right, Jack...you don't need to be sorry." Sally assured him sweetly, and sighed in bliss. She was so taken aback by his actions that she could barely react to them, and yet, she blushed. "I love you too..."

Jack smiled. He used one of his hands to hold her leg up under her knee, and with a single bony finger of his other hand he gently traced down the lenth of her limb from kneed to ankle, all the while tracing over any little patchwork seams in her skin as he went along his way. "I know, my darling...My blushing beauty...My ravishing little rag doll...Oh Sally, I'll never be able to thank you enough for letting me touch your leg like this...I adore it just like I adore every piece of you."

Sally's eyes went wide again and she blushed all the more. This was getting to be way too much in one night. And yet, she just couldn't allow herself to let it stop. It was Valentine's Day, a day for love, and the night was still young. Sure, their relationship was still young, but that didn't mean moving forward had to take forever.

"You don't have to thank me, Jack... I let you because I love you, and I trust you." She said softly, placing a hand over one of his, and giggled at the sweet pet names.

Jack's smile just grew and grew and grew. He looked up into her eyes. "Thank you, Sally...I trust you too..." He glanced away sheepishly and couldn't help but add, "I-I just...wish that...well, that, um..." He cleared his throat, feeling very awkward again all of a sudden, and almost wishing he hadn't started bringing up what he was about to bring up.

Sally blinked at his sudden change in mood and was immediately concerned. She gently squeezed the hand she was touching. "Jack...what's wrong? ...What were you...going to say? You can tell me..."

Jack shrugged, still not looking her in the eye, still smiling kind of awkwardly. "W-Well, I...wish that, um...that I...Well, I-I mean, your leg is so pretty and full and curved and soft and...very enjoyable to touch...So I wish I could give you an enjoyable experience too...like that...i-if you ever wanted to...w-with, um...my leg, or something...But I don't think I could give you nearly as much enjoyment as you gave me because m-my leg's just bone... S-So part of me wishes that my leg could be more like yours so that you really could enjoy it if you ever wanted to touch my leg like that!" It had taken him a while to get the wording right but now that he had he just released a deep breath and felt so stupid. He wasn't even sure how much sense that had made. "N-Never mind, i-it's silly..."

He gulped and shyly went back to just touching her leg with one hand again, gently moving his fingers along up and down its length, and truly enjoying how shapely it was.

Now this was surprising. He was bothered by that? Why would it even bother him at all? Of course, that wasn't to say she didn't understand that he felt insecure about something about her that he didn't seem to have. She had felt the same way before. "Jack...I know how you feel. But you don't have to worry of that. I never cared about the fact that you didn't have some kind of skin over your bones." In all honesty, the fact he was a skeleton had intrigued her from the beginning. He just wore it so well, it suited him. She could not imagine him being anything else than a bare-bone skeleton. She loved him for it, and overall, loved him just the way he was. "I love you the way you are...and that's never going to change. I have no trouble...making contact with your...er...body parts at all, Jack...Bone or..no bone. I promise you." She assured, and held his hand again, smiling a bit and blushing.

Jack just took in a deep breath and let out a very deep sigh. Then he removed his hand from Sally's leg, leaned down and gave her knee one final kiss, and then gently took the hem of her nightgown and pulled it down back over the delicate limb. Then he moved to sit next to her on the hill. Suddenly his arms were around her from the side and he was hugging her, his eyes shut, a smile on his face. "You are...too good to me, my Sallly. You make me feel so very happy with who I am. You reminded me why I love being the Pumpkin King, you showed me how to love, you love me for who I am...My darling Sally..." He turned his head and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and then his eyes opened half liddedly, "You have done me the honor of touching your leg and you made me feel like I might actually be truly worthy of you as your suitor..." He smiled at her and finished simply, "This is the happiest night of my life."

"Oh Jack..." Sally murmured softly, feeling so much happier, if that was possible, as she snuggled into his side-embrace. "You were always worthy of me, Jack...I wouldn't even put it that way... If anything...You've made me so happy...to make me feel worthy of you. But for what it is worth, Jack...I... Can't put into words how happy it makes me to see you happy like you are now. To know my love for you makes you smile...makes everything worth it." Indeed, the fact she loved him so much and loved that he loved her, made her happy to think that the love she had for him would make him this happy. It was unbelievable, but still wonderful.

Jack just smiled so very much at her words. "Sally..." he sighed and shook his head and tried not to chuckle warmly, "Where oh where have you been all of my life?" He moved closer, resting his forehead against hers. "And of course you're 'worthy' of me, my Sally...I...I don't think I could go on being the Pumpkin King anymore...if I didn't have the idea of you as my Pumpkin Queen to look forward to." He looked deeply into her eyes.

Sally sighed deeply in bliss, her smile growing all the more. If that was possible. "I wasn't created until a couple of years ago...but I'm glad I was, Jack..." For so many reasons, other than the fact she was even "alive" at all. "But I am here now, and I always will be."

Jack let out a deep sigh of his own. "I'm counting on it, my fair Sally..." He swallowed: it was quiet, they were close, it was Valentine's Day...and to top it all off they were actually alone for once! Alone AND outside-two VERY rare simultaneous occurrences. A moment like that called for bestowing a sweet kiss upon his beloved. He decided to go for it...when suddenly...

"Arf!" An always giddy Zero suddenly returned to them, taking a brief break from playing with the ghosts. And he had Jack's forgotten rib bone in his mouth. The little dog flew in a circle in the air and then placed the rib bone on the ground before Jack.

Jack cleared his throat and smile awkwardly and a little sheepishly. He couldn't really be angry at Zero-the dog was just returning its master's rib bone that its master had forgotten about a while ago from their game of fetch. "U-Um...thank you, Zero..." Jack gave him a nod and then took the bone in his hand.

Sally watched the two and giggled, smiling a bit. As she eyed the bone, as he was about to put it back into place like he'd done so many times, a thought occurred to her. She never did exactly do something along the lines of anything in return...for when he had touched her leg so nicely. Maybe she could do something too? And it occurred to her.

"Um...Jack?" She stopped his hand by gently grabbing it. "I...um...wanted to know...if maybe...could I..." She blushed heavily.

Jack blinked in a touch of surprise. He smiled at her, pausing for a moment in his action with the bone to focus all attention on whatever she might need. "Yes, Sally? What is it?"

"Well...I wondered...if maybe...I could put the bone back for you?" She asked, not at all looking at him now. her eyes practically boring holes into the ground. He had actually sewn her arm back on a couple of times, since she taught him how to do some basic sewing by hand. He had insisted on being able to sew her limbs back on in case there was ever a time BOTH her arms were severed and she wasn't able to. She had relented, of course.

So now, she wanted to do the same, as well as...something close and intimate.

Jack's eye sockets went about as wide as could be. No one had never...done anything like that, in regards to him. He had always just taken care of his bones on his own: kept track of them, made sure they all went back in their proper places, counted them on occasion to make sure there weren't any missing. The closest thing that had ever happened involving another person with them was that sometimes during Halloween processions over the years when he had quite literally 'lost his head' by removing his skull for some display, on occasion that skull had rolled off somewhere accidentally and someone else had snatched it up and handed it back to him. But...what Sally was talking about, here and now...was rather different. His rib...It meant she would have to reach in past his robe, past his

nightshirt, deep within his chest. And yet...though the idea of anyone doing that had a very strong capacity to make him uncomfortable...the idea of Sally doing it...made him rather...interested in experimenting with the action.

His thoughts on the matter concluding, Jack glanced at Sally (who was still looking down) and then with a small breath he reached out and gently took both of her hands in his and then gently rested the rib bone upon her palms. He cupped her fingers over the bone so that she was holding it. He whispered to her gently. "I...would trust no one but my Pumpkin Princess to put one of my bones back for me, Sally. So if you want to...then yes, please do it for me...I would be very grateful and honored." Jack then gulped and scooched back a tiny bit from her, and started fumbling with his robe and some of the buttons on his nightshirt as he prepared for what was coming next.

Sally was shocked. He was letting her do it? She would have expected and understood if he had politely refused. Not because he felt she was incapable of doing it, of course, but because he would feel that it shouldn't be up to her, that he could handle it and it was his own thing.

But no. He wanted her to do it, and he trusted her to do it. That made Sally's heart, if she had one, just warm up with so much love as she looked up at him finally.

"...Oh, thank you, Jack...I'll do my best, I promise you..." She said softly, and politely averted her gaze so that he could expose his chest bones in privacy.

Once he did, Sally turned and gulped just a teeny bit. Even though only a few of his chest bones were exposed, as well as his rib bones, she could not believe she was actually seeing him bare-boned. The only parts of him she'd ever seen were of course his hands and his head and neck. It was almost fascinating. Yes, she knew what a skeleton looked like, she had seen plenty of pictures of skeletal structures and what the various bones all looked like. But never like this.

She blushed, and then leaned forward toward him, reaching past the barriers with the bone in hand. She then carefully wedged it past the other bones, going for the spot in his ribs that missed one.

A very visible and noticeable little something between a kink and a tremor went through Jack the moment Sally's hand passed into the hollow of his rib cage. He had already feeling strange enough just having to expose the area a little to her for the first time but now she was inside of his chest. He honestly wasn't sure how he wasn't passing out from it all. "U-Um..." he rambled a little, unsure of what else to say, "I-It's the third one down from the left...Uh...my left...your right, I suppose...Th-There should be a hollow space there. Y-You just, um...l-line it up and then let the end snap into the vertibrae of my spine..." He swallowed and looked down very nervously, all the while wanting to take big, deep breaths to calm himself but actually not breathing much at all as he tried to keep his ribcage as still as possible for Sally.

Sally had some difficulty, since this was her first time, but she went with slow, careful caution into following his instruction and carefully managing to place the bone in the hollow spot in his ribcage. After a few manoevers and checking and re-checking, Sally managed to successfully snap the bone back into place with a satisfying, crunching snap. She sat back for a moment to admire her work, and gently fingered his ribs to make sure they were all in place, including the one she had replaced.

Blushing more, she pulled her hand back and looked down at the ground, playing with her hair. "Th-there you go...Jack..."

Jack really didn't answer at first though. He just sat there with this shocked and yet...enamored smile upon his face, unmoving. And in his mind... 'Sh-She touched my ribs...before she left...' It had felt fascinating for her to put his rib back...It had felt positively EUPHORIC to feel her small, soft hand gently touch his ribs in general. He briefly wondered if this was how him touching her leg had felt for Sally... It was nice...Very nice..._Very_ nice...

He was quiet. Oh no, was it too much? Sally looked up at him in mild panic...only to see that he was smiling, really smiling. It relieved her, and occurred to her that he was just taking it all in and trying to regain himself slowly. Did he feel...how she felt when he had touched her leg? Could that have been it?

Very softly, she spoke his name again. "Jack...?"

The sound of her saying his name made him blink several times and smile more, coming a bit back to reality. He looked down very bashfully. "Y-Yes, Sally?" he asked quietly. And then, glancing down, he realized that his shirt was still half open and so was his robe. He swallowed and quickly fixed both items, his smile only growing. 'She touched my ribs. I...I like when she touches them...' He let himself play with the secret thought a little, very grateful for having acquired this bit of knowledge about himself just now.

Though she could see he was fine, she couldn't help but ask. "Is...everything all right...Jack?"

His arms at his sides (and his pajamas all fixed now) Jack finally managed to glance his eye sockets to her eyes as he replied in a whisper and with a little nod... "Yes...Everything is...very very very all right, Sally. You, um...handle bones very well, Sally..." He had added the last observation before he could stop himself and now his eyes quickly went downward and he was smiling all goofily again and just trying to keep from collapsing into a big pile of love-stricken bones right here and now in a faint.

Sally blinked and smiled, reaching out to gently touch his hand. "Of course... I wanted to be as careful and caring as I could. I'm...glad I could handle bones well."

"I'm pretty happy about it too, S-Sally..." Jack managed quietly, still with that funny little smile on his face. "A-And thank you again for putting it back for me. I...I almost never want to remove that one again now that you put it back for me."

She giggled, scooching a bit closer to him. "I...felt that way after you sewed my arm back on, too..." She admitted.

Jack's smile picked up a little on one side and he glanced at her. "Really?"

"Yes..." She admitted, rubbing her arm shyly.

Jack let out a small, content sigh. And then he gently reached out and took the arm of hers closest to him, lifting it carefully and gazing at it lovingly. "I'll sew it back on for you all the time if it would make you happy, Sally..." He lifted one of his hands and turned her arm over and began to trace up and down the underside of it with the tip of one of his bony fingers. "I almost can't decide whether I like your pretty arm or your pretty leg better...Both so soft and blue and lovely..."

Sally giggled, bringing her hand to her mouth, blushing more. The feeling of his fingertip along her arm like that sent shivers up her spine, and definitely the good kind. "Oh, Jack..."

Jack smiled more, not stopping in his actions. He continued to coo gently to her arm. "And all those little stitches at the seams...So small and neat and tight and perfect...What a brilliant little rag doll I got myself mixed up with..." He began to tiptoe his fingertips up her arm now. "I meant what I said before after we got shot with the arrows...Most of the time I can barely take my eyes off of you...Your beauty is, your warmth, your love...are all quite enchanting to an old Pumpkin King like me..." He chuckled a little, playing lightly with a seam near her elbow to the point of tickling it a little just for fun.

Her fingers twitched a bit at the reaction of the little tickling, along with little giggles. Oh yes, it turned out that Sally was very ticklish. A fact that Jack had found out by accident...and took full advantage of. "I...meant it too, Jack..."

Jack chuckled a little. "I know, Sally. And I'm happy. And also, you really are a little ticklish, aren't you, my Miss Sally?" He began to play with the same a little more, grinning widely to himself. His fingers then traveled up to a higher seam, gently tickling a little all the way up her fabric skin to get there.

"Nooo...don't you dare..." Sally said between little laughs, trying to move away.

"Ah but if not Valentine's Day night to dare a little, then when?" His grin was starting to look a little devilish. He began to expertly work his way into tickling all along down one seam to the next seam and up to another seam. "All along the seams...It's like a little map of where I should touch to make you smile. Isn't that convenient..." He chuckled a little more to himself.

"Noooo!" She squealed, laughing more. But it was futile, yelling "No!" anytime tickling was ensued, only translated to "Yes!".

"Aw, your lips say no, but everything else about you says 'Yes, oh yes, my Pumpkin King, please tickle me!'" He laughed more to himself, all caught up now in playing with her pretty arm that had hugged and embraced him so many times. He loved her arms, he loved her legs now too, he loved her face, he loved everything about it and especially making her happy by doing something like this.

"No no no..." Sally again tried to move away, but was caught yet again in the newly ensued tickling frenzy.

"Yes, yes, yes..." Jack taunted playfully back at her. She tried to move but he was instantly by her side again, and his tickilng never ceased. She had started to fall back to the grass and he was half over her now, tickling both arms as best he could with either of his bony hands. "If you really want me to stop though, you're going to have to say some things..." His grin picked up on one side quite a bit.

Now she was giggling as if her voice box was malfunctioning, trying to squirm away but with no success. Anytime Jack tickled her...he was merciless! "Stop, please...I surrender..." She uttered between laughs.

Jack laughed as well, just loving seeing her so happy and full of joy, and loving the sound of her laugh as well. "All right, my Queen but first...hmm..." He considered. Then he smiled triumphantly. "First did you think that I looked cute in my Sandy Claws outfit, Sally? I'm curious..." He let his tickles relax just a tiny bit to let her answer the playful question.

Despite the tickling completely breaking her concentration of thought, she recalled how he looked in his "Sandy Claws" outfit she had made. At the time, she was distraught and just couldn't focus. Of course, when he had requested that she make it, she just couldnt' refuse. She would do anything for him, and back then, it was no different. She had even hoped that her premonition was wrong, and that was also why she made it.

Then came the time before the real Santa was brought into the picture. She had been adding the finishing touches to the suit, and had said how he didn't look like himself at all. Once again, she was distraught and distracted to truly notice how he looked in it.

But now, looking back, she couldn't help but think of how cute he did look in it.

"Y-Yes...Yes Jack...you...you did look cute...in it..." Sally managed, giggling still.

The day after Christmas, he had admitted in shame that it became ruined upon being shot in the sky, and apologized deeply for ruining her hard, beautiful work. But she had assured him that it was all right, the fact that he was okay was what truly mattered. She had even said she could just make another one, it would be no problem. Clothing was clothing, she could replace it no problem.

Jack smiled a little goofily. "Why thank you, Miss Sally...Of course, I only looked cute in it because of all the hard work you put into it though." He winked at her, his tickles still continuing a little. But then the devilish smirk came back to his face. "All right, question two: hmmm...Ah! Okay...Did you think I looked cute in my Valentine's Day outfit today? I'm just curious-maybe we should have new clothes to celebrate every holiday, but especially if they're going to make me look cute to my Sally..." He tickled her a little more.

"Yes..." Sally giggled, managing to open her eyes. "You did, Jack..."

Jack smiled a little more, laughing to himself. "Thank you, Sally. All right then...just one more thing to get me to stop tickling you..." He looked mischievously into her eyes.

A look that clearly said "Uh-oh..." came to her face. "W-What is it...?"

He leaned in extra close to her...and then whispered... "Oh...nothing much, I suppose. I just...want you to admit hat you are the perfect choice to be my Pumpkin Queen...and also of course that you are the worthiest, most desirable, most enchanting creature that ever dwelled in this or any other world..." He looked down at her suavely, letting his tickling all but cease, wondering how she might respond to that.

Amidst her laughter, Sally's cheeks turned bright pink and her eyes popped open. Admitting something like that was just not what she could do! She was a shy girl, and also didn't exactly hold herself in such a high regard. Neither of them were conceited nor arrogant by any means. Saying things like that didn't feel natural to her. Yes, she knew of her qualities and flaws, and even admitted them, but she didn't view herself as anything special. But she had to be doing something right for Jack to be this crazy about her! She recalled how Flower Heart had said that he talked about her all the time, with smiles and lit up eye sockets... it was sweet to think that.

Trying to compose herself, Sally did her best to get it over with so he'd stop tickling her. "I...I...I am the...perfect choice to be your...your Pumpkin Queen...!" She admitted, incredibly shyly. "I am...the most desirable, enchanting, worthiest creature...in all the worlds..." Oh it felt so weird to say that. But then, though shy as she was, added one last thing. "...I'm all of these things...but only for you..."

Jack stopped tickling and instantly his jaw fell and such a tremor of surprise passed through him that he actually collapsed right upon her! "O-Oh!" he exclaimed, blinking several times and breathing a bit heavily, unsure of what had just happened for a moment. But then it all came flooding back at him and his breath caught in his throat. 'O-Only for...' "O-Only for...me..." He repeated the words in a quiet whisper to himself, savoring how lovely of an addition they were to what he had asked her to say. He cuddled against her underneath him, savoring the closeness. He smiled. 'My Sally...perfect...only for me...' Yes, he liked the idea...a lot.

Sally's eyes had gone wide, her cheeks dark pink, and her body all but froze under the impact, and then his snuggling. "...Jack...? Jack...are you all right?"

"Hmm..." He let out a nice, happy sigh. He whispered as he spoke, not moving from his current position. "I'm together with my Sally...only for me...I'm...blissful." He held her even more closely.

Blinking a few times, she just smiled and snuggled in as well. Sure, the location was kind of odd to most, on the middle of a hill on the ground in their sleeping clothes...but it was kind of nice. There was a certain chill in the air that made the night feel cool, the ghosts were all laughing and sharing jokes and stories some yards away, with the barking of Zero being heard. Back in town there was laughter and the occasional yell of fright, also followed by laughter.

Overall, it was pretty nice.

Sally didn't care where they were, of course. All she wanted was to be with him in that place.

Right here was no different.

"How are you, my Sally?" Jack finally asked quietly after a few more moments of peaceful quiet between them. "Are you comfortable...?" He blinked then, realizing how he was right now: on top of her and everything. "U-Um...should I...move?" he tacked on sheepishly, stiffening up a little as he still held against her.

"I'm all right..." Sally responded, nodding a little. "Um...I would like to get up, though..." She did want to stay like this forever, truly. But it came to her that a more comfortable AND private place would be more appropriate. Unfortunately, she just couldn't suggest it, it was an overwhelming idea.

Jack swallowed and quickly got off of her, sitting upon the grass now and clearing his throat in a touch of embarrassment. 'I can't believe I...on top of...and for that long...I didn't even realize I was...' He sighed in a touch of distress. "S-Sorry, Sally..." he mumbled quietly and sincerely under his breath to her.

With a smile, Sally sat up, crawled over to him, and snuggled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. "Actually...Jack...if we do that...maybe a more...comfortable place would be better?"

Her eyes widened.

Where did that come from?

Jack's eyes widened too, both at her touch and at her sudden words! "R-Really?" his voice kind of squeaked out. He quickly swallowed and cleared his throat. "U-Uh, I mean..." he did his best to speak a little more deeply again, "R-Really, Sally...? You''d just...like a more comfortable place?" he asked shyly.

The cat was out of the bag. She couldn't turn back now. The situation was overwhelming, but it was still pretty sweet and intimate. She liked it. It would just take time to transcend to it, to get used to it. "Yes. Jack...we'll see how it works...okay?"

A very shy Jack just nodded a little, feeling very overwhelmed all of a sudden. "A-Alright..." was what he finally came up with to say in response to that, "I...I'm very comfortable like that with you, actually. It feels good. It would be nice if it could be comfortable and feel good for both of us together." He was nervously playing with the end of his nightcap right now, just trying to stay focused and also trying not to die from embarrassment. He really did sort of like lying against her like that though...He felt most connected to her like that (except of course, when they would kiss). And he really did think it would be nice to have it happen again, and especially in some place more comfortable...and maybe even more private.

Sally smiled, and snuggled against him more, looking up at the beautiful stars in the sky.

But then!

A shooting star soared the sky!

"Jack! Look! A shooting star!" She uttered in excitement.

Jack blinked and looked up where she indicated and saw it as well. He smiled. "How lovely, my Sally...Did you make a wish on it?" He glanced at her, moving closer, both to help keep her warm and because he just loved their closeness so much.

Nodding, she smiled a bit more. "Of course I did..." She made her wish, and thought it seemed to be a given...at least, she hoped it would remain to be one.

_I wish to be by Jack's side for all time and make him happy._

Jack smiled. "That's good...I hope it comes true for you. And...I made a wish too." He looked with a happy face up to the night sky again.

_I think it already has._ "Me too, I hope our wishes come true..." She said softly, gazing at the sky again.

Jack swallowed. '_I wish Sally will be my official Pumpkin Queen soon...and...maybe one day...if it's possible...I wish she could be a Pumpkin...Mother.'_ His bones trembled and warmed (especially that rib she had replaced for him.) "I...hope our wishes come true too..." He snuggled against her a little, resting his chin against the top of her head.

"Mm-hmm..." She murmured in agreement. Slipping her feet out of her slippers, she lay them along the ground, digging her little toes into the grass. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jack...so far it's been absolutely wonderful. I hope...the ones to come will be wonderful too. Even if in different ways..."

He sighed, his eyes falling to her adorable, slender little feet playing in the grass. Then he looked to her. "I will make sure that every Valentine's Day and every new holiday that we celebrate is as wonderful as it can be, Sally. There's nothing I would like better in the whole world than to give you so many wonderful new experiences..."

Sally smiled giddily. "I trust you, Jack...and I'll do all I can...to make sure you enjoy them as well..."

He smiled more at that assurance from her. "We are very good for each other, aren't we, my Sally? Very good and perfect for each other..."

"I...I certainly like to think so..." She murmured softly, and snuggled closer. "Meant to be." For once, such a bold statement was said with confidence.

Jack let out a sigh, snuggling closer to her as well. "Sally?" he then asked quietly, a question coming to mind that he had been meaning to ask her about, what with the months passing so quickly since the start of their courtship, the winter already preparing to turn into spring, then spring to summer, and summer to fall...

Sally turned her head a bit toward him, smiling still. "Yes, Jack?" She said curiously, wondering what was on his mind.

"Well, um..." he shrugged a little, speaking softly. "I've been...starting to put together a lot of the specifics for the procession for next Halloween...and...I know we've joked about it a few times but...if you would actually be okay with it...I really would like to give you a, um...a central role to go along with my own... I wouldn't have you have to do too much of course!" he quickly assured, "I wouldn't ever want you to feel uncomfortable or pressured, after all. But I just..." he smiled a little, "I'd feel more like the Pumpkin King with you by my side to share things."

This made her head turn toward him so fast, you could swear there was a snap in her neck, despite that she had no bones. Her? He was giving her a job for Halloween? Alongside him? Yes, she had been promoted to the head costume designer when the idea was pitched to the Mayor, but like this? It was unbelievable. He was giving her a chance to really have a central role! She did love her new job and was happy with it, but to be able to do something more? She didn't know what to say. "Jack...you...do you mean that? ...Me? Really...?"

Jack nodded, quite enthusiastically. "Of course, Sally. I want you by my side for Halloween...I...I wouldn't feel right without you." He looked sincerely into her eyes. "And besides, it...it's a celebration of our world and our culture-it feels very good to be a part of it and I just want to share that good feeling with you too now." He smiled at her.

"Oh...Jack...I...Of course I'll do it! I...I just hope I can do it right...I mean, you are the scariest one in our town...and I'm the least scariest. Do you think it could work?" She looked a little concerned at this, biting her lower lip.

He smiled even more and almost chuckled at her little question. "Oh Sally...of course it'll work." His grin picked up on one side and he added, looking at her just a touch mischievously, "I think under all of your sweetness and prettyness there's definitely a frightening, terrifying, undeniably scary Sally just waiting for you to let her out..."

Twiddling her fingers, she looked at him with uncertainty. She never doubted nor mistrusted his words, but it did still feel kind of odd to her to think that there was a scary part of her deep inside. "I hope you're right, Jack...But I don't know what I can do..." She played with her hair nervously, looking down. "Could you...maybe help me?"

Jack's eye sockets lit up at the idea! "Of course, Sally! I'd love to!" He laughed warmly and hugged her close for a moment, and then pulled back and looked at her with a determined smile as he announced, "We'll work on helping you find out what's truly scary about you, and by the time we're done you'll be positively terrifying!" His grin grew and a touch of that mischievous look came back to his face. "I bet you'll even scare _me_ a little."

She giggled a bit at the idea of actually scaring the Pumpkin King himself, but brushed it off as silly. "All right, Jack... With you helping me...I'll probably be able to find a good tactic to scare everyone..."

"Splendid..." Jack smiled more and cuddled against her. "Oh and, I don't mean to interfere with my favorite seamstress's job, but...I do hope you'll design something dazzling for yourself for this year. You deserve to have everyone see how absolutely breathtaking you can be..." He took her hand and raised it and gently kissed the back of it.

"Oooh.." Sally giggled at his action. "Well...I do have some ideas sketched out already...I just haven't focused too much on it since I wanted to make sure I was on a good track with the others I have to make..."

"You're so wonderful caring so much about everyone else's outfits." Jack smiled warmly at her. "But just don't forget about yourself and your own outfit...You know...the one you'll wear as you stand with me that night, scare with me that night, dance with me that night..." His smile went a little dreamy.

Sally's smile went dreamy as well, a soft blush coating her cheeks. "I won't forget Jack, I promise."

"I'm glad." He rested his forehead against the side of her head and gave her cheek a small kiss. He chuckled a little. "It feels warm now when I kiss your face. It's funny...I like it." He chuckled a little more.

This made her blush a bit more as she giggled again. "Thank you, Jack..."

Jack smiled more...and then he took a breath and cleared his throat and addressed her again, having one more thing about next Halloween to bring up to her. "Um, Sally...about this Halloween..."

"What is it?" This made Sally curious again, as to what was on his mind, especially when it involved Halloween.

He swallowed and spoke shyly. "I...I know you've said before that it makes you nervous, but...if you could be comfortable with it at all by October, then...I really would love for you to sing with me during the procession, Sally."

"Sing...?" Sally's eyes widened, and she grew a bit nervous again. Not only was she going to perform scares alongside him on Halloween, the most important night of the year in this town, but also sing? That was quite a lot for her to swallow. It made her nervous, since she had little confidence in either action. Scaring and singing.

But, she was not about to give up without a fight. She didn't want to let him down. If she failed...yes, that would be a mess and she would feel terrible, but at least she would have tried her best.

"All...all right, Jack...I'll do it. ...I'll do everything I can to make that work, too. I promise." She said with determination. If it meant she could make him proud on Halloween, she would do it.

Jack smiled and turned his head to look into her eyes, his face full of happiness. "Thank you, Sally! I..." It was then he noticed that, despite her words, there was a definite touch of nervousness in her features. He blinked and then spoke to her a bit more seriously. "Sally, I...I'm happy that you said yes and want to try and that you care so much about all of this, but...if it really does make you uncomfortable when we get to that time, you don't have to do it, of course. But, while you're thinking about it, please keep in mind that...you sing so beautifully, Sally...There's no question about that. And I believe that, even if it was only something small you sang, it would add something hauntingly beautiful to the whole affair..." He looked deeply into her eyes.

If there was one thing he could do, it was encouraging, but without adding pressure or giving some kind of false hope. She smiled, and nodded her head. "Thank you, Jack... I know it will be very big for me to do, but I...can't bear to just back down because I'm sc-...nervous of it. You always said that no one should give up without a fight..."

Jack nodded. "Yes, but...I just...I just want to make sure that, if you do it, you're doing it because you want to and not just to please me or anything like that. But..." He smiled, "you also make a very good point about never giving up without a fight. So I'm happy you're willing to try, Sally. Just makes sure that when you do it, it's for the right reasons. And also...if it'll help at all..." he squeezed her hand a little, "I'll be right beside you when you sing, of course...I'll even sing a duet with you, if you like." He smiled more.

Assured, she smiled more. "I will, I promise you. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't because I wanted to try." Indeed, part of her motivation was to make him proud of her and to do her best without just giving up because she was scared, but really because she wanted to overcome being shy and nervous, and just try. "It would be lovely to try that, too..."

"Okay then..." Jack nodded, "That sounds good, Sally...And we'll think about the duet..." He gazed up at the stars once more.

"Of course..." She too, gazed up at the stars, with newfound ideas to really think about, racing in her mind at fast speeds. I only hope it turns out well...

"Arf! Arf!" Zero barked as he floated up over to them, a little insistently. This pretty much meant he was ready to go home. "Arf?"

Jack blinked and then looked at the dog with a smile. "Alright, alright, Zero...I know, it must be late." He turned to Sally. "Are you ready to go, love?"

Sally nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'm ready to go." She then smiled a bit more, looking coy. "...Carry me?" She said playfully. Maybe she wasn't beating him to the punch, but it sure sounded like it.

"Arf!" Zero barked happily and twirled around them.

Jack blinked and gulped for a moment, almost thinking he hadn't heard right. He looked at her in puzzlement and wonder for a moment. "Really?"

"Well...if you want to." More than anything, she wanted to be playful, whether or not he'd agree to it. Then again, he just about took any opportunity to do so. For a skeleton, he was quite strong.

Jack looked at her curiously for a second longer and then half of his mouth picked up in a very distinct grin. "I never don't want to. Believe me." He chuckled a little. "It's a...joy for me, Sally...A true joy."

She blushed a bit, and then stood up, brushing off her robe. "Well I'm glad...and well, it never...hurts to ask, does it?"

"Arf arf!" Zero did a flip middair, and nudged Jack's leg lightly, as if trying to tell him something.

Jack blinked and glanced down at the dog with a smile. "Yes, boy? What is it?"

"Arf! Arf! Rrrraarrf!" Zero bounced a little, his nose glowing brightly as he flipped again. "Rarf!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, looking a bit surprisedly at the dog. "Zero! I...I don't know...I'll ask her..." He glanced at Sally, looking rather sheepish. "Um...Zero thinks that...instead of just cradling you in my arms this time...I should let you hug your arms around my shoulders and put my arms under your legs and...carry you on my back, heh..." He grinned a little awkwardly, waiting to see how she would take that.

"...Would you be able to do that?" Sally asked in surprise, and concern. "Carrying me on your back? ...That wouldn't snap your spine?"

Jack blinked and instantly shook his head. "No, no! Absolutely not! You...feel light as a feather to me, actually, Sally..." He smiled a little again at her.

"Oh! Well...I suppose we can try that..." She smiled, bringing her hands behind her back shyly.

Jack shrugged, looking shy as well. "A-Alright then..." He let out a breath and then approached her and turned around so that his back was towards her. He knelt down a little to allow her to climb on. "Wh-Whenever you're ready, then..." He smiled bashfully to himself.

"All right..." Sally rubbed her hands together in some kind of preparation excuse, and then approached him, gently and carefully climbing onto his back. Despite that he had said she would not snap his bones, she still took extra caution. He was still pure bones, after all. Even if he exuded amazing strength despite the lack of muscles. Once she was on, she brought her arms around his shoulders, hooking her hands around his neck loosely. "O-Okay...I'm on..."

Jack released a deep, blissful sigh, unable to help himself. The feeling of her holding on to him, and so securely and so fully...He just wanted to stay like this forever. But he knew that they really should be getting home. So he put aside all of romantic feelings for now and gave her a nod, and then he reached back and placed his hands under her knees on either side to support her. He had to pause again though at doing this as he suddenly realized that he was touching her leg again...or rather, her _legs_. Even if it was just the part behind her knee, it was still...those legs of hers. Struggling to focus, he finally managed to stand, his hold on her secure. He regained the power of speech and glanced back at her. "Are you on tightly enough, my darling?"

Sally nodded, feeling slightly overwhelmed by this new feeling of being carried in such a way, much like the first time he had carried her. She wasn't scared, it was just a new feeling. "Yes, I am, Jack." She tightened her hold around his shoulders slightly just to help it along. "I'm still not too heavy for you in this position, am I?"

Jack smiled, touched by her concern. He assured her with a smile, "You're light as Halloween mist and fog, my Sally...And even if you weren't..." he let out a breath and stood up, easily holding her, "I...think I'm strong enough to handle you..." He added this last little joke bashfully, feeling awkward for even suggesting a compliment such as that one about himself.

She giggled, and snuggled her head against his lightly. "All right, Jack...If you say so."

"Arf!" Zero did another flip in midair and then floated off ahead down the hill to lead the way home.

Jack let out another breath, looking in the direction they had to head. "Alright, Sally...let's go!" And with that he began heading through the woods with a swift, long stride, holding her as securely as he could.

"Ooohhh!" Sally squealed, holding on tighter. A fairly strong breeze blew over them, giving the illusion as if they were going really really fast, with her hair dancing in the wind behind them. "Oh my!"

Jack gulped and blinked, glancing back at her. "Are you alright, Sally? Should we stop? Should I carry you like normal?"

"No no...I'm fine." She smiled more, loosening her hold a bit. In a daring moment, she said, "Could you...maybe go a little faster?"

Jack looked a little puzzled for a moment. But then he just smiled playfully. "Um...of course!" With a small chuckle he began to run more quickly, increasing the width of his stride.

This actually made her laugh quite a bit! It was fun! With the accompanying breeze adding cooled air and making her hair dance along in the wind, going so fast like this was so much fun! Who would've thought this would be so much of a good time? "Jack, this is wonderful! I feel as if I'm flying!" She almost wanted to spread her arms out like a bird, but decided against that so as not to mess up her balance or his.

She felt like she was flying? Oh he loved how she could take so many unexpected experiences and just find this beautiful way of looking at things. "Flying? Well then hang on then please, my little bat, and I'll show you real flying..." He firmed up his grip on her as much as he could and then darted through the woods at full speed, agily moving around trees and gravestones and any other obstacles as their house came into view.

He called her his little bat...Sally both giggled at that, and then squealed, laughing with delight as he went so much faster! And such agility! It was amazing! She had never seen him run like this! This was amazing! She felt so envious of the bat messengers who could fly now!

Jack ran on, watching their house coming into sight. She was laughing and holding him and he just felt fantastic! This was such a wonderful way to end Valentine's Day. He chuckled a little and spoke to her over his shoulder. "Next time we try this, I'd like to cradle you in my arms, Sally...After all, it's not fair-you sound like you're having so much fun and I don't even get to enjoy the sight of your smiling, happy face."

Amidst her laughing, Sally blushed and then snuggled against him a bit, giggling. "Of course, Jack...I'd love that, too." The fact he took joy upon seeing her smiling face was more than enough to convince her of the alternative, even if she would have agreed to it no problem in the first place.

Jack chuckled warmly to himself. "Wonderful...I'll keep it in mind." He looked forward again as they reached the walk up to their home, and then he slowed down to just a gentle, brisk walk with her. "Sally?" he asked with grin.

"Yes?" She replied with a smile of her own, allowing her breath and non-existent heartbeat to slow down.

"Speaking of seeing your smiling face...and as long as it's still technically Valentine's day...and as long as you asked to be held in the first place...which is a rare treat indeed..." he added that part with a chuckle as they headed up to the door of their observatory home, "...May I cradle you in my arms once we reach the door and carry you all the way upstairs?" He smiled even more to himself, glancing over his shoulder at her.

Sally nodded, smiling more at his sweet idea. "Of course, Jack." There was no way she could say no to a request like that. Once Jack stopped, she carefully let herself down onto the step below her.

"Helloooooo!" Came a cheery voice from down below.

The two turned, seeing Flower Heart grinning at them from the gate down below and waving at them.

"Miss Flower Heart!" Sally exclaimed in surprise. "We thought you left!"

"No, we just had to take care of a few things before going!" Flower Heart smiled. "But I wanted to wish you both a good night and say goodbye!"

Jack smiled happily. "Well, that was very nice of you, Flower Heart! Thank yo-OH!" His breath caught in his throat and his eyes went wide and his spine arched at a new and yet...strangely familiar tingly, warm feeling suddenly piercing right into the center of his back! He heard a similar gasp of surprise come from Sally beside him. He blinked several times, unsure of what had just happened to them...but then it finally hit him, what this reminded him of, and if he could have blushed like Sally could now he would have done so!_ 'A-Another love arrow?'_ He gulped-after all the first one had been overwhelming enough! He was about to say something (or to at least turn around and confront his 'attacker')...he was about to, that was, until that...familiar blissful and warm feeling of love flooded him, just like last time, and instead he merely just smiled goofily and slouched a little. "U-Um..." was all he could get out, before just chuckling warmly to himself, unable to help it...Visions of pretty Sally dancing through his mind. He sighed happily. 'Such a nice holiday Valentine's Day is...' he thought to himself merrily.

"OH!" Sally squealed as a love arrow hit her as well, filling her being with the achy yet electric tingly feeling she now remembered.

Flower Heart was giggling from where she was at down below. "That one's for the road! Happy end of Valentine's Day! Thanks, Cupid!"

Cupid, now flying down in view of the couple, smiled and waved his bow at them again. "Have a loving night, Jack and Sally."

"Bye bye!" Flower Heart waved to them, before Cupid took her hand with his free one and carried her off into the distance.

Jack just looked after them and gave a little wave. "Uh...bye bye..." he called out with another goofy chuckle. Then he turned to look at Sally. Everything inside of him practically thrummed with heat and tingling and warmth at the sight of her! Her hair aglow with silvery moonlight, the adorable cut and pattern of her flowing, almost ghostly, robe and nightgown, her large, expressive, intoxicating eyes, those perfect little fire red lips. He felt all funny again just like before on Spiral Hill...and also just like before on Spiral Hill, though he knew he might be embarrassed later about his actions over the next few minutes, he certainly had no inhibitions about them NOW. He smiled at her a little coyly. "They said we should have a loving night..." was the first thing that poured out of his mouth, with just a lilt of something mischievous in it.

Sally felt herself shiver, and normally she would get all shy and bashful to what he said. But with the love arrow in effect, she just went up one step closer to him. "Yes...they did say that, Jack..." Her hands went to the lapels of his robe, batting her eyelashes.

She was up against him, holding him close by the collar, and between her words and what she had just done with her eyes...

A very devilish grin came to Jack's face. "Come here, my Pumpkin Princess-Valentine's Day isn't over yet." And then he swiftly scooped her up in his arms, all the while grinning down at her. "Now let's get inside and upstairs before this wears off...We might not get any more fun love arrows until next Valentine's Day, after all." He winked down at her as he opened the door, stepped inside with her, and then closed it behind them. He began to ascend the steps, still holding her close and grinning down at her. "Bye the way...I think last time I forgot to mention this but...you look positively ravishing in that nightgown and robe in the moonlight. I've been thinking that all night actually...I just didn't have the courage to say it until now." He chuckled.

Sally blushed, but smiled as she looped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her cheek into his own with a smile. "You really think so, Jack? Well I suppose I couldn't help but make myself look nice. I should tell you that you look devilishly handsome in your own attire...and I love how you wear that robe I made for you... I feel happy when you wear things I make for you..."

Jack smiled more. Beamed, really, at this point. "And I feel just...giddy wrapped in things you make for me, Sally. And thank you-I feel devilishly handsome in this. Actually whenever you look at me I feel just a little handsome at the very idea of attracting such a...such a glorious beauty as you." He sighed and his grin picked up even more as they finally made it to the top of the staircase. "And, also, as long as we're still saying everything in our hearts and minds about each other...I suppose you should also know that after what happend on the hill, I'm going to be dreaming about touching your leg and you touching my rib and chest for years if not centuries. Except for your bewitching face, I have never seen a sight more beautiful than your pale and perfect leg in the moonlight this evening." He winked at her and now he stood in the living room, still holding her in his arms.

"Oh Jack...you charmer!" Sally swooned, looking absolutely dazed and lost in love, and so lovedrunk. "I'll gladly caress the fine smoothness of your bones and ribs and all! Aside from other things...I have to say I never imagined how nice it would feel to have you caressing my leg like that... Oh...what has a rag doll like me done to attract such a wonderously devilishly handsome skeleton...the Pumpkin King. I don't deserve you, darling...but I'll never let you go!"

Jack all but shivered all over. She would caress the fine smoothness of his bones and ribs and all? "Well, well, well..." he started in reply, trying not to chuckle too much as he looked down upon her with a slight proud smirk. "First of all...someone has certainly had my bones on her mind quite a bit, hasn't she? And second of all..." he let out a dreamy sigh and walked them over to the couch and sat down, resting her right in his lap as he still held her, "My darling, we've gone over this-of course you deserve me! I may be the devilishly handsome Pumpkin King to you, but you are also the ravishing and, if you'll pardon the pun, 'drop dead' desirable Sally the Rag Doll to me! Oh I could just...just..." He leaned in closer to her and gently reached up and stroked his hand slowly through her yarn hair, pulling it gently down the side of her face, and ending by gently trailing a fingertip off of her chin. "I love to touch you, my Sally."

Giggling girlishly, Sally toyed with his nightcap as she smiled all the more, her eyes full of love and devotion. "I love it too... I love everything about you Jack...for such a long time I, I sat in my room, alone and scared...and daydreaming about you being here, and saying all those things, while I would say them back to you...for so long they felt like an impossible dream." She nuzzled her cheek into his again, sighing happily. "But now we're here, and I love you, and I love seeing you happy...it still amazes me to see you happy because of me, but it only thirsts my desire to make you happy all the more..."

"Oh Sally..." He reached down and played with little frills of lace upon her nightgown and robe, "I'm so happy you desire my happiness just like I desire yours...and I'm also happy that I can be here right now to help make your lovely dream come true about you and I and being in love. If we had our own quiver of those love arrows or if I wasn't so shy and reserved, I would spend every night with you in my lap as you are now and whisper to you about how you have enchanted me and about how you are truly a woman beyond compare." He chuckled a little. "I got not only the most clever but also the most beautiful girl in town for my Princess: what a pleasant surprise you have been, my sweet...and tempting little Sally." He laughed more to himself and then took one of her arms and started placing kisses upon it, completely gone under the love arrow's spell and taking full advantage of every moment of it while it lasted.

Sally, also completely gone, sighed girlishly and giggled at his actions. "A beautiful nightmare come true. What a pleasant surprise you've been in my life too, dear Jack. Tempting and so devilish, but with such an air of sweetness, kindness, class and sophistication...it was such a combination never thought to be found. Oh...at times I wonder why you hadn't found Valentine's Day..."

Jack had to laugh warmly and goofily at that comment...at all of her comments, really. "Well, of course, Sally...I'm kind and sophisticated as the town's leader...but I had to have a part of me set aside that would be tempting and devilish just for you. A part of me that could scoop you up and carry you off and kiss you from your red rose lips to your adorable knee that I got to see before." He winked. "And thank you for wondering how I didn't found Valentine's Day...It's nice to know that I'm that good at being romantic. And of course, seeing your blushing helps me know I'm doing something right too." He leaned in close again, his face hovering over hers. "You really are such an attractive little creature of the night."

"That may be, but you take the spider cake." She winked at him. Her lips puckered then as she uttered two words she may never have said (without shyness) if not for the influence of Cupid's love arrow. "_Kiss me_, Pumpkin King..."

He smiled more and smirked a little, and then replied in a light and meaningful tone, "Only if you'll hold me...and kiss me back, Pumpkin Princess." He used his arm behind her back to push her up so that now she was sitting in his lap and being hugged by him. "Oh Sally..." his eye sockets burned into hers, "...my seductive little Sally, how could I ever deny you...?" And then he pulled her in close and closed his eyes and tilted his head and they came together in a rather more fiery kiss than was usual for them.

Immediately Sally kissed back, bringing her arms around his neck. This kiss was certainly more fiery than they were used to, and at the back of her mind, it was overwhelming. But of course, she too, was far too gone to even care.

Jack felt her soft, cloth arms around his neck and her soft cloth hands pressing into his skull. The feeling made him think of her touching his ribs...of her apparent desire to touch quiet a lot of his bones in general. He buried his fingers into her yarn hair in pleasure, and imagined touching her legs and arms like she wanted to touch his bones. He pulled her in closer, winding that hair of hers around his bony fingers, savoring her lovely weight lightly in his lap.

The same soft moany sound from earlier escaped Sally, and she breathed through her nose as she lost herself in the sweetness of the moment. The kiss was fiery, even passionate, but still very much leveled and soft. She shifted a little in his lap, but happily remained where she was. The feeling of his bony fingers in her hair sent shivers up and down her spine. She caressed his skull lovingly, admiring the wonderful, smooth feel.

She was actually moving her fingers over his skull and making little noises and it just made Jack tremble and his bones warm and hum with pleasure so much that he started to half fall back on the couch, taking her with him of course as he continued to enjoy and savor her passionate kiss while he could do so without dying from embarrassment.

She fell forward a bit as he fell back, but she managed to maintain her posture and balance, without creating such a silly spectacle! Yes, she surely savoured the moment while she could without also dying of embarrassment and being unable to look him in the eye.

After a few moments the two parted, eyes glazed over with dazed pleasure and love, all the while trying to regain themselves.

"Mmm...Jack..." Sally said softly as she snuggled into him happily.

Jack was just panting deeply and grinning from ear to ear. "Y-Yes, my delicious little sprig of deadly nightshade?" He wrapped his arm around her waist, just looking at her in total adoration.

She giggled at his little joke and smiled more, loosely hanging her arms around his neck. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

He sighed in bliss. "Oh yes, my darling, but tell me again...Tell me again and again and again...and I'll tell you too. I'll tell you ever single wonderful thing about you, from how delicately perfect it feels to put my arms around your waist to how unbearably splendid it is to put your mouth to mine in a kiss." He chuckled to himself, so very very content.

"Ohhh Jack...of course!" She gushed, and snuggled her head into his neck. "The way you smile...the way you can look scary as all can be...oh, I love the way you walk with such grace despite being a skeleton with legs longer than your torso...oh, but I love that! I love all about you! I love more than I can say. If there was a word meant to describe it, I'd use it all the time. The greatest gift I've ever had was being with you, because I love you. Every moment with you is a sweet nightmare come true. You've given so much, and now you've given me a new home, a wonderful job and the wonderful feeling of being the one you love. I love you, for the sweet heart that dwells inside, the way your mind works, how brilliant you are...everything. I love you. That night on Spiral Hill, on Christmas, was the greatest of my creation. I want to marry you one day, Jack...I will gladly be your wife and Pumpkin Queen if it means being by your side..."

He practically exploded inside in pleasure and instantly he was eagerly reciprocating all of her kind confessions with ones of his own. "Oh Sally, I feel exactly the same way! You're a treasure to me! The most brilliant creature I've ever come across in all the world! How you can be positively macabre looking and yet so very femininely attractive, the way you gently glide when you walk, how every dress you make yourself fits you so snugly and perfectly...the way our house smells of that sweet yet haunting scent that must be your perfume now that you've lived here for so long, and how lovely it is to sleep soundly at night knowing my most adored rag doll and nestled snugly away in the room right beside mine... I want to marry you one day too, Sally. To marry and cherish every inch of you in

every way a person can be cherished." He smirked a little, looking at her once more with a spark in his eyes. "Sometimes I just want to wrap us up together forever and never stop...You do tempt me, my Sally..." He was pulling her in closer for a kiss again, losing himself in her, "My...My..." He couldn't find the words, which felt strange to him at first. But then suddenly it was like someone had clicked off the switch of an extra bright light in his normal sunny 'in love' world, and it hit him and he gulped: the arrow was wearing off now, wasn't it? His mind started to adjust to the reality of all he had just done with her...and of the fact that she was on top of him, gazing down extra extra nicely...and of the fact that he was still hugging around her waist. He gulped. '_Oh dear...'_ He wasn't sure what to do now.

"Your what, darling?" Sally cooed sweetly, giggling. "Don't you have something to say, my...my...my..." Her eyes went wide then as the reality of the situation was setting in. She couldn't find the right words, she felt a lot less light and airy, and realized what they had just been saying and doing. Her cheeks burned, and she looked away shyly, the love arrow just about all but wearing off on her now.

_Oh dear..._ She thought.

Jack gulped. "I-I...was...just going to say...I guess...th-that I...I mean.." He noticed the shy look on her face right now, the burning color on her cheeks. He blinked, gave up trying to find a way to finish is sentence from before, and then asked rather sympathetically, "It...wore off for you too now, didn't it? Heh..." He gave her a small, shy grin.

"...Yes...it has..." Sally murmured in embarrassment and looked sheepish. But then she giggled a little. In all honesty, as much as she wanted to die in embarrassment, she couldn't help but find it a bit comical at how they were able to actually act over the top, though sweet and genuine, of course.

The sound of her giggling eased Jack a little. It was just a very calming sound to him. He let out a sigh and smiled, reaching up to brush some of her hair behind one of her ears. "I...I would say I'm sorry for all of that, but...it was all just the truth...You really are such an engaging and...beautiful woman, my Sally. I'll be positively smitten in love with you for the rest of forever, you know." He grinned at her, his eye sockets a little half lidded in adoration.

Not only touched by his admittance, she found he did indeed have a good point. Sure, being struck with love arrows made them proclaim their love in an over the top fashion, but that didn't make it any less true, did it? "You're right, Jack. I feel that way, too. I know...what I said and I meant it."

Jack smiled more, some bashfulness coming to his features. "Thank you, Sally. I don't think there's anything quite so enjoyable as the esteem and affection and...attraction...of a lady. You make me feel special, my darling."

"You...you make me feel special, too." She kissed his bony cheek and giggled a bit more. "I'm glad you feel that way..."

Jack let out a happy sigh and for a moment just savored all of this. But still, he knew it was late and that it really had been a long day. He reached up and gently touched her face, speaking to her quietly. "Sally...maybe we should go to bed now. It's been such a lovely day...but it's late and I want you to get your rest..."

"All right..." She nodded, and shifted a bit. "It's been a lovely long day..."

"Mmm hmm..." She had moved a little and now Jack could sit up a bit. "Um...but...to finish it though...could I tuck you in tonight, Sally?" He grinned at her sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just...like I told you before, it really is such a delight to me to know you're sleeping soundly so close by."

Sally giggled, and gave a little shrug, smiling. "Sure, Jack...I don't see why not." To think he would willingly come into her room was a little too much to pass up!

Jack's face beamed happiness! "Wonderful!" He stood up and then scooped her up from the couch and walked her over to her room door, gently nudging it open with his elbow. The room was illuminated by the light of the moon shining in and a few candles burning here and there. He walked her over to her bed and was about to lay her gently down upon it when he paused, something occurring to him that he hadn't considered before. "Oh, um...should I lay you in your bed like this, Sally, or should I put you down first so you can, um...take off your robe first?" He glanced to the side shyly and unsurely with a gulp, feeling a little awkward again all of a sudden this evening.

"Um...well...I suppose it would be more logical to remove it beforehand, wouldn't it?" She said thoughtfully, blushing a bit.

"O-Of course, heh..." Jack just shrugged and nodded, and then gently placed her upon the floor and quickly turned around shyly to give her some privacy.

Blushing a bit, Sally turned away also as she undid the belt of her robe, and then removed it from her body carefully. She hung it up onto a bat-shaped coat hanger near her bed, and then turned back around. "Um...all right, I'm done now..."

"A-Alright then..." Hesitantly Jack turned around. He blinked, feeling that familiar warm tingling that only she could induce return to his bones. He had never seen her in just the nightgown before, and though certainly it wasn't much different from seeing her in one of her usual dresses, still the material of this particular garment of hers was lighter and more wispy and airy, and clung to her a little differently...It practically glowed in the moonlight. "Uh..." For a moment he only uttered that syllable with a slightly dropped jaw, his mind going blank.

"...Jack? ...Jack, are you all right?" She clasped her hands together a bit nervously, taking a few steps toward him. "Hello?"

"Nightgown! I-I mean..." That first word had flown out of his mouth in surprise and a bit of shock at her snapping him out of his 'distracted' state! And now he was left fumbling all over himself even more as he realized that he had just blurted it out like that. "I...mean...there's...um...yes, well...Of course you're in your nightgown, i-it's time for bed after all, right? Heh..." He grinned nervously at her.

Sally wondered why he seemed so nervous and was fumbling, she giggled a bit and smiled. "Um...yes... Of course. Um...are you sure you still want to? I won't be offended if you change your mind, Jack."

Jack blinked but then shook his head. "N-No, I...I want to." He swallowed shyly, clasping his hands behind his back. "S-Sorry, I...I didn't mean to seem so nervous, it's just...I find you very pretty in general and...your nightgown is very very pretty, and I've never seen you in it before so...it just took me a moment to take all of that in, heh. I'm better now though." He smiled at her, feeling a touch calmer though there was still a lot of that tingling feeling going through him. "Anyway, you can get into bed now, Sally, and I'll tuck you in..." He smiled warmly at her, and managed to find the courage to add a wink as well, even though doing so made a great deal of his shyness come back in full force.

"All right, then." Sally smiled and then walked over to her bed. It was big enough for one person, and very similar to his own in the other room, only not as long. The bedposts consisted of bats at the foot and skull heads on the other end, and was made of sleek silver, with a mattress and pillows, sheets and covers. She pulled the covers aside and got into them, keeping the covers aside. Raising one of the pillows, she lay back a little, propped up in a half-sitting position.

Jack just gazed at her in total blissful, daydreaming adoration, the smile on his face growing. There was something very compelling about her laying there like that...and mixed with how peace-giving it was to see her all safe and secure in her happy little corner of their nightmarish happy little abode, he felt he had never seen a sight more lovely. He approached her, his shyness growing the closer he got to her bed. He lifted up the end of her soft, knit (by her, of course) blankets, covered in pumpkins and bats and spiral hills and moons, and all etched in silver, and then gently laid them atop her and tucked in the sides a little. He looked down on her now, admiring his handiwork. "Goodnight, my Sally. Pleasant nightmares."

Sally snuggled a bit beneath the covers, the warmth enveloping her. She smiled warmly, raising herself a little higher on her pillow. "Goodnight, Jack...sleep tight."

Jack almost chuckled as he gave her his familiar reply of, "Dream of bedbugs tonight." He let out a content sigh and just admired her for a moment...She was so sweet and so lovely and just...the shining center of his world that he had been missing for so long before her.

Sally giggled, shaking her head. For some silly reason he'd say that almost every night. It was so silly and just hard not to laugh at it and it so amusing. "I'll certainly try to..."

"Hmm..." For a moment Jack had been a bit dazed just admiring her, but her speaking again snapped him out of it and made him come back to reality. "Oh..." he chuckled at her cute little reply to the end of their familiar exhange, "Well that's good to know...And I'll, um...of course have good dreams since they'll be about you..." He glanced down shyly.

"Me too, Jack..." Sally said dreamily, and then snuggled down under the covers, lowering her pillow. "See you in the morning..." She said amidst a yawn. "Sorry...that was rude."

He chuckled again and shook his head. "No, not rude...Just adorable. And I'll see you in the morning too, my dear." He moved closer, gazed down upon her, and then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight..." He winked and then began to head for her doorway.

"Goodnight..." She mumbled again, giggling.

Settling under the covers, her head snug into her pillow, her eyes closed and she rolled onto her side, now slowly falling asleep. There was just something about them saying goodnight to one another, and knowing the other was there close by, that it helped her sleep so much better than she ever had in her entire creation.

Now in her doorway, Jack watched for just a moment as she settled in to sleep, and then, feeling more content then he ever had in his entire existence, he silently blew her a kiss and then gently stole away, closing the door quietly behind him. Back in the living room now, he took a quick walk around to put out the few lit candles and to dim the fire, and then he walked over to his own room, entering and closing the door behind him.

Shut away in his own private space now he removed his robe (giving it a small hug before hanging it up since it was a creation of his beloved Sally's, after all), and then headed over to his bed, got himself under the covers, blew out the candle on his bedside, closed his eyes and nestled in for a deep and peaceful sleep. His thoughts wandered peacefully before they drifted into dreams... '_Valentine's Day...is a very good holiday. I hope everyone enjoys the other new holidays to come just as much..._' And yet still, Jack knew that at least he probably wouldn't enjoy anything (save Halloween and probably Christmas, of course) as much as Valentine's Day...a day all about that special love between two people that he had not even known existed until now...with his darling, sweet Sally.

A content sigh escaped him and he unconsciously cuddled into his bed...maybe imagining he was cuddling with Sally...and then he finally fell into a deep sleep...more than ready for Valentine's Day to come around again next year.


	3. Closely Distant Part 1

**Azure129: Hey all! You know, on one of the last tracks on the TNBC soundtrack, the narrator says that "Each holiday now knew the other one's name", and we are just going strong with that concept ^w^ Besides, Jack and Sally have to do SOMETHING besides cuddle until next Halloween XD Anyway, please enjoy and read and review ;) Love you all!**

**NintendoGal55: Today we've got more for you! Not only some St-Patrick's Day love, but also having to live apart for a while! :)**

**Once more, this chapter is split into two parts. Part two should be out soon!**

XXX

On a dark, raging stormy night, it was almost no surprise that Sally woke up screaming.

Why did the rag doll wake up screaming?

It was simple. She had just had a nightmare. And not the good kind. It was a nightmare about the prospect of Oogie Boogie not only returning from the dead, but the result of it had been just horrific. The entire town was taken over, and practically destroyed. The atmosphere was dark and heavy, and again, not the good kind. It was dysmal, desolate, and very chilling. The citizens were either dead (again), horribly injured, or just nowhere to be seen. Either in hiding, run away, or dead. Halloween Town had fallen under Oogie Boogie. The horrible, sickening monster was even dancing and singing with evil glee in the town square, and with...Jack laying dead. Truly dead. Never to rise again.

Sally had seen it all, and even witnessed the embodiment of the Boogeyman destroying her beloved. It was by far the worst kind of sight she could ever imagine. No kind of scare induced from anyone, even Jack, would scare more than that.

Now she awoke from the horrible nightmare, breathing heavily and tears rolling down her face as she looked around in panic. It was storming outside, with lightning flashing and thunder rumbling. The shadows in the room casted upon the illumination from the lightning. Normally, this would be the kind of scaring that was amateurish and perfectly wonderful.

But Sally wasn't reveling in it. It only added to how nervous and scared she was.

Not thinking clearly, and even as some kind of crazy attempt to make sure all was well and good, Sally flounced out of bed, hurried out of her room in a light, off-balance wobble, and practically flew to Jack's room. She knocked on his door, several times, though not hard, whimpering and calling his name in a small voice.

"Jack! ...Jack...!"

In his room, for the last several minutes, Jack's sleeping head had been entertaining a version of one of his most enjoyable nightmares: a perfectly dazzling and perfectly frightful Halloween celebration that actually turned out to be a wedding ceremony as well, as suddenly, in the midst of all the creepy chaos, up burst Sally from the center of the throng in a gossamer and ghostly white dress and a bouquet of black and dead roses, and she was beckoning to him with a small, meaningful smile to come to her side. And Jack, so energized with the thrill of being the Pumpkin King celebrating his holiday and at the idea of her becoming his Pumpkin Queen, had been all but bounding toward her in frightful glee! (more)

Just before he could reach her though...

"Jack!...Jack...!"

In the dream, she had been saying his name cooingly, enticingly, but how her all but choking it out met his ears! Jack started in his sleep and then blinked several times, finally awaking.

"Jack...!" the poor, pathetic, saddened voice tried again, and he heard her against his door.

Instantly Jack was bolt upright in his bed! His eye sockets were wide! "Sally..." The word left his mouth in a whisper and then instantly he was out of bed and bounding toward the door. "Sally!" he called more loudly this time and instantly pulled open his door. "Sally, what's wrong, my darling, where are you, I-"

He paused, and his breath caught in his throat. She was standing right outside of the door...and he had never seen her look so...broken (it was the only word that occurred to him to describe how she looked right now) in her entire existence. He barely knew what to say. "Sally, what...Sally what happened?" he asked quietly and in such worry, his wide eye sockets all the while not blinking or leaving her face.

"Jack...!" Sally uttered in both relief and amidst a soft whimper. He was there, alive (or rather, undead) and well, in his sleeping clothes. Oogie Boogie was not back from the dead, the town wasn't destroyed, no one was killed or injured, and Jack was not harmed either.

Unable to help herself, she whimpered again, tears rolling down her cheeks before she hugged him tightly, sobbing. "A nightmare...horrible nightmare..."

Jack blinked several times, in a touch of shock at first at her suddenly clinging against him and bursting into tears and hysterics like that. But then instantly he let out a deep breath and his arms came around her to hold her tightly...and even though he was very sad that she had had a nightmare that had upset her this much...a part of him couldn't help but feel an immense relief at the fact that she wasn't actually hurt or in trouble or anything. "Shh..." he cooed to her, gently stroking her hair with one of his hands. "It's alright, Sally...Nothing can hurt you-I'll always be here to keep you safe."

Sniffling a bit, Sally relaxed little by little in his embrace, once again reassured that he was all right and here. If there was one place she loved to be, it was in his arms...and it already helped in making her feel better. "Oh, Jack...it was terrifying...and not the good kind..."

Jack nodded, giving her an extra bit of a hug for a moment, and very happy to feel her calming down in his embrace. "It's okay...It was just a bad dream, Sally...Would you like to talk about it?"

Nodding, she managed to muster up the strength to tell him what the dream was. She told him about how the town was desolate and destroyed, everyone either dead, missing or MIA, Oogie Boogie had been brought back and was wreaking havoc. When she got to the part of telling him about how she found him dead, it only made her burst into tears again and then shiver in fright. "I don't...know what I would have done...if it had been...had been real..."

Jack just held her close, looking into her eyes with sympathy and feeling her pain...After all, _her_ being dead had almost really been a reality for him...If he had gotten to Oogie's lair last Christmas even a few minutes later than he had... A shiver went through him and he pushed the horrible thought away entirely. Besides he had to focus on comforting her now. "It's not real though, Sally..." he assured her as comfortingly and gently as he could. He knew that she she knew that of course...and yet naturally she was still upset. He considered and then he reached up and gently cupped her face, bringing her eyes to his. "Would you like to come into my room and sit up with me for a little while until you feel better?" he asked tenderly.

Sniffling again, Sally nodded. "I...I'd like that, Jack..." She didn't think about the fact that she was stepping into his room, something she never dared to do unless he gave her permission. Her dream reminded her of the few minutes on Christmas...when the prospect of Jack being dead had happened. How empty, alone, scared and terrified she had felt. All just moments after telling Oogie Boogie how much trouble he would be in when Jack found out about the situation. Only for her hopes, dreams and heart to be completely _shattered_.

Shaking off the memory, she wiped her eyes and tried to will her tears to stop flowing. "I'm...I'm so sorry to bother you and wake you so late at night, Jack..."

Jack shook his head, leading her into the room and gently partially shutting the door behind them on instinct (and not thinking too much about the fact that for the first time Sally was coming into his room for an extended period of time...) "Sally, please don't apologize..." He guided her over to the bed and sat her near the head so she could rest against the pillows, if she desired. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, looking at her with tender concern. "You're what's most important to me-I'm just relieved that you came and got me." He smiled and then reached up and gently moved a piece of her yarn hard from her face and around one of her ears. "But Sally, really, I can promise you...nothing bad like what you dreamed will ever happen. I plan to be right here to love you and cherish you and be with you for centuries to come, my sweet Sally..." He smiled encouragingly at her.

Sally wiped her eyes, and then immediately snuggled into his side. She believed his words, and knew he was doing all he could to make her feel better and assure her he would always be there. And she did believe him, she knew he would never go down without a fight. "I...I know, Jack...and I'm thankful for that... I suppose I can't help but be scared...I almost lost you once...I was terrified of it ever happening again..."

Jack's eye sockets went wide at first at her hugging against him again, and he blinked...but then he melted inside at her sweet, trusting touch. He let out a sigh. And then, giving her a little snuggle of his own, he shifted them over on the bed so that she was sitting up on it with her back against the pillows and he was sitting up against the pillows right next to her. He held her tenderly and then replied in a quiet voice, "It's okay, Sally...It makes sense that you're still scared sometimes, considering the past. To be honest...I still get scared too sometimes, Sally...but about losing you." A from came to his features that he was unable to help, considering the memory of it all: Sally, strapped to that steel slate, about to be dropped into that horrible, deathly vat of goo...And all because he had been an idiot about that whole Christmas thing. He shook his head to clear it again, refusing to dwell on it.

Sniffling, she cuddled into him some more, reveling in the sweet comfort being close to him, assured that all was well in the "real" world. "I understand, Jack... But you don't have to worry, I won't let that happen. I'll never leave you..."

He nodded, cuddling into her a little extra as well. "I know...but I...well...you're so sweet and gentle and trusting and loving, Sally...I worry about something coming along and hurting you just like...Oogie almost did..." He let out a deep sigh...stroked her hair absentmindedly. "You're my precious friend...my darling Sally...and how could I bear it if I ever let anything happen to you?"

Touched, she exhaled as she relaxed all the more, trying not to dwell on the nightmare any longer. It was just a dream. "You're mine too, Jack...more than I can say. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you either..."A thought came to her then, as her expression took on a disappointed frown.

"...Maybe it's because you're leaving later today..."

A frown came to Jack's face and he hugged her close. "Sally...you know I have to. It's part of my job as the Pumpking King... Now we had ambassadors from the Valentine's world visit here for Valentine's Day...and now St. Patrick's Day is coming up and I have to visit St. Patrick's world as a representative of Halloween Town. It's for the sake of sharing and getting to know each other, Sally. But I'll be back soon...and besides..." he smiled a little bit at her, "What in St. Patrick's Day Town could possibly stand up to the Pumpkin King? From what I've heard the place is just full of rainbows and shiny gold pieces of metal in large pots and little green flowery things growing all of the ground. If there's any town where nothing could possibly hurt me and where I couldn't possibly hurt myself by accident, it's there." He winked at her, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

Sally blinked and couldn't help but giggle at that, shaking her head. "No...I suppose you're right, Jack... I don't think anything could harm you there... I'm not worried about that... I'll just miss you."

He smiled warmly down at her. "I'll miss you too, Sally. After all...the Pumpkin King can't help but be a little lost without his Pumpkin Princess by his side." He winked at her...but then he sighed again and added, as long as they were up already (he had been planning to mention this to her tomorrow morning anyway...) "Actually, Sally...speaking of my trip...I've been meaning to mention something to you."

"What is it?" Sally looked at him with curiosity, genuinely interested to know what was on his mind.

"Well..." he tried not to look too sheepish and hoped she would take this well, "Since I'll be gone for a couple of weeks...even though it's not close to Halloween yet the town is still going to need guidance and a leader of course while I'm absent...so, I've decided to leave you in charge, Sally." He smiled supportively at her.

Her eyes went wide, and a blush settled on her cheeks for the first time that night. He was leaving her in charge. Her! "What? ...Me?" She couldn't believe it. Not only was she the least scariest being in the town, but she had no sense of leadership! She didn't have a leadership bone in her body (if she had any). "I...I don't know...I don't think I can..."

Having anticipated this response, Jack just continued to smile and gently put an arm around her, pulling her in closer and looking warmly and sincerely into her eyes. "Of course you can do it, Sally. You're kind and caring, and everyone in town loves you. Besides...who else could the Pumpkin King leave in charge to look after our town but his Pumpkin Princess?" He smiled more...and then added quiet shyly, "A-And, um, besides...i-if you're going to...you know...be the Pumpkin Queen one day, then you'll have to lead all the time...right beside me, of course, though." He swallowed, still smiling to himself. And hoping inside that he had convinced her to try this new task he wanted her to undertake.

Biting her lip, Sally looked down at her lap as she twiddled her fingers nervously. She knew he was right, if and when the day came that she would be the Pumpkin Queen, she would have to be able to rule the town alongside him. In a sense, this was kind of like a trial, training for it. She knew she had to work up any leadership skills she may have had. And he was trusting her and was confident, and wanted someone he loved and trusted to be in charge in his stead. "...You're right, Jack... I suppose that makes sense. I just hope I can do it...and that you come back to everything being as it was before. But I'll try...I'll try my best for you, Jack..."

Jack let out such a happy sigh and brought his eyes back to hers again. "Oh Sally...you will do absolutely splendidly just by being yourself. I have total faith in you..." He almost chuckled. "After all...who else is clever enough to lead our world along with me?" He winked.

This made Sally giggled a bit more. "Point taken, Jack... I'll do my best." She snuggled into him more, laying her head on his shoulder.

The feeling of her snuggling made Jack warm all over and an ear to ear grin spread across his face. He snuggled into her too, the two of them now resting comfortably back on his pillows. He let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes, just savoring the moment. "Thank you, Sally..." He took a deep inhale through his nose-already this place in his room was starting to have that light scent of the rest of the house and especially of Sally's room-it was her perfume or her incense or some of the herbs she used or something but whatever it was, it was soft and flowery and spicy and just...delightful. He enjoyed it immensely.

"You're welcome..." She murmured to him softly, closing her eyes a bit too.

She was on his bed, in his room, with him. The thought of them being married and sharing a room together and cuddling every night before going to sleep made her blush quite a bit. But it was a nice thought, none the less. "And...thank you, Jack. ..I feel better now..."

"Hmm?" Jack merely sighed out though, sort of starting to really get lost in holding her and her scent everywhere and how cozy and comfortable they were right here. And he had even finally started processing the fact that she was in his room and on his bed with him, and it was making his bones warm and tremble in overdrive! Her words did finally process though after a second and he just nodded, nuzzling his skull against her soft, yarn hair as he did so, "You're welcome...and I'm glad..." He smiled more, savored the feeling of her in his arms more fully... 'What a girl...' was all he thought to himself in bliss.

Sally did feel so much better now, just knowing that he was always there for her when she would have a bad dream and need a few minutes to get back to reality and feel better. She snuggled more into him, savouring the sweet bliss of their embrace. Oh, what it would've been like if they would sleep in the same bed together in each other's arms...and wake up in an embrace to the morning-

CRASH!

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled loudly, making Sally gasp in surprise, startled by the sudden noise and cling onto Jack a bit more.

Jack's eye sockets instantly popped open about as wide as they could go! It was only in small part due to the thunder though-the bigger part of it was that Sally was now about as against him as she could possibly be...scared of the storm and seeking comfort in him... His breathing became shallow and now he was fully back in reality and he was wondering how he really should deal with this situation. They were in his bed together and she was holding close to him and he had been very close to and every comfortable with almost...sleeping beside her like this. As long as they were already here and everything. But what if he was supposed to do something else? He had never been even close to in this position with her before. He felt very unsure and confused...and yet...just a touch intrigued at the same time. "U-Um..." he whispered in the darkness, illuminated only by the candle near his bed and the occasional flash of lightening through his window, "It's all right, Sally..." he soothed, doing his best to keep his voice more calm than nervous sounding.

"...I'm sorry, Jack...I was just a little bit startled." Sally whispered softly, loosening her hold a little bit. "Then again, I should've seen it coming. It's a dark and stormy night after all..."

Jack's eye sockets slowly fell to hers. "I-It's all right, Sally...I don't mind." He gulped, and was secretly thankful that he wasn't the one of the two of them who could blush, or he was pretty sure his entire ivory skull would be redder than Santa's suit right about now, all things considered.

A little smile crossed her lips, as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Jack...you're too good to me...thank you. I'm...I'm feeling better now...I can go, and let you go back to sleep...you have a big day tomorrow, anyway. I won't keep you up any longer."

Her kiss made his bones all but thrum in pleasure. And then her sweet words too. So considerate, always... "I...don't mind..." suddenly slipped out of him extra quietly. "I-I mean..." he added, nervousness overtaking him a little, "I-if you wanted to stay longer, it would be okay. You're never a bother to me, Sally." He managed a small little smile, really...not looking forward to how it would feel to have his bed suddenly deprived of her warmth and presence if she did suddenly leave it right now.

Sally's large eyes went wide as she realized what he was saying. He was inviting her to stay with him. On one hand, she felt nervous and hesitant since they both always slept in separate rooms, aside from the blue moon occasion of falling asleep on the couch together. But now this was on his bed in his room. It made her nervous, and her cheeks became as red as her hair.

But then again, after tonight...she would be all alone for two weeks. Yes, she'd had to hold down the fort before, but the longest he'd ever been gone was about five or six days. This was to be two weeks, a total of fourteen days. She was almost a little scared about being alone for that long, and didn't look forward to the loneliness that was sure to follow.

Tonight was their last night together for two weeks.

With that in mind, Sally suddenly didn't quite look forward to leaving his warm bed, and being away from his wonderful, comforting embrace.

It's our last night...we should make the best of it. She thought. And he WAS inviting her to stay with him, so it wasn't as if she was intruding, right?

"...I'd like to...stay with you tonight, Jack...for our last night together for the next two weeks..."

Jack gulped and he froze entirely. She...She hadn't just agreed to stay a few extra minutes or something to humor him...she had agreed to spend the entire night with him! He felt about a million familiar and new and confusing emotions going through him all at once. He really did his best to remain calm about it all though. "I...I would...I would love for you to stay, Sally..." finally managed to escape him in a deep sigh. He suddenly realized that he was still holding her pretty closely and instantly he removed his arms from around her, just to give her some space, and also because part of him was almost afraid that if he held her too tightly or squeezed too tightly...she might turn out to be another dream and just disappear. "Are...Are you comfortable, Sally?" he asked quietly, unsurely, his eyes wide and looking right at hers all the while, "Do you need anything?"

Feeling a sense of comfort and happiness coursing through her, Sally smiled all the more, feeling a lot better now. He had agreed to let her spend the rest of the night with him! It was a stretch, even though their courtship had by now been ongoing for a few months now, it was still fairly young and many would consider it scandalous to not only share a room together after such a short time, but to do so without even being married.

But tonight, she didn't care. If they wanted to be together and sleep next to each other, who was anyone to judge? "No, I'm fine..."

Her assurance made Jack smile. "O-Oh...um...good." He gulped and then started nervously, feeling sort of 'honor bound' to say what he had to say next, "Um...Sally? I...Well, when I asked if you were comfortable...I didn't just mean, with the pillows and blankets and stuff. I-I also meant...in general...with this tonight? I just...I really wouldn't mind you staying...at all...but are you really okay with it too? I don't want to, um...o-overstep boundaries or anything like that, heh..." He swallowed nervously and cleared his throat as he awaited her response.

As nervous as she was in taking this step (the blush on her cheeks was evident of that) and actually doing this, she nodded. "I'm sure of it, Jack...I want to be with you tonight." Sally managed in a soft, quiet voice.

Jack felt touched in a way he never had before. She was so sweet and trusting and loving. He had never encountered anyone like her in the whole wide world and it only made him fall more and more and more completely in love with her. He had never felt closer to her than right now. He just gave her a small nod. "I'm happy, Sally...I want to be with you too. I love you very much." He smiled, feeling his nervousness start to slip away and melt into just comfort and peacefulness here with her. "You're a great comfort to me, Sally. You make my life worthwhile."

A little giggle escaped her as she snuggled a little closer, smiling all the more and blushing quite a bit at his sweet words. "I love you too...and I feel the same way... Since I met you, it just made my existence more worthwhile."

Jack smiled more, and with a nervous gulp took a small liberty and snuggled a little closer to her as well. "You have the most beautiful stitching and design in the whole world, my pretty rag doll...Did I ever tell you that?" He chuckled a little. "All of our dresses and outfits are beautiful creations but...none of them are as beautiful as just you."

"Stop it..." Sally giggled, looking away. "But yes, you've told me a lot..."

He just smiled more, loving how she looked when she was shy. "Good, I'm happy I haven't been neglecting letting you know." He chuckled a little more. "Um...Sally?" He glanced away shyly himself.

"Yes?" Now she looked back at him, fiddling with strands of her hair a bit shyly.

"I've been thinking actually that...when we marry one day...we should probably...share the same room. I-I mean, Santa and Mrs. Claus share a room so I assume that's what you're supposed to do when you're married." He smiled a little sheepishly, feeling rather happy inside at that idea...and how he was sort of getting a preview of it tonight.

"Flower Heart...did say that in her last letter...that married couples tend to share a room together..." Sally admitted, blushing more.

"Yes...and, well, since this is the master bedroom...when the time comes...I hope you'll share it with me. I would enjoy it very much..." In a warm, wonderful daze he reached out and gently touched a strand or two of her hair with the tips of his bony fingers. "I'm already allowed to keep you safe and love you during the day...I can't wait to be allowed to do the same at night...forever."

Sally giggled girlishly at his words and little gesture. "Oh Jack...me too." She murmured. Another crash of thunder was heard, making her jump a bit. "We...we should...get to sleep..."

Seeing her jump, Jack frowned for a moment. But then he smiled again and nodded. "Yes, we should go back to sleep. Pleasant nightmares, my love." He let out a sigh and then reached out an arm over her over the covers and gently pulled her close to him in a protective gesture. "And don't be scared of the thunder, Sally...You're much scarier than it will ever be..." He warmly whispered these words to her with a wink and then closed his eyes to sleep, a content smile upon his face.

"I'm not scared." Sally pouted, snuggling under the covers a bit more. "Just startled." She yawned and closed her eyes as well, feeling all the more better now.

Jack chuckled, loving her cute little refusal to admit her true feelings about the thunder. "Ah, of course..." he whispered back, trying not to chuckle, "I should have known better. Nothing scares the Pumpkin Princess." He smiled more to himself, feeling sleep coming on. "You're going to terrify everyone next Halloween...I can feel it."

"Anything you say..." Sally murmured tiredly, snuggling in more. "Goodnight..."

Jack pulled her in more, almost unconsciously. "Yes...Goodnight..." He let out a final breath and drifted off into the most peaceful slumber he had ever known as the rain continued to fall and the thunder to lightly rumble outside.

XXX

The next morning came way too quickly. Yes, it had been about three in the morning when Sally had woken up from her nightmare, then about 3:20 by the time they fell back to sleep, and they had gotten up at seven.

Jack had packed up the day before, so that was out of the way. He just had to consult some things with the mayor, and make sure to say his goodbyes to everyone in town.

Sally, who had a lot of sewing to do, just threw on her usual patchwork dress and was killing some time before the inevitable with sketching some new ideas and patterns she had. Jack would soon return to get what he needed, and that would be when they'd exchange goodbyes.

She was not looking forward to it. Two weeks all alone.

Especially after waking up in each other's arms that morning...

Sally just about fell into a daydreamy state, so much so that she barly heard Jack entering the house and calling up "Hello!".

This was it.

She got up, brushed off her dress, before exiting her room. "I'm here, Jack!"

With a sigh (and doing his best to keep up a happy, bright smile), Jack entered the living room, one of his arms behind his back as he was hiding something. He was going to miss Sally so much but he knew he had to keep her optimistic and to remind her that it would only be for two weeks that they would be apart, and that overall they would have their whole lives together to make up for any gaps like this upcoming one.

Inside though, he knew, no matter how much logic he threw at the situation, that it was going to be hard leaving her...and especially after a night like last night...and a morning like this morning. There was something about waking up in your bed...and feeling another person there...a soft, warm, loving, lovely being besides yourself. Something about seeing the morning light falling upon her sleeping, serene face, something about knowing that she was partly responsible for how warm and cozy your bed currently was, something about having such a deep trust with her that the two of you could sleep so peacefully side by side for half a night, content in the knowledge that you would keep each other safe all night long.

Jack's smile grew and he let out a sigh, doing his best to come back to reality as he approached Sally, who had just entered the living room as he had. "Ah there you are, my busy little seamstress." He spoke in a happy, uplifting tone, hoping to lighten the mood of this goodbye for both of them. "I brought you something, Sally..." With a shy smile he removed his arm from behind his back, producing a bouquet of black and red dried roses and offering them to her. "I hope you like them, Sally. The red ones reminded me of your hair..." He smiled more to himself.

"Ohh!" Sally cried in surprise, bringing her hands to her mouth. "Jack... Jack, they're beautiful!" She gently took them, as if afraid to break them. "Thank you so much!" She kissed him on the cheek before dashing to the kitchen to fill a vase with some water, carefully placing them inside. Once they were well situated, she took the vase and placed it on the coffee table. "Jack, thank you! That was so sweet of you..." She smiled, bringing her hands behind her back. "And um...I have a little something to take with you, too..."

Jack blinked and smiled at her, tilting his head to the side a little in curiosity (and practically beaming inside at how much she had liked her present!). "Really? What is it, Sally?"

"Well..." She excused herself for a moment, went to her room, and then came back with something behind her back. "Here, Jack...I know it isn't much, but I hope you'll like it...just in case it gets a little cold." She held out her hands, revealing an emerald green, soft-cotton scarf. "I...I made it myself..."

Jack all but lit up, his eyes glowing with more happiness than they had upon his first sight of Christmas Town so many months ago! "Sally, it...it's frightfully wonderful!" He took the lovely object, cradling it gently in his hands. It was so soft and cozy and just perfect. He wrapped it around his neck and looked to her gratefully. "I adore it! It's perfect for St. Patrick's Day Town. I hear the primary color there is green. Thank you, Sally!" He went forward and scooped her up in a big, happy hug!

"Oooh!" Sally was taken aback, but felt SO happy that he liked it! She had heard too, that St-Patrick's Day Town's primary colour was green, and she had decided to make a green scarf for him to wear while he was there. She giggled, smiling happily. "Oh Jack, I'm so...so happy you like it!"

"Oh I love it, Sally my darling!" He gave her one last squeeze and then released her, looking at her so joyfully. "I'll think of you the whole time I'm wearing it while I'm away." He looked at her with warm sincerity.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero came downstairs then, happily circling around the couple and then whimpering a bit sadly as he looked downward.

"Awww..." Sally said sadly, and gently patted his head. "It's going to be okay, boy...Daddy Jack will be back soon, don't you worry."

Jack sighed, though he maintained a smile at least, and nodded, looking to Zero. "Yes, Zero, and in the meantime you'll have Mommy Sally here to look after you. Keep her company and keep her safe, alright?" Jack winked at the ghostly dog who winked back at him and did a little flip in the air.

"That's the spirit, boy!" Sally giggled, patting his head again. She maintained a smile as well, despite that her eyes were now full of sadness. "Well...I suppose this is it, isn't it? Do you have everything you need...?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, I have my things packed already and Lock, Shock and Barrel loaned me their walking bath tub to travel to the Holiday forest in to speed up my trip. So I'm...all ready, Sally." He glanced down with a touch of sadness, unable to help it.

"Oh! That was nice of them..." She tried to smile more, but it was faltering. Badly. Unable to hold back, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "H-Have a good time, Jack...I'll...I'll miss you...good luck..." Tears welled in her eyes by this point.

Jack blinked. "Oh Sally..." He put his arms around her, hugging her back. "I know, I'll miss you too...It'll be all right, though. You'll see, the time'll fly by! And in two weeks I'll have introduced a whole new town of people to Halloween and to bring back a whole new holiday's worth of wonderful traditions to our town, and you'll have become the greatest Pumpkin Princess our town could ever hope to have. You'll see, Sally, it'll all be okay, and we'll be happier when it's over." He smiled, gently stroking her hair.

She nodded a little bit against his chest. "You're right, Jack...I never doubted that for a minute..." Sally clung a little tighter, savouring the last few moments they had together until he would depart. "I love you so much. I'll wait for you...I'll always wait for you, Jack...I promise."

Jack blinked several times, his head tilting to the side in concern. "Sally..." He gently pulled back from her a little, looking at her quite sincerely. "I-I know that, but...I'm not going away forever. I'll never really leave you, Sally." He smiled encouragingly at her. "After all, where would I be without my Sally? Sad and lonely sitting on top of a hill...when I'd much rather be...warm and cozy waking up together with her..." He smiled shyly and lovingly at her, as content as could be inside at that very special memory.

This made her giggle a little. "I know it's not forever, Jack... But I will wait none the less."

He smiled more. "And I will wait for you too, Sally...until I can return." He reached out a bony hand, gently cupping her cheek and bringing her eyes up completely to his. "And until then I have total confidence in you about taking care of things here. You'll be a very good leader for everyone, my Sally. Even if you're shy...what matters most is that you're kind and fair and caring, and you are all of those things and so much more. You'll be fine. I promise." He smiled supportively at her.

Sally took a breath, and managed to smile. "Thank you, Jack...that really means so much to me. I'll do my very best."

"I know you will, my darling." He nodded. He let out a breath and for a moment just savored still being in the same room with her. But he knew it was time to depart...He couldn't put it off any longer or he would be late for meeting St. Patrick. "Well..." he pressed his hand a little more into her soft cheek, just to remember the feel of it as well as he could for the next two weeks, "Goodbye for now, my Sally. I'll miss you so much..." He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, then pulled back, looking all warm and loving. "And thank you again for the scarf." As he separated from her he readjusted the scarf around his neck a little, tightening it snugly and feeling touched inside as he recalled that her gentle hands had sewn it with love all for him.

"You're welcome." Sally smiled sadly, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm glad you like it, I really am. Goodbye, Jack...I'll miss you so much too. I hope this experience will be great for you, I have a good feeling about it. So I think no disaster is to come of it at all."

Jack felt so touched by her tears, almost to the point of pain. His poor Sally, missing him so... He slowly and hesitantly headed over to the staircase to leave her, waving a small, slightly frowning goodbye as he did so. "If you say no disaster will come, then I know it won't, Sally. I love you. Please don't be too sad. I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise." In a small way, Jack almost felt like abandoning all of his plans and asking her to join him in St. Patrick's Day town, and leaving the mayor completely in charge. He almost gave in to the impulse but then suppressed it as he reached the top of the stairs and began to head down one of two of them, still glancing over at her. _'No...I have to give her this chance to let her see that she can be a good leader. And I have to let her have the chance to realize that she can be okay and do things without me. She has to know that when she's the Pumpkin Queen, it won't just be because she's married to the Pumpkin King...It'll be because if anyone in this whole town could take care of it's citizens besides me, it's her...She's that brave and strong and good_.' He let out a small breath, set on this resolution...though still sad about it nonetheless. He stopped two steps down and turned back to her fully. "I love you, Sally. Goodbye."

"I love you too... Goodbye, Jack..." Sally gave a little wave, smiling a little. She almost just wanted to run after him and beg him not to leave, but she just couldn't be that selfish. This was part of his job after all, and he took it very seriously, which she commended him for very much. It was all part in uniting the Holiday worlds together and getting along, a cause she completely supported.

Even if it did have to hurt a little bit.

She told herself it would be fine, and he was leaving her in charge, because he trusted her and wanted her to flourish in the skills she was sure she never had. And she had to do her best, for everyone.

Jack gave a small wave back to her and turned away and stepped down one more step.

Then he let out a breath and turned right back around to look at her. '_Well...one more minute wouldn't hurt..._' And then suddenly he walked up the top two steps, walked right back into the living room and over to her, took her in his arms, dipped her back and kissed her with all the passion his normally shy and modest self could summon! He smiled to himself on the inside. 'I really will miss her like crazy...'

"Mmm!" Sally's eyes went wide, taken completely aback by this. She figured he had merely forgotten something and was attempting to retrieve it, but no, he just about took her by surprise for one last kiss. And quite a passionate one at that! Her cheeks heated up, and she inwardly wondered if maybe he was struck with Cupid's love arrows... But she soon relaxed and kissed him back with as much passion as she too, could muster.

She was kissing him back and he let out such a deep sigh through his nose, pulling her in as close as he could yet cradling her so gently. She was such a perfect piece of his life. He savored their tender embrace as much and for as long as he could. And then, out of both breath and time, he finally tilted her back upward again and then gently separated his lips from hers. For a moment, his eyes fluttering open, he just looked at her and smiled warmly. "Sorry...I needed something to get me through the two weeks. Between last night and the scarf and this now though I think I'll be alright." He chuckled.

Sally's cheeks were bright red, and her eyes opened quite widely, still taken aback in a light daze. "That's all right...Jack...I think I'll...be all right too now..." She giggled a bit.

He chuckled more at her giggling so cutely. "Good, I'm glad to hear it...and, um..." His grin picked up on one side, "There'll be more to come, of course, when I get back...since we'll have two weeks to make up for..." He tapped the end of one of his bony fingers on the end of her cute nose.

Sally giggled at the action, smiling a bit more as she managed to compose herself. "I suppose that's true..." She brought her hands behind her back shyly.

Jack's smile grew. He was happy that he could leave her now looking shy and content rather than sad and teary-eyed. "Yes..." He gave her a small bow. "Well, goodbye again, my sweet Sally. Your Pumpkin King will be wishing you were with him every night when I go to sleep and every morning when I wake up." He winked and then began to slowly step over to the stairs once more.

"I'll be wishing the same, Jack..." Sally said softly as she watched him go.

He smiled more and then blew her a little kiss. "I'll see you soon, my love. And if you're really missing me, you can ask the witches to set up the cauldron to look in on me, like how they used it to see my flight on earth last Christmas...a-and if you're lonely at night, um...feel free to sleep in my bed instead of your own." He shrugged shyly and sheepishly. "Goodbye!" He gave her one last smile and then turned away and finished heading downstairs before he ended up going back for a second major goodbye kiss. As he headed away he snuggled his skull more against his scarf, savoring the gift from his sweet Sally.

"Goodbye!" Sally called down enthusiastically, and was then greeted by the sound of the front door closing.

"Arf!" Zero came up beside her, looking up at her curiously.

It was at that moment...Sally was alone. All alone.

Exhaling, she looked down at the ghost dog and smiled a bit. "Well, Zero...it looks it's you and me. ...But we'll be fine, right?"

Zero nodded and then instantly snuggled up against her loyally and lovingly. "Arf, Arf!"

Touched, Sally giggled and petted his head happily. "Thanks, boy. You're a good dog." To further cheer him up, she pulled the thread in her left upper arm, detaching it from her body. The moment she did, Zero barked happily and wavered about excitedly. "Go get it, boy!" She tossed her arm across the room for him to fetch.

"Arf!" Zero happily flew up and over to Sally's arm across the room and then brought it back to her eagerly, flying all arond her and just seeming so very content with his mistress.

"Good boy Zero, good boy!" She cooed, patting his head, and then tossing her arm. "Fetch!"

Yes, it wasn't going to be easy being alone for the next two weeks...but that didn't mean she couldn't do her best to make the best of it.

XXX

Meanwhile, several hours later, Jack (sitting in the walking tub along with his small bag of luggage) had finally arrived in the Holiday forest. He pulled on the tub's drain to make it stop, and alighted from the conveyance, brushing himself off and taking his bag with him. He turned back to the tub with a smile. "Thank you. I'll be returning home in two weeks, if you wouldn't mind being here then to pick me up. But for now please return to Lock, Shock & Barrel, and thank them for letting me use you, and thank you for bringing me here." The tub made a nodding motion and then walked off.

Jack sighed and turned to the holiday trees with a smile. He looked around at all of them, his eyes and grin sort of growing bit with curiosity at the sight of some of the doors of holidays he hadn't experienced yet. But he quickly reminded himself that he had an appointment to make and a specific holiday to look into now. He find the door with a large green flowery looking plant upon it ( 'I think that's called a 'claw-ver'...). He smiled more to himself and then headed over to the door, put his hand on the knob, braced himself for however it would pull him into this world and opened it wide. Everything was quiet for a moment (as had been the case with the Christmas door). Jack only smiled more. "Three, two, one..." Suddenly vines of those green 'claw-ver' things reached out and wrapped around his limbs and instantly pulled him inside, the green door shutting tightly behind him.

The vines dragged him along inside, through some kind of an abyss where it seemed to be raining "clawvers" all around. At least, until there was a bright shining light, and all became clear. He was on a tall, grassy green hill right now, overlooking what looked like a small village of mushroom houses. There was a large, colourful rainbow arching over the village in a grand majestic fashion. Trees, grass and "clawver" flowers were abundant just about everywhere. So much of everything was green!

From the village down below, there was upbeat, whimsical and very adorable violin music to be heard, floating up to the hill.

"Aye! You have arrived!" Came a voice from beside Jack as he took it all in with amazement.

Jack blinked, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to all of the green and brightness about this place, and then his gaze finally came to focus on the person addressing him. He was a stout, plucky looking little man dressed entirely in a green suit with black, curly-toed shoes with gold buckles, and a short green top hat with a big 'clawver' sticking out of the top. Jack smiled and stood up, holding out his hand in a welcoming gestures. "Hello, my name is Jack Skellington, and I'm from Halloween Town. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm looking for a Mister St. Patrick."

"Aye lad, he's waitin' fer you down below at the festival!" The leprechaun chortled, shaking his hand, and headed downward, beckoning him to follow. "Follow me, we'll go see him now!"

Jack nodded. "Thank you very much." He began to follow after the stout little man. "May I ask your name please?" the skeleton enquired politely, taking in all of the interesting and new sights around him as they went along through the verdant fields.

"Me name's Brody, Mr. Skellington! At your service!" The Leprechaun bowed a bit before continuing on.

Jack smiled more, enjoying very much the politeness and friendliness of the people here. "Thank you. Oh but please just call me Jack. You have a fascinating town by the way. A little, um...bright, color wise, for the taste of Halloween, but still just charming. And I can't wait to learn more about it and your holiday."

"Aye, you'll be lovin' it, Jack!" Brody grinned, tipping his hat over his shoulder. "Me Master has quite a lot for you to see, to do! Pretty soon you'll think like a Leprechaun!"

"Le-pre-chaun..." Jack pronounced the word slowly, doing his best to learn how to say it correctly. Santa had been kind enough to privately bring to his attention one day that Jack seemed to have...a bit of a hang up on 'Halloween-izing' certain words, which was fine, of course, and understandable and even a little funny, though Jack might just want to be aware of it in case he had to give any major public speeches or anything in some of the foreign towns. Jack had been grateful for the advice...though he still continued to call Santa Claus 'Sandy Claws', mostly just for the fun of it. But anyway, back in the present moment, Jack, finished practicing the word to himself, glanced at Brody again with a grin. "Well, I hope to think like one of you very soon-I want to understand as much as possible about your holiday! The outfits and the traditions and the food and the clothing and the colors and everything there could possibly be!" he finished enthusiastically.

"You'll certainly learn very much, Jack! Guaranteed!" Brody paused for a moment, and then gently plucked a small four-leaf clover from the ground, and held it to Jack. "This here me lad is a four-leaf clover! Lucky charm! Take it, it'll give ye good luck!"

"Ooo a clawver!" Jack, in his excitement, couldn't help the verbal slip. He took the little green flower. "Good luck, huh? Interesting..." For a moment, the image flashed into his mind of tucking away this little flower, bringing it back to his house at the end of his trip, dissecting it and putting it under a microscope and combining it with a bunch of chemicals to see how it would react and finally trying to work out the formula for its good luck properties...He quickly let the image die though-he knew better now than to over-analyze so much. It was better to just accept the happiness of the holidays and go with it. "Thank you, Brody. It's just like the one on the door to get here in the holiday forest."

"Aye, you be correct, lad!" Brody laughed. "And here we are! Welcome to our maervelous village!"

They made it to the bottom of the hill, and were now at the front gates of the village, where a bunch of other Leprechauns, male or female, were bouncing and dancing around as they went about their daily activities.

"Everyone! Attention, please!" Brody called out to the others, raising his hands for attention. "Aye, today would be the day in which we meet Halloween's ruler! This is Jack Skellington, here to meet with the master! Give him a big Leprechaun welcome!"

The other Leprechauns all gawked and giggled happily before they danced around, ad-libbing "hellos" and other various greetings, whilst applauding.

Jack smiled and chuckled, happy for this wonderful welcome (and also happy that he had Sally's green scarf so that he at least felt a little bit like he blended in with everyone). "Hello, all! It's a pleasure to meet you! I bring greetings from everyone in Halloween Town!"

All the Leprechauns giggled, especially the females.

A little girl Leprechaun walked over to him, holding a wreath of wildflowers. Like the rest of the leprechauns, she was dressed in green, with fiery red hair, gleaming green eyes, and a big, shy smile. "Here you go, Mr. Skeleton..."

Jack all but lit up. He knelt down and gently took the wreath from the little girl, smiling warmly at her. "Thank you, my little friend. And you can just call me Jack." He winked at her.

The little girl giggled madly. "O-Okay! My name is Sally..."

Jack's smile widened and his eyes lit up. "Sally, huh? What a pretty name...I'm very partial to it, actually. A very very very good lady friend of mine has that name." Jack touched her wreath. "And these flowers are so many pretty colors. Thank you for the present!"

Thinking for a moment, Jack put a hand behind his back, reaching into one of his pockets. "Would you like a present in return?"

Little Sally giggled and held out her little hands. "Yes, please."

"Awwww..." The other Leprechauns chorused with giggles.

Jack chuckled and pulled out for her a tiny little pumpkin. "This is called a pumpkin. They're very common in my town. Here you go." He placed the little mini pumpkin in her outstretched hands.

Little Sally looked at it with surprise, examining it, before she giggled and hugged it to her. "Awwwww! Thank you!" She hugged his legs, the only parts of his body she could reach, before skipping off to her parents to show them the little pumpkin.

"Aye, that be very kind of you, lad." Brody smiled. "A pumpkin! Very fascinatin'!"

Jack nodded and stood up straight again. "I'm just happy she liked it. And yes, they're sort of a central theme for our holiday..." He held up the little green plant Brody had given him, "Sort of like these claw...er...clover things of yours."

Brody laughed, holding his stomach. "Ho ho! Very fascinatin', Jack! Now come come, St-Patrick's expectin' ya!"

The Leprechaun continued off into the town, before they soon came to the tallest building in the village. It was tall, in the shape of a large fungus, with two huge green doors, decorated with vines and shamrocks all over them. Stepping to the door, Brody pulled the large clover-shaped doorknocker three times.

"Come in, come in!" Came a cheery voice from the inside.

The double doors slowly opened, and revealed a green carpet leading to a large, golden throne. A Leprechaun sat upon it, looking no bigger or no different from the rest, despite that his attire was slightly different, and his red hair was more wiry.

Jack smiled and was instantly approaching him and addressing the enthroned leprechaun. "Mister St. Patrick, what a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance! I'm Jack Skellington from Halloween Town. You have a such a lovely town here and such hospitable citizens!" He gave a graceful bow to the head leprechaun.

"Ho ho! Thank you, me lad!" St. Patrick grinned as he hopped down from his throne. "Pleasure to be meetin' ya at last, Jack! Heard tons about you from Santa Claus! An honour it is to have you here!" He gave a bow as well.

"A pleasure to be here, Mister St. Patrick!" Jack affirmed with a nod. Then he blinked, recalling something, and reached into his small luggage bag. "Oh and before I forget, I have a present from the citizens of Halloween Town and myself to celebrate our new friendship. Nothing too scary of course..." He winked and then reached into the bag and pulled out a larger pumpkin, this one cut into a jack-o-lantern. "Here is one of our pumpkin Jack-O-Lanterns! We make them every year from pumpkins in our pumpkin patch and then at night we put candles in them so that the faces glow! And see this one we've carved with a 'clawver' in it and the message 'Happy St. Patrick's Day!'" He smiled warmly, holding out the item to the head leprechaun before him.

"Oooohhh! I say!" St. Patrick looked at it with amazement. "A large orange plant! I say! Well thank you, Jack! How fascinating! We'll surely put this on display, oh yes yes!"

"Wonderful! I'm so happy you like it!" Jack smiled a little more. '_Thank you, Sally..._' he mentally thought to himself. To be honest, his initial idea had been to let the citizens of Halloween Town all contribute to making a git for St. Patrick but...Sally had gently reminded Jack that the last time their friends had tried to make nice presents...most of them had turned out, well...lethal. And so they had settled on a lovely Jack-O-Lantern that all the citizens had helped a little pit with carving. Jack blinked, coming back to reality, and he recalled the little clover he still had on hand from Brody. "Oh and I've already received one of your cla...clovers..." he held it up, "They're a very interesting little plant. If you don't mind I might take some back to Halloween Town to see if we'd have any luck letting them grow there. I think they would make a nice addition to the cemetary."

"Why of course, me lad!" St. Patrick chuckled. "Always glad to be spreadin' the clovers of good luck, yes!"

Jack smiled more. "Splendid!" He clapped his bony hands together. "And now I know your holiday is coming up very soon so if you have any tasks that I can help you with for decorating or preparing for the day, please le me know." His grin was eager and he was ready to get into the thick of what St. Patrick's Day was all about.

"Why of course, Jack!" The head Leprechaun nodded eagerly. "We'll be sure to be askin' for yer assistance, yes! Now come come, I'll show you to your room! We hope you'll find the accommodations to be quite nice!"

"Oh I'm certain I will! And thank you so much again for such a warm welcome, Mister St. Patrick!" Jack began to follow after the town leader, looking all around the charming home as he did so. 'Sally would love it here...' he couldn't help but think with a longing sigh to himself. She would have made friends with everyone in town already, she would have appreciated and loved this new place like crazy, she would have made herself a pretty green dress just for the occassion... A pang of missing her went through his bones. '_Sally... what are you doing right now, I wonder?'_ he couldn't help but think to himself as he continued to follow his host through the house.

XXX

"Whew..." Sally wiped some sweat from her forehead as she stood up from her sewing machine, glad to have completed her latest project. It was a St-Patrick's Day costume that one of the witches had requested from her. That was two days ago.

She smiled to herself, pleased with her work. It had turned out wonderful, just as she'd hoped it would.

"All right, now to take this to them..."

Sally carefully wrapped up the outfit, and then decided to head out. She had to buy a few things, anyway. Jack had left her plenty of spending money. A little too much, she had said, but he insisted.

A soft pang of longing coursed through her. It was barely even the hour of twilight, just some hours after he'd left, and she was already missing him like crazy.

Sighing, she took her bundle and headed out to the living room. Zero was sitting nearby, playing with a candy cane.

"Zero!" She said brightly. "Want to go for a walk, boy? Let's go for a walk!"

It was chilly outside, even right now, so Sally took her gray cloak, tying it on securely around her neck, clasping the front with the bat-shaped pin clasp.

"Arf, Arf!" Zero nodded and instantly abandoned his candy cane to join her. He snuggled up against her lovingly and then, noticing the package in her hands, he gave an extra 'Arf' of approval to it, having admired her hard work on the garment.

"Aww, thank you, boy." Sally cooed sweetly to the ghost dog, in thanks for his sweet snuggles and his approval. "I think it turned out very well. I certainly hope that she'll like it!"

Taking her bundle, Sally opened the door and let Zero outside first. She came out after him, shutting the door behind her, and making sure to lock the door securely.

The duo descended, went through the gate and into town. Everyone was going about their daily business, as per usual. Even with Jack gone. She just hoped they too were adjusting to this well.

It didn't take long to reach the Witches' shop, where the Big Witch and Little Witch were just about opening their shop for the coming evening.

"Hello!" Sally greeted them upon walking over to where they were.

"Oh, it's Sally! Hello, Sally!" The Big Witch headed over to her with a sneer that was actually a smile. "How are you, dearie?"

"Yes, how are you, Sally?" The Little Witch joined them, likewise sneer/smiling.:

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you!" Sally smiled at them pleasantly. "I trust you two are doing all right?"

The two witches nodded. "Oh yes!" the Big Witch affirmed. "We're just working on cooking up some glowing green brew for St. Patrick's Day! Heh-heh-heh!" she cackled happily.

The Little Witch nodded. "Yes! It's a shame Jack won't get to see it though since he'll be in St. Patrick's Town for the holiday." The Little Witch frowned.

The Big Witch blinked and then elbowed the Little Witch. "Oh be quiet! No need to bring him up in front of Sally! He just left!" she hissed with a slight scowl.

The Little Witch blinked and looked down sadly. "Oh. Sorry, Sally..." she said sheepishly.

Sally just smiled and waved it off. "That's all right, you don't have to worry. I won't become a blubbering mess, I promise. It is a shame, I agree. But, there is always next year, right?" She smiled more, looking as optimistic as possible. "Anyway, I came here because I have your order for you!" She brought her bundle out from under her cloak, handing to the Big Witch. "Your St-Patrick's Day outfit, just as you requested! I...did add a couple of things to the design you wanted, I hope you'll like it."

"Ooooh..." the Big Witch eyed it happily. She quickly undid the package wrapping and unfolded the garment. "Oh it's frightfully fantastic!"

"Deathfully delightful!" added Little Witch with an eager nod.

"Thank you, Sally!" finished Big Witch, folding up the garment again looking to Sally once more.

Sally smiled more, pleased that she liked it. It made her feel so happy inside! Knowing the townsfolk appreciated her and appreciated her work was wonderful, and it grew from the fact that she helped saved Jack and Santa Claus, and was the Pumpkin Princess. It felt more than that now, which made her pretty happy to know.

"You're very welcome, I'm happy you like it." She said, bringing her hands behind her back under cloak a bit shyly. "Do let me know if you need any adjustments or additions you'd like, of course."

"Oh of course, of course!" the Big Witch assured her as she placed the costume away. "But I'm sure it'll be fine, Sally. Your dresses and outfits always fit perfectly!"

Little Witch nodded in agreement. "Yes, Sally, they're really nice!"

The Big Witch, coming back from putting the outfit away, addressed Sally once more. "And thank you for having the dress ready before the holiday, Sally. I hope you're making something nice for yourself as well for the big day."

Sally's eyes went wide and she blushed quite a bit, looking away a little. "Oh...well...I...I do have some ideas drawn out, but I wanted to make sure everyone else was taken care of before I made my outfit...but thank you very much, that's very sweet of you to say." She smiled.

"Aw, Sally, you're so nice! No wonder Jack likes you so much!" The Little Witch couldn't help but pipe up with a smile.

Her blush deepened quite a bit as she looked at the ground, kicking her foot a little in a shy manner. "Well I...I...um...hee hee..."

The Big Witch cackled a little. "Oh Sally, I'll never understand why you're so shy about him loving you. If it were me I'd be on my broom stick announcing it all over town!"

The Little Witch just shrugged. "Aw but I think it's sweet..." she said shyly, "I like that you're shy, Sally. It's nice." She smiled up at her.

"Well, if I were hit with Cupid's Love arrow, I probably would be doing that." Sally giggled, shaking her head. "And thank you very much."

Both Witches smiled and said at the same time, "You're welcome, Sally."

"Arf, Arf!" Zero piped up with a smile, flying up between the witches and Sally.

"Aw and thank you for your help with bringing over the package too, Zero," Little Witch let him know with a smile.

"Oh yes, he definitely is a little helper." Sally pet his head affectionately. "By the way, do you two have any bone biscuits in stock? We just ran out yesterday."

"Oh of course!" Big Witch announced, pulling a small box from a high shelf and handing it over to Sally. "Here you go! Oh and a little something special just for you, Sally!" The witch handed her a small corked vial filled with pink, smokey liquid. "It's a new potion we've been working on ever since Valentine's Day. Ugh, it comes out that dreadful pink color..." she cringed for a moment.

"Yeah, we'll never understand what Valentine's people see in that color," piped up Little Witch with her own little cringe.

"But anyway..." Big Witch finally went on, composing herself again. "If you take a mouthful of it before bed, you should have the most lovely nightmares all about the one you love. Scaring together and celebrating Halloween and having fun terrifying everyone in all the other Town's! I hope you enjoy it if you get the chance to try it!"

"Ooohhh! Wow!" Sally admired the vial, and then paid the witches some money. "Thank you! I'll most certainly be giving it a try." Considering her nightmare the night before, this would surely help it from coming back. "It sounds like a wonderful idea!"

The Witches smiled. "You're welcome, Sally!" They spoke in unison again.

"And feel free to stop by any time for anything, Sally! No sense spending so much of your time inside without Jack to keep you company. Besides, it's nice that the town has a chance to get to know their Pumpkin Princess better." Big Witch smiled.

"I will, ladies, thank you so much." Sally smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'll certainly take the chances to let that happen for sure."

The two witches nodded. "Alright, take care then, Sally!" They both smiled at her and waved.

"Come on..." Big Witch turned to Little Witch, "Let's try and work more on that St. Patrick's Day brew. The color's alright but I think it might be wrong to have the smoke coming off of it in skull shapes..."

Little Witch nodded. "Yeah, that's probably not right. We should try to make it look like some of those 'claw-ver' things Jack mentioned.

The two witches began to head back to their cauldron, conversing more on their latest recipe.

Sally waved to them once more and headed on back outside, with Zero following alongside her. She breathed in the cool, crisp air for a moment before continuing on her little promenade.

That is, until she felt a nasty pinch at the back of her head.

"Ow!" She yelped, rubbing the spot and turning around. Nothing, and no one there.

"Arf!" Zero did sniff out something on the ground.

"Huh? What is that, boy?" Sally crouched down, and picked up the offending object. "...A pumpkin seed pellet?"

Zero looked at the little object and then gave a small, annoyed looking little growl at it. Then he glanced around a little, sniffing the air, and then looked up at Sally and gave a quiet bark and gestured with his head back in the direction she had just looked.

Sally followed his gaze, and sure enough, saw Shock's witch hat poking up from behind a row of trashcans. She frowned a little, but then turned and walked off, Zero following her.

"Haha! We did it! We got her! And she doesn't suspect a thing!" Shock giggled.

"That was awesome!" Barrel said, licking his lollipop.

"Definitely!" Lock nodded with a grin! "Well done, gentlemen!"

"Hmph!" Shock pouted, holding her nose high in the air.

Lock sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh fine, and 'lady'!" He made a gagging motion.

Shock just smiled triumphantly. "Much better! You dolt!" She gave him a push.

"Hey!" Lock yelled back at her, "No fair!" He gave her a little push back.

"Hey, guys, cool it already!" Barrel got between them. "Do you really want to spend the two weeks of 'no Jack' time we have fighting with each other? This place is like our playground now!" He grinned at his friends.

Lock and Shock stopped trying to fight and then finally had to smile and nod in agreement with him. "You're right, we should be scheming, not fighting...Now, which was did Sally go? Without Jack around she's a ripe target! Too nice to ever say accuse us without direct proof and she's the least scary creature in the whole town!" Shock eagerly looked out over the trash can leads in search for a sight of Sally. The boys joined her with eager smiles. "Hmm..." Shock's eyes searched all around, "Now where is she..."

Suddenly, Shock felt a light tap on her shoulder. She growled. "Lock, cut it out!"

"What are you talking about?" Lock hissed back.

"Quit touching me, you idiot!" she shot back, still looking around at the streets for a sign of Sally.

"I'm not touching you..." Lock replied curiously.

"Oh? Then if it's not you, who is?" Shock rolled her eyes. "The tooth fairy?"

Lock rolled his eyes and went back to looking through his bat binoculars. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. "Shock, come on! I said I didn't touch you, geez! Quit it!"

"Wasn't me, dummy!" Shock stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh please, don't give me that!" Lock muttered. "I didn't touch you! Now you stop touching me!"

"I didn't do anything!" Shock protested.

"Wasn't me." Barrel shrugged. "C'mon guys, just cut it out. It's probably just a rat or something."

Neither of them noticed a shadow falling over them...

"Geez, where'd she go? She disappeared!" Shock groaned.

"Boo."

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All three children screamed and turned around at the sound of that sudden and surprise boo! (The final, rather high pitched scream randomly came from Barrel as he jumped up and right into Shock's arms.)

Their eyes met the sight of Sally standing behind them and with a rather smug smile on her face.

Lock, Shock and Barrel then suddenly gasped again at the feeling of something lightly touching their ankles, and they looked down to see Sally's severed hand waving up at them from the ground.

Little did they realize, when Sally was "walking away", she was actually in the process of severing her hand from her wrist (hidden under the open folds of her cloak) and had unleashed her hand upon them whilst sneaking over to them from behind.

"U-Uh..." all three kids merely said in surprised unison.

Picking her hand up, Sally looked down at them as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave them a calm, but stern gaze. "That wasn't very nice, pelting me with that pumpkin seed pellet."

"Heh heh heh...what pumpkin seed pellet?" Shock said in nervousness.

"Yeah...we don't know what you're talking about!" Lock rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, we weren't playing with our new slingshot at all!" Barrel said sheepishly.

"Hey, shut up!" Lock hissed.

"Mmm-_hmmm_!" Sally cleared her throat rather distinctly to snap their attention back to her and then she released her severed hand, which walked over to the kids and then pointed to a small sack tied in the belt of her witches outfit clearly marked '_**Pumpkin Seeds for Pelting Suckers**_!'

Sally's smug smirk picked up on one side as her hand trotted back over to her side.

Shock's eyes went wide as she looked up at Sally. "O-Oh, well, those are just...uh..." And then suddenly she had her arms crossed in different directions over her chest and she was pointing at Lock and Barrel on either side of herself. "It was them! They MADE me do it! They're such dolts! Aren't boys stupid, Sally?"

"HEY!" both Lock and Barrel yelled indignantly. "No fair!"

Barrel turned to Sally and pointed at Shock. "It was her idea in the first place!"

"Yeah, but you're the one who found the pumpkin seeds!" Shock yelled back, blowing a raspberry at him.

Barrel scowled at her. "Yeah but you and Lock put together our new slingshot!"

"Hey you were there too!" Lock yelled back defiantly!

"I was just management!" Barrel retorted with a smug smile.

And then suddenly the three kids were pushing each other and pulling each other's hair and punching each other in a little fight!

"Kids... Kids...kids!" Sally tried to intervene, but they didn't seem to care. They were now caught up in fighting! At times like this she wished she could make scary faces like Jack did... "_Hey!_ Knock it off!"

The trio stopped short in mid-punch or mid-kick, staring up at her in absolute surprise, their jaws dropped. Sally had risen her voice with them before (the first being on Valentine's Day), but not like this! This time time, she sounded _mad_.

Once she got their attention, she calmed down and regarded them again as she sewed her hand back onto her wrist. "I will not tolerate your inappropriate behaviour, you three. Now, pranks and having fun are one thing, but when you harm others, that's shameful. So please, use your time constructively and try to have fun without hurting anyone."

"W-Why should we listen to you? You're not Jack! You're not our mom!" Lock protested, still trying to fight it off.

"You're right, I'm not. But Jack DID leave me in charge." Sally reasoned. "I'm not trying to ruin your fun. Now, you three are obviously in need of something to do."

"Oh brother!" Lock rolled his eyes. "The last time the person in charge told us we needed something to do, we ended up being sent to kidnap Sandy Claws. So, what, are you gonna have us kidnap the Easter Bunny again now or something, Sally?" He chuckled and Shock and Barrel laughed right along with him.

Sally rolled her eyes a bit and shook her head. "Of course not. What I mean is that you three need some things you can do to keep you busy, to keep you from getting in trouble. Now, what is it you three like doing? Aside from pranks."

Shock sighed, and looked down at the ground. "Oh, fine! I do kinda like making stuff with pumpkins..."

Lock shrugged. "I don't know, I like building things, I guess..."

Barrel shuffled his feet. "And I guess I like figuring out new, extra scary Halloween-type stuff to have fun with..."

"Well, you see? You can do plenty of things with all of those skills and ideas!" Sally smiled. "Now, I think I know just the thing. Shock, why don't you help Behemoth in the pumpkin patch?"

"Guess I could do that..." Shock muttered. "But I won't enjoy it!"

"I'm sure you won't..." Sally giggled. "Barrel, I'm sure I could reason with the Mayor to see if maybe he could bring you on board on the Halloween creative team."

This made Barrel grin. "Yeah? Okay! Do I get lots of candy too?.!"

"Perhaps." Sally smiled. "And Lock, well, the town always needs an extra hand in building props and sets for Halloween, the other holidays, and even just repairing damage. Why don't we see if you can be recruited as a junior builder?"

Lock blinked. "You think you can do that?"

She nodded. "Certainly."

The kids looked at each other unsurely for a moment, and then Shock cleared her throat and announced, "Conference!"

The three then huddled together and proceeded to whisper a lot, there were a few random deep sighs, once or twice someone flicked someone else but overall it was a pretty calm huddle. Finally, after a few more moments, the three kids nodded to each other and broke apart. Shock addressed Sally as sort of the spokesperson for everyone. "Alright...my associates and I have talked it over and we have decided that we'll try this 'stuff' you've suggested but JUST for today, and if we don't like it, we go right back to doing what we want! Hmph!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "And also we get nights to do whatever we feel like-non-negotiable." She grinned proudly.

Of course she could've argued, but decided that at least they would get a chance to do something they were able to do without getting into trouble. "All right. It's a deal. One more thing, you are not to cause anyone ANY trouble on the job." Sally said sternly, and then saw they were about to cross their fingers. "Ah-ah-ah. Show me your hands."

The three muttered and held out their hands.

"Your tail, Lock."

Lock sighed and exposed his tail.

"Show me your feet, please."

The three kicked off their shoes, or at least Lock and Shock did, since Barrel didn't exactly wear shoes.

"All right then." She smiled. "Let's get to it, shall we?"

"Yeah, okay...Pumpkin Princess of Bossiness!" Shock rolled her eyes but stepped forward, preparing to be directed.

Shock and Barrel stepped forward too with their own eye rolls and grumbles, "Yeah, let's get trying this over with..." they said at the same time, likewise awaiting orders.

"Call me what you like, but it won't get you out of this." Sally smiled, and began to lead them off.

"Heh heh! I can do better than that!" Lock grinned. "I got one! Bride of Frankenstein wannabe!"

Shock stared at him incredelously. "What the heck was that? That was lame!"

"Yeah seriously, come on!" Barrel rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I don't see you offering any!" Lock stuck his tongue out.

"Oh yeah!" Barrel challenged back. " Little Miss 'Sally-Wishes-She-Was-Scary'! How about that?" He stuck his tongue out at Lock triumphantly.

Lock just stuck his tongue out right back at him.

"Hee hee...I've got another one..." Shock suddenly piped up with a proud little smile.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" both boys asked at the same time, still scowling about their own little argument.

Shock just giggled again and then announced, "The perfect nickname for her: Mrs. Jack Skellington!"

Both boys blinked...and then they instantly burst into half stifled chuckles as they walked along. "Oooh Jack and Mrs. Skellington, scaring in a tree...!" They started trying to sing between laughs.

Sally looked at them over her shoulder, giggling a bit as she fixed her cloak a little. "Well, you have succeeded. I'm quite insulted. Congratulations." Sarcasm wasn't exactly intrinsic to her character, but it kind of worked.

"Hahahaha! I told you it was great!" Shock laughed. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Then they're gonna get married and have skeleton babies!"

"No no no! You're doing it wrong!" Lock scolded amidst his laughter.

"It's...it's...haha! It's first comes love...then comes a scaaarrryy marriage, and then pushing the big dreadful carriage!"

"Y-Yeah!" Barrel chimed in, nearly doubled over in laughter! "All that stuff...and then s-skeleton babies! Maybe even a rag doll one! B-Bunch of little P-Pumpkin Princes and Princesses! A-And Jack going all soft and mushy all because of all the little babies!" He was crying he was laughing so hard!

"YES!" Shock and Lock yelled, doubling over in laughter just like Barrel was.

Shaking her head, Sally looked at them over her shoulder again. "Are you quite finished?"

"Oh no! We're just getting started!" Shock grinned. "So are you guys getting married or what?"

"Yeah, how about that?" Lock smirked, nudging his friends. "Has Jack asked you yet? Come on!"

Barrel smiled eagerly. "Yeah, come on, tell us! I mean you guys LIVE together-you must have at least TALKED about it! And did you talk about the babies too?"

"For once, he's right!" Lock laughed.

"Yeah! ...Hey!" Barrel glared at Lock defiantly.

"Now now children, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Sally said as she turned around to face them, walking backwards. "Our love life is our own business. But yes, we have talked about it. We're just not quite there yet."

"Not there yet? Hello?.! You guys live together, you're all googly-eyed over each other, and this and that and the other thing, hello? Get to it already!" Shock said, walking a little more forward toward Sally.

"Yeah!" the boys agreed simultaneously.

"Yeah, what she said!" Lock piped up. "I mean, you two get all mushy and kiss like crazy half the time when you think no one's looking!" Lock remained smiling eagerly for a second more, and then his eyes went wide and he added carefully as a save "...not that anyone's been...spying on you, heh." He grinned sheepishly.

Barrel rolled his eyes and gave Lock a firm nudge. "The point is that you went and took Jack from being a stick in the mud 364 non-Halloween days a year to being a stick in the mud AND all goofy and full of cooties those 364 days! Come on, don't you 'wuv' each other?" He grinned playfully and fluttered his eyelashes, and then chuckled to himself.

Sally stopped walking and faced them again, placing her hands on her hips as she gave them a playful look. "Now you three, of course we do. What I meant before, is that we are not in a rush to get married. We're taking our time."

"Taking your time?" Shock snorted. "Please! That's what suckers do!"

"The point is, children, we've talked about getting married and we'll do so when the time comes. End of story." She started to walk again, with the kids following her.

"Ten bucks says Jack proposes when he gets back!" Lock grinned, snickering.

"Ten buck and two rat tails says he does it in some big, mushy, over dramatic, way!" Barrel nudged Lock, snicking right along with him.

"Ten bucks, two rat tails, and all my Halloween candy says it involves lots of hearts and the color pink and twinkly lights and all that other," Shock cringed a little, "... 'pretty' stuff Jack's into!" She giggled to herself with a smug grin.

"You're on!" Lock snickered. "What do you think, Sal?"

Sally shook her head, giggling. "You three are so silly."

"Hey! No we're not!" Shock pouted.

"Yeah, come on! We're being serious here!" Barrel whined.

Lock chuckled to himself. "Hey, maybe Sally wants to propose to Jack herself?" He nudged Shock and Barrel. "After all, she's the one who was all gaga in love with him since the beginning, right?" He chuckled a little to himself and then glanced at Sally. "I bet you've been sewing a wedding dress and tuxedo on the side for the two of you since they day you met!"

"I have not." Sally laughed, shaking her head. "Even if I had wanted to, I didn't have the time." Not to say the idea didn't cross her mind, but she hadn't attempted to do so at all.

"Ooo, Sally, when you get married, can I be the 'dead flower' girl?" Shock suddenly asked with a grin. "But only if you promise to make me a really hauntingly hideous dress-nothing pink and nothing with cutesy stuff all over it. I don't care what Jack's obsessed with!" She laughed to herself.

Lock and Barrel just looked to each other with a blink and then rolled their eyes. "Oh brother..." they said at once. "Shock, you're such a girl, sometimes!" Lock complained.

"Hmph!" Shock raised her nose in the air. "Well, maybe that's 'cause that's what I AM, you idiot!"

"Well, maybe she could pull of being a girl for her next Halloween costume..." Barrel chuckled, making Lock laugh along with him.

"Shut up or I'll knock the two of you out with deadly nightshade and leave you both in Valentine's Town covered in pink!" She stuck her tongue out at them.

"Now now you three, let's calm down." Sally reasoned. "Boys, Shock is in fact a girl, and there's nothing wrong with that. If she would like to be a 'dead flower' girl, I don't see why not. When the time comes I'll design you the kind of dress you'd like just for the occasion."

"All right!" Shock giggled, clapping her hands. "Maybe you two dummies can be decorations! Haha!"

"No way! I'm gonna get a front row seat!" Lock said smugly. "I want to see all the action!"

"I wanna be an usher!" Barrel announced proudly. "If Shock gets a new scary dress, I wanna gut a new scary suit!"

"Hey!" Shock suddenly announced, a big coy smile coming to her face as she looked up at Sally, "If you're gonna get married in front of everyone...that means you'll have to finally kiss in front of everyone on purpose instead of that shy secretive stuff you try and do all the time!" She grinned more. "You're gonna have to get all kissy with Jack in front of the whole town! And probably also in front of a ton of people in other towns now that Jack's friends with them all!"

"Ewwwww!" Lock made a face. "That's gonna be gross!"

Sally blushed quite a bit. "I would?" She didn't know the entire customs of how weddings were entailed. "Why?"

"Wow...you DON'T know?" Shock gasped. "Sally, you guys have to kiss in front of everyone when the priest whatever guy declares you husband and wife!"

"Ugh, yeah!" Barrel cringed. "You've gotta do all of that stuff! It's tradition! At least that's what we've heard the other holidays and stuff!" He blinked and then glanced to the side innocently and added, "N-Not that we've been off spying or anything...uh...much. Heh..." He shrugged sheepishly.

"Dude, shut up!" Lock nudged him.

"But yes! You have to play kissy face in front of your entire audience! Take my word for it, Sally!" Shock grinned.

Sally blushed quite a bit more at the prospect of it, and made a note to ask either Flower Heart or Santa and Mrs. Claus, whoever she saw first, about that. "Well, I suppose I'll take your word for it for now... If that's the case then I think it shouldn't...be a problem..."

Lock snickered. "Five bucks says she faints before it even happens!"

Barrel snickerd as well. "Five bucks and two spiders says JACK faints before it even happens! He's gotten so mushy lately!" He chuckled to himself.

"Five bucks PLUS my witches hat says that instead of fainting the two of them get so into kissing each other that they forget about everyone and can't STOP!" He giggled smugly to herself.

"You three are so silly." Sally repeated, giggling. They were now coming to the Pumpkin Patch, where Behemoth was working on arranging a few freshly picked pumpkins. "All right, here we are. Shock, are you ready?"

"Course I am! I'm ready for ANYTHING!" Shock said smugly.

"All right then." Sally smiled and went to Behemoth. "Hello there Behemoth, how are you doing today?"

"Sally here! I do fine, Pumpkins are good today!" Behemoth smiled.

Sally smiled more and said sincerely, "That's wonderful, I'm happy to hear that. They look absolutely dreadful!" She said, and then gestured to Shock. "Listen, Shock would like to try working with you on the pumpkins. Would that be all right?"

The big man grinned. "Yes! Can always use help with pumpkins!"

"Well step aside, chumps! I'll show you how to do this!" Shock cracked her knuckles and fingers.

Lock and Barrel just rolled their eyes, grinning at the sight of Shock officially having a 'job' to do.

"Shock go scare spiders away from pumpkins so they no eat them!" Behemoth announced with a smile.

"Oooh I get to scare things! Awesome!" Shock announced brightly, and then she ran off into the pumpkin patch. "Smell you later, stupid Lock and Barrel!" she called over her shoulder with a playful raspberry.

"Smell you later too, dummy!" they shouted back with raspberries of their own.

"Good luck, Shock!" Sally called to her in encouragement. "Thank you very much for giving her a chance, Behemoth." She smiled.

"Anytime! Princess Sally get anything!" Behemoth gave a handy salute before going back to his work.

"Let's get outta here! It smells like pumpkins!" Lock tugged on Sally's cloak. "I want to get to work already!"

"All right, Lock. All right." Sally assured, giggling. "Let's go."

It didn't take long to come to find the Wolfman, the Harlequin Demon, Ned the Corpse Father working on a construction site not far from the Town Hall while the Vampire brothers stood in the shadows with their protective umbrellas, supervising. Since it wasn't quite nighttime yet, they were still taking precautions just to be safe.

"Yay, we're here!" Lock announced eagerly. "Alright what do I get to build or smash first!" He looked around hopefully.

Barrel just rolled his eyes. "Oh quit sucking up to Sally, Lock!"

"Hey, I"m not sucking up!" Lock shot back with a scowl, and looking more than ready to start another fist fight with his friend.

"_Boys_!" Sally scolded them. "Behave. This is no time for a silly fight."

The boys immediately quieted down, nodding their heads rapidly.

"All right then." Sally smiled, and then went over to the site with the boys in tow. "Hello there! May I ask who is in charge of recruiting?"

"That would be me." Ned grinned as he stopped hammering. "What can we do for you, Miss Sally?"

"Lock is quite an enthusiast for building things, actually." Sally explained, and gestured for the young devil costumed boy to come closer. "I was wondering if you would be able to recruit him as a junior construction worker."

"Ah, a young recruit, huh?" Ned studied him and grinned. "All righty, sonny boy. What say you come on over here and show us what you can do? We could use a hand getting these big sign designs finished up!"

"O-Okay, sure!" Lock smiled up at him happily, practically beaming actually. "Let's go! See ya, Barrel! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He winked, stuck out his tongue at his friend, and then turned around and started trotting off into the construction area.

Barrel just snickered and hollered after him, "Yeah, well, just down blow yourself up or something, lame brain!" He chuckled to himself.

"Have fun, and good luck, Lock!" Sally called to him with a wave. She turned to Barrel. "Well, are you ready to go, too? We'll go see the Mayor at Town Hall to see what he has for you."

Barrel sighed, looking back to her now. "Yeah, I guess so. It'd be no fun playing by myself anyway, right?" He shrugged and smiled at her.

"No, it certainly wouldn't, now would it?" Sally agreed, shaking her head. "Well then, we'll go and see what we can have you do."

She led the way to the Town Hall with him (and Zero) at her heels. Since it was a pretty quiet evening, there wasn't too much commotion going on at Town Hall.

Inside, the Mayor was discussing some matters with Mr. Hyde, and Dr. Finkelstein. When he looked up and saw them coming in, he grinned. The other two waved in acknowledgement before setting to work on some papers strewn on a table.

"Sally dear! Please come in!" The Mayor said pleasantly, and noticed Barrel, his face spinning to his sad, anxious one. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Mayor, I can explain." Sally said evenly. "You see, I thought to give Lock, Shock and Barrel some jobs to hone their skills in order to keep them busy and give them something to do, as well as contributing to the town! Barrel here would love to offer his creative ideas for some Halloween tactics." She gestured to the boy, who came around from behind her. "I'm sure he can prove to be quite an asset to the creative team if you gave him a chance."

The Mayor thought about it for a moment, considering what she was saying. He sighed then, and nodded, before turning his head to his happy face. "You're quite right, Sally! I think we should give them a chance to do some good work around here! Well my boy, come on over here and we'll give you something you can help us think of!"

"Really? Alright!" Barrel eagerly went forward to join the Mayor and the rest of the team.

For a moment the Mayor's anxious face came back as he quickly asked, just to be sure, "And no tricks?"

Barrel shook his head. "Nope. Sally made us all promise no tricks on our jobs. She was even smart enough to make sure we weren't crossing anything so that we couldn't take it back." He kicked his foot forward in a touch of frustration but the smile was still on his face.

The mayor's happy face came back. "Alright then, welcome aboard, my boy!" And with that he led Barrel over into the group to help out.

"Good luck then, Barrel! Have a good time!" Sally encouraged him. "Thank you very much, Mayor!"

"Anything for you, Sally!" The Mayor tipped his hat. "See you tomorrow!"

"Of course!" She waved to him, and then patted her thigh a couple of times so that Zero would follow her. Lately they had managed to train him to recognize and respond when she would do the same, which he took to quite easily. "Come on boy, why don't we go for a quick stroll to Spiral Hill?"

"Arf!" Said Zero, seeming to nod in agreement.

XXX


	4. Closely Distant Part 2

**Okay, okay, persistent reviewer...XD I changed the rating, since things are a little intense later on. BUT MILDLY, I assure you. :)**

* * *

><p>Night had pretty much settled in by this point as the duo reached Spiral Hill. It was still quite chilly, especially in the graveyard, where it seemed to be much colder.<p>

Sally first stopped to gather some herbs, as well as some Deadly Nightshade. Zero observed her as she did so, waiting patiently for her.

"Well, that should be enough for the next couple of days." Sally murmured, placing them in her little satchel. "Do you think so, boy?"

"Arf!" Zero nodded, doing a little flip.

She giggled. "I figured you'd think so, too." She stood back up straight, brushing her dress and cloak a bit, before she looked over toward Spiral Hill.

The moon was fairly low as the night had settled in some time ago, but quite a bit higher so it was a little bit high behind the hill. She smiled, exhaling a bit as she observed it from this distance. It had become "their" spot, hadn't it? Sure, both of them would usually come here individually when needed, but more often than not, they went together.

Now she was alone, it even took her back to the time she had unintentionally overheard Jack's lamentation that couple of years ago. Except she was here as a whole, with Zero next to her, and without Jack standing upon the hill, singing.

"It sure does bring back memories, doesn't it, Zero?" Sally murmured.

"Arf!" Said Zero, smiling.

The two made their way along the tombstones, and came to the base of the hill.

Up, up they went, up the hill...

Now at the top, the rag doll sat down, making herself comfortable. The fabric of her cloak pooling all around her. She plucked a small flower, admiring it, and gently plucked the petals.

And then, looked to the moon, and the stars.

Sally sighed softly, as a look of sadness came to her face. Being here, in this special spot, alone, looking to the moon and stars, served to remind her how much she missed Jack. She almost expected him to be coming up the hill toward her, singing a sweet song.

But nothing came.

"Jack... I miss you. ...I hope you're all right." She murmured softly to the moon.

Zero looked at her with sympathy, and snuggled into her side to offer her comfort. She smiled a little, petting his head before turning back to the moon, thinking about her

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in St. Patrick's Town, Jack was already several days into his trip...and he was practically busting with joy at all the new and fun things he was getting to learn here! Seriously, he was shocked he hadn't broken into song yet just like in Christmas Town the first time! It was wonderful and green and happy and full of funny little people with funny little ways of talking, and all the snacks were green and shaped like 'claw-vers'! It was a joy!<p>

The only thing missing, of course, being his sweet Sally...

Jack tried not to dwell on her too much...After all, missing her wasn't going to make his return to Halloween Town happen any sooner, and also he really did have a job to do here as the Halloween Town ambassador-along with absorbing all of the culture he had also been in long talks with St. Patrick learning how to plan a St. Patrick's Day and trying to make plans for when St. Patrick might visit Halloween Town, and also when he and Jack and all the other holiday heads might coordinate some more group meetings in the holiday forest. So, overall, Jack had been able to distract himself from the pain caused by missing Sally...though she was still always in the back of his mind.

He was just walking down one of the merry cobblestone lanes of St. Patrick's Town now (clad not only in his green scarf but also in a large green top hat and with shamrocks stuck all over his suit, courtesy of St. Patrick and the citizens) and taking some time before his next visit with St. Patrick to let his mind wander entirely to the subject of Sally now. What was she doing? What was she wearing? What was she thinking? Was she as perfectly happy as she deserved to be? Were things going alright in the town?

He sighed to himself._ 'I hope she's alright. I miss her so much...'_ He frowned a little to himself as he continued to wander onwards back to St. Patrick's house. '_I hope she's keeping the house warm at night for herself...and that she's buying herself plenty of fabric to sew nice clothes for herself...'_ He began to head up the cobblestone walk to St. Patrick's house, almost absentmindedly. _'I just...hope she's happy. My sweet sweet Sally..._' He had reached the house door now and knocked lightly, always feeling the need to do so just out of politeness even though he was a welcome guest here.

The door opened, and St. Patrick came out to greet him with a big grin. "Ah, Jack me boy! Come in, come in!"

Jack did his best to smile and put his thoughts away for now, although his voice couldn't help but sound a little more deflated than usual. "Oh, hello, St. Patrick. How has your evening been?"

"Quite good, me lad! Prosperous as always, ho ho!" St. Patrick cajoled, and then led him inside. "Jack me boy, forgive me for sayin', but aye, you look troubled! Somethin' the matter? Homesick?"

Jack blinked at the question and then instantly shook his head, not wanting to seem ungrateful for his time here or anything like that. "No, no, of course not, St. Patrick! I love it here! Your world has been such a fascinating one to explore." He smiled sincerely. "I just..." he then added, trying not to seem to upset or anything about it, "I just miss a very special friend of mind a little. I'm staying here for two weeks and we've never been apart that long. But I'm sorry if I seem at all distracted." he finished sincerely.

"Oh, aye! You got yourself a girl, eh?" St. Patrick chuckled, grinning. "Aye, I know that look anywhere! The look of a man missin' his special lady, leavin' her behind at home, never easy to do! Don't be sorry there me lad, plenty o' my men come to miss their ladies upon long excursions!"

Jack's eye sockets went wide and he glanced down and cleared his throat, not having expected this reponse. _'Is it really that obvious? About Sally?_' He gulped and then said, unable to think of anything else, "I...Is it really that obvious?" he put his arms behind his back with a touch of modest shyness.

St. Patrick laughed, patting his lower back. "Me boy, I've been around for a very long time, seen many men and women and feelings alike! Aye, seen men in love all the time! I think I know a man in love anytime, Jack me boy. She must be one lucky lady, to have such a man caring about her so much!"

Jack's eye sockets went even wider and he cleared his throat more and just gave a bashful shrug. "O-Oh, well, I-I don't know about that...It's very kind of you to say that about how much I care for her, of course, but I...I can hope that she feels lucky, I suppose." He finally managed to look up again. "I-I'm just...a little worried about her, I guess. I left her in charge of Halloween Town while I'm gone and also I've never had to leave her alone for so long. I'm just worried that she's alone and sad in our house or something... " He frowned a tiny bit and shrugged. "I miss her..." he finished simply. He smiled then, feeling the soft fabric of his scarf touching his skull. "She even made this scarf for me..." He smiled more as he cuddled his head into the soft scarf again.

"Aye, that was real nice of her. All nice and green!" St. Patrick smiled. "She sounds like a mighty sweet lady. I see you miss her, perfectly understandable, me lad!"

Jack smiled, unable to help himself, touching the scarf lightly. "Yes...she's the sweetest lady in all of Halloween Town...I love her very much."

"Aye, don't be afraid to open your heart, me lad. Cupid told me that very thing, he did!" St. Patrick smiled more. "Sure she misses you too lad, but you'll be a stronger man when you return, as she will be a stronger lady! I can guarantee that. Cupid said something, somethin' I believed for so long. That absence makes the heart grow fonder. You know what I mean?"

Jack considered this piece of advice and then smiled more and nodded. "I think I understand. And...I think we'll be better for the time apart too. And I'm glad she'll finally have a chance to see how good of leader she can be for our Town..." His grin picked up on one side and he couldn't help but add with a small sigh and chuckle to himself, "But still...I miss her like crazy."

The head Leprechaun chuckled, smiling in understanding. "'Course you do, lad! Nothin' can stop you from missin' someone you hold dear to your heart. You know, there was an old folk tale around these parts... Come with me, lad." He led Jack to the window, pointing to the moon. "There was a story, about a man who had gone on a journey to find gold. Gold to make a better life for his lady, as they were quite poor. He was gone long, away for months! Aye...it be a compellin' story. And they say, that on some nights, the man would look at the moon in the sky, all the stars surroundin' it in a flourish...and at that moment, in his home, his lady would be lookin' out at that same moon as well."

Jack blinked, absorbing the lovey story...And the moon...He thought about the moon...and how the night he and Sally had first come together in love, the moon had shown so clearly and highly overhead, shining upon the snow around them. And he thought about how nice it would be if the moon really could connect them like in that story... "That's...a very beautiful tale, St. Patrick..." Jack remarked with a smile, his thoughts distracted about the idea of the moon and Sally. "And it's a lovely thought too...Sally and I alway do enjoy looking at the moon in Halloween Town. It would be nice idea, to be connected with her by still looking at it together even if we're far apart..."

"Aye me lad, that's very well what the story is about...being so connected and close, though far apart." St. Patrick smiled. "Oop! I must go see if all is well, excuse me a moment. You wait here, lad." He patted his back and then trotted off for the next room. While he did want to make sure everything was okay in the other room, he did actually want to give the Pumpkin King a few moments alone.

Jack sighed to himself, thinking some more...Remembering all the times with him and Sally and the moon. "Um, actually..." he called out to St. Patrick, still lost in his thoughts a little, "You take all the time you need, St. Patrick, I...think I'm going to rest for a little while. It's been a long day..."

"You got it, me lad!" St. Patrick assured, winking at him.

Jack proceeded to head down the hall to his room, still smiling to himself. Upon reaching it he opened the door. The room was dark save for a candle or two...and of course the light of the full moon streaming in through his bedroom window. For a moment, Jack felt like he was back in his own house in Halloween Town, looking at the moon shining on his own bed...maybe with Sally sitting upon it to welcome him home. He smiled a little goofily at the idea and then sat on the edge of his bed and looked out to the moon. "Are you watching the moon too, my Sally?" he wondered aloud to himself with a little extra smile.

* * *

><p>At that very moment, Sally still sat upon Spiral Hill as she gazed at the moon and stars. Zero snuggled into her for comfort, as he watched her gaze with curiosity.<p>

"You know Zero...I wonder what Jack is doing right now..." She murmured, a little smile on her face. "Maybe he's gazing at the moon, too...But that's silly, isn't it?"

"Arf!" Zero shook his head.

Sally giggled, and then unconsciously brought her hand toward her neck, not far below her collar, hidden under the crudely made stitched neckline of her patchwork dress. Her fingers gently grasped her locket, which she still continued to wear to this day. Bringing it up to view it, she sighed happily as she admired the intricate design.

An idea came to her, and she gently opened it, which started to play the sweet music of their song.

* * *

><p>Looking out of his window, Jack found himself humming a small, familiar tune. The tune of his and Sally's song...the one she had sung to herself in worry about him before Christmas, and the one they had sung together Christmas eve night to let each other know they were in love. It was such a haunting melody...It...made him want to sing more...<p>

"_My dearest love, though I am gone..."  
>In me will always be our song...<br>That we sang beneath the moon...  
>Once when I said I love you too...<em>"

* * *

><p>Sally was humming to herself along with the sweet little song, as she smiled and gazed at the moon. The inspiration to sing was filling her, and before long she couldn't contain herself as she sang sweetly toward the moon...unaware of Jack doing the same, and yet somehow feeling it deep inside.<p>

"_And we'll come together, now and forever  
>For no matter how long we part<br>There is one thing to remain  
>You'll forever be in my heart..<em>."

* * *

><p>Jack sighed lovingly, suddenly just touched with inspiration by the thought of his lovely Sally, unable to help himself...The music coming out of him as his love filled him more and more.<p>

"_Though we must be in different worlds..."  
>My heart is forever with one girl...<br>She understood my sad lament..."  
>And soon became my dearest friend...<em>"

* * *

><p>If anyone was observing her like Zero was right now (the ghosts were off haunting for the night), it would really seem that Sally was in her own world right now. The music played from her locket, as she closed her eyes and bent her head low, tears pooling down her cheeks as she smiled, singing to herself.<p>

"_For so long I was alone...  
>With no one to hold my hand<br>Until he came and said,  
>Won't you be my friend?<em>"

* * *

><p>Jack closed his eyes, letting his feelings overtake him. His darling Sally whom he loved so much...so very far away. The longing he felt for her reminded him of his longing for something more last Halloween when he had been able to deny no longer that something was missing from his life...Only this longing here and now was so much deeper, so much richer, so much more complex. And the hardest part of it was that he knew how to fulfill it entirely...but he had to resist. He had to give them the full two weeks apart. It would be good for both of them, and not to mention he did have Pumpkin King responsibilities here to take care of...So for now he would still have to wait.<p>

But that didn't mean he couldn't at least think about her...sing about her...of course.

"_I don't know how I couldn't see...  
>That we were simply meant to be...<br>Yet as the snow touched her I knew...  
>Something was there between us two...<em>"

* * *

><p>Her eyes drifted for a moment toward the forest, the forest that led to all the Holiday doors. Oh, how easy it would be to just go in there and find-<p>

Sally shook her head a bit. No. She couldn't do that. Not like this. It just wouldn't do them any good at all. She had to hold out, wait the remaining days until he returned. And she would. Even if it wouldn't be easy to wait.

"_Though I feel lost without him near  
>There is something I can never fear<br>I know he will be back  
>I know I can count on dear Jack...<em>"

* * *

><p>Jack sighed and closed his eyes, and then laid down on his bed, feeling so very at peace. Really the only thing imperfect was that...he didn't have the comfort of knowing Sally was in the next room...or maybe even lying right beside him in this one... He sang more, very softly, knowing he was going to drift off into dreams...and more than welcoming them if they could only be about sweet Sally...<p>

"_She smiled up at me that night..."  
>"I smiled back in the moonlight..."<br>"She let me join her on the hill..._"

He yawned, coming into the closing melody of the song.

"_And we embraced there  
>Beneath the starlight, for our first kis<br>Someday she'll be my Queen  
>My Sally...my...dream...<em>"

He let out the most content and enamored sigh he had. "Goodnight, dear Sally."

And then he fell asleep, perfectly at peace, perfectly dreaming of making his Sally his Queen.

* * *

><p>"<em>He came to join me by my side<br>Where we would gaze into the stars  
>As we promised now and forever<br>Within love's first kiss..._"

A leaf flew into her hands as she stood up. She smiled at it, and then sent it flying toward the forest.

"Goodnight, Jack...sleep well...and have pleasant nightmares." Sally whispered into the night. She then turned to Zero and smiled. "Let's go home, Zero."

Zero nodded with a smile. "Arf!" He snuggled against Sally a little, and then flew up, ready and waiting to escort her home, just like Jack had asked him to do for whenever Sally went out. The little dog knew it was a big responsibility but he was happy to have it. Besides, he liked Miss Sally. She was nice, just like Jack! He smiled more at her.

Sally giggled and followed him down the hill, smiling fondly at the ghost dog. "Thank you, Zero. You've always been such a sweet and loyal companion to me... Jack is really lucky to have you...and I'm lucky to have you, too."

"Arf! Arf!" Zero barked proudly and spun through the air a couple of times, his nose glowing extra brightly. He was about as happy as could be at her compliment! It meant he was doing well at the job Jack had trusted him with. He hoped Jack would be happy with him when he came back to see Sally.

"Good boy!" Sally smiled, and reached into her satchel, tossing him a bone biscuit. "Here you go."

"Arf!" Zero called back happily as they neared the town, munching on the biscuit and swallowing it. Oh yes...Sally smiled and knew how to play fetch and fed him treats and she sewed him a cute new bed and she even sang to him and rubbed his tummy whenever he felt sick: in Zero's opinion Jack had picked the perfect woman. Zero was very very happy.

That was definitely a plus, having Zero around, as part of being with Jack. Oh yes, she loved the little ghost dog so much. She was glad he was around while Jack was gone. They kept each other company, always left the house together, it was wonderful.

They soon came back to the house, and Sally let them inside, closing and locking the door. Going upstairs, she went to her room, while Zero went to his new little bed in Jack's room, and went to change.

Sally then later went to blow out some of the candles lit in the living room, and just passed Jack's door. She remembered that he said she was welcome to sleep in his bed while he was gone. It then made her think of the vial of potion that the witches sold her the other day. The potion that would allow her to have good dreams...

Sally took a deep breath, smoothed her nightgown of invisible dust, and went back to her room to retrieve it. When she returned, she gently patted Zero's head, wishing him a sweet goodnight. Nervous, but determined, she sat on the edge of Jack's bed, and inhaled. She could smell him on it...

Taking the vial, she popped the cork, and took a sip of the potion. It tasted sweet, with a tinge of fruitiness. She liked it. Taking one more sip, she replaced the cork and placed it on the floor next to the bed where she could easily find and retrieve it. She then lit a fire in the fireplace, taking extra precautions in doing so.

Admittedly, Sally was afraid of fire, since it was the only thing that could harm her, or seriously kill her parts if she came in contact with it. But she made it small, but warm, at just the right level. Proud of her handiwork, she climbed into the bed, inhaling his familiar scent. She curled up under the covers, and hugged one of the pillows against her. It was silly, but she didn't care.

"Goodnight, Zero...Goodnight, Jack...where you are." She murmured again, and then closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep, into wonderful nightmares.

* * *

><p>Different things had made the time pass both slowly and quickly but before Jack knew it, it was the day before he was supposed to return home to Halloween Town! To see his town, his friends...his princess.<p>

Jack smiled a lot to himself at all of these thoughts, and especially the last one, as he took his final stroll through the streets of St. Patrick's Town, just doing his best to take in the sights and sounds and culture one more time, and also part of him wanted to find a present for his sweet Sally to take back home to her. Something she might like. He had no idea what it would be but he would find something. And either way the important thing was that he was going to see Sally again very very soon. His grin widened. '_I'll bet she did a wonderful job as the Pumpkin Princess...Hmm, forget just singing with me during Halloween...if only she'd let me, I'd let her be the center of it for once!_' He grinned even more at the thought.

"Aye, Jack me boy!" St. Patrick came running to him with a gleeful grin. "Been lookin' for you!"

Jack blinked and then turned to his friend with a smile. "Oh, hi, St. Patrick! Yes, what did you need?"

"I only wanted to wish you good luck on your journey home!" The head Leprechaun smiled. "It has been wonderful having you here, yes! We certainly look forward to seeing you again. And do bring your lady friend, I'm quite anxious to meet her! Speaking of which, I have something for you." He brought his hand out from behind his back, revealing a small box. "Take this to her!"

Jack's eye sockets went wide. "Oh! St. Patrick, I-I couldn't, really...You've been so hospitable to me already, showing me your world and having me as a guest with your home, and letting me help with the St. Patrick's Day celebration..." Jack smiled. It was very kind of St. Patrick to offer him a gift but the modest skeleton man couldn't help but feel funny taking yet another thing from his kind host.

"Nonsense! Consider it me helping you find a good gift!" St. Patrick insisted. "Please take it, Jack me lad. She will love it, that much I can promise!"

Jack smiled, much gratefullness coming into his eyes and smile. He held out his hand and took the gift with a nod. "Alright...Thank you, St. Patrick. I appreciate it. I wanted to bring her something anyway." He smiled more. "And yes I would love to bring Sally here sometime. I think she'd like it." He chuckled. "Everyone here's got red hair just like her. She's the only one who looks like that in Halloween Town."

St. Patrick laughed jovially. "Then she'll fit right in! You be sure to give her my regards!" He bowed then, taking a few steps back. "Well me lad, this is farewell, I must return to my duties. Aye, happy trails, Jack!" He held his hand out to him.

Jack held out his hand as well, slipping the gift into his pocket. He shook St. Patrick's hand. "It's been a pleasure, St. Patrick, and please come visit Halloween Town soon. And thank you so much for the wonderful visit! I had such a wonderful time!"

"Diddly-dee! Splendid!" St. Patrick grinned as he shook his hand. "Will be doin' so, me lad! Farewell!" He tipped his hat and then trotted off.

Jack waved after him as he went. "Farewell, St. Patrick!" Jack smiled happily as he watched the leprechaun leave. Then, as St. Patrick disappeared, he looked around for one last time at St. Patrick's Town...and then with a smile and a check of the time on the town clock tower he took his small luggage back in hand and Sally's present in his pocket and headed off through the fields of 'claw-ver' (_'I like calling them 'claw-ver' better I think..._' Jack thought to himself with amusement, the situation reminding him of how he liked to call Santa Claus 'Sandy Claws' much better) and on to the holiday forest.

* * *

><p>Back in Halloween Town...everyone was running amuck with working on ways to welcome Jack back since he was due to return soon. And surprisingly, Lock, Shock and Barrel were even helping out! Ever since they had started their little jobs, they had actually been enjoying them. Sure, they caused little bouts of mischief, especially at night, but for the most part, they took their jobs with pride. Lock was enjoying himself in building and repairing (and smashing) things with any worker crew, Shock was enjoying mainting the pumpkin patch and making different things with them (such as carving Jack-O-Lanterns or something like spider pumpkin bread), and Barrel certainly had a lot of fun offering his creative ideas, which even turned out to be useful!<p>

Today was the day! The town was bustling to get things prepared for when Jack arrived! They managed just fine, despite that they did await anxiously for Jack's return. Sally even managed to prove her sense of leadership, despite that she was far too modest and bashful to really admit it. Everyone had really gotten a chance to see how well she could help in running the town and keeping care of everything and everyone. They all agreed all the more that Jack did indeed choose a great woman.

For the past two days, with a lot of projects that piled up, Sally was working on barely five hours of sleep, and she was exhausted. She was heading home after dropping off some outfits to the requested citizens, with Zero at her side, as she tiredly walked along.

"Hey Sally! Jack's coming back today! I'll bet you have lots of hello smooches in store!" Lock called to her from where he was working, blowing a raspberry.

Sally just smiled tiredly as she waved at him, shaking her head in mild amusement.

"Yeah!" Barrel called out, popping up from behind a fence. "I'll bet it'll be some big, teary, reunion thing! 'Oh Jack!' 'Oh Sally!' Oh please!" He faked a gagging gesture and chuckled to himself.

"Yeah!" Shock suddenly piped up, popping out from behind a large pumpkin that she had been rolling somewhere. "Betchya Jack's gonna be all 'kissy face' the second he gets back here! He'll probably scoop her up and rush right back to their house and not come out for days, he'll be so busy giving her little kisses and hugs and just staring at her with that goofy grin of his that he's gotten lately!" She giggled, smirking at Sally.

"Hey yeah, that too!" Lock laughed hard, holding his sides. "Oh oh! I got another one! When they finally come out after about a week or two, maybe three 'cause they're crazy, they'll be flying!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shock wanted to know.

"You know, all that mushy stuff about feeling light when you're in love!" Lock gagged.

Sally yawned, and smiled a little. "Are you three finished?"

"Not yet!" Barrel said, laughing. "Uh-oh! She's tired, guys! I think she's gonna fall asleep before Jack can even say hello!"

"Aw, I bet she wants to be tired so that 'big strong Jack' has to hold her up in his arms again!" Shock chimed in with a smug giggle. "Then he'll put her down inside and she'll grab onto him and snuggle to sleep next to him on the couch like they do have the time!" She snorted a few times with chuckles while both boys just looked at each other and made exaggerated gagging sounds.

"Not that we've been spying or anything!" Barrel said, grinning sheepishly.

"Idiot, shut up!" Lock yelled.

"Listen kids, I'm very tired." Sally said, yawning again. "I'm going to head home to take a nap. Please stay out of trouble."

"Riiight...yeah, see ya!" Shock waved.

"Heh, yeah, we'll try..." He chuckled extra to himself, crossing his fingers behind his back and giving Lock a nudge to show him.

"Huh?" Lock blinked but then saw what Barrel was talking about and smirked and crossed his own fingers behind his back. "Oh yeah..." he called out to Sally, "We'll do our best!"

"Yup, come on, boys!" Shock ran over to them, "Our work's done for the day anyway so let's go play!" She cackled a little to herself and then ran off, the boys following with her. "Bye, Sally! Say hi to Jack for us when he gets back!...That is, if he stops giving you 'kissy kissy' long enought to let you speak!" All three children burst into warm laughter and then ran off into the forest.

Sally just shook her head (and knew they were crossing their fingers), and headed off to get home. She was too tired to deal with them now. After all, they HAD been behaving, since their pranks were harmless and in good fun rather than harm, so she wasn't too worried.

"Come on boy...we're almost there." Sally yawned again and smiled down at Zero.

A little later, at the observatory house, Sally had managed to actually clean up some last minute little messes, and even change into her new dress that she made for the occasion. It was a patchwork dress that was of different shades of green fabric.

"Just one more...thing..." Sally went into Jack's room to double check that everything was in order. Seeing that it was, she sighed in relief. She looked at his bed, and pondered for a few moments.

"Well...maybe for just a little while, an hour or two...Jack won't be home for a few hours...I don't think he'll mind. I'll be awake in time for it."

That in mind, Sally settled on the bed rather than in it, and lay down on the covers, falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

"Arf!" Zero barked, and then curled up in his little bed to take a nap of his own.

* * *

><p>It was several hours later...several several hours later, as a matter of fact...And during that time, Jack had gone through the Jack-O-Lantern door in the Holiday forest (which actually made you fall through a vortex of colorful spiders and screeching bats, which was a really cool thing, by the way, for those who would appreciate something scary), he had then taken the bathtub waiting there for him back to Halloween Town, he had been welcomed by the citizens, showered with praise both for his return and for having left Sally in charge as she had apparently done a wonderful job helping and guiding them all, he had celebrated and had a fun time and told them all about St. Patrick's Day (making sure not to exaggerate too much this time as he had done with Christmas).<p>

And during all of this time...Not a sight nor a sound from Sally.

Jack had been quite worried of course, especially at first. He had even pulled the mayor aside and asked him point blank if Sally was alright and if there was something he wasn't telling him-had she wandered off, had she been missing, had something upset her? But the mayor had only been able to assure him that the townspeople had all seen Sally earlier that day, and it really was only in the last few hours that she hadn't been around.

"But don't worry, Jack, I'm sure she'll turn up! Maybe she thought you weren't going to be back until later!" the Mayor had suggested with his happy face.

Jack tried to smile and accept that response, but still it was hard. And as another hour or so passed and finally had to politely excuse himself from the welcome back party (which had been winding down by that point anyway), upon which he instantly made his way back to his and Sally's house, all the while feeling more and more anxious. Where could she be? Was she angry with him? Was she away?

Where was his beloved Sally?

Jack all but ran up his observatory house steps upon entering the front door, and finally found himself in the familiar living room. But instead of being lit with a fire and populated by Sally reclining on the couch and sewing while Zero sat beside her, as Jack had been daydreaming about for the past two weeks, there was nothing...The fire was out, the house seemed empty and dead.

Jack bit his lower lip, very confused now. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero barked happily and came out of his room happily going to greet his master. "Rrrraarrf! Rarf! Arf arf!" He then beckoned him toward his room excitedly.

Jack blinked and looked at the dog curiously. "Zero, boy...what is it?" He walked toward him, putting his bag down on the coffee table.

"Arf!" Zero beckoned him to follow, and floated back to his room.

Jack walked slowly over until he was in front of his room door and then gently pushed it open, wondering what Zero wanted to show him.

It took his eye sockets a moment to adjust to the dull light of the small fire burning in here. When they did...he saw the most beautiful sight in the world to him at that moment.

Upon his bed, in a new, lovely, festive green dress, lay his Sally...peacefully asleep with a smile on her face.

Sally was curled up a little in the fetal position, sleeping on her side, with her hands under her head. She stirred a little bit, but remained asleep.

"Mmm...mmm...Jack..." She mumbled softly in her sleep.

Jack blinked and his eye sockets went very wide, and for the first time in a good two weeks he felt that awkward, flustered, kind of bone trembling feeling go through him. 'Uh...she's, uh...dreaming about...me...Heh...' It wasn't that Jack hadn't expected her to dream about him, and especially while he was gone...Heck, he dreamed about her enough on a regular basis and especially during his trip...But the point was that...he was here right now actually watching her dream about him...in his bed...It was a lot for a guy to take in. Eventually though Jack did manage to let out a breath and calm down a little...and then a slightly proud smile grew on his face._ 'Well...at least it seems like a good nightmare..._'

For a moment, he felt himself about to walk over and gently tap her on the shoulder and wake her up so that they could finally be reunited properly. But then he just...couldn't. She looked so peaceful, so lovely, so happy like this...He just couldn't bear the thought of disturbing her. He considered for a moment and then walked over and gently lifted up the part of the blanket she wasn't layin on and draped it over her to serve as a cover. Then he found his way over to a rocking chair in the corner by the fire. And from there he just proceeded to watch Sally with a dreamy smile. Could this action arguably be called creepy? Maybe...But he was just so deprived of her lately and had had such a full two weeks that the chance to just gave on her and feel quiet and happy and at peace was more than welcome for our skeletal hero. And so he just sat and waited and smiled happily

as could be.

"Arf!" Zero settled with his master, also awaiting for his beloved mistress to wake up.

* * *

><p>An hour later, that was when Sally finally woke up from her nap. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, and then stretching her arms as she yawned.<p>

"Mmmm...goodness... I must've been asleep a bit longer than I thought..." She mumbled to herself, and tossed the covers back gently to get out of bed.

Wait.

"Huh? When did I...?" She then saw something at the corner of her eye, and turned her head to look.

Jack was sitting on his rocking chair by the fire, reading a book! Or rather, WAS reading a book and was now just smiling at her.

"...Jack!" Sally cried in happy surprise. "You're home..."

Jack just chuckled, putting the book aside. "No, you're just dreaming about me some more...Or are you?" His grin picked up considerably on one side.

Sally blinked her eyes, a bit surprised. "Um...what? I mean...um..." She blushed quite a bit. "No, I'm not dreaming... I...oh! Jack, how long have you been here?"

A dreamy smile came to Jack's face both at her cute little blush and at her adorable question. He just sighed and shrugged. "Oh...you know I can't keep track of time when I'm around you. Maybe it's been a few hours...but it could have been a few days for all I know. I just know that...I'm very happy I'm back." And then Jack stood up and walked swiftly over to the bed and sat right down next to her on it. "Oh Sally..." suddenly he wrapped her up in a tight hug, "I have missed you so very much!"

The blush on her cheeks deepened, but Sally relaxed and immediately hugged him back tightly. "Oh Jack...I missed you too, I'm so glad you're finally home..." She buried her face in his chest, savouring the wonderful feeling of being in his arms again, together again! It really did feel like the past two weeks just flew by, didn't it?

"But Jack...why didn't you wake me up?" Sally wanted to know, looking a little sad. "I only meant to take a short nap! I was so exhausted, I...I'm so sorry I couldn't be awake to greet you..." She looked away in shame.

Jack just hugged her extra tightly for a moment and then pulled back to place the bony fingertips of one of his hands under her chin, gently turning her head to face him again. "My sweet Sally. Please don't be sorry." He smiled warmly down at her. "I left you to run this town on your own for two weeks, and during the celebration of a new holiday, no less! And knowing you, you've been doing twice as much as you had to do just because you're so nice and giving. Of course you're exhausted. And also...I...well..." His look took on something sheepish. "You looked so beautiful laying there, Sally...whispering my name in your sleep." He gulped shyly. "So I just...couldn't wake you up, my love." he finished simply.

"I wouldn't have been upset..." Sally assured, but exhaled. "But...thank you anyway... I had been working very hard the past two days, and haven't gotten a lot of sleep. I figured to take a nap before you arrived...but I suppose I may have underestimated that, didn't I?" She laughed a little, and blushed all the more. "Jack! You have to tell me everything...how was it? What did you see? Learn? I'd love to hear your stories!"

Jack chuckled warmly at her enthusiasm (and made a mental note to himself to get her to promise, the next time he had to leave, not to over exert herself so much). "Of course, of course, I'll tell you everything, my Sally. All of it. And I'd like you to visit St. Patrick's Town with me too, one day. Maybe after we do our trip to Valentine's Town. But anyway, yes, St. Patrick really does have a lovely town. The people are nice and friendly, everything is so vibrant looking and...green! And all over the ground this little claw...er...clover things grow with four leaves and they're lucky." He winked, chuckling some more. "And they drink green colored drinks and eats lots of something called 'po-tay-toes'. And they had nothing to do with severed toes at all! Oh and everyone's hair is red, just like yours, Sally...although...yours will always be the prettiest shade of red to me..." His smile went goofy for a second and he found himself reaching out and gently taking a few strands of her yarn hair.

"Ooooh..." Sally beamed, looking very interested, as well as blushing as he tousled her hair. "That's amazing, Jack...that all sounds wonderful." She giggled a bit. "I'm so happy you had a good time there. They have plants that they considered lucky? Oooh! Claw...vers?"

Jack chuckled extra, twirling her hair lightly around his fingers without even realizing it. 'We pronounce it the same way...' He nodded. "Yes, 'claw-vers'...I think that there they pronounce it 'clovers' but...I like 'claw-vers' better. And I'm happy you like how the town sounds."

"It sounds lovely." She smiled all the more, and hugged him again. "I'm very glad it was a success for you. You were right too, I can see that no kind of disaster did follow! That's wonderful to hear."

Jack smiled more at her happiness and then he recalled something. "Oh, Sally, before I forget..." he pulled back from her a little to reach into his pocket and pull out the small box St. Patrick had given him. "I got you a present..." He offered her the box shyly. "I hope you like it..." And Jack was really crossing his fingers about that hope as he hadn't looked at the contents of the box given to him, not wanting to disturb too much whatever was inside and also trusting in St. Patrick's judgment that Sally would like the gift.

"Oh Jack...you shouldn't have..." Sally said in awe, taking the box. She opened it up, and her eyes went wide. "Oh! ...Wow...this is lovely..." She took out the contents of it, revealing it to be a shamrock charm bracelet, all studded with pure emeralds. "Jack, this is beautiful...! Oh my gosh, thank you..." She hugged him tightly in thanks.

Jack's eyes went wide and a definite grin came to his face at the sudden return of her hug which all but made him collapse back on the bed with it's force. "Oh! Uh...y-you're welcome, Sally. I'm happy you like it!" He wrapped his arms around her as well and chuckled a little to himself. "I've missed your hugs, Sally."

Sally giggled and snuggled into him as she slipped the bracelet on around her wrist. "I've missed yours, too. Thank you, Jack...and by the way, I'm sorry...I forgot to welcome you back home. ...Welcome home."

Jack's grin just got all goofy and he smiled at her. "Uh...g-great to be back!" He chuckled a little more, unable to help it, and held her more closely, so very happy to be home with her.

"That's good..." Sally smiled and rolled off to the side so that he could get up. "Well Jack...I-I did do my best to keep the town under good management... And well I...d-don't like to brag, of course...but I...it really turned out a lot better than I thought." She blushed and looked away shyly.

Jack smiled even more if that was possible at this news. He turned to face her on the bed, resting his skull on one of his arms. "I knew it!" he announced brightly. "I knew you would make such a wonderful leader! A natural born Pumpkin Queen! The perfect choice for me and for the town! And also, everyone told me at the 'welcome back' celebration that you did the best job ever. They're all so grateful to you, Sally."

Sally's eyes widened. Party? ...Best job? She was quite speechless at this point. "I...I...well I..." As well as surprise, she felt guilt. And I slept right thought it...

Jack saw a little pout come to her features and looked at her curiously. "Sally, what is it?" he asked sincerely.

"I was sleeping through your whole party...and I didn't even know it..." She buried her face in her hands, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Jack! I'm sorry I couldn't be there...I must have worried you. I'm very sorry."

Jack blinked several times and then instantly pulled her in close on the bed. They were almost forehead to forehead. "Sally..." he cooed quietly and sincerely, "Sally, don't be so sad...please don't be so sad. Please... That's not what matters-that you didn't come to the party. And I...yes, I was worried but the mayor and everyone said you had been around all morning, so I thought there must be some logical explanation. And look, there was-you were so tired from all the good work you've been doing lately that you feel asleep, and probably spent your entire nap dreaming about me. Sally, I don't care about a party-I just want you. And I'm so happy to be together with you again, my Sally." He let his forehead press lightly to hers, frowning as he looked to her for some sign that she was okay again.

Lowering her hands, she blinked at him and then exhaled. "...Oh Jack...you're right, I'm sorry I overreacted." She snuggled into him, feeling better then.

The smile instantly returned to Jack's face. "Shh, no more 'sorry', remember?" He chuckled a little. "Let's just enjoy being together again." He swallowed. "Um...if you really did want to welcome me home in a special way though...there is...one thing I wouldn't mind..." He smiled a little sheepishly.

"Oh, of course! Anything you like, Jack...I'd be happy to give that to you." Sally smiled brightly. She felt so much better now, she couldn't help it!

Jack's smile went even more sheepish and goofy at her enthusiastic reply. "W-Well, um...in that case..." he let out a little sigh and then finally finished shyly, "I really have been looking forward to a 'welcome back' kiss..."

"Oh...you don't even need to ask me for that..." Sally giggled, blushing all the more. She leaned in and shyly but sweetly touched her lips to his own.

A deep sigh escaped Jack and he closed his eyes and all but melted at her sweet kiss. He hadn't felt fully welcomed home until exactly this moment. It was wonderful. He kissed her back, savoring the experience entirely.

How wonderful it felt, to do this again. She certainly missed their little romantic moments, such as sharing a kiss. Her hands gently grasped the lapels of his usual pinstriped suit gently but thoroughly, offering all of her love and devotion into the kiss.

She was holding onto him now and it made Jack's breathing pick up through his nose, made his bones tremble and warm extra. He put an arm over her and gently rested his hand on her back, right in her soft, yarn hair. This was...really really really good after two weeks without it... _'M-Maybe I should go away more often...'_ he jokingly half thought to himself.

Sally uttered a soft sound between kisses, and then brought her hands up his chest and over to his skull, gently caressing the smooth feel. She missed this too, just the feel of this, as if to make sure he as truly there, truly real. And who would've thought that after two weeks romantic affection deprivation, that it would feel this good. "Mmm..."

She was touching his skull and making this soft sounds and she was in his room and he was back with her and Jack barely knew what he was doing anymore. He shifted them over more so that he could get his second arm around her, this one gently holding her lower back and touching the tips of her hair while the other still pressed deeply into the center of the long strands and the upper part of her back. He pressed a little more into the kiss, totally intoxicated with her at this point. He tried making a nice sound back. "Mm..mmm..." He hoped he had done it right.

Oh no, she wanted to giggle. She wanted to-"Hee hee..." Came a giggle from the back of her throat. Oh dear... This only made her come closer to him, adding some pressure into the kiss as well. It felt odd for her to do, but she couldn't help but reciprocate.

She had actually giggled...actually giggled. Usually he tried to be a bit more gentle with her but now suddenly he just angled his skull and pressed his lips to hers with as much passion as he could find in himself, squeezing her and holding her and shifting them. He definitely felt them half roll in a direction, and definitely didn't care. He had no idea what was going on, they had never kissed this...long or...intensely but he...liked it. Very much. And he never ever ever wanted it to sto-

_Bump! Crash!_

"Ouch!"

"Oh my!"

What happened? The two were now sprawled on the floor, rubbing their heads. Oh yes, they had fallen down off the bed and onto the floor. Which took them by surprise, naturally.

"Oh dear... A-Are you all right...?"

"I..." Jack pushed himself up on his elbows, rubbing his skull a little. "I..." And then his eye sockets went completely wide, he froze entirely for five seconds. Then he absolutely scrambled off and away from her. "I-I...um...I..." The euphoria of their kiss was fading away, just leaving Jack with the cold hard fact that he had been kissing her on his bed, rolling around with her, pulling her closer and closer, making sounds into her mouth...And LIKING all of that and all the stuff she had been doing to him besides! He had never felt more awkward or flustered in his entire life!

As embarrassed and awkward as she felt, she couldn't help but feel concerned. "Jack...Jack, what's wrong? A-Are you all right?"

Jack just gulped and shrugged. He barely knew what to say to her after something like this. All he knew for certain was that he could NOT look her in the eye AT ALL right now. He...He was supposed to be the dapper, debonair, dashing Pumpkin King she had come to love-always cool and calm and collected, and always a gentleman. But he had just...and she had just...and then he had just...Oh it was all so much. "I-I'm f-fine." he finally managed to mumble out, his eyes on the carpet below. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, of course." Sally nodded. "I can't exactly harm myself like that. Only..." She saw how dangerously close to the still lit-up fireplace she was and quickly scooted away.

Jack blinked and started at the sight of her moving so quickly. "Sally, what is it? Are you sure you aren't hurt?" _'Oh...what if I hurt her when I fell on her? O-Or when we were on the bed...?' _He almost cringed at the idea of having been THAT forward with her. And heck, 'forward' didn't even seem to be a 'forward' enough word to describe it. He had been bold...enthusiastic...passionate... He sighed, and just tried to focus on making sure she really was alright.

"No no, I'm fine, Jack..." Sally assured, blushing and looking down shyly. "I...um...well I...I jumped out my window one time, three stories high, and landed on the ground without any pain."

Jack paused and blinked, whipping his gaze to her immediately. "You did _what_?" he suddenly asked.

This made her chuckle sheepishly. "It happened that night I gave you the basket... I used my sewing machine and thread in order to get the basket down onto the ground safely, but there was no other way for me to get out. So I had to jump out the window..." She recalled the experience, and shook her head. "And I did sever all but one of my arms, but of course I was fine. I just sewed myself back together and...well, you know the rest. I was created not to feel pain. Discomfort for certain things, yes, but nothing painful. So, I'm not hurt. I didn't hurt myself falling down off the...bed, and you didn't hurt me either. I'm fine, I promise."

There were several blinks on Jack's part, and total silence.

Then suddenly he went forward and was hugging her tightly!

"Sally...Sally...I...Sally, I don't care what you were designed to feel, you musn't ever do anything like that ever again! Me and my silly obsession with Christmas, it's not worth it, Sally. No holiday is worth taking a chance like that, putting yourself through so much." Jack was over the embarrassment of all but tossing Sally to the floor in his crazed passion for her. He just felt so bad that, all to make him happy with a few nice things, she had tossed herself to the street all alone. What if both of her arms had been severed instead of just the one, and she had just had to lie there in the cold all night? No, it was too horrible to think of...and all for his selfish whim? He hugged her more closely.

Sally was a little confused, though touched by his concern. She then could see he was feeling guilty. But why? She wasn't angry about it or blaming him for it. There was no reason to feel that! "Jack...don't be upset. I did what I did because I wanted to, because I cared about you... But...I won't do that again, I promise."

Jack let out a small sigh of relief at her promise. "Okay." He finally pulled back from her a little, looking at her with a sincere smile. "And I know...you did it because you care about me...But Sally, I care about you too, and I don't like that I put you through having to do that for me. But thank you for promising not to do it anymore." He smiled more and gave her a little extra hug and then pulled back again. "That makes me feel much better." And then he chuckled and added, a bit of a sheepish grin coming to his face. "And, um, anyway, I'm happy I didn't hurt you when we...f-fell off the bed together..." Now that he knew he hadn't caused her pain or suffering by having that happen...and now that the shock of having done what he had just done with her had passed...Jack was sort of...liking the memory he and Sally had just made. His bony hands in her hair, her soft cloth fingertips gently moving over the contours of his skull...the way it felt to kiss, lips touching. He could already feel his bones tremble.

Sally sighed in relief, and smiled more as she nodded. "Of course you didn't. The only thing that can potentially harm me...is...fire."

It took a moment for Jack to come out of feeling all bubbly again, but he did manage it a moment or two after she had spoken these words. "Fire, Sally?" he asked with a touch of curiosity, unable to help a small smile in her direction the entire time just because of the memories that had just been passing through his head.

"Yes. After all, I am a rag doll, the materials on me are mostly flammable, and I am stuffed with leaves." Sally admitted. It wasn't so easy to admit something she was scared of, but she wanted to be honest. "I...I do like fire, it's warming and fascinating...but I avoid getting too close to it."

Jack just looked at her curiously for a moment. Then his eyes went over to the fire. Yes, it did make sense after all. One of the things that made Jack himself so unstoppable was that he was just bones and...unless you blew him up or something, nothing could really hurt him at all.

'_Except that pin prick.._.' he recalled to himself suddenly, remembering how Sally had pricked him with her sewing needle last year while making his Sandy Claws outfit. He didn't feel pain from many things but that one little pin tip with the extra pressure of her steady hand behind it had actually taken a very small nick out of a bone on his hand... At this point Jack shook his skull, coming back to the present moment again. He did keep one other small thought at the back of his mind though. '_No more setting me on fire during the Halloween celebration like last time. I want her by my side and she's afraid of it, and it's dangerous for her. No more flaming pumpkin head scarecrows_.'

Jack let out a sigh and now shifted himself so that he was sitting in front of the fire, facing her. "I understand, Sally...That makes a lot of sense, that you want to stay away from it." He shrugged a little and added with a sheepish smile, "I just hope you don't mind me sitting in front of it now to protect you too...I really can't help myself. I just have to keep you safe."

A soft blush settled on her cheeks as she looked away shyly. "It's all right, Jack... I understand." Even now she was still pretty overwhelmed at having someone taking care of her so much and worrying over her, it was still understandable and sweet. After all, she worried about him too. Even today she still had her worried and fears when it came to his own safety, but she trusted him completely and never doubted in his ability.

Jack smiled more, letting out a soft sigh. She was so adorable...and even though she was afraid of fire, the way the firelight caught her features and enriched her colors...Was it possible to just keep falling more and more and more in love with someone every single day? "Sally...?" he finally said quietly, just gazing at her with his eye sockets half lidded.

"Yes...?" Sally looked at him more, though the shy and modest smile remained, as well as the blush.

His shy, adoring smile picked up a little on one side. "I really am very glad I didn't hurt you when we fell off of my bed. And...if it wouldn't be too much for me to say so...I know we've never kissed like that before, and especially never in one of our rooms but...I liked it. A lot." His voice lowered a little and he almost chuckled as he added, "My dear Sally, when I'm around you things come out of me that I didn't even know were there. Whatever shall I do with you?" He finished with a small, warm laugh, still just gazing upon her.

She giggled quite a bit, holding a hand to her mouth. "I can say the same thing... What will I do with you?"

Jack grinned a little more, scooching himself just a little forward toward her. "Yes, you're right...So I guess the better question is whatever shall we do with each other?"" He gulped. "A-After all, we are practically engaged."

This made her laugh a little, and recalling all the things that the kids had said that one time some days ago. "That's very true. We are. ...Well..." Now she looked away again, rubbing her arm.

Jack felt a flutter go through the bones in his chest. "Well..." he offered quietly, glancing away, "As long as we almost are...then maybe..." he knew it was arguably too much, but...he also knew that he liked pushing things a little...especially with her...He shifted closer. "Maybe we we really should do something about it...?" Most of his anxiety from before about the kiss had been because of it's sheer spontaneity, but now he was just feeling a little extra affectionate, to be perfectly honest. He even reached out before he could stop himself and gently took one of Sally's arms, bringing it into his lap. He lifted it up and placed a single kiss upon it, then looked to her eyes. "Is that a good start to doing something about it, do you think, Sally?" He asked with a soft smug but playful grin.

Sally blushed and giggled, her smile growing. She could see how he was feeling right then, and was quite feeling it herself, and was happy to reciprocate. "I think it is, Jack..."

Jack's smile went all goofy. He loved holding her soft, blue ittle arm. He loved everything about her. "That's good..." He lifted up her arm again, giving it another little kiss, this one a little higher up. "You know I really did miss you...very very very very very much..." He shifted just a little bit closer to her, gazing at her with warmth and love.

"I...I missed you too..." Came her reiteration to the conversation. Admittedly there were quite a few times that she was very lonely. But with the assurance that he would be back soon and help to fill their home with the completion of both of them present, helped her get through it. As well as keeping herself busy in some various ways. "Sometimes at nighttime when I'm here by myself..." She let the sentence hang as she looked away shyly.

"Sometimes 'what', Sally?" Jack prompted lightly, turning his eye sockets down to her arm and using a bony finger of his free hand to gently trace over the seams over her adorable limb...all the while trying not to be overwhelmed by the memory of the hand of that lovely limb gently pressing its fingertips into the contours of his skull before on the bed during their kiss.

Sally giggled a little, her cheeks pinkening at his gestures. "Well...I sometimes...strain my ears to try to hear your footsteps and then the door opening and saying you're home."

Jack's smile picked up a little and his eye sockets went to her eyes again. "I..." he chuckled a little, "Oh Sally...that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard..." He then recalled how strongly her familiar scent was in his room now that he had returned, and so he also added shyly, unable to help himself, "Now this 'listening for my footsteps'...was that happening before you slept in my bed at night or during?" He chuckled a tiny bit at the idea of her really having taken him up on his offer to spend the night in here if she felt like it.

"Oh...well...a bit of...both..." Sally said softly, looking away again. "I even drank a potion that the witches made...it's a Valentine potion. It lets you have amazing dreams...with someone you love."

Jack's bones couldn't help but tremble a little at her sweet shyness...How she could look away from him bashfully even now with how close they were, all they had been through. And it didn't help that she had just indirectly admitted that she had spent a fair part of her nights having amazing dreams about being with him. "R-Really...A-Amazing dreams, huh? And with someone you love..." he replied quietly, finishing tracing the seams of her arm and now just holding it gently in both hands. "Remind me to thank the witches for inventing that..." He almost chuckled a little.

"Oh believe me, I have." Sally giggled. "I did...take you up on your offer, Jack...it did...help me feel a little less lonely..."

"Arf!" Zero agreed from his basket.

Jack chuckled at her cute little admission and the nice bark from Zero that had accompanied it. "I'm glad...And besides, now that I'm back, this room sort of smells like you a little and...I like that. You smell like autumn and midnight and pumpkin spice. It's like a heavenly nightmare."

"I...I do?" Sally blinked, looking genuinely curious. "I never really knew that..."

Jack just nodded, resting his skull on one of his hands, his elbow propped up on one of his legs. "Yes. It's almost intoxicating, really...I've missed it so much in St. Patrick's Town. I don't think anything could ever quite match it."

"Oh..." Sally smiled a bit and scooted a little closer to him. "...Jack?"

His smile grew at her having moved closer to him. "Yes, Sally?"

"I...I really wanted to..." She then blushed heavily at what she was about to do. She demurely and slowly got into his lap and snuggled against him. "...Cuddle with you..."

Jack's eye sockets went completely wide and a deep breath quickly entered his rib cage. "I-I..." he started at first, unable to process...She...lap...c-c-c-cuddle... "I..." And then the sweetest little smile came to his skull, "A-Alright." He wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her close, all the while feeling about to just collapse in trembling pleasure...and it didn't help how utterly perfectly his arms fit around her as he held her close. "Let's cuddle..." he finished in a whisper.

With the day drawing to a close as the ever bright pumpkin sun was setting into the horizon, the Pumpkin King and his Princess were reunited after some time apart. While the loneliness and longing for each other did take their tolls, it never did stop the love in their hearts. Now back in each other's embrace, there was more to come in their time together. Who knows what the afterlife would hold, now and forever.


	5. In The Town of Love Part 1

**Azure129: Hi guys! First, let's give NintendoGal a BIG round of applause for the awesome job she's been doing not only writing but editing this too! Isn't she awesome! ^w^ ;) And second, yup, we've got another instalment here for your enjoyment :) Enjoy and R & R please! Thanks!**

**NintendoGal55: Yes people, for those who might be wondering, Timmy is indeed named after Tim Burton, and Henry is named after the film's director, Henry Selick. ;) **

**Once again, this chapter is split into two parts. :D**

XXX

Valentine Town.

This was it. The ever-promised little journey to Valentine Town. Cupid had been more than happy to allow them to visit for a couple of days and see everything, even learn more about the culture and holiday, especially since the first Valentine's Day around Halloween Town and the other towns had all been very successful. Now, just into the month of April, some days before Easter, it was ample time to visit.

Valentine Town was...well, red, pink and white all over. Almost everything was in the shape of a heart or angel wings, with the Valentine Angels all flying around or walking about as they went along their daily lives. There was a beautiful, sparkling river running all along the town, a grand cliff overlooking the ocean, and also a grand majestic mountain further off in the horizon. However, if one looked hard enough, there was something very off about the mountain itself. There was a strange feeling upon observing it, to be sure. But neither of them paid any mind to it for now.

Upon arrival, both Jack and Sally were greeted by the ever exuberant Flower Heart.

"Hiiiiii!" The wingless Angel squealed happily and burst into giggles. "I'm so glad you two could make it!"

Sally blinked and blushed quite a bit, bringing her hands behind her back. "Hello, Miss Flower Heart...it's lovely to see you again."

"Awwwww! Blushy! Blushy Sally Pants!" She giggled more, and then calmed herself. "I'm sorry, got a little excited. Welcome!"

Jack smiled warmly and nodded to the angel. "Thank you, Miss Flower Heart. We're very happy to be here, and thank you so much for having us here to visit. Sally and I have been looking forward to a vacation together anyway, and especially to here..." He placed his arm around Sally's waist, pulling her a little closer. "It's a very...romantic town you have here." He chuckled warmly.

"Thanks, Jack! We're happy to have you! Cupid had to step out for a while, but he told me to come and greet you two and take you on back to his abode, and wait for him there. I trust that's okay with you?"

"Certainly..." Sally was quite nervous in actually getting to meet Cupid rather than just seeing him, but she put on a brave face...and blushed all the more at Jack's gesture.

"Of course," Jack nodded at the information. "We understand completely, and I'm just happy we have you as a guide for now, Miss Flower Heart. Sally's taken a shine to you and I know I will too. And it would be wonderful to see Cupid's house, thank you!"

"Well, yes..." Sally said softly in agreement.

"Awwww!" The wingless Angel giggled bashfully. "You're too much, Jack! Thank you! It was Cupid's idea, with me definitely NOT begging him to let me do it." She winked at them. "So! Come along then, I'll take you right there!"

She led them along the white brick road leading into the town. A few other Vanetine Angels glanced at the strange, out-of-place pairing...how odd! A skeleton and rag doll...definitely an odd choice of a couple. But, upon just feeling the love they had, it just made them smile and continue on their business.

Most of the homes were in the shape of hearts, while the buildings were tall and proud, but the biggest of all was at the end of the town, near the cliff facing the ocean, was Cupid's mansion. It was a colossal mansion, pure white, with a red roof, and pink heart-shaped windows and doors, three stories tall, with turrets and chimneys. It was every love believer's dream!

Flower Heart led them inside, coming into the grand foyer. "Here's the foyer! Big enough to fit a lot of the houses in here!"

"Oooohhhh..." Sally was amazed, having never seen such a huge room before. The large, grand, golden chandelier several feet above them caught her eye as well. "Amazing..."

Jack had to glance around in amazement as well. This entire place was filled with ornament and gilding and just expressions of love as big as they could possibly be! A small part of Jack preferred the more simple loving atmosphere of Christmas Town, but still there was something here that intrigued him nonetheless. It was almost like an attempt at taking pure love and letting it be expressed in everything and every one. It was very fascinating. "Yes, it's quite grand..." he finally remarked aloud, looking around more.

"But that's nothing, of course. Not compared to love!" Flower Heart did a little twirl. "Come on! We're just about there!"

She led them up the grand staircase, and then they came to do large, heart-shaped doors, and pushed them open to reveal Cupid's office. There were big windows on the back walls providing an amazing view of the ocean, a desk in the centre of it all, shelves upon shelves of books, some chairs, a few sofas, and a heart-shapped water cooler.

"This is it, Cupid's Office! Make yourselves at home! Cupid should be back sometime soon."

"Oooohhh..." Sally beelined, slowly, toward the window to get a better look at the ocean view. "...I...I've never seen so much water before..."

Jack smiled at her curiosity and walked over to join her at the window gazing out. "Yes...I glimpsed a few oceans last Christmas when I tried to do Santa's flight, of course, but it was nighttime so I didn't get a good look. Not like this...It's sort of both frightening and peaceful at the same time. The water's so vast and the waves are so large...and yet there's a placid feeling to the color and movement of the water." He smiled more, glancing at her. "I'm happy you're enjoying our trip so far, Sally. And I'm very very happy only one of your limbs feel off when we crashed down here from the holiday door."

Sally giggled, shaking her head. Indeed, one of her legs had fallen off upon the impact of them crashing down from the door. But she had found it easily and managed to stitch herself back together no problem. "That's true... It is wonderful to be here...I can't believe it!" She looked out at the ocean again. "You're right too...there's something...placid, but peaceful about the ocean...My...it seems so endless...and so blue." She turned to Flower Heart. "How far...does it go?"

"I don't even know!" Flower Heart giggled. "For centuries, that's always been a mystery. No one ever really went that far, to be honest. We're all kind of scared of what's beyond the ocean."

Jack's smile couldn't help but pick up on one side. He nudged Sally a little. "See, I told you the ocean was both beautiful and scary." He did his best not to chuckle as he turned to Flower Heart, addressing her again. "It's very interesting that your world is surrounded by an ocean. I've only visited two other worlds besides mine of course but all of them have always been surrounded by forests or fields, and never water like this. It's quite a beautiful new experience to have, seeing it all."

"I know! Isn't it? You see, walks on the beach and viewing the ocean from a cliff are both very romantic things, so it's only natural that our town is surrounded by the ocean! Plus, it's natural protection, you know? And...there are sharks in the water."

"Sharks?" Sally blinked. "Ah...what are they?"

"A type of marine fish. They range in different species and types, and sizes. Some of them will take bite out of you!" Flower Heart shivered a bit. "To be honest it makes us afraid to go swimming! But the sharks are usually further out and don't tend to come near here, especially the less dangerous kind. Now, the big dangerous ones are the ones we watch out for. Some angels have suffered horrible deaths because of them. But strangely, sharks don't like our taste. They just think we're big fat seals!"

Jack blinked at this information. 'Hmm...' It seemed every world had its own outcasts and dangerous aspects. And yet, though he felt pity of any citizens that had been harmed, the scientific part of his mind not only suddenly wanted to see a shark but wanted to study it, observe it, experiment about it...He did his best to cool down that part of himself though, and only nodded solemnly at Flower Heart's words. "I see...Well then it absolutely makes sense that you avoid going too far out on the ocean if things are that dangerous out there. And besides..." he smiled again, "You have such a lovely town, who could ever want to leave it?"

"That's just it, it's part of why we don't even fly out over the ocean!" She nodded, and shrugged. "Who would want to leave it indeed? Well...I can think of someone."

"COWABUNGA!" A loud, rambunctious voice sounded as the doors flew open, in flying a young, male angel. "You're in for it now, sis!" He pointed a toy water pistol at sprayed her with it.

"You little troll!" Flower Heart growled angrily. "I thought I told you to stay put!"

"Why would I? It's boring!" The young boy pouted, and then noticed the other two in the room. "Hey, cool! A skeleton! I want to be a skeleton!"

"That can be arranged..." Flower Heart threatened.

Sally blinked, completely taken aback by this. Flower Heart was usually so bright and cheerful, and yet, right now she was actually annoyed, even angry!

Jack looked on in surprise as well at this exchange and at this new person who had entered the room. "U-Um...hello." Jack smiled and held out one of his bony hands, his natural cordial and friendly nature taking over. "My name is Jack Skellington. It's a pleasure to meet you. I don't believe we've been introduced." He smiled, bending a little at the waist to greet this new Valentine's Town citizen.

"Awesome! I'm Timmy Heart!" The little boy grinned. "Who's that? Bride of Frankenstein?"

"I'm Sally...just Sally." Sally smiled a little. "It's nice to meet you, Timmy."

"Hey, you're cool too! I like you! You're a lot nicer than my sister!" He pointed to Flower Heart, pouting.

"Sister?" Sally looked over at Flower Heart.

"Yes, he's my little brother. Unfortunately." The wingless Angel muttered crossly. "Timmy, I told you to stay put in your room! I have a lot of things to do and until I can find someone to watch over you, I need you to cooperate."

"Aww, come on, sis! It's boring all by myself!"

"_Timothy_, stop arguing and do as I say!"

"Bossy sis! I still can't believe Cupid had to choose YOU to be our new leader some day!"

Silence befell the room, no one saying a word. At least, until Flower Heart broke the silence.

"Timmy, I told you once, I told you a thousand times, stop broadcasting that! It's confidential information! You never listen to me..."

Timmy stuck his tongue out at her and then flew up into the air on his small but durable wings. "Like I care, sis! What's Cupid gonna do? Ground me? I'm outta here, I'm going to find my friends so we can go for a hike!"

"WHAT? Timmy! No no no! You are NOT going to Death Mountain!"

"Why not? I'm strong enough! I'm tougher than I look!"

"Timothy... They call that place DEATH Mountain for a reason! Not Fluffy Pink Bunny Mountain! You know why you can't go there! Now go to your room and stay there until further notice!"

"...Mom wouldn't keep me from having fun..." Said the little angel as he left the room in a huff.

Flower Heart sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Not very dignified of me to lose my cool, is it? He just drives me nuts. Always pranking me and defying me."

"...It's all right...he would surely give the children back home a run for their money. ...Um, Miss Flower Heart, if you don't mind my asking, what is this Death Mountain you were talking about?" Sally questioned curiously.

Jack nodded, seconding Sally's request. "Yes, I'd like to know too, Miss Flower Heart. After all, we came here to learn as much as possible about your world..." He smiled a little to himself as he added, unable to help it, "...and of course for a small vacation together...but we're happy to learn anything about your world that you'd be willing to share with us as well."

"Well..." Flower Heart hesitated, but nodded. "I'm surprised Cupid didn't mention it before... Oh well. Did you see that mountain when you first got here?"

Sally nodded. "Yes, we did. Is that it?"

"Yes. It used to be Mount Valentine. It was a beautiful place, perfect to hike and climb, to see the entire town from above and the ocean. It had springs and caves...it was great. But then, nearly a century ago...our town was invaded by these shadow people. We fought them off, and exiled them beyond the borders. Unfortunately...they took some of our people. They rendered them completely void of their powers. Now, they're an army under the orders of the leader. We call him Heartbreaker. He dwells in the mountain with his army, which we call the Heartless. Since then, anyone who has traversed to the mountain end up killed. It's also an active volcano, you see. At times, it erupts without pause and has been causing dangerous grounds all around the base of the mountain. Volcanic soil is very fertile, excellent for our plants, but even we can't access it anymore. That's why we call it Death Mountain now. Anyone who goes there will never come back alive."

She paused again, looking a little distraught, before continuing.

"We're all afraid to go there. Cupid has since then forbade all of us from going out there. There's nothing we can do against these guys. Even our people who actually house physical strength can't even get there safely. ...So, I want you two to promise me to never go there. Please. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to either of you."

"We won't. Promise." Sally immediately said, still quite in awe. She'd never seen this side of her before. She had gone from someone so bright, jumpy and cheerful, to sullen and serious. It was an astounding mood change. "It's very unfortunate, however. There used to be a being much like this Heartbreaker, back home. His name was Oogie Boogie, he was the boogeyman. But unlike everyone else, he was quite evil."

"Yes. He was..." Jack answered in quite a serious tone. He was glancing down in thought, his brow knit, thoughts obviously going through his mind. He seemed to consider some things for another moment, and then looked up at Flower Heart, a very firm look upon his face. "Flower Heart, neither Sally nor I will go there, I promise you. But if you have time later, I'd like to discuss this...part of your town's history with you and Cupid. Alright?"

Flower Heart gave a warm smile and nodded. "Of course. I think that would be a good idea, Cupid should be fine with that too. We shouldn't have to worry, the Heartless don't always tend to invade the town. But it worries me because I feel they're plotting something." She shook her head again. "Oh, listen to me ramble on! Like I said, you shouldn't have to worry as long as you stay within the town borders."

The door opened then, and in walked Cupid. He smiled upon seeing everyone in the room, and nodded to them.

"Hello, everyone. I apologize for being detained. I hope I haven't kept you waiting long."

The stern look remained on Jack's face for only a second longer, but then the entrance of his friend processed and, after letting out a breath, Jack smiled and was back to his usual happy self. "Cupid!" He approached his friend and held out a bony hand in welcome. "No, no, of course not. And I'm very happy to see you again. Thank you so much for letting Sally and I take a small vacation here. We've been looking forward to it for weeks."

"Not a problem at all, Jack. It's lovely to see you again." Cupid smiled more, shaking his hand. "And Sally! How wonderful to finally truly meet you. If it's not too bold to say, you look lovely today."

Sally blushed and held her small hand out to him. "Thank you...it's...it's nice to meet you too, Cupid. I have to thank you as well for having us here..."

"Again, not a problem. It's my absolute pleasure." Cupid smiled and shook her hand as well. "I trust you two got here okay?"

Jack nodded, letting his hand slip into Sally's to hold it. "Yes, it was a very smooth trip. And your town is just...well, most of the citizens of my town seem to have an aversion to the color pink, but I for one think it's lovely and I think your town in general is beautiful." He chuckled warmly. "I couldn't have imagined a more romantic-looking place even if I tried."

Cupid chuckled, nodding his head. "I see! I can imagine that. We certainly do our best to uphold our reputation of being a romantic place, of course." He winked and chuckled. "Now then, before we get down to business..." He turned to Flower Heart. "My dear, would you show our guests to their rooms?"

"Of course!" Flower Heart nodded, instantly cheerful again. "Follow me guys. We took the liberty of preparing your own rooms for you. I trust that's okay with you?"

"Well...we do have our own rooms at home..." Sally mentioned softly.

"I knew it!" Flower Heart laughed. "All righty, come with me." She opened the doors and led them out into the hallway again.

Jack couldn't help but smile to himself at Sally's soft little comment about their room situation. He squeezed her hand a little as they walked down the hall behind Flower Heart, and whispered to her playfully, "They might as well have just prepared only one room for us. With how much we'll end up visiting each other in them, it'll seem like we're sharing one anyway..."

Jack was referring to the fact that ever since the night he had returned from St. Patrick's Day Town to Halloween Town and he had watched Sally as she had slept in his bed and then the two of them had cuddled in front of his fire place, and also considering that one night a couple months ago when she had actually slept half the night in his bed with him because of a nightmare, he and Sally had stopped treating each other's rooms like 'sacred spaces' and started visiting in them pretty often. They hadn't slept in the same bed again yet, but they had sat together and talked, cuddled in front of their fires, played with Zero together on the rug in Jack's room until all hours of the night, both in their pajamas and robes. It was nice and they had both grown to like the arrangement quite a bit.

"That's true..." Sally giggled, blushing quite a bit more, squeezing his hand back.

Going around a few corners, Flower Heart stopped them in front of two doors side by side. "Here you are, loverbirdies! You can pick either one. We actually had them arranged to suit your tastes, and still keep the Valentine Spirit! I'll be in Cupid's office, you can get settled in and head on back when you're ready!" She winked at them and then trotted off down the hall.

"Thank you, Flower Heart!" Jack called out to her appreciatively with a wave. Then he turned back to Sally with a smile. "So, which room would you like, Sally?" He stepped back from the doors and bowed low, his eye sockets going a little half lidded. "Ladies first..." He winked at her.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally giggled, smiling fondly. She picked the door nearest her, which was the door on her left. The doorknob was gold, in the shape of a heart, while the door itself was white with pink and red borders. "I'll take this one."

Jack nodded and straightened up. "Very well. I'll take this one then." He walked over to his own door. This doorknob was likewise in the shape of a heart, though silver, and the door itself was red with white and pink borders. "Shall we open them together? On the count of three?" His grin picked up on one side as he looked at her.

"All right." Sally giggled and grinned herself, seeing his silly little game. They often played this game sometimes at night before going to bed. The would go to their respective room doors, count to three, and then open them and go inside at the same time. It was silly, but it was amusing for them. She placed her hand on the knob. "I'm ready."

Jack's grin widened. "Good. One..." he squeezed his doorknob a little more tightly.

"Two..." Sally did the same, gripping the doorknob a little tighter.

Jack's eyes narrowed in eager anticipation. "...Three!" he suddenly brightly announced and flung open his door just as Sally did!

Sally did the same at the exact moment he did, and they entered their rooms.

The walls were creamy white, with a few large windows on the walls, letting in a lot of natural light. The curtains were bright orange, the bedspread was black, with orange pillows and sheets, the furniture was dark gray, and some artificial cobwebs and spiders hung around. The bed was in the shape of a heart, with heart-shaped pillows.

"Oooohhh!" Sally exclaimed in awe. The room was decorated much like Halloween! "I suppose Flower Heart really wasn't kidding..."

Jack nodded, exploring his own room which was done up very similarly to Sally's. "Yes, they've certainly been very considerate of our culture. I'll have to thank Cupid for his kindness. It's very charming..." Jack popped out of his room's doorway and joined Sally just inside of her own room to see how well her space was done up as well. He smiled at the sight of a room similar to his own. Then he let out a sigh and lightly took Sally's hand, stepping forward to be beside her. "We really did pick the perfect place for our vacation. Just you and me and a town all about love and romance. I'm very happy to be here with you, my Sally." And then he quickly reached into a pocket inside of his jacket and gracefully pulled out a single dried red rose, tinged with onyx black at the edges, and offered it to her with a little, extra, loving grin.

"Oh!" Sally brought her hand to her mouth in surprise, and smiled all the more as her cheeks grew warm. "Thank you, Jack..." She took the rose, and sniffed it, before giving him a loving hug.

Jack's grin went extra wide at her gesture and his face all but lit up. "U-Um...you're welcome...my pretty Sally...B-But that is only the beginning, I promise...A-After all, a single flower could never compare to you and all of your loveliness that you've brought into my existence. You deserve a lot more, and I plan on seeing to it that you get it." He let out a content sigh and then hugged her as well, savoring that perfect feeling of his arms fitting snuggly all around her.

Sally blushed all the more as she relished in the sweet feeling of his embrace. "Jack...you're really sweet...I appreciate all of that. It's wonderful to be here...with you, together...on our first trip together." She beamed all the more as she looked up at him. "You were right, you know...coming to a place dedicated to love...it was a lovely idea."

The sight of her smiling face just...melted all of his bones. He sighed dreamily, gazing down at her. "It's only a lovely idea because you're here with me to share it. My dearest, darling Sally... I...of course you had to come with me on a trip to this place. I couldn't leave my scariest Valentine behind when I was going to visit St. Valentine's Town, now could I?" He smiled more.

"I suppose..." She blushed more and then snuggled her cheek into his chest as she brought her arms around his torso a little tighter. "I'm sure we'll make wonderful memories here, Jack..."

Jack's eye sockets fluttered. His grin picked up a lot on one side. He even gulped a little. "U-Um...I'm sure we will too..." He then closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her yarn-covered head, snuggling into it. "We already are, I think..." he sighed dreamily to himself, "Sally..." He breathed out her name in a loving sigh.

"You know, I think you're right..." Sally said sweetly, closing her eyes a bit. "Jack...I love you... And I'm glad to be here with you..."

"I love you too, my sweet, sweet, extra sweet Sally..." He chuckled warmly to himself and then he raised up one of his bony hands to gently cup the side of her face. His eyes opened and he pulled his head back just enough to be looking down at her as he tilted her head up to look at him, Sally's nose touching the nose socket on Jack's skull. "May I have a kiss from my Valentine...to celebrate the start of our romantic trip?" His grin became a little sheepish.

Sally blushed and looked sheepish as well, but nodded. "Of course...you don't even need to ask." She brought her head back a bit more, offering her lips to him.

Jack looked down at her sweet, perfect, midnight red puckered lips, and then let out a deep sigh through his nose socket and closed his eyes and brought his mouth to hers, feeling about as happy as he ever could right here and right now. Kissing his love in the loving town of St. Valentine's...Could anything be more wonderful?

A sweeping feeling coursed through Sally as their lips met, as she brought hands up to rest along his bony chest, kissing back without a moment's hesitation. Yes, sharing a kiss was pretty much a daily routine for them by now, but it never failed to feel wonderful and sweet, much like their first kiss. A soft sigh escaped her nose as she brought herself a bit closer.

Jack almost smiled a little at the feeling of her hands resting upon his chest as they were. Her touch was such a lovely thing for him. So intense and so wonderful. It never failed to just utterly light him up inside. And she always insisted on getting so very close when they kissed...He liked it. He brought one hand into her yarn hair, gently savoring its softness and warmth, and the other hand wrapped firmly around her waist and back, pulling them flush together and then giving him the opportunity of leaning her back just a tiny bit as their kiss went on.

Breathing through her nose, and uttering soft sighs between kisses, she felt as if her body was soon to burst! The feeling of being closer, his hand in her hair so lovingly...what a wonderful feeling. One hand trailed upward and then caressed the contours of his skull lovingly, with gentle care, despite that it was quite strong.

She was sighing and almost making little sounds as she did so, and now she was so gently caressing his skull again in their lives. He almost had to wonder if she was aware what her doing that could do to him...how it could make him feel...How it made him almost want to have her pop his skull off of his body entirely just so she would hold and caress it with two hands instead of one and have it be all hers to kiss for however long she felt like. Sighing again deeply through his nose, he tilted her back a little more and hugged his arm a little more snugly right around her waist. The base of the palm of his hand in her hair moved down to touch her soft face near her hair line, and in moment like this all he wanted to do was hold her and touch her and caress her and whisper her perfect name over and over as it was the most beautiful sounding word in the whole world to him.

"Mmm..." A moany sigh and half giggle escaped Sally at his gestures, making her just want to melt into a puddle of lovedrunk goo! She felt so lost, but happily lost, as the world around them just ceased to exist!

Okay, she had DEFINITELY made a sound now, and she had giggled on top of it! 'Sh-She must be enjoying herself then, heh...' he thought to himself sheepishly. Yes, she was happy...and he was helping make her happy...and he was rather happy from the process of it all. He had practically forgotten at this point about anythign else, all other plans he might have had for them for this day, all other people they might talk to...He was Jack Skellington and he wanted to kiss his Miss Sally...and if he wanted to kiss her like she was already his Mrs. Skellington, well, that was his own prerogative!

A few more moments passed before the two parted, their breathing having accelerated quite a bit. Sally opened her eyes. looking up at her beloved with a bit of an enraptured gaze. "Goodness..."

Her voice speaking that simple word all but sent him over the edge. 'What an...intoxicating creature I'm in love with...' He still held her in his arms, almost unaware of the fact, the action felt so natural...And also his mind was a little distracted at the moment. "I-I've told you before, my sweet love...you're in good hands with me." He held her tenderly, his breathing still rather quick as hers was.

"I...knew that the first time I met you..." She cooed softly and lay her head against his chest again. "I feel safest when I'm with you."

He smiled all goofily like a little boy with his first little girlfriend. "And I feel the most at peace when I'm with you...And knowing how you feel...along with how you make me feel...all of it makes me feel like the luckiest man in all the holiday towns plus earth combined. Oh Sally..." He sighed and snuggled close to her in a smiling hug, loving her so much right now.

To think she could make someone feel this way, it was so astounding, even overwhelming, in the best way possible of course. "I'm happy you feel that way... It makes me feel..." She let the sentence hang, unsure of how to put it. It was so complex! "...Mmm...very lucky, too."

Jack chuckled and pulled back a little to look down at her. He sighed and shook his head lovingly. "Oh my Sally, you're not 'lucky'...Luck comes to all kinds of people, regardless of who or how they are. But you've just been so good and kind and selfless and loving, that you've more than earned every good thing that has happened to you. I don't love you because of luck, Sally...I love you because...I...when I felt that you loved me...and saw how much you cared and all you were willing to do...it touched me so deeply and in such a new way that...I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you later on that snowy hill. I knew I was completely in love with you too. We're 'meant to be', Sally, remember? And that's a lot more about destiny than luck."

"...True..." She admitted, blushing a bit more and pulling back ever so slightly. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"And yet, you were the one who inspired me to say that in the first place." He chuckled a little, just gazing down sweetly at her. He reached up and took a strand or two of her yarn hair and wrapped it around one of his bony fingers. "So...now that we have our first kiss of this vacation out of the way, do you have anything in mind you'd like to do? I have some ideas of my own of course but if you've got anything you'd like to try or see, I'd love to know."

"Ooh...well..." Sally wasn't sure, since she hadn't been here before and didn't quite know what she had to see. "Well, I haven't thought yet...but I suppose...off the top of my head, I'd love to see the ocean...from the shore and cliffside...that would be lovely. I've never seen all kinds of water, and for it be blue...that's amazing."

Jack's smile grew and he nodded. "Of course, Sally. That sounds splendid! We'll go to the ocean together..." He gulped and then tacked on shyly, glancing down, "And then afterwards...I...thought we might take a walk through the town and see the sites...There's this, um...sort of street that...they call "Lovers Lane", where lots of couples go for that sort of thing. And then I guess we could see where the night takes us...a-although I would like to throw in the suggestion of something by moonlight tonight. I hear that here the moon doesn't glow ghostly white. It's a rich red and amber color...sort of like your hair but all lit up, I think." He chuckled to himself. "Would you like all of that, Sally?" he asked quietly.

Sally beamed and nodded. "That all sounds wonderful! And for the moon to actually glow rich red and amber? I have to say, I'm very curious to see that..." Now she was really excited about the day's coming events they would do! "Let's go and see Cupid before we go?" She recalled being told that they should do so.

Jack nodded. "Yes, of course! I almost forget." He chuckled and let himself sigh dreamily at her. "Whatever would I do without you, my Pumpkin Princess?" He winked, his grin picking up on one side.

"Well..." Being one without a sarcastic personality, she wasn't sure how to answer that. Instead she giggled and said, "Perhaps a lot more different than what you are doing now?"

Jack considered her response and then shrugged, still with the grin on his face. "Well, seeing as how you're the perfect person for me and without you I would barely know what love is...I think you're right. I would probably be trudging through next year's Halloween plans shut up in my house instead of visiting he most romantic place in existence with a lovely young woman."

She blushed at this and giggled again, smiling more. "I would probably still be isolated and alone in the laboratory...if not for what happened."

He sighed and then looked deeply into her eyes and replied, "As long as you were created...I would have found you and loved you, Sally. And if you never had been created when you were...like we said, we're meant to be. Love would have found a way to create you for us to love one another." He smiled so sincerely.

To most it was silly to think such a thing, and in a way maybe it was. But given the circumstances, it was almost impossible not to believe. "I have heard of the phrase that love finds a way..."

"And that's just what it did with us..." He let out a deep sigh. "I love you..." He bent down and gave her forehead a gentle kiss, then pulled back with a smile. "Now come on...we'll visit Cupid and then we can get back to our vacation." He winked and then took her hand and started gently leading her up the hallway.

"All right..." Sally said in a mild lovesick daze as she followed alongside him.

Jack grinned more to himself. He could tell by the tone of her voice...that little small piece of a lovesick Pumpkin King fan girl was talking right now. The idea made him feel touched and flustered. He chuckled to himself. "Are you alright, my dear Miss Sally? Anything you want to share with your dear Pumpkin King?"

"Hee hee...nooo..." Sally giggled, regaining her composure, with the air of shyness looming her still.

He chuckled at her cute giggle. "You're so cute, my Sally..." He squeezed her hand. "This place is going to turn both us into romantics, isn't it? It reminds me of the love arrows almost...remember?" he asked shyly.

"Yes..." She remembered those arrows all too well. Making them say (and do!) romantic things that would normally be considered very embarrassing considering their rather modest mannerisms. "I think this place will have quite an effect on us by the time we're done..."

Jack nodded. "Indeed. Hmm..." he almost chuckled to himself again, "If Lock, Shock and Barrel thought we were 'sappy' before, they absolutely won't be able to stand us when we get back from this trip." He turned to Sally. "By the way, I never got a chance to mention this the other week but you did such a wonderful job with those children, Sally. It's not easy to gain their respect but...I think you actually have a better handle on them than I ever have. Thank you for that, Sally. They really are so much more well behaved now."

"Oh, well...it wasn't too hard..." Sally blushed a bit, looking away shyly. "But you're welcome... I wanted to make them more behaved and contribute to the town, in ways I thought they would like. ...I suppose it did turn out a lot better than I expected. They just needed to be kept busy."

"Sally, Sally, Sally..." he shook his head at her a little with a grin, "Don't be modest...Remember how very clever you are, my darling?" He winked at her.

She blushed and nodded a little, smiling shyly. "...Yes."

XXX

The two made it to Cupid's office, finding the door partly ajar. Cupid was at his desk, while Flower Heart sat ON his desk, which he didn't seem to mind, as the two conversed very softly to each other. They looked up upon seeing them enter and smiled.

"Hey! Welcome back! Did you like your rooms?" Flower Heart queried, crossing one leg over the other.

"Oh yes, they were fantastic." Sally smiled. "It was a nice idea to give them a Halloween touch."

"Well you know, just wanted to make you feel right at home!"

Jack smiled at them and gave a small bow. "And we appreciate it very much. Thank you, Cupid and Flower Heart. I'm sure we'll be very comfortable here for the rest of our trip. Sally and I already have a few plans for how to spend our time here."

"Splendid!" Cupid smiled. "If you need any help or recommendations, feel free to ask."

"Here in Valentine Town, we're here to make your day a lot more lovable!" Flower Heart said excitedly, as if making a sales pitch.

"That's very good." Sally giggled, and brought her hands behind her back.

Flower Heart's enthusiasm made Jack grin. It reminded him of how enthusiastic the citizens of Halloween Town could get...though about 'scaring' more than 'loving', of course. He liked i. "Yes, thank you for the offer, Flower Heart. Any suggestions you could give would be more than welcome. We're already going to look at the ocean, and then later we're going to take a stroll down Lover's Lane. And then tonight we'd like to do something by the fascinating moonlight you have here."

"Excellent choices!" Flower Heart clapped her hands. "The moon here is really fascinating. Oooh, and if you want, there's something else you can do, too! If you like taking walks, you should take a stroll through Blossom Forest! They have all kinds of trees containing beautiful flowers. Most especially, our town's treasured flower aside from the rose! They call them Bleeding Flower Hearts! Definitely take a stroll out there when you can, you do not want to miss all of that!" She giggled bashfully. "That's where I got my name..."

"Bleeding Flower Hearts?" Sally repeated, and smiled. "I would love to see those."

"They sound beautiful," Jack added. "Thank you for the suggestion, Flower Heart. I think that would be a good part to include in our day...and especially if Sally would love to see them..." He smiled at Sally.

Sally blushed and smiled in return, twirling her toe against the floor shyly.

"Awwwww! Yay! You won't regret it, I promise!" Flower Heart giggled and clapped her hands.

"Dear Flower Heart is very right, you will certainly enjoy a stroll through the Blossom Forest." Cupid confirmed. "I would also like to take this moment to invite the two of you to dine with us tonight in the Heart Tower."

"The Heart Tower?" Sally tilted her head curiously. "What is that?"

"The Heart Tower is the clock tower!" Flower Heart explained. "It's where we hold all our big parties and Holiday celebrations! Sandy Claws himself said it was quite an experience to celebrate there!"

"It's Santa Claus, my dear." Cupid chuckled.

"I know it is, sweets! But Sandy Claws sounds funnier! Hee hee! It's like claws made out of sand!"

Jack smiled at both of them. "Thank you very much for the invitation. Sally and I would love to join you for dinner. It sounds like a thrilling experience." Then Jack chuckled and addressed Flower Heart specifically. "And yes, I sort of prefer Sandy Claws myself. I think Mr. Claus likes the joke about it, actually."

"I knew it! That's exactly where we got it from! You referred to him as Sandy Claws last time around, and I don't know, it's pretty funny! How about you, Sally-Pants?"

"Oh...it depends, I say it both ways. Though to his face I always addressed him as Santa Claus."

"Sandy Claws?" Timmy burst into the room excitedly. "Where? Is it Christmas yet?"

"No Timmy, it's not even Easter yet. You just have to be patient." Cupid assured.

"Yes, Easter will come, and then the major holidays will take a nice, long break to make more plans and visit each other...and then it will be time for my holiday again: Halloween." He looked to the three Valentine citizens with a smile. "And of course I'd like to invite you all to join us for this year's celebration. I promise it will be spectacular! A little...macabre...but spectacular!" He winked, and then slipped an arm around Sally's waist, pulling her close. "After all, the parade will have both a Pumpkin King...and a Pumpkin Princess this year as its stars. It will absolutely be our best yet."

"Really?" Flower Heart squealed. "Oh my gosh! Yes yes yes yes! I've always wanted to see Halloween in action! Oh Cupid, please? Can we go? Please?" She asked like an excited child begging their parents to let them go.

"Yeah! I want to go, too!" Timmy agreed. "I'm big enough, I can handle some scares!"

Cupid chuckled, shaking his head. "All right you two, settle down. Yes, we'll most definitely attend the celebration."

"All right! To see both of you in action, how awesome! No wait, how horrible!" Flower Heart clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Timmy danced around. "It'll be super special awesome!"

Sally giggled and smiled widely. "Well yes, as he just said, I will be performing with Jack this year...and it would be great to have you all there to see it."

"Absolutely!" Jack seconded. "The more the merrier! Besides, the citizens LOVE the idea of new people to scare! I promise nothing will hurt you of course, though-there'll just be ghosts, goblins, people decapitating themselves, creatures jumping out from every place they can, and of course Sally and I doing our best to terrify everyone." He chuckled, loving the idea of Sally getting in touch with her scary side. "And then we can have a feast to celebrate our new friends in the Town Hall." Jack smiled a little sheepishly. "Of course I'll have some dishes made that don't involve bugs or bats or spiders or slime...I've been learning ever since Christmas that...a taste for delicacies like that seems to be particular to Halloween Town citizens." He chuckled and then added, his smile brightening, "Oh but one thing I'm sure you'll love that we eat regulary, especially around Halloween, is pumpkin pie! I'll just ask the witches to leave the frog gut out of your crusts." He winked at his friends.

"Oooohh! Yummy! I love Pumpkin Pie!" Flower Heart beamed. "I'm down with that!"

"Me too!" Timmy danced around again and twirled about. "When's next Halloween! I wanna go!"

"It's on October 31st, sweetheart." Sally told him with a s mile. "Don't you worry, it'll come before you know it."

"Awww...why do we always gotta wait for nice things?" Timmy pouted.

"Because then it wouldn't teach us patience." Cupid stood from his desk. "Part of the fun is the anticipation."

"Exactly," Jack nodded in full agreement with Cupid. "Having to wait makes it that much more special when the time comes that we're waiting for. After all, no holiday would be special anymore if they all came every day."

"But that would be awesome!" Timmy pouted.

"No, he's right." Flower Heart agreed. "Come on, if Christmas or Halloween or Valentine's Day were EVERY day...don't you think we'd all get bored with them? They'd lose their love and appeal! That's why they come once a year, so we can appreciate them while we can, and live them up to the fullest! Then when it's over, yes, it's sad...but there's more things to look forward to, and it'll be back next year!"

Timmy pouted again, but nodded. "Okay. But one day, I want to be a big bad scary Pumpkin King like you, Jack! That would be awesome! But I'm a lousy Valentine Angel! I can't scare anyone!"

Jack laughed at the sweet little boy. "Oh, scaring's not so hard. You just have to practice at it a little and also watch how it's done so that you get an idea of what's scary, and visiting Halloween Town for Halloween will give you perfect opportunity for both things." He winked. "You'll get to see witches and clowns and monsters and ghosts all in their element. I like I said, they'll definitely welcome some new people to try out scaring on."

"Yay! I'm gonna go to Halloween Town now! I'll be the scariest Angel around!" Timmy grinned.

"I'll pack your bags for you!" Flower Heart said eagerly. "Gets you out of my hair!"

"Awww, but won't you miss your sister, and your little nephew?" Sally coaxed, smiling.

"No way! He drools all the time and doesn't talk and can't play! And sis is nagging and bossy! I'm outta here!"

"Hey! I am not!"

Jack tried not to laugh. Flower Heart and her brother sort of reminded him of Lock, Shock and Barrel a little. The way they really did care about each other but would constantly fight and bicker playfully. He pulled Sally a little closer and whispered into her hear, "They're sweet together, aren't they? I love all the new friends we've met over the months, Sally...They've shown me so many different ways of loving and expressing love."

"You're right." Sally whispered back, giggling. "I have to admit I certainly learned that as well. They're quite funny to watch, too."

"Yes you are! Miss Nag Nag Nag NAG!" Timmy blew a raspberry.

"I am not a nag!" Flower Heart protested. "You're just a brat!"

"So what? Least I can fly!"

"Oh yes, boo-hoo! I can't fly! Oh someone dry my tears!"

A small warm chuckle escaped Jack. "You know, actually, if Flower Heart really wanted to fly, it could sort of be arranged," he suddenly chimed in with a small clearing of his throat, "Every Halloween the witches spend two weeks before hand creating a special brew to soak their brooms in for a few days, and then for the night of the Halloween celebration they fly on them all around the town. The charm only lasts for one day though, but if Flower Heart really did want to try I'm sure I could convince the witches to prepare an extra broom." He smiled at Flower Heart. "Would you like that?"

"Really? You'd do that?" Flower Heart blinked. "Aww, but you don't have to!"

"I certainly don't see why not." Sally smiled. "I don't see the harm in letting you try."

"Heh heh, my sister flying? That I have to see!" Timmy grinned.

"I'll approve it as long as it works." Said Cupid, having been observing everything going on with a smile.

Jack nodded to Cupid. "I assure you, it works every year and it is completely safe. I'll even ask some of the ghosts to trail her just to help in case anything happens, and I'll have Zero at the end of her broom lighting the way for her." He smiled, very happy he could make Flower Heart so happy, and all on Halloween.

"Awww! Okay, that's it! You are my new best friend, Jack!" Flower Heart squealed. "And you too, Sally-Pants! Don't think I forgot about you, you little dolly you!"

Sally blushed and giggled, looking away. "I didn't think so..."

Jack grinned even more, chuckling at her adorable enthusiasm. "Thank you, Flower Heart, but really, it's our pleasure. We just want to give you and all of our other holiday friends as pleasant an experience with Halloween as you've given us with all of your holidays, like Valentine's Day."

"Awww, you're too much." Flower Heart giggled with glee, her cheeks becoming rosier. "Thank you! Oh dear, listen to us blather on! Why don't you go on off and get started on your epic adventure? You can meet back here around five! And you, Sally-Pants...I am going to do something with your hair!"

"Do something with my hair?" Sally repeated, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Styling it, silly! Don't tell me you've never played around with it!"

"Um...I brush it...?"

"Hee hee! You silly dolly! That's the fun of having a doll! Playing with the hair! Oh, don't you worry, I'm going to make it look extra pretty for tonight!"

"Oh...well, all right. I don't see why not." Sally smiled shyly, fingering some of her hair. "I never thought of it before..."

Jack's grin picked up on one side. He couldn't help it. He really liked Sally's hair and the idea of it changing to look different ways was...nice. Of course he loved just running his fingers through it the way it was right now but...he wondered how it might be if changed a little now that the idea had been presented to him. jack held Sally a little closer and looked down at her with a warm smile. "I think that might be fun for you, Sally...getting to spend some time with your new friend. Besides, I had a few things I wanted to discuss with Cupid anyway. I can take care of that while you're busy."

"All right, Jack. That sounds good, then." Sally beamed at his approval. Not that she_ needed_ his approval, of course. It was just nice to know that he was open to the idea as well. She was very curious about hair styling, and was glad to see even he wanted to see how it would turn out.

The way Sally's face had brightened made Jack's face brighten as well. She could be such a shy, humble, modest young lady most of the time...it was nice to see her taking the chance of trying something new and all for herself. "Wonderful, Sally..." He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. When he pulled back he let out a sigh and smiled. "Well, I guess we should get going." He looked to Cupid and Flower Heart and Timmy and bowed low. "Thank you for the lovely rooms and we'll see you later for dinner."

"Have a lovely day, Jack and Sally." Cupid smiled warmly at them. "You're very welcome, for everything, and we hope you will enjoy the rest of the day."

"See you guys later! Have fun!" Flower Heart waved.

"Bye, Jack! You're awesome!" Timmy waved his arm frantically.

"Good-bye, and thank you, too." Sally smiled quite a bit more. "And thank you for your offer, Miss Flower Heart."

"Sally Pants! No need for such formalities! You don't have to add the suffix to my name!" Flower Heart giggled.

Sally giggled uncontrollably. She didn't know where the "pants" came from, but it was cute. "All right...Flower Heart... And it was a pleasure meeting you once again...Cupid..."

"The pleasure's all mine." Cupid smiled.

Jack smiled at all of them and gave a wave with his bony hand. He removed his other arm from around Sally's waist and used his free hand to take hers. "Thank you all for your kindness. We'll see you later." And with that he began to walk with Sally down the hall to the exit of the house. He looked at her and smiled. "This really is a lovely place to visit, Sally. I think we're going to enjoy ourselves here very much."

"I could already tell the moment we got here, Jack!" Sally said in excitement. "Oooh...what should we do first?"

"How about we go see the ocean like you wanted to. I think it's better to see it by the sunlight anyway. We can observe the colors and the way it moves...Would that be okay?" He smiled more.

"All right, Jack...I'd love that." Sally beamed, though she didn't mind what they started with. Just as long as they went to it together. "You're right, seeing it during the daytime will be a lot clearer. And if there are...dangerous creatures in the water, perhaps going too close at night when the water is darker and murkier isn't the best idea, is it?"

Jack shook his head, his smile fading slightly for a moment. "No, definitely not. Even if we were just looking at the ocean from a distance I could never bear the idea of you being put into any extra danger. I love you." His smile returned again.

"I love you too." Sally reached for his hand and squeezed. "I think we'll be just fine..." She didn't have any bad feelings, not prominently, so things were so far looking to be fine.

Jack smiled more. "Well if you say so, my Sally, then I know we really will be alright. I trust your intuition and visions entirely...Just as much as I trust the feelings I get in my bones about things." They had reached Cupid's front door and Jack pushed it open, leading them out into the richly colored scenery around them. The ocean was to the left and that was the path from the house down which they began to head.

Sally blushed at his admittance, and she looked over her shoulder toward Death Mountain. Indeed, the mountain seemed peaceful and majestic, but now that she looked at it, there was an odd ring-shaped cloud hovering over the volcano. It was reddish, and almost bright. She frowned a little. _That cloud over Death Mountain...there's something strange about it._ She thought.

Refusing to dwell on it further, she returned her sights to straight ahead, toward the approaching ocean. She could smell the saltiness and what smelled very wet, but fresh. "Mmmm..." She murmured as she inhaled the fresh air. "My...the air is so fresh here. It's so different..."

"Yes..." Jack agreed with a nod, taking in a deep inhale of it himself. "There's something very refreshing about it...And also all the flowers seem to add a sort of strange perfume to the air." He glanced down at all the pink and white and red little flowers lining the edge of the path they were on. "I think I still prefer the scent of dying roses, of course, but...there's something very interesting about the scents of these too. It's so...well, fresh, like you said. The change of pace is nice."

Sally bent down, and gently plucked a flower from the ground, sniffing it. "Oooh...it smells very sweet." She tucked it behind her ear, having seen that Flower Heart had a pink blossom behind one ear.

Jack's eye sockets brightened at the sight of her action and his smile picked up on one side. "You...look very pretty like that, my Sally..." he complimented shyly, glancing down.

"...You think so?" Sally blushed at his admittance. "...Thank you. I...I saw that Flower Heart had one behind her ear, and it looked nice, so I wanted to try."

"It suits you well, my darling...Everything always suits you so well..." He smiled more to himself, taking another deep inhale of the fresh sea air mixed with the perfume of living flowers. "Sally, I almost wish I had some lab equipment here. I would love to examine one of those love arrows because I'm certain that whatever's in them is partly in the air here, because I can't stop feeling about as flustered as I was the moment after our first kiss on Christmas when I had absolutely no idea what to do with you or where to go from there." He chuckled warmly at the idea and the memory.

Sally giggled at the idea, shaking her head. "That would certainly be an interesting experiment, to be sure. Maybe it is in the air? I wouldn't know...but I wouldn't be surprised..."

"Well, either way, if it is in the air...I think I like it." He moved closer to her as they walked on, the sound of the waves breaking already meeting their ears. "My pretty Valentine..." he whispered and then leaned over and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Jack...!" Sally giggled, blushing quite a bit. "I like it, too." She listened for a moment, hearing the crashing waves. "Ooooh...the water is noisy! Wow! Must be very strong waves to generate that kind of sound..."

Jack nodded, the goofy smile still on his face though. "Yes. I can't wait to see them..." The two rounded a corner and then suddenly actually found themselves right upon a large, grassy and flowery cliff overlooking the vast ocean, where the waves were crashing so high against the base of the short cliff that they sent a spray up near its edge. "Oh!" Jack exclaimed in surprise at the powerful sight. "Well, um...here we are." He turned to Sally with a smile. "Shall we sit and watch, Sally?"

"Oh, yes!" Sally nodded, taking a few more steps forward and then sitting down on the grass amidst the patches of wildflowers, observing the ocean. "This is quite amazing...to be surrounded by all this water...it kind of...makes you feel very small..."

A smiling Jack joined her sitting in the grass among the flowers. "Yes, it's a very powerful force. And you're right, it does remind you of how small we are and of how much the little things in our lives matter most since at the end of the day, they are all we have. He took her hand on the grass, gazing at the ocean. "I think I like the ocean, Sally, very much." He smiled more to himself.

"I like it too, Jack...it's amazing. ...It almost makes me wish we had one back home. ...Oh well, I suppose one can't have everything, can they?" She turned her attention to him instead, and scooted a little closer, laying her head on his shoulder. "At least we do have this here to enjoy..."

A pleasant warm tremble went through Jack's bones at her head upon his shoulder. He gulped and then managed to lift up his arm and put it around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. "Y-Yes...at least we have the ocean here and now to admire..." He sighed, snuggling his chin against the top of her head and feeling like the luckiest person there ever was. "My Sally..." He closed his eyes a little, feeling perfectly at peace.

"Jack..." Feeling quite at peace herself, Sally closed her eyes and just let the rest of her senses do all the work. She could hear the wonderful crashes of the waves, the squawking of the seagulls. She could smell the freshness of the sea air and the sweetness of the flowers. She could feel the utmost loving feeling of being so close to the one she loved. And right here, in the most romantic place in existence, together. Nothing could've been better than this.

He loved that she only said his name. She always said it more sweetly than anyone else. It made something inside of him flutter. His eyes closed entirely now as well. So nice, so quiet, so lovely...They could never have gotten a moment like this in Halloween Town-someone would have inevitably come along two minutes into it either to find one of them to show them a new Halloween decoration or something, or it would be the kids come to gawk at and tease the Pumpkin King and Princess together. But no this was perfect peace here and now. '_We...will be returning here for vacations many times.._.' he thought to himself with a smile.

For a moment, Sally almost expected an interruption of some kind, which always seemed to happen back in Halloween Town. Even when they were just at home tomgether! But here, alone and with the amazing romantic atmosphere all around them, there was nothing that could stop them from being close together.

Sally opened her eyes again, observing the scenic ocean view. The idea of being able to see the ocean every day, and even right from your own bedroom window, was something to behold. It almost made her not want to go back home!

_I suppose we'll come back here more often, then._ She thought, smiling more. "...You know Jack...I think it's really true about how having the ocean surrounding you...makes it romantic in some ways, doesn't it."

His smile grew a little more. He hugged her more closely. "Oh yes..." he sighed out warmly, "It's absolutely...lovely. Oh Sally..." He began to snuggle his skull against her hair, loving doing so...loving her.

A few giggles escaped her before she reciprocated in snuggling a little closer, exhaling in pleasure. There really was something about spending time with your loved one in a romantic setting. It just kind of filled you with joy and happiness, and all the more so much in love. If it were possible to fall even more in love, she might have been.

She then picked up a small rock sitting next to her, and tossed it forward, trying to toss it over the cliff. And missed. "Awww." A little frustrated pout came to her lips.

Jack opened his eyes and chuckled at her attempt. He then unwrapped his arm from around her waist and took her hand, standing and lifting her up with him. "Here..." he searched the ground and found another small stone, and then picked it up and placed it in the palm of her hand. Then he stood behind her and put one arm around her waist, and lined his other arm flush with the one of hers holding the stone, ready to help her with tossing it toward the sea. "Like this..." he pulled her arm back several feet. He whispered in her ear. "I know you're naturally gentle, Sally, but...just put a little extra push into it...alright?"

"Oh..." Sally breathed, her eyes wide as they could go, and her cheeks flushing. What was this? Their position was so close and intimate, despite that it was to help throw something. _Where did Jack learn such an embrace?_ She thought. "Okay, Jack..." She shivered a bit at their position and of his whispering into her ear.

With his help, she managed to put some more force into throwing the rock this time. It sailed over the ground and down the cliff. It didn't go far, but definitely far enough. "Oh! ...It worked!"

Jack's smile brightened at her happy exclamation and at her success. "I knew it would, Sally. Whenever we do things together...they seem to come out better a lot of the time than if we do them apart. I'm happy I could assist you, my Pumpkin Princess..." Still holding around her waist with one arm, he took the other arm that was up against her throwing arm and he wrapped both limbs around the front part of her waist as well, hugging very close to her, his chin resting in the crux of her neck. "We are a perfect pair, my Pumpkin Princess."

Sally giggled, leaning back against him a little. "...I...I think we are too, Jack..." They did make a great team, after all. It was no wonder that working together could even help to toss a simple rock!

"Mmm-hmm..." Jack let out a sigh, holding her closely, savoring the softness and warmness of her body in his arms, of her hair brushing against his skull. "Simply meant to be..." he whispered, his eye sockets closing, almost with a warm chuckle. And then before he could stop himself, he felt so caught up that he leaned in closely and just started giving the side of her face tender little kisses that didn't show any sign of ceasing soon.

Sally giggled at his gestures, wiggling a little in pleasure as her cheeks grew pinker. "Jack you're too much..."

Jack chuckled warmly to himself, his little kisses continuing. "And you're too lovely...irresistible, really...Sally...my darling..." He chuckled more. "I'd ask you to run away with me...but we already have run away...To here." He stopped speaking and focused on the kissing and hugging again, particularly liking that feeling of her little wiggle in his arms.

"I'd go anywhere with you, Jack..." She murmured softly, giggling all the more. Okay, maybe in a less lovesick state she would actually consider what she just said and analyze the different situations in which that could take place, but this was no time for logic! Love didn't play by any rules, did it?

Jack let out a deep, content sigh, his kisses fading for a moment as he just held her close and absorbed her words. His eyes were still closed. "And I would always want you by my side, Sally. How could I live without you? How could I live without...you in my arms like this? Without the gentle sound of your voice cooing my name? Without...kissing?" He smiled more and then went back to his gentle kisses upon her cheek, though this time they started traveling a little, even moving closer to her neck. He had no idea what he was doing but he just...wanted to try and see what might happen.

"I think this place has gotten to your head, Jack...not that it is a bad thing..." She giggled more, wiggling a bit in his embrace and his sweet gestures.

"I know," he replied with a grin and a small chuckle, his voice deepening in a tiny bit of humor for a moment. "I'm never going to be able to scare you again after things like this. Oh well..." he sighed dreamily. "...as long as we're both having a good time..." He chuckled a little more and then just nuzzled his skull into her hair, her neck, just everywhere he could touch her.

She actually laughed at the thought of that, as well as a response to his continuous gestures. The idea of him trying to scare her somehow, and how she would either laugh, or just simply say it wasn't working, all because she could remember how romantic he can get. "Oh...I'm sure you'll figure a new way to scare me if your usual methods won't work...you are the Pumpkin King, after all..."

Jack had to laugh a little at that, stopping his snuggles for a moment to just hold her and talk to her over her shoulder as he held her. "Well, I'm glad you have confidence in your Pumpkin King, Sally...Maybe I really will scare you one day...You would probably look very, very cute surprised." His grin picked up a little on one side.

"Of course I do, Jack." Sally smiled, and then turned around so she could face him, bringing her arms around his torso. "I have every confidence in you and your talents...if you can't scare me one way, you'll surely figure another way."

Jack beamed a little at her suddenly facing him and holding him in an embrace of her own. "Well then...I'll have to work extra hard at it. I musn't disappoint the Pumpkin Princess." He reached up a hand, cupping one of her cheeks. "But I promise it'll only be a little scare-nothing too much. Just enough to make your eyes go wide and a little gulp go through your neck, and maybe even make you jump up in my arms." He chuckled a little and then sighed and added, still smiling warmly at her. "But I suppose that would be part of next Halloween, and that's months away. So for now why don't we just enjoy what's here and now, Sally...Our love. We can think about scary stuff later." He turned her to face the water, and they stood there, him with one arm around her waist, her with one hand upon her shoulder, just enjoying the peaceful romantic scene before them.

XXX

Some time a little later, as the afternoon was growing later, this was when Jack and Sally decided to walk along "Lovers Lane", to really take in the sights of the town. It was indeed so full of pink and red and white, all kinds of hearts, sweet smells, and the Valentine Angels flying or walking about, followed with laughter and conversation. It was quite a bustling village for one so small.

Some ways ahead, stood the clock tower, which Flower Heart had referred to it as the Heart Tower. The tower itself was tall, white bricked, with a clock face in the shape of a heart, with the hands of the clock being red and pink, the numbers also in red. The roofing was red as well, and it was attached to a large building surrounding what looked like an outdoor arena.

Sally, needless to say, was quite fascinated by it. It was huge, probably the biggest structure in the town, aside from Cupid's Mansion, of course. And probably even the oldest, despite that it looked very strong, and very clean. She guessed they took very good care of it. And being angels, they could reach all angles and places when cleaning it or painting it. "Jack! Look! That must be the Heart Tower...it's so...majestic..." She said in amazement.

Jack nodded toward her, gazing up at it as well. Indeed it was quite a sigh-like a huge monument to love or something. "Yes, it's quite beautiful. There must be a wonderful view of the town from that high up. And also..." he smiled to himself, "It must be very nice to go through every day with a large symbol of love to always look to."

"Mmm...you're right, Jack...I never thought of it that way." Sally said thoughtfully. "It must be the oldest building in the town... There must be so much history with it."

Jack nodded. "It would be interesting to study the history of this place a little, actually. Halloween Town's the only place I have even a general idea of the history of, but to see how this place came to be would probably go a long way toward explaining love and everything it can do."

"Well, being experts on love, I'm sure what we find in researching it will have plenty of answers." Then again, it almost seemed much more complex than just that, but then again, part of the fun was trying to find the answers! "We'll have to ask about it later on, when we see it first hand."

"Yes, we'll ask later..." Jack turned to her with a warm smile. "For now though, what would you like to do, Sally? We could shop for a little while-I've been wanting to get you a souvenir present from here to go with your bracelet from St. Patrick's Day Town, anyway. Or we could just get some hot tea and sit and talk...a-although, um...I hear they call the main type of tea they sell here 'Love Potion tea', so I'm not sure what it would do to us exactly." He chuckled and glanced down sheepishly. "Or we could go see the Fountain. I hear they use lights to make the water look pink. Or we can do anything else you might like. What will it be, Sally?" He smiled at her.

Now she was quite conflicted. Having choices was a good thing, but it was always so tough to pick just one sometimes! So Sally weighed the options, considered, and came with a solution.

"Well...I would like to see the fountain. Then maybe we could get some tea. Even if we don't try the...erm...love potion...tea... Then afterward we could see what they have at the shops?"

Jack chuckled a little and nodded. "As you wish, my Sally. The fountain it is." Then before she could say anything about it or before he could lose his nerve he scooped her up in his arms to carry her there. He explained before she could even ask. "This is the only Town in existence where I can do something like this and it won't be followed by a bunch of people making small, cute jokes behind our backs or faking gagging noises because we're being too 'mushy'. I have to take advantage of the opportunity." He winked down at her and then started to walk with her over to the fountain.

"Oh...well..." Sally blushed quite a bit and instinctively clasped her hands around his neck. "That's a very...good point, Jack..."

"I know." He chuckled warmly. "Plus also, you're...very nice to hold, Sally. I feel like I'm holding all of my happiness in my arms when I hold you."

Sally blushed all the more, but smiled and nuzzled her head against his neck. "I feel safe and secured when you hold me, and then some..."

Another warm, low chuckle escaped him. It felt so nice when she cuddled against him like she was doing with her head right now. "Thank you, Sally...I'm happy you feel that way. That's how I want you to feel. I'll do anything for you to keep you well, my darling."

She giggled then sighed in appreciation. "I'm happy you...feel that way too, Jack... Thank you, too." Raising her head, she kissed his cheek sweetly. "You are my best friend, you know..."

Jack's grin picked up on one side and his eye sockets lit up at her little kiss and her sweet words. "Y-You're my best friend too, Sally...The best one I've ever had...even over centuries of Halloweens...I...I feel like a part of you...and like you're a part of me..." he finally admitted in a small daze, all the while hugging her a bit more closely.

"Like we're...one?" She asked curiously, but smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck again.

Jack's goofy grin grew even more and he nodded shyly, taking the opportunity to also nuzzle his chin on the top of her head a little and into her soft, yarn hair. "Y-Yes..." he whispered quietly, "I suppose you could put it like that. Like we're one...The King and...one day his Queen...one."

Queen again, she always felt a strange shiver up her spine whenever he'd refer to her that way. Yes, it was evident that one day they would get married, and she would be his Queen, that much she knew. But it always struck her a little, making her feel...well, special. In a very special kind of way. "Oh, Jack..." She murmured softly.

Jack gulped. The way she could murmur his name...so softly and lightly and with almost a tremble of love in her voice...it all but made him quake inside, and for a moment no word had ever seemed nicer to him than his own simple name. And then of course there was that whole 'one' thing on top if it all. One with his Sally...He felt like that so very often when they were together. How close they were-it was like they were two parts of something more, and together they weren't just each other...they made something big and beautiful that would fascinate him for centuries to come. He nuzzled his skull against her cheek. "Sally..." he whisperd quietly. They had just entered the path down which the fountain was located, and since it was more in the center of the two and not in the bustle of Lovers Lane, they found themselves in quiet and in private. "I think the only thing more pleasant than having you as my friend...is having you as my princes...m-my, um...l-lover...and the only thing that will be more pleasant than all of them is when I take you as my Queen," he tacked on shyly and quietly as they came up to the fountain.

Beaming, Sally offered another little kiss to his cheek, snuggling a bit more into him. "Jack...I...nothing would make me happier...than to be by your side as your Queen."

Jack felt more touched than he ever had in his entire existence. "I...will give you that happiness...very soon, my Sally. I promise." He whispered gently, and then, coming upon the fountain, he sat down on its edge, still gently holding her in his arms.

Shy and embarrassed giggles escaped her at this statement, but still made her smile none the less. "I promise too, Jack..." Now she looked at the water, admiring its...pinkness. "Ooohh..."

Jack sighed lovingly. It was so nice, watching her be happy about something. He held her more snugly as he gazed at the water itself. "Yes, it is...rather beautiful, isn't it?" Though the water was indeed beautiful and Jack had indeed noticed that fact, his eye sockets couldn't help but travel more to Sally as he made the observation.

"Jack, you're not even looking at it..." Sally giggled, shaking her head. She smiled more and snuggled closer, taking in the sights all around the fountain. The sky was cloudy and white, gray in some areas, promising rain, there was a breeze in the air, it was just a lovely day. The fountain made soft trickling sounds that were just comforting to the ears. "It really is lovely...the fountain and everything around it..."

Jack had to glance away a little sheepishly at her catching him gazing more at her than the fountain they had come to see. He chuckled and cleared his throat a little. "Um...yes...it's a very nice spot...And watching the fountain here in the center of the town pump the water...it's almost like looking at the town's heart beating...It reminds me a little of the Halloween Town fountain actually...except of course for all the pink that no one else there seems able to stand." He chuckled warmly to himself.

"You're right, it kind of does..." Sally giggled, and looked at the water again. Indeed, pink was revolting to everyone they knew back home. It was almost comical to watch them cringe or make faces upon the mention of it. But she still liked pink, it was a sweet colour. While she wasn't fond of some colours, she never could express disdain toward them, either. "It's kind of the heart of the town."

Jack nodded. Then he sighed, still cradling her so tenderly. "I hope we can visit here more often, Sally. I...really really like this town...and its holiday...very much..." His eye sockets turned to her face again. "But I guess anyone in love would have a certain preference for a holiday and place all about love, huh?"

"Perhaps so." Sally agreed, and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'd love to come here again, Jack. Everything about it is wonderful..."

Jack half grinned, a funny thought occurring to him. "We should come here for our honeymoon one day."

This made Sally blink, and raise her head to look at him. "...We should?" She hadn't even thought about that aspect of their one-day married life very often, as she figured they would figure it out when the time came. But to have an idea for it now? It was overwhelming, and yet, very intriguing all at once. "...Well, it certainly would make very much sense to come here of all places, wouldn't it?"

Jack nodded, smiling even more, feeling all warm and trembling in his bones. "Yes...Just you and me and the start of our lives together. Besides, you have to know that once we...marry...I'll want nothing more than to present my new Queen to everyone in any town that I can, and I'm sure they'll all want to see you. After all, it's not every day the leader of a holiday takes a wife...and especially not one so hauntingly beautiful..." He winked at her and then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Jack...that sounds...oh..." Sally blushed at his gesture and very sweet words, giggling girlishly. "No, I suppose it doesn't happen often, does it? ...I'm surprised Cupid isn't married, though. Not that...well, it's any of my business...I'm only curious."

"Hmm..." So distracted as he was at the moment by his beautiful Sally, the thought was a novel one to him. And yet it wasn't one he hadn't considered before. "Well, I...suppose he hasn't found the right person for his Queen yet...or if he has he just...hasn't asked her yet. What do you think, my intuitive Sally? I trust your judgement. I'd like to know."

"Mmmm..." Sally thought for a moment, considering his response and her own intuition. Again, it wasn't any of her business and she certainly wasn't going to pry, and it wasn't a necessity. She just happened to make the observation and was curious. Whether or not they'd get an answer to it was beyond her, but it didn't matter. "Well, I certainly can't say for sure and don't quote me on it, but I think you might be right. He may not have asked if he does love someone. ...However, I seemed to have noticed...some kind of...that strange phrase I heard one time, _je-ne-sais-quoi_ between him and Flower Heart. ...I don't know, there's just something about them. The way they interact and everything."

"Flower Heart?" Jack couldn't help question curiously, his skull tilting to the side a little. It had never even occurred to him...although, then again, the idea of being with Sally hadn't occurred to him until he had nearly gotten all of them killed so...perhaps he wasn't the most 'romantically perceptive' skeleton around. And yet, now that Sally brought it up...it was sort of like a veil had been lifted on the whole concept for him. '_Flower Heart.._.' They did spend an awful lot of time together, and they did seem very happy when they were around each other, and Cupid was planning to have her be the next leader..He almost had to smile at the idea of that last thing maybe being some form of denial for the Valentine Town leader-avoiding the concept of having her become his Queen by suggesting she become the town's next leader instead... He suddenly found himself smiling entirely, and then he turned his eye sockets to Sally. "Oh Sally...you...truly understand love in a way I never have...and you have so much intuition." He chuckled and then leaned in and quickly kissed her lips. "That's a lovely thought! Cupid and Flower Heart! How could I not see it?"

For a moment Sally was a bit stricken by the little kiss and giggled before regaining herself. "Well, you're not alone. I didn't quite notice it myself until we got back to his office... But they must have some kind of a close bond if nothing else... It is a lovely thought, I have to admit..." It then made her wonder. Was Cupid the father of her child? She was curious to know that, too. But she wouldn't dare ask such a thing unless it somehow came up.

"Yes," Jack nodded. "I agree completely. Whether or not they realize it, they definitely make a sweet couple. It'll be interesting to see how they are at dinner tonight too. I wonder if they'll treat it as a date?"

"I wondered the same thing..." Sally admitted, giggling. "I suppose we'll see, won't we?"

"Of course," Jack nodded, and then his smile grew a little as he added, "But at least...you and I will know we're on a date." He chuckled. "We really don't actually go out and 'date' very much, do we, Sally? Mostly we enjoy each other's company inside or accompany each other to town on errands-we really haven't gone out for a romantic evening since...um..." he looked perplexed for a moment, "Huh...Come to think of it, I...don't think we've ever done something like that." He smiled a little sheepishly and shrugged and sighed. "Sorry, Sally, this love thing really is still new to me in so many ways."

"...We haven't?" Sally was quite perplexed at this, and considered what he was saying. They were together in a loving courtship...but they never went on a "date". What was considered a "date" anyway. "No, we must have. I mean, there was the time...oh. No, the time we...oh." She started to laugh, her shoulders shaking as she covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh my goodness, you're right! We never did go out on a 'date', did we? Oh dear. ...That's all right, though...to be honest it's new to me, as well. Even I didn't think of it. ...You know, I read a little story about these two children...it's very complicated, but the girl loved the boy all along, and then he fell in love with her...after they returned from some kind of big adventure, and they went a few weeks without actually 'dating' at all! It was cute. ...Well, I suppose now that we know...we can always try...?"

That flustered little grin that had become such a common thing for him came to Jack's face. "Y-Yes, well...we'll certainly have to keep that in mind from now on. Dates. Th-They sound romantic. I would like to have dates with you, my Miss Sally..." He could imagine her in some pretty dress she had sewn just for the occasion, the two of them sipping tea and sharing a small meal by candle light, quiet conversation and total comfort, then maybe dancing under the moonlight, a lovely walk back home...goodnight kisses...He was totally gone right now.

The idea of it was crossing her mind as well, making her giggle lightly as the images came to her mind. Dancing together, candlelit dining, attending a fun event, doing things that were essentially "dating" together. "Me too." She said softly, looking shyly at the fountain again.

For a few moments the two of them just sat quietly together, gazing at the fountain. Then Jack sighed and spoke up quietly. "...Sally?"

"...Yes, Jack?" Sally looked at him, smiling.

He smiled a little more to himself, the bony fingers of one of his hands stroking through the yarn strands of her hair. "Last Christmas was...very complicated and...very dangerous...but I...would do it all over again...because in the end I found you. And you're worth anything and everything to me, Sally."

Touched and so moved, Sally smiled more and kissed him sweetly on the lips, snuggling closer. "...I know what you mean, Jack. Even with what happened...even if I knew then what I know now...I wouldn't change a thing, either."

He was touched through and through. "Oh Sally..." he whispered, and then he leaned down to gently kiss her lips. The moment felt so right, he couldn't help it.

A soft little squeak of surprise escaped her, but she closed her eyes and kissed back, her cheeks burning up.

The two of them remained like that, caught up in their kiss and in the private romantic moment, enjoying the fountain...but enjoying even more just the presence and being with each other.

XXX

"Awwww! He missed you! He was wondering where you've been, Sally Pants!" Flower Heart giggled as she observed the adorable scene of Sally sitting on the chair in the middle of the room, with baby Henry on her lap as she played with him.

It was later that afternoon, coming close to the evening hours. Flower Heart had taken Sally to her room in Cupid's abode, since she and her brother and son all lived there with him, and sat her down on a chair so that she could begin a little makeover for her.

Sally smiled, letting the baby gently grab one of her fingers and give it little pulls. "I've missed him too, Flower Heart. I've never seen a baby before except for him but...I think I like them. It's nice to hold him and play with him." She smiled warmly down at the little boy, touching and admiring his cute little rosy cheeks, which only made him giggle happily. Again, for a moment, an image flashed into Sally's mind of a little...skeleton baby. It instantly made her blush so much though that she quickly swallowed and did her best to keep talking to Flower Heart, hoping she didn't seem too flustered. "Oh, um...thank you again for offering to help me get ready for dinner tonight, Flower Heart. I appreciate it very much."

"It's my pleasure! You deserve a little pampering in the feminine department. Contrary to popular belief, even I don't wear makeup or style my hair that much." Flower Heart shrugged, and smiled. "I'm kind of an au-naturel kind of girl, you know? But for special occasions, I don't mind sprucing up to look nice. Oh! And I even have a dress just for you!"

When Sally opened her mouth to protest, she held out her hand. "Bup-bup-bup-bup! Not a word! Consider it a gift. I saw it in the store the other day, and I thought of you right away."

Sally almost blushed a little. She knew Flower Heart had said not to worry about it but still she felt funny. "Um, Flower Heart, really, you didn't have to get me a dress. I don't want to burden you in any way. I could have just worn this worn or sewed a new one," she assured quietly.

"I know you could have, silly! It's not at all me saying that I have doubt in your amazing talents. I mean, come on! I wore that shirt you sent me last month for a WEEK before I had the heart to wash it! ...Kind of icky, I know, but still. I'm doing this because you're my friend, and I wanted to give you a little something." The wingless Angel smiled more, giggling. "And...I love spoiling people I like."

Sally smiled appreciatively. She still felt a little funny but she really was grateful to Flower Heart for her kind gesture. On top of which, it really would be nice to have something special to go to this dinner with. "Well...alright then. Thank you, Flower Heart. I appreciate it very much."

"You're so welcome." Flower Heart then trotted over to her, and examined her a little, looking thoughtful. "Man...you have such a lovely face, Sally Pants! Those big, expressive eyes, those long eyelashes...and your lips and entire mouth...all those stitches on your body...you are just a distinguished woman!" She played with her hair, twirling and standing it up, giggling. "Wow! Your hair is so soft! What's it made of? Is that soft yarn?"

Sally was blushing completely, her eyes wide. "I-I...um..." So many compliments-she wasn't used to them. Certainly Jack told her again and again that she was pretty and beautiful, and sometimes would comment on specific features of hers, but he knew how shy and modest she was and so he tended to refrain from gushing too many details to her about her appearance. But all of this from Flower Heart all of a sudden? It was so much! "Um...thank you...a-and yes, it's yarn..." she replied extra queitly, unsure of what else to say.

"Awww! I'm sorry...I couldn't help myself, I didn't mean to make you all shy!" She let go, and smiled. "Don't you worry, I'm going to have you looking lovely. Nothing over the top, I assure you! Just...enhancing the beauty you do already have."

Sally managed genuine little smile now and she gave a few small nods. "A-Alright, whatever you think is best. Um...what did you have in mind, exactly?" she asked curiously.

"Mmm...I don't know." Flower Heart stood in a typical thinking position. "Hmmm...Pigtails? Nah, too childish... Ponytail? Too simple... Braid? Hmm...I think we're getting somewhere!" She went behind her, and started to form her hair into a braid as a test.

"Oooh...!" Sally couldn't help but exclaim quietly. She had never felt her hair pulled in so many directions but...it actually felt kind if nice. It was hard to describe. "U-Um...thank you, Flower Heart," was all she could think to say shyly as her friend worked on her hair. Sally's eyes went to baby Henry-he seemed to be smiling at whatever his mother was doing to her hair. Sally smiled to herself, hoping that was a good sign.

"Does that hurt? ...No wait, wrong choice of words! Actually, if it feels uncomfortable, just let me know. I'll be as gentle as I can." Flower Heart assured.

"Oh, no, no, it doesn't hurt, it's just...new..." Sally assured her quickly. "It...feels good, actually." Sally smiled a little more and asked shyly over her shoulder, "Do you really think it'll look good, Flower Heart?"

"Of course! I'm not a beauty expert by any means, but I know a thing or two. I think giving your hair a braid is really going to enhance you! Besides, it'll show a lot more of your face!" She carefully twisted and formed the rusty red strands into one braid. "I'll give you one braid...that should work a lot better for this."

It took about a minute or two, but with the ties in place, her hair was now in a long, single braid.

"There we go!" Flower Heart then held a hand-held mirror toward the larger mirror a few feet away from where Sally sat, so that it would give her a view of the back of her hair. "What do you think?"

Sally blinked and looked at herself curiously. She had never seen her hair looking...different. And the way a 'braid' looked was so...fascinating and complicated. It was pretty. She smiled. "I like it very much, Flower Heart. Thank you...so much." She smiled more, glancing down shyly and blushing.

"Awww! You're welcome!" Flower Heart set the mirror down and came around to look at her from the front. "Uh-huh! Just as I thought. Whoa! Who are you, stranger? What did you do with my friend? Haha! Just kidding. You look lovely! I'll later add a few touches to it, once you're all set and ready, of course." She went to her vanity, and took a couple of boxes from it. "Now I'm going to apply some makeup for you! Don't worry, it'll come right off very easily, I promise."

"Make up?" Sally blinked. "I...um...If I can ask...what is that exactly?" Sally looked a little sheepish as she asked the question. It wasn't that she didn't have an idea of what make up was, she just...never had used any before...And besides which she was curious about the details of what her friend might have in mind. She didn't want to look too different for Jack after all.

"You don't know?" Flower Heart looked a bit surprised but smiled in understanding. "Makeup is made of substances that add colouration to your facial features. Lipstick, goes on your lips. Blush colourizes your cheeks. Mascara paints and volumizes your eyelashes. Eyeshadow adds dusty colouring around and on your eyelids. That's basically what we'll use here." She held the small little box for her to see. "I don't have a huge ton and I'm not a makeup artist, but I can apply a bit to your face. Like I said, it won't transform you into someone completely different. All it does is that it will enhance what you do have, just a little."

Sally considered, a little unsure at first. But she trusted Flower Heart and also...maybe liked the idea of a little experimenting...and so she finally nodded with a smile. "A-Alright. We can try it, at least."

"All right then." Flower Heart smiled more. "I'll put on just a little bit of each to see what you think about it, okay?" Earning a nod from Sally, she went to work.

First, she applied a little bit of blush, even if her blushing was usually prominent, but just added shape and colour to her artificial cheeks. Next, she applied a soft coat of green eyeshadow, since it contrasted and showed up better on her pale blue skin and would still draw attention to her already expressive, large eyes. Finally, she applied a coat of light red lipstick to her already reddened lips, which enhanced the redness of them just a bit, making them look a bit shinnier. Then some mascara.

"Oooh...you have such long eyelashes...you almost don't even need it!" Flower Heart remarked. "Hold still, I don't want to poke you in the eye!"

Sally didn't move a muscle, too afraid of messing things up by doing so. She just sat there hoping very sincerely that whatever she looked like when this was all over, that it would be nice and that Jack would like it. "Yes, Flower Heart, I won't move," she assured her quietly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Flower Heart smiled, applied the mascara, and then pulled back. "There you go, Sally Pants! All done!" She took the hand-held mirror, and gave it to her. "You like? If not, I can always take it off, no problem."

Sally looked at the mirror and it took a second for her to take all of it in. "Oooh..." She looked so...so much...older. Not really older in the sense of having aged or something, but older in the sense that, well...sometimes she felt a little young around Jack. Almost like she was just a girl while he was a man. After all, he had existed for centuries and centuries and she had just come to the world mere years ago. Sometimes the experience gap was a lot to get over. But for the first time she felt like she looked like a woman to go along with Jack being a man...like she really could be a Queen and not just a Princess for him. "I...It's very nice, Flower Heart. I like it... Although, um...if it's okay to ask, maybe a tiny bit less blush-my cheeks get rosy enough most of the time around Jack. But otherwise it's perfect. I feel just like a grown up lady." She smiled happily at her reflection.

"Awwww! Yay!" Flower Heart squealed, giggling madly. She wiped off some of the colouration on her cheeks, and then stood back once more to admire the result. "Well what do you know! You're right! You look very grown-up, and yet still yourself. Oh, you are going to knock Jack right off his feet!"

Sally instantly smiled and blushed her cheeks right back to full redness. She looked down humbly, playing with her fingers a little. "W-Well, I...I do hope he likes it. I value his opinion very much."

"I don't blame you." Flower Heart smiled and set the box back on her vanity. "It's really sweet that you value his opinion! Maybe I can't speak entirely for the result, but I have a feeling he'll really like it!" She winked at her. "Now then, for your dress! I hope you'll like it."

She went to her little closet, and pulled open the door, rummaging through the hung-up clothes. She then pulled out a dress on a hanger. "What do you think, Sally? Do you like it?"

The dress was a lovely shade of dark blue, short sleeves, a round but modest neckline, a silver empire waist, with a silver trim along the hems of the sleeves, skirt and neckline. The length was fairly long, but short enough, probably a few inches above the ankles.

Sally looked at it with wide, fascinated eyes, and the first thought into her head popped out of her mouth before she could control it. "Flower Heart, I can't possibly accept something like that! It must have cost you so much, and it's so beautiful. I really can't impose though..." She was sinking back into her shynes, but really she just wasn't so used to such pampering from a friend.

"Shush! You are not leaving this town without it. It's a gift. I got this for you because I wanted to give it to you." The brunette then made a pouty face. "Please try it on? Pretty please?" She then gave her puppy dog eyes.

Uh-oh. There was something about that pleading puppy dog face that made it just about impossible to say no.

"I...Well I..." Sally was very torn. On the one hand she felt so unworthy of accepting such a lovely gift. But on the other hand, she certainly didn't want to offend her friend by not taking it...and it really was a very lovely gown. And so finally Sally nodded and replied with a smile, "A-Alright, I'll...I'll wear it, Flower Heart. Thank you...so very much."

Flower Heart grinned, and then picked up little Henry to place him on his playing mat, before giving her the dress. "You're very welcome! You can change behind the changing screen I have set up over there." She pointed toward the end of the room. "The dress has no zippers or buttons, so it'll be easy to put it on and remove."

Sally nodded. "Alright then." She stood up and gently took the dress from her friend. 'I hope I look alright...' she couldn't help but think to herself as she walked behind the screen to start undressing. She removed her normal patchwork dress very quickly and then, as gently as she could, slipped on the blue dress. She was surprised to feel it fit her quite well. She glanced down at herself a moment and then, with a deep breath, called out to her friend from behind the screen. "Alright, I'm all ready. I'll come out now." She shyly took a few steps out from behind the screen and looked up at Flower Heart. "Is it alright?" she asked in uncertainty.

"All right, let's see!" Flower Heart turned around from where she was standing, and her azure eyes went wide. "Oooh wow!"

Needless to say, she looked very lovely. The makeup on her face made her look more mature, the braid in her hair exposed more of her face and brought on something of a casually elegant look. The same went for the dress. It hugged her body in all the right places, but was modest and loose as well. It was elegant and classy, but nothing over-dramatic or too formal. It was casual enough, but perfect for a special occasion. The colour went well with her pale blue material skin, and contrasted beautifully with her face, and hair.

"Sally, you know how you said the makeup made you look more like a very grown woman? Well I have to say the dress really adds to that, too! Wow! You look so...so...um...okay, I'll keep it as blunt but simple as I can!" She giggled. "You look beautiful. Take a look in the mirror for yourself!"

With a deep blush and curiosity, sally went over to a full length mirror on the other side of the room and looked upon herself like this for the first time. "Oh!" she merely squeaked in surprise. "I...I look..." she considered...and then the word came to her, and it made her smile warmly and happily, "I look like a...queen..." 'Jack's Queen...' she added mentally with a soft giggle to herself. And indeed she felt and looked like a grown up lady for the first time in her life. It felt wonderful. She hoped Jack would enjoy it as much. "Oh Flower Heart..." she cooed shyly and graciously,, "Thank you so very much."

"Ohh! You're so welcome! You do look like a Queen! And your locket really helps add to the effect! All you need is a golden tiara and then you're all set!" Flower Heart quipped. "Really though, you really do like a young Queen. It's official, I dub you the Queen of all Halloween!" She grinned more. "All righty, I just have one more little thing for you." She took a couple of things off her vanity. "Turn around, if you please."

Sally blinked. "Oh, um...okay..." She turned with a small, grateful smile, looking down humbly once more with her hands cupped in front of her body.

Gently taking hold of her braid, Flower Heart carefully tied a couple of black roses, and an orange one, into the braid and tied them around with a pink ribbon. "There you go! Now you're all finished. I just added a couple of flowers to your braid. Hee hee...Halloween colours, on top of that!" She turned her around, and then held the hand-held mirror right behind her head so it would be seen in the larger mirror.

Sally's eyes and smile lit up entirely! "Oooh..." She reached out and touched the image of the flowers in her hair in the mirror. "It's...perfect, Flower Heart. Thank you...Thank you so much." She turned to look at her with all the gratefulness and appreciation in the world.

Flower Heart beamed happily and gave her a gentle hug, patting her back and pulling away. "Oh, you're welcome, snuggly! It was my pleasure. And you know...to see that smile on your face, makes it much more worth it than you can imagine."

Sally's smile only grew. "Oh...I..." And then suddenly her own arms were around Flower Heart, hugging her tightly. She didn't even know what to say. She just smiled and sighed. "You're a wonderful friend, Flower Heart."

For a moment the wingless angel was quite taken aback by her statement, and then her heart pounded with pure happiness as she hugged Sally again in fairly tight hug. "Awww...geez! You're making me blush! You're a wonderful friend too, Sally Pants. I'm so happy you feel that way! I'm so happy to know you! You're the cat's meow! I'm so glad I could do this for you!"

Sally chuckled a little and then pulled back gently from her friend. Then she asked shyly, "Alright, well...I'm all ready for tonight...Can I assist you with getting ready too, Flower Heart?"

Now Flower Heart looked really surprised as her eyes grew a few times wider, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. "...Really? You want to help _me_?"

Sally nodded sincerely. "Of course. You're my friend so...I want to return the favor. Of course I..I don't know much about getting ready for things like this other than what you taught me, but I could try to help you, if you'd like."

"...Sally Pants...you are too much!" Flower Heart giggled, and grinned so wide that you'd swear it was about to crack her face in half. "I'd love it if you'd help me! That's so sweet of you! You can even help me choose a dress! ...I don't have a lot, mind you, but you could help me pick one!" She rubbed the beck of her neck in a sheepish manner. "To be honest I was so busy with my son and then chasing my troll of a little brother for half the afternoon...so I didn't have much time for that."

A small laugh escaped Sally. "Well that's certainly understandable, but we can pick out something for you now. I'd like to see more dresses from this town anyway..." Sally glanced down at her own gown. "The sewing style is a bit different from what I'm used to back in Halloween Town. It's very interesting...and nice..." She smiled down at the small, straight seams, the lack of tears and scary gashes in the fabric, and nothing patchwork about it at all.

"All righty, well, here's my closet!" Flower Heart went back over to it, and opened the small door that matched her main bedroom door. "As you can see, it's kind of small. But I like it that way! A lot of the female angels here have TONS of clothes. They would even have two rooms, the size of mine right here, dedicated to being two huge dressing rooms with all their clothes and accessories."

A few dresses hung on one end of the clothing rung, a few casual shirts, her Valentine Angel togas, and some pants.

Sally's eyes went wide as she observed the inside of the closet. "Really? Oh but...I don't have many more clothes than you do, actually. Why would anyone need two rooms of anything?" she asked in puzzlement. After all, clothes and sewing were nice but...who could ever wear that many outfits even if they did exist indefinitely?

"Vanity." Flower Heart said grimly. "They're so vain. Always having to be updated to today's fashions, always have to have a million pieces of clothes, and Gaia Forbid they have a freaking heart attack if they wear the same outfit twice." She rolled her eyes. "I never understood that. Maybe because I grew up poor on a farm with very little clothes." She smiled a bit then. "My mother was a seamstress, actually, just like you. She used to make clothes for me, and my brother after he came along. Since we couldn't afford buying clothes at the time, you know? But since then I just never saw the need to have so much. And even so, they're vain and incredibly spoiled, on top of that." She gestured to her closet, and then her small dresser near the other end of the room. "But me, I'm perfectly happy having just a few articles that I need! We don't wear shoes very often, since everyone flies everywhere, but we do need them at times!" She held one foot up, wiggling her toes. "I wear shoes all the time, obviously. Anyway, I'll stop rambling! You get my point. I'm more than content with my little selection, really. So let's go ahead, and see what we've got!"

Sally smiled more at her friends explanation and enthusiasm. She liked Flower Heart very much-she was sort of like a kindred spirit in a way. And it made Sally feel very happy inside that she, who had spent the first months of her life locked away in a laboratory, had managed to become outgoing enough to make a friend from an entirely different world! "Alright...um...well, let's see." Sally turned to Flower Heart's few dresses. They were very clean and neat looking and such bright pretty colors! Whites and pinks and reds and yellows and purples...She didn't even know where to start. "They're all beautiful, Flower Heart..." Sally had to observe, unable to help herself.

"Awww..." Flower Heart blushed a bit. "They're not much, but they're lovely. To be honest, I just buy them at a cheapy little shop. Many of the fancier gowns are ten times out of my price range!" She whistled at this. "And they're also the atrocious poofy ones." She held her arms parallel to her hips several inches, or even a foot apart. "I tried wearing one like that once. It was awful! I kept tripping and falling! That's why I like dresses that are thin and have skirts that don't touch the ground." She grinned widely. "And are simple, but super pretty!"

Sally smiled more. "I like dresses like that too, Flower Heart..." She looked down bashfully, once again feeling touched by the idea of having a kindred spirit. "And the ones you have really are very pretty. Hmm..." she looked over at the dresses again and then indicated one by pointing. "How about that one for tonight?" Sally couldn't see the full dress of course since it was still in the closet, but it appeared to be a mix of pale yellow and pinks and whites, thin and linen looking.

"This one?" The brunette selected the one she was pointing at, and pulled it out. It was pink and white, with pale yellow pleats along the skirt. "Oooh! I remember this one! I wore it only once before, and it was..." A strange look came to her eyes, and she shook her head. "What a fantastic idea! It'll go great in contrast with your dress!"

Sally beamed a little, happy her friend liked her choice. "Thank you, Flower Heart. I'm happy I was able to help." She looked down with a shy, happy smile.

"I appreciate your help!" Flower Heart beamed, and went to the changing screen, disappearing behind it. "And I value your opinion! So don't be afraid to offer your insight on something, I'd love to know what you think! Besides, it'll be interesting since you come from a different kind of place, you know? It's always neat to hear someone's opinion from a different kind of perspective!"

Sally nodded. "I agree. Ever since Jack found the other holidays, I've been exposed to a lot of new perspectives and they've all been very interesting...and often beautiful. I never dreamed the world could be so big and so full of different things."

"I know! I never would've thought so many places existed beyond our town, either!" Flower Heart chortled. "To be honest, I wondered all my life what was beyond our borders, what else there was in the world, you know? Especially since the invasion of the shadow people, since they came from outside our world."

Sally nodded, but a touch of a frown came to her face. "Yes, I used to wonder a lot what was beyond Halloween Town but...part of the reason that I never went much beyond there by myself was because Jack told me not to because of...um...Oogie Boogie..." She shivered a little at having to say the name. "He reminds me of the Shadow People here...He even used to be the 'shadow on the moon at night' during the Halloween parade."

"Are you for real?" Flower Heart emerged from behind the screen. "That's just crazy! But you're right, this Oogie Boogie being sounds quite like the shadow people...Heartbreaker, and the Heartless. When my brother and I were sent to live here, after Cupid took us in...he warned us never to go beyond the borders, especially toward Death Mountain. Because of them." She shook her head. "I had a lover once. ...His name was Lysander. He was the father of my son. He was recruited and left the town shortly after I realized I was carrying. I even tried to go out there and find him. But I passed out, and Cupid found me and brought me back here. I realized there was nothing I could do. When Heartbreaker brings someone into the army of the Heartless, there's no turning back."

Sally's eyes were wide. So...that was were baby Henry came from? Lsander, Flower Heart's lover...and she had lost him? For a moment it reminded Sally of those unbearable minutes last Christmas between the Mayor's announcement that "Jack has been blown to a pile of smithereens" and when jack had suddenly shown up to save her and Sandy claws. Except she had been blessed enough to actually have Jack return from his harrowing adventure and be okay. But not Flower Heart. Sally started to feel tears forming in her eyes and gently rolling down her face. "I..." she didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry, Flower Heart..." she finally got out, quietly and sadly. "I'm so sorry." She had to sit down for a moment, she was suddenly so overcome and distraught. And her eyes remained wide with the big tears forming in them that she just couldn't control.

Instantly, Flower Heart's eyes widened. "Sally, what's wrong? Oh, don't cry! It's okay! I mean, it was tough for me, yes, but really... I've moved past all of that." She went over to her, placing her hands on her shoulders. "It was painful, and I have to admit there are times I had blamed myself for it." She smiled then. "To be honest, part of what helped me feel so much better, it was discovering the other Holiday worlds. It kind of opened my eyes. It made me realize that life is too short. Yes, we angels live a long time, but we die eventually. I realized I had to be strong...to be happy and spread the love, I had to do it for the town, for Cupid, for my brother, my son. All of that helped me heal. ...I just wanted to tell you all of that. Since you're my friend, and friends share secret secrets with one another. But...thank you, Sally Pants. You're sweet. I'm all right though, don't you worry."

Sally felt the tears start to go away and she tried to smile a little though it was still hard. "A-Alright...Thank you, Flower Heart. I'm sorry. But I'm so happy you're happy now. And it's very good that your'e surrounded by so many people who love you like your brother and Henry and Cupid."

"That's just it, I was. And it helped." She smiled more, and then gently patted her shoulder. "I knew there was more to life than misery, that I could still do great things and discover what's out there. I didn't want to wallow in misery about it. They say that life finds a way, you know? And well...if not for all of that, I never would've met you guys!" She giggled at this. "I'd have missed out on that, believe me."

Sally smiled more, the tears all gone at this point. She nodded in agreement with Flower Heart. "I understand, Flower Heart. After all, if Jack hadn't gotten himself in danger trying to steal Christmas, I never would have known about that holiday or any of the other ones, and our town wouldn't have known about them either. Then we might never have met."

"Exactly. I guess that's what they call a blessing in disguise!" Flower Heart beamed more. "Oh! Goddness, there I go again! Rambling like a madwoman! What do you think of the dress? Does it look all right?" She gave a little twirl.

Sally finally fully noticed Flower Heart's outfit and her eyes lit up and she stood up from the chair. "Oh Flower Heart...it looks...well, um, if you wouldn't mind a word from Halloween Town, it looks almost hauntingly pretty, especially with how it flows out around you..."

"Hauntingly pretty?" Flower Heart blinked, and then grinned. "Wow! I've never had anyone say that before! Awwww! You're so cute, Sally Pants! I'm flattered you wanted to use your own hometown terms!" She twirled again, but this time, tripped and fall down on her bottom to the floor. "Ouchies! Hee hee...clumsy me. Did I mention I can't dance for beans?"

Sally giggled a little. "Oh let me help you!" She bent down and assisted her friend to standing again. And then, considering something Flower Heart had just said, a new thought occurred to Sally that had never occurred before. "Dance...Do they have...dancing here?" she asked curiously. Sure sometimes the citizens of Halloween town would put together some choreography for Halloween but never dancing like in dresses and simply for the sake of itself. It was a curious idea and one that Sally had only witnessed in books, come to think of it.

"Thanks!" Flower Heart smiled, and then nodded as she answered her question. "Of course we have dancing here! Singing and dancing, all part of expressing love, so we definitely do! There are a lot of dancers here in town, and they're amazing. I myself sadly can't dance. I can sing...well, I can sing okay, for the most part, but I can't dance. And the problem is, Cupid wants me to dance in our Christmas production when we perform for Sandy Claws on Christmas! But I can't!" She pouted a bit. "I keep trying to tell him no way."

Sally blinked several times and then looked at Flower Heart with compassion. "I know how you feel, Flower Heart...Jack wants me to perform and sing with him this Halloween and I'm nervous too. I mean, the whole point of Halloween is to scare people and...I'm not scary. And I...Jack says I can sing but...I've never tried in front of other people. Only him. So I understand, Flower Heart..." She smiled encouraginly. "But even though you're worried, I hope you'll at least think about it and maybe try, Flower Heart. If Cupid believes in you, there must be something there."

"Wow...really? I suppose I can't say I'm surprised, you are pretty much the future Queen, after all!" She grinned, and giggled. "Cupid wants me to be his successor, so that's part of why he wants me to try for it. You are right though, I don't doubt his decisions and I know he only has my best interests at heart. I suppose you can say he's giving me a push. I can't fly or shoot an arrow, it kind of makes me feel useless, you know? Even though Cupid assures me that I'm not, of course. I don't question his decisions or his judgements, so you're right, it does say something."

Sally blushed a little at being called the 'future Queen' but then managed to smile and nod at Flwoer Heart. "I agree, Flower Heart. I think he just wants you to have a chance to see what you can do. Even if you're not like the other angels, you're still very special and I'm sure Cupid just wants other people to know that too."

This made Flower Heart blush too. "I guess that's true. I really should try, shouldn't I?...Especially since unless I break my leg or something by the time it happens, he won't change his mind. Oh look at me ramble again! Geez, I have a mouth that doesn't know when to stop, don't I? I'm sorry! I don't mean to ramble."

Sally chuckled and shook her head. "Oh...no! You don't ramble. I like talking to you, Flower Heart. I...well, I get along with the other people in Halloween Town of course, and of course I have Jack but...I've never really had a friend who I could just talk with a lot like with you, Flower Heart. I like it."

"Really?" Flower Heart beamed, and giggled. "Awwww! You're so sweet to say that, Sally Pants! I'm so happy feel that way! I like it too. It's interesting to have someone aside from my loved ones actually listening to me. You know what? You would make a perfect Valentine Angel...I'm serious. You are such a giving and sweet girl, and yet so humble and soft!"

Sally blushed very very very much. "I-I...no, I...well that's very sweet of you to say of course, but..." She fumbled with her fingers. "I'm just...Sally," was all she could think to humbly end with.

"Well, _Just _Sally, whatever you say." She winked at her. "I'm serious, you really are one in a million, I'm sure. And your shyness and humble mannerisms are just adorable. Ooh! There we go again, completely off-topic! But more on that later. So! Shall we finish getting prepared?"

Sally nodded. "Yes, o-of course. And thank you, Flower Heart." And then Sally chuckled and added, the thought occurring to her. "And, um, for what it's worth...I think you'd make a good scarer for Halloween, to be honest. Just show up with a lot of pink on and offer to hug and love everyone-that would scare the townspeople a lot more than anything else." She giggled at the idea.

Flower Heart blinked, and then burst out laughing, so hard that she doubled over, holding her stomach. "Oh my gosh! If that's true, that would be epic!"

Sally laughed more and nodded. "It's very true, I think. You know what Jack and I keep saying-except for us, no one there seems very fond of the color pink."

"Oooohh! Maybe one of these days I'll definitely do that, just to see what happens!" Flower Heart giggled.

Sally nodded. "It would certainly be an interesting addition to Halloween." Sally's eyes turned to Flower Heart's vanity where all of her makeup items were resting. "Anyway, um...so I helped you pick out the dress...Do I help you pick out the make up now?" A touch of worry came to her face. "I...I'm really not sure how to do that...I mean, how to coordinate the colors and things like that."

"If you want to! I don't have a ton..." She held out the box again. "But you can see what the different colours are, and everything I have goes well with my skin and eye colour and hair colour, so you won't have to worry about that." A sheepish look came to her face. "But you don't have to pay attention to the...er...this bottle here." She held one up. "I use that to cover the dark circles under my eyes..."

Sally blinked. "To cover the...dark circles?" 'But...' Covering the dark circles? Sally had to wonder why Flower Heart might do something like that-after all the people in Halloween Town seemed to love darkness anywhere! Still though... 'Maybe it's another difference between our Town and most other Towns...' She ended up just nodding to Flower Heart. "Alright...um...how about this color for the eye shadow?" She lifted up a little cosmetic case filled with pale pink powder.

"Hey, good choice! I use that one a lot anyway." She smiled. "If you're wondering about the dark circle thing, it's because my stupid troll of a little brother just LOVES to blow an air horn into my ear just about every morning at the crack of dawn. Basically, rude awakening far too soon. One time he even scared the living daylights out of me! He had this locust mask...oh jeepers...locusts...bugs..." She shivered a little. "Anyway, he wore that locust mask, and when I woke up and saw it there, I screamed so loud that Cupid actually rushed into the room thinking I was in some kind of trouble." She shook her head. "So basically, I don't get enough sleep sometimes and end up with dark circles under my eyes."

Sally smiled. "Oh, I see..." She chuckled to herself and added shyly, "Actually, um...the people in Halloween Town try to stay up all night because they really like dark circles. And we all enjoy bugs a lot. I think moths are my favorite. They glow a little when they fly around in the moonlight." Sally then picked up the small eye shadow case and put it aside on the vanity table. "Um..." she eyed Flower Heart's make up again, "How about this color for the blush?" She grabbed a powder that was almost peachy in color, like a mix between pink and yellow and gold.

"I like fireflies." Flower Heart confessed. "At night, around here, they fly near the cliff side and some areas in the forest near water sources...it's pretty charming." She then examined the power, and smiled. "Hey! That's a nice one! It'll go great with the dress too, don't you think?"

Sally nodded. "Yes, I hope it wil...And fireflies...sometimes we have them in the summer in Halloween Town. They're nice too." She glanced at the make up box and then back to Flower Heart. "Is that all we need or are there other things I should pick out too?" she asked curiously.

"That's about it! I do have three types of lipstick, and lip gloss. Gloss is mostly just for a quick touch-up. But they won't smudge, either. That'll be good for you, if you know what I mean." Flower Heart winked at her, giggling.

Sally looked at her curiously at first, blinking once or twice. "Hmm?" Having painted on lips, Sally had never needed... 'What did she call it-gloss? And then 'sticky' or...stick?' She felt a little confused for a moment.

"Oh...you don't?" She blinked, and then giggled again. "Oh well, you'll see later. Trust me. The point is, you won't have to worry about it smudging anywhere. That can really be a drag sometimes. Anyway, I that's about all that is needed! Time to get this stuff on."

Sally still looked at her curiously and for a moment almost wanted to ask what she meant about the whole smudging thing, but then she recalled that they really had to get to dinner soon and nodded at Flower Heart. "Alright...Um...since I've never used make up much before, did you want to put it on by yourself? I just...don't want to mess anything up..." she finished quietly.

"Sure thing! I usually do, anyway. It'll take me less than a minute or two, believe me." She winked, and then proceeded to apply the various bits of makeup to herself. Once done, she set the box down and did a twirl again. "Ta-da! Now we're Valentine cuties!"

Sally blushed at the compliment and smiled at how pretty Flower Heart looked. "You look very beautiful, Flower Heart. I know Cupid will like it very much," she added, still with her usual innocent smile.

Now Flower Heart blushed. "Sally Pants! Cupid's easy to please...it's no big deal."

Sally's eyes went a bit wider at the sight of Flower Heart blushing all of a sudden. She had never seen her blush. "Well, I...if it's alright for me to say so...I think it's mostly easy for you to please him...He seems to like you best our of most anybody here considering the amount of time he spends with you and how he even wants you to be his second in command." She swallowed shyly, hoping she hadn't said anything too forward.

"Oh...well...that's true... He is a...bit of a father figure to me, and he is my mentor. He was good friends with my parents." Flower Heart admitted.

Sally smiled more. "I think it's very good that you have Cupid, Flower Heart. I'm happy for you."

"Awww, thanks, Sally Pants!" She grinned widely, and giggled. "Well anyway, enough about me! Let's go out there and be ready to face the music! Hmm...wait! No! I have a better idea. Follow me, but stay out of view once we reach his office, okay?"

Sally nodded, looking a little puzzled. "Oh, um...alright..." She got behind Flower Heart as they walked over to the room's exit.

"Just to make it more fun." Flower Heart winked at her, and then led the way into the hall, and around a corner to get to Cupid's office. Once there, she instructed Sally to wait behind one of the doors, and then opened the adjacent door, peeking in. "Yoohoo! We're all ready now! ...Huh? Where's Sally? She's over here, of course! I shall now present her to you!" She opened the door fully, and stepped over to the side. "Come on, Sally Pants!" She beckoned her from behind the closed door. "Come on...don't be shy! You can do this!"

"Okay..."

Gathering her courage, Sally took a few deep breaths, and then finally stepped into the open doorway, coming into the room at a brisk pace. She nearly went to stand behind Flower Heart out of shyness and mild fear, but the wingless Angel just smiled and came behind her instead, grasping her shoulders and pushing her more into the room.

"And this boys, is our lady of the evening! The future Queen of Halloween, Sally!"

Jack had been all eyes and smiles waiting for his Sally to be 'presented' to him...He knew she was shy and so he couldn't help but look forward to seeing her humbly step forward, probably in another little dress she had made that he loved so much. But a very different vision of his princess met him instead. His eye sockets went very wide and stayed that way, the grin on his face trembled a tiny bit and then faded in a touch of shock, and he couldn't say a single word.

The entire room was very quiet by then. Aside from a few giggles and chuckles.

Seeing his shocked expression, Sally all but froze in place, wondering what this meant. Was it a good kind of shocked...or bad? She gulped, looking around nervously, and twiddling her fingers. "Um... Jack? ...Jack...are you all right? Is...do I look all right?" She grew a little self-conscious.

"Oh dear...I think you rendered him speechless!" Flower Heart remarked, smiling widely.

At basically being outed by Flower Heart, not to mention at the sound of Sally saying his name, Jack was jumpstarted back into reality, and he quickly stood up, though being a bit 'off' at the moment he sort of stumbled a little and had to grab the edge of Cupid's desk to right himself. And then the rambling began... "Oh! You look ghastly! Uh, gorgeous! I mean, um...heh...you look...you know how scary words mean good things for you and me even though they mean bad things for everyone else, but also nice words can mean good things for you and me too, even though some of the people in Halloween Town haven't taken to that yet? Well you look...like the good meanings of those two words I mentioned, heh..." At this point he did his best to straighten up and clear his throat. It, um...y-yes, um...v-very nice...Th-Thank you, Flower Heart." And now he looked away completely shyly, unsure of what else to say. 'Wh-Where is one of those convenient love arrows when I need one? It would have made that go so much more smoothly. But I...She...I...' His eyes barely glanced to Sally again. She looked...sort of...regal, actually. Like the word 'Princess' really couldn't be used to describe her anymore. It had to be the word 'Queen.' He had never seen her like that and it made him feel very nervous...and very intrigued.

Cupid was just smiling and trying not to laugh too much at Jack's reaction and at the adorable moment Flower Heart had just created. And he also couldn't help smiling just because, well, on top of everything else, Flower Heart looked rather nice too. "It seems you've successfully turned Sally into just as much of a beauty as you are, Flower Heart. Very good work. Matchmaking is a very important aspect of leading Valentine's Day Town." He chuckled a little to himself.

"D'aww, it was nothing! Piece of cake!" Flower Heart waved it off, grinning. "And please, she outweighs me by a longshot in the beauty department tonight! By far!"

Sally blushed immensely, bringing her hands behind her back as she looked away shyly. She did, for once, feel regal, like a Queen, like a woman to Jack being a man. She just wondered if he felt the same way about that. "Well I...um...thank you, Jack...I'm glad you like it."

Jack just swallowed and shuffled his feet a little, putting his arms behind his back. "Y-You're...You're quite welcome, Miss Sally..." he replied modestly and sincerely, and then he blinked as he realized he had unintentionally added the 'Miss' to her name. But it was just...something about how she looked. Just 'Sally' wasn't enough. She needed a Miss before it...or...maybe even a Mrs...

Cupid just chuckled meanwhile and spoke to Flower Heart again. "No, no, you did very well, my dear. I'm quite convinced that he's one stumbled word away from proposing to her. Or at the very most one love arrow away...But I suppose we should leave or guests to be married without too much 'Valentine's Day interference.'" He chuckled a little more, glancing at the happy, nervous Halloween couple.

"That's true. Sometimes it's more fun to do this naturally." Flower Heart giggled, winking.

Sally managed to take a deep breath, overhearing what Cupid and Flower Heart were saying. She blushed far more than before, and managed to giggle a little to try to lighten the mood. "Well, I suppose...this can happen a lot in Valentine Town..."

Jack was flustered enough by Cupid and Flower Heart's little conversation about himself and Sally and marriage and everything, but then seeing Sally giggled and smile about all of that, even making a small joke...He felt just about as shy as he had ever felt in his entire existence. And why did she have to look so...different...so nicely different? So likeably and nicely different... "I...I, um.." he began, trying to lighten the mood himself, summing up as much of a small smile as he could, "Yes, well...this place does have an effect on people, just like those arrows...heh..." He cleared his throat. "A-Anyway, um...I suppose if you ladies are done getting ready, we should get going to dinner."

Cupid stood up from his desk and nodded with a smile, still eyeing how sweet Jack and Sally were. "Yes, yes, let's get going." He stood up and walked across the room to the two girls, paused at Sally to give her a small smile and a bow, "Miss Sally...", and then he continued on to Flower Heart and gave her a bow. "Miss Flower Heart, I'll be your escort tonight of course." He then gently hooked his arm with hers and began to lead her from the room alongside him.

"Lead the way then, Mr. Cupid!" Flower Heart said cheerfully with a grin, pointing onward. "Onward! To the Heart Tower!"

Sally giggled, unable to help but find her trying to make the atmosphere playful and yet formal to be pretty amusing. "Um...yes, onward, I suppose...let's go."

Jack remained standing where he was at the desk for a moment , totally blissfully unaware...and then suddenly it clicked with him that, OF COURSE, if Cupid was Flower Heart's escort, naturally he, Jack, was Sally's and so maybe he needed to go forward and take her arm and start them walking out of the room and house. "Oh!" he exclaimed and then, realizing he probably needed to calm down...she was still his same old Sally-she just looked...more like his Queen than he had ever seen her look before...he took a deep breath and let it out, and then smiled and walked across the room toward her and then offered her his arm and bent a little low. "Shall we join them, my scariest Valentine angel of all?" He chuckled a little, his grin growing.

Sally blinked at the new nickname, having not expected that, but she smiled and nodded, joining alongside him, linking hers with his. "Um...yes of course." She blushed, looking down a bit, but smiling. "We shall join them."

XXX

The quartet left the mansion, making sure to leave the young ones under the care of a trustful sitter, and headed out into town. The hour of twilight had fallen, bathing the town in soft, shadowy orange light. The sun was setting in the horizon along the ocean, creating a breathtaking sight.

They went to the Heart Tower, the old historical building. Some floors between the ground floor and top floor, was a small little dining place, meant for dates and casual little dinners.

As formal as it was, the set-up was still low-key and casual, but very sweet. There was a simple table for four, next to the window that offered a view of the ocean and the sunset. The table had no table cloth, but had very nice plates that were creamy white, shiny silverware with hearts at the end of the bases, red and white napkins, and orange chalices, from which they drank Pumpkin juice.

The food was cut into the shapes of hearts, arrows, and angel wings, and also pumpkins, spiders, skulls, witch hats, and all kinds of fun Halloween shapes.

It was formal, considering the attendees, but very fun and low-key at the same time, as a way to lighten the mood and not feel like it was some kind of stiffed black-tie affair. It was all to feel right at home, and yet out of this world at the same time.

"So, um, do you like it?" Flower Heart asked in curiosity, looking hopeful.

Sally tried a bite of her food, and then smiled as she nodded before swallowing. "It's very good...I've never had food like this before...and the Halloween shapes are a very nice touch."

"Wonderful, we're so happy you're enjoying it," Cupid added to her with a smile. He turned to Jack. "And did we get the Halloween shapes right, Jack? We did our best to follow those patterns you brought me as closely as possible, but even still...some things slip through the cracks..." He almost chuckled as he picked up a piece of flat bread cut into the shape of a spider...though somehow on this one the body of the spider was distinctly heart shaped.

Jack just smiled and chuckled a little as well along with Cupid. "Actually, it's all quite accurate, and thank you for your effort at it. And actually...I think I like that heart-spider best of all-it sort of looks like a combination of our two holidays. And besides..." Jack grinned a little sheepishly, "...during Christmas I spent hours trying to fold paper and snip it into the shape of snowflakes...It came out as a spider in a web every single time. You're doing much better at adapting to a new holiday than I did." He chuckled more and then took a sip of his pumpkin juice. He let out a refreshing sigh as he put the chalice down. "And thank you very much for the pumpkin juice. It really is a nice piece of home. Don't you think so, Sally?" Jack turned his smile to her.

"I agree, it really is." Sally agreed with a smile and a nod. "It's very delicious. You take care good care of pumpkins here, don't you?"

"Hee hee, I do my best!" Flower Heart said bashfully. "But really, I'm so glad you guys like it! Not to mention the shapes are close enough, which is a relief! It wasn't so easy, but it was fun."

"I myself had trouble sometimes with patterns that involved hearts." Sally admitted softly with a sheepish smile. "Every time I tried with them, they came out looking like human hearts."

Jack chuckled a tiny bit, remembering some of Sally's attempts at doing that. "Oh but Sally, they were very frightful, and of course we've saved them for next Halloween." He winked at her.

Cupid smiled more at them, and then turned to Flower Heart again. "You really did do a wonderful job with all of this and the patterns, Flower Heart. And I know when Christmas comes and we're preparing to perform for Santa, you'll do just as splendid a job on the Christmas decorations. I have faith in you, my dear." He winked at her.

"Cupiiiiiid...I don't wanna." Flower Heart pouted, arguing for old time's sake, sounding like a child whining to their parents. "But I know, I know...I'll do my best for it."

"Ooh, can I ask what you'll be performing?" Sally questioned with a smile.

"The Nutcracker." Flower Heart smiled. "A really great story, and the ballet for it is amazing. Unfortunately, _someone_ had to cast ME as the Sugar Plum Fairy." She playfully nudged Cupid, winking. He was obviously the _someone_ she had loudly referrred to.

Cupid just chuckled a little, shaking his head. "Silly little creature, you'll be beautiful in it and you know it. And what other angel is there sweet enough to play the Sugar Plum Fairy?"

Jack smiled at the both of them and their sweet exchange. "It sounds like it will be a lovely show. If Sally and I are able, we'd love to attend it." He glanced to his Pumpkin Princess. "Would you like that, Sally? I'm not sure if we could manage it and we'd have to check with Santa first but it sounds like it would be a wonderful Christmas celebration."

The wingless Angel stuck her tongue out again. "Must you always use that?"

"I'd love to, actually." Sally nodded right away. "It would be an interesting performance. I've read the story...I would like to see the ballet for it."

"Great, two more to see me humiliate myself and fall down!" Flower Heart quipped. "Nah, that'd be great if you guys could see it!"

Jack grinned. "Splendid! Oh and of course in exchange, as I've said, I and, I'm sure, Sally as well are of course looking forward to you joining us for our Halloween celebration this year to see our performance. It'll be the first time that there's a duet leading things since, well...ever."

Cupid nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be there...I'm still very excited to see Flower Heart fly...and on a broom of all things." He had to laugh a little to himself. Then he glanced at Sally. "And, Miss Sally, I hope when we're there that you'll be sure to help Flower Heart find a scary outfit for herself. As long as we're there we might as well immerse ourselves in the culture, right Flower Heart?" He glanced at Flower Heart and winked.

"Oooh yes! I'm so excited for it! We definitely have to immerse ourselves into the culture, for sure." Flower Heart gushed. "I can't wait!"

"I'll be happy to find something for you, Flower Heart." Sally promised, smiling more. "I can make you one if you'd like, I have plenty of ideas that could work for you. It's the least I can do to help."

"You are too much, Sally Pants! Hee hee! Well, I trust you to help, for sure!"

"Oh yes," Jack chimed in with a nod, "If you want a stunning piece of clothing in Halloween Town...everyone knows you go right to Sally..." He winked at Sally.

"Really?" Cupid smiled more and looked to Sally now as well. "Well, that's very good to know. And it's so nice that you're so passionate about what you do that all of your friends admire you so much."

"Oh...well...I...I..." Sally looked down at her lap, blushing. "It's just...what I like doing...what I'm good at..."

"That's what I heard, too!" Flower Heart giggled.

"Oh, we've made her blush...I'm sorry, Sally, we didn't mean to put you on the spot so much." Cupid smiled supportively at Sally.

Jack just sighed sort of dreamily, his gaze focused entirely on Sally. "Sally, Sally, Sally...Why must you always be so modest? You've sewn a whole closet full of beautiful clothes for yourself from your patchwork dress to your gossamer nightgown and robe, and you sew devilishly delightful suits for me, and you sew anything for anyone who simply asks. You're a talented seamstress,, my darling, and I'm always so proud of your wonderful talent at it all."

Sally blushed all the more, but giggled a little, touched at his words. "Oh Jack..."

"Awwww..." Flower Heart giggled as she observed the two. "So cute! Don't be modest, Sally Pants! If you have such a reputation, that's a good thing!"

"...Well...I...thank you all...it does mean a lot to me." Sally clasped her hands over her lap, still bashful.

Jack smiled more at Sally's continued shyness and blushing and even giggling. "Oh Sally..." he sighed, "You...are so very charming tonight, and so very beautiful." He rested his skull on one of his hands, gazing at her, unable to help it. That perfect sight of her he had been met with back in Cupid's office was enhanced all the more by the candlelight here, and then her blushing didn't help much either. "Enchanting..." he mumbled under his breath in regards to her, barely aware that he had done so.

Cupid meanwhile just watched this sweet little moment between Jack and Sally with an ever growing smile. He then leaned across the table just a little and whispered to Flower Heart (so as to not interrupt things with Jack and Sally), "Flower Heart, if this is them NOT struck by love arrows...then I really think next time I shoot them that we should stick around for a few minutes and see what exactly something like that does to them. They must just spend a pure five minutes adoring each other uncontrollably."

"Jack...I..." Sally gazed at her beloved with a blush. "I feel...like a woman for you now..." She said softly without thinking.

Flower Heart giggled softly behind her hands, nodding her head. "I agree...you're definitely right. We should do that! If they're this lovesick without the arrows, I can imagine what it would be like with them..."

Jack's eye sockets went wide and his breath caught in his throat at Sally's words. He blinked a few times in confusion at first, partly because he was unsure he had heard her right and partly because he was a little unsure of what to make of her words. "Y-You...like a..." that last word... "...woman?" His voice cracked a tiny bit at that, something he hadn't even been aware his voice could do in the first place, and then he cleared his throat and looked down shyly, unsure of what to say back to her just yet about that.

Cupid's eyes just widened a tiny bit and the smile remained on his face as he continued watching the exchange between the world's scariest couple right along with Flower Heart. He whispered over into his protege's ear. "Wow...We really ought to ask them to come here next Valentine's Day...They would take the love in the air to an entirely new level." He did his best not to chuckle so as to avoid interrupting Jack and Sally.

"Um..! I mean...well I...um...it makes me feel...more...you know...like one...?" Sally said sheepishly, realizing what she'd said.

"That would be amazing!" Flower Heart agreed with a soft whisper. "They certainly would...a lot of angels here could learn a lot from them, couldn't they?"

"I...often...think of you as a w-woman, Sally...A-Although I suppose how you look this evening makes that a bit more apparent about you...makes it u-undeniable about you, actually..." Jack said these words in a very soft and quiet voice, the whole time looking downward with his eye sockets wide in thought. "You look like my Queen already..." something inside of him added, though he instantly swallowed hard in doing so, he was so nervous.

Cupid, meanwhile, just nodded toward Flower Heart. "Yes, they would be a perfect example of how even in the darkest places, love can take hold strongly and truly...They're sort of a reminder of the real meaning of Valentine's Day... Just, telling someone you care about that you love them and being happy just from being with them alone."

"...Do you really think so?" Now Sally was beaming, hands in her lap, and just lost in the moment. "I thought this when I first saw it all...my hair, and this..make up stuff. Jack, I..." She reached across the table and placed her hands over his.

"They may be the scariest couple...from the scariest place...but that doesn't make their love any less true, or any less strong." Flower Heart said sagely, smiling more. She looked to her master, her leadership predecessor. "They are wonderful, Cupid...don't you think?" She smiled charmingly.

Jack released the most content sigh imaginable at the feeling of her hand resting upon his own. "I think...I think that..." his grin grew and he looked her right in the eye, his eye sockets half lidded, "I think that you make me a nervous wreckc sometimes, my Sally...and that I adore every minute of it." And then he clasped his bony fingers with her soft cloth ones and added, "And if I only 'often' thought of you as a woman before, I will eternally think of you as one now...and of course especially when we alter that sweet name of yours to Mrs. Skellington."

Cupid's smile grew at Flower Hearts smile. It grew a lot, actually. "I think that...seeing them together would make anyone want to fall in love just as deeply and openly as they have..." A small sigh escaped him. "And for what it's worth, you look very womanly yourself tonight, my Flower Heart."

"Oh, Jack..." It was nice to no longer feel like a young girl while he was a man in comparison! She had to thank Flower Heart all the more for helping her realize it. It came to her then. Maybe she could feel more like a woman to him, if she just put her mind to it. "Thank you so much..." The look in her eyes, the smile on her face said everything else that she couldn't say. "It's all I've ever wanted, Jack..."

Flower Heart blushed, looking away a bit. "You flatter me, Cupid...Thank you. ...You're right, though. Seeing them right now just makes me want to fall in love! I hope others feel that way too, and remember how much love is true!"

Sally glanced at them at the corner of her eye, feeling herself returning to the "real world", and giggled.

Jack, still a little caught up in Sally for a moment, just chuckled a little goofily, his grin picking up on one side. "Of course..._Madame_ Sally." He felt very funny inside for a moment at calling her that, but funny in a good way. He hoped she would like it. And then, following where her eyes had headed over to just now, Jack noticed Cupid and Flower Heart as well. And they were smiling an awful lot...weren't they? And Flower Heart was blushing.

Meanwhile, Cupid, still more focused on Flower Heart than anything else, just let out a sigh and nodded, still smiling at his companion. "You're welcome, my dear...And yes, I...I know how you feel..." his eyes turned just a little downward in thought as he went on with, "...And I assure you, there are others who want to fall in love...and also to be in love with another person...very very much. It'll all work out, my dear."

"Of course! If you said it, it's true! ...Most of the time." Flower Heart teased, and then turned to Sally. "Oooh, I think we need a little trip to the powder room, Sally Pants! Won't you come with me?"

"Oh...sure." Sally nodded, wondering what this "powder room" was.

The girls stood up, giving a little wave as soft giggles escape them.

"We'll be back!" Flower Heart said to them, and then blew a kiss to Cupid, winking at him. "C'mon, sweet adorable Sally Pants!" She led her away, giggling.

Jack gave a small wave to the two girls. "Bye..." he called out with a grin to them, enjoying the enchanting vision of seeing his Sally in her full dress and with her long braid of red yarn hair behind her as she walked away. He chuckled to himself and then glanced over at Cupid, about to engage him in conversation as long as the girls were gone. "Cu-" Jack paused though and blinked and looked curiously at his friend, not having expected him to look quite how he looked now. Indeed, Cupid was just kind of staring off dreamily in the direction Sally and Flower Heart had gone, his grin was goofy, he was blushing a little, and there was something of...longing in his eyes. Jack just observed curiously for a moment longer and then he glanced off where Cupid was looking, seeing the girls farther off now, and then he looked back to Cupid...and then back to the girls...back to Cupid and back to the girls...and then back to Cupid. And then Jack smiled...very very very much. He cleared his throat, did his best not to chuckle, and then quietly prompted Cupid out of his daze by asking, "So...Flower Heart really is a wonderful choice for your 'second in command'..."

"Mmm..." Cupid murmured, not quite paying attention. He then gathered his composure and nodded, facing his friend. "Yes, Jack. I am very confident and proud of my choice. I could not think of anyone better. It's funny to think, I suppose. I have watched her grow from a young little girl into a grown woman, a good angel in the making, and I knew for a long time she was right to take my place."

Jack nodded, a knowing half grin still on his face. "Yes, she seems quite kind and capable and very enthusiastic about the job. I suppose, being set to inherit the throne from you, that makes her sort of a...Valentine Princess...and later, I suppose, I Valentine Queen..."

"Mmm...yes, that's a good way to put it." Cupid smiled. "I see why you sometimes referred to Miss Sally as the Pumpkin Princess."

"Mmm hmm...And speaking of Sally and I...you know, I suppose to anyone watching our table tonight, it would naturally be obvious that she and I were...together...which, if anyone watched us all just a little longer, might even lead them to believe that...you and Miss Flower Heart were...together, in the same way." Jack's grin picked up on both sides now as he finally finished simply. "You do smile around her quite often, and blush, compliment her...stare off dreamily as she leaves places..."

Cupid's eyes widened, and then he blushed, shaking his head. "Jack, don't be silly. It's nothing like that. I am very fond of Flower Heart, she is a dear friend and someone I consider as a youngling and she is my student."

Jack just continued to grin at him though. "Oh, I'm not suggesting that it is anything like that, of course...Yet, you must admit...considering the evidence...it might easily appear to be something like that...and...something mutual, if it wouldn't be too much for me to suggest it. Not that I've talked to Flower Heart on the subject but...you were not the only one blushing and smiling and complimenting before..."

"Well, you see, Jack-" Cupid began, but was cut off when the girls came back.

"Hellooooo!" Flower Heart sang out whimsically as they came back. "We're back!" She turned to Sally and giggled. "Of course it wasn't a room of powder, silly!"

"I...I do realize that now, Flower Heart." Sally giggled, sitting back down in her chair.

"That's okay though, it's a figure of speech because often women go there to powder their noses." Flower Heart sat back down too. "You guys miss us too much?" She teased, and looked at Cupid with a meaningful gaze.

Cupid blinked and his eyes went wide and he cleared his throat and barely managed to stammer out calmly, "Y-Yes! I-I mean, no...I mean...of course we're glad you're back. After all, what is an evening without the company of young ladies to brighten it?" He smiled at Flower Heart, though there was just a touch of nervousness in it.

Jack just smiled and tried not to laugh to himself at his friend's fluster. And on the inside he was so happy! He loved the idea of others finding love just like he had with Sally! And the King of Love himself...Though, ironically enough, he seemed very bent on not acknowledging it. But it was so obvious it was almost undeniable. Coming out of his thoughts on this matter for the moment, Jack glanced to Sally and remarked with a grin, "It's alright, Sally...I sort of thought that's what a powder room was too when Flower Heart just mentioned it. So many funny names for things in all these different worlds. But it's fun for a...young woman and a young man to learn about them all now. Although, actually..." a touch of sheepishness came to his features, "Perhaps we should strike the 'young' from that in regards to me, considering that whole 'Pumpkin King for centuries' worth of Halloweens' thing." He chuckled.

"Anything you say, old man!" Flower Heart teased, and laughed. "I'm just kidding...you're timeless, Jack. I think you should know that by now."

"Timeless..." Sally repeated, and smiled, deciding to be a little bold. "You're...you're timeless to me, too, Jack..."

Jack's eye sockets went wide and then he blinked and gulped and glanced down with a shy smile. "Y-You're...You're too kind, ladies...And Sally..." he barely glanced up at her, "...I guess that means from now on we'll be being...timeless together...and you'll be a remarkable woman for centuries to come."

"You always do mix something humorous with kindness, Flower Heart," Cupid observed with a warm smile. "And I like timeless too. What a perfect word."

Sally blushed and looked away shyly, but she smiled. She liked the idea of them being timeless together. Even though she had always viewed him as a man, giving his...afterlife existence period and his experience, but never quite 'old', either. It was impossible to classify him like that. Timeless seemed perfect for it. "That makes sense, Jack...I suppose we really can be timeless...together."

Flower Heart giggled. "Sometimes the moment is too perfect for that combo. But yes! Yes, timeless. It's a great word! You're timeless to me, Cupid. I'm only two-hundred and forty-one years old! I'm not timeless yet! Hee hee!"

"No, but you're getting there, my dear," Cupid couldn't resist quiping back with a small grin. "Pretty soon you'll be all perfectly grown up and trained and you won't need a timeless old angel like me around bothering you, will you?" He chuckled a little, his grin growing.

Jack reached across the table and took one of Sally's hands in his. "Very well. It's a promise then. The Pumpkin King and Queen-timeless, terrifying, and totally and utterly in love." His own grin picked up quite a bit.

"Awww...but what if I want a timeless old angel like you still there with me?" Flower Heart pouted. "I'd be lost without you, Cupid...you know that."

Sally giggled and smiled more, nodding her head. "It's a promise...I very much plan to keep, Jack."

"I..." Cupid blinked a few times, and then a melty smile came to his lips and a blush came to his face again. "I...Whatever you say, Princess Flower Heart..." He had mumbled it out without even thinking about it.

"Good then." Jack grinned all the more, raising one of his brows, still holding her one hand and genty playing with a seam or two with one of his bony fingers. "We'll have to make it official very soon then, won't we...I can't dawdle for a few centuries with working up enough nerve for a proposal and I have no intention of doing that either. After all, why miss out on even a moment of timelessness with the most haunting creature imaginable?" He shrugged and winked at her.

Flower Heart looked at him quizzically, wondering why he seemed so flustered all of a sudden, and why he called her that. "Cupid! Why, is there something wrong?" She smiled, batting her eyelashes unintentionally. "Something...you need help with?" She placed her hand over his, gently stroking the skin.

Sally blushed more and giggled, looking down shyly. "Well I...um...yes...of course...I suppose that's true..."

Cupid all but stopped breathing. The blush in his face was bright as could be. "I...I-I...N-No, nothing's...nothing's wrong...at all..." He sighed and smiled in that dreamy way again. "You're very sweet you know..." He shifted his hand she was stroking and moved it to gently hold her hand instead, all the while looking into her eyes.

Jack chuckled warmly. "You really must stop looking so adorable and shy, Sally, or I'm bound to ask you before we even leave this building. Why must you tempt me so, my Sally?" He lifted up her hand and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

This made Flower Heart blush more as she grinned. "Awww! You're too much, Cupid. You're the sweetest and just the best. It also doesn't help that you're just wonderful at..._other things_, too." She glanced toward Jack and Sally for a moment, her smile picking up on one side, before turning back to her superior.

"Jack! I don't mean to...I swear..." Sally laughed a bit, blushing at his sweet gesture.

Cupid looked at Flower Heart curiously for a moment, not seeming to get the meaning of her words...but then when they sunk in he blushed about as red as any heart or heart-shaped item in Valentine's Town. "Y-Yes...w-well..." he barely mumbled and whispered, barely thinking about the words coming out of his mouth he was so flustered, "I...am the King of Romance and Love, after all...It's only natural that I would be good at... 'other things'...a-and especially w-with someone who's...a v-very quick learner at them herself..." He continued holding her hand and he was looking down at their hands like that, totally unsure inside and quite worried at how close their conversation was getting to a certain topic, though he did his best to maintain his composure.

Meanwhile, on the side of the table free from romantic inhibitions, Jack was still smiling and holding Sally's hand, focused more on her than anything else going on in their party. He chuckled at her sweet words and only brought her hand up again for another kiss. "No, no..." he teased with a smile, "I think you _do_ mean to, even if you don't know it...Every smile, every laugh, every blush, every time you coo my name...You enchant without even trying. I'm surprised the witches haven't scooped you up yet and made you an apprentice of theirs or something." He chuckled and gave her hand another small kiss.

"Hee hee, of course, Almighty one of Love and Romance!" Flower Heart said in a teasing manner to yet again ease the tension. "I couldn't have asked for a better teacher!"

"But I don't..." Sally giggled, blushing more. "I just do what I do, that's all...I suppose the effect just...comes...with it?"

This little bashful half grin came to Cupid's lips. "And yet, it really has been so long since we've had a lesson...And if you'll take over for me one day, you really should...learn to surpass the teacher...if you can manage it." Still gazing at their hands he began to trace over the inside of her palm with one of his fingers gently.

"You know," Jack laughed a little more at Sally's adorable denial, "You're only doing it more the more you deny it. I have half a mind to at least ask you to, well...to..." His eye sockets went half lidded and he just gazed into her big, beautiful rag doll eyes as the let the potential offer hang.

"Well, I still can't shoot an arrow or power it properly, but hopefully in time I'll be able to do SOMETHING!" Flower Heart went on in a playful dramatic way. "Je suis Fleur de la Coeur, je suis la Princesse en la Ville de Valentin! Well, at least saying it won't be tough, eh?" She quipped. (I am Flower Heart, I'm the Princess of Valentine Town)

For a moment she heard the strange foreign language out of Flower Heart's mouth, and wondered what she was saying. It sounded like something out of those weird words and phrases she heard, such as _je-ne-sais-quoi_. She made a note to ask her later.

"To...um...what?" Sally blinked, curious.

Cupid gave a small shrug, and responded lightly, "Yes, we need to have more lessons about the arrows...and...other stuff..._ma Princesse_..."

Jack swallowed. "Well...to...dance..." he finished shyly, waiting for however she might respond to that.

"Hee hee! Oui oui!" Flower Heart giggled, and then perked upon hearing "dance". "Did you just say dance? What a brilliant idea!" She pointed toward a section of the room, where a few lights shined on the carpeted floor. "Over there is a little dance floor. Couples here dance all the time when they dine here! The music is playing, why don't you two go have a nice dance?"

"...I...I can't dance..." Sally admitted sheepishly.

"Neither can I! But you can certainly try a nice little waltz! Easy as pie!"

"Sally..." Jack smiled at her encouragingly, "Of course you can dance...And if you can't, well...then I'll help you, of course..." And then he stood up from the table and walked around to her side, one of his hands still clasping one of hers, and then took her free hand in his and gently lifted her from her seat. "Please dance with me, my Sally..." He looked hopefully down into her eyes.

Meanwhile, Cupid, with a smile, was more than with Flower Heart for encouraging Jack and Sally's dance. "Yes, you two, go on...There are few things more beautiful in the world than two people in love dancing with one another, after all."

Sally blushed, and nodded. She just couldn't refuse. "I...I'd love to dance with you, Jack."

"Have fun, you two!" Flower Heart told them as they went to the designated dance floor. She noticed the look Cupid was giving her, and her eyes widened. "Oh no. No. You are NOT thinking what I think you are."

Cupid's smile picked up on one side. "You know...if you say no...I could just grab you and fly you out to the dance floor?" He raised one of his eyebrows at her.

Meanwhile, Jack had already gently guided Sally out onto the dance floor. Facing her now he raised one set of their held hands up, and then released her other hand.

"Alright, Sally...now, you just put this hand on my shoulder..." He raised up her hand and gently rested it there. "And then I...put my arm around your waist, like this..." And then Jack gently and shyly put his arm around Sally's waist, gently pulling her close to him. "Are you okay so far, Sally?" he asked shyly.

"You wouldn't." Flower Heart's azure eyes darted for the nearest exit. "That's just evil! Using the fact I can't fly against me..."

"Yes...I'm fine..." Sally nodded, feeling a little anxious. "I can do this..."

"Evil?" Cupid smiled more. "Now what in the world could be evil about wanting to dance with a beautiful woman?"

Jack let out an understanding sigh, and then leaned in close to her to whisper into her ear. "It's alright, Sally. Just follow me. I'm leading, anyway. And even if by some impossible chance we try and try and try and you really can't dance...well then I'll just have to scoop you up and dance myself while I hold you in my arms, won't I?" He chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and then pulled back to look into her eyes again.

Flower Heart blushed heavily. "Cuuuupiiidddd...stop it..." She playfully whined as if she were a child complaining to a parent. "...You're not going to let up until I accept, aren't you? Or you'll just pick me right up and fly right over... All right, fine." She smiled.

Sally giggled, smiling a bit more as she felt better. "If you say so, Jack...I do want to try."

"Dancing with a Princess...Aren't I fortunate?" Cupid joked with a small chuckle, and then he took her hand and walked around the table and pulled her up and moved with her out onto the dance floor.

"Okay then..." Jack nodded and then began leading them in a slow and simple waltz. "And one two three...one two three...one two three...There you go, Sally. Perfect."

Surprisingly, despite her little wobble, Sally felt herself actually doing...pretty well! She was able to keep on dancing along, not step on his feet, and keep as steady as possible. "Jack...I'm doing it! It's working!"

"By association!" Flower Heart playfully pointed out, grinning more. "I think it's the other way around...Dancing with the King of Love and Passion! You do realize the other girls are going to have my neck for this?" She giggled at that.

Cupid blushed a little at her title for him, and then just shrugged as he took one of her hands and put his arm around her waist, pulling her in. "Let them try...They could never get you. You're mine." He remained smiling serenely for a moment more but then blinked and blushed and cleared his throat and quickly corrected, "I-I mean, you're under my protection, of course, heh..."

Jack smiled and laughed to himself, feeling so wonderful inside at how happy Sally seemed. "Yes, you're doing divinely, Sally! And now we'll try a little extra something..." And then suddenly he turned them and twirled Sally out from him and then twirled her back in again, hugging her closely once more as they resumed their waltz. "How was that, Sally?" he asked with a little grin.

"That was...interesting..." Sally blinked, and then smiled. "It felt strange...but, nice. I didn't fall."

"Cupid...you're acting very flustered! Are you all right?" Flower Heart looked a bit concerned.

Cupid let out a small breath and shrugged as the two of them started lightly dancing. "I...am okay, Flower Heart." He considered, and then smiled casually and normally as he added, "But, Flower Heart...could I ask you a hypothetical question?"

Now her azure gaze went wide and mildly confused, as well as curious. "A hypothetical question? You're asking me? Well...um...gee, I don't think you ever did before...usually I'm the one asking those to you! Well, um...sure...go ahead." Flower Heart felt shy all of a sudden, glancing away slightly, her cheeks burning red.

Jack's grin picked up on one side and he tilted his head a little, something mischievous coming to his countenance. "Of course you didn't fall...And even if you had..." And then suddenly he turned them and dipped her back, looking into her eyes, "...I would have caught you." He winked and chuckled.

"...I never doubted that..." Sally murmured, and giggled upon being dipped. "You did say so yourself...that I'm in good hands with you..."

Cupid smiled and glanced away, his own cheeks going a little red too. "Yes, I know it's unusual but...well..." He let out a breath and started. "Suppose...Suppose...there was a person, and...this person felt something very...ironic in regards to another person with whom they were close...Something ironic and warm and...good. But suppose that, against a great great great amount of odds, this first person was...afraid of this ironic feeling...and was afraid of hurting the other person by having it. What...What do you think that first person should do, Flower Heart? And how do you think the second person might feel about all of this?" He looked sincerely into her eyes, though he did his best not to betray too much of the truth to her.

"Wow! You're asking me something like that? Cupid! You're the King of Love and Passion! You should know this inside and out! Unless..." Her eyes widened. "Cupid...you're in love with someone! I knew it! Wow, so the King himself is in love? Amazing, the God of us all is in love." She giggled. "Well, if someone had your love, Cupid, I'm sure they'd be more than flattered. If anything, they would take the time to really think about things, because there's no way you would take this lightly. And, well, whatever the person feels is up to them, really. I'd love to say they'd be crazy for not loving you in return, but even so!"

Meanwhile, on their end of the dance floor, Jack was still holding Sally in a dip and looking deeply into he beautiful eyes. "Yes, always in good hands...Your Pumpkin King lives to serve his future Queen." He lay his forehead gently against hers, raising part of his brow a little with a small playful smirk.

Sally giggled, and sighed dreamily. "Oh, Jack..." Was all she could say in response. "You've done so much for me...I can't even begin to thank you enough for it all. And you've...given me a chance to really see the world...out there, beyond the bars of my old window. And here we are now...I never would've imagined this at all, Jack."

Cupid turned entirely red at being so blatantly found out like this! "W-Well, I...a-am in...love. Yes, very in love..." He sighed deeply, looking to her eyes. And then he blinked, the last half of what she had said processing with him. "I...you'd love to say...c-crazy for not l-loving me in return?" He looked at her with wide eyes and his heart full of hope.

"Well of course! You're Cupid! The ruler of Valentine Town! The big guy! The big cheese! The King! The one who knows about love and giving love more than anyone." Flower Heart said softly. "It's part of why I'm so honoured that you're my teacher and caregiver. But really though, I'd love to say that this girl would be crazy if she didn't love you back. But...I guess I wouldn't fault her for it. We are free to love who we choose, after all."

"Hmm?" Jack mumbled out, still in a deep dip with Sally, still lost in her eyes and the lovely feeling of holding her closely like he was doing. "Bars of your..." Something about the words felt familiar. And then a thought occurred to him and he asked as he lifted her up, just holding her tightly for a moment before they resumed their waltz, "Sally...Did you used to sing out of your window? Before you met me, I mean...?"

"Huh?" Sally blinked, looking a little surprised. "I...I have, yes... I used to long so much to see the world beyond the lab. Out there. I sometimes sang about it. It helped me feel better."

Cupid swallowed and took a breath. He was still looking into her eyes. "Y-Yes, we are all free to choose...And, Flower Heart...also...hypothetically...who...who would you..." He was so close to adding the word 'choose'...Followed by something along the lines of '_Because I adore you, I love you, my beautiful, kind, sincere Flower Heart, and I can't bear not telling you any longer, and if you'll have me I'll make you the happiest angel I can, my sweet Queen of passion!' _

Jack sighed. "I think I used to hear you sing, my Sally...Yes, every once in a while when I was walking...I remember you singing once about the bars on your window...I thought it sounded beautiful, clear as a silver moon on an autumn night..."

"Who would I what?" Flower Heart pouted. "C'mooonn! Don't leave me in suspense!"

"...You have?" Sally blinked, and stopped in her movements. "You've heard me? Oh..." She blushed heavily, looking down. "I never knew that..."

She smiled a bit then, and sang softly.

"_Within these walls of isolation_

_How I face a life of oppression_

_In this confines I lie in wait_

_Hoping, oh hoping one day to open the gate..._

_I want to see beyond these bars_

_To look upon the sky and see the stars_

_Oh how I wish to be free_

_Beyond the hills as far as the eye can see_

_Out there_

_Living beneath the pumpkin sun_

_Out there_

_Where the townspeople work to bring about a new scare.._."

"Who...w-would you...would you...OH!" In all of his nervousness at the idea of this being the 'big moment', Cupid had missed a step in the waltz and now found himself tripping forward and accidentally pulling Flower Heart to the ground with him! "Oh! My dear, are you alright?" he asked in fluster and concern, sitting up a little and looking down at her on the floor as he got his arms underneath her and gently propped her up. "I'm so sorry."

Jack's bones got all shivery and his smile got melty and goofy. "Y-Yes, I r-remeber...You sing so...perfectly, Sally...Like the wind through the willows...Sing to me more. Please..."

Sally giggled, smiling more. "...Well, all right...I think I can remember the rest of it..." She cleared her throat.

"_I want to walk and see the town for all it has_

_But where would I start? There's much fun to be had!_

_Out there, within the dark gothic walls of the town_

_To meet and see the one who bears the crown_

_Out there_

_How I wish I could truly see_

_This town of Halloween_

_The place of scares and screams_

_Beyond these walls_

_Above these floors_

_Out there_

_Oh just give me one day_

_Just one way_

_For me to see it all_

_And I will truly be enthralled_

_For I will have spent_

_One day_

_Oh just one day_

_Out there..._"

"I hear a beautiful song..." Flower Heart said in a daze, and was up straight. "Yeah, I'm all right. ...Hee hee! You missed a step! Wow...I never thought THAT would happen!" She turned her attention to the other couple, and surprised to hear the sweet singing was coming from Sally. "...Oh my gosh...her voice is beautiful..."

Cupid blinked, having to look over at Sally as well now. "Yes, it's...angelic." He slowly stood as well, continuing to watch the small concert along with Flower Heart.

"Sally..." Jack merely asked quietly...He had relased her hand that he had been holding up and had gently put his other arm around her waist to join his first one. "Is that the end of your song?" His eye sockets were very half lidded and he was still smiling in that enamored way.

"Awwww..." Flower Heart cooed, bringing her clasped hands under her chin. "What a song...poor Sally Pants...she had such isolation before Jack rescued her...how romantic!"

"Yes...that was what came to me..." Sally brought her arms around his neck, quite taken aback. "You...gave me that one day out there, Jack...it was because of you."

"Awwww..." Flower Heart cooed, bringing her clasped hands under her chin. "What a song...poor Sally Pants...she had such isolation before Jack rescued her...how romantic!"

Cupid sighed. "Yes...very romantic..." He couldn't help glancing back over at Flower Heart with a small, dreamy smile.

Jack held Sally extra snugly around her waist. "And then you saved me last Christmas and let me realize I love you so much...And even though I love to hear you singing, I'm sort of glad that your song's over for now. It...gives me a chance to do...this." And then he leaned down and caught his lips against hers, letting out a deep sigh through his nose, almost blissfully unaware of their friends standing not too far off. But he couldn't help it-he had wanted to kiss those lips that housed that enchanting voice very much, and now he was doing it. It felt so wonderful.

"Awwwwww!" Flower Heart let out of a soft squeal, looking just enamoured with the scene going on with their friends. She even had tears in her eyes. "That's so adorable... Oh Cupid, I can just feel the love oozing off them like slime! To be so in love like that...it's amazing, so inspiring..."

Sally was caught off guard for a few moments, but it wasn't long before she reciprocated his kiss, bringing her arms around his neck tighter as she leaned up more to his level on tip-toe. With the sun setting into the ocean through the window behind them, bathing the room and the town in its gorgeous twilight rays, only made the scene much more beautiful.

Cupid just watched Jack and Sally with a soft sigh...and heard Flower Heart's words with a slight tremble. And then with a knowing smile and like the King of Love and Romance he was he raised a hand and then gently lowered it down, and it caused the candles and lamps around them to dim slightly, giving the room a warm, soft, late evening glow. He sighed once more now and remarked to himself quietly, "If only we had love arrows here to add to it as well for them...But at least the lights can help a little."

Flower Heart giggled at this, grinning. "That was a good one, Cupid. Oooh, if you struck them with Love Arrows, I think the love levels would be through the roof! And beyond!"

Jack almost chuckled as he felt his sweet Sally push up to kiss him back, and then she even brought her arms so snugly around his shoulders and neck. He held her closer and gently reclined her back a little as they continued to embrace and kiss, and all the while he thought of her beautiful voice that those perfect dead red rose lips of hers housed so modestly.

Melting under the wondrous feeling, Sally lowered her hands to grasp at his shoulders, a soft giggle escaping the back of her throat between kisses. Now she knew that Flower Heart meant earlier about smudging. She hoped that her lipstick wouldn't smudge...otherwise it would make for a bit of a mess.

Cupid just smiled more and shook his head. "No...the love's all inside of them to begin with. The arrows would just...make them unafraid to express it even more..." He glanced at her and blushed a little. "They sort of...lower inhibitions, after all...Really what they're best for is getting people who are afraid to admit their feelings to someone to...confess..." His eyes fell downward with a blushing, secretive smile.

"Mmm...I guess that's true!" Flower Heart agreed, giggling again. "It's pretty adorable to see such modest and shy expressions of love, though... And then moments come where it just comes out." She giggled again.

Whenever Sally giggled during a kiss, it all but sent Jack over the edge. The idea of her enjoying herself so much that she had to make that cooing little laugh. He let out a deep sigh and angled his skull more, wrapping his arms all the more tightly around her waist. "Mm...mm..." He tried making one of those little sounds either of them had made once before when kissing. He didn't know why, it just...felt very right and good to do.

A sigh escaped her through her nose, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Or was it her leaves actually fluttering? Whatever it was, their kiss just brought on a whole new level of giddy. A sweet song was playing...with "endless love" thrown in from time to time. Endless love...yes...that...makes a lot of sense for us, doesn't it?

Her feet gave away, and she pulled back a bit, sighing in bliss. "Jack..." She looked up...and immediately saw red smudges along his skull where his mouth was. "...Oh! ...Oops..."

Cupid gulped and nodded. "Yes...moments where love just...comes out...and you can deny it no longer...until you come together in the most perfect expression of love...A kiss." He couldn't help but just smile at her, his eyes a little half lidded, caught up in so many things.

"Oh Sally..." he sighed out utterly dreamily, doing his best to catch his breath as he cradled her gently and not even processing her little exclamation. "Sally I..." he chuckled. "This...was a very very very good first dance, Sally." He smiled warmly down at her, lifting up one of his hands to gently brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes!" Flower Heart giggled, and then blinked. "...Oh dear. I think I gave her smudging lipstick! Oh no!"

_Oh dear, he didn't notice. Okay, don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh..._ Sally told herself, trying to stay in the moment. But it was incredibly hard when a very obvious lip print was present, and she bet that it was smudged a bit on her face as well. "Well Jack...I..." She snickered. "I had a lovely smudge-dance!-too...very lovely..."

Cupid blinked, suddenly coming out of his daydreams (which had gone into some kind of tangent about flying all around while holding a certain someone in his arms and having her cover his face with kisses the whole time), and then looked over at Jack and Sally and realized what Flower Heart meant. He brought a hand to his mouth. "Oh dear!" And then he couldn't help smiling and almost laughing. He glanced back to her. "Flower Heart..." he sighed and shook his head, looking at her in dreamy amusement, "Whatever will I do with you?"

"I don't know..." Flower Heart said with a blush, and bit her lip. "Oh dear...I messed up."

Jack blinked and looked at Sally curiously. "Sally...are you alright?" Why was she laughing. It made him feel a touch embarrassed. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked curiously and with a touch of bashfulness.

"No!" Sally quickly said. "No...Jack...I... My lipstick actually just smudged your mouth...I'm so sorry. I saw it and I found it to look so silly...I...oh, I didn't mean to laugh, Jack...I'm so sorry." She looked down in shame.

Jack's eye sockets instantly went very wide, and he gulped. "O-Oh! Heh..." He half smiled nervously and instantly reached up and did his best to wipe the smudges from his skull with the sleeve of his suit...though unfortunately he made such a hasty job of doing so in his surprise that mostly he just made the smudges a little bigger. "U-Um...better, Sally?" he asked unsurely, still feeling quite awkward. His mouth stained with the imprint of Sally's kiss...Like actual proof of their intimacy. It was just a lot for him to take in, knowing that he if he looked into the mirror, he would see the pattern of their kiss etched in red upon his mouth.

"...No..." Sally held her hands to her mouth to keep from laughing. She didn't like laughing at the misfortune of others, especially her beloved, but it was just so silly! Even more so, since it was even more smudged. "It's still...now it's all...more smudgy..."_ Don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh!_

Jack went perfectly wide eyed and still again, and gulped...

And then...he smiled...and started to laugh...quietly at first but then loudly and warmly. "Oh Sally..." he hugged her closely, snuggling against her, "Sally, I _adore_ you!" was all he could think to say between laughs and chuckles. He couldn't help it! Suddenly that image of himself in the mirror that he had in his head had changed from him having a perfect lip print of hers around his mouth to being smudged with her kisses everywhere on his face, and the whole idea was so charming and amusing that he just had to hold her and laugh!

"Oh!" Sally was shocked, and then started to laugh along with him, feeling quite relieved that he wasn't upset or too embarrassed about this. "Jack...!" She giggled, clutching to his shoulders as she tried to stand straight. "Jack...what do you mean? What did I do?"

Jack just laughed more and shook his head and then pulled back from her a little to look down into her eyes. "You just...Sally, you just fill my life with so many sorts of things, and this one is just...funny! I can't help but laugh...and neither can you I see!" he couldn't help but comment before laughing all the more.

Sally's smile picked up on one side before she began to laugh softly along with him again, her shoulders trembling. "Oh my...well...I-I'm glad it turned out to be...funny, Jack..."

Jack chuckled a little more and then finally managed to get himself under control enough to release her a bit more and speak to her normally. He nodded at her. "Yes, it did turn out to be funny, my silly Sally. I should have seen it coming though...Your lips really did look a little extra...special tonight. But then all of you looked so special, really, that it was hard to keep in mind the lips all the time." He reached up and tapped right at the center of her lips with one of his index bony fingers before pulling it back and just smiling down at her.

Sally blushed, giggling quite a bit. "Anything you say, Jack...thank you." She looked toward their friends, who were exchanging conversation. Cupid was of course staring dreamily at his companion, while Flower Heart was talking about something quite animatedly, since she was flailing her arms, probably to illustrate a point. "Well Jack...I suppose this evening turned out to be a lot better than I thought, didn't it?"

Jack nodded, pulling her close around her waist alongside him as looked over at their friends as well. "Yes, it was...unforgettable...and lovely." His grin picked up a little on one side as he added. "It...might be a little less embarrassing, at least for me, as soon as I get my skull cleaned off, of course." Another little chuckle escaped him. "But otherwise, yes...quite a lovely night and visit here."

"That's good..." Sally murmured, leaning against him a little. "It was lovely...and unforgettable to say the least."

"Sorry, Sally Pants!" Flower Heart came trotting over, looking apologetic. "I must have picked the smudgy lipstick by accident! I'm sorry!"

"It's all right..." Sally giggled. "It's not your fault."

"Yes," Jack nodded. "It was actually funny." He chuckled a little more, and then looked from Flower Heart to Cupid and added, "I'm very sorry though that Sally and I got so caught up in our dance and...other things..." he smiled a little goofily for a moment and glanced down, "But I hope you two found things to talk about while we were...o-occupied."

Cupid approached and nodded at Jack's enquiry. "Jack, you and Sally gave us a display of love and we're Valentine angels...We were enchanted to watch the two of you together." He smiled warmly.

Flower Heart nodded, giggling. "When you can give us Valentine Angels, and the King of the Valentine Angels, no less, a run for our coins...that's definitely something worth a lot to see."

Sally's eyes went wide as she blushed yet again, looking down shyly. "Well...I...um...er...we..."

"Don't be shy, Sally Pants! We're not going to broadcast it or put you on the spot any further. We only wanted to tell you that, that's all." Flower Heart assured. "We should head out, the moon is soon to be rising."

Cupid nodded in agreement. "Yes, it should be shining out full tonight too. We do hope you enjoy the color...We call it a 'honey moon' here." He smiled a little more. "Sort of a play on words and on the orange/yellow/almost pink color it is." He winked.

Jack's eyes went a little wide for a moment, especially as he recalled at the back of his mind that he had once made a joke with Sally about having their honeymoon here. He cleared his throat and glanced away with a bashful gulp. "O-Oh...yes, well...I'm sure Sally and I will enjoy our honeymoon...will enjoy THE honey moon!" he quickly corrected himself, stammering very awkwardly!

Sally blushed considerably at that but nodded in agreement. "Yes, indeed..."

Flower Heart giggled, but waved it off. "Don't you worry Jack, I could count the hairs on my head before I could tell you how many times I've heard people make that little slip-up." She winked playfully. "Well, let's go then! Time's a wastin'!"

Jack grinned sheepishly, pulling Sally a little close in their flustered shyness together. "O-Oh, well...g-glad to know I'm not the first to have...misspoken like that...A-And, um...yes, let's go!" He prepared to fall in line behind Cupid and Flower Heart leading the way.

Cupid nodded, very much trying not to laugh at all at how sweet and romantic the fresh love between his new friends could be. "Yes, let's depart...Come, my Valentine Princess..." And then before he could lose his courage he had slipped his hand into Flower Heart's to hold it as they walked together.

"Cupid, you're not making sense at all!" Flower Heart giggled, squeezing his hand. "I'm going to have to get your stuffing examined!"

Sally giggled at that. "I often tell myself that same thing..."

The quartet all gave a laugh as they headed out into the approaching nightfall of the outdoors, enjoying their evening all the more.


	6. In The Town of Love Part 2

**Here's part two! :) It gets a LITTLE bit intense. Just a warning! And it's nothing extreme or graphic, I promise.**

* * *

><p>The next day, it was surprisingly a very rainy and gray day. Most of the angels didn't care for this kind of weather, especially since it made flying a little harder, and tended to stay inside, or walk around with heart-shaped umbrellas. Even with the rain and cloudy skies, it didn't deter the sweet beauty of the town. In fact, it seemed to kind of enhance it in a strange way.<p>

Flower Heart admitted to loving rainy days, since she found them to be peaceful and very calming. Thunder and lightening storms didn't scare her in the least! So they stayed in today, looking for something else they could do to entertain themselves.

Sally had meanwhile joined Flower Heart on some kind of an excursion to a book store in town that she had missed the first day. All the while, young little Timmy Heart was on Cupid's covered balcony, sitting on a chair and playing with a little slingshot. When he looked up upon hearing the door open, he came to find Jack coming to sit out with him. He grinned widely at the Pumpkin King.

"Hey! Jack! What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be talking to Cupid or doing something with Miss Sally?"

Jack shrugged, smiling at the young angel. "Well, Sally's off with your sister spending time together and Cupid is busy...something about many of the female angels coming to him very upset about their wings getting wet." He chuckled a little, reminded of how sometimes when the weather got really nice in the spring and summers in Halloween Town he would have citizens coming to him full of worry about living flowers popping up from the ground and the air actually smelling...fresh. He chuckled a little more to himself and then went back to talking to Timmy. "So, anyway, since everyone's busy, I saw you sitting here alone and thought I might join you. That is, if you don't mind of course," Jack added with his normal sincere politeness.

"Are you kidding? I like that! You're the best, Jack!" Timmy grinned. "I'm gonna tell all my friends I got to sit and talk with the Pumpkin King! They're gonna be so jealous!"

Jack blinked and looked at Timmy with a curious grin. "Am I really that popular here too?" He had to laugh a tiny bit to himself, a sheepish grin on his face. "I'm just a simple scary skeleton, Timmy. But I appreciate your admiration." He gave a small nod to the young angel..

"Of course! All the kids here think you're awesome! Some of the girls even think you're pretty good-looking for a skeleton, the guys are jealous of you!" Timmy whistled. "You're almost as popular as Cupid himself! Some of the girls are jealous of Miss Sally, too!"

Jack blinked several times and then a very flustered smile came to his face. "O-Oh, well, I...That's very nice, I suppose, Timmy. More fan girls..." He sighed and shook his head to himself. "Let's just hope Miss Sally doesn't find out about that-I don't want her worrying about losing an old...er, 'timeless' Pumpkin King like me." He smiled at Timmy.

"Can't really blame girls for that, I guess." Timmy shrugged. "Then again girls have cooties and they're weird. And sis is such a nag and so bossy and has a mouth that won't shut up!"

Jack tried very hard not to laugh, but to just smile and nod at the boy. "Timmy...when you come visit my world I think you should spend some time with three little friends of mine named Lock, Shock and Barrel...uh, for supervised visits, of course." _'If Timmy comes back here and starts trapping people in ditches and smashing pumpkins all over the place, Cupid will kill me._' "I think you three would get along...Although...Shock is a girl. You might have to get past your 'cooties' prejudice...because if you don't she'll probably punch you." A small chuckle did manage to escape him finally.

"Whoa!" Timmy whistled. "Okay, I can take that! Long as she doesn't come on to me all kissy and girly, I think I can do with that! That'd be great! I want to see Halloween Town!"

Jack shook his head, still smiling. "Oh no, believe me, Shock will want NOTHING to do with any of that. And I'm happy you want to see Halloween Town, Timmy. I think you'll like it...provide you like the idea of a good scare..." Jack's grin picked up on one side.

"I'd love a good scare!" Timmy grinned at the idea. "Nothing is scary here, it sucks! I want to be scared! Stimulate the senses and get my blood going! I scare sis with a locust mask sometimes in the morning when she wakes up! It's hilarious! She hates it when I do that!" He laughed at that. "She doesn't like bugs! She's such a girl sometimes, you know? But oh it's priceless to see the look on her face and hear her screaming! Of course Cupid always catches me doing it and then I get time out. That's not fun."

"Hmm, well...if you come to Halloween Town, people will expect you to scare other people...and pretty much all the time. Of course you'll have to be as scary as you can manage...Think you're up for it?" He leaned in close to Timmy with a grin.

"Oh yeah! That'd be awesome, Jack!" The young angel grinned widely, threatening the crack his face in half. "That just makes more of a challenge!"

"Splendid! We'll recruit you into the festivities then for Halloween!" Jack smiled happily, sitting up straight again.

"Awesome, Jack! I'm so there! Halloween, here I come!" Timmy declared. "I'm gonna be the scariest angel ever!"

"I don't doubt it!" Jack assured him with a wink. And then Jack let out a sigh and swallowed...and slowly commenced upon a segue into a topic he really was curious about...and that he knew Timmy might have some answers regarding. "It'll be nice to have you and your sister and Cupid all there to celebrate the holiday..."

"That's what sis was saying earlier today and last night." Timmy said, sitting back in his chair and looking up at the awning. "She was really excited about it, too. Cupid was talking about it, too."

Jack swallowed and tried not to smile too much more as he added with a nod, "Yes...and, you know...speaking of Cupid and Flower Heart...Flower Heart seems rather...happy around him all the time, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Other times she whines to him like he's our Dad when he makes her do things she doesn't like. When he told her to go for the dancing thingy in the Christmas play...she went berserk and yelled at him! But for the most part, she's usually all smiles and laughing with Cupid around. ...Cupid's been kinda like a dad and teacher to us, you know. After our parents were killed, he took us in and looked after us. ...They've got a strange thing going on between them." Timmy said thoughtfully, and shrugged.

"Strange?" Jack enquired as casually as could be. "How so?" He crossed his arms over his chest, just gazing out at the Valentine Town below...and at the back of his mind kind of liking the bit of gloominess the rain added to it. It was a nice little spooky streak for this place of love.

"Well they kinda act all...I don't know, mushy with each other." The young angel lowered his voice. "Sometimes I've seen them kissing. Like they're all in love or something. Sis always says she doesn't like him like that...he's just a good kisser. It's kinda weird. I don't know, I think she does love him...then again, just about every girl in town loves Cupid."

"Kissing?" Jack blinked at this information and looked at Timmy with somewhat wide eye sockets. He certainly hadn't expected that...How could Cupid even pull that off-getting to kiss the woman he loved without actually having to admit his feelings. '_But then again...this is Cupid we're talking about...If anyone could pull something like that off, it's the King of Passion and Romance..._' "But so...they kiss...and enjoy it...together?" he reiterated, just to be certain.

"I don't know. All I know is that he says he does it to make her feel better 'cause of that jerk Lysander. He left her you know, left sis alone with my nephew and a broken heart!" Timmy stood up then, clenching a fist. "No one messes with my sister but me! One day I'm gonna find that jerk and teach him to mess with my sis!"

Jack blinked several times and held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, Timmy, calm down...Now who's...who's Lysander?" he asked curiously, wanting to establish that fact first before he went on with anything else.

"Sorry, Jack. I know I say mean things about sis...but she's my sister, it's my job. We're supposed to fight. ...We have too much fun with it." Timmy sat down. "Anyway, Lysander was this guy who reached out to sis when Cupid first brought us here. Everyone made fun of her for the fact that she has no wings and had no place in the central places of town since we grew up on a farm before our home was destroyed by those jerks. Plus the fact she didn't have blonde or red hair like everyone else." Timmy explained, looking down. "Lysander liked sis and courted her for a while. He became like a big brother to me, too. Sis loved him a lot. Cupid was happy for her, but I think he was jealous 'cause he liked sis since he met her...kind of weird, I know, but he did. Then Lysander left. ...Sis was miserable."

Jack frowned. "Oh. I'm...I'm very sorry he left you all, Timmy..." A pensive look came to Jack's face. "And...Cupid was...jealous? How did he act?"

"Nothing. He didn't do anything." Timmy shrugged. "He was jealous, but...he wanted sis to be happy. After all, King of Love and Passion can't be jealous, no sir!" He laughed at this. "Nah, Cupid was happy for her. He never really did anything."

Jack considered this information. Then he asked, "So...now that Lysander's gone...has Cupid been 'liking' Flower Heart more than he used to?"

"I guess he has! He won't say so, though." Timmy shook his head. "I think he's kind of worried she's not over him, and doesn't want to rush her or anything."

"Do you think...that Flower Heart looks at him the same way he looks at her? I mean...does Flower Heart like Cupid...and like kissing him...especially?"

"She won't say so, either! But she seems to like it!" Timmy shrugged, and gagged. "It's gross! I don't get it."

Jack had to smile a tiny bit. He couldn't help it. "Well..." he started, letting himself get off topic for a moment, "Maybe right now you think it's gross but...maybe one day you might actually like it. Girls really aren't all that bad, Timmy. They're sort of...sweet, actually..." His smile grew a little.

"That's what Cupid always says." Timmy pouted. "But all the girls just like me because I'm with Cupid all the time, that I can get them to meet him personally...and because sis is going to be the Leader someday. No girl's gonna like me for who I am as a boy."

Jack smiled supportively and reached out to put a hand on Timmy's shoulder. "Timmy, don't worry. I...I actually understand how you feel a little..." Jack shrugged and crossed his arm over his chest. "After all, I'm the Pumpkin King. I've spent centuries in Halloween Town with fan girls just wanting to stand next to me and touch me and watch me scare something all because, well...like I said, I'm the 'famous Pumpkin King.' But...no one ever liked me for just being Jack Skellington. It felt like no one really knew who I was or really cared who I was..." He sighed. "It was...distressing." And then he smiled as he added, the thought occurring to him, "I guess you could I wasn't a big fan of girls either at that point...I just wasn't in the mood for someone to worship me because I'm famous. Is that...sort of how it is for you, Timmy?" he asked sincerely.

Timmy blinked his brown eyes a few times, before he nodded and grinned. "Yeah! That's exactly it! I mean sure I'm just famous by association, with Cupid and all. Then when sis becomes Leader...all the girls are just gonna know me as Flower Heart's brother, like they do now. So you didn't like girls either? Whoa! ...What about Miss Sally? ...Arranged marriage? She a Princess you were told to marry or something?"

Jack had to laugh warmly at such questions, shaking his head. "Oh! No, no, no, Timmy. Arranged?" He chuckled more. "Far from it...You see, I...well, like I said, all the other girls liked me for being the Pumpkin King...but Sally was my little friend...she was quiet and kind and shy...and whenever we talked, she didn't want to know if I'd 'touch her hand' or something so she could 'live the rest of her undead life happy'...She just...liked talking to me. And I liked talking to her... And then last Christmas when I sort of made a mistake and tried to steal it from Santa..." Jack grinned sheepishly but did his best to move on from this point, "...well, I don't blame my friends and fangirls for encouraging me, especially since I sort of built them up to it, but...the whole time, Sally tried to stop me. She didn't care that I was the Pumpkin King and I wanted Christmas...she just cared about keeping Jack Skellington safe and helping him be truly happy. She...risked her life to do that...and then when it was all over...I looked at her...and I just...knew I loved her...and that she loved me." he smiled dreamily, staring off into the rain clouds.

"These soft little grey clouds you have her really are charmingly gloomy..." he couldn't help but comment in a slight daze with a small chuckle.

Timmy blinked at this, looking out to the town for a few moments, and smiled a bit. "Yeah...they kinda are. You heard sis this morning, she loves them." He looked at the Pumpkin King again. "That's...well, I gotta say that's pretty nice, Jack. ...You think I'll ever find a girl like Miss Sally?"

At Sally's name being said, Jack blinked and came back to reality with a sheepish clearing of his throat. "Thank you, Timmy...and...yes." He sighed and looked to the young angel. "I believe you will, Timmy...I believe everyone has someone they're supposed to be with, You'll find a lovely little girl one day, Timmy...and she won't care about whose brother you are or whose friend...she'll just care that you're Timmy." He smiled.

"...Really?" Timmy thought for a moment, considering it, and then he grinned again. "Thanks, Jack... I guess if the Pumpkin King of all people can find a girl who loves him for who he is and that he loves back...guess even I as a Valentine Angel can find one, too."

"Precisely." Jack smiled warmly and gave a nod. "And you'll know her when you find her, Timmy, I promise." Jack swallowed, and then casually segued again as he asked, "And...speaking of finding someone who likes you and who you can like back...just hypothetically...would you find it very strange if Flower Heart and...let's say Cupid...ended up...able to like each other like that? Just considering their relationship thus far, of course."

"Mm...nah, I guess it wouldn't be weird." Timmy gave a shrug. "He wants her to be the Leader one day, since he wants to eventually 'retire', you know? Guess it wouldn't be too far-fetched if they were actually together."

Jack smiled, very pleased. "I see...That's interesting to know." And then he tacked on quickly, "And she does like...kissing him, you said?"

"Yeah." Timmy snickered. "She always says it's to brush up her skills...but I think she likes them."

Jack smiled even more. "Hmm...Well, thank you very much, Timmy. I appreciate all of your input on the subject."

"Sure thing, Jack!" Timmy grinned. "Kinda nice to talk to someone who doesn't call me names all the time!"

Jack chuckled. "Well, it's kind of nice to spend time with a young person who isn't trying to steal one of my bones or get my skull into a sack and toss it into an open grave or to make me trip into a pile of rotted pumpkins...so I guess we're even." He winked at him.

"Ooh, okay!" Timmy laughed. "Hey, can you take off your head? I heard from sis that you can take it off! Can you show me?"

Jack shrugged. "Certainly, if you'd like. I am technically dead after all so it's really no problem." Then with a smile Jack popped off his skull and held it up in one of his hands. "See!" He winked. "Actually, I can remove any of my bones really without a problem."

"Oooh! Awesome! That's so awesome, Jack!" Timmy clapped his hands. "Oh oh! You have to say that Shakespeare quote! This is perfect!"

Jack chuckled. "The 'alas, poor Yorick' thing? Well, if you insist..." He cleared his throat and held his head up high and looked to it. "Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him, Horatio! A fellow of most infite jest, of most excellent fancy..." Jack laughed a little more and looked back to Timmy. "Like that?"

"Yeah! Jack, you're the coolest! Your kids are going to be so lucky to have you as their dad!" Timmy grinned, clapping again.

Jack's eye sockets instantly went wide as could be and he actually fumbled his skull for a moment. "K-K-Kids?" He finally got a hold on his skull and managed to place it back on his neck, still looking rather flustered.

"Yeah! You and Miss Sally love each other, then you're gonna get married and have kids! ...Wait, can skeletons have kids? ...And she's a rag doll, right? Ooh! How would that work? And for that matter, where do babies come from? Sis had a baby and I STILL don't know!" Timmy pouted.

Jack's jaw fell to the point where it almost came unhinged. Well...Lock, Shock and Barrel had certainly never put him through anything like this! "I...W-Well, we've...t-talked about...b-but we're not sure if...a-and we're still not even m-married yet...I-I haven't even proposed...A-And as to how it would...I really don't, um...A-And they, w-well...I-I mean, it must be different between where they come from for living creatures as opposed to dead ones...a-at least in the details, so I'm not sure I-I'm the right one to...to, um..." _'Perhaps...Sally and I should talk a lot before we have children...A LOT...e-especially if they might ask things like this_!' "Um..." Jack searched for anything to get himself out of his mess. "Um...hey! Want to see a scary face?" He grinned nervously, really unable to come up with anything else at the moment.

Timmy grinned and laughed, holding his tummy. "Jack, you're the best! Okay, okay, I'll stop! Ooh! Yes! Show me a scary face! Scare the living daylights outta me!"

"Thank you..." Jack let out SUCH a relieved sigh. '_Alright then...territory I'm more familiar with...MUCH more familiar with_.' "Okay, then!" he smiled brightly at Timmy. "Hmm...close your eyes then count to three and then open them..." He smirked just a tiny bit.

"Okay!" Timmy covered his eyes. "Heh heh! Like hide and seek! Okay! They're covered!"

"Alright...So count to three..." Jack smiled more and then scowled darkly and used his fingers to pull down and wide the corners of his mouth, arranging his face to look much like the time he had scared Lock, Shock and Barrel after they had brought home the Easter Bunny instead of Santa Clause last Christmas.

"All right! One...two...three!" Timmy removed his fingers, but found Jack was no longer where he had been two seconds ago. "...Jack? Hey! Come on! Don't play hide-and-seek on me now! I didn't even count to-" He felt a tap on his shoulder and then turned around.

"!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed in a low, almost gutteral way with his face contorted and his eye sockets darkly narrowed. And then upon seeing the child scream in fright, he couldn't help but lose the scary face and grin to himself, laughing happily. "Well that was fun! Thank you, Timmy! Not that I haven't enjoyed all of my peaceful time with Sally and our friends but I have been 'dying' for a good scare lately if you'll pardon the pun." He winked.

"WOW! That was awesome, Jack!" Timmy grinned. "I don't think I've been this scared since the time I walked in on sis wearing green slime on her face! That was the best ever! Wow! Ooh ooh ooh! Jack! Jack! I have an idea!"

"Yes, Timmy?" Jack asked with a smile.

"I have a plan!" He then lowered his voice and whispered something to him, winking.

* * *

><p>Some time after Timmy's new plan...which didn't sound good to whoever would be involved on the receiving end, this was when Flower Heart and Sally returned.<p>

Soaking wet.

At least, they were. Sally was actually holding baby Henry in a frontal baby carrier she had strapped to her shoulders and around her bust. She had kept him safe by holding a newspaper over his head, so he too wouldn't get wet.

"Oh goodness, it's raining in buckets now!" Flower Heart shook her hair like a dog. "Ohhh, Jack is going to kill me for bringing you back soaking wet and susceptible to getting a bad cold! ...Can you even get sick, Sally Pants?"

Sally placed baby Henry down in his high chair and then grabbed her hair with both hands and squeezed it out a little. "Oh, I...well..." Sally considered. "I'm not sure...But Halloween Town is very damp and chilly most of the time and I've never gotten a...cold, is it?" Then Sally blinked, a touch of worry coming into her eyes. "Oh but are you sick, Flower Heart?" she asked in concern.

"No... Valentine Angels have very strong immune systems, but we can get sick sometimes. It even sometimes depends on the angel and their body, age, size, all that jazz." Flower Heart assured, squeezing her hair out too. "Oooh...but will your material or stuffing get ruined?"

Sally shook her head, wringing out the end of her dress a little. "Oh, no, it'll be fine as long as I can dry a bit near the fire. I'll probably dry more quickly than my dress will though." She gave another piece of the hem a squeeze.

"Ooohh, no kidding! Well Sally Pants, we need to get you out of those wet clothes!" Flower Heart declared, shaking her head. "Then we'll put up a good warm fire so you can dry off quicker, too!"

Sally blinked. "Oh, well...I don't want to put you out or anything. Do you really have something I could change into that it wouldn't bother you to lend?" she asked with her usual shy politeness.

"Not in the least!" Flower Heart snorted. "I'd be happy to! Besides, it's always better to change into something dry when your clothes get wet, since it will help you dry a lot faster. Besides, you and I are around the same size...almost." She giggled at this. "I think you can squeeze into one of my t-shirts and pants!"

"Um...alright..." Sally nodded. '_T...shirt?'_ she thought to herself curiously. "Thank you, Flower Heart." She smiled at her friend.

"You're welcome, Sally Pants! You wait here, I'll get you some clothes to wear." Flower Heart disappeared upstairs, heading to her room.

A couple of minutes later, she came back with a small bundle. "Here you go! You can go and change in the change screen over there." The bundle contained a purple T-shirt, along with pink and white pinstripped pants.

"Oh!" Sally blinked. There really was so much color in the fabrics here sometimes. Back in Halloween Town so much cloth was just black or orange or brown or dark green, maybe. "They're very...bright, Flower Heart. Thank you..." Sally graciously took the bundle from her friend. "I'll go change then..." Sally smiled and walked over behind the changing screen. Her patchwork dress was hanging over the top of it in a few seconds, and then a few more seconds later she came out in her new outfit.

"Ooh! You look so cute!" Flower Heart gushed, giggling. "Oh my gosh! I think this is the first time I've ever seen you wear pants! Wow! You don't wear pants a lot, do you?"

Sally shrugged, putting her arms shyly behind her back. "Well, I...I just...like dresses, I suppose. They're enjoyable to make and I like coming up with pretty patterns for them and...I like wearing them, I guess. And Jack always likes my dresses a lot...I guess that adds to it." She smiled a little to herself at the image in her head of how Jack always smiled whenever she showed him a new dress she had finished.

"That's okay, Sally Pants!" The brunette gave a smile. "You wear what works for you. I like dresses, and I have to wear a toga when I'm on duty. But for the most part, I like to wear pants and shorts. I usually get chastised for it by the other girls, since they think girls should wear nothing but skirts and dresses." She rolled her eyes at this. "But I prefer having the option of either one, you know?"

Sally nodded with a smile. "I understand. I wish the other girls wouldn't make you feel funny about it though. I'm sorry they do that, Flower Heart." Sally frowned a little in compassion.

Flower Heart smiled. "Thanks, Sally...it's okay, though. I'm used to it. I've been chastised for being wingless and almost everything about me. It's when they insult my friends and my brother that I can get pretty nasty."

Sally nodded. "I understand, Flower Heart...After all, if someone ever insulted Jack, I..." She frowned and almost scowled a little. "Well...Oogie used to do that...I really didn't like him."

"I've never met the guy and I certainly agree with your sentiment." Flower Heart frowned quite a bit. "I understand what you mean though, of course. Insults toward yourself is one thing, but insulting someone you care about, that just crosses a line. One time someone did it and I got so mad, I punched them and broke their nose." She looked a little sheepish at that.

Sally blinked and she almost gasped. "Really?" She gulped, unable to imagine ever getting so upset with someone that she would actually...hit them. The image just couldn't enter her mind. "They must have made you really really upset, Flower Heart." Sally observed with concern.

"Believe me, they did! I know it's hard to picture. Heck, sometimes I wonder if it was just a dream! But no, I did. You see, this person was talking badly about my late parents and my brother, and even the rest of our clan. Insult after insult, this person just had a petty vendetta against my family, really. Prejudice, I guess. Well, they went on and on and just pushed my buttons so hard, I couldn't take it anymore and I just punched them so hard, I broke their nose. I train in martial arts, so I know a thing or two about applying strength..." Again she looked a bit sheepish. "But yeah, they made me mad enough to hit them. I wish I hadn't. I only ever fight when it's in self-defense."

Sally nodded. "I see...I'm sorry they upset you so much, Flower Heart. That's very sad. Citizens of a town ought to be friends...not hurt one another."

"My sentiments exactly!" Flower Heart agreed. "Normally we don't at all, even the most short-tempered person around hardly would ever lay a hand on anyone. It happens, but it's nothing serious or an epidemic." She smiled then. "At least there are people like you, you know. You'll really set a great example, I can tell."

Sally blinked and then blushed and glanced down shyly. "Oh! Um, thank you...Flower Heart. I...I'm thankful for you as well. I've never had a friend like you before." She barely glanced up and gave her friend a small smile.

"Awww, you're too much!" Flower Heart giggled. She took a few steps toward the side, and something squeaked. Looking down, she found a rubber ducky. "Not again..." She picked it up, calling out into the hall. "TIMOTHY! I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, stop leaving your toys lying around!"

No response. Not even laughter.

She frowned. "...That's weird. He always calls back or laughs at me when this happens. ...Timmy! Timmy, come out here right now! Where are you? Timmy!"

She stepped out into the hallway, walked around, her footsteps fading off.

In his highchair, Henry made a gurgling noise, and wiggled a little.

Sally glanced at the baby to make sure he was okay and then slowly followed after Flower Heart. "Flower Heart, are you sure he's here?" she asked curiously, glancing around.

"He should be, I told him straight out to stay put here before we left." Flower Heart responded. She turned a corner, disappearing from view. "Hellooooooo?"

A few moments of silence, and then...

"AAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Flower Heart screamed in fright.

Twin sets of laughter was then heard, one being Timmy, and the other...Jack!

"Flower Heart?.!" Sally exclaimed in worry, focusing more on her scream than any other sound! She raced around the corner in a flash! "Oh!" she exclaimed in a touch of fright at the sight of Flower Heart looking petrified and Jack and Timmy suddenly there too totally to her surprise!

"We got you, sis! Hahahaha!" Timmy took off his Locust mask, grinning. "We totally got you! That was awesome!"

"Geez..." Flower Heart was planted against the opposite wall, and stood up straight. "Almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Admit it, sis! I'm the scariest angel around! And with the Pumpkin King, our powers combined, we're the best!"

"You're a _dead_ angel!" Flower Heart snarled. "I am going to douse you in meat sauce and throw you into the ocean for the sharks!" Then she blinked, and began laughing. "Okay...okay! You guys got me! Hoo-wee! You got me!"

Sally blinked a few times as she took everything in, and then she turned her gaze right to Jack and crossed her arms over her chest and half smiled and half smirked at him. "Jack Skellington. Did you just scare our friend?"

Jack blinked. His full name? That was new. He smiled a tiny bit proudly. "Yes, and it went over very well I think." He chuckled a little.

"It went awesomely!" Timmy cajoled. "Did you see her face? Totally awesome! Wish I had my camera!"

"Yes, he got me..." Flower Heart giggled. "I have to say I didn't see you coming, Jack! ...You, on the other hand..." She looked at her brother, hands on her hips. "I had a feeling you were up to something."

"Aw man!" Timmy pouted. "I gotta try harder!"

Sally giggled, shaking her head. "Well, Jack, I never would've thought..."

Jack shrugged. "Well, I have to practice for next Halloween, of course...And besides, you're the one who reminded me that I'm the Pumpkin King and that I really do love a good scare." He winked at her...then asked, with just a touch of a proud grin. "But now the real question is...did we scare the Pumpkin Princess at all?" He raised his brow as he awaited her reply.

"Yeah, Sally, did we scare you too?" Timmy asked eagerly.

Sally looked a little sheepish and sighed. "A little bit. Though I admit I was more afraid that something happened to Flower Heart...considering she looked rather petrified."

"Sorry I worried you." Flower Heart said sheepishly. "I didn't realize how loud I could scream!"

Jack frowned a little and shook his head at the Valentine angel. "No, no, Flower Heart, it was our fault for scaring you in the first place." He turned to Sally again. "I'm sorry we worried you, Sally. We didn't mean to."

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, we just wanted to scare you like crazy, not make you all worried for my scaredy cat sister."

"I am not a scaredy-cat!" Flower Heart huffed.

Sally smiled, shaking her head. "It's all right...I'm just glad she wasn't hurt, that's all. Perhaps I just worried too much."

Jack couldn't help but smile warmly at her. "If you did it's only because you're the most selfless person in the world, my Sally." He winked at her.

Timmy rolled his eyes a little. "Ugh...mushy stuff."

Sally blushed, giggling bashfully at his compliment. She looked down at the younger angel and smiled. "I'm sorry...are you uncomfortable, Timmy? Would you prefer if we went into the other room?"

Flower Heart giggled loudly behind her hands at that. "Oh no you didn't, Sally Pants!"

Jack blinked, looking at Flower Heart curiously. "She didn't 'what', Flower Heart?"

"Nothing." Flower Heart said innocently.

Timmy, meanwhile, just sighed and shook his head at Sally. "No, no, that's okay...I still think stuff like that's icky but...Jack explained some stuff about love to me earlier so...I guess now I don't think it's so bad..."

"Oh? ...Really now?" Sally looked toward Jack with a smile.

"Did you?" Flower Heart looked pretty impressed.

Jack blinked and gulped awkwardly. "Well, I...tried to at least...Just about...how you know when someone really loves you..." He shrugged, a small smile upon his mouth.

Timmy nodded. "Yup! He told me all about how all those fangirls in Halloween Town used to always wanna just touch him and be near him and never let him go, and how that was neat for a while but then he realized they just liked him for being the Pumpkin King, but then Miss Sally came along and she liked him for being Jack Skellington and risked her life for him, and so he abandoned all the fangirls and went all goofy for her instead. It was kind of a neat story actually!" Timmy smiled brightly at the three adults.

"Oh!" Sally blushed heavily, and it reminded her of the time when she first met Flower Heart, and she'd said that Jack talked about her so much, so happily. "Well I...I...um...I just..." She brought her hands behind her back shyly.

"Awwwww!" Flower Heart giggled. "Well Timothy, I see you learned a little important lesson today, didn't you?"

"Yup!" Timothy nodded. "Fangirls are neat but Miss Sally's neater!" He grinned.

Jack, meanwhile, was just smiling at Sally, his eye sockets a little half lidded. "You just..." he prompted, stepping towards her, "...were the prettiest, sweetest, kindest, most loving female creature I ever came across...How could I help but like you best?" He smiled more.

"Not quite worded exactly, but you're not wrong." Flower Heart shook her head, snickering a bit. "Okay, you little troll, you know what time it is, don't you?"

Timmy blinked then looked away innocently. "Uh, no I don't, heh!"

Sally blushed, looking away shyly. "Oh, Jack...I just...well...wanted to be your friend and know you better...that's all..."

Jack's grin picked up on one side and he leaned in a little closer to her. "Just...my friend...?"

"Bath time! Come on you, don't think I don't see all that dirt you were tracking on the floor!" Flower Heart took her brother's wrist and proceeded to take him away.

"Awww!" Timmy struggled but Flower Heart was too strong for him. "But...oh! But I wanna play with Jack! Not cool..." he grumbled as she led him away.

"Um...! Well...a-at first...you know...e-even when I...knew... I...I didn't...well...want to rush you..." Sally backed away one step, playing with her damp hair shyly.

Jack took one step toward Sally to compensate for her moving away, still grinning at her and still leaning in close. "Hmm...and when did you 'know' exactly that you...didn't just want to be my friend? I'm curious." He smiled a little more and added, "Just how much time did it take for me to charm your heart, my darling?"

As shy as she was, it was hard to resist. Sally sighed a bit, and stepped back again, this time up against the wall. "...It was after our first...visit...on our tour of the town...after I was brought back...I came to realize I was in love with you..."

Jack took another step closer toward her...still leaning in and still smiling away. "One day, huh? Just one little tour of the town... Not bad for me, I suppose." He reached up and twirled a strand or two of her hair around one of his bony fingers. "And yet the irony is at the back of my mind, when we were on the hill together during that first 'outing', I was...thinking about becoming...more than friends too...so I suppose I'm not the only one of the two of us with a strong degree of charm." He winked.

"...You were...?" Sally blushed all the more, and found she couldn't move anywhere else, unless she went sideways. Not that she even wanted to move, of course. "I had that in mind..but I tried not to think of it...since I didn't understand what my feelings meant at first..." She finally looked at him, sighing dreamily. "But yes...it took you one day to win my heart..."

"Yes, I was thinking about it...a little...just a little...You were such a sudden and surprising happiness to me, how could I help...at least wondering about the possibility..." He moved extra close to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He had no idea what was come over him all of a sudden with pursuing this topic and then all but backing her into a corner and how touching her and of course flirting with her as thoroughly as he was. And yet...Jack could not deny that he liked this a lot. "Oh but Sally, you didn't know what your feelings meant..." He lowered his skull a little more so that their foreheads were touching. "If you had told me that first night on the hill...perhaps I could have helped you to...figure it out."

If she had a heart, let alone blood circulation, it might've pounded into next week. She could feel as if her stuffing was fluttering within her body, as a shiver coursed up her spine. His pursuit of the topic, backing her into the wall and flirting with her was just too much! She wanted to collapse! But she couldn't help but really like it...and want to see what would happen as it went along. "I...never thought of that... I suppose I was afraid of rushing things...but...if I did...what else...would you have done...?" She always had little inklings of what would've happened if she actually admitted her feelings for him earlier, before the Christmas fiasco came about.

Jack blinked, almost losing his edge in all of this. Sally rarely if ever, well...flirted back with him. And never to this extreme... And yet, his grin then returned, his bones trembling with warmth and delight. "Hmm..." he started in a low, deep tone, "Let's see..." He removed his bony fingers from her hair and used one to gently trace the seams upon her cheek and around one of her ears, "What would I have done with my Miss Sally all to myself so many months in advance...all in private on the quiet, moonlit hill...if she had told me then that she adored me so? Well..." he moved a smidgen closer so that now their bodies were sort of pressed together.

"After we figured out her feelings together, I might have taken her gently in my arms...The kisses would have been shy at first, but I'm fairly certain I would have gotten over that soon enough to give you a fuller experience...I would have whispered sweet things to her about her grace, her charm, her drop dead beauty...And I would have hoped she would whisper back to me between kisses about how much she loved me as well. I would have stayed with her the whole moonlit night through, exploring and celebrating our love and adoring her like the Queen I will make her someday." Jack finished by placing a single palm on Sally's cheek and giving a gentle peck to her nose. "And how would all of that have made you feel, Sally...and what would you have done about it?" He smirked just a little bit in a challenge.

Sally's eyes went wide as she processed just what he was telling her. If she had truly said something about her intense feelings back then, even if she was unsure of them, it would have resulted in something. Something very special. She could only imagine! The thought of them actually getting sweet and romantic with one another way back on that day was almost too much to think about. Yet, she welcomed it. Her eyelids lowered, as she smiled more, still blushing. "I...well...I... I would have...very happily reciprocated everything...knowing how you'd be feeling...I wouldn't be scared about holding back..." She shuddered as yet another shiver ran up her spine. "I would've even...went on to say just how much you meant to me, how you being in my life was helping so much... Maybe a part of me

would have wished you could take me away from my home."

Jack trembled inside all the more and especially his spine...and especially that rib bone of his Sally had put back in his chest during Valentine's Day which he hadn't removed ever since then. She was being so very...receptive about all of this. It was addicting...and delightful. "No holding back, huh?" he whispered just a little mischeviously. "And you would have wanted me to take you home that first fateful night?" He sighed, grinning at her. "Oh Sally, why would you torture me like that? Giving me so much in one single night...your love, your kiss, your passions, and then even you right into my home-It would have utterly destroyed me with happiness and bliss." He moved his hand into her hair again. "Even just thinking about all of it is making my bones quake, Sally..." he finished quietly.

A soft dreamy sigh escaped from Sally as her hands moved up to rest on his shoulders. "I wouldn't impose...but with you I felt a wonderful escape I never did before...it would've made me never want to go home again... I would've collapsed from all of that myself, all that happiness and bliss. Oh, Jack... You had me at hello... I adored you the first time we met...since that time you never left my mind." She couldn't believe how open and flirty she was right now, but now that she started, she couldn't stop! Maybe there really was some kind of love inducer in the air.

Jack's eye sockets went wide for a moment but then narrowed just slightly, his grin picking up significantly on one side. "Wait, wait, wait a moment...Adored me from the first time you met me? I thought you didn't fall in love until the tour..." He moved his hands down to gently clasp them around her waist. "Unless you...had a little crush on me from the day we met, of course? You really were so very very shy that day...Such a bashful little creature. Perhaps it was because it only took you a few minutes and a few quiet words to have the Pumpkin King sitting with you in your room making small talk." He nuzzled his skull against her head a bit and then asked softly, "So...did you really find something in me to adore from the first moment you met me? Because I...I really did think you were the prettiest creation Dr. Finkelstein had ever made the moment I met you..."

A soft little giggle escaped Sally as she squeezed his shoulder bones a bit, lowering her hands ever so slightly. "A...crush?" She paused to consider that, and blushed a bit. "Oh, then...infatuated...I suppose it might've been that...but I did know...I liked you very much, and wanted to see you again after I first met you. It was then after our first night spending time with each other that I realized how I felt..."

Jack let out a small sigh of pleasure, both at her words and at the feeling of her applying that light pressure to his shoulder and collar bones. It made him feel like she was actually holding them for a moment just like she had held his rib bone once. "An infatuation? Hmm..." he chuckled a tiny bit, and then shifted his arms around her waist a bit more snugly, "I knew I liked you very much from that first meeting too, Sally...And then later, on our first outing together, as the night wore on...I think I developed my infatuation for you and...didn't even realize it." He chuckled at the silly notion. "Looking at you in that moonlight on that hill with me...I could barely speak or think or know anything about what I was doing...The blue silver of your skin, how the colors in your dress glowed, how your hair was like fire touched with silver...and how your eyes sparkled and danced. I adored you and didn't know it...I was so flustered by the idea of being the one wanting to pursue a lady for a change."

"Oh..." Sally blushed all the more and felt her smile grow as he held her more snugly. Hearing this information from the core of his heart (if he had one), was just so surprising, and overwhelming! She wanted to faint again! But she held strong, feeling as if holding on to him was her safety anchor. Her legs had long ago abandoned her, it was a wonder she didn't slip to the floor!

"I know how you feel, Jack... All along I was infatuated, and never exactly knew it. ...And I had no idea how to pursue a man at all..." She brought her arms around him then, a blissful sigh escaping her. "Jack...? Can I ask you something else?"

Jack's smile grew and he savored the feeling of her light weight all in his grasp. "Ask me anything, my darling...I'm honor bound to always answer anything my Pumpkin Princess asks of me...and right now I couldn't help myself even if I tried..." They were so close...he was almost tempted to start peppering her prefect face with soft, slow little kisses...and then another kind of kiss could happen...

"Oh, Jack..." By now Sally was just gone, her eyes half lidded and a lovesick smile on her face. But she managed to compose herself a bit, though still blushing, as she asked a daring question. "If I said...h-how I felt...amidst your musings of Christmas..." She looked down a little bit, a bit nervous in her question at the moment, losing her edge quite a bit, and let it hang.

"Hmm..." She looked so pretty right now, Jack could barely stand it. "What is it, Sally...What about if you had told me then?" he whispered lightly...and then sort of for fun and also just because he never had before he started to delicately tiptoe the fingertips of one of his bony hands gently up the curve of her back as he waited for her to finish the question.

A shiver and little giggle escaped her as he ran his bony fingertips along her back, which made her sigh again in pleasure, smiling more. "What would've happened if I told you...how I felt back then...during that whole Christmas thing. I had almost wanted to at one time, but I chickened out..." She looked down again.

Jack blinked, his fingertips pausing in their journey up her back for a moment. If she had told him during the Christmas preparation? What would he have... "I...Honestly?" He looked at her with sort of wide eye sockets and simply said the first potential image of a reaction of him that had popped into his head. "Well...I recall you occasionally trying to say things to me to get me to stop with my Christmas...er... 'mania', but I was a little caught up at the time so I kept plowing right ahead. If you had told me you loved me point blank though...I think that might have stopped me dead in my tracks about the whole thing." He smiled, almost chuckling. "I could have been in the middle of singing about 'Making Christmas' with the town and I do believe the word love from you would have stopped me mid-lyric. I'm not sure whether I still would have gone through with the ride or not but...the chance to love you would definitely have competed with the joy of Christmas in my heart...and for certain, whether before or after the time for my ride, it would have utterly won out..." The warmth and romance were returning to his features now. Even his fingertips had started gently finding their way up the curve of her back again. "You have a rather severe effect on me, Miss Sally...I may be the 'King'...but I belong entirely to you...and for you to do with me what you will..."

Now Sally let out a soft, relieved sigh as she looked up again, and giggling lightly at his ministrations he'd resumed, that she was really beginning to like. "Really, Jack...?" For a moment she wanted to kick herself. She really could have stopped that whole thing just like that? With three simple words? Everything? She would've stopped him from getting blown to smithereens, stopped Sandy Claws from being kidnapped by Lock, Shock and Barrel and nearly done in by Oogie Boogie...everything could have stopped if she had just said that. But, she didn't dwell on it. She smiled a bit more, bringing her arms around him a little tighter.

Jack let out a pleased sigh at her stronger embrace. "But Sally...you know...I'm glad things worked out the way they did instead." He smiled more down at her. "If I hadn't completed my Christmas preparations...if I hadn't taken that ride and been shot down...if I hadn't had to save you and Santa from Oogie...I wouldn't have fully realized what you meant with all that advice and all those warnings you had been giving me about things...I wouldn't have come to appreciate my place as the Pumpkin King again...I wouldn't have realized just how grave a mistake I had made trying to steal someone else's holiday...and also, I wouldn't have come to see everything you would risk for me for your feelings, my sweet Sally...and I don't think I would have had it in me to appreciate you nearly as much as I ended up being able to do. Oh Sally, I wouldn't change a thing about how we met and fell in love...even if it meant us being together sooner than we were...I still wouldn't change it because how we came together was just..the right way and time for us." He moved in the little bit closer he had left to move at this point. "Although if I did have one regret...I guess it would be that waiting for us meant you had more time wtih no one to hold you tenderly like this...to touch you gently...and to twirl the strands of your yarn hair around his fingers...and to want to kiss you as I want to kiss you, my darling darling little rag roll." He nuzzled his head with hers a little and sigh blissfully.

Of course, that was all very true. As much as she did want to kick herself for not having said anything sooner, in order to stop that whole mess, there was still the big part of her that was glad things turned out the way they did. If not for what happened, the Holiday worlds likely wouldn't be as united as they were today, Oogie Boogie wouldn't be truly defeated, and neither of them would've come to appreciate each other like they did right now. In a way, it was a good thing she hadn't said anything beforehand.

In a sense, it was almost a good thing they came together when it was all over. Sally wouldn't have changed a thing. While the possibilities were interesting to think about, things that could've happened one way or another, it didn't change the reality, and she was fine with that.

Very softly she said, "You're absolutely right, Jack... I wouldn't change a thing, either... What came to happen was very rewarding for many reasons. ...Even if we did have to wait." She then nuzzled her head back in response, sighing in bliss. "You don't have to regret that... I certainly don't hold that against anyone. It was...circumstantial, after all..."

Jack closed his eye sockets, nuzzling his head against hers as she nuzzled into his. And then suddenly before he knew was he was doing... "Oh Sally, my darling..." escaped him in a gentle coo and suddenly he was leaning his head down and in and kissing her neck. He had no idea what was going and he was quite surprised that he had tried this sudden new experience but now that he had started...the funny thing was he didn't seem able to stop...and so he just went with it for now.

"Oh...!" Sally squeaked a bit, her eyes shooting wide. He was kissing her neck... He hadn't done that before. Not that he was afraid to, it just never came to happen. Neither of them thought of it at all! But now that it did, she shivered a bit, falling up against the wall a bit more. It felt so strange, and yet, she liked it. She really did, and hope he wouldn't stop...and would...hopefully do it again sometime... "Mmm..." She closed her eyes a bit and angled her head a bit to grant better access.

She had just made a nice sound and...was she...trying to...the entire concept made Jack's eye sockets pop open and his mouth pause in what it was doing...He glanced to her neck, so close to him. Yes, she...was tilting it so...he could kiss it...more? The very concept made him practically tremble all over-that she could like the action that much and want more of it enough to all but invite him to give her the maximum amount of it. "Sally..." he whispered up near her ear, just having to ask to make sure, "Do you like how that feels...o-or should I stop?"

A breathy sigh escaped Sally as she opened her eyes, nodding a little. "Yes, I do...please don't stop..."

"M-M-Mmm..." A sort of a breathy sigh/moan escaped Jack at that reply... "Y-Yes...Okay then..." he whispered, and then he closed his eyes again and moved in and gently kissed her neck again, moving slowly up and slowly down...venturing out to her collar bone area a little. He made them gentle and slow but steady, and moved his arms over her a little as he still held her close.

Being kissed along her neck was a whole new experience, a new feeling, something she would never have thought of at all. It felt so intimate, and yet so sweet. Her eyes closed yet again, she angled her head to accomodate his movements, and her lips parted slightly. Her mind wasn't thinking clearly, all she could feel were his sweet ministrations along her neck and collarbone area. She really liked it. No, she was really beginning to love it. A moan escaped her, along with a breathy sigh version of his name that barely came out in a whisper.

"Mmmm..." Feeling how she was moving beneath his kisses was overwhelming enough but when she had just said his name like that...said it in perfect pleasure...he just had to moan deeply in return, his kisses continuing. 'Sally, Sally, Sally...' was all his mind could think, and he felt himself getting more and more into this strange new action if his. He applied more pressure, moved his mouth into every crevice of this part of her that he could find, and he pressed the fingers of both of his bony hands into her back firmly.

Now her hands moved to his shoulders again, gently squeezing as she tried to hold on, His ministrations were rendering her weak in the knees again, it was a wonder she could still stand! The feeling of his fingers pressing into her back only added to the feeling, making her arch her body very slightly. She let out another breathy moan, angling her head once more. This whole new feeling, the sweet wonderful feeling of his kisses along her neck were just something to behold! Again she moaned, before she spoke in a very soft whisper. "Jack...don't stop..."

Jack shook his head a little in response to her request, still giving her more kisses. He paused though or one moment just to whisper near her... "Never, if you'd like...a-although..." he kissed her cheek near her ear... "...may I try the other side now...?" He was almost shocked he'd had enough courage to ask that, but now before he could chicken out he moved his skull around to the other side of her head and nuzzled against this fresh side of her neck as he awaited her reply.

She managed a nod, smiling. "Of course...go ahead..." She angled her head yet again to give him better access to the other side.

Jack smiled, feeling much more confident about all of this now, and nodded. "You are so beautiful, my Sally...Every part of you is beautiful...And I love to kiss all of it..." He sighed and then went to work on this fresh side of her neck, this time kissing along the seams over her neck as well, recalling how just touching those seems seemed to tickle her. He wondered if kissing them would have a similar effect?

They did! Because as contact was made with her seams, it made Sally giggle a little bit at the ticklish feeling. It was no full-blown ticklish feeling that would send her into hysteric laughter, but definitely enough to trigger the tickly feeling and response. "I'd...like that..." She murmured in response, her eyes half lidded, her fingers gripping his shoulders a bit tighter.

Jack chuckled a little bit at the back of his throat at her cute response and slight little giggles and trembles. He paid extra special attention to her seams, following them from the top of her neck down into the crux of it. This really was very very very fun...He was starting to get very into it, actually. And she was holding him even more tightly...He loved it all so much.

More giggles escaped her, alongside the soft moans she would emit from time to time. The feeling of her stuffing just fluttering around like bats returned again, and she felt as if her heart would be racing if she had one. Her cheeks sure did pinken quite a bit, though. Her lips parted again,her eyes closed and her body arched against his a bit more. "Oh Jack...so...good..." Now her hands came to his skull, gently caressing along the smooth contours, as if holding him there in place, but gently.

She was actually caressing his skull...CARESSING HIS SKULL! His kisses to her neck had to pause for a moment and he just remined resting against her...But he was just so overwhelmed and so completely in her power. "S-S-Sally...I...I-I..." He couldn't make any more words than that. He tried to place another kiss or two upon her neck but it started to get too hard after that to focus on anything but those soft fingers of hers gently massaging his skull, moving along all the contours, seeking out all of the little grooves there were by touch alone...

"...Yes...?" Came her response as she opened her eyes, looking down a bit, her fingers still moving along his skull. She smiled though, seeing that he seemed to like what she was doing.

Jack gulped, his eye sockets shut and his smile growing and shifting at every movement of her fingers over his cranium. "I...I like when you t-touch my skull like that, S-Sally...It...It's overwhelming..." he whispered in his state of euphoria, and he managed another small kiss or two on her neck as he finished answering her.

Sally smiled all the more at his confirmation of liking her ministrations. "I'm glad you do, Jack..." She said softly, still caressing along his skull very gently and slowly, to savour the feeling and allow him to do the same. She stored this new information into her mind for future use. Of course, she often ran one hand or both along his skull occasionally when they kissed, but oftentimes it was brief and not much else was said of it. But now, she found a whole new way to make him smile, and she was glad for that.

"Mmm..." Jack couldn't help himself...He had to moan again. "S-Sally..." he smiled so much, his eye sockets still shut, "Th-This really isn't f-fair...I-It feels too good...L-Like the time you put by rib bone back but almost better than that. Such a nice pretty Sally I have..."

Sally giggled, and nuzzled her cheek against his skull happily as well. "Awww... You're really too much, Jack..."

A deep goofy chuckle escaped Jack. "N-No...my Sally's the one who's too much...I-I've said it before a-and I'll say it agai-o-oh, um...y-yes, that little seam right at the back...can you touch that agai-mmm...thanks..." He chuckled goofily again and went back to what he was saying before, "Yes, I've said it before and I'll say it again...y-you are very good with bones, Sally..."

"Well...you are a skeleton, and I love you...of course I want to make sure I can handle bones well." She said sweetly, giggling. "I've read a lot of books before on how bones are handled and structured...and seeing it first hand really helps."

That made Jack gulp bashfully a little. She had read books about bones? And how they're handle and structured...? He knew it was silly but he felt almost a little exposed to her considering all of that. Especially since, well...there weren't exactly a ton of books on 'ravishing rag dolls and how to please them' lying aorund in his library. "I-I see... he merely mumbled out sheepishly and quietly, "W-Well th-that's...nice..." He released a deep sigh through his nose as the pleasure to his skull continued courtesy of her hands.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally giggled, shaking her head. He seemed sheepish all of a sudden, as if she'd said something embarrassing.

"_Groof!_"

She jumped a little at the noise heard nearby, and she turned her head, coming to see a dog sitting nearby them. A very BIG dog. She'd never seen a live dog before, let alone such a big one. "H-Hello there...doggy..." She said softly. She studied it for a moment. The dog had mostly white fur, with some dark batches along his head, back, and sides, white paws, and a thick, droopy muzzle. The sad, droopy eyes then helped her piece together that this was a St-Bernard. She had also read books on dog care, and even read one up on the various dog breeds, so she knew a thing or two.

"Hmm..." Jack sighed lightly. He had thought he might have heard a sound but he was far too distracted to directly process it right away...mostly he was just still focused on Sally. "S-So...books all about bones...like you know me inside and out already or something..." he whispered shyly...But then he noticed that Sally's ministrations ease up a little, as though she was distracted by something possibly. "S-Sally?" he asked quietly, his eyes opening but only a little.

"Huh?" She blinked, turning her head. "Oh! Sorry... Yes, I...I have read a lot of books on the subject...mostly after I was created, since Dr. Finkelstein wanted me to have a basic knowledge of certain things." Sally then gestured to the dog. "I just noticed our new friend over here..." She was stilled awed at seeing such a big dog. She was so used to Zero, and he was very small. But this was not only a live dog, but a very big dog. He could probably crush her!

The dog wandered over to them, and sat closer, sniffing them a bit.

Jack blinked a few times, slowly coming back to reality and out of the total state of unending euphoria Sally had successfully set him off into. "Friend...? Then he turned around a little and finally noticed the big creature. "Oh..." he smiled at it, still a little dazed and gone himself, "Hello, nice dog. My you're...certainly much bigger than Zero, aren't you?" Mentioning Zero made an idea pop into his head. "Would you like to play fetch, boy?"

"You are a big doggie!" Sally cooed, kneeling down next to the dog and petting him. She checked his tags on his collar, finding his name. "...Beethoven. His name is Beethoven! Hello, Beethoven."

At "fetch", Beethoven perked a little bit, looking at Jack intently.

Jack chuckled. Dogs seemed all the same no matter what world they were from. It was a comforting idea. He walked over and knelt down by the dog as well to join Sally. "So...you do want to play fetch boy, huh? Okay..." Jack moved his hand to reach inside of his chest...but then he paused. A little thought had just occurred to him. He stood up and cleared his throat, smiling to himself... "Um...Sally? Can you help me with something?"

"Of course. What is it?" Sally looked at him curiously as she was still petting Beethoven happily, unable to help herself. She'd always liked animals, and especially loved Zero, which only helped her grow a fondness for dogs.

Jack swallowed, looking a little bashful. "Um...well, first...would you mind standing up, Sally. I need you to if you're going to help me, if you won't mind of course..." he added sincerely.

"Oh...sure." Sally was puzzled but nodded. She stood up, brushing her hands off her pants.

Jack smiled a little more. "Thank you...And...as for helping me, well..." He let out a little sigh and shrugged. "Beethoven seems to want to play fetch...and you're so good with bones, Sally...I was wondering if you would...be so kind as to...remove one of my ribs from my chest, s-sort of like that one time when you put one back...?" He all but held his breath as the suggestion now hung upon the air, and he wondered how she might respond to this idea.

"Oh!" Sally's eyes widened at the idea of that. "...Really? You want me to do it?" When he nodded, she felt a shiver run up her spine. "Well...sure...I'd be happy to."

Jack's bashful grin grew a little more and he couldn't help himself. "I...thought you might be..." he replied in a bold whisper, his own spine shivering quite a bit. Then he gulped and shrugged. "Well, I suppose I should let you start then..." He reached up and gently undid a few buttons at the center of his shirt, then pulled it open just slightly. He gulped, glancing away in total shyness. "Th-The...ribs should be all right there when you reach in s-so you probably won't have to s-search too much or anything...A-And then you can just gently pop one out like you gently popped one in last time...Okay?" He felt practically giddy inside about all of this.

Sally nodded, and blushed as she leaned in closer. This was just like back on Valentine's Day...she felt so shy, so unsure, but she went for it... She carefully reached in, grasped one rib one on his right side (her left). Then with a few gentle tugs and pulls, came a popping snap as the bone gave way. Pulling it out, she gently grasped it, as if afraid to snap it. "H-Here you go, Jack..."

At the moment, Jack was too busy smiling goofily and having a daydream about snuggling with his Sally upon spiral hill and the two of them lying in the grass while she delicatly and whimsically popped bones from wherever on him she felt like just for the chance of playing with them and admiring them...and getting to pop them right back into their sockets again. This little fantasy had come upon him the second her hand had reached past the inside of his shirt and he was more than content to let it keep going right now. He just remained standing there, smiling and slouching in bliss, his shirt buttons still open too.

"...Hello? Jack?" Sally waved her free hand in his face. "Yoohoo?"

"_Groof!_"

"Huh?" Jack blinked, snapping out of it and looking around, just doing his best to figure out where he was and what was going on. 'O-Oh, that's right...Valentine's Town...Sally...dog...heh...' He gulped and then looked to Sally who still had the bone outstretched in her hand. "Oh, right..." he reached out and took the rib bone. "Thank you, Sally." And then he gave the bone a light toss across the room. "Go get it boy! Heh..." All the while he felt somewhat like a nervous wreck though at the same time that was what he was doing his best to NOT try and seem like.

Beethoven barked happily and chased after it, grabbing the bone into his jaws. He then trotted back over to them, placing the bone at Jack's feet before taking two steps back, wagging his tail as he panted happily.

"Beethoven!" Timmy came running from the hallway nearby, grinning. "You finally met Beethoven, eh? Isn't he awesome?"

Jack blinked in surprse for a moment at the entrance of Timmy now and then instantly felt a wave of gratefulness that, well...that Beethoven had been the one to walk in on Sally's little 'scalp massage' , and NOT Timmy. He smiled and nodded at the young boy. "Oh, uh, yes, he seems very nice and well-trained and friendly. He reminds me of my own dog, actually, although much much bigger." Jack chuckled a little a the idea.

"You have a dog too?" Timmy grinned. "Cool! ...Well, Beethoven's mostly my sister's dog, she got him as a puppy. He was much smaller back then! But yeah, she trained him pretty good!"

"I noticed that..." Sally knelt down to pet him again. "I was surprised he didn't attack Jack, considering how much dogs love bones."

"Nah, sis trained him not to jump at people and especially NOT to get hyper when someone had a bone or meat in their hand!" Timmy explained.

Jack blinked at gulped at the notion, which had never really occurred to him before. After all, Zero was a ghost and also...not even 'well trained' so much as such a good and sweet little friend that Jack knew he would never cause any harm to him. But...he supposed that in general dogs would find bones rather appealing ('Just like Sally does...' a small, smug little voice went and threw in at the back of his mind, though with a flustered gulp Jack did his best to ignore it). But then Jack just let out a breath and recalled that even if the dog had been rather intent on one of his bones, he was certain he could have held it off. Jack smiled and addressed Timmy, leaving off his thoughts on the subject any further. "Oh yes, Timmy, I've had a dog for centuries. He's actually a ghost. His name is Zero."

"A GHOST dog? Whoa! That's so awesome, Jack!" Timmy grinned. "And Zero! What a neat name for a dog! Nice!"

"I agree." Sally smiled brightly. "Zero is a great dog, Timmy. I think you'd really like him."

"Sweet!" Timmy looked up and saw his sister re-enter the corridor also. "Hey sis! Did you hear? Jack's got a ghost dog! His name is Zero! Man, I wish thought of that! But nooooo! We had to go with something so boring!"

"Timothy, his name is not boring!" Flower Heart stuck her tongue out at him. "But hey, I agree! Zero is a fun name for a dog! I have a pet name book I got from the real world, talking about famous dogs who have had certain names."

"You say you got it from the real world? Hmm..." Jack looked pensive for a moment, "I'd never thought of getting books from there. They must have so many." He smiled at the idea and glanced to Sally. "We should visit one night and see if we could get some, Sally...maybe Halloween night after our celebration is finished so that we would blend in?" He chuckled. "Or we could ask Sandy to bring us some."

"That would certainly be interesting, Jack! I would like to see the real world...and see what kind of things we can find there...and learn all there is to it!" Sally said excitedly.

"I've been around there quite a few times." Flower Heart admitted. "On Valentine's Day we all go out into the real world, and sometimes even before or after we still would. Before we came to Halloween Town on Valentine's Day, actually, we went there!"

Jack smiled brightly and nodded. "Alright, then, we'll visit earth soon, Sally..." He reached out and took her hand, wrapping his arm around hers as he did so. "It's a date." He winked at her.

"It is?" Sally blinked, not getting it.

"It's a figure of speech, Sally." Flower Heart explained for her, grinning. "And definitely check out these places called Cinemas. They have moving pictures they call movies! They're fascinating!"

"Yeah! Movies are cool! I saw one with dinosaurs!" Timmy grinned. "I love it!"

"A...moo-vee?" Jack blinked, taking in the word, and then he smiled and nodded. "Alright, we'll go see one...Oh do they have scary movies, Flower Heart?" he asked eagerly.

"You bet they do!" Flower Heart grinned. "Scary movies for kids are the ones that are up your alley, I'd say. They have these...Oogie Boogie scary movies they call horror movies. So stick to the fun ones! They're fun!"

"Moooo-veeeee..." Sally repeated slowly. "Oooh, I'd like to see some moo-vees."

Jack nodded at Flower Heart's advice, appreciating it. "Alright, thank you, Flower Heart, we'll keep that in mind..." Then he smiled a little more sheepishly and asked, "And...do they have...romantic movies too?"

"Of course! There definitely are! But you have to be careful, because a lot of them suffer from portraying romance...very badly." Flower Heart shook her head at this. "It shames me to say it! But sometimes they just don't do it right! Despite that, we saw a few that were really lovely."

"They were boring and mushy!" Timmy pouted. "I wanted dinosaurs!"

"Oh shush, you know you liked _The Sound of Music_, I saw you crying at the ending!" Flower Heart smirked. "Come ooonnn...don't deny it!"

"Noooo!" Timmy shook his head.

Jack chuckled. "Alright then, we'll be sure to be on the look out for ones that aren't very good...I think it would be a splendid adventure to have, don't you, my Sally?" He looked to her with a smile, squeezing her hand a little.

"Yes!" Sally nodded, smiling more. "I'm very much looking forward to it."

"Hey! I want to go to the real world on Halloween, too! I want to see all the people in the costumes and how scary they can be!"

"Timmy, I already told you that we-"

"PLEASE? ...Pretty please?"

"_Woof!_"

"Stop asking me this! We'll talk about it later. Oh! There's another thing...you might get guys trying to hit on you a lot when you're out in the real world. Just ignore them, they're just being jerks half the time."

"Some weird guy tried to pull Sis away to some place." Timmy said. "He was so mean when she kept saying no!"

Jack's eye sockets went wide and he definitely pulled Sally closer now. He cleared his throat, doing his best to speak calmly as he addressed Flower Heart. "D-Don't worry...I'll be there to protect Sally. I can keep her safe from anything or anyone. I'll scare whomever I have to so long as I can keep her from harm."

Sally let out a little noise at suddenly being pulled close, but giggled as she took the chance to snuggle into him happily.

"I know you will, Jack." Flower Heart smiled. "I'm just warning you, that's all. You on the other hand...hmmm...actually, you'd be surprised how you're considered attractive even to human girls."

"That's true!" Timmy giggled.

"...Well, I'll let them know too, that they have to go through me." Sally said, cracking an eye open.

Flower Heart giggled. "No one touches your man! You tell 'em!"

Jack sort of half grinned goofily and glanced down, shying from all the compliments a little. "Sally's nicer and p-prettier than any holiday or world I've ever seen...and I've experienced fangirls before...There's no contest-my Sally always wins. Though it's, um...f-flattering to know how...people there might think of me." He nodded, just barley glancing in Flower Heart's direction.

Flower Heart winked and then changed the topic. "Good to know! Anyway, so I've got some things I need to do. And you, Mister, are going to have to get going now, Grandma is waiting for you outside to take you shopping for new shoes."

"Awww, I don't wanna go!" Timmy pouted.

"Go outside, right _now_, Timothy." Flower Heart said sternly.

"Oh, fine." Timmy pouted again, and then grinned to the other two. "See you later, Jack!" With that he hurried off down the hall.

Jack swallowed and did his best to move on from his fluster. "Bye, Timmy!" he called out as the child ran off. He turned back to the girls. "Do you need any help with whatever else you have to do today, Flower Heart? Otherwise I thought I might take Sally for a walk now, if she wants to of course." He smiled.

"Well, I DO need you for something later on, Jack! But we can definitely get to it later." Flower Heart said thoughtfully, and went to fetch her son.

She came back a few moments later. "I'll let you know when, but for now, you guys go have some fun!"

"All right then..." Sally smiled and then brought her fingers to baby Henry's face, and he grabbed one to play with. "Bye bye, sweetie! Auntie Sally will see you later for play time, okay?"

"Da da daaaaaa daaa?" Henry responded with a big smile.

Jack smiled down at the baby and bent low to gently touch the side of his bright rosy face as well. "Yes, bye for now, Henry...And maybe Uncle Jack will see you later too..." Jack admired the baby for a moment longer and then glanced at Sally...and his eye sockets lit up. She looked so happy looking at the baby and touching him and talking with him...like she was a natural at...at motherhood...And how adorable might she look cooing to a little skeleton baby or a little ragdoll baby even...He almost sighed blissfully at the idea.

"Daaaaa!" Henry squealed happily at them both, giggling.

"Awww." Sally kissed his rosy cheeks and ruffled his golden hair. "Bye sweetie, be good."

Flower Heart giggled, grinning at the sight. "If he could talk, he'd be saying bye bye too! Well, see you guys!" She waved and walked off down the hall with Beethoven following after her.

Sally watched them go, smiling more, and then turned to Jack again. "Well...we should get going, shouldn't we?"

Jack blinked, coming out of his little daydream. "Oh, um..." he cleared his throat and straightened up and nodded. "Yes, let's go, Sally. It'll be nice to explore the town a little more together." He lead her over to the door. "You're very good with the baby, aren't you? You...look nice when you're taking care of him." He smiled more to himself.

Sally blushed at his compliment, looking away a bit. "Thank you... I can't help it, he's such a joy to take care of. I've never seen a little baby before when I first met him...he was quite fascinating to me. I carried him in a carrier when Flower Heart and I went out to the store. ...It was...interesting to hold him like that and keep him safe..." She smiled more. "And he's very sweet and smiles all the time... I really like him."

Jack smiled more, just happy to see her so happy. "I think he really likes you too, Sally...It's sort of like he...knows already how very nice of a mother you would make..." Jack glanced away shyly as they reached the front door and he opened it and stepped out, leading Sally along with him.

The thought of being a mother was more prominent now, since she'd been a bit of a caregiver to little baby Henry...and the images of her cradling a baby of their own continuously made themselves known in her mind ever since they'd been here. "Flower Heart...did say that children and babies...seem to have a bit of a sense about people and how they respond to them... I suppose maybe...he sees that..."

Jack nodded, gently closing the door behind them (and very pleased that she wasn't shying away from the concept of children right now but actually sort of talking and giving her opinion about it.) "I suppose he does. U-Um...you know...speaking of children...heh ...Timmy said the most intersting thing earlier. I...well, I scared him for fun and he enjoyed it...and then he said my children would be very lucky to have me as a father so...perhaps Flower Heart is right about kids...having a sense of things. I hope she is, anyway."

Sally looked at him in a surprised manner, and then blushed again. "Well...he is very right, any children you father...would be very lucky. ...Well, Flower Heart has a child of her own, she raises Timmy and she has said to have spent a lot of time with young children in her lifetime...so I suppose she would be right about it..."

"Oh! Um...thank you...A-Any children you mother would be...the most fortunate children of all." Jack gulped with a goofy little smile. "So I guess that means...we would both be good parents...and even good parents...together..."

The idea of them being parents also wasn't far from her mind, and even though she wasn't quite ready for that yet, especially since their courtship was still fairly young, and they weren't even married yet. In response she squeezed his hand gently as they walked along and headed into the town square.

"...We would be, Jack...I think we would be." Sally murmured softly.

Jack's bones went warm and trembly and he even slumped a little as he let her pull him along a little for a moment. "Th-Thanks..." An image entered his head of him and Sally cuddling on the couch as usual...and then it turning out there was a cute little baby snuggled between them on their laps. He sighed and then finally managed to pull himself back to reality so that he could walk alongside her again. "I really do like this place, Sally...and its experiences...and its people...very much..."

As they walked, there started to be more and more Valentine's angels walking as well, entering and exiting the street, both male and female. And occasionally members of both sexes were noticing them. Some of the female angels even smiled and giggled together and winked at Jack as they went along, and Jack just cleared his throat and politely smiled and glanced down and hoped Sally wouldn't notice too much.

However, he was so focused on the actions of the female angels towards himself at first...that he didn't much notice the actions of the male angels towards Sally...

While the "cat calls" were more respectable and kind and offering innocent compliments toward Sally, she still felt uncomfortable at their flirts. Especially since she realized how much her borrowed purple T-shirt hugged her upper body a little too well. Her pink and white stripey pants were a little baggier, since they were one size too big for her hips and legs, still offered something to see.

She glanced away from them, trying not to pay too much mind to them or encourage them.

"Oooohhh! It's him! The Pumpkin King!" A few female angels flocked over to Jack like moths to an open flame, squealing.

jJack's eye sockets went wide and if he could have blushed like Sally he would have done so. 'Uh oh...' He had gotten very very bad at handling fangirls ever since getting together with Sally...It had been one thing gently coaxing them away when he had had only himself to worry about, but now he had a lover and fangirls had gone from an inconvenience to downright inappropriate, and so it always threw him off entirely now. "I-I, um...Hello ladies. Yes, it's a pleasure to see your town." He smiled politely and also held Sally's hand more for the comfort of it.

"Jack you're awesome!"

"You're so cool!"

"You're so cute for a skeleton!"

"You can scare all of us any day!"

"So awesome!"

"I love your suit!"

More and more angels came to them, flocking around Jack excitedly. A few were even getting too close for comfort, even touching his limbs!

Sally finally took notice, and her eyes widened before they narrowed a little. Admiration from afar was one thing, but she was not about to take a bunch of girls who didn't even know him flocking about like he was a big piece of meat in the middle of a pit of hungry lions. A strange new feeling arose within her, which she hadn't felt before.

Jealousy.

She didn't like these girls flocking and squealing like that. Not with him.

"Excuse me, ladies." Sally spoke up, cutting in around them.

Jack blinked and looked to Sally with wide and curious eyes. He had been about to try calmly putting the ladies off but...what was Sally doing? He had never heard her speak so bluntly and firmly before. "S-Sally?" he questioned quietly.

A few of the angels looked at her in worry, their eyes widening.

"I would appreciate it if you would express your...admiration for him in a less intrusive and inappropriate manner." Sally said calmly. "If you would like an autograph or an audience with him, that's all right. However, he is taken, and I am his lover."

A few disappointed sighs erupted from the angels, but they all respectfully backed off.

Jack gulped and his eyes went very wide. She had just...openly announced herself as his lover in public. It was both blissful and overwhelming. And there was something very..intriguing about this new assertive side of hers...and all for him...He...sort of liked it, he suddenly realized. He smiled a little in pleasant surprise. "Um...th-thank you, Sally..." Jack started shyly and gratefully, "M-My lover, Sally..." He smiled a little more and squeezed her hand.

Sally blushed as she realized what happened, and squeezed his hand in return as they kept on walking. "...I...I don't know what came over me...But...you're welcome, Jack..." She snuggled into his side as they walked.

Jack chuckled, snuggling her right back. "I know what came over you..." he assured her with a grin, "You're madly in love with your Pumpkin King and...you wanted to make sure that his 'admirers' know it just as much as he does...I'm sorry they surrounded us like that, my darling." He pulled back a little to smile at her as they walked on.

Sally giggled at that, leaning more into him. "...You're right, Jack...that's true. It's all right, though." She assured. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Jack let out a happy sigh at the feeling of her warmth and weight more against him. "Thank you, my Sally..."

Jack was so lost in the happiness of the fangirl incident being over that it took several seconds of them looking forward and walking as they headed down another street now before he noticed...really noticed now...that along with Valentine's girls having looked at him...was it just his imagination or did Valentine's guys seem to be...glancing at his Sally?

The expression on Jack's face changed and he firmed his grip up around Sally a little on instinct. And then he started hearing things others were saying as they looked this way.

"It's that princess we've been hearing about! The Pumpkin one!"

"Wow...she's dead and she still looks...kind of gorgeous...Hmm..."

"Hey, Princess of Pumpkins, would you do me the honor of letting me take you on a small flight? I could...show you how love arrows work..."

"Wow Princess...you really are a 'living doll'. You're even prettier than some of the girl angels here..."

Again, while they were respectable and fairly innocent, they made Sally quite uncomfortable. She offered a little wave and a friendly smile, but kept as close to Jack as she could. She could feel his bones stiffening (more so) at every passing moment, and felt a bit of a strange unease in the air.

Right now Jack was severely not doing okay. Actually, mostly all of this was bringing him back to the first incident he'd ever had of having to imagine, even for an instant, Sally at all close to another man...Back when she had told him about using her leg to 'distract' Oogie Boogie. Suffice it to say he did not like other men looking at and talking to his love like this. Not at all. Ever. And how dare they, and...she was his Sally! And who were they to see how much of a perfect catch she was? Well...okay, maybe they could recognize and be aware of her perfection all they wanted but...who were they to be so blunt about it and to pursue her? He could feel a sudden urge to let Sally go, walk right up to these ridiculous male angels and just scare them so badly that they would be too afraid to fly around shooting love arrows alone anymore and would instead have to opt for going out as one big fearful little bunch.

However, Jack just got his temper under control enough to let out a deep breath and look to the men and state firmly, "Gentlemen...I am...aware of Sa-the Pumpkin Princess's 'qualities'. I know she's very hard not to notice. But I will not have her disrespected. Not as the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town...and never as her...l-lover." He had never called her that in a public setting before. "N-Now we...will continue our walk. Th-Thank you." He gave a small nod and then continued to walk, pulling Sally along with him.

There was a deadbeat silence among the streets of the town for what seemed like hours, before the bustle continued as if nothing had happened.

Sally, meanwhile, was looking up at Jack with absolute amazement. He had not only stood up to these guys, but also even referred to her as his lover in public. Just as she had done moments earlier. She smiled more, blushing a bit, as she leaned up to plant a little kiss on his cheek. "...Thank you, Jack..."

Jack took in a sharp breath and his eyes went wide at her unexpected gesture. "I..." It really started hitting him, everything he had just said out loud about her, "Y-You're welcome..." he bashfully tacked on. "B-But you don't have to thank me, Sally...They were getting close to...sort of insulting your honour a little...And as a gentleman how could I let something like that happen to my lady?" Then Jack gulped and glanced down nervously and added. "Sally...I don't think I like the idea of you having...f-fanboys, I guess would be the word for it. I know it's something I'll have to get used to now with how much we'll travel and how popular you'll be as the Pumpkin Princess but...I still don't like it very much..." He gulped and shrugged.

It was understandable, Sally didn't like him having fangirls, despite that he'd had to deal with them for far longer than she could imagine. And ever since last Christmas when they got together, and soon made public of it, all of his fangirls from back home backed off and weren't praising him so ridiculously. They still admired him and expressed it, but when appropriate and in a more civilized manner. And neither of them spoke ill of Sally or anything.

Sally never quite dealt with fanboys before. Whether or not any of the men in town actually may have noticed her was beyond her, since they never said a thing about it. Obviously, the fact that Jack was her lover was probably what held them back, since they knew that it was dangerous territory to mess with the Pumpkin King. Now seeing his display toward these people, she could only imagine the consequences of what could've happened back home.

She snuggled into him again, smiling. "I understand, Jack. I may be used to you having fangirls...but I can understand you're not used to...well, the other way around...with men noticing...me."

Jack gulped again and nodded...but then sighed and shook his head. "N-No, Sally...first of all...you shouldn't have to be 'used to' something like that regarding me...I'm sorry, I really wish i could make them stop liking me and admiring me but girls just always...have. I just try to be nice and honest to them and they all take it as charming and accessible. I don't know why." He shrugged. "And as for men...noticing you..." he sighed deeply, "I might not be used to the actual action of it but...I am used to the idea of it." He glanced at her. "After all, you're smart, funny, clever...and realy quite f-fetching...so many beautiful things about you...so I've...suspected that this would happen sooner or later. I-I just didn't expect to...feel as strongly about it as I did when it happened."

"Oh...well..." This made her look down again, a bit sheepish. "I-I see." Was all she could say in response.

Despite his anxiety Jack couldn't help but smile at her sweet shyness. He nuzzled his head against her. "You know, also...about other being attracted to you...I think part of my discomfort over it comes from a small... 'fear' I have of you...meeting someone and being...suddenly taken with them. I know you love me, of course, my Sally, but I always think about how you'll be meeting so many new eligible bachelors...I'm afraid it's an insecurity that's not easy for me to break. But I know it's silly. We love each other so purely and perfectly, my Sally, that nothing could ever tear it apart." He laid a small kiss on the top of her head against her yarn hair.

This made her eyes pop open. Did he really just express an insecurity of that? That was something even she felt insecure about! He was the Pumpkin King, he'd been around longer than she'd been created. She was fragile if you set her on fire. She wasn't even royalty, and she wasn't the least bit scary-looking. She was undoubtedly the youngest and least scary being in Halloween Town. She had her fears and insecurities that Jack would eventually either grow tired of her or find someone else. After all, an eternity was longer than anyone could think. What if he did find someone else? She didn't let that control her life, of course. She trusted him, and he never once made her feel any different. He was nothing but a wonderful lover and best friend to her. She wasn't worried about it happening any time soon, but the fear and insecurity DID still haunt her.

Now he was expressing the very same thing? He really felt that? She never would've thought.

This made her hold onto him tighter.

"Jack...I would never leave you for someone else." She whispered softly. "I can never imagine myself loving someone like I love you. We have been through a lot together..." She let that sentence hang, and her voice dropped a few octaves. "...But I understand how you feel. ...I have felt that way, too."

Jack all but stopped breathing, his eye sockets wide and unblinking... "You've...felt..." He blinked several times all of a sudden and then glanced around and found a small deserted side street, which he quickly lead them towards. Once safely away from the public eye he turned to her, looked directly into her eyes, put his hands on her cheeks, and spoke firmly and sincerely like he was saying the most important thing he had ever said in his entire life. "Sally...I...feel...blessed to have found you. Even though it took so many hundreds of years and so many mistakes on my part...it still managed to happen and I will be grateful for that fact for eternity. You're my best friend, my lover, my future wife...and one day I hope the mother of all the little skeleton and ragdoll children we could ever want. My love and my hope...lie so deeply in you, Sally. If I abandoned all of that...I suppose I could go on with my existence solely for the sake of the things I had before you...but why would I want to? To have known the happiness you've given me and then to lose it...and through my own choice of all things? What would be the point?...Sally, last Christmas, after I was shot down, I crashed in a graveyard...and there I sang something akin to my lament but different...and there was a very...despairing part that said... 'Find a deep cave to hide in, in a million years they'll find me, only dust...and a plaque...that reads here lies Poor Old jack...' Without you...that's where I would end up, Sally. I love you...and I will never leave you. Ever. Upon my word." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips to seal things and then pulled back, still looking intently into her eyes. "Do you understand, Sally?" he asked sincerely.

The weight of his words, laced with all the firm but sincere and above all loving feelings attached to them just rained down on Sally then. There was nothing ironic, insincere, or deceitful. Not that she would have ever doubted any sort of romantic proclamation out of love toward her by him.

It made Sally realize, just how much she truly did affect his life. She knew this from before, he'd said so in many ways, many times. She not only proved that there was someone out there who loved him for the person he was beneath the title of the Pumpkin King, but had also helped in opening his eyes. From discovering the consequences and mistakes of taking over someone else's holidays to rekindling his love for Halloween and being the Pumpkin King, all these things that were essential to learn from his mistakes.

Before all of that, Jack had pretty much been living his life day after day doing the same old thing, every Halloween being the same thing year after year. When you're an undead being, it's no wonder you'd get bored after a while. Now ever since they came together, everyone had said continuously that Jack had been nothing but much happier and more productive than ever before. It wasn't even just their relationship, it was also the union of the other Holiday worlds! The diversity in the holidays, the new people, discoveries, everything. It brought the sparks of excitement and wonder back into life!

Sally knew more...that Jack needed her just as she needed him. If not more so.

And he had just proven this to her in words. His actions had said so much, and then his words only added to it all the more. He truly loved her more than anything in the world. Just as she loved him. They were perfect for one another, in so many ways, and yet, they needed each other.

Being together was what helped them feel complete.

Sally felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at him with utmost love and need, trembling a little bit. "...Jack...Jack...I..." More tears streamed down her face as she tried to gather herself. What he had said to her now had so much weight, so much feeling, and yet...it liberated her so much more. All the insecurities drowned away.

She only hoped he'd feel that way too.

"Jack...I...I..."

She was crying and it almost frightened Jack, it was so unexpected! He just blinked several times at first, unsure of what to do. Had he said something wrong? Was she still upset at the idea that he might leave her? Had he hurt her feelings somehow perhaps? He just blinked a bunch more times and then put his hands gently on her shoulders, speaking to her sincerely and almost with a touch of hysterical worry behind his voice. "Sally? Sally, why are you crying? Sally, what happened? Did I say something wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, my Sally, please don't be sad, please don't cry..." Jack had never felt more heart broken in his entire life...Not even when he had realized the people in the real world weren't shooting up fireworks to thank him for his Christmas that he had worked so hard on, but to destroy him because they hated this new thing he loved so much. He just held Sally close to him now, gently resting his skull on her shoulder. "Shh..." he whispered quietly, "Please don't cry, my darling...Please tell me what made you said, and I'll make it better. I promise. I love you so much. My Queen..." He reached up and gently placed his hand against the back of her head, burying it deeply into her soft, yarn hair.

Her fingers clutched at his lapels, as she sniffled and regained herself as much as she could.

"Jack...I'm not sad...I'm just so happy..." She whispered, her shoulders trembling. Regaining herself, she managed to stop crying and muster up the strength to speak again. "What you said just now...Jack... I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I love you... Until I met you, I was lonely, isolated and trapped. Before I met you, and saw a hope of one day coming to the outside world, I was fine with the idea of Dr. Finkelstein...destroying me. I felt there was no hope for me. That I would be isolated for my entire existence..." She sniffled again.

Jack looked down at her, frowning more and more at hearing her talk like that. It hurt so much, thinking of her being that sad...and especially while he had probably been strolling through town and taking all of his freedoms and liberties for granted. He shook his head at her, moving his hand from her hair to gently cup the side of her face as he looked sadly into her eyes. "No, no...I would never have left you all alone like that, my Sally... Even if Christmas hadn't happened to bring us together I still would have realized how I felt about you, I still would have helped you be happy and free...There's always hope for you, Sally. You are hope...My hope..."

Sniffling, Sally smiled a little, feeling a flutter within her. "You're my hope too, Jack...you always have been." As a shy girl, there were times that certain things she wanted to say, either because she was modest or unable to properly say it. But now she mustered all she could to say a few things. "And I...feel as though you and I...we're two halves of a whole. The last two pieces of a puzzle. Without you I'm working with the rain falling down." She took his other hand, gently holding it within both of hers. She then spoke out three words she had not yet said before, but had implied in her actions. "...I _need_ you. You're...you're my best friend, my lover, my...f-future...husband...and...one day...hopefully the father of any children we would want, too." She closed her eyes, and though tears streamed down her face, she smiled. How liberating it felt to say all of that! Love wasn't prison. It was liberation like no other. The freedom to be themselves, be together and be in love...was by far the greatest freedom she could ever ask for.

"You've given me more than I could ever say. I...could never feel this with another man... I'll never leave you, Jack...ever. I love you..."

Jack's breath caught in his throat and his eye sockets were so very wide. All of that absorbed...So much love and beauty and...what she had said about what he was to her...and what he would be to her...and... "Oh...S-Sally, I...I'm all of that to you...h-husband...f-father...Two pieces...Never with another man..." He would have utterly slid to the ground if he hadn't still been holding onto her and holding her close. "Oh my darling...thank you!" And suddenly he was gently holding her face and peppering it with kisses, feeling so wonderful inside! So perfectly, perfectly wonderful!

"Oh!" Sally uttered, and felt herself smile from his ministrations, giggling. "Jack..." She brought her hands to his shoulders again, feeling utterly peaceful and liberated. All the little walls were broken down, and no such uncertainty remained.

They were far more committed to each other than before, if that were possible.

Jack just chuckled in bliss, his kisses still continuing. "Jack? Well obviously...I haven't kissed you enough...Otherwise...you'd be calling me...Pumpkin King..." His sweet little kisses of happiness and love went on.

"Jack!" Sally giggled madly, both at his sweet ministrations and words. "Hee hee...okay, Pumpkin King...you are the King..." She sighed in bliss.

Jack trembled a little, his bones all warm and happy. "I like...being the King...for you, my Princess..." he replied back between kisses, still smiling away. "...My ravishing little rag doll..." He smiled more and held her closer, focusing his kisses low on her face, nearing her neckline.

Her leaves seemed to flutter as if she had a heart, and she giggled all the more, which melted into soft sighs of bliss. "You are the King for me, Jack...my...my King..." That was also something she hadn't come to say in straight words, and being the kind of girl who didn't exactly crack jokes like that or say sarcastic wordings, it was a wonder hearing her say it. And yet, it felt fun, yet true. All the more true. He was her King, as she was his Princess.

Jack blinked several times, his kisses slowly. He gulped, even. She had never got that 'intense' about the 'King' thing. Sure, she knew that he...sort of had a thing for being called the Pumpkin King by her, thanks to those darn love arrows from last Valentine's Day. And so she called him that sometimes...and sometimes she was even kind enough to add a 'my' before the 'Pumpkin King'. But she had never just outright called him 'my King'. He liked it. He even started to smile a little. "Yes...I'm your king...and you're my princess...who will be my queen. The woman with whom I will share all of my power and all of my passion. I love to please my Queen..." And then he leaned in and started moving those kisses of his down from her cheek to her neck again, remembering the effect it had had on her back at the mansion...a very very very very nice effect.

Immediately Sally all but froze at the feel of him kissing her neck again, and soon relaxed as a blissful sigh escaped her parted lips. "Mmmm...Jack..." While they were on a deserted side street, they were still in public, and much like back home, could be seen and caught at any second. On one hand, they were in Valentine Town, and public displays of affection were very common. But it still added a little bit of a thrill.

Jack went a little deeper into the curve of her neck, finding a seam and kissing along it, all the while trying not to chuckle with delight and also pleasant surprise. After all, his Sally usually acted so...demurely. So it was nice to have her...giving in to some things a little more...Openly liking something like this and taking pleasure from it. It was a very attractive state for her to be in. Jack liked it. "Sally..." he whispered between a gentle kiss or two, smiling all the while, "If you keep saying my name...I'm never...going to be able to...stop..." He chuckled a little and went right on with his happy work.

This made Sally giggle quite a bit as she gently held on to his shoulders, melting in the pure bliss. "Oh, Jack..." She said it so sweetly, and yet had a "What makes you think I want you to stop?" kind of tone to it.

Jack blinked and his breath caught in his throat and he instantly paused in his actions for a moment. Had she just said... "Y-You just...said my name again, Sally..." he observed in a soft whisper to her, wondering if she had even realized it? Or maybe she just hadn't heard that little joke he had just made about her saying his name? OR...maybe...just maybe...she had...meant to say it...totally and completely on purpose...!

"Yes...Jack?" Sally winked at him, smiling.

Jack gulped even more noticeably. He couldn't help it! He just...wasn't used to her... 'assertive' side in their love (the love arrow incidents being an exception of course). He let out a shuddery sigh. "J-Just...checking...my darling..." he whispered back to her. "I'll...get back to...you know..." And then he closed his eyes and angled his skull and went back to deeply and tenderly kissing her neck, and all the while trying not to think TOO much about how much pleasure she really was taking from all of this lest the idea make him pass out cold and be unable to give her this kind of happiness and pleasure anymore for the time being.

Sally giggled. "All right..." She this time left out saying anymore more to give him more of a chance to concentrate and regain himself, despite it likely not being so easy at this stage of the game. She giggled again as he kissed her seams along her neck, soft little moans escaping her parted lips.

She made these sounds as he kissed her like this, and that was half the reason Jack continued doing his actions. Those sweet little sounds...he liked them...and this was the only way he had ever found of getting her to make them. He gently shifted his kissed down toward the center and base of her neck and then around to the other side. He found another little seam there and stuck with it, smiling all the time to himself.

Tilting her head to accommodate his movements, more giggles and little breathy moans escaped the enraptured rag doll as she melted all the more into the blissful pleasure. This was probably how he felt when she'd caressed his skull earlier, and made a note to herself to do that again. At a good moment, when he wasn't expecting it, it would be perfect. She giggled at the idea.

Jack held Sally very closely around her back, and as he kissed he felt her melt more and more, her legs seeming to give out from under her. Was he really causing her THAT MUCH enjoyment? But then again, Jack had to recall her little 'massage' to his skull before...and the amount of enjoyment THAT had given him. He was probably making Sally feel the same thing right now. What a strange skill to have. Jack shifted his kisses from the deepest crevice of Sally's neck and collar to the top of her cheekbone, at which point he paused just to stop and smile and admire... "My Sally..." he whispered, holding her very closely, "You're trembling...Are you alright?"

Sally sighed in bliss, bringing her arms around his neck, her wrists overlapping each other. "Of course, Jack...I'm better than all right...when I'm with you..."

Jack let out the happiest sigh imaginable. "Hmm, well then...I guess I'll just have to never let you go, won't I?Hugging you forever...That sounds lovely, doesn't it, Sally?" He chuckled to himself a little, hugging her in a little more closely. "And I want to be with you too so it looks like a win all around,doesn't it?" He shifted up his skull and smiled down at her with warmth and amusement.

"It really is, Jack..." Sally agreed, looking at him with warmth, amusement, and so much love and adoration, blinking a few times. "We are...simply meant to be..."

Jack smiled more, his grin all goofy, hey sockets practically hazed in love. "I know...like two pieces...fitting together..." He chuckled a little and sighed blissfully. "What a pretty piece I ended up fitting with..."

"What a wonderful piece I ended up fitting with..." Sally murmured sweetly, her eyes becoming half-lidded. She then puckered her lips slightly, leaning up toward him. "Kiss me?"

Jack's eye sockets lit up and his smile picked up on one side. She really was rather...into things today, wasn't she? And he really did find it rather intriguing... "Kiss you?" he asked, his half lidded eye sockets glancing 'casually' to the side. "Well, well...I remember a time when you were too shy to even send up a basket of pretty things to my window and stick around to let me thank you...You've certainly 'matured' quiet a bit in only a few months, haven't you, Miss Sally?" He smirked at her a tiny bit.

Sally giggled, smiling more. "Well...I had to sometime, didn't I?"

Jack nodded. "I suppose so. My Sally, all grown up...The perfect woman...With the perfect lips..." He chuckled warmly and then leaned in and gently kissed her, pulling her in close.

Sally blushed at his wordings, but happily kissed back, bringing her arms more around him as she brought herself closer. She then raised her leg upward, kind of like she'd seen other Valentine Angels do when they were kissing their lover.

"Mmmhmm..." Her weight came against him and caused Jack to collapse back a little against the wall behind him. He hugged her as closely as he could, angled his head a little, just tried to kiss her perfectly to get her to sigh and moan and maybe even giggle at the back of her perfect throat.

As if coinciding with his little desires for her responses, a soft moan escaped the back of Sally's throat that was accompanied by a giggle. She happily pressed a little closer now that some kind of an anchor held them up. Her knees were going weak, and she had to stand on tiptoe, it was a wonder how she balanced herself. She drowned herself in bliss, the rest of the world ceasing to exist, nothing but the sweet feeling of their lips in their harmonious dance.

Jack let out a deep sigh and suddenly he was dipping her back, cradling her in his arms. He felt that small need to make one of those nice, moaning sounds of his own, and did his best to do it gently and soothingly to let her know how much he cared for her...and how much he cared for their actions right now. "Mm...mmm..." He never wanted to stop. Never. Ever. Ever. Wanted. To. Stop.

Feeling herself dipped back, she stepped her leg back down to steady herself. It was a wonder she didn't fall when this happened, but she trusted his secure hold on her. Their responses intermixing with each other brought shivers up and down her spine! She lowered her hands to his bony chest, where she gently clutched his lapels. A breeze blew around them, quite strongly, and her hair danced along with it, sometimes flying around their heads like a waving curtain.

Holding her like this, cradling her, supporting her, it felt incredible. And how she would move and respond to him, and how it felt when they were pressed together, and how nicely his arms fit into the soft curves of her body. At this point he could feel that he had dipped her so far back that the tips of her lovely hair could almost touch the ground. She was entirely his...His Sally. And he was hers forever...

The dancing of her rusty red strands settled, and her hair nearly touched the ground, if not the tips of it. She could swear she heard music in the air, something completely stark to the utter silence or screams in the air she would normally hear back home. It only added to the harmonious dance of their lips, the wondrous feeling of their embrace, everything.

If this was what being in love felt like, especially within the very manifestation of love itself, then she wanted nothing more than to remain within that feeling. Forever. They were together, in love. He was all hers, as she was his...forever.

Eventually, unable to just...bear the passion of it all any longer without all of his bones falling apart and collapsing (which would have left Sally in need of 'putting him back together', and Jack...could not even handle the embarrassment of just imagining a scenario like that), Jack gently separated his mouth from hers. He still held her dipped past horizontal level, just trying to catch his breath, though it was so very very hard. "For Halloween's sake, I love you, you gorgeous, gorgeous creature..."

The blush upon Sally's pale blue cheeks pinkened more, as she smiled up at him with everlasting love. "I love you too..." She managed between pants, her eyes half-lidded in a lovesick daze.

Jack smiled extra...then he gulped, and then leaned his face in a little closer to hers and pressed their foreheads lightly together. He knew this was going to be a lot but...he...Well, if now wasn't the perfect time to throw such a bold suggestion out there, then when was? "So...we love each other...Speaking of that...um...Sally?" He moved his hand up to gently twirl soe of her yarn hair around it.

"Yes Jack...?" Now she opened her eyes fully, smiling as she regarded him with her full attention, curious and interested.

Jack gave a little shrug...and asked with a small gulp and a smile, "Tonight...could we...have a little 'sleepover' together? You remember, like that night back in Halloween Town when there was that storm and you knocked on my bedroom door...and stayed?" He all but held his breath in anticipation.

Sally blinked as she remembered that night all too well. She'd had a pretty bad nightmare, one she hadn't forgotten, and in her despair and fright, she had rushed to Jack's room. All out of some kind of delirious attempt to make sure he was still around. Hearing his voice, and seeing him there as he opened the door to her, was all but a huge relief. They then sat together in his bed, just talking to each other, holding each other. And after long, due to the fact that the next day after, he would be departing for two weeks. Sally made the impulsive but still desired decision to request that they stay together the rest of the night. And they did. Then woke up in each other's embrace under the morning sun.

To do it again? Sally hadn't thought of when they'd do that again. While they spent

more time within each other's presence in either of their rooms, it never actually occurred to them. Going to bed in their separate rooms had still been a natural routine for them.

And now, here in the most romantic Holiday World, was the chance to do so again.

With a smile, Sally nodded. "...Yes...I'd love to, Jack."

Jack smiled more brightly than he had yet today! Then suddenly he straightened them up and hugged her close and moved them away from the wall and twirled her around in his arms. "Splendid, splendid, splendid!" He felt so happy, so light, so thrilled! The impulse to suggest this idea had been so sudden but once it had come over him, he could deny it no longer. He would get to spend the night with her again...and what was better, this would be the WHOLE night, not just the last half of it. The two of them would climb into a nice bed in their nice pajamas, pull the covers over them...and then she would be there before him to delight him for the entire evening. He placed her down on the ground and opened his eyes and pulled back from her, looking down at her a little bashfully, though still with a grin. "I-I mean, um...o-okay. Sounds good then." He chuckled a little.

Sally gigged, happy to see him so excited about the idea. Sometimes she could swear that he was a child on Halloween, or Christmas...and it was adorable. She too, was very much anticipating this. To be able to spend the entire night next to him again, in his embrace, as they held one another when the night closed in, and as they slept, within their pleasant nightmares. Then to awaken the next morning, with the sun shining in the window, and seeing one another being the first thing they see upon opening their eyes.

This time, it was the entire night, as opposed to the last half of it. While she was nervous, it didn't overshadow her utmost joy and excitement.

Regaining herself, now that she was upon solid ground and standing again, she brought her hands behind her back as she looked down bashfully, smiling. "It sounds good to me as well, Jack..." She looked up again, beaming. "Um...shall we keep walking?"

"Hmm?" Jack merely sighed out at first. Then he blinked as her words sunk in and he recalled that they really had been in the middle of a walk before all of this had started, hadn't they? "O-Oh! Um..." He cleared his throat and nodded, stepping aside. "Yes, of course..." He bent low and gestured forward familiarly... "As always, ladies first, my Sally..." He smiled up at her in that familiar, almost childlike way of his that came upon him whenever he got a bit chivalrous.

Once more she laughed happily at his gesture, recalling their first outing together when he had made it point to be chivalrous. In fact, walking around town like this and taking in the sights, just as they had done yesterday, almost felt exactly like the first time they had done so around Halloween Town. A wonderful memory she wound never forget, and was being manifested yet again, under different circumstances and under a different atmosphere, and place.

"Thank you, Jack." She smiled, and walked off toward the main road, and then looked at him again, holding her hand out for him to hold.

Jack's eyes and smile brightened at the sight of her outstretched hand and with a nod he took it and stepped back out into the main street with her, both started to wlk again. Jack chuckled. "This has certainly been an...interesting walk, Sally..."

"It certainly has, Jack...it certainly has." Sally agreed, giggling a bit. It was an interesting walk...but it was more than that. She felt reminded of the stories she'd read, in which a character, maybe two at the same time, would go through moments in the story where their character is developed. As well as that, when two people together, be it friends, family, or lovers, would also have their relationship developed as walls were torn down and everything needed to be heard and said, was of course done.

She felt like that now, and felt herself smiling at the thoughts of it. The liberation from earlier returned and flourished, and made her feel lighter. As if she could walk on air.

"...Jack? ...Thank you." She said softly.

Jack blinked and then looked at her with a smile. "For what?" He chuckled a little.

She nearly said everything, and while she was indeed thankful for all that he had done, this was what she wanted to say instead. "For telling me what I needed to hear."

Jack tilted his smiling skull at her. He considered and then he nodded. "Well, in that case, thank you for the same thing, Sally." He smiled more at her.

"...You're welcome, Jack." She smiled and squeezed his hand, before turning her head and looking up toward him, her smile growing.

Much to even their surprise, their love had grown stronger. Any walls of uncertainty and fear were torn right down, as they felt more committed to each other more than they ever thought they could be. Yes, their courtship was still very young, and it would be much time before they would come to marry and unite together once and for all, it helped them to know even right now that there was no more worry.

The love they had kept them together, and yet, it was more than just their love. They needed each other, in more ways than one could imagine. Living their lives on their own had not been easy, but doable. In time, it was something like a test, obstacles to face and overcome before they could truly find each other and unite, as they were meant to do. Was it really destiny? Was there some kind of a set plan for them to come together? Had it been planned all along, but no one knew of it? Or was it really just a coincidence? That it just came to happen given the circumstances as they escalated further and further. It was a question even they themselves couldn't answer. But it didn't change what they knew in their hearts.

They were simply meant to be.

And today, they knew that more than ever before.

* * *

><p>"Peek-A-Boo...there you are!" Sally cooed happily to baby Henry as she played a little game of Peek-A-Boo with him. She tickled his tummy, making him laugh and giggle, kicking his pudgy legs a bit. "Awwww... Coochie coochie coo..." Lifting his little shirt, she blew a raspberry into his tummy, making him laugh and squeal.<p>

She looked out the large window of the sitting room, where she was currently babysitting and playing with baby Henry, as she'd promised Flower Heart. She observed Cupid and Flower Heart outside with Jack as they were talking about something very animatedly. Jack looked toward the window then, seeing her looking out, and winked at her. Sally winked back. They were planning something...

Jack then made the motion of excusing himself, and then came on back inside, trying to hide the mischievous grin on his face.

Sally giggled, their little plan was fast in motion.

In a few moments, Jack entered the room where Sally and Henry were, and approached his lady love with a smile. "Well, they're all alone now, Sally. I came up with the perfect excuse for why I needed to stay behind with you..." He smiled a little extra, looking down bashfully as he sat beside Sally and reached out to gently touch the baby, causing it to giggle.

"What was your excuse?" Sally asked curiously, smiling as she observed his interactions with the baby. She pulled Henry up onto her lap, laying him back and playing with his fingers.

Jack gulped and gave a small shrug, the somewhat bashful grin still on his face. "I...told them I wanted to stay here with you and Henry so that you and I could practice at...being a mommy and a daddy together. Th-They thought that was cute, heh..." He barely brought his half lidded eye sockets up to meet her eyes.

Sally's eyes widened and she blushed considerably, now seeing why they'd bought that excuse. "Oh! ...Well...that was...that was very clever, Jack...I can see why they would believe it..."

"Daaaaaa! Da da da daaa?" Henry cooed, reaching up toward them with his tiny little hands.

Sally giggled, making silly faces at him. "Da da da daaa..." She repeated to him in baby talk, making him smile. "I suppose in a way that's not too far from the truth... Spending time with him like this is kind of practice... Flower Heart said a good sense of what it feels like to be a parent before you're ready is to practice with kids who aren't your own..."

Jack chuckled and nodded, looking down at the baby again. "Well, that does make sense...After all, it would be a big responsibility. It's good to practice for it..." He played with Henry for another few seconds and then a thought occurred to him and he looked to Sally with a smile. "Do you suppose Cupid and Flower Heart ever use Henry to play 'mommy and daddy' with?" He chuckled a little at the sweet idea.

"...Perhaps." Sally said thoughtfully. "She has said that they spend a lot of time with him and with Timmy, as something like a family. Cupid has been something of a father to Henry ever since..." A frown came to her face. "Well, his biological father has been gone."

Jack blinked then frowned, looking to Sally. "Yes, I know...Timmy said he just...left one day." A slightly puzzled look came to Jack's face. "I wonder why someone would do such a thing?"

"...Left one day?" Sally blinked. "He didn't leave. ...He was recruited into the Heartless Army. ...Oh...I suppose they didn't tell Timmy that, then."

Jack's eye sockets went very wide, and then he blinked and shook his head. "Oh...I suppose you're right...That's so sad, Sally." He looked to her with a frown again.

"It certainly is." Sally looked down at Henry sadly, shaking her head. "To think she lost someone she loved to those..._things_." She looked up again, frowning slightly and biting her lip. "I wondered one thing of it, though. If they would tell him who his father really was." She looked down at the baby again, and smiled tenderly as she stroked his hair and poked his nose and cheeks. Henry giggled and grasped her finger with his hand with all his strength. "I can certainly imagine that it would be a very hard truth to reveal, wouldn't it? I suppose that's why they didn't tell Timmy the entire story."

"Yes, it would be hard and also...they're both so young..." Jack tenderly touched the baby's face. "Maybe later on they'll tell them both what really happened but not right now...They don't need to know. I think it would hurt them too much, Sally..."

"That's true. I suppose once they are older and will be able to understand better, they'll be able to handle the truth." Sally said thoughtfully.

Henry cooed and then grasped Jack's finger as well, holding on tight. It still amazed Sally at how a baby so young and so small could be so strong.

She looked out the window again at Cupid and Flower Heart, and they seemed to be talking. Still nothing yet. She turned her attention back to Henry.

"Sweetheart...can you say my name? Sally."

"Aaa?" Henry said, smiling.

"Sally. Sssssaaaaaalllyyyyyy..." She enunciated slowly. "Ssssaaaallllyyyy..."

"Saaaawwwwyyyy..." Henry responded.

Jack gasped, his whole face lighting up. "He said it! Well, isn't he clever...just like his Aunt Sawwy..." He chuckled. "Can you say Jack, little fella? Jaaa-k! Or Pumpkin King-whichever's easier." He laughed a little more to himself. (more)

"D...Daak! Dak! Pun-kim! Pun-kim!" He baby smiled and cooed and giggled happily.

"Awwww..." Sally giggled at his speech impediment. "Well, now he knows our names!"

"Sawwy...Daaaak!" Henry cooed, giggling some more. "Pun-kim!"

Jack nodded. "Yes, that's right...we're Sally and Jack and we come from the place with all the pumpkins...And you're Henry and your mommy's Flower Heart...and maybe soon...Cupid can be your second daddy...Would you like that, little one?"

"Daaa..." The baby looked at Jack and Sally curiously for a moment but then just smiled and clapped its hands and giggled. "Daak! Saawwy! Da-da! Ma-ma!" He clapped more. "Ku-pid! Ku-pid!"

Sally giggled, and nuzzled the baby's cheeks, smothering his face with kisses. "Awww! You're very smart, Henry...good job!"

"Yes, very good job," Jack joined with a grin, tickling the baby's tummy with one of his bony fingers, "And you've gotten a very good reward for it-it's not everyone who gets kisses from Miss Sawwy, after all." He moved a little closer to Sally, resting his free hand atop hers.

Sally blushed and giggled bashfully, looking away shyly. "I can't help it. It's impossible not to want to smother him with kisses."

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Yes, he really is quite adorable. Ours will have more of a 'spooky/adorable' quality to them, I suppose..." he couldn't help adding, his grin picking up on one side a little.

"You're right..." Sally giggled, stroking Henry's hair again. She looked out the window, and smiled. It had finally happened.

* * *

><p>"FINALLY!" A younger voice piped up from behind them in the room. "I was wondering when Cupid was finally going to grow a spine and just woo her!"<p>

Sally smiled at the sight, and then looked over her shoulder at Timmy. "How long have you been there? And shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Noooo..." Timmy said, looking around. "I've been here awhile!"

Jack smirked a little in amusement at the child. "You snuck out of bed, didn't you?" Timmy just smiled and shrugged. Jack chuckled a little and shook his head. "Well, at least it was for a good cause...Yes, you're right...It seems your sister and Cupid are finally more than friends."

Jack gave a quick glance out of the window, catching sight down below of Cupid and Flower Heart still continuing to embrace...and rather 'heatedly' at this point. Jack cleared his throat and half grinned and then quickly pulled a curtain across the pane of glass, turning back to Timmy sheepishly. "Y-Yes, well...maybe that's not the most appropriate thing for you to continue watching, Timmy. Um...why don't you go back off to bed and try to have a good nightmare that you can tell me about in the morning-something really scary that'll scare even me, huh?" Jack looked at the young boy hopefully, hoping to have successfully distracted him from the now covered up scene outside.

"But sis didn't read me a story." Timmy looked sad. "She always reads me a story before I go to bed...and she didn't read me one."

"Awww..." Sally looked at him with sympathy as she stood up, cradling baby Henry. She then got an idea. "Jack...why don't you read him a story? I have to get Henry ready for bed, anyway. Feed him, change him..."

"Ewwww! I'm not changing his diaper!" Timmy gagged. "YEAH! Please, Jack? Please?" He jumped up and down eagerly.

Jack blinked a few times but then smiled down at the child and nodded. "Alright, alright, I'll read you a story...But then bedtime. It really is getting late...even Uncle Jack and Aunt Sally want to get to bed soon. " Jack tried not to smile too much at the private joke he had just made.

"Okay, Jack!" Timmy grinned. "I'll go to bed after a story, I promise!"

"You had better, young man." Sally said sternly. "I don't think your sister will be very happy that you're still up. And if you sneak out of bed again, I'm afraid you will have pretty bad nightmares."

"Ooohh, yeah! I gotcha, Aunt Sally! I won't! I'll go right to bed after a story!"

"Good..." Jack smiled more, stepping forward to lead the young angel down the hall to his room, "And if you don't, not only will you have bad nightmares but you might find the Pumpkin King under your bed ready to scare you..." He winked, then glanced over his shoulder and gave a small wave. "Bye, Aunt Sally and baby Henry...Pleasant nightmares!" He winked.

"Say bye, sweetie." Sally took Henry's hand and waved to them.

"Bah-bah!" Said Henry.

"See ya, Aunt Sally! Bye Henry!" Timmy waved, and then grabbed Jack's hand. "Come on! I got a perfect story for you to read me! It's a Christmas story!"

Despite how reasonable Jack was about all the holidays now, his eye sockets couldnt' help but light in up secret eager cheerfulness at the sound of that particular holiday's name. "Christmas? Really?" He grinned widely.

"Yeah! It's awesome! It's my favourite Christmas story ever! I even saw the moo-vee of it too!" Timmy said happily. Eventually, they came upstairs to his room. His room was a theme of dinosaurs, along with monsters. Toys, clothes, blankets and pillows, all kinds of things.

"Oh! This is my tarantula! His name is Spider Man!" Timmy gestured to a cage sitting on his dresser, with a fairly big tarantula inside.

Jack walked over to the spider, admiring it for a moment. "He's quite frightful, Timmy. I love spiders." He gently tapped the glass of the spider's container and then turned back to Timmy, who was already in bed sitting up with his book and looking eagerly toward Jack. The Pumpkin King walked over to the bed and sat down upon the edge. "Alright, so what is it you'd like me to read, Timmy?" he asked with interest.

"This one! Dr. Seuss' _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_!" Timmy held the thin book over. It featured a picture of a man with green fur and frightening features, wearing a Santa Claus suit, and trying to haul a decorated Christmas tree away. "It's about this guy called the Grinch, he hates Christmas and tries to steal it!"

For a moment Jack just remained perfectly frozen with his eye sockets wide and his jaw slightly open, utterly paralysed in surprise.

"...Um, Jack? Hey? Helloooooo?" Timmy waved his hands frantically. "Hey! Don't fall asleep on me now! Wake up!"

Timmy saying his name snapped Jack out of it and then he just sighed deeply and put a hand to one of his temples shepishly. "No one will ever let me forget the Christmas thing, will they?" He had to chuckle to himself a iittle and then opened his eyes and looked to Timmy again with a smile, reaching out and taking the book. "Alright, alright...let's read about stealing Christmas..." He did his best not to chuckle again as he opened the book.

"Yay!" Timmy happily clapped his hands. "And be sure to do this nasty scary voice when you do the Grinch! And who better than you?"

Jack chuckled, a touch of a proud grin coming to his face, and nodded. "Well, alright, if you insist..." He winked at him.

"_Every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot. But the Grinch, who lived just north of Whoveille...did not!_

_The Grinch hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!_

_Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. _Hmm..." Jack puzzled over this line for a moment. "Now why would anyone hate Christmas?" He glanced over at Timmy with a smile. "I assure you, Timmy, I only stole Christmas because I love it so much! The lights and the colors and the songs and the presents..." he started to get a daydreamy look in his eyesockets...but then he snapped out of it and came back to reality with a blink and a sheepish grin. "Heh, um...anyway, getting back to the story...

"_I know just what to do!" The Grinch Laughed in his throat. And he made a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat. _Heh, well, actually, Aunt Sally's the one who made my Sandy Claws coat and hat...O-Or actually, I sort of... 'borrowed' Sandy Claws's hat..." Jack let out a deep, slightly embarrassed sigh.

"Go on! Keep going!"

"Alright, let's keep going...Iprobably deserve to read this after what I pulled last year anyway..." He tried not to laugh and went on.

_"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!" _ _So he called his dog Max. Then he took some red thread. And he tied a big horn on top of his head_." Jack sighed and put down the book for a second. "I would just like to go on record as saying that I did NOT tie anything to Zero's head and also he lead my team entirely of his own will." Jack glanced down at the book again, this time a small, frustrated frown coming to his face. "And at least I had a full team of reindeer, and they flew too!" Jack prepared to go back to reading the book, a bit of a proud smile coming to is face now at the idea of his own superior Christmas theft strategy in this area.

Timmy laughed, grinning as he clapped his hands. "Jack, you're the best! I only wish you were the first one to ever read the book to me! It gets better, wait till you see what the Grinch does! But you're not like him in most ways, you never hated Christmas at all!"

Jack smiled and shook his head, looking to Timmy. "No, definitely not...I just...loved Christmas a little too much..." He smiled and shrugged. "You see, I...didn't really know I loved Miss Sally at the time and, well...all that love I was suppressing had to come out somewhere. So it came out in Christmas...but it was just a little too much, and should have been going to Aunt Sally anyway." He winked at Timmy and then glanced down at the book again, resuming reading.

"_Then he slid down the chimney. A rather tight pinch. But if Santa could do it, then so could the Grinch..._" Jack read a few more lines, then got to, "Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant, Around the whole room, and he took every present!" Jack had to pause again and look up at Timmy quite seriously. "Timmy..." he sighed deeply, "Okay...I did break into other people's homes, like the Grinch did, but I did it to _give_ presents, not _take_ them. Also, it's wrong to do that in the first place no matter what you're intentions are...and...also apparently it's wrong to give scary Halloween presents made by the dead to unsuspecting human beings who are still living..." He kind of mumbled through that last part in a touch of embarrassment and then instantly looked back to the book.

"Then they don't know what they're missing!" Timmy pouted. "If you came to my house and gave me all those Halloween goodies, you'd be my hero!"

Jack smiled, glancing at Timmy appreciatively. "Really, Timmy?"

"Of course!" Timmy nodded rapidly. "I like big scary stuff! That's why I like dinosaurs and aliens and monsters and big animals!" He pointed to a few posters of panthers, tigers, lions and leopards. "So I definitely wish I was one of those kids you gave Halloween goodies to!"

Jack smiled warmly down at the boy. "Thank you, Timmy...O-Of course, my...my gifts were closer to thirty foot snakes that were eating Christmas trees but...I would have found you one that was a little less destructive at least." He winked at Timmy and then resumed reading the book.

"_And what happened then...? Well...in Who-ville they say, That the Grinch's small heart, Grew three sizes that day! And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight, He whizzed with his load through the bright morning light And he brought back the toys! And the food for the feast! And he...HE HIMSELF...! The Grinch carved the roast beast!_" Jack smiled brightly, shutting the book. "Well, at least that ended splendidly! I like the Grinch much better at the end than the beginning. And Christmas came after all-that's the best part of all!" He looked to Timmy happily...only to see the little angel all but dozed off. Jack smiled more and placed the book aside and then stood up and tucked in Timmy a little. "Goodnight, Timmy..." he whispered, all the while feeling thankful that, in regards to Timmy's bed, there was 'nothing underneath' to wake him from his peaceful slumber.

"Night..." Timmy mumbled sleepily in his sleep, cuddling up to his plush dinosaur toy.

Soft giggling was heard in the doorway. "Awww...now he's sound asleep." Came Sally's voice.

She was in the doorway, carrying a sleeping baby Henry in her arms. She was all dressed for bed, in her white nightgown, this time combined with a silky, spidery, creamy-silvery-white short-sleeved slip she wore over it.

Jack had stoop up at hearing her voice from behind him, prepared to turn around with a smile and agree with her and then ask her if baby Henry was asleep yet.

However, upon catching sight of her...his plans sort of changed. He just stood stock still, his eye sockets wide and his jaw utterly dropped. She looked...enchanting...and in a very...attractive way. He gulped, unable to speak at the moment.

"Um...Jack? Are you all right?" Sally cocked her head lightly, bouncing Henry a little in her arms, since he was fussing just a bit.

Had Jack mentioned yet that it wasn't helping that not only did she look very...fetching right now but with Henry in her arms, it was almost like...watching a little preview of her smiling and holding one of their own babies before going off to bed. 'Such a pretty mother...' "I..." Jack whispered softly, trying to break himself out of it. He quickly walked forward to leave the room so that he wouldn't wake Timmy. "I'm fine, Sally..." he whispered shyly as he made it to her, gently closing Timmy's door behind him. "It's just...that's a new, um...nighttime item you've made for yourself, isn't it...? It's...pretty..." He shrugged bashfully.

"Oh, yes...it is." She smiled, and headed to the nursery that was next door to Flower Heart's room. "I made it to wear on warmer nights, and I had a feeling it would be very warm while we're here, so I decided to bring it with me."

"I like it..." Jack observed, his grin picking up on one side as he followed her to the nursery. "It's sort of like you're dressing up for our sleepover later..." he added quietly, smiling more to himself.

"Well...you can say that..." Sally giggled, and gently pushed open the door. "All right, sweetheart...time for bed...your Mommy will be in to check on you later." She cooed to the sleeping infant. Briefly checking to make sure he didn't need to be changed, again, she kissed his head and gently lowered him into the crib. "There you go...goodnight, and have pleasant dreams..." She then gently turned the mobile above his crib, which played soft music.

Jack smiled and quietly entered the room with her, looking over the crib as well. He whispered very quietly. "Seeing you holding him before...it was almost like watching you holding one of our own children for a moment...It was beautiful..."

Sally blushed at his compliment, giggling softly. It did indeed feel like she was holding one of their own children, and it felt lovely. "It certainly felt that way...I'm going to miss taking care of him after we go home. ...Flower Heart says that women embrace their maternal instincts when they take care of children."

Jack gently led his arm around her waist, resting it there. He smiled. "Well then...all the more reason for me to stop being so shy and just ask you to marry me...that way we can start having our own little babies as soon as possible..." He hoped he wasn't being too bold, but he just couldn't help it.

"Jack! ...You're terrible..." Sally giggled, blushing quite a bit at the idea. "Although I don't disagree, either..." She looked down at the sleeping baby again, and for a moment, felt as if they were putting their own child to bed. Standing by the crib, watching them fall asleep as the night closed in...it was a beautiful thought.

Jack leaned against her a little, letting her head come to rest on his shoulder. "Sally?" he asked quietly after a little bit.

"Mm-hmm?" She whispered softly, leaning against him a bit more.

Jack gulped. "Can...Can we go have our sleepover now?"

Sally blushed, but giggled as she nodded. "Of course...I'm ready to get to sleep soon, anyway. Shall we?"

Jack nodded and then gently began to lead them from the room. Once they reached the hall and started walking down it, he asked, curious now as the thought occurred to him, "Should we, um...sleepover in your room or my room, do you think?" He gulped, still feeling very bashful about all of this.

"Oh! ...Well...I...I haven't thought of that..." She paused to think for a moment. "Well...how about your room...?"

Jack smiled more and nodded. "Okay...O-Oh, but, um..." he looked down in a touch of embarrassment, "Could you, um...give me a few moments in there a-alone...? I...still have to change into my pajamas...heh..." He shrugged a little and glanced at her with a sheepish grin.

"Absolutely." Sally smiled, and headed toward her own room. "Let me know when you're ready then."

Jack nodded. "Alright...Be done in a moment, my Sally..." He smiled at her and gave a small wave and then closed himself inside of his room. Safely inside, his eyes wide, he looked around at his room. It wasn't that it was messy or anything, it was just...Sally was going to be in here soon! To sleep! He quickly raced around and made sure everything was neat and orderly, he moved some flower filled vases around so that they were closer to the bed to make the atmosphere nice and also for some nice aroma, then he straightened his blankets as neatly as he could, fluffed his pillows, and let out a sigh. "Okay that should do it..." Still though, it felt like something was missing. He considered...then smiled a little shyly and went around and blew out several candles that were lit, thus dimming the lights a little. He observed the room now. "Perfect..." Now all that was left was for him to change into his pajamas, which he quickly did, putting away his suit neatly and then suavely exiting his room to knock lightly on Sally's door. "Sally...I'm ready for you..." he announced sweetly.

"All right, Jack." Sally opened the door, placing the hairbrush she was using down, and then came out, smoothing her nightgown. "I'm ready, too."

Jack smiled like the great big goofy kid he was inside. "Shall we then?" he asked quietly, offering out his hand to hers.

Sally nodded, gently taking his hand. "We shall..." She felt a little nervous about doing this again, especially since the inevitable time was right now, but she was ready for it, and happy to embrace it as it came.

Jack nodded and then led her over to his bedroom door. He pushed it open and released her hand, then bowed low and looked to her. "As always, my darling...ladies first." He chuckled and winked at her.

The sweet memory of their first outing yet again entered her mind, as it usually did whenever he used that chivalrous phrase and gesture. "Thank you, Jack..." She stepped into his room. It was very much decorated just like hers, so there wasn't too much different. Aside from the placement of flower-filled vases and the dimly lit candles. "Ooohh..." It all added to the creepy yet beautiful atmosphere.

Jack stepped inside and gently closed the door behind them. "I hope you like it, Sally. I tried to make it nice for us. I want things to be special for you...You deserve that..." He stepped forward and came up alongside her, still looking so very bashful.

"Of course I do." She assured, and brought her arms around him in a sweet hug. "But what matters the most...is the time we share together."

Jack nodded, all but bursting with happiness inside at both her words and hug. "Y-Yes! Of course...A-And well...in that case...should we go over to the bed and...start our sleepover together, Sally?"

"Yes, Jack...of course..." Sally blushed now, looking away shyly, but nodding. "Um...how do you want to do this...?"

"Oh!" Jack blinked and shifted away from her for a moment, not having thought about that much. "Well, um...I guess we could both just...climb in from opposite sides together and...just sit or lie down and...talk." He looked to her for approval or an alternative plan.

"...All right, that should work." Sally gave a nod, clasping her hands together. She then smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "I'll take this side, you can take the other one. Then we can count to three, and get in at the same time?" It was a callback to their usual little game of going into their rooms at the count of three, like they had done here and of course, back at home.

Jack nodded, happy they had a plan. "Alright..." He moved over to his side, and she to hers..."One..." He smiled at her.

"Two..." Sally giggled, grasping the edge of the blanket.

Jack took a deep breath. "Three!" And then instantly he climbed eagerly into his side of the bed.

Sally did the same unanimously, climbing in on her side beside him. She giggled, sitting up against the pillows as she exhaled. "...Well...we did it...we're in the bed now."

Jack nodded, trying not to smile too much lest it actually crack his skull. "Yup...Nice and cozy in bed together...Pumpkin King Jack and sweet, scary Sally..." He shifted a tiny bit closer to her and let out a perfectly content sigh just at the sight of her here with him.

"Very funny." Sally giggled, shaking her head. None the less, she scooted a bit closer and snuggled against him. "We've certainly done so much since we've been here, Jack...and seen a lot of wonderful things. It's quite amazing, don't you think?"

Jack nodded, all the while debating with himself about putting an arm around her. "Yes, we've had a grand time. And we've learned so much about Valentine's Day and love...and we've gotten to spend so much nice time together. I've enjoyed it very very much..." He smiled dreamily at her.

"So have I, Jack..." Sally smiled dreamily, laying her head on his shoulder. "For our first visit together, in a new place, I'm certainly glad we came here. All the things we've done, we've seen, heard...it really makes me look forward to seeing the other worlds."

"I hope to take you to all of them, my Sally..." Jack replied sweetly...and then he gently put an arm around her waist, pulling her in close. He chuckled a little and added. "We should do a tour of all the holiday worlds for our honeymoon..."

Sally beamed at his gesture, giggling. "That would certainly be a very exciting idea..."

Jack let out a warm, deep sigh. He loved her being here with him like this. He ended up kind of gurgling out the fist thing that randomly popped into his head al of a sudden. "You make my bed warm, Sally. It's nice."

This made her blush, having not expected something like that to be said! "Oh...well I... I feel warmer with you..."

Jack swallowed and his eyes popped open as he suddenly realized what had slipped out of him. "Oh...well, um..." and then her response processed and he smiled a little goofily again, "I'm glad..." He snuggled against her a little. Then he asked shyly, suddenly wondering something. "Um...Sally? Did...Did you tell Flower Heart or Cupid about our sleepover?"

"No, but...Flower Heart did actually figure it out." Sally admitted. "I don't know how she did, but she somehow sensed that you and I were sleeping in the same room tonight. She was actually asking me if we were going to start sleeping in the same room together before or after we...you know..." She blushed at this.

Jack blinked and looked at her curiously, waiting for her to go on. "Before we...?"

"Get married..." Sally finished. "She was just curious. I just said that we would see. But for the moment, we slept in separate rooms."

Jack blinked several times, taking all of that in. First of all, Flower Heart knew which meant Cupid was bound to know too...which meant breakfast tomorrow was probably going to be full of awkward fun all about himself and Sally. And second of all... "We..." he puzzled over the idea for a moment, "We could...sleep in the bed together...all the time...even before we're married?" He asked the question with genuine curiosity.

"She's said that in the old times, right around when she was much younger, that it was very...scandalous for a couple to share a room when they weren't married. But she's said that times have changed and more and more, couples live together before even getting married at all, let alone sharing a room together." She shrugged a bit, biting her lip.

"I see..." Jack replied, still looking rather pensive on the matter. And he really did deeply consider it for several moments more. Then he let out a sigh and looked to Sally. "Um...Sally? About this...topic...I'm sure you've got your own feelings on the matter and I'd like to hear them but, as for me, I..." He took a slow breath and looked deeply into her eyes. "Sally, I'm very happy that we live together. It feels like the most perfect and right thing in the world for me." He smiled. "But..." that slightly more serious look returned, "As for our sleepovers...I...I do love them, of course...on special occassions. But I...if it's alright...I would prefer to stay in our separate rooms until we're married, Sally. Perhaps it's sort of old-fashioned, like Flower Heart described but..." he had to smile a little and shrug, "I'm sort of an old-fashioned guy, Sally...I can't help it-it's the product of being around for a few centuries. You're a lady to me and a few private moments like this one are one thing but...anything beyond this feels a little sacred...like it would feel more right if I had married or at least proposed to you first...All right, Sally?" He looked at her sincerely, hoping she would understand all of that.

This only made Sally smile in understanding and she snuggled more into him. She could see he was probably nervous about her feelings, thinking that she might've felt differently and that being "old-fashioned" wasn't what she wanted. In a partial way, yes. She wanted to, so much, but she was more than willing to let them pace themselves and let it all come through naturally. She didn't regret nor resent anything of this decision in the least.

"I understand, and I expected that. I told her that myself, and she even said that despite times HAVE changed, it doesn't matter because what really counts is doing whatever works. Neither way is right or wrong, but it depends on what the individual couples want. And I'm fine with that, too." She smiled more, exhaling. "I'm happy either way. It works for us, don't you think?"

Jack's bones all but melted at her embrace and snuggling. He just smiled goofily and nodded. "I...I think what we're doing right now works out...perfectly!" He suddenly hugged her close as well, snuggling back into her. "You're good at cuddling, Sally..." he whispered warmly in bliss, his eyes shut. "I'm so happy like this with you."

"You too..." Sally closed her eyes, melting into the bliss. "I'm happy like this with you, too." It reminded her of that night of the storm, the first time they ever slept in the same bed together...and almost every night when they would curl up and read together on the couch, and do some snuggling before they'd retire to their rooms.

Jack let out a peaceful sigh, slumber startng to come over him. "Sally?" he whispered lightly though while he was still a little conscious.

"Mm-hmm?" Sally yawned a little, feeling sleep slowly overtake her as well.

"Promise me something..." he whispered quietly, savoring how perfect it felt to have her with him like this.. "Promise me...we'll be this happy...forever..." He was slipping into dreams.

"I promise, Jack...That's a promise I will always keep..." Sally whispered, and closed her eyes again.

Jack let out a perfectly content sigh and drifted off, completely at peace with his lady love in the most romantic place in the world...made all the more romantic by their closeness together in it right now. And he had lovely nightmares all about scaring during Halloween and Sally scaring along with him...and teaching their little children to be scary too...He smiled the entire time as he slept, and only hoped in his heart that Sally was having dreams just as wonderful.

* * *

><p>Morning was fast approaching in Valentine Town, and in Jack's bedroom in Cupid's mansion the Pumpkin King's mind was preparing to awake, though for now at least it remained contentedly lost in a final few wisps of nightmare and just total peace at having shared his bed for this past night with his beloved Sally. Little did he know though that somewhere in the night while residing next to him, a dreaming Sally had ended up cuddling closer and closer into his arms until now, well...she was hugging him and on top of him, slumbering in a blissful way she had never known possible before.<p>

Jack, meanwhile, had his arms around her back, holding her closely and snugly like she was a teddy bear or something he was sleeping with. And now he was starting to wake up a little more. He took a deep inhale through his nose...and the lovely scent of autumn leaves and pumpkin spice and something like dead herbs and flowers met his senses...It was so familiar and so perfect. In his waning sleep, Jack sighed and mumbled quietly to himself. "Hmm...is it autumn already? The air's not cool but it smells...like it..." He yawned a little. "I should...get up...and help finish things...for Halloween..." He sighed peacefully to himself.

Yes, Sally had indeed snuggled up closer to him in her sleep during the night. She was now sleeping pretty much on top of him, her head snuggled into his neck, her arms curled up against chest. In her state, she looked absolutely peaceful and just as if she were having wonderful nightmares. With the sun pouring in to the room, adding extra lighting, it seemed to enhance her hauntingly beautiful features.

Sally stirred slightly, but didn't wake, as she snuggled against him some more, her smile growing. "Mmmm...Jack..." She murmured softly in her sleep.

Jack's bones trembled and warmed, and his breath even came out in a shuddery sigh. A small chuckle escaped him in his semi-sleep. "Yes...I, Jack...the Pumpkin King..." He almost sang the words in a sort of a reference to his lament last Halloween. Last Halloween...It was funny but it didn't feel like a whole year had passed since then...no, not at all. Hadn't...Hadn't there been somethings with other holidays since then? And what had been gotten through? Christmas, naturally...Valentine's Day...St. Patrick's Day... His head paused there. '_But that would make it spring now, not autumn..._' his mind suggested. And also, the word Valentine reminded him...this didn't feel like his bed, did it? That was because... 'Oh yes...the trip...our trip...' Jack was remembering now and already had enough awareness to have decided to open his eyes, remove himself from these rather...cozy blankets, and then find his sweet Sally and greet the day and tell her all about almost dreaming that it was time for Halloween again because something in the air smelled like it...

Jack opened his eye sockets. The first thing he saw was a familiar shade of red in the lower part of his field of vision. The next thing to hit his senses was that...what was on top of him was far too warm and weighty and far too, well...er... 'curved' to be a blanket. Then he heard his eager little bedroom companion sigh and say something softly under her sleeping breath.

"Jack..." Sally mumbled softly, with so much emotion laced within it. One of her hands came to his shoulder as she shifted a little in her sleep.

"O-Oh..." A very audible and deep shuddery sigh escaped Jack who was unable to help letting it happen. In his defense though they had never come into this much physical contact...and for so long...and in bed...and she was dreaming about him. He tried not to pass out from all of this, and just gulped, unsure of how to handle this. He should wake her up...right? And yet...maybe part of him...sort of wanted to linger a little. She really did feel quite...nice, close to him like this. He sighed, trying to find a compromise in this internal debate of his. He settled for letting himself have this for just another moment or two, and then finally whispering her name quietly a few times to see if he could wake her...not that he was in any rush for that, once again, though. "Sally..." he gently cooed. He gulped. "S-Sally..." he managed to repeat again in a faint whisper, though really he was so utterly overwhelmed by this moment that he was surprised he could say anything at all.

Sally didn't respond for about a minute, but then she stirred again. A sleepy groan escaped her as she shifted a bit. "Not...now, Jack..." She mumbled, barely awake.

Was it horrible that Jack's first internal response to her mumble was a half grin and a thought along the lines of '_W-Well, if she doesn't want to be disturbed, then..._' Suddenly Jack blinked, his eye sockets flying open wide. '_N-No!_' he quickly reminded himself. '_I-I...Sh-She should know what's happening now and have a chance to stop it if she wants! B-Besides...I told her I wanted our sleepovers to stay special and simple until we got married...a-and this is starting to get complicated..._' He gulped and tried again, this time holding her a little more tightly atop him, the only gesture he had at his disposal at the moment for touching her. "S-Sally...I'm sorry...I wouldn't wake you if I...didn't feel like I had to..." he gently whispered to her, his bones all but quaking now in the bliss of her closeness and warmth. And really that aroma of hers was...It wrapped around his heart and made him entirely hers...

An annoyed whimper sound from Sally then. Her mind was slowly conscious, but still unaware of anything. As far she knew, if anything at all, they were at home and she was asleep in her bed...and was trying to finish her wonderful nightmare, and was being woken up. Which she didn't like. "Five more minutes..."

"I...I'd do another five hundred years or so of this, if you'd like..." He couldn't help that escaping him. Absolutely couldn't help it. It was probably bad and wrong and a little ungentlemanly, but...for crying out loud at least he had TRIED to do the right thing...He deserved to have at least some fun with it, right? And plus she had just made that cute little whimper sound...He got that sound out of her sometimes whenever he would end up getting up early or having stayed up all night working on Pumpkin King business, and he would spontaneously bring her breakfast in bed but before she had woken up on her own. He found it utterly charming, that little pouting sound of frustration from her. He sighed in bliss and gently stroked her back with one of his hands, his grin all goofy. '_Oh well...I suppose if you can't beat them, you should just join them...At least until she's ready to wake up on her own.._.' He figured no one could fault him this little bit of happy logic.

Sally immediately relaxed again and sighed in bliss in her sleep, clearly trying to shut out the real world again. Unfortunately, the sun's rays shone into the room and came into her face. She frowned then, her eyes squinting as she tried to shift her gaze.

"...Jack...turn the light off, please..."

Jack gulped, his smile still so goofy, and he was just trying not to chuckle at his lovely darling in his arms. He shifted his hand up to stroke through her hair as he stroked her back. "Oh Sally...I would if I could..." he whispered sweetly, "I'd do anything for you. I'm afraid I can't though, my perfect love..." Then he leaned his skull down and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"But why...?" Sally responded in a sleepy mumble, a pout coming to her lips. She was in the half-dreaming, half-awake state by now, but not quite aware of the situation yet. She did smile at his little affectionate gesture, though.

Jack gulped. He figured now was the moment of truth. He hoped she would respond well. "Because...I have a Halloween angel sleeping upon me...and though I tried to wake her up in case...she didn't want to be...at this point I wouldn't disturb her for all the holidays in all the world..." He held her extra snugly, hoping she really would be okay with everything.

"Okay...goodnight..." Sally mumbled. But the sun was still in her face, to the point that it just broke her away from dreaming. She yawned, and managed to open her eyes. "Halloween...oh...better get up...have so much...costumes to make..."

Jack chuckled, just snuggling into her and pulling her in to snuggle more against him. He decided to have a little more fun. "Aw, no, no, don't worry...It's still spring...Why don't you just...sleep in for a while? You can rest and I'll just whisper nice things to you about yourself...Like how you're so warm, so soft...and feel so nice to embrace..."

"That's okay, Jack...I'm ready to get up..." Sally closed her eyes again as she yawned again. "Mmm...could you help me? There's something under me on my bed..." Being half asleep, she didn't quite realize where they were or what was going on.

"O-Oh..." Jack gulped, smiling so very bashfully to himself. He gently stroked her back and hair more, savoring the last few moments of this. "O-Of course I'll help, Sally...Hmm...what does the thing under you feel like?" he asked innocently enough.

"It feels like..." Sally raised herself a bit, smiling in bliss at his gestures. She opened her eyes, and came to see just what she was sleeping on. "...Oh." Her eyes went wide, her cheeks bright pink.

Jack just smiled up at her and shrugged. "Um...surprise?" He did his best not to chuckle.

Blushing more, Sally mumbled a soft "Sorry" before she scooted off. "Um...well that was...unexpected...wasn't it?"

"H-Honestly?" Jack grinned a lot. "That was...the best morning of my life, I think." He finally chuckled giddily to himself now, unable to help it.

Sally looked at him then, and sat up a little. She wasn't sure what to have said about it, but now hearing his admittance, her leaves fluttered... "..It was? Really? ...Me too."

If Jack had been in utter bliss after just his own experience with all of this, he was practically over the moon at hearing these words from her. He sat up happily in the bed. "Really?" He looked at her joyfully, his eye sockets half lidded. "I-I'm happy...And oh Sally you were so sweet sleeping like that on top of me and trying not to wake up..." He gulped, glancing down bashfully. "I promise you I really did try to let you know what was going on but you kept fighting it so much that I couldn't help going along with it in the end. I hope you'll forgive me..." He glanced at her hopefully.

"...Forgive you? Jack...there's nothing to forgive..." Sally looked away shyly, blushing. "I'm sorry I put you in such a spot. ...Sometimes I dream so much and don't want to wake up..."

Jack gulped, smiling all the more. "O-Okay...And..." he couldn't help but grin just a little sheepsihly at her, "You were...dreaming about...me?" he asked shyly, recalling her saying his name before in her sleep.

"Yes..." She played with her hair nervously, giggling a bit.

Jack grin practically consumed his whole entire skull. "G-Good nightmares and dreams, I hope?" he threw in bashfully.

Sally nodded again, and looked toward him now. "I had a dream about you taking me out of my old bedroom...and into your sleigh...we flew around...and sang this beautiful song..."

Jack chuckled extra. "Really? Well...that does sound rather good." He shifted a little closer to her on the bed. "After all, Sandy Claws...even an imposter one...can always use a 'special helper' on his sleigh rides..." He walked his hand across the covers and gently came to rest it upon hers.

"...That's true..." Sally murmured, smiling more. "Oh! I forgot. ...Good morning..."

Jack blinked and then laughed a little and nodded. "Oh yes, good morning to you too, my darling princess..." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He pulled back though not by much...gently resting his forehead against her own. "I think I like mornings together...Marriage is going to be fun for us, my Sally, don't you think?"

Sally beamed, her blush spreading, but her smile growing as well. If possible. She closed her eyes in bliss as they leaned their foreheads together. "It will, Jack... I can't think of a better way to wake up in the morning...than right next to you." The thought of doing that for all time was nothing short of Halloween Heavenly for her, and it only made her want to do so even more.

He gulped and nodded. "Me neither..." he whispered back gently, bringing up his hand not resting on hers on the bed to cup her lovely, blue, fabric cheek. "Unless, of course...it was you and me waking up only to find one of our little children had crawled in here with us...But even still, there will always be something extra special about just you and me...and mornings where your lovely scent fills our bed and makes every day feel like waking up during the Halloween season..." He let out a shuddery sigh. She was so close and so warm. With those little red lips of hers...

The idea of that as well, only served to fill her heart (if she had one) with so much love and adoration, and just explode! "Jack...Let's get married..." She whispered softly on impulse, and leaned up to offer her lips and-

The door suddenly burst open, a little blur ran in, and hopped onto the bed with them.

"Hiiii Jack!" Timmy squealed happily. "Good morning!"

"Timmy!" Sally squealed in surprise.

"Uh? ...Oh! Hey, Aunt Sally! ...Wow...I had no idea you guys slept in the same room! Sis said you slept in separate rooms!" Timmy exclaimed, grinning.

'Uncle Jack' figured he should have entered the conversation at this point but he was a little...utterly indisposed at the moment considering a whole bunch of things. "U-Uh..." was all he could manage at first. "W-We...do, we just...h-had a sleepover last night..." was all that finally managed to escape him, his distracted mind figuring Timmy was the first thing that probably needed to be dealt with before...anything else.

"Hey, awesome! Sleepovers are cool!" Timmy grinned. "I have sleepovers with my friends all the time! They're fun!"

Sally went into "Aunt Sally" mode, smiling as she ruffled his hair. "I'm sure they are, Timmy. That's good you have fun with your friends... Did you have any good nightmares you want to share?"

"Yeah! I had a dream that I was a giant dinosaur!" Timmy grinned. "And I was going around stomping and roaring! Then this alien monster, the eeeevil Dr. Porkchop, tried to stop me and my friends! And then Jack flew in like a bat, landing on my head, and I was like a giant horsie for him! He saved the day!"

"Heh..." Jack smiled awkwardly. "Looks like I was very busy last night, wasn't I?" He gulped, still feeling so very flustered but trying to control it. But still...her words echoed all throughout him. 'Jack...let's get married...' It was a concept he had never even considered before-her offering it outright before he did. Jack knew that idea was going beyond old fashioned to archaic but the image of her taking the initative really had just never occurred to him, though he had to figure part of it was the fact that his sweet Sally had always been so shy and modest with him...even though some of that had been melting from her quite a bit lately. Jack let out a sigh, doing his best to come back to the whole Timmy thing. He cleared his throat. "S-So, um...Timmy, are Flower Heart and Cupid awake yet as well?"

"Yeah! Cupid had to go, though, he's got some things to take care of with some of the Valentine Soldiers out in the field." Timmy said. "Sis is downstairs making breakfast in the littler kitchen, and she wanted to know if you guys were up yet!"

"Oh! Well, we are up." Sally nodded, smiling. "Why don't you run along and we'll join you downstairs in a minute? You can tell us more about your dream then, would you like that?"

"Sure, Aunt Sally!" Timmy grinned, and gave them both happy hugs! "See you downstairs! But hurry, since I gotta go to school!"

"Uh...bye, Timmy! Enjoy yourself!" Jack managed to supply with a small wave to him, proud of himself for at least managing that. Timmy waved back to them and then left, shutting the door behind him. Now they were alone again. And the first thing Jack did was look right to Sally with wide eye sockets, still feeling rather overwhelmed by certain things.

Sally, though, didn't notice right away. "What a charming little boy...he's quite amusing. Well, I suppose we'd better go downstairs and-" She looked at him, and blinked. "...Um...Jack? Is something the matter?"

Jack swallowed, blinking once or twice. "I-I...u-um...b-before...when we were...y-you said..." He almost couldn't say it, part of him imagining now that it had been just his imagination, it had been so sudden.

"Said...what?" Sally blinked, honestly confused. "What's the matter?" She placed a hand over his, and one on his shoulder, looking very concerned.

She was so close and touching him again, and it just popped out of him quietly before he could stop himself. "You said...let's get married...'" His eye sockets went wide again and he gulped, feeling like a bundle of nerves.

"...Oh!" Sally realized just now that she had indeed said that just moments ago, but it almost felt as if she had been thinking it to herself. But it had been one of those moments where she thought she was saying it in her mind, but turned out to be saying it out loud.

This had happened before...though before, they were comical. Right now, she just blushed heavily.

Part of her did feel pretty good about breaking out of her shy, modest shell just a bit and say something so bold, expressing her desires.

But the other half of her wanted to kick herself. She had just said something on an impulse...and what if she took it back? Wouldn't that be hurtful? Marriage was certainly in the cards for them, that wasn't the problem. She just hoped it wasn't taken to complete heart, that she meant she wanted it NOW.

Even if that wasn't too far from the truth

"I...I did say that, didn't I? Well I...um..."

Jack could see her awkwardly fumbling with her words. He looked at her curiously and considered what that might mean. Of course, they both knew they wanted to marry, so it couldn't be that she was having second thoughts about that future for them in general. But still, she seemed to feel funny about something. Jack thought things over for a moment or two more...and then he sighed and smiled a small bit, having come to a degree of a potential conclusion at least about what it might be that was bothering her. He reached out and took one of her hands in both of his. "Perhaps...you just got...carried away...in the, um...h-heat of the moment?" he asked tenderly.

A wave of relief swept over her, and she nodded. "Yes...I think that's the best way to put it..." Still, she looked at him with a bit of a concerned face, her voice softening. "But one day I still do...I always will."

Jack nodded, smiling sincerely back at her and squeezing her hand. "I know, my dear...I do too. But...it's too important to decide to do just because we're...c-caught up in each other a little..." He smiled a little sheepishly. "We'll think about it and become officially engaged when we're ready and there's been more time to think everything about it over. Though it's interesting to know that...for all I know, you might be the one who ends up proposing to me. I'm sorry I never thought of that sooner-all those centuries of old-fashionedness getting in the way, I suppose." He chuckled and winked at her, and then added with a grin, "A-And besides, you surprised me quite a bit. I wouldn't have even had a ring for you right now..." He chuckled a little more.

Sally giggled, feeling better about this already. "Yes, that's true... It is far too important for us to just decide on the spot... And I certainly would never dream of pressuring you...since you don't have a ring, as you said..." She looked down shyly, giggling. "We aren't in a rush, anyway...we'll get engaged...a-and married...when we're ready. Whoever is the one to propose..." She winked playfully, giggling.

Jack got one of those extra big grins again at her playfullness. He leaned a little closer to her. "I think I like this new development a lot...It'll keep things interesting knowing at any moment I could be the one getting proposed to by you." He winked at her. And then he let out a happy sigh and leaned in gave her lips the lovely, slightly long kiss he had wanted to give them before they had been interrupted. He pulled back after a few lingering moments, his eyes half lidded in bliss. "Well, however much I've enjoyed our sleepover, shall we get up and get ready for breakfast, my sweet Sally?" He smiled at her.

"Sure...Jack..." Sally said in a daze, smiling in bliss. Just as he started to move off, she brought her hands to his shoulders and pulled him back toward her, stealing another kiss. Holding it for a few seconds, she pulled away, and then slowly got out of bed, blushing.

Jack's jaw just fell in surprise and fluster as he watched her get out of bed with a bashful smile. And it didn't help that now he was seeing her standing there in that enchanting little nightgown of hers and only to be accompanied by that new, rather thin little robe she had recently sewn for herself for this trip. "I-I..." came in utter surprise and paralysis out of his mouth. "Th-thanks..." He didn't know what else to say, and even felt stupid now for having picked 'thanks' of all things.

"You're welcome..." Sally brought her hands behind her back shyly. "I...I'll just go change...and um...meet you in the hallway when you're ready...and I..." Unable to help herself, she stole another kiss, and then left the room, waving and giggling.

Jack just watched her go, still with that adorably surprised look on his face...and then when his door shut behind her he burst into a goofy grin and collapsed forward head first onto the covers of the bed, chuckling warmly to himself now and again. Eventually he did manage to make it out of this condition enough to get dressed and ready for breakfast, but still it took a lot and either way he was still grinning all through changing and all the while as he exited his room and prepared to walk down the hall.

Sally emerged from her room a few moments later, smoothing some strands of her hair with her fingers, and then brushed off her usual patchwork dress. She joined up with him, blushing a bit from earlier...but feeling quite proud of herself. "Shall we go...?"

A grinning and giddy inside Jack just nodded, doing his best to keep all the happiness inside of himself under control. He nodded and held out an arm for her to take so that he could lead her up the hall. "Yes, let's go, my love," he replied sweetly.

Sally beamed, nodding as she linked up against him. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>A little later, they were eating some waffles and syrup, prepared by Flower Heart. They'd never had waffles before, but boy were they delicious! The "littler" kitchen, as Timmy called it, was indeed the home's second kitchen. Since there was a HUGE kitchen located in the manor, and with top chefs of the town working there, Flower Heart wanted her own space to cook and prepare food, so they had this made for her. A generously-sized eat-in kitchen with a lot of natural light and room, but nothing huge or extravagant.<p>

Timmy was happily prattling on about his dream from the other night, while Jack humoured him and offered some hilarious input, while Sally looked on and fed baby Henry some orange goop. Flower Heart was making some toast, and trying to keep things in order.

"And then you took your whip and just WHACKED those minions into next week! And I let out a rooooaarr of ultimate power!" Timmy went on, spreading his arms wide for emphasis and stood on his chair.

"Timmy, sit down at the table." Flower Heart chided.

Timmy pouted and sat back down, crossing his arms. "Fiiine." He was dressed in his school uniform, consisting of a white long-sleeved shirt, a red vest, and white shorts. He didn't like it.

Jack chuckled, drinking another sip of this liquid they called 'orange juice'. He hadn't been sure of what it was but he had figured that since pumpkins were orange it couldn't taste much different from pumpkin juice. He had been SEVERELY wrong of course but the orange juice still had a nice flavor to it. All bright and sunny...and yet still that Halloween orange color. He liked it. "Flower Heart, this is a very nice breakfast. Thank you very much for it. So many new foods and flavors to try here...And all of it so...sweet!" He glanced to Sally with a warm smile. "There really is nothing like a good breakfast after a very goodnight's sleep..." If Timmy hadn't been there, Jack absolutely would have winked at Sally now too.

"Well, I'm happy you like it!" Flower Heart smiled over her shoulder. "And I'm glad the orange juice wasn't too much for you!"

Sally, who'd been REALLY thirsty, had made the mistake of chugging down a really long and big sip of it. And met with a nasty surprise. Thankfully now she was over it! And reminded herself to be more careful next time. "Of course..."

"Isn't it great?" Timmy agreed. "Oooh! And you like the syrup? It comes from this other place in the real world, and it's the BEST EVER! It's maple syrup, it comes from trees!"

"Twee!" Said Henry, bouncing in his high chair a bit.

"A tree?" asked Jack with lots of that natural curiosity of his. "Like a Christmas tree?" he couldn't help but ask, his slight favoritism of that second holiday shining through for a moment. Then he chuckled and looked to Henry and added in correction, smiling at the cute little baby, "I mean, like a "Cwistmas twee"?" He laughed to himself a little more.

Both ladies in the room laughed, while Timmy grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Timmy nodded.

"Wistmas...twee!" Henry smiled, cooing and giggling.

"How interesting..." A brief thought came into Jack's head of trying to get syrup from Halloween Town trees and seeing how that might work out-he filed it away for now...recalling something he had been meaning to 'casually' bring up. "So anyway...I hope you had a good outing last night, Flower Heart. Did you and Cupid enjoy yourselves?" He took another sip of his orange juice, doing his best not to betray any of the inforamtion he had on the matter.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Could you hold that thought for a minute?" Flower Heart then turned to her brother. "Okay you, off to school! Aphrodite won't be happy if you're late again."

"Awww! I don't want to!" Timmy pouted. "School is for chumps!"

"_Timothy_." Flower Heart became 'stern big sister mode' yet again. "You are going to school, and you are going to have fun with your friends." She smiled and then gave him his dinosaur lunchbox. "Here's your lunch! And have a good day. I'll pick you up after school."

"Fiiiine." Timmy pouted again. "Well, bye Jack!" He hugged Jack's legs. "See ya, Aunt Sally!" He hugged Sally. "Bye, Henry! You're so luck you're just a baby!" He scooted out the door.

"Hey! No kiss for your sister?"

Timmy trotted back in, kissed his older sister on the cheek and gave her a reluctant hug before leaving again.

Sally giggled. "He doesn't like school very much, does he?"

"Afraid not. He gets in trouble sometimes." Flower Heart sighed. "Anyway... I have to thank you guys." She smirked a little.

"Groof!" Beethoven came into the kitchen, and sat next to the table, waiting for someone to give him a share of food.

Jack blinked, for just a moment forgetting about his attempt to find out Flower Heart's reactions to her and Cupid's date last night. "Thank us? But for what, Flower Heart? If anything, Sally and I should be thanking you yet again for such a wonderful breakfast and also for all of your and Cupid's hospitality towards us on this trip. We really are quite indebted to you..." he assured her with a smile.

"Awwww..." Flower Heart giggled. "I understand what you're saying, and for that I say a big you're welcome! But actually..." She smirked deviously. "I know you two set up what happened between Cupid and I last night."

Sally's eyes widened. "Um..."

"Don't lie to me now! I know you did."

Jack straightened up in his hair and put his arms behind his back, blinking with wide eye sockets. "Well, we...er...just thought that...the two of you...might...enjoy each other and..." He shrugged, a sheepish grin starting to come to his face. "A-And, yes, we...set you up..." He smiled a little more as he asked, knowing the answer in advance, "Did you enjoy it?"

"AHA! I knew it! I knew the second you excused yourself with that adorable but still very suspicious excuse!" Flower Heart smirked all the more and laughed, before smiling. "But I'll concede. Yes."

Sally released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "...It was my idea, actually. ...I just asked Jack to help me with it."

"Silly Sally Pants..." Flower Heart giggled. "Well you succeeded."

Jack smiled happily. "Yes, and we're thrilled with our success. But Flower Heart, if I can ask, where is Cupid this morning?" Jack glanced around once more curiously. "I'm just...surprised that the two of you aren't together right now. Is everything all right?" A tiny bit of a frown almost came to Jack's mouth.

"He went out to the field earlier with the Valentine Soldiers. He had to leave early." Flower Heart responded. "Why wouldn't everything be okay? Oh! Hee hee...I'm sorry you got the wrong idea. Nah, nothing's wrong, I promise."

Jack smiled again. "Oh. Good. Well I hope you and he can spend some time together when he gets back like Sally and I have been getting a chance to do here. It'll be nice to have another couple around now to do things with. And I can't wait to see how sweet you two are together with all of this.

"Thanks..." Flower Heart looked a bit shy as she turned away again. "I've got a good feeling about it... He may be much much older than I am, but like it matters."

"Da!" Henry tossed some stuff from his bowl, which hit Sally in the face.

"That's not nice." Sally chided, wiping her face with a napkin. "Don't do that."

"Sawwyyyy!" Henry cooed, reaching for her.

Sally shook her head and wiped around his mouth, too. She looked at Flower Heart a moment. "I'm certainly glad it worked out between you both...you work very well together."

"Thanks, Sally Pants." Flower Heart giggled, turning toward them again.

"And...it is nice you don't seem to care about whatever age gap you may have. I imagine Cupid has been around for a long time?"

"Very! See, we angels do eventually die, but we live very long. Usually it depends from angel to angel, but theoretically, it's hundreds of years. We measure age in two ways, of course. Cupid however is something of a God...so he kind of is an exception to that rule. Anyway though, we measure in 'Earth' years, and Angel years. Angel years is the age of the body. I myself, physically, am around twenty-two. Earth years, I'm two-hundred and forty-one." She paused a moment, observing. "You Sally Pants...let's see, you were created less than about two years ago?"

"Um...yes, I think that's about right. I was created very late in Spring." Sally recalled.

"And even though you're a rag doll and can't technically age, you are, kind of, physically a young woman. ...Early-mid twenties? Twenty-three...twenty-four?"

She thought for a moment, considering it.

"I think that's it...I never thought of it myself." Sally murmured thoughtfully.

"Hmm..." Jack blinked from his seat with a curious look upon his face, likewise never having thought of it much. As to his own age, he couldn't give specific number although he really had been around for century upon century for at least half a millennium of them if not more. And yet he really didn't feel old-he felt...matured more than anything by his life experiences but not in a way that made him seem like an old man so much as in ways that made him seem like a distinguished gentleman. His tastes had refined and the like. And he supposed he felt the age of a young adult person, no longer a child and old enough just now to take care of themselves and another perhaps. Actually, he felt even a bit older than that sometimes, but that was the youngest he might be on the inside. And actually

come to think of it, Sally didn't seem too far off of that. Though maybe, just due to her limited existence more than anything else, she could seem a tiny bit on the younger end of that age group. "I think that sounds right, Flower Heart..." he suggested with a smile to the angel. "That seems like Sally's age in 'Ang- er, in 'Halloween Years', even though in Earth years she's not even one...And actually I don't feel too much older than her in 'Halloween Years'." He winked and chuckled to himself as he added, "...E-Even if Sally really has only been around for less than two years...although I suppose it's almost exactly two years since you were created in the late spring, as you said, my darling..." Jack turned to Sally with a warm smile.

Sally blushed, but smiled in return as she gave a little nod. "That's true..."

"Well! Then I guess you're not too far off from your birthday, Sally Pants!" Flower Heart grinned.

"...Birth...day?" Sally blinked, very confused. "...Um...what is a...birth...day?" She'd read many times in books about a character celebrating a birth day, but she figured it was some kind of obscure celebration, since it was never explained as to what it was.

"You don't know?" Flower Heart looked surprised. "Well, a birthday is the day you were born! ...Or rather, in your case, created. When the day comes, you're a year older! So you'll be two come your birthday this time."

"...Oh..." Sally realized, nodding. "I had always thought age was measured out simply year after year."

"It is, but the date is mostly just to be specific, really." Flower Heart shrugged.

Jack blinked. "Birth-day..." He tried out the word. It sounded kind of cute. And...Sally's was coming up? He turned to Flower Heart, an eagerness starting to bubble up inside of him reminiscent of the eagerness he had felt upon first observing Christmas Town so long ago. "Flower Heart, since it comes every year and once a year...a birthday's sort of like a holiday, right? So...what would one do to celebrate a birthday? I mean, are there traditions like for celebrating Halloween or Valentine's Day or Christmas?" he questioned curiously.

Flower Heart nodded, smiling. "Yeah! It is! But it is only centrered around the birthday person, so in a way, it doesn't exactly count... But, it does still constitute as a celebration. Traditionally, people throw the birthday person a lovely little party and give them things, have cake, and play games."

Sally looked a bit mortified. The idea of being surrounded by everyone doting her and celebrating a big party, just for her, made her feel a little nervous. "Um...I-I see...that's very interesting..." To distract herself, she pulled Henry out of his high chair and seated him on her lap, bouncing him a little and giggling at his happy responses.

Jack didn't even notice Sally's nervousness. He was just smiling more and more to himself, ideas overflowing in his mind.

"I see...A party...games...cake...presents...Well, that all sounds frightfully fun. Hmm..." he chuckled a little to himself, "It almost makes me wish I could remember exactly when I came into existence...Sally really is the lucky one, having a birthday that's known..." He glanced over to her, a very distinct grin on his face and a little twinkle in his eye sockets. Plans, plans, plans...so many plans were forming in his mind right now about a certain someone's special day.

Flower Heart noticed how Sally looked a bit nervous, and could see why. She was nervous about the idea of having a huge party dedicated to her. And being shy, and not exactly enjoying being the centre of attention, which she could relate to, understood. She giggled, and whispered to Jack so Sally wouldn't overhear, "You're thinking about throwing her a party, aren't you? Well, I'll just give you one piece of advice. Keep it low-key, but sweet and fun..."

Jack's eye sockets went wide for a moment at Flower Heart's sudden revelation that she knew the direction in which his mind was headed, but then he just blinked several times and smiled and nodded. "O-Of course..." he whispered back, "I know...Even though I'd love to build statues in her honor, if she would let me...I know. It'll be small, I promise." He chuckled a little and winked at Flower Heart.

"All right then." Flower Heart winked back, and stood up straight.

"If you wanted to share secrets, all you had to do was say so..." Sally smiled, giggling.

"Oh yeah, I was definitely sharing a secret!" Flower Heart grinned. "Hey! Want to see a trick? Did I ever mention that we Valentine Angels can summon flowers?"

"...No...you haven't..." Sally shook her head, and still wondered what they were whispering about, but decided to let it go.

"Well, check it out!" She made a strange sign with her hands and fingers in a strange formation, and then instantly a flower appeared in her fingers. It was a blood-red rose. "Ta-da!"

"Oh! ...Wow...that's very good, Flower Heart..."

"Thanks! You know, since roses of different colours, all have special meanings to them!"

"...Do they?"

Jack smiled with interest. "Really? And there are that many other colors of roses? The only ones we've ever had in Halloween Town are dried ones and black. Fresh ones look lovely too though-I'd like to try and grow some in Halloween Town if possible. It would be nice to have them mean things too if they grew there."

"You can, if you have any fresh soil anywhere! That's so funny, because black roses are extremely rare around here. But that's funny because-" She made another hand formation and a fresh black rose appeared in her hand. "We can summon them at will! But hey, I can give you guys some seeds to bring back, and some fresh soil!"

"Ooohhh..." Sally was fascinated by this. "So, you say different colours of roses have meanings?"

"All flowers have meanings! But yeah, especially roses! This one here, it's bloody red...kind of burgundy...it means unconscious beauty. Black...well, as you might've guessed, means death. A single red rose means 'I love you'. Pink and dark pink are appreciation sentiments. Light pink is admiration, sympathy, grace... White roses are bridal roses, and also mean happy love. Yellow is friendship, promises of a new beginning, gladness, remembrance...jealousy, for some reason, I don't know why. Just basically to show you care. Orange..." She summoned an orange rose. "Means desire and enthusiasm. I could go on, but we'll be here all day!"

Jack's eye sockets and smile lit up! So many colors-he loved different and bright and beautiful colors, just like the Christmas lights in Christmas Town. So many roses...and Flower Heart said she would give them fresh soil and seeds...and Sally's birthday was coming up...as would be their wedding one day, for those white roses...But her birthday was first... "They all sound very beautiful, Flower Heart. Orange roses...I'm sure the town would love some of those to go with the black ones for next Halloween. And...I'm sure we would find uses for the other colors here and there..." He smiled a little more to himself. Then he blinked and added as an afterthought, "Oh, and, if you would ever like some black roses for Valentine's Town, just let me know-we've got fields of them along with many other dried flowers.

"Really? Awwww! Thanks!" Flower Heart beamed. "Having dead black roses would be awesome!" She placed the roses into a small vase on the table that served as a centrepiece. "Well don't you worry, I'll have y'all set up with enough roses to rival the lights of a Christmas tree!" She then held up something else. "By the way...this is a love arrow, this is what they look like!"

Sally's eyes went wide and she almost jumped back, as if afraid of it.

"Oh, don't worry! It's not going to do anything. I don't have the power to transfer the energy of love into it...so when I hold it, or when any other being holds it, it's just an arrow. Here! Take a look."

Reaching out with her free hand, Sally took the arrow and examined it, assured it wouldn't do anything. It was long, white, and had a red heart at the tip. "Oooh...so this is a love arrow..."

"Yep! Cupid produces hundreds of them every day!" Flower Heart said. "Hey...try bending it. Go ahead, try it."

"Um...all right." Sally did so, balancing the infant on her lap and holding the arrow with both her hands. She tried to bend it, but couldn't. It was lightweight, looking and feeling like regular wood, but she couldn't bend it. "I can't...it's very durable."

Jack smiled and tried not to chuckle as he reached out for the arrow. "Here, Sally, let me..." There was a touch of pride in his grin as he took the arrow into his bony hands, fully confident that while his gentle little rag doll Sally couldn't do much to the arrow, no matter what it was made of, he as the Pumpkin King with skeletal bones that had survived a Christmas bombing without a scratch and that could pick Sally up and carry her with ease as though she were nothing must certainly be able to at least give it a little quick bend. "I'm sure hey are very durable, Flower Heart, but everything...can be...bent...at least a...little..." Jack's pauses in speaking came from several instances of him trying to budge the arrow in any direction, starting off barely trying and ending with him trying with all of his might. Finally though now he let out a breath and had to marvel at the arrow with wide eyes. "Oh! Well...these are quite strong, aren't they? Heh..." A sheepish smile came to his face and he quickly handed the arrow back to Flower Heart, feeling rather silly at the moment for his little failed display.

Sally smiled and patted his hand. "Well...I definitely give you an A for effort and trying." She found it amusing.

"Good try! You almost had it!" Flower Heart said. She then held out the arrow, and bent it in half as if it were made of bendable rubber.

"Oooh! ...How did you do that?"

"Strength training. Most Valentine angels aren't physically strong, a lot of our strength lies with our intelligence. But I wanted to compensate for the fact I couldn't fly or transfer the energy of love. I can punch through solid rocks and bend steel." She bent the arrow again, and it was perfectly straight again, then handed it over to them. "Here, keep it. Think of it as a souvenir."

"Really? Well, gosh, we couldn't..."

"I insist! Take it!"

Jack was about to thank Flower Heart very much for the kind gift but then paused, just...having to make sure one more time of something. "Erm...Flower Heart, we appreciate the gift very much and we're so very happy to have it from you but...are you certain that it won't 'activate'? N-Not that Sally and I haven't, um...enjoyed our times struck by the active ones, heh...but they really could be a little...o-overwhelming so...this arrow really will stay neutral, right?" Jack finally asked point blank with a swallow.

"It will stay neutral." Flower Heart assured, looking serious, but was smiling. "I promise you. It only works if a Valentine Angel can transfer the energy of love into it. And since I can't do it, and both of you are entirely different beings, it's just an arrow, a decoration."

Sally looked at the arrow again, and gently placed it down on the table. She knew Flower Heart wouldn't lie like that, so she trusted her word. "All right, then, thank you..." She smiled, and bounced Henry on her knee again, stroking his hair.

"Aww, you're very welcome! Think of it as a memento, you know?"

Jack smiled appreciatively. "Alright then. Thank you very much for it, Flower Heart. I love decorations from other holidays. And something from this love-filled place will be a very welcome edition to our home...won't it, mommy Sally?" Jack asked, turning to Sally with a grin at the sight of her still so pleasantly playing with the baby. "You really do look so very nice with him, Sally."

Sally blushed, giggling in response. "Thank you, Jack... Yes, it will be a lovely addition to our home, indeed. A perfect memento."

"D'awww, you are too god with him, Sally Pants!" Flower Heart cooed. "Wouldn't be surprised if he started thinking you were his mommy!"

"Oh dear. Well, it would make taking him home with me a lot easier." Sally quipped, snuggling the infant and tickling his tummy.

"Oh, well if you wanted to do that, all you had to do was say so!" Flower Heart laughed.

Jack chuckled a little at the two girls and their exchange. "Oh but Sally, darling..." he had to add, unable to resist, especially with how cute she was being right now, "...I thought you wanted to have little ones of our own? Although if you wanted to adopt this little one first, I suppose that could work too." He smiled a little more at her.

"Ooooohh, so you DO want kids? Awwwww!" Flower Heart giggled. "Well go ahead, take mine, adopt! It'll be good practice!"

Sally giggled again, and then placed Henry back into his high chair. "Very funny..." She then started to gather some dishes to wash.

"What are you doing, silly?"

"I'm helping you clean up."

"You're a guest! You sit back down. Come on, you shouldn't be expected to clean!" Flower Heart giggled, trying to shoo her away.

"I know, but I want to help." Sally gave a little pout.

Flower Heart blinked. "...You are impossible to say no, to. Do you know that, Sally Pants? ...Fine, you can help me wash the dishes."

"Disses!" Said Henry.

"Yes, Henry, 'disses'..." Jack chuckled at the baby and then stood up and grabbed some things as well. He looked to the two girls. "Well, if you two ladies are going to clean up then I can help as well. Besides, the more quickly we get things clean, the more quickly we can enjoy another day here. And it really has started out to be such a lovely one..." He sighed in contentment as he approached the girls. Waking up with Sally in his bed, having her cuddle on top of him while he held her close, getting a very nice kiss from her before she departed from him, a lovey meal together, ideas now for a party for her...Such a perfect way to start a day indeed.

"...Good point." Flower Heart conceded, giggling. "I guess three heads are better than one!"

Sally giggled too, liking the idea. "Then let's get started...this shouldn't take too long."

Indeed, he was right. It really did start out to be a lovely day. With the way the morning began, so lovingly, she had a good feeling about the rest of the day being just as nice.

* * *

><p>The next day, around the evening hour, was when Jack and Sally were heading back home to Halloween Town. It sure did feel a little sad leaving the loveliest and most romantic Holiday World, but it was time to get back home. To see them off, Cupid, Flower Heart, baby Henry and Timmy were present to say their goodbyes. They were all at the Holiday Doors, which were located in Blossom Forest, all standing by the Halloween Door.<p>

"Awww...I wish you didn't have to go!" Timmy pouted, latching onto Jack's legs. "I know! I'll go with you!"

Sally giggled at this. "Timmy, your sister and little nephew would miss you...and your dinosaurs would miss you, too."

"Nice try, Timothy." Flower Heart chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll go visit sometime, and we'll be there during Halloween!"

Jack nodded, looking down at the young boy. "Yes, Timmy, at the very least we'll see each other for Halloween, and I promise you'll have a wonderful and spooky time." He patted him on the head affectionately and then looked to his hosts. "I really will be sorry to miss you, my friends...And I'm especially sorry to be leaving just when your lovely relationship is just starting. But I'm happy you two finally have each other."

"We're sad to see you go, too. It's been so fun with you guys around!" Flower Heart gave a little pout. Still she smiled all the more as Cupid brought her close around her waist. "But hey, you're welcome to come visit anytime you want!"

"We'd love that..." Sally smiled, and then reached for Henry to say goodbye to him once more. She held him and snuggled him, kissing his face. "Bye bye, sweetheart...Auntie Sally has to go now...but she'll see you again soon. Be good now."

"Sawwy..." Henry cooed, touching her face with his little hands.

Jack smiled tenderly at the sight of the little baby loving his Sally so. "Yes, dear Henry...and Uncle Jack must leave too, I'm afraid. But we'll see you soon-and perhaps if you ask very nicely, Aunt Sally might find time to sew you a little Halloween costume for when you visit." He winked at the child, tickling him under his chin.

"Yes, of course!" Sally nodded eagerly, already thinking of some cute costume ideas for him. "I think I can stitch something nice up for him."

Cupid smiled at the sight, hugging Flower Heart even closer, almost unconsciously. "We really will miss you both, Jack. If not for your efforts as well as example, I...I might never have found the courage to tell my darling how I feel about her..." He glanced to Flower Heart and his smile grew a little as he added, "Now if only I could find a way to make her stop coyly ducking away every time I start to get on one knee to propose to her..." He chuckled a little, tapping Flower Heart playfully upon the nose.

Flower Heart giggled, blushing at his antics. "Cupiiiidd...stop it...I do not!"

"Actually...you kind of do..." Sally said with a smile, giving Henry back to his mother.

"Oh, shush!" Flower Heart blushed. "But yes...I have to thank you guys too for helping me overcome the problems I've had with accepting and giving love like I wished I could..."

"Not in front of me!" Timmy cried, shielding his face. "...Well, see ya Jack! You're the best! Bye, Aunt Sally..."

"Goodbye, Timmy. C'mere." Sally knelt down in front of him and gave him a hug, and then a playful, noisy kiss on the cheek. "Be a good boy for your sister, now."

"Ewwww!" Timmy wiped his face. "Don't kiss me!" He blushed, though.

"You know you liked it, Timmy." Flower Heart teased.

Jack couldn't help grinning widely and adding in, trying not to laugh too much, "Yes, everyone loves kisses from Aunt Sally...She's very good at giving them." He reached out his bony hand and took one of Timmy's hands and gave it a firm shake. "I'll expect you during Halloween, and I'll expect you to be a very scary addition to our festivities, Timmy." He winked down at the young boy and then straightened up again, putting an arm around Sally's waist. He looked to Flower Heart first to give his final goodbye. "Miss Flower Heart, it was such a pleasure to be in your company for this trip. We're indebted to you for it." He made a gallant bow. Then he looked to Cupid. "And Cupid, my new friend, thank you so very much for sharing your town and its culture with us. Your hospitality is very much

appreciated and I only hope that you will let us do the same for you when you come to visit." He reached out as did Cupid and the two men shook hands.

"Goodbye, Jack..." Cupid nodded to him with a smile, their handshake ending. "And you're quite welcome. We were happy to oblige, and Valentine's Town was happy to have another loving couple in its midst." He gave a small nod of his head.

"You're welcome, Jack and Sally... We were very happy to have you and it was such a...dreadful joy." Flower Heart smiled. "We're missing you already, and we wish you a safe trip home. Take care of yourselves, okay?"

"We will, and same to you. Thank you for everything, both of you." Sally smiled, giving a little one-handed curtsy. "You've been wonderful hosts, and we have enjoyed our time here all the more."

"Goodbye!" Timmy waved. "I'll definitely do my best to be the scariest Angel ever, Jack! See you guys later!"

Jack gave them all another wave and then sighed and turned to Sally. "Well, my Sally...shall we then? And also how would you like to do it? One at a time? Holding each other? Me cradling you? Whatever you think will make it least likely for you to get hurt when we land." He smiled down at her.

Sally was about to suggest they just go in together at the same time, but she decided to indulge in a more romantic alternative. "You can cradle me, if you'd like... And I know how much you wanted to run really fast and see the look on my face while you did it..." She said softly as they turned to face the Halloween Door.

Jack's eyes went wide in surprise but then an eager grin came to his face. "W-Well then..." And suddenly he scooped her up swiftly and was gazing down into her eyes, almost with a smirk on his mouth. "Let's really get going then. Bye again, everyone!" he called over his shoulder. "And Cupid, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" And with these words and a chuckle to himself he pulled open the jack-o-lantern shaped door and dove right inside, hugging his Sally close.

Sally giggled and clasped her hands around his neck as they descended into the Halloween Door vortex of spiders and orange and black swirls, bats, and skull heads all around. "Let's go home, Jack..." She said.

The visit to Valentine Town, their first trip together, had been nothing but wonderful. New discoveries, new knowledge and new friends were only a quarter of what they earned from it. Not only did they grow more within themselves, but with each other as a couple, and made their love so much stronger.

Who knew what would lie ahead, as they ventured home at last.


	7. Eggs and Cake

**NintendoGal55: Hey everyone! :D Well, not much happens in this chapter, so I guess in a way it's kind of filler-ish. But, there IS Sally's birthday! :D Happy Birthday, Sally! OwO So yeah, this chapter is shorter than the rest, and not much happens, but we hope you'll enjoy it. :)**

**However, the NEXT chapter...oh boy, that is when some HOT stuff happens. ;)**

**Azure129: Hiya, guys! Yeah so this is cuteness and maybe a little filler but still nice stuff and character development that I hope all of you will enjoy! :)**

**Oh and seriously the next chapter is more limey than the third part of a tequila shot so read this and then get to it ;)**

* * *

><p>"Okay...one more..." Sally said softly to herself as she carefully dipped one more egg into the bowl of dye. This one had orange and black stripes, with the wax along the sides reading Happy Easter in white. She smiled, admiring her handiwork before gently placing the egg in an egg holder so it could dry. "There we go."<p>

Then she took one of the plastic eggs, which opened as halves, and placed the little candies inside, before snapping it shut.

Once the egg she was working on was dry, she gathered it with the rest, and placed them into a box, carefully. It was time to hide them around the graveyard and the pumpkin patch. She giggled, knowing for sure that Lock, Shock and Barrel would surely have a ball trying to find them and try to compete over who had the most eggs.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Zero barked, floating toward her before heading downstairs toward the front door. "Arf!"

Sally smiled, and smoothed out her painting smock, and removed the plastic gloves she'd been wearing while working on the eggs. "Looks like Jack's home now..." She smiled. And just moments later, the front door opened with Zero barking happily.

"Where's my favorite little chocolate covered rabbit? Is she still decorating like this is her own perfect little holiday?" Jack asked with a chuckle as he made his way upstairs, eager to see what creative little ways of celebrating the upcoming Easter holiday she had managed to deck out their home with. She really was just the most adorable creature in the wold sometimes...and his opinion of her didn't change as his eyes met her little pile of dyed eggs and some rabbits cut out of construction paper hanging around everywhere and her dress was even done in light, pastel hues. His grin picked up. "Well, well, well...someone's certainly been busy, hasn't she?" he remarked, doing his best not to chuckle warmly.

Removing her smock, Sally smiled brightly as she looked over at her work done the table, and placed the smock aside. "You can say that... I made quite a lot of eggs, and decorations..."

Jack nodded, stepping into the room and admiring her handiwork all the more. "Yes, and you did a lovely job, Sally. It's all so...wonderfully colorful! It makes everything seem so happy and cheerful." He smiled warmly at her. "We will certainly have a lovely first Easter celebration, won't we?"

"I hope so..." Sally brought her hands behind her back. "It sure looks like it so far, everyone's been having a lot of fun with painting the eggs and making chocolate, I've noticed. I'm going to hide the eggs around the graveyard and the pumpkin patch. Lock, Shock and Barrel have been pestering me to do it all day!"

Jack chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do me a favor? Make it as hard as possible for those three to find these things...After this we're going to have a six month gap of no holidays until Halloween which means nothing to distract the three of them from mischief, so I think we should take full advantage of as much time getting to have them distracted now as we can." He winked at his love.

Sally giggled, nodding her head. "You know, I never thought of that...it's a good idea. Maybe I'll make a few of them easy to find...but then as they go along, they'll be harder and harder to find." She winked right back, and gathered the box. "...Would you like to help me hide them?"

Jack smiled more and gave a little shrug. "You and me off alone hiding Easter eggs for a few hours...Yes, I think I would adore that, actually, my darling..." He moved closer to her, reaching out and gently lacing the bony fingers of one of his hands with the soft cloth fingers of one of hers. "I'll just follow your lead...after all, you're my clever Sally-you'll think of the best places to hide them, I'm sure." He gazed down at her warmly.

Sally beamed happily, glad he had agreed to help her. Since he'd been busy a lot of the morning and afternoon, she wanted to spend time with him... "All right then, thank you... Let's start at the graveyard, I've already thought of some great ideas of where to hide some." She gathered the box under her arm, making sure the eggs would be transported safely.

Jack nodded. "Alright then...And it looks like you've got the eggs...so I guess I'll just get you then!" And then in a graceful move he had Sally, still holding the box of eggs, scooped up in his arms and he was walking her over to the stairs to head down them with her.

"Oh!" Sally squealed with surprise, her eyes wide. "Jack...what are you doing?" She held the box safely against her.

Jack sighed as they started to head down the stairs, shaking his head at her a little in amusement. "Sally, if after all of these months you still don't know what I'm doing then we really do need to have a talk. You see, you're the most charming and frightfully beautiful creature in all the worlds and, well, I'm utterly in love with you. So sometimes I have to do things to show it, like hold you and kiss you and tell you all about how lovely it will be once we're married... Do you understand, my scary little easter rabbit?" he asked as he gazed down at her with a tender, loving smile.

Blushing, she looked down sheepishly. Indeed, four months together and you'd think she would get it by now! "...That's true...I do understand. I suppose I didn't quite expect it right this second...but I'm not complaining..." She smiled brightly.

Jack sighed, smiling down at her more. "Sally, you really are just...adorable." He leaned in and snuggled his skull against her head a little. "If anyone's nice and sweet and happy enough to bring Easter, of all things, to Halloween Town, it's you..." The had reached the bottom of the staircase and Jack gave a nudge to the front door with his hip, opening it and freeing him to walk outside with his precious cargo, pushing the door shut behind them in the same manner he had used to open it.

Sally blushed all the more, but snuggled appreciatively against him. "And you're very sweet..."

"Only because I have you to be sweet to, my darling..." he assured her with a wink. "Now...shall I carry you all the way to the graveyard or would you prefer to walk? Whatever way you would like best, Sally." He smiled down at her.

"...I...I don't mind if you want to carry me..." Sally murmured sweetly. She didn't exactly have anything against walking there, she was planning to do so anyway. But a little extra closeness before they had to get down to business was not about to hurt...

Jack's smile grew and something lit up in his eyes. "Wonderful...I was hoping you'd say that." He winked down at her and with that started off at a brisk walk away from their house and in the direction of the graveyard. "So...along with Easter approaching...another special event is coming up too, isn't my Sally?" he suddenly asked with just a touch of coyness as they passed through the gate in front of the house.

Sally, genuinely confused, blinked a couple of times. "...There is? Um...I'm afraid I don't follow."

Jack looked down at her in a touch of curious amusement. "You really don't know...? Sally, you're really too selfless sometimes...So focused on helping prepare Easter for everyone else and not once thinking of something else coming up that's all about you." He leaned down and gave her a little peck of a kiss on her nose before pulling back with a smile.

"Aww, look, Jack and Sally are getting all mushy again! Ha ha!" Lock suddenly announced, interrupting the moment as he popped up from behind a nearby tree.

"Yeah, now Sally's gonna have Jack carry her everywhere I bet!" Barrel had to add with a snicker and chuckle.

"Oooh well isn't Sally lucky having a King to carry her around-some girls get all the luck!" Shock added playfully, sticking out her tongue at the couple.

Sally was still a little puzzled before she turned her head to look at the kids. She smiled a little, raising a would-be eyebrow. "Lock, Shock and Barrel... I was wondering where you three got off to."

"And now we're here! You better have our eggs!" Shock said with mischievous glee.

"I do have your eggs." Sally patted the box. "But no peeking. We still have to hide them."

"We have our baskets set to go! So hurry!" Said Lock, showing off his bright red egg basket.

"Yeah, what he said!" added Barrel eagerly. "Come on, can't you guys act all 'googly eyed 'in love' ' later, and hide our eggs now?" He smiled widely.

Jack chuckled, addressing all three children. "Don't worry, you three, Sally and I are on our way to hide them right now, and we want it done just as quickly as you all do-after all, once you three are distracted with finding them, then we can be all 'googly eyed 'in love' ' as much as we want to, isn't that right, my little pumpkin pie?" He turned his sights to Sally, trying not to laugh too much. It was always fun flirting a tiny bit in front of the kids to gross them out a little.

Sally giggled, playing along with flirting in front of the kids. "That's very true, my strong handsome rabbit." Normally she wasn't one for pet names, but there were moments she had fun with it, especially when they tease-flirted in front of the kids.

"Ewwww! Stop flirting already!" Shock covered her eyes.

"Hurry up now!" Lock covered his eyes too.

"Hey Sally, you forgot these!" Barrel tossed her something, which she caught.

It was a headband with bunny ears on them. She giggled and put it on her head. "Thank you."

Jack chuckled a little goofily at Sally's response, unable to help it. Then he reached up and gently touched one of the fake rabbit ears on her head. "Only a strong, handsome rabbit for the scariest little bunny in the whole wide world..." He leaned in and nuzzled noses with her. "Children..." he addressed Lock, Shock and Barrel, though he was still nose to nose with Sally and looking into her eyes, "You know, we're probably going to be acting like this the entire time we're hiding your eggs, so if you'd like to avoid it, perhaps you should leave us to our work and then we'll come get you when we're ready..." He smiled a little more at Sally, nuzzling against her nose again. "Your pale blue sking makes you look like the prettiest little Easter egg of all..." he added playfully with a little wink.

"I TOLD you guys they'd be flirting up a storm hiding the eggs!" Shock smacked her cohorts with her basket. "Come on, let's go get some chocolate from Zelda and Helga!"

"Good idea, I want more chocolate!" Barrel patted his tummy.

"So do I! Allow me good sirs to lead the way!" Lock gave a bow, and then laughed.

"Hey! That would be sir and GIRL, idiot!" Shock pouted.

"Have fun, children! Try not to eat too much now!" Sally called to them.

"Yes, and DON'T make anymore exploding chocolate rabbits, you three!" Jack quickly called after them with a touch of sterness though he couldn't help smiling at least a little. "It was enough of a mess trying to clean up the town from the last batch, and you ruined the mayor's favorite tie!"

The three children just giggled as they scampered away. "We'll see, Jack!" Shock called back playfully. "Bye!" And with that the three kids disappeared off into the woods.

Jack just looked after them, shaking his skull. "I'm going to end up getting an exploding chocolate rabbit from them for Easter for saying that to them, aren't I, Sally?" he had to ask in amusement.

"Most likely." Sally giggled. "But I'll take it, so you don't have to deal with the mess."

Jack chuckled and shook his skull, looking down at her in his arms again. "No, no, my Sally...That's very sweet of you but it's much easier to get chocolate off of bone than to get it out of pale blue cloth and rust red yarn...Besides, it'll give them a small thrill, thinking they got one over on me." He winked down at her and then recommenced their walk.

"All right..." She pouted a bit. "But at least they'll be...occupied for a while. Then they might spend quite a bit of time after competing over who has the most eggs..." She giggled at this. "I told them that whoever found the most eggs would get a little surprise."

Jack gave her an intrigued smile. "Oooh, and what's the surprise, my Miss Sally?" he asked with a touch of a chuckle.

"That's my little secret..." Sally winked. "But it's very sweet and yummy."

"Is it _you_?" Jack couldn't help but ask, his grin picking up a little more. "Because in that case...I want to play Easter egg hunt too..."

Sally looked as if he'd grown a second head and burst out laughing, trying to hold the box steady. "Jack! No! Of course not! ...Even so, you wouldn't need to play along in order to...well, have me."

Jack laughed along with her. "Too bad for them, then...But lucky me, still getting you all for myself." He held her a little more tighty in his arms. "And I'm sure your little surprise will be loved by whomever wins it."

"I think so." Sally smiled, and snuggled against him a bit. "Lucky me, getting you all to myself, too.." She giggled.

Jack gulped, feeling a tiny bit flustered for a moment at that reply from her, but then he just grinned down at her again, slowing his pace a little as the graveyard gate came into sight. "Sally, you know, if you keep giving me little moments of flirting on this walk...it's going to get very hard to not turn right around and carry you right back up into our house for some 'alone' time." He felt his bones tremble and warm a little.

"Oh dear..." Sally giggled again, smiling. "And I wouldn't want to disappoint them like that, either. Well, we're almost at the graveyard, so that's good."

Jack nodded. "Yes, it's very good we're almost there so that I'm not too tempted." He chuckled a little. They had reached the graveyard gate, and Jack gently pushed it open with his hip, walking them both inside. "Well, here we are..." and then gently he set her down on the ground, "...and here you go." He smiled at her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Now, let's get to hiding those eggs-would it be unfair to bury them underground to really give us a long break from the kids and their holiday shenanigans?" He chuckled at the notion.

Sally giggled, nodding. "Yes, it would be. But, I thought of an alternative for them. Half-burying them, so while still a challenge, are not impossible to find." She placed the box on the ground. "There are sixty eggs. We'll hide half of them here, and the other half over in the pumpkin patch."

Jack nodded, reaching down to remove some eggs from the box. "That all sounds perfect, Sally. Let's start!" He began moving through the graves now, searching out good spaces to hide the little oval shaped items.

"Here we go!" Sally beamed, and took some eggs, getting to work as well.

* * *

><p>Some time later, the trio came to the graveyard, all decked and ready for the hunt. Luckily, all the eggs were hidden by then!<p>

"Have fun! There are sixty eggs in total." Sally told them, and pushed the gate open for them. "And remember, whoever has the most eggs will get a prize! You have until sundown."

"Oh boy! Let's go!" Barrel said happily, already making a run for it.

"Me first!" Said Shock, chasing after him.

"Nuh-uh! I'm first!" Lock chased after them, too.

"Have fun, kids! And try not to prank each other too much to cut down on the competition...And no stealing each other's eggs...And no keeping some for yourselves to save until they're rotten for some mischief!" Jack grinned at the three children, his arms crossed over his chest. "Just be good little Easter celebrating trick-or-treaters and have a good time!" He winked at them.

"We will Jack, we'll-" Lock began.

"Now just a minute. Hands, feet, and tail, please." Sally faced them with a serious gaze, hands on her hips.

The three kids groaned, but obeyed, showing that neither of their appendages were crossed.

Sally smiled. "Run along and have fun then."

"YEAH!" The three rushed into the graveyard eagerly.

Jack's eyes brightened and an impressed grin came to his face. He turned to Sally. "Very, very clever, Sally...I always forget to check that with them...That led to half my trouble with Christmas last year."

Sally smiled and held his hand, squeezing it gently. "I figured it's best to double check. Don't worry, you'll remember it."

Jack just sighed, looking at her warmly and squeezing her hand back. "What would I do without you, my Sally...my scary little bunny..."

"What would I do without you?" Sally repeated, giggling as she leaned against him a bit.

Jack just shrugged, starting to feel more and more goofy. "I-I don't know...you probably would have gone off eventually to find some other old skeleton to love..." he joked with a little smile.

"I don't think so... I think we would've found each other some other way." Sally said sweetly. "After all, we're...simply meant to be."

"A-Aw, w-well...y-yeah, there's th-that..." Jack barely goofily mumbled out, smiling like crazy to himself. "Simply meant to be...me and my Sally..."

Sally beamed, and leaned against him some more. "Well Jack, they'll be awhile, won't they? We should...well, head back for now, don't you think?"

"Mmm hmm..." Jack kind of mumbled out, all but melting inside at her closeness and cuteness and just...everything about her... "We can head back...spend time alone..." He glanced away a little shyly. "Sh-Shall we go then?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course." Sally said softly, and stood up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

Jack gasped a tiny bit in surprise and happiness. "Yes, my love!" he quickly replied, and then instantly had her scooped up in his arms and was dashing with her right back in the direction of him with a giddy grin.

For once, Sally expected this and laughed happily as she clasped her hands around his neck. "Jack, you're too much!" She squealed happily.

"Aw, what, I don't get a 'my Pumpkin King' from you after all of that back there?" He gazed down at her with a pleading and playful little grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my Pumpkin King... How silly of me. I'll have to make up for it." Sally tapped his nose sockets playfully.

Jack's bones trembled and warmed a little and he was very glad he could already see his house coming up soon. "That's perfectly alright, my Pumpkin Princess...A-Although if you really do want to make up for it, I-I certainly won't complain..." His grin grew a touch mischevious and he chuckled a little.

"I'll make up for it, then..." Sally said sweetly, smiling all the more. "Once we get home, of course."

"I-I'm working on it," Jack replied with a tiny extra smirk as they approached the gate to the walk up to their house, which he quickly blew through, heading towards the front door. "Y-You're certainly very, um...very extra sweet today, aren't you, my sweet Sally?" he asked with a shy little chuckle.

"Am I?" Sally blinked, now confused. She giggled, smiling innocently. "I don't know...I suppose the lighthearted, adorable, colourful sweetness of Easter just kind of got to me."

"Well then I'm very extra happy that we discovered the other holidays and now have them to enjoy..." They had reached the front door and Jack gently managed to push it open, still holding her, and then slowly began to ascend the stairs. "My little private Easter bunny..." he couldn't help cooing to her, just because.

Sally giggled, snuggling into him more. "So am I...it's been a joy exploring and celebrating the other holidays like this. I certainly enjoy it. It's all thanks to you..." She kissed his cheek again.

Jack just grinned as wide as could be and hugged her close as they reached the top of the steps. "I couldn't have done anything without you, my darling Sally..." he assured sweetly as he pushed open the door and finally stepped inside of the living room with her, the door closing behind them.

"But Jack, all I did was try to...unsuccessfully stop you from making a mistake and getting hurt." Sally said with a little pout. "You did everything else, especially uniting all the other Holiday worlds."

Jack shook his head, still smiling down at her as he gently walked over and laid her upon the couch. "You stood up to all of my whims as the Pumpkin King...you created that fog storm and even if it didn't stop me, it made Zero go with me and if it hadn't been for him I'm not sure if I could have made it through my flight...you showed Santa that there's at least one person in this 'insane asylum' of a town who 'makes any sense'..." Jack chuckled at the memory of that little admonition from Santa, "...and then of course you loved me. Without all of that...I wouldn't have anything at all and neither would anyone else here." He sat down on the couch near her.

Sally blushed, and then sat up, snuggling into him. "...Point taken, Jack... Well, then again, as I've said before, the way things happened turned out to be quite a blessing. I wouldn't change a thing, and I'm very...very glad for the...the results..."

Jack gulped and started snuggling into her as well. "I'm...glad too...Sally..." He reached up, placing a hand in her hair and on the side of her face. For a moment he just gazed at her with adoration. "Sally...My Sally...Alone with me in our scary house..." He marveled at the joy of it all.

"It...looks like it..." Now Sally blushed all the more from the feelings, but smiled adoringly. "I've missed you today..."

Jack gulped and nodded, smiling quite a bit himself. "I've missed you too...I like celebrating the holidays but...they really do make my Princess and I so very busy...and we lose so much alone time..." He reached up and gently started playing with a seam just behind one of her ears.

Sally giggled quite a bit, since that was a sensitive area, let alone the fact a seam happened to be around there. "That's true...but it is worth it in the end... and we manage to make up for it..."

Her giggle made Jack smile more. "Yes, I suppose...And the 'making up for it' part is a rather nice consequence..." He chuckled, still playing with that particular seam on her head. "Is my Sally a little sensitive at that seam?" He gently swirled a bony fingertip over and around each little stitch.

"Y-Yes..." Sally giggled, and scooted closer to him on the couch. She twitched her nose a little bit, like a rabbit.

Jack scooched a little closer to her as well. His fingertips still gently played with that little behind-the-ear seam of hers. "It makes your nose twitch when I touch it right...I like that. It's very cute. All of you is very cute...my scary little bunny rabbit..." He moved closer so that their foreheads touched, and nuzzled her nose a little, all the while still gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Oh, Jack... I'll always be your little bunny rabbit..." Sally cooed sweetly as she gazed deep into his eye sockets, smiling all the more. She twitched her nose again, giggling.

"Really? And will I always get to be your 'big, strong rabbit'?" he asked coyly, slipping his free arm around her waist.

"Always..." Sally said coyly, toying with his bat tie.

Jack gulped, loving whenever she played with his bowtie. "Well, doesn't that work out nicely for both of us then. So...what would my little scary bunny rabbit like to do now?" He tightened his hold on her a little, letting his arm fall into the curve of her hips.

"I...I can think of a few things..." Sally giggled, leaning closer, still toying with his tie and bringing her free hand to his shoulder.

"Will my spooky princess tell me...or will she make me guess? I am her humble servant, after all...her adoring Pumpkin King..." With his hand that had been playing with the seam behind her ear he gently moved his fingertips downward to play with the seam at the back of her neck.

"Ahh..." Sally shuddered at his, a shiver running up her spine. "Well...your...spooky Princess...as you put it...wants to kiss you...and get closer to you." She trailed one finger down his chest along his shirt suggestively.

Sally was no longer the only one with a shiver traveling up their spine. Jack all but shuddered at the feeling of her soft little fingertip going down his shirt...It sort of reminded him of last Valentine's Day when that adorable little finger and the adorable little hand it belonged to had gone beyond his shirt and into his chest to put back one of his bones...His grin grew considerably in light of the memory and the present moment. "W-Well, that's another nice coincidence then...as her Pumpkin King longs to kiss her as well..." He started doing what he had been doing before behind her ear, but now with the stitches of that seam on the back of her neck-finding each little stitch and gently swirling a fingertip over it.

The feeling intensified and Sally moaned in response to it. It reminded her of when he'd kiss her neck (which he certainly did more often now that he knew of it), how wonderful it would feel ...and now this, along a seam at the back of her neck! It was too much, she was shuddering, and the pleasured feeling was intensifying.

"My Pumpkin King..." Sally cooed and brought her arms around his neck, raising herself to her knees, leaning up closer and kissing him lovingly.

"Mmmmm..." Jack sighed through his nose and moaned deeply at her sudden kiss and, of course, at her calling him Pumpkin King. He hugged her close and dipped her back with one arm, while the hand of his other arm went from tantalizing the back of her neck to gently holding it and using his position to pull her head in closer, unable to help being a little extra intense with all of this.

The combination of their kiss, as well as his ministrations along the seam at the back of her neck, added more to the intense feeling coursing through her she'd felt earlier, and seemed to gather at the pit of her stomach. If she had one, of course. Whatever it was, it only just made her want to explode and yet melt all at once! She moaned softly between kisses, her grip tightening around him a little.

"Mm...mmm..." Jack moaned more, as she moaned. Just in little bits, and just because...he couldn't help himself. She had been trembling before but now seemed to be melting and going limp in his grasp, and...he was enjoying this fact quite a bit, actually...He gently leaned her back, all the while savoring the feeling of the two of them, one pressed against the other.

The trembling returned, shivers running up her spine, and the sweet pleasure boiling at the pit of her stomach, it was as if her stuffing had taken on a different sensation. Now Sally lowered her hands to his shoulders, clutching very tightly. Strange thoughts entered her mind, and she felt so...different. The sweet feelings inside were building up all the more and getting way too intense, it was no wonder she was trembling! Her knees were weak, and she felt as if she were going to explode even more.

Nervous, Sally pulled away a bit, and was panting breathlessly. Slowly, the intensity was subsiding, and she lay her forehead against his chest, trying to catch her breath.

The second her lips left his, Jack was panting heavily too, trying to catch his breath...And it wasn't exactly easy. He had been trying so very hard over these months to just...keep things rather sweet and simple and lovely between them...They had all of eternity, after all, to...explore and increase their intimacy...so what could be more natural than wanting at least a little time in the beginning to just enjoy the wonder of their new love? But still...that didn't mean there weren't moments when it was tempting to 'speed things up' a bit...moments like now, for instance. Yes, especially now when felt like his bones were going to snap from the amount of heat going through them, when his breathing was so heavy that he wasn't sure his ribcage could handle the expansion and contraction of the inhales and the exhales, when he felt like he could actually feel her leaves fluttering inside of her as though blown and ruffled by the most intense autumn wind ever. And now he just held her, trying not to let all of these things running through his mind make him snap or something! "I-I...S-Sally..." his breaths finally started to slow a little, "A-Are you...a-alright?" he asked, unsure of what else to say.

Panting a bit, Sally nodded a bit. She lay her head on his shoulder, breathing a little softer as the intensity died down. "Yes...I'm all right now. ..Are...are you okay, too?"

Jack gulped and nodded, gently holding her against him now. "A-Always... J-Just a little w-warm, heh...b-but otherwise nothing that your Pumpkin King can't handle..." He gently brought a hand through her hair, stroking it.

Sally smiled and giggled a bit at the feeling of his hand in her hair. "That's good... Nothing I can't handle, either." _Aside from my stuffing bursting at the seams..._

Jack let out a deep sigh and smiled, just enjoying the feeling of his bony fingers gently gliding through the warm yarn of her hair. "I'm sorry, Sally..." he said gently, "I didn't mean to...let everything...get that far...Sometimes I lose my head a little...I guess it's the holidays, heh..." He smiled a little more to himself at the idea.

"Awwww..." Sally pouted a little. "Don't be sorry. It's all right...these moments happen sometimes..." She snuggled into him, nuzzling her face into his neck.

Jack gave a big gulp at her words and the feeling of her doing that to him. "Y-Yes, I suppose they do...Thank you for understanding, Sally." He snuggled into her a little, nuzzling his chin on the top of her head. "I just...really really really like you...very much, my Sally...and it's hard not to get lost in that sometimes, my spooky princess..." He gave a little kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too..." Sally cooed sweetly, closing her eyes. "I suppose...I can't help but get lost in you sometimes, too..."

Jack chuckled a little at her cute little admission. "I'm glad to hear that...But, I still can't help but feel a little funny...I'd just...rather wait to get 'too' lost in each other until we're, erm...married. I like our relationship now just the way it is: sweet and new and simple...I hope you won't be too disappointed in me for that, my Sally..." He smiled more in utter contentment to himself, still holding her close.

Now Sally was a bit puzzled. How could things get further? She pulled back a bit, still confused. "Jack...I'm afraid I don't follow." She cocked her head curiously. "What could we possibly do when we're married that we can't do now?"

Jack stopped breathing. Not that he really needed to breathe to survive-it was more of a habit than anything else to do it, and more for having the ability to articulate his words when he spoke and sang than for anything else. But for right now he wasn't doing it. At all. And it made things about a million times harder since he was currently cuddled so close to her. "W-We...well..." Jack pulled away, clearing his throat and not really looking at her. "A-And you..." Jack had had his suspicions that Sally might not...know what he was talking about if he alluded to certain things...She really only had been in existence for barely a year, after all...And mostly a quiet and sheltered existence it had been. So it made since that she might not be aware of some...things. "Um...n-never mind, Sally...It's not urgent-we can wait until the wedding is closer to bring it up." He gulped and did his best to put on a smile. "Besides, um...d-don't we still have a lot to take care of for Easter today, my scary little bunny?" He smiled at her as innocently as he could manage.

Sally blinked, just wondering what could possibly be so...elusive that it had to wait. She pouted a little, wondering what he was hiding from her, but let it go. For now. "All right...you're off the hook this time..." She giggled. "Yes, we do..."

"Heh..." A sheepishly smiling Jack let out a deeply relieved sigh. "A-Alright then, well, let's get to it then!" He stood up and eagerly took his Sally's hand, pulling her up beside him to pull her along to continue their Easter celebrations for the day.

* * *

><p>A few nights had passed since the lovely little celebration of Easter had come. It was simple, sweet, and it had been a success! Even the Easter Bunny himself popped in for a visit to deliver some special eggs...and wasn't scared of Behemoth this time! He was the only Holiday leader that didn't talk, since he was a bunny, but he was adorably sweet and very smart. Overall, it had been a great first Easter.<p>

Tonight was a low-key evening, and it was fairly late. Both Jack and Sally had had a very long day, but a lovely evening that was spent reading together in front of the fire (it was cold tonight, for an April night!) with Zero joining them.

Now they were heading off to bed, eager to get some sleep, and then enjoy their day off the next day.

But things weren't that simple...

"Arf! Arf!" Zero barked happily as he followed his master and mistress to their rooms, ready to join up to go to bed, too.

Sally giggled as she smoothed out her nightgown, and knelt down in front of Zero, petting his head and scratching behind his ears. "Goodnight to you too, Zero."

Jack smiled at the sight, chuckling a little. "Zero, would you maybe like to spend the night sleeping at the end of Sally's bed instead of mine? That is, if she'd like your company of course..." Jack looked to Sally with a warm smile.

"Arf?" Zero looked at Sally for confirmation.

"I don't see why not." Sally giggled, nodding. "Sure, Zero. You can sleep with me tonight."

"Arf! Arf!" Zero did a flip in midair. Then he paused, sniffing the air.

"What's wrong, boy?" Sally looked at him with curiosity.

"Arf!" Zero immediately flew down the stairs toward the front door. "Arf! Arf!"

Right then, rapid knocking was heard, followed by the screaming doorbell.

Sally stood right up, confused. "...Somebody's at the door...but who could it be at this hour?"

Jack looked rather perplexed as well. '_Sally's party isn't so soon...so who could it be suddenly coming over?_' "Sally, I'll get it...I think you should stay up here just in case. Zero, take care of Sally." Giving the small dog a nod, Zero barked in affirmation back to him and Jack smiled and then turned to head for the stairs to reach the door.

"Okay, Jack..." Sally obeyed, standing back and watching him as he headed to the front door.

The knocking continued, but it was rapid and insistent. The screaming door bell rang again.

Jack went down the steps as quickly as he could, tying his robe tightly around himself and also removing his night hat and putting it into his pocket (just in case, he wanted to seem as intimidating as he possibly could right now and well...wearing a cone shaped little cotton hat with a thing on the end probably wasn't the best way to go about that. He reached the front door. "Coming, coming-now who in the world..." He opened the door.

"JACK!" a familiar little voice suddenly announced and then instantly Jack was being hugged like crazy by a familiar little Valentine angel.

"Timmy!" Jack exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Timmy?" Sally cried in surprise from the top of the stairs. She took her robe from her room and put it on, tying the belt and then coming downstairs. "Timmy...what are you doing here?" She repeated the question, looking concerned and very confused, as well as stern. "How...how did you get here?"

The little Valentine angel had retracted his wings, and was in his pajamas, which were black, red, and gray, with a strange dinosaur skeletal shape amidst a circular title that read Jurassic Park, and holding a stuffed teddy bear.

"Hi, Aunt Sally! I missed you and Jack so much!" And suddenly the little boy had gone from hugging against Jack's legs to hugging against Sally's.

Jack, managing to come out of his surprise, just blinked and looked around very curiously and then looked at Timmy in utter puzzlement. "Timmy...we're happy to see you too of course but where did you come from and how did you get here and...where is Flower Heart? Or Cupid?"

"Hmph!" Timmy pouted a bit. "They're probably back home acting all grumpy with each other still! Probably don't even know I'm gone..." He broke from hugging against Sally and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait...what do you mean? You...came here _alone_?.!" Sally knelt down in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Timmy...first of all, why are you here? And second of all...what do you mean grumpy with each other? Are they not getting along?"

Timmy shook his head. "No. They keep fighting and no one pays any attention to me. Oh but of course Henry get attention because he's still a 'baby', but nothing for me...So I ran away!" he announced firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I'm not going back-I want to live here with you and Jack and be a Halloween angel!" He smiled eagerly at the idea.

Jack blinked, looked to Timmy and then to Sally and then back to Timmy. "Timmy..." he sighed, "Timmy, come upstairs...We'll talk about this more up there. We need to get you out of the cold anyway, and also Halloween Town can be a little...intense for someone who's never experienced it at night. Come on..." He began to lead the young boy up the stairs.

"...Timmy..." Sally murmured, following after the two. She couldn't help but relate a bit. She snuck out a lot during her times living in the doctor's lab, though for different reasons, but she could understand his need to get out of there and seek refuge somewhere.

They went into the living room, sitting down on the couch, with Timmy between them.

"Timmy...how in the world did you get here?" Sally asked again, concerned. "Did you go through the Halloween door? And how did you get out?"

Timmy smiled proudly, more than happy to relate the story. "Well, I just snuck out of my room and found the Holiday doors, then I went through the scary pumpkin one and flew all the way here! I remember you guys said Jack's house was really tall, like an observatory, so it wasn't too hard to find."

Jack sighed, looking at the young boy with a great deal of seriousness and sincerity. "Timmy, I understand you're upset but you really shouldn't have left Valentine Town without letting someone know where you were going...Besides, it's dangerous going through the holiday doors alone. I'm just happy you got here safely."

"So am I. Timmy... you have to go back home, I'm sure they must be very worried about you." Sally coaxed. Noticing his face, she sighed. "Listen, Timmy...I know how you feel. I...I used to sneak out and run away from home a lot, back when I lived with my creator. I can see why you wanted to seek refuge. ...And you say they were fighting?" She frowned a bit, but went on. "...Timmy, I'm sure there's a reason for that. And...couples, families, and even best of friends...they all argue sometimes. You and your sister argue all the time. ...Even Jack and I argue sometimes. But that doesn't mean anyone is going to get hurt. I know Jack would never hurt me, and I would never hurt him. ...And I think even Flower Heart and Cupid would never hurt you. ...Is that why you're here? You were scared of them fighting?"

Timmy shrugged, pouting a little. "I don't know...It just bugged me, is all! They're so wrapped up in each other, no one notices or cares about me anymore. And now that they're together, everyone else in town is extra fake nice to me all because 'Ooo, you're the Valentine Queen's little brother' and 'Ooo, you're Cupids brother in law'! Annoying! I just want to be liked for being Timmy, just like you told me about once, Jack!" Timmy looked to him pleadingly.

Jack blinked in surprise and then almost frowned a little, unable to help being a bit touched...After all, if anyone knew about...not always liking being liked, in part, for being famous, it was Jack. "Oh...Timmy, I...I understand...very much, but...Timmy, running away won't make anything better about it...You have to face the problem and figure out the root of it and let people know how you feel...That's the only way to fix things."

A light smile came to Sally's lips for a moment, seeing how much the two males of the room were kindred spirits in that sense. "He's right, Timmy. Running away isn't going to solve anything. They might be worried if they find out you're gone."

Timmy looked almost swayed for a moment, but then he pouted again...though this time there was a little less conviction in it. "Well...I don't know...I just didn't want to be there right now so I left! I want to be with you guys! You both understand me, just like a second Mommy and Daddy!" He grinned happily.

Jack couldn't help but smile a little at the comparison. "Well, um...we're happy to have you of course, Timmy...We love you. And I suppose now that the point is that you're safe."

Sally felt flattered, and rubbed his back in comfort. "That's very sweet of you to say, Timmy." She smiled. "Thank you. We do love you, and you're safe, that is what matters."

Timmy grinned sweetly at her. "Thank you, Aunty Sally...And thank you too, Uncle Jack..." He grinned at Jack now as well. "So...YAY, up all night Halloween Sleepover party with the Pumpkin King and Queen!" he suddenly announced brightly, clapping his hands together in happiness.

Jack's eyes went wide and his jaw fell a little. "Um..." then he smiled in amusement, "Timmy, of course you can stay here with us but I don't know about the 'party' and 'up all night' parts. Aunt Sally and I are very tired..."

"We are very tired." Sally admitted. "But, all right. You can stay with us tonight. But we're taking you home first thing tomorrow, young man. And then we are all going to talk your sister and Cupid about what you had done." She added this sternly, but sweetly. "Don't worry, everything will be just fine. We'll make sure they realize what happened and why you're upset."

Jack nodded assuringly. "Yes, Timmy, we'll sort this all out and everything will be okay. I promise." He smiled and winked at the little angel. "Now, how about I set you up a nice little bed out here on the couch, and in the morning I'll make us all some pumpkin pancakes. How does that sound?"

"Pumpkin pancakes! Awesome!" Timmy grinned ear to ear. "And okay, I'll go right to sleep if we can have some of those in the morning, Jack!"

"Then you're in for a treat." Sally smiled, then ruffled his mop of brown hair, and stood up. "Would you like anything else? Do you need anything?"

Timmy shook his head with a grin. "Nope...I'm okay, thanks." A sincere little repentant look and smile came to his face. "And I really am sorry I surprised you guys so much by coming here. I didn't interrupt another one of your 'sleepovers', did I?" he asked with genuinely innocent curiosity.

Sally's eyes went wide at that, and she blushed heavily looking away as she covered her mouth with her little fist and cleared her throat. "Oh, no...no no...not at all..."

Jack cleared his throat, gulping and glancing away sheepishly. "Y-Yes, we...we were just...heh...N-No, no 'sleepover' tonight, Timmy." He looked to the younger boy, then glanced at a clock on the wall then looked back to Timmy, feigning surprise. "Woo, is it that late already? Oh yes, Timmy, you definitely need to get to bed!" Jack dashed across the room to a trunk, opened it and took out a blanket and pillow. "Here we go, I hope you'll be cozy with these..." He rested the pillow on one end of the couch and wrapped the blanket around a still sitting up Timmy. "And we'll leave the fireplace lit to keep you warm."

Timmy smiled and laid his head down on the pillow, snuggling into the blanket. "Thanks, Jack, this is swell! I'm so happy to be here!"

"Well...we're happy to have you here, Timmy." Sally smiled and went over to him, kissing his forehead. "Now go to sleep. We'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Timmy."

"Yes, Goodnight, Timmy..." Jack bent down and tucked in the little boy a little more. "We'll see you in the morning...Oh and..." Jack looked to Sally, "I know we were thinking of having Zero sleep with you tonight, Sally, but...maybe Timmy would like him to keep him company. What do you think?"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Sally smiled, nodding. "Zero!"

"Arf!" Zero floated into the room, and went up onto the couch next to Timmy, nuzzling into him.

"Wow! Cool! He really is a ghost, isn't he, Jack!" Timmy cuddled with the dog. "Thanks for letting me sleep with him. Goodnight, guys..." He yawned and closed his eyes, cuddling in for sleep.

Jack just smiled down at the sight of him like that for a moment and then let out a breath and turned to Sally, gesturing with his skull for her to follow him over to their bedroom doors so they could talk for a moment in private before retiring to bed.

Sally admired the scene a few moments longer before she nodded and quietly followed after Jack.

Once they reached their bedroom doors, out of sight and earshot of Timmy, Sally spoke up after a few moments. "Well...this was certainly unexpected, wasn't it?"

Jack nodded, a touch of worry coming to his features. "Yes, very...Sally, no one knows where he is except for us...I'm very concerned. Think about how much Flower Heart and Cupid must be worrying." He frowned a little at the idea.

"Oh, I can imagine they must be worried sick..." Sally frowned as well, shaking her head and then holding her arms at the elbows, crossing them over her chest. "I'm concerned as well, especially since he is so far from home. I am glad he managed to find the house, before something bad happened to him, though..."

Jack nodded. "I just wish we could take him back tonight, or at least let them know he's safe...But I don't want him to wake up and find them here and get upset again and run off! Who knows what holiday he might go to? He might even find a way to the real world." Jack frowned considerably. "I suppose all we can do is take him back first thing in the morning."

"You're right... I wanted to take him back tonight, but I think it's best if we do that first thing in the morning. ...Still, it does worry me that Flower Heart and Cupid have no idea where he is and we can't tell them so. At least for now, he won't run off again and then leave _us_ worried as well." She frowned a little more, and then looked more worried and concerned.

Jack considered, looking pensive. "I could go out and get Lock, Shock and Barrel...ask them to deliver the message for us. They know the holiday doors well enough...although they can get 'distracted' by things. Or I suppose I could go myself...although I'm not sure how long it would take me to get there and back here. It really might be better and quicker to wait and just do the one trip. What do you think, Sally?"

"That would probably be best if we made one trip." Sally agreed, nodding. "And you worked very hard all day, I don't want you passing out in the middle of the Hinterlands all alone." And by now she knew all too well that he would never let her go out at night all alone, unless it was right in town, especially not into the Hinterlands, unless he was with her.

Jack sighed and finally nodded. "You're right, Sally...We'll go first thing in the morning." He smiled at her, unable to help it. "And thank you for worrying about me, my Sally...You're so caring."

Sally giggled, smiling. "I'm just looking out for you...as you do for me. After all, I know you wouldn't be pleased if I even thought of going out into the Hinterlands all alone at night..."

Jack blinked and shook his head instantly. "Of course not, Sally! I woudn't dream of it. I'd have to be your escort, if you would have me, of course." He winked at her.

"Of course..." Sally smiled, winking back. "Well, we should go to bed ourselves. Looks like tomorrow will be a big day, taking Timmy back to Valentine Town and everything."

Jack nodded, smiling. "Yes, we should get some sleep..." Then he chuckled, a funny thought occurring to him.

"Of course." Hearing his chuckle and noticing a funny look on his face, she smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Huh?" Jack blinked, then glanced away shyly. "Oh, um...nothing...Just..." he shrugged, "Just...thinking about how cute Timmy was...asking he had interrupted another one of our 'sleepovers'..." He gulped shyly at the idea.

"Oh..." Sally giggled, holding a hand to her mouth. "I suppose he assumed that because we live together, that we have sleepovers all the time."

Jack nodded, glancing at her again, his eye sockets a little half lidded, "Yes, I suppose so...A-Although...perhaps we are... 'overdue' for another one...sometime soon...maybe..." He looked at her with a touch of bashful nervousness, unable to help grinning the entire time.

Sally blushed, but nodded. "Certainly...yes...soon..." She looked away shyly.

Jack gulped. "G-Good...I'll...I'll be looking forward to it then..." And then, before he could make himself stop, he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Well, goodnight, my Sally!" he quickly announced with a smile and a wave, and then Jack swiftly slipped into his own bedroom, gently closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight-" Sally said, but his door was already closed. "...Jack." She giggled and shook her head. "Oh well." Lingering for a moment, and then checking on Timmy for just a moment, she then headed to her own room as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Timmy had awoken bright and early, and of course made his presence known to Jack in his room, with Zero at his side, waking him up.<p>

Timmy didn't have a change of clothes, but he didn't care, of course. Now he sat, Zero was playing around with a candy cane nearby.

"Hey, Aunt Sally! Morning!" Timmy greeted.

Sally, having just gotten up and came into the room, smiled tiredly at him before she yawned. "Good morning, Timmy. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh! Man, it's great to be here in good ol' Halloween Town! I love it!" Timmy grinned.

Jack yawned as well. "Well, I'm happy you're enjoying yourself, Timmy...but if we had known you were coming or if it had been Halloween the place would have been much more entertaining, I assure you." Jack smile and got up from the bed, stretching. "Alright, so, let's make you some breakfast and...after you eat we'll talk about what we're going to do today..." Jack cleared his throat, grabbing his robe and wrapping it around himself.

"Do I have to go back? I don't want to..." Timmy pouted.

"Timmy..." Sally went over to him, rubbing his back. "I know it's never easy to go back home after you've run away. ...Believe me, I know. But you have to. Your sister, your nephew and Cupid all love you, and they must miss you so much. ...Anyway, we'll talk about it after. Now come along." She smiled then, and headed out.

"Okay, Aunt Sally." Timmy, still pouting, followed her.

Jack couldn't help smiling to himself very much as he watched a smiling Sally and a comforted Timmy now leave his room. 'She really would be such a perfect mother...Comforting our little skeleton children and then bringing them to breakfast...' He got all goofy-smiling and daydreaming for a moment, but then sighed and finally came out of it enough to join Sally and Timmy in the kitchen. He began to grab a few things together to cook up the pancakes. "Don't worry, Timmy-when you go back we'll go back with you, of course, just to make sure everything gets sorted out. And for now we'll make you a nice, classic Halloween Town breakfast." Jack smiled to himself as he grabbed a bowl to mix the ingredients in, as well as a small apron that both he and Sally used.

"Really? You'll go back with me?" Timmy blinked.

"Of course we will, we said we would." Sally assured him. "Don't worry, we'll make sure everything is sorted out."

"Okay." Timmy still pouted. "...But I can come back again, right? Can I?"

"Yes, of course. But, this time with permission and as long as your sister and Cupid know where you are." Sally said sternly, but kindly.

Timmy pouted again. "Okay, Aunt Sally."

The batter was prepared and Jack moved over to the fire place to cook the pancakes on a skillet placed over it. "Yes, Timmy, Halloween will come sooner than you think...believe me. And then you can all come here for a nice little trip, and you'll get to see me and Aunt Sally perform." He glanced over his shoulder, smiling at the little angel.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait!" Timmy bounced in his seat. "Halloween is going to be AWESOME! Oooh! What are you going to do? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Timmy, we're still planning our routine." Sally ruffled his hair, giggling. "And even if we did, come on, do you really think it would be fair to spoil the surprise? An important element of scaring effectively is the element of surprise."

"...True..." Timmy agreed, and chuckled. "I guess it would be a lot more awesome and scarier if I didn't know what you guys were gonna do."

Jack turned around with a smile, a full plate of pumpkin pancakes now in his hand. "Exactly, Timmy. That's why the only ones allowed in on the details of each Halloween are the citizens of Halloween Town, and even then most of them only know about half of what's going to come, just to keep things suspenseful. I'm the only one who knows pretty much everything that's going to happen, but even then there's usually an unexpected last minute surprise here or there to contend with." He winked and then walked forward and placed the platter onto the coffee table, and then snagged a smaller plate and a fork from the kitchen for Timmy, along with a canister of syrup. "There you go, Timmy. I hope you're hungry." He smiled.

"Yay! Thanks, Jack!" Timmy happily dug in. "Oooohh! These are AWESOME! Yummy! You're the best!"

"Aren't they wonderful?" Sally agreed, giggling.

Jack moved over to the kettle. "Should I make us some tea as well, you two? Pumpkin spice..." He chuckled a little, holding up the tea pot.

"Sure thing, Jack!" Timmy nodded. "I don't drink it often, but that sounds awesome!"

"Of course." Sally nodded.

"Hey! Guess what! I had the coolest but weirdest dream last night! It was so awesome, too!"

"Oh really? And what did you dream?"

"I dreamt that the big monster Oogie Boogie guy you talked about in your stories was brought back to life and took over the entire town! It was scary! Then Jack you were gone for some reason, and then you came back, and you got this slimy stuff that looked like Flubber, and then the town was all deserted! Then you fought off all these monsters and were going around trying to stop this guy! Aunt Sally you were gone somewhere in this underground place!"

Jack blinked in interest, approaching the couch with three mugs and a hot tea pot. "Well, I'm happy I was able to hold my own in your dream. I hope everything worked out all right..." He chuckled a little to himself and poured the tea for the three of them.

"It almost didn't!" Timmy shivered. "Then that doctor guy had this bad brain in his head thanks to that monster Oogie Boogie and you Jack were fighting against him trying to get the brain out of his head!"

"Oooohh!" Sally giggled. "My my, that's interesting."

"You were captured by a big bad spider, Aunt Sally! But then you guys were singing! And then when he saved you, you got our door!"

"Oh, did we now?"

"Uh-huh! Kinda mushy!"

"Oh, and what happened with the doors?"

"Oogie Boogie tried to take over the other Holiday worlds! He even kidnapped Cupid and all the other holiday leaders and replaced the doors and hid the real ones!"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, that's typical...Oogie never was very 'creative' in his scaring tactics-he preferred to 'borrow' methods from others, so it's not surprising he would 'borrow' all the doors. And what happened next, Timmy?" Jack was just grinning with interest at the imaginative little boy as he took a sip or two of his tea.

"That's for sure." Sally agreed, shaking her head. "Do tell Timmy, what else happened?"

"This is the best part! You got all the doors back Jack, and then Aunt Sally was waiting for you on that big curly hill for some reason...I guess she was worried. And then you guys were singing again, and then you went down the hill Jack, into the forest! You managed to replace all the bad doors Oogie had, and then you went into Christmas Town, because that's where the real Oogie Boogie was! And you were singing this song all like 'Oh no! Oh no! There's trouble everywhere! Oh no! There's smoke clouds in the air', and singing about how Christmas Town was in trouble!"

"Oh my, that's terrible! What happened?"

"Sandy Claws was suspended from a rope, and this weird monster train was heading right for it to cut the rope and send him plummeting to a terrible death!"

Jack was trying very hard not to laugh at the fantastical quality of this whole dream as he prompted Timmy to go on. "Well, don't leave us in suspense-what happened, Timmy?" he asked with interest.

"You saved Sandy, don't worry! But oh no, Oogie Boogie stole his sleigh! Then Aunt Sally came in with this coffin sleigh for Jack and Sandy to use!" Timmy grinned.

"Oooh...so somehow your sleigh was rebuilt, Jack." Sally giggled. "I can see myself doing that, Timmy... Please, go on."

"Then you were in this underground creepy place with all this lava and with all these gizmos and cards! It was weird! Then you finally found Oogie Boogie and were having some kind of dance-off while battling him! He was HUGE, too, with all the Seven Holiday stuff on him, saying he was the Seven Holidays King!"

"Well, if there was dancing or singing involved then I'm certain I must have beat him," Jack couldn't help interjecting with a proud smile. "Oogie never did have any rhythm!"

"You were awesome, Jack!" Timmy bounced as he finished his food. "And you guys were singing too, this really neat song! And you were all like 'I'm the only Pumpkin King!' and he'd be all like 'I'm the Seven Holidays King!' and you said 'You're the King of nothing!', that was so awesome! Then you beat him, and he was gone for good! POW! Right in the kisser!"

Sally giggled and clapped her hands in delight. "That's wonderful! I should have figured Jack would come out of it and save everyone and all the towns."

"Uh-huh! He sure did!" Timmy grinned. "It was awesome! Then you guys were on that big curly hill again, and you said something about finding discoveries closer to home...don't know what that meant, though!"

Jack smiled knowingly. "I...I think I know what that meant..." He took another sip of his tea and looked very specifically and very lovingly over at Sally.

Sally blushed, and smiled as she sipped her tea as well. "I...I think I do, too."

"You asked him if he was leaving again, and he said no, and that's why he said things about being closer to home!" Timmy said, drinking his tea too. "Mmm..."

Jack smiled even more to himself, trying not to get too giddy inside at Sally's sweet blush. "Well...who would ever want to leave Miss Sally, after all..." His smile went a little goofy.

Sally blushed again, giggling and looking away.

"Haha! Hey, I guess so! Aunt Sally's the best!" Timmy agreed. "I wish you were my sister! Least you wouldn't nag me and call me names!" He looked a little funny then, "Although...could you start calling me a troll and try to chase me?"

Sally blinked, and then smiled. "Timmy...you miss your sister, don't you?"

"...No! I just...just got used to all our fights, that's all! It doesn't mean anything!"

Jack had to chuckle a little now. "Of course...you're just used to the fights. Well, all the more reason to get you back to Valentine Town as soon as possible then, right?" He winked.

"...I guess." Timmy looked down at the floor.

"Timmy, like I said...we'll talk to Flower Heart and Cupid about everything, and make sure they realize that you feel neglected." Sally assured. "I'm sure there's a reason for everything that's happened, so I wouldn't worry."

Timmy sniffled a bit then. "I wish I was just sick...that's when sis drops everything and looks after me. She gives me things, sits by my bed and reads me stories, sings me to sleep..."

"Timmy..." Jack frowned a little and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't say things like that...Flower Heart loves you when you're well just as much as when you're sick...she just shows it extra when you're sick because you need to see it more. You'll see, Timmy..." Jack smiled, "She'll be so happy to have you back once we take you home."

"I hope so." Timmy sighed.

"She will, Timmy. She might just be having a tough time right now, but you're her brother, and she loves you very much. That will never change." Sally assured him as well, patting his knee. "Don't worry, we'll get you back home safe and sound, and everything will be fine."

"Okay." Timmy sniffed again. "I just don't want them to fight anymore." He looked up at them sadly. "...It scared me."

Jack looked at Timmy curiously...He didn't want to pry but...he couldn't help but be curious... "What...were they fighting about, exactly, Timmy?" Jack finally asked, deciding to pose the question once and then, if Timmy didn't feel like answering, not to press the matter.

"I don't really know, I don't always hear everything they say." Timmy said honestly, hugging himself. "Sometimes I hear her saying she won't do this or that, sometimes he says this and that has to happen. I try to tune them out as much as I can."

"Oh..." Sally went over to him and hugged him gently. "I'm sure they'll work things out, Timmy, especially when they see that this is affecting you."

Jack nodded, looking sincerely at the little boy. "Yes, of course...Timmy, it's just...They've just become a couple. It can take a little while for them to get used to transitioning into something like that. But it'll pass...and then things will be better than ever, alright?" He smiled optimistically.

"...You think so?" Timmy blinked.

Sally nodded. "He's right, Timmy. As I said, couples do argue sometimes, it's normal."

Jack nodded. "Right, and as soon as you go back and we settle all of this, you'll see it for yourself." He winked.

Timmy smiled. "Okay, Jack and Aunt Sally."

Sally smiled too, and ruffled his hair. "Well, then it looks like we're going back to Valentine Town. It seems like it was only yesterday that we were there."

"It WAS yesterday!" Timmy quipped with a grin and laughed.

"Oh, so it was? All right then." Sally laughed along with him. "Then I suppose we're already going back."

* * *

><p>After gathering anything they needed and making sure Timmy was all cleaned up, the three of them headed out to the Hinterlands. Out to the Holiday Doors. It only took a few hours, since Jack ran most of the way (carrying Sally on his back) and Timmy flew along above them.<p>

Upon reaching the circle of the doors, they went through the Valentine's Day door. Then proceeded to fall through a vortex of hearts all around them.

When finally, they were back in Valentine Town.

And it was raining. Really hard.

"Aw man! I didn't even know it was raining!" Timmy said, pouting.

"Oh dear... Then we'll have to hurry and find the house." Sally said, biting her lip. She paused then. "...Did you hear something?"

There was a loud clap of thunder, making Timmy jump.

"TIMMYYYYY! TIMMYYYYY!" Came a screaming voice.

Timmy perked. "That...that sounds like my sister!"

"TIMMY!" a more masculine sounding voice sounded along with the screaming one. Jack blinked, then squinted off into the rain, trying to see who was there and slowly recognizing the voices. "Flower Heart and...Cupid?" he suddenly realized with a blink. He looked down at Timmy. "Timmy, I think it's them!" He smiled down at him.

"Yeah, it is!" Timmy smiled. "They...they are looking for me!"

"We told you. Come on, we should flag them down." Sally said, and waved her arm. "Over here! Here!"

"SIS! I'M HERE! HERE!" Timmy shouted above the roar of the rain and thunder.

"Timmy? TIMMYYYY!" Suddenly a very soaked and mud-covered Flower Heart came into view, dashed over to Timmy and hugged him tightly. "Timmy...you little...you stupid little troll! Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" She hugged him tightly, sobbing.

"Timmy!" A look of fright and panic on Cupid's face was replaced by one of total relief. "Timmy! We were so worried..." He sounded unbelievably grateful!

Jack observed the tender moment from afar at first, just smiling at the happy reunion. Sally was near him and he gently took her hand, squeezing it. Sally smiled as well, glad to see everything was all right now.

"What happened, where were you?" Flower Heart cried.

"I...I went to..." Timmy sniffled.

This was when Flower Heart looked up and noticed the other two there. She lit up and smiled before releasing her brother and standing up. "Jack...Sally! Did you bring him back?"

"We did..." Sally smiled.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you guys so much! Oh, what am I saying? Come on! We have to get out of this rain!"

"Yes, of course," Jack nodded. "Come on, Sally, grab Timmy and I'll scoop you both up and we'll make a run for it. Cupid," he looked to the other holiday leader, "Can you get Flower Heart?"

Cupid nodded and swept up Flower Heart, who gave a thumbs up.

"Come on, Timmy." Sally scooped up the younger Valentine Angel into her arms.

"Yay! We're gonna run in the rain!" Timmy chortled.

Jack tried not to chuckle at the little boy's enthusiasm and then he turned to Cupid. "We'll meet up at your house." Cupid gave him an affirmative nod and then instantly Jack was off like a shot with Cupid flying right at his heels. It only took them a few minutes, thankfully, to reach Cupid's house, and in an instant Cupid had the front door open and everyone was safely inside and out of the rain.

XXX

They all had to change clothes as well, which they did. Sally was given a shirt and a pair of pants to wear while her usual patchwork dress dried. Jack, on the other hand, was a little harder since every article of clothing was far too big and baggy. So what did they do? Gave some of Timmy's clothes, given he was the smallest. The pants, which looked more like shorts, were tied to the maximum with a belt, and a hoodie sweater tied on tightly as well. He looked rather silly.

Now they all sat together in the living room with tea and hot chocolate, while Timmy told them what happened.

"I ran away. I snuck out of my room last night, went to the Holiday Doors, and went through the Halloween door." Timmy explained. "I found Jack and Aunt Sally's house...'cause I wanted to stay with them."

"It was very unexpected, but he did make it safely." Sally put in. "He stayed with us for the night, since we decided to bring him back here this morning. We brought him back here just now, as you can see."

"Timmy..." Flower Heart sighed a bit, but looked relieved. "Thank goodness you did go to Halloween Town, since we trust Jack and Sally...I was terrified you had gone to Death Mountain, or got lost and captured by the Heartless."

"Yes, Timmy, we were...terrified..." And Cupid really did look just about as distraught as could be. "You're Flower Heart's brother...so now it's like you're _my_ brother too, Timmy...I was half ready to go to Death Mountain myself to see if you were there."

Jack frowned. "I'm sorry you were all so worried. I wish we could have found a way to let you know he was safe sooner, but he came so late last night..."

"It's all right, Jack." Flower Heart smiled. "You guys must've been tired, and I'm willing to bet that passing out in the middle of the Hinterlands in the middle of the night wouldn't be the best idea, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't." Sally agreed. "We would have, but it was very late and we were all pretty tired. We figured it was best if we played it safe."

"And I'm very glad he was with you two... Very glad." Flower Heart looked more relieved then.

"...I'm sorry I ran away." Timmy said softly.

"...Why did you run away?" She asked then.

"No one paid attention to me...You guys...you guys were fighting. It scared me..." Timmy confessed.

"...Oh." Flower Heart looked distraught. "Oh Timmy, I'm so sorry." She hugged him tightly, bringing him into her lap and rocking him. "I'm sorry..."

"Yes, Timmy..." Cupid nodded. "We didn't mean to upset you...We've just been a little stressed and, well...a-also, it's just...when you have strong enough feelings for someone, Timmy, it can cause your passions and emotions to flare sometimes, at least until you get more used to being together. But we're so sorry for upsetting you so much."

Flower Heart nodded in agreement. "That's exactly it. I'm sorry it upset you...but next time it does, just tell him or me, okay? We won't let this happen again."

"Okay." Timmy said softly. "Friends, families...and lovers fight sometimes...that's what Aunt Sally said."

Flower Heart smiled a bit. "She's right. Even the best of friends fight sometimes. But it doesn't mean anyone loves each other any less. These things happen. I'm sure even they have had their arguments, too."

"Not...heatedly..." Sally put in. "But yes, even we're not exceptions to argument. As I said though, no one is going to get hurt just because there's an argument."

Jack nodded. "Yes. After all...last year Sally and I 'disagreed' about celebrating Christmas but of course we still managed to work things out and we even became closer because of it. " He smiled.

Cupid nodded in agreement, smiling as well. "Timmy...Love and Hate aren't opposite things. Hate is just an immature form of love...and so sometimes Flower Heart and I, just like everyone else in the world, can be a little immature. But we still love each other dearly, and of course we still love you." He put a hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"And when it's over, just as Jack said...we're closer." Flower Heart smiled and hugged her brother again. "Just please don't ever run away again. You scared us half to death."

"I'm sorry." Timmy said softly. "I won't run away. ...But if I do, I'll always run to them!" He grinned.

"_Timothy_...I'm serious." Flower Heart said sternly.

"Okay, okay...I won't."

Cupid let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you...We appreciate that very much, Timmy." He smiled and hugged the little boy close for a few seconds before letting him go. "Now, what do you say to Uncle Jack and Aunt Sally for being so kind as to take you in for the night and take care of you and bring you all the way back here in the rain?"He smiled a little more.

"Well..." Timmy got off his sister's lap and went over to them, shyly. "Thanks so much for taking me in and everything...it was real nice of you. I...I appreciate it."

"Aww...you're welcome, Timmy. Despite everything, we were happy to have you." Sally smiled, ruffling his hair.

Jack nodded. "Yes, of course. You were a lovely house guest and I'm certain Zero enjoyed your company too. And of course we were all happy to see you again, no matter what the circumstances." He smiled graciously.

Cupid looked to Jack. "Thank you so much again for bringing him back, Jack. We can't thank you enough."

Jack shook his head. "Don't mention it, Cupid. I promise, it was perfectly fine and we're just glad that of all places and people, he came to Halloween Town and us."

"So am I." Flower Heart agreed. "We trust the two of you immensely, so as worried as we were, I'm glad to know he was with you two. At least he was safe."

Suddenly, loud crying was heard from a small little apparatus sitting on an end table next to the couch.

"Oh, dear... I'll be back." Flower Heart hurried out of the room and dashed upstairs.

"Great..." Timmy pouted. "Now he gets all the attention again."

"Timmy..." Cupid put a hand on his shoulder, looking at him sincerely, "If you were crying, wouldn't you expect someone to come and see what was wrong with you? Besides, I'm sure he's only upset because Flower Heart had to be gone from him for so long. Just...be patient, please..." Cupid smiled warmly at him.

"Flower Heart loves you both." Jack smiled and nodded. "He's right, Timmy. You know she does love you, she just needs a minute, but she'll be back."

"Okay." Timmy smiled. "He IS just a baby...he needs her a lot."

"And don't you want him to grow big and strong, so you can play with him?" Sally smiled, patting his head.

"Yeah..." Timmy said with a giggle. "Then I can teach him all kinds of tricks! And how to scare! He'll be a scary angel just like me! As his uncle, it's my job to teach him well!"

"Hey hey! Look who's here!" Flower Heart came back with baby Henry in her arms.

Sally beamed. "Is that my little man?" She cooed.

"Yes it is!" Flower Heart placed him in her waiting arms. "He missed you, too!"

Jack beamed a little, watching how Sally's eyes lit up at the sight of the little baby and how the baby smiled in delight back at her. A dreamy smile came to his face, and little daydreams of little skeleton and ragdoll children started to go through his head again.

Cupid had been admiring the sight as well, but then he had noticed the funny look on Jack's face out of the corner of his eye. He smiled, leaning toward Jack and whispering. "You know, with any luck...baby Henry might have a few more playmates soon...from _both_ of us." He tried not to chuckle.

Jack's eyes instantly flew open wide and he gulped and glanced down shyly. "I-I...p-perhaps...hopefully..." He started to smile again, unable to help it, and Cupid smiled even more, turning his eyes back to the ladies.

"Awww...hi sweetie...did you miss me? Auntie Sally missed you..." Sally cooed to the infant, tickling his tummy.

"Daa daaa daaaa? Sawwy!" Said Henry, and he cuddled into her.

"Awww..." Timmy giggled. "...What? I didn't say anything! That wasn't me!"

"Little liar." Flower Heart smirked.

Jack, regaining his composure, cleared his throat bashfully and then walked over to the baby, patting him on the head. "And do you remember me too, little one?" He smiled warmly down at the child.

"Daaaack!" Henry grasped his finger tightly with his tiny hand.

"Of course he does." Sally giggled. "Oooh...you've gotten bigger since I first saw you, sweetheart...you're a big boy..."

"Not as big as me!" Timmy chortled. "He can't walk yet, though."

"Ah, so that's something you can help teach him then since you're so much bigger, isn't it, Timmy?" Jack smiled down at the little angel.

"Yes," Cupid nodded in agreement, "Henry needs you around to help him grow up into a nice, big, happy angel, just like you are, Timmy."

"Yep! I'll teach him all I know!" Timmy tapped his chest proudly. "How to walk, how to run, how to belch!" He burped.

Flower Heart then let out a loud, very un-lady-like belch. "Sorry Timmy, I still got you beat there."

"No fair!" Timmy pouted.

Henry giggled happily, and Sally bounced him on her knee. "Goodness, what was that?"

Jack looked a little puzzled too. "Yes, that was rather loud."

Cupid chuckled and rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. "Just another one of my love's little bonus charming traits..." He laughed a little more to himself.

"A belch!" Timmy grinned. "The coolest, manliest sound ever! It means you enjoyed what you just ate or drank!"

"Oh...well I've never...done that before."

Flower Heart belched again. "Oops." She grinned, not the least bit sorry.

Henry let out a tiny burp.

Everyone chorused an "Awwww!"

Jack chuckled, looking at them all with an amused grin. Then he turned to Sally and shrugged. "Maybe it's one of those 'being alive' things...you know, like not being able to remove your limbs or not being able to stomach eating insects and rodents?"

"I think so." Sally giggled, holding Henry to her now, patting his back so he'd burp again.

"Ewwwww!" Flower Heart made a face. "Even if I was undead, I wouldn't eat bugs!"

"Not if you have nothing to compare to." Sally said thoughtfully.

"I would!" Timmy grinned. "I'll eat one right now! But not Spider-Man! He's my friend!"

Cupid chuckled. "Yes, well...I would love to learn as much about your culture as I can of course, Jack but...you might have to give me some time to warm up to the idea of trying a b-bug..." Cupid gulped, a sheepish look coming to his face.

Jack smiled to himself and chuckled a little. "Actually, insects are very nutritional and quite delicious...especially big ones like there are in Halloween Town...oh and especially when you sprinkle them with the right herbs and lightly roast them over a fire, or when you make snake and spider stew. Mmm... Sally, we should save the rest of the pumpkin for tomorrow and have some stew tonight. What do you think?" He tried not to chuckle.

"That's a great idea, Jack." Sally nodded.

"Cool! I'm so gonna have some on Halloween! Believe it! Bugs for me!" Timmy grinned, now standing on the couch in a valiant pose.

"I'll pass...thanks..." Flower Heart looked ready to vomit.

"Oh dear, I think she's disgusted." Sally giggled.

"Bug!" Said Henry.

Jack shrugged and chuckled a little. "Well, you and I still get a little disgusted at the idea of eating all 'fresh' food all the time, so now we can be even."

Cupid had to laugh at that. "You know, Jack, sometimes I wonder if Santa's right whenever he jokes that Halloween Town is an insane asylum."

Jack laughed as well, turning to Cupid with a grin. "Oh, it probably...definitely is one, but...it's my insane asylum. And I adore it..." He reached out and put an arm around Sally's waist, pulling her close. "And either way, I've got the 'only person who makes sense' in it, as Sandy Claws also likes to point out...My clever, clever Sally."

Sally giggled and gave a bashful wave, blushing.

"I like it too! It's way awesome!" Timmy said. "Insane is right, but that's why it's so cool!"

"Hey, go ahead and live there. See ya!" Flower Heart gave a wave to her brother.

"All right! Bye!" Timmy skipped around the sofas, laughing.

Jack chuckled, pulling Sally even closer, just savoring her closeness. He let out a sigh. "Well, speaking of Halloween Town, I suppose Sally and I should head back there now. There really is so much to plan..." Jack blinked and quickly corrected himself, realizing the small slip he had just made (concerning a certain surprise for a certain someone), "U-Uh...to plan for Halloween! Heh..." He smiled, doing his best to play things off. "It was wonderful seeing all of you though."

"So soon?" Timmy pouted. "Don't go now!"

"Don't worry Timmy, we'll see you all again." Sally assured, and smothered baby Henry's face with kisses. "Bye bye, sweetie. Be good now." She handed him back to his mother. "Our clothes should be dry by now."

"Thank you both so much again for taking care of him and bringing him back." Flower Heart said gratefully. "We really appreciate it."

"Of course..." Jack nodded politely. "Anytime..." He turned to Sally. "Come on, Sally, we'll get our clothes and..." And then he paused, a thought occurring to him. And then he smiled. "Actually, why don't you go change first, Sally. I'll...be along to do the same in a minute..."

"All right." Sally smiled and then went into the hallway and into the other room where their clothes were hanging.

Jack turned back to their hosts. "Flower Heart, Cupid...I was wondering something..." And then he leaned in close and whispered to them a few plans of his quickly, all the time eagerly grinning about a certain something.

"What's that, Jack?" Flower Heart smiled. "You've got something big up your sleeve, don't you?"

"Oooh! What is it?" Timmy said happily, overhearing.

Jack nodded. "It'll only be a small gathering of course...We don't want to overwhelm her, after all. But there will be decorations and music and of course a cake...And don't worry, I'm sure I can whip up a small cake without spider flake frosting." He winked.

Cupid smiled. "Jack, it sounds lovely...What a wonderful idea to do for Sally."

"Oooohhh...that'll be great!" Flower Heart giggled.

"Awesome! Aunt Sally's going to have an awesome-" Timmy said very loudly, not noticing Sally coming back in.

"Awesome what?" Sally queried, smiling.

Jack blinked. "An a-awesome...summer spending time with Uncle Jack..." he grinned at her charmingly, "You know, summer's have always been so boring for all these centuries just waiting and waiting and waiting for it to be fall and Halloween again...It'll be nice to have company to 'fill up the time'." He took her hand, gently raising it up and kissing the back of it.

"Oh!" Sally giggled, smiling. "I suppose that's true, we'll have so much to do, won't we?"

Jack nodded, still doing his best to pour on the charm to distract her from nearly finding things out. "Yes, we'll have plans to make for Halloween...walks to take in the orange sunlight...picnics to have on spiral hill when it blossoms with dead roses...It'll be wonderful, my Pumpkin Princess, won't it?" He winked at her.

Cupid chuckled a little to himself at Jack's tactics.

"Certainly, Jack... " Sally giggled, winking back. "Absolutely wonderful."

"We're gonna have fireworks this summer!" Said Timmy.

Jack couldn't help but cringe a tiny bit at the word 'fireworks'...as, well, the last time he had thought himself witnessing fireworks, it had been bombs going off in the air trying to shoot him down. But quickly the smile returned to his face and lhe looked to Timmy. "Certainly... That sounds lovely. We'll have to try it in both of our worlds." He let out a sigh and turned back to Sally. "Well, I'll just go get changed now, my darling, and then we can go. Be right back!" He winked and quickly zipped away.

"What's up with Jack?" Timmy pouted.

"Oh, it's nothing, sweetheart." Sally waved it off.

"Groof!" Beethoven walked into the room then, and sniffed Sally for a moment before recognizing her.

"Hello there, Beethoven..." Sally knelt down and patted him happily.

"We'll see you for your...um...Halloween!" Timmy saved quickly. "Don't miss us too much!"

"Certainly not." Flower Heart giggled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sally winked.

"We'll just be looking forward to getting to see your holiday." Cupid winked.

Jack was back in a flash now, all dressed...except for his bat bowtie which he held in his hand. "Hello again, everyone...Sally..." Jack approached her shyly, "Would you...do me the honor of putting on my tie for me? I always appreciate your assistance, my darling..." He smiled extra at her.

"Awwww..." Flower Heart giggled.

Sally smiled, nodding. "I'd be happy to." She took the tie in her hand and set to work on putting it on, making sure it was up straight, and patted it once it was in place. "There you go." She smoothed out his suit a bit, adjusted the tails, and stepped back. "All done."

"I want one, too! That's an awesome tie!" Timmy piped up. "And I want a suit just like yours, Jack!"

Jack sighed dreamily, just gazing at Sally. He nodded at Timmy's question though. "Yes, well...that's something I would talk to my extra special seamstress about..." He chuckled a little to himself.

"Can you make me one, Aunt Sally?" Timmy begged.

Sally smiled. "Of course, Timmy. I'd be happy to."

"YAY!" Timmy danced, hugging Sally around the waist. "Thanks, Aunt Sally! You're the best!" He then hugged Jack's legs. "See you, Jack! Thanks for everything!"

Jack chuckled. "You're welcome, Timmy. Bye everyone!" He waved to them happily. "See you all 'soon'!" He winked at them, though he was facing away so Sally couldn't see.

"Bye Jack," Cupid waved back. "And yes, we'll see you soon." He nodded in understanding.

"Bye Jack and Sally! Thank you so much again! See you soon!" Flower Heart nodded as well.

"Ba-ba!" Said Henry.

"Bye!" Timmy waved. "See you later!"

They reached the front door and Jack instantly scooped up Sally again, gazing down at her adoringly. "Come on, my love...We'll run again to get back to our home as soon as possible." He winked down at her.

Sally blushed, but snuggled against him as she clasped her hands around his neck. "All right, Jack..." She beamed.

"Okay then..." Jack's grin widened, "Here we go, my spooky princess!" And then instantly he set off, running them swiftly through Valentine's Town and the fields and woods and to the Holiday doors where they returned to Halloween Town...and the whole time Jack was thinking more and more of his plans for Sally.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later and Jack had been a busy, busy Halloween bee...or busy, busy 'birthday' bee might have been the better way of putting it as he had been putting together all of the finishing touches on Sally's surprise birthday party. He had been to see Dr. Finkelstein in private months ago to get an approximate date of Sally's creation and ever since he had been planning out the decorations (orange and black and green...but also pale blue too-the color of his pretty Sally's skin), planning out the guest list: At the very least though Santa had promised to make a quick fly over Halloween Town for an extra special present for Sally), and of course doing the best to come up with the perfect present for Sally...and he was pretty sure he had something good, though he had decided to save it until later to give to her in private. Yes sir, everything was going perfectly...He just had to make sure Sally stayed out with Lock, Shock and Barrel picking more early pumpkins this evening so that he could set everything up and get everyone over here without her suspecting or interrupting. "Oh Zero, this will be the most wonderful celebration ever!" He beamed, hanging up another bit of Halloweenbirthday decor.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero agreed, doing a flip in middair. "...Arf?" Zero then turned to the front door, and barked. Sure enough, the screaming doorbell was heard.

"Jack!" Came the Mayor's voice from outside. "We're here!"

Jack grinned widely and he went over to the steps, calling down to them. "Come, Come in, everyone! Quickly! We don't want Sally to see!" He heard the door open and soon enough into living room came the mayor and the witches and behemoth and the Mr. Hydes and the vampires and every other creature Halloween Town had to offer. It was quite a crowded house, to say the least. But someone they all managed to fit decently enough. Jack looked around at them all in happiness, clapping his hands together. "Alright, everyone, settle down now. We have to be very quiet so that we can hear when Sally's coming. We want her to be surprised after all."

"How dreadfully exciting!" Said Helgamine, clapping her hands.

"Oh, won't Sally be surprised!" Zeldaborne agreed.

"Birthday for Sally! Will be great!" Behemoth clapped once.

"Let's turn out the lights!" Ethan the Corpse kid piped up.

Timmy came out of the crowd, grinning. "Yeah! Let's turn out the lights! I think I saw her coming with the other kids!"

"All right, places everyone! Just as Jack told us! Like we practiced!" Said the Mayor.

The lights were out, the curtains were drawn, and everyone waited within the shadows or in hiding. A few snickers and giggles were heard as everyone tried to keep quiet.

The voices of Sally, along with Lock, Shock and Barrel were then heard as they came up the stairs outside.

"Ooh! We can even make our own song for it!" Lock was heard saying.

"It'll go like this! '_Hail to Mr. Oogie, Jack will never win! When you find our booby traps, they will do you in!_', and so on!" Shock was saying.

"Oh, well that's certainly creative, I'm sure." Sally now said, opening the door. "Hello? Jack? ...Hello? ...Why is it so dark in here? Jack? Are you home, honey?"

"I don't know...let's go upstairs!" Said Barrel in an obvious "We're hiding something" voice.

Meanwhile, inside in the dark crouching down, Jack did his best not to get overwhelmed by bashfulness at the idea that she had just called him 'honey' in front of the entire town and all of their friends. He was just grateful that Sally still seemed unaware of everything. He could hear the three children, meanwhile, tugging and pulling Sally up the stairs.

"Come on, Sally, quit lagging!" Lock prompted her.

"Yeah, sheesh do you want to spend all day on these stupid steps or something!" piped up Shock eagerly.

"Let's go already!" announced Barrel, with a certain something in his tone to almost give away a surprise.

"All right, all right, settle down, you three." Sally giggled in the darkness. "Oh, let's get some lights on. I suppose Jack is out right now..." She groped along the wall, trying to find a light switch.

"Yeah...maybe he is!" Shock snickered.

"Get the lights on! I'm blind!" Lock mock complained.

Sally bumped into something, or someone. "Ouch! ...Goodness, I can't find a thing! Oooh...maybe I'll open the window instead." She came into the living room, at least she hoped she did. After a few months of living here, you'd think she would know her way around, even in the dark.

Suddenly, the light snapped right on!

"SURPRISE!" everyone suddenly yelled, all jumping up and throwing their arms in the air! Jack ran forward to Sally, beaming with joy and just hoping she really would like this party idea and not be too overwhelmed about it. "Happy Birthday, Sally! It's a party for you! Are you surprised? Do you like it?" He looked to her hopefully, holding her hands in his.

"Oh!" Sally squealed in surprise, and nearly fell down, if not for Jack holding her hands, she would have fallen. "I...I...Um...I..."

"We were in on it, too!" Shock told her with a sneering grin.

"Uh-huh!" Lock nodded. "We got you good!"

"Better than good!" Barrel snickered.

"I...I...this is...this is...for me?" Sally blinked, her eyes wide.

"It sure is, Sally Pants!" Flower Heart said amidst the crowd. "It's your birthday!"

Jack swallowed, still smiling but starting to look a little unsure. "Is...Is this really okay, Sally?" he asked her in a quieter voice so that only they could hear. "I just...wanted to give you some kind of celebration...After all, of the two of us you're the one with the birthday...at least the birthday that can be remembered. If it's too much though, I can stop it..." He looked sincerely into her eyes.

As much as Sally was overwhelmed and would not have preferred being the centre of attention...she couldn't help but find this so sweet. They all came for her birthday, Jack put so much work and effort into planning, she figured. And to just disregard everything and say no? She couldn't do that. No, there was no reason she couldn't have fun and get used to things like this. She was going to make sure everyone had fun.

"Jack...this is wonderful...thank you!" Sally cooed sweetly.

Then she threw her arms around his neck and much to everyone's surprise, including her own, she kissed him in front of everybody!

"Ooooohhhh!"

"Awwwwwwwwww!"

"Ugh, gross!" Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Timmy couldn't help but announcing at the same time with cringes.

Meanwhile, Jack was just kind of half reeled back with his eye sockets wide open in utter surprise! Sally usually could barely handle cuddles and flirting in public, but right now she was...she...well, she was sort of making him imagine collapsing backwards onto the sofa, still locked in her embrace, and then him bringing his arms around her and the two of them just...having their own little private birthday celebration...And the fact that her kiss was continuing wasn't making it any easier to put aside that daydream. In fact all it did make Jack do was slowly put his arms around her to hold her close, his eye sockets starting to drift shut.

Yes indeed, Sally who had always been shy of even cuddling in public was now happily kissing him in front of the entire town and their friends! But she didn't care...just one little time wasn't going to kill her. ...Right now, anyway. She had a feeling she'd feel silly about it later. But she wanted to take a moment to show much she appreciated what he did for her with this. It was beyond what she could have expected, and he deserved a special reward. She only wished they were alone, so that they could continue this in private...but for now, it was time to have fun with everyone. Hopefully later she would have a moment to privately thank him...

Unable to help herself, Sally held it a few more moments before pulling away, sighing dreamily. "Thank you for this, Jack..."

Jack gulped, a big goofy grin on his face and his eye sockets pleasantly half lidded. "U-Uh...y-you're welcome..." he happily gurgled out, followed by a big dreamy sigh.

Lock, Shock and Barrel chuckled a little to themselves. "Ooo...the big bad Pumpkin King got taken out by a little smoochy woochy!" Lock joked as he and his friends continued to laugh to themselves.

Cupid chuckled a tiny bit as well. "Yes, love is a rather strong force..."

"Yeah..." Timmy sighed and rolled his eyes, "But does it have to get so mushy all the time?"

The sound of the kids' teasing coupled with Cupid's words made Jack blink several times and then snap, in embarrassment, back to reality. "O-Oh, um...I-I mean, you're welcome, Sally, and here, let me show you around the party, heh..." He hooked one of his arms with one of hers and quickly leading her through the room to show her everything.

"Oooh, okay..." Sally beamed, now actually taking in everything. All the decorations, the rest of the town and their friends standing around with things, everything! It was astounding! "Jack, this is astounding...you've outdone yourself..."

"Um...so hey!" Timmy said to Lock, Shock and Barrel. Especially Shock, how she didn't seem at all girly. He recalled what Jack had said about her, the fact that while being a girl, she wasn't mushy. "I'm Timmy! And I'm the scariest Valentine Angel!"

"Heh, we've heard some about ya, Timmy." Lock smirked.

"Yeah, you're actually cool..." Barrel looked him over.

Shock smirked as well. "Not bad for a shrimp, and an angel, ye heee hee!"

"Hey, I'm not SO small!" Timmy announced with a little pout. "And at least I can fly!" He stuck out his tongue.

Shock rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh brother. And what the heck would anyone wanna fly for? Flying's for the bats! And besides, the witches told me that one day they might let me fly on their brooms with them since they like my witch Halloween costume so much!" She stuck her tongue right back out at Timmy.

However, instead of being met with a topper insult from Timmy, the little Valentine angel just blinked...and then shrugged and replied, a small smile coming to his face, "Well...your witch costume is kind of...you know, cute or pretty or whatever...I see how they could let you join them."

"Yeah, well-" Suddenly Shock's eyes went wide was she processed his words. "O-Oh...well...I...um..th-thank you?" The last two practically foreign words to her popped out of her mouth before she could stop them, and then instantly she gasped and cleared her throat, and then scowled and turned away, sticking her nose into the air, "I-I mean, yeah, well you'd better think it's a good costume! Crummy little angel! Come on guys, lets go eat some spider cake! I heard Jack had to make a special little one without any spider stuff at all for Mr. Sensistive and the other angels!" And with that she quickly raced across the room.

Timmy pouted a little bit. "Aw man..." But he grinned. "Wait for me!" He went after them eagerly.

Once the "beginners" excitement died down, and Sally managed to compose herself, she was brought to the centre of the room to say a few words. As shy as she was, especially with all eyes on her...she knew she had to endure it. After all, come the time she would be performing during Halloween and/or other Holidays, as well as being the Halloween Queen in the future...she had to get used to it.

"Attention all! Our birthday girl has some things to say!" The Mayor announced.

"Well...I..." Sally began. "I never would've expected this...on my...birth...day...or even to have celebrated it at all... But...well, I have to say that it really makes me feel like I am a part of this town...though I've only been around for some time now. So, I have to say a big thank-you to all of you for coming out for my birth...day thing... And to Jack as well, for organizing such a thing. It's really very sweet. Thank you." Sally blushed a bit and brought her hands behind her back. "Well...to be honest, I have no idea how a party like this works...so...does anyone know what we should do next?"

"Aw, Sally!" Flower Heart stepped forward. "Well, besides just everyone being together there's usually presents and cake and singing and all sorts of fun things like that. And I think Jack says he has a fair part of that planned, don't you, Jack?" Flower Heart grinned at him.

Jack nodded with a smile. "Yes. Along with the cake and decorations, I asked everyone to chip in and bring a patch of the prettiest fabric they could find each so you could sew a new dress out of them later, and whenever you wore it you'd know that you were wearing a loving present from your friends. And there might be a surprise present or two later on." He winked at her. "And I thought the kids could entertain themselves while the rest of us play pin the stem on the pumpkin, and then I thought I could sing to you before you eat your cake. What do you think, Sally?" Jack smiled at her.

"Oh..." Sally blushed and giggled, smiling all the more. "That all sounds wonderful, Jack..." She then looked amongst everyone, seeing that they were holding fabrics, patterns, and bases to offer her. "...All of those? For me? ...Really?"

"Of course, dearie! You've done so much for us, that we of course had to give you something in return!" Helga chortled.

"Uh-huh, so we hope you like all of these!" Said Zelda, giggling.

"We knew you'd like something like that!" Said Clown, nudging Behemoth.

"Oh...thank you everyone!" Sally beamed.

"It's settled! Time for Stem on the Pumpkin!"

Jack took Sally's hand and pulled her over to a wall to start the game, pulling a handerchief from his pocket and wrapping it around her eyes as a blindfold. "Alright, Birthday girls first of course." He winked and gently spun her around once or twice.

"Ooh!" Sally giggled, trying to maintain her balance while moving blindly. "Oh dear...where am I going? Oh, is it here? No...here? No...here? No..." She groped along, looking for the wall. She then stumbled, and since she couldn't see where to grab onto, she nearly fell over. "Oh dear!" She giggled.

Jack went and picked her up, holding her closely from behind. "Here, my darling, let me lead you..." He gently lead her from behind in he direction of the picture of the pumpkin stuck to the wall.

"All right...thank you, Jack..." Sally giggled, and placed the pin somewhere on the wall. Everyone snickered. "Okay, I got it on!"

Jack chuckled and leaned over her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Well, not quite, but it's close enough, my darling." And then he hugged her warmly from behind.

Removing the blindfold, she saw that she head indeed missed it. "Awww... Oh well. That was fun either way." She giggled and leaned back into his embrace, shivering happily from the feeling.

"Me! Me next! Me next! Please?" Timmy tugged at Sally's skirt.

Sally giggled, nodding. "All right, Timmy. You can go next."

"Hey, why does he get to go!" Barrel suddenly ran forward.

"Yeah!" Lock ran up too, "I say Halloween Town people first!"

"Oh shut up, you dolts-it's ladies first, anyway! Hmph!" Shock came up as well, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her nose in the air with a smirk.

Jack just sighed with a smile, squatting down and looking at the three trick-or-treaters, "Children, please, Timmy's our guest, can't you be a little more...a little less...er..." He sighed and shook his head. "Just share, please, alright." He nodded at them and then stood up straight again.

"And he did ask first." Sally pointed out. "You three can have a turn after, all right?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't know you wanted to go next." Timmy said honestly.

The trio stared at him in surprise, having expected him to taunt them and blow raspberries. They blinked, and then muttered to themselves as they waited impatiently for their turn.

"All right Timmy, here we go!" Sally tied the blindfold around his eyes, and then twirled him in a circle twice, making sure he was facing the picture on the wall.

Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw Shock smiling and in the process of getting up behind him to stick her foot out and try and trip him...The Pumpkin King just sighed with a smile and reached down and grabbed her by the back of her collar, gently pulling her back. Shock gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. Jack just smirked down at her, raising part of his brow, and shook his head. Shock let out a sigh, a defeated look coming to her face. Jack chuckled and turned his attention back to Timmy. "Alright, Timmy, just do your best."

"I can do it, believe it!" Timmy then placed the pin onto the picture. "Did I get it?"

"Why don't you remove the blindfold and see?" Sally smiled.

Timmy did, and saw that he got it right. "Hooray! I did it!"

"Heh, not bad." Lock smirked.

"I want to try next..." Said Barrel, putting his lollipop aside.

"Uh-uh! Me next! I'm a girl, and we all know that silly Ladies First thing, so, yeah! It all adds up! I'm next!" Shock declared.

Timmy turned around to her and smiled and chuckled a little, offering her the blindfold. "Here you go...uh, Shock, right? I like your name by the way-it's kind of cool." He smiled more.

Shock stared at him with surprise, quite speechless. No one had ever really complimented her before, much less about her name. "...Oh, whatever! Just give me that!" She snatched the blindfold. Pausing, she sighed, and muttered a little "thank you" so that her cohorts or anyone else wouldn't hear, and then tied on the blindfold.

However, even though they didn't hear, Lock and Barrel still definitely noticed Shock's little stare and Timmy's natural politeness to her, and were instantly snickering and chuckling to each other. "Hey, Shock, looks like you got a little Valentine fan...We didn't know you liked angels!" They broked into half stifled chuckles again, unable to control themselves.

"Shut up, you dummies! Geez, you all know that Valentine Angels are suck-up goodie two-shoes who would kiss your feet just because you're there!"

"Hey, I resent that!" Flower Heart said from nearby, but she was laughing.

Shock blew a raspberry, then went took a pin that was handed to her. "Ready!"

"All right then Shock, let's go!" Sally twirled her around twice.

"Hey, I'm not a goodie two shoes! I can be scary and fun!" Timmy grumbled to himself with a little pout, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his tongue out at Lock and Barrel.

Jack just sighed, shaking his head in amusement at the kids. "Silly kids..."

"I'll show you dummies how it's done!" Shock announced, reaching out and placing her pumpkin stem.

"Hey, cool! You got it!" Timmy clapped.

"I did?" Shock removed the blindfold, and blinked as she saw she had the stem on just about right. "I mean...of COURSE I did! I am the best, after all!"

"Dumb luck, if you ask me." Lock rolled his eyes. "Now! As the leader, I do declare it's my turn!"

"And I do declare that you're an idiot!" Barrel suddenly announced with a smirk, pushing him aside. "My turn!" He quickly grabbed the blindfold and wrapped it around his eyes, picking up a fake pumpkin stem. "Alright, someone spin me!"

"I'll do it!" Shock sneered, but Sally stopped her.

"I'll do that, sweetie." She said sweetly, and spun Barrel around twice. "Go for it!"

"Heh, you're gonna miss, stupid-head!" Lock taunted.

"No I'm not!" And then instantly with a big grin Barrel turned right around and stuck his pumpkin stem right on Lock's nose. He pulled off his blindfold and pointed and laughed at Lock. "Ha! Gotchya!" He blew a raspberry at him.

"Ow! Why you little-!" Lock lunged at him.

"Well that was dumb." Shock rolled her eyes.

"Boys...boys..." Sally coaxed, trying to stop them. "Boys, please stop."

"Yaaarrgh! I'm gonna get you!" Lock pulled at Barrel's shirt.

"Bring it on!" Barrel challenged.

"_Hey!_ Knock it off!"

The entire room went quiet, especially Lock and Barrel. You'd think by now they were used to Sally raising her voice at them, but even now it still chilled them. The entire town and friends all stared at her with surprise, having never seen this side of her before.

Dr. Finkelstein, observing the scene, chuckled from where he was sitting with Jewel. "Heh heh...that's my girl." He said with gruff amusement.

Jack looked around, a bit surprised at everyone suddenly going so quiet like this. He smiled, clearing his throat and addressing the crowd. "See, I told you she could be scary...and wait until you see how terrifying she'll be this Halloween!" He put an arm around Sally, hugging her close.

"No kidding!" Said one of the vampires, and everyone chorused words of agreement.

Sally blushed a bit, giggling, before addressing the boys. "Now you two, play nicely."

"Sorry." They both said sheepishly.

"You boys are dummies!" Shock blew a raspberry at them.

Timmy chuckled at her cute raspberry, unable to help it.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Shock shot back at him in a defensive fluster.

Timmy blinked and shrugged, glancing away shyly. "Nothing, just...you're funny sometimes."

Shock looked at him with a defiant pout for a moment and then turned away, letting out a frustrated little sigh. "Whatever...Anyway, come on NON-ANGEL boys, let's go hunt out that cake!" And with that, Shock eagerly sped away toward the kitchen area.

Jack blinked as the other two trick-or-treaters followed after her. "Wait, wait, children, let me get the cake and bring it out here for everyone!" He quickly followed after them.

"Oh dear." Sally murmured, shaking her head. "Well, at least they calmed down."

"Does that mean it's time for cake, Aunt Sally?" Timmy asked, tugging her dress again.

"I'm sure Jack will see to that." Sally winked at him.

"And here we are!" A very relieved looking Jack announced with a smile, now carrying the cake out to the center of the room. "And just in time too before Halloween's best trick-or-treaters managed to steal big fingerfuls of the frosting." Walking in his wake, Lock, Shock and Barrel just rolled their eyes. "Oh, and...here's our 'spider-free' little cake for our Valentine Town guests." Jack raised up a little cake he was holding on a platter in his other hand and then put both cakes down on the coffee table in the center of the room. "Now, I'm assuming everyone wants some?" he asked the room with a smile.

"Definitely!"

"Yes!"

"Why of course!"

Everyone chorused their agreements to this, already beelining for them.

"Hey wait! Why are there no candles?" Timmy suddenly said.

Sally blinked. "Whatever do you mean, Timmy? I'm afraid I don't follow."

"You have to put candles on the cake!" Said Timmy. "You put the number of how old you are, everyone sings the Happy Birthday song, and then you make a wish then blow out the candles!"

Jack blinked. "Candles...? Oh, um..." he glanced around and then smiled and snatched up a few half spent large white candles from a candelabra and held them up to Timmy. "Will these do?"

"Well they gotta be REALLY small...but they'll do!" Timmy nodded. "Put them on the cake and light 'em up!"

"Well, that's certainly an interesting birth day tradition." Sally giggled, smiling. "I don't see why we can't try it."

"You also gotta turn out the lights!" Timmy added.

'_Candlelight...dimming the lights? Sort of...sounds like a nice idea for something to do after everyone leaves..._' Jack couldn't help but think with a private little grin. He cleared his throat, coming back to the present moment, and then held the candles near the fireplace to light them before sticking them in the top of the cake. He then leaned down and whispered to Lock, Shock and Barrel, and the three quickly ran off to close the curtains at all the windows in order to dim things.

Once that was done Jack smiled and held up the cake. "Alright, let's start..." Jack looked to Sally and lead the singing, joined in by everyone. "Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday, dear Sally, Happy Birthday to you..." The singing concluded and then Jack leaned forward just as Sally finished blowing out the candles and placed a peck on her lips with a smile. "Happy Birthday, my darling..." he whispered sweetly.

"Thank you, Jack..." Sally said softly, nuzzling her cheek to his in appreciation.

"Yaaaaayyyy!" Everyone clapped and cheered.

"You live in a Zoo!" The trio added. "You look like a monkey and you smell like one too!"

Jack just sighed in happiness, totally oblivious to everything but Sally's nuzzle. "You're welcome, love..." He chuckled a little, turning his eyes to look at her. "Shall I cut you some cake now, my Pumpkin Princess?"

Sally nodded, beaming. "Of course..." She then looked at the trio, chuckling. "Oh, so now I'm a monkey?"

"Yeah! You are a monkey!" Lock blew a raspberry.

"Monkey girl!" Shock laughed, smirking.

"Heh heh, you want a banana, monkey?" Barrel licked his lollipop.

"Okay, so I'm a monkey now." Sally giggled, humouring them, making everyone laugh.

just started cutting and serving the cake all around the room. As he finished up with this and as Sally finished up with the children he looked to her, speaking softly so that only they would hear. "So...are you enjoying your party, Sally? I really do hope it wasn't too much..." He smiled a little sheepishly.

"It was a lot more than I expected, and I suppose I was a little overwhelmed, but yes...I'm having fun, Jack...I love it." Sally whispered sweetly. "Thank you... I would never have thought of celebrating it, let alone having such a party for it."

Jack smiled more. "I'm glad you're happy, Sally...and also, um...when everyone leaves...I have a present for you...just between you and me." He glanced down with a shy little grin, taking a bite of his cake.

"Oh..." Sally's eyes went wide, and she bit into her cake as well. She blushed, and wondered just what Jack had up his sleeve.

A little dinging noise was heard, and everyone looked up to see Dr. Finkelstein tapping a chalice with a knife, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone quiet down!" Said the Mayor. "Our acclaimed scientist Dr. Finkelstein has something to say!"

"Ahem." Dr. Finkelstein cleared his throat. "I don't normally do things like this, or say things like this...but better now than never." He paused a moment, and looked toward Sally. "At first, Sally was created to be a caretaker of mine... She was quite the creation, though something of a robot." He shook his head. "But then came the time that she was developing a personality, and the need for independence. Try as I may, I couldn't think of what to do with her. I kept her under lock and key, dared let her realize what she was in for, and was...severely misguided in raising her. But enough of that! It was two years ago today that I created Sally, and... I don't regret it one bit." He added this with awkwardness, and a few denizens snickered. "Sally's not just my creation, or once a caretaker, she's like a daughter I never had! All right? Is that good enough? It better be! ...All I can say now is...Happy Birthday, Sally. I'm...very proud of you."

Sally blinked, utterly shocked at his speech, but so touched. Yes, while their relationship was far better than it had ever been, it was still such a treat to hear these words. And proud...he was proud of her, he accepted her... It made her so happy!

"...Thank you so much, Doctor." Sally said softly, though loud enough for everyone to hear. It was probably the nicest gift she could ever receive from him. "And I'm...very glad to have been created by someone as brilliant as you."

Everyone chorused an "Awwww" at the family moment.

"All right, all right, enough of that!" Dr. Finkelstein waved it off as if it were nothing. "No more!"

Sally just laughed, smiling more. "Okay." She winked at him and then went back to her cake.

Jack had just been observing the lovely speech and exchange between creator and creation...or rather father and daughter...with a perfectly happy smile. He turned to Sally and opened his mouth, about to say something when all of a sudden...

_JINGLE JINGLE, JINGLE JINGLE... _

Jack's eye sockets flew open wide! He knew that jingle! And Santa had said he would fly over with a special little surprise for Sally's birthday. And then suddenly, from out of the windows (the curtains of which Lock, Shock and Barrel had opened after the singing) Jack saw...little white things falling...familiar little white things. A grin consumed his face. "Snow! Sally, it's snow from Santa for you!" Instantly everyone was heading toward the windows, looking out at the lovely sight of a light snow falling. Jack pulled Sally along to a window and opened it wide, looking up...and sure enough there was a familiar sleigh flying overhead! Jack waved happily! "Thank you, Sandy Claws!"

"Ho ho ho ho! Happy Birthday, Sally!" Santa called from up in his sleigh, waving down at them.

"Oh!" Sally cried, completely taken aback. "This is...oh my gosh..."

"Hey! It's that snow stuff again!"

"Let's go out and play in it!"

"Me first!"

"I'm going too!"

"Snow!" Timmy cried, jumping up and down. "Sis! I want to go play in the snow!"

"All right Timmy, but put on something warmer." Flower Heart chided.

"You can play with us! Two against two, snowball fight!" Said Lock, and sneered. "You and Shock against me and Barrel!"

"Oh fine!" Shock rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess I'll be partners with the angel. At least he can fly! That'll probably come in handy!" She snickered. "Come on, guys, let's got!"

And with that the four children ran to get some warm things and head outside.

Back with Sally, Jack just put an arm around Sally's waist, pulling her in close. "Snow, Sally...just like on the night we...came together for the first time...Isn't it beautiful...so white and glistening..." His smile went a little goofy.

"Jack...this is...just wonderful..." Sally held her hands to her locket. It really truly was reminiscent of Christmas...when they came together. The sky was dark with night, as the snowflakes fell...making it seem as if Christmas came early. "You did all of this...just for my birth day?"

"Oh Sally...I would do anything and everything for you...and if I hadn't been afraid of overwhelming you, believe me, I would have arranged three times as many lovely things all for this day!" He hugged her a little closer. "I love you so much, my sweet Sally...there is nothing I would not do for you..."

Touched, and so moved, Sally sniffled softly as she embraced her beloved right back, trying to fight back tears. "Jack... I love you too... You've given me so much, so many wonderful things, and you worked hard to create a celebration for my birth day, it's all been so wonderful...but Jack...none of it compares to the greatest gift you've ever given me."

Jack blinked and then glanced at her curiously. "But...Sally, what are you talking about? What greatest present? I haven't given you your birthday present yet. Remember, I said...it might be better shared in private." He glanced down shyly, smiling more to himself.

Sally giggled, nodding. "I know, Jack... I know. I didn't mean that. The greatest you've ever given me...is being with you."

Jack's eye socket's popped open wide in surprise. "I..." he was speechless at first. Then he blinked...and then smiled again. "Well...that is a gift I plan to give to you for the rest of eternity...if you will only oblige me by giving me the same in regards to yourself." He winked at her.

Beaming, Sally nodded and threw herself at him in a tighter hug. "Of course. That's a gift, a promise...I plan to give and keep for all time."

Jack fully grinned, just savoring her sweet hug."S-Splendid..." He chuckled a little to himself. Then he nuzzled against her a little and asked quietly. "Shall we get back to the party now, Sally...and then we'll get to your gift and our own private celebration of the perfect day when you were created and my life became complete...even if it took me months after that to realize I was missing you and didn't even know it."

Sally giggled, nodding. "Certainly, Jack..."

"Alright then..." Jack nodded back to her and slowly lead her back into the party with him to continue the celebration with their friends.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of hours later and the party was over, Jack and Sally's observatory house was empty, most of the decorations and things were put away, and now Jack and Sally were just happily resting together on the couch after their long day together of celebrating. Now that things were back to normal, Jack turned to Sally with a smile, having one more thing planned for today of course. "So, my sweet Sally...I suppose that's everything for today...except for one thing, of course..." His grin picked up a little.<p>

"What is it?" Sally looked at him, blinking. What else could he possibly do? She didn't understand.

Jack chuckled a little at her curiosity. "Your present from me of course, my darling." He winked at her.

"Oh!" Sally realized, and blushed. "Well...gosh...you didn't have to, Jack...you've already done so much for me today..."

Jack just shook his head. "I can never do enough for you, Sally...You bring so much joy into my life, realy how could I ever deny you anything." He chuckled and stood up. "You just wait here and close your eyes and I'll bring it out to you."

"Um...all right..." Sally did so, closing her eyes. She cracked one open. "You're not going to pop up and scare me, are you?" She asked playfully, recalling one time he had attempted to do so...and succeeded.

"Well, if I was going to do that, I wouldn't tell you-it would spoil the surprise after all." He chuckled, heading to his room. He was gone for a moment or two and then walked back into the living room, carrying something in his arms. "But either way, no, no scaring for now, Sally..." He got himself in front of her, presented his present forward and let out a sigh. "Alright, open your eyes please, Sally."

Sally giggled at their little banter before she opened her eyes. "Oooh..." She gently took it in her hands. "...What is it?"

Jack handed her a long, wrapped up sheet of fabric...Silky fabric, white like the color of snow, cool to the touch and thick and rich in texture. "It...It's fabric...I, um...I actually had Mrs. Claus help me pick it out...You see, it...um..." Jack gulped, looking down bashfully and playing with his bony hands. And then he released a breath and finally quietly said it. "It's...for when we get married...for you to make a wedding dress out of, if you'd like." He barely glanced up at her, wondering how she might respond to this.

Letting this sink in, Sally was stunned. A beautiful, snow-white fabric...perfect for making a wedding gown... And he had gotten that for her, with the help of the very wonderful Mrs. Claus... She was speechless. All of that...just for the promising future ahead of them. She wasn't sure what could possibly top what he had done for her party today...but this certainly did.

"Jack...I...I..."

And then she was suddenly flying at him in a huge hug!

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed in surprise, barely managing to keep standing and then hugging her back to balance them. "Um..." he grinned, "Should I...take this to mean that you like it? The present, I mean..." He chuckled a little.

"I love it, Jack...thank you so much..." Sally cooed sweetly, lessening her hold on him a bit. "I'll surely make a wedding dress with it...it's absolutely perfect..." She giggled and then smothered his face with kisses. "I love you, thank you!"

"O-O-Oh! Er..." was all Jack got out before his face became utterly consumed with a goofy smile and his eye sockets went about as half lidded as possible. After that it was mostly just giddy little chuckles that got out of him as he melted under all of her little cute kisses.

Sally giggled and continued her ministrations before sighing happily and snuggling against him. "Jack thank you...this was by far the greatest first birth day for me..."

An utterly giddy and goofy Jack just let out a deep sigh and then put his arms around her, snuggling against her as well. "That's...all I ever wanted, Sally. You're welcome...and thank you for...just being so happy...my pretty, pretty darling..." He gave a kiss to the top of her forehead.

"I am happy, darling...happier than I can say..." Sally brought her arms around his neck, bringing herself a bit closer. "Kiss me?" She puckered her lips a little.

Jack gulped, the goofy little smile still on his face though. He nodded. "Well, you are the birth day girl...How can I deny you a request?" And then he brought his arms snugly around her waist and pressed his mouth gently to hers.

A happy giggle escaped and she eagerly kissed back. A perfect end to a perfect day...she couldn't have asked for anything better! Who would have thought? A day celebrating the day one was born, or created in her case, and that turned out to be quite a big party. She hadn't expected that in the least, and as overwhelmed as she was, especially given that she wasn't exactly fond of being the centre of attention...it still was none the less absolutely wonderful. And it was all out of love. How could she not adore it?

Happily, she backed them up onto the couch again, where they fell up onto it, still amidst their kissing.

"Mmm!" Jack couldn't help but moan in surprise, his eye sockets opening at her forceful little gesture. And yet still...he wasn't exactly complaining...Not at all. He just held her more closely and kissed her more deeply and let out a deep sigh through his nose sockets, melting in total happiness. His Sally certainly was 'growing up', wasn't she? Not only another year 'older' today, but also, this time last year...he doubted she would have had enough courage to even imagine the two of them doing something like this...but now, well... "Mmmmm..." He moaned a little again...She really was full of surprises, wasn't she? He wondered what might come next in their life together.

"Mmmm..." Sally uttered in reply, now holding his shoulders with her little hands. She held their kiss for a few moments more, and then pulled back, smiling brightly. She looked out the window again, the snow still falling, and beamed. "Jack... it feels as if Christmas came early this year..."

Jack grinned, unable to help himself as he replied coyly, his grin picking up on one side, "Is saying that your way of suggesting to me that we go make out on Spiral Hill now, just like last Christmas?"

Sally's eyes went wide with surprise and she blushed...but then was puzzled. "Make...out? Making something out of another thing?"

Jack blinked and looked at her curiously for a moment. Then he just smiled and chuckled in delighted amusement. "Oh my Sally...what a charming joy you are...my little, innocent, only two years old technically Sally..." He reached a hand up and brushed aside some of her hair, and then explained shyly, " 'Make out' means to, um...well..." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then pulled back, "That's a kiss, right?" he asked, doing his best to set up an example.

"Yes...the last time I checked, it was..." Sally blushed. "But I'm afraid I still don't follow."

Jack gulped, still just smiling up at her. "Well... 'make out' is when...we do that-kiss, I mean-for a very long time...and don't stop...and hold each other...and don't want to stop..." A very dreamy look had come to his face as a lot of memories started to resurface. "D-Do you u-understand now, Sally?" he asked quietly.

"O-Oh..." Sally blinked a few more times and now her entire cheeks turned pink. They had certainly..."made out" sometimes, haven't they? "Y-Yes...I understand... Um... You wanted to...go and make...out...on Spiral Hill?" She clutched her locket gently. "S-Sure...we can go there..."

The dreamy, far off look remained in Jack's eye sockets for a moment longer, and then they instantly snapped open and he looked right into her eyes! "Wait, r-really?" His jaw fell a little.

"Oh...were you joking?" Sally realized, and looked away shyly. "..Sorry...I couldn't tell if you had been...but if you really wanted to, we could..."

Jack just shrugged shyly. "I-I...well..." and then he...started to smile, "That...certainly would be a...spontaneous thing to do...Would you really be up for that after such a long day, my Sally?" His grin started to grow and he began to twirl a piece of her hair around his bony fingers.

"Y-Yes..." Sally admitted, she lay her forehead against his. "I would love to go... It would hold us over until we do so again on Christmas..."

Okay, that did it. In a flash Jack was up from the couch and he had her scooped up in his arms and he was grinning slightly devilishly down into her face, a certain gleam in his eye sockets. "If I hold you and run, we'll get there faster! Let's go!" And instantly he was bounding across the room and toward the stairs with her.

"Oh!" Sally squealed in surprise. Yes, she was used to the fact that Jack liked carrying her around, but she hadn't seen it coming! They seemed so calm and soft...and then all of a sudden there was romantic tension through the roof! "Sure...let's go..." She managed amidst all of this.

Jack just chuckled as he carried her down the stairs. "Sally, you're so adorable...And then saying we'd go kiss there next Christmas...I like that idea very much too." He winked at her as they reached the front door.

Sally blushed at being called adorable, and she giggled a bit. "Well, of course..."

Jack paused for a moment, just to gaze at her and sigh at her cuteness. "Come on, my sweet Sally...let's go finish celebrating your special day...together." He snuggled her close.

"...Together, Jack..." Sally clasped her hands around his neck and snuggled against him happily.

Jack just let out a blissful sigh, savoring the presence of the lovely creature in his arms. "Meant to be..." he added in a whisper before he brought her out of the front door to walk through the glittering snow to their favorite private place in all of Halloween Town where they had first come together not too many months ago.


	8. Heated Love Part 1

**Azure129: XDXDXD Hey! This is where heated stuff begins! So…most of the next part of this chapter takes place in a bed and that's all I'm going to say about it, lol. Nothing lemony just…stuff in a bed : 3 Have fun all you JackXSally shippers!**

**Yup, this chapter is very... 'enticing' : 333 XDXD Be prepared for some JackXSally fun! Please read, review and thank you all!**

**NintendoGal55: Just as Azure said! There is going to be some hot stuff! The next part will have it take place in a bed. That is all we shall say. Again, it's nothing graphic or lemony, but it is limey. **

**You have been warned! This is the HOT chapter! :D**

**Part 2 will be posted soon. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was summer in Halloween Town, the month of July, no less. But much to everyone's dismay, that almost meant one thing. A heat wave. And boy was there one upon the town today! It was so very hot, barely anyone ventured outside, unless to find ice, jump in the lake or dunk their heads into the fountains. Everyone was affected by this, even the denizens who were cold-blooded didn't exactly appreciate this much heat. Helgamine and Zeldaborne did keep their shop open, but had to make icy cold brews and drinks in order to try to stay as cool as they could, and sometimes the other citizens would come in to stay cool with the brews as well.<p>

Lock, Shock and Barrel even stayed in the lower level of their treehouse where it was all dark with no sun coming in to try to cool down, and STILL too hot!

Within Jack and Sally's home in the observatory house...it was no better. Sally, being a rag doll, felt so hot and heavy given that she had no real skin, and was stuffed with leaves...she felt so sweated and heavy.

But, there was a little solution, and she was finishing it up right now.

Sally was in her room, and had was putting together a series of new dresses to wear for the summer, especially today. They were much thinner, shorter, and hugged her body a lot more. They were just what she needed.

"Phew..." Sally moaned, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She had no sweat glands, so how was she sweating? She didn't understand.

None the less, she was happy with her work.

She had woken up this morning with the covers off her, and the windows wide open, and it was STILL too hot.

But now, she had a little solution that would hopefully help a bit.

Sally changed out of her now much-too-hot nightgown, and slipped on the little summer dress she'd made. It was blue, with stitches all along it, and it halfway down her thighs, had tiny spaghetti straps, and a low neckline. It was a little bit small and made her scantily clad, but it kept her cool enough.

"There..." She murmured, and left her room. "Jack? Jack, where are you?"

Jack had been faring a tiny bit better with the heat than most people, he figured-after all, he was just a skeleton. He was about as uninsulated as they come. But still, he had his own share of little problems with all of this warmth...perhaps it might seem silly, but still it was an issue to him nonetheless. Jack was a very modest and reserved person most of the time, always in his fully length and elegant looking pinstripe suits...He pretty much always covered all of his bones, in other words, except his skull and hands of course. But right now...even the thought of putting on the full length suit was killing him. And so, a little reluctantly, but figuring it wasn't the worst option and also keeping in mind that he probably wouldn't be leaving the house much today anyway, Jack tossed aside his jacket upon his bed and rolled up his white shirt sleeves to his elbows, exposing his lower arms. The pants though-no, they would be staying. He already felt too casual as it was just doing what he was doing right now.

Just as he had finished this was when Jack heard Sally calling his name from the living room, and he went to go out and see what she might want: Jack lost all ability to speak...to breathe...to function in any rational way, actually...And he was just staring right at Sally...and... what Sally was wearing... '_Wow..._' zipped through his mind before he could stop himself. But really, she... '_Wow.._.' It zipped right through again.

"Oh! There you are...are you all right? You're not too hot, are you?" Sally approached him slowly. She then took an orange hair tie with a little plastic bat pinned to it, and proceeded to tie her hair back into a ponytail. Her hair also felt so hot and heavy, wearing it down like she always did was so bothersome. Given that she was stretching her arms and shoulders up to do this, the hem of her dress rose about an inch or two, exposing more of her legs.

As if Jack wasn't overheated enough already. He tried to glance down or to the side or up at the ceiling-any place that didn't have Sally...with thin blue material...not drastically different from the color of her skin...clinging to her from the heat and humidity like this...Really, he was starting to feel like...almost like he had walked in on her dressing for the day and she was only half done or something. He...had a lot of mixed feelings about all of this at the moment.

"...Hello? Jack? Are you all right?" Sally blinked, tying her hair back and lowering her hands.

His eyes snapped back to her again. "U-Um...n-nothing, nothing...just...quite hot in here, heh..." He tugged at his collar a little. "You, um...certainly did a nice job on that dress, Sally...It...um...fits you very well..." Jack gulped and glanced over at a nearby bookshelf, quickly found the most scientific (and somewhat boring) looking volume that he could, then snagged it and sat on the sofa, doing his best to forget about certain things as he tried to read some of it to himself.

"Thank you..." Sally smiled, and wondered why he seemed to be so...harried. Was the heat getting to him too? ...Weren't skeletons unable to insulate themselves? And for that matter...oooh... She could see how he had his sleeves rolled up. "Oooh..." She went over to the couch, and sat down next to him. No morning kiss? He always embraced her and bestowed a sweet little kiss every morning. But why not now?

_Perhaps he's not in the mood..._ Sally thought, a little perturbed. _Oh well...maybe later._

"Arf! Arf!" Zero came floating into the room, barking in greeting to them both.

Jack smiled, glancing over his shoulder and happy for another distraction. "Hello boy! I'm happy ghosts can't feel heat or cold...You and the other ghosts must be the happiest creatures in town." Not even thinking about it, he turned his head to his companion on the couch. "Don't you think so, Sall...y..." Instantly he was gulping and his eyes were wide again...and she was much closer now, wasn't she...on this couch where they had...done things, sometimes... He gulped.

"Well, I'm certain they must be..." Sally smiled, and leaned downward over her lap toward the floor to pet Zero, not quite realizing the exposure of what was down the neckline of her dress. "Hi there, Zero! ...Sorry boy, no walk today...at least not until maybe tonight, if it's cooler."

"Arf!" Zero barked agreeably, smiling.

Oh boy... Jack let out a deep sigh and forcibly turned himself away and to the pages of his book...His really boring, dry, inanimate book...when meanwhile right beside him was a girl...funny, nice, smart...attractive...in a dress...a very small dress...and when she leaned down like that it... He held his breath, willing himself to read the book! '_Stop it..._' he scolded himself, '_You've decided about this. Nothing else happens but what's happened already until you propose and marry her...Nothing else. Until then she's still you're sweet Sally and you're enjoying that...Just don't think about it.._.' And yet...his eyes pulled over in her direction, and a sort of a 'borderline fair' concept kept occurring to him: he didn't want to let himself 'touch' yet...but was looking really so bad? "N-No walks, Zero, Sally's right..." Jack managed with a gulp.

"Arf!" Said Zero, now turning to his master.

Sally giggled, and then sat up straight, unaware of what Jack was thinking of...or what she was unintentionally causing. She scooted closer to him, almost into his side, as she tried to see his book. "What are you reading, Jack?" She asked sweetly.

That was actually a good question. In point of fact, Jack had no clue what book he had grabbed and was currently supposed to be reading at the moment. "U-Um...well, I..." Jack sighed, half telling the truth in explanation, "To be honest, I'm not sure, Sally...I-It's just so hot, I...I can barely focus on anything, heh..."

He knew it would seem strange to be looking away from her the entire time she spoke so he finally had to bring his eyes to look at her again...And all the while he firmly reminded himself, '_Her eyes are up here...Look at her eyes...her pretty, sweet eyes...If anything will remind you that she's your sweet Sally, it's them.._.' By accident (of course) though his eyes did at least slip a little lower to her neck, causing him to then notice just how much of it was exposed in that style of dress of hers...He remembered how sensitive her neck was to kisses. He thought, for brief second, of what it might do to her if he started in with kisses all over that place, and-His breath caught in his throat and his eye sockets snapped back to her eyes. 'Stop it!' he commanded himself firmly, and just hoped he didn't seem to be acting too strange.

Now Sally pouted a little bit. "Jack...won't you look at me?" He just about always looked at her when she spoke or when he spoke to her, unless for some good reason he had to divert his gaze elsewhere...but now there was no reason for it, was there? "You're acting kind of odd...are you sure you're all right?" She gently place her hand on his arm, looking at him in concern.

"I-I'm okay, really!" he did his best to assure sincerely, though it didn't help that she was touching him now. Thankfully though she had placed it on the shirt covered part of his arm, as opposed to his bare bone. "I'm sorry, Sally, I'm just...a little...distracted today, I suppose."

"But why? Is something the matter? Is the heat that hard on you?" Sally scooted closer to him. She then brought her arms around him in a side hug, nuzzling her cheek against his. "I'm sorry you're so troubled, darling... Is there anything I can do?"

"You could kiss me..." It had popped out of his mouth with a sort of a giddy, almost suggestive smile, at her embrace, and then a second after it had been said his eye sockets were wide open and he was regretting it with all of his reason and decency. He could get worked up enough just kissing her under normal circumstances but this...and all this heat...and alone with her...and on a side note she now knew what the term 'make out' meant thanks to that little birthday adventure of theirs. '_Oh dear..._' was all he could think to himself with a slight gulp.

"Awww..." Sally giggled, smiling. "Of course, your wish is my command, my Pumpkin King..." She said sweetly, and kissed his cheek. She scooted closer, snuggling her body into his. "...Jack...I can't kiss you if you don't turn your head towards me..." She pouted.

Jack was breathing rather heavily at the moment. Giggling, 'Pumpkin King', snuggling...And, how to put this...when she pressed against him in this dress, he was very much aware that he was closer than he had ever been to her physically...His soft Sally, so delicately designed...The way her curves could snuggle against the recesses of his skeletal form. "I..." softly came out of Jack's mouth.. "I-I know, but...um..." he gulped, "A-Are you sure you're... 'comfortable' right now, Sally?" He finally managed to look at her again, and he countenance was riddled with nerves. After all, for crying out loud, this was almost like a fantasy or something! His Sally in a certain kind of dress all over him and cooing sweetly for a kiss...Like something he might have dreamt of...n-not that he had been dreaming about her...much...really...Well, not every night or something, at least...Just sometimes, maybe... He gulped again.

"Of course I am...why wouldn't I be?" Sally blinked, and leaned closer. She was genuinely puzzled as to why he seemed so bothered and flustered. Was the heat that bad on him, somehow? None the less, she smiled and leaned in even more. "C'mere..." She cooed, and gently touched her lips to his, her arms tightening around him slightly.

"Mmmmmmmm..." A very deep moan escaped Jack that he couldn't help. He melted entirely inside and then on instinct his arms were around her and his hands and the bones of his lower arms were pressed against the exposed upper part of her back and the thinly covered middle part of her back. He pulled her into him, unable to help enjoying how it felt to feel her fall into his skeletal frame.

Sally giggled, and felt her insides seem to flutter at his responses. It seemed different than usual! Whatever it was, she liked it! She didn't know what came over him, but she didn't mind, it was interesting. She coursed her arms around his neck, clasping her hands there, and scooted closer, if that were possible. She could feel his hands along the thin fabric of her dress, just barely an inch away from her material skin...she loved the feeling! A soft moan escaped her as well, her ponytail swishing along.

She was utterly all over him and for a moment...just for a moment, Jack was daydreaming that this really was something that was happening following their marriage...That it was something that happened every other day now that they were King and Queen together. And she was his to look at and hold and touch...his hands gently gliding down the soft curve of her back, lower and lower just savor the feel of it all...

"Oohhh...!" Sally gasped between kisses, which melted in a sweet little moan. The feel of his hands gently gliding down her back was such a sweet feeling.

"Mmm..." That little gasp and moan of hers made Jack really get lost in the idea of them as already married and suddenly, before he could think better of it, he had pulled her in very closely with his one arm and the hand of his other one...went probably just a tiny bit lower than it should have in its little journey down her back.

_This is strange...but why? ..Oh...is his hand going lower now? This certainly feels different..._ Sally felt shivers course up her spine, and she shuddered a bit. Is it getting warmer in here...?

"Ah!" With a sharp gasp as realization flooded over him from her shivers, Jack instantly pulled his hand back up to the middle area of her back and pulled out of the kiss for a moment, breathing heavily, and practically feeling, despite his modesty and sense of decorum, like he wanted to toss off his bowtie and shirt too at this point, just becuase of all the heat...So much heat... He didn't know what to say at first-he just looked up into her eyes, trying to catch his breath...trying not to think too much more about...what he was doing with her at this point.

"...Jack? Are you all right?" Sally felt pretty flustered, her cheeks were bright red, and she still felt the strange sensation... What was it about his hand going so far low down her back and even to her... That it was so strange? She wasn't sure. None the less, she wanted to make sure all was well on his end...and she sensed it probably wasn't.

Jack gulped and shook his head...He just couldn't look her in the eye and lie...and he just didn't have it in him either way at this point anymore. "N-No...not really..." he finally admitted. Then he blinked and quickly added, "I...I am so sorry for...um...touching...I-I mean...for getting carried away...and touching you so much..." He glanced to the side shyly.

Her eyes went wide. He was sorry about that? Come to think of it, why did he find it so out of character? "Jack...I don't understand. Carried away...touching me so much? What's wrong with all of that?" She truly didn't understand this at all!

More nervousness came to Jack's face, and for once he was sort of regretting that his sweet Sally really was so innocent...so young and innocent. "I-It's not that it's 'wrong', it's just...w-we're not...married yet. Th-There are...limits..." He cleared his throat, gulping a little.

Once again, Sally was even more confused. It just raised even more questions! "...Limits? What do you mean? There are...places we can't touch? Why not?"

Jack was utterly mortified at the moment...Though also he was utterly grateful that of all the people Sally could have picked to have fallen in love with, she had chosen him and not some creep who would take advantage of her sweet, innocent, giving spirit and mind. "I...mean that...there are...certain things that husbands and wives do that...well, alright, you don't have to be married to do them, but I would just personally prefer to be married, I suppose. But anyway husbands and wives tend to do these certain things and...t-today it's a little h-harder than usual to not...want to do them with you, Sally..." he finally had to admit, looking sincerely into her eyes.

"Oh...well..." Sally could see where this was going, kind of, but it still left her very puzzled. What were these "things" that wives and husbands did, but you didn't have to be married to do if you chose to? "I can see what you're saying...but I still don't understand, Jack..." Whatever all of this was..he was tempted to share that with her? It must've been very important, if he was tempted, and also that he preferred to wait until they were married. So confusing!

"W-Well, um..." Jack was walking a very fine line here and he knew it. "F-For example, I suppose..." If there was one thing that he refused to do though it was to use her as an example as opposed to himself...He didn't want to have to go into details about what exactly was 'forbidden' about her. "...There's...m-me. I-I mean...things like you putting a bone back into my chest...that can happen all the time when we're married. I-I mean, I could even just take off my shirt entirely for you to do that once we're married." He smiled, that last part having kind of popped out in his desperation for finding the right way to put things, but the instantly gulped and went wide eyed at what he had just actually suggested to her.

Sally cocked her head. She was still confused. Why would they need the permissible rights of marriage to do something like that? Didn't he remove his shirt all the time, though not in front of her? When he changed? "But...you're able to do all of that without being married to me...I don't understand." She shook her head. "Oh..Jack, if it makes you uncomfortable to talk about...perhaps we can try again later? ...I'll go buy some ice, to cool down...would that be good?"

Jack just sighed, quirking his mouth to the side a little. She wasn't understanding, was she? He was going to have to sit down and have a big, awkward, detailed, thorough talk wtih her one of these days before the wedding, wasn't he? And how would he ever be able to look her in the eye again after a conversation like that. He let out a sigh and gave a small nod. "Alright...you go out a-NO!" He looked at her with utterly wide eye sockets, suddenly sitting them both up, his hands on her bare shoulders. "U-Um...I think you should just...stay in the house..a-all day. Heh... I-I can go get ice if you want!" He looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"Um..." Sally blinked, realizing that a more panicked, harried version of his more forceful, stern, authoritative side had just emerged in that sudden shouting of "NO!"...she couldn't help but feel bit shivery. If he had done so in a less panicked and harried manner like usual...she might've melted back and felt so at his mercy... "...A-All right then...you can go get it if you want..."

"O-Okay," Jack managed to remove himself from her closeness and to stand. He straightened his tie and rolled down his shirtsleeves. "I'll be right back. Just um...stay here, like we said. Heh..." He cleared his throat. "Bye for now, my Sally..." Actually this was perfect-he really did need a break from being within eyesight of her like that, and also ice really would help them, and also maybe she would have changed into something more normal by the time he got back. He gave her a small wave as he headed over to the door.

"See you later, Jack." Sally stood up, going over to see him off.

"Arf arf!" Said Zero, floating up beside her as they watched him go.

"Bye you two!" Jack called back as he slipped out of the door...releasing a deep sigh of relief as he did so and prepared to distract himself by running this quick little ice-based errand.

* * *

><p>Not too much longer later, Jack returned to his observatory home with a bag of ice he had gotten from the witches. And he was feeling a lot better and calmer now about things. He walked up the stairs inside of the house and finally reached the landing of the living room. "Sally," he called out with a smile, "I'm home. I got the i-aye...aye...aye...ice!" The bag had dropped from his hand to the floor, though...and his eyes were wide and unblinking at the sight of Sally before him now.<p>

Sally was sitting on the couch, having drawn the curtains a bit so as not to let in too much sunlight to cool the room down, and had her feet propped up against the coffee table. She was fanning herself, using a pumpkin-shaped paper fan she had made as a Halloween decoration, and also even...fanning the neckline of her dress in and out. Given the position of her feet and legs, the fabric of her dress, which was still the one she'd worn earlier, had risen dangerously high, exposing more of her legs.

"Jack! You're home..." Sally looked at him with a smile. "...Are you all right? Why did you drop the bag?"

For crying out loud, did some cosmic force somewhere NOT like him? Was this some kind of karmic punishment for the whole 'stealing Christmas' thing, maybe? Or was this just life giving him a golden opportunity that he needed his principles to keep him from taking, and even then it was still a bit temptation? Whatever it was...somehow fate had just dropped a beautiful lady in the lightest dress he had ever seen, fanning herself and smiling away at him...like a piece of summertime fruit ready to be harvested and plucked. Okay, he couldn't handle much more of this. "I...drop...dress...for...heh...um..." He leaned down and quickly scooped up the ice and walked over, placing it on the coffee table. "S-Still hot, Sally?" he barely managed to ask, sitting down on the couch with her: from her as he could possibly get).

"Oh, yes..." Sally then reached for the bag, taking out a single ice cube in her hand, and laid it for a moment against her forehead. "Mmm...that's much be better." She brought her ponytail over her shoulder, and started to rub the ice cube along the back of her neck in a circular motion, shuddering and making soft moans as she did so. "Much better..."

"Mmm..." This tiny little thing between a whimper of pain and pleasure escaped Jack. He couldn't help it... And something was right on his lips to suggest. '_Allow me..._' And then he could take an ice cube and gently move it all along her neck and shoulders for her...and he could be the source of all of her little moans and shudders... "Y-Yeah...m-much better..." he mumbled out as he continued to watch her...and also have this daydream.

"Mm-hmm...thank you for getting the ice, Jack..." Sally said softly, and continued cooling herself down with the ice cube, moaning softly with satisfaction as she did so. She was quite oblivious to Jack's moments of temptation, but she could feel him watching her...not that she minded, though she wondered what was so fascinating about her cooling herself down.

Eventually a goofy grinning Jack managed to take a seat beside her. He saw the fresh ice cube she was using about to melt away. He took a breath and went for the bold move before he could make himself stop. He picked up a fresh ice cube and cooed suavely. "Here...allow me...my princess..." And then he began to gently move the ice over her neck and shoulders, and lower as well...He did his best to keep his breathing normal and to maintain a degree of calmness.

Sally's eyes shot open at his actions and oh, the tone of his voice...it was enough to send gratuitous shivers up her spine! Now he was offering to help, and was running the cool ice cube along her neck and shoulders... It felt fine enough when she did it herself, but now with his help...it felt like something so much more.

And she liked it. ...A lot.

"Ohhh...thank you, Jack...ohhh..." She closed her eyes and moaned sweetly from the refreshing, cooling feeling.

Jack could barely keep his hand straight that was currently gently coating her with ice. Those little moans she was making...and her saying his name...It all almost hurt, it felt so good. He began to focus the ice cubes on her seams, swirling around over them, moving from one to the other. "S-Sally..." he whispered, still in that charming tone, "You're welcome...very welcome..." Almost unconsciously, as the ice cube began to shrink, Jack was slowly getting more into massaging the upper parts of her body like this.

"Mmmm..." The wondrous feel of the cooling ice, and his charming tone...it was almost too much for her, but she was loving every second of it. Who would've thought that having someone you loved doing this for you would feel this good?

Sally moaned again, a little louder this time at his actions, especially along the sensitive areas and her seams.

Jack chuckled a tiny bit under his breath. He couldn't help himself at this point...and he was also hoping that maybe by letting out a tiny bit of his desires right now it would stop him from going to some kind of 'extreme' with them after keeping them bottled up. His ice moving/massaging hand continued, and then he leaned over and whispered in a low voice in her ear. "Do you like this, my Sally? Is it all right for me to keep going?"

That just did it for her. She felt seriously ready to explode from all the emotions and feelings overwhelming her. Her small hands squeezed her knees, as if trying to hang on to some kind of anchor of sanity. The way he spoke into her ear then...just did it for her. "Yes..._please_..." Came her pleading, breathy response. She wanted so much more of this wonderful feeling. It was so intense, but it was also cooling and refreshing, which seemed to balance it out somehow. Moreover, she just didn't want those wonderful hands to leave her body...

'Please...' She had asked so 'nicely'... '_And who am I to turn down such a polite request..._' Jack had run out of ice at this point, so he reached back for the bag but this time got two cubes, one for each hand. Then he got his hands behind Sally, touching her shoulders and moving over them in touches and swirls and deeper massages. And for another fleeting moment Jack imagined they were married, or that he wasn't so sentimental about the whole 'needing to be married first' thing...and they could maybe go to wherever they wanted from here. "Please, hmm?" he whispered again into her ear in the low voice of his. "You must really like this, my Sally...Won't you share with old Jack about how it feels?" He chuckled a little at the nice idea.

"Mmm...I...well..." Sally's mind was pretty far gone in all of this, especially now that he was using two ice cubes and along her shoulders, no less. "It feels...like a jump of energy, and yet...kind of relaxing..." That was by far the best way she could describe it. It was energetic with how intense and pleasuring it was, and yet it was relaxing with how soothing and cooling it was. Mostly of all, it was the feel of it being done by someone she trusted, loved, cared about, and wanted to be close to. It just aded to it all the more. "But really because...you're helping me, too."

"I would do anything to help my Sally..." Jack graciously observed into her ear with a small chuckle as he continued touching her. "And I'm happy this makes you feel good, Sally..." He gulped and glanced down. "A-Actually, this is sort of what I was trying to describe before...about the difference between what m-married people might do alone together and what couples in other situations might do alone together...Th-This right here is sort of getting close to that 'married' stuff...heh..." He gulped, continuing to work his magic on her shoulders, nonetheless.

"O-Oh..." Sally was still confused about all of this, but could see what he was trying to say. "I-I see..." She moaned again, lowering her head a bit. "Ohhh...please don't stop, Jack..."

A very deep shuddery sigh escaped Jack. He really had no idea what wonderful thing he had done to deserve this bit of fantasy suddenly magically falling into his reality but...he was very grateful he had done it. He gave a small nod. "A-Alright, Sally, I...I won't stop...B-But not too much. I-I told you, we...really are getting close to crossing a certain line th-that I would prefer we stay behind...f-for now..." He gulped and continued with his touches, gently working his bony fingers downward from her shoulders along her seams.

"Mmm-hmm..." Sally murmured a minimal acknowledgement to what he'd said, barely paying attention or knowing what he was talking about. "You're very good at this, Jack..."

"Mm..." Another one of those little whimper things escaped Jack. "Th-Thank you..." he whispered bashfully. "I...I've had a lot of centuries to think about how to do something like this right...so I'm glad all of that is paying off..." He managed another tiny chuckle, and now his hands shifted more to the sides of her arms as he prepared for trying another bold move on her today.

Sally now giggled as the feeling of ticklishness began to seep in. "It certainly has... I can tell..." Feel would've been a better term for it, but it didn't matter, it got the message across none the less, and that's what counted. She wondered then, if there was anything she could do in return to make him feel good.

A lightbulb went on above her head. She had just the thing. When the moment was right...she would go for it.

"Thank you, my sweet, sweet Sally..." Jack merely cooed back...and then he slowly lowered his skull and closed his eye sockets...and started to gently and tenderly kiss the fully exposed area of her nech and collar and shoulder on one side of her. Nothing too intense...Just gentle kisses all along the lovely, soft, blue, exposed area.

Sally's eyes went wide, but then went half-lidded at his ministrations. Oh! The feel of his kissing along her neck was wonderful enough, but on other areas along her shoulders was just...astounding! "Ooohhhh...Jack..." She moaned, her eyes closing. She began to wonder if he was struck with a love arrow when they weren't looking!

"Mmm..." a happy little moan escaped Jack and between kisses he spoke to her, "Say my name more, please...but also say Pumpkin King too sometimes..." Then he went right back to giving gentle attention to the entire lovely piece of Sally before him.

A tingle coursed through her, and she giggled. If it meant he would keep going, or even if he weren't doing that, she would gladly oblige. "Of course Jack...dearest Jack...my Pumpkin King..."

Jack's smile and level of internal bliss both grew exponentially. He held her closer and then gently brought his kisses over and behind her neck to move on to her other side to give the shoulder and collar and neck there some attention as well. "Thank you..." he whispered gratefully to her. "I love you..."

A soft, dreamy sigh escaped Sally as she smiled all the more, opening her eyes just a bit, despite that she couldn't see him at this current angle. "I love you, too..."

For a few more moments Jack just continued his gentle kisses all throughout her neck region, and then finally, fully satisfied for now with his fill of her and satsified that he had given her a roughly equal deal of satisfaction in return, he slowly ceased his kisses and then just hugged her from behind, once more savoring that feeling of her obvious curves pressing perfectly against his skeletal frame. "It's official," he whispered to her with a chuckle. "You'll make the best wife in the world." He hugged her extra tightly.

Sally beamed happily, and leaned back against him in his embrace, feeling so refreshed and just so...elated. His ministrations had just intensified so much within her that she never knew existed, it felt so strange, so strong, but it was intoxicating, and so curious... And then his words just struck a chord. Looking over her shoulder a bit, she smiled more and placed her hands over his.

"Jack...that's so sweet...but...I don't just want to be that. ...I want to be...the best wife for _you_."

Jack's cute grin grew even more. He held her closer. "But you will be, my darling...you already are in so many ways..." He sighed in happiness. "You give my life...purpose."

"Oh..." Sally leaned back more into him, touched by this, and feeling as if her stuffing were yet again about to burst at the seams. "Jack...you do too... And I know you'll make a wonderful husband to me...you already are, in a way, too."

Jack swallowed, hugging her closely, bringing his arms gently into the grooves of her waist. "That's what I want to be more than anything else, my Sally...I'm already the 'famous' and 'renowned' Pumpkin King...I accomplished that part of my existence some time ago. Now I want to accomplish being the best love...and husband...for you, my dearest..." He nuzzled the side of her face a little.

Sally giggled, nuzzling right back. That was certainly an interesting way of looking at it, especially since she had to do the same, except in reverse, and all mixed together at once. She had to accomplish one day being a good Halloween Queen to the town, and also, accomplishing being a good lover. It would be a challenge as time went on, but she was ready for it. If Jack could do it, so could she. If it meant they could be by each other's side through it all, she would endure anything.

"I'd love that so much...and I'll be sure to do the same..."

She then recalled something she'd forgotten earlier (thanks to the heat), and turned to him a bit. "By the way...I forgot to tell you. We received a letter from Flower Heart. I wanted to wait until you got back so we could read it together."

Jack smiled, letting out a little blissful sigh as he looked at her over her shoulder. "Really? Well that's nice... Won't you read it to me, my beautiful princess of the night?" He smiled a little more.

"All right." Sally smiled and reached for the letter on the coffee table. She took it out of the envelope, revealing the Valentine stationary. "Let's see..." She cleared her throat. "_**Dear Jack and Sally Pants**_...again with the pants? I will never understand that..." She giggled at this, shaking her head. "_**Hope the heat wave over there isn't too much for you! Yes, we've heard of it. Anyway, I hope this letter reaches you safely! I'll cut to the chase. We have some pretty big news that we HAVE to share in person. Would you like to come visit sometime?**_

_**Hope to see you!**_

_**XOX, Flower Heart**_...an X and an O? I don't know why she signs her letters with those."

"Another visit to Valentine Town huh? Together with my Sally again in that love filled place...with all those love arrows...Yes, I think that sounds like a splendid idea. Don't you, love?" Jack asked with a small chuckle, resting his skull on her shoulder.

Sally giggled. "Sure...It would be nice to get out of this dreadful heat...and to see what this important news must be."

Jack sighed, giving a little pout that he couldn't help. "Oh do we really have to leave the heat...I was just getting used to it..." He chuckled and removed his arms from around her and brought them up to her bare shoulders, gently massaging them a little again.

"I was, too..." Sally giggled, and sighed happily at the feeling.

"Really, huh?" Jack smirked at her over her shoulder a little, letting each of his bony fingers gently press into he soft cloth flesh. "Well...that's good to know, isn't it?" He tried not to laugh too much.

Sally giggled and shuddered a bit, closing her eyes a little. "I-It is..."

Jack felt a wave of heat pass through his bones at her little trembling response. He nodded. "Yes, it is indeed...So...my Sally...would you like to leave for our Valentine Town trip immediately...or would you rather leave tomorrow and spend the rest of the afternoon...right here with me? I know it's so very hot here but...we both just said we're getting used to it, after all. A-And also..." he grinned a little bashfully to himself, still gently carressing her shoulders and collar, "If we leave and go someplace cooler, you'll have to change out of this dress...and I kind of like this dress...a lot." He gave a small little nervous gulp. "S-So what do you say, my Sally-what would you like to do?"

Oh dear. Quite a confliction was there! Weighing the options, and then coming up with a good compromise, said,

"Why don't we go first thing tomorrow? If it's cooler out tomorrow, it might make going through the Hinterlands a lot easier to bear." She giggled at how he said he liked her dress...and decided to keep that information for later, though she wasn't sure why.

Jack nodded. "Yes, that's a very good point, Sally...O-Oh, but, um..." a slightly awkward look came to his face and he removed his hands from her shoulders, swallowing and crossing his arms in front of his chest and barely glancing at her now, "Um...if it is still hot tomorrow...m-maybe you should wear one of your regular patchwork dresses i-instead of that dress...j-just because it's cooler in Valentine Town, of course, a-and I wouldn't want you to catch a chill, heh..." He did his best to smile at her in a totally non-suspicous manner, and really hoped he was succeeding.

Sally blinked, and then thought of that for a moment. "True...I suppose it would be best to wear that instead."

"Really? I-I mean, good...I'm glad, thank you, Sally..." Jack let out a relieved sigh, his smile relaxing a bit. Then he looked to the side shyly and asked, scooching closer to her. "So...how would my Sally like to spend the rest of her free afternoon with her old Pumpkin King?" he asked just a little coyly.

"What do you want to do?" She giggled, looking over toward him a bit. Oh yes, this was a new little game they played!

Jack's bashful grin grew considerably. "O-Oh, well...I...h-had some ideas, I suppose..." His eyes travelled back over to her. She was just sittng there right beside him, her legs crossed...right up to her thighs which conveniently he could see a great deal of thanks to her outfit...Her dress, hanging perfectly over her form, her mouth smiling sweetly... "M-Mostly I just...want to help make the heat a 'pleasurable experience' for you, I guess..." He took a breath and then reached up and placed a bony fingertip on her knee and gently starrted moving it around the seam over her kneecap.

"Ooooh..." Sally shuddered a bit in response to his gesture. "Well...if you want to do that..."

Jack sighed. "Yes...I really really...really do, my sweet Sally...My most ravishing little ragdoll..." And then suddenly he had his arms around her waist and his forehead pressed to hers and he was leaning her back so that she was pressed against the arm of the couch. "Shall we then?" He grinned and a side of his brow raised as he looked into her eyes.

Her breathing grew a bit fast, but Sally happily brought her hands to his shoulders. "Y-Yes..." Was all she could say amidst a sweet smile.

"Oh Sally..." he almost chuckled, "Why must you tempt me so?" He nuzzled heads with her a little.

Sally giggled, nuzzling right back. "I just love you too much...Sometimes I don't realize how...tempting I am." She admitted sheepishly.

Jack smiled down at her adoringly and whispered back to her, "Well...that's understandable, I suppose...And I guess that's a good reason for me to let you know as often as possible just how tempting you realy are." He let out a breath. "And speaking of which...come, my sweet Sally...let us enjoy the heat...together..." And with that he closed his eye sockets and tilted his skull and deeply pressed his mouth to hers in the most perfect kiss he could muster for her.

"Mmmm...!" Sally was taken aback by how...oh my. She melted and then did her best to muster as much passion in return, though being so shy and modest and gentle, she wasn't sure if she ever did it right. Her hands clutched to his shoulders much tighter, and she moaned at the back of her throat.

"Mm...mmmm..." Jack moaned a little bit in reply, unable to help himself. Maybe it was risky for him to be letting himself get this close to her under these circumstances but...somehow he hoped that just kissing her like he normally would do would take the edge off the temptation for anything more. Yes, he would live off of passionate kisses like this one until later...until they were promised to one another officially and forever. He came to rest entirley on top of her now, and just decided to stay like this for as much of the afternoon as they felt like.

A shuddery shiver coursed through Sally at their newfound position, but certainly had no complaints! This was probably one of the closest moments they'd ever been, no less. She lowered her arms to curl around his torso, her fingers gently applying pressure to his spine. For a moment, she smiled between kisses, and managed to think of one last little thing before her mind shut down.

_Maybe the heat isn't so bad after all..._

* * *

><p>The next day, the scariest couple of the Seven Holiday Worlds set out for Valentine Town early the next morning. It was pretty hot, though not as hot as the day before, which was a relief. So Sally had no qualms of wearing her usual patchwork dress to go there. Then again, a part of her almost couldn't wait for another dreadful heatwave, if it meant he'd rub ice on her shoulders and neck again...<p>

Anyway, so they arrived there a little later in the morning. As expected, it was a lot cooler in Valentine Town after all! It was windy, and cloudy, but it was quite nice, and refreshing.

They got to Cupid's Mansion, and Timmy was the one who eagerly invited them inside. Now they sat in the living room, just as Cupid came in, but where was Flower Heart? She was nowhere to be seen!

Sally giggled at Timmy's story, wondering about these moo-vee things they talked about, and turned to Cupid. "Cupid...where is Flower Heart? I haven't seen her when we got here."

Cupid smiled knowingly at Sally. "Oh well...I believe she's in the garden, Sally. Perhaps you should go look for her. She really has missed you very much. And we really are so happy you could both come on such short notice."

Jack smiled and nodded at Cupid. "It was our pleasure-we're just happy for the invitation. Sally and I really have grown quite accustomed at this point to travelling...and especially to this lovely place and to see our new friends. Thank you, Cupid."

"All right." Sally smiled and stood up, leaving the room to go outside.

XXX

Outside, Sally wandered around toward the back in the garden, which wasn't far from the cliffside overlooking the ocean nearby. She looked around for her, and then over on the small hills, not far from a lovely pond, Flower Heart was kneeling on the ground, sniffing some flowers. She then stood up, looked up at the sky, and then surprisingly, started to twirl and do a few simple dance moves. She didn't notice the rag doll just yet, though.

Then, she began to sing.

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music  
>With songs they have sung for a thousand years<br>The hills fill my heart with the sound of music  
>My heart wants to sing every song it hears...<em>"

As if in her own little world, which seemed to be obvious, the angel dance-stepped over toward a tree, leaning against it as she continued her song.

"_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees  
>My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies from a church on a breeze...<em>"

Tiptoe-ing over to the pond, she giggled and then hopped onto one of the rocks in the water, crouching low as she dipped her finger into it, still singing.

"_To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over stones on its way  
>To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray...<em>"

She hopped over the rocks, and twirled along the hills again, this time holding her hands to her heart and singing the finale of the song.

"_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely  
>I know I will hear what I've heard before<br>My heart will be blessed with the sound of music  
>And I'll sing once more...<em>"

Humming, Flower Heart turned around, and came to finally notice that she had an audience. Her eyes went wide and she nearly fell down. "Oh! S-Sally! ...Goodness, you scared me!" Gathering her bearings, she looked sheepish. "H-H-How long have you been there...?"

Sally just blinked several times then smiled innocently and sweetly and shrugged. "Oh, um...since the beginning, I guess. Your singing's very pretty, Flower Heart...And you sound so happy. It's so nice to see you again!" Instantly Sally went forward and gave her friend a nice big hug.

"Oh...Sally Pants, you spoil me!" Flower Heart giggled and hugged her back. "And um...well...I-I do that sometimes.."

Smiling, Sally pulled back to look at her. "That makes sense...Sometimes I sing too when I'm alone, Flower Heart...so does Jack. It's a nice way to express yourself and your feelings, after all."

"It is...it really is!" Flower Heart agreed, and twirled once more...and fell down. "Oh! ...Not again..." She pouted, and then stood back up. "That's why I love musicals! It's like a page out of my own heart!" She reached into the pocket of her dress, which Sally noted to be one that she made for her, and held out a small instrument. "I play the harmonica sometimes when I'm lonely."

Sally smiled at the little instrument. "I bet that sounds lovely. It must be a nice accompaniment to your singing."

"I can't sing while I play it...but it is a nice sound! Here, I'll play it for you!" She raised the instrument and started to play out a tune. It was...kind of sad, but sweet, and it sounded familiar...

Sally blinked, suddenly recognizing the tune. _'I sense there's something in the wind..._' "Flower Heart? How...do you know how to play my song?" Sally had to ask curiously.

"...Your song?" Flower Heart blinked, lowering the harmonica. "I...I heard this song in a dream one time...this beautiful sweet voice was singing it and... So it's your song?" She beamed then, looking excited.

Sally nodded, looking a touch shy now. "Yes, I...sang it once...back during last Christmas when I was afraid that Jack stealing it wouldn't work out...and also when I was afraid that...Jack could never love me or see that I loved him."

"Awww..." Flower Heart looked sympathetic. "That makes a lot of sense, actually. The song's words had things such as 'And does he notice my feelings for him' and 'Where will his actions lead us then?', makes sense! Ohhh Sally, it's YOUR song! I can't believe it! Oooh...you must've been the one singing in my dream! So...yeah! I do know how to play your song! Ever since then, I did all I could to utilize it!"

Sally blinked, looking both touched and overwhelmed. "You did?" she asked softly. "But...why? I-I mean, I'm grateful, it's just...such a simple song. I don't see how it could be of much use to anyone but myself." She shrugged a little.

"Don't be modest! It's an adorable song! I think...it really speaks to people who are facing unrequited love, you know? Well...mixed in with worrying about the dangers that person is facing!" Flower Heart waved it off. "I love it, Sally! It's a beautiful little song!"

Sally smiled sweetly and blushed a little. "Thank you, Flower Heart. I'm happy you like it so much. You're too kind."

"You're very welcome!" Flower Heart beamed. "Hey...I have an idea! Why don't you sing it right now? I'll play along with you!"

Sally blinked and then looked away with shyness and a touch of discomfort. "O-Oh, I...I don't know...I-I don't really sing in front of people much..." Sally began to tug at her hair nervously.

"Please? Pretty please? You have a beautiful voice, I heard you sing last time you were here, and I definitely know it was you singing in my dream!" The angel looked at her pleadingly. "Just this once? No one will hear us, I promise!"

Sally blinked, felt herself wavering inside...and then finally just couldn't bring herself to deny her friend such a simple request. She nodded. "A-Alright, Flower Heart...Just...quickly please...I...I really don't want anyone to come along and hear, if it's possible."

"Don't worry Mom, no one will-" Her eyes went wide as she realized her little slip-up. "...Sorry. You just kind of reminded me of my late mother. She was always shy and very demure about doing certain things, and I'd kind of have to be the one to give her a little push, you know? Sorry about that! Anyway, don't worry. No one comes up here without permission, anyway! And I hardly think the men...er...two and a half men...will want to intrude on girl time." She winked at that.

Sally gave a small shrug and a smile. "Well...alright then. Let's start." Sally cleared her throat, waiting for Flower Heart to begin playing upon the harmonica.

"All righty." She smiled, and went raised the harmonica to her mouth and started to play out the little tune.

Sally let out a breath and started, her voice ringing out quietly and clearly, like a bell.

"_I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<em>

_The worst is just around the bend  
>And does he notice<br>My feelings for him?  
>And will he see<em>

_How much he means to me...?  
>I think it's not to be<br>What will become of my dear friend?  
>Where will his actions lead us then? <em>

_Although I'd like to join the crowd  
>In their enthusiastic cloud<br>Try as I may it doesn't last  
>And will we ever...end up together? <em>

_No, I think not...  
>It's never to become...<br>For I am not the one.._."

As the song ended, Sally smiled...and then her eyes went wide and any color her bluish face might have had faded entirely at the sound of a slow clapping starting up behind her.

"D'oh!" Flower Heart now slapped her forehead with her palm. "I should've known..."

"Um..." Sally now turned around, seeing how Flower Heart felt when she had watched her a few minutes earlier. "H-H-How long have you been...standing there?"

"Hiiiii Aunt Sally! That was really nice!" Timmy piped up, waving his hand like a madman.

"For most of it, my Sally..." Jack informed her, a smile wide on his skull and his eye sockets half lidded in delight. "And it was haunting, just haunting...You let me hear you sing so infrequently that I almost forgot what it does to me...I think I might have even just fallen in love with you a little more, my darling...Thinking you were not the one..." He moved closer, leaning towards her, his smile growing a little. "Now you absoltuley have to sing during Halloween...I won't take 'no' or 'we'll see' for an answer...I'm asserting my Pumpkin King authority for once. You shall sing, my Sally...and it will be the most perfect Halloween ever..." He winked.

"...Um...okay..." Sally blinked, taking a step back, blushing quite a bit. It was quite a bit to take in, and wasn't sure of what to do then! "Right...Halloween on singing night..." She was so flustered, so taken aback that she couldn't string a sentence together correctly! "I-I-I never said I wouldn't...but...all right..."

Jack chuckled. "No, you never said you wouldn't...but I don't think you've ever absolutely said you would for certain...But now you must...And if end up too shy to do it in front of everyone then I guess this year I'll be celebrating my Halloween locked up inside only with you, Sally, so that you can sing just for me at least...It'll be worth it for a Halloween filled with your beautiful voice." He moved forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then pulled back, still smiling at her. "Does all of that sound alright, Sally?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally giggled at this, all her shyness melting away to replace feeling so charmed and utterly happy. "I-I think I'll be all right to do it...but um...I suppose it's nice to have another option, nevertheless..." She twirled a bit of her hair around one finger demurely.

Jack chuckled, glancing away bashfully. "Yes, well...I'm happy you're happy, Sally...and that you wouldn't mind a more private Halloween celebration." He shrugged. "M-Maybe, even if you do sing in front of everyone, we can still have a little private celebration back at the house...for our first Halloween together...I-I'd like that, my Sally." He looked to her dreamily.

"...Oh! Well...certainly." Sally brought her hands behind her back and smiled brightly. "I'd love that, too..." She giggled, and then felt a tugging on her dress. Broken from her trance, she smiled down at the young angel. "Yes, Timmy?"

"Um, can you get mushy later? We gotta go back inside! It's starting to rain again!" Timmy said, indicating the little droplets. "Besides, Sis has something big to tell you! Even I don't know what it is!"

"That's because you'd have blabbed to them before I could get a word in." Flower Heart told him, shaking her head.

"Alright, that's enough, you two..." Cupid interrupted, stepping between them with a warm smile. "Come, let's get our guests inside and we can talk more then...and then after that Jack and Sally can be 'mushy'..." He chuckled at the term. "Although I wish Jack was a little less good at that-I'm starting to worry that he's going to steal my job as the King of Love, and if that happens then what will I do? I suppose I could take over Halloween Town for him but...I doubt the citizens would like me redecorating everything in pink and red and white."

Jack just sighed and smiled and rolled his eyes, raising a hand and glancing at the ends of his bony fingers for a moment with a shrug. "Don't be silly, Cupid, I wouldn't have you take over Halloween Town in my place...I'd kidnap you, leave you in a haunted bathtub with the three most irresponsible trick-or-treaters in the world, then have you end up trapped in an underground lair by a sack of bugs with only Sally to save you-you know that's what I do to holiday leaders whose holidays I like." He looked to Cupid, laughing at the long passed memory.

Flower Heart burst out laughing, holding her stomach as she doubled over slightly. "Now THAT...I would pay through the nose to see! You are just terrible!"

Sally giggled as well. "Terrible indeed...but surely that would be very entertaining. However I think we've all learned our lessons from last time."

"Hahahaa! Yeah! Do it, Jack! Then I can follow you!" Timmy bowed then. "My awesome King!"

"Come on, you little troll." Flower Heart picked him up, carrying him under her arm like a football.

"Hey! Lemme goooo!" Timmy whined, and pouted

Jack just chuckled and shook his head, then held out his arm for Sally to take. "Come on, my Sally who always saves the day...Let's go inside before the rain wets your pretty yarn hair." He winked and began to lead her inside.

Cupid just followed behind Flower Heart and Timmy, smiling to himself...almost giddily. "Yes, yes, everyone inside...for our very good news..." A light blush settled on his pale features.

They went back inside and into the living room, where everyone sat around. Timmy of course seated himself next to Jack and Sally, grinning giddily.

"This is gonna be good!"

"Well, I certainly hope so!" Flower Heart stood up. "Okay, well...I'll just come out and say it. I'm..." She giggled nervously. "...I'm having another baby."

"Oh!" Sally gasped, raising her hands to her mouth. "Oh goodness...really?"

"What?" Timmy's jaw dropped in utter disappointment. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"A baby..." Jack's eye sockets went wide and he gasped a little...but then a huge grin broke out onto his face and he clapped his hands together. "That's splendid! You're having a baby! And Cupid," he turned his sights to the holiday leader, "You'll be the father!"

"Oh yes!" Cupid stood up, looking full of pride and happiness and something childlike suddenly seeming to come to his joy. "We're having a wonderful, precious, perfect baby together...and Flower Heart's the mommy and I'm the daddy..." He chuckled sort of goofily and sat back down again, letting out a sigh. "Sorry, I'm...I'm still a little utterly elated about the whole thing...I'm sure I'll calm down eventually...maybe...probably..." He chuckled more.

"Nooooo..." Timmy pouted a bit, looking upset.

"Timmy, what's wrong? ...Aren't you happy to have a new niece or nephew?" Flower Heart actually looked soft and concerned around her brother, which had to be a rare sight.

"N-No! It's fine..." The little boy pouted.

"Awwww..." Sally put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be sad, Timmy... Young babies do need a lot of attention, yes, but that doesn't mean you'll be forgotten."

"Yeah, I know..." Timmy murmured, looking down at his shoes.

"Yes," Jack assured with a nod, "Actually, you'll be the center of attention more than ever-since Flower Heart will have to spend a lot of time making sure the new baby's okay at first, you and Henry can have a chance to bond a little, and by the time the baby's here Henry will probably be walking and he'll be talking a lot more so maybe you two could even be more like brothers than uncle and nephew."

"...Hey, that's true!" Timmy realized. "I never thought of that..."

"That's very true, actually." Flower Heart grinned. "Henry will be a year old by the time this little one is born in December, so you two will be more like brothers!"

"Okay!" Timmy grinned, feeling better about this.

"There you go, see? This isn't so bad, is it?" Sally ruffled his hair. "And you'll be busy teaching Henry a lot of things, as well."

Jack nodded. "And then you and Henry can help teach the baby a little together when you have the chance."

Cupid nodded in assurance. "Yes, actually, I was hoping that's what would happen, Timmy...After all, I'll be here as much as possible for the baby and Flower Heart and you and Henry, but there will be times, especially around Valentine's Day, when I've got a lot of holiday work to do, and in that case I'd like no one better around as a role model for our new little child than you. I trust you very much, Timmy." He smiled at the young boy.

"Okay!" Timmy nodded. "You can count on me, guys!" He saluted then. "Hey! Are you guys gonna have kids, too?"

"Um!" Sally blushed heavily. "Um...well we...h-h-haven't talked much about that yet..."

"Timmyyyy, come on, they're not even married yet! Give them some time." Flower Heart coaxed. She paused then, and heard the sound of crying from the baby monitor sitting on the end table near her. "Oh dear. I'd better go tend to him!" She hurried out of the room.

"Oh! I'll come with you." Sally stood up, following her out.

"Heh, y-yes, well...you go help Flower Heart and I'll see you soon, my darling..." Jack gulped shyly, thanks to Timmy's question, and gave Sally a little wave goodbye. He glanced at Timmy. "A-And yes, Timmy, we...we still need to talk a little about our own, um...babies..." He gulped.

Timmy grinned. "Well if you do, you'll let me help them out too, okay? Please?"

Jack gulped even more bashfully if that was possible. "Y-Yes, of course, heh...S-Sure, Timmy." He smiled sheepishly at the little angel.

Cupid sighed. "Timmy, that's enough for now...You're making Jack shy. Let's move on to something else, alright?"

"Okay!" Timmy said agreeably. "Hey! Anyone up for charades?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, upstairs, Henry managed to stop fussing and crying. He especially calmed down when Sally held him and comforted him as well.<p>

"Awwwww!" Flower Heart giggled. "You are so good with him, Sally! It's no wonder he likes you so much!"

Sally smiled happily. "Thank you, Flower Heart...I hope your new baby will like me too. And I'm so happy you're having another one. You seem so happy being a mother, Flower Heart."

"Of course she will! ...Yeah, I think it's a girl." She giggled. "It'll be nice since I'm surrounded by men all day! But yes, I have a feeling she will. After all, despite how...mmm...spooky you look, you're very sweet and friendly, and that I think is what really would draw kids in." She handed her a baby bottle of milk. "Here, you can feed this to him. Anyway, yes...I am happy to be a mom. It's not easy, let me tell you, but it's very rewarding."

Sally gently placed the end of the bottle in Henry's mouth and he started drinking happily. She gave a small sigh and nodded. "It...seems very rewarding, Flower Heart...And it seems like a very nice thing to share with the man you love..." she tacked on in a sweet whisper.

"Isn't it?" Flower Heart beamed. "I think...in a way, children are kind of...like a beautiful manifestation of love. Don't you think?"

Another little sigh escaped Sally...though this one was accompanied by a small frown as she continued to hold and look at Henry. "Yes...I think so..."

It didn't go unnoticed to Flower Heart, who immediately looked puzzled and concerned. "What's wrong?"

Sally blinked, suddenly coming out of some heavy thoughts, and looked to Flower Heart. "O-Oh, I...nothing..." She shrugged a little, glancing down again. "It's just...I guess...I guess I wish Jack was ready to get married...so we could try to make a baby together...and it would be like a 'manifestation of our love' like you said..."

"Oh..." Flower Heart realized, and nodded, smiling a bit. "I know what you mean. Women mostly do have that 'I want to have a baby NOW!' kind of thing going, you know? Maternal instinct, really. But Sally Pants...some advice, try not to rush into it too much until you know for sure that you're ready. To be perfectly honest, both Henry and this little one right here were...accidents." She looked a bit off for a moment. "Not that it's a bad thing, of course, I know it'll turn out great in the end! But, neither of my pregnancies have been planned. And to be honest I wish they were, but I don't regret them one bit. Not so far."

"You can...have a baby...by accident?" Sally had ask with a curious look and blinking several times in perplexity.

Flower Heart blinked at her question, and giggled a bit. "Noooo! Well, um, it's technically an accident since at times, it CAN happen unexpectedly in the process of...er...you know, conceiving. That's kind of what I mean by accident."

"Um..." Sally still blinked a bit more, still a little unclear on things. "Okay...Well, um...I'll keep that in mind, I guess, for later with Jack. You're right-we should wait until we're definitely ready. We've got forever, after all..." She smiled a little sheepishly and shrugged...unable to help feeling a little silly for all of her cluelessness about 'marriage' and 'babies', even though it was understandable considering that she had only been around just over two years, and most of that had been under rather sheltered circumstances.

"There you go, see?" Flower Heart smiled more. "...Say, that reminds me. Can you have a baby?" She poked Sally's stomach lightly with her finger.

Sally's eyes went wide as could be and she blushed scarlet. "I-I..." she gulped. "I...I'd assume so...I guess...I-I don't know...I guess I won't know until I have one...if I can have one..." She blinked, realizing that logic didn't maybe make a lot of sense. "I...well...I guess I don't know if I can have a baby..." she finally admitted, looking downward in shyness.

"That's okay Sally, I can see why you wouldn't be too sure about it. Why don't you ask your creator? Maybe he can shed a little light on the subject. I know, I know, it might be awkward in approaching him for that, but really, if anyone would know, he would." Flower Heart suggested, shrugging a bit.

Sally went absolutely pale and instantly shook her head, looking desperately at Flower Heart. "F-Flower Heart! I-I can't do that...I-I just...you don't know Dr. Finkelstein. He's very...not good at...emotional and private things. I could never ask him about that! I'd never be able to look him in the face again." She gently layed Henry in his crib, feeling so shaky at the idea of going up to her creator with a smile and saying something like "Hi, Dr. Finkelstein! I had a question-when I'm married to the Pumpkin King, will I be able to have lots of Pumpkin Prince and Princess babies for him?" that she just had to put Henry down just to keep herself standing.

"Sally really, I know that's embarrassing...believe me. Asking questions related to...well, umm...intimacy in the bedroom and having children are very awkward and embarrassing." She giggled a bit at the little act. "But I'm serious though. Otherwise, there may come a time you guys try and try to conceive, but with no result, and have no idea what to do."

"I-I don't know..." Sally couldn't help but still say doubtfully with a gulp, "I mean, I can't even get Jack to talk about...babies and...I don't even know what else. All he says to me whenever I get close is that he just wants to give kisses and enjoy our sweet, innocent time together...But sometimes I wish he'd talk to me more. It's like he's keeping little secrets about things that he won't tell me until we're married. I guess that's part of why I wish we were married now, just so I could...know...you know?" She looked to Flower Heart unsurely, hoping she had expressed that okay.

"...Really? Oooohhh, I think I understand now. There's so much you don't know, and because of that, you're really curious, especially since you're growing more and more into your relationship." Flower Heart slapped her fist into her palm lightly. "It's understandable why you'd want to know any of these things! ...Come to think of it, do you even know where babies come from? How they're conceived?"

Sally gulped...then shrugged and shook her head. "No...I don't. I guess it must be one of those things Jack wants to wait until we're married for though..." She glanced up. "It must be something nice though if it makes something as nice as a baby."

"Ooooohh, yeah, I can see why..." Flower Heart made a hiss noise. "Well, that's because...er...well...okay, I'll start from the beginning. Traditionally, a man and woman wait until they're married in order to...um...well...uh... Oh bother, this is so embarrassing! Okay, okay...here goes. When they're married, promised to each other for the rest of their lives, that's kind of when the trust in being...intimate in the bedroom comes into play. The nice way of calling it is...making love. Um...like I said, couples wait until they're married. Either on the wedding night, or during the honeymoon, or sometime after, whatever works for them. Now, in these times, there are couples who don't get married at all, but stay together like they are married. That, or, sometimes a couple WILL...er...you know...do that before getting married." She blushed furiously at this. "Generally, that is how reproduction occurs. But, as well as reproduction, it's also for pleasure and sharing very close intimacy with someone you love. It's...the closest two people can ever get."

Sally's eyes were wide as she took all of that in with a blush, absorbing all of this information. And when it was all over she paused a moment to consider before speaking...and then finally out a breath and said simply back. "I...I like when Jack and I get close...so...I guess that means I'll like 'making love' too...and if we can have a baby when it's over then I know I'll love it more than anything else in the world..." She smiled dreamily, and then started to ramble a little, "I wonder if it'll be even better than the ice..." she mumbled to herself, recalling some recent memories...

"Awwwww!" Flower Heart giggled, not feeling so sheepish anymore. "That's so sweet, Sally! Well, when the time comes and you two want to try, I wish you the best of luck. ...Hey, wait. Ice? What do you mean by ice?" She asked with an amused smile.

Sally blinked, a blush coming quickly to her face again as she snapped back to reality. "Oh, um...well, I..." she started playing with her hair, a shy little smile coming to her lips, "It...That's from yesterday...during the heat wave in Halloween Town. Jack was acting so...funny...But a good kind of funny." She giggled a little. "It even made him talk about wishing we were already married so that we could do more things together besides kiss, even though he wouldn't tell me what the 'things' were." She almost rolled her eyes a little at her silly Jack's secrecy.

"Oh dear..." Flower Heart gave a laugh. "Well I know a lot of those 'things', let me tell you." She winked at her. "But hey, wow! During the heat wave? Ooohhh yeah...heat waves can make people crazy! So, Jack was acting a good kind of funny...which basically means he was kind of showing how much he desired you...a bit more than you'd think. So where did the ice come in?"

A blushing and smiling Sally just shrugged, playing more with her hair. "Well...you see it was so hot that I made myself a new, lighter dress. Even then I was still very warm but at least it was shorter and thinner and didn't have sleeves or a collar so it helped a little. So I woke up and came out into the living room wearing it, and that's when Jack started acting funny. I thought he was just hot though so I offered to go out and buy us some ice to cool off but then he got extra funny about me going outside to do it and insisted on going himself. Then when he got back...he got about as extra funny as he could get. He sat with me on the couch and I took a piece of ice to rub it over my neck and collar because it really was so very hot out, and then, um...Jack sort of, well..." She smiled even more to herself, almost feeling too shy to say it.

"Ooooohhh... I think I know exactly what you're talking about!" Flower Heart giggled like mad. "What did he do next?"

Sally giggled a tiny bit more, blushing more darkly. "He...offered to rub the ice on me for me...and I let him...and I never felt anything so good in my life...until he started using two hands...and then massaging me...A-And to be honest, I don't know why he got like that but I don't care...I'll cherish the memory forever..." She sighed blissfully.

"Awwwww! That's so sweet! You two are so adorable!" Flower Heart cooed, giggling. "Well Sally Pants, I think I know exactly what was up with him. But really though, the way you guys go about things has such innocent undertones and it's really adorable."

"Hmm?" Sally asked, dreamily, still a little caught up in her memories. "Oh...thank you...But...you know why he was acting like that?" She chuckled. "Will you tell me...? I want to know how to make it happen again..." She smiled a little more to herself.

"Sure! I'll tell you. The simplest thing is...you enticed him when you wore that dress. See, when a woman exposes more of her body...it tends to really entice men." Flower Heart explained. "That's why he freaked out when you said you'd go outside. He was jealous! He didn't want other guys seeing you like that! So, that little dress sparked inner desires in him, and really, he was acting out on them within good reason. So, because this little dress so short and exposed your body in various places, it's no wonder he was...well, they call it being turned on. Which I don't get, to be honest, but that's what happened!"

Sally's eyes shot open wide. "I...Oh...He liked my...body?" She gulped and glanced down at herself. Certainly she knew that Jack thought she was beautiful and liked how she looked-he had told her many times before. But she had never thought of him being...attracted to her like this. He liked that he could see more of her body in that other dress? And he was afraid of other guys seeing her like that? Suddenly Sally couldn't help but remember last Valentine's Day night when Jack had opened his shirt a little to allow her to slip his rib bone back into him, and she had seen some of his bare chest...and she had felt very funny. Maybe it was like that, how Jack had felt yesterday? "So he likes seeing my body?" She looked to Flower Heart for confirmation.

"Precisely!" Flower Heart nodded. "He loves you so much, and since it's you, your body, that's why he's enticed all the more! So yes, he likes to see your body. It entices those inner desires to...well, one day become intimate with you." She beamed at this, giggling. "So, that's basically it! And it's a good thing too, because it helps you both kind of...get more in touch with those feelings, and explore them in small doses, you know? Keeping them bottled up isn't advised, let me tell you. Waiting until you're married is all well and good, whatever works for any couple, but it's always a good thing to listen and explore inner desires, again, in small doses. To become more familiar with the feeling and recognize what makes you tick. Hee hee...and in all that heat, I bet the urge to make out was overtaking you!"

"I..." Sally looked to the side extra shyly. "I...we...did. I don't know, at the end he just...took me in his arms and kissed me for...hours...It was...amazing." She finished so quietly that it was almost like a whisper. "He said he wanted to do more but...that he would really feel better if we didn't, considering that our relationship's still young."

"Mm-hmm, yeah, it is always good to take things slow along the way, especially when the relationship is still pretty young. You've been together about...mmm...oooh, about seven months now?" Flower Heart giggled then. "Wow, kissing for hours on end? Ooooh! That's so...so...cozy! D'awww!" She then paused, thinking a moment. "So you were finally introduced to the fine art of a French Kiss?"

Sally looked to Flower Heart in utter perplexity. "Kisses...can be from certain places? Jack mentioned being known in France once...Does a person have to go there to have French kisses or...is it okay to have them other places too?"

"No, silly!" Flower Heart laughed. "Actually...that's a common misconception. The French term used in the expression is actually to define...spicy. Spicy Kiss. And...'French Kissing' is actually..." Her azure eyes twinkled. "...Tongue kissing."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Why...would you ever kiss someone's tongue?"

"...So you really don't know? Okay then! I'll tell you. No no no...you don't kiss the tongue! Ewww! That's just silly. No, actually...amidst kissing, you open your mouths, and place your tongue into your partner's mouth, and then make them... touch each other." She blushed at this. "It's...er...kind of a deep way of kissing."

It occurred to Sally at this moment that of every part of Jack's she had ever thought about (and having a basic knowledge of skeletal structures she had gone on to study and memorize the names of all the bones and had decided that Jack's must be the most perfect specimins of them of all) she had never once thought about his tongue. He did have one, right? Yes, she recalled seeing him stick it out sometimes when making certain scary faces. But...having that tongue...in her mouth? That...eloquent, frightening, soft spoken, soothingly singing appendage...And her own tiny little cloth tongue touching it. She felt so overwhelmed for a moment that she almost shook. "Oh...Flower Heart...I...I don't know if I could ever do that...What would Jack think of me trying that? What if...it was too much for him? I'm not really good at...taking risks, Flower Heart. I'd be so nervous the whole time...I'd barely know what I was doing." She shrugged in bashfullness.

"Sally Pants...I was not telling you to do it! I was only telling you what it was." Flower Heart assured. "Whatever you two do is your own business. I'm enlightening you, especially since I made an incorrect assumption. That's all! And I know it sounds really weird, because believe me, I had the exact same reaction years ago when I first discovered it. I was grossed out beyond belief!" She made a disgusted face as if to re-enact her reaction to it. "But, well, having experience, it's definitely something. It's not for everyone, of course. It's not at all mandatory."

Sally glanced up at her. "Really?"

"Of course!" Flower Heart nodded, smiling. "Like I said, whatever any couple chooses to do that works for them is always a good thing. It's good to be aware of some things that couples do, but that doesn't at all mean every couple has to go through with them. I for one know some things I would NEVER do, no matter how much any man I'd be with would want it. But that's a story for another day."

Sally smiled, seeming comforted by these words. She nodded. "Okay..." and then she considered for a moment, and then she asked with a little smile, "But...Flower Heart...can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can." The wingless angel went over to the crib to inspect Henry's diaper, and made a face, indicating he needed to be change. "Oh dear." She picked him up and went over to the changing table. "What is it you want to tell me?"

Sally shrugged. "Well...I never thought much about Jack's...tongue until now...But, come to think of it...I don't think I'd mind if it became part of a kiss..." She giggled a little bit.

"Really huh?" Flower Heart looked over her shoulder at her with a smile. "I can see why! ...That's quite a tongue he has! When he scared me that one time with that little troll of my brother, he had his tongue sticking right out!" She laughed at that, and then stuck her own tongue out. "You have a tongue, don't you?"

Sally gave a small nod and quickly stuck out her small little cloth strip of a tongue and then popped it back into her mouth. "I-It's not nearly as impressive as Jack's though..." she added with a blush.

"It's still a tongue." Flower Heart said, shaking her head. "And therefore would still work!"

Sally blushed extra rosy red. "Flower Heart!" She almost giggled. "I...W-We'll see..." She felt utterly giddy inside at the idea.

"Exactly." Flower Heart winked at her and playfully blew a raspberry at her.

"Flower Heart..." Sally looked at her sincerely, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome, Sally." Flower Heart finished changing her son's diaper, and picked him up again. "Anytime! You know I'll always help you with anything you might want to know, to the best of my ability."

Sally nodded. "I know. And I appreciate that so much. I've...never had another girl to really talk to very much. And I've never had anyone at all to talk to about...relationship things...So I'm very grateful for your friendship, Flower Heart. I'm so very happy I got to know you." She smiled at her friend.

"Awww..." Flower Heart looked really bashful at that. "Well, I'm glad you feel you can come to me when you need it! It's always good to have friends who are girls. Sisterhood is very special. And hey, I'm grateful for your friendship as well!" She placed Henry on his play mat on the floor, where he crawled around to play with his toys. "To be honest not a lot of girls around here like me very much. But it's not a big deal, you know?"

Sally blinked, looking at her curiously. "I don't understand that, Flower Heart. You're so nice and loving and good...Anyone who doesn't like you...either doesn't know you or must not be a very nice person themselves," she replied sincerely.

Flower Heart smiled sweetly, and gave a little shrug. "Well, mostly because I'm with Cupid and they're jealous. And all those other factors I've told you before about myself. That, or, sometimes I just can't connect with anyone. I try, though!" She grinned. "But who knows, in time things could change. But I've got you! And you're pretty much my best friend at this point. ...Well, best friend who's a girl! And not a guy, or my dog."

Sally giggled a little and nodded. "I understand. I feel the same way a little... I mean, the other women in Halloween Town have started treating me a lot more nicely now but at first they were very...frustrated and jealous that I was with Jack-like I had stolen him or something. And now they're nicer of course like I said but still, I...I don't think they would take it well if I went and started asking them about French kissing Jack. So considering all of that and how much we like each other...you're my best friend too, Flower Heart."

"Awwwww!" Flower Heart giggled madly and hugged her tightly, even lifting her a few inches off the floor. "You're the best, Sally! I understand what you mean, though." She set her back down. "Sorry...got excited. Anyway, I definitely can't and wouldn't be able to go around town asking how to French kiss anybody if I didn't know! And most certainly not about...well...um...consummating. Pretty much, the only woman I could talk to was my mother! And even that was awkward! 'Hi Mom! How are you today? So listen, what's French Kissing? I have no idea! Why don't we sit down and you can tell me all about it?'...yeah. Parents never have an easy time telling their kids this kind of thing."

"Heh, so you see my problem with Dr. Finkelstein..." Sally smiled sheepishly. "Hmm...I don't know, maybe I could ask Jewel to ask him for me...I'll see." She sighed and shrugged, still smiling a little.

"Yeah, I do." Flower Heart said. "My Dad...oh geez. I tried to, but I couldn't look him in the eye for a WEEK! But, you know what? I got over it, and knew that I had to learn the information if I ever wanted to go through with it in my later years, you know? I know, again, it would be awkward...but you'll see. Even if you have to ask his wife about it instead."

Sally nodded. "Okay, I really will think about trying...a-at some point..." She let out a very deep though somewhat determined sounding sigh.

"Well, whatever you feel is right and when the time comes, you'll know, you know?" She then picked up Henry again. "Want to head back downstairs? I think I can hear them playing a game.."

"Okay." Sally nodded. "Let's go...and thank you again for the talk, Flower Heart. You were very nice to share so much with me." She smiled at her best friend.

"You're welcome again!" Flower Heart smiled and opened the door with her foot, since it was fairly ajar. "I'm glad I could help shed a little light on certain subjects you have no idea about. After all, it's good to know!"

"Yes...definitely good to know..." Sally replied, smiling to herself and a little lost in some thoughts for the duration of their walk back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Jack let out a perfectly content sigh as he sat on his familiar couch in his observatory home back in Halloween Town later that night. He had had a lovely visit with friends in Valentine's Town all day, then he and Sally had come back here not too long ago and thankfully the heat wave seemed to be dissipating, and so now Jack could just relax with a good book and enjoy his good friend's wonderful news. On a side note, though the heat was breaking Jack had chosen to take off his jacket for this evening and to roll up his sleeves...Up until recently he had felt very funny about losing a degree of his professional appearance by doing this but now he was sort of used to the idea...and it was nice to be able to relax like this in the privacy of his own home. Sally was off in her room doing something at the moment and when she came back to sit and read peacefully with him, Jack knew his simple happiness on this night would be complete.<p>

Sally, meanwhile, had something VERY much stuck on her mind. And something about it just...made her want to try. She picked up the summer dress she had worn the day before due to the heat wave, and pondered it for a moment. Jack had said he liked it...and Flower Heart had said that because it showed off a lot of her body...which he also liked. And since it was the source of how...funny he was acting, maybe...

Sally blushed at the thought, but...she was just too intrigued not to try it.

So, she changed out of her patchwork dress, and into the little summer shift. She combed her hair, and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment.

"Hmmm..." Something was missing. But what?

Her locket sat on her dresser, glimmering in the moonlight shining into the room. Smiling, she picked it up and put it on. A perfect little touch.

"Well...here goes."

Sally came out of her room, and peeked into the living room, seeing that Jack was reading, and not at all aware of her presence. Or if he did, simply chose not to look up. Which was just fine. She smiled then, and made her approach.

"Jack...?"

Jack's smile grew a little. Sally's sweet voice saying his name, thus announcing her presence to complete his relaxing night? He let out a small, happy sigh. "I'm right here, my sweet Sally. Come read with me by the fire? As long as you're not too tired of course..." he added considerately.

"Oh, no. I'm not tired." Sally said softly, and smiled more. "Actually...I had something...else in mind... Before we could read."

"Oh..." Jack replied, as casually as could be, flipping a page in his book. "Okay. What is it, my dear?" he asked sweetly.

"Well..." Sally approached a bit closer, and was now standing right in front of him. "I'd like to kiss you."

Jack's eyes, still turned down toward the book, went wide for a moment in a touch of surprise, but then a familiar pleased grin came to his mouth. 'Isn't she sweet...wanting a little bedtime kiss...' He sighed in contentment and gently closed the book before him, turning his eyes up to look at her. "Of course, my S...S...Sally..." He utterly froze as he caught full sight of her. The book slipped from his lap to the floor. He jaw even fell open a tiny bit. His breath hitched in his throat. "Sally...It's...not hot out anymore..." was all that managed to tumble quietly out of his mouth, "Why...are you wearing...that?" He wanted to look away but at the same time...didn't want to...He felt that 'you can't touch but you can look' rule starting to put up in the back of his mind again...

"Well...you said you liked it, didn't you?" Sally blushed, bringing her hands behind her back. "And I like it too..." Taking a deep breath, she approached him closer, and seated herself in his lap. "You remember...yesterday...how you held me in your arms...and kissed me for hours...?" She toyed with his bat tie, fluttering her eyelashes.

A tiny little bit of Jack's brain exploded. In all fairness though he had gone from peacefully reading a book to holding a scantily clad and flirting Sally in his lap all in a span of five seconds. It was a lot for a guy to take in. "I-I...y-yeah?" His voice cracked and he gulped at saying those words. He tried to clear his throat and re-deepen his voice as he went on with, "I-I mean, yes, I...remember...that...Wh-Why?" He shrugged sheepishly, leaning back a little against the couch, just to put at least some distance between them. It would have helped though if she would stop playing with his bowtie.

"Well...I certainly will never forget it..." Sally said softly, dreamily. She toyed with his tie some more, and smiled. "And...I learned something interesting...this other way of kissing. French Kissing..." Now her finger traced his mouthline. "I...I wanted to...try..."

Jack Skellington's jaw fell so utterly that it actually unhinged and dropped right off of his skull and right into Sally's lap, upon which the Pumpkin King instantly removed Sally away from him and to the couch, snatched up his jaw bone and snapped it back onto his skull, and stood up and started backing away from her, looking almost in a fright! "I...I...I don't know what you're talking about!" he barely managed to splutter out nervously. "I-WHOA!" He had backed into the coffee table and fallen backward so now he was sitting down upon it, his arms propping him up from the back. His breathing was shallow and his eye sockets were wide and unblinking. He couldn't find more words at the moment.

"...You do know." Her voice was soft, but slightly accusatory. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." Now Sally stood up, walking over toward him. "...Why are you so afraid? ...It's nothing to be ashamed of..."

"I-I'm not a-ashamed! I just..." Jack looked away, moving backward a little more on the coffee table. "I just...and you're...and this is so...and that dress, and-" Jack's eyes popped open wide and he shut his mouth, not having meant to admit the dress thing out loud to her like this so suddenly.

She was right, then... Sally realized. "Jack...please don't run away from me." She looked a little sad, a frustrated pout coming to her lips.

Jack blinked. "I...Sally, I would never run away from you..." A slightly nervous look came to his face but then he finally managed to take a breath and stand up from the table. He straightened his tie a little and took a step forward so that he was near her again. "I was just...a little...startled...I...I didn't expect...this." He shrugged. "I didn't mean to make you feel upset though. I'm sorry if I did." He looked at her sincerely.

Immediately, Sally softened and stepped closer. "...It's all right. I suppose I was a little too forward, and I'm sorry I put you in such an uncomfortable position like that..." She looked down in shame. "I just really wanted to try...to try to be closer to you..."

Jack frowned a little. "Sally, please don't be sad...You didn't do anything wrong. A-Actually, I...I...sort of...like when you're...'forward'..." He smiled a little. "It's a bit overwhelming...but it's also very...pleasing. It thrills me inside...And I want to always be closer to you too, my darling..." He smiled sweetly at her.

Blushing, Sally looked up at him with a smile. "...Really, Jack? You mean that?"

He sighed and reached up, gently twirling a piece of her hair around his bony fingers. "Would I ever lie to you...my teasing little temptress?" He chuckled a little.

"...No, I suppose not." Sally giggled, and blushed at the teasing nickname. "...I...We don't have to...if you're not ready...but I...I really wanted to... It's so new and almost scary to me, I was so sure I could never do it...but...I think I can... If you want to..." She stepped closer. "I won't be offended if you say no, Jack..."

Her movement closer and her sudden question again made Jack's eyes go wide and his actions freeze. "I...I...S-Sally, it's not that I don't want to...or that I'm not ready...I just...am...very nervous right now...Y-You're very...exceptionally 'pretty' at the moment and we just got back from a town filled with hearts and love, and I'm not sure what I...what might...I'm rather nervous at the moment, Sally," he finally finished with an embarrassed sigh.

"...I'm nervous as well, it's overwhelming..." She looked down sheepishly. "...And I...I just...Jack what happened yesterday...how amazing you were with me in how we took new chances...how wonderful it felt... Kissing on its own is wondrous...but to have that come from a kiss? It seems...so...so...astounding. I suppose...I wanted to try to feeling it again. Especially after a day in the town of hearts and love..."

Jack just looked at his pretty, nervous, curious and so very deeply in love Sally for a moment or so longer. And then he let out a breath. And then he moved toward her and gently placed both of his bony hands on her shoulders. He smiled a little, looking at her with half lidded eyes. "Sally..." he spoke quietly and softly... "Shh...Sit down with me, my darling...please..."

A deeper blush settled on her cheeks, and she couldn't help but let out a soft sigh, utterly charmed at the moment, her eyes half-lidded. "Of course..."

Jack nodded and the two sat back down on the sofa together. Jack took in and let out one more breath and then spoke again, still looking into her eyes with his eye sockets half lidded. "We...We can do it, Sally...if you want to so very much. I want to too. But first to start...w-would you feel more comfortable with the first time being you doing it to me...or me doing it to you? We can try the way you don't pick right after that but...I want you to tell me how you would like to start. Your comfort and happiness are most important to me, my Sally..." He smiled at her.

"Ooohh...well..." Sally had no idea that it came with who went when...but gave it some thought. She was the one who brought it up...but he seemed to know how it worked. That just left who would initiate, then? Was that it? She stuck her tongue out then, looking at it cross-eyed...or tried to. "'Ot thewy im'phressif..." She said, and popped her tongue back into her mouth. "Um...perhaps...you could? You have a better...um...you know...and...you seem to know how it works...?"

Jack shrugged and half grinned in a touch of pride and gulped and nodded. "Alright then...Sally?" he glanced to her, all humor leaving his face for a moment, "Just...promise if you don't like it...you'll stop things and let me know...okay?"

Sally smiled, and nodded, touched by how thoughtful he was. "Okay. I will, I promise." She said truthfully.

Jack gave a small sigh. "Alright right then...Um...one more question..." He shifted so that he as sitting forward and then patted one of his thighs. "Will you...sit in my lap again...for this, Sally?" He smiled bashfully and nervously.

"Oh...sure." Sally scooted closer and gently seated herself in his lap again.

Jack smiles more. "Th-Thanks..." He let out another breath and now brought both of his hands up to the sides of Sally's face, looking right into her big, perfect, expressive eyes. He smiled a little sheepishly as he whispered, "If you end up not liking this...I'm sorry in advance. A-And I'm sorry in advance if I'm not as...g-good at it as you might hope I'll be. After all, just because I knew about it before you...doesn't change the fact that I've never had anyone to do it with until you..."

"Oh...Jack..." Sally cooed sweetly, bringing her hands to his shoulders. "You don't have to be sorry. If it doesn't turn out as well...it wouldn't be your fault. And I won't be mad." The fact he had no experience with it, despite the knowledge, didn't surprise her.

Jack smiled in perfect happiness. "Thank you, my Sally..." He gulped. "Alright...here we go...I'll try to go slowly at first...just...open your mouth whenever you're ready...I love you, my darling..." And then Jack closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to Sally's pulling his skull to her head.

"Mmmm..." Sally uttered softly and immediately kissed back, her fingers clutching at his shoulders a bit tighter. A swelling, sweeping feeling of anticipation rose within her, and boy she was so anxious! She wanted to try now! But no. No. She wasn't goign to rush it. She wanted to slow down, to savour the moment, and let it build naturally. To get them in the right mood...

"Mmm..." Jack moaned back, keeping one hand on her head and buried in her hair, pulling them close, and his other arm now sliding down to rest around her waist. This was it...wasn't it? He had...daydreamed now again about a moment like this...dreamed about it even sometimes...And now...now...He hugged her in extra tightly, and hoped that when she let him...he would do things right and okay enough for her.

Sally let out a soft, appreciative sound toward him as a way to assure all was fine, and even now brought her arms around his neck to bring herself closer. She savoured the sweet, wonderful feeling of his kiss...which never failed to make her feel utmost happiness...much like their first kiss...

A few more moments passed, and then...she went for it. Very slowly, she opened her mouth, as an indication that she was ready.

As Jack felt her mouth open he felt his bones go from privately trembling to his whole frame almost shaking. He had never felt so terrified of an experience in his entire life...Even trying to navigate his sleigh while being bombed last Christmas hadn't been this overwhelming. He did his best to gather his courage though, and then he opened his mouth as well and slowly moved his long, slightly pointed, slightly yellowish tongue into Sally's soft, inviting mouth. He felt the damp fabric inside of there first and gently traced along the countours of her mouth which it was lining, savoring every little bump and curve and crevice as all his own, for now and forever. The scents and taste of autumn filled his senses meanwhile thanks to her stuffing of leaves, and he angled his head more, moving in just a bit deeper to get as much of it as he could.

"_Mmmmmmm.._." Sally all but just felt ready to collapse! The feel of his tongue inside of her mouth was just beyond invigorating! So overwhelming and yet...she loved it. Her assumptions had been right, that if it could come within a kiss...it could be wonderful.

Shyly, she gently brought her own smaller muscle to meet his, hesitating, but going for it. She moaned again, her fingers digging into his spine.

Her fingers all but clutching into each of his vertebrae made his entire spine lock up and stiffen...but her moan and then her sweet little cloth tongue touching his own tongue made him melt completely and then move on top of her, making her fall back against the end of the couch with him on top of her. It was so cute! This sweet little piece of cloth touching his tongue...He gently used the distinct tip of his to move back and forth over her fabric strip, from its base right to its tip. "Mmmmmm..." Jack angled his head more, working his way just a little more completely into he mouth...because honestly now that he had been there he NEVER wanted to leave if he could help it.

Another moan escaped her, she could feel the vibrations of their moans! She felt so close, how their appendages met and seemed to be manifestations of themselves, shy and sweet, but still bold at times. The feeling was so overwhelming, she felt ready to burst at the seams all the more, but oh, it was so intoxicating... Having felt herself fall back onto the couch like that only added to it, sending a jolt throughout her body. She just hoped her tongue did all right, since his was so...interesting, while hers was a plain little piece of material formed and fitted together to be her tongue, for articulate speech and taste.

Unable to help herself, she now brought her hands to his skull and caressed along the smooth contours.

"Mm...mmmm...mmmm..." Jack barely knew if he was moaning in pleasure or in pain...because the pleasure had gotten so intense at this point that it realy was almost painful. And it didn't help that those soft, delicate fingers of hers were suddenly moving all over his skull, massaging the seams and countours... Almost unable to help himself, he pressed about as hard as he could into the kiss and dexterously used the pointed tip of his tongue to wrap Sally's soft cloth one right around his own.

A louder, more intensified moan escaped her then, as she felt this newfound gesture. It was...strange, and oddly pleasing. Almost like their appendages were embracing. Well, albeit in a twisted, contorted kind of way.

The pleasure grew, it was so intense that it was almost painful, with the feeling of bursting growing. She knew now, all the more, that she liked this...she liked this a lot. Her fingers continued caressing his skull so lovingly, and she too managed to apply more pressure to their heated, most deepest kiss they had ever shared.

If Jack could have just consumed her, he was fairly sure he would have at this point. Her moans, the movements of her body underneath his, her fingertips giving his skull alone pleasure it had never known...She had gone beyond attractve to him...She was a beutiful woman. He played with her tongue a tiny bit more, savoring its cuteness some more, and then genty released it and just started comfortingly nuzzingling hers with his. Perhaps, by the rules of decorum or something it was time to stop. but Jack and Sally were only aware of each other...Jack was closer to Sally than he had ever been...and ihe wasn't about to give that up without a fight.

The closest they'd ever been.

Needless to say, Sally just didn't want it to end. The deepest, most passionate and even crazy kiss they had ever shared, and she loved it. She was so glad she had built up the courage to try it, to realize that it could definitely be something wonderful. Her moans escalated, her body trembled, and the heat was just fueling all the more.

A few more moments passed and they parted, each other's respective tongues popping back into their own mouths. They panted heavily, holding each other tightly. Sally opened her eyes, seeing that he was looking down at her in a happy daze.

"...Ja...Ja...Jack...are...are you..." She could feel his bones literally trembling. "...You're trembling..." She panted out.

"I...I-I always tremble a little...whenever I'm near you..my Sally...I-I just...c-can't control it right now..." Coming more back to reality, a dazed and amazed and overwhelmed Jack realized something himself. "Y-You're...trembling too...I...I didn't do too much, did I? I-I didn't hurt you or anything...?" He looked down at her with a touch of concern, barely able to catch his own breath as his skeletal form just melted on top of and into Sally's soft, beautiful body.

"...No..." Sally shook her head a bit, lowering her hands to his shoulders. "Not at all..."

"O-Oh...good..." Jack smiled in relief. Then he let out a deep breath and reached up, gently brushing some loose strands of her hair from her face. "Sally...My Sally...You're...the most amazing woman I've ever known...my perfect Sally..." he cooed to her gently, gazing into her eyes.

Sally blushed heavily, looking away a bit with a smile. "Jack..." She said softly. "You're so sweet..."

"Never as sweet as my sweet Sally...with her talented touches and perfect red lips...and her cute little cloth tongue..." He touched her face, gently tracing a finger over the seams of her mouth.

Sally pouted a bit. "My tongue? ...It's not that special, or impressive. Your own is...so...interesting..." That was pretty much the only word she could think of for it at the moment.

Jack chuckled a little, glancing away with a shy smile and a shrug. "Well...thank you...but Sally, yours is...sweet and simple and charming...just like you." He gulped and then added, looking back to her eyes, "And besides, if you think about it...I mean...my tongue might be 'interesting' but the rest of mine's just a bunch of old bones...but your tongue is simple...and just look at the rest of you..." He sighed and then gently glided the back of one of his hands down across her shoulder and down the curve of one side of her body until he came to her hip. "I already love your tongue but even if I didn't...believe me, the rest of you would more than make up for it...and especially in that dress..." he added, his eye sockets hazing over a little in daydreams.

"Oh..." Sally blushed all the more, and uttered a little gaspy moan at the feel of his hand gliding along her side. She could feel the pangs of wanton to have his hands on her...touching her all over, gliding along her sides, then down her legs... She shook those thoughts off. "That's...why I wore it...I knew you liked it..."

He gave a small nod, his grin growing a little. "Yes, I like that dress...and I love you in it..." He swallowed still grinning down at her. "And...if it wouldn't be too forward of me to suggest it...maybe you could...make a 'summer' nightgown...to go along with your 'summer' dress...strictly to make the heat more comfortable for you of course." He winked at her, chuckling a little more to himself.

Giggling, Sally nodded. "That's a good idea... I suppose the summer nights have been a little too warm." Ideas for some designs of them immediately came flowing to her mind, and she couldn't wait to get started. Maybe she could sketch a few ideas tonight, start looking through her fabrics...

_Yes...that heat wave wasn't so bad at all..._ Sally mused.

"Yes...very warm..." Jack cooed, and then he was nuzzling against her, savoring everything about their contact. "My perfect Sally...so shy...and yet so eager...and so very good at kissing just like she's good at everything else..." He chuckled a little to himself, his eye sockets now closed in bliss. "Do you remember that morning in Valentine Town when I woke up with you on top of me...Well, if I'm half as comfortable as you are I can see why you didn't want to leave. You have such a nice body..." He cuddled into her a little more.

"...Yes...of course I remember..." Sally giggled, and sighed a bit dreamily. She recalled how Flower Heart had said the reason Jack had been acting very...amorous the day before, was because she was exposing her body a bit more, which he liked. "D-Do I...? You think so...?" She never really paid much attention to how her body looked, aside from her stitches.

Jack smiled more, snuggling further into her. "Of course...You're such a beautiful woman. Soft and tall and so perfectly shaped...Gorgeous creature..." he finished with a sigh. "I see you and my bones begin to tremble..."

"...I see you and my stuffing wants to burst at the seams..." Sally giggled, snuggling right back.

Jack took in a happy gasp, hugging her extra closely. "Really? Your perfect stuffing...and your perfect seams..." He let out a content sigh. But then spoke again...a touch of something mischievous coming to his voice, "Hmm...and speaking of your seams..." He sat up a little and reached up and gently started moving a tip of one of his fingers over a seam or two near her neck. "Who knows...perhaps one day I really will do something with you to actually make one or two of them burst a little...just a little...and in return maybe you'll make my bones fall apart and have to put me back together again." He smiled a little more to himself.

"Oh dear...then I hope we won't have a huge mess on our hands..." Sally giggled and felt herself melt at his ministrations on her neck. "...But I'll put you back together...and you can help stitch the seams."

"I'd restitch any one of your seams, sweet Sally..." Jack whispered warmly...and then kisses started to come to her neck and face from him. "And thank you for putting me back together...my darling..." he added in a whisper.

"You're welcome, and thank you, too..." She giggled and writhed happily from the feeling, angling her head as best as she could.

Jack coated her face with a few more sweet kisses and then paused, gazing down at her adoringly. "So...um..." he cleared his throat and glanced to the side nervously...waiting to see if Sally was as 'aware' or what he might be wondering about now as he was.

"So..." Oh yes, she knew, and decided to break the ice. "Um...so!" _Say something!_ "...Do you..want me to try now?"

"Only if you want to bring me from the happiest man in the world to the happiest man who ever existed..." He smiled extra as he gazed down at her.

Now Sally smiled and giggled, feeling better as they sat up a little. "Would that even be possible?"

Jack shrugged, something coy coming to his grin. "I guess there's...only one way to find out for sure..."

"I suppose that's true... I just...hope I can do this okay..."

"As long as any part of you is touching any part of me...it will be the greatest experience of my life..." he replied back sweetly, shifting closer to her.

"Okay..." Sally took a deep breath, and shifted her position to kneel, leaned in, and met his lips with her own. Relaxing after a moment, her hands came to his shoulders again, and she came closer, applying more pressure to the kiss.

A deep and content sigh escaped through Jack's nose. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then carefully opened his mouth for her.

Preparing herself, she opened hers as well, slipping her smaller material tongue in. Given its shorter length, she couldn't go as far, but took in as much as she could, though shyly and delicately, since she had barely any idea of what she was doing and was pretty much mimicking what he had tried with her. She just hoped he liked it enough and that she was doing _something_ right.

Jack felt that delicate little piece of cloth enter his mouth and his instantly brought his own tongue forward to greet and welcome it. He was sweet and gentle with his touches to her little cloth tongue at first, just wanting to give her time to get used to everything with all of his. He let one of his arms around her waist gently glide up the curve of her back...and tried not to think about the potential for his other arm and hand to dip a bit 'lower'. "Mmm..." he let out a soft moan.

Okay, so far so good. She must've been doing something right after all! She let out an appreciative giggle in thanks, especially for his being so sweet and gentle for her first time trying. She explored every inch and area she could reach, fascinated. This must've been what it was like when he did the same, wasn't it? It felt so dry, obviously since he couldn't produce saliva, but it was definitely something. She danced her tongue against his, shyly, but with more confidence.

How lovely it felt, that soft bit of cloth moving all over the inside of his skull and jaw...She was so soft and gentle...and also curious. And how she came back to his own tongue now...He played with her tongue a little as well, as he then pulled her as close as could be and allowed himself to collapse backward onto the arm of the couch.

Sally giggled between kisses, enjoying this all the more. This was certainly a whole new experience she was glad they tried. Even if it wouldn't have, it was no big deal.

_Just as she said...couples do what work for them...and this certainly works._ She thought as they became lost in each other yet again.


	9. Heated Love Part 2

**:D THIS...is the part of the chapter that takes place in a bed. You thought what happened before was hot? **

**YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING! ;)**

**So this is a bit limey. But nothing graphic or too, too far, either. Most of it takes place in a bed. ;)**

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since the little...experiment came to be. Since then, things had felt a little less tense, and if anything, quite refreshed and anew. Strangely as it might've sounded.<p>

On this day, it was a day almost like any other. Jack went off to work with the Mayor and other citizens on the plans for next Halloween. Since the discovery of the other Holidays and having other things to fill in the time between one Halloween to the next, it had been very interesting, and made everyone a little less frantic, surprisingly. But none the less, they worked just as hard as they always did. While doing that, Sally would maintain their home, run errands she needed to do, and of course worked on any sewing projects that needed to be done. Most especially her new summer nightgowns, which she hoped would entice Jack just as much as her summer dresses did. She had made two so far, but hadn't said a word about them, wishing to keep them a surprise.

Right now, she was in the middle of baking a pie. One of her baking specialities. She had decided to make it as a little treat, knowing how much Jack liked them.

So, she put on the apron, whipped out the ingredients she needed, and went to work on making a poison berry spider pie. Just like she had done once before, a longer time ago when she had left a pie on Jack's doorstep, rang the bell, and scurried away before he could catch her, so he'd never know.

That is, until the first time she made pie since moving in, that Jack told her that he had found a strand of her hair on top of it and knew right away it was from her. But didn't say anything so as not to embarrass her.

As Sally made the pie, rolling the dough with a rolling pin, she smiled and started to hum a bit to herself, while Zero floated by...hoping she'd drop the berries, and listened.

Just then there was the familiar sound of the front door opening and closing, and then a certain someone's charming and deep voice humming happily to himself as his long skeleton legs took him upstairs. He finally entered the upstairs part of the house and let out a happy sigh, looking around. "Sally, darling...where are you..." And then he paused and sniffed at something in the air...and then smiled blissfully. "Hmm...I'm guessing someone's in the kitchen...my little baking bat, perhaps?" Jack chuckled to himself and instantly went over to the kitchen area, peeping around the corner into it where his eyes did indeed fall upon his 'baking little bat'. "A pie? To what do I owe the pleasure of coming home to this today?" he asked sweetly, coming up from behind her and hugging her by her shoulders.

Sally giggled, smiling widely, sighing happily. "Nothing. I just felt like it. I figured you'd like something nice such as this."

Jack chuckled more. "Well isn't my Sally clever...always knowing just the very best thing to do for me. Thank you, love..." He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her extra closely.

"Ohh..." Sally giggled, leaning back against him a bit. "I can't help it. I love making you smile...and I...well, not to toot my own horn, but I know how much you like my poison berry spider pie...so I thought to make it for you."

"I _love_ your poison berry spider pie...I always have..." He chuckled a little more and then let out a breath. "Sally...I...have a small surprise for you..." he whispered near her ear then.

"...Huh? You do?" Sally blinked in surprise, and melted at how he whispered near her ear... "W-What is it...?"

Jack let out a sigh. "Hmm...well...I was with the mayor and...we just finished rewriting the lyrics to the annual Halloween anthem so that..you have a part and so you're singing with me...I hope you'll like it, Sally."

"...You...you did?" Sally blinked again, and turned around. "You re-wrote it?" She liked the Halloween anthem, it was so fun and catchy, she even caught herself humming or singing it sometimes. "I...I...never would've thought..."

Jack was still holding her as she turned to face him, and he was still smiling happily at her. "Well, it's not so very different...The tune is still the same and so are everyone else's parts but...we just changed some of the wording, added a bit, just to reflect our new situation. And we were all happy to do it of course-anything for the Pumpkin Princess...and future Pumpkin Queen." He winked at her.

"...Oh..." Sally blinked, and felt so...so...she couldn't describe it. "I never would've imagined this..." She brought her flour-coated hands to her mouth, trying to stifle her excitement. "Wow...oh my gosh..." She beamed and then leaned up to share a kiss, grabbing onto his shoulders as she did so. "Oh! Sorry..." She had forgotten about the smudges she had on and around her mouth, and the flour her hands, which now imprinted onto his clothes. "Oh dear..."

Jack just chuckled and shook his skull. "Silly Sallly...Come here..." And with that he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, picked her up, twirled her around, and kissed her passionately as he did so. When he had spun her once he ended the kiss and placed her back down on the ground, gazing mischievously into her eyes. "Maybe I like being covered in flour by a beautiful and happy young woman." He winked at her.

Sally giggled, smiling brightly. "Well then..." She smiled and then reached behind her...and tossed a handful of flour into his face! "Oops." She said innocently, shrugging.

Jack blinked several times and coughed a little at the sudden attack. But then he blinked...and grinned distinctly. "So it's war you want, is it?" he asked playfully. "Fine...Oops!" He had reached behind her with one of his long arms and snatched up the bag of flour, and now had tossed a handful right back at her.

"Hey!" Sally laughed, wiped it off her eyes. "No fair!" She laughed, and then took some more with both hands and tossed it too, some of it getting on his clothes. "Oops!"

Jack looked at her with a grin ready to burst for a moment longer...and then instantly he was scrambling to throw flour at her and she was scrambling to throw flour at him,and the two of them were just going back and forth and covered in white powder and making a mess and laughing the whole entire time!

"Arf! Arf!" Zero proceeded to lick some of the white powder off the floor.

Sally had slipped, now on the floor, and wiped the flour off her eyelids again. Now she had it on her hair, her face, and on her dress. "Oh dear...we just made a mess." She giggled, unable to keep from smiling.

Jack got onto the floor with her, sitting beside her. He smiled and shrugged. "Yes, but...it was a fun mess and...I'm very happy for it. Thank you, Sally...you bring such fun to my life." He leaned over and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"...Oh...no need to thank me...it's what I do." Sally giggled, and wiped her hands on her apron. "...That was quite fun...I think they call it a food fight."

Jack nodded and smiled more. "Yes...And we should do it like this more often. You look so cute covered in flour, Sally...Like a spooky little ghost..." He tapped the end of her flour covered nose with one of his bony fingertips.

"Whoooo..." She wiggled her fingers, puckering her lips into an adorable little "o". "Well, then I'll have to bake with flour more often, won't I?"

"And I'll have to come home when you're in the middle of doing it and surprise you more often, won't I?" He winked at her.

Sally giggled, nodding. "Why not? It would certainly be fun."

Jack chuckled. "It's a date then..." He moved his hand over towards hers on the floor and gently placed his fingers atop hers, lacing them together.

"A date..." Sally repeated softly, beaming happily. She then gathered her courage to ask...something rather daring. "...Jack?"

"Yes, my spooky Sally...?" he replied sweetly, looking into her eyes with his eye sockets half lidded.

"I...I...well um...I wanted to know...s-since it has been quite a long time since we had...um...oh, never mind." She looked away, blushing heavily.

Jack blinked, looking at her curiously. "Sally, what is it?" He moved a little closer, now placing his hand fully atop hers. He noticed her distinct blush and thought about it and then glanced down with a little nervous gulp and a smile. "Is...Is...something about the...our 'special kind' of kissing...with the tongues...?" he asked shyly.

"No! No!" Sally shook her head quickly. "I...I do love them, but no...I mean...I wanted to ask you..." She played with her hair with her free hand, getting more flour into it. "...If we...could...could...h-have a ...a..." She added the last word in a tiny, incoherent voice.

Jack couldn't hear the last word, but he half grinned, unable to help supplying slightly playfully, "Have a baby?" He did his best not to chuckle.

"W-What? Nooo!" Sally blushed heavily, and it reminded her of how much she desired to be married right now, if she even wanted to come close to...exploring certain things. "I'd love to, but no...that's not it either..."

"Arf!" Zero nudged her side.

"Oversleep! ...I mean...sleep...over..." Sally burst in thanks to the nudge.

Jack's eyes went wide for a moment but then he just smiled warmly at her, scooching a bit closer. He nodded. "Well of course, Sally...I...I do enjoy those...e-especially the last one...and how it ended when I woke up..." He glanced to the side shyly, reminiscing a little. Then he chuckled a bit and added, looking back to her, "And also, I'm happy to know that even though a sleepover is what's on your mind now, you'd 'love to' have a baby with me." A touch of pride came to his features.

"...W-Well I...I...um..." Sally looked away shyly, rubbing her arm nervously. "You know I do..."

"I know..." he assured quietly, "It's just...nice to hear it again sometimes...It makes me think of sweet little skeletons and rag dolls...and I like thinking about that..." He placed a soft, gentle kiss on her cheek.

"...Me too." Sally murmured with a smile, a little blush on her cheeks from his sweet gesture.

Jack let out a peaceful sigh through his nose sockets and then snuggled his skull against her neck and collar. "So...a sleepover...I like those...I'll be looking forward to it. You're a very nice...companion to share a bed with, you know..."

Sally giggled, her smile growing. "You're a nice companion...to share a bed with, too. I just love...spending the night in your arms..." She looked down at her lap shyly.

A shuddery sigh escaped Jack and his bones trembled a little. "Thank you, my darling...And I...adore the feeling of your warm soft body little self clinging against me as we fall asleep and wake up..." He glanced over at her shyly.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally cooed sweetly, and nuzzled her cheek against his own for a moment. I'd do it every night...if you'd let me. She thought, but decided not to say. "Well...I should get back to work then, I haven't even put it in the oven yet! Um...do you need anything else?"

"Mmm..." Jack sighed out in happiness, nuzzling against her as well, "As long as I have you, I'll never need anything else again...And you're giving me pie too?" He chuckled a tiny bit. "What a perfect wife and Queen you'll make..."

"Only for you, my love..." Sally said sweetly, and then stood up, brushing her hands off her equally powdered apron. "Oh dear...we'll have to wash this off..." She giggled, heading to the kitchen to use the sink.

Jack finally managed to get himself standing as well, though he still had a dazed look on his face as he watched her go off, smiling dreamily. "Yes, I suppose..." He glanced down at himself now and saw just how much of a mess had been made. "Oh dear...I'll need an entirely new jacket, won't I?" He took off his jacket and laid it aside, and then rolled up his sleeves and turned to Sally's pie. "I'll slip this into the oven for you, love!" he called out to her and then proceeded to do so.

"Thank you, Jack!" Sally called back, and then came back into view, drying her hands with a dish towel. "The oven is already pre-heated, all you need to do is put it in."

Jack nodded. "Alright then..." He finished slipping in the pie and shut the oven door, and then turned to Sally, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest with a grin. "So...how would you like to fill our time until pie and then...our sleepover?"

"Oh...well...since you had such a long day...why don't you sit down? I'll be right there." She winked at him, and proceeded to take off the apron, hanging it up.

"Alright...But are you sure there's nothing I can't help with? Nothing to clean or maybe to hold while you sew or something?" he asked sweetly.

"No no, it's all right." Sally smiled, bringing her hands behind her back. "Please, relax..."

Jack gave a small shrug, glancing down with a little smile. "Whatever you say, my Sally..." He went toward the living room and, once inside, sat down upon the large, comfortable couch right in the center of it and sighed and smiled, closing his eye sockets and resting his head against the back of the couch. He let out a relaxing sigh.

A minute or two passed, and this was when Sally made her move. She tiptoed over to the couch, hoping he wouldn't hear her. If he did, oh well. At least he wouldn't know what she was about to do...

He cracked an eye socket open.

"Awww...you caught me." Sally giggled.

Jack gave a small chuckle, opening his other eye socket and looking at her. "I'm the 'master of fright', Sally...I'll always know when someone's sneaking up on me." He winked at her.

"Good point..." Sally giggled and then sat down on the couch next to him. Hmmm...but how to make her move? "...Jack, could you reach that book over there for me?" She pointed to a book sitting on the coffee table very far from where she was.

Jack eyed her with just a touch of suspicion for a moment, his grin growing a little, but then he just sighed and nodded. "Of course...Anything for my Sally..." He winked at her and then moved his eye sockets over to look to the book she was indicating and reached for it...all the while wondering what this might be about.

_Oh dear, he suspects me..._ Sally thought, but only smiled more. "C'mere you!" She practically pounced, positioned halfway behind him, her hands coming to his skull and immediately caressing the smooth surface. "Mmmm..." She even lay her cheek against it, giggling, as she continued her ministrations.

"A-A-Oh!" Jack instantly gasped and his spine straightened up entirely, and instantly a familiar heat was surging through his bones, hot and sudden enough to crack them, it felt like! His breath hitched in his throat at first and then just became shallow after that. "S-S-Sally..." was all he could get out, his voice cracking a tiny bit.

Sally giggled, still caressing his skull, but softly and slowly this time. "You had a long day, darling...I wanted to make you feel better." She cooed sweetly. "And I know...how much you like your skull being touched like this...how could I resist?"

"U-Uh...Mmmm..." was all that kind of gurgled out of Jack, and slowly his spine started to slump a little in relaxation. "Y-Yes, I-I do...like it..." His eye sockets started to close a little. "Can...th-there's a seam on the back...a little above the base...Can...Can you...um...touch there?" he asked, almost trembling with shyness and nervousness.

"Here?" Sally trailed her hands along to where he had indicated.

"O-O-Oh...yes..." He swallowed. "I...I like when you touch all of my skull but...that part's...extra sensitive, I think..." he barely managed to get out, practically in a daze.

"I see..." Sally made a mental note to herself to keep that in mind for next time. She continued her ministrations, and lay her cheek again his skull again, sighing happily.

Jack let out a deep, pleasurable sigh. "Sally...have I mentioned lately that I absolutely positively love you? And you have...the most talented hands in all the world-first sewing and then baking and now for this? I adore them... A-And...oh..." he leaned back a little against her, "Can you...yes, keep rubbing my temples, just like that...It's so soothing...Thank you..." His eye sockets had entirely closed now and he was just entirely hers at the moment.

"Of course..." Sally nodded, rubbing his temples, and nuzzling her nose into his skull a bit, giggling. "You have...and I certainly hope I've mentioned lately...how much I absolutely love you too..."

"Constantly...Which would probably explain why I've been happier lately than I've been in decades..." He chuckled a little at the feeling of her cute little nose moving against his skull. Then he suggested with a little grin to himself, wondering how Sally might take it, "I...hope you doing this right now entitles me to return the favor by a nice little massage to your seams...Maybe I could even get to touch one of those pretty legs of yours again...But only if you'll have me, of course." He continued to smile to himself.

Her hands stopped for just a moment in surprise, before resuming. "You...you would? Oh, Jack...you don't have to...but...well...I see no reason not to let you..." She cooed.

A very visible tremor went through a smiling and utterly blissful Jack. "G-Great...It's...another date then..." He chuckled a little. "Maybe it could even...be a date for tonight? Before our sleepover...?" he tacked on eagerly.

"Certainly..." Sally said softly, laying her cheek against his skull again amidst her ministrations. "It's...it's a date..."

Jack sighed in bliss. "That's nice..." he cooed gently. Jack was very relaxed at this point...very very relaxed...So relaxed that he was letting all tension, both external and internal slip from his body...and then suddenly... Pop! Jack's eye sockets popped open in surprise and it took him a second but then he realized that he had accidentally allowed his skull to pop right off his spine so now it was separate from his body and firmly in Sally's grasp. "Oh!" was all he could think to exclaim, startled as he was.

"Oh!" Sally echoed, her eyes going wide as she now realized she was holding Jack's disembodied skull in her hands. "...Oh dear...how did that happen?" She turned it around so it would now face her.

"Heh..." Jack grinned a little sheepishly. "Um...m-my bones partly stay together from being popped in and connected with each other...but part of it's just...natural tension and me keeping them together...a-and you sort of relaxed me...a lot just now..." A little shy smile came to his face and his disembodied skull glanced down. "Sorry, Sally...I hope I didn't spoil the moment too much..."

"Oh, don't be sorry...it's all right." Sally assured, smiling. "I don't think I've ever held your skull in my hands like this." She brought their faces closer together. "It's kind of...interesting."

Jack gulped, unable to help it. It was just...she really had him in a very 'vulnerable' situation right now and he was sort of slowly becoming aware of it. "O-Oh...well, I'm...happy I didn't ruin anything...and that you like it...heh..." He gave her another little sheepish grin.

She giggled and nose kissed him before carefully placing his skull back into his own hands. "There you go...you can put it back on now."

"Oh..." Jack took the skull back from her. "Alright..." Then he pouted a tiny bit, using his hands to raise his skull higher back to her eye level...

"Only a nose kiss though when you've got my whole head at your disposal?" he asked with a touch of something pleading in his tone, despite the joking overtone.

"Oh...well...I supposed maybe you were a little too overwhelmed, but if you wanted a kiss..." Sally smiled. "I don't see why not." She leaned in to meet her lips to his.

For a moment Jack's eye sockets went utterly wide but then they shut in bliss and with his hands he pushed his skull more against her face, and by extension his lips more against hers... "Mmm..." he moaned a tiny bit in happiness.

Sally giggled between kisses, leaning a little more forward to apply more pressure. She nearly raised her hands...but realized this WAS his disembodied skull...so she instead leaned on her hands as she knelt. This was certainly interesting!

Jack all but pushed his skull against her beautiful lips until he couldn't help but have to admit that his arms were getting tired. He gently retracted his arms, and thus his skull, a little. He let out a blissful sigh. He looked at her with half lidded eye sockets. "Thank you...I've been thinking about coming home and kissing you all day, you know..." He chuckled a little.

"Me too..." Sally giggled, beaming. "Why don't you put your skull back on...so I can welcome you home properly?" There was a tint of suggestion in her tone.

Jack looked at her with a touch of flustered surprise...and then the skull was pretty instantly popped right back onto his spine. "Um...o-okay then..." He grinned sheepishly and gave a little gulp.

Sally smiled, scooting closer onto her knees, and bringing her arms around his neck. "Welcome home, darling..." She said softly, and then kissed him sweetly.

Jack was already relaxed and giddy and peaceful enough inside, but her coming forward and wrapping her arms around him, no matter how gentle she was being, couldn't help but make him collapse backward onto the arm of the couch with her on top of him, his bones warming and trembling the entire time.

Sally held the kiss for a few moments, happily, and then pulled back, leaning her forehead against his. "Sorry... I didn't mean to overwhelm you. ...Are you all right?"

Jack's eye sockets opened and he grinned mischievously at her. "Am I alright? Why don't you tell me, my Pumpkin Princess of pleasure..." And then suddenly his arms were around her waist and back and he had pulled her right back in for an even more passionate kiss together.

"Mmmm!" Sally was taken aback by this, and could see that despite everything, he was far from feeling vulnerable now. Luckily, she regained herself and kissed back with as much equal fervor as she could.

_I'll take that as a yes... _Was her last thought before her mind inevitably shut down.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen in on the town, with the creatures of the nocturnal kind rising from their slumber and overtaking the land. Especially the vampire brothers, who were happily strolling through the streets as they aspired for something to do. Bats flew around, a full moon had risen, and the scary, horrid sounds of the night soon filled the air.<p>

In her room, Sally slipped into one of her new summer nightgowns, smoothing it a bit. It was a couple of inches longer than the summer dresses she'd made, a lot thinner since it was made of silk, and had shoelace-thin straps. The nightgown was blood red, a little lighter than her hair, and also had black lace along the hem, neckline, and straps. She knew he didn't expect her to wear this, and wanted to surprise him a bit.

After brushing her hair, she placed her comb down, and studied herself in the mirror once more. Satisfied, she left her room, stepping out into the hall.

"Jack? I'm all changed..." She called out softly.

From his bedroom where he had been changing as well (into his familiar long pajamas and nightcap of course) Jack heard her words and called out to her softly. "Alright, Sally, you can come in if you want...I have everything all ready..." Jack grinned and tried not to chuckle, taking in the sight of how his room now looked. He had dimmed the fire to leave things dark enough for sleep...and let light enough for Jack and Sally to just barely make each other out in the bed if they felt like it for any particular reason...Low, orangey shadows danced around all four walls. In addition, Jack had placed some vases of herbs and some urns of pumpkin pie spice around the room to augment the natural scent of his lovely Sally. And finally he had dressed the bed with new blankets and pillows that he had gotten made and imported by special request from Santa's workshop to the witches shop and that he had been saving for any 'special occasion' that might come up...and tonight, in his opinion, certainly counted. They were done in black and purple with silvery spider designs etched here and there and an occasional little red spider or two were sprinkled throughout the designs.

Jack smiled down at the sight and then got himself gently into his own side of the bed, and then pulled back the blanket on Sally's side for her. He sighed in happiness at all of the loveliness around him...and how all it needed to complete it was the company of a young woman...a very specific young woman...who had the charming capacity to make a 'normally active and late to bed and early to rise' Jack never want to leave his bed again if it could be helped...

Jack sighed blissfully to himself one more and turned his eyes to his almost closed bedroom door, awaiting Sally's entrance.

The door slowly pushed open, a small hand closing around the door, while an identical hand appeared on the doorknob, pushing it open further.

"All right, Jack..." Sally said softly as she stepped into the room. "...Oooohh..." She took in the atmosphere, smiling quite a bit. "Did you do all this, Jack?" She was completely in view, bathed in a small but visible splash of orange light, accentuating the redness of her short, silk nightgown.

Right then, Jack Skellington's first thought was as follows: _'Oh...darn it...I must have fallen asleep before she came in for our sleepover because now I'm dreaming about her again, aren't I? A-And, well...not that this isn't a...very nice dream but...I don't want to disappoint my Sally and especially when it took so much courage for her to ask me for another sleepover in the first place... I'll pinch myself and wake myself up. I can... always dream about...h-her like...this...later... Hmm... but I do hope she really makes a nightgown like that one day...It's...intriguing...' _

With a pleased grin on his face, Jack now reached over to his elbow and pinched himself at the joint where he would be sure to feel it. "Ow!" He winced a tiny bit, his eye sockets closing for a second, and then he opened them, expecting to be awake in his room, possibly with Sally sitting on the edge of his bed, not wanting to wake him after finding him asleep. But no...Sally was still standing there, glowing in firelight...draped in short red silk that clung to her in all of her beauty. Jack Skellington's next thought: '_O-Oh...Oh...Oh..._' He felt his bones starting to shake a little.

Sally took in the room a few more moments, and then approached him, bringing her hands behind her back. "Are...are you all right, Jack? You look a bit tense." She leaned over a bit, and due to the dipping neckline, the dim light catching her just right, didn't quite realize how much more of her body she was currently exposing in this position.

"A-A-Ah...eh..." Jack scooched back a little on the bed and completely turned away from her, bringing his knees to his chest and looking at the fire-anything to distract himself from certain things. "I-I'm...just...Y-You've sewn a new nightgown, I see, heh...!" quickly escaped him with a crack in his voice.

"Oh...yes, I did...it's very warm tonight." Sally mentioned, shaking her head and standing straight. Oh dear, I hope I didn't overwhelm him... "Um...would you like me to join you, Jack...?"

Jack gave a very large, very distinct gulp. "I-I...v-very warm...y-yes...Erm...O-Of course, Sally...it is sleepover night, after all, heh..." He did his best to smile and finally look back at her...but it was hard. And it wasn't helping that he was about to have this vision in his bed...And to be just perfectly honest she looked so beautiful in this moment that he just...wanted to...to...Well, suffice it to say it was just...very hard to imagine having only 'sleep' occur at this particular sleepover.

"All right then." Sally smiled, and then went over to the other side of the bed, climbing onto it. She admired the covers for a moment, really liking the design, and ran her hand over it a moment to feel it. Very nice... She thought.

Sally sighed happily, raising her knees up to her chest and bringing her arms around them, making herself comfortable as she leaned back into the pillows. "This is very nice, isn't it, Jack?" She looked over at him with a sweet smile.

"Yes...very nice..." Jack swallowed once more and then looked over at her completely and said, just because he was going to lose it if he didn't. "Sally...did you...um...I'm not really sure how to put this...Did you make that nightgown w-with me in mind?" He looked at her nervously.

Sally giggled a bit, blushing. "...If I said yes...would that bother you?"

An extra flustered expression came to Jack's face. He considered the words of his reply. "If...you said yes...I'm not really certain what I might do...but I certainly would never be 'bothered'..." He swallowed again, his eye sockets wide and now locked onto her eyes...partly as a nervous habit, partly to keep his eyes in a general 'upward' direction.

"Oh...well...you did suggest it before...and even so..." Sally giggled and scooted closer along the bed. "Yes, I did make it with you in mind." And it was true all right! Ever since she knew that...less modest clothing was able to entice him, she couldn't help but utilize it!

A sort of a deep, shuddery sigh escaped Jack at her words. He gulped, smiling again now, his eye sockets going a little half lidded...and getting a little lax about that whole 'upward gaze' thing... "Y-Yes...I did suggest it, didn't I? You, um...You did an excellent job on it, Sally...Very excellent...It...fits you quite nicely...And I adore the color..." He moved a little closer, allowing his eye sockets to rove over the fully extent of the nightgown now, unable to resist doing so any longer.

"Thank you... I like it too, it turned out very nice..." She toyed with one of the straps a bit, scooting a bit closer

"You have no idea..." Jack replied in a low voice with a sudden grin, something just...coming over him that he couldn't keep down for the moment. "I've never seen my rag doll look more ravishing..." he added in a whisper...

Sally shuddered with pleasure, feeling shivers run up and down her spine... Oh, how charming and utterly sweeping he could be when he spoke like that! "Well...I like to be ravishing for you..." She found herself scooting a bit closer. "Being closer to you is all the more wonderful..."

"Hmm...yes...it's wonderful when we're close...and speaking of that...don't I owe you a seam massage from earlier? That should...make us very much closer..." Still grinning with a twinkle of something in one of his eye sockets, he reached up and gently twirled a few strands of her hair around one of his bony fingers.

"Oooh...well...if you still want to..." She blushed and looked away a bit, shuddering a little.

"I will want to every second of every day for all of eternity..." he replied with charm. "So..." his smile picked up a little on one side, "Where would you like me to start...Lead me, my princess...and your king will follow..." He let out a deep, pleasurable sigh.

"You...you can start...at my shoulders..." With that she actually lowered the straps down her arms a little bit to grant complete and full access to her shoulders without any sort of hindrance, despite that the straps weren't all that thick.

"O-Oh..." was all Jack could utter. He had to clutch at the blankets for a moment before he managed to compose himself but then finally he moved forward and put his hands upon her shoulders over the seams and gently started to work his magic on them...and letting the bases of his palms dip a little extra lower... "I'll...I'll start wherever you want me to, my Sally...and go wherever you want me to as well...forever..." he whispered sweetly, savoring the feel of her perfect, firm cloth self underneath his hands where it belonged.

"_Oh...Jack_..." Sally uttered in bliss, gently moving her hair aside to provide better access. She sighed happily, closer her eyes as the soft sighs escaping her melted into moans.

Jack was all but ready to moan himself...Full access to her full, bare shoulders...He thought about moving in again and giving her neck those tender kisses she loved so much, but decided for now to just continue with the massage...They were in bed right now, after all...He wanted to at least try and keep himself tame...at least for as long as possible. He pressed his fingers firmly against the cloth of her body, slowly moving his hands down the sides of her shoulders...watching her straps fall a little more. He knew he had to stop this part of their massage before...before something far more 'distracting' started happening between himself and Sally to prevent it from going on. But still just for these last few moments he held her beautiful bare shoulders and admired her beautiful bare neck and collar and the top of her chest...the firelight dancing across her pale blue skin...and the red silk covering much less of it than was usually covered.

As she felt his movements slow and soon come to a stop, Sally sighed in bliss as she opened her eyes, her fingers gently clutching the sheets beneath her. "Thank you, Jack..." She cooed sweetly in gratitude. "You're so good at this..."

A humble little smile came to Jack's face as he gently removed her hands from his shoulders. "Thank you, my Sally...Anything for the pleasure of my Pumpkin Princess..." He gently picked up each of her straps between two of his bony fingers and replaced them on the tops of her shoulders. He smiled at the sight of her all fixed up again...then asked...his grin picking up on one side... "May I...move on to massaging your perfect legs, my Sally? Or is there somewhere else you would prefer me to go?" He asked it so charmingly and debonairly...Like a gentleman...And knowing inside how much she really did seem to 'respond' to that charm of his that he only ever actually tried at in his life for the benefit of her and no one else.

"Oh, no...go ahead..." Sally smiled, then turned herself a bit to grant better access to her legs. She rose the hem of her nightgown just a teensy bit, exposing a few more inches of her upper thighs and down.

Jack's eye sockets turned shyly to her legs at first...but then that mischievous grin of his couldn't help but take over. So long, so blue, so...untouched by him in such a very long time...and anything above her knee had never been touched so... 'I'd better get to work then...' He did his best not to chuckle at the thought, and then put one of his bony hands on one of her legs, right above the knee. Her thigh...His fingers settled into some of her seams and he squeezed a tiny bit, unable to help the desire to do so.

"Ooohh..." Sally shuddered a bit at the tense, slightly ticklish feeling, and giggled. It was certainly a new feeling to have an area of her legs that were never touched suddenly exposed to his wondrous hands...but she liked it. These new feelings, all these amazing moments together to explore, she loved it all! Her fingers left the hem of her nightgown and went down to clutch the sheets again. "You're...you're doing very good..." Her shoulders trembled a bit.

"Oh Sally..." Jack sighed, his grin picking up a little on one side, "I really haven't done anything...yet..." And then suddenly he shifted around so that he was more in front of her and he placed both of his bony hands upon the outside and inside of her lower thigh and began to massage it like that, slowly dragging his hands down the length of the leg in question little by little.

It took all of her strength not to give in to the urge to just raise her leg up as he continued his ministrations along its length. The sensations made her shudder, and intensified more than the first time he had made contact with her leg...back on Valentine's Day... "Mmmm...!" Her hands clutched the sheets beneath her a bit harder. All of it just about made her wish yet again they were married...so they could explore one another like this every night!

But until then, this would have to do. And she berated herself for thinking so foolishly.

In time...in time... She thought.

Had Jack mentioned yet that every time she moaned whenever they were together...it multiplied his attraction to her all but exponentially... For a moment he...he let himself imagine that they were already married...and that what was going on now was one of their usual nights...and that he could suggest other things for them to do too and not feel unbearably guilty. But for now this would have to be enough...and it really was so much after all. He had moved down to her ankle now. He leaned in and gave her kneecap a kiss and then moved his hands over to the lower part of her other thigh, preparing to perform the same ministrations on this leg as he had done on the other one. "Sally...I love to touch you, Sally..." he admitted in a shy whisper, caught up in the moment.

A soft giggle escaped Sally in response to his gesture and sweet words. She opened her eyes and smiled, her lips parted slightly. "...Mmm...me too...and I love when you...t-touch..me..." She moaned again, though softly.

"O-Oh..." was all Jack could reply to that sweet admission...They were words he always longed to hear her speak, after all. "And I...I love when you touch me as well, Sally..." he admitted back to her quietly, his hands moving over her calf now. "It feels for me just like me touching you feels for you right now...That's the pleasure you give me, Sally...So much pleasure..." He had finished with her leg and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on this one's knee now too.

By now, she was beginning to lose it. The wondrous pleasure was building up inside of her so fast, she was sure that her stitches would burst. She wanted, no, needed him to be closer right now... But no, they had to take this slow, and not get too carried away with it all. To just slow down and explore gently, no matter what kind of temptation seemed to spawn in thanks to the growing tension.

"Oh Jack..." She uttered in pleasure, her eyes now half-lidded. "If you keep talking like that...I don't know what I'll do..."

Jack gently raised his lips from her knee at these words. And then he glanced up at her from his place still slightly bent over her legs... "I...know... This is..getting to be a very...i-intense sleepover...I shouldn't keep...speeding things up...b-but it's so hard, Sally...I love you so much...and you love me...and we're so good together...and you're so kind and affectionate and beautiful...It's so hard to resist, my Sally..." He spoke softly to her, sitting up a little and finally removing his hands from her legs as he looked at her, his eyes brimming with intensity...and passion.

"...Don't be sorry for that, Jack..." Sally shook her head, looking back with as much intensity and passion as she could muster. She trembled, feeling such urges wash over her... "I'm yours...and you can do with me what you wish..."

Jack gulped and a little playful smile came to his face. He gently shook his head. "Now, now...there'll be plenty of time to take you up on that...generous offer when you're my queen...for right now though thank you for your patience and understanding, Sally..." He gently removed his hands from her leg and then smiled at her as he added, "But just for the future...you can do with me as you wish too...and luckily you're much gentler than I am so giving you that power now shouldn't be a problem..." He smiled warmly at her.

A little pout came to her lips as she was yet again reminded of how little they could do until...well, their official unity. It was just one of those times that a sign would practically pop up in her vision that said** GO NO FURTHER! **

But, of course, her understanding and patient, as well as caring and sweet side shone right through yet again. Despite the anxiousness, it didn't deter the fact that she was far from regretful or resentful of their arrangements. After all, it worked just fine for them on a regular basis. In fact, it was barely even really noticed. It wasn't until things were a little more intense that it was quite a wake-up call!

None the less, she looked a bit guilty, staring down at her lap. "Of course...but I'm so sorry if sometimes I may try to...well, push past our boundaries a little too much. I can't help myself... All these new...discoveries are making themselves known to me, and I want to find them, and see what it all entails. ...I don't mean to overstep anything."

Jack looked at her sincerely, shaking his head. "Sally...no, no, my Sally...you do nothing wrong...and especially about this...Of course you're curious, Sally...of course you want to know more...and of course it's harder when...when things...start to suddenly build with us at times...But I wouldn't expect anything different from you than to...like new things between us and...to want more of them. A-Actually, I..." he smiled, a touch sheepishly, "I'd feel more funny if you _didn't_ want anything more than us just living together in our separate little rooms...With things the way they are now I know there's a mutual attraction between us...that there's chemistry...that our relationship is growing and evolving...and that we work as being in love... But if we did nothing but happily live in the same place together then...I'd have to wonder if...maybe all we really could be is friends...But I don't have to because all of this that we have and that happens between us shows me that we really couldn't help but be lovers even if we tried...and I adore every awkward, intense, hard to resist moment for proving that to me over and over again..." He was holding one of her hands in both of his by now, smiling with grateful adoration and affection as he gazed into her eyes.

Blushing quite a bit, Sally now looked up at him as she let his words sink in. He did have a good point, didn't he? If they didn't answer to the evolutionary moments of their growing relationship, they really would just practically be two roommates living together, wouldn't they? She didn't want to just be roommates, she wanted to be lovers...and he obviously wanted the same.

"..That's very true." She finally said in agreement, smiling as she felt better. "I guess...we really would just be roommates if we weren't where we are today. Oh, Jack...I love our moments between us, too... Very much so..." She placed her free hand over both of his. "I love you...and I'll do all I can to prove that to you every day. You're not...just my roommate. You're the one I love...the one I want to spend the rest of my life with... I suppose these moments really do come to help us work to make our love stronger..." She placed her forehead against their joined hands.

With a perfectly happy sigh Jack placed his forehead against their raised, held hands too. "Exactly, my Sally...You put it so perfectly...These moments happen to make us stronger...And to let our love grow." He smiled more. "And you don't have to prove anything to me ever, Sally...I know you love me...Just keep loving me as you do and always have and that will be more than enough...More than I could have ever hoped for...I am so fortunate to have you..." He closed his eye sockets and tilted his head up and placed a gentle kiss on the back of one of her hands.

Beaming, Sally swooned softly and felt as if she'd been doused in happy juice. "And I...I know that you love me, too... I feel more than fortunate to have you. It used to be nothing but a fantasy, a wonderful nightmare...but to be here, with you now like we are...really only makes it more wonderful than I can imagine."

Her words touched Jack deeply. Then he lifted his skull to look at her and asked, shyly and with a touch of hope, "Sally...do you...think it would be too much for us to...kiss...in bed...like this...a-and with you...dressed in that...a-and with me so very s-susceptible to the touch of your hands to my skull whenever you pull me in for one of our embraces?" He held his breath a little, awaiting her reply.

This only made Sally smile. "No...Not at all..."

A breath gathered in Jack's chest and his smile grew. "Th-Thank you...um..." he cleared his throat and glanced down a little shyly, "Would you rather...sit up and kiss or lie down and kiss...?"

Her fingers gently grasped onto his collar, her cooing voice floating from her parted lips. "Well, we are going to sleep soon...I think it would make a lot of sense to lay down... It would certainly reminisce that day...you took me in your arms and we lay back, kissing for all those hours..."

All of Jack stiffened, that sudden, nearly bone-cracking heat that he had come to know so very well instantly shot through all of him. "I...I-I..." and then he just melted under her touch and her voice and her closeness and all of this here and now... "I've dreamed at night of kissing you in bed for months..." It left his mouth in a dazed, quiet voice before he could think any better of it, his mind all but blanched over in thoughts of potential pleasure.

Sally sighed dreamily, now bringing her hands to his shoulders. "I must confess...I have, too..." In a softer, more velvety tone, she whispered, "Kiss me, my King..."

He was visibly and outwardly trembling now. He couldn't stop it or deny it anymore. "S-S-Sally..." he barely whispered, unable to look away from her enchanting eyes and form, "Wh-Why must you t-tempt me so? You dream about us...together like this...And you call me your King...And you show me so much of your lovely demon goddess body...Why must you tempt me so, my Sally? You must know...you're my greatest and only weakness...Your pleasure is my only desire..."

As much as she wanted to laugh, it just didn't feel right. Instead she giggled, smiling. "Well...I guess I can't help it... I just love you...making you feel good, and being so close to you..."

"Oh and you do...You do _so much_!" And suddenly, unable (and no longer desiring) to control himself, Jack closed his eye sockets and wrapped his arms around her and pounced upon her, causing them both to fall to the bed, him atop her, as searingly melded his lips to hers.

"Oh!" Sally was taken aback by his sudden attack, but immediately welcomed it. His heated kiss only made her respond in kind, her own lips meshing searingly with his own, her grip on his shoulders tightening. She moaned between kisses, and lost in the wonderful feeling of sharing a heated kiss...in bed together, something they both had dreamed of before!

At this point, instinct was coming into play for Jack along with an unfathomable joy at such a constant fantasy of his (and hers apparently) suddenly becoming a reality. He shifted entirely on top of her now, his bony hands on fire with warmth and contrasting significantly with the cool feel of the red silk which they were grasping. He moaned, low and deep at the back of his throat in response to all of her sounds and to just...all of this! He wanted this so badly...the point in his life when Sally and he would have every night together to shut themselves away and do whatever they would like. All of forever to explore such a beautiful creature and to experience being explored by her in return...It would be bliss. Caught up in some of these deeper emotions, Jack opened his mouth a little and let the pointed tip of his tongue gently yet quickly move over Sally's soft lips.

A moan escaped Sally as she immediately opened her mouth to grant his tongue's access into her moist cavern. Even though they had only tried Frenching a few days ago, by now they were able to perform it a lot better. They didn't initiate it through every kiss they shared, of course. They were still more than perfectly content with the closed-mouth kisses they had shared before. But when their kisses got a little deeper and more passionate at times, they certainly had no problem engaging in making it a bit deeper...

Jack didn't hesitate even for a moment. Her mouth was open and now he was inside of it, moving around with dexterity, care, passion, agility. They had tried the french kissing a few times now and as such he had started to become familiar with the pattern of seams inside of her mouth just as he was now familiar with the pattern of her seams on her outsides. He attended each one of her little mouth seams now, going deeper and deeper...Overwhelmed both by his own pleasure and by imagining the pleasure he must be giving to her now. "Mmmmm..." he moaned very specifically into her mouth from low in his throat, pressing his fingers farther against her back and the red thin silk that was covering it.

Sally moaned in response and arched her back, now bringing her arms around his torso. Her own tongue rose up to gently meet along with his. While she was more used to it and knew what she was doing, it still did seem to capture her soft and shy mannerisms. None the less, her responses were true and thorough. She shifted a bit, feeling how their bodies were in near-perfect alignment with each other, despite the very obvious size differences, feeling so very close to each other...

She was doing that thing again...that thing where she would press against him and somehow every soft curve of her body would fit perfectly into the crevices of his skeletal form...Like she was one of his bones locking into him or something. And the way her back arched, allowing his grasp around her to become fuller, and how she held him now too...And now her little tongue playing with his...He wanted to be as intense as possible and yet as gentle as possible with that little cloth tongue...It was so hard not to lose himself utterly and entirely right now. He kissed and kissed, playing with that little tongue, and then suddenly pulled his out of her mouth for a moment, and his lips just slightly from hers. He was panting...very heavily. His eye sockets opened a little. "S-Sally...S-Sally, I...don't know how much longer I'll be able to stop if we have to..." He dove back in quickly all of a sudden, heatedly kissing her mouth and swirling his tongue around her lips before pulling back once more, still breathing heavily. "Sally...I-I'm sorry...it's just...I have a demon goddess in my grasp and in my bed...It's a lot to...handle..."

A part of her just wanted to simply say not to stop and just let it happen all night...but knew that it would likely lead to certain things happening maybe a bit too fast. A soft guilty pout came to her lips as she gently toyed with his cap. "...Do you want me to go? If this is too much for you...we can just try another night... If it's too much for you, I'll understand..."

A sudden almost fearful look came to Jack's face then, and his grip on her even relaxed a little. "No! Don't leave me, Sally!" he exclaimed in a tone almost sad before he could stop himself. Then he blinked and gulped. "I-I mean...no, that's...that's quite alright...I-If it's not too much for you then it's not too much for me, I promise. But just...unless you really don't want to be here anymore and unless there's nothing I could do or change to get you to stay then please don't leave, Sally." His frown grew. "I'd hate myself if I made you that uncomfortable...and also...and also...I...I'd miss you, Sally...so much... Perhaps that sounds silly-you would be just next door and I would see you in the morning, but...but when you were nearly about to honor me by spending the night and then to have to be alone again...and all because I couldn't control myself and be more of a gentleman? I wouldn't be able to stand myself, Sally, and I'd be so sad. So please, unless...unless you really do want to leave...and I wouldn't blame you if you did-I just want you to be comfortable and happy...please stay. I won't touch you for the rest of the night if you want but please just...stay..." His wide eye sockets looked hopefully down into her eyes.

"...Awww..." Sally immediately snuggled close. "Don't worry, I won't go. You didn't make me uncomfortable...I was worried I made you uncomfortable. I do want to spend this night with you, and nothing is too much...f-for me either..." She blushed at this a bit at this, but kept going. "I don't want to leave. I only said so in case this was too much for you, it wasn't about me... But...I assure you it's all right. ...And you can still come close to me, touch me..." She nuzzled his cheek.

Something inside of Jack utterly fluttered and he felt...so happy. "R-Really?" he asked, almost in disbelief. "You're...okay with...and I can still..." And then he broke into a happy grin and shifted off her her and hugged her tightly from the side, his eye sockets closed and just smiling more and more to himself. "Thank you, Sally...my sweet sweet Sally...who always knows just what to say to make me feel all better inside..." He nuzzled his skull against her cheek a little and let out a small love-filled sigh.

Sally giggled and blushed at his compliment. "Well...I do my best and be honest..." She snuggled closer, and couldn't help but feel as if she were looking at herself just moments ago. That pleading feeling, as well as trying not to overstep anything. It made her feel like those times before Christmas came along, and how they'd managed to see each other for a bit. How she'd look at him as if to say "Please don't leave me!", from time to time, unable to help herself from doing so.

It almost felt like that, although the circumstances were far different.

Softly she added, "Nothing could make me leave you..."

Jack was trying to keep from hugging her too tightly but the pressure of his arms around her had to increase just a little at least at those words. He whispered his reply back to her, his eye sockets opening a little. "I...hope not...I was so lonely before you came, Sally...So very lonely...and it hurt...very much sometimes...But you make it all better. I can share the deepest parts of myself with you. I trust you...and I don't want to be alone anymore ever." He swallowed. "I want a happy life with my Pumpkin Queen...and all of our little children filling every day with joy and love..." He nestled his skull into the crux of her neck, snuggling into her lovingly.

"And nothing will ever make me leave you either, Sally..." he added softly and quietly near her ear.

Sally took in his words, and sighed happily as she snuggled closer as well, if that were possible. "...I know how you feel..." She could see now more than ever, that he had once been just as lonely as she was. Never truly knowing what was missing, the desire of companionship one never truly knew. It was one of those things you never knew you were missing until it came into your life. "We were...both lonely, weren't we? ...Finding each other really did come to work wonders... I feel...I can share the deepest part of myself with you...and I want a happy life with you, together..."

Jack's eternally happy smile returned and he let out a sigh both of contentment and relief. "I'm...so very happy to hear that, Sally...and so very grateful you feel that way too...and so very happy that we can be 'not lonely anymore' together like this. Me and my Sally...in our nice warm bed...with our little fire...and me in my nightcap...and she in silk like fresh roses...and smelling of Autumn and pumpkin spice and October air like she always does..." He took a deep inhale through his nose hear her neck and hair line...and then let it out in a sigh of satisfaction.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally giggled, smiling all the more as she melted happily. "What did I do to deserve you...?"

Jack opened his eye sockets and a playful little grin came to his face and he couldn't resist... "Well...being both the best of all that's sweet...and at the same time all that's seductive...certainly helps..." He snuggled her a little, burying his skull into the groove of her neck.

This made Sally blush all the more, looking away a bit. "Oh...well...I...um...hee hee...I do my best..." A few giggles escaped her lips. "...Jack?"

Jack chuckled a little. "Yes, my dark temptress?" he replied charmingly.

_Oh dear, he won't let me live this down, will he?_ Sally thought, but smiled then. Well, maybe I can do a little something for it? "Do you like my nightgown...really like it?" She cooed in a suggestive manner.

Jack gulped involuntarily...Something about the tone of her voice had made him do it. "I...Of course, Sally...I...really like it...I really really like it, you could even say..." He smiled a little more, glancing to her eyes.

Giggling, she touched his mouth line with her finger. "You like my body...don't you? Is that why you like the dresses I made...and these nightgowns? It's very sweet..." She blushed, looking bashful, which almost kind of deterred her suggestive tone. "In time...you'll even see a little more?"

Jack utterly froze up against her. His little jaw had gone slack. "Wh-Wh...Huh?" was all he whispered out in just...overwhelming surprise and disbelief...and with his bones suddenly literally feeling like they might have already started to crack with heat.

_Oh dear, I brought Nervous Jack back..._ Sally thought, giggling. But it was sure adorable to see this power she had over him. "Well...I mean...there are still...areas you can't see, even in these dresses or nightgown." She cooed sweetly. "I'm sure...once we're married..." Her entire face was bright pink, and she could NOT believe she was saying this. It was NOT what shy, sweet, soft-spoken Sally would say! And yet, she couldn't help it. Partly because it was true. Then again, she would gladly do even before. The other part, was because she couldn't help but want to see how he'd react. "...You'll see everything." And then she scooted back just a bit, rolling onto her back a little.

Jack was actually shaking a little now. His eye sockets hadn't blinked yet. His jaw trembled a touch. '_Wh-Wh...Huh?_' just kept playing through his head... "I...I'm dreaming again...aren't I?" It escaped him quietly, almost in a whisper, and he really hadn't even realized it. And to be honest he..he was definitely leaning back toward that 'dream' theory he had had initially tonight. It really would explain so very much of his good fortune on this evening.

"...No...you're not. I mean, I feel real.." Sally rolled onto her side, supporting her head against her hand. "I mean all of it, Jack... It may be a lot for me to feel, to say...even to one day do...but I would." She blushed more. "I love you, and one day...I'll be so happy to let you see all of me..."

Jack's jaw opened entirely and he gripped the blankets looking right into her eyes...and then his eyes also taking in her lovely form covered in lovely silk in his lovely bed with him. A sound or two managed to escape from his throat at first, like he was trying to speak but couldn't pick a word to begin with. Finally he just...started with the first articulate thoughts that managed to come to mind. "I...k-know, S-Sally...M-M-Married people usually...I-I mean...I...thought that I might...g-get to...t-to...B-But to hear you say so...in our bed...to hear you want to..." A deep, shuddery sigh suddenly escaped distressed Jack and then he finished with, looking deeply into her eyes, "...If you...let me...with you...I...I would do everything to make a night like that the most pleasurable and unforgettable I could for you, m-my M-Miss Sally…" His voice had started to crack around that last sentence of his and he cleared his throat now to return things to normal and looked at her shyly…and yet curiously…his eyes trying to stay focused on hers…but unable to help roving, at least a little at times….

Was that what it all truly entailed? On a night when a man and woman were husband and wife, whether on their wedding night or some time after? Sally recalled Flower Heart referring to this as "making love", but even with this explanation, other than it being for pleasure AND reproduction, she was still very vague about it. There was more to it, wasn't there? She wanted to know!

Then again, maybe part of the fun was discovering it? She wasn't sure. Just what was making love? What did it mean to be as close as two people could get? She didn't understand it in the least! How did it work?

Did being bare have to do with it? Otherwise, it felt like something married couples would share.

And then to hear his proclamation! That it would be the most pleasurable and unforgettable night? The thought of that made her shiver completely.

"Ooohh..." Strange tingling sensations coursed through her then. It made her wish, yet again, to be married...to figure out this huge mystery he clearly knew but was not telling her. She even just wanted to screw the rules and just go for it!

...What on earth was she thinking.

"I...um...well I...I...would certainly...um..."

Jack let out another small sigh, his eye sockets still so very wide and his face still so very sincere and yet a touch overwhelmed. "Y-Yes, Sally? What is it, my darling?" he asked with a genuine desire for her to go one with whatever she might have to say.

A sweet little flutter of happiness went through her, feeling motivated to finish her sentence without dying of embarrassment. "I meant to say...um... Oh, Jack...every day we come closer and closer...only makes me want to explore further, even if...we're not quite there yet." She sighed a bit, looking downward as she rose herself a bit. "But I understand why, I would never...rush into things due to the heat of the moment... I just...wanted you to know that. I want to be closer to you...and I...look forward to it very much..." She smiled wistfully.

Everything inside of Jack utterly fluttered and soared. He finally smiled a little again for the first time in quite a few minutes. He sat up a tiny bit too. "I'm...so happy you're looking forward to it so much, Sally...and that you let me know you want to explore...I...like the idea of exploring too..." And then he reached over with a single bony fingertip and gently traced over the large seam on the upper part of her chest...the one that dipped rather low though just managed to go no farther than the top of her nightgown's hem line before it curved back up again. "It...will be the greatest honor of my existence...when you give me the privilege of your perfect, beautiful, sot, curved body, my Sally...I'll do my best to be worthy of it." He finished with her seam and then gently brushed the back of his hand against the upper part of her chest before pulling back entirely.

A shiver ran through her, and she smiled all the more. "You are worthy of it..." As far as she was concerned, he was worthy of it for a long time. She scooted closer and snuggled into him happily. Whatever "making love" entailed...she couldn't wait to experience it together.

Jack's smile grew and he snuggled back into her a tiny bit...And then he swallowed bashfully...And then he decided to bring up another point that both he and Sally were going to have to face along with him being granted access to every inch of the most perfect and attractive female creature on the planet. "Sally..." he held her gently but closely, his grin growing a little.

"Mm-hmm?" Sally looked up at him as she brought her arms around his torso, snuggling a bit closer.

Jack swallowed, his was still grinning...and then he finally said gently, letting out a breath, "When we...do end up getting that close...where you'll...give me all of you like that...i-in return, you'll...you'll get all of me too, you know..." Every one of his bones, especially his skull, felt like it was on fire.

"...Really?" Sally beamed, squeezing a little bit. "Jack...it would be an honour for me... It truly would..." She nuzzled her head into his chest, loving the wonderful feel of his bones through the material. Hard as they were, they never failed to bring a sense of happy comfort to her.

Jack swallowed and shook his head, his smile still so bashful. "B-Believe me, Sally...m-me seeing you will be much more of an honor than you seeing m-me... A-After all, you with all of your soft cloth skin and beautiful curves and delicate seams that beg to be touched..." Something dreamy definitely came to his smile...He let out a small sigh. "And then there's me...j-just a skeleton...a-and so shy sometimes...I-I mean, I can't even leave the house or even lie around it without a full length suit with tails, but...that night I'll...have to do away with all of it, won't I? I'll probably end up fretting nervously for who knows how long at first while you'll be waiting eagerly to begin...I'm so nervous about it, my Sally...So happy but...so nervous..." He admitted all of it in little whispers and yet was smiling to himself the whole time, unable to help the joy shining through the fear.

"Aww..." Sally gave a concerned little pout, and touched his nose socket sweetly. "You don't have to be nervous with me... After all...I'll...um..." She blushed quite a bit. "I will be the only one to see, so it's not as if you'd be exposing yourself to others." She assured sweetly. "And already I can imagine it'll be something wonderful."

Jack nodded, and yet he couldn't help trembling a little, especially at her touch to his nose socket...and at the idea it sent into his head of how it would be when she touched other pieces of his skeletal frame...lots of other pieces. "Y-Yes, that's true...Y-You'd be the only one to see me...just like I'd be the only one to see you...It would just be something special between us. And also I...I want to...to show you...S-So that makes it a little easier too...I want us to be that close..." He took one of her hands and gently pressed it against his shirt over his ribcage.

"Kind of...like a special secret..." Sally surmised, and looked up at him with so much love, and felt her smile grow at his sweet gesture of holding her hand to his ribcage. "Oh, Jack..."

Jack gulped, still smiling sweetly though and loving the feeling of her hand over his chest. "Yes, Sally...? Something on your mind, my beautifully bodied little bat?"

Sally giggled at the little nickname he sometimes used, calling her his little bat. It really grew on her a lot! "Yes... Being so close to you...and letting our love grow stronger..." She sighed with a dreamy tinge to it. "Sometimes I dream about...getting married, how we'd look and what would happen, where we would go..." In fact, she even had dreams of them marrying long before they got together! Back then it was both comforting and a little embarrassing, but now...they were nothing short of beautiful.

Jack's smile went a bit goofy. "R-Really? I...I dream about that too, Sally...Our wedding and our children and just walking or sitting comfortably together and knowing we're married...a-and other stuff..." He cleared his throat a little nervously, suddenly recalling that little slip he had made before about not just asking her if he had been 'dreaming' but asking her if he had been 'dreaming again' which...pretty much implied that he had had dreams about...Sally acting like she had acted just now...before. He was sort of glad she hadn't caught it though. "S-So, yes, I...dream about us too..." He smiled at her, a touch sheepishly and nervously.

"Awww..." Sally giggled, snuggling closer. "...Would you think I was crazy...if I even had dreams about us...together...before we...well, began courting?"

Jack blinked several times, feeling himself warm up again. "You...did? Really?" he asked curiously. "A-About what exactly?" The additional question had popped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Well I..." She blushed at the memory of those times she'd wake up, realizing she was only dreaming, and would feel a sense of sorrow and longing for it to have been real. "Well...back then they were...my escape from my life. And every time I would wake up...I'd try to go back to sleep to escape just a bit longer. I'd dream about us doing all kinds of things...and even sometimes I dreamed of us marrying, even back then..." She blushed at the thought. "That night I discovered my premonition about Christmas...I fell asleep outside by your front gate, and I dreamed of saving you from disaster."

"Oh..." He smiled and his eye sockets went half lidded. He let out a small sigh, gazing at her. "Oh Sally...my extra sweet Sally..." He chuckled a little, hugging her close. "Such sweet, innocent, loving, selfless dreams...all from your heart and even one about keeping me safe..." He smiled more. "You know..." he swallowed, almost chuckling a tiny bit, "If there's one thing that never fails to entice me more than your beautiful body, my Sally...it's your perfect heart and all the love it holds..." He brushed a strand or two of hair from her face, just for the sake of a clearer view of her big, expressive eyes.

The blush grew on her cheeks, making her smile more. "Thank you...and I can say the same about you, too."

Jack smiled with just a touch of pride. "Really? Well, I..." but then he paused in his reply and blinked, a thought suddenly smacking him in the skull. "Wait a minute! You slept OUTSIDE! In the WINTER! Right near my front gate! Sally!" He looked at her with a frown and nearly a scowl, blinking in disbelief.

Cringing, she looked down in shame. I probably should not have said that... "Yes, I did..."

"Well why didn't you just...come to me! I would have let you stay here...You must know that!" He let out a small, frustrated sigh and looked at her firmly, speaking sincerely. "Now, Sally, you listen to me, I know you're shy and I know that you've gotten better about standing up for yourself and looking out for yourself with me at least, but doing that was not okay and I want you to promise me that you will not do anything like it ever again. You will always have a bed in this house to return to, either your own or the one you're sharing with me right now, and if for some unthinkable reason you're in a place where you can't get back here and you happen to be alone, you will find the nearest house and knock on the door and if they're our friends they will be honored to give you a place to rest for the night and if you're in a place with strangers you'll just ask for a place to sleep and mention that not only are you Halloween royalty but that your lover is none other than the Pumpkin King himself, and I'm certain that at least will procure you a room quickly enough. Honestly, Sally, IN THE WINTER? RIGHT OUTSIDE MY GATE? Oogie Boogie was still around then, Sally! Even though you were in town do you have any idea of the danger...I can't even..." Jack was starting to get hysterical now and he was aware of it. He stopped, closed his eye sockets for a moment and let out a breath, then opened them again and finished in a much quieter and calmer voice, "Just...don't do dangerous things like that out of shyness anymore, Sally, please...if not for yourself then for me. If anything happened to you, I'd just..." He let out another deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Just...no more things like that...alright, Sally?" He placed his arm over her waist, hugging her near him in a feeling of safety and relief, awaiting her response.

In hindsight, she did realize he was right, right? It was almost funny to think. Yes, her shyness and not wanting to bother her friend at the time did overtake her sense of logic in taking care of herself. For the most part, she did all right, and woke up the night morning there...only to find the escalation of his obsession with Christmas, with the trouble beginning since then. Still, a sense of shame washed through her at having worried him like this. She was, indeed, right outside his gate and he had no idea.

"..I...I won't, Jack..I promise. I'm...I'm sorry I worried you. At the time...I felt very odd and strange about actually coming up and asking for your help since I couldn't get back inside the lab. Despite that, it's no excuse, is it? Well, I promise you...I assure you I won't do that again. I should have known better." She looked away again, still a bit guilty. But...I did make it through the night okay, if that's any...consolation at all... The next morning was pretty warm..." She recalled this, and decided not to bring up the OTHER factor of that morning. "But I'm sorry. I won't be that stupid again."

Jack just sighed, shaking his head at her, still with a touch of a stern look and frown. "The next morning was pretty warm..." He sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Sally, I know you're trying to soften this a little for my sake but I'm serious. You are a princess and I wlll not have you sleeping outside or doing any other equally dangerous thing just because you don't feel like you can ask someone to bother helping you. Honestly, if I had seen you out there that night I would have gone right downstairs and right out to you and picked you up and carried you right inside to the couch and the fireplace and I wouldn't have listened to another word about it. And I would still do that if the situation arose." He let out another small sigh and glanced down in a touch of frustration, though the emotion was obviously starting to wane a little now that he had had time to process everything. And yet, "Have half a mind to institute a new law making loitering in the streets after dark illegal...And if it wasn't for the vampires and the town band I might very well go draft something up for it _right now!_" he mumbled a little to himself under his breath, but still fairly audibly.

An inaudible gulp came to her throat, and for some strange reason...there was just something so...alluring about how he was acting more stern, authoritative and firm like this... It made her feel so heated inside, and her chest heave a bit as her breathing harshed a bit. She just about wanted to beg he keep talking like that, and just absorb the strange rush of endorphins it seemed to bring. She wasn't a masochist by any means, and certainly didn't like cruelty, but she found his genuine concern and how he used that as a means of a rather...stern and authoritative side to come through, she found it...interesting, and so alluring, for lack of a better term.

"I'm sorry..." She managed, her breathing slowing down a bit as she looked up with wide eyes. "You're right, I was foolish...but I swear I won't do that again..." She actually scooted closer, still feeling taken by his sterner side, especially since it was directed at her. "I-is there...anything else I should know...?"

Jack noticed her moving closer...and he noticed a touch of a change in her breathing, especially since they really were so close. He blinked at all of that, as well as at her question, looking at her curiously. "Anything else? I...well...I guess just that...I don't mean to seem like I'm yelling at you right now, Sally, or like I'm angry at you...I'm just worried about you as a King worried about one of his subjects and also as a man worried about the woman he loves. And I guess I feel like I have to make a firm statement about my opinions about all of this so that you know where I stand..." He continued to look at her curiously...There was something in her eyes...he couldn't figure it out. "Sally, are you alright? I didn't really upset you terribly just now or anything, did I?"

"No, no...not at all..." Her hand came up and touched his cheek gently. "I understand your feelings..." The rising and falling of her chest slowed a bit as her breathing paced evenly. "But I...well I..." She blushed, wondering just how she could say how alluring he was without sounding silly.

Now Jack blinked and his eye sockets went a little wide again tonight at the touch of her hand to his cheek...and at how, well...she was so close at this point and...for some reason breathing so heavily, that...when the air entered her chest and caused it to rise, it pressed against his own chest. "S-Sally, wh-what is it?" he asked with a small gulp, sincerely utterly in the dark about whatever was suddenly going on.

"I kind of...like it when you're very stern and bring your authority to the table..." Sally purred, actually purred, her eyelids growing half-lidded.

"U-U-U-Uhhhh..." Little shakes were going all through Jack and it felt like something small had just exploded in a flash in his brain. "Y-You like...You...like..." It started to process more and more...And then Jack started to...smile again...To grin, really, would be the better term. "You...like...when your Pumpkin King..acts like your Pumpkin King...? Am I understanding that right, Sally...?" he asked curiously, just to start...He would move on to his other fun new realization next.

"Yes..." Sally giggled, looking at him with a smile. "I have to admit it's...quite attractive..."

Jack's grin grew to it's utmost. "Well then, as your Pumpkin King I have to _demand_ to know..." He gently traced a fingertip of his arm still over her waist up the length of her back, right over her spine... "...where did you learn to make that sound...? And why have you been holding out on me with it...my sneaky little spectre of seduction..." He moved his fingertip down her spine again and rested his hand low on her back once more...and he was actually debating with himself about maybe attempting anything lower...

Once more Sally giggled. "Oh...you can do better than that... But um...I don't know. It was something I heard a few times..."

Jack raised part of his brow. " 'I can do better than that'...Is that a challenge, my Sally?" He smiled a little more.

"Yes." Sally beamed, slinking back a bit. She shivered a bit from his touches, arching her back a bit in response. "Um...well...if you want."

"I always want..." A glint of something was in his eyes. "But before I start though can I share something with you, my Sally?" he whispered quietly, almost seductively into her ear.

"Of course..." Sally shivered, her voice coming out in a breathy gasp, her entire body shivering. "A-Anything..."

A grinning Jack leaned in extra close to her ear and whispered quietly, "When you make that enticing little purring noise...I think it drives me about as wild as my 'sterner' side drives you..." And then suddenly his mouth was at the crux of her neck and collar, kissing away (for starters...).

"Ooh!" This took her by surprise as she giggled quite a bit at his actions. "I-I'll try to keep doing that sometimes then..." She managed a purring noise yet again, despite her giggles getting in the way.

Jack chuckled a little himself...and then for the first time he let the little kisses to that meeting place between her neck and collar cease...and he started instead to gently, gently (really only using his lips for now) nibble at one of her seams in that spot, almost massaging it with his mouth...and his hand on her back started to slip just a little bit lower.

"Oooohh...! Mmm...oooh my..." Her back arched yet again as her gasps melted into moans at this new little action. Kisses along her neck or where her shoulders met her neck junction were always nice, but these little massage-y nibbles? They were certainly something else!

"Mmm..." A deep moan escaped Jack. He just couldn't help it. They were so close and he could feel everything about how her body was reacting to this...and it didn't help that the silk material of her nightgown really was so thin...or that they had just been talking about her body and the parts he didn't get to see just yet... He focused his little nibbles right on the stitches themselves, giving the entire length of the seam slow, special attention. His hand on her back moved lower still, starting to not be in a very good place for a couple insisting on 'waiting until marriage.'

Now Sally's eyes squeezed shut as she arched her back even further up, why ,even her hips were slowly elevating themselves by now! Her head sank back into the softness, her lips parted as she moaned a little louder by now. "Mmm...mmm...ooohh...that's..oh...Jack...right there...ooohhh..."

Jack continued in his ministrations, slowly starting to come more and more over her until he was half on top of her now. The way she moved and moaned and gasped and said his name in pleasure was so much...too much! He kept going for a few more seconds but then just had to stop for a moment. He pulled back his mouth from her neck, though he stayed on top of her, and he opened his eye sockets and did his best to catch his breath. "S-S-So..." he almost laughed at reminding himself of her little 'challenge', "...a-am I doing 'better', S-S-Sally?" His hand was still more in a place it shouldn't be than less but he didn't move it right away...He just savored the probably fleeting opportunity since, for all he knew, the next sleepover they had really might not be until they were married. Jack glanced to Sally's face, awaiting her reply to his question.

"Yes..." Came her giggly reply, her eyes opening now, blinking them a few times, looking a lot more cute and innocent than before, completely negating her suggestiveness earlier. "You are...you're..."

A still somewhat trembling and panting Jack did his best to compose himself as he sat up a little more upon her, still smiling at her. "I'm...what, Sally?"

"Well...a lot of things..but...um...amazing...wonderful...tempting, come to mind?" She then took hold of his collar to bring his face down to her level, meeting their lips in a searing kiss.

"Mmmm!" shot gruffly out of a surprised Jack's throat, his eye sockets flying open wide! And her words echoed wonderfully in his mind... 'Amazing...wonderful...tempting...' He gulped and utterly collapsed in her grasp, only able to articulate one final thought before his eye sockets closed in bliss. '_What a woman..._'

And then, in a surprising, bold feat of strength, Sally had no idea what came over her, but oh boy it happened before she could even come close to processing it! She flipped them over, bringing her on top, her knees on either side of his skeletal frame. Her kisses remained soft and sweet, though with a tint of passion.

"Hmm! Mmm...Mmm!" And just like that Jack's eye sockets were wide open again and they were darting all around and his breathing had gone from shallow to about as heavy as could be, and he gripped the blankets at his sides in nervousness and confusion and fear and...wonder...He couldn't stop...He could only wait to see how she would handle things. She was definitely the one in control of the situation right now after all.

Unable to help herself, Sally giggled between kisses. She could not believe she was actually taking control! She always used to do so in very small ways, which worked, and she never had any problems being the more submissive of the two.

But hey, it was interesting to try it, even though she had no idea what came over her to do so!

_I suppose his mannerisms are getting to me more than I thought. _She thought laughingly.

If that wasn't enough, she gently coursed her little cloth tongue along his mouth, sweetly requesting entrance.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned a tiny bit, though more in... well...a slight degree of panic than pure pleasure or anything like that. He was just...sort of scared, actually. What was she going to do with him? How was he going to be able to keep himself under control? And what if...she couldn't keep herself under control? Wh-What should he do with that? He really did want them to be able to stop and to not do...something...everything...in the heat of the moment...but also of course...he didn't want to 'reject her' should the situation arise. Her tongue was still gently playing along his lips though and he knew he needed to give some response to that...Still though, that little bit of cloth was small and also he had gotten one of his own 'deep' kisses earlier so...he decided to give her this and gently opened his mouth, his eye sockets still half opened.

"Mmm..." Sally moaned in response, and gently slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring anywhere she could reach. A moment later, she felt his own come up to meet hers, as if a greeting. She giggled, and gently danced her against his. She kept their deeper kiss on a sweeter level so as not to get carried away, since she could sense he was feeling a bit panicked, and so she slowed things down to the best that she could.

Finally, now that he had really gotten used to it and now that she did indeed seem to be 'calming' a little, Jack let his eye sockets slowly shut, and let his tongue gently touch and play with hers...He let out a deep sigh through his nose sockets and finally fully relaxed against the pillows and his bed, and slowly managed to bring up his arms to gently hold her around the lower part of her back.

A sweet little coo escaped the back of her throat between kisses, as some kind of a sweet assurance. Where were her hands? She hadn't paid attention to them! Oh yes, they were holding his shoulders gently. She shivered a bit as he now held her, feeling giddy, but she kept slow and sweet within their deep kiss.

A sort of a dreamy sigh escaped Jack at the back of his throat now and he let his tongue play with hers a little more, though gently still of course. His panic had now all but slipped away and he was finally able to truly enjoy himself a little. It reminded him of waking up with her clinging on top of him back in Valentine's Town actually...only...a little bit better of course for obvious reasons. He even managed to move a hand up and gently stroke her hair.

A soft moan then escaped Sally at his sweet gesture before she settled herself a bit more on top, going slowly and gently. There was a part of her that was stark-raving mad to turn things up a notch, but her intrinsic tendencies came through in the long run, keeping things enjoyable, sweet and slow, though passionate enough.

Jack was now all but smiling to himself as they continued to embrace, having passed from panicked to accepting to just sort of goofily lovesick at this point. He let her do whatever she pleased, only trying not to chuckle too much at the back of his throat at all of her sweetness.

Pulling back, though reluctantly, Sally panted a bit and then lay her forehead against his, closing her eyes in bliss. There was truly nothing better than this, was there? Getting close and snuggling or kissing in bed together...it was something she was looking forward to all the more. It even reminded her of that morning they'd woken up together in Valentine Town, how close they were...

"Jack..." She cooed sweetly. "Are you all right...?"

He chuckled goofily, his eyes only half opening and a big grin on his face. He gave a little nod. "S-Sure, S-S-Sally...y-your a-amazing, w-wonderful, t-t-tempting Jack is...a-okay!" He chuckled a little more, looking up at her.

Sally blinked, and realized that he'd used her words like that and couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, Jack...you're too much...but that's good." She kissed his cheek sweetly and felt herself blush.

Jack's smile grew more if that was possible. And then he observed, about as bashfully as possible, "Y-You know, Sally...I...like being, um...on top of you very much but...there is absolutely something to be said for _you_ being on top of _me_..." He savored the feeling again...all of her soft curves matching up with the spaces and crevices of his skeletal form... He chuckled a little again.

"..Oh..." Sally realized that she was, indeed, on top of him like this...and she blushed heavily. "I-I don't know what came over me..."

Jack gulped and chuckled a little again. "W-Well, whatever it was...I like it..." He winked up at her.

Her cheeks grew hotter, but Sally smiled quite a bit. "Me too." Her fingers gently toyed with his collar, inching slowly toward his buttons.

Jack suddenly blinked several times and then his gaze fell to her hands gently playing with his collar and his buttons. "Sally...what are you doing?" he asked quietly, curiously, and with a tiny little gulp as he looked at the sight with interest.

"Huh? Doing what?" Sally blinked, honestly confused. She had barely even realized what her naughty little fingers were doing. She looked down, realizing. "Oh! ...Sorry." She pulled her hand away.

"No!" Jack quickly exclaimed at the feeling of her hand suddenly withdrawing. Then he blinked and glanced to the side bashfully. "I-I mean...I...w-wasn't complaining...I was just...curious..." He gave a little gulp again and a shrug this time too.

"...Oh...all right..." Sally smiled and replaced her hand, and giggled. "Okay." She giggled and continued playing with his collar, and then nuzzling into his neck, just lost in the moment...humming softly... "Mmm mmmmhmm..."

Jack let out a shuddery sigh at her sweet humming...He loved it so. And her beautiful little fingers were still playing with his little buttons...It made him think of how one day those buttons would be undone for her...It made him want to try asking his other request again. "S-Sally...th-that's nice...Thank you...A-And, Sally..." his voice dropped very quiet... "If it's not too much...could...you...While you hum, could you...y-you..." he let out another airy sigh, unable to go on for a moment.

Sally giggled, cooing her response. "Yes? What is it?" Her eyelashes fluttered, her lips curling into a smile.

"W-Will you tell me more...about...that perfect night when...you'll let this silly old Pumpkin King have a-all of you...? I think I like when you talk about that, Sally...It makes me think of how glorious life will be when we're married..." he finished his request in a little whisper, gently stroking over the length of her hair and back with one of his bony hands.

"Jack...you're not old..." Sally giggled, shaking her head. She couldn't help but playfully berate the fact he'd refer to himself that way. Yes, he'd been around longer than she'd existed, but she never did think of him as "old". "But um...sure...I mean...it may be subject to change...once it...h-happens, but...well..." She blushed heavily. She also had no idea what the entire process of lovemaking entailed, so she had to leave that part blank. "W-Well...As I said...you will...get to see all of me...and...well..." She added in a smaller voice, "Touch wherever you want."

A cute little goofy smirk came to Jack's face. He was in a state of dreamy, half-daydreaming bliss, and it didn't help that she was still on top of him. He gave a very big, very happy gulp. "Hmm...yes...all of my pretty Sally...looking and t-touching...So many seams I haven't explored yet...So many to explore...one day...soon..." He let out a long, soft sigh and then added quietly, still smiling. "And of course..y-you...can touch wherever you want on me too...I hope that's decent compensation for what you'll give me that night...and for the rest of our married lives...I live to serve my Queen, after all..." His stroking up and down her back was getting slower and slower.

"Absolutely." Came her response, with more snuggles. "Well...aside from...er...certain things...I suppose we'd just...let ourselves go, and not hold back in anything?"

A very very distinct gulp passed through Jack's throat. "O-Oh, well...i-if you'd like to think about it like that then...th-that's one way to put it..." He snuggled her close as well.

"All right...um...well..." She bit her lip, wondering what else she could possibly say about it. What DID married couples actually do? Was there some kind of custom? Was it really just a matter of doing what worked? Or were there other things she didn't know about?

Sally pouted. She didn't like being in the dark about all of this. Note to self, I'll have to see if Flower Heart would be willing to give me a less vague explanation...

Then again, she could be frustrated about it later. For now, it was just time to relax.

"Um...well...is there...anything else?" She whispered, now nuzzling his cheek, while her fingers toyed with his collar again.

Jack let out a small, perfectly content sigh. He snuggled her a little more. "Don't worry, my Sally...Anything else...we'll take care of as we come upon it...together." He turned his half lidded eye sockets to her large, expressive eyes and decided to ask a question that he had had some suspicions about for a while, but that they had never openly discussed before. "Sally?" he started sweetly, not wanting to make her feel at all uncomfortable or embarrassed in any way, if he could help it.

"Mm-hmm?" She raised her head to look at him curiously.

He let out another small sigh, still gently stroking her hair. "Do you...really not know...much about...um...what husbands and wives might do together that's different from what people just courting one another might do together?" he asked gently.

Sally blinked. Had he really just asked that? She had a feeling he knew that she had no idea about it all, but never thought he'd ask her directly. A little pout came to her lips and she shook her head. "No."

Jack let out a breath, a small smile still on his face. He had sort of been expecting that. To be honest, he himself had been a little 'rusty' on certain 'specifics' about the whole thing until Sally coming along had put him in the mind to look up some supplemental information about it in a few books on biology. But anyway, getting back to the matter at hand, his Sally seemed to only know the things he had helped teach her and helped her to pursue so far. He stroked her hair and looked into her eyes, replying gently and kindly.

"Sally...I wish you wouldn't look so sad about it. It's okay. Existence...really is so new to you, isn't it? It makes perfect sense that you wouldn't know everything about life just yet. And, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you admit something you didn't want to admit or anything like that. I was just...curious. But...Sally...I want you to know that it really is alright..." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Even I don't know everything...A-After all, I've never actually...erm...m-m-made l-love to a woman before..." He cleared his throat, moving right along. "So, we'll both be new at it together...A-And before we start anything that night I'll explain to you everything I can about it, and if it'll take some getting used to for you then we don't have to do it right away-we can just cuddle and kiss and explore and w-work our way up to it when we're ready. And...when it does happen, I'll be there with you every step of the way and we'll learn together and understand it together and...it will be wonderful, my dear Sally...You have my word as your Pumpkin King." He gave her a small, sincere affirmative and almost pledge-like nod.

The little pout remained for a few moments before her lips curled into a sweet smile, and then she nuzzled her head into his neck. A part of her couldn't help but feel a bit elated at the fact that she would be his first...while he was her first, as well, obviously. "All right, Jack...that sounds like a good idea." She trusted him immensely, and knew that when the time came, it would all be clear to her.

Jack smiled fully and let out a happy sigh through his nose sockets, hugging her extra close for a moment. "I'm happy, Sally...I'm happy you think that's a good idea." He loosened his hug a little, just holding her now and gazing up at her in adoration. "Sally...my Sally..." he cooed gently, just for the sake of saying her sweet name. Then he reached up, gently brushing the back of his hand against one of her cheeks, and then around her ear where he pushed some loose strands of her yarn hair, and then down the length of her hair a little. His hand stopped at her shoulder and he gently rested it there for a moment, squeezing the area gently...He was quiet during all of this, just smiling...And then he massaged it just a little...And then for some reason, he really didn't know why, he just...gently moved his hand around and down her shoulder...and gently moved the thin strap of her nightgown with it, exposing the pretty, full, bare shoulder he loved so much. He really didnt know why, he just...maybe he felt like flirting again or maybe he just liked seeing that full expanse of blueness before him or maybe it was just an accident but he didn't care...It had happened and he didn't move to correct it. He just still smiling up at her with that same loving look, not heating anything up right now but just...enjoying the beautiful mellow moment.

Oh my..." Sally giggled, feeling a shiver run up her spine at his gestures, especially at how he lowered the strap of her nightgown. She of course made no such protest or attempt to stop him. A dreamy sigh escaped her lips as she lay her forehead against his own, and somehow, her own hand just now undid the top button of his long pajamas, without her even realizing it.

"O-Oh!" A little gasp escaped Jack. He...certainly hadn't expected this...Sh-She had just popped open one of his shirt buttons. He gulped, clinging to her bare shoulder a tiny bit more. "S-Sally..." he whispered quietly, trying not to smile, "Are we...g-going to, um...have another... 'intimate' moment?" he asked curiously...and his other hand came up to gently rest on Sally's other shoulder though he didn't do anything to her other strap...yet...

"Um...I don't know..." Sally blinked, realizing what they were doing, and she smiled. "Unless you want it to be?" She toyed with the second button.

A little tremble went through him at the second button going. H-How many buttons did his shirt have anyway? He really couldn't remember...four, five maybe? He really wasn't sure... "I...w-well..." he let out a little trembly sigh, "W-We could just...see where it goes...I s-suppose..." Gently his other hand came down, taking her strap down with it. The overall effect at this point was that the top of her nightgown fell a tiny bit. And a very distracting effect it was to the Pumpkin King.

"I was thinking that, too..." Sally cooed sweetly, and then met his lips in a sweet kiss, feeling a shiver as the second strap was now askew as well.

Jack closed his eye sockets and kissed her back gently, massaging her shoulders a tiny bit. He kept things calm and sweet, though he could feel something building up inside of himself, warm and deep.

Unable to help herself, the second button of his top pajamas came undone, and she shifted a little to settle herself more over him, but kept her actions sweet and gentle, especially their kiss, which although prolonged, was much more tame than earlier.

A deep breath entered Jack's lungs and he could even feel a tiny bit of a draft on his collar bone now. It was so...exhilarating... Still he kept the kiss sweet and gentle, though his hands couldn't help but make her shoulder massage a bit deeper, the bases of his palms dipping a little lower on the front of her chest.

A gasp sounded from Sally at the intensified feeling, but soon melted into moans she emitted between kisses, making her melt all the more against him. Her hand then gently trailed along his collarbone, which had been exposed a little bit.

"Ah!" A sudden gasp escaped Jack and he instantly broke from the kiss, breathing heavily, his eye sockets wide and his jaw even agape a little. He still clung to her shoulders, but more in shock than in passion right now. "S-Sally..." he whispered in a tone rather flustered, rather surprised...and yet also a touch curious and intrigued.

"...What's wrong?" Sally blinked, her eyes wide with concern. "Did I...do something wrong?" She hadn't even realized what she was doing.

"I...N-No...But...you never...touched my bones before...except for my skull and hands and that one perfect rib bone that I'll cherish forever above all he others..." he replied, voice both happy and flustered, still looking a touch overwhelmed though not as badly as at first.

"...Oh." Sally looked down, and pulled her hand away. "Sorry." She looked away sheepishly.

Jack shook his head. "No, no...Sally, why must you always be sorry? Silly. Nothing you ever do to me warrants an apology...and especially in regards to our, um... 'closeness'. It was just...a very new and...good feeling for me...It was a little scary but I'm starting to get used to it now that it happened...Okay?" He looked up at her sincerely.

"...Okay." She looked back with a sheepish smile. "That's true, I suppose it is a bit overwhelming. But um, if you want me to keep going, I will, or I can stop."

Jack let out a breath and looked deeply into her eyes. "I...would like you to keep going...but very slowly, if that would be okay. I-I mean, just one button at a time and just...b-be gentle with the touching...But otherwise, whatever you would like to do is fine with me..." He looked to her with nervousness and yet with full and complete trust brimming in his eye sockets. "You know me, Sally...The full suit with tails all the time, like I said...I-I'm not used to e-exposure...But I wouldn't mind practicing a tiny bit with you for now..." he added sincerely.

Seeing the trust within his nervousness, Sally just felt so touched, and smiled warmly before nuzzling her nose to his cheek. "I understand, and don't worry, I'll always do all I can to be slow and gentle with you, especially when exposed." She understood why he felt more nervous about being a bit more exposed, since he covered himself completely from shoulders to feet and wasn't so used to being uncovered in presence of someone else. She herself wore short sleeves and her dress was usually about a few inches below her knees, so she usually had a good portion of her arms and some of her lower legs exposed all the time, so it didn't bother her entirely, however modest she was. "Don't worry...you're in good hands with me."

Jack smiled up at her gratefully, happily, with all the trust in the world. "I know...my Sally. You're in good hands with me too." He massaged her shoulders a tiny bit to illustrate things and chuckled a little, starting to feel more relaxed about her touching his bones.

Sally smiled back in utter gratitude, feeling just so happy that he trusted her so much. It made her melt. She nuzzled her cheek against his and continued her little ministrations along his neck and collarbone, going at a slow and gentle pace. "Jack, I love you..." She cooed.

A deep, shuddery sigh escaped a smiling, blissful Jack and he even shifted up a little to expose more of his bones up there. "S-Sally...I love you too...A-And that feels...s-s-so good...So very good..." he almost purred out, every place she touched heating right at the bone's core.

"I'm glad..." Her hand continued questing upward, along his neck and then down his collarbone again. "Your bones are so strong, so smooth and feel good to the touch."

His grin got all wobbly and goofy. "I-I...w-well...Th-Thank you...my Miss Sally..." was all he could reply bashfully...and extra bashfully as something inside of him couldn't help but wish...a third button could get involved in all of this...maybe..just to see what it might be like...as long as they were doing this anyway.

A couple of minutes, or what seemed like hours, passed along before Sally not only initiated a sweet kiss, but her hand trailed down a little bit further, undoing the third button slowly.

"Ah! Oh..." Jack gasped, his back arching and chest rising a little at her undoing another of his buttons. He realized now that this shirt only had buttons down the top part, and only four...but even still, she could get a lot of access to him just from that... He smiled more, relaxing again as he exhaled through his nose and kissed her sweetly back. He just hoped he could keep from trembling too much at all of this.

Her hand trailed a bit further down, but went slowly between the opened folds, and then felt that she was just about nearing his ribcage. She paused, hesitating, before gently patting for a second and then going back up toward his collarbone again.

His collar...almost his ribs...Forget going back and forth-he actually fully wanted her to undo that fourth button...wanted her hands in his ribcage. He wanted to know what it would feel like more than anything else in the world, and he felt the trembles in his bones starting to grow stronger.

ulling back a bit, Sally looked down, realizing she had all but one button left. She bit her lip, and looked up again, blushing. "Um...m-m-may...I...?"

His eyes opened a little and he nodded instantly. "P-Please...do..." His back arched and his chest rose a tiny bit. He couldn't help it. "Please, while...while I want it more than I'm nervous about it...T-Touch my bones, Sally...p-please..." he whispered gently to her.

"Oooh...all right..." Sally smiled and then slowly undid the final button, pushing back the folds just a little bit to get a better look. "Ooohh.." A bit more of his ribcage was exposed by now, and she gently ran her hand along his ribs, keeping her eyes to his own.

"O-O-O-Oh!" Jack had never heard his voice reach a tone like it had just reached. It had been light, startled, slightly squeaking, somewhat moan-like! His breathing became heavy, his chest rising and falling, his hands gripping along the sides of her bare shoulders for stability and just because he couldn't handle things without doing that. "Y-Yes...Sally...yes...th-thank you..." came his voice weakly, sweetly, laced with pleasure...

Beaming, Sally nodded her head and continued to gently but thoroughly give his other ribs some attention, all the while leaning down and smothering his face with kisses. "You're welcome, my darling..." She cooed, happy to be able to incite such pleasure to him.

"O-Oh..." This exclamation was much calmer and tamer than Jack's first one but only because at this point his senses were utterly overwhelmed with pleasure. He couldn't feel or hear or see or smell or taste anything but Sally...All of it was Sally...It was almost unbearable, it felt so good. He just let her keep going, melting into her touches and kisses, totally losing his will at the moment... "Such...talented hands..." gurgled up out of his mouth, barely intentionally.

Sally blushed, giggling. "Thanks..." She went a little lower, hesitated, but continued, even gently touching the rib bone she had replaced back on Valentine's Day...the one he apparently never removed again.

"Mmm..." came gently, happily out of Jack's mouth with a sigh, his eyes blinking a few times. "S-Sally...wh-what are we doing? We were supposed to have just a nice normal sleepover but now...we've talked about making love and I've touched and seen more of you than I ever have before and we've french kissed and I've nibbled you and we've been on top of one another and now I'm lying here with my shirt half open while you touch places no one else has ever even seen...And I'm adoring the whole beautiful night..." He chuckled giddily to himself. W-We definitely have a good physical relationship to go along with our perfect emotional relationship...I like it..." He sighed happily, letting his eyes drift shut for a moment. The initial euphoria about all of this had passed and now he could just peacefully enjoy it all.

"...Well...I don't know...I suppose...things kind of transcended into this...but um...I-I like it too..." Sally now blushed and pulled her hand away, and let herself relax a few moments, just enjoying the moment along with him too. As she rose up, she saw his eyes open...and there was a strange glint to them as he focused on her. "Um...Jack?" She blinked, her eyes wide.

"Hmm?" Jack replied, looking rather deeply into her eyes. He gently touched her shoulders more, savoring her blue cloth with all of its pretty seams. His grin was rather distinct...and only growing the more he looked at her.

Now she had a look that clearly said "Uh-oh", as she shrunk back a little. "Um...n-nothing...just...making sure...you know..."

"Making sure about...what?" he asked, something very sly coming to his tone. He didn't know what it was...maybe it was an after effect of all of the bone touching but...he was starting to become a little...intoxicated with her at the moment. And what was that shy little look suddenly coming to her face all about? He wanted to know...very much.

"Um...nothing! I uh...just...um..." Some nervous giggles escaped her as she yet shrunk back, playing with her hair.

Jack chuckled a tiny bit, still looking at her in that same deeply intrigued and deeply grinning way. "Tell me, Sally...? Or does your 'big bad' Pumpkin King have to make a royal demand for the information?" He laughed at little at the idea as he brought up one of his hands and gently removed the strands of hair that she was playing with from her grasp, twirling it around his own fingers now, just because he felt like it.

"I-It's not important..." Now she felt vulnerable that her shield was taken away, giggling nervously again. "Don't worry about it."

Okay now he HAD to know...and from the way she was acting it didn't seem like she really had a problem telling him whatever it was...She just seemed more like she was nervous than anything else. He grinned all the more. "Tell me, Sally...Tell me..." He twirled her hair more tightly around his fingers, still looking deeply into her eyes and something smirkish coming to his eyes and smile. "I am Jack, the Pumpkin King...and I'm afraid I will not be denied, my perfectly pleasurable princess of the night..."

"Umm..." The alluring, sweeping feeling coursed through her at his growing intensity. "Maybe I...d-don't want to...tell...it's not important..."

Jack pouted a tiny bit. "Everything about you is important, Sally...But I do wish you would share with me...unless you really don't want to of course...But really...I would love to know...love to..." He released her hair and placed his palm against her cheek gently.

A tiny smile came to her lips, deciding to play a little game, using a little phrase he sometimes made whenever she'd bashfully try to tell him to stop saying certain things. "...Make me."

A very intrigued and surprised look came to Jack's face... "Make you...Yes, why not...I could see if I could...make you...I could see if I could make my Sally..." And suddenly before he could let his conscience think better of it he had taken her by the shoulders and flipped her over, positioning himself atop her, his legs resting around hers and his hands deeply upon her shoulders...that were still without straps, by the way... He as looking down at her now, the top part of his shirt still wide open and he didn't fail to note that, along with this, the top hem of Sally's nightgown was still rather lower than usual due to losing its straps. He grinned down at her. "Tell me..." he shot back enticingly, his smile only growing. "Tell me your sweet secret and I'll keep it in my heart forever..." He leaned down and gave her lips a small, sweet kiss and then lifted up, looking back to her eyes for her reactions.

Now her eyes were wide, her lips parted slightly in a small "o", and she was all but frozen and so enticed by his display of taking control. Unable to help herself, Sally all but melted and let out a happy sigh, her eyes going half-lidded. "Um...sure... I was...making sure you were all right...and I...could see you were up to something and I...wanted to know what..."

Jack's eye socket's lit up and he looked down upon her adoringly. "Really? That's all...You could see something building in me for you and...you wanted to know what it was?" He sighed. "Well..." he pressed his fingers tenderly into her bare shoulders, gazing down at her beautiful exposed face and neck and collar and...even a little lower, at this point, "...now you know, don't you?"

"...I-I suppose so..." Sally shivered a bit, her chest heaving as her breathing grew laboured.

Her breathing increasing like that and the effect it had on her was about as distracting as anything could be to Jack. "S-Sally..." he did his best to glance away, though it was hard. "S-Sally, I...you...Sh-h...th-there's no need to...to breathe so hard...J-Just be calm, my darling...You know I'll always be gentle and loving with you first and foremost. I don't bite, Sally..." He chuckled a little, doing his best to break the ice and also to eliminate that 'distraction' caused by her deeping panting at the moment.

"I-I know...I can't help it..." Her breathing slowed a bit, and she smiled. "I trust you, though..." Sally took a deep breath, allowing her breathing to return to normal, as she brought her hands to his face.

Jack was very grateful that she had chosen to take his face and turn it back toward her after she had slowed her all but 'heaving' breaths before. Not that she still wasn't the most distracting demon goddess in existence still like this but...at least she was a distracting demon goddess that he could possibly resist. For now, anyway. "Y-Yes..." he replied breathily, "You can trust me...forever, Sally...e-even with the most beautiful creature in existence underneath me in my bed with her thin, silk nightgown...starting to hide less and less...I...I can hold out...I can...still be gentle and trustworthy with my Sally...My Sally..." he cooed her name at the very end of all of that, things inside of him heating more and more as he had spoken, though he could still manage to keep it all in check.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally beamed happily and brought their mouths together in a sweet kiss, then pulled back, lowering her hands to his shoulders. "Well...you do bring out a side in me I never knew..." It was strange, how so much passion and even seductiveness lay within her, something she never knew of. It was only when the moments of passion arose that they made themselves known, begging to come out. Anytime she pushed them back, she could always feel as if they were saying _I will not be denied any longer_! before retreating. And now she realized it, and it felt...odd, strange, even a bit scary. But who's to say it wasn't a good thing? It did help bring them closer together in a more...physical aspect, didn't it? "And I like it..."

"I know..." he replied in a deep voice with a slight smirk. "I knew you were good at kissing but...I didn't know you were good at so many other things too..." He reached down and gently traced his fingertip over that curved, deep seam on her chest that dipped to the top of her already rather low dreass before curling upward. "And of course...you bring out a side of me that no one's ever touched before...And I like it too..." He chuckled a to himself.

"...Really?" Sally beamed, shivering a bit under his touch. "I...I did?"

Jack nodded, still grinning away. "Of course, Sally...You can't think I've ever behaved like how I am now in front of anyone else...The thought never would have occurred to me and even if it had and I had tried it, it all would have been utterly mortifying. But not with you, Sally..I..I want to love you...forever...and I want to express that love to you...as deeply and intimately as we can...forever..." He cooed to her, moving a fingertip down another seam or two on the upper part of her chest.

"Oh..." She said in response, understanding now. "M-Me too... I want to love you too, and share it and express it with you, now and forever..." Softly, she added. "For it is plain, as anyone can see..." She shivered at his touches. "We're simply meant to be."

Jack gave a shuddery sigh of perfect happiness and pleasure. "Yes...meant to be...You are meant to be mine and I am meant to be yours...and we are meant to be married...and to know one another as no one else does...bodies and all...and our children are meant to be happy and delightful and a joy..."

"Definitely..." Sally trailed one finger down through his open shirt in a sweet yet slightly suggestive manner. "Truly."

"Hmmm..." Jack managed in reply with a small nod. "T-Truly...indeed..." He moved his hands over the top of her chest, savoring the softness. He gulped a little "S-Sally?" he asked with a touch of shyness.

"Yes?" Sally now looked back up at him again, smiling curiously.

Jack gulped. "Should...Should I...we...fix your...um...straps... before something happens?" He had to ask, if for no other reason than her 'distraction' capabilities from before, especially since personally he was more than okay with things staying how they were in terms of her shoulders and her nightgown in general.

"Oh...um...I-I suppose so..." Sally nodded a bit, and managed to move the straps back up to her shoulders, even if she had no problem leaving them down.

Jack could see a touch of almost disappointment enter her face at her action. He sighed and gently brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand. "Sally...i-it's not that I...w-want you to...p-put the straps back up...I-It's just that, erm..." he gulped and cleared his throat. "W-Well...I...y-you're...a lot for me to...resist...Sally...A-And my will power's already gone through a lot tonight...I just...really want to make sure that...I can keep myself calm for the rest of the night...with you in our bed...half wrapped in red silk..." He looked to the side so very bashfully.

"I know, Jack..." She smiled sweetly in understanding. "It's all right...even I have to try to hold myself back and keep calm...so...you're not alone in that at all."

Jack gave a tiny little gulp. "Th-Thank you, Sally...A-And it's nice to know that I'm a little irresistible to you...I like that, I think." He reached down and started gently tracing his finger over a seam on the upper part of her chest.

"You have no idea..." Sally giggled a bit, both at his words and his little ministrations.

"Really?" Jack cooed back in an intrigued tone, his grin growing. "Now, does that mean I have to re-button my shirt lest you can't control yourself and begin to ravish my bones with touches and kisses?" He felt so bashful asking the question and yet so bold and he sort of loved it all. He did his best not to chuckle too much at the whole thing, his touches to her chest seams still continuing.

"Yes..." Sally blushed heavily, trying to avert her eyes. "Um...can...can I...button it for you?" She asked sweetly, shivering from his ministrations.

Jack's eye sockets popped open wide and his jaw fell a little. "I-I...w-well, um...y-yes, but...you...r-really would...r-ravish...i-if I didn't...button up?" He felt his breathing starting to increase a little.

"Um...well I...um...if...if I wasn't..." Sally blushed and then quickly but efficiently re-buttoned them all, and patted his collar. "N-Never mind..." She looked away shyly.

Jack blinked a few times, his skull tilting to the side. "No, what...what i-is it, S-Sally?" he asked, for a moment curiosity overtaking his flusteredness.

"If I wasn't...um...h-holding back...or trying to...control myself...I...I...I...um..." She blushed even harder. "I would... You are impossible to resist..." Admittedly, there was a lot of things she wanted to know...and try with him, and if given the chance, she would. But no, they had to control themselves as much as they could.

"O-O-Oh..." sort of squeaked out of Jack's throat as he realized what she meant. And then he blinked, an even more curious look coming to his face. 'She...really finds me...that...impossible to resist...' Knowing he was desired that much...it was so...enthralling. Irresistible to the most beautiful, attractive, desirable creature he had ever known... "Oh Sally..." he whispered shyly... "I feel...I-I feel...handsome when I'm with you... I suppose that's silly...but it's the truth. I feel...like I am desired...I adore it so much...And I wish we were married for so many wonderful reasons...and one of those must always be is that I wish we were married so that no one had to hold back anymore...and we could close our bedroom door when every day was done and lose ourselves in one another until the morning light..." He was whispering so quietly now.

"Awww..." Sally cooed, and nuzzled his cheek. "It's not silly to feel that way...and I certainly understand how you feel. I guess you can say even I have felt this way.

I suppose...a lot of courting couples go through that, don't they? And I...well, not that it's important to me...but you...well, I feel beautiful, desired with you, something I never even thought of before... I think, in a way...all of this shows us how...wonderful life will be when we marry."

"I make you feel beautiful, my Sally?" Jack smiled in utter bliss. "Well, then...my life is utterly complete and fulfilled. And all that is left is to court and propose to and marry my Sally...love her and m-make love to her...have our lovely, ghastly children...and be with her until the end of time... Doesn't that work out so very nicely?" He chuckled to himself happily and snuggled into her, his strong bones against her soft, rag doll self.

"Oh..." Sally giggled, beaming at the thought. "Jack...I would love nothing more than all of that...and whatever we choose to do in our lives that work." She snuggled into him right back happily.

Jack let out a content sigh throug his nose. "Y-Yes...we'll be perfect together...Me and my Pumpkin Queen...my dearest friend...my Sally Skellington...and our Jack and Sally Skellington juniors..."

"Oh Jack..." Sally cooed, snuggling closer and kissing his cheek sweetly, then toward the corner of his mouth. "I love you...I'll be yours for all time, Jack...I promise."

Jack felt little trembles go through his bones again at that kiss that nearly made it to his lips. His eye sockets were closed and he was snuggled about as into her as he could be. "I love you too, Sally...And I always will be...and always have been...yours. Even before you came along...something inside of me was waiting for you and could not be satisfied until I had you...in my arms...like this...my darling..." He shifted his head and kissed a seam on the upper part of her chest...That beautiful expanse of blue he adored the sight of so very much.

"Ooohhh..." Sally uttered a little gasp at his gesture, and then smiled at his sweet words. "...Oh Jack...I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long...but I'm here for you now...and I always will be." She brought her hands to his shoulders in a gentle squeeze.

"Shh, no...No apologies, my dark queen...You came when you were meant to...First into my world...then into my life...then into my heart...and now into my bed...our bed...with your Pumpkin King who will eternally serve you, and who loves and desires you so... Jack, smling and with his eye sockets still pretty much closed, placed another kiss upon her chest, letting this one drop just a touch lower.

"Oooh!" Her chest rose a little as she arched her back in response, trying to keep herself under control. "Ah...our...b-bed?" Sally blinked, her eyes opening wide.

A shuddery sigh escaped Jack at her cute little gasp...and at her enticing little 'arching' of her back. He nodded, his eye sockets opening more to glance up at her. "Yes, of course...our room...our bed...We'll share a bed for forever...so of course it will be ours...Just like how this place became 'our house' from the moment you moved in..." He smiled a little more. "Unless of course...you have any objections...to sharing a bed with your irresistible Pumpkin King?" He smirked just a teeny tiny bit.

"N-No! No...not at all... I just...um...d-didn't expect you to call it...o-o-our...bed...s-so soon..." Sally admitted, blushing quite a bit.

"A-After tonight..." his voice was a whisper, "I'll think about it as our bed...forever...my Miss Sally..." He placed another little kiss on her chest, dipping it a bit lower again.

"O-Oooh...o-okay..." Was all she could muster amidst the pleasuring shivers that coursed up and down her spine at his ministrations. In response her back arched a bit more, her fingers now clutching the sheets.

"Sally...you're shivering...and moving...Shh, it's okay...Pumpkin Princesses shouldn't be scared of Pumpkin Kings...e-especially now that they have their nightgown straps back up..." Another little laugh escaped Jack. He massaged her shoulders a little. "I'm sorry though...Should I stop kissing...where I'm kissing? I-It's just...I...don't get to see so very much of that part of you...and it's quite...fetching...a-and neglected by kisses, if you think about it, since I get access to it so rarely...But if you'd like, I'll kiss somewhere else instead?" He looked at her with a tender smile.

"What a coincidence..." Jack grinned, "I really do like it too..." He chuckled a little. "Alright then, my Sally...and I'll be gentle about it, I promise...I just want to make you happy..." He closed his eye sockets and went downward again, kissing low on her cute little upper chest that rose and fell with her deep, excited breaths.

"Ooohhh..." Sally writhed a bit under his touch, and moaned a bit, her chest rising and falling a little more rapidly as her breathing grew heavy. "Jack..."

Whenever she said his name like that...like she couldn't help herself, like she was full of warmth and pleasure and had to let something out about it and only his name came to mind as a good enough exclamation by which to do that...it just set Jack on fire inside. And it didn't help that he was kissing her chest that was currently rising and falling so rapidly. His breathing came deeply through his nose sockets as he placed kisses all along the border of her nightgown, speaking a bit between them. "S-Sally...you're so beautiful...and good...and perfect...I wish I could kiss_ all of you_ sometimes...all the time..."

Oh, the thought of that! Ever since she learned more over the past few days, she couldn't help but fantasize that little...well, idea. To feel his kisses all over her... She shook those thoughts off, trying not to lose control. "Me too..." Was all she could say as she let out soft moans of pleasure.

"Well then..." his soft little kisses all over the upper part of her chest continued, as did his smile, "...we'll...have to do that...as part of our first night as husband and wife...just for you, Miss Sally...Mrs. Sally Skellington..." He chuckled a little more to himself in joy and he continued to hold her close and touch her with his mouth.

"Oooohhhhh! Jack...Mmm..." She moaned a little louder, shuddering a bit. "I...I'll...t-take you up on that, then..." Her eyes opened a little as she smiled.

"Mmm... not if I...take you up on it first...Jack loves to give Sally kisses, after all..." He was being so cute, just gently coating this whole front part of herself with touches from his mouth, all the while holding himself close to her.

"Jack..." Sally giggled between gasps. "You're too much..." She brought her hands to his shoulders for leverage.

"Hmmm, if you think this is too much, then boy are you in for a surprise once we're married..." He absolutely couldn't help the playful, suggestive phrase escaping his mouth between another kiss or two...It really was so hard to control what he was saying when he had her in ways like this one right now.

A little giggle escaped her. "Is that a promise...?"

Jack's kisses paused for just a moment...and then went lipprint by lipprint up the middle of her chest to her chin, where he stopped and pulled back a tiny bit, looking into her eyes with a slight smirk. "It's a _guarantee_..."

Sally blushed, realizing just how serious yet playful he was...and felt her entire body shiver at the idea of it all. "You're not... making waiting for that night any easier, Jack..." She giggled, now looking away shyly.

He chuckled. "Hmm, well all these new dresses and nightgowns aren't making waiting any easier for me so...I'm figuring that if I have to go down...I'm taking you with me...Besides..." he gave a shuddery sigh, "I love seeing your desire for me, Sally...It's so alluring...Oh Sally...so soft and curved and perfect..." He gazed at her in adoration.

"Then I suppose we're even..." She giggled happily, and nuzzled his cheek. "I do desire you so much...and I...well...I'm glad that you...well...desire me...too... I'm always glad to know ways to make you happy..."

"Well then...that'll...probably come in handy f-for after I kiss you all over...on our first real night together...I-It'll be nice to have you making me happy to look forward to after all of that... A-And I'm sure I'll think of a few ways before then for you to make me happy...besides just being your beautiful, brilliant self, my Sally..." He placed a little kiss on her nose.

"I'll...do the same, of course..." She giggled at his little kiss on her nos. Then she yawned a bit, forgetting to cover her mouth. "Oh! Sorry..." She covered her mouth as she realized it made him yawn too. "I should've covered my mouth..."

A bunch of little chuckles escaped Jack. "Yes, you should have...After all, your open mouth is one of my biggest temptations..." He winked at her.

"That's not what I meant!" She laughed, blushing furiously.

Jack laughed, shaking his head with a little smirk. "No, I think you meant it that way just a little bit, at least subconsciously...You do like French kisses so much. Remember how you put on that perfect little dress and sat in my lap and asked me for it before the first time we tried it?" He gave a little peck to her lips and then pulled back with a smile.

An embarrassed blush came to her face. "Yes...I-I remember..." Then she pouted upon the memory of the fact that she had made a fool of herself at first.

Jack blinked, looking at Sally curiously. "Why are you sad, my Sally?" he asked with interest.

"Oh, nothing." Sally shook her head, ridding herself of the thought. "I was just thinking."

A little frown came to Jack's face. "Will you please tell me, Sally? I don't like to see you sad..."

Rolling over onto her side, she sighed a bit, staring off into the wall, at the gargoyle head statues hanging around. "I suppose...I felt a little embarrassed at the memory of how I'd made a fool of myself the first time I tried. ...It wasn't just that, though. ...I was selfish, just walking right into it and thinking you'd be all over it because of our relationship, not once thinking that it might overwhelm you a bit too much..."

Jack blinked several times, not having expected this explanation at all. She felt embarrassed...about that? To him it was a charming, romantic memory...Nothing embarrassing or silly about it. But she felt so self-conscious... Then again, perhaps it did make sense-she really was so unsure deep down about herself sometimes...especially when it came to their intimacy... "Sally..." he assured her gently, moving toward her and now lying on his side as well to get a better view of her, even though all he could see was her back...her lovely curved back and hips covered in red silk...a-and... Jack blinked, shaking his head to come back to reality.

'_Focus!_' he reprimanded himself, and then he cleared his throat and continued speaking to Sally gently, focusing on the back of her head now.

"I respect how you feel but...there's no need to be embarrassed. You weren't foolish...You were sweet and romantic and...yes, it was an awkward topic to bring up at first but, Sally..." he smiled a little, "in case you haven't noticed...our life together has been absolutely plagued with awkwardness ever since we stood on that hilltop in the Christmas snow and actually kissed instead of just smiling and shaking hands and maybe making plans to have tea together like we always would have. But all the good parts of our love are wrapped up in the awkwardness so...it's all worth it, I think. A-And, like I said Sally, though the topic may have been awkward, you certainly weren't 'foolish'...You were...a-almost...seductive, really...When you sat in my lap and touched my lips and asked for that kind of kiss, in your perfect little dress...A-Actually...in that moment I was...the most attracted to you than I had ever been before in our relationship. Sort of like how tonight is now the most attracted to you I've ever been..." He sighed blissfully.

"And Sally..." he finished, "You were not selfish. You were curious and made a perfectly reasonable request...A-And at least you asked first and were willing to be patient with me about it-it's not like you jumped me or something and forced open my mouth and...well, and decided to worry about whether I was okay with it or not later. You were so kind and understanding...It made me feel so comfortable and happy that first time we did it, and all because of you. A-And also, Sally...I-I mean, if you were selfish just for bringing up French kissing on that night...then I must be the most selfish creature in the world for leading us to the topic of lovemaking on this night...something we've both already agreed we're not ready for yet...Do...Do you think I'm selfish for that, Sally...and for liking talking about it with you...?" A touch of a frown came to his face. He sighed and concluded. "W-Well, even if I am selfish about that...you were not selfish about the french kissing thing. I promise you, Sally. Alright?" He looked to her hopefully, always hating more than anything else seeing his Sally sad.

Letting his words sink in, Sally relaxed a bit more and blinked as she took in what he was trying to tell her. All along she'd felt so insecure about herself when it came to her attempt to initiate a deeper kiss between them, considering how he'd reacted, and that it made her feel guilty. And then she thought about what he'd said, about how leading up to the topic of...er...future intimacy, was selfish. What a weird thing to think! It wasn't selfish at all. Not to her, anyway.

Sally exhaled softly, and then rolled over onto her other side to face him. "...No, Jack...you were not selfish for it. I certainly didn't think so at all. If anything...the fact you do desire me in that way is...normal, isn't it? And I...I think I understand now... I guess you're right...If I was being selfish that day, I might have done something more drastic and forceful." She shuddered at the thought of that. "Even if I originally thought what I had done in attempting it was too much... But...I would never do that to you...no matter how curious I was, or how much I wanted something..." She curled her hands under her head, blinking a few times as she looked at him with a little smile. "But in all, you weren't selfish at all, Jack...I promise you."

A little happy, grateful smile came to Jack's lips. "Really, my Sally? Do you really mean all of that...a-and even that me desiring you... 'like that'...is normal?" No matter how much he had tried to justify his urges in that department toward her and how normal he knew they must be, Jack really had been having a lot of trouble not feeling horribly guilty about thinking about his sweet innocent Sally in 'that way'...But it was such a comfort to hear her say that it was normal to her...He felt so much better.

"Well...it's what I heard...I mean, if couples feel this way at some point in their relationships...then, well, we're not any different, are we?" Sally blushed quite a bit then. "I mean, it is a lot to take in, to know you...well, think of me that way...but I...I don't find it selfish. You said so yourself, our relationship is evolving. And well...the feeling is mutual...and if that's also the case, then...it's all right, isn't it?" She too, at first, had felt a little silly she had desired her beloved in such a way, as if stripping him of his modesty and gentlemanly qualities and soft innocence. But she realized now...it was okay, wasn't it?

A bashful little Jack smiled more and nodded. He was now copying her gesture and resting his head on his hands as he faced her. "Yes, that's true...Even if it feels a little funny for the both of us...other couples have felt like that about each other for thousands of years so it...it's really...just the way things are supposed to be. A-And also..." he glanced away a little, his little smile growing, "Thanks for bringing up that the feeling is mutual in regards to this...L-Little reminders that I'm not the only one of us feeling certain things help remind me just now natural all of this is. And our relationship will only deepen and grow stronger once we're together in that way...I feel it in my bones..." He smiled more.

"You're not the only one... I may be...well, even a little soft-spoken in that regard, but I would certainly say so if I wasn't feeling something. And I assure you...I am, completely on the same...well, wavelength, for lack of a better word..." She smiled more, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. "Anyway, if I was uncomfortable or just didn't feel a certain way, I'd...I'd tell you so that you wouldn't be strung along, that wouldn't be fair to you. And if I want to be the best girlfriend...and soon...well, wife that I can be to you...I think it is a good thing that these things are communicated..."

Jack let out a perfectly happy little sigh. Then he leaned forward and kissed her on the nose and then he pulled back, just smiling away at her. "My little bat really is so very clever...I agree, my Sally, and I'm happy our feellings are the same on this...'subject'...And I'll hope with all of my heart to be as wonderful to you as a husband as you are surely to be as a wife to me."

Sally giggled at the thought and smiled more. "I have absolutely no doubt in that."

Jack gave a little shy bashful grin and glance downward. "S-Sally..." He chuckled a little, just feeling happy all over.

This made Sally giggle all the more and she smiled widely, feeling happy all over too. "We should get some sleep, Jack...it is a sleepover, after all..."

Jack chuckled a little more, bringing his eyes up back to hers with a little grin. "Aw...but can't we just spend the rest of the time until morning 'playing around' more to finish up the night like we'll probably do pretty much every night together once we're married?" He couldn't resist the little joke, though come to think of it he actually was feeling a little sleepy...What time was it anyway? His thick bedroom curtains were drawn so he couldn't see where the moon might be positioned in the sky to indicate the time. Still though...it couldn't be that late...Could it?

"Oh dear...if we did that, it would probably sap our control..." Sally giggled, and yawned again. "Well...maybe later. I'm quite tired..." She felt a little shy in admitting that their closer intimacy did wear her out quite a bit.

Jack grinned even more, letting another small laugh escape him. He nodded. "Yes, I suppose that's true..." he yawned, suddenly feeling his fatigue more and more. "I, for one, already feel like most of my control is gone...It's a good thing I'm so tired or who knows what fresh intimate situation I might cook up for us." He winked at her, chuckling a little again. Another yawn escaped him though following this and he added, "But, regardless...my darling is tired and needs her rest and her beautiful nightmares...and to be honest I think I'll join her." He smiled.

"All right then.." Sally smiled all the more, and yawned again before rolling over onto her other side. "Goodnight, Jack..."

Seeing her shift in that way, Jack got a little idea...and he held off on his goodnight to her in order to ask about it. "Um...Sally?" he started politely.

"Mm-hmm?" Sally had closed her eyes and was nearly dozing off.

"Um...could I...h-hold you...while we sleep? L-Like this...?" And then he scooched closer to her until her back was against the front of him, and then he placed an arm over her body at her waist and pulled her in a little...feeling something inside of himself utterly explode in contentment at the feeling of this action.

Sally's eyes then went open at the gesture, snapping her awake from the half-dreaming state she had been in. "Ooohh..." She smiled and giggled. "Of course, Jack...I'd like that."

Jack's eye sockets lit up with happiness. "Splendid! I-I mean, um...o-okay, a-as long you like it, Sally. Goodnight, my Sally..." Jack nestled into her a little, closing his eye sockets, his hold over her warm and tender and caring.

"Mmm...night..." Sally uttered sleepily, and fell asleep herself.

Not five minutes passed when the sun was suddenly shining in, indicating it was actually breaking dawn...and then the crowing of the dead rooster that hung nearby outside was heard, awaking the town.

Sally's eyes shot open. It was morning already? She had barely even dozed off! "...Oh dear..."

Jack hadn't even fallen asleep at all-he had just been comfortably resting, waiting for a lovely night's sleep after...one of the lovliest evenings he had ever had in centuries of existence...And then the rooster crowed. And then his eye sockets popped open. And then Jack actually scowled a little. "Oh..." He let out a deep, frustrated sigh...And then Jack really realized something and his eye sockets were popped wide open again. "Oh!" he exclaimed this time. He loosened his hold on Sally now and leaned up and drew the curtains above his bed just a little...and indeed morning orange pumpkin sunlight began to pour into the room. He looked back to Sally, settling back into the bed and blinking in surprise. "It...It's morning..." he observed simply at first, both to himself and Sally.

"It is...morning? Oh no." Now Sally shot right up, wide awake, and got out of bed, yawning loudly and stretching her upper body. She did not know what to think. They had actually done this all night. All night. They didn't even come to bed that late, either. No later than usual. And yet, they were at this all night long, and they didn't even realize it in the slightest. It was shocking. Very shocking. If anything, she felt a little stab of guilt.

"Oh...well, don't worry...I'll get you everything you need, you just sit back. Um, are you hungry? I'll make you something, oh! Your clothes, I'll get them for you, they're over-" Sally was just about to walk away when there was restraint on her arm. She turned her head, seeing that Jack had now reached over and had gently taken hold of her arm, holding her back. "...Jack?" She blinked sleepily, her eyes widening a little.

Jack just looked at her, eye sockets still a bit wide, his mouth sort of neutral between a smile and a frown. "Sally..." he began slowly, "Please...wait a moment. I..I'd like to discuss two things with you before you, um...g-get my clothes..." A little touch of something sheepish came to his countenance and he cleared his throat and did his best to look at her normally again.

"Mmm? ...What is it?" Sally blinked sleepily again, yawning once more before giving him her attention.

Jack let out a little breath, still looking a touch nervous. "Well, first...I...I really think I ought to apologize, Sally, even if it was both of us... I mean, I...we...stayed up all night...doing...a lot of 'things' with each other...i-in bed and everything...I just...want to make sure that...well...that you're okay with all of those 'things' that happened...f-for all of those hours..." He looked at her with just a touch of guilt in his face.

Sally's eyes snapped wide open then. "...Jack! I...no, no...I'm not upset at all...if anything I feel guilty about...well, keeping you up like that. I was the one who brought it on, after all...so no, it's all right...you don't need to be sorry." Despite the guilt, she smiled warmly. "...It was completely worth it, though."

Her saying all of that just...made everything inside of Jack warm and flutter, and a deep, balmy relief wash over him. He smiled. "Sally...let me assure you of one thing...You never have to feel guilty about keeping me up...Not with the way you 'keep me up', at least..." He winked, tracing a finger over the back of one of her hands on the bed. "And I think it was completely worth it too...my sweet Miss Sally..." he added with a little wink.

...Oh..." Sally blushed then, a little giggle escaping her. "Then, you don't have to feel guilty about keeping me up, either..."

"Well that is very good to know...Thank you, Sally dearest..." he cooed to her charmingly, starting to tiptoe his fingertips up one of her arms. "Now...about the 'second thing' I wanted to discuss with you..." His grin grew a little.

"W-What...is it?" Sally managed, shivering from his little gesture.

Something very extra playful came to Jack's grin as it grew, his fingertips pausing at the little crux of her elbow. "Well...we both did stay up all night...exploring each other...so..." His eyes narrowed in a slightly mischievous manner. "...I say we both 'call in sick' today...from everyone but each other. What do you say, Sally?" He raised part of his brow at her, waiting for her response.

Her eyes widened. She could not believe he was actually suggesting that! Then again, part of her agreed because as much as she would have gone about the day, she was tired and just wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep. "Oh...well...okay..." She was too tired to protest, and decided to just take it.

Jack's eye sockets and whole face just lit up with joy. "Really? Oh thank you, Sally, I'm so glad you'll agree...Besides," he chuckled a little, "The Mayor and everyone can handle Halloween preparations without me for just a day...It's good for him to learn how to make decisions on his own anyway. And no one nor nothing will suffer too terribly if you take a day off from baking for me and everyone and sewing for me and everyone and helping me and everyone, my selfless little Sally...and also we both really could use some sleep." He laughed a little more to himself. "And then after sleep...we can have pumpkin pie for breakfast and act all romantic and lovey to each other since no one'll be around to laugh about it and we can play games and read by the fire and I can brush your hair and maybe you can give me a nice little skull massage if you'd like, and it'll be such a perfect day...after such a perfect night..." He looked at her with a little bashful smile again, so very eager and excited about this day together obviously.

A giggle escaped her before she smiled agreeably, then got back into bed. "I'd love all of that, Jack...I think that would make today even better."

Jack swallowed, still smiling away, and got back into bed as well beside her, facing her. "Yes, and...since we're 'sleeping in' today...we could even..." he reached over and placed a single fingertip on a strap of her nightgown and gently moved it off of her shoulder, "...spend the day in our pajamas...All day...me in my shirt and long pants and nightcap...and you in, well...you know..." He traced his fingertip down the upper part of her bare arm and then removed it from her.

"Ooh!" Sally blinked, and blushed at the idea. She had spent some days in her nightgown before, but usually changed before he'd get home, but doing that together? She actually smiled at the idea. The idea of them doing their things during the day, just relaxing, and having their sleeping clothes on all through it... She could see them doing that sometimes. "Well, I don't see why not..."

Jack's happy smile definitely grew. "Good...I'm glad to hear that, my sweetest Sally...I'll be looking forward to it...a-and possibly dreaming about it...until we wake up in a little bit and actually try it out..." He winked at her.

"Me too..." Sally giggled, beaming. "Um...Jack...You know, I forgot one thing." She reached behind her inconspicuously, and yawned again.

A little goofy chuckle escaped Jack as he just gazed at her adoringly, his eye sockets starting to go half lidded, partly from love partly from sleepiness. "And what could that possibly be, my Sally? I can't think of a single...non-married...thing you could do could do for me at this point, my darling..." Jack was sort of starting to like the fact that he could make slightly less 'innocent' jokes with her now that they had talked so much. It felt funny but in more of a good than an embarrassed way.

"Ooohh..." Sally's eyes went wide at his quip and she giggled, wondering if he was going to make more of those. "Well, actually..." She then took her pillow and then WHUMP! Smacked his side with it! Something called a pillow fight. Flower Heart had told her that sometimes when friends...or even lovers, had sleepovers, they often engaged in a silly activity known as a pillow fight, in which they would hit each other with pillows.

Jack had ZERO time to react-he went from goofily smiling to eye sockets wide and lying flat on his back on the bed, a pillow half over him. He had stopped breathing for a moment but now he was just trying to catch his breath with several deep inhales. "Wh-Wh...Huh?" He sat up, looking at Sally in intrigued surprise, his jaw open a little, not saying a word.

"...Sorry..." She put her pillow down. "They call this a ...pillow fight. Apparently friends or...well, lovers play this game during sleepovers, and hit each other with pillows... I'm sorry, I couldn't resist..." She looked away shyly.

"Oh..." Jack merely said back quietly. "I understand..." He shrugged a tiny bit, still looking rather...just...straightfaced. "Thank you for the apology." He straightened his nightcap and pajamas a little and then looked to her again. "Hey, Sally?"

"Yes?" Sally looked at him again.

Jack let out a little breath. And then suddenly he had grabbed a pillow and smacked her with it, making her fall back onto the bed, upon which Jack took the opportunity to pounce on her a little, resting atop her with the pillow between them. He grinned in amusement down into her face. "I know exactly what a pillow fight is. I just wanted you to let your guard down...Do you think I did a good job?" He looked down at her with just a touch of smugness.

"...Oooh..." Her eyes were wide as she let this sink in. Then Sally smiled, giggling. "Yes, you did. I certainly didn't see that coming." It was funny, he'd tried to sneak up on her and scare her a few times (she always caught him), and yet she didn't see something as silly as this coming. "You got me, Jack..."

"Yes, I got my Sally...and I'm assuming she would like to be let up for a chance to get me back?" He leaned his skull a little closer to her face.

"Yes please." Sally smiled more, giggling.

"So polite..." Jack chuckled a little and then reached a fingertip forward to play with her nightgown strap that was still up on her shoulder. "I suppose I can't deny the request of a lady, can I?"

"No...I guess not?" Sally giggled and shivered a bit at his little gesture.

"Ah, well then..." and then he let the second strap fall off of her shoulder to join the first one, "I guess I'll have to let you up...and if you beat me I'll just have to 'throw myself on your mercy', my iron-fisted little Pumpkin Princess...On the count of three...Three..." he started, wating for her to supply the next number...

"Two..." Sally took her pillow again, smiling. _Iron-fisted...hardly. I just like to have fun._

Jack's grin spread right from one side of his skull to the other... "One..." He suddenly leaned in and planted a quick, searing kiss upon her adorable lips and then rolled off of her, grabbing his own pillow and ready for anything!

"Ooh..." Sally giggled, and then waited a second or two.

WHUMP! She whacked at him again, giggling as she made her target. Partly.

"Heh!" Jack chuckled, half falling back on the bed. He hit his own pillow against her side...all the while trying to keep himself more amused at this exchange between them than 'distracted' at the fact that her nightgown straps were still sagging quite a bit...But really this was so fun that the effort didn't require too much will power, thankfully, especially since after a night like last night his willpower was in low supply.

"Oh!" Sally fell to the side partway, and giggled before getting up again, swinging her pillow.

This went on for a few minutes as they engaged into a silly pillow fight, it was a wonder feathers weren't flying everywhere! They laughed and whacked each other, over and over...until they grew more tired and soon both collapsed, laying next to each other on their backs. It looked to be a tie.

"Okay...I think...that was a tie." She giggled sleepily.

Jack just looked over at her. She was smiling, flushed, panting heavily..She looked gorgeous to him. He sighed, trying to catch his own breath at the moment, and smiled at her. "Y-Yes...a tie...You're certainly a...worthy opponent...Princess Sally..."

"...You think so?" Sally blinked, turning her head. "...I figured it was dumb luck." She remembered when Flower Heart had demonstrated a pillow fight to her upon telling her about it. And boy she was clobbered! She couldn't get a hit in, and always kept getting whacked and even sent to the floor. Of course, that was sometimes because the strong angel's strength was pretty formidable, despite she kept it in check as much as she could.

Jack shook his head, turning on his side to face her. "No...You were very good at it, Sally. I always forget that you have so much strength and spunk until you suddenly let it out, and then it always overwhelms me...That was the most fun I've had in ages, Sally. Thank you." He reached over and took her hand affectionately.

Blushing, Sally smiled quite a bit more and squeezed his hand. "You're welcome...and thank you, too. That was very fun..." She giggled. "...Jack?"

Jack chuckled a tiny bit. "Yes, beautiful?"

Sally blushed all the more and giggled. "Um...I was wondering...I liked that...position we were sleeping in before...well, we discovered it was dawn. ...Um...could we...try that again?"

"Mmm...yes...let's...sweet creature..." And suddenly his arm was around her waist and he had pulled her almost flush against him on the bed. "Well, looks like we're half way there..." his grin grew, "Now you just have to turn around, I guess." He chuckled a little.

"Of course..." Sally kissed his cheek sweetly and then rolled over onto her other side, making herself comfortable. Yes, she liked this position. It was sweet, and kind of...made her feel like he was protecting her, watching her back. "Well...goodnight, Jack." She paused. "...Or...should I say good morning?" She giggled.

Jack laughed a little more, snuggling up against her, nuzzling his skull against the bare upper part of her back and her bare shoulders a little. "Good morning sounds nice...We already had the 'good' night part, after all, if you think about it..." He closed his eye sockets, a little yawn escaping him.

"That's true..." Sally agreed, closing her eyes then. "Good morning, then...darling..." She said sleepily before drifting off.

"Good morning then...love of my life..." he cooed in a whisper, reaching up with his free hand to close the curtain again, shrouding the room in cozy darkness once more. He resume. Moving back against her, Jack held Sally closer, like she was everything to him...And she was, in many ways... He fell asleep soon and dreamed about the beautiful woman in his arms until they woke up later and he could have her for real.


	10. Halloween Part 1: Approaching Halloween

**Azure129: :D YAY Time for Halloween! Ooo and super fun things happen : 333 We hope you all enjoy it! Please review! And Happy Halloween, everyone O.O This chapter's coming just in time XD**

**NintendoGal55: The last chapter was the longest, but now, THIS is the longest chapter by far! :D And it's HALLOWEEN! So, this and the second part of the chapter are leading up to, and are on Halloween.**

**Part two will be posted tomorrow! :)  
><strong>

**In regards to the second part of this chapter:**

**I wrote the **_**This Is Halloween**_** rendition, with generous input from Azure! **

**Azure wrote the **_**Sally's Song**_** rendition, and did so beautifully, I might add!**

**Oh yes, and there are cameos from two other characters we both love! ;) We won't say who, but those two characters belong to Craig Bartlett.**

**You know the disclaimer by now, people! Tim Burton is our master who owns these wonderful characters. :)**

* * *

><p>"Sally? Sally, darling..." Jack called to the living room from his bedroom, the door of which was open. He was currently facing away from the doorway and just finishing up making his bed...which Sally had been frequenting more and more ever since a certain rather intense sleepover of theirs during the summer.<p>

Of course, their 'activities' during these new frequent sleepovers had managed to stay behind a certain line, but...that didn't mean he and Sally hadn't come close to that line quite a few times. And even though the weather had gotten cooler now, Sally still managed to come to bed in very 'nice' nightgowns...They were long, like her original ones, but thin like her summer one had been, with thin, string-like straps.

Her latest one had been black, in 'celebration for Halloween coming up', she had said...though regardless of the impending holiday, black certainly suited his Sally and Jack certainly liked it on her. He finished up with his bed, adjusted his bat bowtie and let out a sigh with a smile.

"Perfect..." Then he called over his shoulder once more, really surprised Sally hadn't replied to him yet. "Sally? I heard you wake up a while ago...I wanted to know if you wanted to eat breakfast here or maybe go out for it this morning?" Still no reply though...Although it did, for a moment, sound like she was out in the living room...and like a little squeak of worry had escaped her. Jack blinked and turned around curiously entering the living room and looking around. "Sally?" He moved forward looking all around.

"Sally, I-Oh!" And then suddenly Jack had stumbled upon Sally. She was on the floor, half under the couch actually...like she was looking for something. "Sally, what are you doing?" he asked both curiously and amusement.

"Jack?" There was a light thump. "Ow!"

She had been looking under the couch for something, quite frantically. When Jack came in and called her by name, it had surprised her and she bumped her head. It didn't hurt, it was more out of surprise and the impact itself. She froze, and hoped she'd find what she was looking for, at least under here!

"Ohhh...where is it..." Sally groaned, still looking around, using a little flashlight to see better.

"Sally!" Jack was a little concerned now. It sounded like she had bumped her head and he had heard that desperate little exclamation and groan from her. He bent low, looking at her with a touch of worry. "Sally, what in the world are you doing down there? Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_." Sally said crossly, though she didn't mean to direct it toward him. She was just a bit on edge, considering the situation. "I'm just looking for something..." She sighed in frustration, pouting a bit as she kept looking. "It's not under here..."

Jack blinked several times but then smiled, feeling relief wash over him. "Oh, is that all. Well, why don't you tell me what it is and I'll help you look for it. I'm sure together we could find it twice as quickly." He winked at her.

"No no...it's all right, I'll find it." Sally said in a softer tone.

Jack let out a small sigh, a little frown coming to his face. "Oh...Um...a-alright...A-As you wish, Sally..." He stood up, looking downward, and feeling...well, he knew it might be silly but he was feeling a tiny bit sad that..she seemed to kind of just want him to go away right now. "I-I didn't mean to bother you..." he added quickly, sincerely. "Good luck with finding it." He did his best to smile about all of this, not wanting to seem like he was whining or something.

A wave of guilt washed over her, and she turned off the flashlight, crawled out from under the couch. "I'm sorry... What happened just kind of aggravated me." She had her back to him, despite speaking to him. "But it's okay! I'll find what I'm looking for...hopefully in time before we see the Mayor and the others a little later." She turned around, now covering her left eye for some reason with her hand.

Jack looked at her, blinking again, his curiosity and concern suddenly overtaking any disappointment. "Sally, I don't understand...And I...I know you want to find whatever it is on your own but...I really do just want to help, if I can. I promise I wouldn't laugh or tell anyone or anything if it's something embarrassing or something like that..." Jack recalled how sensitive his Sally really could be at times. "And Sally...why are you covering your face like that? Do you have a headache or something?" he asked, raising part of his brow.

"...Um...my eye hurts. Got um...dust in it from being under there..." Sally said nervously, clearly lying.

Jack smiled, trusting her entirely at first, of course. "Well...maybe if you let me see it, I can kiss it and make it better?" He took a step closer toward her.

"Jack...that's silly... Nobody can kiss an eye..." Sally backed away. "But thank you, I appreciate the sentiment..." She scooted toward the side a bit, looking for the next place she could try looking for...whatever it is that she was trying to find.

Whether fortunately or unfortunately, Jack took her backing away and her somewhat curious reply as...a sort of a little game of 'hard to get'...And according to the unofficial rules, it seemed to be his turn to pursue now that she had just pulled away. "Okay, well...if I can't kiss your eye...perhaps there's something else I could kiss...?" He took a stride closer to her, a coy smile upon his face and his arms behind his back.

Unable to help herself, Sally giggled. "Oh, Jack...certainly...but um...once I find my e-...thing." Unfortunately for her she was backed against the wall now.

Jack faked a little out and then chuckled, still approaching. "You're awfully silly today, my Sally...So, no kisses until we find your 'thing' huh? Well, then..." He took a final step toward her until he all but had her pinned to the wall with his body, "...all the more reason to let me help you look so you can find it sooner...right?" He leaned his skull in close and winked at her.

"Jack..." Sally was taken aback by shivers and his bold move. "Jack I-" On instinct she went to hold his shoulders, forgetting about her problem, therefore lowering her hand from the eye she'd been covering.

Only to reveal that there was nothing but an empty socket.

"Ah!" A sharp gasp escaped Jack and his eye sockets flew open wide, all romance within him suddenly replaced by shock! "S-Sally!" he suddenly exclaimed! "Y-Your...your...your eye!" He blinked several times, still trying to take in the sight before him.

"...Oh!" Now Sally realized her mishap had been revealed. "...Yes...I lost my eye. I can't find it anywhere..." She moaned, looking down, feeling utterly ashamed. Surely he would find her to be foolish for losing it and not taking care of herself. How could she have been so careless? Those three had surely been up to no good and she still fell for it...

"What happened, Sally?" Jack asked almost sounding frightened, and definitely starting to sound panicked! "Where...how...and what...Oh Sally, my darling, does it hurt? Are you in any pain? Oh you at least must be dizzy from having to walk around with sight only in one eye! Come here!" He scooped her up in his arms and quickly carried her back over to the couch, laying her gently down upon it. "Here, you just rest and I'll find your beautiful eye. They're so large and bright and perfect that I'm sure I can find it for you, Sally. Now, where was the last place you had it?" He looked to her eagerly, a little frown of worry on his face.

Sally blushed, her single remaining eye wide and was taken aback. He wasn't disappointed in her or angry in the least! If anything, he was worried and wanted to find her eye. Touched, she smiled a bit. "Well...I don't know, I was standing in the middle of the room when I got hit in the face with a Jack-in-box. ...It popped my eye out and it rolled somewhere, I don't know where..." She bit her lip. "...Oh!" She covered her right eye then, concentrating. "Okay...it's somewhere dark."

Jack's eye sockets widened in perplexity. "You got...a Jack-in-the-box...Sally, where in the world did you get a Jack-in-the-box? I don't understand..." He looked at her with so much confusion, popping the information about her eye being in someplace dark to the back of his mind for later.

"Lock, Shock and Barrel had stopped by while I was outside sweeping the steps." Sally explained. "They brought it over to me, and then ran off...some kind of early Halloween thing, they said. I came back inside, tried it out, it went right into my face and then I lost my eye."

Jack's face and body remained utterly frozen. "Lock, Shock and Barrel did..._what_?"

"They give me that toy..." She pointed to the box sitting on the floor nearby where she'd dropped it in a fit of panic earlier upon losing her eye because of it. "And whether or not it was intended to pop my eye out, I don't know...all I know is that they must have meant to prank me."

Oh boy... Jack _flew up_ from the couch, his hands stock down at his sides, his eye sockets narrowed about as much as they had ever gone, and he was FUMING. "How dare they..." hissed from his mouth.

Sally's eye, as well as her empty socket, went quite wide. She'd seen him angry before, and that was at Oogie Boogie...but since then, the closest to angry he'd ever been was annoyed, a little bit frustrated or when in "stern" mode. This had been the angriest she'd seen him since that very night. "...Jack...?" Sally stood up from the couch. As much as it was inappropriate, she couldn't help but feel shivers course up at her spine...at how alluring this was.

Jack heard her say his name but for the first time ever the sound didn't sooth him of every worry. He was MAD. "I will go out and rip the three of them from the streets and scare them so thoroughly that they won't sleep right until they're as old as I AM! They will WISH they were still serving Oogie instead of loyal to me again because that Halloween hack couldn't half dream of the reprimand and punishment I will put those three through!" At this point Jack had his arms behind his back and he had been pacing the floor vehemently until he stopped now, his arms flying down to his sides again.

Allured and very...well, strong-feeling as she was, she was worried. And decided she had to get physical in order to calm him down. "Jack!" Sally went behind him, bringing her arms around his torso and laying her head against his spine. "...Jack...please calm down..." She said softly.

A little shuddery sigh escaped Jack slowly but he was still very tensed with anger over all. "Sally..." he spoke firmly, sternly, though some of the edge had at least left his tone, "I am very angry at the moment. I don't want to calm down. I want to remind three inconsiderate trick-or-treaters why exactly it is that I'm the Pumpkin King. And I think I'll start by asking them what they think Oogie might have done to them in this situation...and then I'll remind them that I'm the one who managed to turn that sadist, despite all of his 'power' into a pile of dead bugs...and then I'll let them draw their own conclusions." He let out another breath, shaking a tiny bit...though by now it was only half due to anger, the other half of it being from Sally's hold and touch upon him.

"I know you're upset, and believe me, I'm none too pleased with them either." Sally tightened her grip on him a bit more, nuzzling her face into his spine now. "Just please...please calm down. You're starting to scare me... Don't worry, they will get their comeuppance, I promise you. ...Just please help me find my eye." She pleaded softly.

Jack blinked, suddenly seeming to snap out of something. '_I...I'm..._' He gasped. "I'm scaring you..." he whispered, almost in shock. He felt...horrible! "Oh...I'm sorry!" he suddenly yelled sadly and then turned around and wrapped his arms around her in a deep, full embrace, and threw them both so off balance in the process that they collapsed to the couch with Jack on top of Sally, still hugging her, his eye sockets cringed shut in sadness. "I'm sorry..." he whispered again, unable to find other words at the moment. "I'm sorry..." It really hit him now-there had been genuine fear in her voice...and all because of him. He never wanted to scare Sally...in 'that' way. In that way that...Oogie Boogie had scared her. He shook his head a little, letting out a sigh. What had he been thinking, comparing himself to Oogie on top of everything else? He felt so stupid...and so selfish. He just snuggled into her for comfort, hoping he could make it better for her soon.

Relieved, Sally snuggled back, glad that he had finally calmed down. "It's all right. I just didn't want you to lose control like that... Don't worry about it, okay?" She kissed his cheek to offer comfort, and squeezed his shoulder bones. Yes, she was half allured and half scared at this display, but it didn't stop her from stepping up and trying to calm him then. "I love you, and I know you love me, I know you weren't trying to scare me. You just got upset...Personally I might have even lost my cool if anyone pranked you in such a mean way."

Jack just blinked several times, his eyes finally opening, a little frown still on his face. "I don't care...I scared you badly and that was wrong...I won't let that happen anymore...I promise." He looked up into her eyes...or, her one eye... "But you're so sweet and good and kind for calming me and comforting me...thank you." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and then pulled back, starting to finally smile again. "I love you, my Sally. A-And I didn't mean to get so, er...'forceful' about things..." He glanced down a little sheepishly. "And thank you for what you said about how if anyone had pranked me you might have not been okay too...I feel better."

"I love you too, and I'm glad you feel better." Sally beamed, and snuggled close in a little hug. "That's what matters."

"Arf! Arf!" Zero came floating into the room, holding something in his mouth.

Jack got all melty and utterly collapsed in her embrace, his smile all goofy. He nodded a little. He saw and heard Zero now and glanced at him. "Z-Zero...Daddy Jack and Mommy Sally are...very close to being busy righ now...If you want to play fetch, can it wait until later? Please! F-For Daddy Jack's sake, at least..." He looked at the cute little ghost dog smiling at him with something in his mouth. It occurred to him that maybe he should be curious about whatever this things was. "Zero...do you have something for Daddy Jack and Mommy Sally?" he asked kindly.

"Arf!" Zero floated over to them, and indicated toward Sally.

"What do you have there, boy?" Sally looked at him with a smile, and held her hand out as Zero dropped the object into her hand. "Ooh! My eye! You found it! Thank you, Zero!" She scratched him behind his ears, and then inspected the fallen eye for a moment. It was intact, which was a relief. "Phew...good, I don't have to go to ask Dr. Finkelstein for a replacement, or for it to be fixed..." She sat up, and then carefully placed her eye back into the empty socket. She blinked a few times, and smiled. "There...good as new."

Jack leaned in forward, causing Sally to blink, and then gave her eyelid a little kiss before pulling back. "It's perfect. I'm so happy, Sally." He beamed. Then he looked to faithful Zero. "Thank you, Zero. Daddy Jack is very proud of you. We'll play fetch all day tomorrow if you'd like as a little reward." He winked at him and scratched under his chin.

The little dog beamed proudly. "Arf!" and then did a flip through the air and nuzzled Jack then Sally and then flew off to play with some of his toys.

Sally giggled, beaming happily as she waved after the dog. "Thank you, Zero! ...Well, that's one problem solved."

Jack smiled and let out a small sigh. "Yes...Now we've just got two other problems to work out." He grinned at her a little.

"What do you mean?" Sally crawled toward him on her knees and brought her arms around his neck, smiling.

Lots of happy little trembles went through Jack, all of them very welcome after that hot, uncomfortable rage that had gone through him before. "Well..." he started, and let a hand rest on her knee, "First of all...Lock, Shock and Barrel really do need some form of punishment. Nothing horrible of course, I promise, but we really will have to think of something to let them know that things like this are not okay..."

"Well don't worry...they will get their comeuppance." Sally assured. "In fact, I might have a good idea for that. ...But I will need your help, of course." She winked.

"Oooh, I get to spend some time with my Sally's clever side...I like that..." His hand moved a little farther up the upper part of her leg.

"Oh!" Sally shivered a bit at this, lowering her eyelids a bit. "Jack...are you getting naughty?" She smirked, and toyed with his bat tie. Yes, there were little moments she got a little spunky, especially ever since their night together back in the summer.

Jack got all smiley and bashful, looking downward. "S-S-Sally..." he mumbled goofily...Then he gulped and squeezed her thigh a little and added quietly, "...maybe."

"Oh." Sally giggled quite a bit, smiling then. "Careful Jack...we could get carried away and we'd be late..." Though she made no attempt to move his hand away.

"Maybe I like being late...I always did feel too stuffy and predictable before you came along...always doing everything that was expected of me and following all the rules...So, so what if I'm a few minutes...or more...late...? I do have other 'needs' to fulfil besides just my Pumpkin King ones... A-And also...this would actually bring us to solving that..second problem I mentioned before that we have to work out...because I'm pretty sure I was promised kisses once your eye was found...but I haven't gotten even one..."His other arm had crept around her waist and now he was holding her against himself, his limb nestled in the grooves of her hips.

"I didn't say I was complaining about lateness, either..." Sally giggled, and came closer. "Oh, well, I should remedy that, shouldn't I? Oh, far be it from me to break a promise." She laughed a bit then captured his lips with her own.

"Mmm...mmm..." Jack moaned in satisfaction and pleasure, pulling himself even closer to her. He pressed his palm an fingertips deeply into her back and with his other hand massaged her thigh a little, the thin material of her patchwork dress serving as the only barrier.

Playfully, and to add to the mild naughtiness that seemed to conspire, Sally ran one finger down his bony chest along his shirt and suit, as something of a reminder of what she'd done once before...only deeper. She liked their naughty moments, they were both out of fun and getting a rise out of each other, and to add to their growing physical aspects to their courtship. She moaned and giggled between kisses, especially at his ministrations along her leg, which made her shiver a bit.

"M-M-M-Mmm..." Jack gave a shuddery moan at that feeling of her finger over his shirt...and something inside of him longed, for a moment, to have her do that but with no shirt there to keep her soft, cloth fingertip from his beckoning bones. He adored things like this and how they had started to happen more frequently...He was so happy he could get this intimate with her and still have it be alright. Jack moved his hand on Sally's leg back to her knee so that he could touch her actual skin, and as he massaged he moved the hem of her dress up just a little for fuller access to her knee.

"Mmmm...!" Was her response, making her both gasp and giggle at the same time. Turning things up a notch or two, Sally added to her ministrations by very gently squeezing his bones through his shirt to feel them more.

"Hm...Hm-m...Mmmmm...!" WHY did she have to do that...She knew how sensitive his bones were...and what her touching them did to him. WHY did she have to push it to that...? It felt too good...He felt that urge again to take off or unbutton his shirt...To feel her actual soft cloth fingers on his actual bones. Lately he had been getting more and more comfortable wtih little bits and pieces of himself getting 'exposed' to Sally and it made moments like this that much harder to resisting intensifying. He barely knew what to do back to her but settled on pushing up the hem of her dress just a smidgen more, his whole hand now on the lower part of her thigh, no more dress as a barrier.

"Ooh!" Sally pulled back a bit to breathe, and opened her eyes partway, giggling. "Are you getting back at me?" She squeezed his rib bones gently through his shirt to prove her point, and shuddered at the feeling of his hand on her thigh like that, even gently brushing aside the hem of her dress a bit.

"Mm..." Another little moan escaped Jack at her little squeeze and he shrugged, grinning at her."W-Well...you started it. Y-You know h-how sensitive my bones are to your touch, S-Sally..." He let out a shuddery breath. "Your fingertips bring fire to them with even the lightest touch...If you tried your hardest with them ever I think I'd utterly collapse and fall apart entirely..I-I wonder what that would be like..." He chuckled a little at the idea. He remembered his hand on her thigh then, and gave it a little squeeze again. "I'm happy you're enjoying what I'm doing to your leg by the way. I like it quite a bit myself..."

"...Well, I am stuffed with leaves and don't feel much else...but you'd be surprised how my skin can be sensitive to your touch..." Sally cooed, toying with his bat bowtie again. "But it is nice we can feel this way, isn't it?"

"O-Oh yes...very nice..."A little grin came to Jack's face. "And, hmm...speaking of your sensitive skin..." He moved the hem up farther, moving more toward the middle section of her thigh, still just lightly squeezing the top of it, "See, I guess that means those 'extra fetching' dresses and nightgowns you've made work out well for both of us-you get to have more of your skin exposed for my touch and I get to...be the one touching you in that situation. Isn't that nice?" He chuckled a tiny bit.

"Oohhh...!" Sally shivered and gasped a bit at the feeling. "Yes...yes it's true..." She smiled a bit more, her eyelids lowering. "If you keep this up...I have half a mind to go and change into one of those dresses right now...and make us more late."

Jack gulped, his spine straightening, though he tried to play it cool. "I-I see...That's an interesting proposition, Sally...And who knows...if you did do that...I might be willing to have undone a button on this shirt...or two...or four...or more...Th-This shirt has buttons all the way down it you know...I could even take off my jacket while you were waiting, so that we could save time...provided of course that something like what you're suggesting actually took place."

"Ooh...really?" Sally beamed at the idea. "And um...well, I made three new ones since the summer...and two of them are much shorter... If you wanted, I could wear one of those." She toyed with his tie again, giggling. "And sit really close to you...maybe even put on a little perfume, to entice your sense of smell?"

He was losing it. Completely. "N-N-Now, n-now, S-Sally...L-Let's save something at least for the wedding night...heh..." He chuckled in nervousnes...and then looked down in thought...and then glanced back up at her. "I-I suppose nothing would be wrong with those things though i-if done in moderation of course..." He was all shivery and shaky all over at this point, smiling blissfully.

"Of course...I'm only giving you options, to let you know they're there." She giggled. "Or better yet, I suppose we-"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Zero suddenly came back into the room, motioning his head toward the front door.

Almost a second later, the doorbell rang and screamed, snapping the two out of it.

"Jack! Sally! You two home?" The Mayor called from outside. "Come on you two, it's already eight! We were supposed to start a half hour ago!"

Jack's chest rose and fell in deep breaths, first of shock and then of frustration. He saw Sally move just a little out of the corner of his eye and held her back for a second, looking to her and whispering, "C-Can't we just shut out all the lights and pretend we're not home?" He smiled sheepishly, giving a little shrug.

"We did that last time, Jack..." Sally giggled. "Come on, we have two weeks until Halloween...we should probably do as we're supposed to." Then she lowered her voice. "But um...I have something for you when we get home...perhaps we can do something then?" She traced a finger down his chest a bit suggestively, winking.

Deep visible shudders went through Jack and his eye sockets went half lidded. "O-Oh...a-alright, my Sally...L-Later it is then...B-But, um...if I tell the mayor that we'll be right there...can I get another nice kiss to tide me over until 'later'?" He looked at her in a cute, pleading little way.

"Of course...after all, I'll need something to tide me over as well."

"Jack! Sally! Helloooo? Answer meeeeee!" The Mayor was pounding on the door desperately.

Jack's whole face brightened. Then he cleared his throat and called out, never once taking his eyes off of Sally though. "W-We're here, mayor! Sorry for the delay...We've just been taking care of some business around the house. I think the fireplace is broken because it keep getting very warm in here..." He chuckled silently and winked at Sally. "B-But anyway we'll join you and everyone else in a few minutes, we promise."

"Don't worry Mayor, we won't be long!" Sally called out as well, not taking her eyes off Jack. "Oh dear, I lost my shoe! I have to go find it!" She added in, winking at him.

"Okay! Hurry now, you two!" The Mayor sounded relieved.

"There's my shoe..." Sally joked and captured her beloved's lips yet again, this time ending up collapsing over him.

Jack, finished falling backwards, didn't waste any time and instantly one arm was around Sally's waist and back, the other arm's hand was up behind her hair somewhere gently touching and stroking it, and now his tongue was gently teasing her lips, going back and forth over them.

Unable to resist, Sally happily opened her mouth a bit to grant his tongue's entrance, moaning all the while. Her fingers wove over his chest and shirt as she did so, applying a little pressure. Juuust to hold out until later on when they'd return.

His tongue was all over her mouth in an instant. If this was going to have to hold him over for hours then he wanted his full fill of it. He worked at her little mouth seams and went all along the soft, damp cloth in there and then found her shy little tongue and caressed it as tenderly and thoroughly as he could for her.

A giggle escaped her, sending vibrations through and along her mouth. Her shy little tongue responded in kind, gently and sweetly caressing right back, causing her to moan deep in her throat.

Jack moaned deeply back to her, all but massaging her mouth at this point. He didn't care though...He was in love and for crying out loud he wanted to get utterly carried away with the perfect female creature who had fallen in love with him too. He wanted to push things to their utmost until finally they reached the point one day where they would push things all the way...And Sally really was so hard to resist. He pressed his mouth more deeply into hers for a moment, drinking in all of this moment that he could.

An appreciative moan escaped her in response, as she too responded in kind, taking all she could for the moment. Yes, duty called, and given that she would someday be Queen alongside him, she did have to remember "business over pleasure" at times when it was necessary. But oh, how hard it was to resist the most desired and sought-after creature in this town! Who she loved and loved her right back, only intoxicated her all the more.

"Mmm-mm..." Her mouth opened quite a bit wider in response, as much as it could, anyway.

Jack let his hand in her hair gently grip her head and pull it as completely as possible against his skull, which he angled as he dove in farther, practically touching the back of her throat with the tip of his tongue at this point. And how was it that she tasted so good? Like spice and autumn and something cool...The perfect woman for him right here and they had to go to a meeting...He just did his best to remind himself that he would get her later all to himself...He liked the idea of that...and those new dresses she had mentioned too. He willed himself to stop this but it was so hard but then finally Jack managed to pull his tongue from Sally's mouth and his lips from hers, panting heavily. "A-Alright, l-let's go to the meeting...Th-The sooner we leave, the sooner it's over, the sooner we can come back here." He winked at her.

"That's true..." Sally giggled and managed to get up, standing up straight. She smoothed out her dress and adjusted the hem a bit, since it had now ridden further up her leg. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can return..." She winked right back.

"Arf!" Zero poked his head into the room again.

Jack stood up as well finally, straightening his tie (which was all over the place thanks to Sally's finger twirling of it) and smoothing his shirt. "Hmm...You know, I'm just grateful Zero's a dog and can't talk. He can't tell anyone half the private stuff he sees going on in this house, and he seems to like when Daddy Jack and Mommy Sally 'play together.'" He glanced at the dog. "You are a very good boy, Zero...Tomorrow after fetch we'll give you a nice little treat. Maybe a mini pumpkin pie for you. How about it?"

"Arf! Arf!" the little dog barked happily, twirling in the air.

"A wonderful dog like you certainly deserves the best!" Sally agreed, and petted him happily. "You're right, it is a good thing he can't talk...otherwise I think I'd be unable to leave the house..." She quipped.

Jack shrugged, smirking a little. "Well at least keeping him under constant house arrest would give both of us an excuse never to leave this place..." He winked at her.

"Oooh...that's true." Sally agreed, giggling.

"Arf!" Said Zero, circling around them now, and then nudging them toward the door with his head.

Jack chuckled. "Alright, alright, Zero, we're going...but only so that we can get back as quickly as possible." He winked at Sally and then took her hand in his at the top of the staircase.

"Yes..." Sally giggled, and looked down at Zero. "Take care of the house, Zero, you know what to do."

"Arf!" Zero winked and then did a flip in midair before going off to play with a candy cane.

Jack smiled after the dog and then turned to Sally. He gestured forward with this free hand. "Beautiful ladies first..." he offered charmingly.

Sally giggled, unable to keep from smiling at his chivalrous gestures that just never seemed to die. "Now you added beautiful to it? I never would've thought..." She went down the stairs, carefully, looking over her shoulder as she did so.

Jack's grin picked up a bit more as he followed after her, still holding one of her hands. "Well, all of your new outfits have been letting me see so much more of your 'beauty' that...I couldn't resist..." He raised part of his brow at her with just a touch of playfulness.

This made her laugh a bit, shaking her head. "You're too much, Jack..." She squeezed his hand lightly, smiling brightly.

A bag was sitting near the door, which she picked up as they reached the bottom, which was filled with some stuff she was to bring to the meeting.

"I only hope the Mayor didn't suspect anything..." She quipped, giggling.

Jack cleared his throat, smiling bashfully. "I-I'm sure he didn't...A-At least, I hope so too...At the very least, I'm sure he didn't suspect... 'the extent' of what we were doing..." He opened the front door and gestured forward for her to go first as usual.

"That's true..." Sally agreed, and stepped outside, already going down the stairs. She did recall how the Mayor just about freaked out and was absolutely flabbergasted when Jack had said Sally was now living with him, back the day after Christmas, when a town meeting had been dismissed. It had been a hilarious sight. "At least now he won't freak out seeing us come out the door together." She giggled.

"There you two are!" The Mayor waved to them from the other side of the gate. "Come on now, we haven't a moment to lose!"

Jack tried not to look too bashful or sheepish as he cleared his throat and addressed the Mayor as he and Sally continued their approach toward him. "Of course, Mayor! Sorry to have kept you waiting...I-It just seems like Sally and I can't get out of our own way sometimes, though mostly it was my fault, I assure you." He bowed a little in apology.

"No no Mayor, it was my fault, you see." Said Sally, shaking her head. "I couldn't find my shoe. I was silly for misplacing it."

"Now now you two, no need to apologize!" The Mayor grinned. "Now that you're out and about, let's go! We have a lot to do! Oh, but won't this be our most horrible Halloween yet!"

Jack nodded, following behind the Mayor with Sally. "Yes, of course. It will be simply ghastly. Oh and Sally has been working on new outfits for everyone for the special event and I'm certain they'll be simply splendid!" He squeezed Sally's hand a little.

"I hope they'll like them...I have some of them in this bag here." Sally said.

"Wonderful!" The Mayor did a twirl with his head staying in place. "Since you made such terribly wonderful outfits for the other holidays before, surely these will be the greatest!"

Sally blushed, looking down at the ground. "Thank you..."

Jack smiled proudly, just gazing at her with a touch of adoration. "Yes, thank you, Mayor...It's so kind of you to compliment the talents of my Sally." He chuckled just a tiny bit.

"And why wouldn't I? She's one of us now! And this Halloween, she'll truly prove to us her worth as our future Queen!" The Mayor cajoled. "And I have a feeling it'll be a spectacle like no other!"

Sally blushed all the more and mumbled incoherently as she still looked at the ground shyly.

"Mmm-hmm..." Jack nodded in reply, smiling even more at her and deciding to let things go for just a bit more before stopping for the sake of her embarrassment. "I completely agree, Mayor...We've never tried the celebration with a Pumpkin King and Queen...although I suppose for this year at least it'll be a Pumpkin King and Princess...but who knows? Maybe by next year...we'll have that whole Pumpkin King and Queen thing all officially worked out...and then our Halloween celebration will really dazzle." He shifted a little closer to Sally as they walked, squeezing her hand and moving his arm warmly against hers.

The Mayor laughed in agreement. "Splendid, Jack! A horrible idea if I ever heard one!"

Sally was put off balance just a bit, which was also partly due to the fact that she was a rag doll and sometimes did have little physical problems with her balance. "S-Sure..." She said in a soft voice.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, toward the evening, at the Town Hall, the Mayor had gathered many of the citizens inside for some last preppings before Halloween, which was now two weeks away. Sally mostly sat back, observing everyone with a smile as she watched them interact and throw out ideas and advice. She'd come to a few meetings like this before over the past ten months, and it was always pretty interesting to watch.<p>

"Say, Sally...did you ever sing for everyone?" Clown suddenly said, turning to her.

"Oh...no?" Sally blinked, wondering why this was brought up.

"Of course!" The Mayor turned around then. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before! Please, Sally, sing for us! We'd sure like to know what you can do, when you sing on Halloween!"

"I...I...um..." Sally stood up, twiddling her hands nervously. Then again, this was probably a good idea to practice with an extensive audience, right? "Well I...g-guess I could..."

Jack smiled pleasantly, utterly intrigued by the idea of course! But then he hesitated, a touch of concern coming to his features. He pulled her aside slightly and spoke quietly to her. "Sally...are you sure you're okay with this? If you're not...we can tell them you'd rather not sing right now and then maybe you could try again later when you've had more time to prepare and think about it..." He smiled at her. "Really, just say the word and...I'll help you put them off. Okay?"

"...No, no...I'll do it." Sally assured softly with a smile. "I think...it's time I practiced a little with an audience..."

Jack looked into her eyes, wanting to make absolutely sure that she was being sincere right now and not just trying to make the townspeople happy. Satisfied from her smile though that she really did want to try, he smiled at her and nodded. "Alright, Sally..." his grin picked up a little more, "It's about time they heard the sweetest sound in all of our world...or anyone else's world, for that matter." He winked at her.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally giggled, turning back to a few of the others. "So...I'll sing for you...to demonstrate, I suppose..."

"What will you sing for us?" Asked the Hanging Tree with a kind smile.

"Um...I don't know..." Sally blinked, having not thought of that. "What should I sing?"

"Anything!" Said the Mayor. "Whatever comes to your heart!"

"No no! Sing part of our song!"

"That's just stupid! We need everyone for that!"

"I think she should sing about the graveyard!"

"No, definitely the candy!"

"Sing about ghosts!"

"No, sing about running for the hills in fright!"

"Um..." Sally tried to get a word in, but everyone was talking over her.

Then it hit her.

Hills...

She blinked and then remembered a sweet song that she remembered Flower Heart singing. It had been the first moment since she knew the angel...that she actually looked really happy. Every other moment, her happiness, though it was genuine enough, always looked to be very forced and over the top, like she was trying to hide something with it. But at that moment, hearing her voice, clear as a bell, singing a sweet song as she danced around...was a moment where she seemed really happy.

"The hills..."

Sally smiled. She had just the song.

Everyone was still talking loudly over her, and so, she decided to try this out.

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music..._" She sang fairly loudly, but softly, clear as a bell.

Everyone immediately stopped talking, staring at her in utter surprise.

A moment of fright passed through her as she realized what she'd just done...actually singing in front of others. But, she went on. The words were just coming to her, she could remember them so well, as if she had only heard them yesterday, despite it being a few months since she had heard them at all.

"_With songs they have sung for a thousand years  
>The hills fill my heart with the sound of music<br>My heart wants to sing every song it hears.._."

Yes, this was turning out well! She could barely even remember feeling shy, instead, she felt as if she had drifted into her own little world...dancing along dark and light hills with dead rose petals falling and dancing all around her as well.

"_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees  
>My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies from a church on a breeze<br>To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over stones on its way  
>To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray<em>."

Now she danced a little, around the stage, and then stepped off it, walking around everyone as they watched her intently. Then she spread her arms a bit, twirling and looking up toward the ceiling, as if it were the sky.

"_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely  
>I know I will hear what I've heard before<br>My heart will be blessed with the sound of music  
>And I'll sing once more...<em>"

Finished with the song, she took a deep breath and managed to compose herself, though she was blushing profusely and now looking away.

"...Wow." Said Barrel, who was nearby, helping with some ideas.

"Amazing! Absolutely splendid!" The Mayor wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh! It seems this song touched a part of me I never knew! Oh dear!" His head turned to his sadder face and he began to sob. "So beautiful..."

For a moment a touch of jealousy came to the witches' faces but then they both just sighed in defeat and had to nod in agreement with everyone else. "Yes...It was frightful!" the big witch had to admit.

"Yeah..." the little witch nodded, "It was perfect." The smiled in admiration at Sally.

All of the other townspeople were just looking at Sally in impressed awe. And then suddenly a single clap was heard...and it lead to all of the citizens suddenly clapping and then cheering and halooing for her!

Jack stepped forward right up to Sally. He was clapping too...and had actually been the one to start the clapping in the first place. He was smiling proudly. "And that would be your future Queen, my friends..." he announced to the room, his eyes never leaving her, "...A vision with a voice like Halloween wind through the willows at midnight...And what a lovely performance that was for us all. Thank you, my Sally." He gave her a gracious bow, smiling happily up at her.

"Um...you're welcome..." Sally blushed and brought her hands behind her back shyly.

"Sooo beautiful!" The Mayor snorted in his handkerchief.

"Absolutely marvelous." The Hanging Tree had his Hanging Men do some clapping as well. "You do have a lovely voice, Sally. I think it will be a lovely contrast."

"Thank you, everyone..." Sally kicked her foot against the floor a bit, giggling shyly.

"How horribly beautiful!" The Mayor turned back to his happier face. "We're looking forward to hearing you sing on Halloween!"

"Well...I'm really looking forward to it." Sally smiled, and she was. She really was. "At first...I was very overwhelmed to perform that night...but I...well, I will do my best."

"And I'll be there every step of the way to help you, my Sally...It will be our most glorious Halloween ever!" Jack announced proudly, swinging a fist through the air and looking at the townspeople to rally them a bit. "With Sally's singing and scariness how can it help but be the most glorious?"

The townspeople cheered and instantly began nodding their heads and talking and smiling, all agreeing with Jack. Smiling in satisfaction, Jack turned back to Sally, speaking to her quietly now with a smile. "Sally that was...utterly...thrilling! You did such a perfect job!" He suddenly hugged her, closing his eyes and even lifting her off the ground a little to spin with her.

"Ooh!" Sally gasped in surprise, her arms flailing for a moment before she curled them around him, now smiling quite a bit. "Thank you Jack..."

"No, no, _thank you_, Sally..." Jack assured, squeezing her a little and sighing happily, "What a talented woman I got myself mixed up with..." He chuckled happily.

Sally blushed and giggled shyly. "It's not much...but I do what I can..."

Jack leaned in closer, opening his eye sockets and whispering into her ear while they had a moment. "Now don't be modest...who else is clever enough to be my spooky siren and my seamstress and my wife and my princess and my queen and my love for all time?" His grin grew.

A wave of nostalgia ran through her as she remembered the year before, standing on that stage while he was presenting her with the assignment to make a Santa Claus suit, all while she had been trying to warn him about the consequences. "_Now don't be modest! Who else is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit_?"

As well as that, Sally shivered a bit as he whispered into her ear like that, unable to keep from smiling."Point taken, Jack..."

Jack snuggled with her a little and then let her go, pulling back to gaze at her. He addressed the room again. "It's official then, I suppose...All those in absolute favor of Sally joining me as the center of our celebration, say 'aye'!"

"AYE!" instantly went up all over the room followed by congratulations and words of satisfaction from all the citizens.

"Then it's settled!" The Mayor cajoled. "Sally will most definitely be right alongside our Pumpkin King Jack during our annual Halloween celebration! Do you have anything to say, Sally?"

"Um..." Sally squirmed a bit, now put on the spot. "...Boo?"

Everyone laughed, slapping their knees.

"I-I mean..." Sally cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry. I meant to say thank you, to everyone...for having this much confidence in me, and supporting me through this. Especially..." She brought her hands behind her back shyly as she looked toward Jack fondly. "This man right here...who has done nothing but encourage me and help me where I needed to improve."

"Awwwww..." Everyone chorused.

Jack blinked and then instantly looked down bashfully at being publically thanked like this and it also didn't help that she had just referred to him as 'this man' before everyone. "O-Oh, well, um...heh...W-Well after all what kind of King would I be if I didn't support my future Queen?" He grinned with a touch of sheepishness at everyone.

"You the man, Jack!" Said Cyclops from somewhere in the back.

A few of the citizens chuckled at all of this, whispering to each other.

"And I also just wanted to say..." Sally went on, though shyly, but she did all she could to be as confident as ever. After all, one day, she would be doing this a lot. "It's very true, Jack has been the pillar of strength for me, as well. Even during my toughest moments, he never gave up on me, and helped me through this. ...And now, I feel ready to perform a great Halloween spectacle for all of you on Halloween night, right with Jack. I think...together, we can do this..."

Everyone clapped and cheered, even whistling and hooting with excitement.

Jack didn't know why, but he just kept feeling more and more bashful as she went on with this. But he realized perhaps it was because he was so used to being the one taking the reigns in social situations for them that he had never expected Sally to suddenly do it and to be singing his praises besides. And yet also he had to smile at the fact that she really did seem to be getting into this whole 'public leadership' thing and Halloween as well! He took a step forward so that he was directly beside her now. He spoke to her but so that everyone could hear. "Thank you, Sally...for rallying everyone's spirits and for saying such kind things about me...And you have been a pillar of strength for me as well, my darling. You've revived my love for our holiday and for that I am eternally grateful..." And then before he could lose the courage he took her hand, bent down low, and gave the back of it a gentle, lingering kiss.

Sally's eyes widened and she blushed, smiling widely behind her hand. "And I...I'm grateful to have helped you."

Everyone laughed and chorused a series of "Awwww!"

Jack chuckled a tiny bit during the remainder of his kiss and then gently separated his lips from her hand and straightened up again, looking into her eyes with a charming smile. "Isn't she extra adorable when she blushes, folks?" He chuckled, unable to resist.

"Jack!" Sally covered her mouth with her hands and blushed all the more.

"Yeah! She's so cute!"

"She's gotta be a blushing machine or something!"

"You're a lucky man, Jack!"

Everyone else ad-libbed agreements to this, some laughing.

Jack smiled proudly and turned back to the crowd. "Thank you, all...And, erm...speaking of being a lucky man, if you all wouldn't mind, I think now my Sally and I would like to return to our home to continue enjoying out lucky life together. We're really rather tired...I suppose we haven't been getting much sleep lately..." he hoped Sally wouldn't blush too much at that private little reference to their occasional new 'nocturnal' activities, and then quickly tacked on to make sure no one would pick up on anything suggestive in his words, "Wh-What with Halloween coming up so much of our time gets consumed with planning and discussing it that sometimes we get ready to go to bed and suddenly the rooster crows to signal sun-up!" He chuckled a little and shrugged.

Sally's eyes went all the more wider and she blushed hard, looking down at the floor. But she managed to clear her throat to add to the statement. "We-We have done quite a lot in this, yes. And I hope the rest of you will take time to yourselves as well...since it's important to take care of yourselves."

"Why of course, Jack and Sally!" The Mayor chuckled. "Run along home, and we'll see you tomorrow!"

Everyone applauded this, whistling.

Jack smiled appreciatively, taking Sally's hand and squeezing it and giving everyone else a little bow. "Thank you all...We appreciate it. We'll see you all later!" He gave them a little wave with his free hand and then turned to the girl at his side. "Shall we then, Pumpkin Princess Sally?"

Sally nodded, blushing a bit more. "Yes, of course..." She turned to the crowd and gave them a wave as well. Everyone was now getting up and putting together some last minute things before leaving for the day.

Jack turned to leave, leading Sally along with him. He spoke to her privately, all the while smiling down at her. "You did not tell me you were so very talented at public speaking and rallying the citizens...and at making old Pumpkin Kings shy in front of all of their subjects for the first time in centuries..." He chuckled a little.

"Well...I...I had to do it sometime...didn't I?" Sally looked away shyly. "I mean...public leadership is something I have to be able to adapt and execute on my own soon...and I...well...I guess now was as good a time as any." She squeezed his hand. "And I...wanted everyone to know how much your support has meant to me."

Jack looked down at her, just touched... "Oh Sally...you're...you're just...Do you even realize how sweet and selfless and perfect you are? Learning to adapt so much...and wanting to thank me in the middle of it all...Charming creature..." He tapped her on the nose.

Sally giggled at his little action. "It's who I am...It's just what I do."

"Well...now that you've done all of that...and now that the meeting's over...would you like to do 'other things'?" He smiled shyly at her.

"Such as what?" Sally cocked her head lightly, smiling more.

They were over by the door now and Jack pushed it open with his free hand, bowing a little and gesturing for her to go first, grinning at her the whole time. "Hmm...oh, you know...just 'other things'..." he countered extra coyly.

"Really?" Sally stepped outside, and lowered her voice a bit, sounding coy. "Well, of course... I'd love to."

Jack followed her. "What a coincidence...so would I. Now, now...what should those 'other things' be?" he mused playfully as they started to walk back to their home.

"That's a good question..." She giggled behind her free hand. "Either we improvise, play it by ear...or...think about it? ...Um...that is...unless something comes to mind?"

"W-Well..." Jack began with a little shrug, acting 'casual', "You know, a...little bat told me that somewhere in your closet there's a new...v-very nice...very extra... 'summery'...dress or two...Perhaps whatever we do could involve those?"

"Oh! Well..." Sally blushed, nodding her head. "I can certainly pull one of them out... Mmm...did the bat say anything else?"

"I-I-I think the bat...implied a few things about...b-buttons and m-my bones..." Jack added 'innocently'.

"Ooh, okay..." Sally continued playing along, giggling. It was so silly, and normally she preferred being straight up and direct about things, but she couldn't help but be silly for a change. It was fun. "I think the bat might even have some other...implications."

Jack gulped and blinked, breaking from their game for a second. "Really?" sort of squeaked out of his mouth. Then he cleared his throat, doing his best to bring his voice back to normal. "I-I mean...r-really? I...hadn't heard...W-Will you share with me?" He turned forward but glanced at her in anticipation as he did so.

"Um...well..." Sally broke character for a moment, and smiled a bit more. "I won't say too much, we are still outside, of course." She said in a soft voice. "Maybe...straps? Stitches? ...Snuggling?"

"Mmm..." Jack got all shuddery and his spine even slouched a bit, a goofy smile overwhelming his face. "O-Oh...Well I can't wait then...You'll have to thank the little bat for me, Sally..." He chuckled, and then added, a playful smile coming to his face, "Could...Could a 'skull'...and massaging...come into that as well at all?"

"Of course...I was keeping that secret, but you caught me." Sally pouted a bit, then smiled. "Oh well."

Jack gave a little gulp and shrugged with a bashful smile. "I-I'm sorry, Sally but don't worry...i-if anyone can find new ways to surprise me...i-it's certainly you. Maybe I'll surprise you too...today or someday...as soon as I think of a good way to do it..."

"Oh, well...of course...I think...perhaps we can both find a new way to surprise one another..." Looking up then, their home came into view down the street, with her stuffing seeming to flutter in anticipation.

Jack felt her grip on his hand tighten and he looked from her forward to where she was facing, and saw their house coming into view. He smirked just a tiny bit and glanced to her again. "Well, well, well...I take it some little bat is quite eager to get home..."

"Well I...I can't help it." Now Sally's gaze drifted to the ground, blushing and sounding sheepish, as if waiting for a scolding. "Everything we do together...is always something I can never help but enjoy so much."

Jack nodded, totally understanding. "Yes, me too, of course...I-It's like we discover something new about each other every time and...I've adored it." He smiled goofily.

Sally beamed, and then leaned against him a bit as they walked, giggling a little. "Yes, that's very true, Jack. ...And well, as our little routines have come to form themselves, whether familiar or even bringing in something new, has been...well, a joy, you can say. Discovering things about each other, whatever they may be, I love it, too..."

Sally could remember when she first moved in, how it seemed so big and strange to be in a new place. She was almost afraid she'd never adjust! And yet, two months shy of being a year later, it truly felt like home. Like she'd been there for so long. She knew the place inside and out, felt as if her room was a little sanctuary, and could never get enough of the view from the tower. She loved their home so much. But the fact they shared it together was what truly made it special. In a sense, they could be anywhere at all, and she'd still be very happy and fulfilled. Their routines had developed a lot since the beginning, and were always such a sweet joy. Getting up in the morning and greeting each other, sharing meals together and just nattering on about things that popped into their minds, cuddling on the couch together while reading or just simply sitting there, playing with Zero, cleaning and organizing, cooking, it was a joy. All along, it felt as if they'd done this for a very long time.

Then of course, discovering new things about each other. That in itself was quite a part of the perks of living together.

Jack's thoughts ran in a similar vein as Sally's right now, reminiscing about their time together and each new joy and experience and how far they had come since the beginning. He let out a small sigh and nodded as they passed through the gate to their house together. "Our life together truly is a joy...just as you said, dearest Sally. You've given me...purpose...aspiration and novelty and purpose...in a life where all of those things had started to slip away...Centuries of love and kisses from me to you can never repay you enough for all that, my sweetest love..." His skull turned and placed a single, tender kiss upon her forehead. "Thank you...dearest, dearest, dearest Sally..."

Blushing, Sally giggled and snuggled into his side a little more. "Oh, Jack...you're very welcome...I'm very glad this makes you feel better about life. And I...have to thank you, too. You've given me purpose too, and not to mention so much else that can attribute to how I go about my days and my life, how I see things, right there with you. ...Well, our time together to come, forever it may be, could never be enough to repay you, for all you've done for me. But I'll spend all our days making sure you know how much I love you, and how much you mean to me in so many ways."

Jack all but melted, his smile going all wobbly as they reached the front door. "Oh Sally...I'm so happy and...I'll do the same for you, my darling. Every day, in some small way, will be dedicated all to loving you...in all the ways I can...Every single perfect way I can love my Sally..." He suddenly scooped her up in his arms, cradling her, and pushed open the front door with his hip and then quickly shut it behind them in the same manner. He was gazing down at her the entire time. "Welcome home, darling..." He winked at her.

"Welcome home." Sally giggled, clasping her hands around his neck like so. Oh, he just loved picking her up, didn't he? It was pretty funny and adorable at this point, not to mention a sweet way to get closer together.

Jack's smile grew at the familiar feeling of her soft arms going around his neck. "Let's go upstairs...shall we?" A spark of something glittered in his deep eye sockets.

Raising a would-be eyebrow, Sally's smile quirked on one side. What was he thinking about...? "Of course, darling... We shall." She said sweetly.

Jack gave her a small nod and then instantly began to ascend with her, still holding her firmly. He made it to the upper landing with her and then paused as they entered the living room. "Where shall I place you, my pretty pumpkin princess?" he asked, still grinning.

"I don't know...where do you want to put me?" Sally asked coyly, nuzzling his cheek.

Jack gave a little gulp, but managed to maintain his own coolness/coyness as he replied with, "Well...we have only three options...Our couch...my bed...soon to be our bed...or your own bed...Do you have a preference?"

"Oooh...well..." Sally giggled, smiling more. "I do have to change into...well, you know... So, you can put me on my bed to start."

An extra big gulp escaped Jack this time. "O-Oh! Yes, of course...well then...to your bed it is..." He glided across the room toward Sally's bedroom door, unable to help feeling nervous. After all, even despite all of their sleepovers, he rarely visited Sally's room...She mostly just came to stay in his room at nights...Her room still felt sacred, a little. His lovely lady's lovely space. But still he could handle it he decided and so as he reached her door he didn't hesitate and gently pushed it open with his hip, entering her perfect, sunny little room. His eyes then fell on her sweet little bed and he brought her over to it, gently laying her down upon the covers. "There you are..." He straightened up, clearing his throat and glancing away bashfully, "I'll just...give you a moment, and...go wait in the living room...Wh-Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting for you..."

"All right." Sally smiled, sitting up. "But um...you forgot something." A little pout came to her lips.

Jack blinked and paused, tilting his head curiously to the side. "What?"

"You forgot to let me give you a welcome home kiss..." She said, smiling a bit then. "I know we came home together, but...old habits are hard to break."

Jack's eye sockets went a little wide and he gulped a tiny bit again. "O-Oh, r-right, um...right now...?" He blinked a few times.

"Just a little one..." Now she stood up, bringing her hands behind her back. "...Please?"

A little nervous look came to Jack's face. "Is...Is that okay...t-to do in your room, I mean? I-It's just that we never...y-you know...in your room...I...d-don't want to take advantage..." He looked at her shyly, arms behind his back and chin tilted down a little. And he knew it must sound so silly at this point in their relationship but he couldn't help feeling the need to ask.

"Well, it is my room now, but since that's the case...I certainly don't mind. You wouldn't be taking advantage, Jack...I promise you." Sally assured, smiling in understanding as she approached, bringing her hands to his shoulders. "I understand how you feel, but you don't have to worry. Jack, I love you... And I just want to give you a kiss... M-May I?" She blushed a bit.

There wasn't even a chance in the world that Jack could ever deny such a perfect request. "Y-Yes, please..." he stuttered out in a fluster, feeling his bones tremble.

Sally beamed and then leaned up on tiptoe. Yes, she may have been fairly tall, especially since she had a very long neck, which added to it, but even she had to lean up quite a bit to reach him! But she didn't care, she was used to it, and never much minded anyway. She captured his lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back, smiling all the more. "Welcome home, my love..." She added in, as she usually would when they'd greet each other upon his return home.

Jack was just standing there with his arms straight at his sides and his smile all goofy. "Hmm..." he chuckled a little, "I-I like coming back home..."

Giggling, Sally smiled more. "I like you coming home, too..." She said coyly.

For a moment Jack just remained standing there all goofy and lovesick, like he would just be here for a while and she would change and then maybe they would go to the living room or something...

"Are you all right...?" Sally waved a hand in his face. "Jack?"

"Hmm..." And then suddenly Jack blinked, snapping back to reality. "O-Oh! Y-Yes, heh..." he smiled sheepishly, "S-Sorry...I-I'll just leave you to ch-change now...Bye! Ow!" The bye had been accompanied by a little wave...the ow resulted from him trying to back out of her room and accidently bumping into her sewing machine. He had messed up a few spools of thread and he quickly did his best to right them before giving another wave and a sheepish grin and then slipping out, shutting the door behind him. Once done he just closed his eyes and leaned his back against her door and slid down it a little, letting out a deep breath. He mumbled to himself. "You'd think after almost a year I wouldn't become a nervous wreck around her...Oh well..." a little smile came to his face, "maybe that's a good thing...At least things are still interesting for us both."

Sally giggled, shaking her head at the display. Oh well, she could certainly understand he felt nervous in some aspects of their courtship. So did she! But that was all right. Their relationship was still pretty young, and had plenty of room to grow. She went to her closet, and selected one of the new dresses she'd made. This one was pink, with white lace and white straps. She had decided to mix it up a bit, and since they both had a liking for pink, she tried it out. When she had finished it, she liked how it turned out.

Changing into it, she brushed her hair, put on her special locket to add to the touch, and exited her room. "Jack? I'm done now..."

However, Jack was nowhere in sight at the moment. Obviously he had been in the living room...The fire was lit, a pot of tea was on, the curtains were drawn...but the author of these little additions to the space was nowhere to be found at the moment.

"Ooohh..." Sally was awed by the sight, smiling quite a bit. "What a lovely little set up... But where are you, Jack?" She looked around, stepping further and further into the room.

Jack finally heard her call to him and suddenly his bedroom door was opened and out stepped a shy, smiling Jack without his usual jacket. He didn't glance up at her yet as he addressed her at first. "Here I am, Sally...Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting...I just...thought things might be nicer if I got rid of the jacket right from the start...I'm happy that you like how the room looks." He looked up at her...and then instantly, trembly, nervous Jack was back. His jaw fell a little. "W-Wow.." escaped him before he could stop it from slipping out. He never blinked nor took his eyes off of her once.

"Oh, there you are." Sally turned toward him and could see he was surprised. "Um..." She blushed, bringing her hands behind her back. "So...d-do you like it?"

"You...Y-You look like a flower...w-with really really sh-short, um 'petals'..." He hadn't failed to notice that this was one of her shortest dresses yet. He could see half of her thighs at least. And it wasn't helping that the color complimented her blue skin so nicely... "Y-Yes, I like it..." he finished with a tiny gulp, taking a small step towards her.

"Awww...thank you, Jack..." Sally cooed sweetly, stepping toward him also, unable to tear her own eyes away.

He gave a tiny shrug. "Y-You're welcome..." Then he gulped and took another step forward, this one a bit bigger than his first one, deciding to try saying something a little less nervous and a little more bold that was on his mind sometimes. "Sally, you're...you're very beautifully proportioned...E-Every time I see you in an outfit like this I notice it more and more. Your shape is so appealing..." He managed another decent stride forward.

"I...I...um...y-you think so?" Sally looked down a bit shyly, blushing.

Her blushing made Jack smile and relaxed him a bit. He approached her and spoke to her much more calmly and smoothly, nodding to her question. "Of course...Your design is just so...ideal. All of those lovely limbs set together with all of those lovely curves...Who could help but admire your beautiful feminine flawlessness?" He smiled more at her.

Sally blushed all the more and faced him again, stepping closer. "Oh, Jack... I never know what to say when you say such sweet and confident words... But thank you."

Jack gave a little smiling shrug. "You don't have to ever say anything, Sally...Just your blushing and appreciative smiling face is more than enough of a reward for simply telling you the truth.." Jack walked entirely over to her know, no longer wishing to waste time. He stood before her now. "You're so cute, dressing up all for me..." He smiled sweetly.

She blushed more, if that was possible. "You're so sweet...thank you."

He smiled even more, liking her getting all shy like this. "You're welcome...Now..." He reached up, gently touching one of her dress straps with the tip of one of his bony fingers. "What would my pretty flower like to do, all dressed up as she is?"

"Well...um...we could go sit down..." Sally fluttered her eyelashes a bit, smiling.

"As you wish, fair princess..." Jack stepped aside and bowed low, gesturing forward with one of his arms toward the couch. " 'Flowers' first..." He winked at her.

Sally giggled, and stepped further on into the living room and then sat onto the couch, clasping her hands onto her lap for a moment. She smiled and then sweetly patted a spot next to her. "Join me?"

Jack's grin picked up on one side. "For eternity..." he replied smoothly and then took a large stride over there and sat himself directly next to her on the couch, all the while still admiring her adorably shy face and her beautiful form in another one of her pretty dress creations.

"Oh...Jack..." Sally giggled, and then made herself a bit more comfortable before reaching for some tea. She sipped it, happily savouring the flavour of it. "Mmm..."

Even her just saying 'mmm' from liking the tea instantly sent warm shivers up and down Jack's spine. Watching her cute little lips form around the cup edge to sip it didn't help much either. "Do, um...Do you feel relaxed, my Sally? Would you like another little seam massage to help loosen you up?" he asked leaning in closer.

"Of course I do, Jack... I feel fine." Sally sipped it some more, and soon finished it. It was too good! "But um...If you wanted to...You can..."

"I-I always want to but...only if you want me too..." Jack replied shyly, glancing away. "And if you do want me too...where might you like me to start?"

"Um...well..." Sally scooted a bit closer. "Why don't you pick this time?"

Jack blinked at first then glanced down extra shyly then let out a breath and finally turned his eyes back to her again. "W-Well, um...I...I do adore your legs..."

Blushing, Sally smiled and nodded before she brought her legs up onto the couch completely, turning her body to face him, raising her knees up. "G-Go ahead then, Jack..." She looked down shyly.

Jack swallowed with a little smile. "O-Okay...Um...but first...if I may..." And then Jack seated himself so he was facing forward on the couch instead of facing Sally, and then he put both of his arms underneath her knees and gently lifted up her legs, and then scooched toward her and finally ended things by gently lowering her legs into his lap. "I...I think this'll work better for us..." He put a single bony hand on one of her legs on her thigh near the hem of her dress and then gently and slowly moved it down the entire length of her leg.

"Oooh...good idea." Sally smiled a bit, blushing some. "Um...Jack? I...wanted to bring this up at the meeting, but then I thought it would be more...um...effective if they were surprised. But I wanted to tell you...I...um...finished my outfit for Halloween." She looked down a bit bashfully.

Jack blinked and instantly his gentle stroking down her leg stopped and he looked at her with an interested smile. "Really? Oh Sally that's...that's wonderful!" He practically beamed. "I bet it's just lovely!"

"Well, I...don't like to brag, but...I'm very happy with how it turned out..." She played with her hair bashfully.

Jack chuckled a tiny bit, finding her reply adorable. "Well, if our master seamstress approves then I'm sure it must be the most haunting creation of fashion ever to adorn Pumpkin royalty..." He leaned extra close to her, his grin growing, his eye sockets looking charming.

"Aww..." Sally beamed all the more, charmed by then. "Thank you, Jack... It'll be...amazing to perform with you. As overwhelmed as I may have been, I'd be lying if I said I didn't dream about being right there alongside you on Halloween before everything started..."

Jack's eye sockets went a little half lidded in a dreamy way. "I...I...dream of the same thing, Sally...And I'm so touched you're that excited about...you and me together like that for the first time. I-I haven't looked forward to a Halloween this much in centuries, to be honest..." He reached out and placed a single bony fingertip on a seam high on her cheek and then gently moved down the length of it, all the while gazing into her eyes.

More blush tinted Sally's cheeks as she gazed right back, clutching the hem of her little dress a bit. "Really...?" She beamed. Yes, he had told her before that she had indeed played a part in restoring his love for Halloween, but to think, it even had him looking forward to it all the more? It was so touching...

Jack gave a gentle nod. "Yes really, my Pumpkin Princess...I always felt like something was missing during Halloween...even from the start...I-It just...hadn't ever occurred to me that...well...What's a Pumpkin King without a Pumpkin Queen? What was the point of being the leader, the scariest, the symbol of our holiday...if I had no gentle kindred spirit with whom to share it? ...And then I found you, Sally...and now I will be able to have my first truly perfect Halloween...My perfect darling..." He let out a small sigh and then leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, before pulling back a tiny bit and looking into her eyes and adding with a small grin and in a whisper, "...A-At least...the most truly perfect one for now...until our lovely little children can join in the celebration." He winked at her.

"True..." Sally giggled, agreeing with that sentiment. "Then I hope...well...to do well within my power, to make this a memorable Halloween...and again for the years to come..." She looked down with a soft blush.

Jack just chuckled a little and shook his head. "My sweet Sally...just your presence will be more than enough to accomplish that...You know that. And you've already done so much by sewing costumes and promising to sing..." He sighed dreamily. "I can't wait to see how you look that night...There's no way I could...um..." he glanced to the side coyly, "...get a little hint about how it looks...could I? Just a teeny tiny hint..." He shifted back a little and the fingertips of one of his hands started to gently graze over the seams of one of her legs.

"Well...sure..." Sally looked up again. "It's all black...and I made a little accessory to go with it...it was my first time making one, and it turned out nicely."

Jack's grin grew and his eye sockets turned back to her. "Hmm...well, you do look rather fetching in black...It suits you very well, my Sally...It even brings out your natural spookiness a bit..." He winked at her. "And you made an accessory?" he asked curiously... "May I ask what kind?" he asked curiously.

"...A bow." She admitted, looking coy.

Part of Jack's brow raised and his grin grew on one side. "A bow? Well that sounds frightfully lovely...It'll be perfect in your flowing yarn hair."

"I hope so..." Sally twirled a strand of her hair around one finger.

Jack chuckled a little and then added shyly, "A-And, um...Sally? I...well, I really did want to save this as a surprise but...just so you can coordinate...on Halloween I was planning to present you with a small trinket of my own for you to wear...if you'll have it, of course?" He smiled warmly at her.

"...Really?" Sally blinked in surprise, wide-eyed. "...Oh, Jack...of course I'll have it!"

Jack's face beamed in happiness. She was so cute sometimes! "Oh wonderful, my darling Sally!" He slipped his arms around her waist and leaned over to hug her close for a moment. "I was hoping you'd say yes..." He pulled back to look at her with a smile, "But if it's alright, I'd like to keep exactly what it is a surprise until that night, okay?"

"Sure thing, Jack..." Sally smiled more and returned the embrace. "But really, thank you...that's very sweet of you."

"Nothing is too good or sweet for the woman I love..." he replied charmingly, his fingertips finding their way to the seams of her legs again. They started at her calves and went to her knees, tiptoeing their way upward...slowly moving to her thighs.

"Ooooh..." Sally giggled a bit, feeling an overwhelming sense of sweeping pleasure. "And well...nothing is too good or sweet for the man I love..." She cooed sweetly.

"Yes, I've been noticing that lately...what with all of these lovely new dresses being sewn for my enjoyment..." His fingertips had reached the hem of her dress, where he managed to stop himself, just playing a little with the hem. He sighed as his eye sockets took in the lovely sight of her and her pink dress once more.

"And they feel comfortable, too..." Sally admitted, and toyed with his tie a bit. Not to mention, they were special because they were for his eyes (or eye sockets, rather) only. Sometimes it was just fun to have little intimate secrets...

Jack gulped at her little hands on his bowtie. "S-Sally, um...before...before I...we...you know...can I...just...make sure of something...with you?" He managed to calm down his playing with the hem of her dress, though his fingers stayed there, touching and savoring the little border on her body.

"What is it, Jack?" Sally looked at him curiously.

A silly little smile came to Jack's face, his eye sockets half lidded. "W-Well...these...all of these new, um... 'romantic' dresses...I-I mean, I know you know that I...like your body v-very much...and like looking at it...and I know that you make the dresses so that I can see more of it...A-And I appreciate that, Sally...very much...But...do you also like wearing them for yourself? I-I mean, I just want to make sure that you're not uncomfortable...that you're not making them and wearing them just because you feel like you 'have to' for me or something...I do like your body, Sally, but that's never more important than your comfort. Do you understand what I'm asking, Sally?" He looked to her sincerely, hoping he had worded everything right.

"Ohh..." She realized what he meant, and shook her head. "Of course not, I never felt I _had_ to... I never feel like I have to do anything. I made them because I _wanted_ something cooler to wear on hot summer days...and I...well, was completely oblivious to the fact that you liked...s-seeing my body at the time. It wasn't until later that I knew that. ...And well, since then I kind of...felt, well, flattered...and I wanted to try making more. And I...I do like wearing them, they feel comfortable, and it...well, feels kind of nice to feel a little liberated..." She blushed and looked down a bit. "I do like wearing them for myself. But the fact they entice you, and well, make you smile...that's just a big bonus for me. Knowing something makes you happy only makes me want to do it all the more. I promise you, I wouldn't do this if I didn't want to or didn't like wearing these. I love you, and I know you love me too, and I...know you love me for more than just my body."

Jack's eye sockets were wide at taking in all of that. His first response to her reply was to look deeply into her eyes and assure her gently and passionately,

"Of course. I love you for...for...so much...Your caring nature and your charm and your conversation and your passion and your love and your cleverness and your sweetness...Your body is...beautiful of course and...a very nice, erm...perk...heh...But there's so much more to you! The substance just...overwhelms me!" He leaned in closer as he went on. "And Sally, I'm happy to know that you enjoy wearing your new dresses just like I enjoy watching you wear them. And you feel...flattered...that I like your body? Oh Sally..." He smiled, "And you feel liberated...like enticing me...Oh Sally..." He let out a gentle sigh. "I...Sally..."

His fingertips left the hem of her dress and jumped lightly to her inner elbow. He gently started to tiptoe up the upper part of her arm, over her shoulder, across her collar. He stopped here and gently touched the strap, playing with it a little and threatening to move it off of her shoulder.

His words sunk in, and Sally felt so overwhelmed with happiness, she was sure she would start falling to pieces! Giggles escaped her as he played with her strap, and she leaned a little closer as well, beaming. "Oh, Jack... Well...um...yes, I do... I mean...I never even thought of it...as I said, I was oblivous to it the first time...but um...now that I know, it's...pretty sweet. Now I...well, understand how you felt, back on Valentine's Day..." She blushed a bit.

"O-Oh, yes...with, um...me...wanting to touch your leg..." A dreamy chuckle escaped Jack. "Y-Yes, well...those legs of yours...really are...erm..." His eyes went back to her long, bare legs over his lap. "They really are...r-rather..." he felt his breathing growing shallow, "...rather...much for a guy to handle...Shapely, beautiful, blue...I love to touch them so." His one hand played with her strap, his other went back to her legs, squeezing and tickling one of her knees. "I love to kiss them..." he added in a whisper, and then he leaned down and kissed one of her thighs.

Sally giggled, blushing more. "Back then, I was perplexed...but I still found it...sweet that you liked it."

Jack chuckled a little. "And I found it sweet that you liked it back then...Isn't that a happy coincidence?" He smiled at her.

"Yes...it really is." Sally agreed, giggling and smiling in return. "Well, at least now the knowledge isn't lost on me..."

"No, it certainly isn't..." A shuddery sigh escaped Jack and then something passionate came to his eye sockets and he looked directly into her eyes. "Sally, I...I...unless there are a few more things you'd like me to do to your attractive legs...p-perhaps...w-well, we were talking about it a bit before the meeting earlier but perhaps, you could, um..." He swallowed, feeling himself shake a little inside.

"Yes?" Sally smiled all the more, tilting her head slightly.

Jack gave a little gulp and a little grin. "Well...while we kissed you...pressed your hands...rather deeply against my shirt...touching me...a-almost like...if we had had time...you might have...um...you know...touched me...f-for real...i-if you know what I mean..." His fingers had been playing with her strap again and now, in nervousness, he let it fall lightly from her shoulder.

"Oh! ...Well...I..." Sally blushed as she recalled that. "I do know...what you mean... I couldn't help myself..."

Jack gave a small little nod, his finger tracing lightly over her bare shoulder. "Yes, I just...sort of wish...seeing as how we have the time, finally...that you 'couldn't help yourself'...right now...U-Unless that would be too much, of course..." he tacked on shyly, like the gentleman he truly was.

"Oooh...well, if you wanted me to, all you had to do was say so..." Sally now coyly traced a finger down his chest, giggling. "I'd like to..." Not waiting for a response, she leaned in and brought their lips together, slowly lowering her hands to press deeply but still gently against his shirt, feeling his bones.

"Mm!" She had moved so quickly and Jack just...adored it. He felt so overwhelmed and yet so satisfied...Every touch through his shirt to his bones was like flame being directly applied to him. And her little lips hotly upon his own wasn't helping things. He just brought his arms up around her waist, holding on more than pulling her close, he was trembling so much inside in anticipation.

Happy with his responses, a giggle escaped her between kisses, as she felt his bones beyond the fabric, just loving the feel. Yes, it may not have been much, considering she saw them for herself and got to touch them when they were exposed, but this was still just as nice. She then gently brought herself into his lap, slowly so as not to overwhelm the poor thing, as she moved her hands a little lower along his rib bones.

"Mm!" Jack's breath hitched in the back of his throat and he visibly started to shake. She had never, well...gone that... 'low' on his torso...A-And she was in his lap. She was so warm and gorgeous and he continued to just hold on to her by the waist just for the sake of holding on.

Oh yes, Sally went a lot lower, but not TOO low. Not too far, she didn't want to bring things going too fast. So she moved up again, slowly, even bringing her hands more toward his sides to feel there. Her fingers pressed deeper, but were still sweet and gentle as they explored.

Jack half sighed, half moaned in pure pleasure. She was just...everything she did to him ever was so good! So much! She knew just how to touch him, just how to kiss him, just how to press against him...It almost wasn't fair...but it felt so right! He managed to hold her a little closer and even to tilt his skull to the side, fusing his lips to hers.

A shiver coursed through her as she let out a little moan of her own, especially with her little cloth tongue slowly trekked out, gently running along his lips as it seemed to shyly request entrance. One of her hands then moved along to his bat tie, toying with it, while the other continued its exploring.

Jack already felt like he was going to burst apart and collapse in utter bliss, but he figured...oh why in the world not? His mouth opened and he all but pulled her tongue inside with his, wanting to be close to her...closer and closer...

Her little tongue responded in kind, shyly though sweetly, as they met in a little dance, brought around each other. Sally moaned between kisses, and then before she realized it, one of his buttons had become undone thanks to her hand now seeming to have a mind of its own.

Jack's spine utterly straightened and his tongue that had been all but curling around hers paused in its motion. He felt his little bat bowtie fall lazily to the side, barely clinging to his shirt anymore. One of his buttons...gone...Oh, he...felt so...excited! He started gently touching Sally's tongue again with his own, trying to let her know that it was all right and that he wanted this and was grateful for it.

A happy shiver ran up her spine as Sally caught the message, bringing one hand over to squeeze his shoulder for a moment as a sign of saying she understood. Her hands then quested down to gently touch along the mildly exposed collarbone happily.

A little squeak escaped Jack and he lost all breath through his nose. He had to stop for a moment, just for a moment...He managed to pull his mouth from hers. He was breathing heavily. He finally found it in him to speak. "You...I...yes...Th-Thank you, Sally...I-I love you..." His eyes closed and he almost chuckled with joy. "I love you and it makes it...feel...s-so good...Thank you..."

"You're welcome, Jack..." Sally giggled, trying to catch her breath. "I love you, too...and I'm happy that felt good for you..."

"Y-Yes, and..." he looked down extra bashfully with a growing grin, "It...It also felt very good when...your hands...d-down my ribcage like that before..."

"Oh...Yes, I suppose I did go a bit lower than usual..." Sally looked down bashfully.

"You...can go down a bit lower than usual...and I hope I can go a bit higher than usual...wh-when it comes to your legs..." He placed a hand on one of her thighs, massaging it a little...moving his hand and the hem of her dress up a little higher. "A-And speaking of which...a-at least another button or two of mine is certainly at your disposal, Miss Sally..." He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with her, just smiling goofily to himself.

"Ooh...well...you can certainly go as high as you want..." Sally cooed, and toyed with one of his buttons in response to his offer.

Jack felt his bowtie fall off entirely at her new gestures, and he felt his bones trembling at her offer to him. "O-Oh, well then..." He pushed a little higher, starting to pass the half way point of her thigh. He wouldn't let himself go much past there but still...he wasn't about to back down from the ground he had gained either. "S-Sally...wh-why must you play with the buttons first...the anticipation is so great...I can barely bear it..." he whispered shyly.

"Sorry..." Sally said softly, and nuzzled her cheek against his. "I-I suppose I...didn't know where to start..." Her questing hand then resumed its little path of exploration, dipping within the open folds and caressing his collarbone.

"A-A-Ah..." A very deep, audible sigh shuddered out of Jack. His eyes closed. He nuzzled her back and shook his head. "D-Don't be sorry...never...I-I'm the one who shouldn't be so...demanding. I should just...let your explore. Everything will come in time..." A deep breath entered his throat and he gave a little gasp/moan. "Yes...Sally...that's...yes..."

"You're not demanding..." Sally assured sweetly, still moving along, nuzzling her head into his neck.

Jack smiled more. "Th-Thank you...Oh Sally..." He pressed his hands tenderly into her back, gently moving one of them down her spine.

A shiver coursed up her spine as she smiled, her free hand coursing around his torso to hold them closer together, as her hand dipped more into his shirt to caress his awaiting bones. "You're welcome...mm...Jack..."

Jack sighed, his eye sockets opening a little. "Oh...S-Sally, we...H-How is it...always so good when we...like this...together?" He chuckled at the whole wonderful thing.

"...All I can say is, we love each other...and it makes it all the more special, maybe?" Sally cooed sweetly, nuzzling her face more into his neck.

Jack let out a blissful sigh, nodding his skull and at the same time snuggling against her more, his eye sockets barely open. "Yes, of course... After all, I...I couldn't even imagine...things like this..with anyone else...But...But you're...special...I like doing everything with my Sally..." He chuckled goofily, his eye sockets closing entirely again.

"I like doing everything with you, too..." Sally raised her head a bit to kiss his cheek, nuzzing her own against it. "I love you, Jack..."

"I love you too, Sally..." he gurgled out. "Y-You're sweet for cuddling with me like this..." he added in a goofy whisper, holding her more closely now and rubbing his hands a little up and down the gentle curve of her back.

"I never knew how...sweet and wonderful cuddling could feel until we did." Sally giggled, bringing her arms around him. "I used to dream about it all the time before...and anytime you hugged me, I never wanted to let go..." She blushed at this.

"Oh Sally, you dreamed about me...and us together...Oh my darling I never want to let us go either...Never. Perfect Sally..." And suddenly he felt a surge of something and just squeezed her and pounced them both down to the couch cushions, him on top of her and just hugging and snuggling and smiling away! He all but buried himself against her and her beautiful form. He chuckled merrily. "I'm so happy, Sally! Last Halloween I was so sad but now I'm so very happy!" He felt himself just about ready to burst with all of the joy inside of himself.

"Oooh...!" Sally just about giggled and managed to relax under the little attack, hugging him. "Oh, Jack... I...felt the same way...until I saw you in action, of course." She giggled at this. "I'm glad you're happy this year, I'm so happy too, darling..." She nuzzled against him.

Jack chuckled a little, opening his eye sockets and gazing to her warmly. "You're so sweet...liking me 'in action'...my most skillful and scary 'fangirl' of all." He winked at her with a grin.

Sally blushed and giggled. "Well, it was my first Halloween...and first time seeing you in action...I suppose I couldn't help but feel excited..."

"Well, I'm happy I was able to impress such a charming creature...and that I made your first Halloween memorable...Though I plan to make your second Halloween the most brilliant night you've ever had...and then one day there'll be a Halloween when we're married and...maybe at that point to go along with our ever more frightful Halloweens...we can also have a little private celebration afterward...just you and me...you know, to fill up that space of time after the procession when I'd usually try and avoid being mobbed by everyone just wanting to touch the 'Pumpkin King' and then go off alone and sing of my deep melancholy... I'd much rather fill that time celebrating Halloween alone with my Pumpkin wife." He gave a few little kisses to her cheeks, snuggling into her more.

"Awww...Jack..." Sally smiled more and giggled from his cute little gestures of affection. "That sounds wonderful...to be able to bring Halloween to everyone, together...and then to have our own little private celebration? I would love that..." She cooed and nuzzled their cheeks.

"Y-Yes..." Jack replied back lovingly, "...j-just me and my spooky little bat...And such a scary little private celebration we'll have..." He sat up a little bit and tapped her nose. Then he swallowed and glanced to the side shyly. "S-So, um...speaking of private celebrations...th-this right now has been...very very good, Sally...but, um...I'm a little sleepy, my love...So, I was wondering...would you like to take a little nap together here on the couch? I'll cover us with a blanket and maybe we could just cuddle and sleep holding each other until dinnertime, and then I'll cook you something extra special...What do you say...enchantress?" All lovesick, he smiled and winked at her.

"Oooh, sure...I don't see why not..." She giggled, smiling at the idea. "I'd love that..."

Jack's eye sockets beamed! "Splendid!" he exclaimed happily and then instantly shifted off of her and moved quickly across the room to get a fresh blanket from near the fireplace. He brought it back for them and then got back on the couch along side her and covered them both. He snuggled with her, smiling happily. "You're my favorite girl to sleep near, you know." He winked at her and chuckled.

Sally giggled once more and then snuggled against him too. "You're my favourite guy to sleep near..." She winked back.

Jack chuckled more and couldn't help himself. "I'd better be...Or someone out there better look out for the Pumpkin King." He smirked at her a bit, nestling in more.

"I don't think anyone would dream of making you jealous...and um, I'd better be, too. Or else I'll be very sad." She pouted playfully.

"Aw..." Jack did his best not to laugh at her cute little face. "Well, don't you worry-you're not only my favorite girl to sleep near, you're my only girl to sleep near...All of my fangirls can eat their hearts out." He smirked again. "I only want to share a bed and my life and m-my bones with the fair Pumpkin Princess Sally and no other."

"Awww..." Sally smiled all the more and nuzzled their noses. "If I had any fanboys, they too can eat their hearts out...I want to share my life and my seams with the Pumpkin King..."

Jack shivered a little, always unable to help it whenever she called him by his title. "Hmm...I suppose then that...we'll just have to be together and stay that way forever to make both of us happy..." An arm of his slipped over her waist under the covers. "If I coo your name while I sleep, I hope it doesn't disturb you, Sally..." he added shyly.

"Not at all..." Sally giggled, smiling. "Apparently I say your name when I dream about you in my sleep, so...I suppose we're even." She let out a squeaky yawn. "Um...are you supposed to say something when taking a nap, and it's not quite night?"

Jack chuckled at all of her adorableness. "Hmm...why don't we just say 'sweet nightmares' and that we'll see one another later...and then we'll sleep...perfectly together right here."

"Okay. I think that makes sense." Sally smiled and closed her eyes. "Mmm...well, sweet nightmares...see you later."

Jack nodded. "Sweet nightmares...I'll see you later too...my future queen..." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>It was early in the night a couple of days after the last major town meeting about Halloween, and Lock, Shock and Barrel were just walking down the street alone, snickering and laughing to each other and congratulating themselves on all the great pre-Halloween pranks they had managed to pull so far this October...and in particular, their crowning achievement...the prank they had managed to pull and get away with scott free on none other than the future Pumpkin Queen herself!<p>

We got her SO good!" Lock announced proudly with a smug little smile.

Shock cackled and nodded. "Yeah, she didn't see it coming at all. She's so gullible!"

"Oh yeah!" Barrel agreed, "She's so 'trusting' and 'wholesome'..." he rolled his eyes, laughing more, "She's the PERFECT target for all of our plans from now on!"

His other two friends nodded in total agreement. "Oooh..." Shock added with a grin, "And the best part is she must have been too 'shy' and too embarrassed to tell Jack-she probably just scrambled around, found that big eye of hers, popped it back in and pretended like nothing happened so he wouldn't see her looking like that! After all, she's so 'in wuv' with him she was probably all worried about him thinking she was funny looking or ugly if he saw her with that big empty socket in her head!" She laughed and her two friends laughed in agreement.

"Oh, I don't know...I don't think eye sockets make a person so very ugly...But perhaps I'm prejudiced-I do have two of them myself after all..." Lock, Shock and Barrel instantly froze...stopped moving, breathing, blinking, speaking. Then the kids managed to focus their eyes forward to the sight of none other than the Pumpkin King himself before them. Their initial expectation was that he would be FUMING!...Yet he was just casually leaning with his back against a lamppost, arms crossed over his chest, a very small polite smile on his face as he eyed the three children...Though honestly something about this posture of his was even more unsettling than the sight of him angry and ready to enact his royal wrath on the three trick-or-treaters.

"Hello, children." He said in a low, yet fairly calm voice, very much not unlike the same way he had addressed Oogie the very last time.

"Um...heh heh heh...uh...hey!" Lock waved nervously.

"Yeah uh...good for you, least she wasn't whining about how ugly she looks!" Barrel laughed.

"Hey, shut up!" Shock hissed as she nudged him roughly.

Jack cleared his throat a little-not enough to sound harsh but enough to silence the children, snapping their attentions right back to him. "Just so you know..." he began casually enough, stretching out a bony hand and glancing at his fingertips for a moment, "...she...Sally...my princess...and your future queen...didn't come to me the second you three left or anything and 'rat you out'...In fact I had to pull the information from her after I discovered her searching for her eye...Despite everything she was very loyal to you three...though I myself... 'disagreed'...rather strongly...with that sentiment at first of course..." He glanced at the three of them, still with that small polite smile...that was possibly scarier than any enraged scowl might be from him.

Lock, Shock and Barrel then stared at each other, and gave little whistles. She DID rat them out, thought not at first. And they felt shivers of fear...something was coming.

"Heh heh heh...come on Jack, we only wanted to have fun! We didn't mean to hurt her!" Lock said sheepishly.

"As if we could, anyway!" Shock rolled her eyes.

"Um, so yeah, we're sorry! We won't do it again! Promise!" Barrel grinned.

The three proceeded to cross their fingers.

"Uncross. The fingers. NOW." For just a moment, something rather angry and serious did come to Jack's eye sockets and he lost the little smile and seemed to bristle a bit.

The three meeped and did so, twiddling their fingers.

"What are ya talkin' about...we weren't!" Lock protested, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, come on now! That's not fair! Hmph!" Shock crossed her arms defiantly.

"We definitely weren't hiding that, not at all!" Barrel said.

Both Lock and Shock smacked him.

"What? I said not!"

"Enough." Jack quickly silenced them with that word. He didn't yell it quite like he had the word 'now' before, but it was definitely said in a firm and no-nonsense tone. For a moment Jack closed his eye sockets and took in a deep breath and let out a deep breath. Then he opened his eye sockets again, having fully regained his composure once more. The little smile even returned to his mouth. "Anyway...what's done is done, I guess...Now all that remains are the consequences of your actions. But first, children, can I ask you a question...?" That little smile on his face grew just a tiny bit.

"Uh...heh...sure Jack...ask away!" Lock rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whatever! We've got things to do, I guess we can fit that into our busy schedules." Shock muttered.

"Okay!" Barrel grinned.

Jack gave a small nod of thanks, then asked simply, almost with a yawn really. "If you had done something similiar to a 'princess' of Oogie Boogie's...what do you think he would have done to you three?"

The three of them widened their eyes...before bursting out laughing.

"As if! Mr. Oogie Boogie was the meanest guy around!" Shock snorted.

"Yeah! If I were on his Oogie list, I'd run for the hills!" Lock agreed.

"Oogie Boogie had a Princess?" Barrel blinked.

"It was a hypothetical, stupid!" Shock smacked him.

"Children." Jack interrupted them, doing his best to be patient. "In general...if you had seriously insulted Oogie Boogie...if not by insulting someone very special to him then by insulting him directily...by, let's say, pranking him and causing harm to his body...what do you think he might have done to you three?"

"Cooked us into a stew!" Shock shuddered.

"It would be the last time we ever did anything to him!" Lock agreed.

"We'd be idiots for messing with him or some girl he liked!" Barrel shuddered.

"Exactly..." Jack's smile grew. Then he finally removed himself from the lamppost and approached them slowly, deliberately. "And I..." he gestured to himself, leaning down toward the children, "...am far more powerful...and, if I do say so myself, far more scary than Oogie Boogie ever was...I am your King, after all." He straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at them with interest to see how they might respond to all of that.

"Um...heh heh...we're sorry, Jack!"

"We won't do it again! Honest!"

"She's real nice, we won't hurt her!"

Now Lock, Shock and Barrel began yelling and apologizing incessantly and profusely, all three of them shouting at once.

Jack just watched them in all these antics and at first was about to silence them again with a firm word and a sweep of his hand...but then he just...his smile grew and he just...started to laugh. He brought a hand to his mouth, trying to cover it up and subdue it but it was no use. He was chuckling rather fully at the moment.

The trio stopped, seeing him laughing now.

"What are you laughing about!"

"It's not funny!"

"Mommy!"

Jack let out a deep sigh, finally managing to recompose himself. "Oh children, children, children...my precocious Lock, Shock and Barrel...really, I'm not the one you should be afraid of..." And then Jack turned a little and gestured behind himself to a couple of trees on the side of the cobblestone path he and the children were on, "...she is." He finished. The children looked on curiously...until a smiling Sally suddenly slipped out into view from behind those trees...her arms very distinctly behind her back.

"Hello, you three." Sally smiled at them pleasantly. "I'm glad we found you. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Heh heh heh...you're not still store about that eye thing, are ya?" Lock laughed nervously.

"Yeah, really! Come on...now we know Jack didn't think you were ugly! So yeah...no hard feelings?" Shock smiled nervously.

"Um...have you got something there?" Barrel grinned.

"Come now, children, I'm not upset." Sally said calmly. "But, however, I agree that you three should get your comeuppance."

Jack nodded, stepping back to stand alongside Sally, smiling fully now along with her. "Yes, of course. A punishment is certainly in order. After all, no one minds your harmless, fun pranks that you children occasionally pull. Those may be annoying at times but we all accept that you're just being yourselves when you pull them and of course they can be very clever and funny." He chuckled a tiny bit but then added, looking at the children again with a touch of seriousness, "But this time you crossed a line, you three. I don't care what Oogie Boogie thought Halloween and scaring should be like-as the Pumpkin King I will not tolerate harm to other citizens...and as...well, as a gentleman I will NOT tolerate harm to the woman I love. Do you three understand?" He looked at them seriously and sincerely, awaiting their replies.

"Okay okay okay! We won't! We promise!"

"Honest we won't!"

"Please don't spank us!"

Once again the three of them were shouting at once.

"...Why would I do that?" Sally blinked, and shook her head. "After all, we only want to teach you a lesson that bad behaviour such as this does not go without consequences."

Jack nodded. "Exactly. And really you three should thank Sally...She came up with a very clever and just punishment...after she calmed me down about all of this, of course. To be honest if she hadn't been there to soothe me a little and if I had found you three right away, I was ready to banish you to the hinterlands, at least temporarily..." Jack tried to maintain his composure but as he glanced down he couldn't help a touch of shame coming over his features at the memory of his hastiness and loss of temper.

"Well, he's right." Sally shrugged. "I suppose it is a good thing...otherwise, well, I suppose that you three wouldn't be so lucky now."

"Uh...heh heh...yeah uh...thanks, Sally!"

"Yeah, really! Thanks!"

"I wet myself..."

"Now then, for your punishment..." Sally smiled and brought her arms out from behind her back, holding a bundle of pink garments and accessories. "I have some new clothes for you! Aren't they nice?"

"...PINK? EWWWWW!" Shock gagged.

"I'm not wearing that ugly colour!" Lock groaned.

"I'm scared..." Barrel quivered.

"Oh you three are going to wear them and like them because the alternative punishment, pending Sandy Claws's approval, is that Sally would come up with elf costumes for you three and you would be his special helpers from the second Halloween was done until the very last present was delivered on Christmas Eve. Now would you rather do that or would you rather wear pink just for the last two weeks before Halloween?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the children with a smirk.

"What?"

"Pink or being an elf?"

"...I want to be an elf..."

"Fine! Gimme!" Shock grabbed one of the pink garments.

"Me too." Lock groaned and grabbed another.

"Can I be an elf?" Barrel grinned.

Jack blinked and glanced at Sally, scratching his skull. "Is that allowed, Sally? I feel like he's enjoying the idea too much?" Jack almost had to laugh at it.

Sally giggled, shaking her head. "It does defeat the purpose... Sorry Barrel, you'll have to wear this." She held the other pink outfit.

"But I want to be an elf! I want to see how Sandy Claws does all that stuff!"

"You're a dork." Shock muttered.

"That's lame." Lock rolled his eyes.

"He's starting to sound like me, Sally..." Jack chuckled a little, letting out an amused sigh. "Alright, alright...Barrel, wear the pink as your punishment...We'll discuss the elf thing later." He took the pink outfit from Sally and placed it into Barrel's hands.

"Fine." Barrel pouted.

"Do we HAVE to?" Lock groaned. "We're gonna be laughed at!"

"No one will take us seriously!" Shock crossed her arms.

"Well, perhaps you should have thought of that before causing a harmful prank." Sally said pleasantly. "After all, if any other of the citizens pulled a prank like this, surely they too would get a punishment. I know I certainly would if I caused such an antic."

"HA! You? You wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"You're too nice!"

"Nice girls finish last...or is that the guys?"

"Sally..." Jack interrupted the children, addressing them, "...knows that it's one thing to play a little joke on someone and another thing to cause them physical harm and distress. And for someone who's supposed to 'finish last', I believe she's doing quite alright for herself-she's holiday royalty and a loving, selfless creature who is loved by others including myself. And despite being 'nice' we do have fun and enjoy ourselves." He smiled. "Every day is sort of an adventure with her to be honest..." His smile grew a little.

Sally giggled, blushing and going along with it. "Well...you do certainly help play a part in bringing out the best in me and letting me feel confident in being myself, so, everyday with you is an adventure for me as well..."

"Ewwwww! Cut the mushy stuff!" Lock groaned.

"Yuck! That's gross!" Shock gagged.

"Ewwww." Barrel made a face.

The three of them then pulled on the pink outfits, which were alternate versions of their regular outfits, pulling them on over them.

"There! We have them on! Happy now?"

"This sucks!"

"Pink is ugly."

"Yes, we're happy and no, we're not going to 'cut the mushy' stuff-I've just decided that that's part of your punishment too..." He had spoken without taking his slightly half lidded eye sockets off of Sally and now he took up her hand in his and moved close, pressing his forehead lightly to hers. "Do you like that idea too, my bashful little bat?" He nuzzled his nose gently against hers.

"Yes, I do..." Sally giggled, and then proceeded to toy with his bat bowtie sweetly. She closed her eyes in sweet bliss.

"Ewwww!" The trio chorused, gagging.

"Okay, that's enough! Quit it!"

"Don't start smooching!"

"Dude, don't encourage them!"

Jack chuckled a little, shaking his skull lightly (and using it as an excuse to nuzzle her nose more). "No, no...kisses are for private time...Lots of other things are fair game though, aren't they, my princess of scary sweetness?" He put his arms around her, hugging her close, eye sockets still locked onto her eyes. "You're so cute when you punish people, my Sally." He chuckled a little, winking at her.

Sally giggled, bringing her arms around him too, reciprocating the hug. "Well, I had to do something, but I did learn from the best...and even how to go about a reasonable punishment..." She too, nuzzled his face right back.

"Ewwww!"

"This is gross!"

"So unfair."

Jack chuckled a little more, unable to help milking this for at least a little bit longer. "Oh you're too kind, my Sally...But really it was all you...So kind and fair and clever... All part of why I 'wuv' you so much..." He leaned her back a little bit, gazing lovingly at her...and knowing that, despite how much of this might be a show for the kids, he was getting close to really getting quite swept away with all of this...

"Awww..." Sally giggled, tightening her hold a little bit, and even raised up one of her legs. "And I 'wuv' you, too..." She too was milking this, and couldn't help but feel a little swept away. Oh, the fun of flirting...

"Gaaah! Okay, okay! Enough already!" Lock gagged.

"Can we go now?" Barrel whined.

"Oh for crying out loud, would you two just go back to your house and kiss and leave us normal people alone!" Shock complained with a grimace. "It's SO gross watching you two act like that-this place is supposed to be scary the last time I checked, not full of fluff and googly eyes and our King giggling like a school girl!" She rolled her eyes.

Jack had to actually laugh a little bit at that last comment. His eye sockets remained on Sally though. "Oooh, Sally...it sounds like they think I've lost my edge...Meanwhile, I'm not the one wearing pink for the next two weeks." He winked at Sally.

"Oh, they tell me that all the time when I run into them in the streets." Sally giggled. "They wonder if I have you under some kind of a spell."

"Yeah, seriously! This time last year Jack was all big and scary! And now he's all soft and mushy and sings and dances about love...ewww!" Lock agreed.

"Shut up about the pink..." Barrel whined.

Jack was just laughing and grinning more and more, unable to help himself. "Ooo, you have me under a spell, huh? Why didn't you tell me so, my enchantress?" He chuckled a little. "And I am just as scary as I ever was..." Jack glanced at the three children. "Or did I 'imagine' you three cowering in fear and begging for mercy from me mere minutes ago?" He smirked just a tiny bit.

Shock blinked and glanced away. "Hey! That's...o-out of context!" she countered weakly.

"That's funny, because I remember that, as well." Sally tapped her cheek in thought, and smiled toward the kids.

"Heh heh..we were just playing around! Right guys?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

Jack smiled warmly, shaking his head, and finally loosened up his hold on Sally a tiny bit to look at the children fully. "Ah, of course, how silly of me not to realize all of that..." he did his best not to laugh too much at them. "Now...I believe you've suffered enough for now...How about you three run along to get a start on wearing your new outfits for the next two weeks and Sally and I will...take our love to some place a bit more private. Would you like that, my little candy corn?" Jack asked in a sugary voice, suddenly turning back to Sally and hugging her close again, foreheads pressed together once more.

"Candy corn?" Lock snorted. "That's corny, even for you!"

"I like candy corn." Barrel pouted.

Sally giggled, smiling more. "I'd love that very much, my handsome candy cane." She said in an equally sugary voice.

"EW! Is this really what you two do all day locked away in your house together? It's torture! E-Even if you love each other..." a frustrated little pout came to Shock's face, "...i-it's still weird!" She stuck her tongue out defiantly.

Jack, meanwhile, felt a sudden little tremor unexpectedly shoot up his spine. "I-I..." '_C-Candy cane?_' It might have sounded silly but for some reason he sort of liked that name...And it didn't' help his fluster that one of the children had just brought up the topic of what exactly he and Sally might be spending their time together doing locked up in their home half the time...It made a few distinct memories flash though his mind actually. He cleared his throat and just did his best to maintain though for now. "I...I'm happy, my sugary little Halloween treat..." he cooed to Sally. "After all, private time means kisses...You know, those things the kids hate." He laughed a little and snuggled himself as close to her as possible.

"The very thing kids hate." Sally giggled, and looked at the kids. "Don't be silly. We have housework, organizing, planning, food to make, a dog to cake care of, chimney sweeping..."

"Like we'll believe that!" Lock rolled his eyes. "Admit it. all you do is lock up and smooch all night!"

"Ewww..." Barrel gagged.

Jack blinked his eye sockets and cleared his throat in a touch of surprise and fluster. "W-Well, we...er...Um...Sally, yes, you're right, of course we have many many other things to do first..." He agreed with a touch of sheepishness.

Shock just scoffed and rolled her eyes."Heh, yeah! I bet you're right, Lock..." she smirked, elbowing Lock and nodding in agreement with his comment, "You two say you spend all your time doing official Pumpkin King and Princess stuff and preparing for Halloween and the other holiday, but you probably just shut the door behind you and then kiss and cuddle until you have to go out somewhere again!" Grinning fully now, Shock glanced to the two boys beside her and 'whispered' (in a voice rather loud of course so that Jack and Sally could hear it) "You know, Timmy told me sometimes they have 'sleepovers'...He walked in on one once back in Valentine Town! They were all snuggled in bed together and everything!" She cackled/giggled to herself.

"No way!" Lock laughed hysterically. "So wait, Timmy told you that? Wow! I thought he idolized Jack so much! Haha!"

"Looks like he sold you out, Jack!" Barrel hooted.

Sally's eyes went wide and her cheeks pinkened. "Oh goodness...he told you that?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Shock nodded proudly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And he said you guys said that one wasn't the only one...He said you told him when he asked that you had them 'sometimes'." She cleared her throat and glanced at the two boys beside her and started singing in a sing-song voice, unable to help herself. "Jack and Sally, sleeping in a bed! But Jack's still too shy to make them wed!" All three children burst into laughter.

Jack was just utterly mortified at the moment, meanwhile. He had never expected ANYONE here to find out about his and Sally's sleepovers...And if the kids knew it...was a safe bet that other people might know. He just hoped no one would get the wrong idea about things. He couldn't blame Timmy of course-he had never told the little angel not to tell specifically about what he had seen and it was only natural he would share with the kids. Still though, that didn't mean Jack was just 'fine and dandy' right now or anything. He let out a panicked sigh, a slightly distressed look on his features actually. He still held Sally and still kept turned toward her, though mostly out of the need for support than as a continuation of their playful flirting from before.

"Oh dear...heh...I, um...well, that's...Children, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't...There are complicated things that...I..." He closed his eye sockets and stopped and let out a deep sigh and then looked to them fully, opening his eye sockets again. He spoke plainly and simply. "Yes, Sally and I have sleepovers sometimes...And if you children are lucky then one day you'll have someone to have sleepovers with too..." He smiled warmly down at them, doing his best to suppress his fluster.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" All three of them chorused in disgust.

"Enough with the 'Oh, one day you'll know how it feels!', that's just gross!" Lock gagged.

"You sleep in the same room sometimes but you're not married?" Barrel's eyes were wide. "Wow. That's crazy."

Sally sighed then, and stepped over to them, crouching down at their level. "You three listen to me. What Jack and I do behind closed doors in our own home, when we choose to get married and such, is our business. I'm sure you three will have a good laugh about it later, but I would appreciate it very much if you wouldn't broadcast it. What Timmy had said, yes, was true." Now her voice grew stern. "Again, this is our business. So please, enough of this."

The trio stared at her with very wide eyes, especially at the stern, borderline scowl on her face...but there was a smile in her eyes. She softened a bit then, looking more pleasant. "All right?"

"...Yeah, sure." Lock blinked.

"Crystal clear!" Barrel laughed nervously.

Shock shrugged, looking down with just a touch of shame. "Yeah...I guess...A-Actually, I...well, I...I don't know, I think it's kind of...neat that you and Jack...do whatever you feel like together and don't get all stuffy about waiting until you're married and junk. I mean, you live in the same house! How boring would it be if you two just always kept to your own space all the time all because you were shy of what other people think you know?" She glanced up at Sally with a little shrug.

Lock and Barrel looked at Shock incredelously at what she said, blinking.

"...I don't get it." Barrel scratched his head.

"Shut up." Lock rolled his eyes.

Sally smiled, giggling before she stood up straight. "Thank you, Shock. You're quite right. We've learned in all of this couples do what works for them."

"Yeah yeah yeah, so ya do what works! Whoopee! You want an award? I'm outta here! Let's go, guys!" Lock started to walk off.

"Wait for me!" Barrel dashed after him.

Shock was about to dash away too...but was stopped by Jack reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder, detaining her for a moment. Shock gulped and looked up at him shyly, recalling a touch of the nervousness she had felt before about him punishing her for her part in the prank against Sally. "U-Uh...yes, Jack?" She put her arms shyly behind her back. Jack let out a sigh, and then bent low to her level and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Shock...Sally and I appreciate the support very much. And it was very mature of you to make an observation like that. I'm proud of you." "U-Um..." Shock glanced away shyly and shrugged. "I...well...well don't get used to it or anything! I'm still gonna pull pranks and stuff. I just think you and Sally are neat sometimes! Anyway, bye!" And with that she quickly zipped away.

Sally waved after them, giggling as she shook her head. "She certainly did make a very articulate observation, and realize that what people in love do isn't always black and white 'one size fits all'..."

Jack nodded, straightening up and moving close beside her. "Yes...and also hopefully that means she, and maybe the two others if she can convince them, won't go parading around town about our sleepovers..." Jack swallowed, a touch of worry coming to his features. "I just...I adore our sleepovers and I don't care what anyone thinks about how we choose to express our love, of course but...I...I guess I don't want something like that information...hurting your 'reputation', if that makes sense. I hate to cause you any distress ever, my Sally." He looked at her sincerely.

"Oh, don't worry, Jack...I understand what you mean." Sally assured, and blushed. "After all...yes, we do have some certain reputations to uphold, and they all have to realize that our love life does not and should not interfere with our...well, work life?"

Jack gulped and nodded. "Yes, of course...A-As long as we're still fulfilling our professional obligations to the town...it really shouldn't matter what we do in our free time. I just want to make sure you're really okay with other people knowing now about our 'special nights' happening...a-and I also want you to know that, well..." he sighed deeply, "You'll think this is 'corny', I'm sure, but..." he took her hand and raised it up, looking deeply into her eyes, "...if anyone ever did make some kind of comment on the way things are with us, I'd defend your honor to the death, my darling Sally." He pouted a little, hoping he hadn't put that too ridiculously.

"Oh..." Sally smiled and brought her arms around his thin frame in a hug. "You're very sweet to say that... Well, I mean, I'd rather people didn't know about our...well, romantic business, but I suppose as long as they don't make big spectacles about it all the time, I don't see the problem." She looked up at him then, curious. "...And what is corny? I don't understand. ...It sounds to me like one would say that if they're...well, acting like corn. Which would be weird since it's food and doesn't have characteristics of a live being..."

Jack just blinked at her and then smiled warmly and chuckled. Then he just hugged her fully and picked her up and spun her around. "Oh Sally..." he put her down, "...you're just...delightful. Corny means...silly, unnecessary, a little ridiculous...Like it would be too old fashioned and over the top to defend your sweet honor my sweet Sally..." He placed a hand upon one of her cheeks, gently cradling her face.

"Oh..." Sally blushed, but smiled. "Well, I don't see why it's silly or ridiculous to say things such as that when you're being genuine about it."

Jack swallowed, a happy smile coming to his face. "Thank you, my Sally... And I do mean them so very much...Jack will always protect and love and adore his Sally..." he whispered sweetly to her, lightly laying his forehead against hers.

"And that's why I always feel safest with you..." She cooed sweetly, nuzzling her face toward his.

A little full shiver passed through Jack's torso at her words. "Yes..." he whispered kindly, "...I will always be with you and you will always be safe...You bring me such comfort...my Sally..." His eye sockets were starting to drift shut.

"You bring me comfort as well, Jack...Always..." Sally tightened her hold a bit, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "You know...I think a reward is in order...for how well you've handled the situation today. We should go home...and I'll reward you properly." She nuzzled her cheek against his own.

Her words processed and Jack instantly started uncontrollably trembling in her grasp, his breaths becoming shallow. "I...B-But...if anyone deserves a reward it's _you_...You handled the children so brilliantly...so queenly...I...A-All I did was..." He had to pause, letting out a shuddery sigh at her continued nuzzling and her tighter hold-he just couldn't help himself. He held her closer too. "Sally..." he cooed out her name in pleasure.

"But Jack, you played an essential hand in helping me out and surprising them. That was part of the point. I couldn't have done that without your help." Sally pouted a bit, but smiled afterwards. "Come on...let's just go home and we'll reward each other then, okay?"

A goofily smiling and totally lovesick Jack just barely nodded. "Y-Yes, my fair Queen...please lead and your King will follow..."

"All right..." Sally giggled, pulling away and taking his hand, now leading the way down the cobblestone streets toward their home.

Jack just chuckled dreamily and let himself be led onward happily. "Sally..." he started with a little extra laugh, a thought occurring to him, "Those kids are right...All we do is sneak away up to our nice little home and 'smooch'...You don't really think it has softened my scaring skills...do you? Am I still your 'master of fright'?" He pouted a tiny bit at her and then smirked just a little.

"...We do..." Sally admitted, blushing quite a bit, and she giggled. "Of course you're still the Master of Fright...that hasn't changed. And well, do you still feel like the scariest of them all, despite our...growing romance?"

Jack smile more and considered and then replied sincerley, "I feel...the happiest I've ever felt about being the scariest of them all...and all because I have you to share it with...and you to open up and be kind and soft to... I don't feel defined by being scary anymore so now I like it a lot more." He smiled at her.

A blushy, beaming smile came to her face at his proclamation. While she felt she couldn't take all the credit for helping in that, she couldn't help but feel a little bit proud. Proud that she had really come to help inspire someone she loved and cared about to have the incentive to realize such a thing, and to step forth with it. In all, it was a great feeling. She would have been happy to help anyone in this kind of situation.

"I love to able to share it with you...that and everything else about yourself. And to feel like you can be yourself, in all...well, aspects of yourself, is a great feeling..."

Jack just gazed at her warmly. "So selfless... You care so much about just giving me happiness and making my life worthwhile..." The tiniest bit of a flirtatious smirk came to his lips. "I think you deserve an extra reward for that once we get home." He stopped their walking and, before she could protest, scooped her up in his arms to carry her the rest of the way home. "Come, my princess of the night...Let's return to our happy home so that I can continue to try and be the best King and the best lover to the most ravishing royalty and rag doll ever to exist." He winked down at her.

"Oh...well..." Sally blushed all the more at all this, wondering what he could possibly have in mind! "Jack..." She clasped her hands around his neck, snuggling against him happily. "And I'll...be the best Princess and best lover to you in return..."

"You already are, my sweetest Sally...You already are..." he cooed gently, and then leaned in and placed a single kiss upon her cheek. Then he straightened up a little, smirking again. "Now come on...it's almost Halloween and the moon's full and you were so queenishly commanding with the children that it still sends shivers up my spine...So let's go have one of our 'big, mushy sleepovers', as Lock, Shock and Barrel might put it..." he chuckled and then lowered his voice to a whisper as he added, "Really, as it gets closer and closer to our holiday...something about you just gets more and more irresistible to me, my darling..."

Oh, she just felt ready to BURST at the seams! Needless to say, she was so swept away by the onburst of a romantic moment that if not for the fact they weren't at home safely behind a few closed doors, there might've been a bit more going on than this adorable scene.

"Ohhh Jack!" Sally squealed passionately, and hugged him tightly around his neck, nuzzling their faces. "Let's...go home. Please...or else I might just kiss you to death right here..." She giggled, smiling coyly.

Jack's bony knees quaked and if it wasn't for the knowledge that it would mean dropping his most precious person in the whole world to the cold hard ground he might have seriously lost his grip on Sally. "N-N-Not if I kiss you to death first..." he managed to whisper back in a quivering coo and then instantly Jack was full on running back to their home, holding her as close as could be, all the while anticipating more and more his lovely forthcoming night of romance with the beautiful woman who had done him the honor of granting him the chance to have her be his Queen.


	11. Halloween Part 2: Halloween Night

It was Halloween night. And within the place of origin, Halloween Town, the celebration was in full swing yet again, after what seemed like such a long time since the year before. It wasn't just Halloween, also. It was a very special night for Halloween. Why is that, do you ask?

We now go to the town of Halloween, as the celebration begins:

Within the graveyard, if one were to come pass, they would soon see the ghoulish sights, and hear the creepy voices now singing a very creepy song, all about Halloween.

Shadows appeared along the graves, in the shapes of ghosts and other kinds of monsters.

"_Boys and girls of every age  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<br>Come with us and you will see  
>This, our town of Halloween<em>"

Suddenly, grinning, gaping, sneering, glowing Jack-o-Lanterns were tossed in the air, lighting up the darkness, only to come falling down upon the spikes of the gate surrounding the graveyard, getting lanced through by them.

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<em>!"

A few ghosts, around three or four, flew in an around the air as they continued the everlasting song. Amidst that, anyone coming would see that they were also flying closer and closer toward the town ahead. The dark, gothic buildings with the eerie orange-yellow lights were in plain view by this point as they floated along through.

"_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright<br>It's our town, everybody scream!  
>In this town of Halloween<em>"

The door to one of the most haunted and hideous houses in all of Halloween Town suddenly flew open, first revealing a rusted wrought iron bed.

"_I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!<em>"

Suddenly a hissing sound directed attention to the stairs of the house...or the space underneath the stairs, to be more specific...

"_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<em>!"

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween<em>!"

Another little home came into view, with four coffins set about the room, opening up to reveal the four vampire brothers, tall and small.

"_In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>" Sang the Vampire Brothers as they came out the darker depths of their home and into the town, heading for the main square.

Back outside it was suddenly the Mayor's turn to shine with his small solo! His happy face on, he trotted through the streets, hands on his hips.

"_In this town, don't we love it now  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!<em>" He tugged at his spider bowtie.

Suddenly a black cat pounced out from a street corner near an alley, bringing attention to a couple of trashcans.

"_Round that corner, man, hiding in the trash can  
>Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll-<em>"

Suddenly several citizens popped out of the trashcans! The wolf-man, the Harlequin demon, and the melting man, to be specific.

"_Scream!  
>This is Halloween<br>Red and black, and slimy green  
>Aren't you scared<em>?"

Then, deep down within the depths of the town's dried up well, were fast-zooming figures that unless you really looked, could easily pass you and would be missed from the eye, as nothing more than a blur.

But within the dried up well, coming closer up the way, were none other than the witches, Helgamine and Zeldaborne upon their broomsticks, already belting out their little duet.

"_Well, that's just fine  
>Say it once, say it twice<br>Take a chance and roll the dice  
>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<em>"

The two witches flew out of the dried up well, laughing ghoulishly as they did so. Along that, the Hanging Tree was making his way into the town square as well, with all five of his Hanging Men adorned on his branches, as per usual.

"_Everybody scream, everybody scream!_" Sang the Hanging Tree, and extended his limbs outward so his Hanging Men could have their say.

"_In our town of Halloween_" The Hanging Men chimed in.

Suddenly Clown rode up on his unicycle, looking particularly frightening!

"_I am the clown with the tear-away face_" he did indeed rip off his own face...and suddenly his voice went sinisterly low... "_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_!"

A poof of flash powder and suddenly as it cleared he was gone!

"_I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there?_'" the winds through the willows accompanied by the ghosts sang, "_I am the wind blowing through your hair._"

Within the darkness of an undisclosed spot, there were copper red strands of hair flying through the wind in an eerie little dance...

Lock, Shock, and Barrel dressed in new and even scarier versions of their Halloween costumes (a little reward for them from a certain Pumpkin Princess for being good and wearing their pink outfits for the full two weeks up to today as part of their punishment for the prank they had pulled on her earlier in the month).

"_We are the trick-or-treaters of the night!  
>Helped overthrow Oogie, we'll fill you with fright!<em>" They cackled, scrambling off to make mischief and to help the town complete their celebratory song

More of the citizens of Halloween Town were now pouring into the main square through an opening gate, in a ghoulish little dance as they did so.

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween_!"

The corpse family and the withered wing demon suddenly popped out, all looking their spookiest!

"_Tender lumplings everywhere  
>Life's no fun without a good scare!<br>That's our job, but we're not mean  
>In our town of Halloween<em>!"

The Mayor quickly popped up again, still smiling like crazy, eager for his second solo!

"_In this town, don't we love it now!  
>Everyone's waiting for the next surprise<em>!"

With that, the Mayor then hopped into his hearse to pull along a stage attached to it on wheels. Helping along pushing it from behind was Behemoth, given he was one of the strongest of the denizens.

By this point, everyone was gathered around and looking toward the appearing stage in awe as they continued singing on, this time, with a very special part in mind. Not just one this time, but _two_.

"_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
>And scream like a banshee<br>Make you jump out of your skin  
>This is Halloween, everybody scream!<em>"

And now, before coming to their big finale, the citizens sang a brand new stanza of their traditional song in celebration of the newest citizen...and newest member of royalty...of their town!

"_Ragged Sally is coming right at you  
>And squeals like a bat<br>Make you run for the hills!  
>This is Halloween, everybody shout<em>!"

Somewhere, though they knew not where since their King and Queen were still concealed for the surprise effect it would create, all of the citizens couldn't help but think that Sally was probably blushing right now...

"_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy and gal  
>Our man Jack is King of the pumpkin patch<br>With our lady Sally right at his side  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King and Queen<em>!"

The grinning Mayor then hopped over to the curtains as everyone continued the song, excited for what was to come!

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>"

Very slowly, the Mayor started to pull back the curtains of the stage...

The audience was ready to clap and cheer and scream for their royal leaders...!

The curtain finally opened entirely revealing two high-backed, gothic, black chairs, one done with bone-shaped accents and the other with stitch-like accents...but no one in them!

Everyone looked on curiously as-POOF!

Suddenly a burst of fog and a flash or light drew everyone's attention to the fountain! The smoke cleared and there stood the Pumpkin King and future Queen, holding their clasped together hands up high and in full royal Halloween garb! Sally had stitched Jack a new black and white pinstriped suit with orange accents and tails that almost curled at the end, they were so luxurious! And Sally...pretty much every male creature in Halloween Town gulped...she was in a full length silk gown, black as night, flowing in a ghostly way around her legs. The collar dipped into a V and the dresses thick straps were the kind to wrap around the sides of her shoulders instead of sitting on top of them. Spider web pattern sleeves adorned her arms and a bat bow was tied around her neck to serve as a choker, along with one just like it at the waistline of her dress. Her red hair blew frighteningly around her face and her blue cloth skin glowed in the moonlight as she smiled down on the townspeople below who finally found their voices and sang again in unison...and in awe...

"_In this town, we call home...  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin song...<em>"

The la-la-las started in as the audience waved their harms back in forth in praise of their holiday.

"_La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
>La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)<br>La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
>La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)<br>La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
>La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)<br>La (la, la, la, la), la, la (la, la, la, la)  
>La (la, la, la, la), wheee!<em>"

Everyone clapped and cheered with glee, while some of the citizens couldn't help but stare with awe at the newly formed royal pair as they stood and waved to them all.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Everyone chorused, and broke into ghoulish laughter.

Finding her voice, Sally saw this as her cue to speak then. Oh, how nervous she felt speaking to everyone, and just being completely a part of Halloween rather than just amidst it. This time last year, she could clearly remember how she shyly watched behind the Hanging Tree as Jack had set himself on fire dressed as a scarecrow, then diving into the fountain...and arising from within its depths like a deadly creature of the night...

And now, things were quite different.

"Happy Halloween everyone! Now that we're here, we also have a special song for you." She said, keeping as sweet and confident as she could.

"Oooohhhh!" Everyone gasped, clapping with delight.

"Yes," Jack stepped forward a little, smiling charismatically and more than ready and willing to help his darling Sally with this, her first official Halloween as royalty and a leader ever! "We've prepared an original duet for us to sing together...Although actually, your princess did most of the work..." Jack bowed toward her, "After all, it's sort of a revised version of a...beautiful little melancholy song she sang once, not so long ago and yet it feels like ages have passed..." Jack's eye sockets went half lidded in her direction.

"That's true..." Sally smiled toward him as well, before addressing the crowd once more. "We hope you enjoy it." Then she looked toward the band, nodding to them.

The saxophone player gave a thumbs up and then motioned for the rest of them to play. They then began to play out a very familiar tune.

Taking a breath, and though she felt nervous, she was ready, and began to sing softly.

"_I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like Halloween's at hand<br>Now finally standing here with him  
>I must confess this feeling that I have...<em>"

The audience began to gasp a little in awe and wonder but Jack gently silenced them by raising a bony hand, letting them know to please save reactions until the end. He sang a verse now, gazing adoringly into his Sally's eyes.

"_The best is just around the bend  
>And now I notice<br>Her feelings for me...  
>And hope she sees...how much she's come to mean<br>To an old Pumpkin King like me..._" Jack winked at Sally.

Stifling back the urge to giggle, Sally now locked her gaze with his as she too kept on singing sweetly.

"_I do adore my dearest friend  
>Where has our new love led us then?<br>To standing here before the crowd  
>A most enthusiastic cloud.<em>"

"_Try as we may  
>Halloween won't last<br>But forever...it returns  
>And together...<em>" Jack moved a little closer to her, smiling more and more...

Blushing a bit, but keeping her composure, Sally moved closer too.

"_Yes, I think so…_"

Jack's grin grew to its utmost and he almost gulped and trembled a little...

"_We'll have our frightful fun..._"

The Pumpkin King and Queen took deep breaths at the same time and then finished softly and sweetly...

"_Sally and her Jack...as one..._."

And then, before the moment could pass, Jack took the small liberty, considering the occasion, of moving in and gently pressing his lips to Sally's, just for a brief piece of this time on their first Halloween together.

Admittedly Sally did feel very flushed upon kissing in front of everyone, but then again, she had done so back on her little birthday party, so it wasn't as if they hadn't seen them kiss before. So she came closer and kissed back sweetly.

As the couple shared a special Halloween kiss, the citizens all cheered, clapping and laughing, some whistling and hooting at them.

"Woooohoooooo!"

"Go Jack and Sally!"

"Awesome song!"

"That was...was...beautiful!"

"Heh, go Jack go!"

"You're a real ladies man, Jack!"

"You're a lucky lady, Sally!"

"Whooooooooo!"

Jack started smiling in the kiss at all of these catcalls and cheers, unable to help it. And it didn't help him feel any less bashful and giggly that Sally was sweetly kissing him back right now. He let his arm go around her back, hugging her close for the last moment of their kiss together and then gently separated his mouth from hers, opening his eye sockets in a haze. He took a moment to catch his breath, just gazing in adoration at his Sally as he held her close, his smile beaming. "Happy Hallowen, Pumpkin Princess..." he said warmly to her.

Touched, Sally giggled a bit and beamed in return, unable to keep her eyes off her beloved. "Happy Halloween, Pumpkin King..." She cooed.

A pleasant shuddery sigh escaped Jack and for a moment he forgot where they were and only saw his beautiful, sweet princess, flushed and happy looking in his arms, clothed in clinging gorgeous black silk, and was about a second away from scooping her up into his arms or touching every seam of hers he could get his hands on or maybe just cutting out the middle man and going right for her neck and kissing and nibbling until she collapsed back onto the nearest couch or bed with him going right along with her...

But then Jack blinked and took in a deep breath of outside autumn air and came back to the reality of their 'in public' situation. He smiled and cleared his throat, releasing her and taking a small step back from her. "Yes, well..." he smiled to himself, and then glanced to the crowd, "And now I have one more special surprise for everyone...As long as we're all gathered together and on this most special of holidays, Halloween..." there were cheers for the holiday that made Jack smile more as he went on, "Yes, as long as we're all here and it's Halloween, there will be one more part of the ceremony..." he turned to Sally and took her hand, raising it up a little, "Sally...my darling, sweet, lovely Sally...I have a small gift for you today..." He bowed to her a little.

"Oh..." Sally blushed at this, unbelieving that he was actually going to give it to her in front of the entire town! "All right...what is it?"

Everyone chorused some "Oooohs" and "Aaaahhs".

Jack smiled at her, releasing her hand to reach into his jacket pocket. He shook his head a little at her. "No, no...Halloween is about surprises. Please close your eyes and bend a little low, Sally. You'll know what it is soon..." He did his best not to chuckle.

"Okay..." Sally closed her eyes and bent herself a bit low, almost kneeling downward.

Jack smiled more then turned to the crowd and placed a bony finger across his lips in a gentle shushing gesture and then winked at the crowd, letting them know not to say anything about what they might see him doing so as not to spoil the surprise for Sally. They all smiled and nodded, elbowing each other and going quiet. Jack sighed and turned back to Sally. He reached farther into his jacket and finally pulled out a small item...He then got down on one knee and reached out with the object...a small, circular hoop...a tiara, to be specific, wrought in silver and onyx with a single orange, pumpkin-shaped stone at the center...And this object he gently placed upon the top of Sally's head to 'crown', pardon the pun, her fiery red yarn hair.

A few snickers arose, immediately silenced by shushes and nudges. Sally wondered just what was going on. And was that he was putting on her head? She was so anxious to see! But, she kept her composure and was patient as can be. None the less, she smiled as she waited to see just what he was doing.

Jack straightened up and took a step back from Sally. Then he cleared his throat and signaled to a few certain people out in the crowd and instantly Lock, Shock and Barrel ran up to the stage, bringing with them a large hand mirror. Jack took the item from them and gave a small bow in thanks. The kids just chuckled and ran away. Jack raised the mirror (used the side of his hand to rub away a fake ink black moustache the kids had drawn on the mirror as a small prank-and he couldn't help chuckling a little at their mischief making). Then Jack cleared his throat and looked to Sally, holding up the mirror so that all of her face would show in it. "Alright, my Princess...stand up and open your eyes please...and Happy Halloween."

Sally smiled more and stood up, opening her eyes. She was a bit surprised at seeing her own reflection, given the look of surprise staring back at her. What was she looking for? Was it something on- And then she smiled all the more as she then saw the beautiful tiara. Needless to say, she was speechless. A tiara. An actual tiara, the kind that royalty would wear.

"O-Oh...a...a tiara..." Now she raised her hands to her mouth, staring at her reflection with wide eyes.

"Surprised, aren't you." He smiled more. "I...thought this first Halloween with you by my side would be, well...the idea time for your official coronation. And I put the tiara together along with some help from Dr. Finkelstein and the use of some tools from Santa's workshop. Do you like it?" Jack asked with so much eagerness and joy.

"I...I..." She was speechless for a few moments, just staring at the tiara in the mirror, unsure of what to say or do. A coronation, this was something of an official coronation for her. Officially crowned as the Princess... And he had gone to all that trouble just to make a lovely tiara for her, and use tonight as an official coronation. She was so touched, and so...so taken aback!

"Jack...I...I love it...I...this is so...oh, thank you!" She threw her arms around him in a happy hug, squeezing.

"Whoa!" A surprised Jack almost tottered backward at her forceful little hug, his breath catching in his throat! He barely knew what to say at all of her happiness and gratefulness and enthusiasm and joy!

Meanwhile the entire crowd just cheered again and threw in some "Awwww!" sounds at the cute little moment between their King and Princess.

Blushing, Sally held the hug a few more moments longer and then pulled away, beaming, tears in her eyes. "Really...Jack, thank you...thank you so very much..."

Jack blinked several times, just catching his breath and then he grinned about as fully as he possibly could. "Y-You're...You're welcome, Sally...But I don't deserve so much thanks...I-I mean, this really was just a...special formality for you...You made yourself our official princess long ago despite any declaration I might have made on the matter when we first got together. You help all the citizens and love this town and sew and cook and clean and you're the most selfless citizen we've ever had...You made yourself our Princess...all I did right now was just do my best to remind you how official that office really is for you now." He smiled warmly at her.

A deeper blush settled on her cheeks, and she heard murmurs of agreement from the crowd as she smiled bashfully. "Well...I...I...I still have to thank you, none the less. And...I have to thank all of you, as well." She addressed the townsfolk with a sweet smile. "For not only welcoming me into celebrating Halloween alongside Jack, but for also being wonderful. All of you...it's been nothing but a privilege, no, an honour to be of help to you. As a Princess, and as a friend...it means a lot to me, and I cannot thank all of you enough for this."

The crowd stared wide-eyed and then all laughed, uttering bashful remarks.

Jack chuckled, unable to help himself. "You made them all speechless..." he grinned, "That's not an easy task, you know..." He crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best not to laugh too much as he slipped an arm around Sally's waist, holding her close as they looked out at the crowd together.

"Oh dear..." Sally raised her free hand to her mouth, giggling.

Indeed, the citizens of the town couldn't help but feel a little humbled at her kind words to them. It wasn't often that they felt like this!

"All right everyone! It's time for the awards!" The Mayor announced through the megaphone of his hearse, drawing the crowd's attention. "Come along now!"

Jack saw Sally politely about to go off with the Mayor and everyone to watch the awards presentation but he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Hi, Sally." A very tired and very pregnant Flower Heart lifted a Ghostface mask off her face as she greeted the rag doll happily, though tiredly. "Just wanted to say hello before you left."

"Oh! Hello, Flower Heart! I missed you!" Sally beamed and smiled at her friend...but then she had to blink, taking in the full sight of Flower Heart. "Oh!" escaped her mouth in a little quiet exclamation before she could stop herself.

"You're...um..different..." Her eyes fell to Flower Heart's stomach.

"JAAAAAACK!" Immediately a little angel dressed as a vampire bat latched onto Jack's legs. "That was AWESOME! Wow! Halloween's the best, Jack! And guess what? I totally scared a few people on the way here! It was the BEST!"

"Hmm mm..." Cupid, coming up to join the group and placing an arm over Flower Heart's shoulders let out a bashful sigh and glanced away sheepishly, "Yes, well...I take full responsibility for that, heh..."

Jack meanwhile just blinked several times and then smiled at everyone including the little angel. "Oh I'm so happy you all could make it to Halloween...and I'm very happy you like my holiday so much Timmy." He winked down at the young boy.

"Duh." Flower Heart smiled tiredly. "Being pregnant does that to you. I'm seven months, almost eight months in." She lowered her voice a bit. "And between you and me...you think Jack's protective of you now? Wait until you're pregnant. He'll be all over you."

"Of course we made it, just like we promised! And look, here's Henry!" Timmy brought his now walking nephew into sight. He was wearing an adorable bumble bee suit that Sally had made for him, including a beanie that had fake antanae.

Jack had to chuckle at the little outfit and at how much the baby had grown. "Well, well, aren't the both of you getting bigger...and pretty soon you'll be all ready to help Cupid and Flower Heart with their baby." Jack looked to Cupid again with a smile. "Congratulations again, my friend."

Cupid smiled back to him and gave a small, proud bow. "Thank you, Jack. Without you helping us be together we might never have been here. We'll never be able to repay you or Sally." He smiled more at the Halloween couple.

Meanwhile, Sally blinked several times and blushed distinctly at the sudden idea from Flower Heart of Jack's protectiveness actually increasing...and at her being pregnant with their little baby. Sally then gave a little gulp and looked at Flower Heart's tummy again. '_Having a baby...doesn't look easy._.' she had to comment to herself. Then she started to reach out curiously but then paused and looked at Flower Heart uncertainly. "Um...can I, um...t-touch your stomach...Flower Heart?" she asked quietly but hopefully.

Flower Heart smiled more, though still tiredly, and nodded. "Of course! I was hoping you'd ask. Go ahead." She leaned back a bit and brought her hands on her hips as her protruding stomach seemed more pronounced, even against the black material of her outfit.

"It's gonna be a girl." Timmy announced, pouting. "Poor Henry's getting a sister!"

"Sisser!" Said Henry, giggling.

Jack's eye sockets lit up a little bit. "A girl..." he couldn't help but gently coo.

"That's...lovely..." Sally just smiled and nodded and then with a little gulp leaned out and gently laid her hand on Flower Heart's protruding stomach. It felt so...warm...so full of life. She let her hand relax on it a little, smiling more to herself. "It's...beautiful, Flower Heart..." she said softly, almost whimsically...

"Yeah, a girl!" Timmy pouted. "A yucky girl! Pretty soon there's gonna be all these dollies and dresses and makeup and tea parties and dancing...ewwww! I wish I could have another brother."

"Bwover!" Henry said.

Flower Heart smiled. "Thanks. It really something to feel a pregnant tummy. But yes, it's a girl. Her name's going to be Cheryl, after our mother. Oooh, look! She's kicking! Do you feel that?"

"Oh!" Sally gasped, a little startled at first at the 'kick' feeling suddenly coming against her palm. She blinked a few times but then finally smiled again and even giggled a little. "Oh Flower Heart...she'll be beautiful and happy and very lucky! I just know it!" And suddenly a beaming Sally was hugging Flower Heart, big tummy and all.

Jack and Cupid did their bests not to chuckle too much at the affectionate gesture between the girls.

"Ooh! ...Silly..." Flower Heart giggled and hugged her in return, patting her back. "Thanks a lot Sally... I think so, too. You're too much, Sally Pants..."

Sally just giggled more and then pulled back shyly with a small smile and blush. "I'm just...very happy for you...And I know your baby will be a good thing for you-I can feel it."

Jack smiled, turning to Sally. "Yes, if Sally says so then it must be true...She has premonitions sometimes and they always do come true."

"Well then," Cupid began with a kind smile, "...on behalf of Valentine Town we thank the new official Pumpkin Princess for her kind omens..." He bowed a little, causing Sally to blush fully.

"U-Uh...thank you..." she merely replied quietly.

"Oh! Yes, I forgot to congratulate you on your coronation Sally, that was really great." Flower Heart yawned then, but smiled warmly. "Congratulations, really."

"Congrats, Aunt Sally!" Timmy smiled. "...Um...I don't have to like, call you Princess or anything, do I?"

Sally absolutely turned scarlet and her eyes went wide. She looked to Jack. "P-People...really won't start calling me princess all the time now...will they?" she asked timidly with a small gulp, her humble nature unable to accept the idea of something like that in her life now.

Jack blinked at first but then just smiled at her. "If you don't want them to call you princess, just ask and I promise, they won't...I had the same 'issue' with the whole 'Pumpkin King' thing at first and everyone was very understanding, Halloween being an exception that we both made about my title." He put a hand on her shoulder.

A very relieved sigh escaped Sally and she smiled. "Oh...good...I'm glad..." Sally chuckled and looked back to Timmy and shook her head. "No, you don't have to call me 'princess', Timmy..just Aunt Sally please."

"Okay! Phew! I thought you'd get all mad if I didn't!"

"Timmy, she's still the same woman. Being given some kind of title or something doesn't change anybody." Flower Heart chided half-heartedly.

"...Oh. Okay! Well, I gotta go! I'm gonna go show Lock, Shock and Barrel some cool tricks! See you guys!" He headed off to where he saw the trio waiting behind a few trash cans.

"We'll head off too, I feel half-dead with fatigue." Flower Heart quipped, picking up Henry. "Hope you guys have fun tonight!"

"Haa...peee...Ha oh...een!" Said Henry.

Jack and Sally's eyes both lit up at the same time with beaming smiles. "Yes, Happy Halloween!" they said back to the little baby unexpectedly at the same time, upon which they blinked and looked at each other and then shared a warm laugh.

Sally sighed and looked back to her friend, giving her wave. "Goodbye for now, Flower Heart!"

"Yes, have a lovely evening!" Jack waved too, "...and thank you so much for coming!"

"Thank you so much for inviting us, Jack!" Cupid answered back with a smile and a wave as the group began to depart.

"Bye bye guys." Flower Heart waved too.

"Bah-bye!" Said Henry.

Sally giggled as they walked off, shaking her head. "Well, that we certainly interesting... Um...I...felt movement when I touched her stomach and...I...don't know what to say..." She looked at her little hands as they shook a bit, and smiled more.

Jack blinked, tilting his skull to the side at first but then just smiled warmly at her. "Well, you felt that because...the baby's inside of her...and it's very big now...and it moved...just like it'll move in a few months when it's born," he explained sweetly.

"...Inside...moving..." She blinked, and held her own stomach a bit. "...If I...um... were pregnant...would I get that big? I mean...I'm not vain...but...goodness, that must put strain on her back! And her feet must get very swollen and strained as well, oooh. Poor thing."

Jack blinked and gulped, glancing aside shyly. "O-Oh, well...I-I'm no expert of course but I think it's different for every woman...a-although, erm...I-I'm really not sure exactly how it's going to work out for us specifically considering some things...b-but, um...even if it did work out in the way Flower Heart's having a baby and even if you did get that big I'd...I'd do everything to make you comfortable..." He looked at her with total sincerity. "I'd carry you everywhere I could and I'd have Lock, Shock and Barrel's walking tub take you places too if you'd like-anything for your comfort, Sally." He even gave a little bow at the end of this heartfelt little speech.

_This must be what she meant by him being more overprotective..._ She mused, and giggled, smiling. "That's sweet of you..." Sally leaned against him a little.

Jack gulped and a little tremble went through is spine at her sudden contact...and she was still in that silk dress of hers. Jack let out a breath and smiling lovingly, nuzzling against her. "I...I'm happy you think so. A-And I...um...I hope that, um..." a bashful Jack felt himself tongue tied for a moment but then he finally managed to finish in a whisper, "I hope that we have a girl one day too...as sweet and selfless and loving as her mommy." His bashful little grin grew.

"And a boy who's as strong, kind and loyal as his father." Sally added in, giggling. "Well, I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get there, won't we?"

Jack had all but locked up in bashful surprise at her little addition, holding her extra closely now just for the sake of something to keep him standing upright. "I-I..." sort of squeaked out of his throat, which he quickly cleared, doing his best to deepen his voice again, "I suppose we will..." he finally finished, smiling a little again.

A soft blush tinted her cheeks as she realized what she just said, but then knew to think it was probably the best thing they could say for the time being. "Yes...we will...when the time comes..." Her voice trailed off for a moment as she was lost in thought, and then cleared her throat a bit.

Jack really didn't hear her though as at the moment he was currently preoccupied with the very distinct and sudden image in his mind of not only a cute little charming girl rag doll for himself to dote on eternally...but a handsome young little skeleton boy too...probably dressed in a little suit handmade especially for him by his mommy Sally...and bursting with all the happiness and childlike wonder Jack that was always popping up in Jack despite his age. Jack's smile became utterly...glowing at this point. He was bursting with pride inside...and the children didn't even exist yet.

"Jack? Hello?" Sally waved her hand in his face, smiling. "...Are you all right?"

"Hmm...?" Jack barely replied, his mind now moving on to how tenderly he had every intention of taking care of Sally provided they really could conceive in the normal way together (that whole 'living dead' thing being the main potential issue there). He would tuck her in every night and bring her breakfast in bed every morning and cover her with plenty of blankets and bring her lots of tea to stay warm and read to her whenever she wanted him to and he would sing her to sleep every evening... Finally Jack just let out a blissful sigh, about as happy as he had ever been on any Halloween ever. "I...um...I'm okay...Just...thinking about...our future little Pumpkin Prince and Princesses..." His grin picked up on one side.

Sally blinked and giggled, smiling a bit more. "So...I'm not the only one who thinks of it sometimes? ...That's good...I suppose it's a good thing it's a mutual matter..."

Jack smiled even more if it was possible, glancing away with a touch of bashful modesty, his hands clasped together in front of himself. "Well of course I think about it...sometimes...many times...You and me and...babies... I...a-actually, I...well, I hate to impose upon you, Sally, especially if things turn out having to be like they are for Flower Heart, a-and of course we could talk about it and work it out together, but, well...I..." He gulped, hesitating for a moment, his smile and eye sockets looked about as shy as they possibly could.

"Um...what is it?" Sally looked up with curiosity and concern then, wondering what could possibly be on his mind about it all that it seemed to make him nervous. "You can tell me."

Jack gave a tiny swallow and then went on quietly. "I..was sort of hoping for, um...more than just one baby...m-more than two, even...M-More like maybe, erm...f-four or five?" His skull tilted down and his eye sockets glanced up at her with extra wideness and shyness as he awaited her response.

"Four or five?" Sally's eyes went wide. She wasn't sure why he was so nervous and shy all of a sudden (wasn't that her job?), nor did she find it odd. Yes, it was mildly surprising to hear that kind of preference, but not completely. Then again, at the same time, when she pictured them having a family, she could definitely see more than one child, or even more than just two. There really was no "norm" when it came to having children, that much she knew. She recalled Flower Heart confiding in her months ago about how she had at one point, regretted the decision to have only one child at the time, and feared she could never have any more. Sally wondered if that would ever happen to her, if they would have one child and then leave it at that, but then would come a time where she would think differently and then regret the decision.

Overall, the idea of having quite a few kids was really something she did imagine. Yes, it was a stretch, considering they weren't even married, let alone planning to have kids in the near future. But it was something nice to think about nevertheless.

"Jack...you're not imposing...you don't have to be embarrassed to say such a thing." Sally assured finally, leaning against him some more. "While I...well, don't know for sure how much we will have... but I don't disagree at all. In fact, there are times I imagined us with more than one, more than two, around three, four, five. ...A big family was something I liked the idea of."

Jack took in a big breath of air and all but lit up! He just looked at her and smiled and smiled and smiled and...suddenly she was in his arms in a hug being spun around and having her face covered with kisses. "Oh Sally! Sally...Sally...Sally...Sally...!" He chuckled merrily. "You're perfect, you're just...perfect..." He placed her down but still embraced her warmly and fully. "This is the best Halloween ever..." he whispered joyfully into her ear.

"Oh!" Sally blushed heavily at his display of affection, despite that no one was around where they were at. None the less, she smiled more and reciprocated the embrace happily. "Jack...I...never would've thought you'd want that...but...I'm glad we're on the same page about it." She almost couldn't help but wonder what would happen if one of them only wanted one child, or even just two, while the other wanted quite a few. What would happen then? Making a compromise when it came to children was very likely a much more difficult way of going about it, considering that it wasn't something you could take back, ever. But, she was relieved. Yes, it was very likely they might change their minds later down the road, but then again, something this important wasn't exactly something you could change your mind about, not like the flavours of ice cream. "I mean...I'm kind of...in a sense, an only child...I have always been fascinated by having siblings."

"Me too..." Jack replied with a sigh, gently separating from her. "I've always been...well, alone, until you came along, Sally. So now I guess I just...want to be as 'un-alone' as possible...I want you there to always see and talk to and sleep near, an I want all loving little children to be running around asking questions and playing with toys-we could even teach them all about Halloween! Halloween and all of the other holidays! Wouldn't that be just delightful?" He smiled at her with eager happiness.

"It would certainly be wonderful..." Sally beamed, nodding agreement. Maybe marrying and having a family wasn't hugely common in their town, but it was still something very lovely to think about. "And I...would love to be the mother to our children... It's been said that...children are something of a manifestation of love come to life..."

Jack just gazed at her in total adoration. "What a lovely way to put it...Thank you, Sally. Yes, it...our children would be little pieces of you and little pieces of me brought and bonded together forever...The perfect personification of our love..."

"Yes, it's true..." Sally's smile picked up, her eyelashes fluttering adoringly. "I think...our children can truly inherit the best from the both of us."

A goofy chuckled escaped Jack at that cute little thing with her eyelashes. "I-If our daughter inherits those eyes and eyelashes from you...she'll get anything she wants out of me whenever she wants it, no question...a-and also out of any sweet little boy she comes across..." he sighed, "...which will worry me to death, though I guess I'll just have to let her live her life..." He chuckled a little again.

Sally laughed, shaking her head. "Jack...you're too much."

Jack just let out a little 'humble' sigh and shrugged. "Yes, well..." he wrapped an arm around her suddenly, dipping her back, "...I try." He winked.

Blushing, Sally giggled and smiled a bit more. "Y-Yes...you certainly do..."

Jack chuckled a little. "You're stuttering, my fair princess...Are you nervous, for some reason?" He brought up his other arm and laid the back of his hand against her cheek and then gently brushed it down her face and then neck, over her exposed shoulder and finally off the top of her arm. "Your skin glows its most beautiful in the Halloween moonlight...I wonder if the moonlight in the real world will have the same effect?...I'm certain it shall, you know." His free arm came around her now too.

"I...I'm s-sure...i-it might..." Sally uttered, looking up at him with a wide, blushy stare. Oh, when he got so suave and romantic like this, he easily turned her to putty.

"Still so very stuttery..." Jack cooed in a charming, low tone with almost a small smirk in his smile... "It only adds to your tempting charms..." He let out a deep breath, "You look so ravishing tonight, my ragdoll Sally...I have never seen you look more frightful than you do in that dress. The sight of you makes me shiver..." his voice lowered to a whisper, "...though perhaps that's for other reasons too..." His eye sockets sparkled with something.

"O-Oh...I...um..." She blushed all the more, completely under his spell and allured by his charms. "Oh Jack..." Was all she could say, her breathing rasping a bit.

Jack gave a small swallow, feeling her all but melting in his arms. And that way she had just said his name...His entire spine tremored up its full length. "Hmm...can't I be 'Pumpkin King' for tonight? It is Halloween, after all...O-One of the most exciting and thrilling and...unpredictable...nights of the year..." he observed suavely.

"Ooh...o-of course..." The newly crowned Princess blushed more, managing to grab onto his shoulders then. "My Pumpkin King...the Master of Fright..." Now her breathing quickened.

The tremors up Jack's spine were becoming pretty constant now and entering his ribcage as well, though he was managing to keep them relatively in check...though it wasn't exactly getting easier to do so. "W-Well, well, well...i-if you keep going on like this, sweetest Sally, I...may start to suspect that...you and that secret little fangirl inside of you...have a little crush on me..." He dipped her back farther, leaning in closer over her to compensate. "Ravishing ,ravishing, ravishing creature..." he whispered with shallow breaths, unable to help himself.

"You started it..." Sally giggled, blushing all the more. "When you started...becoming all romantic and charming...you know...that's impossible for me to...resist...my Pumpkin King..."

Jack just let out a deep sigh and visibly outwardly shivered, finally unable to help doing do. "I-It's not my fault, I assure you...It's Halloween night and I've been back to my old bony self for almost a year now...If any night inflames my passions it is this one...and if any woman inflames my passions...of for Halloween's sake, it's you, Sally...Pardon me...It's you... my Pumpkin Princess." He whispered again. "And also, knowing that you cannot resist me...doesn't help me want to stop flirting very much, you know...M-Mostly right now I want to kiss and touch and nibble and tickle every seam of yours that you'll let me get my hands on..."

"You wouldn't..." Sally giggled, unable to help herself. "Not right here..."

"You're not helping the situation by laughing in that intoxicating way of yours, my tempting little bat..." he merely cooed back, dipping her as far as she could go. "And...who's to say I wouldn't? After all...the whole town's away at the awards ceremony...We're all alone...And it's our first Halloween together...What a perfect excuse for a celebration, right?" He smirked at her a little, his eye sockets shining with something again.

"Oh dear..." Sally held her hands against her chest in a futile attempt to hold back her rapid breathing, feeling the tips of her hair brush along the cobblestone ground below them. "If you do...I hope you realize that you're tempting me...a lot."

Jack reached up with one of his hands and pulled it slowly, seductively through the full length of her hair, finishing by gently cupping the back of her head with his hand. He only replied with one word, said in the lowest tone of voice in which he could speak and with the widest, slyest grin he had to give, his wide eye sockets never once breaking from her wide eyes. "Good..."

Something within her snapped...if anything inside could snap, and boy the temptation overtook her like a rushing ocean wave. Maybe it was the charming, seductive romance mixed in with the night of ultimate terror and fright, along with temptation that just willed her to be as bold as she was right this second. Because right then, her hand came to his neck and she leaned up closer, their lips barely an inch away. "Come here, my King..." Was all she said before bringing them into a searing kiss.

Jack's breath stopped and then staggered and for a moment he really almost dropped Sally, though instantly upon recollecting the nature of the precious weight in his arms, he only held her more closely in an effort to keep himself standing and his knees from giving out from under him. "Mmmm..." he moaned deeply and richly into her throat, tilting his skull and kissing her back with all of the passion built up within him-and there was a TON between their flirtations and tonight being Halloween. He pressed them together, melting into her and feeling her melt into him.

Unable to hold back, even though they were outside and someone COULD sneak away and catch them, Sally just moaned between kisses at the back of her throat and brought her arms around him to steady herself as much as she could, given that her legs were slowly giving out. Yes, a part of her wished they were behind the closed doors of their home, but this did add to the excitement. And after all, there was a lot of romantic passion built up between them that were refusing to be denied any longer.

"Mm...mm...Mmmm..." Jack's moans escalated in quantity as Sally's did and, still holding her fast, he slowly tilted her up, bringing her more vertical for the sakes of both of their balances. His hands pressed against her and he was so overwhelmed with holiday and romantic passion that he felt half a second away from suddenly shouting '_Oh, marry me, you perfect female creature_!' and eloping with her to Christmas Land to have Santa wed them right here and now! He just deepened his lips into hers at the moment, savoring everything...

"Mmmm!" Admittledly Sally felt taken aback by this overdrive of passion, but she could do nothing to stop it, no matter how intense it was feeling. Her grip tightened, just a little, her small fingers digging into his spine, and returning the kiss with deepened passion in return.

Jack's spine kinked in every place that her little fingers touched. He slowly shifted his hand down from the back of her head until he reached her shoulder and then he gently took a finger tip and started to trace over the seams of her neckline, her collar, the top of her chest, digging tenderly into individual seams as the desire came over him. His breaths were so shallow, and he adored her so much...

Her bare shoulders writhed and trembled in response as her hands tightened their grip a bit. If it were possible to bring their bodies closer together, she surely did bring them closer, leaving no space between them. Daring, she gently produced her cloth tongue to run along his mouth, taking it a step further.

Jack almost couldn't bear it all anymore... If they had been doing this in their bed, he might have... Jack let out a shuddery sigh through his nose and did his best to push that thought aside. Sally's little cloth tongue continued to beckon, but before her could admit it entrance and give it all of the attentions it deserved. For just a moment he gently separated their lips, his breath shallow and warm, his eye sockets barely opening. He whispered. "S-Sally...w-we're...still outside...A-Are you sure you...want to...? Are you sure that's a-alright...?" He just had to ask.

"Just...this once...um..." She wanted to say they had gone far enough and turning back wasn't exactly easy to do. "That is...if you do..."

"Oh, yes...yes I do want to...I want...so much...Please...princess...queen..." His eye sockets closed again and his lips gently went to hers and his mouth opened in anticipation.

It was daring, it was risky somehow, doing this while still outside...but for once, it just didn't matter. Maybe Halloween was truly about being daring and crossing frightful lines, no matter how small. Her little cloth tongue slowly entered and gently poked around to explore a little before meeting up with his, offering a shy but passionate greeting.

Jack, always wanting to be gentle to her (at least at first whenever they did something intimate together), was having a rare moment of being almost unable to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to all but ravish that cute little piece of cloth with every manner of touching and moving and teasing his own formidable appendage could manage. Still though he managed, though all but entwining her tongue around his own, to be calm and slow about it all...It was the best compromise he could come up with at the moment.

Sally quivered and melted more against him, feeling as if her legs were going to give out yet again. Was there something wrong with being so intoxicated about sharing such sweet and passionate intimacy with someone? If there was, she surely would be a case for it. She was half a second away from suggesting they go home and finish this!

Jack just pulled Sally as deeply into his mouth as he could get her, all but welding their lips together at the same time. He shifted angles, shifted pressures, shifted tongue positions-everything he could think of to give her the greatest amount of enjoyment and pleasure from all of this. He wanted her to never forget their first Halloween kiss...And he was going to absolutely make sure she never would!

Moans and giggles escaped the passionate rag doll as she managed to reciprocate the sentiments. After probably yet another long minute, they parted, both of them panting a bit. Yes, she was never going to forget it. Not for as long as they were around.

Now raising her arms to curl around his neck, Sally offered a smile and nuzzled her cheek against his own. "Mmm...Jack...?"

Jack let out a shuddery, shallow breath and gave a small nod, his eye sockets barely opened. "Y-Yes? What is it, S-S-S-Sally...? A-Anything you want ...Anything you desire...Name it and you shall have it...Anything, my darling..." he whispered back quietly, dazedly, enamoredly.

Sally's eyes went wide and she giggled, nuzzling their cheeks again. "...Oh, you're sweet...um...but all I wanted to say was Happy Halloween, and...that I love you so much...and that I'm so happy, and...well, honoured that we could come together for it."

Jack just smiled more and even chuckled a little. So cute...that was all she wanted of him...just to say such a sweet, selfless, kind thing. He sighed sweetly. "Happy Halloween to you too...A-And I'm honored that we could come together for it as well...And I love you too...A-And...you're the best kisser in the whole entire world!" He had to add the last part-he really just couldn't help himself.

"Ooh...well..." His unexpected little outburst about her apparently being the best kisser took her by surprise just a bit as she blushed heavily. "Thank you, I suppose...um...as long as I'm a good kisser to you, that's a good thing... And um, well...you're an amazing kisser, the greatest...um...if that's not too much to say. Then again, I have nothing to compare it to...though, I'd like to keep it that way..."

Jack looked a perfect mixture of flustered and proud and surprised and flattered and intrigued. He all but puffed up a little, his grin growing, and then snuggled against her fully. "W-Well, thank you, Sally, but I...consider it my duty to be 'amazing' at it...You're...quite a woman, after all, and...you deserve the fullest, richest, greatest 'experience' a man can manage to provide you with..." And then he chuckled a little and added. "And...I'm happy you'd like to 'keep it that way'...in regards to having no comparison for my kissing..." A touch more pride came to his countenance.

"Oh believe me..." He held her closely, sweetly, savoring everything about her, "...you already do...sweetest Sally..." He sighed in happiness, letting his eye sockets drift closed in peace.

"You do, too..." Sally cooed, and sighed happily. To think, that one year ago today, she had been witnessing her first Halloween...only to have the cold hands of reality, or her creator, come and try to take her away from it. Then to be in the graveyard, unseen by Jack (Though seen by Zero, she now knew) as he lamented about his troubles, as she looked on and listened... "You know...it's only been a year...it feels like it was only yesterday, and yet...it also feels as if it were much longer ago."

"I know," he replied back with a small sigh, his eye sockets starting to open again. "A lot has happened since then...so it's only natural that it doesn't feel right that it only took a year..." Jack chuckled a little. "But what a year it's been. I've never enjoyed one more in my entire existence." He smiled tenderly at her.

Blushing, she smiled tenderly in return, and sighed dreamily. "That's exactly right, a good way to put it. ...Well, it's only been a little over a year for me, but um...I can say I truly enjoyed it more than I can say. One year ago today, I was only ever dreaming and daydreaming that we'd be like this...so sure I wasn't the one for you, but looking back, I really shouldn't have doubted myself..."

"Oh how could you have ever doubted yourself, my Sally!" He smiled at her giddily. "Your charms, your grace, your selfless nature, your understanding heart...There isn't a man in the world you couldn't make utterly smitten with you if you tried." His eye sockets were dreamy.

"I-I guess so...but um...why would I want to do that? ...Why would I do that, when I have the man I love smitten with me?" Sally blushed all the more. "As long as I love you, and you love me...what more do I need?"

Jack would have blushed if he could have. "I..." he just smiled downward bashfully. "W-Well, um...I'm...certainly happy to hear you're so content, my Miss Sally...I'm humbled by being the only one you want."

Smiling more, she kissed his cheek sweetly and lay her head against his chest, exhaling happily. "You are, Jack...as I said before, the greatest gift I could ever ask for is just to be with you."

"Sally..." Jack chuckled out shyly, turning his skull away bashfully as he felt his whole ribcage warm up at her resting against it like that.

A sweet, knowing, but understanding smile came to her face as she looked up a bit. "Is this too much for you?"

"N-No, it's just..." he turned his eye sockets to look down at her dreamily. "You overwhelm me so sometimes with all of your love, my Sally...It's everything I ever wanted or needed in life, even before I realized I wanted and needed it...I-It's like having a dream come true every time you say such perfect things as that about how you feel about me..." Though he was still smiling, Jack felt like he was closer to actually producing tears and crying than he had ever been at any moment in his existence.

"Oh...I...I...well..." It was so canny sometimes how they seemed to have so much in common, despite how different they were from each other. Kindred spirits, as it were. This just made Sally smile all the more and lay her head there a bit longer. She then nuzzled their cheeks again, tightening her hold around his neck a little. "Oh, I understand how you feel... If anything, that's how I feel, whenever you say such wonderful things about how you feel. ...And to know my love for you makes you feel that way, I...I can only say that it means so much. I love you, Jack..." She kissed his cheek again.

Jack let out a sigh and then held Sally gently as well. "I love you too, Sally..." he cooed gently and then kissed her cheek as well.

The two lovers embraced, in the middle of the street, just absorbed in each other for some time. Sure, the sounds of laughter from somewhere off of the townsfolk still celebrating, and the creepy music and screams filling the air, the atmosphere was hardly romantic. But it surely didn't affect them in the least. They just held one another, just being in love.

After some time had passed, which felt like hours, it was then that they made their departure for the real world. An adventure on Halloween night was to come!

* * *

><p>Getting to the real world was quite easy, at least, in this way it was. Jack had told her how he had come back from the real world in a graveyard by going through a tomb to get back to town. So, they used that same little tactic to come back to the real world...and soon emerged within the streets of a fairly large city.<p>

All around, it was quite a sight to see! Halloween decorations adorned the streets and the homes around, children walked around in all kinds of costumes galore! Even creepy fun music played on some sound systems set up around places. Children went to houses, rang the doorbells, and yelled "Trick or Treat!" upon someone answering the door, and were given candy!

Given that they could easily blend in, both Jack and Sally walked together along the sidewalk, as it were, along a busy neighbourhood together. People passed them, and eyed them, but didn't pay much mind, since to them, they were just actors in a costume.

"Mommy! Look at them! Their costumes are neat!"

"Honey, don't stare!"

Children were especially drawn to them, thinking their "disguises" were awesome.

"Wow...it's all so alive with the celebration..." Sally marveled, taking in the colourful sights of the city. "And it's so big...there's lights and people everywhere."

Jack nodded, looking around as well. "Yes, it's a rather marvelous place...I'm so happy for a chance to visit it again...and especially on our holiday this time." Jack almost beamed with pride. "They certainly celebrate Halloween well, don't they? A little less singing than I might like but still, a very nice presentation over all." He smiled at his charming female companion.

"It certainly is..." Sally agreed, giggling. Then she heard music some ways off, and looked around to see a band playing on a stage with a huge crowd gathered around. "Oooh! Look at that!"

"_This is Halloween  
>This is Halloween<br>Halloween Halloween Halloween..._" The band was singing, playing a very different kind of version of what sounded like the Halloween song from back home.

"Oh my, they know our song!"

Jack blinked, and impressed grin overpowering his face. "They do, don't they...Oh splendid!" Jack quickly grabbed Sally's hand and pulled her along closer to the music. "It's so wonderful, Sally-they really do know me and us and our town and our culture!" Stopping near the band he turned to Sally with a joyful smile full of childlike enthusiasm.

"I'm certain they would, if they go to this much trouble to celebrate." She agreed, beaming as well. "I have to say, the...mmm...alternate musical arrangement is quite interesting, don't you think?"

The entire crowd was mostly dancing along to the music, some jumped up and down waving their arms.

"_I am the who when you call "who's there?"  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<em>"

At that last line Jack couldn't help pulling Sally closer and gently letting his fingers pull through the ends of her hair.

"_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<em>"

"Ooh!" Sally giggled, blushing at the sweet little gesture. "They left that part in..mmm...I can see why, I suppose..." She looked up at the sky, and could see a round ball that was the moon. She frowned a little. It was so...small. "Then that must be their moon. ...But it's small, and there's no scary shadow along it. But it does have an odd-looking face..."

"Mmm...you think that's strange? Santa told me their sun isn't orange and jack-o-lantern shaped...Just a big bright yellowish ball. I'm sure it's pretty in its own way but...I like ours better...and our moon too..." Jack looked from the moon back to her with a smile. "Ours really does have so much more light...so make my pretty Sally glow." He winked at her.

"_That's our job, but we're not mean,_

_In our town of Halloween..._"

"A bright yellow ball? Wow..." She smiled, turning back to the band as well. Sally then saw something orange at the corner of her eye to her left, and turned to look. She saw a very short, chubby girl standing near her, wearing a pumpkin costume! At first glance, she thought it was huge, but realized it was made of felt, and she had a floppy, leafy hat to serve as a stem, as well as an orange shirt and orange pants.

"Ooooh...a pumpkin costume...very nice."

The girl looked at her with wide, shy eyes before backing away a little. "Thank you..." She said in a small, shy voice.

Jack chuckled and couldn't help but whisper to Sally. "Perhaps we should send Lock, Shock and Barrel down hear to learn how to be nice, quiet, shy little trick-or-treaters..." He glanced around at the other little children in costume then blinked at one in particular. "What in the world is that one supposed to be?" She had colorful boxes stuck to her shirt with red stuff all over them and plastic sticks sticking out of them. The young girl apparently heard Jack's question because she turned around and looked at him with a smirk. "I'm a cereal killer...I kill cereals!" she said proudly.

Jack blinked and couldn't help but scratch his skull, still slightly confused, as the girl ran off, with the other girl chasing her.

"Cereal killer..." Sally blinked. "...Why would anyone want to kill cereal? ...And how would that work?" She scratched her head, unintentionally mimicking him.

Jack let out a little sigh and shrugged. "I'm not sure...but this place can be a little confusing at times, Sally. So many customs and to make matters even more complicated they obsess over all the holidays pretty much equally-it must put them under a lot of stress." He smiled at her. "But I'm happy they care so much about our holiday to take the time to have this much fun with it.

"That's true." Sally smiled in agreement. "Well.. they certainly seem to have put a lot of work and effort into this for sure..."

"_In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>"

Jack chuckled a little. "Maybe next year we should outsource and give the two of us a break while the real world people take care of entertaining our citizens."

"Oooh, that would certainly be interesting." Sally remarked, and then saw everyone clapping as the band members all stopped playing and addressed the crowd. "Wow, that was certainly a great rendition of our song..."

Her ears then caught a roaring noise, and further off near the stage was a railing, which overlooked a series of waterfalls, all somehow alit with orange and black lighting from behind the flows.

"Ooooh! Look! Waterfalls...and they have have bright lights! Can we go see?"

"We can go see whatever you'd like, my Princess. Tonight is all about sharing an adventure with you-wherever your heart and desires take us, I will follow..." Jack smiled and bowed gracefully forward, taking Sally's hand.

"Oh, well...okay...and I'll follow you too, of course..." Sally squeezed his hand.

They went over to the rail, overlooking the monstrous waterfalls. There were three sets. One set was a fairly long one along the cliff across the water. The was a thinner one a few feet away from the first, on its own. Then to the right, were horseshoe-shaped waterfalls. They were so loud, it was hard to hear yourself think, and because of all the falls and water, it felt misty and wet in the air.

"They're so big...and they're loud...and they have their own lights! That's amazing..." She was quite amazed, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight.

Jack nodded. "Yes, so much water...We hardly have any water in our town. The sound is very nice and so are the colors...I like it, Sally." He smiled more at the sight.

"I do too...it's beautiful..." She marveled at the sight, taken aback. She then leaned over further, looking down over the ledge. Despite that it was dark, she could clearly see how far down it was. "Goodness, that's a very long drop...I suppose that's why they have a railing here."

Jack blinked and couldn't help but gently put a protective hand on Sally's shoulder. "Be careful please, my dearest...Please don't lean over too far, now..." He smiled, though the concern was still apparent on his face.

"Sorry." Sally straightened. "I was curious."

"Hey! You two have a minute?" Came a voice from behind them.

"Oh, sure!" Sally turned around, and met with two young kids, around ten years old. She was taken aback at their choice of costume.

The girl, who was currently pulling off a mask that covered her head, revealing a head of yellow hair and a pink bow sitting on top of it, was wearing a full body black outfit with skeletal print to make her look like one. She even had black gloves that had a skeletal hand design along the back. The boy next to her had a distinctly very wide head, and was dressed as a rag doll. With a patchwork shirt, skirt, and had stitches drawn on his face (she could tell they were fake).

"Football Head over here lost his hat. It's a small little light blue cap about this big." The girl held her fingers a few inches apart.

"Oh...a little hat? Well, we could help you look. Where did you have it last?"

"Yes, we could assist you if you'd like." Jack smiled. "Where did you have it last?" He seconded Sally's question.

The young boy blinked and a light blush came to his features as he glanced down and mumbled out shyly, "O-Oh, well...I...had it on and then...my, um...'friend' here and I were...doing something a-and then the next thing I knew it had popped off of my head and blown away somewhere..." He glanced away in shyness.

"We were standing above a windy vent!" The girl said quickly.

"...A windy vent?" Sally cocked her head.

"Eh, you know. We were walking! Eh, Football Head? We were walking around like two regular joes! 'Cause we can! Uh-huh!"

The boy just shrugged, still blushing, making eye contact with no one.

Jack continued to eye them curiously...then the boy's blush really caught his eye and it took a moment but then something clicked and Jack smiled. "O-Oh...of course. Well, why don't you and your _special friend_ look over here and...me and my _special friend_ look over there?" He took Sally's hand and squeezed it.

The girl raised one side of her eyebrow, and smirked a bit. "Heh, all right. The name's Helga, by the way. Helga G. Pataki! And don't you forget it!" She held up her left fist for emphasis.

"Oh, I won't. My name is Sally. Uh...Finkelstein." She added in quickly.

Jack blinked at that popping out of Sally's mouth. He had never heard her refer to herself in that way before, and never even thought about her like that, actually...But, now that he thought about it, she...was sort of Dr. Finkelstein's 'daughter' so...Sally Finkelstein-not that he didn't have a rather intense preference for 'Sally Skellington' but...Sally Finkelstein was sort of nice too, he had to admit. He cleared his throat, realizing he probably had to introduce himself as well now to be polite. "Erm..." he looked to the children, "Yes, and I'm Jack...Jack Skellington."

"Wow! That's a pun if I ever heard one!" Said Helga, grinning. "Yeah, I know, it's funny 'cause you're dressed like a skeleton, too!"

The boy, finally having calmed down a little from his fluster before, let out a breath and smiled up at the taller couple. "Hi, um...I'm Arnold. Nice to meet you." He gave them a polite nod.

"All right, you heard the man! We're here, they're over there! Let's move, troops!"

And with that, they went to searching around the area.

* * *

><p>After a little while, it was then that Sally found a hat on the ground, and hailed them over.<p>

"Is this your hat?"

"Heh! You found it! There you go Arnold, there's your hat! I told you it didn't go too far!"

"Well, that's good luck, isn't it?" Jack smiled at the happy turn of events.

Arnold, meanwhile, just smiled at the sight of his recovered object and took the little hat, popping it back on his head. He nodded to Sally. "Thank you, Sally..." Then he turned back to Helga. "Yeah, it didn't get too far...A-Although, who knows how far it might get, um...you know...next time..." He shrugged and smiled bashfully at her.

"You bad boy!" Helga nudged him lightly, winking. "Don't start with me! So thanks for your help!"

"No problem at all." Sally smiled. "By the way, you have very nice costumes..."

"Thanks! What are you supposed to be? Some kind of gothic...rag doll...Princess? 'Cause of the tiara?"

"Um...yes! Yes, that's exactly it..." Sally said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Cool! Like your dress. Where'd you buy it?"

"I made it, actually. I made both our outfits."

"Hey, awesome! I made his costume over here, too!"

Arnold was just blushing away, both from the 'bad boy' comment and from suddenly being slightly the center of attention thanks to everyone suddenly noticing his costume.

Jack just put a hand on Sally's shoulder, smiling at her. "Well, look, Sally, another little seamstress just like you."

"Really?" Sally looked at Arnold's costume again, seeing that it was quite nice and elaborate. "Wow! That's very good."

"Heh, you know..." Helga rubbed the back of her neck a bit. "It's a hobby! I had to make an outfit like one of our friends one time during a costume party. You know how it is! Well, back then I was nuts, and still am!" She brought her arm around Arnold's shoulder then, grinning. "But now he's all mine!"

"Awwww..." Sally giggled. "I see that."

Arnold was even more out of commission now than he had been before, his eyes about as wide as could be. "I-I..."

Jack was just doing his best not to laugh. "Yes, you two seem very happy together...and your friend seems like he's in good hands..."

"Good hands is right! Don't worry my poor, little Football-headed friend, you're in good hands!" Helga teased, and held him closer, grinning. "No one messes with him, or they'll have to go through me, and Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers! Ooooh yeah, you don't mess with my man! They'll face my rage and wrath if they dare!"

Sally laughed a bit, blushing as she could relate to how Arnold was feeling. "Oh, then I'm sure no one would try to mess with him."

"Nope! Not with me around, they won't! I'll send them running for the hills!"

"Hmm..." Jack wrapped his arms around Sally from behind, "I feel the same way about my Sally..." He grinned at her and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Isn't that right, my spooky darling?" He winked at her, just feeling a compulsion for romanticness.

Sally blushed and giggled. "Y-Yes...you certainly are overprotective of me..."

"AHA!" Helga grinned, pointing at them. "So you're a couple! Haha! I knew it!"

"Oh dear. It seems our secret is revealed." Sally quipped. "Yes, we are a couple. And I take it you two are as well?"

"You betcha, raggy dolly! Been about three weeks! Heh...wow, it sure does feel good to say it."

Arnold blushed. "Yeah, it...it does..." He gently reached out and took Helga's hand loosely in his own.

Jack just smiled down at the happy young couple. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you-we hope you two have a happy Halloween tonight."

"Thanks, you guys too! Ooh, and you know the Haunted House out in town...yeah, it's real lame! Not scary enough! Helloooo? Don't they put ANY effort into scaring anymore?" Helga rolled her eyes a bit, shaking her head. "Ooooh, but I'll bet you can make someone jump out of their pants!"

Sally had to laugh. "You have no idea how right you are, sweetie."

"Heh, really? Well, show me! Let's see!"

Jack blinked and then cleared his throat, removing his arms from Sally and taking a small step away. "Oh, I...I couldn't, really...heh..." He cleared his throat a touch bashfully, glancing off to the side.

"Hey, I can handle anything!" The blonde girl declared.

"Go on Jack, I think...it's good to scare young ones early, to get them used to it. And if anyone can show them that, you could, my love..." Sally said sweetly, inching closer toward him.

Jack gave a little shy gulp at Sally's words. "I...well, um..." He cleared his throat. "I..suppose...if it means that much to everyone...and my Miss Sally Finkelstein..." He chuckled a little again at that cute name she had come up with for herself.

"Thank you..." the little blonde boy smiled up at him. "We appreciate it."

"Definitely! So go on, knock our socks off!"

"Oooh...well, you two will be in for quite a treat."

Jack let out a sigh and cleared his throat. "Alright, you two, turn around please..." The kids did as he asked and then Jack turned to a smiling Sally and motioned for her to join them. "You too, please, my Sally...Might as well give myself at least some kind of challenge by scaring three instead of two...and one from our town, besides, who's used to this sort of thing." He winked at Sally.

"Ooh, all right." Sally giggled. "I suppose that's true."

"Wow, you take Halloween real serious, don't ya?" Helga grinned as the three of them turned around.

"Oh, yes. Where we come from, Halloween is a very important part of our culture." Sally nodded. "If not the most important aspect of our culture, you can say."

From behind them Jack just tried not to chuckle as he let them have their little chatter-it would be good for lulling themselves into a false sense of security anyway. Then he tiptoed a step or two away from them...then he adjusted his face into the most ghoulish look he could manage and decided to pounce right in the middle of them when the timing felt right...

Meanwhile, Sally and the kids were still giggling and making small talk. "Really, it's a...cultural thing for you?" asked the little boy politely. "I've never heard of a culture like that. Where did you say you were from anyway?"

While wondering what Jack had in mind to scare them with, Sally answered his question. "Well...um...farther from here. ...What is here, anyway?"

"Niagara Falls, doi! We're in Canada!"

"Can...a...duh?"

"Yep! Long story, my Dad had some business trip here and I brought Arnold here along for the ride. But yeah, hey! Where are you from if you take Halloween so seriously?"

"Um...well, as I said, it's far from here."

"Well for a last name like yours, it's gotta be!"

Well ,the real answer was that she didn't have one, it was just Sally. But it did make sense, using her creator's name, since he was always more like a father to her. "Yes, it is my real name. My cre-...father is a scientist, actually."

"With a name like that, I'm not surprised! Hey, where'd your boyfriend go?" Now Helga was glancing around, scratching her head.

Arnold blinked and glanced around. "Oh yeah...where is Mr. Jack?" The three glanced around a little bit but could only hear rushing water and the chatter of trick-or-treaters in the distance, and they could only see the falls and some lights around them.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Jack instantly bellowed as he suddenly burst upon the group, face contorted, eye sockets scowling, his whole form trembling with fright and fierceness!

"AAAAIIIIEEEEEEE!" Helga screamed, and jumped into Arnold's arms, who caught her, staring and shaking, wide-eyed.

"AAAIE!" Sally squealed in surprise, her eyes going wide. She grabbed the rail behind her, regaining herself. While she was used to it, and he had certainly demonstrated his scary faces to her for practice, but this was a full-blown treatment! "Oh my..."

"Wh-Wh-Whoa..." Arnold blinked several times, his face entirely pale with fright and his form trembling a little as he clung close to Helga.

Jack, fully satisfied with the fear he had obviously sent into all of them, straightened up and resumed his normal bright smile, putting his arms behind his back proudly. "How was that, everyone?" he did his best to ask humbly...though it couldn't help come out just a touch smugly, of course.

"That...that was...that was...WHOA!" Helga whistled, and then had Arnold let her down. "HOW did you DO that? That was AMAZING! Like some kind of special effect in a movie! WHOA! That was...AWESOME!"

"Yes...it was..." Sally panted a bit to regain her breathing. She looked at the children, giggling breathlessly. "I told you..."

"Boy did you ever! WOW! I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!"

"M-Me too..." Arnold trembled out, doing his best to regain himself quickly though...especially since he was right in front of his girlfriend.

Jack just beamed and nodded a little. "Thank you, thank you...I'm happy I could give you all a good fright." He winked at the children and then grinned at Sally. "And I'm especially happy I could even scare my spooky Sally once again in our lives." He chuckled a little.

Sally blushed and brought her hands behind her back. "You certainly succeeded, Jack... Very much so..."

"That was great!" Helga even clapped her hands a bit. "I wish I could do that! That's amazing! So hey, I bet you get it all the time, huh?"

"In a sense..." Sally giggled.

"W-Well, it...it was definitely scary, but...I-I could still handle it..." A blushing Arnold mumbled out, glancing at Helga and hoping he really hadn't come off as too 'chicken' after that.

Jack, sensing what might be troubling the young boy, nodded in agreement with him. "Oh of course, my little friend, and you didn't even jump...unlike your lady friend. You behaved very impressively." He winked at him.

A tiny appreciative smile came to Arnold's face. "Oh! Uh...thanks..."

"Hey, yeah! That's pretty good, Football Head!" Helga smirked, ruffling her love's hair. "You didn't even flinch! Not bad! ...Well, then again, you DID scare the entire city last Halloween! Remember?"

Intrigued, Sally stepped closer to them with an eager smile. "Oooh! What happened?"

"That's a great story! Let's see, he had all of us dress up as aliens, right? And he and his best friend pretended to be radio broadcasters, announcing that aliens landed in our city! I and some of our classmates from school had to dress up as aliens and walk around, all alien-like and go to the boarding house where he lives, since he wanted to scare his grandparents and the boarders living there, you know? Since they ALWAYS leave the kids out of their awesome Halloween activities!"

"Aww, Helga, it...it wasn't that impressive..." Arnold said shyly, yet still with a proud little grin.

"No, it sounds rather interesting..." Jack encouraged. "I always do enjoy a good Halloween prank. Everyone from our town does actually."

"They certainly do." Sally agreed, nodding, and turned back to the kids. "This is quite interesting."

"Don't be modest, Arnold! I'm serious! Anyway, so his little fake radio signal was caught on by a reporter, and before anyone knew it, everyone believed there was an alien invasion! One of our classmates was even up in the wooded area at the water tower, and we had Christmas lights decorated around it to look like some kind of an alien space ship! Eventually, the entire city was scared out of their wits and thought some kind of an alien invasion came! It worked WAY too well!" Helga laughed at the memory. "Then it caused a citywide black out! Yeah, yet another reason to believe it was all an invasion of aliens! Anyway, soon it was over and everything went back to normal. And hey, that's a good prank, if you ask me! And I'm the Queen of Pranks!"

Jack had to chuckle to himself as it occurred to him that back in Halloween Town right now, Shock was probably stopped in the middle of whatever she was doing at the moment, and 'sensing a disturbance in the force'...or rather, sensing a challenge to her title. "I agree, that sounds like quite an accomplishment! Congratulations on pulling it off so thoroughly!"

Arnold smiled more up at him. "Uh, thank you, Mr. Skellington."

Sally couldn't help but giggle, with the young boy reminding her that she too had once addressed him that way the first time they had met. "I have to agree, that's quite amazing, despite it was an accident."

"I know, right? Hey, who else is clever enough to give the Queen of Pranks, which is me, of course, a run for her money? Heh, he got me good on April Fool's Day, too!"

"April Fool's Day? What is that?"

"Wow, you don't know? Well, April Fool's Day is a silly little thing dedicated to pranking people all day! And when you succeed, you yell 'April Fools Day!' right in their faces."

Jack blinked, looking at them curiously. "April...Fools Day...? Hmm..." There was no holiday door for that...But perhaps they could celebrate anyway though one day...But then again...a brief set of images flashed into Jack's mind of what might happen to Halloween Town during a single day of actually encouraging Lock, Shock and Barrel to make mischief...It ended with Halloween Town as a crater, Jack and Sally, after a sleepover, waking up together only to find their bed somehow moved outside for everyone to see them waking up snuggled together, and finally Lock, Shock and Barrel laughing so hard that they passed out. '_M-Maybe not the best idea...heh..._' He cleared his throat, moving right along. "A-Anyway, that sounds like an...interesting day..."

"Oh dear..." Sally had similar images enter her mind.

"Yeah, it's got its ups and downs. OH! I forgot!" Helga then held up her camera. "Can we get a picture with you guys? We've been shooting some neat Halloween stuff to show our friends when we go back home!"

"Ooooh! What is...this?" Sally took the camera, inspecting it. "I've never seen this thing before...It has a large eye..." She peered into it, pressing the lens into her eye. She pulled it back, poking the lens with her finger.

"What a fascinating contraption..." Jack took it with a smile, examining it as well with all of his natural curiosity. "What does it do?"

Arnold blinked, looking at them kind of funny. "It's a camera...It...takes pictures.." he explained simply and politely.

"Oooh! How does it do that?" Sally looked it over again, still very puzzled by it. "Oh! I know! There must be a little monster inside of it!"

"Yeah...it draws the picture really fast with the flash..." Helga snickered, looking toward Arnold, whispering. "What's up with these guys? They're so weird..."

"Helga..." Arnold whispered back, "They're just curious...Maybe they don't get out much."

Meanwhile, Jack was just smiling at Sally as they still examined the camera. "Hmm I'm not certain...maybe we can ask Dr. Finkelstein if he knows how to make one..."

"Ooh, good idea...we definitely should ask him." Sally agreed. "So...you two wanted a picture?"

"I'm serious! They act as if they have no idea about things!" Helga hissed. "Whatever." She cleared her throat. "Yeah, definitely!" She hailed a random passerby. "Hey, you, pal! Can you take our picture?"

"Sure." The man came over, taking the camera from them.

"All right then, come in the centre of us." Sally smiled and stepped aside so the kids could stand between them.

Jack took Sally's hand so he could hold it behind the kids. "Alright, are we all ready?"

"Sure, Mr. Skellington," Arnold smiled back at Jack and then looked to Helga. "Are...Are you ready, Helga?" He gently took her hand in his.

"You bet!" Helga grinned.

"I'm ready, too." Sally nodded, holding her free hand to her collar.

"All right...here we go!" Said the man, and snapped a picture of them, then one more. "Here you go." He gave the camera back to Helga.

"Thanks, bucko!" Helga took it back, replacing it around her neck.

"Oh dear...there's spots..." Sally was blinking her eyes over and over, not used to the flash. "I can barely see..."

Jack blinked a couple of times but actually the spots didn't affect him so much-probably something to do with just have eye sockets instead of actual eyes. As a result he took Sally gently by the shoulders, steadying her. "It's alright, Sally. I've got you." He chuckled a little.

"Thank you, Jack..." Sally smiled then, still blinking.

"Hey, thanks you guys! It was awesome meeting you!" Helga then said. "We have to go, otherwise my sister will send the police and RCMP after us!"

"Oh! Well, goodbye then, Arnold and Helga...Happy Halloween, and have unpleasant dreams." Sally smiled, and waved at them. "It was lovely meeting you both, of course."

"Yes, it was a pleasure. Happy Halloween to both of you." Jack winked at them and waved.

"Goodbye, Mr. Skellington. And thanks for everything!" A smiling Arnold waved back.

"Goodbye!" Sally waved as they treated.

"See ya!" Helga waved too, and then she and Arnold disappeared down the street.

"Oh my...they're certainly very interesting, nice kids..." Sally smiled, looking awed. "An adorable couple..."

Jack nodded. "Yes...It's nice that there are other spooky couples besides us...and it was fun to scare someone new." Jack smiled at her. "You should try scaring someone the next time around, Sally...It's the most thrilling thing ever!" He chuckled and then added, toying with one of her seams near the edge of her mouth. "Well...it's almost the most thrilling thing ever..." He winked at her.

"...What could be more thrilling?" Sally blinked, blushing a little at his gesture, genuinely curious. Oh, but she had some ideas of her own...

Jack's bashful look and grin grew... "Oh...you know...little things...just between you and me..." He twirled his fingertip extra gently into one particular seam right near the corner of her mouth.

"Ooh...well...I suppose that's true..." Sally giggled, beaming.

Jack chuckled as she giggled. "You're so cute, Sally...But really you shoud try scaring one day...I bet you could be just...tantalizingly terrifying if you tried..." He gave a little kiss to her cheek.

"I...I'll try..." Sally blushed a bit. "You've been a great teacher to me...I've learned so much so far..."

Jack chuckled a little. "You've learned a lot about a lot of things ever since we've been together..." he supplied with a bashful little grin.

"Yes, I have..." Sally couldn't help but embrace her beloved then. "Thank you..."

Jack trembled a little. "Oh no, no, no...I'm the one who should be thanking you...Believe me..." He winked at her, embracing her right back.

"Oh, but I have a lot to thank you for..." Sally insisted, nuzzling a little.

Low, goofy chuckle escaped Jack. "N-No...really, I...I'm just the P-Pumpkin King...A-And you're...well...just look at you..." He gazed at her adoringly.

"No...you're the Pumpkin King and I'm...I'm just a rag doll..." She giggled.

Jack shook his head, the goofy grin just consuming his face. "W-Well...you may be a living doll...but I certainly don't see any of the 'rag' part going on right now..." He gently traced a finger down from the top of her off-shoulder silk, black strap on one side of her dress all the way down the side of her body and off the curve of her hip, admiring all of that perfect, long silk she was clothed in.

"Ooh...well I..." Sally blushed and felt herself shiver at his gestures.

She was shivering again. WHY did she have to shiver? Her whole little body moving like that... It was one of his ultimate temptations with her. "Now, now..." he cooed sweetly, "No need to be modest or speechless...You can admit that you're at your most beautiful tonight-I won't tell if you do." He winked at her playfully.

"...I...I don't want to brag...but...I-I suppose I do...and I felt...wonderful being there alongside you..." She smiled then.

"And I felt more Kingly than I ever have with you beside me this year...But then again, anyone would feel like a King next to such an obvious future Queen..." He snuggled in close to her.

"...True...and I...did feel more like a Queen to your King..." Sally snuggled close as well, bringing her arms up to loop around his neck.

Jack gulped at her arms over his neck. He liked whenever she did that. "Sally, I...think Halloween's starting to 'affect' you the same way it 'affects' me...i-in regards to...romance..."

"I can't help it..." Sally giggled, bringing herself a bit closer. "It's Halloween...our holiday...and..." She looked out to the falls beside them. "...This is quite a spot."

"I...I'd almost forgotten about the falls...I just want to look at you..." Jack gugled out, not taking his eyes off of her. He gulped then. "S-Sally...I..." he hesitated in nervousness.

"Hmm? What is it?" She cocked her head lightly.

"I...wondered if...a-and we could always do it later when we're at home again but...I was sort of hoping you might...touch my skull ...just little..." He looked down bashfully.

"Oh! Sure...I'd be happy to." She beamed, nodding, and kissing his cheek. "We could wait until we get home...or...find a more private spot..."

Jack gulped. "If...If we could find a more private spot...th-that would be nice...u-unless you'd be uncomfortable at all...Then I'll wait. I'd wait forever for you, my Sally..." He smiled so very sincerely at her.

"We'll have to find an obscure alleyway, then..." Sally giggled, and let go, taking his hand. "Come on...let's walk around and see what we find."

"Lead and I shall follow, Princess of the Night..." he eagerly let himself be led along, trotting behind her with a grin.

"All right..." She giggled, squeezing his hand.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before they came to an alleyway right in the tourist destinations of the town, and managed to slip in without anyone noticing.<p>

Sally blushingly looked around before bringing her hands behind her back ."Well... this seems like a nice spot... Um...that is...if you think so, too?"

"Anywhere's perfect with you, dearest midnight rose of death..." he cooed out with love.

"That's a new one..." She giggled, leaning back against the nearby wall. "It's dark...and I don't think anyone will see us here."

Jack gulped. "N-No, I...suppose they wouldn't..." He glanced to the side bashfully. "Oh Sally, I...really normally I wouldn't have asked until we were at home again but...I can't help it. Halloween does things to me..." He glanced back to her and shrugged.

"Well, it's beginning to affect me as well...you're not alone in that." Sally assured. "...Come on over here..." She motioned with her finger.

A big gulp went through him and his eye sockets widened...but then he managed a shy shuffle toward her.

With a reassuring smile, she first embraced her beloved to ease the shy tension around them, along with a few nuzzles. "We'll make the best of it...okay?"

"Mmm..." A little goofy moan escaped Jack. "O-Okay..." he sighed out dreamily. "Whatever you say, my princess..." He started to nuzzle her a little as well, allowing his eye sockets to start to close.

"I love you, Jack..." Sally whispered sweetly, and gently caressed his skull with her hands, moving slowly.

Jack's entire spine straightened and locked...and then slouched in love. "I-I...love...you too...S-S-S-Sally..." he gurgled out, barely able to do so... "Oh Sally..." he whispered gently, holding her.

Who would've thought, something that seemed so simple could be this effective? She was glad to have discovered this, and to have some kind of little love power over him like this! Not only did she feel happy to know she could make him smile and laugh and just seem to seep with joy, but to make him feel utterly relaxed and full of sweet pleasure? It was a wonderful feeling!

"Jack..." She cooed sweetly, still continuing her ministrations.

"S-Sally..." Jack barely whispered back, utterly melting under her touch at this point. Really, he was just waiting for some of his bones to start collapsing out of their sockets or for his head to pop off again or something...or for a proposal to bubble out of his mouth...though he had been having some ideas about that topic and had at least enough awareness to remember that now was not the best time for it...no, not just yet...

As she continued her ministrations, she brought their foreheads to lay against each other, closing her eyes a bit in bliss at the fact she made her beloved so happy now.

"Is there...anything else you want me to do?" She whispered.

"Mmm..." Jack couldn't help the small, soft squeak/moan that slowly escaped him. It was just...she was so...caring...Such a caring little love and lover...always just wanting to make him feel okay and happy and full of pleasure...All she cared about was him and his happiness...Who could ever ask for more? "I..." he whispered sweetly, barely able to keep his eye sockets open to look at her, "I...don't know...You already do so much...More than I could ever hope for...More than anything...I...I don't know what else I want you to do...Just stay with me and touch me and don't ever go...don't ever stop..."

"Oh my...the scariest time of the year and yet you feel absolutely romantic!" Sally marveled, unable to believe the turn of events, how just about ten minutes ago he had scared her and the kids so effortlessly, and now...a pile of adorable mush. To have this power over him was something! But, it was something to be harnessed in a good way. "I'll do anything you ask, and I won't let go...I promise." She said sweetly, giggling as she planted a little kiss on his cheek. "You've worked so hard...and you've done very well, you deserve a little reward..."

"Guh..." It escaped him in about as goofy a tone as possible and Jack seriously felt like he was going to collapse into a pile of warm bones...all at Sally's disposal. He chuckled. "I...I like rewards..." he replied shyly... "A-And thanks for...n-never letting go..." He allowed his eye sockets to drift shut and he just savored the feeling of her fingertips still against his kill. "O-Oh...c-can you...that, um...that low seam on the back near the base...c-can you touch that one...like last time?" he had to ask bashfully.

"Oh, here?" Sally moved one hand toward where he had told her to. Given his reaction, she had to have been spot on. "Oooh, I know how much you like this spot..." Her other hand moved along his brow, and she planted little kisses along his temple, adding a little more to her ministrations.

"Mmm hmm.." Jack barely got in a light tone before his eyes closed entirely and he started to tremble in bliss. Something about that deep little seam back there was just...so sensitive...It touched him to his very core whenever she touched there...It almost hurt, it felt so very...right... "Yes...Oh yes, my dear, dear...dear...Sally..." he all but purred out in pleasure at this point.

Hearing his purring tone, this made her feel a little devilish. "...Well...I'm glad it makes you feel good, my love...my Pumpkin King..." Sally purred in return, applying pressure to every place she touched, and more kisses.

"Mmm..." he squeaked/purred and before he could stop himself he fell up against the alley wall behind him, just needing its support so that he really wouldn't fall to the ground at her feet...bowing to his beautiful princess...begging her to become his queen... "I..." he managed breathily... "I..." He couldn't think of anything more to say...

"Oh dear..." Sally realized he was quite speechless, which always felt so odd for her to cause! She giggled, and continued her ministrations for a little while, not at all sure how long. All that mattered was gauging his reactions and responses, which just made her stuffing seem to flutter! How she loved making her beloved feel good, and special, and so happy. She wondered if he felt the same way she did any time he applied pleasuring pressure to her stitches, because if that was the case, it almost made her shiver! Now that he fell up against the wall, she took advantage and leaned up against him, their bodies aligning. Well, kind of!

"You don't have to say anything, Jack..." She whispered sweetly, nuzzling him now. "Just let me do all the work..."

"O-O-Oh...I...c-can't..." Finally Jack just gulped and whispered out warmly, literally shaking all over, "J-Just...g-gently, my Sally...f-for now at least..." he finally managed with a mixture of humbleness and eagerness...gazing at her with the utmost adoration.

"All right..." Sally slowed her movements a bit, nuzzling their cheeks, giggling. "Like this?"

Jack gulped. "Y-You can...go faster...a little...i-if you want..." he replied shyly...

"Like this?" Now she went a little bit faster, but kept it gentle still.

Jack gave a little nod. "Y-Yes, that's...purrfect..." He chuckled at the little purr he had added.

Sally laughed a bit at the silly half pun, shaking her head. "All right then, my...um...purrfect love..." She couldn't think of another word that had "per" in it to purr.

Jack chuckled warmly at her cute little pun. "O-Oh Sally..." he sighed under her touches... "I'm...going to have to do some very very nice things for you later to make up for you doing all of this for me now..."

"You don't have to, Jack... You asked me to do this and I was happy to. I don't expect anything in return." Sally assured, blushing as her movements slowed just a little from feeling a bit flustered all of a sudden.

Jack shook his 'writhing in pleasure' skull, grinning at her dreamilly. "No, no, no...You'll get as much in return as I can dream up in the throes of my love for you..I insist..." he finished with just a touch of something devilish in his smile.

Seeing that little touch of devilishness just made her shiver a bit. That was when he meant "business" and was going to all but follow through. She gulped, wondering what could possibly top what he usually did! "...Okay...i-if you say so..."

"Hmm..." Jack smiled more at her, "Don't be 'scared', my Sally...I'll just be doing my best to please you in every way I can...No need to fret, my darling..." He managed a little wink at her.

"I'm not scared..." Sally pouted a bit.

Jack just chuckled even more. "You're so adorable when you pout...Why must those perfect lips tempt me so?"

"I can't help it...they were made that way." Sally pouted a bit more.

"They were made to tempt me?" Jack couldn't help but ask, a touch of a smirk coming to his mouth and a touch of something glittering in his eye sockets.

Sally blushed and looked away. "You know what I mean..."

"How about you and those...enticing red lips of yours explain it to me...Just to make sure I really do know what you mean...?" He smirked a little more, his bones trembling.

Oh, the tables were turning...slowly the power and control were shifting! "Um...I meant to say..they just...came that way..." She said nervously.

"Ah..." Jack smiled more. "So...they came all ready and prepared to woo the first King they came near, did they...?" He did his best not to chuckle.

Sally blushed heavily and covered her mouth with her hands, turning away. "Nooooo. I-I didn't even realize anything like that before..."

Jack stepped away from the wall and toward her-he couldn't help it. She was like sweet Halloween candy to him...tempting him and especially on this night of the year. "Now, Sally, really...you didn't realize 'anything like that before'...ever? It never once occurred to you that you have a mouth perfect to charm kisses from the Pumpkin King?" He chuckled.

"N-N-No...I mean...this was back before we were...c-courting..." Sally backed away a step or two, feeling her face heat up. "I didn't think of it that way...um...but I guess I...h-hoped...they were...g-good enough...when I daydreamed...?"

"When you daydreamed?" Jack chuckled again, only approaching her more...He was utterly addicted to her in the strongest of ways right now and enjoying every minute of it. "Ah, so you didn't just daydream about loving me...you daydreamed about kissing me too..." He leaned in towards her. "And you 'hoped your lips were 'good enough' '...Oh Sally..." He could feel himself getting more and more worked up.

Sally was then backed against the other wall, and gulped a little, realizing what she just admitted. "...Yes...I-I did...But this was different! Back then you were still very much out of my league...and I...I wasn't even sure you saw me as anything more than a friend...daydreams were all I had to go on, and maybe my dreams. ...I um..." She blushed all the more. "Wondered if my...inexperience would be enough to prove my kiss wasn't good enough and maybe I was...nervous of that..." She must have sounded SO ridiculous right now. "...You can laugh if you want...I understand it's silly."

"It is...utterly...charming..." Jack merely purred out..." He moved forward to press against her, his smile growing, his breathing picking up. "Nervous about your inexperience...But you had to know that I'm inexperienced as well...I've never had another girl...hmm...excuse me, another woman...in my life...but you..."

Utterly trapped, and though still taken by this, giggled. "...That's true...I obviously never had another man in my life except you..." Sally blushed all the more and then brought her arms around his neck. "...Um...I guess we kind of...learned together, didn't we...?"

Little trembles went all through Jack as he smiled and nodded. "Yes, we...taught each other how to be lovers...and one day we'll teach each other how to be husband and wife together...We'll learn piece by piece...every inch of it all..." His arms were around her waist, hugging her in snugly.

Melting a bit from his words, and their sweet little embrace, Sally sighed dreamily and nuzzled his cheek. "You're absolutely right...and I'm...more than happy to learn what you have to teach me...as I love to teach you..."

Jack gulped, something in his smirk growing a little bashful... "I'll...teach you everything I can...as gently and perfectly as I can manage...A-And anything you might end up teaching me...I-It'll be a very welcome little surprise...I'm certain I'll just about fall apart, bone by bone, from anything like that..." He nuzzled his body a little closer to hers.

Blushing, Sally smiled shakily as the emotions overtook her all the more. "And I'm certain I'll burst at the seams and fall apart... But as I said...I'll help put you back together..."

"Oh don't burst at the seams too much, my sweetest Miss Sally..." Jack sighed out airily, "I-I'm not sure if I could bear the blissful experience of having to sew back together...every inch of you..." He barely knew what he was saying anymore-all he knew was that it was Halloween and for the first time he had a Pumpkin Princess! And he desired her in every way imaginable...

"Oh, Jack...If that were possible, I would have split my stitches the first time we kissed." Sally giggled, tightening her hold a little as she finally looked right up at him.

"Mmm..." Another one of those soft moan/squeaks escaped Jack. He was so close to utterly losing it. "W-W-Well...if you didn't do it the first time we kissed...p-perhaps...even if it would be so very much for me...perhaps one day...on one very special night...I really wouldn't mind splitting your perfect little stitches with pleasure...And I truly would sew you back together...even if it took all night..." He popped his lips forward and gave hers a tiny, brief kiss.

Despite the shortness, it did still send a happy shiver coursing up Sally's spine and she looked no less than a happy, dreamy woman in love. "Awwww...you're so sweet, and so good to me, Jack..."

Jack's smile picked up even more and he chuckled low a tiny bit. "Oh Sally...you have no idea how good I'll be to you...for the rest of forever...Sweet Princess...Sweet Queen of Halloween..." And suddenly he was lost in peppering her face with slow, loving little kisses, anywhere he could find to put them.

"Oooh...I..um..." Sally melted against him quite a bit as she felt happy shivers course her body with his sweet gestures. "I'll do the same, of course, my love..."

"I know..." he cooed... "I know...just...Oh Sally...your skin is so soft..." He smiled to himself as his little kisses all over her face continued.

While not sure how to respond to that, since she couldn't help it, Sally smiled all the more and giggled. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome...A-And really it..." he placed more cute kisses on her cheeks and face, "I don't know...where the cloth for your skin...came from, but...It's softer than anything...I've ever touched...ever..." He snuggled in close to her, just...utterly in love.

"I don't even know, either..." Sally shuddered a bit, melting against him happily. "And I'm made of it...but I'm happy you like its feel."

Jack just chuckled a little and kept kissing here and there, focusing on her seams...sometimes even almost nibbling at one or two...but then finally after another minute or two of all of this pleasure he managed to stop himself and to pull back a little, just to look at her. "Sally..." he cooed sweetly, "Sally, I...not that I...want to stop but...we really are still out in public...and so far away from home...Perhaps we should finish our adventure here...and then we can...well...you know... when we're back in private again...Hmm?" He smiled and gazed into her eyes.

"...That's true..." Sally agreed, and managed to pull back, letting go. "Hee hee...once we're in private...sure..." She giggled coyly. "Um...speaking of which...I wondered...if maybe...um..."

"Name it, Sally...Just name it and whatever it is you desire, it's yours..."Jack assured her suavely, bringing his arms behind his back...

"Oh...well..." Sally felt herself swoon a bit at his suave tone. "...If we could...um...h-have a...s-sleepover...since it's Halloween! A special occasion...b-but we don't have to d-do anything and I won't wear one those...um...shorter gowns...but..." She looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Moreover I just...want to fall asleep and wake up next to you... But if you'd rather not tonight, I'll understand, and I won't be offended, I promise!"

"S-Sally..." Jack looked at her in utter surprise! Just utter, utter, utter surprise, unable to come up with more words for a moment as he eyed her in, well...surprise.

"...Too much?" Sally looked worried, and utterly insecure. "I'm sorry! Forget I said anything...it's okay, I know we shouldn't make a habit out of it, I know, I know...we should wait until we're married... But I can't help it. The more we do that, the more I want to...but oh, what am I saying...I'm sorry. That's what I meant about making it a habit, becoming too used to it and then just going against what we had before that worked just fine...I'm so sorry. Please forget it." She looked down yet again, hugging herself in embarrassment.

Jack blinked, even more surprise overtaking him at this point, if that were possible. "Sally..." he spoke softly and then he gently placed two fingertips underneath her chin and lifted up her face so that her eyes met his. Then he smiled at her with all the warmth in the world. "My darling..." he explained sweetly, "It's never 'too much'...I'm sorry, I forget sometimes...you're so very prone to being too harsh on yourself, my sweet love. But I wasn't surprised because I was 'angry' with you for suggesting another...little nightly adventure between us...I was just surprised that...you would even feel the need to ask so formally. All you ever have to do is let me know that you want to and we can, Sally...A-At least, I...I hope we're that close that...neither one of us has to worry about rejection like that except in the case of an emergency or something serious...I'll always want to sleep near my Sally...She's my comfort...both when I'm awake and when I'm asleep. So of course we can have a sleepover tonight, my Miss Sally...I would love that...and when I wake up with you in my arms it will officially have been the best Halloween ever... But I'm sorry I let you get upset just now over a misunderstanding-I should have explained my surprise better...So please feel better about this, my Sally...Please..." He smiled at her with all the tenderness and love he had.

A warm, happy feeling coursed through her as she was yet again reassured of an insecure misunderstanding. Moreover, she was just touched at how patient he was with her about it. He was never patronizing, snide nor rude about it, and it helped her to realize that it was all right, that it was just something she had to overcome more and more, and he'd be right there to help. Smiling happily, she came closer and offered a sweet kiss in gratitude. "Thank you, Jack... I suppose I should have let you explain yourself before...well, jumping to conclusions. But..all right then, we'll do that..." She blushed, and then took his hand as she led the way out of the alley.

Jack all but beamed, so very happy to see her feeling better. He nodded as she led him from the alley. "Alright then...That sounds lovely, my darling. We'll have a nice cozy Halloween sleepover...A-And if you have any Halloween nightmares that are too scary...you can always cuddle with me and...I'll do what I can to make them disappear..." he added bashfully.

Sally giggled, slowing in her walking so they could walk side-by-side. "That would be lovely, Jack..." She beamed at the thought of that. Any other time she had a nightmare that was of not of the good kind, she'd either just suck it up and go back to sleep, lay awake for awhile, or sometimes would run to his room sometimes in frightened tears. Oh, but to wake up from one already in his loving embrace within his bed? ...She liked the sound of that.

"I'm happy you think so, my Sally...After all, one of my most enjoyable things in my existence is feeling like I give you comfort...safety...peace...I want to give you everything I can to show my love to you." He smiled at her, gently taking her hand as they continued on up the street.

"And I want to give you everything I can to show my love for you..." Said a very touched and swooning Sally, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Hmm, I...think you've alreayd succeeded in that, Sally...But the efforts are always appreciated, of course." He glanced to her and winked at her.

"You did, too..." Sally giggled, smiling coyly as they walked along the street amidst other costumed people, nearing a central area in the city.

"Here, take this! We don't want 'em! Happy Halloween and stuff!" A couple of people suddenly shoved a paper bag with a big yellow M on it into Sally's hands, and then hurried off.

"Um...!" Sally tried to stop them to ask what this was, but had no luck. "...Why did they give me this?" Whatever it was, the bag was hot, and kind of greasy. "Hmm..." She peered into it, and pulled out something round but flat wrapped in some kind of plastic. "...What...is...this?" She turned it over, squeezing it, and then sniffing it. "...It smells funny."

Jack blinked at the objects. "I...don't know...Perhaps some strange human Halloween candy?" he suggested curiously, that being the first guess to come to his mind.

"I don't think so..." Sally stared at it, and handed the bag over for him to hold. "It doesn't smell like candy, not like any of the candy I've seen here so far. Hmm..." She unwrapped it, revealing two round pieces of fresh bread, with a dark piece of what she could only guess was meat, green, long squiggly, yellow, and other strange fresh foods stuffed between them. "...This looks like a sandwich...but it doesn't...it's fresh...and it's warm..." She sniffed it again. "...It smells odd." Unable to help herself, she grasped it in both hands, and took a bite of it, chewing thoughtfully. "...Mmm...mm..." She swallowed it. "...Oh my...that's...actually kind of good. A very interesting combination of flavours."

Jack couldn't help but blink and look at her in concern. "Sally...are you sure it's safe to eat that...? I...I don't want you to get sick..." He couldn't help but look at her with a touch of his natural overprotective concern.

"This is good..." Sally said, actually ignoring his warning! She took a few more bites. "Mmm...I think I like it..." After a few more careful bites, and then a few more, she finished it, and now had sauce all over her mouth. "I never though that fresh food could be so good. ...I'm sorry, did you say something?" She blinked at him now, looking messy.

Jack was torn between a desire to gently rebuke her once more for her impulsiveness in regards to something this strange...and the small urge to smile and chuckle at how cute she looked all a mess like that. He settled on sighing and approaching her with a smile, though only a small one, and pulling a napkin or two from his jacket pocket and gently dabbing at her face to clean her up. "Sally, darling...I'm happy you liked it and that you seem to be okay from it but in the future, just in case, please try to wait and consider first...at least for my sake? I just never want anything bad to happen to you or to make you sick, alright?" He looked down at her lovingly, now finished cleaning her up.

"All right...I'm sorry, it was so good I had to finish it..." Now she smiled sheepishly. "...And thank you for that...did I spill it on myself?"

"Just a little..." Jack smiled more. "Honestly, though, it was more adorable than anything else. It was almost a shame to clean you up." He winked at her.

"Oh. Um...really?...It's just spilled food..." She brought her hands behind her back, smiling sheepishly and glad she didn't spill any on her dress.

"It's still cute..." Jack couldn't help but admit, "But I suppose I'm biased...I find pretty much every move you make absolutely adorable after all..." He couldn't help his warm smile growing a bit.

"I suppose I'm guilty of that as well." Sally giggled, and then heard a commotion further up ahead, and looked to see a huge crowd of people gathered around at the end of the street. "Ooooh, what's going on over there? Should we go see?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Of course, let's go! After all the night is still young..." He winked at her and took her hand to walk farther up the street with her.

"...Nights can get old?" Sally blinked, not quite getting the figure of speech.

Jack blinked as well at first...and then he just grinned at her and shook his head a little and did his best not to chuckle. "Honestly, Sally, I'm going to start thinking that you say delightful things like that on purpose just to intrigue me further in regards to you..." He leaned over and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, and then explained sweetly. "I meant that's it's still early...and so we still have plenty of time to explore during the rest of our little real world adventure."

"...Well, maybe I do...but...I suppose I don't know some of these things and can't help but ask, nevertheless." Sally admitted, looking away shyly. "Thank you for explaining it to me..."

"You are very welcome, my young little Princess of the night..." Jack replied with his normal natural charm and suaveness and even with a small bow. "I am always happy to oblige the fair Miss Sally..."

Sally giggled, shaking her head. "Thank you, Jack..."

They approached the crowd, and could see they were gathered around several picnic tables. Some other people were seated at them, and were carving pumpkins!

All kinds of designs and sizes, some were big and scary, others were...quite tame-looking. By the looks of it, it was a contest.

"Oooohhh! A pumpkin carving contest!"

Jack's eye sockets lit up just as Sally's eyes did: now here was something they could very much relate to! Such a perfect homage to their home and traditions! Not to mention who could think of a better Halloween date outing than something like this! "It's...splendid, Sally..." Jack had to agree with a touch of awe. "I'm happy we stumbled on to this." He smiled at her.

"Oh I know, how amazing that they're carving pumpkins like this!" Sally marveled, awed by the sight. She then picked one up that was on display, marveling it. "Oooh! This one looks just like me, Jack!" She held it next to her face for comparison. It had big wide, curious-looking eyes along with a stitched mouth curved in a sweet smile.

"Aw, that's sweet, Sally...Hmm...I never thought about carving a Jack-O-Lantern with your face in it. Maybe that's something to consider for decorations for next Halloween..." His smile grew a little.

"Awwww..." Sally giggled and placed it back down. She then picked up a scarier one, and stared at it. "Ooooh, how gruesome!" She then saw a prop, but still real-looking one sitting on the ground, and got an idea. "Jack...can I try?"

At his questioning look, she held the pumpkin in one hand, holding it up, and then placed her other hand on her hip. Then mounted her foot onto the prop pumpkin on the ground, and therefore, imitated his trademark "Pumpkin King" image. She even grinned devilishly!

Jack just blinked at first, tilting his head to the side at the sight of her like this. Then he let out a sigh and half grinned and rolled his eyes to the side. "You could look even better like that in a cute little Sandy Claws dress, you know, Miss 'Pumpkin Queen'..." he observed with just a touch of playful sarcasm

Sally giggled, and broke out of the pose. "Goodness, I can't look intimidating or scary, can I?" She pouted a bit at this.

Jack gave a little sigh, his smile only growing. "You're... macabre, yes, but...I just find you so charming and beautiful and graceful that it's rather hard for me to be acutally frightened of you, my Sally..." He moved close to her, taking her hand and looking at her sincerely. "I'm sorry, Sally, I wish it was different. I know it's important for you to be scary just like it's important for everyone else in Halloween Town, but...I...I'm afraid I might be too blinded by love at this point. But you'll always be my spooky princess of course, my sweetest Sally..." He gently leaned in and kissed the back of her hand.

Sally smiled a bit more, and placed the other piece down where she had found it. Her smile was slightly forced, however, as she realized yet again how NOT scary she was. Sure, she looked spooky and macabre, but horrific and terrifying? Forget it. She was just a pretty doll. Anytime she tried to make a scary face, people found it adorable and amusing. She wasn't easily angered nor did she have a short fuse temper, and she rarely if ever raised her voice.

'_It's hopeless, I'll never be scary. I love Jack so much...and I want to be with him...even if he weren't the Pumpkin King... But I will never be a true Halloween Queen...only by status._' She bit her lip and sighed, not quite realizing that her disappointment was now shining through.

ack finished kissing the back of her hand and brought his eye sockets back up to her eyes with a smile, ready to see her smiling face...however not only did her little pout remain but...it didn't even seem playful anymore. She didn't seem happy at all as a matter of fact. He blinked and looked at her curiously. "Sally...are you...alright?" he asked with a touch of concern.

"Oh?" Sally blinked, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes. I'm fine." She smiled a bit. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jack's head tilted more to the side. "I don't know...it's just...you don't look fine...You look like you're thinking of something."

"Oh, well...I suppose I am." Now she looked away, rubbing the spidery fabric of her sleeves nervously. "It's nothing though, don't worry about it."

Now a small pout came to Jack's face, and without him even realizing it. He stepped closer to her and did his best to catch her eyes with his eye sockets. "I...But I can't help but worry about it, Sally...especially if you're being bothered by something." He swallowed and looked down with a touch of hurt that he tried to hide. "But if you don't want to share right now, of course I'll respect that. I always want whatever makes my Sally feel the most comfortable." He managed to smile a little bit at this, looking back up to her eyes.

A look of surprise came to her face, that then melted into guilt. She could see, and even sense that he felt hurt at all of this, and was worried. Oh, who was she kidding? Sally knew all too well by now that she couldn't hide anything from her beloved. He knew her best, and far too well. "Jack...I feel really-"

"COMING THROUGH!"

"OUTTA MY WAY!"

"WOHOO!"

"GOTTA SEE THIS AWESOMENESS!"

Before Sally could finish, not only did far more people come into the crowd, but others already within the crowd were making their way around them! Soon Sally felt herself pulled back, shoved aside, and pushed along a huge hoard of people.

"Jack! Jack!" She squealed, scared.

"Sally!" Alright, Jack had gone from zero to full blown panic. He was terrified, uttelry terrified! His Sally-he wasn't with him and...and...HIS SALLY WASN'T WITH HIM! Need he say more? "Sally! Sally!" he called out in his most firm, most commanding, most worried voice, slinking in and out of people, but there were so many of them and he just couldn't see her! "Sally!" He almost couldn't bear it! Where was she?

"Jack! Jack!" Sally cried as loud as she could, hoping he would hear her amidst the crowd. Oh, but so many people taller than she was were crowding around her! Why did she have to feel so short sometimes? "JAAAACK!"

"Quit yelling, gothy!"

"Shaddup!"

"Sorry..." Sally tried to slink away from the crowd to find a spot that could provide moveable space.

"Sally...Sally...Sally...Sally!" Jack just couldn't believe...No this couldn't be happening! She...She...Oh this had been one of his many fears about taking her here but he certainly hadn't thought it would come true! He had lost her...HE HAD LOST HER! He almost couldn't bear it! He moved through people as quickly as he could but she wasn't there and the people were blending into each other in the darkness more and more! He was ready to all but fall apart! He couldn't bear it!

Sally could remember Flower Heart's advice about venturing in the real world, which was to stick together. And now they were lost. She had been right...getting lost was pretty nasty business.

The crowd continued on for blocks and blocks around corners, until finally Sally broke away at the end of the line. She sighed in relief...only to find that Jack was still nowhere to be seen. Where was she, anyway? She had not been able to see where she had been going, or how far she had gone, or even which direction!

"Oh no..." Sally now walked along the street, trying all she could to find him, and away from the crowd, hoping maybe he'd make his way out, too. "Jack! Jack, where are you? Jaaaaacck!"

She quieted right down then, realizing another one of Flower Hearts warnings:

_"If you DO get lost in the real world, here's what you have to do. One, go to the designated meeting point and WAIT there. The best thing to do when you're lost is to remain where you are until help comes, I've learned. Second, and this goes if you lost a child in your care, do NOT start screaming for them or somehow broadcasting that they are lost. That will make them targets for predators. This applies same to you. If a woman is lost, alone, in a big city, that makes them a target. So don't start screaming for each other. Just calmly and quietly look for each other."_

"Oh...but where do I look?"

And on top of that, she wished they HAD designated a good meeting point.

Meanwhile, Jack was falling apart. He was trying to keep calm enough to still keep searching for her but mostly he was ready to pass out in fear and worry and anxiety! His beautiful Sally...his beautiful Pumpkin Princess...he had LOST HER, LOST HER, LOST HER!

He had been irresponsible and a failure and what kind of King lost his future Queen anyway? How would he find her? What would he do if he had to go back to Halloween Town and get help...How could he tell them all how stupid he had been...How could he tell Dr. Finkelstein? Sallly was all but his daughter now...She had even used his surname as her maiden name tonight on an impulse-Sally Finkelstein. How could he tell him that he had lost her?

Jack kept looking and looking and looking, doing his best not to attract too much attention and just wanting to find Sally and never let her go and head back to their safe little home with her...together...forever...meant to be... He searched more and more, finally breaking from the main crowd to search the outskirts of it.

Going back to Halloween Town seemed like a good option, but she instantly veto'd it. After all, what kind of example would she be setting? She got herself lost, and also lost Jack on top of that! If she showed up alone, it would be blasphemous, that she would be wasting time going back there when she could back here trying to find their King. Not only that, but she felt scared, and alone. What if they would never find each other? What if he would go back to town, giving up?

_No. Jack would NEVER give up on me like that._ She scolded herself.

But where to find him?

* * *

><p>~An hour and a half or so later~<p>

Sally eventually found herself in the cemetery they had come in (thanks to her finding a map), and decided to wait here. Maybe, just maybe, he would think to come here to look for her? She waited near the gate, anxious and nervous, hoping he would find her there.

A group of men, fairly young, were then walking by her, all dressed in colourful outfits with numbers and names on them. She tried to look away from them, but they took notice to her.

"Heeeeyyy..." One of them slurred, chuckling. "What have we here?"

"Looks like some kinda gothic rag doll costume..." Chuckled another.

"You lost little Princess?"

Sally's eyes widened as she stared at them. "I...I'm just...waiting for my boyfriend."

"Ohhh, a boyfriend, huh?" One of them laughed, looking at the others. "Well what kind of boyfriend leaves a little dish like you unattended? Doesn't sound like a 'gentleman', does he, fellas?" He elbowed his friends who nodded.

"Yeah," one of them added with a grin, eyeing Sally, "A pretty little thing like you all alone out here? You could definitely get hurt-don't worry though, we don't mind keeping you company..." He smirked and then slid up close to her.

Sally stepped away, and her eyes narrowed. She was used to being ridiculed and talked down to, but no one, EVER spoke about Jack that way. "Now you listen here. We were separated by accident. It was not his fault. You shouldn't make assumptions about something you do not know."

The boys all laughed, nudging each other.

"Look at that, the little Princess thinks she's all tough!" One of them laughed.

"Poor wittle Pwincess! She's all scared and alone!"

One of them then suddenly snatched the tiara off her head, shocking her. No. They didn't! Not the precious gift from Jack...which he had had made for her...all out of love.

"Give it back!" Sally cried desperately, reaching for it, but the obnoxious boy held it out of her reach. "Please! Please, give it back!"

"Hey, guys, keep away!" One of them announced laughingly and suddenly the boys were tossing it back and forth to each other over Sally's head in a circle surrounding her, laughing and smirking to each other!

"Hey, maybe we'll give it back..." one of them suddenly suggested with an extra smirk as their 'game' continued, "...for a little kiss..." He laughed, looking to his friends.

Sally's eyes widened. "No! No!"

"Hey, not a bad idea..." One of the boys smirked. "I think a nice kiss from such a lovely lady like you will be in order."

"No! I will not!" Sally cried, reaching for the tiara again, but to no avail.

"Aww, why? 'Cause you got a boyfriend? Peh! Like we care!" "He can come with and watch!"

"I-I'm serious! If he finds you all here...you'll be lucky if you manage to make it out of here without having nightmares!" Sally managed, trying to sound as tough as she could.

"Hahahaha!"

"What a joke!"

Out of options, she decided to try. To intimidate them and scare them. She was from Halloween Town, after all! She had to have been able to scare them SOMEHOW! This was what the denizens of the town did! Was she really that different?

None the less, she decided to try it.

"I-I'm warning you!" She managed, and they only laughed again. "Raarr rraaaaarrr rrraaaaarr!" Now she attempted making scary faces, as well as snarling, growling noises, and now giving them her angriest eyes.

The boys all just laughed. "That was it? Come on, do it again!"

"Aw, come on, she's just being fiery...That's always kind of hot in a chick!" one of them suggested, moving closer to her with a grin. "But come on, there's no need to play hard to get-why don't you just come with us and we'll pick up a few more girls and then we'll show you a night on the town, huh?" He was right beside her now and winking right into her face and before she could reply he had her arm by the wrist and was lifting up her hand...and looking like he was about to kiss it!

"N-No! Let me go!" Sally cried, trying to yank her arm away. She considered undoing her stitches so that she would be free, but decided against that. She was in the real world, and this would likely cause unwanted attention. And she also feared they would make off with it and she would never see it again.

"Heh heh, don't think so, little Princess!"

"Let's take her to the club, guys!"

"Yeah! Oh but I don't think she's been very nice..." the one of them holding her tiara smirked and prepared to toss it to the one of his friends not currently holding on to Sally, "...I think she should have to give each of us that little kiss to get her tiara back first...Then she can come with us." He was in the process of throwing the tiara forward as he continued speaking, "I call the first dance with her! She's cute...in a gothic sort of way."

The tiara flew forward.

"And that dress certainly doesn't leave much to the imagina-Hp!" The guy stopped talking...stopped moving...stopped blinking, breathing...

This was because something was gripping him by the throwing arm with such iron strength that the pain arrested everything inside of him and made him feel almost sick. In addition, the tiara had stopped in mid air...though from a lighter grasp, considering how delicate of an item it was. It then returned into Sally's hands...

The other two boys stopped everything as well and were just...staring...And then the third boy with his arm in the vice grip managed to turn his gaze to whatever had him too...

All three of them caught sight of the angriest looking skeleton ever seen.

"How dare you treat my love so _shamefully_..." hissed out of Jack's throat in the coldest tone he had possibly ever spoken in.

Sally's eyes went wide, not only at the sudden appearance of Jack, the relief of being saved, but also at just how angered he was. It yet again reminded her of his encounter with Oogie Boogie. In fact, right now he actually seemed a lot angrier...only dangerously calm, which added to the intimidation. She gulped a bit, just _feeling_ the ferocious, feral anger.

"Uh...heh heh heh...th-this is your girl?" One boy said nervously.

"Yeah uh...we were just keeping her company!"

"A-A-And playing around! Yeah! Right guys?'

Jack's gaze shot over to the other two as they spoke, and his eye sockets went wide for a second...before narrowing once more...even more so if that was possible. He pushed the other boy's arm out of his grasp and stepped right in front the young man closest to Sally...looking down at him with a seething anger boring down upon him. "Do_ not...TOUCH_...her...!" The command was almost boomed get had a guttural quality as Jack's gaze all but bore holes into the sight of someone else's hands upon any piece of his Sally.

Shaking in fear, the closest boy released her arm, chuckling nervously.

"Heh heh heh...okay, we won't...heh heh...n-no hard feelings, right?"

"Yeah...we uh...we're just...gonna go now..."

Sally meanwhile gulped silently and just stood back, saying nothing.

Unfortunately, that was when one of the boys decided to get tough. Oh yes, things were going to look pretty bad with this happening.

For HIM!

"Hey, what's the big idea? Why do you stupid big meatheads always spoiling and ruining our fun! You got some nerve, going and leaving her all alone in the middle of the street and then get all mad at us, when we could have protected her from police pigs! But no, you gotta come be all big and heroic! Well I got news for you pal, I'm not standing for it!" He poked Jack in the ribs with every word spoken. "We got things to do and YOU weren't INVITED!"

Sally's eyes went wide. She knew, even before he opened his mouth, that there was going to be trouble.

Alright...on top of everything else, the LAST thing Jack needed was a reminder about his guilt about losing Sally in the first place...He decided to end things. Now.

Suddenly, before the three boys knew it they had been scooped up by their shoulders and were suddenly pressed up against the back of a large tombstone, Jack's darkly scowling eye sockets staring them down and keeping them silent. He spoke with more seriousness and command than he had had to do in quite a long while in his life. "Unless the three of you want to spend the rest of your pathetically brief human lives slaving away in a pumpkin patch digging out pumpkin guts you will apologize to the lady for your impertinence..and then you will leave and never bother her or I any longer...Do I make myself clear?"

The three gulped, now utterly terrified. Even more than if he had threatened to kill them.

"Heh heh...s-sorry, red..."

"No hard feelings...sorry!"

"We'll uh...be going! Sorry!"

For just a moment Jack forced them even more against the large tombstone, glaring at them. "Good..." he said in a tone so chilling it sent shivers up their spines, "Oh...and more more thing..."

Suddenly the pressure on their collars was released and the three fell to their knees on the ground, looking up at him in fright. Jack scowled down at them and then suddenly reached up and popped his skull off of his neck, then held it out to the side and said to them in his lowest, deepest voice and in a forceful tone, "_Happy Halloween!_"

The three boys instantly turned ghostly pale and scrambled away, screaming and screaming and screaming as they ran off!

The minute that the mean morons were gone, running for the hills screaming, and Jack has his skull popped back onto his neck, that was when Sally stood back from where she had been leaning against the iron fence. She rushed over to her beloved and threw her arms around him, holding tightly and burrowing her face into his chest, shaking a bit.

"Oh, Jack...I'm so sorry..."

Sally's sudden gestures and words were instantly reciprocated by Jack hugging her back more tightly than he had ever hugged her in her entire life. "S-Sally..." he whispered, "..Sally, don't...don't terrify me like that...Where did you go...What did they do to you...Don't...Don't ever let me lose you again...Please. I can't bear it. I'm lost without you, Sally..." As the last words left him he all but sounded like he was crying as he just held her close, pressing against her in every way possible just for the reality of it all...She was real and here and with him again. He barely felt worthy of it all.

Her own grip tightened as she trembled, sniffling a bit. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to...the crowd was so big and forceful... Oh, what kind of future leader am I if I am so intimidated and lost from crowds...and worrying you so much...I'm sorry..."

"Stop it, please stop it!" he practically gasped, squeezing her! "Why must you blame yourself for things I do...? Things I cause! Christmas and this...I offered to bring you here and it was your first time and it was an accident but I lost you...and if anything had happened to you I could never have forgiven myself. So please stop it...It hurts me so much to hear you say such thing...when everything was all my responsibility...and so all my fault..." His breathing was jagged and shallow as he held her.

"No...it was an accident...we were both careless when we were separated...please don't blame yourself. We're...we're together now, aren't we? Please don't be sad..." Her grip tightened, if possible, to an equally desperate squeeze. "I'm so sorry I worried you."

Jack just shook his head, still hugging her. "You didn't worry me...I worried myself by losing track of you and being unable to get back to you until now...And besides, my 'worry' is nothing compared with what I almost let happen to you here...Oh Sally.." and suddenly he was peppering her face in tender kisses, "Sally, how dare they tease you and touch you and take your tiara...Sally, I'll never let anyone do those things to you ever again...Sally, forgive me...Please...forgive...me..." The frequency of his grateful kisses increased.

Unable to help herself, since his sweet words and sweet tender kisses to her face were just enough to make her melt, she sighed dreamily and let out little coos. "Oh...there's nothing to forgive, Jack...it's all right...but if it makes you feel better, I do forgive you. I love you...and what happened...was just an accident. But I am glad you found me. ...How did you know I was here?" She couldn't help but ask.

Jack's kisses finally tapered off a little and he let out a breath and looked at her, his countenance still plagued with concern. "I just...thought about where I might go...if I were lost...And this is the most comforting and similar to Haloween place there is...And also I just...felt like you might be here...You're another piece of me, Sally. I couldn't help but have a feeling about where you might be. I just wish I had been earlier!" He held her close again, unable to help it.

"Oh..." She considered this, seeing that it did make sense. After all, that was part of why she had come here, too. "I see what you're saying...I understand, I feel the same way...and it was why I came here. I was trying to find my way here. ...I was on this...moving big box thing...called a bus...and I saw the graveyard here, and stopped it, and came to wait...thinking you might be here...or would come here...all things considered."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "You're so smart, Sally...so smart and clever...and I'm so grateful for it. You went to the exactly right place...e-even if those...m-men were here too..." He squeezed against her a little more tightly, both out of his innate compulsion to protect her and also out of some frustration with the idea of what he had indeed just walked in upon between his Sally and those three cowardly creatures.

"Oh...I couldn't even scare them." Now Sally felt perturbed all over again, exactly how she'd been feeling before they were separated. "...I tried, but they laughed at me. ...What kind of Halloween Queen am I if I can't even scare a few mean guys who threaten me?"

Jack blinked, his eye sockets going wide and instantly he pulled back from her a little to look right at her. "Sally...Oh Sally who cares if you're scary? I don't care about that at all! And you have a thousand more important qualities for being the Pumpkin Queen! And besides, you'll always have me there to take care of things like this from now on anyway. I don't need you to be scary, Sally, I just need you to be safe." He just looked at her, breathing a little heavily after all of that.

"I know...but...it makes me feel vulnerable..." She looked down in shame. "I felt so helpless and scared... You handled it so wonderfully, flawlessly...and I was a coward. A scared little girl."

Jack just shook his head emphatically, more and more worry coming to his face. "No, no...You tried and that was very brave! It's not your fault that you...well...that you're...so pretty and kind and full of love...It's just how you are and it's natural that people might not find that terrifying. I just...I'm only scary because I...I...oh, I don't know, Sally, I'm a skeleton but you seem to find that handsome so I guess that's only a small part of it-being frightening is just something I've always had a natural talent at! I can't help it! I tried to suppress it once before and we ended up with me and you and Sandy Claws nearly being destroyed and the entire human world thrown in to chaos. It's just part of who I am and I have to accept that. But that doesn't mean you have to be scary like that too! Even if you never scared anybody for the rest of forever...you've done so much more and for so many people, including me... I don't care if I have a scary Queen-I just want her to love me as I love her, and then nothing else matters to me, okay?" He looked into her eyes with more sincerity than he ever had before, almost hysterical at this point with his emotional delivery of all of these words.

Well, that much was true. He did indeed have a natural talent at looking terrifying at just about any given moment, practically at the drop of a hat! And that was just part of how he was, right? ...Maybe she was just the opposite. Ghoulish as she might have been for "normal" standards, it wasn't enough to strike fear into anyone's heart.

She recalled being on that "bus" thing earlier, and how a young man had sat with her on a seat next to hers. He had looked at her, and they eventually made small-talk. It was as if talking to something or someone like her was completely natural. He wasn't scared.

Aside from all that, Sally just let what he said sink in. He truly never did care that she wasn't a terrifying being. He wasn't shallow by any means, and she knew that far too well. All that mattered was love.

Now she clutched onto him in shame, yet relief, and mild guilt, burying her face into his chest. "I'm sorry...you're right. I suppose I try so hard to be something I'm...not...because it seems like I should be. You scare enough for the both of us and I think I need to accept that, and I do... I'm sorry..."

"Oh..." Now she was so upset obviously and it was all but breaking his heart... Jack clung to her gently, tenderly. "Why must you always be sorry, my Sally?" he asked in a cooing tone. "You've done nothing wrong...You never do anything wrong. You're just...a person and not perfect and you're not supposed to be anyway. But you don't have to be so very sorry as though you've disappointed me or something every time you try something and it doesn't work out or make a mistake or misjudge something. I don't want you to feel pressured into perfection...so please don't. And...And I respect how you want to be, but as for what other people 'expect'...I couldn't care in the least. And besides, you do scare people, but it's just...smaller and different than how I scare people...but it's still scaring and it's still important...alright?" He gently stroked through her hair a few times with one of his hands in a comforting gesture.

A little sniffle escaped Sally as she looked up at him with a little smile. "...You always know the right thing to say, Jack. Thank you..."

Jack let out a little sigh and started to smile as well for the first time in a while, so happy to see the smile return to his Sally's face. "You're so very welcome, Sally...but you don't have to thank me. What are lovers for after all if not to remind you of how special and good you are every chance they get?" He even managed a little chuckle and wink. "Now, come on...unless you had any other things you really wanted to see or do tonight, I think we've had our fair share of excitement for the evening so...how about we go home and change out of these clothes and into our comfortable pajamas, and then I'll make us some hot tea we'll snuggle in our bed together and I'll gently whisper wonderful things about you into your ear until you fall asleep...Would that be alright, Miss Sally?" Jack ended in a nervous little whisper.

Sally just positively beamed, and nodded her head. Another night of finally falling asleep and spending the night in his loving arms... Ever since their heated sleepover, she longed to spend nights with him more and more, even to the point that she was going to beg to just forget their arrangement and just spend every night together. But, she wouldn't dare do that. She could never cross any lines or boundaries like that. After all, their rooms were only next to each other, and it never bothered her before. And it still didn't. She just loved to be with him at night.

There was one instance a month ago, when she had eaten something that contained something in it that made her sleepwalk. She had never sleepwalked before.

But after eating that food, containing traces of dead poison ivy berries, strangely made her sleepwalk. Whatever happened, she had gotten out of her bed, wandered around the house (According to Zero, who had been roused by her walking around) for a few minutes, and then went to his room. She let herself in, and then climbed into bed with him, snuggling into him. Leading them both to be very surprised when they woke up nose-to-nose the next morning!

She giggled at the memory. "I'd love that, Jack... Let's go home."

Jack's normal, warm, full smile bloomed upon his face. "Yes...let's go home. Come along, my Sally...we'll hold each other closely and have sweet nightmares all night long..." He took one of her hands and raised it up and kissed the back of it and then gently lead her over to a large tombstone and opened it, making a passage back into their world. He bent low before it, looking back to her, still with a smile. "As always, ladies first, my darling." He winked at her.

Sally giggled, smiling warmly. "Thank you, Jack." She then looked around to make sure there was nobody around to see them. Confirmed that the coast was clear, she gingerly stepped down into the tomb, carefully finding her balance along the way. There had been multiple occasions that she had fallen down the stairs in their home or outside...leading to the inconvenience of having to repair herself when she had things to get to, and Jack worrying and panicking.

"You're welcome, Pumpkin Princess..." Jack chuckled as he followed after her, still holding her hand, and they descended into a dimness that Jack knew would lead them to an exit through one of the tombstones in Halloween town eventually. Jack smiled at her as they went along. "And if I may ask, what were you giggling about just now, my Sally? Are you really so very happy once again that you just had to laugh, or were you thinking about something sweet, like you always are?" He moved a little closer alongside her, snuggling against her a tiny bit.

"Oh...well..." Sally giggled. "Since we are having a...well, shared night together...I couldn't help but recall that time I sleepwalked, and ended up in bed with you." She shook her head a bit, but gently leaned against him a little. "I know it's very silly to think about..."

Jack's smile turned into a goofy grin at her words and closeness. "O-Oh...yes...I remember..." he chuckled a little. "No, it wasn't silly...It was...the most flattering thing in the world that in your dreams you came to me...You were so cute that night, my Sally." He snuggled his chin atop her soft yarn covered hair and gave it a little kiss.

"Awwww...well I..." Sally blushed quite a bit, thankful that it was dark where they were walking. "Cute...I don't even remember it...it wasn't until I woke up that I realized I had to have been...but it was quite a nice surprise in the morning..."

Jack chuckled. "And your sweet humbleness about it makes it even more cute, my Sally..." He squeezed her hand a little. "And yes...you and me in our bed together is always a very..._very_ nice surprise on any morning..." He felt a little wave of warmth pass over his bones.

"I might just sleepwalk more often... Although I'd prefer to remember sleeping beside you." Sally quipped, squeezing his hand back.

"O-Oh..." A little visible tremor definitely went through Jack and he gulped shyly. "Y-Yes, w-well...I, um...y-yes, that would be n-nice...my nice, pretty Sally..." He was smiling all goofily.

"I'm kidding...I wouldn't put you in that kind of position all the time, Jack...don't worry." She assured, smiling a bit more and looked up at him, despite she could barely see him in the darkness. But since he was able to see in the dark no problem, at least he'd see her looking at him.

"You...can put me in any kind of position you'd like, Sally..." came from Jack in a shy little whisper as he barely glanced at her in the darkness. "I'll never mind...not ever..."

"Oh...well...um...o-okay..." Sally stumbled a bit in her steps, but retained her balance. "Oh goodness, is it hot in here?"

Jack would have blushed if he could have as he gave a little sheepish shrug and replied, doing his best to steady her, "I-I don't know, I really can't tell...I'm always pretty warm when I'm around you..."

"Oh, then it might just be me." Sally blinked, and then snuggled against him once she regained her balance. "...Jack?"

"Hmm...yes, darling?" Jack sort of sighed out dreamily as they went along together side by side...and as he slightly daydreamed about them walking like this together...down an aisle...himself in the nicest suit he had ever worn or would ever wear...and Sally in whatever wonderful white dress she would create for the occasion.

"Well...I wanted to tell you...despite we were separated... Though I did see some interesting things...I did still miss you and hoped you were okay, and that we'd find each other." She had also tried an interesting little dessert called a butter tart since they were having free samples she couldn't resist. "But despite that, it was...a very memorable and wonderful evening out in the Real World."

Jack sighed and nodded. "Yes...It was a lovely time overall...but it's always nice to just come back to each other in the end...and back to our perfect home where we belong. I love you, sweet Sally." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Where we belong..." Sally giggled, and reached up to try to find his cheek. Once she did, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Jack..."

Jack's spine was slumping and he was gettting all warm and gooey and in-love inside. "Hmm...um...my pretty Miss Sally?" he asked sweetly.

"Mm-hmm?" Sally looked up at him.

"Um...when we reach Halloween Town again...could I carry you back to the house?" he glanced at her with a hopeful little smile.

"Oh...well..." Sally smiled and giggled, nodding her head. "Of course you can, Jack."

Jack took a breath in and his smile went from ear to ear. "A-Alright then! I-I mean, um...okay...thank you, my Sally..." He gave a cute little shrug, and with happiness could see the Halloween Town tombstone exit door coming out, the cracks around the edges of it faintly outlines by the glow of moonlight coming from their home.

"You don't have to thank me, Jack." Sally smiled. "It's sweet of you to offer. If anything, I should be thanking you."

Jack just shook his head a little. "No, no...if you don't think I have to thank you then you must not understand how much of a pleasure it is to hold all of your sweetness and love in my arms for a few precious moments..."

"What?" Sally blinked, and giggled a bit, shaking her head. "No no no... I should thank you for holding me so close, so protectively, and so lovingly, and how generous you are about it all."

Jack just glanced away bashfully as they finally came up to the door and paused. "Oh...Sally...I...w-well...you are my most precious thing...I must protect you and love you and be generous with you...It's my honor." He looked to her bashfully.

Sally opened her mouth to playfully retort, but could see where this was going. In fact, she realized he was right. "Then...I suppose the fact you feel...the way you do when you carry me, and how I feel...it evens out, wouldn't it?"

"I hope so...because there's nothing I'd love more than to know it feels as good for you as it does for me." Jack winked at her, unable to help it.

"Oh...well...that makes sense." Sally smiled then, gesturing toward the door. "Shall we go?"

Jack's grin grew. Then he instantly had her scooped up in his arm, holding her closely, one arm around her back and the other under her legs. "Of course..." He winked down at her and then swiftly pushed the tombstone door open with his hip, twirling her in his grasp a little as he exited and then pushed closed the door behind them, leaving them in the middle of the graveyard on this moonlit Halloween night in Halloween Town.

Sally inhaled the air around them, which in stark contrast to the real world, was a lot more musky, heavy, and yet, pumpkin spice and autumn. She looked and saw, further down, the first tombstone she had hidden behind this time last year. "Oh...Jack, look. That tombstone right here...that was the first I had behind when you entered the graveyard...this time last year..."

Jack's eyes barely managed to leave her to travel over to the tombstone in question. He smiled more. "Oh...Oh my cute Sally...all alone in the graveyard...watching your Pumpkin King from afar...going and hearing my lament without even letting me know." He almost chuckled at the idea.

"I wanted to...but I didn't want to interrupt...and I was nervous. ...By the time you finished, and I gathered my courage, you were gone." She pouted a bit. "...Though, I think Zero had seen me."

Jack chuckled and his grin picked up on one side. "Really? He saw you and didn't let me know? Well, well...I'll have to have a little talk with him about keeping 'beautiful rag doll' secrets from me, won't I?" He winked down at her.

Sally laughed a bit, shaking her head. "I suppose. But I guess he could sense I was afraid of you seeing me... And I didn't even have my arm at the time, either. I had been trying to find leaves to stuff myself with."

"Awww..." Jack smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't have cared, Sally...I would have always wanted to see you no matter how shy you were or what you needed to have resew to your pretty body...But that's a good point-Zero was probably just trying to respect your privacy and shyness. I'll have to give hime a nice treat for doing that for you." He smiled more.

"Anything you say, Jack." Sally smiled more, and snuggled against him.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero had risen up from his doghouse grave, and was now floating over to them. "Arf!"

"Zero!" Jack beamed at the little dog as he started to walk back toward town and their house with Sally still in his arms. "There you are, boy. Sally and I were just talking about you and last Halloween...So, you knew Miss Sally was head over heels in love with me, huh? Hmm, you're a very sly dog, Zero, I'll give you that. Thank you for respecting her privacy though-we both appreciate it." He winked at the little ghost dog. "Arf! Arf!" Zero replied with a smile and a spin in the air, coming among them and cuddling near both Jack and Sally before taking one more spin and then gently resting himself in Sally's lap as she lay in Jack's arms.

Sally giggled, stroking Zero's head as he settled in her lap. "Awwwww...I have thanked you before for this, haven't I, Zero? Well, I don't see why I can't thank you once more." The little ghost dog barked happily, snuggling into her.

"Looks like baby Zero really loves Mommy Sally, doesn't he? And don't the two of you look cozy together like that...Our whole little happy family right in my arms..." Jack held her closer, snuggling against her as he walked them onward to their house.

Sally beamed happily and giggled as she happily petted and held Zero, who in turn barked happily. "Awwwwww...thank you Zero, I love you, too." She couldn't help but smile so much at what Jack had said...a family. Just as when she had visited him, and he had said she was part of the family of the town. And now this. Their own little family. Just the three of them. (At least for now) At first it was just Jack and Zero...now Sally was part of that little family...she felt so happy, and so much a part of it.

"Happy family...I love our little family..." Sally cooed.

"Arf!" Zero barked in agreement.

Jack's bones trembled and fluttered at her sweet words. "I...love our little family too...the way it is now, and also...h-how it might be in the future...with other little ones besides our little Zero in my Sally's arms as I hold her..."He snuggled her as they went onward.

"Yes...of course..." Sally smiled more at the thought, how soon in the future there would be other little ones along with Zero. "Though I am happy with it just being the three of us for now..."

Jack nodded as they turned onto the road leading up to their house. "Of course, Sally. Me too. Just me and my Sally and our sweet little Zero to play with. Besides...there's so much of my Pumpkin Princess to experience and explore that even an eternity with just her would never be enough for me to have my fill of her..." He leaned down and gave her a little kiss on the nose.

Sally giggled, her smile growing. She liked his little kisses on her nose, it was cute. "Awwww...Jack...you're sweet...But I...I can surely say the same about you, too..."

"Th-Thank you, my Sally..." Jack replied with a bashful little goofy grin as they approached the gate to their home. "That's very nice of you..."

"I mean it, Jack..." Sally cooed sweetly, running one finger along his mouth.

Jack's eye sockets went wide and he almost stumbled a little in his walking, though he managed to right himself. "O-Oh, I...u-um...y-yes, my Miss Sally...Whatever you say..." he replied loaded with shyness.

"Oh, sorry." Sally withdrew her hand, giggling. "I should probably wait until we're inside...shouldn't I?"

Now Jack's breathing was starting to lose its normal cadence and he almost tripped a little again as he pushed open the gate with his hip and started walking them toward the door. "S-Sally..." he was all flustered...and totally intrigued as well... "Why bother waiting...we've already done things outside today, after all..." he added it in a little blush-worthy whisper under his breath, the words slipping out of him before he could stop or think better of them.

"Oooh...well..." Sally giggled. "I understand...but if you run up the stairs...we'll be inside a lot faster.."

Jack utterly froze in his walking, his eye sockets wide as could be. Slowly his gaze turned down to her, and he looked at her almost curiously and in a touch of surprise for a moment... "I-I..." stumbled out of his mouth at first with a small crack in his voice. And then... "Uh...yes, ma'am!" And instantly he was racing toward the front door, which he then pushed open and pushed closed behind them before dashing up the stairs and finally entering their living room, pushing the door shut behind them and leaning back against it for just a moment as he caught his flustered breath, Sally's body (with Zero) still in his arms.

"Arf!" Said Zero.

"We're home..." Sally murmured, as if they all needed to know. She kissed his cheek then.

"U-Um..." Jack gave a little bashful gulp, "Y-yes, we're...home indeed..." He looked down at her, his eye sockets half lidded with warmth. "So...I suppose we should change into our pajamas, shouldn't we, Sally?" he asked with a touch of playfulness.

"Yes, of course." Sally giggled, smiling. She then petted Zero and winked at him, and he nuzzled her in acknowledgement, unseen to Jack's eyes.

Jack chuckled at her cuteness and response. "Alright then...I'll just carry you to your room and leave you to change, my ravishing rag doll...and then, as usual, you can join me in my...well, one day our...room whenever you're ready..." He walked across the room toward her door.

Sally felt her stuffing flutter as he referred to his room as one day being their room, and giggled. "All right, Jack... I'll certainly do that."

Jack smiled more as he gently pushed open her bedroom door and approached her bed. "Alright then...I'll just be eagerly awaiting your presence then, my Pumpkin Princess..." He gently laid her down upon her bad, stepping back gently and giving her a little wave. "Goodbye for now..."

Smiling lovingly, Sally waved back. "Goodbye for now..."

Jack gave her one more wave and then stepped out of the room and gently closed the door behind him, upon which he let out a deep, lovesick sigh and smiled goofily. And then like a shot he was off and into his own room to change into his own pajamas and climb into bed to await the warmth and cuteness of his favorite bedroom companion.

A little while later...

The house was dark...and there was something eerie in the air. Then again, that seemed normal. But there was something more about it.

"Jack!" Sally called from her room. "Could you come here? I need your help!" She sounded a bit distressed.

Jack, from his place sitting in his bed, blinked at the sound of this summons and then got up and walked across and out of his room and over to Sally's still closed bedroom door. "Sally, are you alright?" he asked curiously.

"I'm all right...I just need your help." Sally said from the other side of the door, though her voice was far away, as if speaking further from the door.

"Oh, um...alright..." Jack replied with a little shrug. His hand reached out for her door handle, but as his bony fingers turned it and cracked the door a sliver his eye sockets went very wide and he gulped and glanced away nervously and asked in a slightly shaky voice after clearing his throat, "U-Um...are you...d-decent, S-Sally?"

"Yes..." Sally responded from the other side.

Jack gave a little gulp again. "O-Oh, um...a-alright then..." And then shyly Jack pushed open her door and shuffled in. "What is it, Sally?" he asked bashfully. Then he finally brought his eyes up to look at her.

But she wasn't there. In fact, her entire room was dark, as if she weren't ever in there. And there was no response, either.

Jack froze and then was instantly overtaken by utter confusion. 'Wh-What...But I...' He turned his skull to look from side to side but there was nothing and no one there...Just a dark room. "S-Sally?" he called out in a touch of shyness but also in a touch of...something bordering on nervousness. After all...where was she?

SLAM!

The door suddenly closed shut behind him! But there was no one standing there to close it! ...But there was a little something on the floor.

Jack actually jumped! Now he was just standing there, facing the shut door and breathing...rather heavily...and...he was starting to feel something though...his head was a little too full of stuff to realize or admit much about it. '_What did that? Th-The wind...or maybe Zero..._' He let out a final breath, finally feeling a bit calmer...sort of...

There was a lump on the bed, hidden under the covers along the pillows. A rush of wind blew from an open window, the curtains fluttering eerily. The wolfman howled to the full moon outside, the sounds floating into the room.

Jack turned around quickly again at the sound of the wolf howl, very very...full of a lot of feelings at the moment. "S-Sally...darling? Wh-Where are you?" he asked quietly, almost hesitantly. Then he managed a smile, coming across at least one comforting thought... "I-Is this a game, my spooky little bat? Are you hiding or something and I have to find you in order to have our sleepover begin?" He smirked a little at the cute, very 'Sally-esque' idea, fully expecting a little giggle and affirmative reply from her, wherever she was...

But there was none. No answer. No sound. Nothing but the darkness and the breeze were there to be seen or heard. Where was Sally? How was she even able to hide herself effectively within the span of less than three seconds before he entered?

Okay, now Jack blinked and scratched his skull, very confused and very very curious at the moment. "Sally, really...I-I know you must be in here. I heard you..." Jack took a step forward and a floorboard creaked under his foot and though the sound was nothing, somehow it made him start and his breath catch in his throat...his breathing pick up a little... 'Th-This is silly...' he assured himself as best he could, 'I...maybe I'll go check out in the living room for her...it's possible that's where she was and I just misheard her...' He stepped back and grabbed the doorknob to turn it and leave the room...and also maybe to add a litttle more light to the...really rather dark room.

However he gave the knob a turn...and the door was locked...from the outside.

Jack froze fully at this and actually gulped."S-S-Sally, a-a-are you out there?" he called towards the living room...only to be met with nothing...save the sound of the screaming breeze blowing against Sally's curtains. He turned back around. 'I-I'll just, um...j-just, um...' He felt like his thoughts were slowing, his mind going numb with something...something he was starting to recognize, though he couldn't ever recall having fully experience it at all (though he HAD caused others to experience it on several occasions over the years...)

"S-Sally..." he started again, "I-I..." His breath hitched again as he thought he heard the movement of something across the dark flloor...seeming to head in the direction of the bed. His eyes turned there. The moonlight reflected upon it, making it the only point of visibility in this dark place. And then he thought he could see a touch of movement in the bed...under the covers...perhaps even a shape near the head of it.

Was it...yes! There was slight movement under the covers! Something was under the covers as well, accentuated by the moonlight.

Then there was...a haunting voice amidst the breeze. Very brief, though then faded.

What was that sound? The bed...P-Perhaps S-Sally was in the bed...Yes, perhaps this was a cute little flirting game and he would go over and lift the covers and she would be there and giggling and pull him in with her for a little 'Halloween night fun'. If she was indeed there of course... Otherwise...Otherwise... "Ahh!" Jack gasped/practically screamed his he was lurched forward by...the feeling of something definitely snatching at the back of one of his legs. He was over by the bed now, breathing heavily, just looking down at the only place that had a shape was the upper part and...Sally had a lot more shape in a lot more places. So...what was under there? Jack had experience with 'monsters under the bed'... but he had never enountered anything under a blanket. "Wh-What's there?" Jack asked in a barely whisper.

Gingerly, the covers were pulled down, revealing...

A head.

Not just a head.

Sally's severed, disembodied head.

Her eyes opened, and she turned her disembodied head toward him. The grip around his leg tightened. She looked at him, and then said, in a haunting singsong voice,

"_Behind you..._"

"GAHHHH!" Jack screamed (in response to several things!) and scrambled forward to the bed but then scrambled back to the door but then scrambled to the middle of the room but then just fall to the floor, backing away on his hands with his knees pulled to his chest and his eye sockets wide in panic! His mind was blanched in...fright!

But that wasn't all! There was a tap on his shoulder.

Right near him then...was the rest of her body. Missing an arm, and her head. As well as that, was wearing a black nightgown with orange accents. It was fairly long, reaching an inch or two past her knees, but flattered and hugged her body in all the right places. Giggles were then heard, obviously coming from her disembodied head, and then the same haunting singsong voice floated out,

"_Happy Halloween..._"

The headless, partially armless body of Sally then waved at him heartily.

Her severed arm was on the floor, clutching his ankle.

"WHOA!" Jack just did double takes between Sally's 'body part missing' body and her arm around his ankle and her head in the bed -the he did a second one and then a third one and finally a fourth one and then he just blinked a bunch of times and got the most bewildered look upon his face imaginable!

"S-Sally, wh-what, I..." Jack blinked-realizing he had started out by addressing her body when it was probably the head he should be talking to. He turned to the bed to look at Sally's head. "Wh-What?" he just asked in total confusion and still quite a bit of panic and...yes, he finally had to admit, fear! Relief was starting to come but...a lot of disbelief was in it's way (mostly disbelief at that whole 'fear' thing).

Her severed arm let go, and then her body picked it up. Then she proceeded to repair herself as he managed to recover from the shock. It was difficult, considering her head wasn't in place, but she managed! First, her severed arm managed to hold her head to her neck long enough for her to get a steady grip on it as she sewed it back onto her neck. Then she re-attached her severed arm, as casually and calmly as she could.

Before long, she was whole again, sitting on her bed, as if nothing had happened. She then got onto the floor in front of her beloved, smiling...but then looking worried.

"Jack...are you all right?"

"Wh..." Jack blinked, looking at her more unsurely than he ever had in his entire life... "I...don't...What was...I-I...?" The words were trying to come but...b-but...she...i-it was just...different now...He barely knew how to talk to her right now...

"...I wanted to scare you." Sally admitted, playing with her hair. "I-I...was it too much? Or was it all wrong? Are you okay? ...Oh...I didn't hurt or offend you, did I?" She looked worried again. "I-I only just thought of it now. Just for fun...but I-I won't do this again, I promise!"

Jack's eye sockets popped open even wider and before he could think about it, words were flying out of his mouth in passionate surprise! "Sally, what in the world are you saying? You _SCARED_ me! You scared _ME_! I could barely breathe or think or move! I was half convinced a couple of Oogie's bugs had escaped and banded together and decided to lure me in here and trap me! The only doubt I had about that theory was that Oogie never had the talent or skill or attitude to ever frighten me at all!" Jack was starting to get himself a little worked up, and his breathing was heavy and his eyes were still wide with energy as he delivered all of this information to the woman before him! He tried to start to calm himself down now and speak a little less hysterically now, through there wasdefinitely surprise coming through still as he added...starting to gulp and look a little sheepish.

"S-Sally...I-I, um...I-I mean...o-over the years...y-you know, people have given me little fun scares but no one ever tried...not like that...I-I don't know, maybe they've always been intimidated by trying to scare the Pumpkin King...B-But you weren't...a-and you tried, and...y-you...did it..." He looked at her now with more bashfulness and more reverence than he had ever looked at her with in their entire relationship.

Sally blinked as it all sunk in then. She did...she scared him. She scared Jack! The Pumpkin King! The most frightening being in town! And SHE had scared him. She hadn't tried...well, she did, but she expected him to laugh it all off but give her credit for trying and for being creative.

But no, it was full out.

"...I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone, I promise." She looked down at the floor.

Jack blinked, never even having thought about that! Other people finding out...He felt a touch of embarrassment but then put it aside and shook his head, looking at her sincerely. "N-No, Sally, I...That's not right. You deserve to be proud of scaring people, even me. Everyone here brags about things like that and you deserve to share too. Y-You don't have to not tell just for the sake of my ego or reputation or something...A-And besides...I...m-maybe I..." he started to smile...and the smile grew... "...maybe I like being scared..." he finished quietly with a little shrug.

A little smile came to her face. "Actually, Jack...if you put it that way...maybe I don't want to brag about it now. I mean...I have to admit, as much as it feels...interesting to have scared you...I have to admit that I just don't feel right gloating about it or even sharing it like that. Could we...keep it secret, just between us?"

Jack gave a little bashful swallow and shrug. "W-Well...i-if you want to...But...for what it's worth...you should be very proud, Sally, and...and...well, I...I, um..." His smile started to get extra goofy and he was tongue-tied for a moment, thinking about what he was thinking about admitting.

"I do...and well, maybe I just want you to be proud of me for it." Sally played with her hair a bit, and then looked at him. "...You can tell me, Jack...please tell me."

A small shuddery sigh escaped Jack. How could he ever deny her sweet voice ever? "I...k-know I said...before...back in the real world...th-that it didn't matter to me that you're going to be my Queen but that you're more p-pretty than scary, a-and that's still the truth of course, b-but, I...d-don't think I ever realized this until now really, but I...think I find just a little...deep scariness in woman...sort of...rather attractive..." He looked at her with an enamored smile and scooched just a tiny bit closer on the floor.

"Oh...well...I..." Sally blushed heavily, looking away shyly. Yes, she could understand what he meant and that despite her newfound ability to suddenly scare him...at least this once, he did still find her attractive, and even more so with this new little revelation. "I can understand why you would.."

"Really...?" Jack scooched just a smidge closer to her, glancing away with a rather coy grin on his face. "Does that mean that...you find me attractive when I'm very scary..." He took one of her arms...started playing with the seams on the lower part with his bony fingertips.

"Oooh..." Sally giggled then, enjoying the familiar feel. "Well I...you know I love everything about you..." She said coyly. "But yes...you are attractive when you're scary..." She scooched closer as well. "As much as I was relieved that you were there when those men were making me uncomfortable...it was so alluring...to see you that way."

Jack trembled, a deep shuddery sigh escaping him. "A-Alluring, huh? Well, I'm...happy to know that I managed to touch such a...secretly terrifying woman. Oh and you, Sally...just now...you were almost...seductively scary...I realized you had scared me and I'd never felt so intrigued before...I'd never felt so utterly drawn toward another creature in my entire existence...I almost couldn't bear it all..." He lifted up her arm and started placing kisses upon the under side, up that half of a limb.

"Oh...well..." Sally blushed all the more, and then sighed happily at his ministrations, making her tremble a bit with pleasure. "You do...always say you're so drawn to me...um...did this really make you more intrigued...? Was it possible?"

Jack spoke between kisses, his grin only growing. "Oh I didn't think it was but of course you found a way...You found a way to make yourself even more irresistible...Oh why must you be so cruel and keep adding to the tension between us...when there's still so much time before our marriage...?...It's unfair...What's a man to do...?" He turned over her arm and started planting kisses on the underside of the lower portion now...and they were becoming at bit more fervent at this point.

"I'm sorry..." Sally continued to giggle and shudder in pleasure at his kissing along her arm, as she used her other hand to support herself on the floor and remain as upright as possible. "I suppose I underestimated how much this would make you feel in the long run..." Then again a part of her wondered if maybe, deep down, her restless spirit was trying to find some kind of way to get them closer and closer together even before they were saying their vows. But then again, she knew that would likely just mess things up.

"And now you're apologizing of all things..." Jack spoke still between kisses as he coated every inch of her arm he could find, raising it more and moving higher... "So much frightfulness and yet so much modesty...What a perfect creature I found to be my Pumpkin Queen..." He smiled more to himself, having made his way up to her shoulder at this point with kisses.

Her shoulders were bare yet again, since the nightgown she had on, was made to have off-shoulder sleeve straps, in order to expose them completely without having to lower any straps. "Awwww...Jack...you're too much..." Sally beamed, looking toward him now, and scooting a little closer along the floor.

Jack chuckled, now finished with one arm and shifting to pick up her other hand and move onto the other arm. He started by kissing the tips of the fingers of this fresh hand of hers. "I can't help myself...I utterly adore you and...especially tonight...I can't wait for the first Halloween that we're married..." He smiled a little more to himself as his kisses made their way across the back of her hand.

"Ooooh...me too, Jack..." Sally murmured sweetly, already daydreaming about it. How they'd find a new way to scare one another, and then just get lost in the passion of it...

Jack laughed a tiny bit more to himself as his kisses climbed her arm. "Well, aren't you adorably eager, my sweet Sally...Oh, or should I say from now on my spooky Sally...My princess who petrified her Pumpkin King..." One of Jack's arms slid around her waist, pulling her in as close as he could get her.

"Ooh..." Sally beamed at now being so close to him, and shuddered happily all the more, enraptured. "But I'm still sweet...aren't I?"

At her cute question, Jack, who had just finished up with the shoulder of her second arm, blinked and then looked into her eyes (which were very close to his at this point) and grinned. "Oh but of course my Sally is still sweet...extra sweet...At least, that's how she tastes to me when I give her kisses all over..." He lay his forehead against hers, his eyes full of an enamored look.

Sally's smile grew as she gazed right back at him, nuzzling her head against his lovingly, an enamoured look in her eyes. "Oh, Jack...I love you...kiss me..." She couldn't help herself, it had been over an hour since they done so!

"Why must you even ask, my frightful darling-you must know the answer will always be yes, yes, a thousand time yes..." And then instantly he had both arms wrapped fully around her and they were down on the soft rug in the middle of Sally's room and he was kissing her soft, cloth lips in the highest throes of passion he had within him.

As much as Sally was taken aback by suddenly bring thrown onto the floor completely on her back, she of course didn't let it deter the rising passion within her as she kissed back in kind, letting no shyness or uncertainty get in the hands gripped at his shoulders for leverage, arching her body slightly upward to meet along with his, moans escaping her.

Jack's breaths came quickly and heavily through his nose and he was just...It was Halloween and she had actually sparked a touch of fear in him and she was gorgeous and he loved her so and she had all but commanded him to kiss her! And now with how she was responding to him...he was starting to lose it a little, getting lost in things and everything and all of this. His arms wrapped more tightly around her, sinking into the arch of her back, and he angled his skull and kissed her with all of the romance he had to give.

Her hair splayed out all over the rug amidst their passionate little kissing romp, almost like a messy little halo, or a mess of tentacles. Now her hands moved up his neck and clutched at his jawline, applying more pressure, yet lovingly, to their kiss.

It was like she was actually grasping his mouth to bring it as much in contact with her own as possible and Jack could barely handle how intensely wonderful this all was. His sweet Sally, so very shy and modest...yet somewhere deep down, whenever he got close enough to her, a spark of something fiery and dark and passionate would rise...and he would meet it, just like he was doing now...and savor it forever...

A deep sigh escaped Sally's nose as she relaxed her grip a bit, but still kept strong. Daringly, she produced her little cloth tongue and ran them along his bony lips sweetly, quite a stark contrast to their passionate kissing to be sure! Oh, there were certainly moments that a deeper, desiring, fiery side of her would emerge, and this was surely one of them. She slowed a bit, but kept it up.

Oh Jack couldn't deny her, never ever ever...His mouth opened and he angled his head more and beckoned her tongue to enter his mouth so that they could kiss as tenderly and deeply as possible yet again on their first Halloween night together... "Mmm..." He moaned a tiny bit to let her know how much he wanted this.

Her little cloth tongue met with his longer, fork tongue and they met in a sweet little dance. Sally moaned all the more as he responded by bringing his tongue around hers, all but wrapping around it. She coursed her hands along his skull and even went as far as bringing his skull closer, melding their mouths even closer...if that was possible.

Jack danced and swirled around her mouth...His Pumpkin Princess...on Halloween...He just wanted every inch of that sweet space that he could get. And now also he was just melting on top of her thanks to her touches to his skull. His bones all but ached with heat and he almost wished a window was open at this point, despite the freezing temperatures of a late autumn night in Halloween Town. Really he just felt like he was burning into her and like she was melding into him and...like they were the same.

A louder moan escaped Sally as he explored her mouth, which she just could never help but really like. It was as if he were exploring a deeper part of her! It was moments like this, when they were lost in each other with so much love and passion, that they were married, and would be able to do whatever they wanted to each other, with no holding back. Alas, most of the tension only escalated, with no way to truly meet it halfway.

Inside, Jack was having a small personal dilemma...After all, he WAS planning to propose to her very soon...and, well, either way it was pretty obvious that they were going to marry one another one day. And...it WAS a very special night...Halloween...and maybe it would justify a very, er...'special' experience occurring... '_B-But, no...I...Th-This is just because it's the heat of the moment...Just because it's Halloween...C-Calm down...Control yourself..._' Yet, it was hard, so hard...In hopes of deterring himself from doing something big by doing a few more intense smaller things, he brought one hand down and over her shoulder and gently along her side and the curve of her body, and then back up, moving lightly up and down, just savoring her pretty shape.

Of course, Sally had been telling herself the same thing. She was almost ready to just burst and say 'Forget it, it's Halloween, we'll be married one day anyway, let's just go as far as we can go!', but stopped herself. '_It's Halloween, and it's a heated moment...we can't just do that now, not like this... Ooh...no matter how wonderful that would be... Come on, we don't even think about it on a normal basis..._'

Well, none the less, she did savour what she could. and even moaned in response to his hand sliding along her side, making her shudder a bit. Sally pulled back from their heated liplock for a moment, opening her hazed eyes a bit.

Her lips pulling away made Jack instantly start taking in heated gasps, his eyes barely opening. He opened his eye sockets, a little, looking down at her. "I...c-can't reist you sometimes...Sally...I want you...so very much..." He brought both hands up to hold her perfect shoulders again.

An understanding, albeit somewhat dazed, smile came across Sally's midnight red lips as she gazed up at him. "I want you too, Jack...you're so hard to resist, I can barely stand it sometimes..."

"W-We're...quite a combination then...aren't we?" Jack smiled a little more between pants. "A luscious rag doll...and the tall, strong skeleton who adores her...and whom she gives so much love to..."

Sally giggled a bit, bringing her hands to his shoulders. "And the luscious rag doll adores him too, and he gives her so much love that it feels to be a dream come true every day..."

A goofy smile came to Jack's face. "Oh but how can he help but love his rag doll...when everything about her sets every bone in his body aflame?" His grin picked up a little on one side.

"How can the rag doll help when her beloved makes her stuffing seem to flutter and split a seam or two?" Sally's smile picked up on one side as well.

Jack gave a little shy gulp. "N-Now, now...I-I already told you once..." he reached up a finger to play with a little seam on the upper part of her chest, "...no 'seam splitting' for now...But after we're married..." something in his grin grew a touch more devilish and he sensously dug one of his fingertips deeply into the groove of one of her seams, "...well...I don't see how splitting just a few at least could hurt...Just a few..." His eye sockets were playfully narrowed and looked right down into her eyes.

Sally's eyes went wide, and she smiled all the more, her eyes going half-lidded as she shuddered in pleasure from his gesture. "Careful then, otherwise you might make my stitches burst before we want them to."

A tiny little fake pout came to Jack's lips, though he was smirking more than anything else. "Ah..." he whispered warmly, "I see your concern...But don't you worry, my precious Pumpkin Princess..." he swirled his fingertip around individual stitches along the seam along her chest, "I'll be so extra careful with you...Nothing will happen before it's time...Oh certainly I'll tempt and tease you before then...but never too much... You're in good hands with me, dearest Sally...and so are your stitches and seams...all the pretty ones that run all over your pretty body..." his voice lowered very much as he added extra shyly, just because it was a special night, "...e-even the ones I don't get to see just yet..."

A little giggle escaped her, and she nuzzled her cheek against his sweetly, smiling all the more. "If you're going to tempt and tease me...I'll do that, too..." Now her finger traced along his chest.

A little tremor instantly went through Jack and his eye sockets went a little wide for a moment. "O-Oh, y-you...y-you don't have to...really..." he countered playfully. "U-Um...we could just...stick with me talking about every inch of you and you blushing yourself to death..."

Sally blinked and giggled, already blushing quite a bit. "Oh, really?" Her tone held a light tease to it as she smiled.

Jack shrugged, still looking at her playfully. "Well, it's just...so much easier for me when you're the one blushing and full of pleasure and moaning in happiness, and I'm the one causing it all and smiling at my handiwork...But you have your mind set on torturing me by reversing things, don't you, my spooky, sweet Sally? I can see it in your eyes..." He brought a fingertip to her chin and swirled around it delicately.

"Well, you won't let me reverse it..." Sally giggled. "But what you do to me, I'll happily do that right back..."

Jack's goofy grin grew a little. "You're too sweet to me, my Sally...But, um...if we're going to..reverse some things...and play around a little...and savor some more of our Halloween together...I think it might be better for us to pause for just a moment so that I can carry you to our bed...After all, for all we know we'll fall asleep loving each other like this and...my princess already had to sleep on the cold, hard ground at least once in her life..." (he referred to the night after last Halloween when she had brought him that basket of hers to help him figure out Christmas)... "...and that is one time too many...At least if we're in our bed, I know she'll fall asleep someplace as soft and warm and inviting as she is..." He winked down at her.

Sally blushed, but smiled all the more and kissed him once more, savouring it sweetly. "Awwww...Jack..you're always so thoughtful...I'd love that." She even giggled as he referred to it as "their" bed, and just thought of the pure joy of the feeling of falling asleep and waking up in his arms again...

Jack gave her a little kiss on the lips as well before pulling back with a smile and replying suavely, "As you wish, Pumpkin Princess..." And then he moved away from her and sat up, and the next thing she knew his arms were under her back and under her legs and he had her scooped up and was carrying her out of her room and towards his...soon to be 'their'...room... "I will never forget this Halloween, my Sally...It has been...the best Halloween I have ever had...ever." He spoke so sincerely and lovingly to her as he gazed down at her in adoration.

Touched, Sally kissed his cheek and brought her arms around his neck as she snuggled into him. "I'm so glad you've had the best Halloween, Jack...seeing you so happy on the most important night of the year in our town is such a joy. And I...well, this is only my second Halloween ever, so I don't exactly have much to compare it to, especially since up until I overheard your lament, my first had been wonderful. ...But now, really though, this has been the greatest Halloween ever for me, too. I love you, Jack...Happy Halloween..."

"Happy Halloween to you too...light of my life...Sally...dearest Sally..." he cooed tenderly before pushing open his bedroom door with his hip and spinning around, bringing both of them inside, upon which he gently tossed his dearest Sally playfully upon their bed and then climbed right in with her, hugging and snuggling and giggling with her right away and having her do the same back, neither ceasing until they wore themselves out and fell asleep in each other's arms to have scary nightmare/dreams about Halloween and being together.

And then the next morning their eyes fluttered open at almost exactly the same instant, connected as they were so deeply...Sally's eyes hazed with love and happiness...and Jack's eye sockets hazed with the same...plus an extra little glint of something though. After all...it was now officially the Christmas season...


	12. Christmas Season Part 1

**Azure129: Lol, yup, we're getting so close to Christmas! :D And yes, this chapter has some 'intensity' in it but not how you think—just read, I promise we still keep it classy ;)**

**Nintendo: CHRISTMAS! ...Well, almost! These next chapters will chronicle the Christmas season! OwO**

**WARNING: Sexual content! Nothing graphic or lemony. It's very light lime.**

* * *

><p>There was a deep winter chill in the air, the year was coming to a close...and Jack Skellington had a special glint in his eye sockets, which could only mean one thing...It was Christmas Time! Yes, it was Christmas Time and now Jack and all of Halloween Town could celebrate it clear and free without any danger or bad consequences! It was theirs to have fun with but this time around in the right way, and Jack had turned into quite a little bustling Christmas bee! He had been to visit Santa almost every other day for a little while, he had been delicately decorating everything around Halloween Town in red and green and even silver tinsel too, and every time he saw anyone anywhere he would smile widely and wave and say 'Merry Christmas!' with so much joy and eagerness!<p>

Right now though he was taking a small break from his rounds throughout the town to just sit on his couch and try his best to cut folded up paper to have it turn into snowflakes...although, sadly, much like last year around this time, no matter how he cut things...always a spider...Sometimes a spider in a snowflake as opposed to a web but still...always somehow a spider. Still, he had to smile just a little at the irony. He sighed. "Some things never change, I suppose..."

"Arf!" Zero came out from his room, holding a candy cane in his mouth, and also wearing a jingle bell on his collar, which jingled lightly as he floated along.

The front door opened, letting in a chill, along with blowing snowflakes. Sally appeared in the doorway a few moments later, with snow in her hair and wearing a winter cloak similar to her regular one.

"It started to snow while I was out." She hid some bags and boxes behind her back, smiling sheepishly.

Jack looked to her with a smile and did his best not to chuckle as he stood up, grinning at her and looking her over. "I can see that...Ooo and what does my prettiest little snowman have there, hmm...?" Jack raised part of his brow curiously and began to approach her coyly.

"Nothing in particular." Sally took off her hat, and shook her head a bit like a dog. She removed her snow shoes (not really snow shoes, but shoes she made for winter), and then her coat, hanging it up, and then unraveling her scarf. "But um...I do have something for you. Just a moment." She put the bags away, and then came back with a single box. "I made it for you...um...if you would still want one, even for just the fun of it."

Jack blinked at her curiously and then smiled down at the little box. "Really...for me? I...Thank you, Sally..." He looked at her with a warm smile. "I just wish I had an early Christmas gift to give to you in return." He took the little box from her, starting to unwrap it.

"Don't be silly." Sally waved it off, smiling. "Yes, I was originally going to wait until Christmas to give it to you...but...well, I suppose it felt more fitting for you to have it before...again, if you want it." She brought her hands behind her back and smiled at him shyly.

Jack finished unwrapping things and then opened the box...And then his eye sockets lit up about as much as they possibly could. He reached inside and pulled out a single lovely red and white item. "Sally...you made me a...Sandy Claws hat...I...I...Oh!" And instantly his arms were around her and he had her lifted off from the floor and he was spinning her around giddily, the hat still in one of his hands. "Thank you!"

Beaming, glad that he liked it, Sally giggled and brought her arms around him as she laughed at how he was spinning her around like this, which he always did when he was really happy. "Oh, you're welcome! I...well, know how you felt bad about having it destroyed last year...and well, I thought to make you something nice like this..." She giggled.

Jack just chuckled, finally setting her back down to look at her with a smile. "You are...so considerate, my darling Sally. Thinking about how sad I was that your full Sandy Claws outfit got destroyed...Thank you so very much. I adore it." Jack popped the hat onto the top of his skull and looked at her with a bashful smile. "I'll wear it for the whole Christmas season...I don't even care if anyone teases me about it and what I did last Christmas-all that matters is that I'm wearing something made by the delicate hands of my sweetest Sally." He winked at her.

"Awwww..." Sally cooed, touched, and gave him a hug of her own. "You don't have to, Jack...but that's so sweet of you...thank you too." She kissed him on the cheek.

Jack's smile instantly got goofy at her little kiss. "Aww, S-Sally...I...I-I try..." He shrugged bashfully. "A-And besides, this hat is the perfect thing to make up for the fact that I...well, I was trying to decorate the house with paper snowflakes but..." Jack gave a little shrug again and gestured behind him to the couch and coffee table covered in crumpled up cut up paper balls and sighed, "...every piece of paper I fold and cut up comes out with a spider on it..." He grinned sheepishly, looking back to her. "I really am destined to be only the King of Pumpkins and nothing else, aren't I?" He did his best not to chuckle.

"Probably. But...at least you still try." Sally kissed him on the cheek sweetly. "And you do get credit for doing your best. Oooh! That reminds me Jack...I have some things I made that I want to show you."

Jack blinked, overcome both with goofiness and curiosity. "Really? Even more surprises all for me? And what wonderful thing have I done to deserve all of this?" He chuckled a little.

"I think...if I counted the ways...we would be here all night." Sally giggled, looking outside for a moment at the falling snow. "I'll be right back..." She went into her room, half-closing the door.

A minute or so later, she came back out, holding up a dress she'd made. It was red and green, with the top half being red, and the skirt being green, with some visible stitches along either end, along with a white trim. The sleeves were long, and the neckline was round and would wrap snugly yet loosely around her neck.

"I made a dress for the Christmas season...do you like it?" She asked with a smile.

Jack's eye sockets went a little wide and his jaw actually fell. This might have sounded silly but...well...he liked Sally so very much...and he liked Christmas so very much...and seeing them combined in such a way as this...sort of set something off in him. He gulped. "I-I...uh...y-yes, I l-love it! Heh..." he sort of squeaked out with a nervous smile and swallow.

A soft blush coated her cheeks as she smiled more. "Really? You do?" Well, she was sure he would like it, since not one article of clothing she had made for herself ever did get a dislike. But to hear this right out, especially when it came to Christmas, which aside from Halloween, was dear to his heart...made her melt. She then reached for something else, a little Mrs. Claus hat. "I also made a little hat for it...Mrs. Claus has a hat of her own, doesn't she? So I made one like it."

Jack gulped again. Now she was talking about herself as though she were his Mrs. Claus, all for himself. "Y-Yes, the hat...Sh-She does have a hat...You...Y-You look like a...very cute version of Christmas, Mrs. Skelli-u-uh, S-Sally...!" He would have blushed if he could have at that little slip up of his.

Sally giggled, and gave him a hug. "Jack, you can call me that if you want...even if we're not quite married yet." She kissed him on the cheek, and then disappeared back into her room for a moment.

Jack's eye sockets just went very wide. He...He could really call her that already? It sent a little tremor through him. And now she had disappeared again...What would she come out with this time? The anticipation made his bones tremble.

Sally came back a few moments later, holding a red bundle. "First off, I made this for you, too. It's a robe." She held it out to him, smiling.

Jack blinked a few times and then approached her, looking rather shy as he reached his hand out to take the garment...The garment she had made with her own two hands...for him to wear at night...even in bed...And it felt so soft and plush. He let the rob unfold and looked at it-it was a rich red color and thick and warm looking...He imagined it would be the coziest thing ever to wear. "Oh...Sally...thank you so very much..." He looked at her with a bashful little smile, folding up his robe again. "It's beautiful..."

"You're welcome so much..." Sally brought her hands behind her back, giggling as she blushed a bit. "I...well...saw how much you liked the one I made for you before, and I thought it would be nice for you to have one to wear for the Christmas season...Ooh, and one more thing." She smiled more, and then went back into her room.

She came back a few moments later, now holding up a longer garment. "I'm sure this is quite familiar-looking, right?"

It was! She held up a female nightgown version of his pajamas! The same colour, the same fabric, long sleeves, and long in length, more than likely to cover her little feet when she'd wear it. It even had four buttons down from the collar!

"I know it's silly...to wear matching clothing...but I couldn't help it..." She admitted sheepishly.

Jack tilted his head to the side as he looked at this newest nightgown of hers. But then he just smiled and even chuckled a little. "Oh Sally...it's the cutest thing I've ever heard of in my entire life!" He approached her and reached out to gently touch the fabric of her latest creation. "O-Of course though, I...will miss your...more summery nightgowns...a little..." His smile became a little sheepish. "There's just something about...short skirts, after all...But this is lovely while I wait for the warmer months to come back." He winked at her.

Sally giggled, blushing all the more. "I had a feeling you'd say that... Um...but I'm glad this will suffice until it gets warm again."

With a tiny gulp Jack reached up and gently touched one or two of the buttons near the top of her new nightgown. "Oh, yes...it'll...suffice, I'm sure..." he replied shyly with a glint of something in his eye sockets.

Giggling more, Sally smiled more and went back to her room to put it away. She came back out, and brought her hands behind her back. "Jack...I...um...had an idea...for something we could do if you wanted."

"Really?" Jack's smile picked up on one side. "What is it, Sally?"

"I've read in some Christmas stories...about how they sometimes go out to find or buy a tree." Sally said softly, looking outside again at the falling snow, transfixed by it. "...And I...well...wanted to know if maybe you, me and Zero could go out...and find a tree, bring it back here...and decorate it?" She asked hopefully.

Jack's eye sockets went completely wide and his mouth went into a small 'o'. "You...want to get a Christmas tree...with me? You...really do?"

"Yes, I would..." Sally said softly, looking down shyly. "I'd love to go out and find a tree with you, Jack..."

Something in Jack just...burst! "Oh...Oh yes, let's go right now!" he announced and instantly he had her in his arms and he was covering her face with kisses of happiness and gratefulness! "I love, love, _love you_! Love you so much...Let's go get a tree and decorate it and sit by it every night, just you and me and Zero-our whole little perfect family!"

"Ooh-Jack..." Sally giggled happily, holding on to him for leverage. "I love you too... All right then, let's go! Zero!"

"Arf!" Zero immediately floated over to them, wagging his sheet happily.

"Come on boy, we're all going for a walk to find a tree."

"Arf!"

Jack laughed merrily, looking to the little dog as he held Sally. "Yes, come on, boy, you can light the way through the snow for us." He winked at Zero and then turned back to Sally. "And Sally...my Sally...you have the most splendid ideas...And I'm sure we'll find a perfect tree for our happy home." He winked.

"I...I try, Jack...and I really liked the idea of going out there, through the snow and finding a tree...it seemed so...well, peaceful." Sally murmured a bit dreamily. "Shall we?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, let's. Besides, this'll give me a chance to wear my Santa hat." He chuckled a little.

"Absolutely!" Sally beamed, and pulled away, going to re-gear herself, pulling on her scarf, shoes and cloak. "And um, it looks very nice on you, too..." She added, blushing.

Jack's grin picked up considerably on one side as he moved toward the door, pulling his hat snuggly over as much of his skull as possible to keep himself extra warm. "Oh...th-thank you..." He reached the door and opened it, bowing low and gesturing forward. "Ladies first..." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Jack..." Sally giggled, smiling back and stepping outside onto the front step. She checked for ice, making sure there was none, and then took one step down, turning to wait for Jack to come out.

Jack followed her with Zero following in tow and the two shut the door behind them. Jack smiled warmly at her. "Well, let's go then, Sa-Oh!" Jack binked and wiped snow from his face that had instantly landed there courtesy of a snowball smacking him right in the skull!

"Bullseye!" a little voice piped up from behind a snowbank and Jack looked over to see Shock along with Lock and Barrel and a bunch of pre-packed snowballs around them laughing to themselves and smirking at him.

"Alright! We got him!" Lock announced proudly!

"Yeah!" Barrel nodded happily. "Ooo and look, Jack's got a Santa hat again-are you going to steal Christmas again, Jack? Should we get the sack and the bathtub and kidnap Sandy Claws again?" The three kids burst into laughter.

Jack just blinked...and then cleared his throat and smiled just a little sheepishly. "Very funny, children..." he called out to them, doing his best to maintain hiw dignity. "No, I think we can skip that this year, though your offer is duly noted and appreciated." He laughed a little to himself.

"One two three on Sally!" Barrel tossed a snowball at her, hitting her in the side.

"Oh!" Sally jumped a bit.

"You say that when you find someone playing Hide and Shriek, idiot!" Shock smacked him with her hat.

Jack couldn't help laughing a little bit, though he did his best to keep his voice with the children at least somewhat serious. "Children, now first of all don't hit each other-it's Christmas, after all! And second of all, now good little boys and girls don't pelt princesses with snowballs...at least not every day...and only good little boys and girls get the best presents from Santa. And trust me, he knows who's naughty and nice." Jack winked. "So just keep that in mind, alright?" He smiled at the children.

"Say what? That's crazy!" Lock said in protest. "How could Sandy Claws possibly know?"

"He has his ways, children." Sally agreed, smiling. "He makes a list, and he checks it twice, he'll know if you've been naughty or nice. And he knows when you're asleep or awake." She began to hum the _Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town!_ tune a bit.

"Whoa! That's scary!" Shock said. "..Um...heh...you know we were just having fun!"

"Y-Yeah! Fun!" Barrel nodded rapidly.

"Mmm hmm..." Jack grinned a lot more at children, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, either way, Santa sees everything...even more than I do...Even more than Sally does, actually, which is saying quite a lot since she's always so on top of you children...So always be on your best behavior, especially around this time of year. Besides, you three still have some things to make up to him what with the kidnapping incident last year...and sending him to Oogie Boogie, which was all your idea entirely." He was doing his best not to laugh at having fun with the kids like this.

Lock, Shock and Barrel all gulped, turning a little pale simultaneously and their eyes going wide at the same time.

"AHA! But YOU were the one who asked us to kidnap him!" Lock pointed out suddenly.

"But he also said for you to leave that no account Oogie Boogie _out of it_." Sally countered, giggling. "And didn't he also say to see that he was comfortable?"

"H-H-H-H-How did you know that?" Barrel blinked.

"First, he told me. Second, I was there when you brought him here in person."

"See, Sally does know everything," Jack couldn't help but quipping, crossing his arms over his chest and pointing to her with one of his thumbs. "And yes, she's right, you three were the biggest cost of his distress...You know, when Santa comes on Christmas Eve night to leave you presents you're supposed to leave him cookies and milk in exchange...I'd recommend you three leave him some exceptionally delicious cookies and no tricks or bugs or things that blow up, alright?" '_Good,_' he couldn't help but think to himself in a touch of relief, '_I was looking for a way to nip that potential problem in the bud of those three trying to prank Santa if he visited them...Perfect._'

Lock, Shock and Barrel looked to each other and then whispered some things, then they cleared their throats and turned back to Jack.

Shock spoke up for the group. "The idiots and I have decided we'll take your advice, Jack...but...well..." she cleared her throat a little sheepishly, "We...can't really bake...a-at least not exploding and normal stuff, so..."

"So if Sally'll help us bake something before Christmas..." piped up Lock.

"...Then we can make things up to Santa," finished Barrel with a sheepish smile and shrug.

"Ooh, that's a lovely idea!" Sally smiled, nodding. "All right, well, we're going out to get a tree right now...So, perhaps this afternoon, I'll teach you three how to make cookies the 'normal' way."

The three kids exchanged conversation once more before Shock spoke up for them.

"We accept! This afternoon, at three! Sharp!"

"All right then." Sally giggled, nodding. "This afternoon at three is fine."

Jack smiled more at the little exchange. It really was so sweet. "Alright, children, we'll all see you then...But for now..." he took Sally's hand and bent low, speaking charmingly to her, "...dearest Sally, let's go get our tree, shall we?"

Instantly the three children were gagging and rolling their eyes. "Ugh, they're flirting again!" "It NEVER ends!"

"Jack, haven't you just asked her to marry you yet?" The last one was Shock, raising an eyebrow at him amidst her disgust.

Sally giggled and couldn't help blush as she playfully jumped for joy, just to tease the kids. Little jumps, of course.

Lock and Barrel stared at her before snickering.

"Hey yeah, that's true! Are you EVER going to ask her to marry you?" Lock agreed, smirking.

"It's been years!" Barrel waved his little arms.

Shock smacked him upside the head. "It's only been a year, dummy!"

"Now now children..." Sally said, still giggling. "Never mind that now." She turned to Jack and smiled all the more. "Let's go get our tree, dearest Jack..." To further tease flirt, she shimmied up beside him and snuggled into his side.

"Oh come on!"

"Why?"

Jack, not expecting this little movement of hers, first straightened up entirely as a little tremor passed through him...but then his spine slumped a bit and he relaxed against her. "O-Oh, um...yes...let's go...dearest, dearest...dearest Sally..." he cooed her name and all the 'dearest's ' that went with it, just loving whenever she called him 'dearest Jack.' He cleared his throat and addressed the children, though he was still looking mostly at Sally. "Goodbye for now, you three...Entertain yourselves, please, until we get back...and not with anything dangerous or destructive or I'll make sure to pop in every few minutes while you bake to tell my Sally how she's sweeter than all the sugar and cookies in the world." He chuckled a little and tapped Sally's nose as he started to lead her along with him through the snow.

"Ugh," Shock rolled her eyes as they left, and then turned to her two companions, raising her voice to make sure Jack and Sally would hear as she smirked and added, "I bet Jack's too afraid to ask Sally to marry him!" She laughed a little and so did the boys.

"Oooh, I never thought of that..." added Lock with a smirk. "And of course we all know Sally's too shy and afraid to ask him herself." He snorted with laughter and so did Barrel as he nodded in agreement.

Unable to help herself, Sally looked over her shoulder at them with a smile. "You caught us, children. We're going to elope right this minute. Bye now!"

"Aha! You were wrong! She said they're gonna elope!" Barrel grinned smugly.

"She was kidding, you dope! Sally would never say that, especially not like that and not out loud if it were true!" Shock rolled her eyes. "Get a clue!"

"Arf!" Said Zero as he led the way for his master and mistress, and made a noise that sounded like he was laughing.

Jack just went wide eyed for a moment, almost stumbling in his steps, and then he cleared his throat and looked over at Sally, speaking quietly so that the children wouldn't hear. "S-Sally...don't tell them we're eloping..." he smiled goofily, "...We'll never hear the end of it from them...A-And also...perhaps you shouldn't put ideas into my head..." he added bashfully... Meanwhile, behind them, the three kids just started off into a chorus of 'Jack and Sally, scaring in a tree!' and then ran off together.

"I couldn't help it." Sally giggled, blushing a bit. "I just wanted to tease them a bit."

"Y-Yes, well...now you've teased me into a whole new realm of daydreams that I have to resist...Running off all of a sudden to marry my sweet Sally..." He smiled goofily, looking forward with hazed over eye sockets as he walked with her and held her close, "It...certainly has its appeal..." He chuckled a little to himself.

"Oh dear..." Sally giggled and snuggled in closer. "Perhaps I should watch what I say, because I might just get those silly ideas all the more myself."

Jack's eye sockets lit up a little. "Oh, you'll let us run off to elope? Well, that sounds intriguing...I'd like nothing more I think than to wake up finding that you had sleep walked me into the hinterlands to head for Santa to have him marry us right away." He winked at her.

"Jack! That's just silly! ...I'd wait until you were awake first!" Sally laughed, holding her stomach with her other hand as she doubled over slightly.

"Arf!" Zero then nudged them lightly to get their attention. "Arf! Arf!"

"Hmm...what is it, boy?" Jack asked, though his voice sounded dazed and he was mostly just looking at Sally and all of her adorableness.

"Arf!" Zero whined lightly.

"Awww...I think he wants to play fetch." Sally giggled, and looked up at the sky at the falling snow. "Then again, it is the first time we have been out all together since it started snowing..."

"Arf?" Zero whined.

Jack nodded, looking to the little dog. "Oh of course, Zero. Fetch it is!" Smiling a little bashfully he reached up to his shirt and undid a couple of buttons in the middle. Then he cleared and throat and put his arms behind his back shyly. "W-Will, um...will you do the honors, dearest, Sally?" he asked sweetly, his eye sockets half lidded as he looked at her.

"Oh! Of course..." Sally blushed and nodded. Yes, she was a little more than used to this, Jack asking her to remove and replace his rib bones for Zero to fetch, but it did still take her aback sometimes, to see his exposed bones like this... She approached closer, holding his shoulder with one hand, reaching in with the other to gingerly remove one of his ribs, this time on the left (his right) side. Taking hold of one, she carefully wiggled it, gently tugging it, until it snapped and cracked free. She withdrew her hand, holding the bone securely. Then she smiled, and nuzzled it lightly to tease him before she turned to Zero.

"Here you go, boy! Go get it!" She threw it a few feet away into the snow, laughing as Zero chased after it.

Jack was just kind of standing there, slumped a little in happiness...And then she had even gone and nuzzled his bone like that before tossing it for Zero...It made him think of her nuzzling all of his bones one day...Her light little touch everywhere upon him... 'N-No...t-try and stop that...N-Now's certainly not the time...M-Maybe later when you sleep, you'll dream of...well...you know...' He tremored a little.

"Jack? You all right?" Sally turned back to him with a smile, bringing her hands behind her back.

Jack swallowed. "I...I-I've said it before and I'll say it again...You are...very...good with bones, my Pumpkin Princess..." He chuckled a little, doing his best to straighten up.

Sally giggled, blushing a bit. "Well...I am your lover and you're a skeleton...I think it should be essential that I'm good with handling bones, don't you think?"

Jack went just about as bashful as could be and looked down and to the side with his hands clasped in front of himself. "I-I-I s-suppose..." was all he managed with a shy little swallow.

"And...um...well, I being a rag doll...you've certainly gotten very good at stitching..." Sally came a little closer, smiling sweetly. "Sure...we can keep ourselves together just fine...but it is always a nice reassurance to know that the one we love can still help us out."

Jack nodded, barely glancing at her eyes... "Oh yes, I...knowing you're there...that you'll put me back together if anything of me falls apart...is a joy...And I'm so happy it's the same for you, Sally...And...I'm very happy you think I've gotten good at stitching...and...also good with handling stitches too, I hope..." He leaned in a little closer and reached out and tapped a seam on the corner of her mouth before pulling back his hand and smiling more.

"Oh yes, you're very good at handling them well..." Sally giggled.

"Arf!" Zero came back with the bone in his mouth, laying it at their feet and wagging a corner of his sheet, panting with his tongue sticking out.

Jack's smile at her grew. "Good...Thank you..." Then he let out a little sigh and turned back to Zero. He picked up the bone. "Alright, here you go, boy." He held the bone up high and tossed it, upon which Zero went after it. Jack chuckled and took Sally's hand to lead them walking onward.

Some time later, they went down Spiral Hill (unable to help having a moment of a brief reminisce...), and soon came into the Hinterlands, where they decided to find their tree. With the snow falling, the snow on the ground, it made quite a lovely image, albeit slightly creepy, of the haunted forest.

It was quite a nice walk, just three of them together, with Zero leading the way...what could go wrong?

Well, for one, Sally tripped and fell down into the snow.

"Oh my! ...Oooh...wait..." She then proceeded to make a snow angel, giggling. "Look! I'm making a snow angel!"

"Arf!" Zero floated over next to her face, nudging her lightly to make sure she was okay.

Jack's smile grew into a grin and then instantly he was kneeling in the snow beside her looking down at her adoringly and gently touching her face with the back of his hand. "Well, you were always an angel to me...snow or not." He winked at her and chuckled a little.

Giggling, Sally blushed all the more, and not just from the cold. "Awwww...Jack..." She beamed. "An angel?"

"Of course..." He leaned down closer to her, "You appeared all of a sudden by miracle...you watched over me and saved me...you're innocent and kind and good...and you're beautiful enough to have come from the heavens...An angel..."

"Awww...well...I'm glad to have been your angel, Jack..." She cooed sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes cutely, and then held out her hand. "Help me up, please?"

Jack smiled a lot more. "As you wish..." And then of course he totally ignored her outstretched hand...and settled on actually picking her up fully from the ground and cradling her, an arm underneath her legs and another behind her back."

"Oh!" Sally squealed in surprise, blinking. Then she settled and giggled, snuggling into him. "Jack...I should have known you'd do that..."

"I know," he couldn't help but reply in a deep voice with a little smirk. "It's always on my mind after all. Plus you're very fun to hold. Now come on...I'll carry you through the forest and then you find a nice try and then I'll put you down and we'll cut it down and I'll carry it back to our lovely home, alright?"

"All right..." Sally giggled, bringing her arms around his neck and nuzzling her cheek against his. "Let's go then."

"Arf!" Zero nuzzled against Sally for a moment, and then zipped on ahead, his nose glowing as he led them down the path.

Jack walked after him, holding her closely and securely, nuzzling into her as well. "So...I got you your Christmas presents, my Sally..." Jack whispered eventually with a smile, "I hope you like them."

"Oooh..." Sally giggled. "I'm very certain I will, Jack... And I got yours, as well...I hope you'll like them, too..." She kissed his cheek sweetly. "It'll...ooh...it'll be our first true Christmas together, won't it? I'm so excited..."

He smiled more at her cute beaming face. "I'm excited too, my darling. And yes...it'll be our first Christmas...well, not together, but...our first Christmas where I don't spend half of it trying to be something I'm not and the other half in shock that you loved me...and that I loved you too."

"That's true, you're right...and I won't spend half of it worrying about you and an impending doom...and then the other half trying to take in the fact you loved me without fainting..." She giggled, nuzzling their cheeks. "You know...I haven't had one vision at all. By the looks of it, Christmas will be wonderful this year."

Jack's smile was just about ready to bust his skull in half and there was even a little glint in his eye sockets. "Well, if my Princess Sally says so then I know for certain that it must be true..." He chuckled and winked down at her sweetly.

"That's good to know..." Sally winked back, beaming all the more. She looked around the forest some more, exhaling as she took in the lovely sight around them.

But then, somewhere up ahead...there was something amiss!

Because sitting nearby, amidst the dead trees...was a different tree. It was tall, fairly thick, and green.

"Jack! Look at that!" Sally pointed toward it.

Jack looked forward to where she was pointing and blinked and paused in his walking. It was a Christmas tree...an actual living one here on the outskirts of the forest! What luck! He beamed! '_Perhaps Santa was kind enough to sprinkle a few of the seeds for those trees overhead when he gave us snow last Christmas, or maybe they were stuck to his clothes when the children brought him here and they fell out along the way back to town._' Whatever case there was a Christmas tree and they were so happy to have found it. "Come on, Sally, let's go get it!" And with that Jack was instantly bounding away toward the large, green figure, still holding Sally snugly in his arms.

"How amazing, a living tree, perfect for Christmas!" Sally beamed, holding on tightly as she could. "Just like in those pictures...I never would've thought..."

Jack chuckled. "Maybe it's a Christmas miracle...just like my little Christmas angel..." He nuzzled her a little as they got close to the tree.

"Oh..." Sally giggled bashfully. and nuzzled their cheeks appreciatively.

They finally reached the three. From up close, it was fairly tall, just barely a bit taller than Jack, and it was thick, but not too much. It was a fur tree, by the looks of it, with nice branches and leaves, and completely bare. Just begging to be decorated.

"Wow...Jack, it's beautiful..." Sally reached out to touch it gently. "It's perfect!"

"Arf!" Zero circled it a few times, sniffing it, and then nodding his approval.

Jack finally placed Sally down. He looked at her with a smile. "Yes, it's beautiful...Shall we take it home, my Sally?" He chuckled a little.

"Oh yes, we should!" Sally admired it some more, approaching it and feeling its branches. "I think it would fit just fine at home..."

Jack nodded. "Alright then, darling...let's see..." He reached deep into his jacket and from an inside pocket pulled out a very small axe made out of a piece of flat, sharpened stone attached to a small, thin, short tree branch to be used as a handle. "Ah here we go. I'll cut it down and then we can take it back. Just be careful and stand far enough back from the tree, Sally...I don't want to take the chance of you getting hurt when it falls, alright?" He approached the tree.

"All right, Jack." Sally nodded and walked off a few feet away, out of range, with Zero at her side to keep her safe in case.

Jack got onto his knees on the ground and began to cut away at the base of the tree, slowly and carefully, yet putting a fair amount of strength into it to get the job done efficiently. Slowly but surely, it was coming along. "Almost there, Sally..." he called over his shoulder with a smile as he plowed onward.

"You're doing great, Jack!" Sally called back, waving and smiling in encouragement.

"Arf!" Zero barked in agreement.

Jack cut through a little bit more and then finally made the final clean slice through the tree upon which he backed away from it as it fell into the snow away from him. He stood up and replaced the little axe into his jacket interior pocket, and then he moved over to the tree and lifted it up, holding it on his back. He smiled over at Sally. "I'm sorry, my darling, but I'm afraid you'll have to walk just this once while I carry the tree...Is that alright, fair Princess?" He smiled a little more.

"Of course, Jack." Sally waved it off. "Do you...need any help at all? Is there anything I can do?"

Jack shook his head. "No, no, no...I can handle it, I'm sure..." He did his best to adjust the tree a little, though it was quite heavy. He considered-he didn't want to ask her to help him...He knew it was silly but she was his pretty Sally and he was supposed to be her 'big, strong Jack'...He'd feel strange asking her to carry half a tree, no matter how much more practical it might be. But also...it really was rather a long walk back home and a tree was such a big and awkward thing to carry... He sighed... '_How to get something so very big and Christmassy from here to town-_' He paused...then smlled...then tried not to laugh. Then he put down the tree for a moment, balancing it on its stem on the ground as he held it up, and he looked and whistled to Zero. "Zero, boy, come here!"

"Arf!" Zero barked and flew over to him with a smile.

Jack whispered something into his ear to which Zero smiled and nodded, and then the little dog quickly flew off over the woods and across the winter night sky.

"Jack?" Sally came over to him, looking concerned. "What are you doing? Is it really too much for you...?"

Jack blinked at her cute little face of concern and then walked towards her, gently laying down the tree in the snow, and smiled at her. "Well, to lift, no, it's fine, but...it really is a rather long and chilly walk back to our house...And I, well..." he sighed and glanced down a little, "I know it's rather absurb but I would feel so very funny asking you to carry something so very large as half a tree so..." he looked back up to her and shrugged, "I asked Zero to fly back to town really quickly and to find Lock, Shock and Barrel, and to ask them to send their walking bathtub out here to pick up the tree for us and bring it back to town. We can either wait here for it to come and then follow it back ourselves or head back home now and the bathtub should meet us back at the house with the tree within the hour-Zero will guide it. Which one would you like to do?" he asked pleasantly.

"Oh, well... Um..." Sally considered for a moment, unsure. "Gosh...this is quite a decision..."

Jack blinked. "It's alright, Sally, you can pick...either way we'll end up with our lovely tree in our lovely home...Once we have it decorated and night falls I'll sit with you by it brush out your hair and sip eggnog with you while we sing Christmas carols together..." He winked at her.

"Oh, Jack...that will be wonderful...I've been imagining that for quite a while..." Sally admitted, now walking over to him and bringing her arms around his neck.

Jack swallowed, his eye sockets going wide in surprise for a moment...before melting back into his half lidded gaze. "Really? Well...what a coincidence...So, yes...your hair...eggnog...carols...And did you...have anything in mind...for after?" His arms slipped around her waist.

"I don't know...I might...um...what about you?" Sally looked up at him with dazed, loving, half-lidded eyes and a lovesick smile.

"O-Oh, well...I might have some things in mind too...my little Christmas candy corn...So sweet and so yuletide festive...and yet underneath it all so very spooky...and all of it making you so very alluring..." He let out a dreamy sigh and pulled her in fully against him. "But yes...I do have...an idea or two in mind...for us alone by the fire and our tree at night together...little things involving your seams and such." He winked at her.

"Oooh...do you now? Well...I might have something too, my handsome tall candy cane..." Sally cooed sweetly, giggling. "But please, tell me what you have in mind, darling..."

"W-Well..." he was starting to lose it a little, barely able to feel the cold anymore, "I would start by touching you gently...then kissing you sweetly...then cooing to you all that's lovely about you...and I would kiss you for hours...and hours...because I love Christmas and I love you, and the combination would just...melt an old Pumpkin King like me inside...and every place I kissed on you would taste sweet as sugar plums..." He cooed all of that so very gently.

"Ooooh...well Jack..." Sally giggled quite a bit and pressed a little closer, unable to help herself. "If it means we can share the holiday season together like this, that would be wonderful..."

"Really?" Jack's grin picked up more on one side. "Well, then..." his voice was deep as he moved closer to her...gently managing to slip an arm around her, resting the bony fingers of his hand gently on her waist and hip, "Here's to this holiday season...and many many many more to come...and coming home every night out of the cold and snow...to warm each other up..." He reached up with his free hand and gently twirled his fingers around a strand or two of her hair.

Sally giggled, gently kneading his spine with her gloved fingers. "I do like the sound of that too, Jack... I'll certainly greet you with a lot of love and warm your bones..." She purred sweetly.

Jack's bones were already warming considerably at this point. "O-Oh, I...I'll look forward to that...And I'll warm ever little stitch of you, my Sally...my intoxicating Sally...especially when we're married..." He added the last part in a whisper.

"Jack...you're just getting me more eager for that..." Sally smiled meaningfully.

"Okay, okay! Break it up! We come to help and we see THIS? Come on!"

"Arf!"

Right behind them was Lock, Shock and Barrel with their walking tub, along with some ropes.

Jack just let out a sigh, shaking his skull a little. "Children, you'd think you would be used to it by now..." He chuckled a little and then placed a kiss on Sally's forehead and gently let her go and moved away from her. He looked to the kids. "Thank you three for coming here and helping us. Perhaps there'll be some extra special things for you all in your stockings this year." He winked at them.

"Hey, we have to do SOMETHING so Sandy Claws doesn't give us coal!" Lock shrugged.

"Yeah yeah, sure..." Shock waved it off. "So let's get this tree tied on!"

"We can do it!" Barrel declared, waving one of the ropes.

Jack chuckled and gave them a little bow. "I have complete confidence in you three. Actually...if you children wouldn't mind doing us one more service...perhaps you could take the tree back on your own and let me and Sally have a little walk...alone?" He smiled down at them.

Shock sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh brother, I saw that coming a mile away..."

"I didn't." Said Barrel.

"Shut up, man!" Lock smacked him.

"Oh no, children. That's naughty behaviour." Sally said scoldingly. "Don't worry, you three will be rewarded for your help once we make those cookies. We'll make enough so you can have some, too."

"Whoa! Really?"

Jack nodded, seconding Sally's offer. "That's right, nice, fresh Christmas cookies...and all you have to do is have your tub bring our tree back to our house-what do you say?"

"...Guess it'd be another point to add to getting on Sandy's good list." Shock shrugged.

"And we'd get some cookies of our own..." Lock surmised.

"And pizza!" Barrel added.

Both Lock and Shock just stared at him weirdly.

"...What? I like pizza."

"I do, too." Sally giggled. "All right then, children. We can help you lift the tree onto the tub, and hold it while tying it down."

The kids exchanged glances, shrugging.

"Sure, we could use a hand, making sure everything's steady!"

"Oh allow me..." Jack offered graciously and then he easily lifted up the tree and placed it gently in the tub and held it down. "Alright, children, now tie down the tree please so that it's definitely secure." The kids nodded and did so and then Jack stood up and brushed off his hands and smiled at the sight of the tree ready to go.

"Alright, Lock, Shock, Barrel, we'll see you back at the house! And thank you again!" He gave them a wave.

"Awesome!" The kids then proceeded to tie the ropes on and around the tub so the tree would be fastly secured.

"Zero, do let us know if anything happens, okay?" Sally patted the little dog's head.

"Arf!" Zero nodded, and floated back to rejoin the kids, as part of the agreement to help make sure the tree was brought back safely.

"Yes, kids, be careful and if anything happens send Zero back to us!" Jack called with a wave to them all. "Oh...and children...?" he added, trying not to smile too much.

The three kids topped and turned back to him. "Yes, Jack?" they all said in unison.

Jack just let out a sigh and shook his head. "On your way back, please don't turn the tree into an exploding tree set to go off on Christmas morning or something. Alright?"

The three children laughed. "Oh Jack, you're so suspicious sometimes..." Shock replied playfully.

"Yeah, come on, Jack, we're better than that!" threw in Lock.

"Yeah, and besides we already had plans to send you an exploding present!" Barrel added proudly, which was quickly followed by his friends elbowing him and telling him to shut up as the kids started out upon their trip.

Jack just chuckled a little to himself and shook his head at them as he watched them go. "We really must make sure any visits they have with any of our children are supervised...Otherwise everything in our house will start randomly exploding." He laughed a little more to himself and turned back to Sally.

"I suppose that's true. And neither of them had anything crossed, so I think it's safe." Sally giggled.

Jack just smiled more at her giggling. "Well, shall we head back home then ourselves, Sally, or did you have any other place you wanted to go...or would you like to just linger here...me and my pretty snow angel..." He winked at her.

"No, we can go..." Sally smiled and winked in return. "Let's go home."

Jack smiled more at her. "When we get there...and the tree's there...after the cookies...could we trim the tree together, Sally? And make hot chocolate with marshmallow things and eggnog and...sit under mistletoe...maybe?" he asked cutely.

"You're too much, Jack...but of course... Although I might just have to fill the entire house with mistletoe hanging everywhere..." Sally winked, giggling as she smiled coyly.

Jack blinked, a touch of fluster overtaking him for a moment. "E-E-Everywhere?" he asked with a touch of a squeak to his voice and a little gulp.

"Oh dear...and I haven't even told you yet that I...have something special for later." Sally giggled, covering her mouth with her gloved hands. "And you're already flustered...oh dear, what will I do with you?"

Her continued pursuance of all her cute flirtyness wasn't helping Jack get any less flustered. The tables had definitely turned in her favor now and he sort of felt at her mercy a little. "I-I...I don't know..." Then he blinked. "And...s-s-s-special...f-for later...?" he asked with a small crack to his voice and a little gulp. "What is it?" he asked with wide eye sockets and in a quiet, curious voice.

"Well, I know it's cold, but..." Her voice lowered to a whisper, keeping the flirty tone. "I do have a _special little dress_..." Sally winked at him and they resumed walking aongside each other as she hid a smile behind her hand coyly.

"S-Special...l-little...dress..." Jack replied in surprise and curiosity as he barely managed to get himself walking alongside Sally. Then he gulped and barely glanced at her out of the corner of his wide eye sockets, his hands behind his back. "H-How, um...'special'...a-and how... '_little_'...?" He just couldn't help asking ,and yet...it wasn't like this was the first week they were dating or something-they had been together almost a year! Very few questions were off limits at this point.

"Special because it has Christmas colours...and fairly little...enough." Now she brought her hands behind her back as well, winking once again. Oh, she couldn't get enough of teasing him so flirtatiously... Especially when the end results would come along.

Jack blinked and swallowed and turned his skull to face the snow below them as they walked. He was considering saying something...but he wasn't sure if it would be too much...Still though...nearly a whole year together...He let out a little sigh and decided to try... "W-Well...you do know how much I like Christmas, heh...A-And...And...if it's ...that little...and with it being winter...you'll need something to heat you up...won't you?"

"Yes..." Now Sally gently leaned against him in a snuggle, laying her head against his shoulder. "That's very true."

Jack was just melting inside. He was surprised he could even walk anymore. "O-Oh...well...I...wonder how we could...permeate all of that heat for you..." His breaths were so shallow...

"I'm sure we'll find a way, won't we? Don't worry about it for now, that's for later..." Sally assured, and leaned up to nuzzle their cheeks sweetly.

"Mmmm..." Jack couldn't help but moan in pleasure and anticipation. "S-Sally..." he whispered shakily, a big lovesick grin on his face. "K-Keep leaning up against me...I won't be able to stand anymore if you don't...Oh Sally..."

"Oh dear...what have I done?" Sally shook her head and continued to do as he'd requested. "Maybe I should have waited until we got home..."

Jack chuckled a little and shook his head, leaning against her entirely. "N-No, no, I...I like the...build up...Now all the way home I get to imagine...what it is exactly you've sewn and..how much fun we'll get to have with it..." He chuckled a little more.

"Oh, well...if you're sure..." Now Sally whispered again. "It's...green this time, but with a red trim, and it's thin but it's made of a soft and warm material."

"Made of a soft and warm material, huh...? Kind of like you?" he couldn't help but ask in a deep toned whisper, gently massaging and digging into a seam on her hand with one of his thumb bones.

A little gasp escaped Sally, making her writhe just a bit from a bit of suprise. You'd think she would be used to his sneaky little "Find a seam and play with it at random!" moments, but oh, it got her every time! "Something like that, perhaps. So as...little as it may be, it's quite warm to the feel."

A shuddery tremble went through Jack. "Not...too little, now, I hope...Please save something for our wedding night, my Sally..." He grinned a little at her.

"Goodness no. I wouldn't do that." Sally assured, smiling quite a bit more, blushing, and not just from the cold. Yes, she didn't mind overstepping just a teensy bit, but by now that she was a little more used to their deeper intimacy that would occur at times, she had a better sense of control. For the most part. What worked, what didn't, what may work, all that jazz. Yes, her control was slowly slipping every time they got intimate, which she supposed was inevitable, but at least she had a better grasp of what it meant. That was what counted for now.

Her little "Christmas" number was hopefully, a happy medium.

Jack chuckled at her adorable little response...Then he let out a sigh and was unable to help reminisce a bit...about his Sally...about himself...about being together...about how far they had come... "Hmm...my Sally...do you remember when we first came together last Christmas? How you were shy about even just kisses...and I was too...A-And now we've just...come so far...intimately...It always fascinates me how comfortable you've gotten and I've gotten with being very very close..." He nuzzled his skull slowly and deliberately against the side of her head and hair, savoring the perfect and familiar texture of it all that could set his bones aflame.

A thoughtful smile came to Sally's face as she reminisced that as well. Yes, just nearly a year ago today, they had indeed been quite shy in their kissing, flirting and romantic exchanges. Holding hands in public was no problem, of course, but back then they could barely look at each other without feeling like they would collapse! Their first kiss was nothing short of sweet and amazing, which even today made Sally wonder how she didn't burst at the seams!

And it was true, lately, she was so much more comfortable being closer to him. She'd snuggle against him in public, flirt, even offer sweet kisses on the cheek, right where people could see them. And in the privacy of their own home, the rest was history!

Yes, her actions did still hold a certain air of shyness and sweetness, but there was so much more within them that it spoke more than just shyly, but with warm and happy confidence, the euphoria and utmost loving sweetness about expressing love with that gesture. There was still quite an air of innocence around them, even in their deeper, more intimate moments. It was almost amazing to behold.

"I do, Jack... I...well, back then if this was mentioned to me, I might have...well, been completely shocked and unable to process it properly..." She admitted. "And...I...well, I suppose I can't help but find it amazing as well...and yet, it feels right to...well, be as close to you whenever I am."

"Oh I know, Sally.." Jack couldn't help but agree completely and fully, so warmed by her closeness, "It feels so right to me too... I used to be so worried about...o-overwhelming you...about...discovering new parts of myself and whether or not you'd like them...But now I just..." his voice lowered to a gentle whisper... "Sometimes I feel like I could just melt into you, my Sally...and that would be perfectly alright with me..." It took everything he had not to start coating the pretty side of her face with kisses just because he felt like it.

"Oh..." Sally felt moved and as if her stuffing was going to flutter and burst with happiness. She didn't know how he did it, but he had a way with words, her truly did. "That's a very interesting way to put it, Jack... And I...well, this might sound silly, but every time we kiss...it feels...nothing short of the first time we had. Maybe more so, I suppose...but I...can't help but feel as if it's an immense joy." As well as expressing her love and being more comfortable with it, she was also growing more and more comfortable with expressing her inner thoughts.

"Oh I feel exactly the same!" he couldn't help but exclaim with utter joy. "Every single time we come together it's...it's as perfect as that first time was...and I want you just as much as the first day I ever wanted you...maybe even more so. Every day is a new adventure with you, exploring you...as a person and as a...woman... Talking and living with you to you to learn all about your feelings and thoughts and passions...and then kissing and carressing you to learn all about your desires and pleasures...You fascinate me, Sally...every instant of every day, my princess.." He squeezed her hand, caressing it a little.

Squeezing his hand back, Sally just beamed with a blushy smile and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. To think, that maybe this day a year ago, before Christmas, she had been pining to hear such sweet words and wrapped in such a wonderful embrace. A wonderful dream come true. It seemed like a faraway, impossible dream. Back then, she longed to be understood. And now, this was still even today a whole new step in her life she had to get used to.

But every morning she woke, and the minute they'd share sweet contact at the beginning of the day, would be the reminder that all of this was truly real.

"You fascinate me too, Jack...you always have, and I...I just...well I..."

Jack was just beaming because of her kiss. "You...what...my cutest Christmas creature?" he asked with a little goofy chuckle.

"Oh...well I..." Sally blushed all the more, trying to find her words. "I know I've said this before, but I...just love you so much, and I...have dreamed of being with you like this for some time before...well, everything happened. And now look, Jack... It's nearly been a year, and I can see...it's not some kind of an impossible dream."

Jack chuckled, smiling down at her and shaking his head. "No, no, not a dream, Sally...And...who knows? Maybe one of these days...not too far from now...instead of looking back on our friendship now that we're lovers...you'll be looking back and on our courtship when we're...King and Queen...and marveling at how our marriage always seemed an impossible dream just as our courtship once did."

"Oooh...that's very true, Jack..." Sally giggled at the thought. "I think you're right...since I...oh, never mind." She looked away with a blushy smile.

Jack's eye sockets brightened and his smile grew. "Now, now, my Sally, you know your coyness only entices me further...Now I simply have to know what you were about to say...Won't you pretty please tell me?" he asked suavely, reaching up with his free hand to gently place a fingertip under her cute little chin.

Sally giggled, and finally looked back at him with a blushier smile. "Oh, all right... I...well, certainly have to admit I am looking forward to...when we get married..."

Jack's smile grew to its utmost. "Oh, well...that's always nice to hear. Have you...started on your wedding dress yet with that fabric I gave you for your birthday?" He played with one of her hand stitches again with his thumb.

"...Yes..." Sally admitted sheepishly.

Jack's eye sockets popped open considerably...and then they all but shone with joy! "You...have? Oh Sally! Sally, Sally, Sally, I...Oh Sally..." He was facing her and all but leaning on top of her as they walked, so utterly enamored of her he was now. "I can't wait to see it!" he had to exclaim giddily.

"Oooh!" Sally blushed all the more and giggled, nearly falling over. "I've had its design for some time...I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I'll just _adore_ it..." He cuddled up extra close to her, and then let out a sigh and glanced at her with a grin. "Oh, but, um...promise me one small thing, Sally?"

"Anything, Jack..." Sally cooed sweetly.

He trembled a little inside at her sweet offer. "Um...promise me that...no matter how curious I get or how much I ask...that you won't show me the dress until you're wearing it during our wedding? Deep down I want to be surprised...And then it's bad luck if I see you in it at al for twenty four hours before the weddings...So please keep it all to yourself until...you wear it that day?" he asked humbly.

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't dream of spoiling a surprise like that." Sally assured seriously, but kindly and sweeetly. "Don't worry, Jack. I'll make sure you won't see until...well, that day..." She blushed at the thought.

Jack gave a small nod with a little smile. "Thank you..." he replied appreciatively. "And I'm looking foward to our marriage too, Sally..." he added sweetly.

"Oh Jack..." Sally nuzzled their cheeks, sighing dreamily. "I could marry you this very minute if we could..." She giggled.

Jack chucked a little at her sweetness. And then he couldn't hel replying back a touch playfully, "Hmm, maybe we really should elope." He winked down at her.

"Oh, but then I would have to work hard to get my dress done so fast..." Sally giggled, winking back.

"Aww, it would be okay...you could always finish it when you get back...And either way, an elopement ceremony would be so quick that it would be like just slipping into it...just to slip out of it a moment later." He did his best not to make the last part of that sound too forward but...he really was enjoying having fun with this flirtin.

Sally blushed heavily, holding her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggling. "You're right, Jack... We'll just have to go to Christmas Town and ask Santa to marry us..."

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Yes...we'll have to invite him in person...since we want him to be the one to do the honors after all. I'm sure he'll say yes-after all, he doesn't entirely hate me anymore..." Jack chuckled and rolled his eye sockets a little, "And he just adores you since 'you're the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum'." He winked at Sally.

"I like him, as well..." Sally giggled, and came to see the town coming into view. "Jack...can you carry me the rest of the way? The graveyard is deep with snow, and I don't want to slow you down..." It wasn't often she asked him to carry her, unless she was just being cute and playful.

Jack paused for a moment, causing her to pause, and then he looked at her in a touch of surprise for just a second before smiling and nodding and chuckling. "Do you even have to ask? You know I'd carry you around all the time, if you'd let me. My Sally belongs in my arms after all...and her precious feet don't deserve to get chilled and damp from the snow." And then instantly he had her scooped up and was walking them into the town.

"Careful Jack, you might have to be careful who you say that to..." Sally teased with a playful sneer. Then she smiled. "Maybe we can squeeze in a kiss or two...before the children arrive with our tree."

Jack's eye sockets widened and then he grinned and narrowed his eyes a little down at her. "Excellent plan, darling..." And instantly he wasn't just walking briskly back through the snow but rather full on jogging straight in the direction of their home.

* * *

><p>~X~X~X~<p>

Later that night, as the snow continued to fall over the town of Halloween...while some slept and others crept within the snowy night. But within the town, especially in one certain home, the Pumpkin King slept on...but it was soon he was within a dream. As Sally slept on as well in her bed, unaware of this turn.

In the Town Hall, backstage, Jack worked tirelessly, alone, with no one in sight. He simply worked on plans for whatever he was doing with all of his might... But then came a sound, like the coo of a dove. Only for it to be the voice of his true love.

Jack blinked and looked up, and instantly something inside of him brightened as it always did. 'Sally!' he thought joyfully. He removed himself from his work for the moment and stood up, looking around. "Sally?" he called out, wanting to find her.

"Jack! I'm right here..." A leg stepped into view, the little black, short-heeled shoe planting itself firmly onto the floor, while the wall obscured her body from around the corner.

Jack paused for a moment, just...taking in the sight before him...and a rather curious sight it was... Why just her leg? "Sally?" he asked again in puzzlement.

"Yes...?" That was when Sally stepped into view.

Wearing an incredibly revealing blood-red dress. The shortest, thinnest, silkiest, tightest, she'd ever worn, along with a black see-through slip. It left most, if nothing, to the imagination.

Jack's jaw all but came unhinged as it fell open and the rest of him was just frozen entirely, practically numb with shock. 'What...is she...w-wearing...?' barely processed in his mind. He had never seen the shape of her body so perfectly defined before...every single curve... "S-S-Sally...what...I..." was all he could manage, taking a small step back from her.

"Jack...my dearest, darling Jack..." Sally cooed as she stepped toward him slowly, smiling in that innocent, sweet, loving way she always did. "I...must confess...I...I can no longer wait. ...I desire you far too much beyond words..."

"Wh-What?" Jack spluttered out, suddenly backing into the table he had been working at and nearly tripping as he did so. He gripped the edge with his hands now to steady himself. "Sally, wh-what are you t-talking about?" He could barely process it, barely function...She couldn't mean...mean...

Sally simply smiled, lowering the straps of her dress to further expose her shoulders. "Jack...I want you...I want to be as close to you as I possibly can be...I love you, my darling...my King..." She was now so much closer.

Jack was just leaning back on the table farther and farther from her, his eye sockets so very wide. "S-Sally...n-no, you...you don't know what you're...S-Sally, I..." He barely knew what to say anymore.

Now she came to him, her slip dancing from an unseen source of wind. Sally grasped his shoulders, and cooed, so seductively... "Don't be silly, Jack... I want you...and I can't wait any longer...and I have a feeling you can't either..." She was up against him now.

"Mm!" A little squeak escaped Jack and he was now almost entirely laid back on the table. "I...I c-c-can...w-wait...i-if I want..." He gulped, his breaths shallow to nonexistant.

"Mm-mm..." Sally then smirked, quite menacingly, which long ago seemed to be impossible for her muster, before it melted into a look of pure love and seduction. She actually gently but still firmly pushed him back completely on the table, so he was laying there on his back. And then she climbed onto the table over him, her legs on either side of his reed-thin frame. "You're _mine_, Jack Skellington..." She purred.

Everything was a buzzing, whirling blur! He couldn't feel anything but not because everything was numb like before so much as because everything was so on fire that he couldn't find an awareness of any part of himself except the pure heat coursing through him. And what she had just said... He didn't blink, fully on his back, just looking up into her eyes, and replied with the only words that came to mind. "I...I know..."

Sally giggled then, and then leaned toward his face. "And I...am all yours, Jack...I'm your doll...you can play with me all you like..." Her hands were running down his chest, toying with his buttons, and then...

She pulled his shirt open! Undoing all the buttons!

"AH!" Jack gasped forcefully at just about everything that had just occurred in the last two and a half seconds then the air hit is ribs and he was just dying! She had never seen all of him like that and the idea that she was doing so right now...plus...the idea of her being his 'doll' to 'play with' whenever he felt like it... He was so torn, a mixture inside of shocked and fearful and embarrassed and...passionate. "S-Sally...Sally, I...I..." he didn't know what to say!

"Shhh...it's okay..." Sally placed a finger on his lips. She then lowered his jacket off his shoulders, pulling it down. Her dress lowered slightly more, exposing more of her body. "Jack... my darling, my Pumpkin King...my savior, my heart, my everything..." Her hands ran along his bones now as she leaned in toward him, her voice dropping to a soft, sweet, seductive whisper. "Make love to me..."

Jack just couldn't articulate words...Her hands...all over his bones...touching everywhere...And what she had just... He closed his eye sockets, his breaths shallow, he gripped the table top. "S-S-Sally..." he barely managed to croak out, "Y-You m-must stop or I...don't know if...I'll...b-be able to...r-resist that...Oh p-p-please...Mmmm..." Despite his please he moaned in pleasure, unable to help it.

"Who says I wanted you to resist, Jack?" Sally cooed, giggling. She continued her ministrations, now throwing his jacket, along with her slip, aside completely. "I'm yours...you can do anything you want to me...let it all out Jack...don't hold back...love me...and I...will love you, too..." Her hands continued caressing his bones, before her devilish red lips lowered toward them, about to give them attention with her mouth.

"No!" Jack saw what she was getting ready to do and put his hands on her shoulders, holding her back for a moment, his breaths coming deeply now. "S-S-Sally, you...m-musn't...! A-And we musn't...any of this! I-I...I-I should get back to w-work and w-we c-can...th-think about this with calmer heads and...and, uh..." For a moment his eyes had found their way to the top of her chest and he was focused on it now and a little distracted just for a second... "Uh..." but then he blinked and shook his head and looked up at her, "P-Please...if you kiss me...there...I don't know what I'll do..." He looked up at her with so much uncertainty...and yet there was a glint of passion brimming behind his eye sockets whether he was admitting it or not.

"Your lips say no..." Sally said seductively, stroking his skull with one hand. "But your eye sockets...and your bones...say yes yes yes..." She kissed him, sweetly, still stroking his skull, and then rose up again. She lowered her head, down to his collarbone and where his ribcage came along, and planted a kiss along the bone there.

"Ah!" Another sharp gasped escaped Jack and he trembled all over at the little kiss and her seductive words... "S-Sally...Sally, I..." He was weakening, he was melting...his heart was starting to find 'perfectly reasonable' excuses for...doing things his head had forbidden him to do... "Mmm..." he moaned a little again.

"I knew you'd like this, Jack..." Now her hands caressed his skull, thoroughly, while her lips placed sweet kisses along his ribcage, going slowly.

"Oh...Oh Sally..." he whimpered out in pleasure, his eye sockets hazed over and half lidded, looking upward to the ceiling as his fingers gripped more and more fimly into the table. "Sally, I...are you..." he couldn't not ask it any longer, "Are you sure that...this...right now...is what you really want?"

"Yes...it is, Jack...I want you... I can't wait anymore..." She now leaned over his face again. While seductive, her eyes were pleading. "Please...Jack...please make love to me..." She pleaded.

Jack hesitated...but for only a moment...And then a breath escaped him...and then he nodded... "I...Yes...I will..." he said, unable to control it any longer. "But...But Sally...in the back of the town hall...on a table? Sally, you deserve...such a better place than that..." He looked up at her with concern, and, no longer afraid to touch her, gently brought his hand to her cheek. "I...want it to be...the best it can be for you, Sally..."

For a moment, the "real" Sally returned, and she placed her hand over his, smiling a bit more... "Oh, Jack... Maybe you're right...perhaps a bed...your bed?"

"O-O-Our...bed..." he corrected... "S-Sally, I know it doesn't matter as long as we're together but...I so very much wanted to make love to you in our bed...in our private bed...where we could explore and take our time and...lose ourselves to one another and...and..."

And then Jack suddenly felt like the table underneath him was...softer...and more familiar...And something about the space they were in was softer and more familiar too...and the scents...the quiet...the lighting...They...were in his...their...room? He blinked. '_But...how..._' He was about to pursue the question further but then his eye sockets locked onto Sally's eyes and he just...could only think of her... "Sally, are we...how did we...are we in our bed now?" he asked in blissful wonder.

"Shhh...it doesn't matter now...we're here...where we truly want to be..." And then there were candles lit up all around them, dimly, but so beautifully... "Jack...my love, my King...kiss me..."

"Shh..." he merely replied back with smile, gently reaching up and resting a finger against her lips. "First thing's first..." Then he sat up a little, and then with a little extra smile removed his open shirt entirely and tossed it to the floor. He laid back down, looking up at her again. "Now...come under the covers with me, my Sally...hold me...kiss me...touch me...and I'll do the same for you...And I'll make love to you, Sally...for as long as you'd like... Sally, come alongside me in our bed so that we may begin..." He looked up at her pleadingly. This was it...and he wasn't going to turn back.

"Oh,_ Jack!_" Sally cooed passionately and then her dress rose dangerously high up her legs, approaching her hips as she crawled forward and met his lips with her own, her fingers running along his ribcage.

Jack really was no longer holding back and instantly he pulled her down to the bed with him, holding her and touching her and kissing her, his breaths coming heavily through his nose. He was so excited and yet so nervous...He just hoped he could do this well enough for her, make this as good as she was probably hoping it would be. He had his arms around her body now, pressing against the thin fabric of her dress and soon enough on instinct he had rolled her and now he was on top of her and he felt his hands taking on a mind of their own... "Sally..." he panted her name between kisses as things started to progress, "Shh...I know I'm going quickly but I'll try to be slow at first...Sally...Oh Sally, yes, Sally...hold me...touch me...there...everywhere...Sally..."

* * *

><p>Back in the real world...a sleeping Jack Skellington had started actually out loud saying those last few things in the throes of his passionate dream...quite audibly and loudly as a matter of fact, in particular Sally's name.<p>

It was morning by now, and Sally was pulling on a white long-sleeved shirt, then a pair of long johns, slipped on her socks, her shoes, and then pulled on her usual patchwork dress over all of that. Since the weather was colder and there was snow on the ground, she'd taken up to wearing this little combination.

'I wonder if Jack is up yet...' Sally thought, pulling back her curtains and looking outside at the snow-covered town, smiling. 'Though this is the scariest place...there's some kind of a strange, lovely peace to see all the untouched snow covering everything...' She admired the sight of the falling snowflakes before she departed her room.

She knocked on his bedroom door. "Jack? Jack, are you up yet? Hello? Darling?"

His door was slightly ajar, so she gently pushed it open. "Jack?"

"Oh Sally...Shh...I know...Yes, it's alright...O-Oh..." Lots of chuckles, "Oh my, you're...Yes, touch me...I must confess, Sally, I felt like I couldn't wait much longer myself...O-Oh...Yes, I won't stop...not ever if you'd like...Just tell me where to go...Oh Sally, tell me you love me again..." While all of this was being said quite enthusiastically by one Jack Skellington in his dreams he had his long arms wrapped around a pillow, and he had that pillow crushed against his torso with no sign of being about to let it loose.

Needless to say, Sally stood there, her hand on the doorknob, her eyes completely wide. What was going on? What was he dreaming of? ...Obviously of her...which made her blush, and...why was he hugging a pillow?

'Oh dear...he's dreaming about me!' Now she blushed heavily, her hand squeezing the knob as she observed the sight, unable to tear her eyes away. 'I should get out of here! I can't invade his privacy!' She took a step back.

_SQUEAK!_

She had stepped on one of Zero's squeaker toys that was lying on the floor.

The little squeak entered the ears of Jack 'in the real world'...and got translated by Jack's ears 'in the sleeping world'. He chuckled, low and warm, squeezing the pillow twice as hard. "Oh, my darling, what an adorable sound...Is this too much? Should I be more gentle...?...O-Oh, I...w-well, then, if you're sure..." his voice deepened a little, "... 'no holding back', it is..." He suddenly pulled the pillow so tightly to his skeletal frame that it was surprising the poor thing didn't burst at the seams, scattering feathers everywhere!

"Oh my gosh..." Sally took one more step back. She had to get out of here, now!

Hearing the squeak, Zero awoke from his basket bed, and immediately floated over to his master. "Arf! Arf! Arf!"

Once again, the sound (this time of Zero's barking) entered the ears of Jack 'in the real world' and got translated by Jack's ears 'in the sleeping world.' "Z-Z-Zero! What are you doing here? P-Please leave, boy, um...Daddy Jack and Mommy Sally are just p-playing a special game, heh! I..."

"Arf!" Zero just looked over at his master in his bed curiously.

That new 'Arf!' made Jack cringe. "No, no, it...oh no, Sally, the mood isn't ruined, please don't go...Please, I beg you...Oh yes...shh...it's alright...Now where were...OW!" Jack's sudden, sharp exclamation of pain (plus his eye sockets suddenly popping wide open) was the result of Zero (sensing from how strange his master was acting and how...utterly shocked his Mistress looked) had decided to take matters into his own hands, upon which the little ghost dog had flown over to Jack, found a joint on his most exposed hands (joints being Jack's weakest areas) and he had given him a small, sharp little nip right there and then flown back with a worried look on his face.

And now Jack was just sitting there, straight up in bed with his arms entwined around a pillow and his eye sockets wide, breathing heavily as he tried to figure out what had happened and...where his Sally had gone...and why he had all of his clothes on again...

"Arf?" Said Zero, still looking worried.

"Jack...are you all right?" Sally managed meekly, taking a step forward.

Jack gasped at the sound of that voice and instantly whipped his skull around in the direction it had come from. 'Sally...' She was standing there. The first thought that popped into his head was why in the world was she so very...dressed? But somehow he just...had a feeling that..he was not 'all together' at the moment for some reason... "Sally..." he merely started, breaths shallow, "What's...going on?" he asked in genuine utter perplexity.

"You were dreaming...and Zero got worried, and tried to wake you up." Sally said softly, and felt herself blush all the more. "Are you okay?"

"Arf!" Relieved, Zero floated over to his master and proceeded to lick his face.

'Oh no...oh no...' was the next thought that slowly started to drift through Jack's head. 'Dreaming...Dream...' Yes, granted, the town hall and a table magically transforming to their house and bedroom when convenient probably should have tipped him off that all of that had been a dream but...sue him, he had been far too distracted with the part of it involving a scantily clad ragdoll begging to be played with and ravaging every bone of his she could get her hands on to notice! But now though...And suddenly such a horrible thought occurred to him and he looked to Sally almost in fear. "H-How...D-Did you, um...Did I..." he tried to find the words to express his enquiry without coming off as too suspicious "I-I...was dreaming...H-How could you tell exactly?" He gulped. And then suddenly he became aware of the fact that he was still holding his pillow fast to his body and instantly he pushed it away and cleared his throat and straightened his collar a little for no particular reason other than as a distraction.

"You were sleeping and...hugging your pillow and..." Sally blushed more, clearing her throat. "A-Anyway...I just came to see if you were all right and if you were up...I'll go make breakfast then!" She was gone in a flash.

She had done her best to excuse herself but...Jack knew in an instant...She wouldn't have run off like that otherwise. '_I must have been saying things...Oh dear but WHAT things! How much of it?_' He cringed in utter mortification, utter shame... Oh he just wanted to crawl under a rock and...But no, he couldn't be that cowardly. And so Jack got up and quickly changed into his suit and pants and tie, and then he decided to go out there and face the music... "Sally?" he started quietly, glancing around for her.

Sally was actually crouched beside a box, which revealed to be a box of decorations that hadn't been brought out yet, probably from the attic where they had originally been stored. "Oh, Jack! H-Hello there..."

Jack blinked and looked into her direction...and then frowned more completely than he ever had before. Just that little stutter in her 'hello' was enough to tell him...how horrible she must feel...how disappointed in him she must be. "Sally..." he started very quietly, very humbly, approaching her very slowly, "I..." he barely knew where to begin.

"It something wrong...?" She asked in concern, feeling the blush return to her cheeks yet again.

Jack gulped. His skull was angled downward but his eye sockets were looking up over at her. "Yes...I think so..." he replied quietly.

"...What is it? I mean...oh..." Sally stood up then, holding her hands to her chest. "Did you...was it because of what you were dreaming?"

Jack swallowed very distinctly. Then he gave a tiny nod. "Do you...know what I was dreaming...Sally?" He felt more nervous than he ever had in his entire life.

Sally looked a bit confused, and shook her head. "No. All I know is that you said some things...and m-my name...so I...surmised you were dreaming about...me... And that's all right, really! I mean, I dream of you...a-a lot..." She said and looked down with a shy blush. "S-So, it's okay...but...why does dreaming about me bother you?"

Jack just looked at her with so much sadness in his skull. '_She's so innocent and sweet...Little dreams about me...Probably about me giving her flowers and brushing her hair and telling her she's pretty and giving her little kisses...And here I am, just...insulting her honor by dreaming about her just..._' As his thoughts went on his face just took on a look of deeper and deeper shame, and he'd almost forgotten about Sally's question to him.

"...Jack? What's wrong?" Sally approached him, looking concerned. "...Please tell me what's wrong..."

"Oh...Oh Sally..." her sweet voice saying his name just did it, "I'm so sorry...!" And then instantly he was walking off and over to the couch where he sat down and pulled his legs into his chest and buried his skull in his arms against a throw pillow.

"Jack...! Jack, oh...what's wrong? What are you sorry for?" Hesitating for a moment, Sally went and sat down on the couch as well. "Please talk to me..."

Jack just let out a deep sigh and shook his skull, lifting it up from the pillow a little at least but not looking over at her. 'I don't deserve to ever look at her again...' he couldn't help but chastise himself, starting to get a little dramatic about things as he was prone to do with most things involving his passions (Christmas always being the shining example of that).

"...Jack, please? If it had to do with me, you can tell me..." She now reached over to squeeze his shoulder.

Her touch just...both made him cringe in shame and made him...remember her touch...all of her touches...from his dream last night...Oh he felt so horrible mixed with good! And yet, despite everything, she had asked him a question and...after how deeply he felt he had insulted her, he couldn't insult her further by lying or denying... "I had a dream about you...a-and sometimes I have s-similar dreams a-about you but this was the most... 'thorough'...one...and I have a feeling you...heard things from it and..." his skull turned to face her, his eye sockets drooping in sadness, "You must be so uncomfortable...You must be so very disappointed in me..." His sad little frown trembled a little.

"...Oh...Jack..." Now She came closer and gently brought her arms around him from the side in a bit of an awkward but still sincere side-hug, nestling her head against his. "I heard things, and it sounded like...a good dream...why would I be upset or disappointed that you had...a good dream about me? I could never be disappointed in what you dream, good or bad. I mean...we can't help what we dream, do we? Don't worry, I would never fault you or make you feel bad for what you dream of, especially when they have to do with me."

Her words warmed and soothed and caressed Jack...and her hug helped very much too. And yet still her sweetness here couldn't help but inflame his guilt just a tiny bit more...and so he felt the need to let her know exactly what she was dealing with here before she forgave him and went back to adoring him as her love... His voice was quiet as he told her, "E-Even if I was dreaming about...making love to you?"

For a moment, Sally stiffened at his blunt but still very nervous response. He had dreamed about...that? Her face was bright pink now! "Um...oh...well...I...uh..." She shook her head, trying to compose herself. "Okay, I'll admit I didn't expect that, but...no, no, don't say that...why would I be upset about that? I-I mean...as I said...you can't help what you dream...and I...well, there's nothing wrong with feeling that way..." She snuggled more into him sweetly.

Jack couldn't help but tremble a little at her snuggles and words, though overall a great wave of relief overtook him that she hadn't responded to his admission by smacking him and running off to her room crying. "I...But, Sally, I...I konw people can't help...what they dream, but...still...dreams are...a part of you, and...I can't help but feel ashamed for indulging that part of myself...and imagining you...so very compromised..." He held her a litle for comfort, a little pout still on his face though at least it wasn't that deep frown from before.

"I...I understand you feel that way, Jack." Sally assured. She would, after all, more than likely feel the same way if she dreamed of that. She hadn't, so far, not to her knowledge, but could understand why he felt ashamed. "But it's all right. You don't have to worry about it. It was just a dream. ...A fantasy, if you want to call it that too. There's nothing wrong with that. Just...what did happen exactly?" She was quite admittedly curious.

Jack's eye sockets popped open so wide he was surprised one of them didn't crack at the edges. He stopped breathing. "W-Wh-What, um...What h-h-happened in them?" he couldn't help but repeat her question with a little gulp. Could she really be asking that? '_Oh dear...Oh dear dear dear dear dear..._'

"I just...I want to know... You can tell me, Jack...really... And you did dream about me after all, so..." She pulled back a bit, playing with her hair.

Jack gulped very distinctly. He put his hands in his lap and began to twiddle his thumbs. "I...I...I c-couldn't o-offend you by t-t-teling you...that! N-No, I...I musn't! What in the world would you think of me... What if you thought I really wanted you to do things the way they were in that dream? You musn't think that, Sally-it was just a fantasy, like you said, but I'd so very much prefer your sweetness and shyness and humbleness in real life..." He looked at her sincerely.

"...Jack...I understand you don't want to tell me, but it's really okay. After all, it's just a fantasy, right? If you really don't want what happened in your dream to happen in real life, then...what is the harm in telling me?" Sally then pouted a little bit, looking downward. "We've been together for nearly a year now, and you can tell me anything, you really can... I understand you're not ready nor willing to share...certain details, and that's all right...but I do wish you wouldn't treat me like a child about this."

Jack blinked. He hadn't even considered that angle. Treating her like a child...He really was sort of treating her like that... But it was so hard not to sometimes-whenever he looked at her he saw his sweet, humble, innocent Sally...well, alright, over the course of the last year there had definitely been a few choice times when she'd done something to strip away that image and reveal the vibrant, desireful woman she was underneath... But it didn't change the fact that he still had this compulsion to keep her from certain aspects of life and romance...But he knew that was a losing battle and he had to accept it-she had just as many desires as he did...and one day they really would make love...a-and not just the one time, obviously...but for as long as their undead lives would go on. And how else did he expect to have all of those children they always joked about? And also, last night...yes, it had been rather 'enticing' but he really didn't have a very strong desire for Sally to be like that the first time, on top of which he knew that much forcefulness and disregard for his feelings wasn't part of who she was...Granted, of course, he wouldn't mind some...slightly 'naughty' things but...not all of that... And so, finally, Jack let out a small sigh and nodded his head. "Alright, Sally...I'll...I'll tell you..." he gulped a little, unable to help it.

"...All right then." Now Sally rose up to sit on her knees on the cushions, taking a throw pillow and hugging it to herself. Despite what she had said, she did indeed resemble a young child waiting for a parent or trusted loving adult to tell them a bedtime story. And with the snow falling outside at the window, it didn't help matters either. "If there are...some certain things you'd rather not say, you can...tell me the gist of the matter."

Jack gave a tiny little shy shrug, his skull downward but his eye sockets glancing up at her. "A-Alright...And Sally...I...I do apologize...b-but not for the dream this time. I-I mean, for...if I ever do treat you like you're a child. You're right, it's unfair. I...I think I have this sort of hang-up on you being my sweet, innocent little Sally and me keeping you that way for as long as I can but...you're not a little girl, you're a woman...and however sweet of a woman you are, that doesn't mean you deserve to get treated like you're ignorant...like you don't have your own 'passions'. Can you forgive me, Sally?" he asked sincerely.

A surprised look came to her face for a moment, then she smiled sweetly, nodding. "There isn't anything to forgive... But for what it is worth, of course I forgive you. I do understand you'd see that about me at times, considering I am quite young compared to you. But...thank you, I'm very glad you said that."

Jack smiled, letting out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you, my darling. I'm glad you're glad." He smiled warmly at her...and then he let out a sigh and swallowed. "Well...I supposed I should start about my dream then...and...I'll probably tell you most everything in it...A-After all, I...s-sort of woke up when we were just starting to, well...you know..m-make love..." He straightened his collar a little and then started. "Well, so...I was at the town hall, in the back behind the stage and I was at a table working on some holiday plans...And then I heard you call my name from somewhere and I turned around and stood up, looking for you..."

The blush on her cheeks deepened quite a bit. "I-I see..." A peculiar place to have started, but she just rolled with it. "And then what...?"

Jack let out a little sigh, doing his best to be as casual about this as possible and to not let it blow up into too big of a deal. "Oh, um...well, you said my name again and then I saw you stick your leg out from behind a curtain...a-and then the rest of you came out with it...Y-You were dressed...very nicely..." His voice cracked a tiny bit.

"Very nicely? ...How do you mean?" Sally tilted her head curiously.

Jack gave a little swallow again and admitted as quickly and neatly as he could, "Red dress...shortest I've ever seen...tightest too...very thin...l-little black lace thing over your shoulders...string straps..." He looked at her hesitantly, hoping that would go over alright.

"Ooohh...okay..." Sally blinked, nodding as she blushed. It sounded a bit like one of the little dresses she had, though different.

"Y-Yes, well...um...then you...came over to me...and started saying things about...how you wanted me...and didn't want to wait anymore...a-and I was very surprised to say the least...i-intrigued but...surprised..." He looked to her with a touch of concern. "Sally, are you really certain you're comfortable with this?"

"Of course...please, go on." Sally assured kindly, nodding her head.

Jack hesitated for a moment longer but then a small smile finally came back to his mouth. "I...alright. Thank you, my Sally. I'm sorry, I'm just very sensitive about this...i-intimacy and stuff..." He let out a breath. "A-Alright, well then, um...let's see...you got closer to me...up against me actually...and then...p-pushed me back on the table...climbed on top of me...and said...erm..." He cleared his throat.

"Oh my..." Her eyes went wide. "Oh...I'm sorry Dream Me had to be so forceful..."

Jack blinked...and then he couldn't help but not only smile but chuckle a tiny bit. "That's sweet of you, Sally, but...don't worry...However she acted is all my fault and none of yours." And then he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and then pulled back and resumed his narrative...and strangely he was feeling a lot better about all of this now...calm and relaxed and much less awkward... "Alright, now where were we...Ah yes..." he let out a sigh and smiled at her, "...you had just pushed me back onto the table and climbed on top of me...and then you looked into my eyes and said 'You're mine, Jack Skellington' in a way I'd never heard you speak before...and I was so surprised at that...that all I could nervously say back was... 'I know...' " He chuckled a tiny bit. "I really do have some imagination, don't I, Sally?"

"Oooh..." Was all Sally could say, and shook her head a bit. "No, I think that Dream Me is crazy." The whole referring to themselves featured in their dreams had been a little inside joke between them whenever they'd playfully share what they had dreamed of one night (When they were innocent and fun), and had fun with that. Dream You, Dream Me, Dream so-and-so...it was all silly fun. "But...well, you certainly do have quite an imagination...and being able to be your own best friend and own worst enemy."

Jack chuckled a little bit more. "Oh, she's not so bad and she means well...But she could never compare to my real sweet Sally..." He reached out and gently tapped her on the nose.

Sally smiled and giggled, glad to see things were a little less tense between them now. "I suppose I see what you mean...okay, then what did Dream Me do next?"

Jack looked down with a little bashful smile on his face. "You leaned in close to me and said that you were all mine too...You said you were my doll...and I could play with you anytime I felt like it..."

"Oh...well that's certainly an interesting way to put it..." Sally giggled again.

"Then you got my jacket off of me...Then you touched my shirt buttons...and then you ripped open my shirt...a-and...there was...t-touching..." he spoke in a shy whisper.

Sally blushed quite a bit, trying to picture herself doing all of that. Oh, it was crazy! And yet...yet...quite... She didn't think of that. "Oh my...Dream Me is bold..." She then playfully added. "I'm kind of jealous..."

Jack blinked and his breath caught in his throat a little. He looked to her with a touch of surprise. "Oh...um...oh...w-well, I...well...if you wanted to be kind of like that ever...I-I'm certain you've got it in you to try..." he added almost blushingly... "As long as you were still being yourself...please be as bold as you want to be, Sally...However, you are, after all, I'll always love you..." He gave her a small, sincere, warm little smile.

Giggling, Sally smiled sincerely in return, bashfully rubbing her sleeve. "I'll keep that in mind. And I...well, I'll always love you, too..." She blushed a bit.

Jack smiled a little more. "That's...splendid to know..." He reached out and placed his hand on hers. "Would you like me to tell you the rest of what happened in the dream? Are you still okay with hearing about it?"

"Sure, I'm all right hearing it." Sally assured, nodding. "Please, continue."

Jack nodded in return and then took a breath and went on, squeezing her hand a little as he did so. "Well...like I said, there was touching...mostly you touching my, um...rib cage...a lot...And I was worried-I wanted us to stop before we did anything in haste but...it felt...so good...it was hard...And then you leaned in close...and you...asked me to make love to you...And I begged you to please stop before...I couldn't resist the idea..." He gave a little shy shrug.

"...Oh my..." Sally blinked, turning bright red. "You begged me to stop? ...And I didn't?" She looked ashamed.

Jack shook his head. "You told me that you didn't want me to resist in the first place...and threw yourself at me...told me not to hold back...and to make love to you...and you said you'd make love to me too..." He let out a small sigh and glanced at her. "You see-I told you I don't really want you to be like that in real life...I-I mean, I guess it was nice for a thrill in the dream but...you're too good to act like that in real life, too considerate...and I'd be considerate of you too of course when the time comes..." He squeezed her hand a little.

"...Oooh...okay..." Sally looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, I suppose I was a little off-guard since Dream Me did and said all that...but all right, I understand..." She smiled. She couldn't imagine her real live self doing that. If he'd shown even one ounce of resistance and even said for her not to do things, holding back or not, she would have immediately stopped and felt ashamed. But wow, her dream self didn't play around, did she?

"No, no, don't be sorry, dearest...See, look how sweet you are-even apologizing for a figment of my imagination...Such a darling." He chuckled and moved a little closer to her, slightly snuggling up against her. "The dream's almost over...Shall I finish up for you?"

Sally blushed at that, giggling as she realized he was right. She had a tendency to apologize a lot, and now over a figment of imagination that wasn't even her own! "Goodness, you're right..." She smiled then. "Yes, go ahead and finish it."

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Okay. Well, um...you..went to...kiss my bones..." he cleared his throat a little, "At that point I actually sort of had to physically restrain you and tell you that you had to not do that or I wasn't sure how I'd respond...if I'd be able to fight things anymore..." He sighed and chuckled a little again, "But Dream You really wanted her Jack and so you told me that my lips said no but my bones said yes...And then you began to kiss my bones...my collar and chest, and...Sally, I...try to have a lot of willpower about things but...I was sort of getting at the end of my rope a bit..." He shrugged and smiled a little sheepishly at her. "You understand..."

"Oh...well..." Sally blinked, and cracked quite a smile. "Dream Me actually said something you would say... But yes, I understand..."

Jack blinked, then realized what she must be talking about-how sometimes he could say something like that about her lips and seams whenever he wanted to tickle her. "O-Oh, um...yes, I suppose you're right...More proof that she's just a figment of my imagination, heh...B-But, um..." he looked at her sincerely, "Sally, you know...I would never say something like that and do whatever I wanted in a situation as...serious as that one..."

"I wouldn't, either." Sally promised. "And I know you would never force me like that. Tickling me to death is one thing..." She giggled. "But something that serious, I know you wouldn't. I trust you."

Jack let out a happy sigh, a smile coming back to his face at her comforting and trusting words. "Oh and I trust you too, my darling..." He lifted up her hand and kissed the back of it. "And yes, of course...I would be so gentle with my sweetest Sally..." He gazed deeply into her eyes with love. Then he cleared his throat a little and glanced away, deciniding he just wanted to wrap things up now already so that they really could just go back to their normal snuggling and cooing. "Well...anyway...at that point in the dream I asked you if you were really sure...that you wanted to...right then...And you said yes, that you wanted me...and then you begged me to make love to you again, and then finally I just...w-well, you'd said you really truly did want to, and I...I'll want to more than anything else when you're ready so...I said yes, that I would..."

"Ooh my..." Sally turned even pinker, staring with wide eyes, and offered a little smile at his sweet gesture from a few seconds ago. "So am I to guess that...it...um...came to happen?"

Jack trembled a tiny bit, his smile small and bashful. "N-No, not...quite yet...You see, I...w-well...Sally, we were...in a public building...a-and on a table... I...I told you I would but that you deserved so much better than that-Town Hall and a Table...I told you I wanted it to be the best it could be for you, Sally..."

"Oh...that's true, at that point we were still in the Town Hall on a table... Goodness, that's quite a place, isn't it?" Sally couldn't help but giggle. "So what happened?"

"You suggested my bed...I told you it was our bed...A-And I told you that...well, that..." he cleared his throat a little and glanced away, "I-I'm sorry, Sally, it's just...what I told you i-is the truth about a certain...intimate thing...o-or I guess, preference of mine..."

"It's all right..." Sally assured, smiling. "You've told me that before, and I...well, I realize it and accept it. I suppose Dream Me is a creature of habit?"

"Y-Yes, dream you is...h-has a lot of...priorities..." He smiled a little shyly and then looked into her eyes. "In the dream...I told you that when it came to making love to you for the first time...I'd always wanted it to be in our bed...where we could explore and take our time and...lose ourselves to one another..." He held her hand up tenderly in both of his own...trying to keep the flirting out of this but...it could be very hard sometimes, especially considering what they were talking about right now.

"I understand...and...well, I certainly would like that, too..." Sally admitted with a blush. "So... What happened next?"

Jack let out a soft, shuddery sigh at her wanting that too... Then he inhaled and moved on to the next part... "Well...somehow...we were both wishing to be in our bed...and then we actually were in our bed... I was confused but...you told me not to worry about it...told me to kiss you...But at that point I...started to have my own priorities...So I told you to wait just a moment. Then I sat up in the bed and, um...took off my shirt entirely...then asked you to come under the covers with me so that we could start. Then you screamed my name and dove on me and then it...sort of became a blur but...we were together and coming so close and kissing and moaning and, a-and..." He had felt himself getting carried away, and he knew he had to stop...The dream had ended there anyway... "And then...there was that whole thing where I thought Zero was there for a moment but then his bark woke me up...and that was the end of my dream..." He let out a breath and looked to Sally's eyes now, squeezing her hand a little. "Do you hate me, my darling, for all of that?" he had to ask with a small, sheepish, slightly embarrassed little smile.

"Of course not." Sally said immediately, and was blushing heavily. "Goodness, I just can't believe it made it that far, and...and..." She shook her head to gather herself. "This is where I came in, I suppose...seeing if you were awake, and then hearing you utter all of that. ...Jack...I just have one more question. ...Was it...was it...good?"

Jack blinked, looking at her curiously, not understanding for a moment what she was referring to. "What do you mean?"

"Well...you know...what happened so far...before your dream ended..." Now she looked down sheepishly, blushing all the more as she played with her hair. "Was it...well, was it good at all...?"

Jack froze up. His eye sockets were wide again. "You want to...know if our...lovemaking...our 'a-almost' lovemaking...was good?"

"...Yes..." She mumbled softly.

Jack looked down in utter shyness. "I...it was...W-Well, I don't, um...r-remember a lot...It really was sort of a blur...but..." Then he glanced over at her and saw how nervous she looked, and how important this might be to her... "But..." he let out a breath and smiled and did his best to put aside his embarrassment for her and be open about this... "But..." he lifted up her hand again, "What I do remember...was warm..." he kissed the back of her hand, "...and soft..." another kiss... "...and...very...very...promising..." another kiss. He was fairly certain that in another couple of seconds he would have to awkwardly clear his throat and find something to distract himself with and run off to that in a fluster but...for just this moment...he wanted to do his best to be calm and to give her the truth about what she needed to hear.

"...Oh...well..." Sally wasn't sure what to say! It was just so...so...she didn't know how she felt. Amazed, really.

When she opened her mouth to say something else, a string of garland became completely askew from where it was hanging along the wall.

Bingo, that'd do it! Jack cleared his throat and finally brought his eyes away from hers and let her hand gently go. "O-Oh dear, um...I-I should fix that, heh...And, um, w-well, then...guess dream sharing time is over, heh..." And then he instantly and nervously moved away from the couch and over to the wall to fix the decoration.

Sally giggled, shaking her head as she got up as well, tending to the box she had been rifling through earlier. "Whatever you say, Jack..."

Jack had to smile a bit at that familiar little refrain of hers. He was in the middle of fixing the garland, when, after considering for a moment, he smiled a tiny bit and let out a small sigh. He glanced over his shoulder slightly. "Sally?"

"Mm-hmm?" Sally responded, still rifling through the box.

Jack smiled a tiny bit more. "You know...underneath all of dream Sally's...boldness...there's a little bit of the real you that comes out every now and again in my dreams...And...although I can't remember much and although we didn't get very far...considering the special thing we were doing...my mind couldn't help having just a little piece of that real you come out when you came under the covers with me...And...from the little bit of that that I was privileged to experience...you will be a beautiful lover...when the time comes..." He let out a blush worthy breath and then turned back to the garland to keep playing with it a little even though it was already fixed.

Now Sally blinked, and looked up over her shoulder, blushy and quite wide-eyed. She then smiled, and went back to rifling through the box again, pulling out a box of tree ornaments they hadn't gotten the chance to hang. "Thank you..." Was all she could say in reply, but with the sweetness and emotion attached to how she said it, she just hoped it was enough.

Jack let out a shuddery sigh at her response, feeling a little tremble go all over himself. "You're...You're very...very welcome..." and then he added very quietly under his breath so that she wouldn't hear... "...my soon to be fiancée..."

"What was that?" Sally looked over her shoulder at him again with a curious smile.

Jack cleared his throat a tiny bit, just smiling away to himself as he turned from the garland and walked casually across the room. "Oh, nothing, darling..." His smile grew and he came up beside her. "Now, how about I help you with this last box of decorations and then I'll bake you a fresh batch of your favorite kind of Christmas cookie and I'll read you 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' while we sit together by the fire. Would you like that, Sally?" He smiled warmly at her.

Giggling, Sally nodded agreeably. "Sure, that'd be lovely, Jack..." She beamed.

Jack nodded back to her. "Splendid..." He took out a decoration or two to hang up to start the rest of their plans for the evening, but decided to mention one more thing before they went on with their day. "Um...and, Sally?"

"Yes, Jack?" Sally smiled, taking out a couple of sprigs of mistletoe from the box.

Jack caught sight of the mistletoe out of the corner of his eye socket. He chuckled a little. "Well, first of all..if that's all the mistletoe we have then we'll definitely have to get more soon...and second of all...um...thanks for...making me feel so much better about my dream and everything...I can't tell you how much I appreciate it, my dearest..." And then he gave her a little kiss on the cheek before reaching over and taking a spring of mistletoe and hanging up on a hook from the ceiling.

Sally giggled and blushed from his little kiss, smiling all the more. "Awww... And you're very welcome, Jack. Thank you too, for telling me and being honest with me. I'm glad you feel better about it." She then held the other spring of mistletoe above her head and wiggled it, smiling coyly. "Jack..." She cooed in a singsong voice.

A smiling Jack turned to look at her and then he instantly blinked and fumbled a little in his reaching up. Righting himself, he looked at her with wide eye sockets and blinked several times. "Yes...?" he merely replied back with shyness and coyness, looking at her 'innocently'.

Smiling, she gently wiggled the mistletoe again. "Come here, you..." She beckoned him with her free hand.

For a moment Jack was reminded of that Sally who 'knew what she wanted' from his dream. He smiled goofily, trembling a little as he pointed to himself with a little coy grin. "Who, me?" He chuckled a little, just liking playing with her for a moment.

Sally giggled and nodded. "Do you see any other lovable skeleton here, named Jack, with the ability to scare someone out of their pants and make the woman he loves feel very happy?"

"Hmm..." with a little laugh Jack looked left and then right and then back to Sally and shrugged, "No, no other skeletons here named Jack who scare people out of their pants and make you very happy...So I suppose it's me you...desire..." He took a large, coy step toward her, his voice having deepened a little at his last word, and now he stood right up close to her, looking down at her with warmth and love.

"Ooh..." Sally nearly lost her footing as he spoke to her that way. Oh, how it got her every time! "Would you like a kiss?"

"Would _you_?" he countered flirtatiously, raising part of his brow and his grin growing on one side.

"Of course I would..." Sally flirted right back, her smile growing as well as she took a step toward him.

"Well, then..." He bent down low so that their heads were almost at the same level, "Why don't you come and get it?" And then an arm was around her waist and he was dipping her back almost fully horizontally.

"Ooh!" Sally let out a squeak of surprise, but immediately smiled as she brought her free hand to his shoulder. "Absolutely..." She then leaned up locked their lips together.

"Mmm..." Jack instantly moaned in deep pleasure, closing his eye sockets and angling his skull and leaning down more as he dipped her back more. '_Real world Sally...will always be better than silly dream Sally... Oh my sweet real Sally...Oh how I adore you..._'

Though part of him couldn't help but be very aware of her body in his arms right now, considering his dream and their last conversation...he liked just kissing like this right now better. It had all been too soon in his dream, all too in the heat of the moment, all too forced...He just wanted her like this for now...and when the time came, he wanted slowness and sweetness and to savor everything... And it would happen soon, in their perfect bed, but for now he would just kiss his Christmas Sally and make her cookies and read to her until she fell asleep in his arms by the fire, and all of that would be its own dream come true.


	13. Christmas Season Part 2

**Both Azure and I wrote the rendition of the song "What's This?", since I admittedly had trouble with some rendering of the lyrics, so really, we both wrote it this time! It's now called "Oh My!", which is admittedly slightly inspired by the rendition in **_**Oogie's Revenge**_** which is called "Oh No!"**

**This segment of the Christmas season is the shortest. ;)**

**Also, Sally's turn for a sexy dream! ;) XD Just warning you!**

* * *

><p>Later that day, Sally decided to take Zero for a walk through the Hinterlands. Since Jack had some planning to do before they could have their little evening fun, he encouraged her to go take a walk, since it was something she loved to do since the holiday season descended, and especially since there was snow everywhere!<p>

So she did just that. She and Zero were now traversing through the Hinterlands, with the snow falling all around them, and just took in the beautiful sight of the dead forest all around them within its snowiness. The air even had some kind of a fresh, Christmas smell to it.

"Isn't it lovely, Zero?" Sally murmured softly as she adjusted her scarf around her neck. "To walk through the Hinterlands with snow everywhere, close to Christmas

...it's beautiful."

"Arf! Arf!" Zero agreed happily, doing a backward flip in the air and then flying up and snuggling his head up against her cheek. He even gave her a little lick/kiss.

Sally giggled, reaching up to pat his head. "Awww...thank you, Zero. I love you, too." She cooed to him sweetly.

"Arf!" Zero replied very happily. He really did love his sweet new mistress...Not that Jack wasn't the best master ever but...it was nice having a girl around too. And she was always baking yummy things and sewing him little toys and blankets and petting him extra lots and she was warm and soft and smelled like autumn and pumpkin spice and happiness! What could be better?

"Good boy, Zero..." Sally nuzzled his ghostly head gently. "You're the best." She couldn't get enough of the little ghost dog! She just loved him so much. It was really nice having a pet, and she always did like animals. She could remember that sweet black cat from when she had sang sadly, back last Christmas...and the little black cat had approached her, and let her pick it up and pet it for comfort. And now Zero...what a little adorable darling. She loved having a pet to smother with love and take care of.

"When we get back home, I'll surely make sure to give you a nice treat." She promised him, winking.

Looking ahead on the path, her eyes grew wide as she realized where they were.

The perfect circle of trees...the bright colours...

The Holiday Doors.

Zero was smiling up at Sally and nuzzling her but upon realizing where they were he stopped and looked around with a tiny bit of concern. After all the last time someone had brought him here..._a lot_ of chaos had ensued...He couldn't help but want to be cautious. He looked up at Sally to see what she might do.

"The Holiday Doors? ...We've wandered this far?" Sally blinked, stepping further within the perfect circle of trees. Yes, she'd seen this place before, but never alone. And not with Zero, either. She looked at him for a moment, and then took in the sight yet again. It was the first time seeing them with snow all around, on top of that.

And then, her eyes fell to the Christmas door. She'd seen it before, but at the moment, she was just...drawn to it.

Almost unwittingly, she approached it, slowly, and lowered the hood of her winter cloak to get a better look at it. "...No wonder Jack was so drawn to this door..." She smiled a bit.

As she grew closer to it, she reached out, hesitating, and gently grasped the golden ornament shape that served as the doorknob.

Gently twisting it, she opened it, revealing the endless darkness inside. She peered in, one hand on the knob, the other along its bark.

"S-Somebody in there...?" Sally barely whispered into the darkness, and wondered why she said such a silly thing.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero couldn't help but bark in a touch of worry, flying up near Sally in concern as he recalled what had happened the last time Jack had gotten too close to this open door. Not that Sally was in any real danger or anything but he still didn't want her to go missing and he even didn't want her having to fall all that distance into the snow.

"I'm sorry, Zero." Sally stood back from the door, turning around. "I'm just being silly. I should wait until Jack is with me and-"

Suddenly, there was a sweet jingling from within the open doorway to Christmas Town, and an array of larger, more visibly shaped snowflakes came flying out toward her. Startled, and feeling herself being pulled back, Sally squealed in surprise and was suddenly pulled right back through the door by some kind of an unseen force, with the door closing behind her!

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Zero called out to her in worry! He flew in a circle a couple of times, thinking of what to do, and then, realizing she was quite gone, he instantly flew up and headed straight for home where he would be able to find Jack and get him to come and find a way to bring his lovely mistress back to them!

Within the door, with a swirling vortex, and snowflakes all around...Sally fell down...down...down...down... She screamed, almost terrified, and yet she felt so mesmerized.

And then there was a flash!

She blinked her eyes, and found herself upon a hill. A snowy hill. Gathering herself, she took in the sight, and then all but froze. It was...

"Christmas Town...?"

And it was. This was Christmas Town. She was actually seeing it for the first time! It was so beautiful! White, and among it so full of bright and beautiful colours. She could see little elves and penguins skating on the ice surrounding a large Christmas tree, a cute little Christmas choo-choo train traversing along the tracks, a merry-go-round, and all the wonderful little homes...

She leaned way too far down, and then instantly went toppling, sliding down the snowy hill! Then right into a snow bank!

At the bottom, she re-emerged, and before she realized it, lost herself in a sweet song.

"_Oh my, oh my!  
>There's colour everywhere<br>Oh my...  
>There's snowflakes in the air...<em>"

Oh yes, this was just amazing! It was Christmas Town, for real! She caught a little snowflake, admiring it as it broke like ice against the carrot nose of a snowman. She sang softly, barely getting the sound out very loud, but still carried the enthusiastic sweetness.

"_I can't believe my eyes  
>I'm actually really here<br>Wake up Sally  
>This is very dear!<em>"_  
>Oh my...!<em>

Sally saw a little candy cane sleigh of elves coming by, all singing, and, not wanting to disturb them, she quickly hid behind a large snowman, only peeking out at them all.

"_Oh my, Oh my...  
>There's people singing songs?<br>Oh I wonder if they'll let me sing along?  
>Oh my!<em>"

Sally was about to come out from behind the snowman when suddenly a large toy bear filled with more elves started to walk by, and, not wanting to get in the way, she stayed ducked behind her snowman.

"_The street's are lined with little creatures laughing,  
>Everybody seems so happy<em>"

As the bear went away, and with no other approaching elves in sight, Sally couldn't help but wander after them just a little.

"_No wonder Jack felt almost daffy!  
>Oh my!<br>Oh my..._"

The elves went to turn around, probably at the sound of her singing, and so shy Sally instantly ducked away and between two Christmas buildings, only to come out on the other side on the top of a small hill and down below children were playing in the snow. She observed them with wide, happy eyes.

_"There's children playing sweetly instead of pulling pranks,  
>They're all busy building toys and saying 'please' and 'thanks'.<br>There's frost on every window,  
>Oh I can't believe my eyes..."<em>

Sally couldn't help but pull down a loose strand of Christmas lights just to admire them and all of their pretty colors a little.

"_And in my seams I feel the warmth that's coming from inside...  
>Oh my!<em>"

Now she peered into a window, seeing two elves sharing a sweet, innocent kiss under some mistletoe.

"_Oh look, they're hanging mistletoe!  
>They kiss!<br>Why that's where it started, inspired!_"

Through another window, she observed a mother elf with her children gathered around as she read them a story, and a little penguin nestled on a cushion on the floor in front of a fire.

"_They're gathering around to hear a story  
>Roasting chestnuts on a fire<br>Oh my!_"

Clearing the condensation off the window, she peered in for a better look. She then turned, coming to see the grand Christmas Tree situated in the central area of the town in the middle of an icy pond, where the elves and penguins skated.

"_Oh my, it's here! They have a Christmas tree  
>How sweet<br>And who would ever think  
>And why, they're covering it tiny decorations<br>They have the electric lights on strings!  
>Yes, there's a smile in everyone!<em>"

Now she wandered from the home, and observed another one near it, excitedly.

"_Now correct me if I'm wrong  
>This is quite fun, this is quite fun<br>With the Christmas star shining bright and high  
>Oh my!<em>"

An open window of a children's bedroom caught Sally's eye and she just had to peer inside. '_There are...so many children here..._' Her smile went a little dreamy...She wondered if Santa would let her bring her and Jack's children here for playdates with these sweet little elf children? She hoped so. She leaned in through the window and gazed at the sleeping little rosy cheeked darlings.

"_Oh my, what now, the children are asleep,  
>All cozy, making not a peep,<br>No fears!  
>Just sugar plums and presents, plenty, under the tree, <em>

She leaned in as far as she could go, nearly reaching one of the little beds...

"_So many little cozy things secure inside their dreamland...Hmm..._"

She let out a sigh and just let herself savor the sweet sleeping sight before her...until she just couldn't help, at all of the cuteness, bursting out with another, "Oh my!" and then instantly dashing away from the windows in hopes that it would lessen the chances of her having woken up one of the little dears with that shout!

She looked around and instantly a large building with a sign reading 'Santa's Workshop' caught her eye, as did the shadows of all the elves inside shining against the frosted glass windows of the structure. She approached and climbed up a little until she was on a low ledge with the windows, prancing past them.

"_The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found,  
>And in their place there is only love and good feeling all around!<br>Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air  
>Even cakes and pies are part of the aromatic air...<em>"

She pranced off into the snow, following the direction of a large rope of garland wrapped with lights lovelier than the stars in the midnight sky.

Sally inhaled deeply, then let it out... "Ahh..." Nothing like the scent of a delicious new baked food.

Now she gently danced along, in no particular direction, as she continued to happily take in the wonderful sights, sounds and feelings of this wonderful place!

"_The sights, the sounds!  
>They're everywhere and all around<br>I've never felt so amazed, before!  
>This happy place in front of me is lovely<em>

_Oh it's lovely  
>I love it, oh I love it!<br>I know it now, I know it now  
>What I've missed of this place<br>This. Is. It...!_"

BONK!

In a very comical manner, she had now walked into one of the tall, candy cane poles that made up Christmas Town's large archway proudly reading its title. She fell back into the snow, rubbing her head. It didn't hurt, but it did jolt and shake her up quite a bit.

"Oooh...let's not do that again..."

Then she heard a horn, some ways off, but loud enough to startle her.

The shadow of a door opening was seen from the grand home further off, light pouring out along the ground, and the silhouetted shadow of a familiar figure...

"Ho ho ho! Ho ho ho ho ho!"

Sally gasped, and stood right up against the candy cane pole. "...Sandy Claws..."

There it was...that his place... She had seen it form the top of the hill earlier. She hadn't seen him in so long...

Gathering her courage, Sally made her way along the town, noticed by some elves who actually stopped what they were doing to look at her. She'd smile at them and wave, making them giggle and blush a bit.

It wasn't long before she reached Santa and Mrs. Claus' home. The ruler himself was outside his home, proudly observing the town with a bright, happy smile. Sally cautiously and slowly approached him.

"Um...excuse me...Sandy?" She quickly corrected herself. "I mean...Santa Claus...?"

Santa blinked. That voice...he recognized it...Then he turned and before him was a smiling and shyly waving rag doll obviously from the town of Halloween. Though Santa liked Sally very much actually, the sense of deja-vu right now was too strong for him to combat and he couldn't help but start out their conversation by going wide eyed and taking a step back from her, waving his hands and shaking his head. "Oh no...No, no, no, no, no...I'm not doing this again this year! You tell Jack no more Halloween on Christmas or next October I'm locking him away in my workshop and having my elves bring me every pumpkin in Hallowen Town and the world will have to celebrate the sweetest, nicest, most unscary Halloween ever!" The jolly leader really did look quite nervous right now.

"What? No! No...never...he's learned his lesson..." Sally assured, frightened for a moment. "Actually...this was an accident."

Santa blinked a few times, still looking at her cautiously, but then his innate sense of being able to tell when someone was naughty or nice kicked in and he could see that Sally was innocent and sincere. "Oh...alright then..." He cleared his throat and then approached her, smiling and holding out his hand now for her to shake, "My apologies, Miss Sally, I...am still a little traumatized from last year-after all, we don't do much scaring around these parts so I've never been used to it, but especially not that level of it. But you really are a breath of fresh air. And I'm sure you've done wonders for Jack." He smiled kindly at her.

Feeling better, and blushing a bit from his kind remark, she reached out and shook his hand. "It's all right, Santa... I can completely understand you're still quite wary after what happened last year. But I can assure you that will not happen again. I...don't like to brag, but I...well, it's up to me to keep him in line sometimes." She giggled at this.

Santa gave a hearty laugh. "Ho, ho, ho! Well, I think I must introduce you to Mrs. Claus then because I'm sure she thinks quite similarly in regards to me-you two would like each other. And besides, I think more of the holiday leader's wives should get together more often." He chuckled a little more but then blinked and cleared his throat, still smiling warmly at Sally as he led her inside. "Oh, I beg your pardon, you and Jack aren't married yet, are you?"

"Oh, no." Sally shook her head, smiling as she blushed. She held up her hand. "No ring on this finger! ...No, well, we do live together...it's kind of like we're married, though we are not."

Santa just smiled a little more. "Well, I'm sure he's just waiting for the perfect time to propose...I know these things, Sally..." He winked at her and then ushered her through the doorway, closing the door behind them. "Dearest, look who I found outside-it's the lovely young lady who tried to rescue me last Christmas...The Halloween Town leader's princess-Miss Sally. It seems she's made a little accidental trip here. Ho, ho, ho!"

Mrs. Claus, knitting away in her usual place by the fire, blinked at this sudden announcement from her husband and then her eyes went to the unusual looking yet quiet pretty young lady with him. She knew Sally very well from her husband's story about Sally's efforts to save him last year and instantly smiled and put aside her yarn and stood up. "Oh...Miss Sally, what a pleasure to finally meet you! Oh dearie please come sit over here by the fire-you must be half chilled! Look, she's blue! I...Oh!" Mrs. Claus blinked and then almost chuckled. "You're naturally blue, aren't you? Oh how pretty! Oh but still come over here and sit near the fire! Nick, get us some eggnog please and some cookies so we can get acquainted." She giggled and then sat in the chair beside Sally after gently sitting Sally down in her own chair. "So, my dear...tell me all about yourself and Halloween Town...and also about Jack. I hear he's very tall and dapper-I bet you two look so adorable together." She giggled again.

Santa just smiled and sighed with a small chuckle. "Yes, dear..." he replied to her requests and then was instantly off to get them snacks and to give the ladies a chance to gossip.

Sally was flushed! This was Mrs. Claus, Santa's wife, whom he'd been married to a long time. Her first time meeting the wife of a ruler, ever! She blushed, and smiled at the jolly woman's sweet kindness. "Oh, Mrs. Claus...it's lovely to finally meet you, as well..." She clasped her hands to her lap, trying to figure out where to begin. "I um...well...I am Sally, you know that already...and um... well, things are going just fine in Halloween Town. Your husband was gracious to give us snow days upon days early, which has been lovely... And um...Jack...well...goodness, if I talk about him I won't stop! But um...yes, very dapper...elegant...strong, kind, and able to scare even the bravest...and just so..." Her gaze melted into a dreamy smile. "...wonderful. And..." Her eyes widened for a moment. "Oh no...he doesn't even know I'm here! Oh, he'll be worried sick..."

Mrs. Claus placed a hand on one of Sally's hands. "Oh dear, don't worry about it so very much. Doesn't anyone in Halloween Town know you were coming here and might be able to tell him you're missing?"

"...No, they didn't...I...I went for a walk with our dog through the Hinterlands, and we ended up at the Holiday Doors without realizing it, and then I opened the door and-" It hit her then. "Of course! Zero! He saw me go through the door! Jack had always told him to go with me most of the time when I went places, and if something happened, he has to go find him or someone who could help me." Sally sighed in relief, smiling at the older, jolly woman. "Thank for reminding me, Mrs. Claus."

Mrs. Claus smiled. "Oh think nothing of it, dearie." Then she giggled again. "Now about all that other stuff you mentioned, I'm so happy you're enjoying the snow...Ohh and Jack sounds like a very sweet man." She giggled.

Just then Santa had come in with the snacks and he placed a tray with eggnog and cookies down on a table between the ladies. He couldn't help smiling and interjecting with an eyeroll. "Oh yes, very sweet, very occasionally psychotic...But I'm sure when he comes here to get her, he'll be the most charming creature alive to you, dearest, and then you won't believe any of the stuf I told you about from last year instead of just not believing only half of it considering how crazed it all sounds." He chuckled and decided to head over to his own easy chair to check his naughty and nice list some more.

Mrs. Claus just smiled and rolled her eyes a little, looking back to Sally. "Oh don't mind him, dear, he's just a stick in the mud sometimes. So secluded 364 days of the year...Now then, I don't care if you could go on forever, you tell me all about your sweet Jack-I love young love..." She sighed with a nostalgic smile.

Sally smiled after the jolly old ruler for a moment, and turned back to Mrs. Claus, giggling. "Well, all right...I suppose it would be nice to talk about this and hear things from the perspective of a woman who's been married for a long time..." She then proceeded to tell some sweet stories, and talk all about Jack's wondrous ways...

* * *

><p>Back in Halloween Town, it had not been long before Zero made it back home, hurriedly to tell his master what had happened. But when he entered, he met with a very, very, very worried Jack.<p>

"Arf! Arf!"

"Zero!" Jack instantly zipped over to him, looking positively afright! "Zero, it's been so long! I thought you'd be back hours ago! Where's Sally? Is she downstairs? Zero, I'm terribly frightened-I have a feeling something happened to her!" All of his attention was on the little ghost dog.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero said in a panicked way, looking at his master with worry.

'_Uh oh..._' Zero looking at him like that and barking at him like that certainly meant Sally wasn't downstairs... Oh dear, where was she? "Zero, do you know where she is? Can you take me to her? Is she hurt?"

"Arf!" Zero then picked up a plastic Christmas tree decoration, holding it right up to him to see.

Jack blinked at the object and looked to Zero again. "A Christmas Tree...hmm...Zero, is she...is she in the forest somewhere near where the few evergreens grow? Did something happen to her there?"

Zero shook his head, and this time took a cookie in the shape of a Christmas tree, holding it out. "Arf! Arf!"

Jack eyed the cookie very curiously now...He was getting a sense of deja vous...And then it hit him! He had used a cookie just like that to let Lock, Shock and Barrel know which door to go through to get... "Sandy Claws..." He looked to Zero. "The holiday doors...She...She didn't...Did she?"

Zero placed the cookie down (taking a bite from it, too) and nodded rapidly. "Arf! Arf! Arf!" He looked worried again and headed for the front door!

Jack nodded, grabbing a scarf and wrapping it around his neck (one his sweet Sally had made for him). "I'm right behind you, Zero. Lead the way!" And instantly he was dashing out of the house, across town and into the hinterlands with his faithful companion, still very much wanting to find his Sally but at least relieved that she was someplace safe and good.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Christmas Town, both Sally and Mrs. Claus nattered on happily as they sipped eggnog and ate some cookies together. Sally just yet again couldn't believe how wonderful it was to hear such loving words and advice from a woman who had been married a long time, and truly loved her husband still. It was very sweet, and so inspiring.<p>

"And then after he managed to get those men to say they were sorry...he took his skull off his neck and said Happy Halloween to them, and they went running so fast..." Sally couldn't help but tell her about how Jack had found and saved her that Halloween night!

Mrs. Claus giggled, putting down her cup of eggnog. "Oh, Sally, how brave he sounds and how daring-you sound swept off your feet by him!"

"Oh...that's very true...he is the bravest person I know..." Sally sighed dreamily, running her finger along the rim of her cup a bit. "Very brave and daring... I must confess, yes...I am swept off my feet by him..." She giggled a bit. "Sometimes at night, before we go off to bed, we sit on the couch and he reads me stories...sometimes we read together, but he likes to read to me..."

"Awww!" Mrs. Claus couldn't help but sigh dreamily... "He reads to you at night? Oh how sweet! He sounds so caring... Oooh so tell me, have you talked about, you know...tying the knot yet?" She smiled even more.

"Sweet, caring..." Sally giggled, and then blushed at her question. "We...We have, yes...We've talked a lot about getting married. He just has yet to propose to me. ...Um...I did start making a wedding dress, though...from that beautiful fabric he gave to me on my birth...day...that he said came from here... Thank you..." She beamed happily at the other woman.

"Oh don't meantion it, dearie," Mrs. Claus assured her warmly. "When Santa told me Jack was looking for some fabric for you for a wedding dress, of course I had to help! Oh and that's so wonderful that you're started making your dress!" She sighed dreamily. "I remember my wedding, it was so lovely...and I just know yours will be lovely too...Oh, and spooky of course!" She chuckled. "We musn't forget spooky since scaring is such a big thing in your town. Although I can't imagine a sweet and pretty young lady like you going around trying to scare people very much, if you'll excuse my saying so," Mrs. Claus added politely. "Although I'm sure you can frighten someone when you try, just like Jack."

A very slightly perturbed look came to her face for a split second, but then Sally smiled as she recalled how she did actually manage to scare Jack on Halloween...all by sneaky trickery! "Well, Mrs. Claus...I actually did manage to scare him on Halloween."

Mrs. Claus blinked and then she smiled brightly. "Really? You scared him...the King of your whole town who 'frightens millions' as you said? Oh that's marvelous! He must have loved that! After all, what is it you all say there-life's no fun without a good scare?"

"Yes! Life's no fun without a good scare..." Sally beamed. "Well, I suppose I'll tell you. I did this by tricking him to come into my room, asking him for help. Before he did, I decapitated myself, and placed my head on my pillow under the covers. Then I placed my severed arm on the floor, and then hid the rest of my body behind the curtains over my window. When he came in, I had my arm slam the door shut, I made a little bit of noise...then he eventually came to my bed and pulled down the blanket and only saw my head. Then he was scared...and my head spoke to him...and then he turned around and saw the rest of my body there behind him...and he screamed in fright, even falling down to the floor. I didn't expect that to work, since he is the Master of Fright and everything. I thought he would find it funny, and compliment me on my creativity...but I scared him...and...well..." She blushed heavily. "He did love it..."

Mrs. Claus instantly picked up on Sally's blush...and then she smiled a little more. "He loved it, huh?" She giggled. "Well, it sounds like you two had a very eventful Halloween night. And he sounds like such a nice man, Sally. I'm so happy for you."

"We certainly did, Mrs. Claus...by far." Sally smiled all the more, giggling. "Thank you...and I...well, I'm very happy for you as well. You and Santa, I see you two have been married for so long, and still happy and in love...it's very inspiring."

"Hmm..." Mrs. Claus's smile grew and her eyes went a little half lidded and turned to the fire. "Yes, it's been a very very long time and...I've been so happy for it. Our town is so lovely and peaceful and sweet...all the little elves are practically like our children...the reindeer our like our dearest pets...and Santa always makes me feel just as special as the day we met..." She let out a happy sigh.

"Oh..." Sally held her hands to her chest as she smiled in awe. "You two must have a wonderful life here...I've never been here before, and to see it all...I can see why anyone would think it was absolutely wonderful and beautiful, because it truly is." She smiled brightly at the older woman. "You two do so well in keeping this town together..." She looked toward Santa for a moment, and then back at Mrs. Claus. "It's sweet he still makes you feel special to this day, Mrs. Claus..."

"Thank you, Miss Sally..." Mrs. Claus replied appreciatively, looking back to her now. "And I know Jack will do the same for you...Oh I hope he comes to see about you soon-I'd just love to see the two of you together."

Sally blushed quite a bit, placing her cup down after finishing the entire thing of the eggnog. "You're welcome...and I...well, I'm sure he will be soon...he wastes no time for something...important, I suppose...n-not that I like to brag, of course."

Mrs. Claus giggled. "Oh you can bet the second he knows you're missing and knows where you went he'll right on his way here...You must be just about the most special thing in all the world to him." Her eyes went a little half lidded again.

A little nod came from the rag doll as she sank a bit lower in her seat bashfully. "Yes, that's very true...And he's the most special thing to me in the entire world...I would certainly do the same."

Suddenly, loud knocking sounded upon the outside of the house door, followed by a very familiar skeletal voice calling out. "Sandy? Are you home? Please, it's an emergency. A-And before you ask, I promise no one's out here to kidnap you with a bathtub again, heh..." the voice quickly added sheepishly and nervously before going on. "Oh but please if you're home open up! I've lost Sally and Zero says she came down here and I absolutely must find her!"

"Jack!" Sally exclaimed in happy surprise. She made a move to get up, but was stopped by an amused and giggling Mrs. Claus.

"There's no need, Miss Sally. I'll answer the door." Santa assured her as he stood up, going to the door already. "You're a guest, you can relax." The jolly old ruler went and opened the door, unable to help the amused grin from forming on his face. "Well well! Jack...you're come back after all. Rest assured, Miss Sally is fine. She's right here inside, with my wife in fact."

Jack's face went from panic stricken to overjoyed in an instant! Instantly he popped into the house, gave Santa a great big hug, yelled, "Oh thank you, thank you!" And then sprinted off toward to the fire to see none other than the wonderful sight of Sally and Mrs. Claws indeed sitting together and drinking eggnog and eating cookies and all warm and safe and happy. Jack managed to subdue his joy underneath his politeness long enough to look to Mrs. Claus and bow and acknowledge her. "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Claus. Thank you so very much for your hospitality." Then instantly he was all over Sally, lifting her up from the seat in a tight hug with a big smile. "Oh my curious little bat, what did you get yourself into this time?" he couldn't help but ask with a small chuckle.

"I..I...well...Zero and I were walking through the Hinterlands..." Sally couldn't help but hug him in return, and giggle at his little nickname for her. "And we ended up at the Holiday Doors, which I hadn't even realized until then. I was drawn to the Christmas door..and I opened it and peered inside. Then I was pulled in, and ended up here...since I didn't know what else to do, I came to Santa for help."

"Ho ho ho, did she ever!" Santa remarked. "And of course I brought her inside to acquaint herself with my wife and get warm by the fire."

"Oh yes, and she's been such charming company..." Mrs. Claus couldn't help but remark with a smile. "She's told me all about you, Jack." The older lady giggled a tiny bit, looking to Sally.

Sally blushed and giggled bashfully as she looked away shyly, bringing her arms down behind her back. "Well...It's been very nice talking together...And I...well, she's asked me about you and I shared some things."

Jack just smiled at her, tilting his skull to the side a little. "You shared? Oh that's so splendid, Sally! I'm so happy you've made another friend." He chuckled. " What, did you tell her all about our nice little house with our nice little dog and our nice little fire and couch that we sit and talk on?" he asked, finding Sally's actions in all of this so very adorable.

"Yes." Sally giggled, and blushed a bit more. "Oh, you were right though...this town is amazing, and it's beautiful... And meeting Mrs. Claus and seeing Santa again has just been wonderful. But...I am sorry I worried you, though..."

Jack just smiled sweetly down at her. "Oh, my darling..." he chuckled a little, "Why don't we consider it payback for when I must have worried you so very much last year when I disappeared to this place for a while without warning, hmm?"

"I didn't even know you were missing...until the Mayor rang the alarm! And even if I had, I wouldn't resort to some kind of payback like that. But...all right..." Now she sat back down with Mrs. Claus.

"Jack!" Now Santa came up beside him, patting his spine like he was an old friend. "Why don't you come on over here and we let our ladies talk?"

Jack blinked but then smiled at Santa and nodded. "Oh...of course, Sandy-er...Santa. Actually I've really wanted to talk to you about how Christmas this year is going...and, er...about some other things too." Jack cleared his throat, looking a touch shy for a moment. But then his normal smile returned and he looked to Sally again. "Would you mind terribly if we went off for a moment, my Sally?" he asked sweetly.

"Not at all, Jack. Go right ahead." Sally smiled sweetly, nodding her head. "I'm sure you both have a lot of things to talk about."

"Ho ho ho, certainly!" Santa nodded. "Come on then Jack, I set myself up over there across the room." The two fellow rulers bid a wave to the ladies and headed across the room to do their thing.

Mrs. Claus turned right to Sally the second the boys had gone off. "Oh Sally, he's so very charming! And the way he hugs you and smiles and the way he looks at you...He absolutely adores you, Sally, and he just bursts with it." She chuckled a little.

Sally blushed all the more and giggled, reaching for her cup again. "He is so charming...and...well he is quite expressive..." She sighed dreamily.

"Hmm... And he expresses his love for you so very much." For a moment Mrs. Claus's eyes took on a slight nostalgic look as she began to reminisce. "The way you too are reminds me so much of how thoroughly taken with one another Santa and I were when we were courting..." She sipped some of her eggnog.

"Oh...really?" Sally smiled with curious interest. "That's very sweet, Mrs. Claus... If you don't mind my asking, however did you two meet? With the way you talk about the early days between you two, it must have been nice."

Mrs. Claus chuckled. "Oh well, that was a very very long time ago...Back when I was as young a girl as you are, dearie." She chuckled a little more. "My hair was even red, just like yours. Anyway, back then...oh really it was so very very long ago...I think some of the holiday doors that are around now didn't even exist yet, you know! Well, anyway, this place was very different. It was just very quiet and vast and snowy with few lights and fewer houses. And all the little elves just did their best to keep warm.

But then one day, Nick...oh, that's Santa's real name, Sally-'Santa Claus' is more of a title of his, you see. Anyway, Nick loved to tinker with things and...one day he made one toy...and then another...and then another...just because he liked to and just to see if they would make the elves happy. Oh and his toys brightened everyone's lives, and then soon all of the elves learned how to make toys too...and of course we needed more lights to see by so there came the electric lights on strings. And then soon there were so many toys, Santa didn't know what to do with them...until he realized there were lots of people in the real world, little children, who could be so good and who deserved toys too, and then the sleigh and reindeer came in of course, and the suit to keep him warm at night." Mrs. Claus chuckled a little. "That's actually where I come in...I'd...sort of taken a shine to him, seeing how happy he made everyone...so on the night he was going to leave on his first flight I gave him his suit. I had made it-sort of a present for Santa Claus. And I told him he was very sweet and kind and that I...admired him very much. And he just kind of looked at me in confusion at first...until I ended by giving him a little peck on the cheek, and then for the first time ever his cheeks got rosy and they've stayed that way ever since."

She smiled warmly at the memory. "Anyway, when he got back from his ride that night he came to me and asked me if I'd do him the honor of a walk through the snowfields, and I said yes and...one Christmas when we were walking through them he stopped and gave me a little green box wrapped in a red bow-and it was a little ring. And when I told him I'd wanted to marry him forever he was so happy that he took me right back to town and helped the elves decorate it as festively as possible and it's been our happy perfect home ever since." She sipped some more of her eggnog.

"Oh my..." Was all that Sally could say at the moment as she took in the story of how Santa-or Nick, rather, came to be with his wife. A long time ago...and were still married and very much in love to this very day. It was very sweet, and just so inspiring. And even a little history of how not how Christmas came to be, but also Santa Claus as well. It was amazing. Romantic, charming, sweet, and...absolutely inspiring in so many ways.

"That is a very sweet story, Mrs. Claus..." She said finally.

"I'm so happy for the two of you! You made his suit, too? Oh...wow...that's very lovely! I sew and make clothes all the time, you see...it was certainly very nice of you to make his suit for him."

Mrs. Claus smiled and giggled. "Oh, thank you, Sally, but I just wanted to make sure he was warm and safe that night...I'd grown to care about him and like him so very much that I couldn't help it. Oh and that's lovely that you sew things-do you make things for Jack? Oh he's so sweet, he must adore them if you do."

Sally smiled and giggled a bit. "I can imagine you felt that way...I certainly did back in the beginning. But yes, I do make things for him too... I even made him a hat like Santa's, to wear for the season, and I've made scarves since it got cold. He really loves the things I make..."

"Well, isn't that sweet of him..." Mrs. Claus smiled, and then she blinked and smiled more. "Oh but where are my manners-my dear, you must tell me, how did you and Jack meet? It must be such a lovely story."

"Oh, really? Well...sure, I'll tell you... I do remember it very well, it was a year ago, months before Halloween at the time..." Sally sighed dreamily as she smiled. "I was living with my creator, Dr. Finkelstein at the time. And I was in the lab that day with him, to stand by in case of anything. Then Jack came by that day to ask the doctor for some help with lights for Halloween. And...I was in the corner, and I was overwhelmed. I'd never met Jack before, though I heard a bit about him. Then he looked over at me and he was..." She sighed dreamily again as she reminisced. "He was so charming, and kind, and even suave...and to me, no less, I'd never had anyone be so kind to me. I left the lab, and then his dog, Zero, he followed after me and I got acquainted with him, too. He wanted to play, but I didn't have any toys. So I severed my arm and had him play fetch with it. But then Jack called him back upstairs, and he went, still with my arm. I had to go after him and get my arm back...but I wasn't mad, of course. I just wanted my arm back. I did get it back, and I went to my room to sew it back on, and...oh, well, Jack actually came to make sure everything was all right! We got to talking, and I have to say we really hit it off...I...I think I really liked him since the beginning... After that, we became friends..."

"Oh, Sally, that's so very charming-that you met him and were just struck with love..." Mrs. Claus giggled. "Oh but then how did you two end up together as you are now? When did Jack come around and confess to you?" she asked curiously.

"Well...I... It happened last Christmas, during the...entire fiasco." A bit of a guilty look came to her face. "But after it was over and Santa was freed, we went back to town, and I snuck away from everything and went to Spiral Hill...it's a curling hill in our town, it's in the graveyard, actually." She smiled at the memory. "And I sat there on the hill in the snow, plucking the petals of a forget-me-not...which was the same kind of flower that had told me of a premonition that Christmas would be a disaster...but that's another story." She smiled more, looking dreamy. "And then Jack came, he'd followed me there...and...he came up the hill and was singing to me...so beautifully...and...I...I could see he...felt the same way and I then sang along with him...it was beautiful. He reached me, and then...I don't know how it happened, but we embraced and shared a kiss..." Now Sally couldn't help but lean back against her seat with a lovesick gaze on her face, holding her hands to where her heart would be. "We've been together ever since...I was so happy he loved me too..." She said in a little coo.

"Aww..." Mrs. Claus couldn't help but giggle warmly at the sight of the lovesick girl. "Oh Sally, that's...that's beautiful! He sang to you and he kissed you...Oh aren't you so very lucky! Oh but it's no wonder-just look at how sweet and kind and loving and pretty you are. It's amazing he didn't sing to you the moment he met you."

"It wasn't just luck...we're meant to be...that's what we've come to see all along, and I believe it...but, I do...feel very lucky, none the less." Sally sat up straight, and giggled. "It was a lovely moment...and I...well, I suppose it would have been quite interesting if he broke into song the moment we met. In front of the doctor, no less." She giggled, shaking her head. What an adorable idea that was, absolutely silly, but cute.

"Oh Sally, my dearest...what in the world are you giggling so much about?" Jack's voice suddenly asked and instantly he had slid back over to the ladies with a smile directed at Sally. "I didn't know the idea of me singing the moment I met you was so very amusing-I can assure you I was singing on the inside the second my eye sockets fell upon you..." He bent low and picked up Sally's hand and placed a gentle kiss upon the back of it.

"Oh..." A blushy Sally just beamed happily at his sweet gesture. "Did you really, Jack?"

"Mmm-hmm." Jack removed his lips from the back of her hand and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Just like I do every time I see you now..."

"...Me too..." Sally gazed lovingly right back, a little lost in the moment. "I felt it also."

"Oh Nick, look at them...Now how could you ever say that Halloween Town place was insane? Look at how sweet they are together!" Mrs. Claus couldn't help but call to her husband with a sigh in Jack and Sally's direction. "Oh Nick, we simply must go to their wedding when it happens. I don't care how scary it is, it'll be beautiful with the two of them as the bride and groom."

Santa came up already, chuckling in agreement with his wife. "Well honey, I certainly can't agree more. Sally is indeed the only one who makes sense in that town...and if anyone can keep Jack in line and down to the ground, she can." He chuckled again, shaking his head as he took a moment to observe the pair, smiling. "Ah, even I can't pass up seeing them get married."

Jack just smiled in a special way and looked bashfully to the side with a little shrug. "Yes, well...you're both certainly invited. Sally and I would be honored to have you there..." Jack's hand slipped over and found Sally's to intertwine his fingers with hers.

"Very much so..." Sally agreed, smiling brightly.

"No...I have a better idea." Santa gave a smile. "If you would have it, I'd be happy to marry the both of you. I'm Santa Claus, I certainly can do it. I've even performed weddings here in town when sweet elves wanted to marry."

"You...you would?" Sally's eyes went so wide, you could swear they were going to pop right out of her head!

Jack smiled more and nodded,. "Yes, Sally, I...was talking to him about it a little bit just now and...Santa's been gracious enough to say yes. Actually, he offered even before I was able to officially ask. Isn't that nice, Sally? We'll get married by Sandy Claws-it'll be like a little piece of Christmas at our wedding."

"Nick, I'm so happy you'll marry them! Oh, now I have to knit you new suit and me and new dress-oh there'll be so much to do!" Mrs. Claus beamed at the idea.

Sally just beamed! "Splendid!" Blinking, she blushed and brought her hands behind her back shyly. "I...I mean...wonderful..." She giggled nervously.

Santa chuckled at both his wife and Sally too, winking at her. "When you're with someone long enough, you tend to pick up their mannerisms. Isn't that right, dear?"

"Oh yes, that's very true...and it's sweet that it's happening for you two already." She smiled at the young couple.

Jack just smiled warmly and came behind Sally's chair to lean over it, putting his arms around her neck in a light hug. "Thank you...I personally adore it...I love becoming more and more like my favorite little rag doll...and when she acts like me...like, for example...being unable to resist the allure of Christmas town...I think she's her most charming like that." He leaned over and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Come to think of it," Santa then said thoughtfully. "I could swear I heard singing in the air. I had a window open. and I heard singing. Was that you, Sally?"

A bashful smile came to the rag doll's face as she leaned back a bit in the little embrace, giggling shyly. "I...I might have done a bit of that... Though I sing softly..."

"You sang?" Jack couldn't help but ask with a chuckle, angling his skull to see her better. He grinned. "My, my, are you certain you're not part singing skeleton? I sang the moment I found this place too about all the lovely things in it."

"...Yes...I did..." Sally looked away shyly. "I couldn't help myself."

"Oh!" Jack's grin grew and he shut his eye sockets and hugged her tightly around her shoulders. "I would have loved to have heard it, Sally..." He snuggled his skull alongside her face a little.

"Awww..." Sally snuggled her head right back, giggling. "I wish you could have been there to hear me. I'd sing it again, but it won't be the same if I do it now..."

"Oh, it's alright, my darling..." Jack assured with a little chuckle. "Maybe you'll sing we a little bit of it later when we're back home if you feel like it?"

"Perhaps..." Sally smiled more, giving a nod. "I think that would be nice."

Jack beamed. "Oooh, wonderful...I mean, splendid!" He chuckled and then leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Now this made Sally laugh, holding her hand to her mouth and her shoulders shaking a bit. "Oh goodness...did you really just say what I would probably say?" She could hear Santa and Mrs. Claus laughing softly as well, and she smiled more.

Jack chuckled a little more, still snugly hugging her. "I can't help it-I've got a little crush on you, you know..." He smiled warmly at her.

"Oh...me too..." She gave another giggle and leaned back a bit more, smiling brightly.

"Oh Nick..." Mrs. Claus couldn't help but address her husband with a smile, taking his hand in one of hers. "We must ask them to stay for dinner. They're so sweet together and it would be a shame to send them back out into the cold on their way home without a hot meal. How about I set a few places for them at the table and then after we're all done maybe you can drop them off at the Halloween tree with your sleigh?" She smiled up at her husband.

"Hmm, now that's an idea, dear." Santa said thoughtfully, and smiled with a nod. "How about it, you two? Stay for dinner with us and I'll take you back to the Holiday Doors on my sleigh?"

"Oh...are you sure? I mean, that's very generous of you but-"

"Now now, there's no need to be modest! We're glad to have you both."

Jack's eye sockets went to Santa and his smile practically beamed. He stood up from hugging Sally from behind her chair. "Oh Santa, Mrs. Claw-Claus, that's terribly kind of you. We'd be honored to stay. Ooo and then I can tell you about the new Christmas tree decorations I've been working on..." He walked around the chair and to Santa, starting to head with him toward the dining room, "Mini pumpkins with their green stems and painted red!" Jack chuckled merrily.

Mrs. Claus just chuckled as she watched the two boys go off. She turned back to Sally. "Come along, Sally dear-let's join them and we can talk more over the meal. Oh!" She blinked. "I just wish I'd known earlier that you were coming though-Santa says you like things like...spiders and snakes and bats?" Mrs. Claus couldn't but cringe though she did her best to maintain her sincere smile. "I'm sorry, I hope you'll like what we're having just the same. Our usual dinner around this time of year: goose and mashed potatoes and vegetables and lots of Christmas cookies and eggnog and hot cocoa for dessert. Is that alright?" She looked to her hopefully.

"Oh my...well...I'm not used to fresh food, but...I certainly wouldn't mind trying something new." Sally smiled. "We've been to Valentine Town before, and they served fresh food there, and I admit it was delicious."

Mrs. Claus smiled with relief. "Alright then, my dear. Oh but if you cook, I hope you'll teach me some Halloween Town recipes one day-I'd love to learn how to make something traditional and nice for you and Jack...oh, and especially for your wedding!" She winked, leading Sally toward the dining room.

"Oh, well I'd be happy to teach you!" Sally smiled, and clapped a little. "I'd love to, it would be fun."

"Wonderful! We'll have a nice, little, girls day then!" Mrs. Claus nodded with a smile. "Oooh and I'll show you how to make every kind of Christmas cookie I can for Jack!"

"Really? Oh, that would be lovely...I have one recipe for it, but I'd love to see what other kinds that can be made." Sally said enthusiastically. "Girls day...yes! Wonderful!"

"Alright then, we'll make some plans!" Mrs. Claus announced enthusiastically, and with that the two women entered the dining room to join their husband and boyfriend, respectively, for a nice meal and pleasant conversation and lots and lots of Christmas cheer!

* * *

><p>A little later in the evening, after a very lovely visit with Santa and Mrs. Claus, Jack and Sally finally returned home. It had been wonderful to see Christmas Town yet again (or for the first time, in Sally's case) and to socialize with Santa and his wife, which had been wonderful.<p>

Now they came home when darkness had fallen in the town, snow still falling. And also, were immediately greeted by a very happy and relieved Zero!

"Arf! Arf!" Zero floated to them immediately upon them entering the house, relieved as he licked Sally's face.

"Awwww, I'm so sorry about before, Zero! I didn't mean to leave you all alone and get so worried..." Sally cooed sweetly and apologetically to the little ghost dog.

Jack just smiled at the cute sight of Sally and Zero being so sweet with one another. "Zero, you were such a good boy coming to get me to bring Sally home that I think you deserve a whole box of candy canes in your bowl tomorrow instead of just the usual one-how does that sound, boy?"

"Arf!" Zero's little eyes brightened and he flew up and gave Jack's skull a big lick kiss too before flying around his master and mistress once and then running off to his bed to get all cozy and head to sleep so that tomorrow (and his candy canes) would come as quickly as possible.

"And I did promise he'd get a special treat..." Sally recalled, wiping her face as she smiled. "So I suppose that's perfect for him, then.'

Jack turned to her and nodded, wiping his face as well. "Yes, it works out perfectly..." Jack just looked at her for a moment and felt another wave of relief pass over him at her safety. Then he chuckled a little as he noticed a light dusting of snow clinging to her hair and reached up to gently brush it away. "You must be chilled to the, if you'll pardon the expression, bone, my Sally, from the walk back here from the holiday tree forest." He chuckled a little more. "I do love the snow but I hate that it makes you cold and dampens you so, my cloth little darling."

"Oh, I'm all right, really." Sally assured, hugging herself a bit. "I'll just change and wrap myself in a blanket and I should be fine."

Jack let out a sigh and, done brushing off the snow, removed his hand from her and nodded with a smile. "Yes, that should take care of it. Oh and please light an extra toasty fire in your room, just to keep warm throughout the night." He winked at her.

"Good idea, I'll definitely do that." Sally smiled over her shoulder and then headed off toward her room. She paused then. "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot." She came back, kissed him sweetly, and then walked off again. "Welcome home." She giggled, and disappeared into her room.

Jack blinked, utterly surprised by the sudden little kiss, and on instinct instantly walked after her toward her half shut bedroom door. "W-Wait, S-Sally...?" He reached out to push her door the rest of the way open but instantly paused in doing so and glanced down awkwardly. "O-Oh, um...are you still...decent?" he asked shyly.

"Yes." Sally had just pulled off her dress, leaving her in the white shirt and long johns. "Is...something wrong, Jack?" She looked at him with curiosity and concern.

Jack shyly popped his head into the door, and even though she had on a lot more clothes at the moment than she did usually in the spring or summer with wearing just her patchwork dress, he still couldn't help but look to the side a little bit considering that the white shirt and long johns were sort of 'undergarments' for her right now. "Oh...n-no, no, nothing's wrong, it's just..." He managed to bring his eye sockets to meet hers. "Don't I get to give you a kiss goodnight too...my future Mrs. Cla-er, Skellington?" He gave her an innocent smile.

"Oh...awwww...I'm sorry, I didn't realize you wanted to." Sally giggled and walked over to him, her arms behind her back. "Of course you can, darling..."

Jack's smile grew and he stepped closer to her. "Thank you, my little Christmas cookie..." For a moment he just gazed at her with half lidded eye sockets and sighed. "Oh Sally...I'm so happy...being with you..."

"You don't have to thank me..." Sally giggled, and then brought her arms around him. "I'm so happy being with you, too... I hope...we can still be together a long time and in love like Santa and Mrs. Claus are..."

Jack trembled a little all over at her touch. His voice deepened as he spoke. "Oh I have..._every intention_ of it..." He reached up and buried one of his hands deeply in her hair. "Mr. and Mrs. Skellington...Doesn't that sound just...splendid...?"

"It does..." Sally let out a giggle at his action. "And I...have every intention of it, too..."

"Hmm..." Jack chuckled a little, pulling her a touch closer. "Well then...shall we seal our intentions with a kiss?" he whispered delicately to her, leaning her back just a little in his arms.

"Yes...absolutely..." Sally whispered back, sighing dreamily.

Jack sighed dreamily himself and then angled his skull and closed his eye sockets and leaned in and pressed his mouth warmly and passionately to hers while the fire crackled near them in the small, dim, quiet, cozy room.

With a sigh escaping her nose, Sally happily kissed back with equal fervor as she brought her arms tighter around him to steady herself. As the snow fell around outside, with the wind blowing and the world around them either slowing down or rising up for the night, love was in the air...

And inside, Jack was just bursting with joy, and he'd be bursting with joy once he left her after this kiss and all night as he slept and dreamed and all day tomorrow and for a quite a while now... He had a tiny secret...and he was bursting to share it. But not just yet... _'But very soon..._' he reminded himself and then went back to just focus on his goodnight kiss to his sweetest Sally.

XXX

"Hello? Jack, darling, I'm home now." Sally entered the house, shaking the snow off her hair, and removing her winter cloak. "Hello? Jack? Are you home?" There was still no response. She hung up her cloak and scarf, and walked toward the living room. "Jack? Jack, where are you? Where are-"

_Crunch!_

She looked down at the floor as she realized she had stepped on something. Lifting her shoe, she saw she had stepped on a dead, black rose petal.

"...Huh? Why did a rose petal fall onto the floor?" She frowned, confused.

Looking up a bit, she saw a...trail of them? They were leading into Jack's room! But why?

"...Jack? Jack, are you in there? What is this...?" She followed them into his room.

Pushing the slightly ajar door open the rest of the way, she was quite amazed to find that the entire room was dark. Except for the curtains being parted to let in the beautiful twilight, and there were little votive candles set up everywhere!

Suddenly feeling cooler, Sally looked down, and realized she was now wearing her silk red nightgown with black lace, and a black sheer slip with short sleeves. How in the world did she change so fast, and without even knowing it? What was going on?

"What...? What is this...?" She took another step into the room. "Jack? Are you in here?"

"Shh, my darling...Jack is right here..." a certain someone's voice suddely cooed from behind her in its deepest tone possible...and then suddenly arms were slipped around Sally's body in a very very warm embrace. A familiar skull came to rest upon her shoulder. "Enchantress...welcome home...I've been waiting for you..."

"O-Ooh..." Sally blushed heavily and felt tingles and shivers course up and down her spine at his tone and actions. "J-Jack...I...w-what is all this...?"

A deep sigh escaped Jack, which he blew right against her neck. "Well, I've...I've been thinking...ever since we had that little talk about that dream of mine...You know, the one where we...made love?" He said the last two words in a whisper.

"...Y-Yes...I do remember..." Sally blushed all the more, feeling her body all but tense up. "W-What about it...?"

"Well..." he was whispering directly into her ear, "...ever since then I've been thinking...and especially about what you said to me about how you're not a child and how I shouldn't treat you like one...and especially about amorous things...? Well...you're right...you're not a child...you're a woman...A beautiful, touchable, warm woman...And who am I to keep denying that...Who am I to make us wait...?" He began to give little kisses to her neck and shoulder seams, melting into little nibbles.

"J-Jack I...aah...oooohh..." Sally all but melted up against him and moaned in response to his wonderful ministrations. "Oh...I'm sorry if I made it sound like I'm trying to rush you...I'd never make you do anything you weren't ready for just because I wanted to, darling..."

Jack kept kissing a nibbling for a moment and then eased up to talk to her some more, still in that seductive voice. "Oh, Sally...I must confess I am always ready...I've wanted you for so long...Why do you think I had that dream in the first place? Oh it's so hard, Sally...It's so hard to live with you, kiss you, carress you...and never make love to you..." His hands resting upon her stomach began to shift over her body a little.

"Jack..." Sally uttered, her eyes closing as she tried to keep herself standing. "I want you too...I may not know what it all entails but I want to find out with you..."

"Oh I knew it...I knew you must..." His hands started touching more and more. "Sally...if you're ready...we're already so close to married...shall we move over to our bed...? I promise I'll show you what it entails...I'll show you everything, Sally...I'll teach you...don't worry..." He began to kiss her again as he caressed her.

"Yes...yes...please...I...I can't stand..." Sally tried to take a step forward but nearly stumbled as she felt her legs just completely give out.

Jack clutched at her to keep her steady and then turned her around and pulled her in close. His eye sockets looked down at her with a passion and desire she had never seen. "I've got you...and don't worry-I'll lay you in our bed. Don't be frightened or overwhelmed, Sally-this night was bound to come eventually. And now it's time..." He held her against him in his arms and stepped around the side of the bed and then gently laid her in it. He looked down at her, seeming to seethe with want and longing. "Are you ready, sweetest darling?"

Managing to sit up a little, her hands supporting her, Sally nodded, her breathing accelerating. "Yes...I'm ready, Jack... I love you..." Her voice softened to a plead. "Make love to me..."

Jack's grin grew. "That's all I needed to hear..." He reached up then, pulling off his jacket and laying it aside and then undoing his shirt buttons quickly and slipping that garment off too and lightly tossing it aside as well. Then suddenly he was in the bed and sitting up on top of her, his legs around her body and his hands pressed into the pillow on either side of her head as he looked down at her heatedly. "Yes, Sally, yes...I'll make love to you...My sweet future Queen, you will never forget this night."

Her chest heaved, her slip was tossed aside, and then her hands reached down to slowly inch up the hem of her short nightgown, slowly... "And neither will you, Jack...my Pumpkin King..." Then with eager happiness she pulled him down into a heated kiss, all the while her hands fumbling to remove the little dress.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the "real world", the awake world, it was the middle of the afternoon and Sally was curled up on the couch, taking a nap. She lay on her side, her face making various expressions, and soft moans escaping her lips as she spoke in pleasured moans.<p>

"Oh...yes...Jack...that's wonderful... I love that...oh...don't stop...mmm..."

Jack meanwhile was currently in his room just doing a little sprucing up for his own reasons-cleaning out his closet a bit, cleaning the fire place flue, dusting and sweeping everywhere, cleaning the windows a bit. He was almost done now too and finally shut the closet door, after stepping out of it, and wiped his hands together to brush them off. "Perfect-organized and with plenty of room now." He smiled...and then his ears, from beyond the half open door of his room, could have sworn he had heard someone say his name...Sally say his name. Jack blinked. '_Perhaps she needs me for something.._.' And then he instantly slipped over to the door and exited by it, glancing around the house for a moment to find the source of her voice.

Sally groaned sleepily, rolled over onto her other side, curling up more and squeezing her legs together tightly. "Mmm...Jack...kiss me...you can touch me...a-any...where...mmm...I do like that..."

Jack utterly froze in a sort of a...a cloud of disbelief. He was drowning in confusion. On instinct, his mind a blanching blank, he approached where her voice was coming from...The couch.

"Arf!" Zero must've been feeling the same way, since he came into the room and floated over to his mistress, looking over her in concern and confusion.

"Mmm...not now, Zero...down, boy... ...No no, don't go Jack...please don't stop..."

Jack was now standing on the other side of the couch now so that he was facing her entirely and...he was having a big internal moral dilemma at the moment. On the one hand, he knew what was going on right now and knew he needed to wake her up because she was probably going to be embarrassed enough as it was once she snapped out of her dream and realized what she might have been dreaming about...But...on the other hand...well, it was sort of...pretty...interesting to watch her moaning his name and begging him not to stop...It was sort of 'attractive' even...It might have made his blood race if he had any...

"Arf?" Zero looked at Jack questioningly, unsure of what to do.

Still asleep, but obviously breaking from the dream world a bit more, Sally burrowed a bit deeper on her side. "Jack...don't stop...you can take it...if you want..."

"Arf!" Zero, with a little eye roll and not quite as 'paralyzed' as certain other people, came up behind Jack and gave him a sharp nudge in the back.

"Oh!" Jack blinked and finally snapped back to his normal righteous self. '_W-Wake her up, wake her up!_' he yelled at himself, and then he took a step forward and reached out a hand, not touching her though. "U-Um...S-Sally?" he started shakily.

An annoyed, sleepy, whimpering groan came from her. "Not now, Jack..." She mumbled sleepily. She waved her hand a bit as if swatting a bug.

Jack let out a deep and slightly mortified sigh. '_Great, she has to be doing the 'five more minutes, Jack!' thing now of all times..._' "U-Um S-Sally?" he tried again. "Sally...please...!"

"No..." Sally whined, still asleep, but slipping from the dream at this point, and into something else, despite the real world clawing its way in. She relaxed a bit, smiling a little.

"D-D-Darling...please? I...I feel like we need to talk again..." Jack managed weakly, sitting down on the coffee table to face her on the couch. And then he added a little something small in a shaky voice, only because he really did want her to come back to him...After all if she went back to sleep and deeply dreaming again...he would not be able to bear walking around this house for however long having to hear her moan his name in pleasure! It would be unbearable! "B-B-Besides, Sally, don't you...don't you want to come to your Jack?"

"I just want to snuggle..." Sally replied sleepily. "Please turn off the light...it hurts..."

Jack sighed deeply, unsure of what to do anymore. "I...I just...needed to talk to you...but it's alright, I suppose. M-Maybe I'll just...g-go out for a bit or something..." A little frown came to Jack's face that he couldn't help. It might have sounded silly but...he supposed he felt a little jealous that...Sally, even an only half awake Sally...seemed to care more about...being intimate with some kind of delusion of him than about actually talking to him in real life when he needed her. '_I could just go out for a little while...alone...maybe to Spiral Hill like I used to...Maybe by the time I get back she'll be done...with what she wants to be doing.._.' He was about to stand up.

Zero, having had enough of seeing his master feeling sad and his poor mistress oblivious to it, decided to intervene. While he couldn't hurt his mistress, since she didn't feel pain, he did know exactly what to do those times he'd had to wake her up when she attempted to sleep through her alarm. She wasn't wearing her shoes, but still had on her socks, which was fine. He started to proceed to nip at her feet to tickle her feet.

Instantly, Sally started squirming a bit, giggling. Then she started laughing hysterically. Her feet were sensitive tickling spots. "Hee hee hee hahahahaha! Stop it! Hee hee hee! Nooo! I surrender! Noooo! All right, all right Zero, we'll go...outside...good morning..." Now she was awake, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "All right, stop now...no more tickles, Zero... Jack!" She noticed him there and could see he was down about something. "I...oh, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just lay down to close my eyes for a minute...I'm sorry..." She found her balance on the floor, and managed to stand up.

Jack was still a little blue looking for a moment as he looked up at her and then stood up and moved a step away from her to give her some space as he cleared his throat. "H-Heh, y-yes...I-I mean, don't apologize, I-I mean, I...sh-shouldn't have disrupted...I-I mean..." He looked to the side shyly.

"...What's wrong, Jack? ...Did I do something to hurt you? Oh, please tell me what's wrong..." Sally approached him slowly, completely concerned.

Jack blinked and then instantly held up his hands and shook his head. "N-No! Of course not! I know my Sally would never hurt me! I-It's just..." he looked at her awkwardly...He wanted to talk to her about...this...but he didn't want to humiliate her. After all, she had been sweet and understanding about his own dream but...what if she went all to teary pieces about her own or something? He gulped at the thought, decided to ease into things as gently as possible. "Sally, there's something I think we should talk about...and it's about you...b-but I don't want to upset you."

"W-What did I do?" Sally squeaked, pretty nervous now. She took a step back, tripped, and fell back onto the couch.

Jack saw her nervousness and her little fall back onto the couch and he instantly sat down beside her, taking her hand. "You didn't do anything, my Sally, I promise, I just..." Jack sighed in distress and looked down, considering how to put this... "Sally...while you slept just now...did you...h-have good dreams...by any chance?" he started with, casually but bluntly.

"...Y-yes...I did..." Sally blushed, and realized. "Oh no...was I talking in my sleep again? Oh, I'm so sorry! If it made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry!"

"N-No, you didn't I...I just...never heard you...h-have a dream...l-like...that..." Jack's breathing had become shallow. "L-Like we were...were, um...you know...together..."

"I won't lie to you. It was..." Sally blushed and looked down in shame. "Of course not much happened, since my imagination of the matter is limited."

Jack glanced over at her...then asked softly. "W-Would you...like to share?" He reached out and gently placed a hand around her back, pulling them close together for comfort.

"...Well...if you want to hear it...it's not much...but...it was pretty sweet, too." A little smile came to her face as she looked up, feeling a warm sense of relief course through her. "Well...I came home, and you weren't around...so I was looking forward you, and I found this trail of dead rose petals leading to your room. I followed them out of curiosity, and...well, your room was filled with little votive candles." She indicated to the ones sitting around the room as Christmas decorations. "Kind of like these."

Jack couldn't help but smile a tiny bit and shrug. "I...a-actually wouldn't mind decorating things like that for then..." he admitted quietly.. "...i-if you'd like it too, of course..."

"It was very pretty..." Sally admitted, giggling. "I wouldn't mind that, either... A-Anyway, so I came into the room and I...well, I suppose I should have known it was a dream since I instantly was then wearing d-different clothes. And then you came up behind me and held me close..."

"Oooh...and what was my pretty Sally wearing exactly...when I held you close from behind?" he asked, his smile growing a tiny bit.

"...You remember...back in the summer...when we had that...sleepover...soon after the heat wave?" Sally blushed heavily. "It was that nightgown...and this black see-through little...thing over it..."

"Ooo..." a little shuddery playful sigh escaped Jack and he snuggled up against her a tiny bit, "No wonder Dream Jack wanted to hold you."

"Hee hee...well...then Dream You was saying all these things about waiting for me, and then started kissing my neck and shoulders. Um...well...th-then you said you'd been thinking a lot since your...dream... and didn't want to...k-keep me waiting any longer...and didn't want to treat me like a child about it all and that I was a woman and...everything..." She blushed heavily. "Um...I tried to apologize, if I ever made it sound like I was forcing you..."

Jack blinked, swallowed in a little bit of fluster at her words, but then he smiled, resting warmly against her side. "Oh Sally...you musn't ever think that. I don't ever feel like you're forcing me or pressuring me...not ever. You're so considerate and kind...my beautiful 'woman'..."

"I'm sorry, I suppose I'm a little insecure about it sometimes still..." Exhaling, Sally continued on. "Anyway...and then...um...you offered to bring it over to...your-our bed...and teach me...a-about it... And my legs had given out since then, so you held me against you to support me, and brought me onto the bed and...and...then you were in bed with me and...t-took off your...jacket and...then we got to kissing and...after that it was a blur."

Jack took all of that in with a few nods...Then he let out a breath and looked to her. "I see...Thank you for sharing with me, Sally...But...um...you must know that...there's another question I have to ask."

"...Yes? What is it...?" An audible gulp escaped Sally's throat.

Jack looked to her eyes, his smile small but...certainly not ceasing. "Was it good, Sally?" he asked simply as he still held them close together.

Sally blinked, and felt a sense of silly coincidence. She had asked that very same thing before. She smiled then, nodding. "It was. Despite what knowledge I lacked and how quick it ended...yes, it was." She blushed heavily, and looked down at the floor.

Jack trembled with warmth all over. Then he leaned in a little closer to her and whispered quietly into her ear. "Thank you...I'm glad... I want it to be good for you more than anything in the whole wide world..." And then he let out a breath and moved his skull away from her ear and nestled in against her with his eye sockets half closed, just savoring her presence.

"Jack...you also said...I'd never forget that night...and I believed it." Now Sally snuggled into him too, feeling as if a weight were being lifted off her shoulders. "...But I'll still wait until our wedding night, I promise."

Jack was starting to visibly shake a little and he knew it, but he just couldn't help it... "S-Sally..." he whispered with a dreamy smile, "I know neither of us will forget that night...b-because neither of us has ever forgotten anything truly special or new that we have done together as a couple...and that will be very special and new indeed... And my darling...I'd like to wait until our wedding night too, just because...I have a feeling that for us it would be the most special on that night...I don't know why, I just feel like it will...B-But, um...if...if before then...during our engagement or something...we both...wanted to early and talked about it and came to a mutual decision, I'd...I'd be willing to do that too, Sally. The most important things to me are just that we're together and that we make love because we both want to and not just because it comes up in the heat of the moment…But," he tilted his head to the side and gave her shoulder a little loving kiss or two, "I really do want the wedding night for now, and I'm so happy that you do too. It will be such a perfect first night together as man and wife…"

"...You're absolutely right, Jack...that makes perfect sense. I guess what really matters is that whenever we decide for it to happen, we're both ready for it and we're together..." She smiled, blushing a bit at the thought. "For now, there's our wedding night...and it will be wonderful for our first night being married."

Jack nodded. "Mmm hmm...And, well...following that we'll have our whole honeymoon to spend relaxing a-and, um...exploring a little extra to make up for lost time..." He glanced away with a bashful smile.

"That's true." Sally giggled, and smiled bashfully as well. "In all, the real wonder and joy of it...will be that we share it together."

"I'd share anything and everything with you, my future Mrs. Skellington..." He chuckled a little. "And I'll do anything your little heart desires."

"I'd share anything and everything with you, too...whatever you desire as well..." Sally cooed sweetly, snuggling more into him. "I love you, Jack..."

He sighed, snuggling right back into her. "I love you too, Sally...And...my Sally...thank you for sharing with me about your dream...I appreciate it. Especially since it was good for you." He chuckled a tiny bit.

"You're welcome, Jack. I think it's only right I share mine, when you shared yours." Sally smiled, looking up at him then.

"Still though, thank you, Sally," Jack assured humbly. "And i-it really is nice...finding out the details about all those moans and little yells that I walked in on here..." He couldn't help adding with a little extra half grin.

"Oh dear..." Sally blushed. "...Jack...did I...do that 'five more minutes' thing again?"

Jack had to chuckle quite a bit. "Yes...and along with the 'not now, Jack' 's...there were a few much softer 'Oh Jack...I love you, Jack...Hold me, Jack...That's so nice , Jack' things thrown in too..." He looked at her with a soft little smile, hoping he hadn't pushed things too far but just figuring they were close enough that he could make a little joke about that.

"Oh..." Sally blushed heavily, and managed a little giggle, before looking concerned. "Jack...is that why you were sad? ...That it seemed as if I wanted to spend more time in a dream world, a delusion of yourself...rather than the real you? ...I'm sorry..."

Jack blinked and though he recalled a touch of the sadness from before he couldn't help but feel touched that she had been able to read his feelings so well. "I-I...well...it was just...I thought we should talk about it...but you were...h-happier just imagining stuff with me...and I tried a few times but you kept telling me to leave you so eventually I felt like maybe I should just leave entirely...I didn't want to force you." He looked to her with wide eye sockets and a mouth threatening a sad little frown.

"...Oh...I'm so sorry..." Now she snuggled into him in comfort, kissing his cheek. "Don't be silly. No such dream world could ever make me happier than being with the real you. Maybe...that dream was lovely, it was...but, even then...if it wasn't real, then what is it? A figment of my imagination that matters so little...when I have the real you right here."

Jack felt just touched all over. "I...I-I...Oh my darling Sally, just hold me please!" And instantly he had dived against her on the couch in a big hug and he was snuggling into her with a big, happy smile. "I like the real you a lot better too..." he finished with an extra happy sigh.

"Oh!" Sally was taken aback by his sudden outburst and such a hug! But she relaxed and smiled as she brought her arms around his thin frame and giggled. "You don't even need to ask..."

Jack just chuckled more, still nuzzling giddily into her. "I don't care...I like asking...I like asking and getting your permission and things going slow but steady and our innocent little sleepovers...I like our sweet courtship...and I just adore you forever, my Sally..."

"I do, too..." Sally confessed and nuzzled more as well. "Jack...?"

"Yes, Sally?" he replied in utter contentment.

"Well...I had meant to tell you this when I got home, but I see I fell asleep first." Sally said sheepishly. She let go a bit then, sitting back. "But um...well, there's a bit of a problem going on. I ran into Jewel while I was out running my errands. Dr. Finkelstein is sick. And I...offered to go over there and help them out for a couple of days, because she's incredibly busy and at the end of her rope...she needs my help with this. I said I'd go over there in a couple of hours."

A little twitch went through Jack that he couldn't help. He opened his eye sockets and loosened his grip on her as well and looked at her with wide eye sockets and a little frown. Naturally though, before he would acknowledge his own issues, his politeness prompted him to ask after the doctor. "Nothing serious, I hope? Is Dr. Finkelstein terribly ill?"

"No, just the flu, I believe. She needs me to help make some medicine and take care of some things, since I...well, I've handled this kind of thing before." Sally explained, biting her lip and frowning slightly. "But he is quite old and sometimes doesn't have much strength...I suppose it would be best if I was there to help. They have been...kind of like parents to me since he and have reconciled." Sally said softly, shaking her head. "Jack, I hope this doesn't bother you too much... But don't worry, I won't be gone for long. It's only December 11th, we still have plenty of days until Christmas." She gave a strained smile. "Will you be all right by yourself for a couple of days?"

Jack blinked a few times. "I..." he cleared his throat... 'I can't tell her how much I'll miss her...I don't want her to feel bad about this and I know that if I even hint that I'll be unhappy she'll stay and...that's wrong...She has to help the doctor. And it's very kind of her. And I don't want to selfishly upset that. "O-Oh, I..." Jack cleared his throat and managed the most genuine smile he could muster, "Of course, Sally...I-I'll be just...splendid. A-After all, you'll only be gone for a few days and, well, up until last Christmas I'd lived alone for centuries so going back to it for a few days won't be so very hard. Wake up, go to town hall to work on Christmas preparations for the town, come home, eat a spider cake if one's around, stay up until all hours playing with Zero and brooding a little, try to sleep at least a little, repeat, don't burn the place down in the middle of all of that-standard bachelor lifestyle that Zero and I know all too well. We'll be fine, Sally, you take as much time with the doctor as you need."

Jack smiled in his normal bright and happy way at her...though inside he was already missing the scents of herbs and pumpkin spice and autumn leaves and midnight air that would fade the second the was gone...her occasional little taps at his door at night to snuggle and talk about a bad dream and maybe have a little sleepover...coming home and helping her finish cooking and cleaning til their whole little house was neat and tidy with them on their couch at the center reading a book by the fire. He could have just sighed in sadness at the idea of all he was losing, even if it was only for a few days, though he managed to keep up his cheerful, casual front for Sally.

A funny look came to Sally's face for a moment. He... wouldn't even miss her? Not at all? Was he looking forward to having some time on his own? Not that she had a problem with that, she understood he needed his space and she was more than happy to let him have it when he needed it. But...not to even be missed? She expressed many times whenever he had to leave for an extended period of time that she would miss him, though not in a guilt-tripping way, of course. Just simply the fact she'd miss him very much.

"...Oh, well...that's good...I'm glad you'll be all right." Sally said with a strained smile. She got up off the couch. "I'll prepare some things for you to heat up when you're hungry, then." She headed toward the kitchen, hiding the saddened look on her face._ I guess he won't miss me..._

Jack, of course not seeing her face, just let out a small, relieved sigh. 'She doesn't feel guilty at all and she's still going to see the doctor...Perfect.' He was very grateful to have at least done that right and to have given her no reason to feel like she had to hurry back just to keep him from feeling 'lonely'. On top of which, Jack really did like the doctor-he had created Sally, after all...Jack felt almost like he owed Dr. Finkelstein an unpayable debt. And he knew that with Sally helping, the doctor would get better twice as quickly. "Thank you, Sally!" Jack called appreciatively toward the kitchen. He remained smiling for a moment longer but then, realizing he was indeed alone in here for a moment, he let out a sigh and a little melancholy look came to his face. 'What in the world shall do without her? She's half of why I get up each morning, and half of why I go to sleep and dreams at night... "I'll miss you, my Sally..." he said quietly under his breath to himself before he got up and started to clean the living room, more out of a hope for a distraction than anything else.

As Sally prepared some re-heatable dishes, she wasn't sure why she felt so upset. It wasn't as if she demanded that he miss her, like she would miss him, especially when he'd go away for whatever reason for a few days. She was glad he was fine with it and would be okay on his own...but not even just the smidgen of missing having someone he loved around? Did it really not bother him at all? She didn't understand.

_Well...I suppose it just takes me going missing, or him being away to miss me...but in his own home, it doesn't affect him so much? Oh well._.. She sighed. All she could do was make sure he would have plenty to eat, that the house was cleaned, and everything she needed would be prepared.

"I'll miss you, Jack..." Sally said softly to herself.


	14. Christmas Season Part 3

**This part is also a bit shorter, and chronicles Jack dealing with being at home without Sally there...and Sally doing what she's doing at the Finkelstein household! :D**

**For those of you who were guessing about Jack's secret...you were right. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, Sally managed to prepare and get everything she needed. By the looks of it, she was going to make it a three-day visit, four if she was absolutely needed longer.<p>

"All right, so I've prepared some food for you in containers, I've labeled them Day One AM or Day One PM, Day Two AM and so forth. My room is clean, so you won't have to worry about tending to it while I'm gone, you must have enough on your plate." Sally was now by the front door, all decked up and ready to leave, with her bag in hand. "You know how to reach me in case anything does go wrong, of course. I pressed and ironed enough suits for you for at least four days...and that's it."

Jack was utterly touched inside so very deeply. She had seen to everything...He just wanted to pick her up and twirl her and tell her she was the most splendid creature and that she would be the most splendid wife and the most splendid mother and that he didn't want her to go and leave him because he didn't want to live without her and... He took a breath and stopped himself just in time. 'Jack, do NOT make this hard on her. She's trying to do something good by going to help the doctor and you can't be selfish...She'll be back in a few days, sort of an extra long weekend...and she'll be right across the town...Just let her go...she'll come back to you soon.' Jack managed to contain his enthusiasm and to just smile and nod at her appreciatively. "Thank you, Sally, that's really very sweet of you, but I just hope it didnt put you to too much trouble-I know you've had to pack so much to get ready for your trip and if it was too much, Zero and I could have made do on our own...But you're very sweet to have seen to us so well anyway." He moved closer to her, smiling down at her.

A bit of a funny look came to her face but she shook it off. _He won't miss me...it's no big deal, right? Well, then I don't need to burden him with how much I'll miss him or be selfish when he's clearly ready to have some alone time_. "You're welcome. Well, I'd better go." She paused a moment. "Jack...if it's not too much to ask...could you...please kiss me once more, before I leave?"

Jack blinked and then his smile grew and his eye sockets became half lidded. '_Certainly a goodbye kiss couldn't make her guilty and wouldn't be too selfish...Why not?_' He nodded. "Of course, my darling Sally...How would I make it through without one? They're the most special part of my day after all..." He moved extra close to her, gazing down at her lovingly.

A sweep of happiness coursed through her. Maybe he wouldn't miss her so much, but at least he wasn't about to pass up loving gestures with her. "Oh...mine too..." Sally cooed sweetly, and brought her arms up around his neck, leaning up on tiptoe. "And it will be a few days until we can, anyway..."

"Hmm..." Jack's arms came lightly around her waist, pulling her body against his. "Yes...so many days...and no sweet Sally kisses...Whatever shall I do?" He chuckled a little warmly.

"We've survived two weeks before...haven't we?" Sally giggled, shaking her head. "Oh, six in one half a dozen in another..." And she leaned up to meld their lips together in one final, passionate kiss before leaving.

"Mmm!" Jack couldn't help exclaiming at the back of his throat in a touch of surprise...but then he smiled and melted into her kiss and kissed her right back, sliding one hand a litte up her back, brushing into her hair, while his other hand remained low, and he used his hold to dip her back a little.

Oh yes, being dipped back sometimes came to happen when they'd kiss, so she giggled and allowed it. Unable to help herself, she even brought out her little cloth tongue to poke and trace his lips gently.

Jack's breathing through his nose picked up a little and for a moment he paused their kiss, though their mouths were still practically touching. He whispered to her with a smile. "We...haven't done that in a little while...have we?"

This made Sally giggle. "No, we haven't, I guess...have we?" Now she looked mildly puzzled.

Jack just chuckled. "Just...wanted to let you know that it sounds like a lovey idea to me..." And then he closed his eyes again and placed his mouth to hers and then opened it a little, waiting for her.

Sally giggled once more before slowly opening her own mouth as much as she could, and inserted her little cloth tongue inside. Her hold tightened on him and she moaned between kisses, feeling as if her legs were giving out.

Jack's legs weren't done much better-it felt like his bones were rattling and it wasn't helping to feel her legs quiver so very close to him...In a very small way it reminded him of what she had told him the other day about her dream about...the two of them...and how towards the end she hadn't been able to stand any longer and the dream him had carried her to their bed to... "Mmm..." Jack moaned deeply, trying not to think about the overwhelming idea and instead to just focus on her sweet little tongue in his mouth. He gently brought his own forward to meet hers, shyly touching it and then pulling back with a touch of coyness.

Giggling again between kisses, she too gently brought hers in a bit further (having to bring herself closer to do so), to shyly greet his yet again and then pulled back coyly for a moment. And then came right back in to explore a bit.

A low little chuckle escaped Jack at the back of his throat at her cute little actions...He decided if she wanted to explore, who was he to deny her...Her brought his tongue forward completely and began to slowly wrap it and Sally's cute little piece of cloth together snugly and tightly, all the while his hold on her tightening.

"Mmah!" Sally all but gasped against him and then they just fell up against the front door, losing themselves in each other! Oh it was so hard not to! Like any kiss they shared, they never wanted it to end! But on top of that was the fact that they would not get to do so for a few days, and it certainly added to their wanton.

This had certainly never happened before-her falling back against a door or a wall like this with him right against her, the two of them locked in a kiss of so much heat and intimacy. It was very new and very...he felt like every bone in his body was rattling and his chest was heaving a little with breaths and she would leave him for days...and she tasted like Halloween and autumn and midnight...He pressed up against her more against the door, unable to help himself.

Feeling just so lost, even to the point that she was forgetting what she was supposed to be doing (guilt was already stabbing her gut...if she had one) but oh, she couldn't help it. She tightened her hold against him, despite the door now somewhat supporting them, since her legs were giving out all the more and she had to find a way to keep on standing.

They were locked in their heated kissing for at least two minutes. And much to their reluctant dismay, they did manage to break apart.

"I um...oh my...that's a little more tongue than I'm used to..." Sally blinked, wide-eyed in a daze.

"Th-That was..." Jack was utterly lovestruck...He was surprised he didn't swoon and fall to his knees and ask her to... "I-I...that was...very...good...So good..." he said amidst heavy, warm breaths, still holding close to her...

"It was..." Sally murmured dreamily, her eyes half-lidded. She almost just wanted to steal one more kiss and just-She did, though it was a lingering peck, and pulled back. "I love you... You'll be fine without me...right?"

He was so far gone that he wanted to say that he couldn't live without her and that she was a demon goddess and that if she would only never leave he would dote on her until the end of time... But he managed, just barely, to come out of it enough to let out a shuddery breath and reply... "Y-Yes, I...I'll...be alright...You're need at the doctor's...I-I can be okay for a few days. N-No problem..." It left a lump in his throat to say that but...he knew it was for the best.

"...All right then..." Sally smiled more and slowly entangled herself away, sadly.

"Arf!" Zero tugged on her cloak, whimpering.

"Awww...of course I didn't forget you, Zero!" She knelt down in front of him, petting him and smiling. "I know you'll be a good boy. Mommy Sally will be back soon, don't you worry. Have a good time!" She nuzzled him, as he nuzzled right back into her, and she stood back up. "Well, goodbye you two..." She opened the front door, which immediately let in a strong gust of wind and snowflakes. "Oh my!" She picked up her bag, and then slowly descended down the snow-covered front steps, and waved up at them once more. "Goodbye!"

Jack was instantly leaning out of the door to wave down to her as she departed. "Goodbye! Please have a safe walk! Are you certain you'll be alright? It's snowing so much...Please keep warm and go slowly so that you don't trip! And say hi to Dr. Finkelstein for me and wish him well! A-And make sure you flicker the candlelight twice in your old room the moment you get there so that I know you arrived safely!" He couldn't help but call down all of this with a touch of loving concern. After all, just because he wouldn't let her know how much he'd miss her didn't mean he wouldn't let her know he might be concerned for her little trip in the cold, however brief of a trip it might be.

"I will, don't worry!" Sally called back to him above the roar of the wind. She waved once more and then went through the gate, closing it behind her and heading off into town.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero came up beside his master, watching her go as well.

The two remained there, even when the light gray of her winter cloak and the red of her hair were soon out of sight.

For a moment, Jack just absorbed the sudden silence all around him...and the feeling of the warmth from their embrace leaving his body...and then he swallowed and looked to Zero. He tried to smile. "W-Well, um...Zero...Looks like the long bachelor weekend officially begins!" The little dog just looked at him curiously. Jack did his best to smile a little more. "Oh c-come on, Zero, i-it'll be fun! Just like the old days when it was just you and me...We can do whatever we'd like! We don't have to keep things tidy or worry about making too much noise or...or anything! Come on, let's try, i-it'll be fun..." He stood up and briskly started pacing around the room, trying to smile and trying to come up with 'all those millions of things' he ought to be able to do now that he was on his own again...though his mind seemed to be blanking a bit just at present.

"Arf!" Said Zero floated toward his master and lay his diaphanous body on a cushion on the couch, watching him pace a bit. "...Arf?" He tilted his head lightly.

"What?" Jack glanced to him, seeming a touch nervous. "I...I'm fine, Zero. Come on, she just left...I-I'm just waiting to think of the first thing we should...do..." Jack sighed and stopped pacing and walking...His eyes had fallen on Sally's bedroom door...And now he was just looking at it with a small frown...not saying anything else...just looking at it...

Zero gave a doggy shrug and looked back at his master, as if waiting for something.

One minute.

Zero went to play with a candy cane.

Two minutes.

Zero was now back on the cushion.

Three minutes.

Zero was now on his back, staring out the window.

Four minutes.

Zero watched his master a bit.

Five minutes.

Jack hadn't looked away from the door...the pretty little door...with the pretty little bed behind it...and the pretty little closet...with the pretty little dresses...and her pretty little sewing machine...and every pretty little thing she had ever said or done or hoped or dreamed...and all of her pretty love... "Zero?" Jack finally said quietly, his eyes still on the bedroom door though.

"Arf!" Zero barked in reply, and tilted his head. It had been five minutes since Sally had left. Was he ready to crack? He had a pretty good feeling he might be.

"Do you think..." Jack spoke in such a...deflated tone, "Do you think it's silly that...Daddy Jack...already misses Mommy Sally...very much?"

"Arf..." Zero said in sympathy. No, he didn't think it was silly at all. What kind of good, loyal doggy friend would he be if he didn't understand? He knew how much his master loved his mistress! How much happier and "alive" he seemed ever since she moved in. And now that she was gone, there was just some kind of a cold emptiness.

Jack swallowed and nodded at the little comforting 'Arf'... "Zero...would you mind terribly if we...put off the 'bachelor weekend' until later...a-and maybe we could do...that other thing I mentioned we should while she's gone...later too...Right now, I...think I'd like to take a little nap before dinner...if you don't mind..." Jack glanced away from Sally's door only for a moment to look to his little ghostly companion.

"Arf!" Zero nodded agreeably. And now he felt a bit worried. There was such sadness in him then, he was beginning to grow a little concern. He went over to him and nuzzled against his skinny leg to offer some comfort.

Jack felt the little touch of his friend and he let out a deep sigh and managed to look to him with a smile. "Zero..." he knelt low and rubbed him behind the ears, "It's alright...I-I know I'm being a bit..dramatic, I suppose. After all, she's just across town and she'll be back in a few short days. And we've been apart before...I guess it's just...well...she's gone back to Dr. Finkelstein's house...to her little room...and I get afraid enough as it is sometimes that our love is just a dream I'll wake up from or something...And so with her back at the doctor's it's like things are suddenly back to how they were last year...and I'm right back where I started...alone. I just want her back so badly just to know that she'll indeed come back, I guess...But I know she will, deep down..and...I'll be alright." He smiled a little more. "Plus you and I have that special project to work on to keep me busy..." He winked at the little dog. "A couple of special projects actually..."

Zero smiled a bit, nodding. He then looked out the window as he remembered something. "Arf!" He then tugged at his coattails, bringing him toward the window to look out, so that he would be able to see her light.

Jack blinked at first, looking at him curiously, but then he looked in the direction Zero was indicating and instantly realized what he meant. "Oh, of course! I almost forgot in all of my melancholy..." He walked over to the window and looked out of it toward Sally's old window...his gaze getting dreamy quickly...

A minute or two passed, and then, as if by a miracle, though further off away and the snow was blowing...there was a light in her old window! A candle, flickering twice.

"Arf!" Zero gave a happy bark. They could almost feel the warmth of the candle from there, almost as if she wasn't even gone.

Something in Jack just burst with warmth and light! "Oh Zero..." And instantly he couldn't help being all but plastered against the window looking out to hers, his grin and voice all goofy, "Isn't she just...a frightful delight..." He chuckled a little lovesickly.

"Arf!" Zero couldn't help but say happily and laughingly. He could recall how his master would even get dreamy and lovesick back last year before the courting began. It reminded him of those times he'd gone back and forth from here to there with letters they were exchanging!

And then there was something else!

Out from her old window, despite being within the wind, were green and red coloured little iridescent smoke shapes fly out in the shape of hearts!

Jack inhaled sharply and his eye sockets went wide...and then he melted so much inside that he actually fell to his knees upon the floor, a single hand and his skull all but plastered to the window again. "Oh Zero, look what she did...Oh isn't she utterly clever? Isn't she the perfect Mommy for this place, Zero?" The window had a thin layer of cold vapor condensed upon it and Jack absentmindedly put a single bony fingertip to it and drew a little heart.

"Arf!" Zero agreed, and looked out the window once more. The flickering candle was brought back, and then even at a distance, the light was held to a little face. It was hard to make out, given the distance, but almost so clear. "Arf!"

A happy gasp escaped Jack and he lit up inside again. "Zero, look, there she is!" He chuckled a little goofily. This almost reminded him of one of the good parts of the old days...flirting with her without even knowing he was flrting with her through their little letters back and forth and just looking out of his window to see hers whenever he had felt particularly bored or melancholy...and how happy that had always made him. Jack's fingertip added a little Cupid's arrow going through either side of the heart he had traced, and then he added a little '_**J + S**_' in the middle.

Then a small hand appeared next to the flame, waving a little. And then...the light was gone.

"Arf..." Zero said sadly.

Jack, in the middle of being about to wave himself, blinked, and a little light went out in him as well...His Sally had other matters to take care of...and he had to not be selfish and to let her do this good thing she was doing. And he musn't make her feel bad or like she was neglecting him or something by doing it... And so with a deep sigh Jack stood up and turned away from the window and walked across the room, looking to Zero as he went and managing to smile a little. "Zero, Daddy Jack promises he's alright...but I think I will take that nap now...Just for a little while...We can move on to other things after that..." He approached Sally's bedroom door.

"Arf?" Zero now looked after him questioningly.

Jack turned back to the little dog and smiled more, a hand on Sally's bedroom door. "I thought I might rest in Sally's room...j-just to keep it warm...I...think I'd sleep best in there. And after I wake up we'll eat some of the lovey food she prepared for us...we'll spend the evening together on our project...and then I'll get into the nice pajamas she pressed for me and...maybe sleep in here tonight too. I'm sure that as long as I make the bed and don't make a mess or disturb anything, she'll understand..." He looked to Zero with a touch of sheepishness.

"Arf!" Zero said agreeably. After all, Sally did the same whenever he was away by sleeping in his room.

Jack nodded. "Thank you. Well, goodnight, boy. I'll wake up soon for dinner." He gave a little bow and then entered Sally's room and closed the door gently behind him. The sight of it was such a comfort. And yet she had cleaned it up so as to not be occupied for the four days she was gone and so no fire was lit and the curtains were drawn and the room had a cold feeling. He instantly set to taking care of it. He opened her curtains slightly and quickly kindled a fire in her fireplace and then he even lit a candle. Now the room glowed in a lovely way. Jack took of his jacket and laid it on the back of the chair Sally used for her sewing maching. He removed his bat bowtie and put it with it too, and then laid down on Sally's bed, pulling the quilt on the top of it snugly around him. He inhaled near her pillow and the edge of her quilt. "Sally..." he whispered as her familiar scent entered his nose and his bones warmed the the knowledge that he was lying wrapped in something she had sewn...her cute little cloth fingers... He let out a happy sigh and already began to drift off into dreams... "Sally...my Sally...marry me, my Sally..." he whispered in quiet joy as he lost himself to his happy dreams of her.

* * *

><p>"My...dearest...dearest...dearest...Sally...I know that we have often talked about...the final culmination of our love...but that, since our courtship is only a year old...though a truly precious year it has been...we've been wanting to wait and take things slowly and get used to being together and in love...But now that this first year has come and gone...and we both know how truly meant to be we are...I have to ask you something. My Sally...My Miss Sally Finkelstein..." Jack bent low on one knee and held out a little box of deep purple velvet... "...will you do me the eternal honor of becoming Mrs. Sally Skellington? Will you be my wife and make me the happiest man in this or any holiday world? Will you marry me, Sally?" He looked up, filled with tenderness, warmth, sincerity, hope, offering up the little box and gently letting it pop open to reveal a little gold band...topped with a perfectly clear and sparkling little diamond in the shape of a little pumpkin.<p>

There was silence and Jack didn't breathe.

The only response was this.

"Arf!"

And then Zero, doning a little red yarn wig meant for a doll, looking very silly, especially since it was pigtailed, came over and licked his face happily, as if to portray a happy reaction.

Jack couldn't help it! He had to laugh and almost fall back a little from Zero's enthusiasm. "Z-Zero!" He closed the little ring box and put it into his jacket pocket. "I'm happy you liked that one! Oh I hope I pick the right way to ask her...I don't know if she'll dive at me and give me kisses...a-although..." He smiled a little goofily and shrugged bashfully, "If she did I certainly wouldn't complain."

Still though despite the joke, Jack had to sigh again, a touch of worry coming to his face. "Still though...I think we should practice some other ones...just in case... I-I mean...not to presume but I...I think we both know she'll probably say yes..." Jack sat down on the floor instead of kneeling on it and clasped his hands in his lap, looking very shy and yet hopeful... He cleared his throat and looked to Zero again. "B-But...Zero...it'll mean so much to her...and to me...I already know when I'm going to ask her and where I'm going to ask her but...I simply must ask her in the perfect way. She deserves that, Zero, so very much, and especially after all of the build up I've put her through for this, both of us waiting and just taking our time to see if we'll really work...I don't want it to be anticlimactic for her. I want it to be so special that...we'll never be able to look at each other and not be instantly reminded of that moment ever again..." He smiled lovingly, lost in a daydream for a moment...

"Arf! Arf!" Zero said, and shook the silly wig off his head. Despite he wanted to help his master, he didn't quite like wearing things like that. But, he was always willing to help, like the good, loyal companion he was.

He paused then. "Arf! Arf!" Then he floated out through the front door.

A few moments later, he came back through an open window. He had to, since he was carrying a physical item in his mouth. He brought it to his master, revealing it to be an envelope. It was understood now that he had sensed a bat messenger having come by and fetched the letter that was delivered.

"Arf!"

Jack blinked. "What's that, boy?" He stood up and dusted himself off from the floor and then walked over to Zero, taking the envelope and opening it.

It was on basic Halloween stationary, and given the neat, spidery handwriting, it was a little letter from Sally.

_**Dearest Jack,**_

_**How are you doing? I hope things are going well for you at home. I'm doing all right, it does feel kind of odd to be back in my old home after so long for an extended period of time, I must admit. But Jewel has been very sweet and welcoming, and the Doctor, despite how sick he is, was happy to see me. Hee hee, I wonder how long I have to not live there before I'm considered a guest?**_

_**Anyway, things are going quite well by now. The doctor is getting better, though he is spending most of his time in bed. Jewel and I are working hard, but we've had it easier now that it's both of us managing the organization of the lab, cleaning the place, cooking, and running any needed errands. So far, things are going a bit better than I thought, which is good.**_

_**So you don't have to worry, of course. I just wanted to touch base with you. Of course, you don't have to write back if you don't want to, it's up to you. I only wanted to keep you updated for now.**_

_**I miss you very much, Jack. I hope you're doing okay. Give Zero a hug and a kiss for me, will you?**_

_**I love you, darling. I'll see you soon.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Sally**_

Jack knew, after it happened, that it was a bit much but...it felt like an eternity since she had left and to suddenly have such a beautiful little message of love fall into his lap was just blissful...and so the second he had concluded reading it he had sunk back down to the floor in a lovesick slump. "Oh Sally..." He closed his eye sockets and brought the letter close to his face and smelled it, and indeed a touch of her scent was upon it, and then he just held it close to his chest, cradling it. "Zero..." he didn't open his eye sockets and he still smiled, "I know I'm ridiculous for getting like this but...I really do like her so very very much...my Queen..." He let out a sigh and opened his eye sockets and finally managed to place the letter gently down on the coffee table and then instantly he was up to find a pen and paper to write back to her!

'_Silly creature...Saying I don't have to write back if I don't want to...Of course I want to!_' He found what he was looking for and placed them down on the coffee table beside her letter, all ready to respond. "I want to tell her all about how much long for her presence and..." Jack stopped himself just before the ink hit the page. "N-No, Jack..." he reminded himself calmly, "She's so busy over there right now, don't make her feel guilty about still being there. It's just for a little while longer." He sighed and then began to compose as calmly as possible. Upon finishing he folded up the letter and gave it to Zero. "Zero, I know it's rather chilly but...would you mind taking this to her? I promise it won't be like the old days where we went back and forth for hours." He winked at the little ghost dog.

"Arf!" Zero gave a nod, taking the letter and flying out the open window to bring the letter to his beloved mistress. Oh yes, he remembered those days, having to bring letters between them back and forth, back and forth, sometimes for hours! How they were flirting with each other, and didn't even know it...

Jack watched the little dog go wtih a smile and hoped he had worded all of that right and that she really would feel perfectly fine about being over at the doctor's for as long as she needed to and yet at the same time that her work there would be done soon and that she would return. While he waited for Zero he thought back to those old days and did his best not to laugh... Hours of sweet letters back and forth...and in them he recalled how he had talked to her: more sweetly than he would ever have felt comfortable writing to anyone else...Saying nice little things about her...complimenting things she did or said...telling her quite frequently that he desired her presence as often as she could give it... 'How she beared pining for me for so long when I was being that unknowingly flirtatious, I'll never know...She must have been dying half the time to just jump on me and give me kisses and coo that she loved me in the hopes that all of my niceness wasn't just me being nice but loving her too...' He chuckled a little more at the cuteness of it all and his own touch of blindness back then, not being able to see how dear she really was to him... And then he just took the little pumpkin diamond ring out of his pocket and admired it some more with a smile as he awaited Zero's return.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Dr. Finkelstein's Laboratory, Sally was just entering the doctor's room to bring him some worm's wart soup, along with some herbs that would help in relieving his flu symptoms. Jewel stood in the doorway, observing to make sure all was well, and just couldn't help but admire the scene before her as Sally, such a caring and kind soul, was utilizing those qualities to help and care for her creator.<p>

"Here you go, Doctor." Sally said sweetly as she placed the tray onto his bed, making sure to keep it steady. "We also made you some tea, I hope you'll like it, too. Is there anything else you need?"

"Well..." Dr. Finkelstein cleared his throat and glanced to the side innocently, "I'm feeling better so...I wouldn't mind some of those Christmas cookies I could smell you girls baking down there...Just one? It won't upset my illness, I promise!" He looked to Sally hopefully.

Sally giggled, looking toward Jewel for a moment.

"Oh, what the heck." Jewel smiled. "I think we can allow him at least one."

"All right then, Doctor. I'll bring one for you." Sally promised with a smile.

"Nonsense dear, I'll get it." Jewel assured her, and left the room to go fetch a cookie.

Dr. Finkelstein smiled happily and then immediately grabbed his soup bowl in both hands and started all but chugging it. When he was half way done a few seconds later, he stopped and let out a satisfied sigh. He looked to Sally, putting down the bowl. "That was delicious, my dear, I'd forgotten how nice you're cooking is...when it wasn't laced with nightshade of course." He chuckled a tiny bit.

Sally blushed and cracked a smile at his little joke. "Rest assured, Doctor, those days are over."

"I know..." The doctor nodded. "Besides, who would you poison anyway-Jack? He was the one you were sneaking out to see every time you poisoned me in the first place." He chuckled a little again and then took a sip of the tea. "Sally..." he looked to her with a touch of seriousness now, "I..." not being the best at 'tender moments', he decided to start with a basic lead in question, "I-Is your old room still comfortable and to your liking? It's not to drafty, is it?"

Sally blushed all the more at the fact he was indeed correct, the very source of why she snuck out was indeed Jack...and why would she poison him like that? But then she cleared her throat. "Yes, it's quite fine, actually. It's very cozy." She smiled.

The doctor cleared his throat. "That's good..." He sighed and played with his soup a little, finally picking up the wooden spoon beside it. "Er...Sally...I...well, now that I'm feeling better I just wanted to thank you for coming to help Jewel...and to help me...It was...very sweet of you, Sally...e-especially considering you and Jack and...h-how I'm sure it's very important for you to be together during the Christmas season for sentimental reasons..." He still played with his soup, not really looking at her.

"It was no trouble at all, Doctor." Sally assured with a smile. "And Jack understood completely, we both knew how important this was. And you're my creator...and something of a father figure to me, I wasn't about to turn my back when you and Jewel needed a bit of extra help. I may not live here any longer, but that doesn't mean I won't come to visit or that I won't come and help you both when you need it." She sighed then, smiling more in a dreamy way. "But you are right, Christmas has become very important to the both of us for a lot of reasons..."

During the first part of Sally's speech Dr. Finkelstein had started to smile warmly, sipping his soup peacefully. "That's...very nice of you, Sally...that you'll visit me..." For the last part of her reply though, the part about her and Jack, he couldn't help clearing his throat and getting a little awkward again, and especially at that look on Sally's face. "Y-Yes, well...I supposed..." He sipped some more tea. Then he let out a breath. "So...you and Jack are...doing alright?" was the best he could manage to ask.

"Of course I will." Sally confirmed once more, nodding. "And yes, we're doing just fine, actually."

Dr. Finkelstein nodded. "And he's still being very nice to you? Helping you with the chores?...Giving you your own little room and space and everything?" He entirely played with the soup now rather than eating it.

"Absolutely. He's very good to me, we both participate in household chores equally, caring for Zero included, and I do have my own room, always have since the beginning." Sally assured all with a smile.

The doctor let out a little sigh, almost of relief. "Good...I-I mean, I'm glad, Sally... So...you're happy?" He looked to her at this question.

A bit of a silence fell in the room as a dreamy, warm smile came to the rag doll's face. Finally, she nodded, clasping her hands on her lap. "I am happy. And I'm very happy to have all of you in my life."

The spoon dropped from Dr. Finkelstein's hand right into the soup bowl and his eyes popped open wide! "I-I-I...w-well, I...I-I'm s-sure...er..that's v-very...y-you're...a-and w-we, um...f-feel the same..." He ended by clearing his throat signficantly and focusing very much on sipping his tea from his cup.

Sally giggled a bit, smiling more. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Here you are, dear! One Christmas cookie for you." Jewel now came back, holding a small plate with a cookie in the shape of a Christmas bell on it. "Oh, and Sally, I must thank you for that lovely recipe. They turned out delicious!"

"Oh, no problem. I was happy to share!" Sally giggled. "I thought I saw one missing earlier..."

"I confess, I did take one to try it!" Jewel laughed, nodding.

Dr. Finkelstein just snatched up his Christmas cookie and decided to focus on eating that for the moment. "Y-Yes, v-very good...Thank you, Jewel." He continued nibbling away, still looking a little awkward from before. It was just...sometimes Sally was so sentimental and selfless that it overwhelmed him to no end. He knew how to talk to people in straight, direct, often harsh terms...but not all...mushily! Jewel, of course, was starting to prove a slight exception to that rule but only when they were alone and even then it was rare and usually didn't last for too long.

"You're welcome, dear." Jewel smiled and patted his metallic cranium. "Don't eat too fast now, you. We don't want you choking. Slow down!"

Sally giggled, and cleared her throat a bit. It was pretty amusing to watch the two of them sometimes, as she noted over the past few months and especially since she'd been here. And it was also sweet in a way, especially that her creator found someone he cared about so much and who felt the same way. He wasn't alone, and that was nice to see, that even he was able to find happiness last Christmas as well.

At her little touch (not to mention calling him 'dear'), Dr. Finkelstein's eyes popped open again and he did almost choke on the cookie piece in his mouth. He put down the last half of the cookie and cleared his throat. "U-Uh...th-thank you, Jewel...But..." he glanced at the two of them with a touch of rare shyness, "P-Perhaps not in front of Sally..." He cleared his throat again and went back to giving little nibbles to the last of his cookie, going much more slowly now just in case one of the girls went and to it into their head to give him a spontaneoud hug or kiss or something on top of everything else.

"Oh, don't be silly!" Jewel giggled, winking at Sally. "She won't mind."

"Pretend as though I'm not here." Sally giggled also, unable to help from teasing. A happy blush filled her cheeks as she just felt so...well, happy. It was kind of like having eccentric but lovable parents. Even if her "mother" figure was far younger than she herself was. But who was keeping track?

Sally stood up then, brushing her patchwork dress of invisible dust. "Do you need anything else, Doctor? I need to retrieve some herbs from my room to use for later."

The doctor just let out a little sigh, still looking a touch shy. "N-No, no, I...I think I have everything...Thank you, Sally. And I'm happy you're happy with Jack, and I'm...happy to have you in my life too..." he finished, sincerely but with an obvious touch of stubborness in his tone at having to admit something so soft-hearted.

Sally was taken aback, but she beamed happily. Like a little girl on her birthday. "Awww, thank you, Doctor! That's very sweet of you to say. I appreciate it so very much." She patted his cranium as well, and then left the room to head over to her old room.

Her old room...

She almost couldn't believe that it had been early a year since she'd no longer been living here. It seemed like so much longer, and yet, as if she had never left. Her room was the same, though her bed had a nicer mattress and blanket, and it was still tidy. Her old sewing machine was still there, which she couldn't help but having patted upon seeing when she first came here.

And then, on her bed, she saw an envelope there. Surprised, she immediately went over to it, looking at it...

_Jack wrote back to me..._

Unable to help it, Sally went over to the window, peering outside at the beautiful falling snow, and then right toward her and Jack's home...especially up at the tower, where she wondered if he was.

_Oh...why not._

Taking her binoculars from her bag, she peered through them, looking through at the tower. Sure enough, she saw Jack in there, pacing. He looked a little...distressed.

"Awww..." She said sadly, lowering the binoculars. She then placed them down, and opened his letter to her.

_**My dearest Sally, **_

_**Thank you for your lovely letter-it certainly brightened Zero's and my afternoon. We're so happy things are going well at Dr. Finkelstein's and that he's almost better. Send him my regards, and the same to Jewel! And I'm happy to hear you're doing well too, darling. I'm not worried though, I promise-I knew you'd do a splendid job at everything to help out the doctor and Jewel. There's my clever Sally! **_

_**Things are just dandy here, my dearest! Zero and I have been keeping on another company and managing, and we've enjoyed all of your delicious meals. Thank you again for those, Sally! **_

_**Please stay at the Finkelstein's for as long as you need to. Zero and I will always be here when you get back! **_

_**Oh and I gave Zero that big hug and kiss for you-he spent a good ten minutes licking my face so I think he sends lots of kisses back. And of course I send kisses and hugs to you too!**_

_**I'll see you whenever you're ready to come home!**_

_**I love you, my Princess,**_

_**Your Jack 3**_

Blink. One blink, and then two more.

Before Sally's lips curled into a sweet, loving smile.

"...Oh, Jack..." She cooed, and held the letter to her chest. It almost reminded her of the old days, back when they'd exchange letters back and forth, how every letter she received from him made her feel happy and special. Looking back...he had been flirting with her, though he didn't realize it. She had always been sure that her in-love mind had just been telling her that, wishful thinking. Only now, it wasn't just flirting, it was loving and sweet...

A resolution came to her, and she smiled then.

"He may not miss me...but that's okay." Yes, she felt better about it. "He can do all right without me. I can surely do the same." While she would miss him, and still did, she was not going to dwell on it.

Gently folding the letter, she placed it in her bag to bring home, and then peered out the window once more. And then, she had an idea.

Severing her hand, she took out one of her leaves, and placed it next to her old sewing machine. She sewed her hand back in place, and then picked up the leaf again. She kissed it, and then held it flat on her palm, before blowing it out through the bars of her old window, and it blew off into the wintery, snow-falling wind outside.

"I love you..." She whispered into the wind.

Smiling as she gazed at their home, she then gathered the herbs and bottles she needed before leaving the room.

Outside of her window, Zero had been waiting, hiding snugly under the eaves of the house's roof, just in case if when Sally saw the letter he had delivered to his master she wanted to write a reply and send it back with him. Instead all he saw though when she entered her room was her reading the letter, then looking utterly dazed and holding it to herself just like her master had done with her letter, and then...taking a little leaf from inside of her hand and...now blowing it out the window with a kiss upon it? Zero had a feeling he should act fast! He flew up and caught the little leaf gently in his mouth before it could get lost in the lightly falling snow and wind, and then he flew with it directly to his master's house!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the observatory house, Jack was still watching the pretty ring in its box, still imagining it on his pretty Sally's hand...still imagining her pretty wedding dress...when he heard a little tap at the window twice and looked up to see Zero there, and with something in his mouth... "Zero!" Jack smiled and stood up and walked over to the window, opening it for a moment to let the little dog in from the cold. "What do you have there, boy? Is it another letter from our Sally?" he asked, almost dreamily.<p>

"Arf!" Zero approached his master, and gently dropped the object he had in his mouth onto his bony hand. "Arf, arf!"

A smiling Jack had been expecting a letter...Instead, he got... '_A leaf?_' Jack blinked, looking in puzzlement at it for a moment. Then he looked back to Zero. "Zero, I don't understand...And...where did you get this anyway? It's winter-all the tree leaves are gone already or buried under the snow...but this one is perfectly dry and...warm, even..." he noted curiously.

"Arf!" Zero said pointedly, nudging the leaf. "Arf! Arf!" He then looked back out the window, and then back at his master, hoping he'd understand.

Jack blinked several times, looking at Zero and then the leaf, trying to understand. He brought the leaf close to his face to examine it more closely. The result of doing so was that he unintentionally took a small sniff of the leaf through his nose...and upon doing so his eye sockets popped open wide and his bones heated and trembled. "Sally..." left his mouth in a whisper. Then his breath caught in his throat and his jaw dropped open quite widely and he held he leaf away from him almost as though it hurt to be too close to it, and if it could have blushed he would have, though at the very least his bones felt like they blanched! "O-One of her l-leaves?" He looked to Zero for confirmation.

"Arf!" Zero gave a nod of confirmation, smiling. It was indeed one of her leaves!

The little leaf instantly dropped from Jack's hand and fell slowly and gently to rest upon a pillow on the couch while Jack just looked at it in awe. "Sh-She...gave me...one of her leaves...f-f-from i-inside of h-her?" Jack couldn't help but question again, as he was just so very flustered at the moment. Certainly she let him touch so many of her pretty seams and so much of her soft blue cloth skin, and even her little cloth tongue, and...sometimes when he was that deep into her mouth, he could almost barely touch the edge of a leaf or two of hers at the back of her throat, but...overall he had never gotten access to one of these precious objects-her leaves that kept her warm and soft and smelling of autumn air. It was the single most beautiful sight to him at the moment, especially with so many days without her.

"Arf?" Zero looked up at his master, and then down at the little leaf, then back at Jack as he tilted his head. He nudged him lightly, trying to get his attention.

Jack just blinked a few more times...and then he melted into the biggest smile and grin he had ever gotten. "Oh Zero...it's the loveliest sight I've ever seen. Thank you so much for bringing it to me!" And then suddenly he was on his stomach with his head resting in his hands and gazing at the little leaf. "It's like a little piece of Sally right here..." And then Jack sighed and on instinct reached into his pocket and pulled out the little ring box again. "Oh my Sally, you must know that if I hadn't felt like it would have been too forward I wouldn't have just asked you to live with me that first Christmas night we came together, I would have asked you to be my wife then and there. And yet, why do we torture ourselves, my dearest love? We know we must be together...So please become my wife and let me love you...every piece of you...for all time..." And then he took the stem of the little leaf, brought it forward and placed the little ring on it.

"Arf." Zero looked as if he were trying to smile, but it wasn't quite there.

Jack just sighed and looked to the little dog with a smile and a shrug. "What? I'm just...trying to progress a little. First I was proposing to you dressed at her and now I've moved on to proposing to an actual piece of her. I think that's progress." He shrugged and chuckled a little.

"Arf!" Zero left, heading downstairs. He then came back up with something in his mouth, what looked like a frame. It was a photo (courtesy of a camera invented by Dr. Finkelstein) in a frame, with her smiling sweetly as she stood in a shy but cute posture, her head titled slightly.

Jack's smile went even more goofy if that was possible. "Zero...what are you trying to do, make me pass out? I can barely handle memories of her...and now her leaf..." He took the little photo...Oh it was so very adorable! Then he smiled a little extra and looked to Zero. "Are you trying to say that I should propose to the photo now? You know that'll involve looking into her perfect eyes...That's kind of a big step." Jack chuckled a little.

Zero gave a doggy shrug, just smiling. "Arf!" He looked at the photo with a smile, and then settled on the couch as he observed what his master was going to do.

Jack just sighed and shrugged. "Alright, here goes nothing...And let's try a different approach this time and see how it plays out..." Jack placed the picture on top of a pillow or two, took the ring off of Sally's leaf and then tucked the leaf away inside of his jacket, and then got down on one knee again. This time when he spoke, rather than nervously or even sweetly, his voice came out deeply, passionately, heatedly...slowly... "Sally...most ravishing creature of the night...most hauntingly beautiful woman in all our frightening land...warmest, most passionate, most undeniable female creation, you who have made my heart blaze with love and my bones tremble with longing, I cannot wait a moment longer until our lives are united as one! I need you Sally...Please be mine and frighten millions with me and satisfy all of our deepest burning desires for one another for all eternity!" He had one arm passionately around the pillows at this point and the other was holding the ring to her picture as he gazed into its eyes, his eye sockets ablaze with passion!

Her photo only stared back at him with the same expression. If it had been the real Sally...well, there'd be a lot more than just that little smile on her face.

"Arf!" Said Zero.

Jack let out a deep sigh and managed to release his grasp on the pillows and to bring himself down a few notches . He shut the ring box and looked to Zero again with a small smile. "Too much? I mean...I want her to say yes, of course...But I want her to say it because she's in love and means it more than anything else in that moment, not because she's collapsing in trembles because I just overwhelmed her with passion."

"Arf!" Zero knew all too well that even if his beloved mistress was overwhelmed and swept away with passion, her answer of yes would still be genuine and true. He looked out the window then for a moment, and then perked. "Arf!"

Since it was growing darker out within the windy falling snow, there was a distinct light coming from her old bedroom window clear across town! It was brighter, and almost blinking as it faded, then grew bright once more.

Jack instantly noticed where Zero was indicating and then slipped the ring and box back into his pocket and headed over to the window. "Oh Zero, look at the lights from her room...I wonder what they are?" He looked at them in pleasant curiosity.

The light grew brighter once more. And then was gone.

Then there was a green light. A red light. Green light. Red light.

Then there was a small tremor in the ground, and smoke sparkly, silvery smoke seemed to explode from the window!

"Arf!" Despite not feeling anything, Zero couldn't help but jump back.

* * *

><p>At the lab, both Jewel and Sally stood over a table, both covered in soot and silvery confetti-like bits, as an experiment promptly exploded.<p>

"...Let's not do that again." Sally blew a strand of her hair out of her face as she fanned the smoke, coughing.

"Agreed...at least he's a heavy sleeper..." Jewel agreed, shaking her head as she fanned more of the smoke from her face also. "Sally, will you be a dear and get the broom while I get the dust pan and a wash cloth to clean all of this up a little?" Jewel asked with a smile, indicating the broom in the corner.

"Of course!" Sally nodded, going to fetch the broom and located the dust pan. "Perhaps we should stick to cooking when it comes to mixing things..." Indeed, she recalled the time Dr. Finkelstein had one time following her conception asked her to perform a scientific experiment. The result? It exploded. She could cook well, and was great at mixing herbs and such for a potion, but involving all the science and chemicals as such? All she could do was make it explode.

Jewel giggled and nodded. "Yes, that might be best... He'll end up having quite a few experiments to catch up on once he's all better and out of that bed, but...I think we'd better just leave them to him so that we don't hurt ourselves or something." Jewel began to clean some of the scorch marks from the counter. "Thank you so much for at least trying with me though, Sally, and thank you so much again for staying here in general with us for so long! You're just such a peach for doing that! I hope Jack doesn't mind terribly..." She smiled a little more at Sally.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" Sally smiled as she swept along the floor, rolling her shirt sleeves back down as she did so. She smiled more at her creator's wife also. "You're very welcome really, I'm glad to be able to help you two out. The Doctor and I...well, we have had our tough times in the past...but...I now realize he truly was only trying to protect me, and didn't want anything bad to happen to me. And now that I have a chance to help and visit, I surely wasn't about to turn away from you both when you needed help. Jack was perfectly fine with it, he understood very much."

"Oh Sally, that's so sweet of you to say. And I'm really so happy you and the doctor have patched things up so well." Jewel moved a little closer to her and whispered with a little giggle, "Don't tell him I told you this but he's so very happy every time you stop by or he sees you in town and you smile and wave at him...and he's been just tickled that you offered to come back for all of these days...! He just adores you,Sally, like you're his little girl or something! And whenever we're alone and you get brought up he smiles and talks about how he's so proud of you for saving Christmas and Jack and for helping lead the twon now and for preparing one day to become the Pumpkin Queen! He tries to cover it up a little whenever I call him on it by swearing that he's just proud that he created the person doing all of those things but with how awkward he always looks adding that, I know he's just proud of you in general." Jewel winked at her.

"Oh..." Sally blushed and giggled, unable to keep from smiling quite bashfully now. Who would've thought that her own creator, who she once felt a bit resentful toward...could have turned out to be a type of father who was gruff but lovable, and tended to keep his emotions in check despite having his moments. She giggled, still sweeping. "I won't tell him, I promise...I never knew he'd feel that way toward me. I mean...our relationship has been a lot better since we did patch things up months ago...but...goodness... Well, if it means that much to him, I certainly don't see why I can't make him happy."

"Oh and you do, Sally, you really do!" Jewel assured happily. "Actually..." she giggled again, "Don't tell him this either but, really, ever since you showed up here a few days ago he's even started letting me have a few more affectionate moments with him. Usually he's so fussy about letting me hug him and tell him how smart he is and stuff but between the sickness and you being here, every word I say to him whenever we end up alone just makes him smile and snuggle close to me. It's the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" She giggled some more.

"Ohh...really?" Sally blinked, and smiled more. "Well that's good...I'm certainly glad he's letting you be more affectionate with him like this! He has...always been a little misguided in expressing how much he cares. I'm sure you know a lot better than I do by now. But, that is good to hear...at least he's coming around in that sense."

Aw, thank you, dear. You're always so nice, caring so much about other people's welfare...Oh but listen to me prattling on and on about me my Finkey..." Instantly Jewel paused then and brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes going a little wide. "Oh, Sally dear, please don't ever let him know you know that I call him that! He'd never be able to bear it!" She cleared his throat shyly.

As much as Sally wanted to laugh at the utter ridiculousness at the silly nickname being associated with her creator, she wasn't about to make her feel bad for it. It wasn't even because it came from a woman who loved him, just that it was silly and associated with her creator! It was too funny! "D-Don't worry..." Sally managed, smiling. "I-I never would've thought that anyone would call him something like that, but...don't you worry, I won't tell him or anyone."

Jewel let out a sigh of relief and smiled appreciatively at Sally. "Thank you, sweetie. You're the best!" She giggled and then recalled where she had been going with their conversation before the whole 'Finkey' thing. "Oh but anyway, what I was trying to say was, listen to me prattling on about me and my Finkey..." she giggled at using the name again, but then went on with, "I should be asking you all about you and Jack and how things are going? What's it like living with him? Is he sweet? Is he charming? Does he just worship you as much as he seems to whenever you both walk through town together?" Jewel let out a lovesick sigh at the whole sweet thing.

"Oh...well..." Sally actually stopped sweeping for a moment to gather herself. "It's very nice living with him...he's always sweet and charming every day. And I love him more as each day passes..." A dreamy look came to Sally's face, the broom pretty much serving as the only thing keeping her up a bit. "And um, well, I wouldn't say worshiping me, but...I certainly have no doubt he loves me very much..."

"Awww!" Jewel giggled some more. "That sounds so wonderful! I'm so happy for you! Meant to be with such a nice and caring and loving man...and he's very handsome too, Sally..." Jewel gave he a little wink as she started on cleaning out some of the beakers and test tubes. "That plus all that charm of his...I don't know how you manage to keep yourself together, Sally. Really, I'd just be going all to pieces and giggles all the time-the doctor's more my speed with all of his cute gruffness." She smiled a little more to herself.

"Sometimes I wonder how I hold myself together and don't burst at the seams." Sally agreed and swayed a little bit, still holding the broom. "Thank you though, you're sweet to say that...I do still think I am lucky, but...I know more than ever it's meant to be... He's very caring, charming, and loving...with so much to offer to the world and anyone he cares about. I love him... We're planning to get married, though he hasn't proposed to me yet..." She giggled at that.

Jewel's eyes lit up! "Married! Oh!" And instantly she had dropped the washcloth and dust pan and was hugging Sally tightly! "Oh Sally, my Sally, a bride! Oh you'll be so cute! Oh the doctor won't know what to do with himself! He'll be a nervous little wreck for the whole engagement, oh, but don't you worry, he'll love the idea too! I can't wait! Are you sure there's been no proposal, Sally? Oh I hope it comes soon! And if it doesn't then I think you should just go and be the one to do it! After all, you're a bright young woman and you know what you want-if Jack's too shy, you just jumpstart him a little!" Jewel winked at her, still hugging her close.

"Ooh!" Sally was taken aback by the sudden hug! Yes, she and her "mother figure" have exchanged hugs before, but not like this! Still, she smiled and hugged her in return. "Yes, that's true...I can only imagine how he'd react to it all..." She giggled then at the last bit, smiling more. "We have joked about that, the idea of me being the one to do it...I have to admit I'd feel very silly doing that..."

Jewel just chuckled. "Oh Sally, no need to feel silly-you love each other so what would be the problem. But if you want to wait for him to do it, that's perfectly alright too. But if he drags his feet at all, you just keep reminding him that you can't become his Pumpkin Queen without a wedding." She winked and then released Sally. "Oh but Sally I really hope you'll let me help a lot with the wedding! Ooo and then you'll have to plan your honeymoon too of course! Oh won't that be fun!" She giggled. "I wish the doctor would take me on a honeymoon..." she sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together over her heart. "I'd just adore it!"

"Of course I'll let you help if you'd like." Sally assured with a smile. And then she giggled at the idea of Dr. Finkelstein actually taking Jewel somewhere on a bit of a honeymoon. "Ooooh...that would certainly be something if he took you on a honeymoon... I don't see why not, though. You certainly deserve something nice like that."

"Really?" Jewel beamed, turning her sights back to Sally. "Oh, thank you, Sally, what nice thing to say! Oh and you and Jack certainly deserve a nice one two!" Suddenly her eyes lit up with an idea! "Oh Sally, sometime after you're married or maybe even before, Finkey and I should have you and Jack over for dinner! Sort of a double date! Ooo, if you get engaged soon then it would be perfect and we could talk all about the wedding and get everyone used to the idea! What do you think, Sally? We'd simply love to have both you and Jack here together sometime."

"Really? ...Ooohh...well, certainly!" Sally blinked at the idea, but smiled at how interesting it seemed! She'd read this in storybooks before, about how a couple would go to the home of the "in-laws", whichever side of the family, and have dinner with them. Often becoming awkward, chaotic, weird, troublesome...

But it would certainly be interesting! "I think it would be a lovely idea, and I don't think Jack would object to it, either."

"Perfect! It's all settled then!" Jewel clapped her hands together firmly...unfortunately the sound was so loud, mostly due to quite a bit of an echo, that it roused a certain someone from their nap and made him finally come wheeling to the spiral ramp.

"Oooh, girls, what in the world are you doing down there?" he asked but in more of a tired voice than a chastising or angry one. "You're not destroying my lab, are you?" he asked with a touch of suspicion.

"N-No! Not at all, Doctor!" Sally called back up sheepishly. "Y-You just go back to bed now! You need your rest! ...This is...um...that um...girl talk thing!"

"Oh yes!" Jewel seconded, calling up to him. "We were just gossiping and talking about cooking and sewing and boys-nothing new to report!" She couldn't help having to stifle a little chuckle. "You just get to sleep and I'll be up to tuck in you soon and read you a story and pat your read like you like!"

Sally giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "And if you need anything else, just ring your little bell and we'll tend to it, you know that!"

Dr. Finkelstein just looked sort of wide eyed and awkward and shocked and then he shyly cleared his throat and looked downward, pretending to clean his glasses. "Y-Yes, well...cooking...b-boys...a-alright then, you two have fun! Um...bring me more cookies when you can! A-And I'll ring my bell!" And with that he was doing everything he could to three point turn his wheelchair and hightail it back to his room and bed.

Once he was gone, Sally giggled behind her hand and resumed sweeping. "I...I have learned that...there is this thing some call girl talk and that men tend to avoid it. I...panicked and wasn't sure what else to say..."

Jewel just giggled like crazy. "Oh Sally, you absolutely made the right call! If you ever are worried about Dr. Finkelstein finding out about something or interrupting something that's a surprise for him, all you have to do is say that you're having 'girl talk' or something to that effect and he instantly gets all adorably awkward!" Her smile got a little dreamy. "He's just not used to expressing his big old feelings or talking about other people's feelings...at least not without some hot tea and a warm blanket and lots and lots of snuggles to that big cranium of his..." She sighed a little lovesickly, unable to help it. "I just adore him, Sally, I swear."

"Awwww..." Sally giggled, smiling warmly at that. She was indeed very happy for her "father", glad to know that he was being taken care of, and that he had a nice woman who loved him, and who he loved back. Yes, she knew about the whole thing of kids feeling grossed out by romance between their parents, but she found it sweet.

Then again, she was never actually a "kid". She was created as a full grown woman, in a sense, and had been that way ever since.

"I think that's wonderful. He's very lucky to have you, Jewel. You really have taken so much good care of him and this place, and I'm happy to see that... You know, I had told him several times in the past that he could make other creations...and look now."

Jewel beamed at her. "Oh I know, Sally, he told me, and if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be here to love and cuddle my Finkey and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that forever. You're like...well, you're not even just like my 'daughter' or something since the doctor's the one who created you...I...like to think of you as sort of my best friend or even a sister or something...if you don't mind." Jewel looked to her hopefully.

"Oh, of course I don't mind!" Sally beamed, nodding. "You can think of me any way you like. I'm not about to discourage someone for how they see me."

Jewel smiled happily. "Thank you, Sally, that's so very sweet of you." She let out an appreciative sigh and went to put the broom and things away now that they were done cleaning from their litte experiment. "Oh, and, Sally, I've been meaning to ask, how many more days do you think you'll be able to stay with us? I know he won't say it but if you came to stay indefinitely before your wedding or something, the doctor would love it, and I always enjoy your company too of course." She chuckled a little and then walked back over to Sally. "But I know you must be eager to get back home and to Jack and that he must miss you terribly, so whenever you do have to leave, especially now that the doctor's doing a lot better, it's really okay. We'd love for you to stay as long as you'd like but we also don't want to impose, of course." She smiled.

"Oh, Jewel...thank you very much for that..." Sally blushed a bit. "Well, the doctor is doing better, but I will stay for as long as you both need me. Perhaps maybe tomorrow he should be all right, and if not, perhaps the day after I'll go home. I'm not too worried, though. Jack hasn't been missing me so much. In fact, I think he might appreciate some time alone. And well, that's all right, isn't it? It leaves me without worrying so much and I know that we can be separated for however long, right?"

Jewel blinked, a touch of a frown coming to her face. "Oh Sally...I'm sure he must miss you. Even though you're not so very far away I'm sure so many days without you and especially around Christmas is hard on him-after all, Christmas is your one year anniversary, right? Maybe he's just having trouble expressing how he's feeling, you know, like the doctor does sometimes. Or maybe he's distracted by something. But I know he misses you, Sally-how in the world could he help it?"

"...You think so?" Sally blinked. "I mean, he seemed to take it all in stride, and that is good, but I wondered if he'd miss me at all."

Jewel considered for a moment and then smiled more at Sally. "Well...maybe at the beginning he didn't think he'd miss you too much because you were only going across town but...I'm sure after you left and it hit him you were really gone he's been missing you ever since then very deeply. After all, you're such a big, lovely part of his life, Sally. You leaving, even only for a short time and going a short distance, must have practically...put out a little light in his life."

Sally considered that. While she had no idea for sure, considering that she could not monitor his reactions at the very moment, she wondered if maybe that were true. He had stated to miss her anytime he left town for whatever reason, and she too felt the same way. Especially back in March when he had been gone for two weeks, the longest they'd ever been apart.

Now it was her turn to be gone. Though for her, it was a couple of days and still in town, just barely a ten minute walk away.

But then again, if it were the other way around, she would have felt the same way. As if a little light had gone out in her life. A piece of herself missing.

"...I suppose you're right...it's how I would feel, too."

Jewel nodded, smiling. "There you go...I'm sure when you get back he'll just be all over you with affection and saying he missed you so very much more than he ever thought he could! And I'm sure he'll even explain why he might not have acted too sentimental about you leaving when you first went away. He misses you, Sally, I promise..." She chuckled and rolled her eyes upward, gesturing toward Dr. Finkelstein's room. "After all, if Finkey, who's goal in life it is to pretend like he doesn't have a mushy good-hearted center, can miss me half the time when I'm out for more than a couple of hours shopping-he always wheels over to the door the second I come in to make sure I'm okay...Then, trust me, that big emotional lug you've got at home has been thinking about you from the second you stepped out the front door and wishing for nothing more than you're safe return home." She winked at Sally.

Sally both smiled and felt a little bit...guilty for a moment. She knew of course, more than ever, that the doctor had only ever been trying to protect her and keep her safe. After all, she was, according to some, a very lovely rag doll and also the least scariest citizen in town. That left her at a serious disadvantage in a lot of ways. While she could sever her limbs and remain unharmed, which was good, there was still problems with her physical prowess. She was still imbalanced, couldn't run very fast (if at all), prone to tripping and swaggering, and she was, even now, still a little naive. While the experience of being caught and imprisoned by Oogie Boogie were enough to wake her up to the fact that there were terrible people out there, she did still posses that childlike naivete, much to her dismay. She was very kind, trusting, sweet, and maybe not always the best judge of character at times. Back then it was a bit more of a problem, but today she was more aware.

Back then though, she was a serious walking target, and she didn't realize that at all. That was part of why Dr. Finkelstein was so adamant about protecting her from the outside. Yes, none of the townsfolk would take advantage of her like that, they were still good people with souls and big hearts. But there was still that chance. And he didn't want to take it. Her disobedience only worsened it.

All along, he would always worry. Despite he'd use anger to mask it, he was worried about her.

She could see Jewel could freely come and go as she pleased, which was good, but it still left him worrying and missing her terribly.

_Just like with me. _Sally thought, biting her lip.

She smiled then, though, feeling a bit better. "I'm not surprised he'd miss you so much and feel worried about you being gone, and wait for you like that."

Jewel smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you, Sally...And...when you get home and find out just how much Jack's been missing you...I won't be surprised either." She winked at her again. "He loves you so very much, Sally, and I'll bet you'll walk in to find him not knowing what to do with himself while you were gone. Don't you worry about it."

Smiling in return, Sally returned to sweeping and used the dustpan to clear things away off the floor. "I think you're right..."

* * *

><p>"Zero, don't laugh..." Jack said with as straight a face as he could as he half came out of Sally's room and obviously had something hidden just behind her half ajar door that he wasn't showing the little dog yet. Then Jack let out a sigh and pulled out what it was for Zero to see: it was Sally's dress dummy with one of her patchwork dresses on it and a quickly sketched picture of her face taped to the neck. "What do you think?" He asked with a little sheepish smile and shrug.<p>

If a dog could laugh, Zero probably would be right now. As much as he understood and didn't want his master to feel bad, it was too funny! Now there was a dummy, who just wasn't his mistress, in place of her for this. But, he smiled and did a little spin. "Arf! Arf!"

Jack chuckled. "Thank you, Zero, I'm happy you like her. I call her "_Sally 2_". Oh and, just to motivate myself a little..." Then Jack reached into Sally's room again and pulled something that looked like a small piece of paper or a sign on a string which he put around the neck of the dress dummy. Jack stepped back to reveal that it read, 'Propose to ME, please! :D ' in big bold letters. "There we go-it's perfect!" He stepped back to admire his creation dreamily, clasping his hands together near his heart.

Zero actually let out a noise that seemed like a snicker. The little sign was so childishly goofy...but amusing in a way, and if it worked as a motivator, why not? Still, he sniffed the creation a bit. He could smell her scent from the dress, and it was her dummy that she used to test outfits she made and know where to make alterations and adjustments, and to even have it all exposed like this to make it easier. So it smelled like her, but it still wasn't "her".

"Arf!"

Jack let out a small sigh, knowing what Zero was thinking in an instant. "I know, I know...Sally 2 isn't even close to as splendid as Sally 1...But then, nothing in the whole wide world is as splendid as Sally 1..." A goofy little smile came to his face and he looked away from his creation to Zero. "But she'll have to do for now until I'm all perfectly ready for proposing to our real Sally very soon."

"Arf!" Zero did a little spin again. He couldn't help but agree, nothing could ever match up to the original Sally, even if a dummy with a crude drawing of her face helped if only for a simulation of sorts.

Jack chuckled at Zero's cute little responses and then turned back to his Sally dummy. "Alright, Sally 2, I'm gonna try another one on you. You just stand there, my fake little darling, and I'll do all the work..." He took a step back from the dummy and took the ring in its box out of his pocket and hid it behind his back with one hand and then cleared his throat and looked to the dummy, a look of sincerity and love coming to his face as he gazed at the little drawing of her face. "Sally...I have something I must ask you...and I'm afraid I cannot wait any longer...in fact I...don't know how I've waited as long as I already have in the first place." He took a single step toward her.

"Sally, I will be perfectly honest with you, I adore you to no end. Every word, every movement, every smile from you makes my heart soar and my bones tremble. I am enamored of you beyond distraction, it has consumed my mind, my heart, my very person. I desire you in every way it is possible for one person to desire another!" By this point he had taken a quick step forward and put his free arm behind the dummy, leaning it back a little, gazing passionately into its paper face. "I worship you, my princess...And when a King worships his princess so very much...there is but one thing he can do...He must make her his Queen or perish from all of his longing and love! So my Sally...my sweetest...most sensual...Sally...Will you marry me and complete my very being? Will you be my Pumpkin Queen?" The ring box was quickly brough forward and popped open with a sort of dramatic flair as Jack gazed and smiled down at his 'Sally 2.'

No response was given from the dummy, it only just had its crudely drawn paper face staring back at him.

Zero observed, and did a little backflip. "Arf! Arf!"

Jack had to give a small sigh, coming out of 'proposal mode' and gently releasing the dummy and righting it. "I think that's part of why I liked it when you pretended to be her, Zero. At least when I asked, I got an answer..." Suddenly Jack's eye sockets popped open and he looked to Zero, almost in a fright. "Zero! What if...What if she's so surprised...or so not ready yet...that she doesn't give me an answer! Oh what if it's too soon, Zero! What if I upset her by doing it! What if she wants to say no for now but doesn't want to hurt my feelings so she doesn't say anything at all! Oh Zero, what would I do, that would be so horribly humiliating for us both!" Jack was pacing at this point in his dramatics, and breathing a little heavily.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero barked in trying to calm his master down and to assure him that it was all right. He knew Sally was anxious to get married soon, she even confided in him sometimes when the two of them were at home alone waiting for Jack to return from working for the day. She would never rush him or try to force him, but she was ready for it. She knew she wanted to be his wife, there was no uncertainty or doubt. "Arf"!

Jack let out a deep sigh and sat down upon the couch, resting his elbows on his knees and his skull in his hands. "I know, Zero..." he said in a tired sounding voice, "I'm...getting carried away again, aren't I? I just..." He looked to the side with an uneasy little pout. "I'm just...kind of...sort of...um...y-you know, um...s-scared...Zero..." he added with a slightly embarrassed little gulp. "I'd understand if she needed to wait just a little bit longer but...if she didn't say yes after I'd worked up the courage to finally ask her...I think I'd just be devastated inside..."

Zero whimpered sympathetically and placed himself on the couch next to him. He could understand that he was nervous, and wished he could tell him that he had nothing to worry about, since Sally would definitely say yes in a heartbeat if he proposed to her. But, he knew that would be better to leave to her to tell him when the time came. As well as that, he could see how much he missed her, and that too was factor in why he was so down at the moment. "Arf..."

At the comforting little bark and his best canine friend nuzzling against him, Jack felt a deep warm comfort come over him. He smiled and looked to his companion, scratching him behind the ears a little. "Zero...you've always been there for me...even before Sally...If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it as many Halloweens as I did without cracking from loneliness...Thank you so much for being there for me back then...and now." He picked up his little friend and gave him a smiling hug.

"Arf!" Zero barked happily, pleased with himself. Indeed, there had been tough times over the years together, even when he was just a little ghost puppy. Ever since, Zero stuck by his side and loyally followed him everywhere with no question. When his loneliness and desire for more out of life sunk in, poor Zero didn't know what to do! At least, not until some things fell into place and he knew that one day, things would change somehow. For the better, he'd hope. There were tough moments, even way back then, but Zero never gave up on him, ever. And he never would. "Arf!" A dog was a man's best friend, and he lived up to it completely, and wasn't about to change his mind.

And now he had two wonderful owners to look after and happily follow!

Jack hugged the dog a little more tightly and then released him, looking at him with a happy smile. "You're the best dog ever, Zero...You're my dearest friend and Sally's dearest friend...and one day you'll be the dearest friend to our little children...My good boy...My Zero..." He petted the little dogs head tenderly.

"Arf!" Zero did a happy little spin and nuzzled against him some more. If there was one thing Zero adored, and any dog really, it was knowing he was loved and appreciated by his owners, there was no greater joy!

Aside from treats...fetch...toys...treats...going for walks...tummy rubs... treats... being sang to...being snuggled...treats...

Jack saw Zero starting to get extra smiley and happy looking, a decided something. "You know, Zero, not that this proposal practicing hasn't been very good and helpful but...I think we've put off that little 'bachelor weekend' I was talking about for too long. So, why don't I put away Sally 2 and then the two of us will change into our pajamas and I'll cook us up some snacks and we'll play fetch and decorate a little more for Christmas and whatever you'd like to do! What do you say?" He smiled widely.

"Arf!" Zero gave an eager nod, glad to see them perking up again! Now they could REALLY have a little "bachelor" time! It was time to enjoy it while it lasted before the relapse would return.

Jack clapped his hands together happily! "Splendid! Alright Zero, you get into your little Christmas sleeping cap with the reindeer on it and I'll get into those red and green striped pajamas Sally made me and we'll start!" He stood up from the couch enthusiastically!

"Arf! Arf!" Zero barked happily and went to the bedroom over to his sleeping basket, fishing out his little cap from all of his toys.

Jack chuckled at his cute little enthusiasm and then sighed and went to his own bedroom door to change into his own yuletide sleeping attire. 'Maybe a little 'guys time' with Zero will help me feel a little better about all of this...I really do hope it goes well though...' He let out another sigh as he closed his bedroom door behind him, deciding for at least the next few hours to put his worries about this proposal aside to enjoy himself for a little while.

* * *

><p>~A few hours later...~<p>

Jack sighed deeply and turned to his little ghostly friend yet again this evening. "So, what else should we do now, Zero?" Jack let out a sigh and glanced around. It was a few hours since he and Zero had decided to have their guys night and it had started out fairly strong but...slowly it had dwindled and withered in excitement. They had played fetch, eaten snacks, Jack had scratched Zero a lot, Zero had kissed Jack a lot, they had read a little bit together but otherwise... 'It really is more fun with my Sally around...She always brightens up a room and brings such lively conversation to everything and always has the best ideas for games and stuff...' Jack let out a little sigh again, still hoping for a fresh suggestion from Zero but not necessarily expecting one of course.

Of course, Zero was no fool. He could see that realization was setting in. Things just weren't the same anymore. Sure, if they had a lonely night more than a year ago, it didn't matter because they were used to it. They had nothing to compare it to. It was just the two of them all these years, and that was all that they had known.

But now, ever since having Sally live with them, she just brought such life and brightness to the place! It was by far the greatest thing when she came to live with them.

And yet, when she was gone like this, it wasn't the same trying to be bachelors again. They could no longer have nothing to compare living alone to.

"Arf..." Was all Zero could say by then, looking pretty sad.

He was really starting to miss her so much, too. After all, when his master was out for the day for whatever reason, back then, he was always all alone. It never bothered him, except that he missed him and hoped he would come back soon.

And now, whenever Jack had to tend to his duties with the Mayor or whoever, Sally was around to keep Zero company, and vice-versa. And he loved having someone staying home with him, taking him for walks and just being with him! Now that she was gone, it just made him feel sad, too.

He missed his beloved mistress a lot more than before now.

So Zero abandoned his little toy and went to lay himself on the couch next to his master again, letting out a sad whimper. He just wanted his whole family back home and complete again!

"Aww, Zero..." Jack understood his whimper in an instant and snuggled close to him. "I know, I know...our Sally has made life so fun that we barely know what to do with ourselves without her." He chuckled a little, a small sheepish smile coming to his face as he scratched behind Zero's ears. "Now you see, this is why I have to propose to her just right so she'll marry me-because then she really will be with us forever, guaranteed. And even if she ever has to go away after that for a little while...well...eventually I'm sure she'll be kind enough to leave us with lots of little skeletons and rag dolls to occupy our time until she gets back." He smiled a little more and glanced down shyly.

Zero titled his head a bit and managed a little smile amidst a whimper. He understood why before, and now he really did. "Arf." He nuzzled into him happily. If his beloved mistress could be with them forever, completing their family and household, he hoped it would all work out! While they could manage all right on their own, face it, they loved Sally so much and were so used to having her around, and loving it, no less, that it was just hard to be without her. He could understand full when she was sad whenever Jack was gone, and now he really got a taste of how his master felt when she was gone.

Jack let out another sigh, still scratching Zero's head absentmindedly. "It'll be alright, Zero...She'll be back soon to brighten our lives like that sparkling Christmas tree star she is...And we'll show her all the love and affection we have the second she walks through that door again, won't we?" He winked at the little dog with a grin.

"Arf!" Zero agreed, managing to smile more. His ears and head perked then, and he turned toward the window again.

Sure enough, a little bat messenger was flying outside, holding an envelope in its talons. Zero happily barked, rushed outside, took the envelope, made a thanking bark to the messenger bat before flying back in as he pushed open the window to let himself back in.

"Arf!" He dropped the letter onto his master's lap.

Jack's eye sockets went open and he just knew in an instant who it was from! "Sally!" He beamed and then instantly tore the letter open and began to read it eagerly!

_**Dear Jack, (And Zero, of course!)**_

_**I have wonderful news. I'll be coming home tomorrow in the afternoon! The doctor is feeling much better, and we can surmise that by tomorrow, he should be just fine. We're very glad, and I'm so happy I was able to help him and Jewel.**_

_**I missed you both so much! I can't wait to see you! I hope you two are doing all right, of course. **_

_**Have a good night, Jack. And give Zero my love, will you?**_

_**I love you so much, my darling! See you soon!**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Sally**_

Everything inside of Jack practically burst! He stood up, grinning ear to ear and hugged the letter to his chest and spun around in place! "Oh Zero, Zero, our pretty, perfect, wonderful Miss Sally is coming back tomorrow! Oh she's coming back...and she misses us...and sends all of her love to you and I..." He let out a dreamy sigh and collapsed back onto the couch in happiness.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero barked happily, doing a flip in midair before settling back onto the couch next to his master. She was coming home tomorrow! He was so happy, too! By tomorrow his entire doggy pack, his family, would be home and everything would be wonderful again!

Suddenly Jack's eye sockets popped open, a wonderful idea occurring to him! "Oh Zero...I have a splendid idea for when she comes back!" And then he sat up and moved his skull near the little dog's ear and began to whisper his plan to him. Perhaps it seemed like a strange thing to do since they were alone but Jack was just sort of caught up in the moment, on top of which he felt an absolute obligation to keep his plans a secret.

Zero listened intently, nodding occasionally, his own eyes going wide and he smiled in the best way a doggy could. "Arf!"

Eventually, Jack pulled back, smiling down at his little friend. "Alright then, it's all settled-we'll spend all morning tomorrow getting it ready, just you and me. It'll be wonderful, Zero! And then, um...maybe afterward Daddy Jack and Mommy Sally will have one of our little sleepovers..." Jack chuckled goofily a little to himself.

"Arf!" Zero gave a little knowing bark before doing a little spin. He was so excited, too! This was going to be wonderful!

Jack chuckled a little more and then stood up from the couch with a stretch and a yawn. "Alright, well...I guess until then I'll go to sleep boy." He smiled at Zero. "Would you like me to move your basket into Sally's room on the floor near my bed so that we can keep each other company?"

"Arf!" Zero gave a nod, smiling widely.

Jack chuckled a little and nodded. "Okay, boy!" Jack picked up his basket and headed into Sally's room. "Come on, Zero..The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner she comes back!" He chuckled a little more as he disappeared into the room.

* * *

><p>"Awww...my eyes were closed." Sally pouted as she looked over some recently developed photos of herself that Jewel had insisted on taking to make Christmas photos. She wore a white knitted sweater with red reindeer and red snowflakes stitched on, along with a green and red skirt she (Jewel) had made.<p>

And for every photo she had, her eyes were closed. For some odd reason, she was unable to keep her eyes open. Except for one photo, the first photo ever taken of her (which she gve to Jack, of course), every other one after that had her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly to Jewel, who was adding a new role of film to the camera the Doctor had made.

"Oh Sally..." Jewel assured with a smile, "It's alright, don't worry, dear. Sometimes these things happen. We just need to be patient, that's all." She smiled more. "Now, shall we try again?"

"All right, we can try again..." Sally placed the photos back down on the examining table before sitting herself down on the stool once more, in front of a Christmas backdrop, along with decorations and a little tree. She placed her hands in her lap, and sat demurely. "Okay...I'm ready."

"Alright, then, I'll count to three and then take the photo, and I'll count extra slowly this time..." Jewel brought the camera up to her eyes and focused it. "One...two...three!" She snapped the picture.

Sally tried not to blink, or to close her eyes. But it all happened so fast, she wasn't even sure what happened! That's how it had always felt. She blinked a few times to try to get the after flash out of her eyes. "I hope this works...otherwise I might just have to take my eyes out and hold them in my hands...and that would look too gruesome." She couldn't help but wonder if the photo that was taken back on Halloween night had her with her eyes closed. Only those two young kids would know... _I wonder how those two are doing..._

"Oh...eyes closed again..." Jewel had to sadly let Sally know. "Perhaps we should stick with just sketches of you..."

"Oh dear..." Sally stood up once more, and looked at the photos again. She did pick one to take, since she did like it. "At least we had tried...and I do like this one...may I keep it?"

Jewel smiled and nodded accommodatingly. "Of course, Sally, you can keep as many as you'd like! And that one is the best out of all of them, I think."

Indeed, it was one of the best, if not the best of them. Her eyes were closed, yes, but it was kind of as if she were dreaming amidst a Christmas surrounding... It only added to its charm. "Yes, I think it is, too. ...I think Jack will love it..." She giggled a bit.

Jewel giggled as well and waved her off. "Oh Sally, Jack'll love any picture of you! But I know he'll like that one extra specially since you picked it out for him...I bet you can't wait to see him and I bet he's just dying to see you again!"

"Yes, I can't wait...I did send him a letter letting him know I was coming home..." Sally then did a little twirl on her heel. "I'm sure that made him and Zero happy."

* * *

><p>The next day came, and after having taken care of some last minute things, and double checking on Dr. Finkelstein's health, which turned out to be much better, just still with a sniffle and cough remaining.<p>

It was snowing again that beautiful wintery December day, and Christmas songs provided by the band were filling the air!

By the front door, Sally was getting ready to go. It felt a little odd leaving her old home after having stayed here longer than she ever had since she moved out, especially since her stay had been great. There had been accidents and tough moments, but overall, it all went smoothly and it was worth it. She was glad she came to help them out.

"Thank you both so much for having me." Sally turned back to Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel, who were waiting by the door with her. "It was great to see you both, and I'm glad I could help you both out. If you ever need my help again, just let me know."

"Oh Sally, it was just a delight to have you with us! We can't tell you how much we've appreciated your help! And really if you ever want to come visit again, even just to spend some time here, we'd love to have you...wouldn't we Fin-um...wouldn't we, doctor?" Jewel turned to him with a smile and a small clearing of her throat, hoping he hadn't caught that near slip.

The doctor just cleared his throat though, tyring to seem stern as usual...though not doing a very good job at it. "Y-Yes, well...of course you're...always welcome here, Sally...I created you after all...You have a right to a place here. And, er...I...well..." He let out a breath and then wheeled himself forward towards her, stopping before her. "Thank you...for helping me and Jewel. It was very good of you, Sally..." And then Dr. Finkelstein paused and seemed to be struggling with something in himself... And then he let out a sigh and, glancing to the sigh, managed to mumble... "N-Now, um...give your creator a hug goodbye..." He held out his arms just the tiniest bit.

"Awww! Of course!" Sally giggled and did so, leaning down to hug her creator/father. "You're both so very welcome!"

Dr. Finkelstein's eyes went open a little wide at her warm and sudden embrace, but then he let out a sigh and relaxed a little...and even hugged her back. "You're a good girl, Sally...and a very good creation. I'm happy I made you. Thank you for taking care of me..."

"Aww..." Jewel couldn't help but look on sentimentally at the sweet moment. Then with a little giggle she used the distraction to sneak off around a corner and grab something she had been meaning to present their Sally with before she left.

"You're welcome, Doctor." Sally smiled and they parted. "It was my pleasure to help you! And I'm sorry that I had my eyes closed in our 'family portrait'..." She said sheepishly.

The doctor cleared his throat and waved her off, trying to return to his stern demeanor once more. "Oh, don't...don't worry about it, Sally. The point is that you were in it-that's all that matters..." he assured her in his more normal tone.

Just then Jewel reentered the room with a smile, hiding something behind her back. "Hello, you two! Can I interrupt or are you still in the middle of giving hugs?" She giggled a little as she approached Sally and the doctor (the latter of whom just gave a little pout and grumble, still trying to seem so very 'serious' all the time).

Jewel pulled out the item from behind her back. It was a lovely knit hat with a little pom pom ball on the top. The hat was silvery with flecks and bits of Christmas red in the fabric, the color combination almost reminding one of a candy cane. "Here, it's a tuque! I made it for you as a thank you present! Plus, I hoped it would keep you warm on your long walk home." She presented it forward to Sally.

"Oh! A tuque!" Sally exclaimed, and took the hat, examining it. "Oh my..." She batted the little white pompom ball on the top, giggling. "It's so cute!" She placed it on her head, adjusting it to her liking. "It's cozy... Thank you, Jewel!" She gave her a happy hug in thanks.

Jewel giggled and hugged Sally bag warmly. "Oh you're so welcome, dear, and I'm so very happy you like it!"

Dr. Finkelstein cleared his throat, wheeling himself back a little. "Alright, ladies, that's very nice...very sentimental..." He cleared his throat again.

"Thank you!" Sally then pulled away, beaming as she smiled at the two again, adjusting her hat and then she pulled on her winter cloak. She picked up her bag, and then went to the door, pulling it open. A gust of wind and snowflakes blew into the room from outside. "Goodbye, and Merry Christmas! ...Even though it's not quite here yet." She giggled, and waved to them.

Jewel waved back to her. "Bye, bye, Sally! We'll miss you! Have a safe trip home!"

The doctor gave a little wave too. "Goodbye, Sally. Yes, have a safe trip...I...erm...care for you...Merry Christmas," he said shyly.

Jewel just giggled and helped him out. "He means we both love you! Bye!"

"Goodbye!" Sally waved once more and then was out the door, closing it behind her.

Jewel's smile grew as she placed her hand on Dr. Finkelstein's shoulder, gently squeezing. "What a lovely visit that was F-...Doctor. She really is such a sweet girl. Having her around this time of year certainly makes things feel a bit brighter!"

The doctor let out a sigh...his voice softening a little, despite his not wanting it to. "Yes...she's...very nice...I suppose she turned out...very well..."

"She certainly did, she had you to create her!" Jewel giggled. "We're lucky to have her in our little family...and Jack is one lucky man to have her..." She smiled and even sighed a bit. "I told you things would turn out just fine..." That was what she had said a year before. "And now look! One little happy family!" She went behind his wheelchair, and placed her hands on his cranium, giggling. "With you as our masterful patriarch, what could be better..."

Dr. Finkelstein cleared his throat, his eyes blinking several times and his breath catching. "I-I...s-s-suppose...Th-That is to say, I...you're r-right, Jewel..." He gulped a tiny bit in a touch of fluster. Jewel could be so very...affectionate...And it got to him...a lot...all the time...

Jewel giggled, seeing that he was indeed melting into her affections a bit. She stroked and caressed his cranium gently. "What can I say... it's just the way things came to be... And you certainly do well in showing it to Sally, my dear Finkey..."

Dr. Finkelstein sort of shivered a little, both at her gentle touches and...that name...that accursed...and yet...strangely alluring...little nickname for him from her... "I...I've been...t-trying h-harder..." he managed to mumble out shyly... "I'm happy it's been helping...my...precious Jewel..." he managed, very very quietly.

"Awww! And you do fine, Finkey." Jewel cooed, smiling more. She then proceeded to push his wheelchair, turning it around toward the ramp. "Shall we return up to the lab, dear?" She patted his cranium affectionately, giggling.

Dr. Finkelstein's eyes popped open a little wide. "Er...if...if you'd like..." he started to melt a tiny bit more...a smile coming on... "...my precious Jewel..." he added again, this time much more affectionately.

"Onward then!" Jewel said, beaming happily as she carefully wheeled his chair up the ramp toward the lab up above.

Oh yes, this had been a great day in the Finkelstein household...


	15. Christmas Season Part 4

**Here is part four! ...And wouldn't you know it? There's one more part coming! OwO Part five will conclude the Christmas season of this story! But fear not, there's plenty more after that!**

* * *

><p>Some time later, Sally walked happily through the snow-covered streets of Halloween Town, heading back home. Anyone she passed, she waved at them and said hello, as well as wishing them a Merry Christmas, to which they reciprocated.<p>

As well as that, she even sang some Christmas Carols as well.

It wasn't long before she finally reached her home...her and Jack's home... She mounted the stairs, slowly, seeing that he had swept the snow off!

"_Dashing through the snow  
>In a one-horse open sleigh<br>Through the fields we go  
>Laughing all the way<em>

_Bells on boptail ring  
>Making spirits bright...<em>"

She opened the front door, stepping inside the house.

"_Jingle Bells  
>Jingle Bells<br>Jingle all the way  
>Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh..."<em>

Closing the door behind her, Sally shook the snow off her cloak. "Hello! I'm home! Jack! Zero! I'm home! ...Hello?" She took off her hat, then her cloak, looking around. Where were they?

The house was dim, most of the curtains drawn, a dull fire in the fireplace. It was really hard to see basically anything though...

Then all of a sudden...

A sneaky skeleton hand plugged a plug into the wall and...the whole place just lit up with Christmas lights, all of them glowing and twinkling and glittering off of garland and tinsel and shiny silver bells! Other Christmas decorations in all sorts of shapes, sizes and colors were everywhere as well! There was even a newly set up little choo choo train winding its way around the base of their Christmas tree! And in the middle of it all, hanging from the ceiling, was a big homemade banner reading "_**Welcome Home, Sally!**_" And in a few random places it had some skeleton handprints as well as some ghostly dog paw prints. And it was at that point that Jack and Zero entered the scene, both jumping out from behind the Christmas tree and instantly running forward to meet her!

"Sally!" Jack yelled out in joy, grabbing her and hugging her and pressing into her and loving her so very much! "Welcome home! Welcome Home! Welcome Home! My darling! Oh my darling!" And instantly he was covering her face in happy kisses.

"Arf!" And Zero added in a few cute and happy kisses of his own to Sally's hand.

Needless to say, Sally was just...just...shocked! Appalled! Completely taken aback by this entire spectacle! She couldn't believe it! All of these wonderful things, the sweet Christmas decorations, how it all seemed so complete and even bigger than before! And a welcome home banner! She couldn't believe he had gone to this much trouble just for her homecoming! And now earning sweet kisses from both of them! It was so... There were no words!

"O-Oh...I...oooh..." Poor Sally couldn't speak! She was not only so wrapped up with Jack's affections, but just...everything! She was speechless!

Jack just chuckled at her cute little 'oh!' and nothing else coming from her. "Oh, dearest Sally..." his tight hug and tons of kisses all over her face continued. "I..I'm sorry...Didn't mean to...overwhelm you...I just...Give me a minute to...get this...out of my system...p-please...Oh Sally..." He kissed and kissed and kissed her like he would never get to kiss her again, smiling away the whole time! Meanwhile, Zero just kept snuggling up under Sally's arm and hand, still giving her little kisses and now and again too.

"Mm-mmm!" Sally was yet again surprised by his sudden urging to kiss and kiss the undead daylights out of her! But oh, it wasn't long before she melted and kissed back just as passionately, as if they would never kiss again. She couldn't help it, she missed him, and oh, the sweet feeling to kiss him again, the wonderful euphoria and utmost loving feelings!

Oh somehow she had started kissing him back and then her lips had caught his and now they had done away with the little kisses and were just pressing and pressing their mouths together, never wanting to stop. There was holding and squeezing and caressing and heads tilted and soft little moans...Jack had been planning to save anything quite like this until later of course but now he...and she...He just sighed through his nose and didn't stop, and then somehow he suddenly felt her fall up against the door again with him against her, much like they had done just before she had left him all those days ago. (At this point, Zero smiled up at his happy master and mistress and flew over to his little basket to wait and give them some privacy for a moment).

While she hadn't forgotten about how they had fallen up against the door before she had left...and now again! Who would've thought? Sally's hands had fallen up, gripping at the door as she tried to keep standing since her legs were giving out. But then she wound her arms around his neck as she pressed herself closer and kissed with all she had!

The sighs were starting to come in a very shuddery way through Jack's nose. 'M-Maybe this is t-too much...M-Maybe we should stop...I...I don't want to...to...B-But...' His head clouded over and her just wrapped his arms even more snugly into the grooves of her hips, just savoring all of her, so happy she was back and not leaving.

Though giving out, her legs seemed to suddenly take a mind of their own. One of her legs now rose upward, grazing along up his side toward his hip bone, rising along there. Of course this happened before whenever they were laying either on the couch or in bed together, raising her leg along his side there. But standing up was a whole new story.

We should stop...stop...but I can't...I missed him so much...He's not the only one who needs to get this out of his system... Her little cloth tongue gently ran along his mouth.

'Oh...Oh d-dear...' Her leg had just...He felt this compulsion to reach out and under her thigh, put his hand there, hold her leg up...He was starting to feel a compulsion for a lot of things, actually...And her little tongue running across his lips so eagerly... He gently barely separated his mouth from hers, though their lips still touched. He panted heavily, eye sockets barely opening. "S-Sally...What are...What are we doing...?" He asked in wonder and nervousness.

"I'm sorry..." Sally lowered her hands down to his shoulders, trembling. "I can't help it...I just missed you and I...had to get it out of my system, too..." She hadn't even realized what her naughty leg was doing.

"Oh...Shh..." Jack cooed gently... "I wasn't complaining...I just...wanted us to take a moment before we...got too lost...But...it's...alright with me..." And then he slowly moved his arm down and placed his hand underneath the upper part of Sally's leg, near her knee to hold it up, and finished.. "As long as it's alright with you...?"

"O-Oh..." Now she realized what her naughty leg was doing, and felt herself blush immensely! Oh dear... Sally smiled then, trembling with happiness. "Yes...it's all right...w-with me..."

Jack just let out a shuddery sigh, his forehead lightly pressed to hers. "Did your little leg get a mind of its own again?" he asked with his grin picking up a little on one side. He always found it cute how whenever Sally's limbs got severed from her, they sort of took on little personality's of their own, like they were showcasing parts of what made up his sweet Sally...and sometimes those little personalities, in rather intense moments, could even come out when her limbs were still attached.

"It must have...I didn't even realize..." Sally blushed, looking enamoured and yet sheepish. "Oh dear..." She leaned up and nuzzled their cheeks lovingly.

"Hmm..." Jack nuzzled her back a little, his hold on her leg firming up a bit. "It's very cute...I guess your little leg likes me a lot...I'm quite flattered..."

"Oh..." Sally cooed, giggling. "I think all of my limbs like you...you take such good care of them, after all..."

"O-Oh...well, I have to...After all, I'm planning to keep them and their lovely owner around with me for a very long time and...I want to make sure every little inch of her is just about as happy as can be..." He got their foreheads together again and then gently leaned in gave her a brief, soft kiss that he ended by a little touch of his tongue along her lips, much as she had touched his a moment ago. He chuckled a little.

"And they...and I...appreciate you so much for it..." Sally whispered, and also leaned up to give a soft little kiss, ending with a touch of her tongue.

Jack shivered a little. "J-Just like I appreciate you for...all you do for my bones...I...Oh Sally, kiss me...kiss me..." he announced in an almost pleading whisper and then his mouth was upon hers and his tongue was gently caressing her lips, waiting for her to oblige him.

Almost immediately, Sally did just that. She returned his kiss in kind and opened her mouth, granting entrance for their appendages to come in contact. Her arms curled yet again around his neck, the toes of her raised leg curling within her shoe, as they seemed to never fail to do.

Jack went right in and gently touched every space of her little mouth he could. Slowly he crept farther and farther back, almost trying to touch the leaves he knew would be at the very back, even though he could never quite reach them, and then he went to her cloth tongue and gave it ever ounce of attention he could.

In response, her little cloth tongue came up to greet his happily, quite well and with a lot less shyness and coyness as well. It didn't matter either, because she was just so happy to be back home, and to see the two most important beings in her life! Now her hands lowered down to his chest, gripping his shirt as her hands caressed his ribcage through the clothing itself.

Jack was just about ready to burst inside. What the heck had happened? She was supposed to open the door, he was supposed to say 'surprise!' and give her a hug and kiss, then they were supposed to eat Christmas cookies and cuddle and talk all about Sally's trip and he would have told her how much he missed her now that he didn't have to worry about her neglecting the doctor for his same. But now they... "Mmm..." It felt so good when she touched his ribcage through the cloth like that... '_She knows every perfect place to find...like magic...But what else could I expect from an enchantress..._' He smiled a little more, gently playing with her tongue as she played with his. He his free hand glide down her back a little, loving the feeling of her hand under his touch as he did so.

Indeed, what had happened? This was not what she expected upon coming home! A little surprise welcome home thing, maybe a few more things added to their Christmas decor, Zero floating to her eagerly (and to see if she had any food with her), and then Jack greeting her with a hug and a kiss, before they would relax and just talk...

But this was not what she would have thought! Any of this might have come later...but so soon?

Oh, what did it matter? It didn't! She wasn't complaining...far from it.

Her fingers kneaded his ribs gently through the fabric barrier, her tongue played along with his, as she felt herself falling back more and more against the door.

Jack felt himself pressing more and more against her, their mouths all but fused together as much as it was possibly for them to be. His hand traveled a little lower, not too low just yet but he just...couldn't help himself... He kissed her and he was so very close to pulling out of it only to whisper something suggesting that perhaps by next Christmas they might be in a kind of relationship where they could explore what was going on right now as much as they felt like, for as long as they felt like...

Yet, still a voice of reason managed to break through into Jack's love-filled head. _'Jack...don't do that...You want it to be a surprise...And...please stop this...with her now...You've got your tongue in her mouth and one hand on her thigh and your other hand crawling down her back and she's pinned to a door!_' Jack let out a small sigh through his nose. '_I...I know, I...need to stop...need to..._' He savored this unprecedentedly intimate kiss for a moment longer...and then finally gently separated their mouths, panting as he did so. His one hand went back to more of the middle of her back and his other...after lingering a few moments on her thigh...managed to gently release it, and he felt her leg lower. A panting Jack looked to his Sally's eyes. "S-Sally...not that...this isn't very...nice...and not that...I don't...want to...you know...But...I think we should, um...calm down a little before we do anything h-hasty...if that's alright?"

"R-Right, I...we should-oh!" Now upon placing her leg down, her foot touching the floor and trying to take a step away from the door, she ended up losing her balance and falling up against him again, clinging to him tightly. Sheepish, Sally managed to find her balance and stood up a bit, wobbling a bit. "Sorry...I'm all right now...I think I can stand..."

"Even if you couldn't, I'd hold you against me forever to keep you up here with me..." Jack couldn't help but reply suavely, gently holding her against him and looking down at her with a smile and a small chuckle.

Sally blinked and giggled, bringing her arms around his torso once more and hugging him lovingly. "Oh, Jack... I missed you so much... And you even gave me a little welcome home banner, decorated the house and tree so much more...it's just...it was all so sweet of you...I wasn't expecting it at all and I...thank you..." She kissed him on the cheek in thanks, beaming. "I'm so glad to know you two were all right on your own..."

"Arf!" Zero came floating back over to them, happily barking and nuzzling against Sally's side as she giggled, petting him.

"Awww...and don't think I forgot about you, Zero... Thank you for your sweet greetings..."

"Oh Sally..." Jack let out a happy sigh, relaxing his hold on her a little, though he still gently hugged her. "Zero and I kept each other company, yes, but...Sally we missed you so very much...I didn't think I could miss you more than the moment you left but after you were gone..." He sighed. "Zero and I just can't live like we used to...We'd grown sort of tired of it toward the end anyway. But now with all the joy you've brought us and how much you help fill our lives...We need you, Sally..." He let out another sigh and held her close, snuggling into her a little with a smile. "I'm sorry if that's selfish...You were off helping the doctor after all and that's why I didn't tell you sooner how much I would miss you, because I didn't want you to not go just for my sake...But I at least have to tell you now...Just promise me that if you're ever needed anywhere again you won't let it interfere with you going off and doing what needs to be done. Zero and I can be fine even if we do miss our Miss Sally terribly sometimes..." He snuggled into her more and heard Zero give a little bark in agreement.

"Awww..." Sally gave a sad little pout and this time snuggled them both. As much as she felt sad at how they missed her, yet flattered...she just couldn't help but feel...so happy. To think they loved her so much and needed her in the house much like she needed them. She too, could not quite go back to her old life of living "at home with her parents" after having moved out and lived with her beloved and favourite dog in the world. And now she just couldn't help but be so glad she was needed. They all needed each other, and had brought such happiness into their lives. Once before, there was nothing to compare the lives they had to.

"I understand you felt that way...and it's not selfish. I promise you... If anything, whenever you have to go away, I always miss you so much! And as much as I'd want you not to go...I could never hold you back just for my sake." She smiled in assurance. "And Jack...you can tell me how you feel...I won't let it stop me from leaving...but I will never think of you as selfish for missing me. I love you, I could never think that way. We love each other, of course we're going to miss one another when one of us has to leave home for a while. It's normal."

Jack let out such a blissful sigh, still cuddled against her. "Oh Sally...you always say the most right and perfect things...And you really are absolutely right, darling, about all of it. And I'll tell you next time if I miss you..." He glanced to her eyes, a little pout coming to his features. "I didn't hurt your feelings or anything by seeming like I wouldn't miss you when you were leaving, did I? Oh if I did, I'm so very sorry, Sally, I just didn't want you to feel bad or something about leaving us. But I'll tell you next time if it's what you want, I promise." He smiled at her...and then added with a touch of charm... "Although, I hope you're not planning to leave us again any time soon...After all, it's the middle of winter and...a skeleton has to keep warm...and the fireplace can only do so much...And my Miss Sally is sort of an expert at warming my bones..." He nuzzled his head to hers a little, just savoring all of their closeness and happiness.

Sally giggled and nuzzled her head right back happily, letting out a dreamy sigh. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving any time soon... And well, I did feel a little funny when I left, thinking you didn't miss me...but I wasn't hurt. I figured it wasn't because you didn't love me, you just wanted time to yourself and you felt that what I was doing was enough. Don't worry, Jack...it's all right."

"Oh..." the tiniest bit of a frown came to Jack's face at this revelation. He shook his skull a tiny bit, still pressing it partly to her head. "No, no, my dear, time to myself...I get more than enough of that when you're busy sewing things for the citizens or out shopping with Jewel or off taking a walk with Zero...But days without you? No, no...I already had to spend centuries without you, thank you very much." He chuckled a tiny bit. "You'll have to face it, Sally-now that I've got you I never want to let you go ever...Oh but still I made you feel unmissed...even if it was unintentional...there must be something I can do to make up for it..." He reached up and began to snugly twirl a strand or two of her yarn hair around his fingers, his smile growing.

"Awww..." A small trace of a sympathetic pout came to her lips. She could never imagine what it must have been like, to be alone for centuries. A King without a Queen. It just tore her heart. She had been in existence not even a year, one measly year, when they first met, and she'd felt lonely all the time. Yet...he endured centuries all alone. Still, she smiled as brought her arms around him tighter. "I understand now, Jack...and you don't have to make it up to me. It's all right... I know now more than ever, just how...well, missed I can be by you two, and how...i-irreplaceable I am. I know that's silly, but...it warms my heart so much." She kissed his cheek. "And I'll never let you go, either...now that I have you...and you have me... You're not alone...you never will be ever again..not while I'm around...Jack, I love you..." She lay her forehead against his, her eyes half lidded.

A shuddery sigh of bliss escaped Jack. "O-Oh Sally...I..." He'd never be alone again...The thought was unbearably perfect... "I..." He was ready to collapse to his knees and do it right now-propose to her: to just pull out the ring and beg her to be his officially in every way possible forever. It was so hard not to, so very hard to stick with the plan...He managed but still... 'Not too much longer...You can make it...Not too much longer...' Jack let out another sigh and gave Sally's cheek a little kiss too. "Thank you, Sally..." he whispered in adoration... "...And I'm happy it warms your heart how much we need you too...And one day it won't just be me and Zero..." he added with a bashful smile, "Our little children will all need and miss you too...They're nice mommy who sews them little clothes and adores them like the little miracles they will be..." This last point was cooed sweetly into her ear.

"Oh..." Sally melted at the idea, beaming as she blushed. "Jack...you're so sweet...I missed that, too...and..." She couldn't help but giggle at the idea of coming home one day after being gone for a while, and their little children running to her shouting "Mommy!" and hugging her as the whole family was reunited once more...it was a lovely thought. "And I'll certainly miss you and our...f-future children so much whenever I'm gone...and we'll all miss you when you're gone..."

Jack chuckled a little. "Aw, but I don't want to leave my Mrs. Skellington and my little Skellingtons and my Zero ever-I just want to stay and play with all of you and teach them all about Halloween and every other holiday...and then tuck them in...and then tuck in my Sally and me together in our nice little bed..." He chuckled a little more.

"Arf!" Zero came up to their eye levels, nuzzling against their heads.

Sally giggled as she raised one hand to pet Zero happily. "That would all be wonderful, Jack..."

"Indeed it would, my darling..." he whispered back in a coo, petting Zero a little as well. "But..." his voice deepened a little, "Are you certain there's nothing I could do to make up for our little misunderstanding about missing you? No kisses I could give, no seams I could massage, no lovely things I could whisper to you...? At the very least, if you still insist on wanting nothing, I did have one idea in mind to celebrate your homecoming and now our new openness about missing one another..." He smiled a little more.

"Well...why don't you tell me your idea first...and then...well..." Now Sally toyed with his tie playfully, yet coyly. "And then I can tell you m-mine...?"

Jack's bones trembled and his smile went full across his skull. "W-Well, I...was thinking...we could have a little winter sleepover tonight...and I could keep my Sally warm from the cold..." He gazed into her eyes adoringly. "Now, what was your idea, my darling?" he asked sweetly.

Sally just beamed! "Really? A-A sleepover? Together? ...A night in your arms...?" She cooed so happily and just hugged him tighter for a moment. What had she done to deserve coming home to all of this? "I'd love that, Jack...And I...well...not that you have anything to make up for, but...um...I..." Her blush deepened. "I just want to...hold each other and...kiss for hours..."

Everything inside of Jack locked up...and then utterly melted...And then he mumbled out in a voice suave yet shy... "On the couch or...in our bed?"

"...E-Either one...I don't care..." Sally managed, blushing all the more as she managed to look up at him.

Jack gulped. "Wh-Why, um...Why don't we go in our bed...It'll be c-cozier..."

"...A-All right..." Sally's legs were beginning to give out, so much so that she slipped downward a little, clutching him tightly. "Oh dear..."

Jack instantly caught her in his arms, and he smiled down at her. "Shh, it's alright, my love...If you can't walk, I'll carry you...I know it's so very much...Things between us really have been...getting rather intense lately...I suppose because of how close together we're becoming...But if it's ever too very much please just let me know...But until then, I...I can't help myself...I adore making you collapse with love in my arms..." All of his words were cooed so gently.

Blushing, Sally managed to gain her balance a little and giggled, smiling. "I will let you know...but it's never too much for me...e-even if sometimes I may nearly fall, but...I'm glad you're here to catch me..."

"Always, sweet princess of the night, always..." Jack replied passionately, the smile never leaving his face. "Now, come with me, my dearest friend..." And then he gently had her scooped up and into his arms... "Hours...? I'll lock us in here and kiss you for _days_, if you'd like. I'll kiss you until you melt into bliss and then I'll come right along with you...I'll kiss you all night long during our sleepover...and if your enticing little leg wants to get a mind of its own again at all...well...who am I to deny the instincts of my dear Sally?" he asked with his grin picking up on one side.

"Ooohhhh..." Sally shivered at all of this, beaming at him. "Jack..." She cooed, and nuzzled her cheek to his. "I might just have to take you up on that...and I...well...I think my leg will get a mind of its own...but um...what if both my legs did? Would that be too much?"

Jack blinked, his eye sockets going wide. "I...erm...well..." he cleared his throat and glanced to the side shyly, "P-Perhaps j-just one...f-for now...J-Just to be sure that...nothing...happens...j-just yet..." He looked to her meaningfully, hoping she would catch his drift.

"Phew..." Sally breathed in relief. "Thank you for telling me...I was scared it would happen one of these days and was afraid of it being too much..."

Jack swallowed. "W-Well if it does happen b-by accident or something, it's a-alright of course...We'll just deal with it at the time...But for now just your one leg is more than enough..." He smiled a little and added, "Even though I should probably be discouraging that as well...And yet..." his eye sockets went to her eyes, "...at this point...I'm lucky my willpower with you is what it is...But I do like your leg, Sally, so...I definitely wouldn't mind it coming up like that every now and again...

Sally ggigled, smiling warmly. "I'll keep it in mind, Jack...but if it is ever too much, even just one...you can always tell me and I'll lower it."

Jack nodded. _'So very sweet_.' "Okay, then, Sally...I'll let you know if it ever is...But I don't think it ever will be..." He nuzzled his head to hers. "Now, where were we...Ah yes, something about...kissing...for hours...in our bed...all night?" He looked down at her with a particular little grin upon his skull.

"...Yes..." Sally blushed, a smile of her own growing. "I-I think so..."

"Alright then, my little Christmas present, how about I bring you to your bed and lay you down...Then you can change into your pajamas and I'll change into mine, then I'll come back and scoop you up and toss you on our bed and then give you kisses until you fall asleep dreaming of them, hmm?" Jack chuckled a little at all of that and how it sounded.

"A-All...all right...Jack..." Sally just shivered like mad, completely gone at this point.

Jack felt her trembling and hugged her a little closely. "Shh, shh, my darling, don't fret..." He walked her over to her room. "I'll never let anything be too much for you...Your Jack has you and he'll keep you safe and comfortable forever..." He placed a tender little kiss on her forehead as he gently pushed open her door with his hip and walked her over to her bed to lay her down there.

"I never doubted that, Jack..." Sally cooed sweetly, beaming at him.

"Good..." Jack responded in a low, deep voice... Then he placed a single kiss on the tip of her nose and gently laid her down in the bed. He took a step back, just admiring her lovely, long form stretched out upon it. "You change and I'll go change and then please meet me next door, my darling...I'll have our bed all set up for you." He winked at her and began to take steps backward out of the room, barely wanting to take his eyes off of her how she was right now.

"Of course...I-I'll be right there..." Sally managed, waving a little, blushing furiously.

"Hmm..." Jack chuckled. "You're absolutely irresistibly cute when you blush." He blew her a little kiss and he began to slip out of the door. "Please don't keep me waiting too long, dearest-I'll miss you terribly..." He winked and chuckled a little.

Sally giggled and sat up a little, blowing a kiss right back. "I won't keep you waiting long, darling...I promise...after all, I'll miss you too..." She giggled, winking back as she smiled all the more.

A goofy chuckle escaped Jack and with one more little look to her he slipped out of the door entirely and shut it gently behind him...and then proceeded to scramble to his room to prepare himself and their bed for another little sleepover-the perfect way to welcome his Sally home!

For a moment Sally nestled in her bed, glad to be home at last in her room...her sanctuary...and then got back up again to change. She took off her shoes, socks, and then went to her closet, looking to see what to wear to bed. Something...revealing, or keep it warm and modest? She was at a loss!

Pondering it for a few moments, she decided, and then selected what she wanted, putting it on. She then crossed over to her dresser, and proceeded to brush her hair, humming softly.

After about a minute, she then left her room, and went next door, blushing a bit, but smiling with anticipation...an afternoon, and then a night...together, in his-their bed...together.

What a perfect way to come home...

* * *

><p>December 15th. Nine days to go until Christmas Eve, ten for Christmas Day.<p>

Sally awoke first, feeling so...happy, blissful... She found herself still snuggled in Jack's embrace, and just...made her melt. She loved waking up next to him in the morning... He was surprisingly still asleep, since they normally woke up together, or he was awake first, with her soon following.

"Mmm...good morning, my love..." She whispered ever so softly, so as not to wake him, and kissed his nose.

Sally turned her head then, looking out the window at the falling slow. She smiled. Oh, she loved wintery, snowy mornings close to Christmas! It was just...beautiful.

Absolutely beautiful. Beyond compare.

Since there was no trouble, no bad feelings, no premonitions...it was far better than before. And she hoped every Christmas would be this wonderful.

"Beautiful..." She murmured softly. Almost as beautiful as Christmas Town.

She loved Christmas all the more now...and felt even better for it.

When she turned her head back toward her beloved, she was surprised to see his eye sockets looking back at her.

"Oh!"

Jack just chuckled quietly and whispered to her with a small, playful grin, " 'Oh' yourself..." He let out a light sigh through his nose. "Good morning, my Pumpkin Princess...I see it's still snowing outside...Are you warm enough?"

"Yes...I am..." Sally blushed quite a bit, smiling, though looking a bit sheepish. "H-How long..were you awake?"

"After you kissed my nose...Your lips send sparks through me, my Sally, I can't help it..." he replied quietly, adoring her little blush. "I'm glad you're warm enough though...That makes me extra warm inside..." He pulled her a little closer with his arm that was over her, just...loving moments like this with her so very much.

"Awww..." Sally smiled more, snuggling closer into him as he brought her closer. "I'm always warm when I'm in your arms, Jack..." She said sweetly.

Jack's happy little half lidded smile grew. "I feel the same, Sally...And especially on a morning like this one...where we can see the snow falling outside...and feel so safe and snug together..."

"That's very true...it's beautiful..." Sally's eyes grew half-lidded as well as she sighed in a dreamy way. "And feels all the more wonderful to share it together."

Jack's eyes got dreamy too. "Yes...it does..." He reached up with his hand not over her body and gently touched her face. "You were very sweet last night...So very affectionate and yet...so concerned about overwhelming me...It was nice..." Jack smiled more.

"Well...lately I realize how much I..." Sally looked off for a moment to consider her words. "...May tend to get too curious and not realize how something is too much...but, I want to make an effort to watch what I say or do sometimes."

A soft sigh escaped through Jack's nose. "Sally, dearest...it's really alright. I know you're curious and that you...want to explore, sometimes...and that plus your naturally affectionate nature...I expect that you'll get carried away sometimes...and that I'll get carried away sometimes from it all...It's just something that happens. But I don't mind it, Sally. After all, like I said, it's just...natural...and also I...I-I don't know..." he glanced to the side a little sheepishly, "I know I can be a little...uptight about...some things, Sally, but...I guess it's just because...we've done a very good job keeping things below a certain level between us so far and I...get scared of...not being able to control myself and...you maybe going along for the ride because you really are so curious and you really are...a beautiful woman with desires all your own...And then...we'd just...end up doing something in a way we'd regret...instead of waiting for the right time and having it be the most beautiful experience of all between us..." His eye sockets looked lovingly and sincerely into her eyes and he hoped he had expressed all of that well enough.

It almost reminded her of that...dream she had a few days ago, something he had said...

_"Oh it's so hard, Sally...It's so hard to live with you, kiss you, caress you...and never make love to you..."_

Despite it was a dream and a bit of a fantasy for her...admittedly...it was kind of true, wasn't it? She didn't doubt his..desires, he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

They had been over this before, and she was fine with it, she was. Even if at times she'd think just how much she didn't want to hold back.

"I know...and I understand what you mean... You're not uptight...there's just some things we can't do over again to make it 'better next time'..." She bit her lip, trying to think of an example. "Last year upon trying to celebrate Christmas...went completely wrong...but, because it comes every year...and there really is...no right or wrong way to do it...there's always another chance to try again every year. Or...we try to have a date night and everything goes...well, Topsy-turvy...but we can try it again. ...Um...so...I know why it would be better if we just...waited until we were ready to take a big step...and not just get lost in the heat of the moment... Of course...I know we wouldn't want it any less, but...we would...be better to let it happen when we're both completely ready for it... And I...I would never just go along for the ride because I'm curious, I promise..."

Jack let out a small, grateful sigh at her last words...At all of her words, really, but especially at her last ones... He held her closer just out of appreciation. "Oh Sally...thank you so much for understanding...so very well...Yes, that's it, you see, if we...try most things one time and they don't work out, we could always just redo them but, um...something like the f-first time of...um..." his voice got very quiet... "...making love..." he swallowed and his voice resumed its normal volume, "...It's sort of a one time thing and even though we could do it again after that first time of course, it...it wouldn't be the same as that first time...Nothing could ever be the same as that first time...Sort of like how, even though your kisses are heaven to me, my Sally...there will always be a special place in my heart for that first kiss we shared atop the hill last Christmas...during the first time we ever told each other we loved each other.

Oh Sally that was so perfect because it was the right time for it to happen...And I want that again with this, more than anything in the world...And I'll wait as long as necessary, through every desire...if it means that when we're together like that at the right time, it's like that first kiss..." he finished wtih just a touch of passion in his quiet voice. And then he added appreciatively, "And thank you for saying I'm not uptight...I appreciate it...And thank you for promising me that you'd never just go along for the ride if I was to put you in as...unfair position as that..." He frowned a tiny bit, speaking sincerely. "I promise you I'll try never to do that with all of my might...You deserve so much better than something like that, Sally..."

"I believe you..." Sally cooed sweetly, and then rolled them over, gently nestling herself over him and snuggling against him. "I know you'd never do that...and I...I would never put you in a position like that, either..." She smiled upon remembering their first kiss on Spiral Hill the year before...and just sighed happily. "I'd want our...um...first experience in making love...to be like our first kiss as well..." She lay her forehead against his, smiling dreamily. "You're right, you know. It was perfect because it was the right time for it..." For a moment she reminisced...and then continued. "It may have happened without really thinking, but it...was more perfect than I can say. And I hope...no, I know that when we...take any big step in our life together, we'll go through with it when the time is right for it...and we're both ready." Her smile grew as tears of happiness pooled in her eyes.

Jack was just...touched...so very deeply... "What...What in the world did I ever do...to deserve such a sweet creature as you in my life, Sally? Such a sweet, understanding, compassionate woman...all for me, all for eternity..." He was almost having tears in his eyes himself. "I'll...I'll never understand what I did...never...not for centuries...not forever...because I can't think of anything good enough I've done or even anything good enough I could do to earn your presence and love in my life... Oh Sally...yes, we'll...we'll know the perfect time...together...And it will be magical and our whole lives together will be magical and our children will be magical and every moment that I get to have you for the rest of forever...will all be the happiest moments of my existence...I love you, and I..." he almost asked it...almost asked it but stopped himself just in time... '_No. You're not asking her in bed. Under any circumstances. It'll either be asked in the heat of the moment or the question will lead to a heated moment and then...No. Do not ask her to marry you in bed. That's...That's not just dangerous it's insulting to her as a lady._' he told himself firmly...Then he just let out a sigh and went on instead with... "And...you fill my life, my dearest friend..." He looked up at her in total gratitude and adoration.

Unable to hold them back, tears streamed down her face and even dropped onto his cheeks also, as if he too were shedding a few tears. Sally smiled all the more as she made herself more comfortable on top of him, feeling just so touched...so happy..."I love you, too...and you fill my life as well, my dearest friend..." She sniffled a little, more tears streaming down her face, but she smiled so lovingly. "And I...ask myself the same thing all the time. What have I ever done...to earn your love...the love of someone as wonderful as you are, Jack...And yet, all I can say to both our questions of that matter...we're meant to be. We found each other...and now we're together. Always."

"Yes..." Jack smiled more, tears falling down his face as well... "That's it, isn't it...We're just meant to be, that's how we deserve each other...And yes...together...always...Never lonely...me and my Sally. Me and the perfect creature who fell into my life so suddenly and so perfectly...My spooky, spooky little yuletide bat..." He chuckled a little amidst the happy tears. "Darling...can I propose something?" He figured it might be pushing it a little using the 'p' word, but he just couldn't resist the giddy feeling it gave him inside, even if he wasn't about to propose the 'big' something just yet.

"Yes...of course..." Sally nodded and wiped her eyes, and then just...oh... This precious being beneath her was...shedding tears... She couldn't believe it. All out of love. It made her want to cry in so much joy and just hold each other and dance and sing! But she calmed herself and settled for sweetly kissing his tears away.

Jack trembled under her little kisses to his face, smiling more and more..."I...I thought that...m-maybe...we could take another...m-mutual sick day...l-like we did that one time when we stayed up all night...s-so maybe we could..." some chuckles interrupted him, "Your kisses tickle, Sally..." he chuckled more and then went on, "So maybe we could...just spend the day in bed...cuddling...if you want..." He laughed a little more, bringing up his arms to hold her snugly around her soft, sweet little body that he adored so much.

"Sorry." Sally giggled, pulling her head up to look down at him then, smiling more. "And um...of course...I'd love to... We still have plenty of time..." She shuddered and sighed happily with a blush as he held her close like that. "I'd love to spend the day in bed with you...cuddling...watching the snow fall..." She cooed sweetly.

Jack's smile grew and his eye sockets went half lidded as he savored his hold upon her. "Oh splendid...And, um...would you also be willing to let me...coo sweet things to you about how...utterly brilliant you are?" He chuckled more.

"Oh dear..." Sally giggled, blushing so much at the idea. "Yes Jack...you may..."

His grin just grew and grew at her blushes... "Your blush is the color of the red part of candycanes...making your sweet cheeks glow bright like a Christmas light...Your voice is like the lightest sleigh bell, ringing clearly on a crisp winter night...Your eyes dance like a happy child's on Christmas morning...And all of you is warmer than a dozen batches of fresh baked Christmas cookies right out of the over..." he whispered sweetly to her.

Christmas Puns! It made her blush all the more and despite most would find them silly, but she couldn't help but feel so flattered. Christmas had become so important to them, very much so, and she knew the deeper meaning of all those sweet puns. It just...she smiled more and nuzzled their noses. "Awwww...Jack..."

Jack gurgled out a little happy chuckle. "I love when you say my name..." he whispered dreamily... "I love it..." He sighed happily.

"I love to say it...and I like when you say my name, too..." That was all such silly things to say. Of course, they said each other's names to one another every day! But Sally didn't care, it was cute to talk about it like this.

"Really?" Something in Jack's grin went a little playful... "Well then...Sally...Sally...Sally...Sally..." He began to just say her same sweetly and tenderly...his voice then deepening and deepening...and deepening more...

"Ooh..." Sally felt a shiver run up her spine, and she giggled. "Jack...when you talk like that...say my name like that...I feel I might burst with passion..."

Jack felt her tremble pass through his hands against her back and it made his bones heat up. "Oh dear...whatever should I do? Oooh I know..." His grin grew. "Sally..._Sally_..._**Sally**_..." His voice was at it's lowest octave practically.

Oh, that did it. Just did it. Shivers and trembles coursed through her body, feeling as if she would burst at the seams (she surprisingly did not), the warm fabric of her nightgown (the one identical to his pajamas) seemed to feel even warmer against her, and she just...

"_Jack..._" Sally moaned out, completely enraptured. She loved when he talked like that, said her name like that, and to hear it at the lowest octave! So suave and smooth and...she shivered again!

At the sound of her all but yelling his name in pleasure like that, Jack was very much surprised that every bone in his body didn't crack with heat and then all fall apart from each other! He had never heard her say it in such a way...It...It was actually painful...yet in such an...intriguing way... For a moment Jack hadn't been able to breathe and then suddenly the breaths managed to come again though they were staggared and shaky. And he wasn't even sure what to say anymore...He knew something about what he had just done to her with the name thing was a teeny bit wrong and yet it had felt so right...not quite as unbearably perfectly right as her saying his name like that but still...so very right...He hadn't been able to resist.

Blushing, Sally giggled and then snuggled into him, managing to calm herself from losing it. Yes, that was quite a...turn-on, for lack of a better term, but she knew she had to keep it on the down low and relax as she let the feeling sweep over her. "Jack..." She cooed in a sweet and loving tone now, amidst a little laugh.

Jack was finally able to let out a deep breath, his chest falling considerably. "I-I..." he blinked a few times, finally really starting to come out of...whatever it was that had sent him off into that with her just now... "I...I'm sorry, Sally...Did I go too far? I...didn't even realize...I..." He was still just trying to catch his breath and looking up at her with wide, wondering eye sockets.

"It's all right..." Sally assured, and nuzzled her head into his neck. "Please don't be sorry..."

Another soft sigh escaped Jack at her sweet words... "Okay...I just...didn't mean to...affect you...so much...But Ican't help it...I just love loving you, Sally..." He swallowed and then added with a shy little smile, "I hope though at least that...even if that was a bit much...it was enjoyable for you..."

"I love when you talk like that..." She assured sweetly. "I never would've thought you could make me feel that way just by speaking to me...oooh..."

Her words sent trembles all over him... "I...g-good to...know...I...y-yes, well..." he barely gurgled out, just entranced by her now.

"Oh, I'm sorry...is that too much?" Now concerned, she gently squeezed his shoulders in comfort.

Jack just chuckled a little. "I...I can...handle it..." he replied just a touch bashfully and a touch coyly.

"Okay..." Sally whispered, and rose up a little. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm?" Jack looked at her a little curiously, the goofy smile still on his face though. "What do you mean, darling?"

"...Never mind. I think my question is answered..." Sally giggled and then rolled off to the side.

Jack chuckled and was instantly snuggling warmly up alongside her. "Aww, why did my little Christmas quilt leave me? And she was so warm and soft too..." He snuggled her a little more.

"Don't be silly.." Sally giggled, beaming with a little wink. And then she playfully pounced, rolling around a little along the mattress and then falling back with their original positions reversed. "She didn't leave...she just knows you like to lay against her like this."

A little gasp escaped Jack's throat! "O-Oh! I...I...um...Hi again there, Ch-Christmas quilt..." he managed shyly with a tiny little smile.

This made Sally laugh happily before she proceeded to smother her beloved with kisses! Oh yes, this was going to be a wonderful day indeed...just them, snuggling in what would very soon become a bed they shared for all time...

* * *

><p>Much later in the day, around the early hours of the evening, it had been when they decided to dress (if only for a while) in clothes and then do some things around the house. Sally had offered to go out and get some things they needed, but Jack had insisted to do it this time, sitting her down on the couch in a blanket, and went out to run the errands needed.<p>

So, now Sally was looking for a box she recalled from last year that she had helped pack away, and forgot where they had put it.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero said to her then, gesturing upward with his head.

"Up? You mean...ohh...it's in the attic?" Sally blinked. "Oh, of course! You're right, Zero! I did leave that box in the attic! I'll have to go find it."

She took a lantern and lit it before heading to a thick string hanging from the ceiling, and pulled down a set of collapsible stairs. The old home did have quite an attic within the roof of the main structure of the house. Sally didn't go up very often, unless it was for dusting or to try to find something maybe stored there, so she didn't know her entire way around it or all that was up there. Zero went with her, his nose lighting up for extra light to help her along.

"Now...where is that box?" Sally carefully stepped away from the opening in the floor, and explored the attic a bit.

She walked into some cobwebs, a plume of dust rising from an old chest of drawers she bumpers. She coughed and fanned the cloud of dust and cobwebs with her hand.

"Goodness..." She wiped the webs off her face, and continued on around the attic floor, careful not to step on or trip over anything.

After a couple of minutes of fruitless searching, it was Zero who found it! But it was up against something bulky hidden under a stark-white sheet, like a ghost.

"What is this...?" Curious, Sally set the lantern down, and then pulled it off whatever it was hiding.

It was a piano.

"Oooohhh..." Sally stepped over to it, admiring it. A piano. She had no idea he had a piano! "Wow...a piano..." She wiped some dust along the top of it, amazed.

It was huge, shiny (despite the dust and cobwebs), black, and nearly took up the space it was situated within. It was a grand piano, along nice bench that matched the woodwork! Pulling the bench out, she wiped the dust off it, and sat on it, admiring the piano and the keys.

"It's wonderful..." She pressed on a key, which emitted a loud note. "Oh!"

"Sally! Sally, darling...Where are you, dearest? Oh I hope she didn't go out...It's so very cold. I don't want her to get sick..." Jack's voice (loud at first and then a bit softer) could be heard in a muffled way coming from the main living room below.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero said, floated over to the opening, barking down to let his master know where they were.

"In the attic, Jack!" Sally called down as well.

"Oh!" came Jack's voice and instantly it sounded like he was walking up the steps to the attic. "Sally..." He finally came in sight of her, entering the attic completely. He looked at her with a curious smile. "How did you get up here?"

"I reached for the string and pulled down the stairs, and came up... I was looking for a box that I remembered packing away last year, but I didn't recall where we left it. Zero remembered it was up here, so I came up, we both did." Sally explained, now standing up.

"Arf!" Zero barked in agreement.

Jack smiled more. "Oh..." He approached her and then his eyes fell on the object in front of her. His eyes lit up a little and then he looked to her again. "You discovered the piano, did you?" He chuckled a little, walking over to stand in front of the large instrument along with her.

"Yes, I did..." Sally admitted, looking at it once more. "It's lovely...but why is it here? Do you not like it?"

Jack's smile softened a little and he looked to the object. "Oh, it...it's not that I don't like it, it's just..." he let out a small sigh and shrugged, "Well...before...you...a long time ago it was downstairs and I used to play and sing to it...I even used it to write some of the Halloween songs...a very very _very long_ time ago..." he chuckled a little about having to tip his hand about his age a little, "But...I suppose that...many many years of playing up here all alone sort of started to get to me...No one to listen to my songs...and this place getting so quiet the second the music stopped...So I put it away up here. I guess it hurt a little less to just have it quiet all the time rather than having a few happy moments of sound only to have the quiet come flooding back again..." A frown had started to come to his face as he had finished but now he just let out a sigh and smiled a little again, "I'm sorry, Sally, I don't mean to get so melancholy..."

"Awwwww..." A sad, sympathetic little pout came to Sally's face as she then approached him and embraced him lovingly. "Please don't be sorry, Jack... If anything, I understand why you would feel that way. ...And in a way, it helps me get to know you more...know about your past..." Which she admittedly knew very little of. She felt a tug at her in-existent heartstrings...the loneliness he had gone through for so long...soothed and comforted by music for some time...and then, after it was over, silence. No one to hear it, to share it with.

She would never let that happen to him ever again. Never.

"Jack..." She then whispered, and looked up at him, with a sweet and assuring smile. "If you ever want to play it again...I'd love to listen to you play." She kissed him sweetly, lovingly, and lingered for some time. After a while, she pulled back and smiled more. "You'll never play it alone again...because I'll be right here to listen...and sing for you...or with you..."

Jack's eye sockets glowed in a way they rarely did and his chest swelled with a deep inhale. "If you...would sing...while I played, I...would be eternally grateful, my Sally..." He wrapped his arms around her and then pulled her in and gave her a deep, sweet kiss, and then pulled back happily. "I would play forever if your sweetest voice would accompany it..." He sighed dreamily, feeling so very happy.

A blush coated her cheeks at his kiss, as well as his sweet words, as she swooned in a soft sigh and gazed him so lovingly and adoringly. "I'd be more than happy to sing while you play, Jack...and even when the music stops...you won't be alone." She cooed.

Jack's grateful smile grew and he just gazed down at her so very adoringly. "Do you promise?" he asked sweetly and playfully, hugging her closer in his embrace.

"I do promise." Sally said softly, just...beaming so lovingly. "I'd love to hear you play...and I'll sing for you. The song will end...but not our love, and I'll still be here beside you."

He pulled her in as close as he could their foreheads pressed together, and he was just bursting inside! "Oh S-Sally...you must stop saying such perfect things...or I'm not sure what I'll do..." He snuggled their foreheads together a little.

Sally giggled, and snuggled her forehead back, before leaning in to kiss his lips once more. Pulling back, she smiled more. "I can't help it...I love to make you feel better. ...Would you like to play once more, Jack?"

A lovesick looking Jack gave her a little nod. "If you'll sit with me and listen and talk...and maybe sing...then yes, of course...sweetest darling..." He gave her face a few little kisses.

"I'd love to..." Sally cooed and giggled from his little kisses, blushing all the more. "I'm sure you play beautifully..."

"O-Oh I..." Jack glanced down and to the side with a little bashful and modest smile, "I-I don't know about that...a-and it's been so long..."

"Don't be modest..." Sally giggled, smiling more. "I'm sure you still have it in you."

Jack's little bashful smile grew and he glanced to her eyes. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course. You've played for a long time, haven't you? I think...if you tried again, you could bring that talent back." Sally smiled.

Jack let out a happy little sigh. "Well then...I suppose I'll have to at least try if you've really got that much confidence in me..." He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and then sat down on the piano bench. He pressed a key or two, frowned a little, and then looked to Zero with a smile. "Zero, can you fly inside and tune it like you used to?"

Zero smiled and nodded. "Arf! Arf!" And then he flew into the piano. There was the sound of a few strings being touched and Zero making little noises, and then after a few more seconds he flew out and gave Jack a wink before flying across the attic to rest on a box and watch his master play.

Jack turned to the little ghost dog and gave him an appreciative nod. "Thank you, Zero..." Then he turned to Sally...and patted the seat beside him on the bench. "Sit with me, Sally..." he asked lovingly.

"Of course..." Sally beamed, and then sat down beside him on the bench. "Thank you for doing this, Jack."

"Thank you for making it so I'm never alone again..." he merely replied sweetly. Then he flexed his fingers together and then he placed them upon the keys and just began to press and play them a tiny bit, not doing a song yet but just testing things out, getting a feel for them again...hitting a cord or two here and there...

Sally watched, her eyes capturing every movement of his bony fingers as they traversed elegantly along the keys, as if he had been doing this for so long, despite that at the moment this was just a little practice. "Why don't you try playing a Christmas song?" She suggested.

Jack's eye sockets lit up and he looked to her and nodded. "Certainly, Sally...Do you have a favorite you'd like me to play or should I pick one? I've never played one on here before of course but all the Christmas tunes are simple enough-I'm sure I could fake my way through it." He chuckled a little.

"Oh...well...mmm..." Sally pondered for a moment. "My favourite is _Joy To The World_. Um...you can pick one too...and we could alternate...I'll sing them for you, whichever you choose...I know all the carols by heart..." She admitted, blushing.

"Me too..." he couldn't help but say back, his eye sockets brimming with delight. "Alright then, Joy to the World it is..." Then he reached out and took her left hand gently in his right. "Would you like to learn how to play a little bit as we go along, Sallly?" he asked sweetly.

"Oooh, okay...sure..." Sally beamed at the idea. "I've never played a piano before...I've always been curious to try."

Jack chuckled a little. "Don't worry, it's easy...Here..." He lifted up her hand he was holding and gently placed it on top of a distinct set of keys, and then put his hand and fingers over hers. "I'll guide you...and I'll go slowly..." Then he gently pushed down her index, middle, and pinky fingers and then let them rise again, the piano making a nice, rich sound as he did so. "There we go-you made a chord. That was perfect, Sally." He smiled supportingly at her.

"Wow..." Sally was both marveled at this and blushing from the sweet contact of their hands. "That seems so easy..."

Jack nodded. "It's really not so bad...You just have to take it slowly and piece by piece...and then one day..." And then he gently moved her hand aside and placed both of his over the keys and closed his eyes and played a rich, full, melodious piece of Joy to the World that set the whole room vibrating with lovely sound! Concluding, he lifted his hands from the keys and opened his eye sockets, his breaths coming a little shallowly from all the force of that. He looked to her. "And then one day...that happens..." He chuckled a little in joy at having been able to do that for her.

"Wow...amazing..." Sally beamed, just taken aback by this. He just found new ways to charm her every day. "That was beautiful!"

"Thank you..." Jack gave a little humble nod. "A beautiful song...for a beautiful woman..." He gazed lovingly into her eyes.

Sally blushed and clasped her hands on her lap, raising her shoulders in a coy gesture. "Oh... Well...you certainly do still have that talent in you..."

He chuckled warmly. "Only because I have my little muse sitting right beside me..." He winked.

"Awww..." Sally blushed and lay her head against his shoulder affectionately. "Thank you, Jack...I'm glad I could help inspire you to play again..."

"You're welcome, Sally...and you really are...so very inspirational..." With a little sigh he went back to the piano, playing with keys and chords again... "We've only been at this a few minutes and I already feel more inspired than I ever did back when I used to play...Hmm..." a little chuckle escaped him and he reminisced for a moment, "I must have put this thing up here close to two hundred years ago...I'm surprised Zero was still able to tune it..."

That long ago...two hundred years... Sally could not help but just feel...so...awed. Just what was his past like? She never quite asked, and it never came up.

Maybe she could ask a little.

"...Jack...before we go on...can I ask you something?" Sally tinkered a few of the keys herself to try.

"Hmm?" Jack glanced over to her with a smile. "Of course, Sally, anything. Is it something about the piano?"

"I do have questions about it, but...Actually...it's about you. I was wondering...just...what was your past like? I mean...you've made some implications, and you've been around for so long. I mean, if you want to tell me, of course!" She looked down shyly at the keys, still playing a few of them, nervously. "I...I'm just curious."

Jack blinked, not quite having expected that question. He swallowed and hesitated for a moment. "Oh...Um...well, I...it's not that I 'don't want to tell you', Sally...I...suppose I just...never bring it up because..." a little sigh escaped him and a touch of a distressed look came to his face... "Um...because...I...guess I worry about you seeing me as...very, very...very old...no matter the age we seem..." He shrugged a little.

"Oh..." Sally smiled in understanding, and squeezed his shoulder with her other hand. "That's true...I suppose you'd be feeling that way...after all, I've only existed for over a year or two now...I've...sometimes felt so...young, a young girl while you were a man... So...I know how you feel...but... I don't care about any of that. I love you...more than any kind of age gap we might have..." She now brought her arms around him in a side hug, laying her head on his shoulder.

Jack gulped and melted a little under her touch and embrace. "I..." he let out a little blissful sigh... "Thank you, Sally...And...just so you know...y-you are...definitely a woman to me and not a girl...n-no question...A-And also..." he let out a little sigh again and then admitted quietly, "I...You know, I...can't really say where I came from or where anyone in town came from initially...But I guess the first memories I have...started about...six hundred years ago..." A tiny bit of a cringe couldn't go through him. '_A 598 year age gap...How she didn't only see me as a grandfather figure the day we met is beyond me.._.' He sighed a tiny bit.

"Oooh...that long?" Sally was amazed. Utterly amazed! She could understand he may have no entire memory of the beginning of his past. She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "That's amazing... And Jack...you're not old...not to me, anyway...you're...you're timeless...to me. I always felt you were a man...a young man..."

Jack trembled a little, releasing a breath... "O-Oh...I...um..." He smiled so very appreciatively and looked to her. "Thank you, Sally...And I...I know it's not like we age much here...or if we do, it's very slowly...so I know I'm not really so very old and you're not really so very young...Although..." he did his best to remember back, "I...Six hundred years ago...I...I wasn't a child, I don't think but...I think I did seem a touch younger than I do now...At least, i was a little shorter and smaller...maybe more like an 'older boy' than a 'young man'...I don't know..." he sighed again, "I...was in the hinterlands...and eventually I found my way to where the town is now...everyone did...and soon we all realized we liked being spooky and scary and that we were dead technically-I suppose that explains the never or only very very slowly aging thing-and then we just started to build our houses and sing our songs...And then we wanted a leader. We picked the Mayor at first, of course, but he's...er...better at small scale 'day to day' stuff, and we really needed someone who could oversee and motivate everyone, who could look at the big picture...and who was the scariest.

Actually...it was between, well...Oogie Boogie and I but...we had different ideas about being a leader...and the point of being scary...and so I got chosen...even though I had absolutely no idea why anyone would pick me as a leader or what in the world made me so very naturally scary..." he chuckled a little, "Anyway, Oogie...had a problem with 'losing' of course and there were threats and that's when I sent him away, and then...the rest...all the buildings in town, all the intricate Halloween celebrations, all the cobblestone roads, the graveyard, the pumpkin patch...all just came eventually as the centuries passed...and my memories get clearer from that point on and...at some point I hit the stature that I am now, and...I've just been around ever since...all of us have...and I think all of us will be for a very very very long time..." He let out a little sigh now that he had finished, not having explained all of that to anyone...ever, really, come to think of it. It was nice to get it off his chest though, and nice to tell her about before and the beginning...and it was so very nice of her not to see him as so very old.

"Oh..." Sally blinked, just utterly amazed. She had read up on books of the history of Halloween and how it all started, how the scares were spread to the real world... And she was just barely a part of it now. They all knew each other...shared so much together. She didn't even know how to compete with that...

And yet, she was soon to be their Queen...

"That's all so amazing, Jack..." Sally finally said, tightening her embrace a bit more, laying her head back onto his shoulder. "You have so much history under your belt...that's amazing..."

She sighed a bit, feeling a little distressed. She was barely around long enough to truly make a historic impression. She was just a rag doll created by a scientist. All of her talents were acquired through practice. She wasn't a born 'monster' with her natural talent right there within her. Sure, she was officially a citizen now, and considered their Princess...

She exhaled a bit. "Well..one thing is for sure, they made the right choice in picking you for their leader, Jack..."

Jack held her more closely as well, and replied back quietly, his voice sincere and serious... "They made an even better choice accepting you as their princess...and their leader one day too..."

A blush coated Sally's face as she giggled a little. "I...am glad to be a leader in this town...but...it wouldn't mean as much to me...if I weren't sharing it with you..." She paused a moment, and added, "Sharing it with you and loving each other...is what makes it better."

Jack nodded. "You're right as usual...darling..." he whispered back sweetly, "I...never felt like more of a King...until I thought about you one day being my Queen...And you'll be so good for them, Sally...leading them, guiding them...it's not a one person job...Things get too stale...and especially after six hundred years...But together...you'll help me...and I'll teach you...Sally..." He looked deeply into her eyes, unblinking, and spoke seriously and sincerely again, "I have a lot of history, yes, but...you...are my future...and our future...and that has so much importance to it all its own..."

The blush deepened on her cheeks. She just felt so...so... charmed, flattered, happy... It was as if he knew what to say to make her feel better. "And you're my future too, Jack...I'm glad I could share it with you...Even if you weren't the Pumpkin King...and you were still just you...I promise my love for you wouldn't change... But...it is an honour to share this kind of position with you...to make everyone have a great year and great Halloween..." She kissed his cheek.

Jack smiled, so very warmed inside by her words. "I...I know, Sally...And you're so sweet...caring so much about making our 'family' happy...Hmm..." then he chuckled a little and asked playfully with a little shrug, "Do you think your love for me still won't change though even another six hundred years from now?"

Sally blinked at that. Six hundred years...it occurred to her a lot that they would be together for a long time...eternity, just the two of them...a loving couple, hopefully with children in the mix...and being King and Queen of Halloween Town...the years going by...

"Well...six hundred years is a long time..." Sally murmured softly. "You know that better than I do...but I...I certainly don't see myself changing my mind about you anytime soon at all...and not in the future. I love you so much...and I promise you that this is forever... Not one ounce of my mind will even think about..." She cringed at the idea and didn't think of it further. "Well, you know." She held him closer, squeezing.

Jack squeezed her a little as well and he chuckled a little and added for her, "Your mind won't even think bout...running off with some young sprig of a skeleton?" He chuckled a tiny bit, snuggling against her. "You know, the hanging tree didn't come across his skeletons until about two hundred years ago-that's not terribly old." He reached up and twirled some of her yarn hair strands around his fingers, hoping she wouldn't get upset about his little bit of teasing.

A little taken aback, she actually laughed a bit. "Jack! Don't say things like that! That's just silly! I've told you before...the Hanging Tree and his Hanging Men and I are indeed friends, yes...but...no! No! You're the only one for me..."

Jack just chuckled a little. "Just checking..." He gave her a playful wink. Then he let out a sigh and asked, the thought suddenly occurring to him and his natural curiosity... "Sally, can I ask you something?"

"Oh...sure...what?" Sally looked at him curiously.

Jack considered, hoping he would put this correctly. "Well..as I said, I...I can't really remember at all...coming into being...It was so long ago...and I don't even have a clue where all of us came from exactly in the first place...But...you...are only two...and you know you came from Dr. Finkelstein's lab...I was just wondering...do you remember...coming into being, Sally? And if you do...what was it like?" he asked with genuine curiosity and interest.

"...Oh...well..." Sally blinked, not expecting that. Since when did anyone really care about that? She was just created, that was it. But to see his sweet genuine curiosity...it made her melt. How could she just deny that? "There really isn't that much to tell...but I can try. To be honest...I can't even remember my early days after I was...well, undead, for lack of a better term. Dr. Finkelstein said I was pretty much a robot, if you will. Obeying orders, going about my daily chores, answering questions, not questioning anything...I don't even remember at all." She bit her lip at this. "All I know...is that I was there. That was it. ...And then..."

Jack swallowed, fully engrossed in every word of hers, wide eye sockets looking at her with total interest and curiosity. "And then...what, Sally?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, but...it's kind of a strange blur...It was as if...I were...waking up for the first time. I was aware of my surroundings...of feelings...and of everything around me. And I came to see my situation...and then I was intrigued by the town, and everyone in it...I wanted to see it all for myself. ...But the Doctor wouldn't let me out. Saying I was going through a phase, not ready for excitement..." She sighed at this. "Of course you know all of that by now... Anyway, I just...kind of...slowly became who I am now...Sally. And then..." Her blush returned. "I met you, and everything changed for me."

Jack swallowed and trembled a little inside, his eye sockets still watching her widely. "I...r-really?"

"Yes..." Sally looked away shyly, blushing all the more. "You were the first person I ever truly met...and who spoke to me and was kind to me... I met you and my perception of reality just changed. I didn't understand what it all meant...all that I knew was that I liked you and wanted to see you again."

He was just... "Oh...Oh darling..." He cradled her gently in his arms... "I..." he felt teary-eyed and yet a small smile and chuckle came to his face as he added truthfully, "I felt the exact same way the day we met...And thank you for telling me about your creation...And...I'm happy you became you, Sally...And I'm happy I could be a part of it in any way...Oh Sally..." He placed gentle kisses upon her sweet cheek.

"Oh...Jack..." Sally just melted and snuggled into his sweet embrace, feeling teary-eyed herself. "I'm happy I became me too...and I'm happy you were part of it...and that I met you..." She blushed more and giggled from his sweet gestures. "You...you felt hat way too...? Really?" Her eyes seemed to twinkle with utter happiness!

Jack just chuckled, looking down into her eyes with a twinkle of happiness too. "Of course-I...had reached the peak of my melancholy, the Halloween before last...And if felt like no one understood...It was so frustrating...But then the moment I spoke to you and you understood every word I said, even if I didn't tell you the depths of my despair about it all...You smiled and laughed and acted so very bashful on top of it all, but not like someone who was worshipping me or something...More like you wanted to be open and yet it was our first meeting and in your room of all places, so you couldn't help but be naturally demure about it all...And the way we talked...I wanted to talk to you for hours...and when you snuck out that one evening to meet me and we went to Spiral Hill, even though that was my private place, I wanted to talk to you for hours there too...when I wasn't looking at you in the moonlight and...trying to make myself stop thinking about how beautiful it made you...and about how easy it would be to...touch you and..." A bashful look came to his face and he glanced downward and added in a shy little whisper and with a little shrug, "Well...you can guess the rest..."

"Oh...I...I...I felt the same..." Now Sally looked down shyly but felt so swept up in love and happiness! "And you...were so kind and sweet to me, actually listening to me talk and hearing what I wanted to say and answering me... It was the first time I ever felt like a real person...and not just a rag doll maid..."

"Oh Sally..." he placed a hand gently under her chin and brought her eyes to look to his eye sockets, "You are a real person...so how could I or anyone else help treating you like one? How could I help being kind and sweet to a being so very kind and sweet...How could I help writing our little letters back and forth...or daydreaming about you here and there...You've been a piece of my life from the moment we met, my Sally..." He nuzzled their heads together again.

Sally giggled and nuzzled her head right back...just sighing dreamily. "You've been a piece of my life from the moment we met too, Jack... I couldn't help it either, writing letters to you, daydreaming about you, desiring to see you again, and just...well, you were always on my mind. ...That night, last year...on Spiral Hill..."

Jack sighed blissfully and nodded, causing their heads to nuzzle more. "It's been the same for me, the absolute same, and...when I saw you upon that hill with your flower...and the way my heart filled...I knew...I knew I loved you, Sally...I knew it more than I'd ever known anything in six hundred years..."

"Oh..." Was all that Sally could say at the moment, so taken aback... "When I...heard you singing...and coming up the hill toward me...I...I knew you loved me back...and I...I..." She was getting teary-eyed again.

Jack's breaths got shallow, his smile trembling with love, his eye sockets half lidded, "You...?" he prompted quietly, sweetly.

"I...didn't feel scared in expressing my love for you anymore...and...I knew...more than ever..." A couple of tears leaked behind her closed eyelids. "I loved you and...wanted to be with you...forever..."

"_Oh_..." was all that escaped Jack's mouth before he had his arms around her and his lips against her own and he was kissing her deeply and tenderly and warmly, and leaning her back over the bench upon which they were still seated.

"Mmm-mm!" Stricken Sally had no time to react at this sudden, but immensely welcoming gesture of affection and gratitude. She was wide-eyed, her arms even had spread out like wings on either side of her. But within a quarter of a second or so, she immediately brought her arms around her beloved and kissed back in kind, her eyes quickly drifting to close.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned deeply, leaning her back more and more, turning her a little and leaning her back over the piano almost, unable to help himself. Now that he had been forced to remember all of that time he had been around, all of those years and years, he was suddenly aware more than ever of the miracle she was for him. Six hundred years...and he had never expected to find...But now he had, and... His hold on her tightened, the end of his tongue came out to slowly graze her lips...

A deep moan came from Sally's throat as she felt an immense feeling of pleasure course through her. "Mmm-mm...mmm..." At the feel of his tongue, she immediately opened her mouth to grant access, her own little cloth tongue coming up and greeting his own.

The second that little piece of cloth touched his tongue, Jack definitely felt himself hit a new level of passionate with all of this, and instantly his he flew expertly into her mouth and began to give every piece of it every touch and carress he knew it deserved, and as he lay her more and more over the top of the piano he began to lay himself upon her.

Sally moaned in response, her tongue responding in the same manner as it delved into his mouth as well to explore the familiar territory, as far as she could go, before bringing it back to meet in an intimate dance of their appendages. Her leg then rose, bringing itself along his hip and side. Despite the material of her long johns, it didn't fail to entice the feeling.

Jack knew at the back of his mind that he should 'discourage' the leg thing but...but...he felt their bodies melt against each other and it was so hard and... On instinct he moved one of his hands down her side along the curve of her hip and to her leg to hold her thigh...

A familiar doorbell scream was heard. Then the sound of feet moving quickly up steps. Then... "Hello! Jack! Sally!" A few knocks at the door leading into the living room. "Are you two in there? No one's seen you all day! As the Mayor I just wanted to make sure you're both alright!" Then it sounded like the door opened and like the mayor walked in. "Hello!" The tone of his voice changed and it sounded like his face had switched to his worried one. "Did you two go out and I missed you? Oh dear...but I thought I'd looked all over the town already for you two..." A little sigh escaped him.

Jack had frozen up entirely. His hand was still on Sally's thigh, he was still on top of her half on the piano and his lips were still on her own and his tongue in her mouth...The only difference was that his eye sockets were popped open wide. He separated his mouth from Sally's and whispered, almost in a touch of panic, "Shh...If we're quiet he'll go...I...I-I'd rather not...get caught...like this..." He gulped bashfully, looking down into Sally's eyes.

Sally blushed heavily, realizing he was right. The last thing she wanted was to get caught in a VERY compromising position! If anyone walked in on them like this, it would have been humiliating beyond belief.

"I don't want to get caught like this either..." Sally whispered back, almost afraid to move, for fear it would make a loud noise. "We'll stifle ourselves if we have to..."

Zero remained where he was, not uttering a sound either.

"Jack! Hello!" The mayor was heard walking across the living room, and then it sounded like he knocked on one of the doors down there. "Er...you and Sally aren't...still in bed, are you?"

Up in the attic, Jack just closed his eye sockets and let out a deep sigh. '_Well, that's great-him saying that means either Lock, Shock and Barrel went around town telling everyone about our 'sleepovers' or that everyone's just assuming that we sleep togetherall the time..._' He opened his eye sockets and looked to Sally's eyes again. "I-I'm sorry about this, Sally..." he whispered, "I'm sure he'll be gone soon..."

"It's okay." Sally whispered sweetly, for once actually very very glad she had such a naturally soft voice. "Don't be sorry, Jack..." She leaned in and gently reconnected their lips, partly to stifle themselves but also to assure him that it was all right.

A little gasp of air went through Jack's throat and then he blinked and then his eye sockets closed as he kissed her back...and let his hands press into her back and thigh again...

A sigh was heard from downstairs. "Oh well...Perhaps they've gone for a walk in the snow. I'm sure they'll be back by nightfall. I'll try to find them again then..." The Mayor's feet were heard moving across the house and then heading down the stairs. Eventually it sounded like the front door opened and closed. Then there was silence, showing he was gone.

That didn't mean Jack was about to stop letting Sally kiss him though!

Sally giggled between kisses, raising her foreleg upward before lowering it again. She then deepened the kiss a little, yet again feeling a little lost in the moment...

Jack chuckled warmly and deeply, his fingers pressing more deeply into her back...and a little extra deeply into her thigh. He sort of wished only her bare leg was there rather than having it covered by her long johns but he quickly pushed the thought away. He kissed her more deeply and more perfectly, pressing them together, and then he finally removed his mouth from hers. He just looked down at her, panting heavily, smiling. "I.." he took a few more breaths... "What a...What a woman..." He felt warm and trembly all over.

"What a man..." Sally murmured in response, just beaming at him as she too was trembling a bit all over. Her chest heaved lightly as she tried to regain her breathing, and could feel the pressure of his hand on her thigh, making her wish she weren't wearing her long johns now...

She pushed the thought away, lowering one hand to bring down and steady herself.

Loud droning music notes filled the quiet attic as her hand pressed up onto a few of the keys.

"Oh!" She withdrew her hand swiftly, as if she'd been burned. "Sorry..."

"No, no..." Jack's hand around her back went to her little hand that had touched the keys... "No 'sorry'...Everything you do, everything you touch...is just beautiful..." And then he hand her hand to his lips and he was kissing it tenderly all over.

"Oh...you're so sweet." Sally blushed at his sweet little gestures and giggled, just smiling with adoration. Unsure of what else to say, she just simply murmured, "I love you..."

"I love you...too..." he replied smilingly between kisses...that were slowly making their way up her arm now... "Every...single...stitch...of...you...Mmm..." He moaned, unable to help it.

"Oooh, Jack..." Sally giggled and made a little soft sigh in response to his actions. She recalled something, and smiled at the thought. "Jack...do you remember those love arrows?"

"Hmm...?" It took him a moment-he was a little distracted at the moment... But then he remembered and nodded, moving along to the upper half of her arm. "Oh, yes, I...remember...Why do you ask...my Christmas vixen?" He chuckled a little more.

"It's just...interesting...how they made us so bold...and how we didn't do nearly half the things we do today without feeling so shy. And yet...it sometimes feels as if we have perpetual love arrows stuck through our backs." She giggled at the thought. "I know this is silly to think about...but I couldn't help it."

Jack finished up with some little kisses to her shoulder, then, done with her arm, he slipped his arm behind her back again and looked to her eyes with a smile. "No, it's not silly...Actually, I...it's a very good point. But...it does make sense, Sally, if you think about it...After all...back then, we had only been courting for barely a month or two...No wonder we were shy...reserved...unsure...But now...it's been almost a year, Sally...We were bound to grow in passion and confidence and love..."

Giggling, Sally brought her arms around his neck, nodding a little. "That's very true...at the time our courtship was pretty young, I can see we were a little shyer about certain things. It's interesting...and wonderful how things developed..." She blushed a bit, giggling.

Jack chuckled a little along with her...and then couldn't help lowering his voice a bit and suggesting, though he knew it was a bit much from him, "Imagine what those arrows would do to us now?..." A finger of his hand on her leg traced over the outside of her thigh.

"Oooh..." Sally gave a little moan, both at the tone of his voice and how his finger now traced along her leg. "I...I can...imagine..." She said shakily, holding tigther to him. "I'd be unable to keep my hands off you..."

Jack sighed in a shuddery way and shook a little in happy anticipation. "I'd grab you up in my arms and throw us down in the nearest soft place and then kiss every inch of you that'd you let me..." he added, his tone breathy and brimming with passion. He knew he was pushing things, heading into a sort of 'intimacy danger zone' that he always tried to avoid be he was just all caught up again...

Jack let out a deep, lovely sigh, just looking down at her with so much love and longing... "I would deny you nothing, dearest...dearest Sally..." He brushed a hand gently alongside her face.

"I would deny you nothing also, dearest Jack..." Sally cooed, and brought her hand over to his that was on her face.

"O-One...One day..." his voice was so quiet... "I'll take you up on that, my Princess...my Queen...my wife...one day..."

"I'll take you up on it too...one day...my King..." Sally cooed, her voice quiet as well.

"Mmm..." A shuddery moan couldn't help but escape Jack... "I love...being your King...and one day...love arrow or not...I'll love you in every way there is to love another person..." He gazed down at her so very tenderly.

"Oh Jack... You find...new ways to charm me every day..." Sally cooed sweetly, and nuzzled their cheeks. "You continue to surprise me..."

Jack chuckled a little bit, bringing up his hands to her sides to sit the two of them up a little from the piano top and to sit her in his lap now. "Well, that is my new job, Sally...To surprise you...to pay you back for all of the delightful surprises you give me every single day." He winked at her.

"Push and pull...give and take..." Sally giggled, nestling in his lap happily, her arms around his shoulders. "It's my new job, too..."

He chuckled a little more, nestling up close to her. "Ooo well, then...could I suggest a little 'assignment' then for each of us for both of our new little jobs?" He tapped her nose playfully.

"Of course...what is it?" Sally giggled at how he tapped her nose. It was childish and silly, but she liked it.

He smiled more at her giggles. "How about I surprise you by playing a little more on the piano...while you surprise me by listening and looking at me with all those sweet ways you have of looking at me? Hmm? What do you say, dearest love?"

"Oooh...okay, sure...that'd be lovely." Sally giggled, smiling at the idea. "Let's give it a try."

Jack smiled more. "Splendid!" Then he gave her a tiny hug, then he put his hands on her waist and picked her up and gently placed her beside him on the bench. "I know it's Christmas but...may I play a little of the tune of 'our song' for a moment...I feel...inspired..."

"Really? Well, gosh Jack..." Sally reached into her dress and the shirt she wore beneath it, pulling out her locket that he'd given her on Valentine's Day. "Please do..." She then got an idea...

Jack chuckled a little at her cute action as he placed his hands in their proper positions on the piano. "It's so sweet that you always carry that around, Sally...And thank you for agreeing to sit with me while I play."

"Awwww...no need to thank me, Jack...I want to, and I can see how it much means to you...so it...really makes it so much more of an incentive." Sally cooed, kissing his cheek. She then slid off the bench, and then climbed on top of the piano, and lay there on her stomach, facing him with a smile.

Jack's eye sockets went distinctly wide and his mouth went into a little 'o' and then fell open a little at this latest little sight before him. "U-Um..." he swallowed distinctly... "H-Hi!" squeaked out of his throat in a cracking little shy voice.

Sally's eyes went wide at his adorable reaction and she giggled, waving at him a little with her hand. "Hello!" She said sweetly.

Jack blinked a couple of times shyly. "I-I...H-How did you get all the way up there, heh?" he asked with a sheepish little smile, trying to be coy but still feeling a touch blushy.

Giggling, Sally smiled warmly, holding her arms. "I climbed."

Jack blinked again and then let out a sigh...and he smiled, glancing down toward the keys as he began to press one or two absentmindedly. "How is it that you're the sweetest, most guileless creature in the world...and yet you somehow stumble upon such seductive things to put me through, my Sally?" he chuckled at the irony of it all.

"I...well...I don't know..." Sally said bashfully. "Um...aren't you going to play?"

Jack let out a little sigh again and nodded, still looking down and still smiling. "Yes...now that I'm a little more composed and a little less overwhelmed by the sight of a beautiful woman reclining on my...our piano, waiting for me to play a song of love to her...yes, now I'll play..." He smiled at her and then started to play, beginning with just the basic tune of their song as he felt his way through the keys.

Smiling growing, Sally felt herself simply just lose herself in the sweet music...not only from it being from their little song, but the way he played it! It was lovely...absolutely lovely. She couldn't help but hum a little bit to the tune as he played it.

Jack tried to focus on playing but...it was so hard when right at eye level he had the most haunting creature ever swaying and resting and humming along... He managed to start playing the song a bit more richly now, but his eyes were half on the piano, half on Sally...

The little song that played in her locket...the song he played on the piano now...it was their song...their little song... It was a wonder she didn't start to cry as she remembered that night so well. Sitting there in the snow on Spiral Hill, with her little flower, and despite she wished they'd had more time during their tender moment after saving Santa...she had just been happy that he was back, safe and sound and that everyone and everything was okay.

She had felt happier and more content than she ever had. But then, she heard Jack singing gently to her...a chance to accept his returned feelings for her if she wanted them, which she did...how wonderful it was to see him ascending toward her, singing...and then her joining in, singing a short but sweet song that just said everything.

Sally continued to hum as she reminisced that wonderful night, when they came together, when she could see he loved her too...their promises of forever...

"You're remembering too, aren't you, my Sally?" Jack whispered as his playing went on. "So am I..." His playing got more intricate, more beautiful... And then he sang quietly... "_My dearest friend, if you don't mind...I'd like to join you by your side...Where we can gaze into the stars..._"

That did it. Tears pooled in her eyes and streamed down her face as he spoke that to her, happy he was reminiscing...and then his singing...just reminded her of how she had felt, that moment just barely a year ago... Despite it, she managed to sing along with him. "_And sit together...now and forever...for it is plain, as anyone can see..._" She nearly faltered, but sang on with him, her teary, happy eyes never leaving his. "_We're simply meant to be..._"

Jack's playing slowly stopped, tears falling down his own face too... She was so beautiful and so good and so perfect and so full of tears...So happy just as he was happy... He looked into her eyes and then said with all sincerity and love... "I'll bring the piano downstairs again...And I'll never store it back up here again...And I'll play for you eternally...I would do anything to make you happy, my Sally, and if all it'll take is movement of a piano and the movement of my hands on the keys...then so be it and I am grateful...eternally grateful."

"Oh Jack..." Sally cooed sweetly, with so much love and joy! "I...I..." She had to gather herself for a moment. "And I'll sit with you...and listen to you play...and sing for you..e-eternally... If that makes you happy, it would make me happy too, Jack..."

Jack just smiled more, his eyes going more half lidded, he leaned closer to her. "Anything that involves you will make me happy, Sally...the happiest I've ever been in six hundred whole years..." A gentle kiss was placed on her cheek.

Sally blushed from the little kiss, her smile growing! "I'm just sorry you had to wait that long...but you won't have to any longer...ever again, Jack...I-I-I promise..." More tears poured from her eyes.

"You...were worth the wait...and you would have been worth six hundred more years of it, if necessary...You're worth an eternity...worth everything...my dream come true...my Sally..." He moved forward and kissed her tears away.

Oh, she just wanted to pounce! She wanted to go flying at him with a hug full of love, send them flying to the floor and smother him with kiss after kiss and so much love and hugs!

But she controlled herself, allowing herself to relax and just enjoy their tender moment. "Jack...thank you..." She beamed, and blushed from his sweet actions and words. "I'd have waited six hundred years if I had to as well, Jack..."

"Oh darling...you already had to wait almost a year before I wasn't clueless enough to finally figure out how I felt...and that was 'almost a year' too much...Forgive me, Darling, I...it only took me so long because I hadn't been expecting...and I'd almost given up hope...But now we're together and I'll never let you go, Sally...dearest Sally..." He spoke between little kisses and nuzzles to her face.

"Awwww...don't be so hard on yourself, Jack..." Sally said softly, and blushed all the more. "I don't blame you in the least...you were new to these feelings...and I...I already knew I loved you... But it's all right..you're right because we're together now, and I'll never let you go, either...dearest Jack..."

"O-Oh..." Jack shuddered in delight, "Oh thank you...Oh Sally..." He moved his hands up and placed them on either side of her head, burying them into her hair, gazing directly into her eyes, "I love you. I...love you..." He didn't know what else to say to her in all of her perfection.

The blush upon her pale blue face deepened as Sally smiled so lovingly. "I love you, too...I love you..." She came forward a little and lay their foreheads together, nuzzling affectionately.

Jack let out a small, soft sigh..."My dearest Miss Sally...will you really be with me...forever? Forever and ever...Tell me again how I'll never be alone..." His eye sockets closed in happiness, more tears coming down his face, still managing a small smile.

"Of course..." Sally said sweetly, tears of her own streaming down her face as she closed her eyes as well. "I want to be with you for all we can...And I love you...you'll never be alone again...not ever. I'm yours forever, just as you're mine...I promise. Forever is a long time, and I'm sure you know that better than I ever could, but I will let nothing hold us back or tear us apart, because we can overcome anything as long as we stick together and work hard...but as long as I'm around, you'll never be alone again...six hundred years is far too long, and you've waited long enough..."

Jack let out the most pleased and happy sigh he ever had in his entire life. "Oh...thank you...Sally..." his eye sockets barely managed to open to look at her with a smile, "I'm so happy...You forever...our little children, forever...And we'll wake up forever together in each other's arms as long as there's a Halloween and a Halloween Town..." Jack took in a breath and let out a breath, and then blinked a few times and managed to snap out of all of the emotion he had let himself get caught up in now... "Oh, I...I'm sorry, Sally..." he went on with a small smile, "I got so caught up in things...and now we've both been crying...You must think I'm so silly sometimes, dearest Sally..." He chuckled a little.

Sally giggled, smiling all the more. "Yes, I do think you're silly sometimes, Jack...but in a good way...your silliness just makes any situation so much lighter and makes me laugh...but...no, you're not silly now... We were both crying and lost in the moment, it happens...and I feel it'll happen still in the future, together...as long as there's a Halloween and Halloween Town..." She giggled more, and rose up a little on her hands. "Don't be sorry, darling...it's okay to let out how we feel when we need to like this."

Jack's smile just grew...and then he flew up from the piano bench and had the top half of her scooped up in his arms from the piano and he was hugging her as fully and completely and tightly as he could! He didn't have words to go with it...he just hugged her with all of his happiness and might!

"Ooh!" Sally squeaked in surprise. How did she not see that coming? He bestowed affectionate gestures upon her any chance he could! Well, respectfully, of course. He never approached her when the time wasn't appropriate. She giggled and hugged him in return, despite the slightly awkward position.

Her little squeak made Jack chuckle. He snuggled more into her. "My Sally...since...w-well...since...you like silly Jack sometimes...could he make a silly request of you?" He did his best not to chuckle too much more.

"Sure...what is it?" Sally giggled a bit, and snuggled more into him too.

"Can we...go downstairs and put on our coats and hats, and then go outside and play in the snow together, and make snow ghosts and have a snowball fight and roll around and play until the twilight comes...and then can we come inside and dry off and change into our warmest, coziest pajamas...and then can we drink hot cocoa together with the little marshmallows...And can we talk and smile and laugh together on the couch in a blanket by the fire until we fall asleep together...? And maybe before we drift off we'll see a piece of mistletoe above us and kiss...Oh can we, Sally? Can we do all of those lovely, lovely things? Oh and I'll have the piano moved downstairs in the next couple of days, I promise!" The way he spoke and held her as all of that happily left him held no trace of the daring and passionate gentleman who had talked to her of love arrows before, and none either of the emotional admirer who had cried with her just now...Now, it was like he was a happy, eager child, just waiting for the happiness and eagerness and love of his Miss Sally in his arms.

That was all so childish, so full of sweet delight and fun, anyone older than a child or even someone who wasn't from a place like Christmas Town or even Valentine Town or possibly Easter Town...would find that stupid and childish.

But Sally just melted.

It was absolutely adorable! Part of just what seemed to make Jack seem so young to her was that deep down, he had an air of childlike innocence and fun that just had to come out at times. Christmas certainly brought it out a lot! And in a way, Christmas helped bring out that side of her too.

She beamed! "Of course we can, Jack! I'd love to! They do this in Christmas stories sometimes...and I love that!"

Now she moved off the piano, still holding on to him and giggled, finding her balance and setting herself back to the floor. "That all sounds so wonderful... A perfect way to spend a day in the Christmas season..."

And then she smiled with an air of mischief in her eyes, looking to Zero. "Want to go play outside, Zero?"

"Arf!" Zero perked up immediately, happily agreeing!

"Well then...the last one downstairs is a gravedigger!" And with that she flounced away and headed for the attic opening to the stairs.

Jack was instantly grinning and bright eyed and chasing after her with warm chuckles and such a happy smile! "Hey, no fair! You can't cheat in a race with me-I'm the Pumpkin King! There's got to be some kind of rule against that!" He laughed a little more as he called out to her as they both raced their ways down the steps.

"You pick me up every time we race or you beat me!" Sally called back, laughing. "Can I help it if I wanted an advantage?"

Jack just laughed a ton more as they reached the living room and dashed around grabbing hats and scarves and coats. "Oh, fair enough I suppose but of course you realize, once we get out there and the snowball fight starts...this means war." Something in his grin became a touch devilish as he looked to her.

"War? Okay..." Sally giggled and smiled in an equally devilish manner. "We never did finish our match from last year..." She smiled then at the adorable memory of their little snowball fight.

"All the more reason to settle it now then..." Jack countered with a little playful smirk, all ready to head outside. "Be prepared to lose, Sally, dearest..." His chuckle this time had just a touch of something sneaky in it.

"Well that's no fun for you. Wouldn't you rather have a challenge?" Sally pouted, but was trying not to smile.

Jack's grin picked up on one side and he took a step toward her with an intrigued look on his face. "Well, you are right about that...I do adore a challenge...Are you suggesting that you'll give me one in this?"

"I'll certainly do my best." Sally pulled on the hat that Jewel had made for her, setting it comfortably on and around her head. "If nothing else..."

Jack smiled a touch bashfully and replied with a little shrug, glancing away, "Honestly, all you have to do is say my name right and all of my defenses go down anyway so...I think we'll both manage to have some fun with this..." Then, his little playful grin returning, he stepped over to the door way and opened the door and bowed low, looking to her and gesturing forward. "Ladies, Princesses and Snow Angels first...and you're all three in one so you definitely get to go out before me." He winked at her.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally giggled at his chivalrous manner. She stepped outside, and then carefully made her way down the snow-covered steps into the outdoors of wind and falling snowflakes.

Jack instantly followed after her...But before running off to hide behind a tree for cover and to prepare an artillery of snowballs, he came up behind her and caught her in a little warm hug. "Thank you for liking me when I'm a little silly Sally...I know my emotions can...er...fluctuate a little...and it's sweet of you to find it more charming than strange so...thank you again." He leaned around her head and gave her cheek a little kiss.

She giggled at this. "Oh! Of course! I love your quirks..." Sally smiled, blushing a bit. "Besides, I certainly like the chance to bring out a childlike side of me that I never quite knew I had before."

Jack's grin grew and he hugged her a little more closely. "Your childlike side...is just about the cutest thing I've ever come across in all the world." He chuckled warmly and then loosened his hold on her, just resting his skull on her shoulder and glancing at her. "Now then...I figure I'll hug you for ten more seconds...And then I'll run away as fast as I can and hide and start making snowballs to throw at you and waiting for you to throw some at me. How does that sound?" He smiled a little more.

"Okay... Although you holding me now just makes me want you to never let go..." Sally giggled, and nuzzled her head a bit against his. "I'll take the time to make snowballs and we'll see just who will come out of this match we can finally settle..."

Jack just chuckled low and deep at her cute little reply. "First of all..." he whispered near her ear with a smile, "...Flirting with me will get you everywhere in terms of you gaining an advantage in this by weakening my defenses with your love...And second of all..." His smile grew. "The ten seconds are up. See you when the battle's over, darling." And with that and a quick kiss to her cheek, Jack had slipped off and was hiding behind a tree near their walkway already appeared to be scooping up snow to fight with!

Sally giggled and shook her head, bending down to the ground and preparing a few snowballs. _That is certainly tempting, to flirt my way to win...but goodness, why would I do such an unfair thing? No...I'll make this a clean and even match...I'll give it my honest all. I'll flirt later when it's over._ She now held a snowball in her hand behind her back, and carefully calculated her move. "It's on, Jack! It's on!"

She only managed to get that much out before a snowball darted out from behind Jack's tree and pelted her right in her cute little stitched and coat covered side. "Whatever you say, Sally!" he shot back with a coy grin, peeking his skull out from behind his tree.

"Whoa!" The impact made her step back a little, faltering. She waited until he disappeared behind the tree again, and then hid behind a nearby tree, making more snowballs. I'll have to get crafty...

Meanwhile, Jack already had half a dozen snowballs premade and clasped to himself in one arm, while he placed the hand of his other arm upon the tree and peered around it again with a grin. "Sally..." he whispered quietly and craftily to himself, prepared to make another hit.

Maybe I should peek out and see...no...he might be looking and then pelt me in the face if I do! Sally pondered her next move, carefully calculating.

WHUMP!

How did he do that? It was a wonder she didn't fall down!

She peered around the tree. "Oh, very nice!" She smiled.

Having successfully completed another hit, Jack was feeling confident enough to slip out entirely from behind his tree, snowballs still in one arm, to lean back against it suavely, looking casually at the fingertips of his free hand. "Well, I am the master of fright, after all...A certain degree of stealth and agility naturally go along with that, I suppose..." He grinned with just a touch of personal pride and looked to her with the tiniest air of playful smugness.

_Oh dear..._ Sally thought, but smiled and ducked behind the tree for a moment.

WHAP!

"I got you!" She had jumped out from behind the tree and struck his leg! Not enough to teeter off balance, but it hit!

"Whoa!" Still, Jack couldn't help faltering just a little, the snowballs in his one arm falling to the ground with soft plops. "Hey!" he turned to her with a grin, dusting off his leg. "Alright, that does it! Come here you sweet temptress of snow!" And instantly Jack had pounced playfully upon her and now they were down in the snow, rolling and playing together merrily.

Now Sally laughed joyfully as they rolled around and played together like a couple of kids, before she was pinned down. She grinned up at him, giggling madly and blushing from it all. "No fair..."

Jack just smiled down at her, catching his breath, just overflowing with happiness. "Everything's fair in love and war." He chuckled a little, just seeming so blissful.

"I try not to use flirting...you pelt me twice...I pelt you once and you pounce...what will I do with you?" Sally giggled, her cheeks pinkening all the more.

"I know, I'm such a 'bad', 'bad' skeleton..." He chuckled down at her playfully. "And as for what you shoud do with me, you could try the flirting thing, if you think it might fix anything..." His grin grew. "Honestly, I'm more than open to that option myself."

"Me too..." Sally giggled, as one of her hands discretely rolled a snowball. It was hard to do with just one hand, but she went for it. She then finished it, a little sloppy, but it worked, and tossed it up! It came careening down, striking his back. "Oops!" She said innocently.

"Ah!" Jack had to gasp at the sudden shock of cold hitting him in the back...Then he all but melted and grinned widely down at her, narrowing his eyes a little, and leaning in close to her. "Oh you are clever, clever, clever..." he cooed to her in a slightly low voice, "Sneaky little Sally...diabolical little rag doll..." He chuckled a little.

"Well...I learned a lot from the best..." Sally cooed, toying with his tie.

Oh dear, she was playing with his bowtie and that always got to him so very much. "Th-The best? And who would that be...?" he asked, a touch shyly...a touch proudly...

"You, silly." Sally giggled, beaming at him. "I learned a lot about being sneaky from you."

"From me?" Jack exclaimed in 'surprise.' "Hmm...and...have you learned anything else from me...?" He brought a hand up from the snow and touched a single fingertip to her lower lip, gently brushing along with scarlet surface of it.

"Yes, I have... a lot of things." Sally shuddered lightly from his action. Her lips then puckered, kissing his fingertip.

Every last bone in Jack, didn't just tremble, they rattled quite visibly and even audibly. The touch of her sweet kiss to his fingertips was just... "A lot of things...and maybe later...some more..." he whispered suavely and deeply to her.

Sally visibly and even audibly shivered from his tone, and maybe a teeny bit from the cold... "Yes...f-for sure..."

"Arf! Arf!" Zero, who had been floating around after following them outside, came floating over to them now, nuzzling between them playfully.

Jack let out a small, soft sigh, coming out of things a little. "Hi, Zero...Daddy jack and Mommy Sally were just playing in the snow...and 'talking'..." He chuckled a little, nuzzling his and Sally's foreheads together.

"Well you're half right..." Sally giggled, nuzzling her forehead to his right back.

"Arf!" Zero said knowingly.

Jack gave Sally's nose a little kiss, then pushed up a little and looked from her to Zero. "Well, anyway, now that the whole happy family is here, Zero, how about you help Mommy Sally and Daddy Jack build a snow ghost, and then we'll all go inside and we'll tuck you in very warm and give you a great big candy cane, and maybe if you're very lucky you'll even get a little kiss on the cheek from Mommy Sally..." he chuckled a little extra, "...and then she and I will go off and snuggle like Mommy and Daddy always do...won't we, my darling..." Jack turned his sights back to Sally and tapped her sweetly on the nose with his fingertip.

"I...I think so..." Sally giggled. "Shall we, then?"

"Arf!" Zero barked agreeably and excitedly, scurrying around the snow to find a good spot to build a snow ghost.

Jack smiled as he watched the little dog go and then turned back to his love in the show beneath him. "Yes, we shall..." he whispered, "But first, while Zero's off picking a good spot for a moment..." and then he closed his eye sockets and leaned down and kissed her lips deeply.

"Mmm!" Sally was taken aback, her eyes widening yet again. She then grasped his shoulders and kissed back in kind, feeling as if she were melting into the snow!

And Jack was right along with her, fairly certain that they were actually sinking into the cold, soft, white blanket beneath them with the warmth of their embrace and kiss. "Mmm..." He moaned deeply, lingering for just a moment...

Lost within the kiss, Sally barely caught the very light twitch in her left leg that she knew was about to make a naughty movement. But before it could, she made sure it stayed firmly planted in the crevice of snow where it lay. Satisfied, she relaxed all the more and moaned in response to their deep kiss as well, feeling sooo much warmer by the minute!

Jack kept swearing he was about to stop...but then he kept just lingering and lingering..." Mmm...mmm..." He was so caught up in her. Still though he finally managed, with one last push forward, to gently separate his mouth from hers. Panting, he opened his eyes and looked down at her lovingly. "Who needs hot cocoa and fire places and warm Christmas cookies fresh from the oven...when I've got you?" He chuckled a little.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally cooed, smiling all the more as she panted a softly to regain her breathing. She planted a sweet little kiss on his cheek, and giggled.

"Arf!" Zero alerted them from nearby, having found a good spot! Now he was practically saying, "_Come on! Let's build a snowghost already!_"

Jack had to fight back a chuckle. "A-Alright, Zero, we'll be right there!" he called over his shoulder to the little dog. Then he spoke softly to Sally. "It's alright, we'll finish up later." He winked...and added with a little sheepish grin. "Besides, this is good practice, I suppose...You know, for in the future when we'll be rolling around and kissing in the snow and suddenly our little skeleton and rag doll children will come bursting outside and want to make snow angels and build snow ghosts and hear the sweet story again about how Daddy and Mommy fell in love."

Sally giggled at the idea, beaming at him. "That's very true, Jack. I'm sure it will be good to be prepared for that..."

Jack nodded. "I think so too..." Then he let out a breath and stood up from the now and pulled her up. "Now let's help Zero before he gets lonely..." He smiled and bent low, gesturing forward. "Ladies first..." He winked at her.

"Thank you..." Sally giggled, now walking toward where Zero was waiting for them. "All right then Zero, are you ready?"

"Arf!" Zero said eagerly, wagging his sheet like a tail.

For a moment, Jack straightened up and just looked over to Sally and Zero sweetly beginning to gather snow together...and he sighed...and just smiled. They were so happy and their happiness filled him with happiness that he hadn't known for such a long time. They were his best friends, his love and his faithful companion-his whole little family, all together at Christmastime. Instantly Jack was running over to join them. "Hey, hey, don't start without me!" he called out playfully as he ran up and quickly started forming the head, laughing along with the two of them as they began their happy wintery task for the evening.

* * *

><p>After such a fun adventure in the outdoors, which consisted of building the snow ghost, and imitating the faces they made for it, and then playing a game of hide-and-seek with Lock, Shock and Barrel, who had of course decided to come and sneak up on them!<p>

Now it was nighttime, and just as they planned, were snuggling on the couch near the fire, while it continued to snow outside. Zero sat nearby with his candy cane, happily enjoying the warm and relaxing atmosphere of them all spending time together like this. Especially after some fun time outside!

It had been a wonderful day.

Wrapping the blanket around them a bit tighter, Sally snuggled more into Jack and lay her head on his shoulder as he was opening the book of a Christmas story he was going to read.

"What did you decide to read this time, Jack?" She asked sweetly, curious.

Jack chuckled a tiny bit. "Oh you'll like this one, Sally...I learned about it in Valentine Town...It's called..." He looked at her with a little bashful smirk, "Now, promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course not." Sally smiled, turning her head a bit to look at him. "You can tell me."

Jack smiled a little more. "It's called _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_..." He opened the book, looking to it and obviously doing his best not to burst into laughter himself, "Apparently, I've got some copyright infringement issues in the real world that I ought to be dealing with-who knew?" He managed a little shrug...though seriously he looked like he was ready to burst into laughter at the least provocation.

"...Oh...that's the story you were reading to Timmy when we were in Valentine Town?" Sally tried not to laugh. "Oh my goodness...I never would've thought."

A little bit of the laughter he was holding back escaped Jack and he nodded, "Y-Yes, well...I figured you in all your curiosity and cleverness were bound to stumble across it one day...I figured I would suffer the smallest amount of embarrassment by reading it to you myself. Although I must say, I stole Christmas a lot more thoroughly and nobly than this Grinch creature...and also, well...I got the girl in the end..." A noticeable touch of pride came to his countenance and he snuggled more into her, opening to the first page for them to begin.

Sally giggled, unable to help it. "Well then, let's see how the Grinch stole Christmas, then..." She kissed his cheek and snuggled into him again, looking down at the page with a smile.

A low, happy chuckle escaped Jack... "P-Promise you won't get a little crush on the Grinch or anything...considering how much he and I have in common?" he asked playfully.

"I promise you..." Sally laughed a bit, realizing he was just joking.

"Thank you, Princess..." He gave her cheek a little kiss and then settled in to start. "Alright...

_Every Who down in Who-ville liked Christmas a lot...  
>But the Grinch who lived just north of Who-ville...did NOT<br>The Grinch hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season  
>Please don't ask why, no one quite knows the reason<em>

_It could be perhaps that his shoes were too tight  
>It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right<br>But I think that the most likely reason of all  
>May have been that his heart was two sizes two small...<em>"

As Jack read on the Christmas story, with Sally listening attentively, occasionally laughing or giggling, the night went on as the couple cuddled and read together...with the glorious Christmas season still upon them. It was indeed, a great end to a wonderful day, spent together with each other, and Zero, their loyal companion.

It was so far turning out to be a wonderful first real, true Christmas season celebrated all together.


	16. Christmas Season Final

**The finale of the Christmas season! :D And yes, the very moment we know you guys were waiting for. ;)**

**And also, yes, little bits of the lyrics are indeed from the song's rendition in _Oogie's Revenge._ :D**

**I also want to cordially thank Were-Jaguar-of Halloween Town for her idea that Jack speak French, and Sally reacting to it in a manner similiar to how Gomez Adams did so when Morticia spoke French. :D**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p>It was December 24th. Christmas Eve.<p>

Needless to say, the denizens were all feeling pretty excited. Yes, last year's fiasco surely wasn't the best, but at least now, there was a clean slate to do things right. They could celebrate Christmas...just not in the way of taking it over entirely.

There was even going to be a town meeting event sometime early in the evening, where they would all gather round and sing Christmas songs, and unite together on this magical evening!

Even Lock, Shock and Barrel were on board with everything and even caused less mischief! They were having a ball! It still continued to snow, with it blanketing the entire town and beyond, which by now everyone was used to and still had fun with. Over the days were sledding events, snow ghost/monster contests, building forts, ice sculptures, and even what was known as a "Secret Santa" gift exchange. In which you picked a name out of a jar, and you had to make or buy a present for that person. That too, was going to be unraveled during the town meeting that evening.

Within all of this, none could possibly be more excited...than the residents of the Skellington home.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero flew around the living room excitedly, a candy cane in his mouth as he wached his mistress pouring over some letters and cards sent in.

Indeed, Sally was...quite jolly herself! She wore that sweet Christmas dress she had made, along with a silver bow tied to her head, and black boots.

"Goodness Zero, you're quite excited, aren't you?" She asked with a big smile. "I don't blame you...it's hard to believe it's finally Christmas...and it's...only been a year..." She smiled all the more, blushing. Today, well, tonight, would mark one year... Our Anniversary... She pulled out some pictures from an envelope.

"Boo!" Suddenly Jack had popped up right behind her and had his arm over the couch and around her in a tight hug. "How in the world is my favorite Christmas present ever?" he asked so giddily! And he was all dressed in a red and black pinstripe suite with silvery accents and a bowtie that looked like a red holly berry in the center with green holly leaves coming out of it.

"Hello there, Jack." Sally giggled, not the least bit surprised or scared, she just smiled widely. "But I'm wonderful...and especially glad I can finally see Christmas for what it is without worrying about a disaster. I was just looking at these cards and letters...one of them is from Flower Heart...she's sending us photos of her baby girl...she was born earlier this month." She smiled more.

Jack's eye sockets popped open and practically danced with delight. "Oh she sent us pictures? Oh I bet she's darling, just darling!" Instantly Jack was leaning over her shoulder, looking at the photos. "Oh I was right, she's absolutely spendid! What darling little child!" He gazed at the pictures in childlike adoration.

"Oh I know, she's beautiful!" Sally cooed, admiring the photo, and then bringing out another one. The baby had a patch of auburn red hair on her little head, and in this photo she had her eyes open, looking at nothing in particular, and seemingly unsure of everything. "Awwww...she's so darling... She said in her letter that her full name is Cheryl Venus, after both their mothers."

"Oh how sweet..." Jack cooed affectionately, moving around the side of the couch to come sit with her upon it. "I hope they visit soon-I'd love another baby to play with ever since Henry."

"Oh absolutely. I can't wait to meet her! ...Oh...I hope she'll like us like Henry does..." Sally now looked at a photo of Timmy and Henry holding baby Cheryl across their laps as they sat next to each other. "Awwww...the three of them together...a proud little uncle. I wonder if he's gotten over the fact that she's a girl."

Jack chuckled a little. "Oh, I'm sure he has-just look at that smile on his face! Trust me, he adores her and adors taking care of her, guaranteed."

"That's true, he looks quite happy... Awww...look at Henry, he's grown so much...I can remember when I first met him, he was just a little baby... Goodness, they do grow too fast." Looking another photo, she giggled. "...I wonder what it must feel like...to hold your newborn child for the first time..."

Jack blinked and frozed up for a moment...then he swallowed and replied quietly, unsurely... "I...I suppose it's like...holding love in your arms..." They were the first words that came to him.

"...You know, I think you might be right..." Once more the thought of her one day holding their newborn baby filled her mind for a moment. Sally smiled though. "Well, at least for now we can enjoy these little angels..."

Jack swallowed and nodded. "Yes..." he let out a sweet sigh and glanced to her, "For now...we have them...and then f-for later...who knows?" His smile grew a little on one side. "Who knows how many...we'll end up with in our lives to love and enjoy..."

"Oh, absolutely." Sally smiled more, and returned to looking at the photos.

"Arf!" Zero said, coming to joining them on the couch.

"And we have you too, Zero..." She giggled, petting him. "You'll always be our baby in your own way, of course."

Jack chuckled, that trembly feeling that he always got whenever she started talking about babies slowly starting to ebb, "Oh, yes, you'll always be our little 'first born', won't you, Zero old boy? And when we do have our little ones, perhaps you can help Mommy Sally and I take care of them-you can be sort of an Uncle Zero. What do you say?"

"Arf!" Zero said agreeably. Yes, he knew there would be a time that they would have kids and he would no longer truly be their only "baby"...but he was curious about what it would be like, and would of course protect them.

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful uncle and protector of any future children we'll have, Zero." Sally cooed sweetly.

"Oh yes he will..." Jack agreed, scratching Zero's tummy. "But until then he's our little son...our good little baby Zero...Aw, who saved Daddy Jack last Christmas? Who saved Daddy Jack?" Jack knew he was getting way too cutesy with the dog but...today was a...special day...and he was mostly just grateful that he wasn't dancing through the town or something with how elated he was at the moment.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero said in bliss, immediately rolling onto his back.

"Awww..." Sally cooed, and scratched behind Zero's ears. "And Mommy Sally is quite grateful you were there to help, baby Zero..."

Jack chuckled, looking to 'Mommy Sally' as they both continued to dote on Zero. "Yes, boy, without you to guide me through the missiles and to help find my bones in the graveyard and to keep lookout for me while I saved our dear Sally from Oogie...what in the world would I have done? You are a very good baby, Zero.." He smiled more, scratching the dog behind the ears now. "Thank you."

"And thank you, too, Zero..." Sally smiled more, taking a turn at scratching his ghostly sheet tummy.

"Arf! Arf! Arf..." Zero was just in doggy heaven now! His master and mistress doting on him liek this...what more could a dog want?

...Aside from treats, a walk, and fetch, of course...

Jack chuckled and looked to Sally. "We're spoiling him horribly...I can't even imagine what we'll do with an actual child."

"Oh dear..." Sally giggled, looking at him then. "You're right, we spoil him rotten... I hope our children don't let that get to their heads...they need to learn, after all..."

"Oh, we'll figure out something..." Jack assured with a smile, "If worse comes to worse, I'm sure Zero will step in and say something so that we don't end up doting on them to the point of distraction or anything." He winked.

"Oh dear...well, I suppose that would work!" Sally giggled, and placed the envelope aside onto the coffee table with the rest of them.

"Arf!" Zero agreed.

Jack chuckled and added, unable to resist, "Of course, though, at Christmastime...I think we should bend all the rules and spoil the little ones like crazy-presents and cookies and candy galore! Oh it would be so delightful to see their happy faces on Christmas morn!" His eye sockets brightened like he was a child himself.

Sally giggled, covering her mouth with her hand before turning to him. "I'll concede to that as well, Jack. It will be wonderful to see their happy, smiling faces on Christmas morning..." She couldn't help but think of that for a moment...to come out into the living room around the tree, with their children crowding around it all excited and picking out which gifts were their own, laughing and playfully shoving each other...

She shook the thoughts off and looked back at her beloved, smiling widely. He was so childish sometimes, but it was funny and charming within context. She liked that little quirk of his.

Sally then reached for a drawing that Timmy sent them, which had a depiction of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. To which he mentioned in a little post card that they had all gone there for a family vacation recently. She studied it for a moment, as something was coming back to her then. Something about it...but what?

Words floated in her head then, and she recalled just where this came from.

"_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mr. Unlucky, and I'm known throughout England and France!_"

Of course! Jack's lament!

"Jack..." She said, looking up from the drawing. "Remember how you mentioned in your lament about being known throughout England and France? What is France like...and French? ...I'm curious..." She admitted with a little blush.

Jack blinked, a look of curiosity coming to his face. Where in the world had that come from? Then his eye sockets caught brief sight of the little drawing on the table and he realized what must have brought that one. He looked back to Sally and shrugged. "Oh, well, I...France is...big and...full of French people..." he started a little awkwardly, just sort of unsure of where to begin.

"Oh come on now. Is that all you have to say about it?" Sally pouted a bit.

Jack cleared his throat a little bit, pouting as she pouted. "Oh, don't...don't pout, my Sally. I don't mean to be vague, I promise, it's just no one ever asked and I'm usually the only one feeling frightful enough to have ever gone to the real world much to scare. But, I, well...I guess for a few centuries there I started doing a little traveling to sort of stave off the longing I had for something more in my life. But...if you really are interested..." he smiled, "I'd be happy to share."

"Awww..." Sally then snuggled into him in a side hug, nuzzling his cheek against his. "I'd love to hear your stories about it, Jack."

Jack got all big grinning and happy inside! "A-Alright...Well, it's...very lovely, especially in the south...and then there's Paris...the city of lights and, um...romance...with the Champs-Elysee-a lovely avenue full of people ripe to scare!" He chuckled a little. "It's actually a very interesting and pretty place, practically as nice as Christmas Town sometimes!" He smiled more.

"Ooooohh...wow..." Sally took it all in, so very curious about it! "It sounds absolutely lovely, Jack. I'd...love to see it one day."

"Well, perhaps we'll go then one day..." Jack's eye sockets went half lidded and his smile became a little coy. "We could sneak all around in the darkness and I'll show you all the lovely places, and even the Eiffel Tower just like in Timmy's drawing. Oh and we coud even get dinner there!" His eye sockets brightened. "You know, they eat escargot there-that's snails...which is similiar enough to some of the snakes and spiders and whatnot that we eat so I'm sure we'll both enjoy that." He chuckled a little.

"That sounds delicious!" Sally marveled, pulling back and wringing her hands. "Um...it's true that French is one of the most romantic languages...there are five, I heard...um...do you...know French at all?"

Jack's eye sockets went a little wide and he glanced away, folding his hands in his lap. "Oh, Sally...I...well...y-yes, I...I mean...six hundred years-I certainly had time on my hands to pick up on something like that...And I am known in France, of course. Yes, I know French..." He finished with a little humble shrug.

"True...well um...will you...show me a little?" Sally looked at him with a sweet and curious smile.

"Y-You don't want to hear any of that..." he mumbled modestly. "I don't want to bore you and especially since you wouldn't understand anyway..."

"Oh come on..." Sally pouted then again. "Give me a little more credit than that. I know...maybe a word or two and a few phrases. And even if I don't understand, it wouldn't bore me. I'm just curious."

Jack's eyes sockets were pulled back to her and then just as she pouted, he pouted too. "I..." he sighed and nodded, "...Alright. As you wish..._ma cherie_." He smiled at her.'

Sally blinked, and then giggled. That was so cute! It sounded so different and foreign, and coming from his mouth it was...appealing. She liked it. "Awww...that's cute..."

Her little comment only made a goofy little proud grin come to Jack's face and his eye sockets go more half lidded. "_Merci, mon amour_..." He took her hand and raised it and gently kissed the back of it.

Okay, she knew what "merci" meant, which was thank you. Sally giggled, both at his gesture and how he continued to speak in French to her...it was so alluring, and so sweet, she couldn't help but feel a little lost in it. "Jack, your French is lovely! Um...what does _mon amour_ mean...?" She couldn't help but ask.

"It means 'my love', my love..." Jack replied with a little chuckle, lowering her hand though still holding it gently.

Sally giggled, beaming at him. "It's sweet...Jack, keep talking to me in French...I like it..."

Jack blinked a few times, looking at her curiously. "You...do? Really?"

"Yes...it's...it's...well, alluring...when you speak it..." She blushed quite a bit now, looking away shyly.

He blinked just once more... 'Alluring...' Then he smiled...grinned, actually. "I...well then, I..." he cleared his throat,

"_Ma belle nana, j'adore...je t'aime...princesse de mon coeur..._" he cooed and almost purred, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Ooohhh!" Sally just felt so lost in love! She blushed and beamed at him, coming a little closer to him. He was so alluring right now...she was shuddering a bit, her eyelids lowering partway. "Oh Jack..." She cooed sweetly, almost purring herself.

Jack smiled more. He couldn't really understand why this might be affecting her so very much but...if that's what she liked...why not? "Oh Sally..." he cooed back equally sweetly, inching a little closer to her as well.

Sally eagerly brought herself closer in response, her cheeks positively reddening now. "Oh..." She considered for a moment, and used the sweet little phrase he had used just now, and that she had heard before, being the way to say 'I love you;. "...Um..._ je t'aime_..."

Something inside of Jack warmed up very much and very quickly at those sweet little words that had left her mouth. "Oh, _ma petite nana_ speaks French now...hmm?" He chuckled a little, then slipped right back into full French. "_C'est magnifique_!" he cooed suavely, moving closer to dip her back just a tiny bit.

Sally let out a little moan of pleasure, shuddering a bit as shivers coursed up and down her boneless spine. "Oh...Jack...if you keep talking to me in French I don't know what I'll do..." She cooed.

Of course, if anything was going to get Jack's attention, it was a statement like that from his Sally. He moved his skull a little closer to her face. "I don't know either, but...let's find out together, shall we...?" he whispered passionately. "J_e t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_..." he added softly.

"Of course..." Sally whispered passionately as well, giggling as she brought her face closer as well, their noses touching. "I love you, too..._je 't'aime_..."

"I adore you.._.je t'aime_...I want you..._je te veux_...I need you..._je besoin de vous_..." Jack cooed back, his voice growing lower and more and more passionate as his eye sockets melted into her eyes.

"...I...I...I..." Poor Sally was just ready to burst at the seams! The joyous holiday season must have been getting to her too, as she just felt so allured by him now! His voice, the way he spoke in French to her, the way he held her... It was all too much! She let out a moan and then connected their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"MMM!" Jack exclaimed in surprise at her sudden actions, but then something inside of him snapped as well and instantly his eye sockets were closed and he had collapsed on top of her on the couch as he kissed her back, holding to her.

Feeling herself falling back onto the couch, Sally moaned in response and now brought her hands to his shoulders for leverage, shuddering deeply beneath him.

It was really really hard for Jack to keep it together whenever she moved under him like that. He knew he should maybe tone this down a little but...hey, it was Christmas Eve and also a very...very special night, if he had anything to say about it... He just moaned more and let all of his weight rest upon her and buried his fingers into her hair and just melted, absolutely melted...

A sweet moany giggle escaped Sally at the feel of his fingers in her hair, which she could never get enough of... She brought her hands up to his skull, gently caressing along the smooth surface. Then oh, her naughty leg! That sneaky thing! It now rose up along his hip and waist, making its presence known.

It was hard enough for Jack not to just lose it when she started using her little cloth fingers to touch all over his skull...but when that leg of hers rose up like that, that did it! He let all of his sense and reason go under for just a moment and simultaneously his tongue was out, playing along her lips, and one of his hands had left her hair only to travel down to that little leg of hers, high on the underside of her thigh, pulling it more around him.

Upon feeling his...well, quite talented fork tongue touch her lips, Sally instinctively and immediately opened her mouth to grant access, her own little cloth tongue coming out to greet his. Her toes clenched, as shivers coursed up and down her spine, and the gut feeling forming at the pit of her stomach as he touched her leg! In response her leg accommodated his guided movement, coming around him almost completely, barely intertwining with his own. Her soft little fingers continued to gently but thoroughly run along his skull lovingly.

'_O-Okay, so...y-you're going to French kiss her...b-because we were just talking about 'French' and it's ironic and cute, heh...And then you're going to l-let her go and g-get off of her and s-start being more careful about keeping your hands to yourself...instead of on her thigh..._' Jack was doing his best to regain the power of thought and to think reasonably and logically but it was very hard and especially as her leg all but wrapped around him...and his hand still fully pressed to her thigh...and her little body still underneath him...and her fingers upon his skull...and... 'N-N-No! Jack Skellington, you will...end this when you have to...And that is the final word on the matter.' Jack did his best to hold to this conviction as his tongue entered Sally's mouth and got to work (the only little indulgence he would allow himself for now, and even then just for a moment).

Poor Sally was also, having similar thoughts. '_Okay, a little ironic...since he spoke about French and was speaking in French, and is now...hee hee...sharing a French kiss with me. O-Okay...just a little, and then-oh...goodness, he's getting harder to resist... No! Bad Sally. No. I can't do that to him...no...! ...Oh goodness, I'm scolding myself as I'm a dog. I really need to stop doing that._' She touched her tongue to his, shyly and sweetly to TRY to maintain control, and lowered one hand to gently clasp at his neck, while her other hand remained on his skull.

She touched his neck and he imagined one day her hand and fingers softly tiptoeing down from his neck over the full length of his spine...all along his ribs...while one his own hands worked its way even farther up her leg... At that point, Jack couldn't take it anymore and had to pull his tongue from Sally's mouth and his lips from hers. He remained atop her, breathing heavily and just trying to get himself back to reality for a moment.

Breathing heavily as well, Sally lowered her other hand and clasped his neck gently as she managed to open her eyes and look up at him. "...A-Are you...all right, Jack...? You're trembling..." She whispered.

"H-Huh?" Jack could only say at first, and then he started to become more aware of his body and realized that he was indeed trembling all over. "I...Oh...I'm...sorry, I didn't mean to...I just...can't contain it..." he managed shyly, shakily, between breaths...He looked to her eyes, doing his best to calm himself down a little.

"It's okay." Sally whispered between breaths, and nuzzled their cheeks. "You don't have to be sorry. ...If it got to be too much for you, I'm sorry."

Jack shook his skull a little, already feeling a lot calmer. "No, it...don't apologize...That was, erm...a lot...but...I started it...and accelerated it...a-and..." at that moment he realized his hand was still quite high on her thigh and still holding fast to it. He instantly removed it and brought it to her shoulder with a little gulp. "W-Well, um...anyway...I...I'm just sorry if it was too much for you, Sally...I ought to be more responsible about things like this..."

"Aww...don't be sorry." Sally gave a little pout. "If anything, you're more in control than I am, really..." She looked away in guilt. "At least you stop me."

A little sad frown came to Jack's face... "Oh Sally..._ma cherrie_-er...m-my dearest Sally...don't feel so bad...please..." He reached up and put a hand under her chin, gently turning her face and eyes back to his own. "We kiss and...you like it...And you have desires...needs...pleasures...You're a grown woman, after all. It makes sense that you don't want to stop when we're that close. I...I only manage to stop us most of the time because I always worry so much and...You know me," a little sheepish smile came to his face, "Your old worrywart Jack, especially when it comes to stuff about you and I. So please don't ever feel bad, Sally...After all, two people in love can't help...their natural attraction and pull towards one another..." he finished sweetly and sincerely.

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Thank you, Jack... I try, believe me I do...I just wish I could control myself like you can. I don't know how you manage to do it, half the time I can't."

For a moment, Jack's frown returned...though it was directed at himself rather than at her. '_She shouldn't have to control herself anymore...because if I wasn't such a worrier I would have proposed to her during Halloween or even over the summer...even on Valentine's Day, maybe...and then we'd be married and all of my moral qualms would be gone and she could have...everything she wants whenever she wants it..._' "It's...It's not as much of a skill as it might seem, my dearest friend...Sometimes it's more out of guilt than anything else...After all, if I haven't even managed to be man enough to unite myself to you in marriage...how could I dare to even come close to...uniting myself to you in any other way...and especially one so very potentially in the heat of the moment..." He had spoken quietly, his eye sockets falling down from looking into her eyes.

Blinking, she could not believe what she was hearing. Guilty? He felt guilty about it? But why? She didn't understand that. Sitting them up straight, Sally kneeled completely on the couch and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug.

She was a grown woman, and she did have needs, and she wanted him...badly, but there was no way she could ever hold his moral compass against him like that. Not ever.

"Jack...please don't feel guilty about controlling yourself. If anything, I should be the one who's guilty... I respect your stance, you know I do. And yet, my entire body betrays me and I let it... When I really should stop myself. I'm sorry to put you through such guilt...you don't need that. I'm sorry..." She sounded close to crying.

Jack's eye sockets went wide and then instantly he was holding her, cradling her, close in his arms. "Oh Sally...no, no, no, you don't deserve to feel guilty, Sally...You only do what's natural. And to blame your body, your perfect body that I so adore, no, you musn't-neither you nor your body has ever done a guilt-worthy thing to me since the day we met, and our lives started to entwine together as one. My Sally...shh...don't fret so, my darling...It'll be alright...we both let things slip and it's a choice we make together so neither one of us can be blamed entirely. And next time we'll try and make a better choice, that's all...No need to fret, my dearest love..." He reached up and brushed a near tear or two from her eyes.

A little sniffle escaped her as she managed to gather her bearings upon letting his words sink in. "A-Are you sure? Jack...we let it all out in small doses...and that's always wonderful, and yet I feel like I act as if it's not enough. And it should be! I should be able to wait! But sometimes I feel as if I can't! ...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't get upset." She sniffled again, taking a breath to calm herself. Two more. Then she spoke again. "You're right...we'll try to make a b-better choice next time..."

Jack let out a little sigh and gently stroked her hair, looking down at her with a warm smile. "I know, Sally...I...f-feel as if I c-can't wait sometimes too...It's alright...Listen..." he took in a deep breath and let out a deep breath, and considered, and then looked to her and spoke with care, "...once all the Christmas hustle and bustle is over after tomorrow, why don't we sit down and maybe talk about...our intimacy and, e-erm...perhaps we can work out some more ways to deal with 'expressing our desires' and, um...m-maybe progressing some things a little so that it can be easier for us to not...lose ourselvs a little...again in the future...Would that be alright?" Then he looked very sincerely into her eyes and added, "And Sally, even though I wish it didn't it's okay that you feel upset about this...I'm just happy you're willing to share your feelings with me and to give me the chance to make you feel a little better if I can." He smiled at her.

"...I...I guess we could...t-try doing that." Sally murmured as she considered that idea. "M-Maybe part of why I can't control myself is because I don't know at all what we're supposed to do. Everything I've heard has been vague, and to be honest that kind of frustrates me and makes me more curious..." She took another breath, and smiled a bit. "We'll talk about it then, and...I guess...I guess we'll see."

Jack nodded, a look of sincere understanding on his face. "A-Alright, then...after Christmas we'll sit down and have a very long discussion about...how we want to handle things. And I'll do my best to...give you as clear a picture of things as I can, and...I'm sure we can work something out that's to both of our likings. Okay?" He smiled at her a little again, hoping he had made her feel better...though inside he was quite nervous about a conversation like that...and coming up so very soon.

"Okay." Sally gave a nod and kissed his cheek. "I think that sounds perfectly reasonable."

Jack let out a small, happy sigh of relief and gave her a little hug before pulling back and just looking at her with a warm smile. "I'm glad, Sally. Alright, we'll do that, then. For now though..." he stood up and gently pulled her up standing with him, "Why don't we go celebrate Christmas Eve with all of our friends and loved ones...and then I...I...I have to take care of a small thing but wanted to visit Spiral hill with you tonight, considering that it's our, um...one year anniversary..." he smiled a little bit more, "So, if after the celebrations tonight you could go there and wait for me to meet you, I would greatly appreciate it." Holding her hand, he gave a sweeping gentlemanly little bow.

Blinking, Sally then beamed as she nodded eagerly. They had planned to visit Spiral Hill on this night, as something of a moment to reminisce the events of the year before, when they came together. "Of course, Jack...I'll do that. I'll wait for you there. ..You're making it...similar to before? Really?" She kissed him lightly, hugging him now. "Thank you!"

Jack's eye sockets brightened and his smile grew. "O-Oh, uh...w-well, y-yes, I...there's that a-and I really do have to , um...c-come back here to get something first...C-Can't have a first anniversary without a...first anniversary present, after all..." He chuckled a little.

"Okay...whatever you say, Jack." Sally giggled, pulling back. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, Pumpkin Princess Sally, let's go." He took her hand and then lead her over toward the door. "Bye Zero!" he called over his shoulder. "You be a good boy-feel free to go celebrate with the ghosts orto join the townsfolk and Sally and I to celebrate or even to just stay here and eat the rest of your candy canes-just no peeking at your presents." He winked and chuckled.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero barked back merrily before starting in on a fresh candy cane.

Jack chuckled a little more and turned back to Sally, opening the door and bending low. "Ladies first, dearest?" he offered with a grin.

"Thank you, Jack..." Sally giggled, stepping out the door onto the front steps and slowly descending before turning around to wait for him to go down with her.

Jack quickly trotted down to the front door and closed it behind them. "You're welcome, Sally. And, um..." he cleared his throat and gestured upward with his head to a little piece of mistletoe hanging over the front door, then looked back to her with a half grin. "Merry Christmas, beautiful..." Then he gave her a sweet and lingering kiss on the cheek before pulling back with a warm chuckle and quickly pulling her away with him through the snow and down the drive towards the town and all of their extended Halloween family.

Sally had giggled at his sweet gesture and now walked alongside him, through the snow as they headed into town. It was the first Christmas season together, and celebrating it a much better way, much like the holidays before it. No visions, no signs of danger...nothing of the sort at all. There was nothing but a good Christmas in their path. And this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>It was quite a lovely party! The band was set up on a little stage and were playing Christmas songs for everyone, while someone would occasionally get up on stage to sing a song or two. After many requests, Sally even got up on stage and sang a bit! She sang Joy To The World, and then for some fun, also sang Jingle Bells, her two top favourite carols. Everyone even sang along for Jingle Bells, which was a ton of fun!<p>

After singing and dancing outside, everyone went inside the Town Hall for a couple of speeches, and then the Secret Santa exchange!

There was a lot of laughs, playful shoving (especially on the part of Lock, Shock and Barrel), and everyone had some Christmas cookies and egg nog, provided by everyone, which was all so very delicious!

It was a lovely Christmas Eve for everybody.

While the celebrating continued, Sally soon slipped away from the crowd and went into the graveyard.

She smiled, taking a moment to reminisce, that this time last year, she went up to Spiral Hill after the wonderful accomplishments. How although deep down she pined for her beloved, at least he had returned undead and well, helped free Santa Claus, and Christmas was saved.

And now, a year later...things had really changed so much. For the better, of course.

Sally ascended Spiral Hill, with a little flower in hand, and knelt down on the snowy hill. The snow fell in lovely little flakes all around her as she marveled at the beauty of it all. A very beautiful Christmas night... She thought with a bright smile.

About ten minutes passed with Sally just sitting on top of that hill, gazing at the snow and her flower and the moon overhead...and Jack had been hidden behind a tree at the bottom of the hill just looking up at her...and his eye sockets wide as could be and little trembles of utter terror going through him. '_You...can do this..._' he told himself as confidently as he could... '_Just go to her and...say it...Just like last time...A-And just like last time, she'll...she'll say yes and want you too..._' The ring was inside of its little box in the breast pocket of his Christmas pinstripe jacket and behind his back he actually had one other small thing. He let out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. '_Go to Sally...Go to Sally and ask her to be your Queen...Go to her...You've waited long enough already...down here and just...in general...Go to your Sally who loves you so and ask her to marry you...'_ He let out a breath, nodded to himself, gulped as he adjusted his tie with his free hand...and then Jack stepped out from behind the tree and slowly began his ascent. He cleared his throat to get her attention and then spoke more then sang as he humbly walked up to her.

"Um...

_My dearest, sweetest little friend,_  
><em>If you don't mind,<em>  
><em>Could an old skeleton join you by your side<em>?" He smiled up at her...feeling his bones tremble unceasingly and warmth course through him in ways he had never known before...He felt like he could have flown up to her if necessary.

The sweet sound of his singing caught her ears, and she just melted, smiling all the more as she looked over her shoulder a bit to see him coming toward. With a loving, bright smile, she stood up, facing him. Last year, at this moment, she looked at him lovingly with hope.

And now, it was all pure love. No uncertainty, no holding back, nothing. But, it was still a wonderful follow-up from the year before...their anniversary.

She turned to look at him and Jack just...was there a word for beyond melted. He knew it was right, right here and right now to do this...His only uncertainty now was how in the world he had managed to wait a whole year to ask her... He took a step or two more up the hill, feeling so humbled, so in awe of her lovely perfection on this lovely night...

"_We could gaze...into the...stars..._" His voice was quieting, he felt himself getting tongue-tied and unable to speak and just hoped he would say all the words right when he asked her...

Sally held her hands to her heart, just melting at the sweet sight...remembering how one year ago tonight, when she saw him coming up the hill toward her and singing his affections for her, that she'd happier than she ever did in her entire existence. That feeling was coming right back. She reflected the past year they'd been together, all the things they did, the things they said, the things they saw...everything. It had only been a year, and yet, it felt as if it were just yesterday. And yet, at the same time, a lot longer.

She opened her mouth and sweetly sang along in the little reprise of their song.

"_We'll stand together  
>Now and forever<br>And I'll tell you, as anyone can see  
>We're simply meant to be...<em>"

By now Jack had reached her and he held her little hands in his...and he barely knew what to do...He just smiled and...felt like he was going to cry...And he barely even knew why he felt like he was going to cry, he just...did... "Sally..." he started very softly, surprised his voice was even working right now... "I'm...sorry...if I kept you waiting..."

The sweet loving smile on Sally's face grew all the more as she gazed up at her beloved, just lost in the sweet moment between them. A reprised reanactment of what happened the year before on this night. The emotions ran through her like a rushing wave, and it just all came down to this. She melted, and managed to respond. "It's all right, Jack...you didn't keep me waiting at all." She cooed sweetly.

The sound of her voice made a small shuddery sigh escape him, that left his mouth in a little puff of cold going into the Christmas air. He shook his head a little, and managed to speak to her some more, still in a voice so very quiet and soft. "Oh but I did...I kept you waiting from the moment we met...I kept you waiting from the moment I knew you loved me...and I've kept you waiting...for an entire year now...ever since we came together...However do you forgive me for these things, dearest Sally? You must be the most patient woman in all the world."

"Jack...there's nothing to forgive." Sally said sweetly, her tone assuring. "What happened in our lives...they happened, and we made things happen as well. But, for what it is worth...I do forgive you. I love you, Jack...you're...you always have been well worth any wait at all. What matters is that we still come together in the long run, no matter what."

Jack felt as his ribcage were about to burst with joy at what she had just said. '_I'm...worth the wait..._' "You're worth the wait too, Sally...Centuries and centuries of it...Thank you for your forgiveness..." He squeezed her hands just a little, though he was surprised he could manage it, considering how his bones shook all over.

"You don't have to thank me..." Sally cooed sweetly, her eyelids lowering partway. "But you're welcome, Jack... And you...you've waited longer than I can ever imagine...but you won't have to anymore."

"N-Not if I have anything to say about it, no..." He chuckled just a tiny bit, and it helped relax him a little. Then he asked with his little sweet smile, "Would you like your anniversary present now, Sally?"

"Oh...sure..." Sally blushed quite a bit, looking down a bit shyly. "I-If you want..."

Jack cleared his throat a little, smiling more. "Okay then...Um...close your eyes, please..." he asked sheepishly, removing his hand from hers and putting it behind his back with his other one which held her little gift.

"All right..." Sally smiled and then closed her eyes, wondering just what he had in mind.

Jack let out a little, humble sigh. "Alright...Um...don't laugh and...h-happy anniversary..." Then Jack reached up and wrapped something warm and soft around Sally's neck.

"Why would I laugh?" Sally said, and opened her eyes.

Jack let out a deep breath and shrugged, glancing to her sheepishly. "B-Because I...um...used the fabric from one of my old pinstripe jackets to sew you a scarf...and I...happen to be very bad at sewing, it seems..." He tried not to chuckle but really as he looked at the scarf upon her now, it was hard. It was wider in some places and thinner in others, sometimes the pinstripes zigzagged all around intead of going nice and orderly straight from one end of the garment to the other, the stitches were a little uneven and at one point he had run out of black and white thread to do them and had had to use a little purple or a little blue here or there, and the tassells were all different lengths to top it off. "S-Sorry..." he added humbly, hands clasped in front of himself.

Sally blinked, looking along it, feeling it, and just...she could see it was indeed crudely made and very imbalanced. Anyone would have rolled their eyes and scoffed at it. While she acknowledged the crudity of the quality...it didn't stop her from feeling such an immense joy. Even with the results, he still made it out of love for her, and worked so hard. Just to make her something nice to wear. All out of love and caring for her, a callback to her talent with sewing and stitching.

She didn't care that it was a stitchy mess. If anything, she loved it all the more for that. She just...broke into a huge smile!

"Oh Jack!" She uttered in pure love, and threw her arms around him in a big hug. "Thank you! I love it!" And she did. She loved this scarf. Crudely made or not, she didn't care. It was made out of love, and all the effort he could put into it. And she saw it for that. Because that's what it was all about. Making something out of love. Not to mention, made from one of his old jackets! How could that not be sweet?

Jack's eye sockets flew open wide and his breath caught in his throat and his knees buckled and almost gave out from under him! He had been feeling trembly as a dried leaf on an Autumn tree just from being near her but now she had just thrown her warm, perfect self at him and yelled his name and just... "I-I...r-really? I...I know I made lots of mistakes...I-I should have started earlier than I did b-but I didn't realize I'd be so bad at it but...y-you love it..." He could have just died in happiness!

"Jack...I don't care about the crudity of the quality." Sally said sweetly, kissing his cheeks. "You still made it for me out of love, to give me something nice to wear, and you put all of your hard work and effort into it. ...What truly matters is that it came from your heart, and I see the beauty of it for that... Thank you, Jack...this is the most heartfelt gift you've given me..." She looked at him with glistening eyes, her little fingers now clutching the scarf.

Jack's grin trembled and he could have just...just...He instantly flew at her in such a hug that they both fell to the snow with him on top of her, grinning away! "Sally! Oh Sally, ma belle nana...you're too splendid! Just too splendid! How do I ever bear a moment without you! How do I wait? How has a single year passed...and felt so short...and yet like an eternity of joy... ? How do I live without my Queen...?" He added the final question in a warm, soft, happy whisper, feeling the snow melt down underneath them, like a happy blanket welcoming them.

Sally giggled, beaming happily up at him with joy! "Oh, Jack...sometimes I ask myself that same thing... But we're here now, aren't we?"

Jack's eye sockets opened and he nodded, looking toward her as he snuggled in on top of her. "Yes, we are..." He let out a breath...then went on... "Hey...Sally...I'll...I'll get off of you now, and...when I do...I'd like you to stand up, please, alright? I'm only asking because I...well, I can't help you up this time so...when I get off of you, please stand up...for me?" He gave her nose a little kiss.

"Okay?" Sally wondered why he made such an odd request. Of course, she would've gotten up by herself with no complaint if she had to, but wondered why he had to ask. She giggled. "All right, whatever you say."

"There's _ma belle amour_..." he replied with a smile and gave each of her cheeks a little kiss before moving off of her and kneeling in the snow while he waited for her to stand.

Sally smiled more and blushed, sitting up. She then stood up slowly, finding her balance as she did so, and managed to stand up straight. She looked down at Jack with a curious smile. "Aren't you going to stand up?"

The shyest Jack she had ever seen just shook his skull back and forth, eye sockets half lidded, and he humbly turned his gaze upward to look at her. "No, I can't...not right now...Right now...you're...so far above me...and I'm...your humble suitor," he replied softly.

"Jack..." Sally giggled. "What are you talking about?" She smiled more, amused.

Jack let out a little sigh, his smile still all goofy. "Sorry, I...am feeling rather sentimental at the moment. I...I hope you'll understand soon..." He took in and let out a breath, and then he put a hand over his heart...right over his breast pocket... "Sally...I've given you your anniversary present but...that was for our anniversary. And now I...must give you something...that's just for you...and for something special between us. May I, dearest Sally?" he asked humbly.

"Awwww..." Sally giggled at the sweet sight, gently holding her hands over her own heart, if she had one. She smiled lovingly, nodding. "Of course you may, Jack..."

Jack's smile grew...but then a tiny touch of a frown came to his face and he added, quite sincerely... "Thank you, Sally...But...promise me that if you don't...want it...you'll let me know...It's okay if you don't want it...alright?"

Blinking, Sally wondered what she could possibly NOT want from him, since he usually was always so considerate of her feelings and usually planned ahead of time...but, she smiled and nodded. "Okay, I will. I promise, Jack." She assured him.

Jack let out a deep sigh and smiled once more. "Alright, thank you. I appreciate that..." Then he glanced to the side, choosing his words carefully. "Okay then...I...I've actually been, um...th-thinking about how to go about this a-a lot...Heh...remind me to tell you about all of that someday-Zero and I had some silly adventures when I was practicing...B-But, um...a-anyway...alright..." He cleared his throat and focused again, looking up to her eyes. He brought up one knee, so that he was kneeling down on his other one in the snow. He brought his hands away from his breast pocket and gently took Sally's hand. "Miss Sally Finkelstein...you have...done me a great honor by loving me...A greater one than I can ever hope to repay..." he started sincerely and lovingly.

A blush settled to Sally's cheeks as she smiled lovingly down at him. "Awww...Jack..." She cooed, unsure of what else to say.

Jack sighed through his nose and smiled more, his eye sockets growing warm and dewey. "My name from your lips is the fairest music I have ever heard..." he couldn't help but remark, pausing in his intentions for a moment.

Sally giggled, beaming at him all the more! "I can say the same when you say my name too, Jack..." She cooed.

Jack shuddered visibly. "Oh you said it again, sweet enchantress..." he couldn't help but coo, squeezing her hand more. It took him a moment but he came out of his daze about her enough finally to continue. "But...I shouldn't linger on your beautiful voice...when right now I promised myself that I would do something concerning all of the beautiful pieces of you..." He took a deep breath and started once more.

"Miss Sally Finkelstein. You have done me a great honor by loving me, a greater one than I can ever hope to repay. For every smile you give me, I feel like I could give you a thousand in return and it would never equal the perfection of that one single one from you, for every word of love you speak to me I feel as though I could speak a century's worth of them back to you and it would never be as pure and wonderful, for every kiss you bestow upon me I feel as though I could hold you and touch you and kiss you and caress you for the rest of our lives and yet I could never manage to flood you with happiness in the way that single peck of your lips to mine floods me...A-And now I'll...I'll ask you a question and...if your answer is what I hope it'll be...I don't think the eternity of love and adoration I have in store for you will ever equal the bliss which that single word from you will right here and right now would give to me..."

Sally's eyes went wide. He wasn't just being cute right now, was he? He was leading up to something...something quite big. But what? She didn't know how she couldn't possibly hypothesize what he was trying to do... She just felt so lost in the sweetness of his words that she let out a dreamy sigh, nodding for him to continue. "Ah...I...g-go on..." She managed.

Oh she wanted him to go on! Oh perhaps she really would be ready...and say yes... "Sally...My Sally...I'll go on...My Sally..." his hand reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the little box. His eye sockets never once left her eyes as he went on... "Miss Sally Finkelstein...I am Jack Skellington...and I am a King without a Queen...and I have been that way for far too long...far, far, far too long...And I am a man without a woman for forever...and I have been that way for far too long as well...far, far, so very far too long. Miss Sally, if you consider me worthy...and if I am not being too forward..." The little box was popped open, revealing the little diamond ring with a stone shaped like a little pumpkin, "Will you be my...bride...my wife...my Queen..the mother of my children..."

He paused for just a single moment before asking simply and perfectly and straightforwardly, "Sally...will you marry me?"

With widened, tearful eyes, Sally was...was... There were no words to describe her emotions now. Right out, Jack had proposed. They'd spoken about getting married, and knew it was inevitable in their future. There was absolutely no uncertainty in that regard. All that was left was the actual moments themselves to happen.

And Sally was just...stricken. She wasn't sure how long she stood there in awe, and just so full of love. This was it. More than just talk. Jack had been building up to this...to proposing to her.

The ring was beautiful... Yet her eyes never left his, as he knelt there in the snow, waiting for her answer.

It was a lot to take in... And she felt as if there was truly no more uncertainty. Jack wanted to marry her, just as she wanted to marry him too. And this moment proved it all the more, not that she ever doubted it before.

She smiled, just smiled...and then her legs gave out, she couldn't stand anymore. "Oh..._Jack_..." She uttered tearfully, collapsing to her knees.

Finally, she nodded.

"Yes...yes...YES! I...I...Oh Jack, yes...of course I will!" She cried, crying in joy, her voice just about breaking by this point.

'_Yes...She...said..._' For a moment with her silence had made him worry so much...Would it be too much? Would she say no or at least 'not now'? Would she be upset that he was springing this on her so suddenly? But then...oh then...and now she...and he...

He burst inside and then he had his arms around her and he was holding her in the snow and smiling and kissing away her tears! "Darling, darling, don't cry! Oh and darling, thank you! Thank you, thank you, a thousand times thank you! But don't cry so very much! Aren't you happy, my dearest friend?" He chuckled and snuggled her. "I hope so because I for one am just ecstatic! Oh Sally, my love! M-My...fiancée!" The word left him in a blissful exclamation.

Sniffling, Sally threw her arms around him as well, snuggling into him. "Oh, Jack...of course I'm happy! I...I just...it just..." She only cried more, trembling with joy. She looked up at him, smiling lovingly through her tears. "I should have seen this coming, and yet...I...it was so sudden and...and...everything you said just now...and...and...oh..." She sniffled again. "I love you... Thank you...thank you...! Merry Christmas..." She kissed him. "Happy Anniversary..." She kissed him again. "I love you..." Another kiss. "I will marry you..." Another kiss.

Jack was just bubbling inside with love and her kisses were only making it all grow and heat up and just feel wonderful! "Mmm..." a little loving moan escaped him and he did his best to respond to her between her kisses, "I...th-thank you...Happy Anniv-...Oh...I love...you too..." And then he just chuckled warmly and blissfully, falling more and more under her spell that he loved so much.

Sally sighed in bliss, and lay their foreheads together as she closed her eyes. "Jack...you have made me happier than I've ever been in my entire existence. And knowing how happy I've made you, too...is even better than I can imagine." She managed softly, smiling all the more as she blushed. "Last year on this night, you gave me a chance... A chance I never would've thought you'd give me, but you proved me wrong. And I cannot begin to express how much that means to me. You may not be perfect, I'm not perfect...but there is no question that you're the perfect man for me. Our similarities and differences compliment and balance us...

Ever since we first met, you've changed my life. Changed how I saw the world, how I saw myself, the people around me...and...you changed how much I knew about love. You showed me what love was, Jack...and when I knew I loved you, as much as I feared it, thinking you could never feel the same way...I did still embrace it, and accept it. The feeling was wonderful, and I knew and hoped, I could make you happy with it any way that I could. I wanted you, most of all, to be happy. Even if not with me. Seeing you here now...after all that has happened...I would not have changed a thing. ...I love you...Jack Skellington...and I...I will...I will be your bride...your wife...mother of your children...your Pumpkin Queen to your Pumpkin King. I promise you. Now and forever..."

Jack was just...pretty much out of commission for a few seconds there. After all this was a lot to take in, this degree of enthusiasm from her...Hearing such lovely words from the most enchanting and perfect creature he had ever known... Finally though his voice managed to find its way out of him. "Oh...Oh...We...and you...and I...you'll be my...so happy...love...forever..." Granted, none of that was very coherent but his heart hoped it got the joyful message across. He just looked to her, dazed and amazed and just... "fiancée..." he gurguled out, and then chuckled, and that was it for him for the moment...

"Jack..." Sally cooed in utmost love, just...so happy now! She loved him...she loved him...he loved her...he wanted to marry her, she wanted to marry him too!

"Y-Yes? Wh-What happened?" he managed in a daze, putting a hand to his head and blinking a few times and starting to regain some coherency a little.

"...We...we just...became engaged..." Sally said softly, kissing his cheek. "My dearest friend...my love...my King...my...my everything..."

Deep trembles went all through Jack. "O-Oh, uh...r-r-right..." His grin was just unstoppable. "E-Engaged...Oh! Um...s-speaking of that..." Jack glanced around and quickly found in the snow what he was looking for. He picked up the little ring box and dusted the fresh flakes off of it and presented it to Sally again. "I...I h-have this r-ring here a-and...I h-hoped that you'd wear it...i-if you'd like..." He was entirely shy again, looking at her so hesitantly, so unsurely, and inside he really couldn't help but not truly believe her answer until he placed the ring on her perfect little finger.

"Awww...of course I'll wear it..." Sally smiled, and held her left hand out to him. "It's beautiful, Jack...I love it..." While she wasn't one for fancy stuff and copious jewelry, but she did admittedly like the look of it. It was lovely, but very simple and low key, which was perfect for her. She'd seen images of diamond rings that were the size of strawberries, and she thought they looked tacky and overdone. But this, was just the kind of ring she liked. But what she loved more about it, was what it was meant for, what it truly symbolized and that, took precedent over how it looked any day. "...May I ask...where you got it?"

Jack smiled a touch sheepishly and let out a little sigh. "Oh, well, that's...that's a little story...I took some of the left over gold from when I made your tiara to create band-Santa had to help me a LOT with that...He knows how to make pretty much everything a-and you know me-c-can barely sew a scarf a-and I can't even cut up paper into snowflakes...I'm only good at scary things..." He chuckled a little. Then he let out a sigh again and lookd to her eyes. "The diamond though, erm...required me to go to the real world...and to take Lock, Shock and Barrel with me since, well...I thought people might 'respond' better to some children in masks than a walking, talking skeleton in the middle of December...We actually went during a bit of that time that you were visiting Dr. Finkelstein...and may I just say that I owe those three such a Christmas present tomorrow for not letting what I was planning get around." He chuckled a tiny bit. "Anyway we went and I had them try to find a diamond at a store but...I was sort of picky...since you're so special..." He gave a sheepish little shrug. "So then I took the children back with me and left them here and went to visit Sandy again to ask him what I ought to do...I couldn't find anything perfect enough for you in the real world and besides which I didn't have any of their money, and I 'rejected' Lock, Shock and Barrel's plan of 'permanently borrowing' a diamond..." he rolled his eye sockets off to the side a little,

"Anyway...he understood...He said he had felt the same way about Mrs. Claus and her ring...Then he brought me to the jeweller elves...They're the ones who make Christmas presents that are jewelry. He told them I was a special friend of his...and that I was going to describe a very lovely woman to them...and that they should make me the best diamond they could for that particular lovely woman. He smiled and left me with them...and then I told them all about your beauty, your sweetness, your haunting qualities, your cleverness, you creativity, your ability to strike both love and fear into any man's heart...I gushed for quite a bit...And then before I knew it, as I was finishing, one of them placed a little something in my hand, and I looked down and it was that little velvet box...with the little gold band from your tiara...with this perfectly sparkling diamond in it shaped like a perfect little pumpkin...It looked so sweet...and yet was touched with Halloween...just like you...dearest Sally." He looked into her eyes, still smiling. "An awfully complicated story, isn't it? But as with all things, it was worth it for you and your ring...and the chance to slip it on your perfect finger..." And with that he took her hand and took the little ring, placing the box back into his breast pocket, and then slipped the little ring upon her finger.

"You...really? You...went to all that trouble?" Sally questioned in amazement, her eyes wide. She felt so overwhelmed, and yet so moved, that Jack would do this for her. As if nothing but the absolute right symbol of their love was good enough for her. "Just for me?"

"No trouble...never any trouble...for the perfect ring for my fiancée..." he cooed so gently, so sweetly, so suavely, just bursting inside still with love. "You look beautiful with my ring...Oh darling..." he gave her a little kiss of his own...then started shyly. "Um...dearest love? I...speaking of this whole 'g-getting engaged' thing... I was wondering...did you have any idea of when you...wanted to wed?" He looked at her with a little hopeful smile.

Sally's eyes widened, and she thought a moment, biting her lip. She had thought of it at times, but never quite had a definitive answer. If anything, she figured they would talk about it and maybe come up something. She really had no specific preferences, she was willing to get married whenever. But of course, since she had little to no idea how to plan a wedding at all, she would need plenty of time for it. But she also didn't want to wait too long...and yet... Yes, it was a pretty tough decision. Sure, it seemed easy enough to just pick a day off the calendar and be done with it, but there seemed to be a lot more to it than that, right?

"Well...I'm not exactly sure... I mean...we would need time to plan everything, and I honestly do not know how to plan a wedding, but um...I wouldn't want us to wait too long either, not unless we absolutely had to. ...Off the top of my head at the moment, I can only surmise that I wouldn't mind...if we did so in the fall." She admitted with a little blush.

Jack's smile went ear to ear. "Well then..." his voice lowered slightly, a chuckle underlying his words... "Doesn't that work out perfectly...because I was thinking...as long as you have no objections...that we might get married...on Halloween...What do you think, Sally?" He all but beamed at her in hopefulness.

"On Halloween?" Sally parroted with surprise, her eyes widening again. Not that she was against the idea, it just was surprising to her! "Jack, are you sure? I mean...I'm not saying I wouldn't want to, I just want to know...why?" She looked at him with curiosity, and then smiled to assure him further.

Jack looked down with a touch of bashfulness again. "I...well...it's...the most special day of the year here...It's a day all about our town and its culture and heritage...and its such a lovely time of year...And last Halloween we crowned you our princess officially..it seems only fitting to use the same day to crown you our Queen... And also it's just...oh Sally..." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Halloween has never been more special to me than now when I can share it with you...after you gave me everything I was looking for last year...So now to wed you on that day that you've made special to me again...What could be more perfect, sweet Sally? What could feel more right than that?" He sighed blissfullly.

Again Sally blinked, and then considered his words. She blushed a bit, realizing how much it all made sense. Halloween was their town, it was the embodiment of the holiday. It was the very manifestation of their culture and heritage. And they were to rule it together upon their marriage and her being officially crowned as the Queen.

It actually made perfect sense to marry on Halloween. Not that any other day would have had any less meaning, but to pick that day, it made sense.

Smiling more, she nodded. "You've certainly thought a lot about it...and you've put it into perspective for me, Jack. ...I'd love for us to marry on Halloween. It will give us plenty of time to plan for it... I only hope the townsfolk will be okay with sharing Halloween and our wedding..." She admitted sheepishly.

Jack seemed to just be bursting lots of times inside tonight, because he felt it happen again, a huge, perfect warmth all but suddenly radiating from him! "Oh you'll be mine on Halloween! Oh it will be such a perfect Halloween!" He hugged his pretty Sally. "Oh but, dearest, don't fret...Sally, they'll ADORE a Halloween wedding! They love to celebrate me as their king that day and the loved celebrating you as their princess on the last one, and with this-oh it will be the biggest, most fantastic, most horrific, most splendid celebration we've ever had! Sally, they'll love to plan this, I promise! I only told Lock, Shock and Barrel but even they seemed excited about it-and they don't like anything constructive and romantic!" He chuckled. "They thought it would be the most fun holiday we've ever had! And I know it will be too! And oh, sweetest dear...worried about the townsfolk being okay about our wedding..." He chuckled, just smiling warmly down at her, "Such a selfless little creature I got myself betrothed to..." He winked at her.

Sally blushed and giggled. "All right then, Jack... It's settled...we'll marry on Halloween. "...Are you going to announce it, Jack? I mean...it is pretty big news..."

Jack let out a small sigh through his nose, his voice softening. "Well, I...I wanted to, but...I wanted to check with you about that first. I thought about calling a town meeting but...I know you're so shy, Sally... I didn't want to overwhelm you...So I thought, maybe...we could go visit Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel first and let them know since they're your family...and then perhaps we could find a way to let the others in town know...And as for our friends out of town, I thought we might send some bat messengers with wedding announcements to them. What do you think?"

"That...sounds like a good plan, Jack..." Sally smiled brightly, nodding. "And...um...Jack, I am shy and introspective...but...if you were to announce it during a town meeting so everyone would know...that's okay. In fact..." She took on a determined smile. "I'll be right up there with you. We'll announce it together. After all, I have to get more and more used to public announcements eventually, don't I? And I...want to support you through such an announcement... If that would be okay?" Her eyes seem to twinkle as she looked at him shyly.

"Really?" Jack's grin picked up on one side. "Oh Sally, that's...so kind of you...and so brave...and so sweet..." He reached up and placed fingertips underneath her chin, tilting her head up a little as he looked down at her lovingly. "You'll make such a...regal Queen...And I know you'll do wonderfully with announcing our engagement to the town. And I'll be right there with you too...my fiancée." Chuckles bubbled up inside of him-he was really enjoying that last word. "_Je t'aime, ma fiancée_..." he added in a coo.

"I...I don't know about regal...but, I will certainly do the best that I can and give it my all to be a good ruler to them as you are..." Sally blushed all the more, and giggled amidst her seemingly perpetual smiling. "And I love you too..._je t'aime_..."

Jack chuckled goofily, taking her hand and raising it up and kissing the back of it. "_Ma belle_ Sally...Such a knack for French...both the language..." another little kiss to the back of her hand, "...and the kissing..." His eye sockets glowed with warmth and passion at her-his little future Queen in just over ten months...

Sally giggled, looking away shyly. "I guess the French really are that passionate if they kiss like that..."

Jack's grin grew and he moved closer to her, still not releasing or lowering his hand...though his voice did lower a little. "Oh very very passionate...and it's sort of...contagious, really..." A touch of a playful smirk came to his mouth. "I'll be very sure to take you there one day...I'd love to see the effect of it on you...my shy little rag doll..."

"I'd love to..." Sally agreed, her eyes twinkling at the idea. "L-Like I said before, of course. I'm sure it'll even have more of an effect on you now than before, wouldn't it?"

"Well, let's see..." His grin grew more and more... "This time around when I go...I'll have the most gorgeous creature in the world with me...and she'll either be my fiancée or my wife and Queen depending on when we go...Yes, I...I think that will give me full motivation to become much more passionate than I've ever been before while there..." He winked at her.

"Oooh..." Sally giggled, shaking her head. "Then I suppose...that expression I've heard you use...it's a date?"

"A date...a honeymoon...Whatever you would prefer..." he replied to her in a deep whisper, eye sockets gazing directly into her eyes.

"We'll figure it out..." Sally gave a little wink, and tightened the scarf around her neck a bit. "Jack...can we stand up? There's one more thing..." She blushed at this.

Jack let out a blissful sigh and kissed the back of her hand once more before nodding and standing and pulling her up to stand along with him. "Yes, what is it, my love? Anything, anything at all-name it and it's yours. I am your humble King ready and waiting to serve his future Queen..." He chuckled warmly and bowed a little before her before straightening up again to await her request.

"Silly." Sally gave a goodnatured snicker, shaking her head. But none the less, she found it adorable. "I wondered if...maybe...as silly as this may sound...if we could reanact our...f-first kiss...?"

Jack's eye sockets went very big...and then he almost purred as he replied so very eagerly, "Oh...yes...Yes, yes...Yes, I think we can manage that..." And instantly he had both of her hands clasped respectively in both of his and held up between them as they stood close together. "Shall we sing before it happens...or would you prefer to get right down to the best part?" He chuckled a little.

"We can sing...to add to the mood a little..." Sally said sweetly, her eyelids lowering a little.

Jack's eye sockets became half lidded as well. "Whatever you say, my pretty little Queen...Are you ready?"

"Yes." Sally nodded, smiling more. "I am...are you?"

"Eternally..." he cooed back to her, then sighed... "F-From the last line, then?"

"Sounds good..." She nodded, giggling.

Jack nodded. "Alright then...On three...One...two...three..."

They both sang together. "_We're simply meant to be..._"

In the same fashion as last year, they released each other's hands as they came closer together. Unlike the first time, however, when they were going on instinct and inner desires, this time, they knew what they were doing. Sally brought her arms around his neck, Jack brought his around her waist and upper torso, and the two leaned in to share a sweet kiss. A perfect little reenactment of their first kiss.

After a few moments, they parted, and held hands yet again, which they lowered a little and lay their foreheads together.

"Jack...did we suddenly go back in time?" Sally giggled, smiling now.

Jack chuckled warmly, feeling all fluttery all over. "N-No...I don't think so...Y-You see as our time together passes you become more and more enchanting to me and...for us to have gone back in time your enchantment would actually have to decrease...and since that's impossible...no, I...I think we're still in the present...Though of course that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun 'reenacting' a bit more..." And then suddenly with a twinkle in his eye socket he had scooped her up into his arms and was now cradling her gently. "I believe I carried you for part of the way back to town last year...I guess it's breaking tradition a little to carry you all the way this year but...you'll have to excuse me-I'm feeling a little passionate tonight." His grin picked up a little on one side.

Sally just giggled, shaking her head. "I wouldn't have expected less from you in that regard, Jack..." She clasped her hands around his neck and nuzzled their cheeks. "You also...asked me to move in with you last year...that was a big step in itself...and now this year you asked me to...m-marry you..." She blushed more.

Her little blush charmed Jack in an extra way than it usually did, considering the circumstances of the night, and he leaned in closer as he started to carefully walk her down the hill and smiled. "Yes...last year to love me and move in with me...this year to marry me...and next year, who knows? Perhaps I'll ask you if you wouldn't mind if we started thinking about having sweet little children...Sweet little Pumpkin Princes and Princesses all for me and my Sally to care for and dote on and play with and raise, and to teach all about Halloween and love..."

"Awww..." Sally giggled, smiling at the idea. "Well, we'll see how we feel by then, I suppose."

Jack nodded, snuggling his skull against her head a little. "Yes, we'll see...We have a very long time to decide about when to have them, after all. And we'll do it when I and my Sally are ready and not a moment before." He hugged her extra close with a big smile for a moment, and then looked down at her as they began to head through the forest...and then he asked shyly and a touch nervously, not sure how she might take the suggestion. "Erm...but...Sally? About...announcing our engagement..."

"Yes?" Sally looked at him with a curious smile. "What is it?"

"Well...I was hoping...if it wouldn't be too sudden for you...if we might...go and tell Jewel and Dr. Finkelstein about it now...? It's just...Sally, you're a part of their little family just like you're a part of mine and I wouldn't feel right keeping something like this from them for very long, on top of which I really think they should know before we have the town meeting to tell everyone else. So if it wouldn't be a bother to you...may we go to them now and tell them...about all of our happiness?" He smiled lovingly down at her.

"Really? Now?" Sally blinked. It was a little sudden, but he did have a good point. After all, she figured that they would tell the Doctor and Jewel first, and then the rest of the town. But she hadn't expected for it to be right this second! "Oh, well...sure, I don't see why not." She smiled then. "It's Christmas Eve, I'm sure they'd love to see us."

Jack smiled appreciatively at her. "A-Alright then...Thank you, Sally. I'm happy you're okay with that. He hugged her closely again and then turned them in the direciton of the doctor's house. "And yes, I...I'm sure they would love to see us too...especially under the circumstances." He chuckled warmly. "Would you like me to tell them or do you want to tell them, or should we find a way to do it together?" he asked sweetly.

"Oooh...that's a good question...um...well...why don't we figure it out once we're about to tell them?" She suggested. "Maybe by then we'll have a bit more of an incentive?"

Jack nodded. "Alright, dearest love, we'll just find a way when we get there..." Jack looked ahead now down the path they were taking. "Oh and it looks like we're almost there actually..." And indeed, the walkway up to Dr. Finkelstein's large house was coming into sight. "Are you nervous at all, my sweet little doll?" he asked Sally lovingly, turning his gaze back to her.

"Awww..." Sally giggled at his little nickname for her. It actually wasn't often he called her something with "doll", but she couldn't help but find it cute. "Yes, a little...I mean...well, I've obviously never been engaged before, and I...I'm just still taking it in...but, I'm ready to tell them."

Jack chuckled merrily as they passed by Dr. Finkelstein's little gate and began their way up the drive. "Never been engaged before...Aren't you just delightful? My clever Sally, always making me smile and laugh." He gave her a little kiss on her nose. "But it's alright, my dearest doll..." he had noticed her little giggle at the word 'doll' the last time, "Your Jack will be here and take all of your nervousness away."

"Thank you..." Sally cooed, and kissed him lightly, beaming at him. "It does help that you're here with me to announce it to them..."

"And it helps that you're with me too, Sally..." he replied with love. And now he stopped walking because they had reached the Finkelstein front door. Jack let out a little sigh and looked down at Sally with a small, sheepish smile. "Sh-Shall I put you down before we go inside, my blushing bride to be?" he asked cutely.

"S-Sure...for now..." Sally giggled, nuzzling their cheeks for a moment.

Jack let out a deep, shuddery sigh, and for a moment held her tightly to himself. "Yes...just for now...I'll have you in my arms soon enough again once we're done here...and then for all eternity after Halloween..." He gave her a brief, sweet kiss upon her lips and then gently placed her down on the front stoop and rang the door bell.

"The door is open!" came Dr. FInkelstein's familiar voice from the other side...though sounding...much more 'chipper' than it usually did.

With a smile, Jack grabbed the door handle and opened the door and little, then bent low and gestured forward to Sally. "Ladies first of course...and especially ladies who are going to be Queens." He winked at her.

"Silly." Sally giggled, stepping inside. "But thank you, though." Once inside, she called up the ramp. "Helloooo!"

"Sally!"Dr. Finkelstein called out in a voice actually jolly sounding! Instantly he wheeled in sight of them, coming toward them, and Jewel was right beside him...and she was giggling merrily...and Dr. Finkelstein, along with the little holiday tuque now on his head (that Jewel had obviously knitted for him, probably as a present), he was also wearing a little headband...with a little sprig of mistletoe on a spring stuck to the top of it. "Sally, my girl, oh and Jack, my boy, I-" Dr. FInkelstein paused and his eyes opened wide as, his chair coming to a stop, the motion had caused the mistletoe sprig on a spring to bounce forward a little so that he could see it and, now recalling that it was there, he quickly snatched the headband off of his head and shoved it somewhere in back of his chair.

He cleared his throat several times and then looked back to the young people with a touch of fluster, though trying to maintain his usual seriousness of course. "I-I mean, erm...w-welcome you too... M-Merry Christmas! We weren't e-expecting you but w-welcome of course!"

"Merry Christmas!" Sally said sweetly, and hugged her creator in greeting.

"Hello there!" Jewel came along behind him moments later, her equally duckbill-like lips already curved into a big smile. "How nice of you two to drop by for Christmas!" She hugged Sally tightly, who hugged her back, and then let her go. "Jack, how nice to see you again!" She gave a little curtsy in respect.

Jack smiled more and gave a little bow to her. "Jewel, it's always a pleasure...And Doctor..." he did his best to just smile and not chuckle, "Thank you for welcoming us...We wouldn't have, er...interrupted you of course...considering the holiday but...Sally and I wanted to talk to you very much and...we thought we should do it immediately, didn't we, darling?" Jack looked to Sally and took her hand in his, squeezing it a little.

"Yes, we did..." Sally admitted with a blush, squeezing his hand back.

"Nonsense! You two are always welcome here!" Jewel scoffed. "But oh, you have something to talk to us about? All right, tell us then!"

Having her left hand hidden behind her back discreetly, Sally exhaled and wondered how to go about this. She looked up at Jack with a questioning look, and he smiled at her in encouragement.

"Well...um...we...we...Jack and I...well...that is...we..." She eventually gave up and held her left out for them to see the ring on her finger.

Dr. Finkelstein's jaw fell open...upon which he was absolutely silent.

Jack just cleared his throat and filled the silence with a simple, humble statement. "I've asked Sally to marry me...and she has said yes. We're...planning the wedding for this Halloween... We wanted the two of you to be the first we told."

"Oh my!" Jewel gasped, gazing at the ring admirably before she grinned. "That's wonderful! Oh, congratulations, you two! Oh Finkey, did you hear that? Your little girl is getting married!" She couldn't help but use the silly nickname right there, despite another being present.

Sally held back the urge to laugh, doing so by clutching her now favourite scarf to distract herself as she smiled. "Yes..." She managed.

Now on top of just having his jaw dropped, Dr. Finkelstein was actually blushing and a little scoff escaped him. "I...e-erm..." was all he could manage.

Jack smiled to Jewel (and did his best not to chuckle at...well...'Finkey...oh dear...'), "Thank you so much, Jewel! We're so very happy too!" Then Jack swallowed, unable to help feeling a touch nervous, and looked to the doctor. "A-And...doctor?" he couldn't help but prompt...squeezing Sally's hand a little just in case she was nervous about his silence at the moment too.

"Um...Doctor...a-are you...all right?" Sally asked in nervous shyness. She couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

Dr. Finkelstein was just quiet for a moment longer...and then, whether he realized it or not, a little tear fell down from one of his eyes. "I...I don't, um...I-I mean, I just..wasn't expecting...W-Well, I was expecting, of course, considering but just not t-tonight, I suppose. I..." He blinked several times, putting a hand to one of his temples. Then he let out a breath and his eyes went to Sally's ring...and then to his Sally. "Sally..." he spoke very softly to her and then wheeled slowly forward until he was in front of her, "I...You're happy...young Sally?" he asked her with a sincere look.

Smiling, Sally nodded as she felt the anxiety slip away. "Yes, very happy... I understand it's unexpected...it was unexpected for me, as well!" She sighed a little, happily, and rocked back and forth on her feet. "Um...yes, just as Jack said...we're getting married next Halloween..."

Dr. Finkelstein took in her response...then nodded...and then smiled. "Well then...I'm happy too. Congratulations, Sally..." He took her hand with the ring in one of his own... "...Jack..." He took one of Jack's hands in one of his own, and then he put their hands together. "I know you two will be as happy together forever as...a-as my precious Jewel and I have been..." He smiled more and then wheeled backward to Jewel shyly took one of her hands in one of his own.

Jack just beamed and he felt...so touched. "Doctor...Thank you...Thank you both so much...Yes, I...we'll all be happy...I know it..."

"I certainly agree." Jewel smiled all the more, if possible.

"Me too..." Sally murmured softly, giggling a little. "Thank you for your blessings, Doctor..."

Dr. Finkelstein smiled more. "You're welcome, my little Sally. And...for what it's worth...We'll be very happy to call you our Queen, my child."

Sally blinked, her cheeks turning bright red. First at the proclamation of them being happy to call her their Queen, and also the "my child" bit. She giggled then. Unable to help herself, she hugged him again. "Thank you, Daddy!" She had no idea why she said that! But it worked.

Dr. Finkelstein's eyes popped open wide as could be (and in the background Jack's eye sockets went quite wide as well and his jaw even fell a little, a pleased smile coming to his lips, never having seen Sally burst into such a scene of affection with the doctor!). The doctor coughed several times. "I-I...w-well, th-that's...I...D-D-Daddy? I..."

Jewel however, giggled and grinned. "Well dear, it looks like Sally has come to see you as her father after all!"

Sally smiled more and tightened her little hold a bit. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You really are something of a father to me! I like it...Daddy...do you mind?"

Dr. Finkelstein just trembled in surprise for a moment...then he let out a small sigh and relaxed in her arms...and shook his head. "No...I don't mind...Yes, you...may call me...D-Daddy...m-my child..." he finally managed shyly.

"All right then..." Sally then pulled away, giggling. Yes, it was going to be a bit of an adjustment, since she had been so used to calling him "Doctor" or "Dr. Finkelstein" as a whole, but she liked taking that kind of a step in bringing them more into a father/daughter kinship rather than just creator/creation. "And...on that note...would you...um...be all right with...giving me away...Daddy? Since um...the father of the bride often gives the bride away...if you'd be up to that..."

Dr. Finkelstein blinked...and then beamed! "I...why yes, yes, Sally...yes, I'd love to, my dear!" He grinned proudly. "What do you think of that, Jewel-me giving away the bride at a royal wedding! Oh won't that be wonderful, my precious Jewel!"

"Why yes, that would be marvelous, honey!" Jewel clapped her hands excitedly, like a young little girl on her birthday. "What a lovely idea, Sally!"

"Well...I wanted to, and it's tradition..." Sally said shyly, rocking on her feet again.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle warmly and squeeze Sally's hand a little. "Yes, we'll do everything by tradition-everything my Miss Sally wants and that will make her happy. She's even started making her dress already though I've made her promise not to let me see it." He laughed a little more.

"Smart thinking..." Jewel winked at them, snickering.

"Well now, you certainly have a say in things as well, Jack." Sally reminded him with a smile. "It's not all about me, after all."

Jack just smiled more and nodded. "I know, I know...It's just...my Sally...I try to control myself but I can't help having such a desire to worship you like the Queen you are..." He sighed. "But I'll do my best to move past that and to be a part of things too right along with you. And it'll be our special day...me and my frightful fiancee..." He lifted up her hand and kissed it.

Sally giggled and blushed at his little gesture, especially since it was done in front of her father figure and...somewhat stepmother figure. "Yes, it will be..."

"Awww!" Jewel said, snickering at the sight. "Well Sally, it will certainly give you an incentive to finish your dress sooner!"

"That's true, it will..." Sally realized, smiling.

Meanwhile. Dr. Finkelstein's mind was working away with plans and he began to speak to himself excitedly. "Oh it'll be just...a smash! I'll build a whole new stage for the town center to have it on! Yes, and I'll perfect the lighting and the effects! I'll create some skeletal doves to fly over you two...Oh I'll have to get to work as soon as Christmas is over!" He clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Oh dear..." Jewel giggled. "That will certainly be quite a spectacle!"

"That all does sound great.." Sally admitted, giggling also. "Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you both!" Jack assured with a grateful bow. "We'll be so happy for all of your help and thank you so much for your blessings again!" He sighed then and turned to his Sally. "Well, my dearest, shall we leave your lovely parents to enjoy the rest of their Christmas celebration and go off and plan our public announcement of our engagement?"

"Sure thing, Jack..." Sally beamed, nodding.

"Merry Christmas, you two! Congratulations once again!" Jewel hugged Sally once more. "Let us know if you need any help with anything!"

"Yes...m-my child..." Dr. Finkelstein added, smiling to the point of beaming. "My children...let us know anything you need! And we won't say anything until your public announcement!" He winked at them. Jack bowed again with a smile. "Thank you, doctor, Jewel...Merry Christmas!" And with that Jack and Sally merrily slipped out the door.

Dr. Finkelstein just watched them go with a smile, and then sighed and turned back to Jewel. "Isn't she nice, Jewel...Our Sally...O-Our child..."

"She certainly is, dear..." Jewel agreed with a smile. "And she's getting married... Oh, our little Sally is growing up..." She sniffled a little. "You must be so proud..."

Dr. FInkelstein blushed a tiny bit and smiled a little more and shrugged. "Yes, I...I'm quite...proud and...touched by her actually..." A tiny little pout came to his face then and he glanced at Jewel. "Er...Jewel?"

"Yes, dear?" Jewel looked down at him with a smile.

"Do you ever feel...strange that...well, that...I just sort of...made you to be my wife and we never...had...well, a real... 'wedding'...so to speak?" He asked the question very sincerely.

"Oh? Why, no! I haven't!" Jewel shook her head. "By that, I mean that I was perfectly content with everything all along! ...Although, it's not a bad idea." She giggled at that. "But I'm happy either way, as long as we're together."

"You're..." Dr. Finkelstein looked just...touched even beyond the way Sally had touched him with all of her sweetness just now. "You're too kind to me, my precious Jewel...And I...i-if...there was ever...an opportunity, I...I would...be very happy to marry you...o-officially..." He swallowed, looking shyly downward. "I...Wh-When I first made you of course I just...wanted you to be my wife because I made you to be my wife but now I...after all of our time...and conversations...a-a-and...the...those, er...k-kisses...we have...s-sometimes...I...I want you to be my wife just because you're you..." He looked up at her humbly.

"Awww..." Jewel giggled, and patted his cranium affectionately. "And I feel the same way, Finkey! Even my own 'awakening' didn't drive away my feelings."

A very small goofy smile came to Dr. Finkelstein's face. "I...I know...and...I like when you call me...F-Finkey...e-even if you did it before in front of the children..." He blushed a little again.

"I'm sorry, dear." Jewel said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to. It really just slipped out and I barely realized it until I said it."

Dr. Finkelstein just shrugged, still with his little smile. "It's alright...Sally's like our daughter...and Jack will be like our son-in-law...so as long as that stays in the family..." He chuckled a tiny bit...Then he gulped and began sheepishly, reaching behind his chair... "Er...but...now that they're gone...a-and we're alone again..." he put back on the headband...the one with the little spring of mistletoe on a spring on it. "Um...well...w-we could go back to...y-you know...m-my precious Jewel..." he finished so extra shyly.

"I assure you, it will." Jewel promised, and then she smiled more, winking at him. "Well then dear, let's go back up to the lab then." She winked again and then proceeded to push his wheelchair back up the ramp.

Dr. Finkelstein couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Y-Yes...I...like 'going up to the lab' with you...my precious, precious...precious Jewel...You make me very...happy..." He smiled to himself. "And I like being happy with you..." Those were the last words he said as they turned the corner into the lab...The next sound heard was giggling following by the obvious sound of happy little kisses being given all over the doctor's cranium, to which he responded with warm, happy chuckles.

* * *

><p>It was many hours later..early Christmas morning, in fact...and Jack and Sally were in their house...on their couch, looking at the tree and the fire, wrapped in a nice blanket and smiling. And Sally was gazing at her hand with the ring on it utterly dreamily, and Jack was holding her and gazing at her sweet little hand as well, just smiling to himself...At total peace right now... A little chuckle almost escaped him as they sat together like this, and he finally had to remark as the sunrise became more and more apparent... "I can't believe we stayed up the whole night...just talking and...looking at your ring...and...giving kisses...I think this should definitely be a new Christmas Eve tradition..." He chuckled a little more at the idea.<p>

"I think it should be, too..." Sally giggled, now looking at him with a loving smile. "Last year...we fell asleep on the couch together...even if we weren't exactly ready to sleep together in the same spot yet..." She reminisced. "It was still lovely, though..."

Jack had to laugh a little more at the sweet, sentimental memory. "Yes, it was...And yes, I remember-I was worried about if it was okay to sleep on the same couch as you...If that would be right or not..." He held her a little more closely... "And now it's all we can do to keep from having sleepovers in our bed every night...I barely remember how that happened but I'm...very glad it did... I'm happiest when I sleep near you, my Sally..."

"Awww...I'm happiest when I sleep near you too, Jack..." Sally cooed sweetly, snuggling more into him. "I will never forget the first time we had...though it was short, I still did love it..."

"I loved it too...I was so nervous but...it was the most delightful evening of my life...The first time I ever got to be extra close to my Sally..." He snuggled more into her too. Then he let out a little sigh, still smiling. "Sally, dearest?"

"Yes, darling...?" Sally looked up at him again, smiling warmly.

He looked to her eyes shyly. "Um...wh-when we...have that talk about...our...intimacy...that I suggested we have after Christmas...well, I guess...there's one thing I'd like to...a-ask you about now...a-as long as we're both going to probably have to get some sleep...before we have that talk...May I ask you now, Sally, or would it be too much? I promise it's nothing too... i-intimate..." He looked at her sincerely.

"Of course, Jack..." Sally blushed as she realized that quite soon, they would indeed be having "the talk"...and she was actually very nervous about it. But she pushed the thought away for a moment. "Go ahead." She smiled in encouragement.

He swallowed...and then looked at her with a touch of seriousness and asked her very very shyly and humbly, "If...If you would be willing to do me the honor...and if it wouldn't be too much to ask of you...I was wondering if you would come and sleep with me in our bed...e-every night...n-now that we're engaged..." He held his breath, waiting for her reply.

To say that Sally was shocked by this would be an understatement. She had not expected this at all. Yes, they had been sleeping in his room a bit more often ever since this past summer, and she had honestly through that they would just simply do this more while they were engaged. Then when they were married, it would obviously be permanent.

But now? He wanted them to sleep in the same room and same bed on a more permanent basis now? While they were engaged? It was so surprising!

And yet...almost made sense, in a way.

They'd been living together for an entire year before getting engaged, and then nearly another year before they would be married, so in a sense they had an idea of what it would be like to be married to each other.

Now would come sleeping in the same room together on a permanent basis before being married...again, giving them a sense of what that aspect of their married life would be like before taking the actual step.

Sally just...smiled. On top of the reasoning for it...she was just so happy now! The aspect of spending every night, and waking up every morning in his arms...was just...she couldn't describe it.

"Oh...Oh Jack...yes! I'd love to!" She embraced him tightly, and kissed him sweetly. She pulled back, laying their foreheads together, tears in her eyes. "Yes, Jack...I would love to spend every night with you now in...o-our bed... Oh...to fall asleep every night and then wake up in your arms..." Her voice began to break.

Jack was just trembling and buzzing and heating up all over! "O-Oh, I...you...Oh you said yes!" he suddenly exclaimed in joy! "And...in my arms..." He hugged her back, snuggling his skull into her hair. "And all I want is to wake up every morning wrapped around something soft...and with the bed smelling like your perfume and herbs and autumn air and leaves... I want to have you every night just like I have you every day...I dream about it..." He let out a happy sigh. "And I'm happy you feel the same...I'm sorry, Sally, I know it was asked so suddenly but...but...o-of course we won't...c-cross any lines until the wedding but...I thought you permanently moving into our room would be a very good start to getting used to how to live together as husband and wife. And I'm so very happy you agree with me!" He snuggled into her extra.

"I do, I do!" Sally snuggled more into him. "After all...we've been living together, which...in a sense gives us an idea of what our married life will be like in going about our daily lives with each other around...before we're married. Then now...sleeping in the same bed together on a permanent basis before we're married...it makes sense, doesn't it? We seem to see these big steps in any relationship, as to give us an indication of what it will be like when we're married..."

Jack sighed happily and nodded. "Yes, yes...Yes to all of it...Oh my Sally, I'm so happy you're happy about this! Oh but I have to ask you, just as a detail, would you prefer to just sleep in my-our room every night or would you like to move into their entirely as well? All of your books and your sewing machine and your clothes an-" Jack paused...seemed to consider something for a moment...then blinked and looked away shyly. "O-Oh, I...I'm sorry, Sally...It didn't even occur to me until I was asking the question just now that perhaps you...o-ought to just sleep in our room and not move too many of your things there...or at least not your clothes...just because you'll s-still need a private place to change every day, of course. Sorry, I really hadn't realized that until I asked the question." He looked at her very sincerely and apologetically.

"Oh, it's all right, Jack... Don't worry about it." Sally giggled. "I'll move some things out of there, such as my books and other things, but I suppose I'll keep it as a sewing room and changing room, I suppose..."

Jack nodded bashfully. "A-Alright...I think that'll work nicely..." He smiled normally again. "Alright then-permanent sleepovers it is." He winked at her...and then he yawned, unable to help it. "And...And speaking of sleepovers, Darling...would you like to just sleep out here right now or shall we go to our bed to rest?"

"I don't mind either way, Jack...just as long as we sleep near each other..." Sally yawned as well, and then snuggled more into him. "Either one is fine..."

A little chuckle escaped Jack and he brought his arms more snugly around her waist and body. He blinked a few times, his eyelids starting to droop. "I agree...Why don't we sleep out here...just like after our first kiss...That'll be nice..." He buried the side of his skull into her hair like a pillow.

"Sure...that'd be lovely..." Sally giggled, bringing her arms tighter around him. "It will be like last year..."

"Mmm hmm..." Jack mumbled out a little, his eye sockets closing entirely now...and he felt so very happy... "Yes...one whole year with my Sally...Perfect year...Goodnight...sweet Queen to be..." he whispered adoringly.

"Perfect year...goodnight Jack, my love..." Sally whispered adoringly as well, closing her eyes entirely. "Merry Christmas..."

"Oh yes...the merriest Christmas...ever...my love..." left his mouth softly before he drifted off, holding her and dreaming, safe on their couch...where they would stay for hours, for however long they slept, just like last year...only this year Sally had the addition of a little diamond ring on her finger...and a promise from Jack that the wedding would be on Halloween. So much certainty and comfrot was more than enough to send them off into a deep sleep that they both needed and deserved, especially considering that town meeting and also the little talk they had promised to have together once the holiday was all over.

* * *

><p>"And so with that, we have our wonderful creative committee to thank for having been able to help all of us create a wonderful Christmas!"<p>

Everyone in the town hall clapped excitedly, and then the Mayor held his hands back up for attention.

"Now our next matter on the agenda of this town meeting, both Jack and Sally have an announcement to make!" The Mayor cajoled, and nodded for the two to come up on stage.

Nervously, Jack and Sally sort of stumbled forward together toward the stage, both tightly holding hands and smiling a little nervously but still with something so very happy in their eyes. Making it to the microphone, Jack cleared his throat and decided to start things. He turned to the Mayor and smiled and gave a little nod. "Er...thank you, M-Mayor...Yes, well..." he turned to the crowd. Honestly, he'd half considered delivering this news in song but...he was nervous enough-the last thing he needed was the added pressure of music and choreography. Plus, there hadn't been time since last night to put anything like that together. "We've all had a very merry Christmas this time around, haven't we?" The crowd gave some enthusiastic claps and cheers. Jack smiled more, feeling a little more relaxed as he added, "And I think we all owe a big part of our thanks for that to your Princess and mine, our Miss Sally, who did such a good job keeping me safe last year, and helped make this year such a happy delight by all of her help with the costumes and the decorating and making cookies. Why don't you take a bow, my darling?" Jack turned to Sally beside him with a little grin.

Sally blushed and gave a little nod before bowing a little, making everyone cheer. It was always fun to see their normally shy and soft-spoken Princess express herself a lot more around them.

"Thanks!" Everyone chorused.

"It was...it was nothing...and um...you all certainly helped make everything possible and go very well." Sally said shyly.

Everyone gave laughs and nervous, bashful chuckles.

Jack chuckled a little as well, definitely feeling much more relaxed now. He turned back to the crowd and held up his free hand in a polite gesture to ask for their attention again so that he could go on. "Thank you all...And, well...Sally and I have called you all here because we have an announcement to make...a very very important one actually..." Jack let out a breath and glanced back to Sally once more. "My dearest friend, since you told the doctor and Jewel by showing them your pretty hand...may I tell the rest of our friends...and then we can discuss it with them all together just like we discussed it together with the doctor and Jewel?"

"Yes, of course..." Sally smiled, nodding her head. "Go right ahead..."

Jack smiled more and squeezed her hand and then turned back to the now rather curious crowd. He cleared his throat and spoke loudly and clearly. "My friends...Our friends...Perhaps you'll be surprised, it being so sudden...but...I think the time is right... Last night, on Spiral Hill, I asked our Princess Sally for her hand in marriage...and she was gracious enough to give it to me! We're engaged!" Jack all but beamed and then gently held up Sally's hand, letting her little diamond glitter in the spot and stage lights!

The crowd was silent for a moment.

Then everyone started saying things.

The witches were first. "Wait, but we thought Jack and Sally were already engaged!"

Mr. Hyde was next, speaking to the Demon. "How is this surprising news?"

Behemoth then stood up and announced loudly. "Wait, me thought Jack and Sally already married long time ago!"

Lock, Shock, and Barrel's laughter could suddenly be heard from the middle of the crowd. "See, Jack!" Lock called out with a smirk. "I told you no one would be surprised...and that half of them thought you were engaged or married already! And we didn't even spill the beans, right guys?" Shock and Barrel nodded and stuck out their tongues and chuckled.

Jack just...his jaw fell open, and he raised part of his brow in a touch of surprise and confusion. "Um...I..." He barely knew what to say.

"Oh dear..." Sally realized, and then decided to speak up. "Um...everyone, I...I just want to apologize for any misunderstandings and mixed signals we may have given. To clarify, we have been living together for the past year, and we did not get engaged until last night. We're sorry for the misconception..."

For a moment the whole crowd's attention turned to Sally...Then a big collective "Ohhhhhh!" of understanding went through the room, and instantly the crowd burst into animated and enthusiastic talking! Jack started to smile, so very grateful to his Sally for clearing things up so neatly and quickly like that, and ending his embarrassment besides...that was, until the witches and the undersea gal suddenly came forward to the stage and gathered around Sally, looking up to her.

Helgamine, the tall witch, spoke for the crowd. "Princess Sally, we thought we were just waiting for your wedding but now that we know that the engagement just officially happened, me and the other women of Halloween Town...minus Jewel, of course, since she has Dr. Finkelstein...want to officially congratulate you on winning our Jack's heart...the most eligible bachelor in the whole town! He's y-y-yours!" she managed sincerely before she and Zeldaborne and the Under Sea Gal burst into dramatic 'sobs' and held each other, faking blowing their noses in hankies and lamenting the loss of the Pumpkin King as a potential husband while at the same time congratulating Sally on all of her happiness with Jack.

Clearing herself, the smaller witch, Zeldaborne, looked up at Sally yet again. "You deserve him, Sally! We're all s-so proud of you!"

Undersea Gal nodded in agreement. "You take care of him now!"

Blinking, Sally blushed immensely and smiled shyly. "Th-Thank you, ladies...you're very kind to say that..."

Just behind Sally, Jack was currently trying not to just die (er...re-die) from embarrassment. And it didn't help that Lock, Shock and Barrel were snickering and cat-calling from the crowd at the sight of this little 'handing off' of himself to Sally by the other women. He just...sighed deeply, and did his best to address the little situation currently taking place before him on the stage. "L-L-Ladies..." he spoke to the little 'committee' who was handing him off at the moment. "...wh-while I...a-appreciate your...sentiments about all of this, I-I-I'm a man, n-not a t-trophy or something that S-Sally won...So please, I..i-it's very kind of you to care so much about my...welfare, but...I-I'll be quite a-alright, I assure you...A-And we'll all always still be friends of course..." He cleared his throat, arms behind his back and digging a foot into the floor in a touch of his distress and shyness.

"You heard him, ladies! Now back to your seats!" The Mayor gently urged as he politely ushered them back to where they were sitting before.

"When's the wedding?"

"Tell us!"

Lock, Shock and Barrel snickered again where they were sitting.

Jack sighed once more and then did his best to smile. He looked to Sally and squeezed her hand. "Would you care to tell them, my darling, or shall I?"

"You can tell them if you want..." Sally twirled the tip of her shoe along the floor a bit, looking at him shyly.

Jack smiled more, his eye sockets going half lidded. "That's so sweet of you, Sally, but...I already told them we were married in the first place...So you can tell them the wedding date if you want, it's really okay..."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly...you do it." Sally giggled, nudging him lightly. "You're better at this than I am."

The audience snickered at their little banter.

Jack chuckled a little at her cute giggled and nudge, and he replied, his voice getting a little more love-sick sounding, "Oh, no, no, no, dearest love, you've gotten so very good at opening up and speaking in front of people-you can do it much better than I could..." He tapped her nose playfully with the tip of his finger.

"Don't be silly, you've been doing it longer than I've existed. No no, I insist, you do it..." Sally tapped his nose right back, her tone becoming a little more lovesick as well, still giggling.

"Beauty before age, my little Christmas cookie..." he replied back, looking at her all goofily and sweetly.

"Don't start with me now, you." Sally giggled harder, covering her mouth with her hands. "Really, you do it... I don't mind."

Everyone began to laugh as their silly banter continued on.

"Oh but how can I help but 'start' when my cookie is acting so extra sweet...?" Jack couldn't help but reply cutely, sort of forgetting about their audience at the moment.

"Stop it..." Sally giggled, blushing all the more and playfully turning away to the side.

"Oh please...please please please won't you tell them, my most delightful little doll?" he couldn't help but all but coo at her cuteness right now.

"No no...you tell them...and don't say things like that!" Sally giggled more, which was becoming laughter, her cheeks bright red now. "What am I going to do with you?"

Jack just couldn't help himself. "Oh I don't know...marrying me comes to mind for something for you to do with me..." His grin picked up on one side...

"Silly...of course that's what I'm doing..." Her smile grew as well.

"Hello?" Shock waved at them. "Aren't you going to tell us?"

"No no, keep fighting! This is hilarious!"

"Man, didn't know you were THAT soft, Jack!"

Lock, Shock and Barrel's teasing reminded Jack that there was indeed a crowd...but to be honest he just didn't care much anymore. Without taking his eyes off Sally or letting the lovesick smile leave his face, he merely replied to them with a small chuckle, "Oh children, don't mistake me-I could still terrify the three of you at any moment if I wanted to...But right now I want to focus on my Miss Sally...and that always makes me happy..." He squeezed Sally's hand a little. "Shall we tell them at the same time, dear? Would that be alright?"

"All right Jack, you win..." Sally giggled. "We'll tell them at the same time..."

Jack nodded. "Alright then...on three...one..."

"Two..." Sally snickered, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Three..." Jack's grin grew a tiny bit and then he and Sally turned to the crowd and said at the same time, "Halloween!"

They both laughed and Jack nodded and explained, "Yes, we're going to wed this Halloween! We hope you'll all enjoy incorporating a wedding into the festivities this year!"

"Ohhhhhh!" The audience gaped.

"Wow! On Halloween!"

"That'll be awesome!"

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"That's one heck of an idea if I heard one!"

"Why yes! What a splendid idea!" The Mayor agreed, grinning. "How horrible next Halloween is going to be! Oh my, there's so much to plan! We'll have to hurry, everyone! A royal wedding, the first time in Halloween Town history!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, whooping at the idea of it all!

Jack just beamed and turned to Sally so very happily! "You see, Sally, I told you they'd love it...Oh and it'll be just...just splendid!" He chuckled. "We'll decorate and you'll finish your dress and we'll have Santa come to marry us...oh and perhaps we could invite all of the other holiday leaders as guests! That way they would get to experience Halloween plus see our beautiful wedding! And there'll be food and music and dancing and, and..." he let out a sigh, knowing he was getting worked up, "Oh Sally it will be a perfect day...there really is no other way to put it."

"Oh, it certainly will be wonderful..." Sally beamed, turning to him now. "And I-"

"All right, all right! Enough!" All of a sudden the three kids gallavanted on stage, separating them. "C'mon Sally, you promised you'd make us more cookies!" Now Lock grabbed her arm.

"And we're hungry! So come on!" Barrel grabbed her other arm, snickering.

"Move it, future Queen!" Shock smirked as she pushed Sally's legs from behind.

"Oh dear... all right, all right, children...no need to push..." Sally waved weakly at everyone as the kids dragged her away.

Jack smiled but still clung to Sally's hand, half moving along with her as the children pushed, "Alright, alright, you three, take it easy..." Jack couldn't hep but chuckle out, "Sally wlll make you cookies, I'm sure, but give her a moment-it's Christmas Day on top of which she just got engaged last night. That's a lot for our fair Princess to take in."

"Shush! You keep your mouth shut!" Shock hissed. "You can have her later!"

"Yeah, save it for later!" Lock blew a raspberry.

"She makes good cookies, that's why we need her help!" Barrel snickered.

"Oh my, I didn't know you three cared." Sally giggled, amused. "All right, all right, let me go now, you three. I can walk. I won't run away."

"Nope!"

Jack sighed, pausing the procession for a moment by standing his ground and still holding Sally's hand. He looked to her with a sincere and loving little smile. "Are you really sure you're not too tired to help them with cookies, Sally? I know a lot happened yesterday and we didn't get to sleep much because we were talking about it all...If you want to rest, it's alright, of course," he assured her sweetly.

The three kids then laughed. "Oh snap! Did you hear that, everyone? They didn't even go to sleep last night!"

Everyone started to laugh hysterically.

"Bye! C'mon, Sally!" Now the three kids actually picked her right up over their heads!

"Bye!" Barrel grinned.

And they ran right out!

Jack blinked, frozen for a moment in a touch of surprise. Then he swallowed bashfully, but then he just cleared his throat and regained himself. He looked to the crowd (which was filled with giggles and snickers right now) first with a small but firm smile. "First of all, we didn't sleep last night because we were discussing this town meeting...despite the 'colorful' imaginations of our three trick-or-treaters..." He smiled a little more and it softened a bit as he then added, looking off to where Lock, Shock and Barrel were currently carrying a giggling and waving goodbye Sally, "You three, I'd better find a safe and sound and happy princess at my disposal in a few hours when you're done baking the cookies-she's my fiancee now, after all, I think that counts for something." He chuckled a

little and then walked off of the stage and out into the crowd to make small talk with and answer questions for the townspeople about the happy approaching nuptials.

"See ya!" The three kids chorused and now hurried outside with their "hostage"

Once outside, despite her giggles, Sally put her foot down.

"All right, all right, you three have had your fun. Now put me down, please."

"Why?" Lock teased, snickering. "You get carried all the time! Why should this be any different?"

Shock laughed as well and nodded. "Yeah, besides, we had to save you from collapsing into a puddle of in-love goo in front of everyone with Jack! You two were getting ridiculous on that stage! 'Oh but why don't you tell them the date, dearest?' 'Oh no, you tell them instead-you'll say it so much more cutely than me!' " She faked a gagging motion.

Barrel nodded, rolling his eyes with a smile. "Yeah, besides, Jack's going to be all over you all the time now that you're engaged and especially after you get married-we want to get in our fun with you asap!

"Oh dear..." Sally blushed bashfully and giggled. "I understand, but please, put me down. I'll walk with you."

"You sure? 'Cause we don't want to get grave digging duty if we make the pwecious Princess walk in the snow too long!" Lock snickered, grinning.

"I have walked to and from the Holiday doors in the snow, you three." Sally told them seriously, but still smiling. "Put me down, please."

Shock just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, put her down-besides, she can't run that fast. If she makes a break for it, we could totally catch her."

Barrel nodded in agreement and set one of Sally's legs down. "Oh alright...I guess that's true."

"Okay! You better not run!" Lock set down her other leg.

"I'm not going to run." Sally promised, steadying herself. "I made a promise to you three, didn't I? I'm not one to go back on my word."

"Yeah, yeah, because you're Sally and you never tell a lie and are always smiling and cheerful and helpful-we know," Barrel couldn't help but add, rolling his eyes.

Shock chuckled a little but the added in a tone a touch more sincere, "Oh and by the way, Sally...Congratulations. We, uh...really are happy for you and Jack you know...I-I mean mostly because you distract him which lets us get away with stuff, but also...you two are nice together or whatever so yeah...Uh...come on, guys, let's get her to the kitchen so we can get cookies asap!" And then Shock quickly went forward in the direction of Jack and Sally's house, which was coming into sight.

"I wasn't going to say that." Sally pouted, following after them.

"Of course you're not, 'cause you don't gloat!" Lock laughed. "You're so weird! ...But I guess that's why everyone loves you."

Shock rolled her eyes as she led the group up to the house. "Yeah, that's definitely why Jack likes her so much at least-because he's a little weird too sometimes. Scariest person in town yet he gets onstage and acts all bubbly and goofy-it's the weirdest thing I've ever seen. No offence, Sally, but you two like sweety, mushy stuff WAY too much for our tastes..." She opened the front door and walked inside, with the rest of the group following after her.

"I know, children..." Sally gave a sigh, shaking her head. "It's too weird, too mushy, too much for you, too sweet, I've heard it before. Now, if you're done complaining about that, shall we get to our objective?"

"Heh, well Jack did SOMETHING right, she's smart!" Lock smirked. "Let's go, guys! It's cookie time!"

"Exactly!" Shock and Barrel agreed at the same time with a simultaneous nod.

And then they and Lock raced up the steps with Sally following behind them. It was the next day, or the next evening rather, and all of the marriage announcements had been made and all of the plans were underway for next Halloween and now Sally had even moved most of her stuff into Jack's room. But along with all the happiness and hustle and bustle there was something else Jack and Sally needed to discuss, and they both knew so. After all, they had been saying only a few days ago that they probably needed to sit down and discuss their 'intimacy' and its limits...and now that they were officially engaged, which sort of 'upped' things a little, and also now that Sally was Jack's permanent bedtime companion, they knew they really needed to do it and establish things before any more 'difficult situations' arose.

* * *

><p>So Jack and Sally sat on the couch, a tray of tea between them on the coffee table...and both were feeling a little shy, to say the least, so finally Jack sighed and with a little smile decided to start and to break the ice for his shy little princess. "Thank you again for agreeing to share our bed with me from now on, Sally...I really do appreciate it so very much..."<p>

"Oh, you don't have to thank me... Ever since we first shared a bed together..." Sally sipped her cup to distract herself for a moment. "It always made me want to...I was really glad you asked me to..."

"I was really glad I had the courage to ask you..." He chuckled a little, looking at her sweetly, putting down his tea cup on the tray.

"Awww..." Sally giggled, smiling more. She sipped some more. "I can understand it must be a little hard for you...it's okay, though..."

Jack smiled more, feeling a little more relaxed. "Thank you, Sally..." He let out a little sigh...just looked down at the couch for a moment or two...and then brought his eye sockets back to her face...and asked simply. "So...is it alright for me to sort of...um...dive right into things about...some changes in our 'intimacy'...or would you prefer to postpone talking about it? I just want you to be comfortable, Sally..." he added sincerely.

"I...well I must admit I'm quite nervous as to what it all...entails, but...as long as you're ready to talk about it... I'm ready, too." Sally gulped a little and looked up, taking a breath. "I mean...we'll have to sometime, don't we? And maybe...once I know more about it and what we shouldn't do before then, it could help me control myself better and put you in less problematic positions..."

Jack let out a small sigh, pouting a little, and reached out and put a hand upon one of Sally's. "Darling, you never put me in 'problematic positions'...We just...both get carried away sometimes. It's no one's fault. It just happens...and all I want now is for us to talk about possibly well...I...was thinking that..." he gulped, glancing downward, "W-Well, I was thinking that...if we both still want to wait until the wedding night for our...making love...then...p-perhaps it would be easier to wait if we were willing to...get a little closer a little more frequently...and for longer periods of time...and to even think more about h-how we'd like that first time to go, exactly..."

"O-Okay..." Sally blushed more. "Jack...all right, I'll ask point black. When it comes to...um...that intimacy...what does a couple do? Entirely? ...I admit, I've even asked Flower Heart how it works. She enlightened me on the subject quite a bit, but her explanation was very vague." She pouted at this. "Can you please tell me?"

Jack blinked, a surprised frown coming to his face. "I-I...w-well..." he swallowed nervously, words falling out of his mouth, "I-It's...th-there's...w-well, y-you remember your dream, heh...We go into bed together and...take off c-clothes, a-and..." He just shrugged, overwhelmed with shyness and modesty for a moment.

"And...?" Sally blushed and prompted gently. "But yes, I remember..."

More distress came to Jack's countenance if that was possible... "I..." He paused for another moment...and then he just sighed...sort of defeated. He would have to explain all of this to her at some point of course, wouldn't he? So he supposed now wasn't the worst time...They were engaged so he felt a little less 'indecent' doing it, and also it would give her some time to get used to the idea before the wedding night. Perfect timing right now, actually... 'Yeah...' her couldn't help but think slightly sarcastically to himself, ' 'perfect'... ' "I'll tell you..." he finished finally... "Just...let me whisper it all to you in your ear, alright? If I have to see the look on your face changing while I explain it, I'll never get through it all...Is that alright?" he asked with hope.

"Of course." Sally smiled, nodding in understanding. "In fact, I'll even turn my head completely so you can't see my face." She tucked some of her hair back around her ear to reveal it, and turned herself and her head away partly.

Jack just let out a sigh... "Alright...here it goes then, I guess...S-Sorry in advance just for...I-I don't know, just for...i-if I offend your sensibility or anything..." He sighed once more and then he closed his eye sockets and moved against her ear, putting his hand up around the side of his mouth to focus all the sound on going into her ear, and then he started whispering...many many many things to her...many things...for several minutes while he patiently and clearly explained a lot of things.

As Sally listened, she nodded occasionally, then her eyes grew wider and wider, her cheeks pinker, her lips set in a small "o", but she listened intently and didn't interrupt. Just the occasional "Uh-huh" or "Mm-hm"

Jack just did his best to block out her little sounds and to ignore how hot with blushing it felt like her cheek was getting. He just continued on, doing his best to be as clear as possible without getting too unnecessarily graphic or anything...And right now he was moving into the realm of how babies come about too.

So this is how babies are made... Sally thought, now clutching the hem of her dress tightly between her fingers. She blushed all the more, and wondered still if she would be able to carry a child...

Jack whispered a thing or two more, just to make sure everything was very very clear...and then finally he moved away from her little ear...though his eye sockets remained closed and he was looking down rather uncomfortably. "S-So...yes, well...that's why...e-especially wh-when that leg of yours c-comes up like it does when we're t-together...I l-like it but it makes it very hard for me b-because of...th-the positioning...A-Anyway, I hope I explained that alright and that the idea's not too upsetting to you. I-If it is, l-like I said, of course we'll still get married and everything, we'll just...w-wait to share that part of love and marriage until you're ready. I-I can wait, Sally, really it's perfectly fine with me. Just being with you and living with you is more than I ever hoped for

out of life, so anything else I can wait for...A-And I'm sorry again if I o-offended you at all..." He finished with a final little sigh, finally opening his eye sockets, though they remained looking downward into his lap, almost in a touch of shame.

Sally now processed all of that...still blushing so hard, but when she lay her eyes on her beloved, she immediately looked saddened. "...Awww..." She crawled over closer to him and brought her arms around his thin frame in a side hug, nuzzling her head on his shoulder.

Jack's eye sockets popped open wide and he couldn't help feeling his bones heat up a little at her sudden touch after a 'talk' like that. And he didn't understand-he had figured that after he had explained all of that to her she probably wouldn't want to see let alone touch him, at least for a little while, she would be so flustered and have so much on her mind. But she was hugging him now! Why? "S-Sally, I-I..." he barely knew what to say, "I don't understand..." he finally finished truthfully.

"Don't say things like that..." Sally said softly. "Why would I be offended? Or not want to be near you? ...I mean...it is a lot to take in and I admit I understand why you're nervous about it all...but...Jack...it's okay. I asked you to explain it to me, and you did. You couldn't possibly offend me like that." She kissed his cheek, and lay her head into the crook of his neck. "And I love you... When the time comes...and we're ready...we'll face it together."

Jack gulped and asked her hesitantly, unable to help it, "Are...you certain you're alright with that, dearest Sally? Really?"

"Of course I am." Sally assured sweetly. "As I said, it's a lot for me to take in and I do feel very nervous about our wedding night...but...I love you, and I do want to go through with it with you... After all...if I'm able to have children, we won't be able to if we don't do that..."

Jack nodded. "I...I know...either way we have to make love if we want children...O-On top of which, i-it's...the deepest physical expression of love there is, and I...I...I could only hope to aspire to sharing that with you...Sally...my Sally..." he finished shyly.

"That is what I've heard..." Sally blushed more, and snuggled against him. "I hope to aspire to share it with you, too, Jack... "

Jack just...he just... "S-Sally..." he barely managed to stutter out in a whisper, snuggling alongside her a little too... "I...can't possibly deserve you...I really...really can't...You're...the most perfect woman who ever lived..." he finished quietly and sweetly.

"Awwww..." Sally pouted. "Don't say that. I love you...and you love me, we live together, we're good for each other in so many ways, and we do well in managing the town...what more reason could you possibly need?" She tightened her hold on him. "I'll never let you go, I promise..."

"And I shall never let you go either...my Sally...my dearest friend of all..." And instantly he was hugging her tightly as well and smiling now for the first time in quite a few minutes, just feeling so bissful and happy inside!

Sally giggled, smiling as well, and nuzzled their cheeks. "I will never leave you, Jack. You are not alone. You never will be again. That I promise you."

"Thank you...A-And good..." he chuckled a little, pulling back a little from the hug to look at her with a smile, "After all, we already half moved you into our room-it would be a shame if you left after all of that. Plus there's that wedding that we announced." He chuckled a little.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sally said seriously, but it was laced with mirth and she smiled more. She then playfully trailed one finger down his chest along his suit lapels, giggling. "Thank you for telling me, Jack...I'm glad to no longer be in the dark about it all... It makes me feel a lot better..."

The feeling of her finger moving down his chest like that and so suddenly couldn't help but make Jack tremble a tiny bit. "I-I...I'm glad you f-feel better now, Sally...A-And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...I...I-It's just...You know me, Sally, I'm...rather shy about...i-intimacy...I didn't mean to keep you in the dark... I just needed time to work up the courage. Thank you for waiting..."

"I forgive you." Sally assured, smiling more. "I would never force you to talk about something you're not ready for. But I'm glad you did...and I...well, I hope our...first experience will be memorable to you..."

"How could it help but be..." Jack replied in a sweet voice with his eye sockets half lidded, "After all...even the simplest things are memorable with you, Sally...So I'm sure making love to you will be the most unforgettable experience of my existence...now and forever..."

This made her blush all the more and she giggled. She trailed her finger down his chest again, suggestively, but kept it playful. "I...I...I...I think so, too... After all I really have wanted you...and now hearing how it all works..." She whispered softly. "I know for sure I want you..."

A visible rattle that he couldn't help went through Jack's skeletal frame and his eye sockets opened a bit more widely. "I...I-I...y-you...d-do?" he sort of squeaked out shyly.

"Yes..." Sally admitted, and then let go, looking a little nervous. "I mean...if you're okay with hearing that...if you'd rather I not say that now, I won't."

Jack gulped...then replied quietly, eye sockets still wide. "N-No, I just...didn't think you'd...take to this so readily...but...I want to know...everything about how you really feel..." His voice got extra quiet as he added shyly, "I want you too...f-for sure...v-very much..."

More blush, but Sally smiled as she came back closer, bringing her arms around him again. "That night we had a sleepover in the summer...when it was very intense and we were up all night...how said we desired each other... Well, that hasn't changed...and I'm glad it didn't change for you, either...

"

"N-Never..." he whispered back to her, eye sockets unblinking, starting to melt under her touch... "I'll desire you from now until the end of forever..."

"Awwww..." Flattered, Sally kissed his cheek sweetly, and nuzzled against him. "Me too...I'll desire you from now until the end of forever..."

A warm little grin broke onto Jack's face. "I hope so..." Then he reached up and twirled a piece of her hair around one of his fingers. "Y-You know, S-Sally, I...e-explaining love making to you was only part of what I wanted to talk about...Like I said I...I think it would be good if for the rest of this engagement we explored some things a little, slowly of course, and gave ourselvs more chances to get even closer...just to get used to things before the wedding night...Is that alright, love?"

"Sure, that's fine with me." Sally smiled. "I think you're right, it will be good to explore...certain things while we're engaged...so that by the time we're...well...ready for it, we'll be a little more...um...prepared?" She then remembered something. "Actually...I have an idea. I'll be right back..." She got up from the couch and headed to the room that was once her bedroom, closing the door.

Jack blinked at her sudden departure and instantly sat up on his knees on the couch, looking over the back of it toward her door curiously with a blink. "Sally...?" he called after her curiously, waiting for her to return and wondering what she had gone for. She didn't seem angry at him about all of this obviously so that possibility was out. 'Maybe she's getting one of her little nightgowns again...I just hope she's not too cold in something like that...' Jack, of course, also felt a touch of excitement at the idea, though after a few months of getting used to the little dresses and nightgowns, some of the thrill had managed to simmer down just a little.

A minute or so later, Sally emerged from the room, coming back into the living room. She had a very different outfit this time. A two-piece, which was quite rare for her. The top was a green halter top, with a flared hem. The skirt was red, with white pleats. It was a lovely combination, but there was something even more surprising.

The cut and length of both garments worked to reveal most if not all of her midriff. The length of the halter top was nearly halfway down her stomach, and the shirt was a little low along her hips.

"What do you think...?" She asked with a blush.

Jack's jaw only fell at first.

"W-Wow..." then eventually came out of his mouth in a little mumble.

Sally twirled a little to show the back of each garment, and smiled a bit. "You...you like?" She managed coyly.

Jack managed to pop his jaw closed again and he nodded a couple of times, his eye sockets unblinking and never leaving the sight of her...or that little stomach of hers...and her lower back...He'd never seen them before, not once. He gulped. "C-Can...Can we get close together w-with you wearing that o-or...d-do you only want me to look for now?" he couldn't help but ask modestly, feeling shy and yet...secretly inside wanting to explore these new little places on herself that she had suddenly given him access to.

Sally giggled, smiling. "Of course! I wouldn't wear something like this if I only intended for you to just look. Not unless you didn't want to touch me." She said modestly, and then sat back on the couch next to him. "I...well, I finished making these a few days ago and now that we...had our talk...it seemed like a good time to try them out..."

Jack swallowed and his gaze fell to her little exposed midriff. "You have...seams on your tummy...I didn't know that...They're...very...nice..." he finished shyly...And then he slowly brought out a single finger to touch along one of them near her navel.

"Well...n-now you know..." Sally said with a giggle, blushing. She squeaked and giggled more as he touched along her stomach and near her navel. "That tickles..."

A little smile couldn't help but come to Jack's face at that last word of hers as he brushed back along the same seam. "Don't tempt me..."

"...How so?" Sally couldn't help but ask, giggling again.

"To tickle you, I mean..." His grin grew a little more.

"Don't you dare..." She covered her stomach with her hands.

"Aw, hey..." his eyes playfully went to her eyes, "What happened to my little sneak preview of the middle of your perfect body?"

"Don't tickle me..." Sally gigled, pulling her hands away.

"Can I do just enough to make your sweet laughter come to me if I promise I won't outright fully tickle you?" he asked, still grinning away.

"Yes, you may..." Sally smiled more, nodding.

Something in Jack's eye sockets glowed with love. "Thank you, Miss Sally..." Then he brought back his fingertip and started just massaging a little extra over the seams, his other hand occupied at the moment with resting on her bare little hip and savoring the feeling of her soft but firm and very warm cloth skin under his touch.

"Ooooh..." Sally shuddered a bit at his touch, blushing all the more. He'd certainly touched these areas through her clothes or nightgowns before, but never on her skin completely... It felt so nice. She leaned her body back a little to grant better access, supporting herself on her hands.

As she leaned back, Jack came forward... He chuckled a little and then leaned down and started gently kissing her stomach, savoring this new, soft warm place he had been allowed to venture to, and doing his best to memorize the pattern of all of her seams here, as he had done so far in regards to every part of her body she had given him access to. "You are...such a beautiful woman...Sally..." he whispered sweetly between little kisses to her tummy.

Sally's eyes went wide and she just felt so...so...! Weak! She almost couldn't support herself anymore, but she held in there...the feeling of his sweet kissing along her stomach was amazing... She blushed harder, her skin tingling where he kissed her tummy, the pleasuring tingles and sensations coursing all along her body. She moaned softly, her fingers digging into the couch cushions a bit. "Th-Thank you...oohh...Jack..."

Jack shuddered a little-he always did whenever he had this effect on her...and his name came from her mouth in that breathy, pleasurable way... He gave her a kiss or two more and then paused and glanced up at her with a small smile. "You're welcome but is it too much? Should I go more slowly...or stop for now... Just let me know what's best for you, my fiancee..."

"No, it's not too much..." Sally managed quickly. She took a cushion, situating it against the arm of the couch, and leaned back against it, half laying down. "There..."

For a moment Jack just looked down at her...lying there, blushing, little bare tummy all exposed, looking flushed with love... He sighed. "You're a vision...An absolutely irresistible vision...And I'm happy that wasn't too much...because I would very much like to do it again..." He chuckled a little and lightly tickled one of her seams with his finger. "Who's my blushing bride to be?" he asked playfully.

Sally blinked, and then giggled, looking up at him lovingly, with a cute smile. "M-Me...?"

Jack just chuckled more and tickled the seam a bit more too. "Who's my little future Queen?" he continued playfully.

"M-Me..." Sally admitted amidst giggles from his gesture.

Jack laughed more and tickled a tiny bit more. "And who's the prettiest little doll ever sewn, hmm?"

"Um...me?" Sally managed, smiling a bit more.

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Yes, all of those are right. Very good...You get a prize, Sally..." And then he stopped his tickling and placed a hand on either side of her hips and leaned down and gently started to give her tummy little kisses again.

This of course caused Sally to gasp and writhe a little, her stomach seeming to sink and yet rise all at once. From this position, his gestures were just all the more pleasuring to her. Her moans grew a little louder, and her eyes squeezed shut, her fingers clenching against her palms. She resisted the urge to reach down to hold him there, scared he'd find that to be too much.

Jack felt her tense and heard her moans and did his best to ease up a tiny bit on the enthusiasm of what he was doing...even though it was hard. The cloth skin on her stomach was almost softer than the cloth skin anywhere else on her body. And her stitches here were so cute too! And plus he just...liked this position. It had a lot of potential. "Shh, Sally..." he spoke quietly between kisses, "I'll stop soon...before it gets to be too much...I just wanted you to know what it felt like f-for the f-future..."

Another moan escaped her, and Sally opened her eyes partway, gazing down toward him. "Don't stop..." She uttered in a plead. Realizing what she said, her eyes widened and she blushed. "I-I mean...it just...it feels amazing, unlike anywhere you've kissed me..." Well, aside from her mouth. No kiss anywhere could ever compare to their lip kisses. At least, not on the same level. None the less, she loved the feeling of his lips on her stomach, and shivered in pleasure.

Jack's bones all but blanched in heat at that first thing she had said...Don't stop...and in a way he had never heard her speak before. And then at her sweet explanation of her enthusiasm he had all but melted in warm trembles. "Yes, it...Yes...it's very...amazing..You're very amazing..." He gave her tummy another little kiss. "My fiancee Sally...I won't stop, if you'd like...I...I-I'll keep myself from going to far but...I'll kiss you here for as long as you'd like..." His mouth went down to her bare little cloth stomach again, and he gently kissed and even gave the occasional nibble to her seams and stitches once more.

Shuddering again, Sally smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Jack..." She cooed sweetly, a short gasp escaping her as he also gave some attention to her seams, which made her giggle a bit as well at the ticklish yet pleasurable feeling. Her seams on her stomach, much like along her legs and neck, were a lot more sensitive. Tingles of pleasure coursed through her, her eyes drifting closed as she moaned softly, growing louder and louder as each second passed. "Jack..." She moaned out in ecstasy.

Jack knew he was getting close to needing to stop...When she cried his name like that, what it did to him was just...indescribably pleasurable...And her moans weren't helping either. For a few more precious moments though he held her hips in his hands and kissed gently and deeply every inch of her stomach that he could get to, his breathing picking up through his nose.

I never would've thought this would feel so wonderful... He-He did say before he wants to...oh dear...kiss all of me... The thought made Sally blush, and she relaxed a bit as she got more used to the feeling, despite that the euphoria hadn't lessened. "Oh...Jack..." She moaned, opening her eyes now to observe, in a bit of a daze.

Jack gave one, final, slow, long, passionate kiss right near the center of her tummy and then he pulled back slowly, panting a little, eye sockets half opened. "Y-Yes, S-Sally...S-Something on your m-mind?" he asked with a little smile and chuckle, barely able to bear looking up to her perfect face.

Her chest heaving slightly, Sally smiled and shook her head. "N-No... Um...Jack...come closer here..." She beckoned him sweetly.

Jack swallowed in shyness at first but then nodded and gently crawled over her a little, letting his arms rest around her bare back and waist. "Yes, dearest love?" he asked sweetly.

Smiling more, Sally gently pulled her beloved in for a kiss. It was passionate, but it was sweet and gentle. It was part of her expressing gratitude for his ministrations. Pulling away, she smiled lovingly and giggled. "Thank you for that, Jack...I loved it..."

Jack just grinned from ear to hear. "O-Oh, well...y-you're quite...quite welcome, my Sally...I...loved it too..." He glanced away from her eyes shyly. "I...I-I've told you before that I...l-like you're body...a-and now you know more about why so...I'm happy you enjoyed me expressing that a little..."

Sally blushed at that, giggling a little as she smiled more. "Of course...I've always liked how you expressed that you...l-liked my body..." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Now that I know what it all entails...I suppose I was right to say that you would get to see all of me that night..." She blushed hard at this.

Jack's bones practically blanched right along with her blush. "I-I, w-well...y-yes, th-that'll...b-be part of the experience...P-Provided I d-don't p-pass out or something at the overwhelmingly b-beautiful sight of you like that..." he finished quietly and bashfully.

"I hope I won't pass out either..." Sally giggled a bit, her smile picking up on one side.

Jack blinked and then looked downward extra humbly, tracing a seam or two low on her neck as a distraction. "I-I...Y-You won't...A-After all, as I've s-said before...I've got all of your beauty and softness and curves to explore but I-I'm just a skeleton...even if you think I'm a handsome one...I-I'm certain that you've seen m-most everything you'll see with me in the science and anatomy books in Dr. Finkelstein's lab...A-Actually, sometimes...knowing that...makes me a little s-self-conscious...L-Like you've had a preview of me or something..." He shrugged extra shyly and humbly.

Sally pouted a bit. "Awwww...don't say that. Even though I have seen images and diagrams and charts and whatnot of skeletal anatomy, even before I met you... It doesn't make it any less thrilling to...well...see more of you. Because those are just pictures. The closest to real I've ever had were plastic models. ...Those aren't the real thing." She gently traced his ribs through his shirt and jacket, smiling then. "Maybe I do know exactly what you look like under all of that...but whenever you have your shirt opened and I can see your ribs..." She blushed more. "It's very thrilling to me...I promise you."

Jack started trembling inside again...and it was becoming visible, and he knew it. "I..." he sort of squeaked out, "D-Do you...r-really...mean that? A-Are you sure?" A touch of a pout came to his mouth. "I just...worry very much about giving you as...c-complete...of an experience as you'll give me one day, my Sally..."

"Of course I mean that." Sally said with no hesitation, and nuzzled their cheeks. "After all, even though I've seen a skeletal body before somehow...the fact it's yours, is what makes it really special. After all...you've said you like my body b-because it's mine...right?"

Jack nodded. "Of course...How we feel about each other...and the fact that your body is a part of you...makes every touch it gives me or touch I give it just...wonderful..." He smiled with a touch of dreaminess.

"Awww..." Sally giggled and kissed his other cheek this time. "You see? That's exactly how I feel..." She traced his ribs again through the materials, smiling. "This body you have is part of you...and that's why I love it, that's why it's special to me, common or not."

Jack took a moment to absorb that...then he thought about something...Then he swallowed...Then he let out a small sigh, having come to a decision, and sat up a little, moving a bit off of Sally. "Um...Sally?"

A bit of a nervous look came to her face. Did she say something wrong? "Y-Yes?" She managed, blinking once.

Jack looked at her very shyly for a moment, hands clasped in his lap, and then he went on, "I...Th-Thank you...for that...It means a great deal to me...and...and I was wondering if...I-I mean, well...we've decided to try being a bit more intimate now that we're engaged a-and then you just...with the new dress and your tummy...so I was wondering if...um..." He paused for a moment, trying to find the right way to put it.

"If...what, Jack?" Sally prompted gently, sitting up and scooting over toward him a bit, placing her hand on his shoulder.

A little tremble went through Jack at her touch and the he asked...reaching up and loosening his tie a little... "Well...in our, um...dreams about...y-you knowing...with each other...we both dreamed of me...somehow or other ending up with my shirt off, heh...So since you were...kind enough to let me see your stomach...what if I...t-took my shirt off f-for real?" He felt about as shy and bashful as he had ever felt in his entire existence.

Sally blinked, processing that, and then blushed as she smiled. "You'd...you'd do that?" She looked at him hopefully.

Jack blinked as well, not expecting such an eager response. "I..." he nodded. "Y-Yes..." he said shyly. "I-If it wouldn't be too much..."

"Not at all..." Sally clasped her hands together, wringing her fingers. "I'd love that... But only if you do want to, Jack... I do...expose myself to you a lot, but I don't do it expecting you to do it right back." She smiled in assurance. "I do because I love you and I want to get closer to you...and if you want to do that, you can..."

Jack was just...touched inside by her sweet words and assurances. "Oh Sally...that's...and you're...Oh Sally..." He smiled so very happily. "I'm so happy that you only expose yourself to me because you want to...and that you'd never pressure me to do the same... And, I do want to, Sally...I want to have that experience with you...I...I only ask that..." a touch of nervous shyness came to his face again, "Th-That...a-any touching or kissing of any new p-parts of me...maybe could be very slow nothing too i-intense... My bones react...a lot...to your touches, my Sally...And I'm just worried about 'overwhelming' them before we've decided to...m-make love...Is that alright?"

"I'd never pressure you to do something I do when it comes to that." Sally said sweetly, and then nodded. "And of course I'll be slow and gentle with you, Jack...I promise you."

Jack let out a little sigh and smiled and nodded to her. "Alright...thank you, Sally...That's...very kind of you..." And then he swallowed and reached up to undo his tie and start the whole process. As he worked at it he did his best to keep up some conversation with her just to distract himself from his shyness. "S-So, um...d-did Lock, Shock and Barrel like the Christmas cookies you made for them? I-I hope they weren't too much of a bother to you, dearest..." The tie was off and he was reaching down to undo the few buttons of his jacket.

"No, not at all." Sally smiled. "We did all toss flour at each other, though. And then they got chocolate all over themselves." She smirked a little. "I gave them all a bath. They hated it." She giggled at that.

Jack chuckled as well, now slipping his arms out of his jacket. "Oh, you'll have to be expecting some sort of prank very soon to get back at you for that. We'll keep on the lookout for anything suspicious. I'm glad you four had fun though."

"I do realize that, now..." Sally giggled, smiling more. "Um...do you want me to turn around?"

Jack blinked and then looked up to her, his hands on the top button of his shirt. Then he smiled and shook his head. "No, no, my love...You're going to see anyway and besides we're engaged...It's alright, I promise. But thank you for asking though-that was very sweet and kind of you, my Sally."

Sally smiled and rose her legs up toward her chest, hugging them. "You don't have to thank me...but you're welcome. I just...wanted to make sure you were okay with me actually seeing you do this..."

Jack's smile grew a little goofier and he replied with a little nod, "Yes, I'm comfortable...After all, it wouldn't do for a husband not to be comfortable undressing around his wife...especially since they would be sharing a room together...so really this is very good practice. But thank you again, dearest Sally..." He let out a little sigh and hugged her back, and then gently pulled away and began undoing his buttons slowly from the top down the length of the shirt, one by one. "J-Just promise me that the little Pumpkin King fangirl I know is buried deep inside of you won't 'overtake' you or something," he joked with a little chuckle, half way down the shirt by now, "I still can't believe the other women 'officially gave me to you' during the town meeting...How I don't die from

embarrassment from these things, I'll never know..." He shook his head a little in amusement.

"That was certainly silly...but at least they've been very gracious about it all throughout and now." Sally remarked, and smiled, smoothing her long skirt, despite that it didn't need to be. "And don't worry, I won't let my...um...fangirl side overtake me. You deserve better than that."

"Any side of you is more than I deserve, my perfect future Queen..." he replied sweetly with a little smile...and then he undid the last button. He just sat there for a moment...and then let out a little sigh. "Alright then...I'm ready..." And then he took in a small breath and reached up and removed the shirt entirely from his body, gently draping it over the side of the couch with his jacket and tie.

"Oooh..." Sally let out a little exclamation, softly, as she took in the sight. Yes, it was nothing she hadn't seen before. She knew what the upper torso of a skeleton looked like. The ribs, the spine, the shoulder bones, the upper limbs. But beyond that, she could believe that she was actually seeing him without a shirt...completely bare. The fact it was his bare upper torso made it special, just as she'd surmised. And again just showed how very skinny he was, even without the clothes. She blushed, admiring his bare upper half up and down, slowly, and she smiled. Beautiful... She gingerly reached her hand out toward him. "M-M-May I?"

A very shy little Jack just swallowed and nodded with a bashful little smile. "Y-Yes...All of me is for you, after all..." he replied quietly.

Smiling more, Sally nodded and then scooted a little closer to him then, reaching her hand out still. She paused, hesitating, but then berated herself for being such a nervous wreck. You have touched him there before, Sally. You know his ribs...you've removed and replaced them before! Stop being such a nervous girl.

But he was never exposed like this before...

She shook it off, and reached over completely to gently caress his ribs, going slowly. _He did say his bones react to me very much...I'll go slow...I hope he likes this..._

'Like' was an understatement, and a severe one at that. Even at just the touch of her fingertips to his bones like this he just wanted to collapse and dive upon her and lose himself in her sweet touch and never let her go and thank her for being so very perfect for him...But he held himself back form all of this, of course. He just let her touch him, and trembled, and did his best to keep his bones together. "I-I..." That was all he could get out though...A shuddery sigh followed and then he just couldn't bear to speak...Just couldn't bear it at all.

"You don't have to say anything." Sally assured in a soft whisper, looking up at him now with a warm smile. "It's okay." She brought her other hand to gently touch and explore his ribs, reminiscing for a moment as she recalled all those times she'd remove or replace them...just like the first time. Valentine's Day, on Spiral Hill...when she offered to replace his rib for him... To think that to this very day, he still never removed it. She touched that bone, lingering for a moment as she reminisced.

Jack felt so very grateful... 'She's so...good to me..so understanding...so kind...' He just nodded to her, really still needing a moment... Her touches were so sweet and gentle, and even on that bone, that first one of his she had ever touched, that she had put back for him so very long ago and that he hadn't removed ever since... He smiled more. "Thank you..." he managed to whisper quietly.

"You're welcome.." Sally whispered back, and looked back down at his very exposed ribcage. It was so fascinating to see so much of her beloved, despite how familiar she was with the anatomical structure itself. She went lower still, just gently caressing each bone with her fingertips.

Jack inhaled a deep and shuddery breath, his smile growing a little, eye sockets going more half lidded. "I love you, Sally..." he managed to add in a whisper as well.

Beaming, Sally looked up at him, her eyes half-lidded and full of love. "I love you too, Jack..." She whispered. And then, she just...did a very daring thing. Her hand slowly went past his ribcage, reaching toward his spine.

Jack's eye sockets went wide and he tensed and froze up entirely, so very overwhelmed. For her to actually be up inside if his ribcage...It was like she was inside of him in some way, like they were the same for a moment...He wasn't sure what to do.

As if afraid to make a noise that would scare him like a frightened mouse, she continued her little exploration. She gently trailed a finger down his spine, very slowly, and then pulled back. "T-Too much?"

Jack swallowed, his lower jaw trembling a little. "M-Maybe..." he whispered... Then... "But...please do it...it's alright...As long as it's slow..." he added, looking to her eyes.

Smiling, she nodded in confirmation that she would do as he requested, and reached back in again, gently tracing his spine. Gently, slowly... Oooh, how wonderful it felt! She'd felt it many times whenever they embraced, but never truly like this.

"Ah...O-Oh...Y-Yes...I...Mmm..." managed to escape Jack now in a moany, breathy voice. Every vertebrae she touched just kinked and sparked with a fire he'd never felt in them before. And it seemed so nice to him that she was getting to know the placement and grooves of his bones much as he had gotten to know the placement and pattern of all of her little seams. He moved closer to her, giving her arm better access to go as high or as low on his spine as she cared to. "Touch me, Sally..." he whispered, quietly and yet with something passionate underlying it.

Looking up at him again, Sally smiled and nodded. "I will, darling..." She turned her attention back to her questing fingers. Her other hand meanwhile, rested gently on his shoulder, his bare shoulder...

Did she dare?

She did.

While tracing his spine, gently squeezing his shoulder...she leaned over and gently placed a tiny little kiss on the same rib bone as before, the first one she had ever touched.

"O-O-O-Oh...!" Jack moaned uncontrollably! His breaths became deeper, heavier, rib cage expanding and contracting. And once again it took everything he had not to collapse upon her in love and just let her do what she would with him so long as he could be with his glorious Sally!

"Oooh..." Sally realized just how much of an effect she seemed to have on him now! But she was glad...she wanted him to feel as good as she did when he had kissed her tummy. Oh, she was going to love giving his bones all this attention when they consummated their marriage...

She continued tracing his spine, going a lot lower, toward his hip.

"Ah!" Another sharp little gasp entered Jack's throat as she went downward like that. "S-S-Sally, n-not...t-too low, n-n-now..." he managed quietly, doing his best to get his breathing under control, though it was a losing battle overall.

"Sorry." Sally went back up again, looking away in guilt.

Jack blinked a couple of times, noticing the change in her countenance. "Oh...Oh Sally..." He reached forward with one of his bony hands and gently placed it on her arm that was currently up inside of his rib cage. "Shh...no...don't be sorry...I...I only said that because I'm nervous...I couldn't help it...But it's alright...I know you were just exploring and that you wouldn't go too far without telling me...Here, my darling, it's alright..." And then he gently pushed downward on her arm, moving her hand back down his spine to close to his hip. "It's okay, sweetest Sally, I promise you..." he assured softly.

Blinking, Sally looked up again with mild surprise. "Jack...you don't have to do that. I...should have asked before going too low...you don't have to do that just because I wanted to and felt guilty for crossing a line you weren't ready for me to cross."

Jack shook his head, still smiling sweetly at her. "Sally, really...it's alright...It wasn't that I wasn't ready or didn't want you to...I was just nervous, like I said...But it's okay, I'm used to it now...Please, explore however you want, Sally...As I said, as long as it's slow, I'll be alright, I promise."

A sweet smile crossed her face as she nuzzled their cheeks a little as if to thank and assure him all at once. She continued her ministrations, more gently and slowly then before, as she went down a little lower.

As she traveled toward the base of his spine, Jack felt happiness at the look of guilt leaving her face...and also rather...overwhelmed but...in a good way...He managed to get his breaths shallow and steady and to keep the trembling of his skeletal frame to a minimum. "Thank you..." he whispered again, "Thank you...so much..."

"You're very welcome..." Sally whispered, now looking up at him rather than where her hand was going. "And thank you...for sharing all of this with me, Jack... I'm happy to make you feel like this..."

"I'm happy too...I love you..." He reached forward with one of his hands and gently traced it along the seams of her tummy. "And I'm happy to make you feel good too..."

"O-Ooh..." Sally let out a little gasp, and smiled more at him, yet again focused on his gaze rather than where her hand was, which now trailed back up again. "I love you, too... And I'm happy we can make each other feel good..."

Jack considered whether saying what he was thinking of saying might be too much or not...but then decided to say it anyway...all things considered at this point in their relationship. "Me too...And we'll make each other feel very very good on our wedding night, won't we?" He chuckled a little, still playing with one of her seams and still just thrilling in the feeling of her fingertips on his bones.

"Yes, of course..." Sally gave a little nod, smiling more. "We'll never forget that night..."

Jack nodded. "Yes, we'll never forget..." Then he swallowed and glanced up at her with a little smile. "Hey...Sally?"

"Mm-hm?" She looked at him again.

"You know...I was thinking...even though it's winter and cold out...it still gets so very warm under the covers in our bed...So..perhaps every now and again...I might...sleep with you in it...without my shirt on...Would that be alright, Sally, just to get us more used to things, or would it be too much?" He looked at her unsurely.

Sally blinked at the idea, and then smiled, nodding. "That would be great, Jack... If you're up to doing that, I certainly have no objections." She giggled, eyeing his upper torso again. For a skeleton and for being so thin, he was quite well built... "If you want...I'll even wear one of those nightgowns, too.."

Jack's grin grew. "That would be very nice...Very nice...We'll...have to make sure to...keep things mild, of course but...that sounds...splendid!" He leaned a bit closer to her, feeling about as happy as he ever had.

"O-Okay then..." Sally blushed and looked down shyly, giggling a little as she pulled her hand away then. "Sounds like a plan..."

"Wonderful..." Jack sighed out dreamily. Then he scooched a little bit away from her and asked with a hopeful little grin. "But we do still have a little time to kill before bed time...Would you like to perhaps hold each other and snuggle by the fire and admire the tree together before Christmas is officially over?"

Looking up again, Sally smiled and nodded. "Sure, that'd be lovely, Jack..."

Jack beamed! "Splendid!" And then with a warm chuckle he had his arms around her and he was snuggling with her against the arm of the couch, his eye sockets shut in happiness. He let out a perfectly peaceful sigh. "Thank you, Sally...And thank you for...this evening...all of it...I never thought I could feel comfortable around another person like this but...now it feels so natural that I'll never feel truly nervous again. I'm so grateful for you, my Sally...I'd be lost without you...my Queen..." He rested up close against her, just smiling and savoring her presence.

Sally sighed dreamily and embraced him in return, snuggling against him. "Awww... Thank you too, Jack... I'm so glad you feel this comfortable with me. I can't tell you how happy in makes me... And I...I know I'd be lost without you, too...my King..."

A happy little shiver went through Jack at her calling him that-he had always adored it after all. "Well...I guess neither of us will ever be lost again then since we've found each other..." He cuddled into her and then turned his eyes to the glowing, pretty tree as he held her. "Merry Christmas again, my dearest friend..."

"Merry Christmas, my dearest friend..." Sally whispered back, holding tight to him as her gaze also drifted to the beautiful tree. A very Merry Christmas indeed...neither of them could've asked for anything better.

Jack let out a perfectly content sigh at her reply and nodded...and for a moment his eyes went from the tree to the little glittering ring on Sally's finger...and then he decided that he hadn't known what it meant to love Christmas until this perfect moment in both of their lives.


	17. Tough Passions

**NintendoGal55: XD Well oh geez. This one is all over the place. And the first part was pretty tough for me to do! That's just me, I have issues when I love characters and they fight! **

**But don't worry, it's not some stupid name-calling, yelling thing. There's just some disagreeing AND uncertainty going on that it drives some tension between them. :( No worry, it's all resolved! It's not about who's right and who's wrong, it's more about uncertainty and miscommunication. :3  
><strong>

**Azure129: XDXD Hi everyone! Weirdly enough I LOVE making characters I love fight, provided it's nothing very mean and there's a resolution to it all ^w^ It's so much fun building the tension XDXD And yeah, they get really close to some things XD But nothing lemony of course! Enjoy!**

**WARNING: There is ALSO quite a bit of sexual content. XD It's nothing graphic, but let's just say they almost make it. ;)**

* * *

><p>It was the month of January, with the joyous season having passed. Of course everyone did feel the post-holiday blues! Maybe not as strongly as when Halloween was over, but still that same feeling! None the less, it had been a wonderful season. The snow had melted a few days after Christmas, since by then everyone was sick of it and wanted the town back to normal, which worked. By now, everyone was back to their regular routine of their daily lives, preparing for next Halloween, the upcoming Holidays...and also...<p>

A very special event.

What was now known as the "Halloween Royal Wedding". It was indeed, the first marriage ever to take place since the Holiday worlds all knew about one another. Let alone the first marriage of Halloween's ruler! Everyone was bustling for that as well!

The Holiday leaders were all happy to attend (the Easter Bunny of course writing in a request not to be scared by that creepy big guy again), and said they would be there for the event.

So with all of that, everything was going just fine in Halloween Town, as always.

Unfortunately, the same thing couldn't be said for the residents of the very household of none other than the famous pair soon to be married. Why is that, you ask?

It wasn't a serious issue. Nothing that would cause some kind of deal-breaker or huge resentment. Such as a disagreement over how many children to have, which in itself was very serious and could make or break any unity at all. But that was not the case, considering they already established their similar desires to have around the same amount of children when the time came for that to happen. It was not serious enough that they were about to call off their engagement, or their relationship. Goodness no. It was nothing like that.

However, it did lead them feeling both sad, guilty, and even unsure of how to apologize and fix this.

Because right now, they were not speaking to each other.

All because of a disagreement over decor arrangements. Neither were right or wrong, it was simply a matter of mild misunderstanding, and even overreacting.

In the living room, Zero watched sadly as his beloved master and mistress were clearly giving each other the cold shoulder AND silent treatment. It was so sad to see. Sally sat on one end of the couch, looking over sketches she had made for bridesmaid dresses. Jack sat on the other end, reading a book. Or rather, reading the same page over and over for ten minutes. Neither of them spoke to each other. Let alone looked at each other.

Okay, that was overstating it. They would occasionally ask each other to pass the other something, or ask where something was. But that was it.

They weren't angry at each other, not at all. In fact, earlier on, two days ago, they didn't even yell. More than anything, they felt bad for the things they said and/or did within it all.

Sally felt bad for overstepping what creative free range she had and not consulting on certain matters of decor around the house. Jack felt bad for making her feel bad about it and even overreacting to it.

So, they weren't mad at each other, nor were blaming one another. If anything, any anger or resentment were directed at themselves.

Sally's thought process was this 'How could I just assume control of decorating like that and thinking he'd like it without consulting him first?'

Jack's thought process was as follows 'How could I just...shut her down like that...and her creativity... Really, it's such a small thing that maybe I should have gone along with it...But I just...' He sighed... 'I don't know...I just...I don't know...' A deep sigh escaped him.

~Two Days Earlier~

_Two days earlier things, of course, had been bright and sunny as usual in the Skellington home...And a happy Jack had been heading up the stairs of his observatory house with Lock, Shock and Barrel, the Mayor, the witches and the undersea gal...People who would be major players in the ceremony and whom he knew Sally would need to speak with since she was in the process of starting to plan out outfits and roles and everything. And right now they were all heading upstairs and had just reached the door to the main living room of the house. _

_With a happy smile Jack opened the door wide for himself and their friends. "Sally,darling, we're all here to...t-to...Oh...my." Jack froze entirely._

_The living room...the entire living room...was, er... 'redecorated', to say the least. Frilly gossamer curtains were on the windows, tied back with pretty purple and pink satin sashes, the coffee table had a soft blue and pink satin table cloth on it with white doilies, there were decorative pink vases with dried roses and forget-me-nots on every table, the piano (now down from the attic and in the living room) had sketches and little photos of Jack and Sally smiling and hugging together in heart-shaped frames, the couch had new crocheted pink and red heart throw pillows on it with white trim and on the back of the couch was a nice big new pink and red and white quilt with hearts, and finally the entire room smelled of sugar and spice and flowers and...basically every stereotypically _

_feminine scent imaginable._

_Jack and all of his company froze._

_Lock, Shock and Barrel were the first to make a sound...That sound happened to be them bursting into laughter._

_"O-O-Oh, Oh my...L-Look at that! A living room fit for a Princess! Ooo, very intimidating, 'oh Pumpkin King'!" Lock barely managed to get out before falling to the floor in chuckles. _

_"C-Can you imagine...what Oogie...w-would say...if he saw..." Barrel choked out, barely able to get the air in amidst his laughter to even say that much. _

_Shock was just rolling on the floor. "O-Oh Jack...has she got you whipped!" she cackled between chuckles._

_And it didn't help that even the witches and the undersea gal and the mayor had a very small little laugh or two ecape them from behind Jack, even though it was muffled._

_"Hello everyone." Sally came into the room, holding a few things. _

_"Hey, it's Little Miss Interior Decorator herself!" Lock pointed at her, laughing. "Hey Sally, did a Valentine Angel explode in here?"_

_"What a GIRL room!" Shock snickered._

_"It smells like...girls!" Barrel made a face._

_"It's so ugly!" Said one of the witches._

_A bit of a hurt look came to Sally's face, but she shook it off. "Well, I wanted to try something with some new things I found, and it is just a test. Too much?" Her smile faded then._

_Oh dear, was Jack in a pickle now... On the one hand he wanted to assure his Sally that she had done a very pretty job even if it was in a style that only he and she would really appreciate as Halloween Town citizens...On the other hand though he...his pride as the King was a little hurt at the moment...walking in and finding his former bachelor pad so drastically changed...and it didn't help that people were laughing, and important friends of theirs too. "I...er...it...W-Well, it's just..." he started slowly, still quite obviously overwhelmed, "I-I just...d-don't know if it screams 'Pumpkin King and Queen'...I-It seems to more scream just 'Pumpkin Queen'...A-And I...when you said earlier that you were going to rearrange some things I thought you meant you'd reposition the coffee table _

_or something...n-not...er...well..." He scratched his skull, looking at her with part of his brow raised, "Where did you get all of this pink anyway? Like Lock said it...it's almost like Valentine's Town in here..." He cleared his throat and looked to her, hoping he had worded all of that constructively enough._

_A look of complete guilt came to the rag doll's face then, as she realized her error. "...I made them..." She said in a small voice. All of a sudden she felt so small, so...cornered._

_There were still some muffled snickers, but then some concerned gasps._

_"Heh, uh-oh! Looks like someone made a biiiig mistake!"_

_"And here we thought in his eyes, she could do NO wrong!"_

_"Hahaha! Oh yeah! Start yelling! Get angry! Fight fight fight fight-"_

_"Children!" Sally scolded them angrily. _

_"Oh dear...perhaps we should step outside..." The Mayor said nervously._

_Jack let out a deep sigh, really unsure of what to do. He hadn't meant to hurt her...not ever...But he...just couldn't say that he approved of all of this. He loved her creativity and creations but...well...sue him, he didn't want to live in a living room that looked like the inside of a stick of pink cotton candy! Was that so wrong? After all, he was the Pumpkin King, master of fright! And this room...did NOT say 'master of fright'... 'Master of fluff' maybe but certainly not 'fright'. But he did know one thing, the children needed to leave, now, before they brought things from bad to worse with their antics. "Mayor, ladies, can you, er...escort the children back to town and maybe we'll work on the wedding plans later...I'd...appreciate it..." He was still looking at Sally even as he _

_spoke. "Sally and I should talk about...all of this..." He gestured with his head to the room in general._

_Everyone nodded and went outside without a word, although they were all whispering to each other about this._

_"Come on! Start wrestling!"_

_"Yeah! That'd be awesome!"_

_"I put bets on Jack!"_

_SLAM! The front door closed._

_Oh dear, this wasn't looking good. At all. _

_The very ashamed rag doll just looked down at the floor, twiddling her fingers and feeling so guilty by now. She couldn't even muster the ability to say sorry. She had a feeling it wasn't enough._

_Now they were left in silence and...Jack had no idea where to begin. For a moment he just stood there, looking at her, torn between wanting to comfort and soothe her, and his undeniable feelings of...well, dislike, when you got right down to it, about how his...their house looked right now. "Sally...are you alright?" he started quietly._

_"...Yes, I'm fine. ...You don't like this, do you?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Be honest."_

_Jack swallowed...and for once he wished he could lie to her...but he knew he couldn't. "I...know you meant well, but...no...not...really... I like pink and sweet things but a whole house of it...I...Sally, I'm the Pumpkin King, I'm supposed to be scary...frightening...fear-inspiring...a-at the very least taken seriously...None of this contributes to that at all... I don't mean to be unappreciative, Sally, it's just...how it is..."_

_"It was only a test, you know. I wasn't about to leave it like this." Came her reply, still looking at anything but him then._

_Jack raised part of his brow and couldn't help but ask before he could think better of it, "Well then why did you do it in the first place at all? And especially today when you knew everyone was coming by?"_

_"I lost track of the time, and I meant to try it on a couple of things, and got carried away." She said, looking away still._

_Jack sighed, a small sliver of annoyance unable to help making its way into his voice. "Carried away...?" he glanced around the room then crossed his arms over his chest and spoke a little dryly to her as he went on with it, "Yes, well, just a little, I'd say...And, Sally, why aren't you looking at me?"_

_"Excuse me for having a hard time with looking people in the eye when I am nervous and have confrontation issues!" Sally said just as dryly, looking up then. She bit her lip, unable to comprehend what she said. Then she turned away, holding her head._

_Jack blinked, utterly surprised. She had never, well...spoken back to him like that. She had every right to, of course, if she ever wanted to but...he just...hadn't ever expected... Jack just let out a deep sigh, doing his best to keep himself patient. "Sally, I...I didn't think that by this point in our relationship you'd be that nervous about just...having a conversation. I mean, you...you got over being nervous about i-intimacy already...I don't understand what the difference is. And either way I'm not trying to make you nervous or be confrontational-but what else can I say, Sally? I can't lie to you and say I like all of this. I'm the Pumpkin King, not Cupid. I just want to discuss this. And I know your feelings are hurt but you know mine are hurt a little too-what happened to wanting everything to be both of our decisions, like with the wedding? I mean, something like this can't help but make me wonder if I'll walk into the wedding and it'll turn out like this too." He knew by now he was getting a little confrontational but he just...wanted to express himself about this and it was frustrating to him that she was hiding in her shyness shell again. They were engaged to be married and he didn't want that married life to have to consist of walking on eggshells around her whenever a disagreement came up. Was that too much to ask?_

_"What is there to say? I know what I did wrong, and I'm sorry, all right?" She turned around, looking hurt, guilty, and ashamed. "And you would make such a presumptuous conclusion? ...Why...I wouldn't-!" Then she realized arguing about her doing that would only lead to the fact that she had done so to the living room, and without saying anything about it. Now her eyes narrowed a little. "Forget it. And really, what am I supposed to say? What's done is done! I can't undo what just happened now! Especially not with an apology! No, I can't, can I? So what do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg?" Her voice didn't even rise, but her tone was sharp._

_Jack stepped back, blinking several times. He had never seen her like this! "Sally, what's wrong with you? Please calm down, I'm just trying to have a talk with you. Can't we have a disagreement about something sometimes? And I wasn't 'presuming' about the wedding, I was just giving an example." He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder, a touch of something sharp coming to his own voice now as well. "I just want you to...to...well, be able to take some criticism. I don't think I'm being unreasonable!"_

_"I never said you were being unreasonable, and I never said we couldn't disagree. Fine, I understand you don't like this. Good! You were honest! I know that!" She looked at his hand on her shoulder and the sharpness melted away from her voice. "I just don't know what to say about it anymore, I don't know what you want me to say, or to do."_

_Jack frowned. "You are really upset about this, aren't you? I...w-well...I don't know what you want me to say or do either, Sally...I just...want my...o-o-our living room back the way it was." He gulped with some abashment at having almost talked about the house being his instead of theirs._

_Tears welled in her eyes, and her voice was calm then. "...Fine then. Tear it all apart, make it back to the way it was. I understand. You preferred it that way, and I liked it too. I tried something new and it didn't work. That's fine. These things happen. Sometimes there are things you try and just don't work out, really." Sally then pulled away. "Excuse me. I have work to do." She went to her old room, and gently closed the door behind her._

_Jack blinked...and then felt his heart break a little inside. He hadn't meant to hurt her so much...He had just been trying to be honest...What had he done wrong? "I..." he started to say, reaching out toward her door...But then paused. 'Maybe...Maybe it would be best to...wait...' He swallowed and his eyes went back to the living room. He reached out a hand to one of the throw pillows to start clearing things up...but then his hand fell. He just didn't have it in him to start in on this...taking away things she had created...He just sighed and then went over to his own bedroom...but not before picking up one of those heart shaped throw pillows at the last minute to take in there with him to hold while he took a little rest himself._

~Present Day~

Two days had gone by. Neither of them spoke to each other, barely enough. She even slept in her previous room!

The tension was so thick, you could slice it with a knife.

Zero whimpered. He hated to see his family fight. It wasn't the first time they argued quite a bit, but never did their post-argument phase last two days! They always made up within a few hours! But not this time.

This sucked. He didn't want them to be upset! But sadly, even he couldn't cheer them up. Especially since he couldn't choose between them, never! He loved them both very much. Never could he use the old vs new factor!

And meanwhile, it certainly hadn't gone unnoticed with Jack that she very specifically wasn't sleeping with him anymore...and barely a month after they had worked out their new permanent sleeping arrangement for that...And her new absence wasn't easy to get used to. He missed feeling a weight on the other side of the bed, the pillows and sheets smelling of herbs and autumn and perfume, something warm in his arms every night and each morning...the soft sound of her whispering his name in her little dreams that met his ears sometimes when he woke up a few minutes before her and just laid there quietly with her in his arms until she awoke too...

He missed her very much. And he could barely stand her being upset with him anymore.

"Sally, will you pass the sugar please..." her merely said, not really wanting any for his tea but...he just had to say something...And any communication was better than none at all he guessed.

Not looking up from her sketches, Sally reached over, took the sugar, and held out to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Jack said back, not looking at her either...well, not looking at her but at least glancing over at her sketches. He hesitated...then...decided to at least try...something. "How...are the dresses coming?" he asked, going back to his book page (that he hadn't read any of at all yet.)

"Good." Sally said simply, still not looking at anything but the papers on the coffee table.

Zero whimpered again, but neither of them took notice.

Jack swallowed. "Oh. Good." He sighed, atouch of annoyance almost coming to his countenance. 'Sorry I tried...' he couldn't help but think to himself, and then flipped to a new page, just wanting some different words to look at and not read.

A little sigh escaped her. She barely looked in his direction. "...Good book?"

Jack almost blinked, surprised he was actually getting a reciprocating question. He shugged, not looking at her. "I suppose..." he merely replied in a level voice.

"All right." She said, her voice also level.

Zero whimpered again.

Jack let out a small sigh and looked to the little dog finally. "Are you alright, Zero?" he asked levelly. Not that he was angry at Zero at all or anything of course but this whole 'fight' thing has just sort of sucked away a lot of his spirit to the point where basically anything that came out of his mouth to everyone was level and straight and dry.

Sally looked up as well, half of a sympathetic look on her face. "...Do you want to go for a walk, Zero?"

"Arf?" Zero looked at them hopefully.

Jack put the book aside for a moment. "I'll take you, Zero, if you want." He waited to see how the little dog would respond to that.

"No, I'll take him." Sally placed her drawings aside.

Zero looked worried. Any slight disagreement, with how little they talked, ALWAYS led to an argument and made them silent all over again. "Arf! Arf!"

Jack shook his head and stood up, still not looking at her. "No, I'll go. You've got the wedding dresses to take care of. And...I'm sure you'd prefer to be left alone for that anyway...Come on, Zero..." He began to walk across the room to the door, tapping the side of his leg for Zero to join him. "Zero...come."

"All right." Sally went back to her work.

Zero could have sworn she muttered "Whatever" under her breath. But neither of them caught it. "Arf!" He joined up to his master, just eager to get a walk and get out of this tension house!

Where was the love...?

Buried out back with his bones, apparently.

Jack reached the door leading to the steps down to the front door and opened it. He paused for a moment, as though waiting for something...and then cleared his throat, still waiting...and then finally turned around and looked back in Sally's direction. "Well...goodbye."

"Okay, see you later." Sally responded softly, not looking at them. "Have a good walk."

Zero whimpered again.

Jack just sighed and shook his head and went to walk out of the door...but then he paused. Then he turned right back around and walked right up to her, standing directly in front of her and casting a shadow over her sketches of bridesmaid dresses. And he didn't' know what to say at first but...he knew he wanted to be standing here right now and not going downstairs and mumbling uselessly to himself about all of this.

Seeing the shadow, she didn't look up, but paused in her works. "Yes? What is it?"

She didn't even look up...Jack just...sighed...and a frustrated quirk came to his mouth. Andhe barely knew what to say but at least he could say something now. "I...I don't know but...you...are the most...puzzling creature I have ever met," he finished, barely even sure what he meant by that.

Now she looked up. "What is that supposed to mean?" Her voice contained something of an edge.

"Arf!" Zero flew back into the room, tugging on his coattails urgently.

Jack just sighed, a tiny bit of a scowl coming to his face. "Zero, not now, please. Mommy and Daddy are discussing." He turned his attention back to Sally again. "I mean that you...one minute you're complaining about confrontation and then for two days I can barely get a civil conversation out of you, and then you're treating me with even more distance than you used to before you confessed to me and yet you're planning our wedding at the same time, and on top of it all, you're just...frustrating, is all..." A little frustrated pout came to his features and he crossed his arms over his chest. "How am I supposed to know what to say to or do with you? You've completely shut down on me and it is the most maddening sensation I have ever experienced," he finally admitted, unable to help himself

Zero whimpered. He knew what was coming. One would say something that would strike a nerve, then the receiver would talk back, then the giver would talk back...and it would just lead to another argument, and then not speaking to each other.

"Oh really?" Now she stood right up. "Maybe I don't know what to say or what to do because an argument such as this never happened before. ...Maybe I'm scared!" She didn't sound angry, just sad. It seemed to be more directed at herself than him. "...Just leave me alone, please."

Taking her drawings, she fast-walked to her room and gently closed the door behind her. There was a clicking, indicating she locked the door.

Jack's eye sockets went wide and then instantly he went over to her door. He was tired of walking away from these things and waiting for a cooler time to talk. '_It's been two days, this is ridiculous_.'

"Sally!" He swiftly walked across the room and right over to her door and knocked on it. "Please come out! How can we talk about this if you're locked away in there again?.! And how can I leave you alone when you're this upset-you know I can't do that!" He knocked some more.

A sniffle was heard from the other side of the door. "I kn-know..."

Jack let out a sigh, his frustrated look melting away at the sound of her little sniffles. "Darling...please...please let me in...Please..." He leaned up against the door, eye sockets downcast in a touch of sadness.

"I don't know what to say...I'm scared..." Came her reply, sniffling once more. Now she sounded like she was crying.

His eye sockets opened wide again. "Scared?" he said softly. "What are you scared of, dearest Sally?"

Another sniffle sounded. "That I'll only make things worse... We've argued before...but not like this. I'm scared...All I'm doing is frustrating you and confusing you..."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "No, no, darling...Well, yes, things may get worse at first but that's the only way they can get better...Otherwise they'll just stay stay the way they are now..." He frowned a little.

There was a pause, but Sally was clearly crying still.

"I don't know what to do." Was all she said then, sniffling again.

Jack just sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere, was he. "I...I don't know what to do either, Sally...if you won't talk to me..." He swallowed and then left her door, passing by Zero. "Zero...I'll...I'll take you for a walk later...I'm going to...go to the tower now...I think it would be better if Mommy Sally and I were apart for a little while...I don't think she wants me around.." He headed through the door to go down the stairs and take the alternate staircase that would lead him up to the tower.

Zero whimpered, but not just for the loss of a walk for the moment. He wasn't sure what to do!

But he floated into his mistress' room, hoping maybe he could coax her a little.

Meanwhile, Jack just walked up the stairs now straight to the tower. He honestly didn't come up here much anymore...Actually he had never come up here much to begin with except in his more bored moment but ever since Sally, well...he hadn't had many of those... It was pretty dusty, kind of dim, furniture was randomly strewn about and things were in a bit of chaos, to say the least-it was very reminiscent of his bachelor days. He supposed he should have liked that but...mostly he didn't want to think about it. Mostly he just wanted to lay himself down on the little couch in here and...try not to cry or anything. Why did his Sally not like him so very much anymore...She almost seemed like she hated him. But what did she want from him-he wasn't going to lie about her decorations and how

they made him feel just because it was easier. But he didn't know what do anymore. He went to the couch and sighed, and held himself as he rested there.

Meanwhile, back in the main house, Zero was gently nuzzling his mistress, just wishing to see her smile again. He felt so bad that she felt so bad.

Sally was sitting on her old bed, feeling completely ashamed. She looked down at Zero with a sad smile, and petted and nuzzled him a little. "I'm so sorry, Zero...this must be so hard for you... And yet I'm not making things any easier..."

"Arf..." Zero said in a melancholy way, shaking his head and snuggling up near her lovingly with a little pout.

"I know, boy...this is all my fault..." Sally lamented. "If I didn't decorate like that, none of this would've ever happened! Why didn't I just keep things the way they were? They didn't need to be changed. Not a bit. I loved it just the way it was." She sighed sadly. "I wasn't trying to change it...to mask what he once had here...I just wanted to make him happy..."

Zero nodded, snuggling her more. He looked up at her with big, understanding, pouty eyes.

Sally sighed, and petted him. "I am glad he was honest...The fact he didn't like it wasn't the problem. It was...everything after that. I felt cornered and scared...and I knew what I did wrong but I didn't know how to fix it, to make it right. ...That was the real problem..."

Zero nodded, listening intently to her. "Arf..." he agreed sweetly, just hoping that talking to him would help make his mistress happy again.

"Oh...he's completely in the right to be upset and frustrated with me...it's not the first time I've made someone angry due to my own foolishness. ...No wonder Daddy had a hard time putting up with me. Oh Zero, I wish I knew what to do. If this keeps up...it may be...o-over... And now we've dragged you into this, too...I'm so sorry."

Zero shook his head thoroughly and flew up, giving Sally's cheek little kisses. "Arf, Arf! Arf Arf!"

Now she smiled for the first time in two days, giggling. "Awww...stop it..."

Zero practically beamed at her smile! He gave her more and more happy kisses, almost making her fall back onto her bed. "Arf, Arf!" he barked happily.

Sally laughed in delight as he licked her face all the more! "Zero! Okay, okay! I surrender!" And she just felt so much better now!

"Arf, Arf!" Zero flew in a circle happily and then just snuggled all happily against her and right up under her chin. He really liked his sweet mistress.

"Awww..." Sally nuzzled him a little and petted his ghostly form. "Oh...what would I do without you, Zero... And Jack...Oh...what have I done? ...Where did he go? Oh, I have to talk to him! I can't just back down without a fight! Zero, I'm not playing this game any more. If there's something I can do to make things right, I'll take it."

Zero nodded very enthusiastically and then instantly he was tugging on the hem of Sally's dress to lead her to Jack.

"All right, lead the way then, Zero!" Sally felt herself smile all the more as a newfound confidence rose within her. Time to make things right...

Zero flew ahead, having her follow him, and then led her half way down the stairs. He stopped at the middle and barked in the direction of the small secondary staircase that led to the tower.

"Oooh...the tower." Sally blinked. She then took off her shoes, knowing how noisy they were on the stairs. "...Here goes everything, Zero..." She patted him once more, and then, taking a breath, slowly ascended the stairs. Going up...up...

Finally, she made it to the top, coming into the tower. Jack's study, for the most part. She saw him standing at one of the windows, looking outside. His back was to her, but she could just tell he was saddened.

Her heart wrenched.

He didn't seem to notice her. If he did, he didn't acknowledge it.

Very slowly, and quietly, she went over to him. She then embraced him from behind, laying her head against his spine.

"I'm so sorry, Jack..." She said softly.

Jack's breath caught in his throat and he thought for a moment that while standing here and thinking about her he had fallen asleep or something and was dreaming...But the moments passed and...this was still happening...and he knew it was real... "I...I'm so sorry too, Sally..." and then he almost let some tears fall as he added quietly, still not turning around to face her, "Please don't hate me anymore...It hurts..."

Sally gasped. "I don't hate you...I've _never_ hated you...ever. I love you... More than I could ever possibly hate you. I'm sorry I decorated the living room like that. It didn't need to be changed. ...I love it the way it is, I really do...

Jack gasped a little at her sudden assurances of loving him...but then he collapsed a little more again, his frown growing. "I don't care about the living room...But...you must hate me, Sally...I made you cry and you don't want to talk to me or be near me and you say I scare you...It's the only conclusion I can come to anymore. I didn't mean to make you hate me, I just wanted to tell you the truth...but I'm sorry if I did it in the wrong way...I'm sorry..." Little tears were falling down his face now but he stayed turned away from her in hopes that she wouldn't see.

"Darling...don't say that...it wasn't your fault. If anything, I wasn't making anything easier. I felt cornered, and immediately I became that scared little girl who didn't know what to do or what to say. And I feared you were really just that upset with me and I didn't want to make it any harder for you...but I did, and I'm sorry. ...I'm sorry I frustrated you and confused you so much." She hugged him tighter. "If anyone is to blame for all of this, it's me."

"No, it's my fault too!" Jack finally turned around now, looking at her, doing his best to quickly brush the tears from his face. "I-I didn't mean to discourage you and I know this is our home and that I've told you I want you to express yourself more throughout it, especially now that we're going to be married...It was just a lot to take in, walking in on all of that. It was overwhelming but I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it. But I just wanted to have a talk with you about it-we have to be able to talk about things we disagree about, Sally. We're going to be husband and wife. If we can't be honest with each other and work things out, even if it's awkward, it's not going to be good for our marriage. Do you understand?" He looked at her very sincerely.

"I...I know...I do understand..." Now she had tears of her own, streaming down her face. "You're right...but it isn't just about that. I didn't know what to do to make it right...since the cat was out of the bag and I knew you could never lie to me... But I...was scared...I felt so embarrassed for you. I'm sorry..."

Jack sighed and shook his head and then brought his arms around her and held her closely. "Sally...dearest one...shh...my silly pride isn't as important as your happiness...And you'll never have any reason to be scared as long as I'm with you...A-And it's alright, really..." he smiled, "It was actually a little funny...Don't worry about it. I just wish we could have tried redecorating together...Do you understand?" he asked gently.

"...If you wanted to do that, all you had to do was say so..." Sally managed a little smile. "Then again I could have asked..."

"Well then we'll just...communicate better in the future...Does that sound alright, my Sally?" He let out a happy sigh and smiled, pulling back a little to look at her.

"Of course... Jack, I'm sorry I ever made you feel like I hated you, and I'm sorry I distanced myself, and seemed so cold...I can only imagine how that must have made you feel." She tightened her hold on him. "...Can you ever forgive me...?"

Jack blinked at the question...then reached up and placed some fingertips under her chin to lift her eyes perfectly to his. "Eternally...But...will you forgive me, most precious Sally, for causing you so much distress?" He frowned a little.

"Of course..." Sally sniffled a little. "...Eternally..."

Jack smiled a little and wiped a little tear from her cheek. "And no more crying over this silly thing?" he asked with a touch of concern.

"Sorry..." Sally wiped her eyes. "I'm fine now...no more tears."

Jack smiled again. "That's the happiest news I've heard in two days."

"I'm glad we had this talk..." Sally pulled back about to leave, but her arm was gently grabbed and pulled back.

Jack looked to her with a touch of longing. "Darling, wait, I...I-I..." he barely knew how to put it... "I...I've missed you...my darling...Please don't go just yet..." He reached up with his free hand and gently pulled his fingertips through the length of a few strands of her hair.

"Oh..." Sally blinked and blushed a bit. "I missed you, too... It may sound silly and unlikely...but, all this time...I was resisting the urge to grab you and kiss you... Even earlier..."

Jack's eye sockets went wide and a little tremble...that he hadn't felt in a few days...went through him. "I-I...O-Oh...S-Sally, then I must tell you that I...p-part of the reason that...that I was getting so frustrated about all of this...especially earlier...was that I...no one ever...went against me like that, the way you did...You did it a little bit that first Christmas but nothing like now and it...something about it was very maddening, like I said, but mostly because there was also something so...alluring about it...Seeing you so full of passion...and being so very deprived of you...It made me want to wrap my arms around you and pull you to me in a way I've never wanted to before..." he finished, with a touch of passion underlying his quiet voice...and his breathing unconsciously picking up a little.

"Oh..well..." Sally shuddered at his tone, and how he was trembling a bit. She clutched at his lapels then, feeling herself shiver a bit. "Anytime we argued I wanted to push you down onto the nearest surface and just smother you with kisses...especially since I felt deprived of you, too..."

Jack's bones started to tremble visibly. "I...I-I..." he felt himself heating up and he clasped his arms around her waist for support. "Whenever you refused to look at me, barely said a word to me, sauntered away from me it made me just want to take you in my arms and caress and kiss you until you couldn't help melting back into my dearest love...until you couldn't deny me anymore and just whispered my name in that way you do and then let me show you how much I love you for hours..." Something burned in his eye sockets as he looked down into her eyes.

"You would've had me all right..." Sally shuddered, something burning in her eyes as well. "Anytime you tried to talk to me, come close to me or get my attention, I just wanted to run to you and shower you with all the love I had, and never let go..."

"Oh I felt the same, you enchanting creature, I felt exactly the same! I can't resist you, Sally, or our love...The very idea of it makes me tremble." He clutched around her waist and back more fervently. "And how can a King resist his Queen?" He leaned her back a little, his tone becoming more and more fervent.

"I don't know how I did it...But goodness I wanted to crack." Sally held on to him more fervently as well, her tone matching his. "Last night I dreamed we yelled at each other so much you grabbed me and kissed me with so much passion and threw me down onto the dinner table..."

"A table?" His grin couldn't help but pick up on one side. "Sort of like where you threw me down...in my dream about you...you know the one..." he said the last few words in a playful little whisper.

"I do know the one...I suppose that's where I got it... Oh dear, if we ever argue again, I won't be able to resist you..."

Her smile grew, and her tone was more passionate. "Even if I tried..."

"D-Don't try, don't resist, just...try and stop me if I start going too far...and can't stop myself..." And instantly he went down to the couch and brought her with him underneath him and pressed his mouth into hers heatedly enough to all but fuse them together, his legs mingling with hers. "Mmm...mmm..." he moaned in rekindled pleasure as he kissed her.

"Mmm!" For once Sally just didn't let herself be surprised and all but fervently kissed back and now wrung her arms around his torso with need, moaning in rekindled pleasure herself.

Jack kissed her lips until his own were numb and then pulled back to fervently kiss her face and then down her neck. "Oh Sally...Sally...Will you sleep in our bed with me again tonight, darling? I can't bear waking up alone anymore, I just can't bear it!...Oh you...feel and taste and smell so wonderful after so many days away from me..." He gave little kisses quickly all along the seams of her neck.

"Of course I will, Jack..." Sally promised softly, and shivered, moaning a little. "I'm sorry I didn't before... I was scared you didn't want me to..."

"Not want you to?" He chuckled a little between deep seam kisses. "Oh I'll want you for the rest of forever...I need you by my side always, my darling little doll..." He snuggled even more into her and continued to kiss away.

"Oh, Jack...I'm sorry..." Now her hands came up to caress his skull gently. "I can't bear it either, sleeping without you..."

Jack let out a deep, shuddery sigh, his frame rattling a little at her soft, gentle touches to his skull. "Shh...N-No more apologies...And you'll never have to bear it, darling...We're meant to be together...forever...And I want you in our bed every night of it...The bed we explore in and dream in...The bed we'll make love in...The bed our children will come sleep with us in if they ever have bad nightmares...Oh Sally..." His kisses to every seam of hers he could get at continued, though they grew gentler and sweeter now.

Any sort of worries or fears melted away as Sally yet again felt reassured and unafraid. She smiled all the more and giggled from his ministrations while she continued caressing his skull gently and thoroughly. She felt a lot better, and was so happy to see that he was feeling better too. "Not a night will go by that we won't share our bed together, Jack..." She assured sweetly.

"Oh thank you, you beautiful creature..." he cooed deeply and adoringly. Then he let out a deep sigh as he let his kisses taper off and just held her tightly. "Sally, dearest, I must confess something?" He smiled a little to himself as he snuggled into the warmth of her body.

"Of course, Jack..." Sally opened her eyes completely and looked at him attentively.

Jack swallowed and then looked to her eyes with his eye sockets half lidded and an adoring little smile on his face. "I know you took down many of the things in the living room...a-and I don't know if you realized one of your little heart shaped crocheted throw pillows was missing...but I took it to my room to hold and sleep with at night..."

"No, I barely realized it at all... You...took it with you?" Sally blinked, and looked away once more. She felt both touched, and yet so sad... He'd used the pillow to hold as a reminder of her, since she made it with her own hands. She held onto his shoulders then, leaning up to nuzzle her head into his neck a bit as if to apologize.

"Mmm..." Her nuzzles melted him and he nuzzled her back and nodded a little. "Yes..." he replied sweetly, "I'm lonely without my Sally...and that little pillow was stitched by her perfect hands, and smelled of her perfect scent...It let me sleep at night...I'm sorry, Sally, I didn't mean to take it from you without asking...but I do adore it so...Um...e-even though you're coming back to our bed...can I still keep your pillow there? I think it adds something nice to the room and the bed...and I do like the color pink, even if you and I are the only ones in this town who do..." He smiled a little more, nuzzling his skull against her hair, blowing a little gently into her ear.

Sally smiled and pulled back a little, nodding. "Don't be sorry for taking it, Jack... I barely noticed it was gone... And even so, I don't blame you for taking it. ...In fact, I took one of your old jackets and held it when I went to sleep at night, since it smelled like you... But um, yes...of course we can keep it in there, that'd be nice..."

Jack's eye socket brightened up. "You took my jacket to...Oh sweetest, dearest darling!" He held her and planted kisses all over her face. "Thank you...for the pillow...oh and...the only way you'll ever...have to sleep with...one of my jackets again...is if I'm wearing it...A-Although...I don't plan...to be wearing a jacket...or a shirt much...when we sleep together...anymore..." He chuckled warmly with just a touch of suggestion and he finished coating her face with kisses and then brought a hand up to trace and play with the seams all along her neck and the top of her chest.

Blinking a few times, Sally turned bright red. "O-Oh! ...Um...okay..." She managed, shivering a bit at the thought.

Jack felt her shiver underneath him and it made something of a playful smirk come to his smile. He continued to play with her stitches as he spoke, chuckling a little. "What...I thought you'd be expecting that, dearest...I did ask you if that would be alright after that first evening together where you saw and touched all the bones of my chest and arms...Wouldn't you like to sleep that close to me, dearest Sally...?" He faked a little pout, going his best not to chuckle even more.

Unable to help it, Sally giggled, blushing all the more. "Absolutely..."

Jack's smirk became full. "Good...Because I'd like it very much too...sweetest...softest...warmest...loveliest creature..."

Her smile grew, and a little gleam of something came to her eyes. "Jack...you are dangerously close to tempting me right now..."

"That's only fair though...after all, I have already been tempted...from the moment you told me about your little dream...our fighting becoming so passionate...something about me throwing you down on the dinner table with a sort of wild abandon...You could drive a man to madness with how every look and movement and thought of yours bewtiches so very thoroughly..." His eye sockets narrowed a little in a passion.

Now her eyes widened, and Sally blushed all the more, before her eyes narrowed a bit in passion as well. Oh, she was not going to hold back... Too much, anyway. "I'd rather drive you to madness..." Now her hands lowered to his chest, gently kneading through the fabric. "So you liked my little dream, then..."

"O-Oh..." A deep, shuddery sigh escaped Jack... "Y-You...do...And...yes, sweet temptress...I liked it v-very much..." Jack swallowed, and then added quietly, hoping he wasn't being too forward... "P-Perhaps...considering your dream with the table...and my dream with the table...we should try something with a table one time...after we're married..."

This time, Sally didn't even falter. Instead, her eyes narrowed with passion and suggestion. "I suppose by then we might just end up arguing so much you would throw me onto the dinner table...or I would possibly want you so much that I'd throw you onto the table...either one is fine..." She all but purred.

"Wh-When...Wh-When..." It took Jack a moment-he could barely catch his breath enough to speak to her, still smirking away, "Wh-When we're married...please do whatever you'd like with me, whenever you'd like...I'll be yours...heart, as I am now...and body too besides...Sally..." For saying her name he dropped his voice to one of his lowest octaves.

Sally shivered in pleasure at the low octave of his voice, and she continued to gently though thouroughly knead his ribs through his jacket and shirt, her eyes gleaming with desire. "The same goes to you too, Jack..." She whispered.

"B-Be careful of allowing me that privilege, Sally..." he all but purred right back to her, "You might never get any work or anything productive done again..." Then he swallowed and added, moving his arms around her body, squeezing and pressing his fingertips against her dress. "And why you only touch my bones through my shirt...? I thought we were past that, Sally..." he couldn't help but add playfully.

A giggle escaped Sally as she then smirked. Which was rare. "I'm sorry..." She toyed with his buttons a bit, and shivered at his contact on her dress. "If you wanted me to touch your bones completely, all you had to do was say so..." She purred.

"The only think I ever want more is to touch your seams completely...all of them...one day...But I'll wait the rest of the months until our wedding...I think I can just barely bear it untl th-O-O-Oh..." She had just undone enough of his buttons to make the air hit his bones and it made him shake and grin. "What a woman..." he whispered, unable to help himself.

Two more buttons. "Believe me, Jack..." Her lips grazed the corner of his mouth a bit. "Ever since you explained it to me, I think..." Another button. "I can barely bear it any more... But I'll wait as well..."

Jack shifted his arms out from under her for a moment to remove his jacket, tossing it off to the side so that it was just him and her and his loose tie and his half open shirt. "Oh S-Sally..." he shuddered, "I thought that...that when you found out, you'd be...upset with me but..y-you want to...and...O-Oh Sally, I know...I know part of you saying that right now must be...the heat of the moment, but...wh-when the time comes...if it's too much, we can go slow...if you want...U-Unless at that point you...really don't want to...i-in which case. I-I'll be f-fully at your disposal of couse..." He smiled at her, chest heaving with breaths, rib cage expanding and contracting as the air touched it.

"I'll keep that in mind, Jack..." Sally shuddered a bit, and kissed his cheek. "And I...will fully be at your disposal as well...completely..." She unbuttoned his shirt completely then. Realizing she was in her patchwork dress and far less exposed... Her leg lifted upward a bit, the hem of her dress falling up a few inches. "I missed...feeling you...I'm sorry..." She said softly in apology, her fingers now caressing his rib cage. "I should never subject you to looking but never touching me..."

"I...I-I...I...Oh...Oh..." Jack could barely breathe anymore. He gripped at her patchwork dress around her body just to keep himself from passing out. Her...at his disposal...completely. "S-S-Sally, you...r-really must not know...the liberties...I might take...if you offer yourself to me like that..." He suddenly became aware of her leg, lifting upward a bit along his side. One of his hands couldn't help but moving to her thigh, holding against it gently. And her fingers were touching and caressing his bones... And what she had just said... "I missed f-feeling you too...And...oh d-darling...you don't know...what it's like to look at the most desireable female creature there ever was...and to be the source of so much past pleasure to her...and to not be able to give it to her...or to

receive any from her... It's so much for an old Pumpkin King to bear..." He let his hand press warmly against her thigh. "I love when you touch my bones..." left him in a whisper.

"Awww..." Sally nuzzled their cheeks, still caressing his bones. "I'm so sorry, darling... I'll never do that again... In fact, it even got to me as well... It really is too much to bear, not to let you touch me or to let myself touch you too... Oh, I'm a fool...I act like such a fool sometimes..."

Jack sighed and shook his skull and nuzzled her as well. "No, dearest, no, you don't...We were both just stubborn...Two peope in love, engaged, living in the same house...and we go and spend two days acting like we barely know each other instead of...p-practicing deepening our intimacy...like we're supposed to be doing...for our marriage...Oh Darling...ever since I hugged you on top of our hill for the first time so very long ago, I knew I couldn't live without it...And I really can't...not ever...never without my Sally...The woman I love...The only woman I want to hold and kiss and touch...and to have her do the same to me...My Queen..." Jack sighed then moaned a tiny bit at her touches to his bones... "When you touch me my bones grow warm? Can you feel it...?" he asked in a whisper.

"...Yes, I think I can..." Sally smiled, feeling as if his bones were indeed growing warmer, if that were possible. "...My Jack...the man I love...I'd be lost without you, too..." She went a little lower, gently squeezing.

"Th-Then we'll...f-find our way through life...together...and..." He let out a deep sigh, unable to help it, smiling... "Touch me more, my Sally..." he whispered quietly, unable to help it. "Just a little more..."

"Of course..." She all but whispered as she eagerly went back to her ministrations and then brought her other hand to his neck to meld their lips together into yet another deep and passionate kiss. Oh, how she missed all of this...

After a moment, Zero peeked from within the staircase...and seeing that his master and mistress were all over each other, he was one happy ghost dog! Relieved and observation complete, he went back down into the main house to go and play with his toys. Maybe since things were okay, they would both take him out for his walk!

"Mmm...mmm..." Jack moaned, puling then closer to one another... breathing shallowly through his nose... He loved this... He had been so worried before the engagement about how 'increasing their intimacy might go over but...it was wonderful...He was on top of her and had her locked in his arms and they were kissing and his shirt was open and her hands were all over him and it was wonderful... He was so happy they were made up again.

Maybe we should argue more often... Sally thought as they lost themselves in each other...and after two days of "Look, don't touch", it was really getting to them! And if this was what making up entailed...she liked it.

But moreover, she was just glad they were made up and feeling a lot better and stronger through all of this.

Jack smiled more and more as they kissed, He just felt so...lovely inside...so lovely and perfectly happy inside... He let himself hold her thigh for just a little bit longer, savoring the feeling, and let is bones melt against her soft cloth hands and self.

In the long run, after they romanced in the tower, something they hadn't done in quite some time... Zero did get his walk.

Though it was quite dark when they all finally went out. None the less, they all walked together, as the loving, united family they were.

* * *

><p>"Arf! Arf!" Zero wagged his sheet as he happily hovered near Sally while she was cooking dinner.<p>

Sally giggled, looking down at him. "I know you're hungry, boy... Now settle down. You'll get some food, don't worry, now."

"Arf!" Zero nuzzled her legs and then stood by some more, hoping she'd drop or spill.

It was a pretty dark evening in Halloween Town, and Sally was just going about her usual routine whenever Jack was busy for the day. Making dinner in time for when he got home, which she was always glad to do. Tonight she was making a snake and spider stew, along with fungi additives they both liked, as well as eyeballs and earthworms.

She perked as she heard the front door open, and she smiled. "Oooh, here he comes now..."

Jack entered the living room briskly with a smile on his face and a song in his heart as usual. "Hello! Darling fiancee and most faithful companion Zero, I'm home! Where's my favorite little family?" He chuckled, shutting the door behind him and walking farther into the house. "Oooh and what smells so good? Wonderful, I'm starving for once." He headed right for the kitchen.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero barked and happily floated over to greet his master, doing little spins as he did so.

"Snake and spider stew! With fungi, earthworms and eyeballs for extra flavour." Sally called out. "Glad you're hungry!"

Jack petted Zero on the head lovingly and then looked to Sally and sighed happily, his eye sockets going half lidded. She was standing near the stove, stirring a small cauldron of stew, and wearing a cute little black gossamer apron... "That sounds delicious, beautiful...What a delight my princess is." He went forward and put an arm around her waist and gave her a doting little kiss on the lips before pulling back with a grin. "Did you have a nice day, sweetheart?"

"Yes..." Sally blushed a bit, giggling as she felt a little sway from his sweet gesture of affection. "It's even better now that you came home..."

"Aww..." Jack couldn't help but coo at her sweet little reply. "Well, that makes us even then because my day is even better now that I came home too." He hugged her a little close to his side again, then gave her one final kiss on the cheek and slipped away from her. "Do you need me to set the table or anything, my happy little homemaker?" he asked lovingly.

"That'd be nice, if you'd like to..." Sally looked over at him with a sweet smile. "It's just about ready, anyway..."

Jack nodded. "As you wish, Queen of my heart!" he replied with a little smile and wink, and then he was opening cabinets to grab them everything they would need for their meal. "Thank you again for having dinner all prepared for me, Sally...and for having it prepared like this so many nights of every week and having it always be delicious and new. I appreciate it so much. And especially after a day like today..." Jack sighed deeply though he was still smiling, "The Mayor used to get stressed out enough just about planning Halloween each year...Now he's got half a dozen other holidays to keep in mind not to mention a royal wedding...Only half my time gets spent in planning and working things out, the other half is me trying to keep his sad face from being permanent." He chuckled a little to

himself as he walked their bowls and silverward and a few spices over to their table.

"I love to do it, I'm very happy to..." Sally smiled, and then added a bit more salt and pepper to the mix. "Oooh, it must be so very stressful with everything!" She looked over at him sympathetically. "Are you all right? Is it all so very stressful for you?"

A little sigh escaped Jack and for a moment his smile wavered but then it returned again he looked lovingly to her. "Don't worry about it, my Sally...I like what I do, and my place in this world...and a lot more ever since I met you, of course...There's just a lot to take care of and especially with the way things are now. But...our people need a King...and that's me...It's just what I have to do for our extended family, Sally." He finished setting the table and then approached her again to help with anything else she might need of him. "You're sweet to ask though, Sally," he assured with a nod.

Sally smiled and then declared the brew done, placing the mixing spoon aside. "I only wanted to make sure things were going all right for you all... And um...well, I suppose since I will be...Queen as of this Halloween and after, I definitely do want to be more aware and helpful with it all. ...Oh, I just hope I can do it all just as well as you can..."

She poured some of the stew into their bowls, and made sure to freshen their glasses with pumpkin juice. Zero whimpered, and Sally put some food into his bowl, which he happily ate at.

With all that done, they sat down to dinner together. Another part of their routine...

"Jack...there will be a lot that entails to my being Queen one day, won't there...?"

Jack's eye sockets went a tiny bit wide at the unexpected question. For a moment he just focused on the soup before him. "Well, I..." he glanced up at her, taking a spoon and stirring his soup absentmindedly, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that, actually. Sally, if..." he sighed, "If you would...prefer to stay in the same role you've had as princess-just helping people as they need it and keeping our home in order...it's alright. I don't want to overwhelm you or upset your way of living. I just want you to be happy..." He smiled at her supportively, not wanting her to feel at all pressured about things.

"Oh..." Sally looked at him with mild surprise. "You'd...let me do that?" When he nodded in confirmation, she smiled. "That's very sweet of you, Jack...thank you... But, I can see it will be a big job for me...but, I am ready to balance that with being a homemaker like I am now." She smiled at this a bit more. "Um...I mean...you've been doing this longer than I've even existed, and I'm sure you'd be a wonderful guide to help me be a good Queen to everyone...and I want to be. I want to do this with you, by your side..."

Jack blinked, looking at her in surprise for a moment...and then he smiled warmly. "Oh...Sally..." he felt so...touched, "...What a perfect woman I found who's willing to take care of our home so very well and yet wants to be my Queen by my side..." He sighed dreamily and sipped some of his soup, and then his eyes went wider and so did his grin. He took a moment for a small digression. "Oh Sally this is delicious! Thank you!"

"Oh, you're welcome..." Sally beamed, glad that he liked it. "And of course I want to be your Queen, and work hard at it like you do. After all, there is more to being Queen than just being it. It takes a lot of work, and I do want to take on the responsibilities that it entails..."

Jack sighed, just smiling more and more at her. Then he nodded. "Alright, then...an equal partnership. Fair enough...Besides, it'll probably be a lot more fun with my Miss Sally with me." He cleared his throat, taking a bite of and swallowing some bread. "Well, let's see...There's the holiday planning of course...Now, for the holidays that aren't ours, it's straightforward, it's just...there're six of them so it takes a little time to get through it all. You just have to establish an open communication with the holiday leader and send your regards about their holiday, and if they invite you to attend of course you must accept, not just to be courteous but for the chance to really learn about another culture. Then you have to deal with the Mayor in regards to all of this...Er...he helps, he

really does, don't get me wrong," Jack assured Sally with a smile, "But he can get very 'flustered' about things possibly not working out so in the meantime you have to soothe him and remind him that if he makes a little unintentional politeness slip to some of our 'less spooky' holiday leaders, it's alright-everyone makes mistakes." Jack smiled at Sally and asked a little sheepishly, "So that's...one part of the job you want to share with me... Does it sound too bad so far?"

"Not at all... It will just take getting used to, knowing how it all works and familiarizing as time goes on..." Sally smiled, eating some more of her stew a moment. "But I'm willing to put the work and effort into it, Jack. I want to be a good Queen to everyone, and to you... I promise you that I will do my very best, even if it may take some time for me to learn the ropes."

Jack just smiled even more sweetly at her. "I'm sure you'll take to it splendidly...You'll probably even show me a new way or two of doing things. After all, after a few centuries I've sort of fallen into a rut, probably...at least about the stuff I've been doing for that long...which brings us to the duties about Halloween, I suppose..." Jack sipped some pumpkin juice. "Let's see..." he let out a sigh, "There's the choreography, the singing rehearsals, keeping standard traditions but still managing to do something new each year, everyone coming to you with new ideas centered on them that you have to find a way to incorporate a little but also tone down, and no matter how complicated it all gets, it's very important to present it to the mayor as something going smoothly, and then he assures the town it's going smoothly, and when they all have that much confidence in it things actually do end up going a lot more smoothly." He chuckled a little. " Are you still...okay about wanting to take an equal partnership in this. I know it's a lot, Sally...If you wanted to wait a few years it would be okay." He looked at her sincerely.

"No, I'm ready for it, Jack. I will take it on and give it my all...Yes, I do want us to have an equal partnership in all of this, for sure..." She reached over and touched his hand. "For as long as we both shall remain..."

A little trembly smile came to Jack's face and his eye sockets went all half lidded. "Oh...y-yes...that sounds nice..." he said with a warm sigh... Then he stirred his soup a little more and added softly, "And...you know...this whole 'royalty' thing...does get perks too..." He chuckled a little.

"I've noticed over the past year..." Sally giggled, her eyelids lowering a bit. She let go of his hand and went back to eating.

Jack chuckled goofily, eating stew but doing so absentmindedly as most of his attention was on her. "Yes, well...aside from the obvious ones of...there being a King for certain people to date...and getting to pick your princess as that King...and getting to give her a royal wedding that, even at its most beautiful, could never outshine her own beauty..." he winked at her, "...there are other things too..."

"What other things...?" Sally said flirtatiously with a giggle, now looking at him again, tilting her head slightly.

Jack chuckled goofily. "W-Well, now, um...first of all before I say anything about that please keep in mind that there's a difference sometimes between the perks of being royalty...and the perks of being married royalty..." He smirked a tiny bit. "But I like your take on the concept. I never thought of...well...you know...as a perk or royalty but...we will be royalty when it happens...and it'll certainly be a perk..." He gulped, looking shyly down at his stew. Then he cleared his throat and went on with shyly, "A-Anyway...I guess I meant that...you get to take exotic trips sometimes...you get to help define our town and celebrate our culture...you get to make a lot of final decisions for the way things go around here..." he smiled more and added coyly, "...you get to... 'call in sick'...

and no one can question you..."

"That's very true, and all of that is very wonderful..." Sally smiled coyly, resting her head on her hand, stirring the contents of her bowl absentmindedly. "There will be a lot of perks, to be sure. As well as the responsibilities that even when tough, can still come out to be very rewarding in the long run when things work out just fine. Isn't that true?" Her voice took on the flirty tone again. "You think we might call in sick a lot after we get married, don't you..."

Jack froze and blinked, the spoon dropping out of his hand into his bowl, and his eye sockets going wide. "I-I...w-w-well..." his voice sort of squeaked, "I-I didn't mean to suggest that w-we...w-well..." he gulped...and then managed a tiny smile...and then went on with, "Well...o-our honeymoon c-can probably only last a couple of weeks at most after the wedding before we have to get back here for Christmas planning...and to make sure Lock, Shock and Barrel don't blow up the town...And, well..." his voice went to a whisper, "...nights, even here, are only so long...and also we do have to sleep at some point...s-so if we wanted days together too...calling in sick...would...be a way of getting that...And after such an intense courtship as we've had..." his eye sockets managed to travel back

up to her eyes, "...I don't know about you, but...I wouldn't mind as many hours as possible at a time to...relieve all of that built up tension we've plopped ourselves into..."

"And you did say...we'd be able to make up for lost time...Though that's kind of odd to say since we never had lost any time doing so..." She giggled, realizing yet again, she started it. "Oh dear...I did it again..."

"Personally, I think it's adorable that you're looking forward to making love this much," Jack couldn't help but quip with a little smile as he sipped some more stew. "My little Miss Sally is very very eager to become my brand new Mrs. Sally Skellington, isn't she...and everything that goes with it?" His grin picked up on one side.

"Um..." She now sank low in her chair. "Yes..." Sally blushed and looked down at her stew. "Oh, I can't help it! I'm sorry, I keep bringing our conversations back to it! ...Last night I dreamt about it again... Oh! But you shouldn't have to listen to my silly babble, we're not talking about that..."

Wow, did Jack's eye sockets pop open wide and his grin went from ear to ear! "You dreamed of it again? Really?" He chuckled, he couldn't help it, but then he noticed how bashful and almost guilty she looked about all of this and he smiled sympathetically and spoke to her in an understanding tone. "Oh darling...please don't feel bad about it...You're a grown woman and you're in love and you're engaged and you live with your future husband and share a bed with him-of course you think about making love. A-And...i-it's okay to bring it up..." he shruged a little, clearing his throat, "I-I mean, we are supposed to be increasing our level of intimacy to get used to things for our marriage...so I think talking about that...can't help but help with all of that too. It's not silly babble, Sally, I promise...okay?" He looked to her lovingly. Then he swallowed and added. "A-And...if it makes you feel better...a-at least you dream about it which is involuntary...I dream about it and...p-perhaps...daydream about it too...and that's voluntary...I'm sorry, Sally..." he added sincerely, just because he felt like he should.

Despite how bashful she looked, she smiled widely. If it really was okay, why did it embarrass her a little? Sure, they were private thoughts, but this was her beloved, her future husband...it wasn't as if she were announcing it to a town meeting! Goodness no, she could never do that. So what was the problem? "...Actually...I lied. I daydream about it, too." Sally admittedly, blushing all the more. "Ever since I knew what it entailed, I have daydreamed of it. But um...yes, last night I dreamed about it..."

Jack felt all trembly and happy inside. "S-So then we both...have it on our mind quite frequently...and what it will be like..." He gulped and then added with a small chuckle underlying his tone, "We...really should probably make our honeymoon two weeks instead of one...I'll keep it in mind to schedule it like that..."

Sally's eyes widened and she giggled uncontrollably, dropping her spoon into the bowl. "Oh dear...that certainly is tempting..." She looked curious then. "...Can we do that?"

Jack's grin picked up on one side and nodded. "Perks of royalty...remember?" He winked at her... "And then the sick days come in as sort of an...extension of that, just in case we need it..." He gulped and added softly and suavely, "And if you end up liking it as much as you think you will...then we wil definitely need it..." He practically purred at this point in talking to her.

"Yes...I think we will...need those sick days if we like it so much..." Sally whispered softly in a little purr, lowering her eyelids. "Sometimes I daydream about pulling you back into bed..."

"O-Oh..." Jack trembled...The stew was long forgotten as he gazed at her across the table, leaning in close, "And...then what?" he asked in a deep little voice.

"Well, it's morning...you get up, but I pull you back into bed..." Sally giggled, pushing her mostly-eaten bowl aside a bit. "And you try to say you have a lot to do...but you're not very convincing..." Her hand reached out to gently touch his.

He swallowed, his bones rattling a little. "I...I-I'm not surprised...that I don't sound convincing...Th-Then what?"

She blushed, her stuffing seeming to flutter. "Um...well...Then you took hold of me and pinned me down onto the bed."

Jack's eye sockets went open wide again and his grin grew as well. "Daydream Jack has spirit, doesn't he? I...hope he was gentle with you, dearest love..." He moved his fingers over the top of her hand.

"Of course...I do try to keep you in character..." She giggled, smiling. "You were still gentle and sweet...but goodness, I think I saw a passion in your eye sockets I only ever saw in that dream I once had...you know the one..."

Jack's breathing had started to pick up a little at this point. "Y-Yes...I know...And there will be passion from me, Sally...more than I can say..." He let out a shuddery sigh. "Would you...like to hear what I daydream, Sally?"

"Please..." Sally giggled, her breathing picking up as well. "If you'd like to share...maybe I'll share some more if you do share with me, too..." She smiled coyly, but there was some passion in her eyes.

"Oh, well now I HAVE to share..." He chuckled. "Let's see...we're in bed...it's the middle of the night...Something small wakes us both up...I have no shirt...your nightgown clings to you...We both hold each other and smile...guessing it was just the wind that woke us...and we're about to go back to sleep...but then we just...can't look away from each other...and there's something there and we just know...and it starts...we touch...we move...clothes start to slip away and then we just...lose ourselves in the perfection of it all..." He sighed dreamily, unable to help himself.

"Ohhh..." Sally shuddered, and giggled. "That certainly sounds like something we would do... I like that... We'll certainly have to see if that comes to be... Oooh...shall I share more?"

"Only if you truly value the joy and pleasure of your old Pumpkin King..." he replied with a little chuckle. "And yes...I'd love if that could happen...one day..."

"Oooh! Well, I have my work cut out for me..." She giggled, and then continued on, her voice growing more and more passionate. "Sometimes I daydream that you come home after a long day...and I greet you in a special dress, because it's so warm outside...another heatwave? ...Yes, let's go with that. Anyhow...as I greet you and love you so much, you can't take it a second longer and you grab me, practically fly to our room and onto our bed..."

"O-O-Oh, only one more summer and then we'll be married and I will come home every day and whisk you to our bed if you want! And this winter please don't plan on needing to use the fireplaces too much...I'll be warming you up during that season every chance you'll give me...and when we have to be out taking care of our royal duties I'll whisper sweet things to you about our love making to make you blush and keep you warm like that until we can return to our bedroom again!" Jack instantly announced in a passion that suddenly erupted from him.

"Oooh! And I'll be able to wear a special dress or nightgown every day because the weather won't matter, you'll keep me warm!" Now she came a little closer toward him, her eyelids lowering. "And I'll do the same, of course. Then when you come home again, I'll already be in bed waiting for you... Clothing optional...depends on what you might want to think of for the moment..."

Jack was just ready to burst...He got closer too. "If I...If I came home...to find you in bed...waiting for me...c-clothing optional...I don't care how tired I might be from work...I don't care how hungry I might be for dinner...I don't care what other evening plans the mayor or anyone else might have...I would lock us away and make love to you until we both passed out from sheer exhaustion." He couldn't help it-something was in the air between them...things stepping up and up and up...and he was just going along for the ride.

Now her face was beet red! But oh, she didn't let up! "Absolutely... Or, we'll come home together after such a long day, and I won't care how tired or hungry either of us are, I will pull you so lovingly toward the bedroom, and not at all care where our clothes end up on the way! Even if some of them don't make it in there."

That did it! She had never spoken to him like this before! Jack flew up from the table, slamming his palms down onto it, leaning toward her, a wicked grin growing on his face. "S-Sally, dearest...wh-what are we doing right now?" he managed to get out from the reasonable part of his mind. "This is getting...very intense...I barely know what to do about it...s-save grabbing you and throwing you on this table like you've dreamed about and just...hoping I can control myself before things go too far. I'm really getting close, Sally...I'm not sure what I'll do...I want you so badly, Sally..."

Normally, Sally would probably back down, scared and guilty. But this time, any logic or reasoning was pushed to the back burner as she too stood right up to her full height, placing her palms on the table as well. Not as loudly or as hard as he did, but enough to make the contents on the table clink. His actions just now did it for her, too! "I want you so badly too, Jack..." Her breathing grew heavier, and she had a suggestive and devilish smile of her own. "I barely know what to do of it myself...save helping you locking ourselves away in our room and making love until we pass out from sheer exhaustion, like you said a few moments ago..."

It just wasn't fair! She was so...so...Oh it just wasn't fair! Jack's eye sockets narrowed further, his grin curling up more and more. "You know, Sally, the last I checked...part of the reason you fell in love with me was because I was always such a 'gentleman' to you...So then wh-why do you insist upon...bringing out a side of me that isn't so very gentlemanly? Why do you tempt me, Sally? Why do you tempt my mind and my heart and my body? What in the world have I ever done to you to deserve all of that?" He almost chuckled a little...and inside he really was getting close to...close to just...He was barely hanging on by a thread at this point...

"I also did say I loved everything about you, Jack..." Sally's eyes narrowed even further as well, little giggles escaping her lips as they curled into more of a devilish smile. "And that includes the other side of you that's a little...less gentlemanly when the moment calls for it... And lately ever since I knew the deeper intimacies of couplehood, I couldn't help but desire you in that way...since it does come out of love..."

"Y-Y-Yes...that is true...it does come out of love...my f-f-fiancee...ma belle nana..." He all but purred the French to her. "And o-oh...do I want to love every stitch and seam of my pretty little dolly...all of them...my little dolly...whom I can 'play with' however and whenever I want to...Oh but only my dream of you gave me that privilege..." His smile grew on one side... "...If only I had it from my real Sally...my real little doll...But then again she's not so little...She is a full grown woman, after all...All woman...all for me..." He could barely breathe anymore. At the back of his mind he knew this couldn't be good but...there were a lot of 'distractions' at the moment keeping him from listening to that little voice of reason trying to break through.

"French! You spoke French!" A very aroused Sally came so close to him around the table now, her chest heaving. "You know what that does to me, Jack... I have half a mind to do what Dream Me did and bring you down onto this table..." Her voice was seductive and passionate.

For a moment Jack was almost startled by her coming around the table...breathing so heavily. "I-I...I..." he found a breath and managed, backing up only a step but otherwise holding his ground. "And...whatever shall you do with me once you have me down there...?" he couldn't help but ask playfully...and with his bones trembling visibly...and imagining what it would be like to really throw himself upon Sally and thrown them down upon their bed and...finally give in to all of this.

The back of her mind was yelling at her to stop being an idiot and be reasonable. But she pushed those thoughts aside. She was a woman with needs, she wanted him badly. On top of that, she was way too far gone to realize what she was doing.

"Anything..." Came Sally's response, her breathing growing heavier by the moment.

Something inside of Jack...just broke. Entirely. "_Oh!_" he all but yelled in a moan and then instantly he was at her, arms wrapped around her, lips to hers and tongue deep inside of her mouth without any warning or request, and he allowed his hands to press deeply against the cloth of her dress, and his only regret at the moment was that it was winter and she had her normal loose, knee length patchwork dress on with her undershirt and long johns for warmth instead of it being winter so that there would only be a fraction of a milimeter of clothing separating his hands from her skin. "Mmmm...Mmmmm..." He worked his way into her mouth and had her leaned back and, barely realizing it, was moving with her somewhere...though for a moment the table got in the way. They bumped into it, and it lead to Sally being leaned back on the table and Jack on top of her. At the bump, he ripped his mouth from hers and looked down at her with fire in his eye sockets! "O-O-Oops, s-sorry...I didn't mean to..." He chuckled, his chest heaving with breaths.

"I-It's all right..." Sally managed in assurance, giggling a little as she panted heavily. Oh, she had such fire in her eyes too! This was it! They were finally... Oh, she didn't even WANT to think of it! There was no time for thought! "Jack...bedroom...please..." She managed between pants, and then reconnected their lips in deep and hungry kiss, her own tongue coming into his mouth without warning nor request, the same way his had. Not that she had minded that, in fact, she loved it! It was daring! So daring! Anything was fine with her at this point!

"Mm...Mmmm...Mm..." Jack moaned with pleasure and disbelief. He wasn't thinking anymore, he was just feeling...just...letting it happen. He nodded to her as they kissed and then pulled her up from the table and, holding her against him, managed to get them over to the bedroom door. They burst past it and Jack barely half remembered kicking it shut behind them, enclosing them in the room lit only by twilight leaking in through the half drawn curtains of the window and a dull, yet romantic, fire glowing in the fireplace. "S-Sally..." he pulled back from the kiss for just a moment, her body still in his grasp though, his hands just...he didn't even know where. "S-Sally...I can't...I don't think I can stop...Are you sure...now's...the time...?" He had kissed her lips quickly and heatedly a few times during that and now he managed to pull his mouth from hers a little bit again just to hear however she might respond.

Breathing heavily, finding her voice, Sally clung to him tightly by this point. "Yes...Yes...I want you, Jack...I want you so much... I love you, and I want to be as close to you as can be..." She kissed him heatedly a few times, and pulled back again for a moment. "I can't stop myself either...I can't..." Now her fingers undid the button of his suit and was slowly working to remove it before she reconnected their lips.

Oh, she was...she couldn't be...but she was. She was undressing him and...he felt the jacket fall from his arms and to the floor. "S-Sally," he could barely speak, "I-I'm so nervous but I want it so much...Y-Yes, we'll be close...so very close...Oh darling..." There was a tug of something inside of him that caused him to hesitate for a moment but then his hands were at the hem of her dress and he was pulling it up, and almost for a moment he was a little grateful that she had that undershirt and those long johns on...He would just...need a minute before he could handle her full beauty right before him and right in his arms. "I want you too...Y-Yes, let's do it...I told you after I proposed that maybe while we were engaged, if we both wanted to, we could...Y-Yes, let's...yes..." He moved the hem of the dress as high on her legs as it could go.

Shuddering, Sally pulled back a little as he pulled her dress up, and felt so...thrilled that he was undressing her like this! She raised her arms and the patchwork garment was removed from her body and thrown aside to the floor. "Okay...then let's...let's do this..." Once her dress was off, she latched on to him and kissed him again, her fingers now toying with his shirt buttons. So close...so close...

Watching her take off her dress...even if there was something on underneath it... "U-U-Unbutton faster, Sally..." he begged as she fumbled with his shirt buttons, "P-Please, before I ruin things and let myself get too nervous or find some moral or chivalrous excuse for trying to stop this...Please, Sally, I want your hands on my bones...and then I want my bones against your soft, cloth, perfect self...Oh Sally please, g-get it off of me!" He all but shook in anticipation and longing.

"I will darling, I will!" Sally assured in passion, nodding as she unbuttoned it faster, as she too, was ready to get her hands on his wonderful bones she never could get enough of! She went fast, fast, given how much of an expert she was with clothes, she knew the right manoeuvres to get something on or off in a hurry without ruining it. Within half a second or so, the buttons were undone and she immediately brought her hands to his ribs, caressing them hungrily. "Jack...mine too...get mine too...hurry..."

Jack let the shirt fall from his body and then instantly he had her in his arms and he had pounced her to the surface of their bed and he was frenching her again without warning...And then his hands really did start to go to the hem of her undershirt, and he let his palms slip up under it a little to hold her soft hips. "S-S-Sally, Sally, I-I'll make it as good for you as I can...Oh dearest Sally, your perfect self, all for me...I'll do my best, Sally..." His hands slid up a little more, holding her around the middle of her torso underneath her shirt.

Sally moaned at the feel of his hands along her torso, and she managed a little smile amidst her dazed pleasure. "I know you will...and I...I'll make it as good for you as I can too...I'll do my best too..." She couldn't help but feel touched, to see that even in their most intense moment ever, he was still as sweet as can be.

"O-Oh..." he moaned out in a shuddery sigh, eyes burning with passion down into hers... "Let's make love, my Sally...Jack and Sally...meant to be...Let's make love for now and...for as long as we both shall be...I-I want to be intense b-but...if it's too much, just tell me and I'll go more slowly...just tell me...Sally...!" And then instantly, he let himself all but start! He was fully upon her and kissing her face and his eye sockets were hazed with love and passion, and his hands were sliding her shirt higher and higher and his hands were sliding in that direction as well and he couldn't bear the wait.

"You're doing fine, I promise..." Sally whispered with assurance, her voice hazed with pleasure and hunger. She felt the air hitting her exposed skin as he lifted her shirt higher and higher, just barely coming to her chest area. In wanton, she whispered, "Make love to me, Jack..." Meanwhile her hands were running along his bones lovingly, giving attention to every rib she came to.

"YES!" Jack all but bellowed to her perfect desire and then his hands finally came up to-

_Knock, Knock! Ding dong-aaahh!_

"Jack! Jack, my boy, are you home? You forgot some of the papers for your wedding plans down at Town Hall, and I know you wanted to show them to Sally tonight so I thought I'd drop them by! Jack! You who?" A little pause and then a sigh. "Oh dear...perhaps they've gone out..." Obviously a certain someone's sad face was one...though it obviously switched back to the happy one then as he went on with, "I know, I'll use the spare emergency key Jack gave me to drop the plans off inside. And perhaps I'll leave Jack a little note explaining things and asking for his advice about some Halloween things..." The front door at ground level was then obviously opened...there was the sound of quick little steps on the stairs...and then the door to the living room opened.

Jack was...unfathomably thankful at the moment that he had kicked the bedroom door shut before when they had come in here.

Sally's eyes went wide and she too, felt so thankful that the bedroom door was indeed closed. How did it close? Did Jack do it? She didn't even know. But at least it was shut, and therefore would give them enough time to gather their bearings.

Biting her lip, she whispered to him in a more normal yet nervous tone,

"Do you want to go out there and see what this is about?" Although they could hear what he wanted, she couldn't help but word it that way.

Jack looked down at her...feeling a mixture of regret that the beautiful ,half undressed, loving female creature beneath him was no longer in the process of having love made to her for the first time...and also feeling a wave of grateful relief flow over him, along with the return of his reason, all of which had now started to take him out of whatever trance he had been in for all of these minutes ever since some point at the dinner table. He looked with wide eye sockets into Sally's eyes and whispered to her quietly and sincerely, "I want you to stay here and not make a sound...What was happening here is...no one's business but yours and mine... I'll go out and talk to him. I'll tell him we were eating dinner and tired and decided to 'go to bed' early...That's close enough to the truth...and I'm sure he'll assume you're in your room...Just be very quiet, please, my Sally...And I..." something small and sad came to his eye sockets as he added, "I'm sorry..." He gave her lips a small, soft kiss, then pulled back...then felt his bones almost blanch as he realized he still had his hands almost all the way up her shirt and he was still half undressed and on top of her. He slipped away from her and sat up, then quickly threw on his shirt and tie and jacket, swallowed to steady himself, and then he quickly slipped out of the room and made sure to close the door behind him and to shut it too.

He smiled at the sight of the Mayor before him, placing some papers down on the coffee table and searching for a pen now to write him that note. "Erm...h-hi, Mayor!" Jack said, doing his best to seem casual and not to tremble like a leaf as he straightened his tie a little. "I-I'm terribly sorry I didn't hear you come in at first. Sally and I had an early dinner as soon as I got back here and we were both so exhausted we thought we might go to bed, at least for a little while, and I was just falling asleep when you rang. I suppose Sally's still in bed though..." He gestured behind him toward the bedrooms with his head, hoping that would suggest that Sally was in her own room without him actually having to lie and so that. He turned his attention back to the Mayor. "I-I'm happy I didn't miss you though..." Jack added politely, still with a slightly nervous smile though.

"Oh, no problem at all, Jack!" The Mayor cajoled, smiling widely. "I'm just glad I was able to get the plans you forgot back to you!" He gestured to the papers in his hand. "Sorry to bother you both about to head to bed, though!"

Jack smiled more and shook his head, picking up the papers. "Not at all, Mayor, really, it's quite alright. And thank you so much for bringing these over-Sally and I really do have so much to take care of before the wedding and I really appreciate it...and I'm sure she will too once she gets up. It was very kind of you." Jake nodded gratefully.

"Anything for the two of you, of course!" The Mayor said cheerily. "Well then I'll be going, don't let me keep you up any longer! Have a good evening, and give Sally my regards!" He tipped his hat and waddled to the front door.

Jack walked over, opening the door for him politely. "I will. And thank you so much again, Mayor! Have a frightful evening!" He gave him a kind wave.

"Anytime, Jack!" The Mayor waved at him and headed off down the front steps.

Jack waved after him once more with a smile. As he watched him leave through the front door though, the smile left his face...replaced by a frown...a very deep and disappointed frown...for a lot of reasons... He let out a small sigh and walked back into the living room, closing the door behind him. He placed the wedding plans down on the table. And then he stood still for a few moments, thinking...and then his eyes travelled to his closed bedroom door and he almost cringed. 'How...How can I ever face her again...after all those things I said...after all those things I did!' He felt utter humiliation go through him, looking back on it, thinking about it now. "How foolish I must have looked..." He shuddered a little in embarrassment... "But...I do have to face her, don't I...? I owe her that...and so much more..." He swallowed and then slowly shuffled over to the bedroom door. He was about to slowly open it and step inside, but then he paused and blinked, his eye sockets going wide. He instead opened the door only a crack, just enough to speak clearly through to the other side of it. "S-S-Sally..." he asked quietly, "A-Are...Are you d-decent?" He gulped in utter shyness and in feeling utterly silly at the moment. 'Ask her if 'she's decent'...Yes, Jack, that just makes it all better now, doesn't it? After you all but tore her dress off of her and worked your hands up near her...her...' He sighed and almost scowled to himself a little. 'This is all your fault. Six hundred years old and you can't even control yourself with a young lady...It's utterly inexcusable,' he couldn't help but admonish himself privately as he awaited Sally's reply.

"Yes, I'm decent." Sally responded from the other side of the door. Then it opened as she came into view. Her dress was back on, but it was back to the front. In any other moment, it would've been comical and just so cute.

She noticed how uneasy he looked, and opened the door the entire way, coming over to him. "Jack...are you all right? What's wrong?" She brought her arms around his torso, looking up at him with concern.

Jack's eye sockets instantly flew open wide at her soft voice and touch and on an impulse he slipped from her grasp and moved toward a wall, his back against it, looking downward in distress, his breathing shallow. "I...I-I...N-No, you musn't touch me now, Sally...Wh-Who knows what I might do to you? Oh I'm so...so ashamed, Sally...I've never been more ashamed in my entire life, n-not even when I realized how stupid I was to steal Christmas two years ago. I'm so sorry!" He cringed and crossed his arms over his chest, holding himself and looking downward in sadness.

For a moment she looked hurt, and then blinked upon realizing what he was so upset about. Shaking her head, she went over to him again. "Jack-no. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. ...Jack...it wasn't as if you took advantage of me and I wasn't willing...don't say that. ...What happened...we were both responsible. If anything...I was partially egging you on and I...well I just... I could see you wanted to and I did nothing to discourage you... But really, in the long run, we were both responsible for it...oh Jack, please don't be upset..." She looked at him tearfully, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay...we...we just got carried away.."

For a moment, Jack couldn't help but cringe underneath her touch again, even if this was a lot smaller thn hugging him. He managed to allow it though and then blinked a few times, doing his best to take comfort from her words, though he still couldn't help but feel guilt... "S-Sally...you're...you're too good to me, Sally...Too good and sweet, trying to comfort me like this...A-And I know you wanted to too b-but...Oh...Oh Sally..." That sad little frown fully returned to his features... "I'm supposed to take care of you and cherish you and love you and put your happiness above all else...You were kind enough to come live with me the moment we knew we loved each other and from that point I promised you all of those things and more...but I didn't give them to you just now...I just gave you...s-something practically...sordid! Ruining your first time like that by having it be some big, heat of the moment, physical thing instead of the lovely wedding night I promised you... I know you wanted to too, Sally, but...it doesn't change how many mistakes I just made, how far I let it go...the things I said and did..." he cringed a tiny bit again. "Can...Can you ever forgive me, my sweetest Sally?" He brought his sincere and wide eye sockets to her eyes.

"Jack...Jack...shh...please don't talk like that..." Sally yet again brought her arms around him, and this time held on tight, burying her face in his chest. "Of course I forgive you, darling...I always will...please don't blame yourself. I'm responsible for what happened, too. And I...I'm sorry I made you feel this way... I was carried away just as you were... I love you, Jack...I love you... We'll be fine...we'll get past this...we'll make sure not to get carried away until we're ready, wedding night or not."

Though he took so much comfort from her words and felt so much...happiness return, he still couldn't help but have a tear or two fall from his eye sockets and over his face, just at all the emotion present in the moment. "Oh Sally...dearest Sally..." he cooed quetly, and then, slowly, he let his arms come around her in a tight embrace as well. "Thank you...Thank you...But don't be sorry, my love...You didn't make me feel this way...I made myself feel this way...A-And yes...we'll get past this and do better from now on...It'll be alright...Oh my Sally...I feel so...a-awkward about...t-talking about this to the woman I almost...b-but at the same time...I could never talk about my feelings about this with anyone but you..." He snuggled into her a little, just for the comfort her presence always gave him.

"Oh, darling...you're welcome..." A wave of relief washed over her as he seemed to take on a bit more of a calmer state, and also that he embraced her in return. She snuggled more into him as well, her cheek against his chest as she too, took the sweet comfort of his embrace. "I feel the same, Jack...there's no one I can express my...deep desires to except you... It's all right now...everything will be fine...I promise..."

Jack let out such a soft, happy sigh. He snuggled his chin on the top of her head and into her soft hair. "I'm...I-I know that we...are happy that things didn't get a chance to...culminate...under the circumstances...but...I agree, there's no one I can express my deepest desires to but you either...and...in a way...e-even if it makes me feel a little bad thinking about it...I'm also happy that we're that close now, that intimate, that we can tell each other about our most private dreams and daydreams, and understand each other's desires... " He even managed to smile and chuckle a tiny bit as he added, "I-It's...certainly a far progression from when we first met and I felt improper just sitting on the end of your bed at Dr. Finkelstein's to say hello to you...or from when we first fell in

love and I was a nervous wreck just about giving you kisses and hoping you'd like them..."

A giggle escaped Sally as she looked up at him, a smile coming to her face. "Oh, I remember that... That's why you took the stool and sat down on it in front of my bed? You...wanted to sit near me but felt it was improper? Awww..." She giggled a bit. "Well, to be honest...I wouldn't have minded if you did sit with me...oh, but I don't blame you for thinking that... But yes, you're right...we have a come a long way since then, haven't we? It's been a year and a month, and...I feel so much closer to you, and I...I'm happy for that... Maybe we were carried away at times, but, I guess maybe it's natural, sometimes...sometimes you just have to know your limits and find them before you set them..."

Jack smiled down at her warmly and nodded. "Sally, dearest, I think that is a very wise observation...But then again I wouldn't expect anything less from my clever little doll." He chuckled and tapped her sweetly on the nose. "Yes, we...we tried something 'new'...fantasizing and s-seducing and giving way to our emotions...and...n-now we know that, u-under our present circumstances, at least, considering that our engagement is set to go on for another nine months, being that intense is too much for us. And I...I think that was maybe a good lesson for us to learn. And I'm just grateful that the Mayor came along to help us..." He gulped and added sheepishly. "N-N-Not that what he interrupted us from wasn't...the most desirable thing in the world...but...a-at least he kept us from doing something special in a rash way..." Then he kissed the top of her head and added shyly. "A-And, yes...that's why, back then when we met, I took the stool in your room... A-After all, you were a lovely young lady and I was in your private room and we had just met for the first time...and you were so sweet and shy...o-of course I was worried about committing even the slightest impropriety against you and upsetting your delicate sensibility...All I wanted was the chance to see you smile and hear you talk to me about everything that was Miss Sally. When you let your quietness slip away sometimes and started to smile and laugh with me...it was a happiness I had never known before." Jack warmed up inside at the happy reflection of the day fate had let her fall into his life.

Sally smiled, all warmed up and happy inside! She couldn't help but reminisce to the first day they'd met, how they just seemed to hit it off right away, despite how shy and nervous she was. "Spending time and talking with you that day...was also a happiness I'd never known before..." She said softly. "And you were so sweet and kind to me... You are by far the greatest aspect of my life that ever happened, Jack..." A soft blush came to her cheeks, as she then admitted one last thing. "And um...you know...about just now...Jack...despite that we were carried away by the heat of the moment, and things were intense...there is one thing. You still were so sweet. You made me feel so loved...so cherished... I wanted you to know that."

Jack's eye sockets flew open wide and he trembled a little. "I...I-I...I..." he swallowed and spoke quietly and shyly, eye sockets glancing away. "I...th-that's all I've ever wanted...for you to feel loved and cherished...all the time...every moment we have together...e-even one like that...It's such a huge piece of what I want to do with the rest of my life...and...a-and...if, even in a...sudden moment like that...I could make you feel that way...then I'm truly grateful, Sally. Truly...truly grateful..." He let his eye sockets turn back to her eyes.

Smiling all the more, Sally leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'm glad, Jack...because you did... Truly. You were passionate...but you were still that same sweet and caring loving being I know within all of it. I know when we...we...culminate our marriage...that you'll be a wonderful lover...and make me feel loved...even in our most passionate and intense night..."

Jack's happy smile trembled in joy. "Oh...thank you..." he managed so softly, so gratefully, "It...It would be my honor...to make you feel that special..." He snuggled her a little...then he pulled back a tiny bit and added with a sheepish and coy little grin, "A-And, um...S-Sally? For what it's worth...even though you were carried away as well...Sally, you were...so attentive...and so generous...and so sensual as well in ways I've never seen you be...What a wonderful lover you'll be, Sally...My shy Sally...such a warm, welcoming, wonderful woman...just waiting so patiently for her Jack to be ready for her. Thank you, dearest friend." He gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

"Really?" Sally beamed at him, and sighed happily. "Oh Jack...I'm so glad...I could still be me even in that intensity...and still make you feel happy... I'm grateful for that, too..." She blushed, and giggled a little. "I...I'm glad I'll be a wonderful lover to you, Jack...It would mean the world to me..."

"And it will mean the world to me...to be the one allowed to give you your first time of that kind of intimacy...and to share my first time with you as well..." Jack added with a little coy, bashful smile. "We'll make each other happy...that first time and then...over...and over...and over again...and sometimes after it's over, if we're very fortunate...perhaps you'll honor me by carrying one of our sweet little ones...but in the meantime...we'll just practice and practice and practice, I suppose...and I will be the happiest skeleton there ever was from now until the end of forever..." he finished with a blissful little sigh.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally cooed sweetly, nuzzling their cheeks. "With all of that...which sounds wonderful...I...I will be the happiest rag doll there ever was from now until the end of forever, as well... I love you, Jack...my darling, my husband-to-be..."

Jack trembled in lovesick happiness... "Oh Sally...my darling...my wife-to-be..." he nuzzled her back so gently, so tenderly. Then he let out a little happy sigh and spoke quietly to her. "Dearest...I was thinking...perhaps we could finish the lovely meal you made for us that we got i-interrupted from...a-and then we could clean up and do the dishes...and then I'll brew us a nice pot of tea and we can change into our pajamas...er...you know, c-cozy ones as opposed to more... 's-summery' ones... And then we could cuddle in a blanket on the couch before the fire...and we could talk about our wedding...and maybe fall asleep like that if we'd like...What do you say?" He looked to her hopefully and sweetly.

"I'd love to...that would be lovely, Jack..." Sally smiled happily, giggling. "Why don't we get started then, and pick up where we left off? That is, if Zero didn't decide to finish what was left in our dishes..."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Good point, darling, but ,nah, I'm sure he was too busy enjoying another episode of 'Jack and Sally's romantic roller coaster theatre'." He winked at her and laughed a little more. "I swear, he gets ten times as much entertainment just watching us trying to sort out all of this love and marriage stuff as he ever got when the two of us were just living here together. It's going to be a shame for him when we finally do get married, not having all of our emotional back-and-forths to enjoy." He sighed and half smiled as he added, "We should do him a favor and find him a cute little ghostly girlfriend for when that happens. Oooh perhaps Dr. Finkelstein could make him one? What do you think?" Jack chuckled a little.

"After all...he did such a good job making a cute little girlfriend for Zero's Daddy..." He let a tiny bit of something flirtatious enter his smile, though everything else about him dripped sweetness.

A laugh escaped Sally as she rubbed her nose against his, smiling more. "It would be funny if Daddy ended up creating someone for Zero too, if we had to... We'll see what comes with that..."

"Arf!" Zero came floating over to them upon hearing his name mentioned, and wagged his sheet at them happily.

Jack chuckled and smiled more, patting Zero on the head. "Oooh now, I hope you didn't over hear us, boy. Mommy Sally and I were making plans for an extra special surprise for you-you've been such a good boy for us that you more than deserve it." He winked at him. "A-Anyway..." he looked a little sheepish, "I'm sorry you had to weather another, er... 'Mommy Sally/Daddy Jack' moment, Zero...I promise, as soon as we're married they'll become much less frequent...or at least much less dramatic...o-or at least, most of the frequencey and dramatics will be confined to our bedroom, heh..." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "A-Anyway, if you were a good boy and didn't eat our stew, perhaps Mommy Sally will make you a little bowl of it to try. What do you say, Mommy Sally?" Jack looked to her with a smile.

"Of course..." Sally smiled brightly and nodded. "You can have some too, Zero...if you didn't eat ours, of course."

"Arf! Arf!" Zero did a flip in midair and hurried back over to his bowl to wait for his treat.

Sally giggled. "Looks like he didn't." She looked at Jack fondly with a loving smile. "Shall we then?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, let's..." And then he stood up and took her hand and gently pulled her up as well. "Come along then, darling...I really have been wanting to hear all of your ideas for our wedding anyway. It's a joy to me." He lifted up her hand and gave the back of it a kiss, and then the two of them walked sweetly over to the table to sit down and continue their meal. Jack picked up his spoon and sipped some more of the yummy stew (which was still fairly warm, thankfully). "But first tell me all about your day, my Sally. I'd love to listen."

"Oh, well...there isn't much to tell...but why not?" Sally smiled, dipping her spoon into her stew. "Well, first Zero and I went to the pumpkin patch to see how things were going over there... We bought two little pumpkins I plan to use for cupcakes, and to have some seeds around... made some touch-ups to my wedding dress..."

Jack smiled, sipping more of his stew. "That all sounds splendid, Sally, simply splendid...And your dress..." he glanced down shyly, "I'm so looking forward to seeing it..." He sighed dreamily and then brought his eye sockets back to her eyes. "Anyway, then what did you do today?" His darling Sally smiled and told him more about her sweet occupations for herself and Zero until he had come home not too long ago, and Jack just happily enjoyed the whole sweet conversation as their meal progressed, and then she was kind enough to ask about his own day which he told her about as they did the dishes and fed Zero stew and cleaned up, and then the two of them did change and head to their favorite couch and snuggle and talk all about little things for their wedding...And though the evening had been rather...unusual and varied and unexpected, they were both very happy with how it had turned out...and very grateful for their experiences together, as always.

* * *

><p>A few more weeks went by, with the month of January slowly coming to an end, with the next Holiday, Valentine's Day, approaching. The weather was still chilly, though not as much as before. Things were going all right, despite some mishaps and messes that needed to be cleaned and cleared up due to some misunderstandings and accidents that occurred around the town.<p>

While there was a countdown until next Halloween, there also came a countdown until the "Halloween Royal Wedding", current counter...nine months to go.

Speaking of it, while there wasn't much to say in terms of things going on within the Skellington household...there was one little thing.

Our famous pair were quite busy these days. Not just the regular daily schedule busy, but very much so. Over the past week, they barely had any time for each other at all.

Especially on Sally's end, as well. Her workload, especially at the sewing machine, was practically doubled. Most of her days were spent working more and more at the machine, laying out fabrics, making alterations, the works. She even had brought her wedding gown to the Finkelstein household to keep in her old bedroom for safekeeping. So she was over there quite often when she had the time to work on it.

Luckily, she had managed to help narrow down the dresses she was to make for her bridesmaids (Jewel and Mrs. Claus), and the dress for her Maid of Honour (Flower Heart). She sent them clear detailed sketches, along with requests of their measurements, and was working on them as well.

As well as that, wedding planning was hard. She vowed to do as much as she could to contribute planning to it, refusing to sit back and let everyone else do it while she didn't pitch in.

And today...was yet another busy day in which our pair just couldn't find a moment alone with each other.

Sally came home from working on her dress at her creator's place, and barely even noticed Jack there.

"Hello Jack!" She said very quickly, and already disappeared into her sewing room to work on whatever she was doing today.

Even at night, they were always too exhausted to even snuggle!

"O-Oh, hello, Sa...lly..." A defeated sigh escaped Jack (who was currently sitting at the dining room table with plans for Halloween and wedding and Valentine's Day too of all things strewn out before him and a head to one of his temples). Still though he had to pause just now in all of his work as he looked toward Sally's little door, half shut, with the sound of her busily at her sewing machine behind it. Jack, of course, was so very proud of Sally for all the work she was doing and helping with in regards to all of the holidays and their wedding but at the same time he felt so sad seeing her so bogged down with things, so very stressed out. And he had barely gotten to see her in days! He sighed again and shook his head to himself. '_How will I ever repay her for all of this...My busy, responsible, helpful little worker bee Sally...I wish I had more time to help her... And either way I don't like this...I know that most of the busyness is because of the wedding but...I feel like it sets a bad precedence. I want to be very sure that our lives as King and Queen don't turn into work, work, work all of the time...It's not fair to either one of us...I really must find some way to calm us both down about everything...but what?_' Jack puzzled over the idea, hoping that in the midst of planning for two holidays and a royal wedding he really could come up with something and fast.

"Arf!" Zero came floating up beside him, looking at him curiously and with concern. He too, had noticed how his master and mistress seemed to have so little time for each other. And he wasn't getting enough walks! Sure, he was a ghost dog and didn't need them, but he loved a good walk! On top of that, aside from remembering to feed him and occasionally pet him, he barely got any attention! And no fetch!

He whimpered a little.

Jack sighed again and looked to his little oldest best friend. He reached out and petted the little dog on the head, a small smile at least managing to come to his lips. "Thank you, old friend...I know you're worried too..." He chuckled a little and then couldn't help but ask with a touch of amusement, "So...do you have any ideas for how to help me and Mommy Sally, Zero?"

Zero nodded and nudged him. "Arf! Arf! Arf!" He nudged him again, nodding toward the direction of her sewing room, her old room. "Arf!"

Jack blinked a few times then looked toward the room door again as well. Then he looked back to the little dog, a touch of concern on his face. "Oh but Zero, I...I can't interrupt her by going to her about this...She's so very busy and doing so many things and all for our wedding. Besides, what would I say to her, Zero? I can't think of a single thing about how I'm worried about her and wish we could both slow down a little that wouldn't stress her out more."

"Arf! Arf!" Zero continued to nudge him. Oh no, his master and mistress needed alone time. Specifically with each other. Their lack of romance and light intimacy was getting to them, and he wasn't about to let them get to the point of no return!

Jack blinked a few times at the little dog's insistence. Had things really gotten that bad that his little friend was this worried? "Z-Zero, I know it looks bad but...wh-what can I do that won't make it worse? If I complain she'll feel bad, if we start making plans to put off things regularly then by the time October comes we'll not only never see each other, we'll never sleep too! A-And, believe me, I'm going to be so on edge that month with nervousness that I'll need all the sleep I can get. I-I guess I could just...s-spontaneously do something to give us both a rest but what exactly?" Jack couldn't help but ask, half to Zero and half to himself, concern still in his eye sockets.

Zero gave him a pointed look, and then picked up a series of notes that Jack had made some time ago, little date ideas, into his mouth and held them over to him. "Arf!"

At the sight of what Zero was bringing to him, Jack gulped and his bones blanched just a little. "O-Oh wh-what, a-am I just supposed to bust in on her wherever she is and c-carry her away to somewhere warm and quiet and with dried black rose petal sprinkled everywhere a-and just suggest she not leave until we've made up for all the time w-we've lost?" he asked with a touch of wide-eyed and trembling nervousness.

"Arf arf!" Zero barked again, looking at him meaningfully. "Arf!" He nudged him again.

From her old room, there was the sound of her uttering an irritated "Darn it...!" before the machine was whirring to life again, obviously indicating she missed a stitch or two.

Jack just blinked and gulped at the little dog's continued insistence, then briefly looked to Sally's room again and then to the little dog once more...Then he paused..and thought about something...and then blinked... "Actually...none of that's a horrible idea, come to think about it..." he suddenly (FINALLY) realized. He smiled a little, looking to Zero again. "Thank you, Zero. I'm...going to take it under consideration...a lot of consideration..." He smiled more to himself and moved the little paper of date ideas on top of Halloween/Valentine/Wedding papers.

"Arf!" Zero wagged his sheet happily, glad to see him finally coming around. Now all he had to do was make sure that his master could convince his mistress...

Meanwhile, Sally was in her old room working on quite a few things at the moment. She was tired, and wanted to stop, but she had to get it all done...

"Oh...beans." She sighed as she came to see that the spool of thread was run out. She reached for another in her sewing basket, replacing it on the sewing machine. She was so wrapped up in her work, that she didn't even hear nor notice her door opening completely...

A smiling...and somewhat coy looking...Jack barely peeked his head through the door and couldn't resist starting off by asking in a somewhat playful voice, his gaze turned slightly away from her, "Sally...are you decent?" He almost chuckled a little to himself but managed to resist, hoping that if any form of address could get her to suddenly cease her sewing for a moment, it was that one.

"Yes Jack, I'm decent." Sally responded tonelessly, still going at it.

Jack let out a little sigh, something in his smile turning sulky. 'This is going to be harder than I thought, isn't it...Oh well...I do enjoy a challenge...' His smile picked back up again and he took a suave step into the room...and his jacket was gone and his shirt sleeves were rolled up...and he had something behind his back. "Very well, then...Sally..." He approached her, taking one long stride at a time, "Is that something for our wedding?" he asked warmly, looking over her shoulder with a little grin...waiting to just swoop in on her with romanticness and to feel her little cloth body tremble and to hear her coo his name in delight...His smile grew more.

"Yes..." Sally replied amidst a little shrug, not looking up or turning around. "Do you need something, Jack? I have a lot of work to do..."

A touch of a frown pulled at the corners of Jack's mouth but no, he wouldn't let it get him down. He merely took a deep breath and replied to her question, "Yes, I do need something, Sally..." And then he bent low over her shoulder and brought out the item he had been hiding behind his back and swiftly moved it right into her line of vision, between her eyes and the cloth she was sewing, "I need to present the woman I love with a token of my deep...deep affections for her...And to let her know how much she means to me...and also to apologize. I tried to find a little token for you worthy of your grace and beauty, I really did...but the closest I could come is this lovely, dark little rose which ultimately pales in comparison to your haunting beauty..." Every word had been cooed with

sweetness and sincerity right into her ear.

This now got her attention. Her eyes widened and Sally lifted her foot off the treadle. "...Jack...this is very sweet of you..." She felt her body stiffen at his whispering to her ear. "I appreciate it...but I'm busy now, we can take care of it later..." She gently took the rose, sniffed it, and gently placed it aside into a little vase.

Now Jack definitely deflated a little. Just thanking him and then barely sniffing his rose and asking him to leave? 'Zero wasn't kidding...we do have a problem here...' Jack felt a definite touch of concern come over him. He considered, then decided to try another approach. "W-Well, um...if you have to sew...why not let me rub your shoulders a little while you're doing it...just to help...relax you..." he finished with the last two words as a whisper, and then he gently laid his hands upon her shoulders and started gently touching and kneading them, letting his thumbs nestle into seams on either side of her neck.

"J-Jack! I...ooooh..." Sally relaxed her fingers over the fabric, her foot raising off the tradle. "D-Don't do this...I need to-ooohh...aaahh..." She began to moan softly in pleasure.

Oh yes...he had her... "Darling..." he managed suavely, still working away at her, "Now that I have your attention...I've been trying to let you know that...we've been letting ourselves get too bogged down with work...we've been neglecting our other wants...needs...desires...And I don't think that's good for either one of us...Do you agree?" He leaned in close over her shoulder and let out a soft sigh by her ear.

Sally shuddered and moaned again, her eyes drifting closed as she straightened a bit. "I...I...I want to...I want to...but I have so much-ooohhh! A-A little lower..."

"Whatever you say, my Queen...Direct me and I will follow..." Jack chuckled a little to himself, indeed moving his hands a little lower. Oh he had missed this so much and had barely been realizing it! Giving his Sally pleasure and letting her know how much he loved her and the two of them having private time...He adored it. "Shh, I know, darling, you have so much to do...so do I...But it can't be good for us to work so much without a break...Just a little break...You deserve some tenderness, my Sally...and I'm just the skeleton to give it to you..." He nuzzled her head with his.

"Oh Jack..." Sally moaned in pleasure, shivering as she was slowly surrendering more and more to his romantic advances. She then moved out of her chair, standing up, while his hands never once left her. "Jack..."

Jack knew what to do and instantly his arms were around her pulling her back against his chest. "Sally...don't you see...how long it's been..since we held each other like this...We don't even snuggle in bed anymore...Don't you want to keep the fire going in our passionate royal romance?" He nuzzled his skull slowly and deeply against her head and her soft yarn hair that he had loved from the moment he had met her.

"Y-You're right Jack...I've been so blind...I'm so sorry, my darling..." Sally cooed sweetly, raising her hands to place on his arms entwined around her. "I've missed you...Of course I want to keep the fire going..."

Jack smiled more. "Good...I'm so very happy...So...I was thinking..." he started giving her neck little kisses between words as he went on, "Perhaps we could...take the rest of the day off...and I'll...cook us a romantic dinner...by candlelight...then maybe play you a song...on the piano...while you lie atop it...Then we'll go for a walk...to our spot on spiral hill...Then we'll come back here...and maybe we'll go to bed early...so that we have time for...snuggling...before we have to sleep...Just taking off one half of a day...won't hurt anyone, Sally...my bride...it won't...don't worry..."

Oh, that did it. His kisses to her neck just did it. Sally surrendered completely, melting against him as she moaned and sighed in pleasure, feeling so much better now... "Oh Jack...yes...that would be wonderful...I'd love to..." She cooed sweetly, and angled her head to grant him better access to some areas of her neck.

Jack chuckled, low and warm, at her cute little angling of her neck, and did indeed give her more kisses and even little nibbles. "Splendid..." he cooed in a deep voice, hugging and snuggling her extra closely.

"Oh!" Sally utterly melted against him all the more, feeling as if her legs were going to give out any second. "Jack... Oh Jack...Jack, I love you...I love you...my King...my love...my darling...my everything..."

'O-Oh dear...' Why had she had to call him her King? That always got to him... He squeezed her to him, deeply nibbling at one of her seams and hoping it wouldn't hurt her but just needing to... He managed to whisper to her between nibbles at least though. "S-S-Sally...w-we'll have to stop soon...R-R-Remember...what almost happened...the last time...my Queen...Sally..." Still he had to give her neck seems another deep nibble or so, just for the road.

Shuddering again, Sally then turned around completely in his embrace, bringing her arms around him as well. She blushed upon remembering the "last time"...that little evening they had nearly taken the plunge... "Yes... I remember..."

Jack, his mouth finally off of her skin again, took a moment to catch his breath and then looked to her with a smile and his eye sockets half lidded. "O-Okay then...s-so, um...a-afternoon off? Just for you and I?" he asked again sweetly, just to confirm their happy plans.

"Yes..." Sally nodded, beaming at him lovingly. "I want to spend the afternoon with you, Jack..."

Jack beamed! "Marvelous!" And then he scooped her up and twirled her around once and then just gazed down at her adoringly. "Oh and I'm so sorry for letting my neglect of you go on for so long, Sally...You need so much attention and love...and I'll give it to you forever, my bride." He winked down at her.

"No no...I'm sorry, I'm the one who neglected you..." Sally gave a little pout. "Please don't blame yourself..." Still, she smiled and nuzzled their cheeks. "You need attention and love too, and I'll give it to you forever, my husband-to-be..."

Jack trembled a little and his smile got all goofy. "A-Aww, n-no, you...just have so much to do...helping with the holidays and doing so much planning for our wedding...Oh and aren't you a sneaky one..." his grin grew a little and his eye sockets narrowed slightly, "Going and hiding your dress over at Dr. Finkelstein's...to keep it safe but also now I can't even be tempted to peek, can I? How very very clever..." He leaned down and nuzzled her nose as he walked them to her bedroom door to leave the room.

"It's halfway done, and I didn't want you to be tempted, or to accidentally find it..." Sally giggled. "Besides, you told me before not to let you see it...and I'm just doing you a favour..." She lowered her voice a bit. "I made a suit for you for it as well... I cut the fabric for it last week and I already started putting it together."

He had just taken them out of her door and let it close behind them, and then her words hit him and Jack stopped cold, eye sockets going wide. "I...y-y-you...did...? Y-Y-You...a-are? Really?" He looked at her in awe.

"Yes." Sally smiled, nodding. "I know you didn't ask me to, but...I really wanted to make it for you... I hope...I hope that you'll like it...but if you don't, you tell me exactly what you'd like and I'll make you another one! Oh, I hope I do it right, oh, maybe I should've asked or had you tell me what you wanted before going ahead with it!"

Instantly Sally was silenced by Jack placing a single, perfect kiss upon her lips. Then he pulled back and said, tears nearly spilling from his eye sockets. "I-I am so...h-happy...So happy that you...with all you have to do, with all the concerns on your mind...that you took the time to start making me a suit to wed you in...So happy...dearest friend...I will be honored to wear your suit for me...honored eternally...my Sally..." he cooed to her sweetly.

Sally blinked a couple of times before she let out a happy squeal and threw her arms around his neck in a happy hug! Even to the point of her feet lifting off the floor and her legs bending! She proceeded to smother his face in kisses! "Oh, Jack! You are wonderful! I'm so happy to make a suit for you that you'll love to wear! Oh, I love making them for you! I'll make you anything you want!"

"Wh-Whoa!" Jack almost stumbled backward to the floor in surprise at her sudden enthusiasm. "I-I..." he started to smile again, "W-well, g-gosh, Sally..." he chuckled, "I...I try..." he chuckled more, "B-But n-no, d-don't trouble yourself t-too much please about me...A-After the wedding suit I sh-should be fine...A-And besides, I should let you be available...for in case you have to sew...any 'little' suits... or 'little' dresses... or little booties...or bibs...or hats...or little pajamas with feet in them...for any new 'little' people that might come along..." He looked downward with a bashful, goofy grin.

Giggling, Sally beamed and kissed his cheek before regaining herself. "I know, but I can't help but make nice things for you..."

"You're the nicest thing of all though...So really...that's all I'll ever truly need..." he replied sweetly back with a little chuckle of his own.

"Awww..." Sally smiled so lovingly, blushing a bit. "You're all I'll ever truly need too..." She nuzzled their cheeks again. "Shall we, then...?"

Jack grinned and nodded. "Yup! Now, first thing's first-what would my Sally like to eat for her special romantic dinner? Just name it and it's yours...You know I live to serve my Princess and Queen." He winked down at her and walked them over to the kitchen.

"Oh! Well...um...I...er..." Sally bit her lip, trying to think. "Oh, I don't care! Surprise me... You know I love your little surprises..." She giggled shyly.

"Arf!" Zero said happily from where he was, doing a little flip in middair. It was happening! They were happy and close together again!

Now when was someone going to give him a treat?

And a walk.

And a tummy rub, perhaps?

And did he mention he wanted a treat?

"Okay then, a surprise it is." He winked at her again and then a smiling Jack's gaze went to the little ghost dog for a moment. "And ah, Zero, just the man I wanted to see-you deserve an extra special thank you for reminding me how much Daddy Jack needs snuggles with Mommy Sally to be happy. How about I bake us a nice cake for desert and you can have a nice, big slice in your bowl? Would you like that, Zero?"

"Arf!" Zero did a little spin, panting happily.

"Oh...so you helped along in this, Zero? Well..." Sally giggled and went over to the little ghost dog, motioning with her finger for him to lie on his back. When he did, she proceeded to rub his ghostly tummy. "Good boy, Zero...good boy... And we'll all go to Spiral Hill together.."

"Arf!"

"Mmm hmm..." Jack nodded and went over to the little dog as well, scratching his head as Sally rubbed his tummy. "We'll make it a family outing. Oh and Zero...well...I haven't asked Mommy Sally's approval yet so I hope she'll say yes but...I was thinking that for our wedding perhaps you would be our ring bearer...What do you say, boy? And Sally of course?" He looked from the little dog to his fiancee.

"Oooh, that's an idea!" Sally smiled, nodding in approval. "Well, of course I approve! What do you say, Zero? Would you like to?"

Zero was in bliss from getting attention from his beloved master and mistress, AND his tummy rubbed! But he nodded and barked happily. "Arf!"

Jack chuckled happily. "Splendid! It's settled then. You'll be our ring bearer..." He sighed to himself. 'That reminds me...I have to find us wedding rings...Hmm...' He came back to the present moment and scratched Zero a little more and then looked to Sally again. "I'm happy you like the idea, darling...Now come, let's celebrate-I'll cook us some devil's hair pasta with a rich snail and snake sauce and we'll open a fresh bottle of sparkling cider to celebrate. And I'll whip up that ake and put it in the oven so that it'll be all ready by the time we're done." He gently took her hand and led her blissfully over to the dining room table, which he quickly brushed clear of all of his holiday and wedding papers, pulling out Sally's seat of her and stepping back to allow her to sit. "It's just Jack and Sally time now...oh and Zero of course too..." he chuckled a little, "Let's just have fun with it."

"Certainly, let's have fun with it...oh! Thank you..." Sally sat down on her chair, giggling at how Jack still to this day never failed to pull her chair out for her. He was such a gentleman...

"Arf!" Zero floated over and laid his diaphanous body along the table too, panting happily.

Jack pushed in her chair and then dashed off into the kitchen area, snagging an apron and putting it on as he got things together. "Of course, my Sally..." he called over his shoulder with a smile. "I want you to be as comfortable as possible. Now then, while I cook why don't you tell me any ideas you might have for what we should do this Valentine's Day, and not holiday celebration plans but just want you want to share personally between just us."

"Oh! Well...um..." Sally fidgeted lightly. She'd had thoughts in mind, but sadly didn't have much time to think upon them. "...There is one thing..."

Jack's smile picked up on one side as he began to simmer some ingredients in one pot for the sauce while the pasta cooked in the other. "Yes, dear?" he asked her over his shoulder.

"Um...well..." Sally bit her lip, trying to word this...

Zero floated to her along the table and gave her a nudge.

"Dance! ...Um...I wondered if we could dance together...In the pumpkin patch..." She looked down nervously. "I know I can't dance...but I...well, we should! ...Um... Flower Heart and Mrs. Claus have told me that there's dancing at weddings...and that the first dance of that evening would be by the married couple..." She blushed at the thought of them dancing in front of everyone. "...I was thinking we could practice...and then dance on Valentine's Day...and be able to...without me tripping on our wedding day... Oh, I know it's silly..."

Jack had one hand stirring a wooden spoon in a pot and the other hand sprinkling some spices over it...Both stopped completely in their actions. He turned his head back to look at her completely, his eye sockets wide. "I...You...in the...wedding dance..." Suddenly the spoon and spice were abandoned and he was over at her hugging her in her seat and snuggling her and smiling away. "Oh Sally! Oh Sally, yes, yes I'll practice dancing with you for our wedding! Oh of course! Oh you clever creature, always thinking of things like this that I forget about! Oh yes, a thousand times yes! Absolutely! Positively! I can't wait!" He squeezed her a little more and then pulled back a little to look at her with warm, half lidded eye sockets and a little chuckle. "Oh but you won't trip, my darling, I

promise you, and even if you did, I would be right there to catch you in my arms and pull you close and dip you back, and no one would ever know anything trip-like had ever gone on." He chuckled more. "Oh Sally..." And then he hugged her again.

"Oh! Well...wonderful!" Sally blushed heavily and beamed at the idea, glad to see he was enthusiastic about it. She hugged back, giggling. "You dance so exquisitely, with the grace of the wind! I...well, I hope I can dance like you...even with my very unforgiving feet... After all, shouldn't a Queen dance with grace and wonder?"

"Oh Sally...you...personify...grace and wonder..." He pulled back to gaze deeply and lovingly into her eyes. "And when you dance, even the movements that feel like flaws to you, just get softened and beautified by your natural charm and goodness and loveliness... You're more of a Queen already than you realize, Sally...You couldn't help but be a Queen even if you tried, I don't think...You'll do wonderfully when we dance together at our wedding..." Jack's bones fluttered at the wonderful image.

Sally too, couldn't help but take a moment to lose herself in the beautiful image of them...dancing on their wedding day, together as the music played around them...even with everyone watching... She sighed dreamily, looking back to her beloved. "Jack...you always know what to say...I just hope I can... ...Well, I just wonder if I'll have to sit, stand, or talk a certain way or know which way to tip my soup bowL..." She quipped, giggling.

Jack chuckled a little. If he had eyeballs, he would roll be rolling them, and was grinning at her playfully. "Oh yes, well, you've caught me, Sally, that's the 'horrible secret' I've been trying to keep from you about this whole 'marriage to a King' thing-we start etiquette lessons the first day of our honeymoon. Then we'll move on to posture and thorough lessons about the entire history of Halloween Town... Then there's your coronation at the wedding after which you'll be expected to knight a few people. We'll be putting your face on our money shortly after that. Oh and did I tell you, we're moving into a castle once we get back from that? Yes, a great big one! Huge. With towers and ramparts and flying buttresses and a moat!" He was using hand gestures at this point, thoroughly into his playful little joke.

"W-What?" Sally blinked, wide-eyed. She utterly froze. She had to...to learn to...and had to...wait, she could see the laughter in his grin and in his eye sockets. She began to laugh, holding a hand to her mouth. "Oh! Oh...oooh...you had me there, Jack...oh goodness...you really had me going...oh dear... I would certainly fail in everything if that were true..."

"Oh, Sally..." Jack laughed warmly, placing a hand on one of her cheeks adoringly. "Sally, Sally, dearest Sally...No, I promise, none of those things have to happen, and we'll stay in our happy little house and you'll be a perfect Queen...if for no other reason than that you're meant to be our Queen..." he assured her tenderly.

"That's good to hear...except the history part, that much I know very well, actually...I'd ace that test." She giggled, beaming. "Well I certainly hope to be...for you and for the town..."

Jack just laughed warmly. "Well, first of all, yes, I should hope you've learned plenty about history...what with your 'ancient' six hundred year old skeletal King teacher to help you...And second...you will be...Don't every worry about that, Sally...You already are such a perfect Queen to me and everyone else-your coronation will just make your status official, that's all, I assure you." He winked at her.

"Oh, believe me, I've read so many books on the subject when I was living with Daddy...and since you have hundreds of books..." She looked dreamy at this and giggled. "I've certainly been able to brush up on my history of the town! And um...with you as my teacher, where can I go wrong?" A blush came to her cheeks, and she pulled back, bringing her arms behind her back. "I'm glad, though..." She winked back. "Um...do you need any help in there?"

Jack looked at her in a touch of confusion for a moment and then instantly his eye sockets popped open wide in realization! "My sauce! Oh dear!" And instantly he flew up and ran to the kitchen and was doing his best to fix up everything in both pots as best he could. "I-It's alright, Sally, I really did want to take care of everything for you with this dinner." He let out a sigh. "Distracted, distracted...always distracting myself and trying to do two things at once if not more..." He almost chuckled to himself at that little quirk of his. "It's alright, dearest, I'll be all done in here soon, I promise," he called over his shoulder. "I think I got to it just in time. Thanks for reminding me, my love," he thanked her appreciatively.

"Oh, you're welcome..." Sally giggled, waving at him. "Oh! Um...Jack, I meant to tell you... I...I told the band...um..."

"Aww, what did my sweet Saly tell the band, hmm?" He got some dishes from the cupboard and and started to fill them with pasta and sauce.

"I was on my way home, and they asked me what song they should play on our wedding...you know, when I...first come in and go down the aisle and all! I...I had asked Mrs. Claus and Flower Heart about it when they asked me to help plan my bridal shower... They said normally there was this one traditional song...but usually these days the bride picks whatever they want. So, I requested the band...if they could...play my song..."

Jack, two full bowls in his hand, turned around to face the table...and he was beaming. "Oh Sally...that's...that's such a lovely idea!" He quickly walked over to her and placed a dish before her and placed one before his own seat and then took off his apron and sat down as well. "It'll be perfect...and, well...that little song of yours is one of my favorite pieces of music in all the world." He uncorked the bottle of cider and poured them each some.

"...I-It is?" Sally blinked. "...Oh, but...it was...just a song I was...singing out of...well, how I was feeling at the time..."

Jack just smile more and shook his head. "Sally...it is a sweet, simple, beautiful piece of music...that came from your heart...and that was all about your concern and care and love for me...It means more to me than I can ever say...I'll cherish it forever."

"Oh..." Sally blushed and looked down shyly. "Thank you... And I...I do love our rendition of it as well..."

"You mean the one where we're...simply meant to be...?" Jack asked, a touch of shyness coming over him as well...

"Yes..." She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger shyly.

"Arf!" Zero now came up between them again to snap them out of their little shy trance.

"Oh! ...Goodness...we were doing that again..." Sally giggled, shaking her head.

Jack smiled with a sheepish, shy little grin. "What...you mean that thing where we can't talk to each other for more than two minutes alone without acting like a couple of shy little children with their first crushes? Or that thing where we can't talk to each other for more than five minutes alone without suddenly giving kisses and holding each other and never wanting to let go?"

"Oh...well..." Sally giggled and even fluttered her eyelashes. "I think...it's a bit of both..." She blushed at this, playing with her hair. Something she ironically hadn't done in months.

Jack just nodded, just gazing at her dreamily. "You were such an adorable first crush for me to have...Charming me with your shyness...making me like you so extra much after barely knowing you for a few days or even a few hours...The way every time you smiled it made me smile too...And how every time you looked particularly haunting in the moonlight or whenever someone made some little suggestion about us being together...it took all I had not to burst with fluster...and to avoid seeing you for the beautiful and eligible woman you've always been..."

"Oh..." Sally blushed and giggled, looking away shyly. To think someone so simple and shy and even easily bashful and nervous actually charmed and won over someone like him...a King, no less! And yet, she charmed the person within...which was what mattered the most, and it touched her heart so... "I was just...d-doing what I do...trying to be myself...and to feel more comfortable with you...so that you'd want to see me again... A-And that I'd leave a good impression on you..."

"You left the best impression on me in the whole world..." Jack chuckled merrily. "In fact, I...really didn't think about it in these terms until just now but...that's what it was. I didn't realize I loved you until that moment on spiral hill between us but...when we did first meet...I got a little crush on you...even though I wanted very hard not to think about it because it made me so nervous. And yet, deep in my heart, whenever we were together back then, all I could hope was that I wouldn't do something or say something wrong to frighten off my shy little Sally...my most affectionate little friend...with her eyes so full of kindness...I always loved that about your eyes...So much kindness...and love..." He was utterly lost in his own little dreamy world. To put it in context, if Sally had suddenly suggested that they redecorate the living room in all the pink and frills again, he would have joyfully gone along with it and then spent the rest of the evening snuggling her in a pink, poofy blanket and feeding her bonbons and playing the 'I tickle you and ask 'Who's my fiance? Who's my future Mrs. Skellington' and you get all shy and say 'Me!' ' game.

'I remember well...our first night on Spiral Hill together...the very first time we were out together...even though we were just friends...' Sally thought, getting dreamy as well. She looked to her beloved...her future husband...her fiancé... "I'm glad I was good friend to you... You were a good friend to me...a wonderful friend...And like I said before, I think I did...have quite a crush on you when we first met..." She blushed at the memory and looked down shyly at her food. "Although, as I also said, I didn't understand what the feelings meant...I just felt funny..like I never did before...that's all I knew..."

"Aww, I wish you had told me..." Jack faked a little pout, though it was mosty a smile, "I would have...done my best to help you figure out those feelings...How did it feel, Sally? Was it like something got warm and fluttery inside of you whenever we talked together? Did you just wanted to sigh and gaze into my eyes forever sometimes? Did you always worry a little about your appearance and if you said something silly? And did you feel most special about me liking you more than anyone else? Because all of that's how much crush on you made me feel, dearest Sally...I tried to avoid it but...an angel coming into your life out of the blue can't be avoided forever, I suppose." He smiled more at the idea.

"...That's...yes, that's exactly how I felt." Sally giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "All the time I was with you in the past...before I knew how I felt...a-and even after that... I felt that way...at first it was new to me...and then when I knew I...loved you.. Those feelings just seemed to be so much stronger, and also coupled with my fear of you knowing and...not feeling the same way." She looked down a bit. "Well, you do know that by now...when I'm shy and even scared, I...I distance myself...rather than be confrontational..."

A sentimental sigh escaped Jack. "Oh sweetest darling...with the pretty red yarn hair that she twirls whenever she's extra shy..." his smile picked up a little at that observation, but then became solomn again as he went on with, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that period of doubt all alone...I'm only grateful that in the end, despite all of our trials, we ended up together where we belong...right here, in our home, planning our wedding." He looked at her lovingly.

"It's not your fault...It was just the way things were...and while destiny, and even fate, can be questionable, depending on what one believes..." Now her smile returned, her gaze lifting up. "I'm grateful too...despite everything...we are...where we...chose to be, where we worked to be, want to be...where we belong...and I...would not change a thing of our past...even if I knew then, what I know now..." Her hand reached over to hold his. "We're here now...right here, in our home...planning our wedding...just as you said." She smiled brightly. "And I can't think of any place I'd rather be. Than right here, right now."

"Me too...dearest, darling of my heart...Me too..." Jack replied simply and sweetly, still looking at her with such adoration. "I don't know how I ever lived without you...And now I simply can't...And our wedding will celebrate that so completely..." Yet despite the happy thought Jack couldn't help but sigh and frown a tiny bit. "I'm so sorry all the wedding planning has been so stressful for you though, my Sally...Perhaps we really should have eloped or something. I just hate to see you so bogged down...Are you sure you're alright?" He looked at her with tender concern.

Sally smiled and nodded. "Of course I'm all right. Yes, it is a lot harder than I thought and I admit it can be stressful...but it's all right. I want to be able to put a lot of work and effort into planning it. I will not sit back and let everyone else do it for me while I do not lift a finger."

Her words were sweet and Jack smiled in appreciation and understanding at them, but still he had to frown a little again. "I-I know, dearest...and you're doing a wonderful job, of course...but, darling, I just don't want to see you overwhelmed." He smiled. "This is a joyous occassion and there should be as little stress as possible for you. Now I know that even though she's your matron of honor, Flower Heart's pretty far away to help much with lots of the little things you have to do, but...perhaps Jewel could assist you a little or something. I-I just...don't want you to end up 'resenting our wedding' or anything. You need your rest and plenty of energy, Sally, this is going to be a big event...and..." he smiled just a little bashfully and playfully and added, playing with his food a little, "And, well...if you have to spend all of our honeymoon fast asleep in bed just to recover your strength...I think it'll end up being a lot less fun for us in a lot of ways than if you were all refreshed and ready for anything..." He gulped in bashfullness and sipped his cider a little.

"Awww..." Sally was touched, and giggled. "Don't worry. I've appointed Jewel to be a bridesmaid, as I said before, and I read up on the roles that the party does. Don't you worry, I won't let this overtake me to the point of...well, spending our entire honeymoon asleep. That wouldn't be fair to you, or to anyone. I...I'll relax myself and make sure to take it slow. We still have nine months. Oh! And Flower Heart said in her letter just now...something about a bridal shower, which the Matron of Honour apparently plans and hosts for the bride...and...I don't even know what that is! A shower? Do I have to wear my swimming suit? How wet do we have to get it? What is it, a showering pool party? I don't know! She wants to have it in the spring, around my birth...day..."

Jack smiled more, feeling some relief come over him, and then he chuckled a little at all of Sally's cute questions. "Oh, no, no, no, no, don't fret, Sally, that's not what it means. It just means that all the ladies will throw you a nice little party to celebrate your marriage and there will be cake and cider and pumpkin juice and little snacks and decorations and maybe even some nice bridal presents for my blushing bride to be." He winked at her. "So don't worry, you just show up looking as lovely as you always do and enjoy yourself, you'll deserve it." He winked at her...and then...a thought occurred to Jack...and he frowned and let out a sigh. "Oh dear..." he looked down in thought for a moment, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Oh...phew..." Sally breathed in relief, glad it wasn't some kind of wetting pool party. "That's good, because I can't swim." She then noticed his distressed look and frowned herself. "...What's wrong, Jack? Are you all right?"

"I just had a horrible thought...and not the good kind of horrible..." He sighed deeply and started rubbing one of his temples. "I made the Mayor my Best Man...and the women are going to throw you a Bridal Shower...And now I'm terrified the men are going to throw me a Bachelor Party..." He sighed very deeply. "Sally, I...I love our friends, of course, very much, but...I feel like somehow something like that would be a very awkward disaster...and not to mention the closer it gets to our wedding the more...er...nervous I'm going to be getting. I'm not sure if my nerves could take something like that." He almost smiled a little and added, "To be honest, this sounds silly but I'd rather go to the bridal shower with you if nothing else...It'll probably be much calmer and saner...But I know that that's for girls only, of course, and you deserve some time alone with all of your nice female friends." He smiled more to himself and glanced across the room at Zero. "Perhaps Zero and I will just have our own little party-we'll play fetch and eat lots of Halloween candy and talk all about how we can't wait to have our Miss Sally be officially with us forever."

"Awwww..." Sally reached over and touched his hand. "Jack, if you don't want to go through with that, you shouldn't have to. So what if we bend a tradition or two? Um...oh! Actually...if you want to have your own little party...why don't you invite Timmy? I'm sure he'd love it!"

Jack tilted his head to the side and smiled more at the novel little idea. "Oh Sally, that's so sweet...Oh I know!" His eye sockets lit up! "How about we coordinate it so that while Flower Heart's throwing you the bridal shower, I'll be watching Timmy and I'll even take Henry! We can have our own little party here and then you and the rest of the ladies can just enjoy yourselves and dote on Flower Heart's new little girl. What do you think, Sally?"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea!" Sally smiled and nodded. "How perfect! You men will be able to spend time together and have some fun and I'll be with the girls and little baby Cheryl..." She pouted then. "Who I still have yet to see and hold and spoil with love..." She giggled a little. "But yes, what a perfect idea! I hardly think Timmy and little Henry would object to it. It'll be wonderful!"

"Perfect then! I'm so happy you like the idea, Sally. Plus it gives me an excuse for getting out of anything that the citizens might show up here having planned." He chuckled...and then he sighed and looked to Sally, his grin picking up on one side. "Now there's just...one more thing we have to work out for both of our parties...or at least prepare for...in regards to the guest list..."

"What is it?" Sally tilted her head as she smiled curiously.

Jack sighed...his smile growing. "Well...I'd hate to have them feel left out...and they will be helping with the wedding...But I guess I'm just worried about if Shock would be too much of a handful at a bridal shower...and, likewise, if Lock and Barrel would be too much of a handful for me to take care of along with Timmy and Henry." He tried not to laugh as he added, "At the same time though, if there was ever any way for me to practice for being a father, it would be that, I think."

"Hmmm... That's very true, they would have to be on their very best behaviour, and neither party will be huge grandeur things... Flower Heart assured me she'd keep it plain and simple, so Shock wouldn't be overcome by pink and frills! Hmmm...you know what? Leave Shock to me, I can probably talk to her about this and see if we can come to a fair compromise. In the meantime, perhaps you and the boys can come up with a fair deal as well?"

"I'll promise them lots of sweets and that I'll purge the house of the color pink for their visit...That should satisfy them fairly well. Then it'll just be a matter of tiring them out with some activities." Jack smiled more to himself. "I think I'll be able to manage it-after all, I'm the Pumpkin King if I can scare millions then I can certainly keep three young boys and a toddler in line, right?"

"Of course!" Sally giggled, nodding. "Three young boys and a toddler though, is quite a bit harder...but I think you'll do just fine. After all, Henry can walk by now, so that helps quite a bit."

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Yes, that's true. Oh and I'm sure Shock will behave like a perfect little lady for you. She really is very nice deep down, and I think she really admires you very much. And I'm sure she's very excited about being in your wedding too." He smiled more at her.

"Yes, she is...she decided last year to be my flower girl, and she hasn't changed her mind. I have her dress finished, actually, and I made sure to keep in no speck of pink. I made little suits for Lock and Barrel as well." Sally winked, giggling.

"Awww," Jack smiled at her sweetness, "I'm sure they'll all look lovely in them! Oh and we have to get some pictures of those three all dressed up-they'd be utterly charming." He chuckled a little.

"They certainly would!" Sally agreed with a nod.

Jack nodded smiled more and then sighed and picked up his fork, starting to finish up his dinner. "Alright then, it's all settled. Now, enough wedding talk-you've been stressed out about the wedding enough for one day. Let's finish up here and then our cake should be done and how about you and Zero and I take it with us on our walk to Spiral Hill and have a nice little picnic? What do you say?"

"Oh, what a lovely idea!" Sally clasped her hands together. "It will be cold tonight, but that's okay, I'll put on a sweater and that wonderful scarf you made for me...oh, it'll be wonderful to have a picnic! Yes! Yes!"

Jack beamed and nodded. "Splendid! And what do you say, Zero?"

"Arf! Arf!" Zero announced in happy agreement. And so the Skellington family finished their meal and went off on their lovely little dessert/picnic to spend the rest of their day just relaxing and enjoying each other's company...The wedding could wait...for now, at least


	18. PreWedding Parties

**Azure129: YAY time for pre-wedding parties :D Lol, we're getting so close to their marriage : 333 We hope you guys enjoy this! Please review! Thank you all!**

**NintendoGal55: First off, I'm sorry this took a bit longer than I thought! But rest assured, here it is, folks! This chapter is something of filler, but it is fun since it consists of our soon-to-be newlyweds having their respective little pre-marriage parties! Bachelor partay, and a bridal shower!**

**Also will be three special cameos. ;) Those cameos tie-in to a couple of crossover tie-ins I had written, if you choose to follow them. :D**

* * *

><p>It was spring now, the flowers were blooming, the bees were buzzing, everything was colorful and bright...Well, everything was like that, certainly, in a place far far away from Halloween Town. But in Halloween Town at the very least the orange jack-o-lantern sun glowed a little more brightly and there were more patches of dried flowers everywhere and the air felt a little warmer. And it was a very special night...Jack's 'bachelor' party with Timmy, Shock, Barrel, Henry and of course his best buddy Zero! And Jack was zipping around the house with a confident smile on his face, getting things ready before all of his little guests arrived. "Alright, Zero, we've got spider cakes for them and lots of Halloween chocolate, plenty of fizzy pumpkin juice, and as for games we can play hide-and-seek<p>

or tag or chess or I could even play on the piano for them a little...I think that'll keep them occupied, don't you?" Jack just dripped optimism at all of these plans of his...poor, blind, trusting, sweet fool that he was.

"Arf!" Zero wagged his sheet happily, also very excited.

Ding-dong! ...Aaaaahhh!

Along with the doorbell, there was knocking.

"Jaaaack! We're here!" Timmy's voice sounded from the other side of the front door.

"Open up, Jack!" Lock also sounded.

Jack clapped his hands together happily and instantly bounded across the room and opened the door to reveal Lock, Barrel and Timmy, holding baby Henry (who was just barely managing to walk) by the hand and all three of them beaming like perfect little angels...Which should have been Jack's first clue that this night might turn out horribly... But, full of optimism and happiness as he was he merely smiled down at the group and stepped aside and gestured for them all to enter. "Come in, Come in, boys, I'm so happy to see all of you! Thank you for keeping me and Zero company while the girls are off having Sally's bridal shower!"

"Hey, it was awesome of you to invite us!" Timmy grinned. "Boy, my first attendance at a bachelor party! I feel like a man!"

"Me too!" Lock jumped into the room, grinning. "And we're going to liven it up like no one's business!"

"Definitely! Now where's the candy? I want some candy!" Barrel grinned widely.

"Hewwo..." Henry said, taking an unsure step.

Jack laughed and held up his hands, closing the door behind them all and walking over towards the boys. "Okay, okay, settle down, everyone, now I made lots of sweet spider cakes for everyone, and some ones without the spiders for Timmy and Henry of course, and I got us lots of fizzy pumpkin juice and we can play games, if you'd like. I just want you all to enjoy yourselves...Think of this as sort of a special thank you for being part of my and Sally's wedding in a few months."

"Hey, why not? It's pretty exciting! I can't wait to see the action from the front row!" Lock said with a devilish grin.

"Well thanks, Jack!" Timmy hugged Jack's legs happily. "You're the best ever!"

"Dack! Dack!" Henry waddled over to him with a bit of an imbalanced walk, but then he fell to the floor on his knees. He giggled and started to do a three-legged crawl.

"Haha! Look at him! He's doing the monkey crawl! Haha! Go, monkey!"

Jack just chuckled warmly and leaned down and picked up Henry, sitting him up in one arm and using the fingers of the hand of his other arm to poke his tummy. "Aww, I've missed you, little guy...Wow, you aren't a baby anymore, are you? You're getting to be a nice big boy. I wish I could see your sister-I bet she's just as adorable a baby as you were." He tickled the baby's tummy a little.

"Hee hee!" Henry giggled and snuggled into him happily.

"Cheryl's cute, but all she does is lie around and make little squealing noises." Timmy pouted. "She can't play with us yet. ...Aunt Sally was all over her when she got there..." He smiled a bit. "What is it with girls and babies, anyway? I don't get it!"

"Sawwy?" Henry perked, and looked around, as if trying to find her. "...Sawwy?" He pouted a bit.

"Haha! He can't say her name right!" Lock snickered from the living room.

"Aww, at least he's trying..." Jack couldn't help but coo sweetly to the little boy, bouncing him a bit. "And Timmy, girls aren't the only ones who like babies...I like babies too for instance." He chuckled a little and then looked at the three boys, sitting down on the couch and still holding Henry. "They're nice and sweet and cute and loving and they love to learn and play and everything."

Timmy rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Yeah, but...still, mostly they're boring...and there are SO many in Valentine Town! You guys are lucky you don't have to deal with them all the time like I do!" He scrunched up his face in an over dramatic cringe.

"You'd better stand clear after Jack and Sally have babies, then!" Lock whistled.

"Are you kidding? Skeleton and rag doll babies? That'd be awesome!" Timmy grinned. "I can get behind that!"

"Oooohh...babyyy..." Henry gurgled.

Jack nearly fumbled henry he flinched in a fluster so badly. "O-Oh, well..."he cleared his throat and did his best to smile casually, "Yes, er...p-p-perhaps there will be babies h-h-here e-eventually...s-s-soon..."

"Baby! Babyyy!" Henry merely yelled happily again, clapping his hands in joy at the word! "Sawwy...mommy!" He giggled.

"If not for sis, Henry would think Aunt Sally's his mom!" Timmy laughed. "But yeah, hey! That's awesome you guys would have kids!"

"Where do babies come from?" Barrel asked, eating a cake.

"Hey, yeah! I asked you that one time when you were in Valentine Town, Jack!" Timmy remembered. "And you didn't tell me! I kept asking sis, but she still won't tell me!"

Jack's eye sockets went wide and his jaw fell open. "W-Whoa, whoa, whoa, b-boys...er...wh-why are we talking about babies and girls, heh?" He grinned nervously. "Sh-Shouldn't we be talking about b-boy things?" He gulped, really hoping that this new topic of conversation could be quenched and quickly.

Timmy giggled. "Okay, okay! ...For now!"

"Hey hey! Look at me! I'm Sally!" Lock came from a nearby trunk of toys, wearing a doll wig that was made of red yarn done in braids. "Oooohh, I'm Sally the rag dolly, and I'm sooooo sweet and trusting! Hee hee! Oh look, it's Jack! Oh, will you hold my hand?" He said in a high, exaggerated female voice. He then pulled his sleeve over his hand. "Aaaaaahhhh! Aaaahhh! I lost my hand!"

"Sally, I am your father!" Timmy said in a booming deep voice.

"No! That's not true! That's impossible!" Lock cried in the same female voice, holding on to a chair leg with his "severed" hand.

Jack practically blanched and instantly placed Henry down on the couch and was up and going over to the children to take the wig away. 'I knew I shouldn't have saved Zero's wig from when I was practicing proposing to Sally...Oh how embarrassing!' "Gentleman, gentleman, r-really, enough horsing around. Wh-Why don't we, er...eat some of the spider cakes? Yes, that'll be delightful, won't it?" He did his best to smile brightly while he just hoped they would give up on the embarrassing little wig.

"Already having some." Barrel grinned, eating another one.

"Sorry Jack, got carried away!" Timmy said, grabbing one to eat.

"Nice wig!" Lock tossed it at him playfully.

"Dack! Dack!...Cake!" Henry gurgled from the couch, reaching out toward the cake on the table and flexing his fingers like he wanted to grab one for himself.

Letting out a sigh of relief that the kids were no longer interested in things involving babies or Sally wigs, he walked over to the baby and sat him back more on the couch a little. "No, no, Henry, those are the cakes with actual spiders in them and I don't think your Mommy would like you eating one of them very much...Here..." Jack pulled forward a special little plate of cakes. "Here's a nice normal spider-free one..." Jack broke a piece off the little cake and put it into the baby's hand.

"Cake!" Henry just exclaimed and then he giggled happily and then ate a big bite, looking at Jack with bright eyes and a big smile. "Dack! Cake! D-Dank...you..." He chuckled merrily and then eagerly ate the rest of his piece of cake.

Jack just smiled and chuckled, sitting down near the toddler again. "You're quite welcome, Henry..." He turned to Timmy, "And Timmy, these are for you too of course." He gestured to the small plate of plain cakes.

"Thanks, Jack!" Timmy took another one, eating it. "Man, these are awesome!"

"You should have one with a spider!" Lock told him. "They're even better!"

"Okay!" Timmy grinned, reaching for one. "Just don't tell my sister!"

A tiny little frown came to Jack's face. "Er...Timmy," he started, grabbing a napkin to help clean off Henry's face from some crumbs, "I don't know if you should...I just don't want you to get sick. Remember, people are used to eating very... 'uniquely'...here."

"Aw come on, please?" Timmy begged. "I just want to try! Besides, we angels have strong immune systems!"

"So lets see you eat one!" Lock said with a smirk.

"I will!" Timmy grabbed one, popping it into his mouth. He chewed, looked weirded out, contorted his face, and then swallowed. "WOW. ...Spiders taste weird..."

"Hahaha! He ate it!" Barrel snickered.

Jack sighed deeply, rubbing one of his temples with one of his hands. 'Girls...I hope Sally and I have girls... lots and lots and lots of sweet little girls...sweet little girls that will sit down together and have little tea parties and pick flowers and talk only about the weather and the dresses their sewing and their days together...' "Alright boys, that's enough of that-Lock, Barrel, you wouldn't like it if Timmy dared you to eat fresh fruits and vegetables in Valentine Town, would you?" He actually managed to smile a little, looking at the two younger trick or treaters.

"...Yuck." Lock made a face.

"I'll pass!" Barrel agreed.

"I'll stick to regular!" Timmy said, sitting down. "Hey! Can we play hide and seek?"

Jack beamed, clapping his hands together! "Yes, alright, now that does sound like a wonderful idea! Who wants to be it?"

"Hi-See, Hi-See...!" Henry gurgled cutely.

Jack chuckled and gave him a little hug then spoke to him with a smile. "Aw, I'm sorry, Henry, you're still a little too young to play hide-and-seek very well. Why don't you stay here on the couch with some cake and be our 'referee' along with Zero, huh?"

Henry smiled, tilting his head to the side curiously. Zero then flew over, snuggling in next to the little boy and instantly Henry was clapping and giggling. "Doggy! Yay!" He hugged Zero tightly with a great big smile.

"I told you he was awesome!" Timmy grinned at his nephew.

"Not it!" Both Lock and Barrel said in unison.

"Oh, darn it! Fine! I'll be it!" Timmy pouted. "Go hide! But don't enjoy it, I'm the master of finding!"

Jack chuckled, standing up from the couch. "Alright then, you go close your eyes and stand against the wall and the rest of us will hide...And Lock...Barrel..." he looked to the two boys with a little smirk, "...No flying out and scaring the living daylights out of people, please. Let's just have a nice, normal game of hide-and-seek. Are we all agreed?"

Lock and Barrel rolled their eyes and quirked their mouths to the side but they both finally nodded. "Okay, okay, we agree..."

"Now go hide!" Timmy went to stand against the wall. "One-one thousand, two-one-thousand, three-one-thou-"

"What the heck are you doing?" Lock wanted to know.

"Counting!" Timmy said, turning around.

Barrel rolled his eyes. "He means you're actually not looking where we're hiding-you're...playing fair!" He cringeda little at the idea as did Lock.

Jack just sighed and rubbed his temple again with a smile. "Yes, yes, other people in the world don't cheat. Now let him count so that we can get to hiding!" He winked at them.

"Yeah, uh, where's the fun if I see where you guys go and hide?" Timmy said, and turned back to the wall, covering his eyes. "Now shush! One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand..."

The others were hidden! With little Henry on the couch with Zero, observing with blissful unawareness, gurgling happily.

"Ten-one thousand! Ready or not, you will be caught!" Timmy turned around. "Okay! Here I come! I'm gonna getcha! I'm gonna getcha!"

Five minutes later...

"Where are you guys?"

Timmy now peeked behind a curtain, revealing Lock. "AHA! One two three on Lock!"

"Oh!" Lock moaned, coming out. "Now, see, if Jack had let us pop out and scare you it would have at least been more fun than just getting found." He kicked one of his feet against the floor but then just shrugged and raced over to the table to snag another spider cake.

"Even if you did, I'm not easily scared!" Timmy said. He looked around, and peered under the couch. "Hey, one two three on Barrel! ...How'd you get under there? It's a tight squeeze!"

Barrel shrugged as he came out. "Hey, if Santa can squeeze down a chimney then I can fit under a couch!" He grinned proudly and then grabbed a spider cake himself. "Now you've gotta find Jack though-good luck with that." He winked and then chuckled along with Lock.

"Huh, good point." Timmy said thoughtfully. And then realized... "Oh boy. Okay Jack! I'm gonna find you! Here I come! ...I just hope he didn't go in his room."

And so Timmy searched...and searched...and searched...while the other two boys watched in amusement as they munched, Henry played with Zero, and Zero just looked on happily.

"Man, I should've known!" Timmy pouted, coming back into the room again. "I'll never find him!"

Lock and Barrel just laughed to themselves. "Yeah, if there's one thing Jack's good at it's creeping around and lurking!" Barrel announced with a grin.

"Yeah," Lock agreed, "I bet you look for a million years and still can't find him!"

"Ooo Dack! Where Dack?" Henry asked with a curious smile, snuggling Zero in a hug.

"You guys are right! I wish I could be like him!" Timmy pouted. "If I were Jack...where would I hide? Hmmm...man, I wish Aunt Sally were around! She'd find him in an instant!"

"More like the minute she walks in, he'll come right out!" Barrel laughed.

"Sawwy!" Henry said happily. "Where Sawwy?"

"Sally's off being all girly with Shock and all the other girls!" Barrel rolled his eyes and cringed. "Ugh, that bridal shower thing sounds like torture!" "And how!" agreed Lock with a cringe of his own. Then he grinned though and added, "Heh, but I bet Jack wouldn't mind being there-anything to dote on Sawwy!" He clasped his hands together over his heart and made a kissy face and then burst into laughter. "Oh and dude..." he looked to Barrel, "Seriously, you're SO right-if Sally walked in right now he'd instantly come prancing out of wherever he was like some kind of in love zombie and get all goofy and smiley with her. Ha!" He laughed some more.

"I don't know, I saw the room where Sis was holding it! It looked like a haunted house!" Timmy said thoughtfully. "It looked awesome! Like it was Halloween! There wasn't a shred of pink in sight!"

"Wow. That's crazy." Barrel's eyes were wide.

Then Timmy laughed. "Oh man! That'd be hilarious if she walked in just now!"

They all looked at the front door.

"...Oh well! I gotta keep looking!" Timmy looked under the piano, in the piano... "Awww...nothing here!"

"Wow, a Halloween themed bridal shower...Not bad...Shock might actually be having a lot of fun!" Lock couldn't help but comment to Barrel with a touch of seriousness.

Barrel nodded. "Yeah, maybe...Eh but, hey, at least we're hanging out with the pumpkin king! She's just got lots of goofy girls to spend time with! They'll get her in pink before the night's out, I guarantee it."

He winked and laughed and so did Lock. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Oh boy!" Timmy giggled, looking the fireplace. "Hello! Jack? Are you up there?"

"Ha! Nice idea, looking in the chimney!" Barrel snickered.

"Yeah, maybe he was thinking he was Santa again!" Lock snickered as well.

"Dack good hiding!" Henry giggled, giving Zero tummy rubs and watching the little dog smile blissfully.

"Hello!" Timmy called up the chimney. He came back out, covered in soot, coughing. "I'm not doing that again! ...Uh-oh, I hope he didn't hide in his room! Sis always tells me NOT to go into people's bedrooms when I visit them!" Now Timmy looked in the kitchen. "Hellooooo?"

"Timmy, I'm telling you, you won't ever find him," Barrel shrugged and ate some more cake. "You're better off giving up."

Lock nodded. "Yeah, even in a place as small as this, he could still be anywhere." He opened and started to drink a bottle of fizzy pumpkin juice.

"I give up! I'm gonna get my Gameboy. It's in my jacket pocket." Timmy went to the coat closet and opened it up. "There it is! Hey, Jack!" He closed the door.

Wait for it...

Timmy opened the door again. "You were in the closet?"

Jack, leaning against the interior door with a small smirk and his arms crossed over his chest, just shrugged. "Yes...And I must say, I understand you not looking here but Barrel, Lock, really, I thought I had taught you better-never disregard the most obvious place. There really is nothing like hiding in plain sight while you're waiting to jump out and frighten someone half to death or something." He chuckled and stepped out of the closet.

"Dack back!" Henry announced happily with a clap!

"Okay, okay! We got it now!" Lock waved it off dismissively.

"Haha! That was great! You really got me!" Timmy laughed.

"And you're covered in soot!" Barrel laughed. "Uh-oh, you're not going to give him a bath, are you?"

"Sally gave us baths when we were covered in flour and cookie dough!" Lock recalled, cringing.

"Wow! That's crazy!" Timmy laughed. "Don't worry, I will abolish all bathtimes!"

"Bat! Bat!" Henry said happily.

"...Yes, he likes baths...weird..."

Jack just chuckled at all of their cuteness and exited the closet, closing the door behind him. "No, no baths, I promise. Like I said this is technically a bachelor party-that means no girly baths, no girly outfits, no girly cleaning up after ourselves...We can do whatever we want. And I really am supposed to be enjoying that fact now since soon enough Sally and I will be joined together forever and I'll have to be dapper and neat all the time!" He laughed a little more to himself at the idea, though of course most of saying that had been for the boys...Sally could wake him up every morning and pick out his clothes and dress him herself for all he cared-he had always liked being a little extra neat and tidy and Sally would at least give him a tangible reason for being that way: with her many other admirable attributes.)

"Ooooh, so she gets on your case if you're not?" Lock grinned.

Timmy snickered. "I don't think Aunt Sally's like that. ...Is she?"

Jack smiled a little more, his eye sockets going a little half lidded. He placed his hands together gently and shook his head, coming back over to the couch again to sit and play with Henry a little more. "No, no...Well, I mean, she does like to keep a nice, neat, clean home...But I enjoy that too of course." He looked to Lock and Barrel. "I suppose you two are right, I am a bit of a softie when you get right down to it...but I can't help it. It's part of who I am along with being scary enough to terrify millions." He just shrugged, still smiling and then picked up Henry and rested him on his knee. "Ooo, you really are getting to be a big boy, aren't you? That's very good-you're growing up nice and strong."

Henry just giggled. "Dack!" he gurgled happily.

"And I'm making sure he knows how to be a man! And about Halloween, of course!" Timmy grinned.

"Hey, that's not bad..." Lock smirked, nudging Barrel. "Could be good to teach the kid some new tricks."

"Hawoo ...een!" Henry giggled, clapping his little hands.

"Aww..." Jack couldn't help getting all melty at Henry's cute enthusiasm, "Yes, Henry, Halloween...Ooo and who is going to be such a scary little Valentine angel?" He tickled his tummy a little with one finger. "You are..."

He chuckled a little and Henry just giggled like crazy. "Hawooeen! Ha-ween!" he yelled amidst giggles.

"He'll be my successor as the Scariest Angel of them all!" Timmy said proudly. "Believe it!"

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Lock laughed.

"Heh, that'd be cool...a scary angel!" Barrel snickered.

"Ha-weeeeen!" Henry giggled all the more, clapping his hands and grinning.

"Oh..." Jack gave the baby a little hug and then looked to the three other boys. "Alright, so, what would you all like to do next? Another round of hide-and-seek or something else?"

"I've got a question!" Timmy raised his hand. "Sis was asking Aunt Sally, before I left, if she was nervous about the wedding night...and she got all red and stuttery for some reason! ...Why is that? What happens during the wedding night?"

"Hey yeah, I'm wondering that, too!" Lock said.

"I think the wedding night means the couple sets off fireworks!" Said Barrel.

And once again Jack's draw was dropped and his eye sockets were just wide as could be. "Wh...I...H-How does no one notice you children around when these things get brought up?" he stuttered out in an utter fluster of disbelief!

"Sis thought I left, but I went back to get my Gameboy and I overheard her." Timmy explained. "But I hear about wedding nights all the time and anytime I ask, they clam up! It's like some big secret or something! What's all the fuss about?"

"O-Oh...I...er...w-well...u-u-um..." Jack couldn't help clamming up severely, at least for a moment, pulling his legs a little close to himself and and looking downward with a little frown. Okay, the 'where do babies come from' question he had had to field at least once before so he could fake his way through that in a pinch if he had to. But 'so, Jack, why is Sally so nervous about the first night you'll be husband and wife?' Yeah, that was one that would require him to take a minute before he did his best to stumble through a half true answer.

Lock and Barrel both snickered, Timmy just looked puzzled.

"It must be some kind of big secret adult thing that grown ups like to make kids feel is all big and important when really it's probably something dumb!" Lock snickered.

"I don't know, it's got some kind of big hype around people getting married." Timmy shrugged. "Aunt Sally was acting all weird about it and was trying to change the subject and she looked really embarrassed!"

Jack blinked and looked with just a touch of hesitant curiosity at Timmy, "Sh-She...She did?" he couldn't help but ask, just holding on to the baby on his knee for comfort (hey, at least the baby couldn't ask him horribly awkward questions about his and Sally's intimacy.) 'Okay, okay, Sally and I can have boys too...But...can't they stay Henry age for a very long while, just to give us time to prepare?'

"Yeah, like we said, a huge secret and she was giggling! But then I left and didn't hear what else, since I didn't want sis catching me!" Timmy shrugged.

Jack let out a deep sigh. 'It's easier to get lost in almost doing it in the heat of the moment but...when the wedding night comes and we're expecting...we're both going to be nervous wrecks, aren't we? I should talk to her about that when she comes back, just to let her know that it's okay...' "Oh...I see...Thank you for letting me know, Timmy," Jack replied, quite sincerely, and then a pensive and somewhat worried and almost just a touch sad look came to his countenance.

Timmy blinked. "...You okay? What's wrong? Have something on your mind?"

"And why haven't you answered your question?" Now Lock pulled up a chair, holding his cup of juice as he drank it.

Jack blinked at their questions and looked to all the young boys again. "O-Oh, um..I...it's..." and then he sighed, and then he chose his words very carefully as he spoke further to them. "I'm just worried about our Miss Sally a little, I suppose...She's got a very...delicate sensibility...and I think she gets nervous whenever anyone brings up any subject particularly delicate to her. Boys...um...I think you're too young to understand a lot of the things she's nervous about but...marriage isn't just about two people getting together just for the sake of having a party and a celebration...Marriage means you're bonded to your spouse in a way that's deeper than you'll ever be bonded with anyone else. And well, naturally...that new close connection would start on the night after the wedding and so I think that's why Sally is nervous about her wedding night...and I think she must get extra nervous when other people bring it up simply because it is that deep and personal of a connection to have with another person...another person whom you choose to spend the rest of your life with." Jack smiled warmly at the three boys. "Do you all understand?"

Barrel was still puzzled, but got the gist of it, kind of it, and Lock pretty much mumbled an agreement and sipped his juice.

Timmy though, since he was a Valentine Angel, and a bit more insightful about love than he realized, nodded. "...Yeah, I understand..."

Henry just gurgled and then turned a little to look up at Jack. "Dack...love...Sawwy...Dack good." And then he huggled Jack happily with a little smile on his face and his eyes closed in joy. Jack just blinked several times...and then hugged the little angel back and patted him and then smiled at the other three boys appreciately. "Thank you all for understanding...And, um...I'm hoping this goes without saying but...there really can't be any jokes in front of Sally or behind her back about being nervous about our wedding night." A touch of something serious and very sincere came to Jack's face as he still hugged and patted the toddler on the back. "I mean it...Doing something like that won't make her laugh and smile like most of your other jokes do, Lock, Barrel...you could hurt her

feelings very deeply and make her very upset, and she's already got enough to worry about with planning this wedding being such a good Princess for our town... Do you understand?"

Barrel and Lock both blinked, and then rubbed the back of their necks, nodding and mumbling agreements. They didn't even cross their fingers or toes.

"I know I won't, Jack!" Timmy put in. "I'd hate to make Aunt Sally upset when she's got a lot to do!"

Jack smiled very very appreciatively at all of them. "Thank you boys..." Then he chuckled and stood up, still holding the toddler in his arms, "And hey how about to celebrate the end of our first game of hide and seek for the night we all have some pumpkin ice cream! Sally made a whole gallon of it before she went away." He winked at them.

"Aye cweam...YAY!" Henry announced happily!

"Yeaaahh! All right!" Lock jumped up, nodding rapidly.

"I'm in!" Barrel agreed.

"Me too! Pumpkin ice cream is the best!" Timmy grinned eagerly.

Jack chuckled and led his little procession of young men to the kitchen for their treat. And...even though if someone had told him at the beginning of the night that they boys were going to get curious not just about babies but about the details of a certain upcoming wedding night, Jack would have utterly blanched and barricaded himself in his room in fear of meeting their inquiries...right now he was actually kind of glad that the topic had come up and that he had been able to give them a truthful yet still appropriate response. And he hoped he had given them a deeper appreciation of what this wedding would be about as well. And also he was grateful to know that perhaps Sally and he might need to work out a few more things about this 'first time' thing before it actually happened. But

Jack managed to put this heavy reflections aside in his mind right now and to just enjoy his ice cream and the rest of the bachelor party...and he did his best not to daydream (too much, at least) about what Sally might be doing at her sweet little bridal shower.

Meanwhile, in Valentine Town, Sally's bridal shower was in full swing with decorations and guests and treats and presents galore! Even though she had tried to keep the event somewhat small and mild, just for the sake of Sally's shyness, Flower Heart hadn't been able to help making things at least a little big and elaborate. Sally deserved it after all-she was such a sweet friend and she was getting married soon! She needed a little relaxation and pampering and fun to take her mind off all of the stresses of planning her big, royal wedding! And now Flower Heart, pulling Sally along with a blindfold over her eyes, led her friend into Cupid's palace with anticipation, so looking forward to how Sally would like how she had set things up. "Come on, Sally, just a little bit farther! And thanks

for being a sport about the blindfold! Oh I hope you like how I decorated things! Oh and I even had some more 'Halloween type' foods made for you and your Halloween Town friends. Oh I really hope you like it!"

"I'm s-sure I will, Flower Heart..." Sally managed nervously. She wasn't sure what to expect with her friend, who although was less jumpy and excitable these days, was still very bright and cheerful, and definitely had an eye for extravagance.

Well, when the time called for it. Otherwise, not so much.

"As long as we don't have to ge wet or swim...I can't swim..."

Flower Heart just giggled and shook her head. "No, silly, I promise, NO swimming. Oh you're so cute sometimes!" She giggled more and then stopped with Sally before a large door leading into the ballroom. "Alright, are you ready, Sally?" she asked eagerly, realeasing Sally's hand and clapping her own two hands together!

"Yes, I'm ready!" Sally put on a smile. "Can I take the blindfold off?"

Flower Heart nodded but then rolled her eyes and realized Sally couldn't see her anyway. "Yes, Sally..." Flower Heart pushed open the ballroom doors and then pulled Sally forward and inside with her, "You can take the blindfold off now!" Sally reached up and undid the blindfold, blinked a few times at the light returning to her eyes, and then looked around in awe! The ballroom was...oh it just dripped of Halloween! It was like walking into a big haunted house or something! There were black and orange and green and purple streamers everywhere, fake bats hanging from the cieling, large black curtains at the ballroom windows, fake cobwebs everywhere, jack-o-lanterns carved and glowing all over the place and then a big one on a small table at the center of the room with a message carved into

it as its face that read 'Jack and Sally! Meant to be!'

"Surprise! Do you like it! Be honest, Sally!" Flower Heart urged with a giddy, hopeful smile!

"Oh my! It's...it's...it's dreadful!" Sally cried happily. "Wow...you went to all this trouble?" She couldn't believe it! It was as if she were walking into a haunted house!

Flower Heart smiled more. "Dreadful means good, right? Oh wonderful! I'm so happy you like it, Sally!" And then the Valentine angel threw her arms around her friend in a super tight hug! "Oh and it was no trouble! None at all, and especially since Jack went and took Timmy and Henry off my hands!" He chuckled and then pulled back a little to look up at Sally. "Besides, I wanted you to feel at home and also you are having a Halloween wedding...ta da!" She beamed.

Sally laughed and smiled all the more. "You're too much, Flower Heart...thank you so much for this! I love it!" She took in the sight of the room, still in awe at how so close to Halloween it looked. She had nearly expected something big and frilly in the same fashion as the town, which she would not have minded, but it was still amazing to have something so close to home.

"Aww, you're welcome, Sally! Oh and your friends are in another room just behind the door at the far end of the ballroom-Mrs. Claus and the witches and Jewel and the Undersea Gal. I just wanted you to be the first one to see the room!" She cleared her throat and called out across the room. "Alright, ladies, you can come in now! And let's get this party started! It's not every day a rag doll princess marries a skeleton King!" She giggled and then the door opened and in came everyone, and they all looked around, ' oooing' and 'ahhing' at the frightfully wonderful job Flower Heart had done on everything!

"Oh my...!" Sally brought her hands to her mouth, utterly surprised at this!

"And don't forget me!" Shock appeared within the ladies, doning a darker purple dress with witch hats printed on it. "I'm here, too!"

"You all came for this! I...I don't know what to say..." Sally uttered in surprise, feeling as if she were going to faint!

Flower Heart smiled more and hugged her friend again. "Don't say anything, we're all happy to be here and have this special party for you! And besides, what would a party be without friends? Oh and cake!" Flower Heart raced over to a table and lifted a covering off of a big, three-tiered cake decorated with frosting spiders and bats and pumpkins! And on top was a little handmade Jack and Sally bride and groom. "The left half is normal cake and the right half has spiders and wormswart and frog's breath in it!" Flower Heart did her best not to cring to much at the idea of all of that. "Th-This way everyone can eat some and be happy!"

Shock's eyes went wide and she instantly smiled widely. "Cake! Oh man, Barrel and Lock are going to be so jealous! And they said I wouldn't have any fun at some girly bridal shower! Hmph, shows them!" she announced proudly.

chuckled at Shock and then stepped forward and looked to Sally and Flower Heart. "Oh it really is such a beautiful party! And Sally I'm so happy I get to see you again. How are you, dearie? Are you very excited for the wedding?"

"Very much, Mrs. Claus..." Sally blushed, digging the tip of her white heeled shoe into the floor bashfully. "Oh, I'm glad to see you again too, I...I'm very glad you made it for this..."

"Sally!" Flower Heart went over to something in the corner, taking a bundle. "There's someone who wants to meet you! Your youngest fan!" Going back over to her, she placed the pink bundle into the rag doll's arms carefully, revealing to be baby Cheryl.

"Ohhh...Cheryl...!" Sally uttered in amazement at the little baby. She was about as old as Henry was when she first met him, only a bit younger. "Oh my goodness...she's beautiful...absolutely darling...! Oh, hello baby girl...how nice to finally see you..."

The baby made sweet little cooing sounds and then reached out and latched onto one of Sally's fingers. Everyone smiled and even chuckled a little at the cute sight, though Shock couldn't help rolling her eyes and coming forward. "Alright, alright, some of us aren't between five and six feet tall-bring the baby down here so I can see it too, please!" she announced.

"Oh, of course..." Sally then got down on one knee, carefully holding the bundle down at Shock's level.

"That's Cheryl, she's almost four months old now." Flower Heart explained.

Cheryl made cooing noises, along with little squeals, and looked toward Shock with wide, curious eyes.

Shock observed the baby very intently and very curiously for several seconds. Then she finally sighed and delivered her opinion on the young little creature. "Well, she drools and stuff...So I guess she's kind of cool. And it is nice to think about having another girl around somewhere to cancel out half the stupid things those two boy idiots I hang out with come up with half the time. So...I like her too." Shock smiled a little, though there was a touch of something mischevious in it. And then she added, looking up at Sally and all the other women. "Okay, then, Sally, you and Jack have all the babies you want after the wedding, just so long as there are some girls thrown in there too because I have enough to do trying to keep just Lock and Barrel from getting themselves killed on a regular

basis, let alone having to wrangle a bunch of little Pumpkin Princes too!"

All the women laughed at this, and Sally blushed heavily before standing back up.

"Well I...I don't...um... I don't think I can control what gender a baby will be..." She looked to Flower Heart for help about that. "Um...can you?"

Flower Heart blinked at the question and then chuckled extra and shook her head. "Aw, no, Sally, afraid not. It'll just...be whatever it wants to be. Don't worry though, if you have enough of them odds are you're bound to wind up with boys and girls. Oh but you won't need to worry about that for a while yet-you've still got the wedding to do first, of course!" She winked and then her eyes lit up and she added, "Ooo but when you do get ready to have one, we can all throw you a baby shower! Oh yes we're definitely doing that! You'll make such a cute mommy, Sally, won't she, ladies?" Everyone nodded (except for Shock who insisted upon rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue at the mushiness of it all).

Oh dear... Sally blushed and managed a soft thank-you to everyone before turning her attention back to baby Cheryl. She was a little squealer, it was adorable. "Hello there sweetheart...I'm Sally, I'm glad to meet you, of course... Oh, Henry is very lucky to have you as his sister, and you are so lucky to have him for a big brother..." She looked up at everyone else. "I'm sorry...would anyone else like to hold her, too?"

Sally didn't need to ask twice as instantly all of the ladies came forward to observe and hold the baby and pass her around.

"Oooo no scales, no claws, no scars...Well, she's definitely a Valentine Town baby..." Helgamine remarked and then passed her on to the Under Sea Gal.

"Yes, and she's so clean and so...pink! I've never seen a baby before...I wonder if Halloween Town babies would be similar when they're first born?"

"Aww, let me see!" Zeldabourne, the little witch, begged, and Under Sea Gal lowered the baby a little for her to view it. "Ooo...she's so little...Does she get bigger?"

Flower Heart giggled. "Oh yes she'll get just as big as I am one day."

Mrs. Claus took the baby next, scooping her up and cradling her and tickling her tummy with one finger. "Oh...she's a love, isn't she? And such a good girl...I can sense it." She giggled at the sweet little on smiling and making little gurgling sounds in her arms.

"She's wonderful..." Sally couldn't help but gush, amazed at how all the women were now fussing over the baby. Goodness, most women really do love children...it's very sweet... "From what I can see, anyway. Oh, I'm sure she'll grow up to be a very strong and intelligent woman."

"Oh aren't you the miss judge of character!" Shock teased, sticking her tongue out at her. "Well I know for sure I'll have to teach her how to keep boys in line!"

Cheryl was giggling and cooing happily as she was passed around, happy as can be at all the attention she was getting.

"Aww, thank you, ladies! I'm very proud of her!" Flower Heart giggled, looking lovingly at her daughter. "She's my little Valentine Princess sweetheart. And I always did want at least one little girl!" She reached out and gently took the baby from Mrs. Claus, rocking her a little. "I think she likes all of you a lot! She never acts this happy around strangers usually but look at her, just giggling away!" And indeed the baby kept giggling and smiling sweetly, loving the attention from her mommy's new friends.

"Awwww..." Sally smiled, and peered at Cheryl once more, gently stroking her little patch of hair. "That's great she likes all of us...we like her too, of course."

"Okay, okay, enough about little Princess Drool! We've got a party to do!" Shock said as she clapped her hands.

"Oh my, well I have my work cut our for me!" Flower Heart giggled, and placed Cheryl into the playpen set up near a chair. "Why don't we all sit down?"

All the ladies nodded in agreement and took some spooky, high-backed, dungeon-esque looking seats around a Halloween decorated coffee table laden with plates and samplings of all the spooky desserts Flower Heart had made. Everyone started to take some of the sweets to try (leaving any marked as having bugs in them for Sally and the rest of the Halloween Town residents).

Mrs. Claus looked over at Sally with a smile, recalling something. "Oh, Sally dear, we all got the sketches you sent us of your bridesmaid dresses. Your designs for them are so beautiful. I wish I could be as talented as you at sewing and designing dresses." She giggled a little, a warm smile on her face.

All the others nodded in agreement. "Yes, they're simply hideous, Sally!" Helgamine added with a nod.

Zeldabourne nodded too. "Yes, just haunting! You did really good on them, Sally!"

"Oh, thank you..." Sally blushed, looking down shyly. "I'm glad you all liked them, it was hard to choose what design would work, and well, it did finally click and I'm so happy you all like them!"

Flower Heart giggled. "Aw, look how shy she's being! Ooo and I bet if the bridesmaid dresses are that good her wedding dress must be just the most beautiful and scary thing ever!" Everyone else instantly nodded and gave murmurs of agreement.

"Yeah, it might be but she never let's anyone see it!" Shock complained, rolling her eyes. "She's got it locked away at Dr. Finkelstein's house-the only one who gets to see it is Jewel. Something about it being a big surprise for Jack or something." She rolled her eyes again and ate a cookie.

"That's true, I did move it to my old bedroom in Daddy's lab." Sally confessed, giggling. "I go there every day to work on it, and I didn't want Jack to accidentally see it before the wedding, you know. It was his idea that I keep it in a better hidden place, and then I thought of my old bedroom, since my previous sewing machine is still there."

"Awww, isn't that a sweet idea," Mrs. Claus couldn't help but coo with a little giggle. "Oh I'm sure Jack's just going to love it. He'll probably be so nervous about how pretty you look in it that he'll barely be able to recite his vows. Oh he really is a sweetheart, Sally dear. I'm so happy for you both."

Despite the sentimental thought in this, Shock couldn't help but burst into some chuckles, nearly having the bug juice she was drinking come out of her nose. "J-J-Jack..th-that nervous...a-about a girl? Oh man, this wedding is going to be fun! So much for our 'big, scary Pumpkin King'." She chuckled more to herself.

"Oh Shock," Jewel waved her off, "Jack's allowed to get nervous sometimes just like everyone else. And what man wouldn't be nervous marrying someone as wonderful as our dear Sally." She giggled and winked over at Sally. "Isn't that right, Sally?"

"W-Well I...I...d-don't like to toot my own horn..." Sally giggled, looking away shyly.

"Don't be modest, Sally." Flower Heart giggled, shaking her head. "Every man in love gets nervous when they see their bride for the first time on the big day! My mother once told me that when she walked down the aisle when she married my Dad, he literally got bug-eyed and fainted right on the spot! Can you imagine? My Dad was very stern, hard-working, firm, and very committed. However, when you bring my Mom into the picture, he's a pile of mush!"

"Oh my!" Sally's eyes widened, and she giggled. "Goodness, I hope Jack won't faint..."

"HAHAHA!" Shock actually fell on the floor, she was laughing so hard! "I-I-If he f-faints, L-Lock and B-Barrel and I will NEVER let him live it down!" She could barely breathe!

The other girls just giggled at the idea. "Oh, now," Jewel started again, "I'm sure Jack's mentally prepared himself enough for things that at the most he might fall to his kneesor something." She giggled some more. "But seriously, don't worry, Sally dear-I know he's nervous but I'm sure he'll be alright. And once the ceremony's over, he'll be absolutely fine and probably dancing you around the whole town, if I know him," she assured with a nod.

"Oh..." Sally blushed at the thought, and couldn't help but imagine how wonderful that would be! "That would certainly be like him..."

"You know him best, so I'll bet you know the answer to it!" Flower Heart winked. "Oh! That reminds me of something! I have a little something for the occasion today." She stood up, went across the room and picked up something from a table, and came back over. "Ta-da! A video recorder! It records onto 8 millimetre film! We're going to document this wonderful event!"

"Video recorder? What is that?" Sally cocked her head curiously.

"You know how a camera takes still images by now?"

"Which Sally can't keep her eyes open for!" Shock snickered.

"Yes..." Sally nodded a bit.

"Well," Flower Heart held it out for them to see. /

"This puppy captures full motion video, moving pictures! You have a projector at home, don't you, Sally?"

"Yes, we do..."

"Oh, you'll have the whole wedding that you can rewatch over and over again!" Jewel suddenly exclaimed in delight, clapping her hands together. "The royal wedding on film! Oh dear that will be just wonderufl! I'll have to FInk...er...D-Dr. Finkelstein make us a projector right away so we can have and watch a copy ourselves."

"Ooo..." the witches and Undersea Gal all cooed at the same time.

"How ghastly!" Undersea Gal added with a smile. "This way no one can forget it!"

"Yeah," Shock added with another little snort of a giggle, getting up and dusting off her dress and sitting back down in her seat, "And if Jack really does faint we'll have it for posterity for the rest of forever." She gave a few more chuckles.

"Oh dear..." Sally blinked, and looked mortified.

"Smile for the camera!" Flower Heart turned it on and pointed it at Sally. "So, what does our bride-to-be have to say?"

"Um..." Sally blinked, staring into the camera with a surprised and confused look on her face. "...Hi?"

Everyone giggled at her sweet shyness. "Ooo," Shock stood up on her seat, "Why don't you tell the camera all about how you love Jack and want to give him big, passionate, 'we're married' kisses?" She cackled to herself at her joke.

"Shock..." Jewel admonished her a little, "Sally's shy and nervous enough as it is, don't make her more so, please." Jewel looked to Sally with a smile. "Sally, you just say how you feel about the wedding or whatever else you can think of, okay?"

"Oh yes, dear," Mrs. Claus nodded in agreement, "Just say how you're feeling as a young bride-to-be."

Shock snorted once or twice more and couldn't help but add, "Nah, I'd still prefer watching her gush about Jack and kisses and sleepovers and how he's gotta scoop her up and carry her around half the town at least every other day!" She rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of it all.

"All right, shush! Let the lady speak!" Flower Heart playfully admonished.

"Um...okay..." Sally turned to the camera, looking into it curiously. She poked the lens with her finger. "Hello, Mr. Camera...I'm Sally... Um...well I...I'm getting married in October...on Halloween...and I...well, I'm very nervous, and planning for it is very...well, a lot more difficult and tiring than I imagined. But, I'm happy to put as much work and effort into it, since it is our wedding...and I didn't want to sit back and let everyone else work so hard and have me do nothing. That wouldn't be right. I'm very excited for it, though...

It isn't just about it being some kind of big event, or being Queen, or anything...what matters the most, to me...is that Jack and I...will be married and united for all time..." She sighed softly, smiling now. "It will be wonderful, and even if some things may go wrong, well, the point is to have fun and enjoy the wonderful day. I'm looking forward to it...Halloween can't come any faster..." She paused, and went on. "And also...I...have to extend my sincerest gratitude to everyone who has been helping me so much in planning for it, and for...well, throwing this lovely party. I really appreciate it so very much, and I certainly hope all of you will have fun with everything..."

"Awwww!" everyone (minus Shock, of course who would only sigh and give a half smile as her approval) cooed at the same time.

"Oh Sally, that was so nice!" Jewel exclaimed happily!

"Yes," Mrs. Claus agreed, "Very lovely dear."

"Ooo we should show Jack that some time!" suggested Helgamine, "He'd probably think it was the most dreadfully cute thing ever" She cackled along with Zeldabourne.

"Yeah, yeah, it was sort of nice...I guess," Shock managed casually. "Sheesh does everyone have to get so mushy?"

"Sorry, Shock..." Sally giggled. "I suppose I was carried away."

"We're women, and that's okay." Flower Heart winked. "And now, if you guys are feeling full...we are going to do something a little less traditional."

"What do you mean?" Sally blinked.

With a devilish smile, Flower Heart stood, strapping the camera. "We, are all going to the real world. And, we're going bowling!"

"...Bowling? What is bowling?"

The angel smirked. "You'll see, dear Sally."

Flower Heart wasn't kidding. They were in the real world, at a bowling alley in what they saw was a city called Seattle.

It was pretty big, and needless to say, Sally did feel pretty nervous and overwhelmed by it all! The inside was huge, with long runways they called lanes, people rolling huge balls along the said lanes to knock down some bottles (which Flower Heart said were called pins), and someone keeping score.

"I've never...been bowling before...this is...overwhelming..." Sally was wide-eyed as they all stood at the counter to get shoes.

"Don't worry Sally, it will be fine. I promise." Flower Heart approached the counter, and smiled toward the clerk. "Excuse me, sir. We'd like some shoes."

"Um...what sizes?" The clerk looked at them all weirdly. "...You going to some costume party?"

"It's a bridal shower party." Flower Heart smiled. "You see, our bride-to-be loves Halloween, and so we're all having a Halloween themed party and dressing up in costumes for it!"

The other women nodded and smiled, doing their best to appear casual. The rental guy looked at them all a little funny for a moment more though...but then finally just sighed and shrugged. "Alright then, I guess..." He started rummaging under the counter, trying to find shoes that looked like they might fit all the various people who happened to be here.

"Hey and don't forget about me!" Shock piped up, her head falling far below reaching the counter. She then turned to Flower Heart. "And meanwhile, little miss angel, we're in the real world-couldn't we have wreaked some havoc and THEN done bowling? Seriously, these humans scare like nothing! This place is a gold mine!" She grinned.

"Shock, we are among the people, we can't stick out like sore thumbs...anymore than we already are..." Sally whispered.

"Now now, Miss Stick In The Mud, there's no reason Shock can't have a bit of fun!" Flower Heart snickered. "Seattle is huge, and surely a few little scares won't cause a fuss." She looked down at the young witch, "But um...not right here, though. Someone could seriously get hurt."

"Oh my word, it's been so long since we were bowling!" Mrs. Claus exclaimed. "Nick and I used to do it all the time after Christmas had passed!"

"Here ya go." The clerk slid over some shoes across the counter.

"Try 'em on, I guess." He then peered over the counter to see Sally's feet. "Good God! You have feet the size of a Barbie doll! We don't have shoes that small."

Flower Heart tapped his nose. "My good sir, give us the smallest size you have, a child's size, and we'll work it from there."

"...Um...okay, I guess..." He slid over a child's size one.

"Oh, I'm sure those'll manage to fit, Sally, don't worry," Jewel assured affectionately. She sighed and rolled her eyes, smirking a little. "If I've told him once, I've told him a thousand times: you can't design women to take care of you and love you and cook and clean for you, and give them such little feet to get around on like you gave me and Sally, Finkey!" She finished with a little chuckle...and then her eyes popped open and her hand went to her mouth. "Oh! I...Oh please no one tell him I called him Finkey in front of you all! He'll lose his little temper and get all pouty and then there'll be no dealing with him for days!" She looked to the witches and Undersea Gal and Shock with a touch of desperation.

The witches and Undersea Gal couldn't help chuckling a little at the nickname but they nodded just the same to her request. "A-Alright, we won't tell...F-Finkey!" Helgamine burst out and then the three started chuckling again.

Meanwhile Shock was just writing something down on a little piece of paper which she then slipped under her witch hat. "Oh yes...Saving that one for a rainy day," she mumbled with a little grin to herself.

"Rest assured Miss Jewel, we won't tell!" Mrs. Claus assured. "I could count the children of the world before I could count how many times I've given Nick silly nicknames when we were younger, oh my yes!"

"Oh dear..." Sally shook her head, and then looked at the shoes. They were the size of little baby booties. "Well, I have some thread to tie them tighter to my feet."

So once the shoe problem was fixed, it was time to begin! They had to reserve a few lanes for everyone to play. Sally, however, had to use her own lane. Simply because she could not hold the heavy balls. Her fingers were too tiny to hold them right in the holes,

and they were far too heavy. So, they had the balls switched to be the child balls, which were half the size of the regular balls, no holes, and easier to pick up and hold, though still heavy.

"All right Sally, you can do it!" Flower Heart pointed the video camera at her. "Sweet Sally on her first bowling trip! Now go for it!"

"All right..." Sally stared down the lane, which seemed soooo far away, at the pins...and sighed. 'I can do this...' She clumsily rolled the ball...which rolled into the grooves on either side, a gutter ball.

"Awww, don't worry, Sally! There's always your next turn!"

Meanwhile, in the lane beside her, Shock just rolled her eyes and played with one of the balls. "This is stupid-can't we at least go around this place and fill all of the bowling ball holes with bugs and gunk to freak people out?" She smiled up at the adults hopefully.

Mrs. Claus chuckled a little and leaned down towards her. "Shock, dear, not that's not very nice-suppose one of the bugs bit someone's finger. You don't want to end up on the naughty list this year for Christmas, do you?" She raised an eyebrow at her and smiled a little more.

Shock blinked, going wide eyed for a second, and then she just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh...alright...Stupid presents and nice list and 'knowing if you've been bad or good' she grumbled to herself, going off to play with her ball again.

Meanwhile, the witches and Undersea Gal and Jewel were having fun bowling a normal game of their own. And Jewel was winning! She laughed happily as she threw another strike. "Oh, I bet Finkey would love this!" she cooed to herself happily.

"It would be difficult for him to launch a ball..." Sally remarked, but giggled at the thought of her old creator going bowling. "But it would certainly be a sight I would definitely like to see."

"Here Sally, try some nachos! They have great ones here!" Flower Heart handed her one.

"Ooh, okay." Sally eyed the chip. It was thin, almost as thin as paper, shaped like a wide triangle, and had some kind of substance on it. She had to be more cautious about eating fresh food from the real world, but already she couldn't resist it! She took a bite, and then another, and then popped it into her mouth. "Mmm, oh my, this is very good..." She picked up another ball, sliding over toward her lane, and tried once more.

'Just roll the ball, keep your eye on the

prize...'

But she clumsily tripped on her shoes, ending up in throwing the ball into the air! It landed along the lane, coursing toward the pins. She knocked one down before it disappeared into the endless abyss behind them.

"Oh you did it! I knew you could, Sally dear!" Mrs. Claus congratulated.

"Oh yes, Sally, I knew you'd get the hang of it!" Jewel offered happily. "Oh I wish Jack could be here to see you doing this. I'm sure he'd find it adorable. Oh I hope he's alright taking care of all of those little ones." Despite her last observation Jewel couldn't help giggling a little to herself as she knew, as a secret, that Jack wouldn't just be taking care of the little ones all night for his 'bachelor party'...not if a few of the other holiday heads had anything to say about it at least.

Meanwhile, Shock chuckled at the idea of Jack being here. "Hey, if Jack WAS here you wouldn't need a ball-you could just bowl his skull!" She laughed to herself at the ide.

"Silly. I wouldn't do that..." Sally giggled, shaking her head. She took another nacho. "Oh my, these are delectable! Can I get some?"

"Sure, Sally." Flower Heart gave her a piece of paper. It was white and green, with words, lines, and a number 5 on it. "You can get some over at the snack counter over there. Keep the change."

"Oh, thank you!" Sally beamed. She was so used to using souls back home, she had forgotten that the real world had a different kind of currency around here.

She went to the aforementioned counter, and waited in a small line.

When it was her turn, she approached and was stopped by a small presence by her ankle.

"Ruff!"

A dog?

She looked down, seeing a small dog sniffling at her curiously, pawing at her socks. The dog was white, with brown patches of fur, including on his (she assumed it was male) ears and around his face.

"Oh! Hello there..." She smiled, and kneeled down in front of the little dog, petting him. "Where did you come from?" As she studied the dog's size and features, she deduced that it was a Jack Russel terrier.

"Arf! Arf!" The little dog barked a few times, wagging it's tail happily and licking Sally's face. Meanwhile, Sally had reached the head of the line and the person behind the counter asked her for her order. "Oh and is that your dog?" he added. "He's cute."

"Oh, no! He's not mine...I just found him here." Sally shook her head. She picked up the little dog, which he didn't seem to mind her doing, and checked collar. "...Mmmm...Eddie. So your name is Eddie."

"Ruff!" Eddie licked her face happily.

"Eddie! There ya are, you little scoundrel!" An elderly man came hobbling over on a cane, grinning at the little dog. "Sorry about that Miss, he scampers off sometimes when a scent interests him."

"Oh, this is your dog? No problem sir, I was wondering if he was lost." Sally smiled.

"Nope. He's just here with me. Thanks for finding him though, I appreciate it." The old man reached out and took the little dog from her. "I hope you were a good boy to the nice lady, Eddie." He smiled at the little dog and it kissed him a few times and barked. "Arf!" The old man turned back to Sally. "Thank you again for finding him, Miss. Oh and that's...certainly an interesting costume." He eyed her a little curiously.

"Oh, I'm not-" Sally began to correct him, but remembered Flower Heart's cover. "I mean, thank you very much... I...made it myself, actually. Well, except the scarf! I didn't make it, but I do love it... It's um...all of this is a bridal shower, a Halloween theme, you can say. Oh! My name is Sally, Sally Finkelstein."

"Sally, huh? Nice name! Good to meet you, I'm Marty Crane." The man smiled and reached his hand out to her. "You've already met Eddie, my best friend in the world!"

Recognizing this gesture by now, Sally also smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Crane, and Eddie. You have an adorable dog, if you don't mind my saying."

"Hey, thanks! He's frisky, but he's a real cutie." Martin chuckled, shaking his head. "You have a dog?"

"Oh! Yes, I do. Well, he's not my dog per say, he's my fiancé's dog." Sally said, giggling. "By that I mean he's been his dog even before I came into the picture, but I do love him, too. His name is Zero."

"Zero! Ha, what a neat name for a dog!" Martin grinned. "Zero the Hero!"

Sally laughed, nodding. "I think that's accurate enough, yes. Zero the Hero...I like that."

"Here are your nachos, Mam..." The kid behind the counter suddenly delivered Sally her order, taking the money.

"Sally, are you alright over there?" Flower Heart suddenly yelled from their lanes. "Do you need any help or any extra money?"

"No, it's fine!" Sally called back over to them. She took the nachos, thanking the clerk and then proceeded to eat one. Eddie eyed them hungrily.

"Dad! For God's sake, where you have been? I've been waiting in the car for twenty minutes!" A taller man in a trench coat came practically running over.

"Arf!" Eddie barked, now staring intensely at him.

"Ah, settle down, Fras. I was just looking for Eddie." Martin rolled his eyes. "Sally here was kind of enough to make sure he didn't run off too far."

"Dad, it's a bowling alley!" Said the man, and noticed Sally.

His eyes went wide at how huge her eyes were as she looked at him. "Dear God! Those eyes!"

"Fras, don't talk like that to her!" Martin scolded. "This is Sally, be nice."

"So sorry, Miss." The man smiled pleasantly. "I'm Dr. Frasier Crane, I see you ran into my father and his...dog."

Sally's eyes went wide. "Oh, I know you! I overheard you talking in this...place called a bank! Yes, you were giving a woman advice about confronting shy issues...I have to say it was good advice..." She blushed a little. "You have a soothing and very suave voice, Dr. Crane...I think it was a nice way to give good advice."

"Oh well thank you!" replied the younger man happily. "That's very kind of you, Miss."

"Arf! Arf!" added Eddie happily, looking to Sally and wagging his tail.

And then he nabbed a nacho from her platter, eating it.

"Eddie!" Martin scolded. "Don't do that!"

"It's all right, Mr. Crane...I don't mind sharing." Sally smiled, eating a nacho. "Oh...I'm so sorry, I probably shouldn't hold it too close to him." She backed away a step.

"Ruff!" Eddie tried to wiggle free again.

"You see Dad, this is why you don't bring a dog to a place like this!" Frasier said in frustration, but then he relaxed once more. "We're sorry to have taken your time Miss, especially on behalf of Edward Scissorpaws..."

"That's all right, Dr. Crane! Oh, but I hope you weren't kept waiting too long, either..."

"No, no, quite alright. But we really should be going. It was nice to meet you!" Dr. Crane bowed low with a smile and then turned to his father. "Come on, Dad, Eddie, let's go back to the car. Goodbye!" He gave Sally and wave and then began to depart.

"Come on by sometime, I'm sure Eddie would love to see you!" Martin waved to Sally as he hobbled after his son.

"Oh, well...we'll see!" Sally called after them. Admittedly she felt kind of disappointed...it was interesting to converse with such colourful people! And men, no less. Come to think of it, she really didn't have many male friends, did she? What interesting men they were...

"Hmmm..." She thought for a moment, pursing her lips thoughtfully.

"There you are, dear!" Mrs. Claus came over to her. "Are you all right? You were gone for quite some time!"

"Oh, I'm fine...don't worry." Sally assured, still eating the nachos.

"Yeah, Sally, what gives?" Shock called out, sticking out her tongue. "Come on, get over here, I want to watch you nearly destroy the place with bowling balls some more." She cackled a little to herself.

"Oh Shock, leave her alone," Jewel smiled and gestured for Sally to come back over. "But do come back over, dear-after all, it's your party and well...it just wouldn't be a party without you." She giggled a little at the idea.

"I'm sorry...I was a little caught up..." Sally admitted, eating another nacho. She was really getting to be addicted to them!

"I saw you met some new friends!" Flower Heart smiled. "Careful, you might want to watch it, otherwise jealousy sparks will ensue!"

"Don't be silly." Sally giggled admist crunching on a nacho.

Shock laughed though, nodding her head in agreement. "Yeah, you don't want to get Jack jealous...I can't even imagine what he'd do. It'd probably be like what he did to Oogie Boogie but a million times worse!"

"Aww, don't be silly," Jewel chided her, "Jack would never get like that. He knows Sally loves him. Besides, you don't see Sally getting jealous about how all the girls in town have always had little crushes on Jack."

"I do have to agree with Shock, it would be quite scary to see what he would he do if he were that jealous..." Sally agreed, and ate another nacho. "But that's true as well, I...well, I admit at times I felt slightly intimidated since they were around longer than I was and pined for him longer than I had, but other than that, no, I never was jealous nor did I resent them for it."

"Oh Sally, you're always so nice and understanding," Jewel giggled. "No wonder Jack loves you so very much."

The witches nodded. "Yes, it's true, you really are the only one he ever let get at all close to him, Sally," Zeldabourne added.

"Mmm hmm..." Helgamine agreed, "we were starting to think he just didn't want to be in love or get married but the moment you came along that all changed."

"Maybe he was scared of girls!" Shock snickered. "Scared of commitment! You know him best, Sally, I'm sure you could tell what was up!"

Sally blushed. "Well I...um...I don't want to put him on the spot like that..." She ate more nachos to prevent saying anything else.

"Slow down, silly!" Flower Heart playfully chided. "Goodness, you really like those nachos... Okay, just don't eat too much of them, and...well, don't tell Jack." She added this teasingly.

Sally looked at her with puffed cheeks from having so much in her mouth. "Mmmm?"

Everyone laughed. "Oh," Jewel waved them off, "I'm sure Jack couldn't fault Sally for eating just a little bit of real world food on her bachelorette party. After all who knows what he might be up to?" She giggled a little to herself about the little secret she knew about Jack's night tonight.

Meanwhile, Shock was still liking the idea of Jack being scared of something like girls and committment! "Ah, I bet he really is scared of girls but Sally's so sweet and nice that she's the only one he can handle. I bet he's as shy as can be whenever they're together and smooching." She cackled at the idea.

'Well, he had been...we both were...but not anymore...' A secretive smile came to Sally's face as she swallowed her bite. "Well Shock, you certainly have an interesting perspective on the matter."

"Eh, that's just your way of saying I'm right and that he's a big shy scardey cat about kisses." She chuckled to herself and then went back to playing with her bowling ball. "Grown up are SO weird." She rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Claus giggled and walked over to Sally, whispering to her so that Shock wouldn't hear. "Oh don't mind her, dearie-she's just young and growing up and curious and she doesn't know how to express it so she's egging you on little." She winked at her.

Sally giggled as she looked toward Mrs. Claus. "I think you're absolutely right, Mrs. Claus. Don't you worry, I can handle her." She looked to Shock once more. "You're not entirely wrong, being...well, a grown up is weird."

Shock scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, tell me about it! You and Jack get all giggily around each other and he keeps trying to carry you places and then there's all this stuff about the wedding and one minute you're acting all happy as can be about it and then the next minute I hear Flower Heart mention something to you about the wedding night and you look like you're going to faint from fear. And I'm sure our 'fearless Pumpkin King' is being no better. Sheesh, are you and Jack seriously going to be basketcases until Halloween? We've got MONTHS to go!" She sighed and rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air.

Sally's eyes went wide, she blushed, and looked down a bit. "I assure you, Shock...you will understand so much better in time. But it's not quite the fear you expect."

Shock just sighed. "Yeah, yeah, and blah, blah, blah, typical vague adult excuses. I've heard them a thousand times before. I'll know when I 'grow up'. Frustrating." She pouted a little.

"If I may..." Flower Heart intervened kindly. "Shock, I can tell you right now that if you knew exactly what we were talking about...you would wish we didn't say anything. However, I will say one thing. It's not fear in the way you think it is, that's true. It's more...hoping to live up to something, hoping that it will turn out well. That the hype doesn't overtake it and make it seem to be something that it isn't."

Sally blinked at this, and couldn't help but pause in thought as she mulled that over. "I suppose...that is the best way to put it."

"For now, take it from me, it's not something you want to know right now, Shock." Flower Heart winked. "So come on ladies, let's get back to this, shall we?"

Shock just sighed and looked to the side in a tiny bit of a huff. "Oh alright...I'll be 'good' and leave you all alone about it..." She went off with her ball to practice in her lane again.

Jewel just sighed and shook her head at the little girl as she left them. She turned to Flower Heart and Sally. "Flower Heart, I think you put that in a very good way for her. And Sally, I'm sorry if she embarrassed you at all. She's just a child, she doesn't mean to bother you. And besides, you don't deserve to have to think about things like that tonight-this is your bachelorette party and it's just supposed to be about you having fun." She smiled warmly at Sally.

"It's all right." Sally smiled, waving it off. "I'm used to her and the boys by now and I know they have a lot of questions of the matter. After all, I did as well, and even right now I still wonder of it."

"Hey, everyone still does, experienced as they may be." Flower Heart assured. "Now come on, let's just have some fun and knock down some pins!"

"...I'll just finish these nachos..." Sally eagerly ate some more of them.

"Oh dear... I hope rag dolls don't get indegestion." Flower Heart quipped.

* * *

><p><em>Riing! Aaaahh!<em>

"Oh boy, looks like someone's at the door!" Timmy grinned, winking toward Lock and Barrel. "You should go see who it is!"

"Heh, yeah! Go see who it is!" Lock snickered.

Jack, in the middle of eating snacks with and supervising and playing with the boys, sighed and nodded, standing up with a smile. "Alright, alright, I'll go check..." He walked across the room, mumbling to himself curiously, "Though I can't think who it could be..." And really, he was rather clueless at the moment: all of the women were of with Sally, he had all of the children with him...so...

Jack reached out and opened the door. "Yes, who...Oh!" He blinked. Suddenly pouring into his living room were all the other male creatures of Halloween Town lead by the Mayor plus Cupid and St. Patrick and the Easter Bunny and even Santa! "Wh-What's this?" Jack couldn't help but exclaim in utter perplexity.

"Surprise, Jack!" Santa cajoled. "Good work, boys!"

"Thanks, Sandy Claws!" Timmy grinned. "You see Jack, this was our plan all along! Making you think that it's just us little guys, but nope! We wanted to surprise you!"

"That part was OUR idea." Lock smirked. "Come on, you really think BABYSITTING is a good party?"

"Doodle-ee-dee, lad!" St. Patrick stepped over with a grin. "How jolly it is to see you again! Congratulations!"

The Easter Bunny hopped around, sniffing, before making a smile of approval.

Jack just stood there, almost dumbfounded. "Wh...I...Huh?" He gulped and stepped back a little, nearly tripping back over an end table.

"Jack, calm down..." Cupid stepped forward, rolling his eyes and smiling, "Really, you couldn't possibly think we would let the other girls take Sally off on some fling for half the night and let you get away with just feeding young boys spider cakes and bouncing me new little son on your knee, did you? Come now-I would be remiss in my duties as the king of love and romance if I didn't make sure along with everyone else that you had a proper bachelor party before your wedding." He winked at him.

"Yes, Jack!" the Mayor chimed in. "Besides, we've never had a bachelor party here before! I bet it will be just horrible!" He spun his body around, leaving his smiling face facing forward. "And this really is a necessary event-after all, you've been without a Queen for centuries and we should celebrate the change that's coming with your marriage to Sally."

"And to think the very King of Halloween is now to take on a wife!" Santa couldn't help but remark, chuckling. "If that's not a spectacle in itself..."

"It will be nothing innapropriate, me lad!" St. Patrick assured with a bright grin. "All that will come to be is exactly what any good man could celebrate!"

The Easter Bunny didn't speak, but nodded in agreement.

However Jack only looked at them with worry mixed with a touch of suspicioun now. "G-Gentlemen...everyone, please. I-It's okay, really." He did his best to smile. "I appreciate the gesture, of course, but I'm not much of a 'party person'. And besides, I've had hundreds of years to celebrate being a bachelor-now I just want Halloween to come so I can be with my Sally forever and ever. Really. I'm very happy babysitting as my celebration. Erm...y-you could join me and the boys if you want, heh?" He looked to them with a hopeful little smile.

Cupid just sighed and smiled at him. "Jack, come on...I know you don't entirely hate parties. After all, you're a holiday leader-you have to celebrate at least once a year. And no one willing to dance around and sing while set on fire can hate parties entirely." His grin picked up a little on one side.

Santa nodded in agreement. "He's right, Jack. And besides, this would be a good diplomatic opportunity-it would give us all a chance to get to know each other better. Not to mention all of us are either married or no where near getting engaged so this will probably be the only bachelor party we get to do for a while."

"And it also doesn't have to be anything huge, lad!" St. Patric assured.

"We'll hang out with the kids and have a party of our own!" The Mayor said excitedly.

"And if you're happy spending time with them even during a party like this, how can we refuse?" Santa grinned.

Jack's conviction was obviously weakening and it could be seen in his face. "I...w-well...I just..." he sighed, glancing to the side with a touch of nervousness, "I doubt I'll be much fun, is all, I suppose..." He eyed them a little. "Nothing...Nothing really would get carried away...would it?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course it's not going to get carried away." Santa assured. "We'll all just have fun together, and rather than celebrate your last days of being a bachelor...instead we'll toast to your upcoming marriage to Sally."

Lock made a gagging noise, holding his throat, while Barrel made one in agreement. Timmy snickered and grinned.

"Even I can't argue with that, Jack! Let's do that!"

Jack still looked at them with a touch of hesitation...though it was obvious at Santa's last way of putting things he was weakening... "I...b-but, erm...wh-who would watch the children, heh?" He gave them a weak smile.

Cupid just waved him off with a smile. "Oh, Dr. Finkelstein said he would take care of them. He's not much of a party person, besides which...well, none of us actually said this to him of course but it couldn't hurt for him to get used to looking after several children...since there might be more in Halloween Town soon." He winked at Jack, unable to help himself.

Jack utterly blanched and gulped. "O-Oh! W-Well, I...er...y-yes...w-well, at least he agreed to watch the children, heh..." Jack managed with a little awkward gulp and smile, glancing down in a touch of shyness.

"We'll be fine, Jack!" Timmy assured, saluting. "Live long and prosper!" He made a symbol with his fingers that looked like a V.

"Last there is a rotten cadaver!" Lock announced.

"And I'm already gone!" Barrel zipped out the door.

"Hey! Come back here!" Lock ran out after him.

Timmy snickered. "And they forgot I can fly!" His wings sprouted out and he flew out after them.

"Bye bye?" Henry came waddling in, looking confused and a little sad.

"Now, wait, wait, I...This is all happening so fast and..." Jack stood up, still looking a touch hesitant. He was interrupted though by Santa sighing and stepping forward.

"Alright, Jack, you leave me no choice...We were...planning to take the sleigh out for this little get together...If you come...you can drive it..." He let the offer hang.

Jack's eye sockets went wide and his jaw dropped in disbelief. 'Drive...the...' "D-Drive...the..." He blinked... "You guys are not playing fair...Not at all..." He tried to hold back for just a moment more to go over things in his head...and then he just couldn't resist anymore. "Oh...Oh alright, yes!" He beamed in excitement! "Yes, I'll come! We can have the party! Thank you! And thank you, Sandy!" He suddenly went forward and caught up the old man in a tight hug and spun him around.

"Now now Jack, save that for later!" Santa laughed, pulling away. "Well good, we're glad to have persuaded you!"

"Off we go then, me lad! We'll show you the glorious time of celebration, as the big day approaches further and further, diddly-dee!" St. Patrick sprinkled some shamrocks all around them. "May this day be blessed with the good luck charms of me clovers!"

"Ooo, clawvers!" Jack couldn't help but observe in happiness at all the little plants. Then he chuckled and couldn't help but remark, "I really do like those little plants, St. Patrick...though I must confess I think I like the mistletoe from Christmas Town better...for obvious reasons." A cute little smile came to his face and his eye sockets went a little half lidded and he chuckled a little to himself.

"Of course, me lad! Who doesn't?" St. Patrick made a nudging motion before bursting into laughter.

"Ho ho ho! Well then, shall we get going?" Santa gestured to the open front door.

Jack nodded happily. "Yes, let's go. And, um...thank you all..." He looked around at all of his friends sincerely. "It's...It's really very kind of you to care so much about my wedding and everything...Thank you." He looked to all of them with sincerity.

"Oh Jack, think nothing of it!" The Mayor waved him off with a smile. "You're our friend and, for the citizens of Halloween Town and myself, you're our King! Of course we want to make sure you have a good time and a good wedding!"

Cupid nodded. "Yes, and as I said I would be absolutely remiss in my duties as King of Love if I didn't see to it that a good friend of mine had a proper bachelor party."

"After you've proven to all of us time and time again your worth and strength, you deserve it." Santa said meaningfully. "What are we all standing around here for, let's be off! Ho ho ho!"

Jack nodded eagerly. "Alright then!" He turned around to a little basket on the floor near the fireplace. "Zero, would you like to come as well, boy? You know it wouldn't be a party without you." He chuckled.

"Arf, Arf!" Zero flew up happily and nodded and then flew over to everyone.

"Then off we go!"

They all piled out the door, with Zero happily following after them. Of course he wanted to join the party as well!

* * *

><p>Opening the front door, a very wet Sally stepped inside the house, wringing the hem of her patchwork dress on the front steps. "Goodness, it rains so much out there..." She mumbled softly, and shut the door behind her. "And then it started to here..." Shaking the excess water out of her hair, she came more into the house.<p>

"Jack! Darling...I'm home! ...Jack?" Sally looked around, and then turned on a light. "...Oh." She gave a little sigh of dismay. He didn't seem to be around. "...Oh well. I suppose I'll go and change, and wait for him then..." She sauntered toward their bedroom.

Suddenly... Creak... Sally paused...and then instantly who should burst out of her old bedroom but her favorite Pumpkin King himself! "Sally! Sally, Sally, Sally!" He instantly had her wrapped in an embrace and was hugging her and snuggling her and giving her face little kisses. "Oh Darling! Boo!" He chuckled. "Did I 'frighten' you?" He chuckled more. "If you're scared at all, I can always kiss it away..." He kept covering her face with the happiest little kisses ever.

"Oh!" Sally was taken aback by this sweeping gesture! But it wasn't long before she blushed and positively melted! Yes, it may have only been the course of the day, and they had seen each other this morning...but oh, she could never get enough of her beloved! She missed him every moment they were apart! "I...well, I do feel quite scared...I could use a little help in feeling better from such trauma..." She cooed sweetly.

Jack chuckled more warmly and deeply. "W-Well then..." he gave more soft, loving kisses to her face, "Allow me...my bride to be..." And then he had her scooped up in his arms and he was taking her over to the couch. "Oh my darling...you're trembling...Is that from the scare...or the kisses...?" He laughed a little more as he sat down on the couch holding her in his lap and continued his little kisses.

"Maybe a bit of both..." Sally giggled. "Actually, I'm a little bit wet...I might be a little cold from it..." She snuggled into him happily. "I missed you."

"Aww..." He snuggled against her, now suddenly aware that she was a little soaked. "I missed you too..." He stopped kissing for a moment to gaze down into her eyes. "And we can't have you catching cold. Would you like to change and then I'll snuggle with you in a blanket by the fire...and you can tell me all about your bachelorette party...and I can tell you all about the random little surprise bachelor party I had thrown for me." He chuckled.

"Oh, now that you have me in your arms, I don't want you to let go..." Sally pouted a bit. But she smiled. "All right...I'll be right back...and...well, funny story..." She managed to get up, though with reluctance. "I had quite a surprise of my own during the bridal shower..."

"Oooo, do tell..." He leaned over the back of the couch and watched her head over to their room. "I hope you had a wonderful time, dearest Sally."

"Well yes, I did have quite a good time..." Sally disapeared into their room for a moment, shutting the door.

A couple of minutes later, she re-emerged...in a very special little nightgown. One of the ones she'd made last summer. Even though it was a rainy night and quite cool. She sauntered back toward the couch, giggling. "It certainly was not what I expected..."

At the sight of her, Jack got that wide-eyed 'wow...' look for just a moment...but then he just smiled warmly and coyly, grin picking up on one side. Though something about Sally dressing certain ways for him would always make him gulp like a little schoolboy with a crush...he had defintiely gotten a lot more used to it at this point, and now he could just enjoy it more than having to go into a flustered panic about it. "Oh...well...why don't you come over here by the fire and share with me, my Sally...Besides, you look cold in that little thing..." He finished with a little suggestive giggle.

Sally giggled as she smiled lovingly and warmly, with a tint of something suggestive. "Yes, of course... After all, like I once said before...it doesn't matter what I wear...I have you to keep me warm..." She saunted over to the couch, and rather than sit next to him, she instead gently and slowly seated herself in his lap, right where she had been before.

For a moment, that wide-eyed look came back to Jack's face but then of course a very eager grin came back to his face, his eyes even narrowing a little in playfulness. He put one arm around her back and with his other arm reached up and loosened his tie a little. "Oh yes, that's my speciality, warming up ravishing little rag dolls...especially ones who agree to be my Mrs. Skellington..." He winked at her and hugged her a little more closely to him.

Giggling more, Sally nuzzled their cheeks as her own eyes narrowed in playfulness as well. She brought her hand up to toy and help loosen his tie as well. "You do a good job...is it getting warmer in here? Or is it just me?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing..." Jack replied suavely without missing a beat. He removed his arm from her for a moment to slip off his jacket before wrapping both arms snugly and fully around her once again. "And thank you...I try...sweet dark Queen of the night..." His skeleton grew and grew...

"It's sweet that we seem to think alike..." Sally cooed sweetly, all but purring a little as she trailed one finger down his ribs over his shirt, giggling. "Don't you think?"

Jack had to gulp at her doing that, he couldn't help it. But his skeletal grin remained in tact. "I...Y-Yes...We really are rather compatible, aren't we?" He chuckled a little. "And meanwhile, I must say...if it's going to have this effect on you then perhaps you should go out for a bachelorette party every night." He let out a shuddery sigh.

"Oooh..." Sally smiled more and leaned in to teasingly kiss the corner of his mouth. "Oh, but I already miss you so much during the day, darling... And all the delicious nachos can't sustain the ravenous hunger I crave with you..."

Jack chuckled warmly, totally melting in every way possible. "Yes, I crave you as well, my-" He blinked and then looked at her in perplexity. "Na...chos?"

"Oh!" Sally realized she slipped the little treat. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a snack I grew to really like today. They're crunchy...and they snap." She giggled.

Jack looked at her in confusion for a little bit more. But then she was just so cute that he just smiled and chuckled a little and shook his head. "What ever will I do with you, my Sally? You're so cute, I don't know how someone doesn't just steal you away from me." He nuzzled noses with her.

"Don't be silly. They would have to crash through the solid barrier that is my love for you in order for that to happen...and already that's far beyond any realm of possibility..." Sally giggled and nuzzled noses right back.

Jack let out a shuddery sigh of happiness. "You know just what to say to a guy, dearest Sally..." He chuckled some more, then asked coyly... "You know...it really is getting warm, Sally...And I still have this tie on...and this 'bothersome' shirt...while you've just got on that little nightgown...It doesn't seem fair really if you think about it.

"

"Oh, you're right...that is very unfair." Sally pouted, and then as she spoke, smiled sweetly and removed his tie. "Very unfair...oh, but that's okay, my darling...that's easy to fix, and I know within a moment or two, we can mend that situation, can't we?" Her fingers expertly untied the buttons. "You poor, poor thing..."

Jack was doing his best to keep up his confidence and suaveness but he couldn't help his breathing quickening at her actions. After all, it had only been a recent thing that she had been seeing his whole torso free of clothing...though he adored it in a way he had never adored anything before. "Oh yes...p-poor, poor me...F-Fix me up, Sally?" he requested quietly, smiling sweetly to her.

"Yes, of course..." Sally managed to undo all the buttons, and nuzzled their noses again. "I have a question, Jack...what would I have to do...to have you feel passionate...and throw me back, as we get lost in kissing...?" She smiled at this suggestively and sweetly.

Okay, that did it. Jack lost all the confidence, all the suaveness, all the control. He gulped and trembled and looked to her eyes in a touch of awe and wonder...and it didn't help that she had just gotten his shirt open. "I..." he barely managed to whisper out, "Well...I...I'm sure it won't take much to...h-have that happen..."

"All right." Sally smiled and then, a passionate, fiery look came to her eyes. She all but threw his shirt off, her fingers tracing his ribs, as she whispered. "Kiss me, Pumpkin King..."

Jack felt the shirt drop from his arms and for a moment the cool air touching his torso made him freeze up entirely...but then he just snapped and suddenly he had her pounced down on the couch with himself atop her. Breathing heavily he gazed down at her with fire and passion. "P-Pumpkin Queen, we must be careful...R-Remember what keeps...a-almost...happening..." Eye sockets hazed in love he leaned in and gave a soft, brief kiss or two to her lips, almost shaking in anticipation for kissing them and not stopping.

All but surrendering the mad heat permeating from them now, Sally just smiled and giggled. "I think...I'll take my chances, darling." She said sweetly, her voice laced with suggestion.

Jack knew he should worry about that but he just smiled and chuckled, giving her lips light, warm kisses. "Oh, you are a temptress, aren't you...? Y-You rely far too much on my self control...You really are my biggest weakness, sweet...seductive Sally..." He chuckled more, trembling a little. "T-Touch my spine, Sally...All of me always feels so good when you do."

"All right..." Sally happily complied, touching his spine. "Oh, I can't help it...when you...stir my passions and awaken a deep part of me I once never thought I could muster...and I...find it harder and harder to deny them..." She offered little kisses of her own. "It's all right, I know my boundaries..."

"Y-Yes..." Jack cooed at first just in pleasure. Then he let out a breath, giving her kisses back and replied, "Yes, I know you do...and...and very soon there will be no boundaries...None at all...There will just be you...and I...and we will be one..." He slipped his fingers into her hair, savoring the softness and warmth of it.

Her body trembled with pleasure, her movements along his spine quickened a little, as her voice lowered. "Oh...Jack..." And then she snapped, bringing their lips together, melding them within a passionate kiss, her leg all but rising up to join the action!

"Mmmm!" Jack shook in surprise and pleasure! And then he just collapsed upon her, leaning fully into her, wrapping his fingers more fully into her yarn hair. His breaths came quickly and shallowly through his nose and he pressed his lips searingly to hers. And he felt that little leg of hers starting to rise and slowly trailed a hand down from her hair over her side and down to her hip, waiting, in case that 'naughty' little leg did decide to come up and say hi again.

Sally sank back into the couch happily, just losing herself into their loving passion and their heated kiss. It wasn't long before her leg rose up just about completely, rising up and then coming along his side.

That was Jack's cue. He let his hand slide down and gently rest on the underside of her thigh and he gently held it in place kissing her more. He pulled back just slightly for a moment to catch his breath, smiling in bliss, "Shh...my darling...S-Sally...We'll just h-have some fun...just a little extra fun...and then be good and fall asleep near each other. O-Okay?" He gave her thigh a light little squeeze, unable to help himself.

"Ooh..." Sally blushed all the more, and nodded. "Okay, of course." She then raised a hand to his face, a look of sweet tenderness coming to her face. "I love you, Jack..."

Jack felt his heart all but melt in joy. "I love you too...I love you, Sally...Love you..." he finished in a whisper and then fell back upon her and kissed her and soon in response to her leg's 'hello' his tongue came out to give her lips a little 'hello' of its own. The two remained kissing and holding one another as the night wore on until, in tiredness, they did fall asleep on the couch by the fire, holding one another in perfect Halloween Town happiness.


	19. Heat and Patience

**NintendoGal55: Another heat wave! XD ...With the story ending in a bed, just like the first one! :D Awww, but poor Sally, though. :( She's got a tough time going on. All the stress, hard work, the heat, and her mind clouded with...well, one little thing. :( She tries, but there are moments she's weak.**

**But at least Jack is so sweet and understanding. :'3 Honest and truthful, but none the less would never hold her over-eagerness against her. :)**

**One last note, if you can guess what..or WHO Sally was dreaming about, you get a cookie. ;)  
><strong>

**Azure129: Hey all! :D And yes, lol, it continues to be hard for Jack and Sally to resist giving in to their desires XD Not that there'd be anything wrong with that but the two of them decided to try for waiting until the wedding and darn it they're not going to give up without a fight! ;) And especially after that VERY near slip up from before, they're going to have to be extra vigilant now XDXD Anyway, we hope you enjoy and please R&R! Thank you :D**

* * *

><p>"Oh dear..." a somewhat exhausted Jack had to announce as he walked through his living room door, a bag of ice in one of his hands. Wiping at his forehead with the back of his hand he instantly removed his tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves and even undid a button or two at the top of his shirt. "It's utterly sweltering...Another hot summer...I hope this breaks soon. The citizens are better designed for autumn-like weather." He shook his head, walking across the room to the kitchen to put away the ice in the ice box.<p>

"Oh well, it can't last forever. I just hope everyone will be alright..." Finished putting away the ice he then walked across the room, still talking to himself. "Sally, dearest, are you home?" he called out. 'I hope she's not out there. It's hard enough for me and I'm a skeleton but she's got fabric and and stuffing that insulates her...Poor love.'

"Arf! Arf!" Zero came floating over to him, both in greeting and also to be a guide. He indicated with his nose toward the bedroom, and wagged his sheet. "Arf!" He was indicating that it was where Sally currently was.

Jack smiled at the little dog. "Oh, hello Zero." He patted his head. "Not feeling the heat at all as usual, I see. You really are so very lucky to be a ghost." He chuckled and then Jack noticed Zero's indications and looked toward the bedroom door and blinked. "Oh, she's in there? Is she taking a nap, boy...?" Jack patted Zero's head and headed over to the bedroom, deciding to peek in on her and see. She really as so cute when she slept and it was so nice seeing her asleep in their bed. He tiptoed across the room and poked his head past the bedroom door with a smile.

"Mm...Jack...? Is that you?" Came Sally's tired and bothered tone.

She sat up a little on the bed, fanning herself with a paper fan. It was a sight to behold.

What she wore, or lack of, was a surprise in it of itself.

She wore a very tight, white, incredibly short shirt that was so short, it exposed a lot of her midriff. It clung to her material skin with sweat, and was practically sheer.

Her skirt was orange, and rode down low on her hips, and barely even covered her upper thighs.

She was that hot and bothered by the heat.

As well as that, her hair was piled up in a messy bun, with some strands falling along the sides of her face, neck, and cheeks. She was breathing heavily with pants, and looked at him with dazed eyes.

Jack's eye sockets popped open wide, every bone that made up his body blanched, and on a fearful instinct he pulled out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him and just layed himself up against it, breathing heavily. He blinked several time and then pinched himself at one of his joints. "Ow!" He flinched and then his eye sockets popped open wide again. 'N-Not dreaming...O-Okay...' He gulped. "S-So it's just hot and she's...o-okay, calm down, it's fine...It's okay..." he did his best to soothe himself before doing anything else.

This caught Sally's attention, and then she pouted. "Jack...why did you leave me?" She managed to get up off the bed, and went over to the door. "Jack...what's wrong?"

Jack heard her words and turned around to face the door. He pulled it open just slightly though he didn't peek back in yet. "N-Nothing..." he replied shakily and nervously, "I-It's just...um..." He gulped, feeling almost ashamed to admit it.

A sigh escaped Sally as she then just pulled open the door completely. She was too hot, and too bothered for head games. "I'm serious. Will you talk to me?" Her voice was a tad on edge.

Jack blinked and gulped and took a step back, not used to her being so...forceful. "You're wearing almost nothing and you were on our bed and I wasn't expecting that! It was a lot to take in!" escaped him suddenly and simply and honestly. He gulped again, hoping that it hadn't sounded too stupid.

Now her eyes widened, a look of guilt coming to her face. "Oh..." She looked down in sheepish guilt. "I'm so sorry... It's just the heat...it's making me crazy. Almost anything I had on was too hot. ...I threw this together in a last stitch effort... I'm sorry."

Jack sighed and shook his head, coming over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "No, darling, you shouldn't be sorry. I know I can't understand entirely because I do feel the heat but not as much as most creatures, and of course if you're that uncomfortable you should be able to wear whatever you want and especially in your own home and in your own bedroom. A-And it really is a very pretty outfit, Sally. It was just a lot for me, that's all. B-But I'm better now, I promise." He did his best to smile supportively at her, though that last thing about 'being better' was barely accurate-he really wasn't sure if he had ever seen this much of her before...

Sally looked up, and a relieved, tired smile came to her face. "Oh...thank you, Jack... I'm glad you understand... Um...I know it's a lot to take in...and...ooh! Did you bring home some ice?"

Unable to help looking at least somewhat shy, Jack nodded. "Y-Yes, I put it in the icebox to keep it cold-I wasn't sure if you were home. Would you like some cubes or a cold drink or something, dearest?" He smiled at her.

"I would like a couple of cubes, please..." She brought her arms behind her back shyly.

Jack nodded in complaisance and did his best to keep his eyes slightly turned away from the sight of her. He just didn't want to end up ogling her or something and making her feel uncomfortable. He walked over to the kitchen to get her her ice.

"Thank you, Jack..." She called back over, and wobbled over to the couch. Sally sat, trying to make herself comfortable. "Funny...it's been a year...since that first heat wave, Jack..."

Jack nodded, having several ice cubes in his hands, as he walked back over to her. "Yes...er...the time seems to pass so quickly for us, Sally. Sometimes I can't believe it myself." Smiling more, he sat besider her on the couch, offering her the ice. "Here you go, darling."

"Oh, thank you..." Sally smiled and took one, rubbing it across her forehead, and then along the back of her neck. "Oooh...that's so much better..." She moaned happily in pleasure as she cooled herself with the cube.

Jack's eye sockets couldn't help but go a little half lidded at the sight of her like this. "You know...the only thing different this year from last year is that...somehow, despite how impossible it seems...you've gotten even more breathtakingly beautiful, my Sally."

Sally looked at him with surprise, a deeper blush forming on her already hot cheeks. "...Oh...thank you...but...why would you say that?"

"I...I don't know..." he sighed out lovingly. "You just are and I just can't help myself from letting you know. But perhaps the reason you seem even more beautiful to me is that I know by the next heat wave you'll be my Mrs. Skellington. All mine..." He leaned a little closer to her, not even realizing he was doing it.

"Oooh...well...that is a good way of looking at it, Jack..." Sally cooed sweetly, still rubbing herself with the ice. "You are right...I'll be all yours by then...truly..."

She giggled a little, now rubbing the ice along her collar area. "By then...when you come home, I won't have to worry about...coverage for the heat..."

Jack snapped out of the lovesickness instantly and looked down in wide eyed shyness, wringing his hands nervously in his lap. "S-S-S-Sally..." He gulped, not even knowing what else to say...and trying very hard not to think about if he had walked in there to find her avoiding the heat and not wearing... He let out a breath and put away the thought again.

Sally looked at him, realizing his posture, and pouted. "Oh, Jack...I'm sorry. As I said, the heat is making me crazy and I...th-think about everything now...even more so than the year before..." She recalled those times...when she just barely discovered that there was an existence of something called making love...and now that she knew how it worked...and that their big day was still three months away... She sighed softly, the ice cube melting in her hand. She rubbed her face with it. '_I wonder if it's hot in the real world...or in Seattle...or maybe if it's raining like it usuall would be...Anything would be better than this...and least I would get my mind off my...urges...'_

Jack couldn't help his bones trembling a tiny bit, though he did his best to keep it subtle. "I-It's alright, Sally. I...I know. I think about it a lot too...h-heat or no heat. It's hard not to. We've talked about it and gotten very close to it and now it's so close to the wedding. I just...I-I know your jokes are innocent, of course, Sally, but it's...it's very hard in general to keep myself focused and to keep from slipping up about this, but when I get images like that put into my head I...it gets almost impossible and I...I don't want to make a mistake about something this important." He let out a little sigh and then glanced to her, sincerity in his eye sockets. "I'm sorry the heat's making it extra hard on you though, Sally. I hope the ice helps you feel a little better and helps you

to be able to focus a little more."

"I wasn't joking before..." Sally murmured, shaking her head. The ice did help, but all she could think of when it came to that, was when last year...he had taken the ice and rubbed it on her shoulders and neck... "But, yes...it's helping...Oh, I'm sorry...I'll do my best to keep quiet, I promise. I just need more self-control..."

Jack blinked several times at the first thing she said, looking a mix between surprised and abashed. "O-Oh...s-so you really would...if it was hot...and you were up here...nothing on..." He blanched a little again and cleared his throat and then moved briskly along. "E-Erm...but a-anyway, it's alright. We just both have to do our part in all of this." He smiled supportively at her and even let himself scooch a little closer to her. "Um...on a side note though, Sally...you really are...so sweet for looking forward to that experience we'll have together that much. I feel touched whenever I think about it." A sweet little proud and happy smile came to his face...and he was thinking about offering to do something, provided he could be sure it wouldn't lead to too much.

"Yes..." Sally confessed. She had actually considered doing that today. ...And she had, for a little while. But she knew she had to be dressed when he came home...otherwise, they both would likely get into a lot of awkward feeling. So, she quickly made herself a shirt and a skirt to wear, since everything else felt way too hot to wear.

She looked at him, a little smile on her face, too. "Thank you... I...of course, I really am by now...and well, this heat isn't making it any easier for me to quench my desires..." She scooted a little closer.

Jack felt the trembling of his bones increase. He knew he had to do something to give them both an outlet, especially her, but that wouldn't lead to anything too much. He considered, then decided he could control himself with a certain something, then he sighed and offered shyly. "S-Sally...may I...may I rub the ice on you again? Like last year? T-To help with your...with b-both of our...desires..." he finished in a whisper.

"...You'd do that again?" Sally looked at him with a grateful smile. "Really?"

Jack nodded, still feeling nervous but also a bit calmer now. "Yes. I want you to feel good and happy...and I think we both do better when we have little outlets for our...our desires for each other. After all, if we just suppress it, we'll explode and that really will be a bad thing. But this way we get to enjoy ourselves and still be in control of the situation. Besides which...I love touching you..." he added wtih a small cute little chuckle.

Sally blushed all the more. "That's very true...especially now... And I..." She looked down a bit. "I love when you touch me...and I...love touching you, too..."

"Then what's stopping us..." he couldn't help but coo and then he took an ice cube from her in each of his hands and then his fingers were upon her shoulders and collar, gently massaging. "F-Feel better, love?" he asked in a shuddery, happy voice.

"Ooooohhh!" Sally gave a little tremble. "That feels much better, Jack...thank you..."

"You're...very welcome..." he replied in a low tone, chuckling a little again. He closed his eye sockets, letting himself get lost in touching her. "Oh you...you're so soft, Sally...Mmm...I c-can't wait until Halloween...All of this tension will finally be over..." He sighed deeply.

"Jack...neither can I..." Her eyes closed in pleasure, her form trembling slightly from the jolt of the ice. "Halloween can't come fast enough...this tension will be passed, and I'll truly be yours forever...and..."

"A-And...wh-what?" he barely whispered, slowly and tenderly touching her, and imaging touching her more and more...

"Oh dear...I'm sorry...if I finish my sentence I might stir you up a little..." Sally murmured, opening her eyes a bit. "Oooh! A little lower, Jack..."

Jack felt both grateful and unbearablly curious at that reply of hers. "I...I don't want you to tell me anything that might make you uncomfortable...but if you're just worried about getting to me, I promise, I'm in control of myself. You don't have to worry. And yes, of course, Sally..." He let his hands massaging her go a little lower on her collar and shoulders.

"Ooooh..." Sally sighed and moaned in pleasure, her fingers grasping the cushions of the couch tightly. "I wanted to say...after that...you wouldn't have to worry about a thing...I'd be yours completely...and you wouldn't have to hold back anything, ever... My body would be yours to see...always..."

Jack felt his trembling starting to become uncontrollable. He just sighed shakily, smiling more, touching her more deeply. "A-As...A-As would...As would my body be...for you...All of my bones...not just half of them..." He felt as though he would collapse if he wasn't holding onto her shoulders like this.

A moan escaped her, and she opened her eyes, turning her head a little to glance at him slightly, her smile growing. "I would take care of all of your bones and handle them with tender care, and make sure they all get a fair share of attention... After all, as I said...the fact they're yours, are what make them special..."

"I would...I-I would..." A smiling, blanching, shy Jack was fairly certain that at any moment he would swoon and faint backward onto the couch. "I would appreciate that e-eternally...Sally...my Sally...and...I'll make sure to use every inch of me to please every inch of you..." He came up close behind her, lying against her a little for support.

"Oooh..." Sally sighed dreamily, and smiled more. "Oh, Jack...you're very sweet to say that... I hope we will please each other..." Her hand reached over, and squeezed his knee, gently.

"Ah!" Jack gasped lightly. She had never done that to him before! "I...I..." he squeaked...then went on in a quiet, light whisper, "I...know we shall...I know that we'll come together and it will be...it...I...we'll never understand how we lived without being that close...and we'll be so happy." He sighed, shaking and barely able to keep himself together.

"I can imagine so..." Sally squeezed his knee a bit, and then released it. "In three months we'll see for sure...and after that..." She turned a bit toward him. A part of her was really slipping away, it showed by her next statement. "And I really wasn't joking earlier...in fact...if there's a heat wave next summer...I may just wear nothing in the house..."

"O...Okay..." was all Jack could manage to reply, feeling like his bones were practically ready to collapse from each other, "Why...Wh-Why not?"

"Well, it'll still be far too hot..." Sally pouted, and looked off into space. "And if the heat still gets to me like this even then...I may be unable to control myself at all... I'd take you to our room and find ways to relieve the heat from us..."

He really would fall apart soon. "But...B-But wouldn't...wouldn't that make us m-more h-hot?" He could barely think anymore. And it wasn't helping that he was falling pretty deeply into some daydreams by now.

"Well..." Sally managed to think for a moment. "I've learned lately...that at times...intense heat can really affect someone's mind... Oh, but...yes, it would make us more hot... That's very true! Though...I think...we would be lost in each other... and wouldnt't care... You'd come home, maybe I'll wear an apron for you...and then let that go, and just...do things without thinking... Don't think, do..."

He was losing it. He was utterly losing it. "Yes...Oh yes..." Suddenly his arms were wrapped tightly around her and his hands were pressing tenderly into her bare stomach and he was kissing her collar and neck seams with his mouth. "Don't think...just do...Mine...All mine...All I want is my Sally...All of my Sally...Oh..."

"Ooooh!" Sally felt a jolt as he held her like this, and was kissing along her skin! "Jack..." She half giggled, half moaned at his ministrations. "I am yours..all yours...I am your Sally..."

"Mmm..." he moaned, still kissing and touching. "N-No...you're not all mine yet...But soon..." he chuckled and added, "And until then I'm sure you'll tempt me thoroughly about the coming of it... Oh I'm starting to really really like being tempted..." He chuckled a little more.

"Maybe not by any marriage law...but if there was laws in love, I would be yours completely..." Sally cooed, and sighed dreamily. "...You do? Oooh...I probably shouldn't, but oh, I can't help myself...I was always told to express such emotions...if you like being tempted..." She let the sentence hang.

Jack nodded, letting his kisses taper off for a moment. "Yes...I know I shouldn't, it's so risky but...I do...I love the sensual side of you...when you let me see how much of a woman you are, my Sally..." He held her more closely, smiling more.

A soft sigh escaped Sally once more as she relaxed. "Thank you, Jack...I feel the same way...to express the sensual side of our relationship...makes me feel all the more closer to you...it may be risky, but...it...I do like it..." She leaned against him a little. "Just as that time we expressed our...sensual daydreams...I still do have them, even now..."

"Yes...I do too...I...I try to tell myself that it's just because I want to plan out how our first night should be but...a lot of it is just because I...want you, Sally, so much, so fully...It's so hard not to think of you that way when we're together at this point. I do my best though." He let out a sigh, letting his eye sockets open as he added, "At least the wedding really is only three months away."

"That's very true...three months..." Sally blinked, opening her eyes fully. She looked at him then, turning in her seat a bit. "Oh, but I feel the same way! I mean...it would be good to have an idea of...what we would do that night, but...yes, it's because I want you, too... I daydream about it so much now, it's overtaking my mind! I try...you know I do...and you know I love you for more than just that, and I know you love me... ...Everyday it gets harder for me not to take up one of my daydreams...such as you coming home and finding me in our bed...nothing but the bed sheets over me..."

Jack let out a shuddery sigh, doing his best to steady himself. "S-Sally, I know but...p-please, no details for right now...G-General things, o-okay, but...I can't handle details, Sally...I can't handle any more fresh images of you...like that...Please, my darling...have some mercy on an old Pumpkin King..." He gave a small chuckle.

"All right, all right...I'm sorry." She took a breath, smiling. "The heat is still getting to me...but in time, we'll survive...we've made it this far..."

Jack nodded. "Y-Yes...we'll be o-okay...And I'm sure...I'm sure that we'll know what's right for us...that night. It'll work." He looked at her for a moment and couldn't help but remark with a dreamy sigh, "For halloween's sake, you're so...so beautiful. I know I've told you that before and I...there are things about you that are more important and deep that I love but...really, you're just...so beautiful it hurts...So beautiful..."

"...Well, you can't help it...Can't help but feel that way." She looked over her shoulder a bit. "I understand that...and you can't help how handsome you are to me...

"

"Oh, not an old Pumpkin King like me, I'm sure..." He chuckled, glancing to the side with a boy, humble, playful little smile.

"Not this again..." Sally giggled, shaking her head. "Age is a number...it doesn't define how young or old you feel..."

"I-I know," he chuckled a little again, glancing to her once more, "It just makes me feel better hearing you say it again. It's very 'confidence boosting' having a beautiful woman go on about how she finds you attrative and desireable." He winked at her playfully.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally smiled, looking at him again. "It's only the truth, you know..."

He chuckled warmly again. "Thank you, dearest Sally...I feel like I'm 200 again." He laughed a little more to himself, still looking at her with goofy lovesick adoration.

Sally laughed warmly. "Silly. Well, age gap or not, I don't care about any of that...because I love you more than any kind of age or...type gap we may have..." She snuggled against him a bit more. "If I ever cared about our age gap...well, that wouldn't be what you'd want in a future wife and Queen, would you?"

Jack shook his head, a sincere little frown coming to his face. "No...That would make me very sad if my Sally ever really didn't want to be with me because I've been around so very long." His smile returned again. "That's why I love her so much-she loves me for everything that I am...eternally...unconditionally...my dearest Sally." He let out a content sigh and snuggled her back, loving the feel of his bones and her cloth skin actually touching.

"Awwww...Jack..." Sally nuzzled their cheeks. "I do, I always have, and I will, always. I love you...You...all of you... Everything about you. ...And I...well, you've proven to me that even though I'm young and very inexperienced...you still love me and see me as a woman, and not a mere, inexperienced, little girl who has no clue of how the world works or what she wants..."

Jack smiled more, nuzzling his skull against her soft hair. "Oh of course, Sally. You're not a little girl, not at all to me, ever. I saw you as a woman from the moment I met you. And as for your experience in things, well, I might have known some details about a few more things than you but both of us had never actually experienced any of those things until we found each other, so I think of us as the same in that. But you're welcome, darling...though really treating you like a woman is the most natural thing in the world, in my opinion."

"Oh..." Sally snuggled even more, by now forgetting about the dreadful heat! "That's very true...we experienced many things first hand, and will continue to do so...since we found each other."

"Mmm hmm..." Jack nodded, cuddling into her, savoring how nice it felt to hold her against him. "And we'll...we'll have so many new experiences too...as the time goes on...Lots of them...together..." He started to give the seams near her mouth soft little smiling kisses of love...

"Oh..." Little giggles escaped her at his sweet ministrations. "We will, we'll have many new experiences together. And I...well, whether we expect them or not, I truly look forward to them. Whatever happens..."

"Me...too..." He gave her a few more soft kisses...and then he stopped and sighed. He opened his eye sockets to look to her eyes. "Sally...?" he started quietly.

"Mm-hm?" Sally brushed a loose strand of her hair and adjusted the messy bun a bit so that it would stay tightly bound.

He swallowed. "Sally, do you...I mean...I just...guess I wanted to say that...I...I...I know that you're looking forward to our wedding night and...I am too...but...I just hope that I can make it everything you're expecting..." A touch of a little frown came to his face. "I worry often that I'll disappoint you a little, it's all been built up so much...and I...haven't ever done this before...trying to satisfy a...a woman..." He gulped and looked down shyly.

"Oh..." Sally brought her arms around his frame in a comforting hug. "It's all right...I understand completely why you're nervous about that... And I...well, I feel the same way. I've never...well, satisfied a man before...I hope it won't disappoint you, either..." She nuzzled into his neck affectionately. "But I...well, this is a stretch, but I know even if it doesn't work...it would never make me love you any less. And I...I'll know with all my heart that you tried your best."

A little gasp escaped Jack at her sudden hug...and then at her words he felt tears start to come to his eye sockets. He couldn't help it, they were just...there. 'She...I...' "Oh...Oh Sally..." he could have just cried completely. He put his arms tightly around her. "You could never ever ever ever disappoint me like that. I know it seems like I couldn't know because we've never tried but I do know...I just...know it in my bones. And...And thank you...for loving me so much, my Sally. A-And I...oh, yes, I'm worried about the satisfaction but that's not all of it...What if it and all of the physical stamina it takes hurts you at all? What if it's uncomfortable? And then what if you get pregnant right away or something? Oh Sally, I'm so worried about how that will be for you-it's so much to

ask of you, so much. I wish I could do it for you or at least share in it with you. It hurts to think of you in pain at all, and especially all because of me. I'm so happy we're together but still if it wasn't for me you'd be always safe and comfortable. Things would have worked out with the doctor and then you wouldn't have a care in the world close to what we'll both have to contend with so very soon. I'm worried about you, my Sally...I don't want you to regret our coming together...I want to do everything I can to make you happy." He hugged her as tightly as he could, never wanting to let her go.

"Awwww..." Sally snuggled in closer. "Jack...whatever happens will happen...we'll work it out any way that we have to. Okay? If it hurts...or I...well...do end up...p-p-pregnant...we'll...we'll work out the solution the best way we can. Don't you worry, because no matter what, I..." She pulled back a bit to meet their gazes. "I will never leave you. I love you. I always will, no matter what happens that night and thereafter."

He just looked back at her with big, tear-filled eye sockets of wonder. "You...do you mean that? Really?" It was almost too good to believe that she could be that understanding and perfect and trusting. It touched him so much.

"Of course I do." Sally assured with utmost honesty and sincerity. She smiled sweetly. "I'd never leave you because of that, Jack... I promise you from the deepest depths of my heart...and deep within my seams..."

A tremor of just...pure love went through Jack. He just blinked a few times, tears in his eye sockets, barely knowing what to say. And then he just collapsed upon her in utter adoration and devotion, causing her to fall back upon the couch with him atop her. "Thank you...thank you, thank you, thank you, oh Sally, thank you..." he announced passionately, burying his skull under her chin. "And I'll never leave you either! Not for anything! We'll work out how to do everything, the things in the bedroom and the things with the babies, yes, we will...I can work out anything as long as I'm with my Sally...forever..." He cuddled into her in total trust and safety, closing his eye sockets and never wanting to leave her.

Sally squeaked upon them falling, again, onto the couch, but she blushed and giggled as she snuggled in return. "I can work out anything as long as we're together too, Jack..."

Jack chuckled merrily, letting his eye sockets open. They were hazed with love as they looked to her eyes. "Really?" Something coy came to his grin. "Well, then, since we're together right now...perhaps we could 'work out' going back to what we were doing before...Y-You know, prior to my l-latest moment of worry..." He looked at her a little sheepishly. "Sorry about another one of those, by the way. I don't mean to get that emotional-pre-wedding jitters I suppose. I never have been a groom before..." He chuckled...and then started giving the seams near her mouth soft kisses as he had been doing earlier.

"It's all right...I've never been a bride, so I know how you feel..." Sally cooed in assurance, giggling a bit.

Jack chuckled low and warm. "Oh and what a beautiful...blushing...brilliant...bride you'll be...I can't wait...Your dress must be splendid...I'll carry you all the way home from the altar...I'll carry you everywhere forever if you'd like..." His little kisses continued.

"Oh Jack..." Sally giggled, bringing her arms around a bit tighter. "You're sweet... Well, there is that tradition where the husband carries his newly wedded bride across the threshold... You already had that perfected, Jack."

"It's one of the things that I'm looking forward to the most...Carrying you in your beautiful dress into our warm home...into our new, happy bedroom..." He chuckled, trying not to blanche. "And I'll lay you on our nice, warm bed...You'll look so pretty."

"Oooh..." Sally giggled, blushing more. "And then you'd join me, right?"

Jack chuckled again, still smiling shyly and warmly. "But of course, ma belle nana...What groom in his right mind would leave a bride like you all alone in a bed, hmm?" He raised part of his brow in playfulness.

Sally laughed a bit, opening her eyes completely. "Oh, Jack...you're silly. I'd love it if you joined me, of course...and I...well, I'd snuggle close and savour the wonderful feeling of finally being your wife..."

"Oh and I'd snuggle you right back, fairest Pumpkin Queen...Snuggle and kiss you...me and my wife...My Mrs. Skellington..." He gave a few more sweet little chuckles.

She giggled and nuzzled their cheeks. "Maybe we'd lay in soft silence for a while...then maybe we'd talk a bit?"

Jack let out a light little sigh. "Yes...Yes we could do that...and talk..." he replied quietly. He looked shyly up into her eyes. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked sweetly.

"I don't know...I can't predict the future..." Sally giggled, smiling more. "Um...maybe...whatever happens to be on our minds...about what's going on? Um...I don't know...we'll see?"

Jack chuckled a little more. "You're so cute, Sally..." He reached up and gently traced and played with the seam near the corner of her mouth. "We can talk about how our wedding went...and how nice it is to be husband and wife...and how we want to go about things for the rest of the night...and how nice our honeymoon will be..."

"All right, we can talk about all of that..." Sally giggled, placing her hand on his arm. "Three months...and then it would be more than just talk, and yet we'd still talk about it...and look back on when we were merely courting and engaged, how we anticipated that day we'd marry..."

Jack nodded. "Oh yes...We could talk all about things like that...About the first time we met...and how if I knew back then that I'd be lying in bed with you dressed in wedding cloths one day I probably would have just passed out in shyness." He chuckled. "We could talk about the first time we were ever alone together...And the first time we kissed...The first time I looked into your eyes and knew I was yours...and all I wanted to be happy was for you to be mine forever..."

"Awwwww..." Now she was offering more nuzzles and little kisses of her own. "Yes, we could talk about all of that, too...it would be lovely to reminisce about how we began, and then see that we're finally starting our lives together as one..."

Jack nodded, nuzzling her back. "Yes...And we could talk about getting used to living together...the first time we ever had a sleepover...how scared and nervous we were, or at least I was..." he laughed a little, "I'm not sure if I was more terrified of waking up and finding it to be a dream or of somehow doing or saying the wrong thing and frightening you off. I barely slept at all that night...I just watched you sleeping in the darkness and held you to keep you safe from the thunder and I was so happy..."

"...You did?" Sally looked midly surprised, but smiled more. "I'm sorry if it scared you that much... And I...well, I have to admit I was a little scared myself. Afraid I'd wake up and see it was all a dream, or somehow you'd not want me there anymore...but when I fell asleep and then woke up with you...I think...it was the most wonderful feeling." She gave a dreamy sigh. "And that was when I knew, more than ever, I wanted marry you one day...and spend forever with you, and go to sleep every night, and wake up every morning...together, with you..."

Jack sighed in bliss. "I...I knew that morning too...that I wanted to be with you...to be married to you...I think I started to seriously plan the proposal after that night. I just wanted to be sure that one day I would get to wake up holding my love in my arms every morning...Warming her and soothing her...never letting her know another night alone..." He gently lay his forehead against hers.

"Oh, Jack!" Came her excited and adorable little squeals as she snuggled closer. "You...you say the sweetest things... It's wonderful we felt to be on the same page..."

Jack's smile grew at her little squeals. Something in his voice and gaze grew suaver and even more charming. "Oh I just say the things you inspire me to say...Dark temptress of love...A man would have to be crazy not to just utterly worship the idea of you sharing his bed." His grin picked up a little extra on one side.

"Oohh..." Sally felt a tremble as she giggled from how he now sounded and looked more suave...how he charmed her endlessly this way! "T-Tell me more..."

Jack gulped a tiny bit at her request but managed to mask it entirely under the smoothness he was summoning now. He loved flirting with her...Just adored it. "Yes, I'll tell you all if you desire...I'll do anything to satisfy the desires of my Sally..." He couldn't help just a touch of something suggestive coming into his grin. "But really, Sally...you have no idea what its like for me after so many years alone to sleep in a bed filled with the warmth and scent of the body of the most perfect woman ever to be. To watch you sleep and hear your sweet little breaths coming and going...seeing your rose red lips silently begging for attention as you slumber...And then to hear your angelic voice whisper my name... 'Jack...Dearest Jack...I love you...'...and to know you dream about me too...my

darling..." He sighed, gazing deeply into her eyes with love.

Sally let out giggles and breathy gasps at how he flirted with her now, beaming at him. "Oh Jack... My dearest Jack...man of my everlasting dreams..." She cooed with sweetness, flirting right back. "I dream of you always, my love..."

Jack felt his breathing picking up a little and his bones starting to tremble again-two things that always happened whenever she reacted to his advances like this, with such cooing adoration. "Really? Hmm...and I wonder what exactly my Sally dreams about me...What oh what in the world could she dream about so much rearding her dearest Jack..." He gently brushed the back of his hand over her collar and off her shoulder, trailing it down her side.

"A lot of things..." Sally murmured, giggling and blushing all the more.

"Ooo...well, I hope you'll share them with me on our wedding night after we're done reminiscing...After all, I'll be glad for any guidance I can get for...how to make you happiest that night, sweetest Sally...Lead, my Queen, and your King shall follow..." He winked playfully at her.

"Jack...most of my dreams by then would be...well, you know... I wouldn't want you to collapse with fright before the night was over..." She winked back.

"I...I-I can handle anything you can dish out, dearest...If you can dream it up...I'm fairly certain I can make it happen...Besides, nothing frightens me...I'm the 'Master of Fright', remember?" His eyes narrowed in flirtation.

"Oooh..." Sally giggled more and her eyes narrowed in flirtation as well. "Okay, I'll tell you them, then."

"All of them...?" he promted in a whisper laced with passion, his skeletal grin still wide.

"Sure...All of them...I'm certain I'll remember enough of them..." She giggled, her voice dropping to a whisper, too.

"Alright then...And...perhaps...I could share a 'preference' or two of my own with you...my generous, generous Sally..." He let his body rest fully against hers and brought a hand up to bury it in her yarn hair.

"Ooh, I'd love it if you did that..." She nuzzled their cheeks. "It would also make that cool autumn night feel even warmer..."

"Th-That's the plan..." he managed playfully. Then Jack sighed and chuckled a little, giving her more nuzzles in return. "You know, speaking of warmth...it's funny but ever since we got on this couch together I forgot all about the heat...There's just...you. You and only you...All of you..." He glanced down at her body. "So very much of you..." he added just a touch goofily.

"...Ooh, you're right...I forgot about the heat as well..." Sally smiled. "I feel better... And I..." She looked down, and blushed. "...I'm sorry...this is probably the most...exposed I've ever been to you, isn't it?"

"I-It's...q-quite...a-alright..." His eye sockets still hadn't left her body and his skeletal grin still remained wide. "I'm...I'm not about to complain...You should, um...making something little and nice for our wedding night i-if you have the time...Wh-While were talking in bed it...it would be nice to see as much of my wife as possible..." He finished with a little chuckle.

"As much as possible? Jack...you're going to see everything..." Sally giggled, toying with his tie playfully. "But I have a little something...if you so insist that I wear it beforehand."

Jack felt a few of his trembles come through uncontrollably though he managed to go back to keeping them in check. "Y-Yes, well...i-it's just...a little preview would be nice to, um...s-set the mood, I suppose...And, well, if you already have something...that just works out perfectly then, doesn't it..." He had managed to start shifting his eye sockets back to her eyes again though it really was hard to rip them away from all of that blue stitched cloth she was letting be seen.

"That's true... It works out fine, yes..." Sally giggled and toyed with his tie some more, following his gaze. "Do you...like what you see?"

"Y-Yes..." Jack managed bashfully, his eye sockets pulling down from her eyes again in shyness at her question...and subsequently falling to her body again. "You're...v-very pretty, after all... P-Pretty girl..." Something a little goofy came to his skeletal grin.

"Oh...thank you... Um...Jack...I...have to confess something. I haven't...been entirely honest with you just now." She looked away with shame.

Jack blinked a few times, still half lost in daydreams. "Hmm...whatever do you mean, my Sally?" he asked sweetly.

"...I...didn't just make and wear these two pieces because it was so hot. ...I also...wore it because I'm trying to seduce you." Her cheeks deepened more as she looked away completely. "Last year...I only became aware of these feelings, and how close we'd been, and then everything in between...and now it's a year later and it feels even stronger. Oh, I'm so sorry... I was trying to get very close to you, and I used my body as a weapon for that. I'm so sorry, Jack..." Tears pooled in her eyes as she then tried to scoot away, afraid by this point.

Jack just blinked several times, trying to process what she had just said. "Trying to...seduce...S-So you...w-wanted to make love today...n-n-now?" he had to ask in a touch of quiet shock, just...trying to get a handle on what she was saying right now.

"...Yes...or even just a little closer! Oh, I'm sorry! The heat has made me think unclearly, all I could think of was intimacy...Oh, I'm a fool... Every day I want you more and more and try so hard to control myself and even try to think it's okay...I'm so sorry...I should never put any of that on you! I'm putting you in such a difficult position, Jack...You deserve better than that..." Now she scooted away to the end of the couch, hugging her legs and crying into them.

The sight of her like that just about broke Jack's heart. He looked at her with all the tenderness and sadness in the world and instantly was by her side, holding her gently and patting her back. "Shh, shh...there now...Don't fret, my dearest, dearest friend..." he soothed kindly and softly and sincerely, "My darling, how can I deserve better than you...when you are the best there is, whether you realize it or not? Shh...don't cry, my princess...Don't cry..." He gently hugged her a little.

Sniffling a bit, and feeling silly, Sally looked up a bit with teary, hopeful eyes. "I'm sorry... I tried to...to overstep things again...too much this time...oh, Jack...can you ever forgive me?"

He just looked deeply into her eyes. He reached up and gently brushed some tears from her face. "Sally...Sally, that's not...there's nothing to...Sally, how can I..." he sighed and considered for a moment. When he spoke again he began slowly, like he was really thinking about his words. "Sally...there's nothing... 'bad' about...wanting somebody you love ph-physically...and pursuing that... It might be a little awkward and of course something very private but it's not bad. And as for putting me in a difficult position, Sally, you just...wore something...appealing...and kissed and cuddled with me, completely consensually. It's your body and it's beautiful and you deserve to feel proud about showing it to the man you love, not ashamed. But the point is Sally that you just wanted us to be close and I wanted that too and so...here we are. It's not like I came home and you actually were in bed with nothing on, 'demanding' me to join you or something. That would have been unfair but...just wanting another intimate moment and being kind and caring enough to know when to stop? Sally, there's nothing wrong with that, nothing at all. Not ever in the whole world...alright?" He put a fingertip under her chin and lifted it up to cause her to look directly into his eyes so that he could be certain if he had really made her feel better or not.

"...All right..." Feeling better, Sally wiped her eyes and smiled a little. "Thank you, Jack...you really put things into perspective for me...oh, you're so understanding and kind...I...can't thank you enough for that.."

Jack smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "You're welcome, Sally and...I'm so happy to make you feel better, my darling. And...well...all things considered, I probably owe you a small apology as well." A little frown came to his face and he put his arms behind his back. "After all...when we came to sit on the couch together and I asked you to take off my shirt and tie...w-well, of course I w-wasn't going to m-make love to you for the first time o-out here on the couch or something, heh...b-but...with asking you to do that...I was trying to tempt you a little bit too, I must confess...I'm sorry, Sally. I s-suppose you're not the only practicer of seduction in our happy home, hmm?" He shrugged, looking a little sheepish and hoping she would accept his apology.

"What? ...You didn't owe me an apology... Please don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Now she crawled toward him a little. "I started it, after all...oh, but you're good at tempting me, you do it so well and without trying to overstep..."

Jack gulped at her words and at her action of crawling towards him. "I-I...r-really? I am?" he asked in a touch of wonder and shyness.

"Of course." Sally gave a soft little sigh. "You really know how to control yourself. I always try to, believe me, but as I get...further into it, all of a sudden my emotions are telling me to just go with it and try to see what else there is and go a little further. ...At least you can stop yourself...or stop me."

"It's...It's n-not without a great d-deal of effort, I...I assure you...A-After all, you're...a very attractive woman of course and...erm..." He would have gone on but he was half lying back on the other end of the couch now and she was half over him and lots of things about that fact were a little distracting at the moment.

"Even with that, you manage well." Sally reared back then, sitting back a little. "And I... Oh, this is silly, never mind."

Jack gulped, his tone full of shyness, his eye sockets wide with curiosity and at just the sight of how...breathtaking she could be, especially when she was sweet and shy. "Wh-What is it?" he had to ask, unable to help himself.

"Oh Jack, if I talked about it, you'd feel uncomfortable...it's okay...never mind it." Now she sat back against the arm of the couch on the opposite side, and then undid hre hair from its messy bun, releasing the auburn locks down her shoulders and back. "I just think about it sometimes..."

"Th-Think about what?" He sat up a little now and he just had to know. She had piqued his curiosity and once something in the world had done that he never had been good at letting it go.

"It's been months since it happened, and I...oh, Jack, I'm sorry! I often think about that one time we nearly...nearly made love...and I...it haunts me! I know we shouldn't think of it since it was a heated moment that wasn't the right time, but even now I just...oh, you must think I have lovemaking on the brain..." She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh!" Jack merely replied with a blink at first. But then instantly seeing her get upset again he moved close and gently put an arm around her. "Oh Sally, shh, don't be upset...Y-You're a young, vibrant, attractive, passionate woman and you live with your fiancee and share a bed with him-it's completely fine and normal to think about these things. It's alright really...a-and the same thing goes for thinking about...erm...'th-that time'..." He gulped in shyness. "I...I'm sorry it haunts you though...I wish it didn't. You have so much to think about, especially with the wedding coming up, and I hope at least it doesn't distract you too much or cause you too much distress..." He held her gently, looking sincerely down at her.

"No, no...of course it doesn't. I think about it...because...because sometimes I wonder what would've happened." She looked down in shame.

Jack blinked again...then he gulped...then he held her a little more closely. "O-Oh...I...I..." Jack sighed, a sad frown coming to his face. "I...I suppose it would have been very heated...and very quick...and blissfully good for the few moments it lasted...But...But then after that..." he cringed a little and moved away from her a tiny bit, pulling his knees in toward his chest and hugging them. "I don't want to think what after would have been like, Sally. I don't think I would have ever gotten over feeling guilty about it for the rest of my existence...I think I probably would have even cried once I had realized what I had let happen...A-And what if I'd gotten you pregnant...Y-You probably would have had the baby on our wedding day or something? And how horribly unfair to you would

that have been...? I...I'll admit, Sally, I think about the parts that we got through that day sometimes because I...like thinking about you that way now and again...It was nice...we were going to be together...But it was the wrong time so I don't like to think too much about what the consequences might have been...I'm sorry..." He looked down in a touch of shame himself now.

"...You think of the consequences too? ...I do, too." Came her response. "I try to think of how...it could've been a good thing, you know? ...And then I recall how guilty and terrible you felt after it happened, and it makes me realize that it truly wasn't the right time. ...We might have regretted it, and I feared thinking that factor." She mimicked his pose on her end of the couch, exhaling and looking to one side. "And yet...sometimes, I just...remember how...wonderful it did feel. That is what I mean most of all. ...Because...well, if it felt that good even before we had to stop...I know...we'll feel that good when the time is right."

A slightly trembling Jack nodded, understanding a litttle more now. "Yes, that's...that's true...If it felt that good when it wasn't even the right time...and we hadn't even completely started yet...It stands to reason that when the time is right and we go all the way with it, it'll be just...splendid." He gulped and then added quietly, "It really did feel wonderful...Feeling you undress me...starting to undress you...touching you...like that..." The trembles were getting stronger.

"...Yes, it really did..." A smile came to her face, and she turned to look more at him. "It was all wonderful...and you know...I have to admit it felt...almost very liberating to say those words to you. It may sound silly, even if we know full well the timing wasn't exactly right...I did feel a sense of closeness and liberation upon saying them."

"M-Me...t-too...To tell you how much I...want you...desire you...It was nice to admit...And to almost have no more boundaries between us...to be one..." He was doing his best not to pass out in shyness as he glanced over at her.

Sally trembled a bit, and looked at him then, smiling more. "You think so, too?"

Jack swallowed and nodded. "Yes...of course. I love my Sally more than anything...So to be that close to her would...would be a happiness I couldn't even imagine...It would be..." some tears came to the corners of his eye sockets and for a moment he felt speechless, "It...There could be nothing like being a part of my Sally for a moment of time...Nothing..." The very idea was so beautiful to him.

"...Oh...awwww..." Sally cooed and then crawled over to him, snuggling into him lovingly. "I feel the same way, Jack..."

Jack gulped and instantly melted and collapsed back on the couch with her against him. "I..." a goofy smile returned to his face, "Um..s-splendid!" He chuckled a little warmly. "Very splendid..." He closed his eye sockets and snuggled back at her.

"Wonderful..." Sally giggled, and snuggled closer. "Thank you, Jack...I'm glad we talked about...all of this..."

"M-Me too..." he sighed dreamily. Then he let his arms come around her to hold her, gently pulling her in more closely. "S-Sally, I...I know you were a little uncomfortable about some things with this outfit but...is it alright for me to hold you and touch you this much as long as you have it on? I just want to make sure you're okay with everything." He spoke sweetly and hopefully to her.

"...Jack, of course...it's why I wore it. I was just afraid you'd think it was too much..." Sally looked down a bit. "But...yes...of course you can."

"Thank you, my love..." he whispered back gratefully, and then he let his hands finally press completley against her seams and the cloth of her torse. "I love you.."

"Oooh!" Sally gave a gaspy breath, and giggled. "I love you, too..."

Another little tremble passed through Jack. "Mmm...I can't wait to go to sleep with you tonight, my Sally...I'd snuggle you the whole night long if you'd let me..." he offered with just a touch of coyness and sweetness.

"Oh, Jack... I'd love it if we could snuggle the whole night long..." Sally cooed sweetly.

"Hmm..." Jack chuckled a little more, "Yes, me too..." he yawned lazily...then chuckled a little again at something.

"What are you laughing at?" Sally asked sweetly, curious now.

"Hmm?" Jack asked at first in a touch of a daze, still just savoring her loveliness in his grasp. Then he blinked once or twice and glanced up at her with a smile. "Oh, just...what you said before, I suppose...about using your body as a w-weapon..." He blanched a little and glanced to the side with a small smile. "Nothing about your body is weapon-like...It's soft and warm and good and gentle...Overwhelmingly beautiful and attractive, yes, but...never something 'dangerous' like a weapon...Nothing that belongs to my sweet Sally could ever be like that deep down..." He moved his skull a little lower and gave her exposed tummy a few soft kisses.

Sally's cheeks heated up completely! When the weather got warmer, she took to wearing two-piece outfits, ones that would expose her tummy. She couldn't help it, she loved the way Jack traced the seams along there, kissed along the exposed material, and even...the silliest of them all. The tickling, and the raspberries.

"Ooh!" Tingling on the inside, Sally let out a shuddery sigh of pleasure. "Jack.." She melted into the sweet feeling!

"Yes...s-say my name...and P-Pumpkin King..." The request left Jack in a shuddery whisper before he could check it and now he was back to gently caressing her tummy with his mouth. He had only meant to give it a little playful kiss or two but then the way she had squirmed under his ministrations and the way she had cooed his name in pleasure had struck a chord with him...and now here he was...And his hands were coming up to hold the sides of her hips as he kissed some more.

"Ohh...of course I will, Jack..." Sally managed amidst breathy moans of pleasure. "Jack...oh, Jack...my Pumpkin King..." Her stomach retracted and heaved all at once in response, and she lay back a back, supporting herself on her hands.

*a bit

"Sally..." left Jack in a low purr as he held onto her sides more firmly and kissed her torso seams more tenderly. The cloth skin here really was softer than anywhere else on her body, probably from the lack of exposure it got. He felt himself trembling and unable to control it. The sound of her voice saying his name and his title and calling him hers was driving him mad. "L-Let me know if it's too much...I'll slow down if it is..." he managed to whisper to her before going back to giving her tummy attention.

"It isn't...it isn't too much, I promise..." Sally managed, her eyes half lidded. "Oh! Jack...I love when you do this...your kisses are so..." She half sighed/half moaned dreamily. "Wonderful...tender...sweet..."

"It is only because the canvas you give me on which to bestow them is just as wonderful...tender...sweet..." he cooed back to her in a quiet, passionate tone, his kisses continuing between words. "Sally...I love to kiss you...Sally...all of you...All of you I can have for now..."

"Aww..." Sally giggled, blushing all the more as she opened her eyes to observe for a moment, a loving smile on her face. "Jack...I love when you...kiss me all over...all that you can for now...too..." She gave a soft moan and just melted all so much, her arms nearly gave out. "You're wonderful to do this, Jack..."

Totally gone in happiness, Jack sighed and glanced up at her from his place still hovering over her body. "You're wonderful to let me do it, Sally..." he replied with such a grateful smile. Then he went back to giving her the kisses she liked. He moved down, kissing over and then under her navel, to finish up his little journey over her torso.

This made Sally squeak and giggle, since she was quite ticklish around her navel. "Th-That tickles..."

The wide skeletal grin was upon Jack's face in an instant. He paused in his kisses. He glanced up to her with his eye sockets narrowed playfully. "It...tickles...hmm?"

"Yes, it does...you know that..." Sally giggled.

His grin picked up on one side as much as it could manage to do. "Does it tickle...a lot?" He reached up and began to trace light little circles around her navel.

She knew where this was going...he was going to tickle her. Her stomach tensed a bit. "Yes..."

Jack felt the tensing of her tummy. It sent a tremor of anticipation through him. His gaze didn't break from her eyes. "Oh dear...I wonder what I should do about that, Miss Sally..." He found a seam just below her navel and worked the tip of his finger among the grooves of the stitching.

"You'll do one of two things, of course." Sally giggled.

"Ooo...and what in the world might they be exactly...my delightful little dolly?" Something passionate was slowly brewing in his narrowed eye sockets.

"You're either going to tickle me half to death, or you'll blow a raspberry into my navel. ...Either one, and sometimes both...it depends." Sally smiled, her eyelids lowering. "And then after I'll pounce on you and kiss you. ...Just as what always happens."

Jack was all but enraptured with her at this point and he just couldn't stop smiling. "O-Oh yes...that's one distinct set of possibilities, I s-suppose...or...perhaps...I'll tease you a little...Yes...perhaps I'll go back to my light little kisses upon your tummy, always coming close to your little navel again but never quite giving you the satisfaction of the tickles or the raspberries...Maybe I'll drive you mad with anticipation until you can no longer bear it. What do you think of that?" He grinned at her and raised part of his brow challengingly.

"...There's no telling what I might do if you tease me..." She managed, her eyelids lowering into a playfully menacing, challenging little smirk, as did her lips. "But if you want to take your chances..."

Jack was practically thrumming inside with anticipation himself at this point. "Is that a challenge from the Queen to the King?" he asked eagerly, his voice deepening in tone.

Her chest heaving, Sally sat up a little higher, her stomach portruding, as her voice dropped to a very seductive purr. "Yes, my King..."

"...Oh!" That had just done it! And now, barely aware of it, Jack had pounced upon Sally on the couch and he was blindly kissing every inch of blue cloth he could come across! Kissing and holding and savoring and loving. 'She...always knows...just the right thing to s-say...Oh...Oh Sally...' He was totally lost in her.

Normally Sally might have exclaimed with a squeaky, surprised "Oh!", but this time...oh, all she did was let herself feel lost in him! "Jack!" She all but moaned in sweet happiness!

For a moment Jack was just so...happy. It was such a happy moment! They were together and comfortable with so much intimacy and touching and holding each other and playing and kissing and loving one another and Jack just...He kissed and kissed and kissed her and then finished up with one big, sweet, passionate kiss upon her lips and then pulled back with a happy, joyful smile. "Sally...Oh Sally if I hadn't asked you to marry me already I would ask you again right now!" He laughed and then moved down and gave her tummy those little tickles she had wanted. "Come on, my love-I'll tickle you all you want...Come to bed with me now and I'll tickle you and we can fall asleep holding each other and making more sweet little jokes about our wedding night to make each other blush and blanche...Who

can even remember the heat? As long as I have you...there is only you in my world."

"Oh dear... Then I suppose we'll be blushed and blanched right out if you keep this up with me..." Sally managed between little laughs. "Sure...let's go to bed together...right now..."

Jack's grin grew again. "Those words are music to my ears...Of course...let's go to our bed, Sally." And then he moved off of her and scooped her up in his arms from the couch. He looked down at her passionately and suavely. "I'll carry you over the threshold...just like I'll do after our wedding." He chuckled playfully.

"I had no doubt in that ever since the first moment you carried me..." Sally giggled, beaming happily.

Jack just smiled more and twirled her around once and then eagerly made his way to their bedroom. "You know...I-I know a few more awkward moments might come up before we fall asleep considering...h-how we're dressed and...now going to the bed...but I don't care if you don't. I think they make us closer, and I think they make us appreciate our committment to put anything serious off for just a little bit longer."

"I don't care...in fact, that's a very good way of looking at it." Sally said thoughtfully, and giggled a bit.

Jack chuckled. "You're so cute...And I'm glad you don't care. I don't care either. I like that we're close enough to be awkward...and to sort of love it..." He laughed a little more as he pushed their bedroom door open with his hip. Then he gave her a little kiss on the forehead and then he popped her onto the bed and jumped right in on his side to join her. "So...tickle time?" he asked playfully, raising part of his brow as he turned on his side to gaze at her.

"If you want to take your chances and see where this all takes us." Sally purred.

"Ooo but of course, my belle nana!" he replied with a wink! And then he his hands were all over her tummy and sides, just tickling away and thrilling inside at all the adorable little laughs and squirms and giggles his actions got out of her.

And of course Sally was thrown into fits of laughter, squirms and giggles! "Noooooo!" She squealed as a reflexive response to all of it. It was too much! She tried getting away, waving her arms and squirming like a little child getting tickled.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" Jack merely replied back in playful joy as he tickled away! And for a moment it was like they weren't a grown man and woman having to try their best half the time at this point not to give in to physical passions and desires...but rather like they were a little boy and girl who were best friends and maybe had little crushes on each other, just playing together and being happy without a care in the world. "I love you, Sally," Jack just had to observe in joy, letting his tickles ease up slightly so that she might reply to him.

Giggling and trying to settle down a bit, Sally managed to open her eyes and gaze up at him lovingly, her smile growing. "Oh, Jack...I love you, too..."

Jack took a moment to catch his breath a little...and then he just let out a sigh, gazing down upon her...his Queen...his everything...and it was like he could see everything playing out for him in her eyes...the beautiful wedding they would soon have, their first night as man and wife and all of the nervousness...and happiness...that would go with it, their first holidays together married, the first child...the fifth child..., growing and changing always and forever together... He had never felt more at peace in his entire existence. "Um...th-thank you..." he managed without letting the tears slip from his smiling eye sockets. "Thank you...for everything..." And then he moved off of her and cuddled beside her, giving her little tickles but mostly just wanting to be with her. She filled

him with such completion and harmony that that was all he wanted now and forever.

"Awww..." Sally cooed sweetly and cuddled in close as well, sighing dreamily. "Thank you too, Jack...my darling Jack..." She couldn't help but just feel so much of the same thing right now! So complete, so fulfilled...

Jack let out a deep sigh, his eye sockets closing. "Anything...for my Queen...Goodnight...dearest Sally...dearest friend...Have the sweetest nightmares..." He smiled a little, feeling quite close to drifting off into sweet dreams and nightmares himself.

"Mm-hmm...goodnight, dearest Jack...have sweet nightmares and...great frights..." Sally yawned as she snuggled closer and too, was drifting off.

Jack put an arm over her, gently pulling them together, and yawned a little with a smile. And then, in the dark room filled with the disappating heat the two slowly fell asleep together. They dreamed deeply and woke the next morning before sunrise when the air was its coolest and the heat seemed to have broken. And they were happy together...as they were meant to be.

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer's night...with some rain, as well. Within the dark, shadowed, creepy depths of Jack and Sally's home...the soon-to-be complete formed family were asleep snug and warm.<p>

Jack and Sally slept without care in their bed on either side of each other, while Zero lay at the foot of their bed, snoozing away.

However, sleep was not so pleasant for Sally on this night.

Her brow knitted, she occasionally tossed and turned, she whimpered, a few signs that she was having a nightmare. And not the good kind.

This happened here and there, when she would have these kinds of nightmares that succeeded in scaring the undead daylights out of her. She'd wake up either screaming, thrashing, crying, or just bolt upright with a few gasps and deep breaths.

"No...no...no!" Now Sally's eyes flew open and she bolted upright, breathing heavily and gasping in fright. She looked to the window, seeing the curtains drawn wide open with the rain falling on the windowpane noisily. The shadows of the frame casting over the floor and bed. She looked away from it quickly, as if afraid something was looking in. Which would be impossible since the window was far too high up from the ground.

She looked over to her bedmate, who was just waking up.

"Sally!" Jack instantly sat up with a start, breathing heavily, his bare chest (he hadn't bothered with the nightshirt tonight) heaving in fear. His eye sockets met the sight of her and instantly his arms were around her. "What? What is it? Sally, are you alright? Did something happen?" he asked in a tone drenched with concern.

"I...I...oh...I had...a...nightmare...t-terrifying nightmare..." Sally breathed heavily, and managed to relax a bit. "I...oh...I'm so sorry I woke you..."

Jack shook his head, gently cradling her in his grasp and pulling her against his chest. "No, no, don't be silly, dearest, who cares about waking me? I just want to help you, to make you feel better...Do you want to talk about what the bad nightmare was about? Will that make you feel better?" he asked tenderly, his eye sockets looking sincerely down into her eyes.

"...Okay..." Sally managed to regain her breathing. "I dreamt...I was...o-out camping...in an evergreen forest...and...it was nighttime, and I...went to the river to get water. I was walking...and I...I could swear I heard something close by, but everytime I turned to look, there was nothing. There were bats flying...the moon was high in the sky...I heard growling and howling of wolves...And...I came to this path in the forest...surrounded by all the trees...and further ahead..."

Jack nodded, gently running the fingers of one of his hands through her hair. "Yes, my love?" he prompted in a soft whisper. "And then what...?"

"Further ahead..." Sally gulped, looking wide-eyed at nothing, seeking solace in his comforting hold. "There was...I saw...my head was throbbing in pain... And he...no...IT..." She shook again. "There was an abnormally tall...thin man standing there. ...I thought maybe I was dreaming of you at first, that maybe you were playing to scare me. ...But as the moonlight shone...I could see it was wearing a suit...but...oh...the arms...were almost to the ground...and it just...it stood there...I...I couldn't move. It's...face..."

"Shh...shh, shh..." Jack cooed sweetly. He closed his eye sockets and gently nuzzled her head against his forehead. "Nothing can hurt you, my Sally...Jack is always here to protect you and keep you safe and happy...That's what husbands are for. Don't worry, my darling, it'll all be alright...This probably happened because you're under so much stress about our wedding-it is already August, after all. Don't worry though, I'll make sure we both have a day off tomorow. We'll go for a picnic on Spiral Hill and sing songs together... Don't worry, my Sally...I'm here to make it better." He gently rocked her in his embrace and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek.

"Oh, Jack...you don't have to do that..." Sally murmured. "I'll be all right...It was just a dream..."

Jack shook his head. "No, no, no, you've been seeming a little on edge and stressed lately anyway...You've got the final wedding preparations to think of, you've been having to run off at all hours to finish up the bridesmaid dresses not to mention your own dress, you've been trying to take care of as much Halloween stuff in advance along with me so that we really can just relax and enjoy ourselves on our honeymoon...not to mention there's been the added stress about trying to prepare ourselves the connsumation of our marriage..." He gulped a tiny bit but then managed to look to her eyes again, total concern still on his face as well as a little frown. "You need a day off, Sally, we both do-just one and then we'll work our way through the last bit of wedding and Halloween planning as best

we can and then I promise you we'll have two weeks of total relaxation and you won't have a worry in the world, okay?" He looked at her with a touch of pleading. "Please let me give us a day off tomorrow, Sally...Please. It's important to me."

"...All right, we'll take the day off." Sally smiled, conceding. "Even I should know better to take a break in order to keep going. I suppose we could...call in sick..." She gently traced his ribs lightly, giggling.

Jack paused for a moment, just...a little surprised at the sudden 'transition' of her tone...and of course her gentle fingertips upon his bones didn't help much either. "Oh...erm...y-yes, of course..." He smiled warmly at her. "We'll call in sick. And we are sort of sick, anyway, if you count stress as an illness." He chuckled a little. "It'll be nice. I'll make us breakfast and we can eat it in bed. Then perhaps we'll play on the piano together a little and drink tea. And then later we'll sneak off for that picnic. Won't that be nice?" With another little chuckle he reached out and gave a small tap to her nose.

Sally giggled in delight, smiling more. "That all sounds wonderful..." She then faked a couple of coughs. "Well, oh dear, I think I'm coming down with something..."

Instantly the concerned frown was back on Jack's face. "Really? Are you okay? Should I brew you some tea or something? Maybe I should get you an extra blanket..."

Sally looked off to one side to hide her smile. 'I suppose the dry humour I've picked up isn't exactly working...' "Jack, I'm kidding."

Jack blinked, and looked at her curiously for a moment. Then he realized what she meant and turned away with a small, sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "O-Oh...sorry, heh. I...I just get so worried over you is all..." He shrugged humbly.

"It's all right..." Sally assured with a warm smile. "Dry humour has rubbed off on me and I suppose I'm not doing it right..." She giggled, shaking her head. "But really, I'm fine."

Jack chuckled a little, relaxing a bit more and holding her a bit more snugly to him. "No, no, you're doing it splendidly...I'm just a little prone to extremes and passionate moments about things and especially about you. Don't worry-it was cute, I promise." He winked at her, giving a seam under her chin a little tickle with his finger.

Sally giggled, trying to squirm away. "Noo...don't do that... All right then...oh dear...I'm wide awake...I don't know if I can go back to sleep..." She looked at the clock and groaned. It was 4:38 in the morning.

"Would you like to talk about anything else?" Jack suggested sweetly. "I wouldn't mind staying up with you. Besides, I like getting a chance to talk like this-it's quiet and we don't have anywhere to be and no one's expecting anything of us right now. We can just spend time together."

"...That's very true, Jack...I never thought of it that way..." Sally smiled more at the thought. "In fact...do you remember last summer...when we slept here...and we were awake all night long...and didn't even know it?"

Jack smiled at the memory and nodded. "Oh yes, I remember. That was the first night that we ever did a lot of exploring...'i-intimately'." He gulped in a touch of shyness, his smile growing a little.

"It was..." Sally giggled, snuggling a bit closer and gently tracing his ribs again. "And look at us now..."

A little tremble when through Jack's frame and he nodded. "Yes. We're so close. There are almost no boundaries between us. Last year I could barely handle you popping open a button of my nightshirt and gently touching my collar and now I...well...you know..." He reached up and placed his hand over her hand the fingertips of which were on his chest and moved them slowly along down the ribs... He smiled more.

"That's very true. It is quite amazing how much we've...well, come along since then. To think our exploring last year was a huge feat...and now..." Her eyes narrowed playfully. "Jack?"

Jack nodded, feeling heat starting to come to his bones. "Y-Yes, S-Sally?" he asked shyly.

A sweet yet devilish smile came to Sally's face as she playfully pounced, sending them both onto the bed with her on top of him. She giggled and snuggled along him. "You seemed cold...I decided to give you a blanket."

An utterly in shock Jack just gasped a little, his chest heaving in breaths of surprise! "Oh! I...I..." He looked up into her smiling face and gulped in shyness. "I...I guess I am...s-somewhat cold..." he managed with a touch of a crack to his voice. 'She...r-really has been getting rather f-forceful lately...' For a moment it made him genuinely wonder if he would be able to handle her on the wedding night...and then the idea of that thought was so awkward to him that he blanched and shut his mind down upon the entire subject for the moment.

Sally giggled and snuggled in more, nuzzling her head into his neck. "How can I refuse to be your favourite blanket, my love?"

"Mm...mmm..." Jack let out a deep sigh and felt his rib cage contract, and also felt the curves of Sally's body nestle into the grooves of his skeletal frame. And she really was just so warm... It made him smile and he put his arms gently around her to hold her in place. "Y-Yes...m-my favorite b-blanket..." he chuckled a little and added goofily, "You smell pretty...with the heat...like summer and autumn meeting...Very pretty..."

"Thank you, Jack...And you're my favourite pillow..." Sally cooed sweetly.

Jack chuckled. "Really?" He reached up and twirled a few strands of her hair around his fingertips. "You like your old, bony pillow?"

"Yes, my not-old bony pillow..." Sally traced his ribs lightly. "Especially when my pillow doesn't wear a shirt to bed..."

Jack blanched and tremblded and positively gurgled. "I...I-It was h-hot and...and I l-like s-sleeping without the shirt with you a-anyway..."

"Do you really?" Sally rose up a bit, supporting herself on her hands, and fixing the fallen straps of her nightdress. "Of course, I don't mind either way..."

Jack blinked once, a little pout coming to his face unconsciously. "S-So you don't care if I wear the shirt or not?" he couldn't help but ask with just a touch of disappointment. Not that he needed her to be all over him about it but...it would have been nice to hear that she prefered being extra close to his bones to not being extra close to his bones.

"Well, I love your bedwear style..." Sally admitted, sensing his disappointment. She gave a little pout. "Awww...but I do love it...when I can see...and touch all of your bones like this..." She traced her fingertip along them again, going lower.

Jack's breathing picked up, the breaths becoming quick and shallow. "O-Oh, I...I-I understand...Um, I can...s-still wear the nightcap even if I don't wear the shirt, if you'd like..." He chuckled a little at the idea...and then moaned a little.. "Mmm...I...like when you c-can...t-touch them...too..." He felt his chest expand in shuddery inhale.

"Ooh, that would be cute." Sally giggled. "You do whatever works best for you, Jack..." She tracedh is ribs some more, and gave a purr. "Do you...have a preference of what I should wear to bed?" Her eyes twinkled.

At the question, Jack glanced to the side shyly, doing his best to find breath to speak (a problem he always had whenever her fingers started to work their way lower on his ribcage). "S-Sally...wh-what do you think, my princess...?"

Sally smiled more and nuzzled their cheeks. "I might have an idea, but you are the mastermind of your..preferences, why don't you tell me?"

Jack gulped and managed quietly and shakily, still with a tiny smile. "B-Because I'm...t-trying to cling to the last bit of gentlemanliness I have inside of me in regards to you...a-and answering that question would absolutely destroy it all..."

"That's not fair." Sally pouted, and sighed, shaking her head. "Look...forget it, okay? You're obviously not comfortable saying those things...and that's fine. I'm sorry...I was doing this again and it wasn't fair of me to put you into such a position." She rolled off onto her side of the bed, laying on her side facing him. "...And now I'm getting cross...oh, I'm sorry." Her pout faded into a look of sadness and apology. "I didn't mean to get cross with you...I really am not making this easy for you, and that's not fair. I should be patient and understanding...and here I am getting cross. I'm so sorry..."

Jack blinked, not having expected this reaction from her at all. He turned over to face her, sitting up a little. "S-Sally..." he barely knew what to say... "I...I'm sorry if I upset you or anything or seemed unfair. I didn't mean to do that, of course. But, Sally, I...I don't know what you want from me..." He pulled his legs in close to his chest under the blankets and rested his elbows on his knees and looked down with a small frown. "I really have been doing the best that I can with being closer and more intimate with you in every way possible. And if I'm holding back with something you must know it's just because I'm worried that it might lead to something in a haste and I don't want that. A-Although honestly right now I just...thought we were flirting a little and playing a little

teasing game or something. But I'm sorry if it seemed like I was trying to say I wasn't comfortable sharing intimate things with you. But..." he looked to her eyes now, "Being shy and cautious and hesitant about all of this is just part of who I am, Sally. Yes, I know I have 'charming, suave' side that I let out for you sometimes but it's not the dominant part of my personality and to be honest until you came along I never had much need for it, or at least not in such extreme doses as lately, so I'm still learning how to handle it and how to keep it in harmony with my shyness and gentlemanliness which are really much larger parts of who I am. So, I know you are a woman and that you have a sensual side to let out, and I respect that and I like it about you but...I might not be able to be equally as sensual all the time...do you understand?" He looked to her very sincerely and then added with a small gulp and a touch of softness,

"And also, I...Sally, yes, our...the...lovemaking is a very big part of a romantic relationship and I'm looking forward to it too and I'll admit all of that, but...I worry sometimes that it's starting to become a bit...t-too much of a focus of things between us...I-I'm assuming it's just because we're so close to the wedding and everything but...I don't want all of our time alone together to become about trying to seduce each other. It...the idea of that makes me miss the old days...the days after we first came together...or even before we came together...when we would just sit together and talk about our days and our dreams and say shy, sweet little things to one another...and I might kiss you and you might hold me...a-and we'd both know that there could be something more intense but...we were content for the moment with just what we had..." He looked off for a moment, reminiscing, and a touch of something pensive in his features as he hoped he had put all of that well enough for her.

This made her think. Then feel. Several emotions coursed through her mind.

Guilt. Regret. Sadness. Uncertainty. ...And fear.

Maybe that was what her nightmare had been trying to say. Lost in a world of uncertainty, a figure of absolute fright and mystery...whether it symbolized the uncertain future or anything else, it was uncertain.

'_That thing didn't have a face...maybe the uncertainty and mystery lies in the fact it's incomplete...and because it induces fear.._.'

She shook her head, and then lay on her back, still mulling this over.

Had she really become so...wrapped up in intimacy that nearly everything they said or did was focused on their first night?

The thought terrified her. Tears came to her face as she tried to make sense of it, and wonder if she really did want something this bad...and just...pushed everything else out of the way and made sure to achieve it by moving forward.

'_What have I done...?_'

She rolled onto her other side, silently weeping. She felt horrible.

'_It's happened...I've become so obsessed with...all of this, that I just... Want it so much and try to get it out...and yet all I do is put him in unfair positions! What have I done? What kind of woman am I...'_

"...You're right. I'm so sorry." She pulled the covers over herself more, weeping brokenheartedly.

Jack was instantly close to her, lying right up beside her in the bed, an arm over her, pulling her in as he kissed her cheek over her shoulder. "Shh..." he soothed quietly, "No, no, please don't cry...I didn't want to make you cry...I just wanted to let you know how I feel...I don't like to keep secrets from you or to pretend I'm something I'm not with you-I want to be more open and more honest with you than I have ever been with anyone else, Sally...so I had to let you know how I really felt. But there's nothing to feel bad about-I've told you before, I understand why you like talking about it and thinking about it...You're a young, attractive, vibrant woman with needs...and I respect that. But I guess I'd just like us to slow down a little...I just love you too much for us to keep going so quickly-I might burst from it all if this keeps up. It's just...most of the time...not a large majority but still it's a majority...I want to kiss you more than I want to make love to you. I'm a little terrified of making love to you actually but I know that since you'll be with me when it happens I'll find a way to trust things and to have it all be okay. But anyway the point is that...I don't want you to feel bad and you don't deserve to feel bad. I just want us to take a breath for a moment sometimes..."

He let out a small sigh and placed another kiss on her cheek...and then added quietly by her ear in a whisper. "I know you already know this but I was going to say before that if you didn't want to wear _anything_ to bed now and again...I certainly wouldn't complain...Though I hope in the future you'll still wear some of your nice nightgowns-sometimes there's something even more attractive in a beautifully dressed woman of one's dreams than in an undressed one, after all..." He gave her a small nuzzle and a little smile returned to his face.

"Oh..." Was all she said, before her countenance yet again melted into utter sadness and guilt. Sniffling, she wiped her eyes, trying to figure out just what to say. "It's not you...it's me. You didn't do anything wrong. You're being yourself, just as you always have been, and you're maintaining order and standing up for your...well, decency, and I love that about you. I truly do. And now this whole thing has overtaken me, and I'm dragging you into it, and that's not fair to you in the slightest. I may be a woman with...needs...but that does not excuse the utter unfairness I put you through!" Now she got out of bed, hugging herself and wandering to the window, staring outside at the rain.

"We should slow down...appreciate each other and stay close and enjoy what we do have, and I do...I love it more than anything...and yet, this creeps up on me more and more and it makes me crazy. What have I done to you...? What have I done to myself?" She buried her face in her hands, trembling. "I love you...I love you so much...I love you...if we never...did any of that in the future, I would never hold it against you, I'd still stay with you...and we'd still make beautiful times and memories together...we truly would... I'm so sorry about everything. I love you, and I want us to hold each other, to share food together, to talk, to take walks, to go places, to just sitting around and talking and laughing...I want our life...together...more than just one thing..." She cried again.

Just as Jack had been over to her side of the bed in an instant to comfort her he was now up and over by the window and he wasn't just holding her from behind, he was suddenly hugging her tightly, squeezing her, head resting on her shoulder and almost crying himself. He couldn't help it-her sadness was his sadness for now and forever. "I want all of that too...All of those beautiful things...All of those wonderful beautiful things. Sally, before you came along, my life had no purpose anymore...I looked around and all I was was a...a fixture for a holiday! That was it...I looked around and I knew that, whether they knew it or not, the townspeople didn't need me like they used to...They could have gotten on without me, if necessary... I was worthless...and it didn't feel like anything I did mattered...But then you came along...You came along and you gave me life and hope and a reason for not just walking off into the Hinterlands for good one day and never coming back...You gave me everything and to share a life with you...to share with you the effects of all you've done for me will...I'll never stop being grateful for it every single day. And I would love you still too...even if we never made love..." He let out a sigh and then suddenly put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

He looked to her with tears and passion in his eye sockets in the moonlight. "But Sally, _we will _make love...That would just be silly, getting married and never sharing that experience just because we were scared and there were other things we liked doing too. That wouldn't even be a real marriage...After all, marriage is about unity and conquering fears and coming together in a way like you never come together with another person...N-Not to mention...I really would love to have children with you, Sally...and even though they don't exist yet, I would brave any fear for their sakes, any at all, just as I would brave any fear for you..." He moved closer to her. "You want physical love from me...and I want it from you too...m-more than I think you realize sometimes, Sally...There's nothing wrong about it. And you've done nothing wrong expressing your desires...But I need for us to go a little more slowly about it all because I..." he blinked a few times, feeling a touch of shyness and humility come over him.

"B-Because I'm going to try but...f-for that first time at least...i-it's very doubtful that I'm going to be able to give you s-some big, perfect, heated event of passion...I'll make love to you but it'll be my first time and I'll be unsure, hesitant, scared even...and I need for you to be okay with that...with the fact that no matter how much we joke about how heated our wedding night will be, at first at least all I'll be able to give you is something small and tender and private... I'll be making love to the most beautiful woman I've ever known, and giving her her first experience of it besides... It's a lot for a man to t-take in..." He finished quietly and with letting out a small breath, hoping he had made things at least a little better between them.

"No! You don't understand. You say there's nothing wrong with it, but deep down there is. If it makes you this scared and uncomfortable, then I must be doing something wrong, and this is why you're saying we have to slow down. If there was nothing wrong, we wouldn't be having this talk over this issue. There is something wrong. And it's not you, it's me. I have to work at this so you're not uncomfortable anymore." Came her firm response.

In an instant, Sally then softened immensely and came closer, holding his shoulders.

"As...bold and eager as I may be, of course I'll...I'll understand how slow we need to go, until then and on our wedding night." She gave a little sniffle. "Even I'm a bit nervous and scared. ...But of course I'll be understanding. In fact...as much as I express...things about it, even I...could never imagine our first time to be anything but tender and sweet... Whether we're...passionate and heated, or we're tender and gentle...I know you will be a wonderful lover, and I don't doubt that in the least."

Jack looked at her with so much grateful tenderness, for a moment just silently looking at her. "Sally..." he then whispered quietly. He closed his eye sockets and let his forehead rest gently against hers. "I'm not uncomfortable and scared because you're doing something wrong...I'm uncomfortable and scared because making love is a discomforting and scary prospect to someone who's never done it before. It's...a lot. That's all. But just knowing that you'll be okay even if I can't give you some big fantasy first time puts me more at ease than you realize...Thank you, Sally... And I'll do my best to be the best lover for you...and I know you'll be a wonderful lover for me in return... And when the time comes, even if we're both very scared...we'll just be very calm and ease into it. I'll go slowly, I'll be as gentle with you as possible...and I'll kiss you and tell you I love you every step of the way. I'll listen to any request you might make and if you want me to stop at all at any time just say so and I will in an instant...And all will be well, my darling...It's okay...And we're just having this talk now because...we're in love...we talk...we share...We must do that to have our relationship be true and close. It's okay, Sally, I'm not mad at you...I love you. I just wanted you to know how I felt...alright?" He looked to her hopefully.

Sniffling once more, Sally nodded. "All right... I still am sorry about everything, and if I ever made it seem as if I...well, want intimacy more than all of you, which is not true. ...Can you forgive me?" She looked up at him hopefully, tears still in her eyes.

He smiled and sighed in relief. "There's nothing to forgive...and even if there was, then yes, of course...I always forgive you, Sally...I love you. And I know you don't just want intimacy from me, I knew it all along..." he pulled her a little closer and chuckled and added, hoping to lighten the mood a tiny bit, "I just f-figured that on top of wanting our whole lovely life together...you also had a small fetish for skeletons...and especially for skeleton Kings." He winked at her and gave her nose a tiny kiss.

"I do not." Sally pouted playfully. "...Just the ones who have your mind and charms."

"Aww and here I was thinking there was a cute little part of you who couldn't help wanting me for my body..." He chuckled a little more. "But it's nice to know that my mind and charms complete the picture...There's nothing I like more than feeling attractive to my Sally, after all." He winked at her.

"Mm-mm. Not saying a word." Sally smiled, gently pulling away. "You know how I feel about your...body, but not now."

Jack's smile picked up on one side and he chuckled a little. "That's very kind of you, Sally. Thank you..." He had to sigh and and add, raising part of his brow and doing his best not to laugh more, " So...does this mean I should put the shirt on before we go back to bed?"

"Um...you do whatever you like, Jack...as I said, I don't mind either way." Sally said with a blush, now going around backing toward their bed.

"Okay then..." Jack nodded with a smile. Then he went over to the dresser, rummaging for a moment among his usual drawer of clothes.

"All right..." Sally felt a sense of relief, and then sat back on the bed. She was still very wired and awake, and concluded that sleep was useless right now. "...Jack?"

"Mmm hmm?" he asked over his shoulder, finding whatever it was he was looking for in the drawer and taking it out and then pushing it shut.

"...Will you...still lie with me...and hold me?" She asked in a small voice hopefully.

Jack's smile grew...and then he turned around and walked over to her and got into the bed with her. His chest was still bare. "Eternally, Sally...Eternally..." And then he removed something from behind his back...and popped it on his head. It was his familiar little nightcap. "What do you think?" he asked with a cute little smile.

Sally's eyes went wide and she giggled, smiling. "It's very nice, Jack."

Jack glanced to the side with a bashful smile. "Thank you, Sally." Then, coyly glancing back to her, he reached out his arm and tiptoed it across the pillows and around her waist. "S-So...you wanted to lie together and...hold each other?" he asked with loving shyness.

"Of course..." Sally giggled, blushing with loving shyness as well. "You know I love to be in your arms... Well, dawn is barely an hour and a half away...may as well greet it in the loveliest way we can..."

Jack nodded and then snuggled under the covers a little more and put both arms around her, holding her close to him, facing her. "Yes...we'll meet the day together...One day closer to our wedding. I'm very happy it's almost here, Sally. I...I know we already know we'll be together forever but...something about being married to you...fills me with such joy that I can't even express it, not even in song I think." He smiled more and little tears pricked at his eye sockets.

"...You know, that's an excellent way to describe it...I feel the same way." Sally smiled all the more as well as they snuggled. "It will be wonderful to share our two most treasured holidays with each other...first it was Christmas, and then soon it'll be Halloween all the more."

Jack nodded. "Yes...And...this Christmas...it will be our first Christmas married...I...I almost can't think about it...T-To know that t-two Christmases ago I only finally realized how much I love you...and then to be married to you. It will be the happiest Christmas for me...ever."

"Me too...it will be the most wonderful and happiest Christmas..." She sighed dreamily at the thought. "Last year it was our first Christmas since we began seeing each other...and then it'll be our first Christmas as husband and wife..."

Jack sighed and smiled more. "Exactly...Mr. and Mrs. Jack Skellington...the Pumpkin King and Queen...when we used to just be 'Mr. Skellington' and 'Miss Sally' to one another..." He closed his eye sockets and nuzzled her in delight. "I'm so...joyful, Sally...Just so joyful...We're meant to be together."

"Oh! Me too, I'm so joyful, I think I may burst at the seams with happiness, and I...oh, Jack...we're meant to be together..." Sally snuggled in more, her own eyes closing. "Oh, I love you, darling! I love you!"

"I...love...you... too..." he replied between little kisses to different parts of her face. "Hold me, my Sally...Hold me and...keep me...and I'll keep you..."

"Of course...we'll hold and keep each other..." Sally whispered, giggling.

"Splendid..." Jack sighed out in a sleepy whisper. "Goodnight, my dearest...Have only pleasant nightmares...And if you do ever have a bad one again just hold me and know I'm here to keep you safe..." He brought them close, resting their foreheads against each other.

"I won't be going to sleep. I can't fall asleep now, but...goodnight..." Sally whispered sweetly. "I'm always safe knowing you're here..."

Jack blinked a few times, then looked at her with sleepy eye sockets. "Then I won't go to sleep either...I'll just rest near you...and I'll stroke your hair sometimes to let you know that I'm still here with you...And I'm glad you know how safe you are with me..." He shut his eye sockets again to rest but also gave her hair a stroke or two to let her know he was still with her.

"Nooo...if you want to sleep, you go ahead...I'll stay awake, I don't mind..." Sally whispered in assurance.

Jack shook his head a little, his eye sockets still shut. "It's okay...I want to be awake for you anyway...But even if I do fall asleep I'll still hold you...forever..."

"Well, if you do fall asleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." Sally smiled more.

Jack's smile grew. "Thank you. That's good to..." he yawned... "...know...In any case, I'll see you for breakfast...Au revoir until then, ma belle nana..." he cooed sweetly.

"Goodnight until then..." Sally giggled, snuggling closer.

Jack let out another little sigh but rather than falling asleep, at least right away, he stroked her hair here and there...and he inhaled her scent...and he felt very happy. It was nice to be able to talk with her and to make up with her and to learn how to love with her...and he couldn't wait for more and more chances to learn like that with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sally had a nightmare about the Slender Man. ;)<strong>


	20. Halloween Wedding

**Azure129: Hi all! :D YAY they're FINALLY getting married! We hope you like how the wedding goes! It was really fun and sweet to write it out :) And see below about some limeyness but trust me we kept it tactful, I promise! It's just that, well…they're adults and they just got married and marriages do get consummated so it had to happen sooner or later XD But like I said, we did our best to be respectful to the characters and to make it something very special and we hope you enjoy our portrayal of it and find it in character : 3 Thank you! Please review!**

**NintendoGal55 says: You heard it right! This is the wedding chapter! Yes! OwO Jack and Sally are finally getting married! Woohoo! May this be the greatest Halloween!**

**Oh yes, and on a note...there IS the mentions of lovemaking and partial descriptions of nudity. *Giggles* But there's nothing graphic. It's mostly lime. But we hope you enjoy it! OwO**

* * *

><p>"In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song..."<p>

The familiar Halloween song ended followed by the traditional chorus of 'la la las...'...except that for the first time ever since the beginning of Halloween history...Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, was not at the center of the crowd, singing and bowing and being worshipped by the crowd. In fact he was nowhere in sight...Though all of the citizens knew where he would be shortly...

And so all of their eyes turned up to a large, long platform constructed in the center of the town square with a big, spooky trellis over the top and a large, coffin-shaped podium at the center with a long, white and black carpet extending away from it down a large, wooden extension from the podium. "Whee!" they all screamed at the end of the song and clapped with more enthusiasm possibly than they ever had in years before...and they knew an entrance was coming... And then suddenly...

"Whee hee hee hee hee!" came a familiar frightful yet fun laugh to all of their ears and suddenly their King had sprung out of the coffin-podium and he was beaming in a way he never had before! And he was dressed as he never had been on Halloween before either! He had a dark suit, as usual, but this one was black as night and the pinstripes on it ranged from white to orange to silver! The lapels of his bat bowtie were much large and more intricate looking than usual too and his shirt was so white that it almost outdid the whiteness of his bones. The crowd cheered and cheered for him until Jack held out his hands and silenced them gently. "Thank you, everyone! I know I say this every year but this has truly been our most horrible Halloween yet...and what's better it's not even over!" He

winked at them all. "And I...as your Pumpkin King I would like to personally thank you all, friends, citizens, celebrators of Halloween...for being here to attend...my wedding." He gave them all a humble bow with a grateful smile.

Everyone cheered happily, especially the denizens of Halloween Town, who were really quite caught up in the amazing spectacle of the first big marriage to ever take place in the town in its entire history! Not just any big wedding, but the Royal Wedding. Halloween itself couldn't come fast enough...but as well as that, a certain aspect of this day also couldn't come fast enough, either.

The rest of the "out-of-town" attendees present were also quite excited for this event, since not only

were the past two years the first time either Holiday World has ever known each other's name, but also witnessing a marriage in a whole different world and culture. It was amazing! For years and generations (if applicable) to come, there would be other Royal Weddings sure to be seen in the Holiday Worlds! It was very inspirational, to say the least.

Amidst the cheering, this was also when a very special addition to this event came into view. Within an array of snowflakes falling from above and around, in came Santa Claus.

As a special favour to the two now-to-be rulers of the town, came to marry them, as he did have the power to do so in any setting possible.

"Ho ho ho!" Santa greeted the cheering crowd, smiling widely, his cheeks seeming to be more rosy than ever before! "Happy Halloween, everyone!"

Jack smiled happily at Santa, turning to him. "And Happy Halloween to you as well, Sandy...S-Santa Claus!" Jack corrected himself with a small chuckle. "And thank you so very much again for agreeing to officiate our ceremony. I can't thank you enough-it's an honor to have you in such an important roll on this very special Halloween." Jack gave him a deep, grateful bow.

Santa smiled jovially and adjusted his hat. "And I must say it's a great honour for me as well, Jack. We may have had shortcomings in the past, but all of the wonders that became of it since then have been nothing short of, oh, dare I say, a Christmas Miracle!"

Everyone cheered in agreement at this little statement, and then Santa held his hands up once more for attention.

"Hold your applause everyone, there is still someone very important missing from this scene!"

Almost immediately, the crowd was silent. Not just by Santa's words, but also, by a new sound!

The Mayor's Hearse! Attached to the back was the stage coach from the year before, covered by a thick black curtain. Everyone stared in absolute awe and wonder! The Hearse stopped in front of the elongated carpet walkway, with the stage coach facing it. Everyone held their breath. Could this be it?

The only sound to be heard was the autumn breeze...

Then, the black curtains parted away, pulling back further and further!

And there was nothing behind them.

Everyone gasped quietly.

The Hearse then honked and pulled away, very slowly, as did the stage. By now, everyone was wondering. Where was the bride?

Murmurs began to fill the crowd.

But then...

When the stage was pulled completely away, standing right behind it at the foot of the carpet...

Was none other than the bride herself.

Sally. Holding the hand of her wheelchair-bound creator and father right next to her.

The entire crowd gaped at the sight of her. Never had anyone seen her look more beautiful.

Aside from last Halloween, of course. Whether or not this would top it, nobody knew.

The band began to play her song, her special little song, as she slowly walked alongside the electric wheelchair.

Her gown was, quite simply, just so beautiful.

It was pure white, white as the snow. The skirt was thinly shaped, and yet it had a lovely flow to it as her little feet stepped gracefully along the ground in matching white heels that resembled her usual black shoes. The bust was also white, only it had a cobweb pattern added along it, with a bat-shaped tie on the centre. The trim along the waist and neckline were pure black, adding a contrast.

Her face was obscured ever so slightly by a gossamer veil, also with a black trim, and the veil itself was also of a cobweb pattern.

Some of her hair was pulled into a lovely braid, woven with orange and black flowers, while the rest of it was in waves and curls along her neck, shoulders, and down her back. In her hands, she carried a simple but lovely bouquet of white and black flowers, along with a single blood red rose, and some other little splashes of smaller, simpler flowers.

Sally looked very nervous, and was blushing immensely. And yet...her eyes then settled unflinchingly to her beloved.

'Oh...O-Oh my,' was all that Jack could manage to think at the sight...the sight of... He felt himself wobble on his feet a little, though he hoped everyone was too distracted by Sally to notice. It was just...this was it, wasn't it? She...was really...She was dressed as...and he was dressed as...and she would come up here and they would say things and then they would be...and then no more confessions, no more courtship, no more engagement...He would have a wife! A wife...and a Queen... He felt like he couldn't breathe-he had really tried to mentally prepare himself for this but it...and all these people... 'O-Oh dear!' He really felt himself about to just pass out and the idea of how humiliating it would be made him feel like passing out all the more and-

"Jack...Don't worry. It's alright. You love her and she loves you...so it's as if you're already married...and just think of the wedding as a small detail to make it official. And if that doesn't work then just think of something very fun and very scary to distract yourself and then the ceremony will be over before you know it." These words of comfort accompanied by a wink were delivered by Santa who, from his place right behind the coffin podium, had easily been able to see Jack's distress. He smiled down comfortingly at the Pumpkin King, doing his best to keep things calm and peaceful for him.

Jack blinked at first at the sudden dose of much needed advice. Then he gulped and looked upward to Santa. "Th-Thank you, Mr. Claus..." he whispered quietly and sincerely. "I'll...I'll do my best to keep all of that in mind. I-I'll be fine now...I promise." He took a deep breath to center himself and then managed to look back to the aisle again...and Sally was getting much closer now. Jack felt his knees start to wobble a little again but did his best to focus. 'He's right...Sally and I are already bound together by our love...This is just something to make it official...Just like how Sally was their Princess long before I gave her that little coronation last Halloween...Yes...All will be well.' He managed to smile and look back to his approaching love, and now he really was feeling a lot

calmer and better about all of this.

Meanwhile, approaching the head of everything, even Sally was having her own little dilemma as she made her way down the aisle, very slowly, alongside her father.

Dr. Finkelstein of course noticed she was nervous and would more than likely pass out, and he whispered in a low, gruff hiss...but was kind and fatherly in his own way.

"Don't you run off this time, Sally. Nervous as you may be, this is your big day. ...And you and Jack, if not for tonight, were already practically married, anyway. Tonight is really just to make it more official."

Sally swallowed silently, and realized he was right. They had been together for nearly two years come this Christmas. And they were, in a sense, kind of living as if they were married.

They were living together, went about their daily routines together, and now for the past near-year, had been sleeping in the same bed together. All that was missing was the officiate! If not for that, it was their love that bound them together.

Fighting back tears, Sally smiled, looking down at him at the corner of her eye. "...You're right." She said very softly.

They reached the podium, and with a happy smile and looking as if he might burst into tears, the old doctor gently released her hand. He was now officially giving her away. And he could not have been happier to do so.

"Thank you, Daddy." Sally whispered to him gratefully.

Santa smiled at the scene, and made a gesture with his hand. "Please, Sally. Come forward."

Sally did so, her eyes never once leaving her soon-to-be husband, as she stared at him with so much love and wonder!

And Jack couldn't look away from her either...or what he could see of her. He reached out and gently took either side of her veil in his fingertips. "M-M-May I...?" he asked in a humble whisper with a humble smile...and he knew that once he could see her eyes, he wouldn't feel nervous anymore...not at all. 'As long as my Sally is with me...I'll never be scared of anything ever again.'

Sally beamed, and nodded slowly. She didn't even need to speak. Her smile, the sparkle in her eyes, were enough to convey that she was saying yes. But the nod added to it and gave the final confirmation.

Jack smiled a little more, feeling his bony hands starting to tremble though he did his best to keep it under control. He nodded back to her and then gently lifted up the veil and let it flip back over her head to rest on the top of her beautiful hair. "W-Wow..." he cooed in a soft whisper. Her lips were redder than he had ever seen them, she had done something to her eyes to make that naturally exotic look they had even more pronounced, and he was quite certain she must have freshly rethreaded all of her facial seams because something about them just seemed to shine in the moonlight. "You look...s-splendid..." he managed, feeling about ready to drop to his knees shouting grateful 'I do's '.

With her blush deepening, but her look not wavering, Sally smiled all the more, keeping herself as composed as possible. Deep down, she was trembling, and just felt so...nervous, and yet, so happy and excited.

"You look breathtaking..." She whispered very softly.

Jack blanched a little throughout all of his bones and smiled shyly and modestly, but shook his head. "N-No, no...you're the b-breathtaking one...I...I can barely breathe just looking at you, to be honest."

"Don't be silly..." Sally was unable to help the little giggle that escape her. "I couldn't take my eyes off you..."

Yes, their little "No, you" banter was absolutely silly, even if a bit out of place, but for some odd reason...it just kind of helped. It was part of the fun they had together, and it made them feel yet again like they were still the same people getting married, and that it wasn't just some big black-tie formal event, it was more than that.

And needless to say, it helped ease the nervousness in the air.

A soft little chuckle escaped Jack and he just smiled at her. "B-But...you're the bride...and a beautiful woman...and now you're in such a beautiful dress...I'm quite certain you've stolen the hearts of every available bachelor here just by walking down the aisle..."

They had tried to keep this small conversation down to a whisper but some it was getting a little more audible so that most of the crowd could hear enough of what they were saying considering the awed silence in which they were viewing this. And now one member of the crowd decided to 'speed things along' a little. A certain young lady trick-or-treater in a somewhat froofy dress (though she had at least convinced Sally to make it purple instead of...ugh, PINK!) stood up and sighed and rubbed one of her temples and announced dryly, "Okay, okay, we get it-you're handsome, you're gorgeous...Now are you two gonna get married already or what because you've been threatening to do it for almost two years and I'm not getting all dressed up and throwing flowers everywhere for you guys again if you

suddenly chicken out." She sighed and rolled her eyes and sat back down in her seat. Jack couldn't help but chuckle a little at the interjection. He looked to Sally shyly. "I...I guess she has a point, doesn't she? W-We can a-admire each other later...F-For now though, well...you're in a wedding dress...and I'm in a wedding suit...and we've got an officiator of weddings right here...Perhaps we should have our wedding..." He chuckled a little again.

Sally giggled, smiling toward Shock and nodding. "Yes, of course..."

Santa chuckled at their banter, and at Shock's little wake-up call. "Then let's begin, everyone!" He cleared his throat. "Citizens of Halloween Town, friends and families, and other Holiday Leaders, we gather here on this special night of Halloween, to officially unite this couple right here. The marriage of Jack Skellington and Sally Finkelstein. Like many before and after them, they have worked and proven that their love is their rock, and whatever comes to happen, will always gather the strength to move forward and be a team. Their unity is unlike, though just as strong, as any that I have served and seen all of my time as Santa Claus.

For the first time ever since the Holiday Worlds have known each other's name, and have come together in a strong bond of teamwork, we celebrate this kind of a marriage between the ruler and their chosen partner.

From this day forward, so long as Halloween remains, these two will rule as the King and Queen of Halloween. With no force strong enough to tear asunder, they proceed with the strength and warmth of their love."

He paused a moment, before addressing the two of them.

"And now, the couple has written then own vows, which they will now recite to each other." Santa then smiled toward Sally kindly. "You may proceed, Sally."

The couple held each other's hands, very much like on that Christmas night on Spiral Hill, having come together for the first time.

For a moment, Sally just about lost her nerve and nearly forgot the vows she had written! She almost wished she had the paper with her... Her eyes nearly darted nervously!

But then, when she looked up into the kind, encouraging, loving, and even nervous eye sockets of Jack as he looked down at her with that smile of his...she felt her heart swell, and found all new courage.

"Jack...my love, my King, my...my world... There is much that I wish to say, and hope that I can, though even with that, will never amount to all that I could say about this, on the day of our marriage. Ever since we had first met, you have changed my entire existence far beyond anything than I could have imagined, or have wanted. You have showed me the warmth and kindness I may never have seen for myself if not for you." She paused, nearly losing her nerve again, but continued. "Our friendship had become a treasure to my heart, and to know you were happy was a joy I never knew, but would never get enough of. Even to this day, you are still that best friend I remember and hold dear. Despite the shortcomings that occurred within ourselves, together, and all around us, either from before or the past two years, I wouldn't change a single thing. You are my soul mate, my best friend, and my love, you are more to me than I can say in words. Ever since that night we've been together, I knew, and I know now, there is nowhere I want to be, than right be your side. Together...now and forever...And I..."

Tears ran down her face by now, little sniffles escaping her. "I promise you with all of my heart, deep within my seams, that I...will stand by you no matter what. You give me so much, and I only hope to give all of that right back to you. I love you the way you are...maybe then you were the Pumpkin King and I knew...but even then, and today, right now, you're Jack. The man I love and will spend my undead life with, now and forever...for it is plain, as anyone can see...w-we're ...simply meant to be..." More tears streamed down her face as she concluded her vows, and looked up at him with a tearful, loving gaze. "I love you...and I promise to be your wife and Queen, no matter what."

Seeing all those tears fall down her face, even though they were tears of joy, Jack couldn't help the compulsion to take her in his arms and kiss the little droplets of water away as he stroked her hair and soothed her..However, he knew now wasn't the time or the place...She had just given her vows and he had to give his. "Thank...Thank you, Sally..." was all he could whisper at the moment, overwhelmed with emotion as he was. "Thank you..."

A smiling Santa's eyes turned to Jack now. "Jack..." he prompted softly, "Would you like to deliver your vows now as well?"

Jack nodded...He gulped, having to sum up a bit of courage. He had planned quite a few things to say to her and some of them were a bit private...and this was a public setting...but he knew it would be okay...especially since so much of it was already in the past. "Sally...sweetest Sally..." he started simply...and then just let it all pour from his heart... "I may have known you for all of your life...but I have only known you for a very small piece of mine...And yet...that piece as been filled with more love and more joy and more happiness than all those years before you. Sally, you...saved me by coming along...in every way that a person can be saved. You met me and showed me that it was still possible to be seen as Jack Skellington first and the Pumpkin King second in somebody's eyes...I tried to take over Christmas and you looked past what I thought would make me happy to point out that I was just fooling myself in desperation...even though I was foolish enough to ignore you...then you tried to fix everything by risking your life to save Sandy Claws, for which I have a debt to you that I'll spend the rest of forever trying to repay...and through it all you were content enough not to expect anything of me but our usual friendship...even though you wanted and needed and deserved so much more...though I was too wrapped up in myself to see it. And then Sally..." he squeezed her hands a little and looked deeply into her eyes, "there is the way you saved me that was the most important... I was so sad, Sally...so sad and lonely...Yes, I had our holiday and our friends but I felt like my life had lost purpose. I felt like everyone fit together so well and I was just...an odd piece of it all...I forgot what I loved about Halloween because there was another kind of love that I needed in my life though I didn't understand what it might be. And by the time you found me it...was almost too late for me, I think, Sally...If Christmas hadn't bought me some time and if I hadn't realized when it was all over how much I need you so...then...then I may have taken a walk off into the Hinterlands like I did that Halloween night two years ago...and I may not have come back..."

He looked down with a touch of shame and also a touch of hurt at the memories. But then he let out a sigh and recalled the happy reality of his life and looked back to Sally with warmth and joy. "But you...you...you perfect creature..." he could have laughed, "You saved me and showed me a love that brought me to my knees and now I don't understand how I ever lived without you...and especially how I ever let you think for even a moment in the past that I wouldn't welcome you with open arms as my lover just as I welcomed you from the start as my friend... Dearest Sally...I understand again my love for Halloween and my love for being its King...but that will only last as long as I have you by my side as my Queen to share in it and to show me that I wasn't an odd piece out...but just...missing a piece of my own to find my true and complete place in our world. S-So...in conclusion...to paraphrase...and correct...something you once said...or rather sang, my dearest friend..." He smiled, and sang lightly, "_And will we ever...end up together...Yes, I think so...It is to become...For...you _are_ the one..._" He trembled inside as he felt himself melt with their love.

Taking all of this in, and just feeling her heart swell and soar with utmost love, Sally wondered how she didn't collapse, burst at the seams, or fall apart. She just felt so...oh, she wanted to just embrace him and never let go! Instead she nuzzled their foreheads together lovingly as tears streamed down her face...just...so touched...so moved...it was...she couldn't...

"_Thank you, Jack_..." Was all she could say in a tearful, whispery, but so overjoyed and loving whisper. "Thank you..."

Smiling in awe, Santa couldn't help but admire the sweet moment of love between them. For a moment, he cast his gaze to his beloved wife, who smiled back at him. And he knew, all the more, that love was as true as ever can be within anyone.

He cleared his throat, and proceeded.

"Vows have been said and spoken, and speaks volumes of the love they have." He said, and faced the couple again once more, before turning to Sally then.

"Sally, do you take this man to be your husband, from this day forward, for as long as you both shall remain?"

With absolutely no shyness, hesitation, or nervousness, Sally looked right into Jack's loving eye sockets and responded the two very special words. "I do."

In the same manner, Santa turned over to Jack.

"Jack, do you take this woman to be your wife, from this day forward, for as long as you both shall remain?"

"Oh I do..." Jack couldn't help his enthusiasm. He felt ready to bubble and burst over, like a little child somehow getting his birthday and Christmas and Halloween all on the same day and in the same moment! And then with a little extra smile Jack called over his shoulder, "Zero, boy..." Instantly the little ghost dog appeared and he had a small pillow held gently in his mouth and on the pillow were two little golden rings ready to be taken when necessary.

"Proceed the ring exchange." Santa smiled.

Sally smiled widely at the sight, and then carefully lowered herself down toward the little ghost dog, petting him lightly and taking one ring off the pillow. She stood up straight once more.

"With this ring, I, Sally, will wed you, Jack..." She said sweetly, and then carefully slid it onto the appropriate finger.

Jack could have just fallen apart at every joint. The ring on his finger...he couldn't take his eye sockets off of it. It would stay there forever...He...He was almost married...and now...it was his turn to make her almost married... He picked up the little gold ring's twin. "With this ring, I, Jack, will wed you, Sally..." he managed, feeling some small tears start to fall from his eye sockets. He took her soft little blue hand and lifted it up and gently slipped the little bit of gold onto her finger...and then he raised up her hand a little more and softly kissed the back of it before allowing it to fall.

Sally giggled and blushed happily, feeling a warm tingle course through her. This was it...they were almost married...together...

Sensing their feeling, Santa gave a bigger smile before saying the final words. "From this moment henceforth, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked to Jack and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Jack's giddiness was indescribable. He could barely contain it. He would kiss her now, as he had kissed her so many times before...only with this kiss they would be husband and wife. "M-May I...my bride?" he asked politely, unable to help his shyness...and it wasn't helping that everyone would see this kiss between them which their kisses were usually so very private.

"Of course you may..." Sally murmured softly, beaming at him. This was finally it, the very moment that finalized the pronouncement. She could barely contain her own giddiness!

Jack's chest swelled and then he just couldn't help himself! "Hmm..." a low little chuckle escaped him, "Come here, my Queen..." And with that he wrapped his arms lovingly around her and pressed his mouth softly, tenderly, lovingly, perfectly to hers and he just about burst inside!

Almost instantly, Sally was swept away and melted against him as she brought her arms around his neck and shoulders. She kissed back with equal tenderness and so much love.

The crowd all cheered happily, applauding and screaming in happiness for the newlywedded King and Queen!

She was holding him and kissing him back and Jack twirled her around and dipped her back-he knew it might be a bit much in public but...it was his wedding day! If there was one day for an exception to their public modesty rule it was certainly this one! Plus he wanted to sweep her off her feet a little for the last little 'crowning moment' of their ceremony he had planned for as soon as this kiss ended.

"Whooooooo!" The crowd (specifically the townsfolk) all roused in a very excited cheer at the display of such a passionate kiss!

Sally was taken aback for a moment, not at the gesture itself, but rather the fact he was doing this in public! But in a moment, it didn't matter. She simply held on tighter and felt their kiss grow, but still remain decent.

Jack couldn't help chuckling a little at the back of his throat at the sound of the townspeople's and the rest of the crowd's cheers. He would stop soon but just for a moment longer he let the kiss linger as he held the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms and felt her become his wife. Finally though he knew it was time to stop...and to let their married life...and a certain someone's new Queenliness...start. And so with one final push against her lips Jack pulled back with a satisfied sound. He opened his eye sockets, he was breathing heavily...and his skeletal grin was wide. And before Sally could say anything he lifted her up, reached behind his back (where Zero happened to be with another very important thing) and instantly brought it into view and popped it right on top of

Sally's head it was her princess tiara though Jack had taken the liberty of modifying it a little bit, adding a few more intricacies to it and even placing a large, cut stone of blackest onyx into a place high on top of all the rest of its decoration and ornament. "Ladies and gentleman," Jack Skellington announced proudly, "May I present to you my wife...and also now your new Queen...my dearest friend...our Sally...Sally Skellington." He looked at her with triumph and joy!

"Oh...!" Sally was taken aback! Much like the year before when he had officially coronated her...he had done so yet again. Only this time, as Queen.

She was Queen. A Queen. It was overwhelming, and yet...it was beautiful, and so, touching...

Everyone cheered once more, very loudly. It had happened, they had a Queen for the first time in Halloween Town history! They were so happy!

Once everyone quieted down, this was when Sally decided to say a few words...a speech she had written for this, though was uncertain if she would say.

But at this moment, she felt the time was perfect.

"Thank you all...thank you... And I...well, I have a few things I want to say."

Everyone quieted more, and listened with attentive interest. Listening to their Queen for the first time.

Now that she had their attention, she began to speak,

"A long time ago...when I first truly awakened as the person I became...I never would have imagined this to have happened to me. You could have told me this, and I would have thought it was silly, absolutely beyond anything I could even try to imagine. But then one day, I met Jack...the man I married now, and all of that changed for me. My entire life as I knew it, changed further away from what I once knew. My intrigue for the outside world grew stronger, and within all of that, as did my grasp on the very thing that held us together. Love. At first...I was, for lack of a better term, invisible. I was alone, and unsure of so much. I never knew what would come of my life, whether I would ever escape from the home I had...or if I would remain as I was created to be. Those were questions I wanted to answer, but never could." She paused a moment, looking out at everyone. All the townsfolk, the Holiday Leaders...everyone...

"Before I knew it, not only did I fall in love, and then soon take a new step in my life...I became something more to all of you. Royalty by association, while not royal by birth. I did all that I could to prove myself to all of you, and you helped me by giving me that chance. The gratitude I express to you all for that, goes far beyond any words that I can say. I won't lie, I was scared. I was used to being invisible, to being unnoticed, and not having such huge responsibilities. Yet, I knew that this is what came when I fell in love...and was courted by a King. I knew that I had to make a decision, from then on, and today, as well. A part of me did fear this, to not take part in it all and just be me, plain old Sally...though married to royalty all the same. A part of me wanted to shy away from the public and just be the homemaker I love to be. Yet, I thought of how I would feel if I did that. Would I feel relieved? Would I feel sad? Would I fear that I truly did fail all of you, and our King?

And I knew, even though I had a choice to back down, that it really was truly time to think of others, and make great use of my time, to help in keeping this wonderful town, and its culture...well, alive. I made the choice, the choice to be the best that I can be to all of you. To be a protector, and a friend, just as our King is to you. I had the knowledge, the credentials...I only needed the strength, and courage, to let myself become who I can be. I made a very strong commitment when we began our courtship, and I knew I had to, because of it all entailed, as well as what the future entailed. With our hard work, commitment, strength, courage and love, we've made it this far, with not only a commitment to each other, but to all of you as well. All along, nervous as I was, I knew what I was in for, and I...am ready to take the responsibility. I knew this day would come, and I made the decision then, and I will make it again right now."

With a bright smile, she took one step forward, and raised her head with confidence and grace, not looking away or faltering.

"This morning...I was Sally Finkelstein, the rag doll.

But from here on, and forevermore, I am Sally Skellington...Queen of Halloween Town."

There was a moment of silence...followed by the entire crowd exploding in cheers the likes of which no Halloween in Halloween Town had ever had before! And Jack meanwhile managed to restrain himself for exactly a second and then he threw away all of his reserve and caution and let all of the wonderful feelings about her speech burst forth from him, leading him to wrap his arms around her in a loving hug and twirl her around. "Oh Sally! Sally, yes, you're our Queen and you're perfect at it! Oh you charming creature you!" He put her down, though he still hugged her tightly, and snuggled against her with a big, happy grin on his face.

"Oh, Jack!" Sally marveled sweetly, snuggling against him also. She too, just let her shyness and caution fly away and just...be happy! It was their wedding day after all, why not go all the way? "Jack, I love you!"

"Oh and I love you too, Mrs. Skellington...I love you too..." He sighed in bliss, just holding her...and never wanting to let her go. Meanwhile the crowd clapped and talked amongst themselves and some even 'Oooed' and 'Awwed' the sight before them. From behind his coffin podium, Santa chuckled and smiled down at the happy couple. "Ho, ho, ho! Well aren't you two lovely...Yes, ladies and gentleman, I am very happy to present to you the King and Queen of Halloween Town! Now let's celebrate!" He chuckled and gave a small bow and then stepped off the stage to join his wife and the crowd and to leave Jack and Sally to their own celebrating.

At Santa's words Jack sighed and finally opened his eye sockets and looked to the crowd with a smile, loosening his hold on Sally a little. "Oh y-yes, of course, everyone, this is such a special Halloween that celebrations should go on all night! And we're so grateful for your attendance and your support thank you all!" He gave a low bow to the crowd.

"Thank you all so much, thank you!" Sally called out as well, beaming with so much bright happiness and joy.

"PARTY TIME!" Yelled Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Timmy too!

"Attention everyone!" The Mayor announced into his megaphone attached to his hearse. "In the honour of our new Queen, it's time to dance! With traditions following, we'll start with the dance of the newlyweds as they share their first dance as husband and wife! Play it up, gents!"

The band immediately kicked into song! It was slow, romantic, and yet, spooky all at once in a perfect combination.

Jack blinked in a touch of embarrassment, almost having forgotten about the dance...but then his face softened into a warm, shy smile. He turned to Sally, holding her hand. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Skellington?" he asked sweetly, bowing low to her.

Blushing and suddenly feeling shy again at the prospect of now dancing in front of everyone, Sally gave a nod and smiled more. "Of course..." She squeezed his hand gently, feeling her smile grow. Yes, she was nervous, but she was ready. Their little practice dances at home, in the pumpkin patch, in the graveyard, and Spiral Hill were going to pay off!

Jack's skeletal grin grew. "Splendid..." he cooed suavely...and then he straightened up and pulled her gracefully off of the stage and into the crowd. He put one arm around her waist and raised her other arm up with his, pulling her in close. "Shall we then...Pumpkin Queen?"

"We shall, Pumpkin King..." Sally said sweetly, all of a sudden forgetting her nervousness. "We'll dance the night away..."

Everyone stood back around the designated "dance" floor" along the Fountain Area of the town, leaving a near-perfect circle all around them.

Jack chuckled and beamed and then away he went, leading her around the circle, stepping in time with her, twirling them in their own little individual circles as he felt like it. "You dance divinely, my Queen..." he whispered to her with joy.

"Thank you, Jack..." Sally whispered just as jovially. "I think our practice paid off..."

Jack nodded. "Yes...definitely." He winked at her...then he couldn't help but glance over to their raised, entwined hands...and the little gold bands upon the fingers (Sally's matching so nicely with her little engagement ring). "Do you like our wedding rings, Sally?" he asked shyly and hopefully, unable to look away from them. "I had them specially made...just like how I fixed up your tiara to be more queenly..."

"Of course I do, they're wonderful..." Sally smiled more, looking at them for a moment, and then at him. "The touches you added to the tiara are very beautiful...thank you, Jack..."

Jack gulped in shyness. "You're welcome, sweet Sally...A-And, actually...d-don't worry because I promise they're not 'activated' but...th-the rings are sort of, um...m-made from the same ore they use for the love arrows in Valentine's town...Cupid helped me with that. I'll have to thank him later...especially if you like them...And I'm happy you like your new tiara, dearest...Anything for a Queen." He winked at her playfully.

"...Really?" Sally blinked, looking surprised. "Oh my...wow..." She gave a warm smile. "That's certainly a very creative idea for rings, Jack. I like that, how our rings are made from love arrows, it's very interesting!"

"W-Well, I just...think mostly of love whenever I think of you...s-so making them out of love arrows seemed the obvious choice..." he replied bashfully. And then on a little impulse he leaned close and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before pulling back and giving her a little twirl out from him and then pulling her back close in.

"Awwww...you really are such a charmer, Jack." Sally giggled, just beaming by now. "I'm not dreaming, am I? Are we...? Are we really...?"

"M-Married?" Jack suggested, his grin picking up on one side. He chuckled. "For Halloween's sake, I hope so. I nearly passed out watching you walk down that aisle towards me-I don't think I could hande a round two of that."

"Oh dear..." Sally giggled, nuzzling their cheeks. "Then I hope I'm not dreaming either, otherwise I might just fall down and faint before I reached the end of the aisle... I certainly hope we're not dreaming. Oh, but if it were real and then we dreamed of it tonight..." She laughed a bit at the thought of that. "Would we be nervous as all in the dream world, too?"

Jack chuckled and nuzzled her back. "No, I...I think dreams would mostly just involve us alone together...like how we are now, dancing and holding each other...so I don't think they would make us nearly as nervous...A-Although please don't be surprised if for the next few mornings I wake up and seem a little confused about things, Sally...It's going to take a while for it to set in that we're...that we really are married...and that I didn't just have another dream about our wedding or something."

"No, I understand...I have to admit, I might be a little bit, as well... After all, the first few mornings after I moved in, I woke up a little scared and confused...before I realized what had happened and knew I wasn't dreaming." Sally recalled. "Oh my...that was nearly two years ago..."

Jack blinked, looking at her with a curious smile. "Really? You couldn't believe...Aww, Sally..." He cuddled against her extra. "And yes that was two years ago...and now you're all mine...and I'm all yours..." He placed a little kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, it's true...even I had moments like that..." Sally confessed, giggling as she snuggled against him. "Oh, Jack...I can't belive it, it's finally happened...more than just talk...you're my husband, and I'm your wife..."

Jack sniffed a tiny bit, little tears coming to the edge of his eye sockets again today. "Y-Yes, we're...a-and you're my...I'm...Y-Yes..." was all he could manage quietly and joyfully.

Sally giggled, and looked up at him with a joyful smile, tears of her own pricking her eyes. "This used to be something I only dreamed about, years ago...and now...well...I...managed to sew my way into your heart..."

Jack laughed. It was just so cute! With his shoulder he removed some of the tears from his face and looked at her with such a happy smile. "Oh yes, that's...that's the perfect way to put it! You've sewn your way right into my heart and now we can be one...Jack and Sally...My pretty dolly...now a part of me forever..." He held her close as they danced like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Oh... Jack...I'll be a part of you forever if you'll have me..." Sally cooed sweetly. "And you'll be a part of me, as well..."

"I would like nothing more, Sally...I just want to be with you eternally..." he whispered back, closing his eye sockets and resting his forehead against hers,.

"I do, too..." Sally closed her eyes as well, nuzzling her forehead against his. "Now that we're married... You won't have to worry anymore... Not that you had to before, but, if this is any further assurance, I'm glad..."

He smiled more, eye sockets still closed. "I know...And, no, I never worried...at least not lately...but now this...all of this...just gives me a great sense of peace about us." He let out a breath. "I feel perfectly right in a way I've never felt before."

Sally considered that for a moment, and then smiled more herself. "You know...that makes very good sense, Jack. I feel the same way..."

His eye sockets opened a little to look at her again. "I'm glad, Sally..." He swallowed and then asked shyly. "So...I've been meaning to ask and...I know we've thrown some ideas out there about it but...we do have two weeks now for a honeymoon...For part of it I wanted to take you to Paris but we don't have to spend the full two weeks there if you don't want to...We can travel a little, see the world...And we don't even have to leave right away if you don't want to-and honestly I think we could use a day or two of rest after this wedding before heading out on any kind of journey."

"Really? Paris?" Sally looked awed, and smiled widely. "Oh, Jack...that would be wonderful! Well, I have no objections...I'm sure two weeks would let us see so much of it...but...well, why don't we just...go out there and see where the wind takes us?"

Jack smiled more and nodded. "I think that sounds splendid, Sally. We'll make Paris a stop but then otherwise it'll just be you and me going wherever our hearts desire...Following our passions to the ends of the earth...and then returning back here to fully commence our reign as King and Queen..." He chuckled a little at the lovely idea.

"We will..." Sally beamed and giggled, looking dreamy. "Goodness...there's so much to look forward to! I think...oh...I think my knees are getting weak!"

Jack blinked a few times and then released her hand he was holding up and let both of her arms come around his neck and secured both of his arms around her waist, pulling her against him to steady her. "It's alright, my darling..." he soothed sweetly, "I'll hold you up...Are you really very tired though? Are you alright to finish our dance or should I carry you home now?" he asked with tenderness and concern.

"Oh, no! I'm all right, Jack..." Sally assured, managing to find her balance. "I suppose I was a little caught up in the moment. Um, we can go home...um...soon...you know...soon..." Her face turned bright red.

Jack noticed the color change in her features instantly. He let out a small sigh, feeling his bones blanche quite a bit, but managed to whisper to her very calmly (and very quietly so that only they would hear), "Yes, we...we said we would talk a bit after the wedding was over and we were back home, didn't we? Would you like to talk for a little when we go home...?" He really wanted to soothe her-after all, she had been through so much today. On top of which he didn't want her to feel under the pressure of the idea that they would go home and 'the second the door shut' or something he would be 'demanding' the obvious from her.

Taking a breath, she nodded. "Of course. I think...I think that would be a good idea." She blushed all the more. "...Are you nervous?" She asked with concern, bringing her hand around to touch his cheek.

Jack swallowed. "Y-Yes..." he had to be honest with her-she was his wife now, after all. No secrets. He held her more closely and added though, "But...Sally, I want to be clear on something...We don't have to do anything tonight...We really can just talk...maybe snuggle and kiss...maybe a little more...just to get used to things tonight if you'd like. I don't want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable-at all. And if it needs a few days b-before it can h-happen...well, that's perfectly fine with me. You're my wife now and that's what's most important to me...okay, my love?" He moved a hand up her back, gently rubbing it a little to soothe her more.

Touched, Sally smiled all the more and let out a warm sigh at his sweet words and gestures. "Oh..." She murmured, before managing to respond. "Thank you, Jack. That's...very sweet of you to say, I appreciate it so much. And I...well, I hope you know the same thing, as well. ...Um..." She lowered her voice to a soft whisper. "I'll give you my answer when we get home, okay?"

Jack nodded...doing his best not to tremble too much inside. "Okay..." he replied back quietly. "A-And...And don't worry, my love...n-no matter what your answer is...I'll do my best to make this a happy night for you...I love my Sally...I want to be the best husband I can for her."

"I love my Jack...and I hope to be the best wife I can for him..." Sally giggled. "No matter what happens tonight, we'll make the most of it."

Jack nodded and couldn't help a little bashful gulp as he added, "Yes...It'll be nice...And you already are the best wife, Sally...You are..." He couldn't help himself...He leaned in close and kissed her lips softly. No one was really looking at them anyway, they were all distracted with celebrating. And he just wanted to kiss his wife... 'My wife...' He closed his eye sockets and let his lips linger upon hers.

'My husband...' Sally thought, immediately kissing back sweetly as she brought her arms tighter around him, savouring their sweet kiss amidst their little dance.

By now, Jack was hearing a few little sweet acknowledgements of his and Sally's kiss...but he didn't care. He just let them remain kissing until it felt right to stop and then he gently pulled his lips from hers. He chuckled a tiny bit at the touch of notice they had gotten from the others and then twirled Sally a little away from the crowd to speak softly to her once more. "We can dance for as long as you'd like, dearest. And whenever you want to go home, just let me know...and even if you want to celebrate all night with everyone else, well...that would be fine with me too. I'm dancing with my wife-it's utterly euphoric," he admitted in a joyful voice.

"I'm glad...I find it euphoric as well." Sally giggled. "Let's dance...and celebrate a bit...then we'll go home... I think everyone will understand."

Jack nodded. "Yes, they will. It really has been a long day anyway. That sounds like a lovely plan, my Sally."

"All right then, Jack..." Sally whispered, and nuzzled their cheeks. "Shall we?"

Jack chuckled and nodded, nuzzling her a little back. "Yes, let's." He winked at her.

Sally giggled, and winked back. "Well Jack...splendid."

* * *

><p>The night went on! And what a celebration it was! Sometimes most would say a wedding is more about the friends and family than the newlyweds, and maybe in some ways, that was quite true.<p>

Because when the newlyweds soon announced they were heading home for the night, given that in a day or two, they were heading out of town for their two-week honeymoon and would need plenty of rest starting now. Today had been very tiring and long for them both, but, very fulfilling.

Before Sally whispered to Jack that she was ready to head home, they had some fun with the celebration in amidst everyone else. Sally tossed her bouquet, which to everyone's surprise, was caught by Shock. Timmy had been standing near her, and the two shared a glance before laughing with big "Yeah right!" phrases escaping them.

Although Timmy did later admit that Shock was the most interesting girl he'd ever met!

Everyone danced and sang to the music playing, especially some spooky fast songs meant for Halloween. Jack and Sally danced along at times, though they sometimes observed while speaking among themselves or even mingling with their friends, and thanking those who congratulated them. The girls then all whisked Sally away for some "girl time" during the party, same with the guys taking Jack away too.

It was the farthest they had ever been from each other ever since they were pronounced husband and wife! And that was saying a lot, considering they didn't see each other all day.

When the Mayor soon was presenting the Halloween Awards and also to mark off this year's highlights, that was when Sally whispered to Jack that she was ready to head home. Jack of course obliged, and it wasn't long before he scooped up his bride into his arms and headed away from the crowd to their home.

And now they had just left the main part of town and it was just Jack and Sally alone, heading along the path that would lead to their happy home. "That was...the most...the...the most perfect Halloween there ever was...No year in the future will ever top it." Jack chuckled warmly and held her a little more snugly in his arms, just gazing down at her and adoring how utterly haunting she looked in his arms in her beautiful gown with the moonlight glistening in her eyes.

"That's very true, Jack..." Sally agreed as she snuggled into him. "It was a wonderful Halloween, far beyond any words..."

"Truly..." He sighed in bliss, snuggling her back and letting out a happy sigh. "Still, though...n-not that this wasn't the greatest day of my afterlife but...I'm kind of happy it's winding down. Getting married is a very stressful thing along with being a very beautiful one," he chuckled a little. "And now that it's over we can just look back on it as our happiest memory together." He nuzzled his forehead against hers a little.

"We certainly can... I suppose it's meant to feel that way, isn't it?" She nuzzled her forehead in return, giggling. "Every day that follows, we'll look back on tonight as being our happiest memory..."

Jack nodded. "Exactly." He smiled a little more and then added, the thought occurring to him. "Oh and...thank you so much for the lovely suit, my Sally. You did such a perfect job on it. I'll wear it every Halloween from now on to our celebrations." He winked at her warmly.

"...Really?" Sally looked at him with a surprised. "Oh, Jack...you don't have to...but, for what it's worth, you're so very welcome. I was happy to do that for you...I'm happy you liked it."

Jack blinked and then chuckled a little at her sweet response. "Aww, of course I like it and want to wear it, Sally...You made it and wed me in it...It's the most precious piece of clothing I own," he assured sweetly.

"Aww..." Sally beamed at him and kissed his cheek. "That's so sweet of you... And I...well..my dress is the most precious for the fact you wed me in this...but um...that wonderful scarf you made for me is still the most precious to me..."

Jack laughed and smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Oh yes, the result of my little foray into the world of sewing...You really will have to teach me how to do it better, my love...You are the best sewer in the whole world."

"Of course." Sally promised, smiling more. "But I..well, I just do what I can..."

Jack smiled more at her cute little modesty. "Oh but you do so very well..." he cooed coyly. "A person just has to look at all the pretty stitches on your pretty self to see that." He winked at her.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally giggled. "...Jack...do you feel any different at all?"

Jack tilted his head to the side a little at the curious little question. "Oh...well, I...actually...yes, I do...in a way. N-Not terribly different considering how close we've gotten over our courtship but...I guess I just feel...very proud of us and...and like I've started a new period in my life. I'm a husband now, I have a wife to look after, children one day too...and even though it might seem like a lot I'm looking forward to the new responsibilities...very much, actually. I want to be a new man with a new life with you, my Sally." He looked down at her lovingly and then asked, "Do you feel any different now, dearest?" They were starting to approach the gate to their drive.

"Well...you certainly put it so eloquently." Sally said thoughtfully. "I feel the same, and it's all so new in a way."

Jack nodded. "We'll be new together, Sally...And it will be a splendid life together..." He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her lips. As he did so he pushed the gate open with his hip and then stepped through with her, allowing the gate to close behind them. He removed his lips from hers. "Everything from now on will be perfectly alright, Sally...As long as we're together, nothing truly bad can ever happen to us. I love you, my Sally."

"I love you too, Jack." Sally whispered sweetly, and nuzzled their cheeks. "May our new life together be as wonderful as can be..."

"If I have anything to say about it...it shall be..." he assured with warmth and sincerity. For a moment he just let himself gaze down at her and savor her weight in his arms-it was like holding his entire world or something. Then he let out a small breath and started to make their way up the drive and to the front door. "Oh..." he remembered something else now, "And, Sally, if you don't see Zero around tonight, don't worry-I know we love him but I figured we really do need some time alone so for the two weeks we're going to be away I asked Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel if they could look after him and they were kind enough to agree so he'll probably go back home with them tonight. Okay?" He smiled down at her.

"Oh..." Sally gave a little pout, but nodded. There was just something about your little dog not being around that just seemed to suck a little bit out of you. "I suppose, and it'll be nice for him to spend time around others for a bit." She smiled.

Jack nodded a little. "Yes, it'll be good for him to get out. Oh but don't be sad, Sally...I'll tell you what-before we leave to go anywhere on our honeymoon why don't we stop by Dr. Finkelstein's and say goodbye to him and Jewel and Zero too! Would you like that, love?"

Smiling more, Sally nodded. "I'd like that, Jack. I wouldn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"Me neither," Jack replied with a smile and a nod. "And then once we come back from the tip we'll spend all the time we want to with him-he is sort of like our 'baby' after all." He chuckled a little at the cute idea.

"That's true..." Sally giggled, smiling brightly. "Shall we?"

Jack nodded. They had just reached the front door. He gently pushed that open with his hip, much as he had pushed the gate open, but paused before stepping over. "I...I guess this is sort of like taking you over the threshhold...o-or at least the first one since we won't really be in the house until I take you over the upstairs one." He looked down with a shy little smile.

"It's close enough..." Sally giggled. "The threshold traditionally is the front door, it seems."

Jack gulped and nodded. "O-Okay then..." He let out a breath and shut his eyes like he was about to do something almost scary...and then quickly walked her across the doorway and let the door shut behind them. He remained with his eyes shut for a moment and then opened them hesitantly, blinking a few times. Then he smiled down at her, almost in wonder. "I...I did it..." He smiled a little sheepishly and added with a shrug, glancing up to the top of the steps, "Well...I did half of it." He chuckled a little.

Sally blushed all the more, giggling. "Oh, Jack...you're silly."

Jack smiled even more and started to walk her up the steps. "Wh-What, it's a big accomplishment for me...I just carried the girl crazy and wonderful enough to agree to be my wife into our home for the first time." His smiled picked up on one side and he held her a little more snugly in his arms.

"Exactly why you're silly." Sally giggled more, holding a hand to her mouth. "And if I'm crazy for marrying you, then I'd rather be insane."

Jack's eye sockets went a little wide and he blanched a tiny bit...Then he smirked playfully at her. "Ooo, well then...we can be insane together." He winked at her, unable to help himself.

"All right then, Bone Daddy." She threw in, unable to help herself as she winked and smirked playfully right back.

Jack utterly tripped going up the final step and it was only by the weight of Sally in his arms balancing him and the knowledge at the back of his mind that he needed to NOT drop his new wife that he managed to stay standing. "O-O-Oh, I...y-yes, w-well..." he stuttered out, suddenly sounding even shyer than he had been after their first kiss nearly two years ago. "O-O-Okay..." was all he could finish with, eye sockets wide and bones white as could be, barely able to look right at her.

"All right, no more teasing..." Sally giggled, nuzzling his cheek. "Still friends?" She smiled.

Jack swallowed and then he nodded shyly. "Y-Yes, of course..." He even managed to smile a little and then he added, "S-Sorry, it's just...a-a girl never called me that before and I...I...w-well...it made me feel n-nice...s-sort of attractive even..." he finished shyly, quickly clearing his throat.

"Oooh..." Sally giggled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind, Jack."

Jack smiled more and blanched further. "A-As you wish..." and then a small chuckle left him and he added with just a touch of something mischievous of his own... "my new little dolly...I must have been a very good boy this year to get a nice present like you...and so early...and you're even life size...How fun for me." He raised part of his brow at her playfully.

Sally giggled, blushing and then smiling mischievously. "Jack, of course you've been a good boy. I...well, I must have been a good girl to get a lovely gift like you...so early..." She giggled more.

"A very very good girl, I assure you..." Jack replied in an octave lower than he usually spoke, looking down deeply into her eyes, his grin growing.

Sally shuddered a little at his tone, and how he was looking in her eyes. "G-Good to know..." She managed.

Jack let out a small shuddery sigh...Then he managed to close his eyes and take a breath to center himself. He then opened his eye sockets again and looked down at her with a more normal smile, speaking in a more normal tone. "S-Sorry if I got a little carried away just now...I think it's just seeing you in that dress and feeling you in my arms...I'll try and be a little better now though," he assured her sweetly.

"Don't be sorry, Jack..." Sally assured, smiling. "It's all right."

Jack nodded. "Thank you, my love." He placed a little kiss on her forehead then glanced at the closed living room door before them then glanced back down at Sally. "So...are you ready for the final threshold, Sally? O-Or the second one at any rate... I guess our room would be like a third one..." He did his best to keep his tone totally sweet and not at all suggestive.

Sally blushed all the more, and managed to compose herself. Keeping her tone sweet and as "normal" as possible, trying NOT to be suggestive, she nodded. "Sure, Jack..of course. I suppose...well, it is technically a third one, since it does contain a doorway none the less."

Jack let out a small sigh of relief that he hadn't seemed to embarrass her too much and nodded. "Yes...excellent point, my darling. C-Come along then...let's go inside." Yet he didn't go forward right away and now added, glancing to the side shyly, "Will you close your eyes though before we go inside? I-It's a surprise..."

"All right." Sally smiled and nodded, closing her eyes.

Jack smiled more and then with a breath pushed open the door with his hip. He then shut it behind them, looked around to make sure everything was still perfect, and then he looked down at her with a little smile and whispered, "Alright, Sally...Open your eyes please...And welcome home, Mrs. Skellington."

"Oh..." Sally opened her eyes to take in the sight, and just barely realized she truly was now coming home as his wife...Mrs. Sally Skellington... She smiled more.

Jack smiled more, gazing around as she did. He had decorated the whole enitre living room more intricately than he had ever done before on a Halloween-streamers, spiders, cobwebs, pumpkins, jack-o-lanters, blacks and oranges and silvers and purples and greens were everywhere! And right in the middle of it all was a big banner strung across the top that read sweetly, 'Welcome Home, Mrs. Skellington!' with hearts all around it. "Do you like it, dearest?" Jack asked shyly and hopefully.

"Oh my!" Sally was amazed by all of this, reminding her of the little welcome home banner from last December, only now it was Halloween themed and also in commemoration in that when they would come home tonight like they did, they would be married, she would be Mrs. Skellington...and now here it was.

"Jack, this is marvelous! Thank you so much!" She hugged against him tightly. "I love it!"

Jack's smile grew so much it was amazing it didn't bust his skull. "Really?" he asked joyfully! Then he closed his eye sockets and spun her around in joy. "Oh I'm so happy, Sally! I wanted it to be perfect for you! I'm so happy...my Mrs. Skellington." He ended their twirl and then hugged her extra close and snuggled his skull against her head.

"You really didn't have to, but thank you so much!" Sally said in utter happiness. "Oh darling, I love you...I love you! I love being your wife already, and I know I'll love it all the more as time goes by, I love you!"

Jack just hugged her like he had never hugged her before! Tears were in his eye sockets, he was so blissfully happy! "Oh...Oh beautiful creature..." He gave little kisses to her face, opening his eye sockets to look at her, "Thank you...Thank you for loving being my wife already...I love being your husband already...To give you happiness...to give you happiness is my greatest joy. Thank you for letting me give it to you, my Sally..." She was so beautiful, there in his arms and so happy that he almost felt his legs wobble, the joy was so much to process.

"Awwwww..." Sally cooed, feeling tears form in her eyes as well. "Thank you for letting me give you happiness too, it's by far the greatest joy in my life. I'm all yours now Jack, completely...and I wouldn't have it any other way."

For a moment, filled with perfect bliss, Jack just gazed down at her tenderly and knew once again how right she was for him and how complete his life was now that he had found her. Then he asked quietly and softly, still with the small humble smile on his face, "W-Would...Would you like to stay out here and admire this for a little while...or would you like to go to the bedroom...I-I decorated a little in there too." He felt a little tremble go through his bones but did his best to keep it from being too obvious. He was so nervous...he hoped that whatever happened tonight, it would work out okay and that they would both be happy in the end.

"Sure, you put so much hard work into this, and besides, even I want to take all of this in... Then um...we-we could...go to the bedroom. ...And um...I'll give you my a-answer...w-whenever you want me to..." She blushed heavily.

Jack blinked, having almost forgotten that she had an official answer to give about...the obvious thing. "O-Oh! Y-Yes, w-well, a-alright, then, I-I'll p-put you on the c-c-couch..." He had tried not to stutter but it was so hard. He was surprise he was still able to stand at this point to be honest... He managed to get over to the couch (only stumbling once or twice...three times...) and then to gently lay her upon it. "W-Would you like me to make us some tea?" he asked in a quiet, embarrased voice, glancing away from her shyly, wringing his hands a tiny bit. "A-A-And, um...and then maybe w-we could talk about y-your a-a-answer..." he finished, his bones all but rattling.

"Sure, that'd be lovely." Sally sat up on the couch, smoothing her gown a bit and removing the veil from her head.

Jack gulped and let out a breath, doing his best to calm down. "A-Alright then...I'll be right back..." He gave her a low bow and then went off to the kitchen. He quickly set up the kettle and got their usual mugs together. 'Jack, calm down...' he told himself firmly, 'If you keep acting like a nervous wreck you're going to turn HER into a nervous wreck too and you don't want that...Just sit with her and drink some tea...It'll be fine.' He nodded to himself at this conviction and then headed back into the living room. He placed the kettle in its usual spot over the fire to heat up and then placed their mugs on the coffee table and then he sat beside her on the couch. And he had to sigh at the sight of her again...she was just so beautiful in that wedding dress...she had made such a beautiful bride. "You're a beautiful bride, Sally..." he finally had to observe shyly, unable to help it, giving her a soft, loving smile.

"Thank you..." Sally blushed a bit, giggling. "I'm glad you like my dress...was it...worth waiting all this time to see it?"

"Oh yes...It would have been worth centuries of waiting to see...a lifetime of waiting...and I was fortunate enough to barely have to wait two years...It's your finest creation ever, Sally. Seeing you in it fills my heart with joy." He smiled tenderly at her and placed a hand upon hers on the couch.

"I'm so glad you like it, and I...well it took time to figure the right design, but everything clicked." Sally looked down a bit with a shy smile. "I think it is the finest creation I've made...it's more than just a wedding dress, Jack... I feel it..."

Jack looked at her with a curious smile...but then he nodded. "I...I think I understand, Sally...It's...It's not just a piece of clothing...There's something more in it...It's irreplaceable. It was a big part of the most important day of our lives. Is that what you mean, my Sally?" he asked sweetly.

Sally blinked at this, and then smiled all the more as she nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean..."

Jack smiled more. "Well, I agree with you, Sally...One hundred percent. And we'll have to put your dress somewhere special after tonight so that it always stays just as beautiful as it is right now."

"Of course!" Sally nodded. "Absolutely, we'll make sure it's in a special place, and keep it as beautiful."

Jack nodded. "Exactly. I think I have just the place for it, actually. What would you say to laying it out in a good, sturdy coffin? It wouldn't get wrinkled and it would be sealed airtight. I think we have a few extra ones lying around in the attic-I could get one down before we leave for our honeymoon so that we can put the dress away properly. What do you think?"

"Mm, that's actually a very good idea. The form of the dress would be thin enough to be able to sit in a coffin and still retain itself." Sally said thoughtfully, and nodded. "That's a wonderful idea, we'll put it in a coffin. ...And um...well..." She blushed a bit at this. "If there ever...comes a time in the future...long in the future...we want to renew our vows...we'll...be able to find it again..."

Jack blinked...and then utterly beamed. "Oh Sally...that's such a lovely idea!" he clapped his hands together over his heart at the thought. "Oh yes, my darling, we'll have to do that someday together...You're so clever, my Sally, you always think of everything that I overlook..." He sighed dreamily and just gazed at her for a moment like she really was just the most briliant thing he had ever come across...which was the truth.

"Awww..." Sally giggled and looked down shyly. "I recently had found out a couple months ago that couples sometimes renew their vows when they've been married a long time. Mrs. Claus said she and Santa renewed their vows a couple of times since they've been married...and now that the Holiday Worlds are united, they might do so again with everyone to see it."

"Well, if they did we would certainly have to attend. I'd love to see that, Sally...I think they've been together longer than any holiday royal couple...and they were so kind to attend our wedding...and it was so kind of Sandy to marry us..." His gaze fell to the little gold rings on their hands again and he just swelled with pride and joy inside once more this evening.

"Absolutely!" Sally beamed, nodding. "Mrs. Claus has helped me tremendously with planning and details...I would love to attend a renewal of their vows, absolutely. ...You're right, they must have been married longer than any Holiday couple...we can learn a lot from them...and I hope we're married as long as they have been..." She gazed down at their hands, and then at him with a beaming, loving smile.

"We will be...As long as there's Halloween, we will be...and we will be married..." he replied tenderly in a whisper, his eye sockets half lidded.

"I believe it, Jack..." Sally murmured softly, her own eyes half lidded. She then blushed and her voice lowered to a softer whisper. "...Jack?"

"Y-Yes...Sally?" Jack replied in a soft whisper of his own, his eye sockets going a little more half lidded at her soft, sweet blush.

"Um...well I...I just wanted to tell you...m-my answer about...um...tonight..." She looked down shyly, but then gathered her courage. "I...I do feel...nervous of it. But...If you're willing...I..." Now she held his hand in both of hers, gently rubbing her cheek against it before looking at him. "...I want to. I...I want to more than I'm nervous about it. But...Jack...if you're not ready tonight, and maybe want to give it another night or two...I'll understand. I promise. ...We've waited for over a year, what's another night? ...So if you want to, I do. And if you don't, we'll do so...when we're ready." She looked at him hopefully, but with understanding.

Jack blinked and his sockets went very wide. He had been so caught up in their little moment of sweetness that he had almost forgotten about...But now here it was...She was nervous but...she wanted to make love with him tonight...For a moment he genuinely couldn't breathe or move or think or speak. His jaw just fel open slightly and he barely knew how to reply.

Now her expression became worried. "Jack? Oh, was it too soon? I'm sorry! I probably shouldn't have said anything...I'm sorry." She looked away again, holding herself and biting her lip.

Jack blinked once more and snapped out of it. he brought his other hand to both of hers holding his one hand and squeezed them. "N-No, no, I...It's just that I had forgotten for a second about...A-And now you...said you want to...w-with me...t-tonight..." He looked down, feeling his bones blanche and tremble. He swallowed and then looked back to her eyes and replied honestly and sincerely, "Sally...I must confess...I love you so much that I do want to with you too tonight as long as you're truly ready...o-on top of which..." he glanced down with a touch of sheepishness and sighed and just admitted, hoping it didn't sound too horrible or anything, "S-Sally, you're a very very beautiful and attractive woman...ph-physically...A-And so as a...as a man, I...I want to as well...v-very much..."

He sighed and looked back to her eyes. "S-So...if you're truly ready...then I'm ready too...I...I know we can do this...t-together."

"O-Oh...well..." Sally blushed quite a bit at his admittance before looking at him completely. "I...I'm ready, Jack... I may have been nervous about our wedding all day, but...I wanted to be with you, to marry you more than I was scared. ...And I want to make love with you...more than I'm nervous about it..." She blushed harder. "I love you so much, and I want to share this wonderful night with you..."

Jack nodded, squeezing her hands a little more. "Y-Yes...I want to share it with you too..." He looked into her eyes and for a moment there was silence. Then he asked, feeling himself trembling more. "Sh-Shall...Sh-Shall we h-hold off on the tea until t-tomorrow then o-or did you want to have a cup first and then...um...th-the bedroom...?" He gulped at the last word.

"I think one cup might help ease my nerves a bit...If I had any." Sally giggled, smiling more. "And even give us a few moments to take this in and think about it...b-before we go into the bedroom..."

Jack nodded. "Yes, p-perhaps your right...S-Some tea might soothe us..." He let out a breath and then released her hands to reach over toward the fire and pick up the hot kettle. He then poured them each a cup and put the kettle off to the side to cool a little. Then he picked up his mug and took a little sip of his tea. "Um...a-actually...you know...just in case your answer was yes...th-that's part of why I sent Zero off tonight instead of waiting until tomorrow...I-I figured we would need total privacy for this...A-Also, I know he's nice to have sleep near us at night but...I was thinking of asking him if he wouldn't mind if I moved his bed into your old room or out here in the living room...s-since after this f-from now on in the bedroom we'll probably...m-make love...o-often..." The

mug rattled in his bony hand a little as he placed it down on the coffee table and he simply couldn't look her in the eye at this point.

"Oh...I-I see..." Sally nodded as she took this in, sipping her tea. She closed her eyes and felt her wrangled nerves (if any) seem to unwind slowly as she drank the soothing tea. "I suppose we might have to. ...I'd hate to make him feel uncomfortable in his own home." She smiled then. "I can't understand him like you, but I think he might partly want his own room, anyway."

Jack smiled a little at her sweet observation. "A-Actually, I agree...I don't think he would mind a little play room for himself..." He chuckled a little and added, "Aww and I think you've come to understand Zero very well, actually...You're very intuitive about him...Usually I know what he wants only because he tells me but you seem to anticipate everything he needs and he loves you for that." Jack picked up his mug again and slowly took another sip of his tea. He smiled more as he brought the cup away from his mouth and put it back down again. The tea soothed him a little, warming him inside, and Sally's sweetness about Zero had helped too. It would be alright...awkward but alright just the same. "And anyway...I think he senses that we might need some more privacy soon and I think he

doesn't mind letting us have it...as long as we let him sleep on the end of the bed every once in a while...and as long as every morning no matter what we give him lots of treats and pets and nice tummy rubs..." Jack even managed to chuckle a little now too.

Sally giggled, feeling her nerves settle a lot more. "Oh, absolutely. We must have him sleep at the foot of our bed from time to time, it's not the same without him. Don't worry, even if he's in another room, we'll make sure he still gets lots of treats and nice tummy rubs..." She thought a moment, and smiled more at the fact of how she seemed to be very intuitive about the little dog's needs and wants. "And um...well, I am often at home with him and take care of him when I'm not busy, so I suppose...I picked up his habits and such, coming to know what he wants when and where. And I just love him, I want to be a good mistress to him."

Jack smiled sweetly at her. "You are, my darling, you are...j-just like you'll be a good mommy to any of our children..." He glanced down shyly, though his smile grew.

"I hope so much for that too, Jack... I have no doubt you will be a wonderful father." Sally smiled sweetly in return, and drank some more tea.

Jack shrugged humbly. "O-Oh, I...I'll try...Thank you, Sally..." Jack swallowed and then added cutely, "Oh and...since we'll probably use your old room as a nursery...I'm sure Zero would love to sleep near the children...watching over them at night and playing with them in the morning...and what little one wouldn't like him in return?" He smiled more at the idea.

"Ooh, of course! I think Zero would love that, and our kids would like it, too." Sally agreed with a smile.

Jack nodded. "Well, then...at least all that's worked out..." Jack took another sip of tea. Then he asked, once again with a shy smile. "I, um...I know it's been a while since we talked about it but...do you...do you still want to have lots of children, S-Sally? F-Four or Five?"

Her smile growing, Sally sipped her tea and finished it completely before setting the mug back down. "Absolutely. I've thought so much about it since we mentioned it last year. But yes... I do still want four or five children. A big family would be wonderful."

Jack smiled more. He took the final sip of his own tea and then put his mug down as well. "I'm very happy you feel that way, Sally...It really would be so nice to have children in this house, laughing and playing...and a whole big family to love. Thank you very much for being willing to have so many children, Sally... I-I know that many pregnancies is a lot to ask of a woman so just...th-thank you...sincerely...from the bottom of my heart." He looked sincerely into her eyes. "A-And, um...i-if after the first pregnancy y-you change your mind, p-please don't worry about it. I'll understand completely. I-It's one thing to want five pregnancies after all...a-and another thing for you to actually have to go through them. I just want you to be as happy and comfortable as possible for the rest of

our lives together, alright?"

Unable to help herself, Sally made her way along the couch to get closer and snuggled into him. "Oh Jack...thank you...you're absolutely sweet to say that...thank you..."

For a moment Jack couldn't help but gasp a little and straighten at her sudden closeness. It was the effect of their decision about tonight, and now to feel her touch him at all in anyway was ten times more overwhelming than it usually was... He let out a breath though and did his best to calm and settle himself. He even managed to snuggle her back a little and he replied with a smile. "You're welcome, Sally...But all I did was say the truth...Your happiness is first...And even if we only do have one child...well, that's...b-between you and our baby that's...so much more than I ever thought I would have in life that I'll be blissfully happy just with the two of you to take care of forever..." He managed now to lift a hand up and to strok her hair over her back a little, and he placed a

single kiss atop her pretty head.

"Oh, but I appreciate that so much, Jack... If for whatever reason I can or will have only one child...I'm very happy to know that you'll still support that." She looked up at him with a beaming, loving smile. "Jack...I don't want to rush things or be too forward, but...can we please go to our bedroom? Please?"

Jack took a deep, shuddery inhale...then he looked down lovingly into her eyes. "It's not too forward, Sally...I promise you..." he whispered kindly. Then he nodded. "Y-Yes...let's...let's go to our bedroom now, Sally... Would you like to walk with me or would you like me to carry you over that l-last threshhold?" He felt his bones starting to shake again and did his best to calm and temper them.

"You can carry me if you'd like..." Sally blushed a bit. "Why not complete our thresholds?"

Jack smiled a little more, though the trembles inside of him were getting worse. "A-As you wish, my Queen..." he replied sweetly and with a small bow to her. And then he stood up and took her up in his arms and began to walk across the room with her. "O-Oh, um...b-before we go inside, please close your eyes again, Sally...I-I told you I decorated in there as well and I'd like it to be a surprise again...alright?" he asked shyly.

"All right, Jack..." Sally nodded and closed her eyes.

Jack swallowed and then made it to the bedroom door. Then he gently pushed it open with his hip...paused and took a very deep breath...and then he stepped inside with her and gently shut the door behind them. "A-Alright, Sally...you can open your eyes again..."

"Okay..." Sally opened her eyes, blinking as she took in the sight of their bedroom. "Ooooh..."

Jack smiled. "I hope you like it..." he offered humbly. It was done much more subtlely than the living room, but something about the subtlety spoke volumes. The curtains were drawn and a warm fire glowed in the fireplace, there were lit candles around as well, oranges, blacks, and purples, and some with incense sticks by them...all soothing colors and scents. The bed itself had been made with fresh sheets and pillows and a beautiful new blanket of black etched with silver pumpkins and hearts and spirals. And upon the floor leading to the bed and a little on the bed itself were dried black rose petals. "I-I h-hope it's n-nice w-without being too f-forward..." he finished quietly.

"...Jack...this is...oh my gosh, this is beautiful..." Sally raised her hands to her mouth. "I love it...it's so dreadfully wonderful..."

"Oh...Sally..." Jack hugged her to himself tenderly. "I'm...I'm happy you like it...Thank you. I tried, I just...if you really did want to tonight I just wanted this place to be as nice and comfortable and inviting as it could be. Nothing could ever be truly good enough for my perfect Sally but I at least wanted to come close with this a-and if I did then...I'm so grateful...and so perfectly happy."

"Oh, Jack...you do so much for me... I can't thank you enough..." Sally murmured sweetly, and snuggled into him. "It all looks so wonderful, and feels so...warm..."

"Good..." Jack sighed out in relief... "That's what I wanted it to be like..." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then he pulled back and looked at her and spoke to her sweetly. "Sally...I'm going to put you down now...Is that alright?"

Snapping out of it, Sally nodded. "Oh, sure! Yes, go ahead."

Jack nodded and then walked over and gently put her down before him. Then he took a step back from her. "Sally, I...I hope you don't mind but I took a small liberty in regards to something..."

"Oh, what?" Sally looked at him with a curious smile.

Jack gulped and wrung his hands together a little. "W-Well, I...along with the decorations I moved a few of your clothes into here as well...because I...w-well, .I-I wanted you to have the convenience of some of your clothes here b-but if you're not c-comfortable u-using this room to change, w-well, I...I didn't want to p-pressure you s-so most of your clothes are still in your own room..." he finished slightly awkwardly. "B-But, yes, so, I took the little trunk of them that was at the end of your bed and brought it in here-i-it looked like that had a fair variety of things." He basically held his breath now and waited for how she might reply to all of that.

"Oh!" Sally blinked, and then smiled warmly as she brought her arms behind her back. "Gosh...you really did that? Oh...thank you! I...I don't mind using this room to change...a-after all...we're married now...we'll be doing that in the future...and well, there are many steps a couple take when they get married, and this is one of them, right? ...For a while, we can just...um...change while not facing each other to help ease into the process..."

Jack blinked and then smiled in a very relieved way. "O-Oh, I hadn't even thought of...y-yes, that's...that's a very good idea for a transition, Sally, thank you," he replied very gratefully. "I-I was so nervous but, erm..." He swallowed and took a breath to calm himself again a little. "O-Oh but so...y-you're alright with what I did? Th-Thank you, Sally...I'm glad it didn't offend you at all." He gave her a humble little grateful bow with his skull.

"No, not at all..." Sally shook her head. "It's perfectly fine...and well, this is our first night as husband and wife...no reason we can't move forward!" She blushed more, shuffling her feet a bit. "Um...so...should we change? I-Into pajamas...you know...t-to start... I do...have that special nightgown I made for tonight."

Jack nodded. "A-Alright...yes, we...we'll change. Um...I'll just grab what I want and go over into this corner and you can go over into that one a-and we'll just let each other know when we're done and it's okay to turn around, o-okay?" He looked to her shyly.

"Um, okay!" Sally said brightly, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "You go your way, I'll go mine..."

Jack nodded once more and then swiftly went over to his drawers and pulled out a couple of things and then went over into his corner and turned completely away from her. He put down his clothes on the floor for a minute and began to loosen his tie and did his best not to think to much about things. 'If you think too much about things, you'll pass out...Just...let things happen naturally...' He finished taking off his tie and laid it aside.

'It'll be all right...we just have to relax...and then do, not think...not too much, anyway...' Sally thought to herself, taking something out of her trunk and going to her own corner. She loosened the single braid to let it loose along with the rest of her hair, and brought it all over her shoulder. She reached behind herself, trying to unfasten her dress. No success. She frowned and kept trying. Could she not reach them? It was hard to tell.

"Oh dear..." She groaned in frustration after a few more futile attempts. "Jack? Um...I'm so sorry...can you please help me?"

Jack spazzed so badly at the sound of her voice that he actually fell to the floor breathing heavily. "Huh?" he exclaimed with a slight crack to his voice, and his skull whipped around to her on instinct, though half way there her recalled what she was supposed to be doing over in the corner of hers and he both shut his eye sockets and put a hand over them.

"No no, it's all right, I'm still decent..." Sally assured him, looking over her shoulder at him. "Um...it's just I can't unfasten my dress in the back...I had to have Jewel fasten them for me when I dressed earlier. Can you please undo them for me?"

The hand went away from Jack's eye sockets and he looked up at her from the floor for a moment almost in awe. "I..." Then he managed to stand again. He put his arms behind his back. "I...y-yes

...if you'd like...a-as long as that's okay with you," he finished simply.

"Well I did ask you..." Sally gave up by now, lowering her arms. "Please?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, darling, of course. I'm sorry to keep you waiting...I'm...nervous." He let out a small breath and then walked over to her until he was up behind her. He began to loosen the ribbons that bound the corset and upper skirt of her dress.

"It's all right...thankfully I designed it not to be too tight." Sally murmured, and felt a breath of relief escape her. "Thank you... I know this may be...awkward, but I do need a second pair of hands to do this..."

"I know...and I'm happy to do it...It's not awkward...I'm better now about it..." He managed to smile a little even. "J-Just let me know if it feels like I pull anything the wrong way or something..." He had some of the upper ribbons done and was working his way to the middle ones.

Sally nodded and looked at him over her shoulder. "I will...you're doing very good so far, Jack...thank you..."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Skellington..." he whispered back to her. He finished with the middle ribbons and then paused for a moment. "Should...Should I do the lower ribbons too...or...would that be too much? Would it be better to leave them for yourself to do...?"

"Um...you can do them if you'd like, Jack..." Sally murmured with a blush.

"V-Very well..." Jack murmured back quietly. Carefully he moved his bony hands down to the lower ribbones near the waist of her dress and began to undo them. From what he had already undone he could see much of Sally's back though he did his best to focus more on the ribbons. Slowly he undid the final ones. He didn't pull his hands away yet though. "S-Sally...p-perhaps you should hold onto the dress just...just in case it f-falls a little after I let go..."

"Oh! Good idea..." Sally nodded and held onto her dress so that it wouldn't fall. "Is everything all right?"

Jack let the dress go and though the back did slouch a tiny bit as he did so, it stayed up thanks to Sally's grasp of it. "Y-Yes, it's fine...everything is fine..." He let out a breath and smiled more. "I'll...I'll s-see you in our bed, Sally..." he whispered near her ear, then gave her cheek a small kiss and then he departed in shyness for his own corner.

"Ooh..." Sally blushed and beamed. "Thank you, Jack...you're...you're the best." Taking a breath, she carefully let the dress fall, and stepped out of it. Right then, she immediately changed into her nightgown before placing her dress aside over a chair. She brushed out her hair with a comb, and then took another breath.

"All right...I'm all changed. ...Are you?"

"Yes, Sally...I'm ready..." Jack turned around. He was just wearing the pajama pants and of course the little nightcap. He paused...and then smiled softly at her. "And I thought you couldn't look more lovely than when you were in your dress...but you've outdone yourself again, Sally..." He bowed low and gestured toward the bed for her. "Shall we then, my Pumpkin Queen?"

"Oh, of course..." Sally stepped over toward their bed. Her nightgown was black, with short flowing sleeves, a white trim along the waist and hems, a round neckline, and the skirt was ankle-length, and flowed like the wind. "We shall, my Pumpkin King..."

Jack walked over to the covers and pulled them back, allowing them both to slip in with each other. For a moment Jack just looked at her with a smile. "Hi...my wife..." he said softly to her.

Sally giggled, blushing a bit as she smiled back. "Hello...my husband..."

"Are you okay...Sally?" he asked, unable to help it.

Smiling more, Sally nodded as her blush deepened a bit. "...I feel wonderful, Jack..."

Jack's smile grew and he felt his bones blanch and tremble a little. "Me too..." he replied with such joy.

"Wonderful..." Sally took another breath, and sighed softly.

"S-Sally?" Jack started quietly again, never looking away from her, his smile never leaving.

"Yes, Jack?" Sally's own smile and gaze never left either.

Jack let out a soft breath. "I'll...be very gentle...and soft...and I'll do my best...a-and if while we're t-trying, you...you want to stop, just say the word and we can. I don't want you to be uncomfortable...and I want to know everything you want...a-alright?"

Touched, Sally nodded. "All right, Jack...I'll remember that. I'll be...well...I'll be gentle and soft as well... No matter what happens, we'll never forget this night..."

Jack swallowed and shook his skull. "N-No...we won't..." He moved closer to her under the covers. "Sally...hold me?" he requested quietly.

"Of course..." Sally moved closer as well and snuggled into him within a warm embrace. "Hold me, too?"

Jack nodded. He put his arms around her...and a hand on one of the straps of her nightgown. "K-Kiss me, S-Sally?" he asked in the softest voice he had, his forehead gently pressed to hers.

Ever slightly, her breathing accelerated. "Yes..." She said softly, and then leaned in to gently and sweetly meet her lips to his.

A shuddery sigh left Jack's nose and he kissed her back. He moved as close to her as he could and began to move his hands over her a little. "S-Sally..." he whispered, half pulling his lips from hers for a moment, eye sockets most of he way shut, "I love you..."

"Oh..." Sally's eyes closed as she smiled against his lips. "I love you, too..."

Jack sighed breathily. "Thank you.." His hands started moving and touching more, slowly though and gently and his bones rattled to their very cores.

"You're welcome..." Sally whispered, and felt her breath catch at the movement of his hands. She too, started to gently caress his bones. Then she lowered her voice to the softest, sweetest whisper. "Make love to me, Jack..."

"W-We'll make love together, Sally..." he replied, almost sounding like he could barely speak. Soon he gently moved his lips to hers again. And as boundaries started to slip away, in the warmth and quiet and peace of their bedroom, Jack soon shifted more over Sally and felt Sally let him. Then they didn't think, they just felt...and were together...and 'splendid' couldn't even begin to describe it all...

* * *

><p>Some time later the fire still burned low and warm in the room, the candles still glowed and the incense still smoked and the rose petals still made a trail to the large bed of the newly married couple...and a wedding dress still lay gently hung over the back of a chair...though now a few more pieces of clothing laid on the floor near it. And Jack and Sally Skellington were still in bed...<p>

Jack was shaking. He felt like he would utterly fall apart at every joint and he clung half to the pillow beneath his head and half to his wife (though he barely realized it) and tried to be okay. He tried to remember but it had all happened...not heatedly and quickly so much as just...so deeply and tenderly that mostly what he could recall were feelings, both physical and emotional. Love...softness...fear…curiosity…warmth…melting…pleasure… All building, all rising like swelling waves in an ocean as a tempest grew and grew until his humble skeletal frame had been unable to bear it anymore and it had all culminated in a release that had shaken him to his core and made him cry out her name but then…but then after it she had…it had been something like his name but a moan or a

yell, he didn't know, but he had released from her and reality had started flooding back and now he was just in terror that he had hurt her, he had done it wrong, she hadn't liked it, or worse maybe sometime in the middle of it she had wanted him to stop but they had been kissing or he had been too caught up to notice! And now he just lay there, under the covers, near her, trying to find a way to speak so that he could ask her and beg her forgiveness and find a way to try and make it all okay again…if it would even be possible to do so.

Sally was overwhelmed, and yet, so relaxed and at peace. This had been what they were building up to over the past year. If you asked if the wait was worth it, she would have responded with a complete and utter joyful yes. It had been. She felt both the urge to sing and dance all around in joy, and also to just bask in the beautiful feeling.

She just could not believe how amazing it had been. It wasn't even just the roller coaster of sensuous pleasure, it was how close they were. The closest two people could ever get. She felt as if they had been one for that brief time. One entire being. Part of each other.

It had been awkward here and there, since neither really knew what they were doing, only following instinct. But nothing deterred them. The awkwardness melted away and they shared little laughs about it. Aside from that, it went beautifully.

Sally had felt so loved and cherished. The feeling had been there during that near-attempt back in January, and it multiplied several times throughout the process. Jack had been so gentle, so caring, and just so loving.

Yes, things did get a little passionate a bit further on and the acceleration kicked in, but within that, the sweetness between them remained. It was a wonder her entire body didn't burst at the seams when a very high peak had been reached! How it had seemed to rise up within her, like a volcano about to erupt, as the pleasure just ripped through her like a wave, and then erupted into an explosive and yet relieving feeling. She'd been unable to hold back the mix of a yell and a moan of his name that escaped her upon her release that soon followed his own.

The pleasure she'd felt before in their most intimate and passionate moments were nothing compared to this!

Tears pooled in her eyes, and she just...just wanted to be close again. Now she began to cry softly, but in such joy, as she snuggled gently up against him now.

"Oh Jack..." She cooed sweetly. All of a sudden, she just...didn't want to be away from him now... Oddly enough, since just some moments before, they were closer then they ever had been, and just now, were barely inches from each other. "Darling..."

Her saying his name jump started something in Jack he could breathe again, his eyes could focus...and they focused on her tears. 'No...oh no...wh-what have I done...What in the world have I done...' She was so near him again and in fear and confusion he tried to pull away though he was still so jittery that he barely managed anything but a little tug from her grasp. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." croaked out of him as tears began to fall from his eye sockets now. "I hurt you...I must have hurt you...o-or done it wrong...Y-You're crying a-and the way you y-yelled...I'm so sorry...I'll leave if you want me to...I-I'll go live in your old room from now on or the tower, you can keep this one, and I won't ever touch you again until you tell me it's alright, and if it never is, I'll understand.

Oh Sally, I can't even begin to ask you to forgive me...Please don't cry, Sally, I'll go...Just please don't cry..." He felt crushed inside, utterly broken...it echoed of how he had felt two Halloweens ago walking through the hinterlands after the celebration, not wanting to come back...yet it was worse...he had possibly hurt her and that was infinitely worse than any pain he could have inflicted upon just himself.

All of her emotions were then replaced with worry. How in the world had she gotten a message that said "Ow, you're hurting me"? How in the world had he misconstrued the immense and mind-blowing pleasure for pain? Yes, it had been uncomfortable during some moments, but she didn't let it stop her and it wasn't long before any pain she had felt throughout the whole process melted away into white-hot pleasure she'd never felt before.

"Jack...no. Don't say that." Sally whispered in assurance, her lips gently grazing his cheek. "I'm not crying because I'm in pain...I couldn't help crying because I loved it... Jack, that was amazing...beyond words...you were wonderful, you were so...gentle and caring and loving...you were amazing...a wonderful lover. You made me feel so loved... I loved every minute of it, making love with you was...well, it was nothing like I imagined it. But that's the best part. It went beyond that in its own way, and it...oh, Jack...waiting for tonight was well worth it...I never felt more ready than I did tonight." She kissed his cheek a few times. "I love you, darling...I love you. There's nothing to forgive. It was amazing...I hope...we can do this again, my love...please don't be sad...I'm better than all right. ...Are you all right? Do you...regret it?"

Jack was...overwhelmed. 'She...not pain...l-loved it...a-amazing...w-wonderful...worth it...ready... So...' So he...he hadn't hurt her...He hadn't messed up this most important thing. She had liked it...loved it...was happy...wanted...wanted... 'm-more...' It was...It was a miracle to him. He had wanted this night to be her happiest so very much and now...that small dream of his had come true...and the proof of it was lying beside him in bed smiling and holding him and giving his cheek kisses and loving him forever. "Oh...Oh I didn't hurt you...you loved it...I'm so happy!" he suddenly cried and then hugged her close to him, closing his eye sockets and feeling tears stream from them. And for a moment it processed with him that this might be a little awkward, hugging her against him, no

clothes, bone on cloth, but then he just didn't care, it didn't matter-she was his wife and and he was her husband and they had just made love and he would hold her to him, nightgown or no night gown, pajamas or no pajamas, for as long as she would let him have the happy privilege.

"Thank you...Thank you..." he whispered to her in coos, the only thing he could think to say.

Relieved and so happy, Sally happily snuggled in closer, fresh tears of her own streaming down her face. "Thank you, too... Oh, Jack...I love you...I love you...Oh, I love you!"

"I love you too...I love you so much...I love you..." He kissed her face, removing the tears, smiling in utter joy. And then all the things that his fear and worry had been holding back spilled out from him. "You were amazing too, wonderful...You were so sensual, so sweet, so generous...the way you touched me, the way you moved...I've imagined it too and it was nothing like the bliss you gave me...nothing at all...I've never known anything like it. Oh Sally, regret it? 'Regret' spending the night wrapped in the warmth and embrace of an angel...a Queen...a miracle? Who would be so selfish and stupid as to regret that...? Oh Sally...Sally I'm so happy for this night...and that you gave me this with you...beautiful creature..." He finished with a shuddery sigh and finally ceased his

kisses and opened his eye sockets again, just looking at her. He reached a hand up and stroked through her hair. "That was the greatest experience I have ever known...and I know it will still be the greatest every single time we do it again...my dearest friend..." She was a vision in the dim firelight of the room, gazing at him in love, blankets pulled up around her chest while pieces of her body and pieces of his touched under the covers from their closeness.

Unable to help herself, Sally just practically dove at him with happiness and love, smothering him with kisses until she reached his lips. She was so caught up in it that she actually even rolled over on top of him, though she was gentle and sweet about it despite her passionate impulse.

"Oh, Jack...I feel the same way...the very same way... I'm so glad I could be a good lover to you..."

Jack just lie there underneath her for a moment, his ribcage rising and falling with deep breaths and his eye sockets wide. He blinked a few times and looked up into her happy face, eyes dancing with adoration, red yarn hair framing her features so softly and perfectly. It felt so awkward and yet so nice to have her so close to him like this, all of her warm, cloth self falling into the grooves of his full skeletal frame. It took him a moment to process the loveliness of it all and then he smiled and looked up at her with such gratefulness and joy. "N-No, not 'good'..." he had to correct her with an extra grin about her description of herself as a lover, "You...are a goddess...a goddess of love...and making love...And you're so beautiful in so many ways I can barely bear it..." He gazed up

at her with trembling joy in all of his features.

Sally blinked and felt her cheeks heat up all the more. Goddess? Sure, he had called her many favourable and endearing terms, even some that were a little far beyond what she felt she deserved, but Goddess? If he ever called her that, she didn't quite recall. She giggled, settling her body more over his own as she made herself more comfortable, supporting her weight with her arms.

"Why must you put me on such high pedestals...I'm just Sally, and I love you so much..."

Jack chuckled, melting underneath even more contact with her. "N-No, no, no, now, none of that...Pretty Goddess, trying to be modest...Oh Sally, I...I think I've decided that it's going to be a little mission of mine as your husband to make you see one day just how...just how good you are...how special...how wonderful...how brilliant...My Sally..." And then Jack, finding his courage, reached up his arms to gently put them around her and hold her to him. He let one hand get buried in her hair and his other hand gently trailed down her back, following the curve of her spine. "...You have never looked like more of a Queen to me than you do right now..." he finished tenderly.

Now she blushed all the more, and giggled, shaking her head a little. "Oh, Jack... You're amazing, wonderful, so sweet... You really know how to say the most wonderful things and make me feel special in so many ways..."

"Th-Then...Then my life is now as fulfilling as it can possibly be...Thank you again, my blushing bride..." He snuggled under her chin a little, giving a little kiss near the top of her chest.

"Ooh..." Sally giggled at his sweet gesture. Even a kiss in a fairly simple spot, compared to earlier... She blushed hard at that reminder. "Jack... I wanted you to know...I am...glad we waited until tonight. It was well beyond worth it..." She closed her eyes a little, snuggling close. "I'm so sorry if it ever seemed otherwise..."

Jack just shook his head, snuggling close to her to, pulling them more together in warmth and love. "It's alright, my dearest, don't worry...I know you were curious, you had desires, you just...just wanted us to be as together as we could because you love me so much and because you know how much I love you...a-and you weren't the only one who was tempted to have this earlier of course..." he added the last part a little sheepishly. "But..." he went on, gently stroking up and down her spine with his one hand in a comforting gesture, "The point is that we waited until it felt most right...and we did it because we wanted to and not because we were caught up in anything...and now here we are...together forever...That's all that matters, Sally...you and I and our life together."

Breathing a dreamy sigh, Sally smiled all the more as she closed her eyes and nuzzled their heads gently. "Thank you... You're right...you're absolutely right. That's all that matters..." She felt her body tremble gently from the contact of his hand along her spine. Opening her eyes, she looked shy and yet hopeful as a little smile came to her lips in the same manner. "Jack...um...I wondered...if maybe you wanted to...g-go again?"

Jack felt her little trembles and they made him tremble in return. And there was so much warmth between them...and it was so nice how in harmony they were about just everything...Her little question processed and Jack just smiled more and raised part of his brow curiously and asked his Sally sweetly and genuinely, "Go where again, darling? Do you need something? A-And if it's nothing too important and could wait until morning...I-I really would prefer to just stay here with you...I'm happy with you...so happy..." His smile went a little more goofy and sweet.

Sally blinked, seeing he didn't quite get what she was asking, and giggled, blushing more. "N-No...I meant...um...I wondered if you wanted to...to..." Her voice dropped to a soft whisper. "...Make love again...tonight...But um, if you'd rather not...it's all right, we can always...t-try again later... After all, we did so just now and if we didn't until tomorrow, I would be far from complaining." She looked away shyly.

'W-Well, then...I just sufficiently made myself look foolish, didn't I?' was all Jack could think in a touch of humiliation and sheepishness. He cringed and looked up at her humbly. "O-Oh, I...I'm sorry, I didn't realize that's what you..." He swallowed...and then blinked and looked up at her almost in a touch of disbelief and even awe... "We...c-could make love together...a-again? I-I mean...more than once i-in the night...?" And in truth Jack had figured they might experience it together for the first time tonight but he hadn't considered the idea of...multiple times...just them and the darkness and the firelight and hours to themselves...and nowhere to go tomorrow morning...or for the mornings of the next two weeks actually. His bones began to tremble and he didn't have enough focus to

subdue it.

"Well, of course...if you want to, I'd like to...make love more than once..." Sally cooed sweetly. "We can, it's our home, it's our life, it's our marriage...we could do what we like...however long we like..." Her finger gently traced his bones a bit. "Do you want to make love again...?"

He shook more and couldn't control it...even if he had wanted to. "S-Sally...I...I think I ought to c-confess something...d-dearest..." His chest rose and fell at her touches along it and he adored it so...

"What is it, Jack?" She looked at him with a warm, curious smile.

"Erm...w-well..." he blinked a few times before he finally admitted shyly yet unable to help a touch of smile of his own, "A-As of this point...W-Well, a-alright, a-actually as of...a-at least the last ten months...I always want to make love to you...Y-You're never going to get a 'no' answer to that question from me...I love you and you love me and you're gorgeous and you're very good at it...and I'm a man and you're a woman...S-So...y-yes, I...I just thought that I sh-should let you know that...I-I hope it doesn't seem to 'crude' or anything...b-but I just can't help it..." He looked to her with a touch of hope yet hesitation.

This of course made Sally's eyes widen immensely. She was of course very much aware that he did want her just as much as she did...over the past months, but to this level? And really would never say no to this? She blushed hard.

"...Jack...that's not crude at all. Why would it ever be a bad thing to want to make love, anytime, to someone you love...and now your own wife?" Sally gave a smile in assurance and nuzzled their foreheads together. "I just ask because I don't want to force you..." She trembled a bit then. "You mean that? Because...me too. I will never say no to it, ever... I love you, you love me, we're married now...if we want to make love, we should do so whenever desire it..."

Jack's breath stopped for a moment. Forehead still pressed to Sally's he glanced to her eyes, his eye sockets wide...his voice was soft and whisper-like... "You...You really like it that much that...you'll never say no? It...It was really that good of an experience for you...?" He just had to ask out of a touch of awe at her words more than anything else.

"Yes..." Sally whispered, trembling a bit. "I love...making love with you...You don't need to ask...I'll never say no...and if you won't...well...I suppose that's just the thing, isn't it?"

Trembling himself quite a bit Jack nodded. "I...I suppose so..." He swallowed...and then his eye sockets became half lidded and his smile got smaller and yet there was something special in it. He stroked her back more now, going from where her hair laid over the top of her spine to as for down her back as his fingertips could go and then back up again. "A-And, um...I think that...as long as we take a few moments to rest and talk in between...and as long as we take a few moments before to just kiss and touch and build to it...I-I should be fine for...h-however many times you might want to tonight...a-as long as you'll be fine too..." His voice was a quiet, nervous, warm whisper.

"Awww..." Sally gave a giggle and nuzzled their cheeks. "Absolutely... I wouldn't have it any other way, Jack... I'd love it if we did that in between...kind of...kind of like we're doing now, isn't it?"

Jack nodded. "Y-Yes...Just...Just some time for our bodies to rest...and our heads to clear a little...A-And then some time like this to remember our desires...to touch and recall each other's bodies and our own...and to melt against each other...to want each other..." The tone in Jack's voice and the look in his severely half lidded eyes clearly showed that he suddenly becoming very ready to be with her again...and he could feel it too.

Feeling her breathing accelerate, Sally's own eyes became half-lidded. "I always did...love the idea of cuddling after making love...and just...basking within each other..."

"I-I just...I just love that I finally got to experience all of you, Sally...I'm so honoroed by it...a-and that I'll get to do it over...and over...and over...and over...and over...again..." His breaths were shallow and he felt on fire with the contact with her.

"I feel the same..." Her breaths were growing shallow as well. "I'm so honoured to have experienced all of you, Jack...and to be able to do that over...and over...and over...and over...again..."

A tiny little extra bit of a smile came to Jack's face and he couldn't help but remark as he pressed his hands into her cloth skin, "This...i-in the old days...th-this is probably when one of us would have realized we were pushing things too far and stopped ourselves before we...did anything...isn't it?"

"I think you're right..." Sally felt a shiver course up her spine at the feel of his hands on her skin. In turn, traced her fingertips gently along his ribs. "I think at this point we would say, 'Oh no...this is too much...we have to stop...'"

"And...And now...this is only the start..." Jack whispered breathily back to her, her touches melting him and making him shake. "S-Sally...I-I'm going to g-gently turn us now s-so that we'll be like we were before...w-with me on top of you...I-Is that a-alright?" he asked shyly, unable to help it.

Sally nodded and blushed all the more. "Of course...go right ahead..."

Jack nodded back to her, blanching, rib cage rising and falling. "A-Alright then...thank you..." He reached up to her head and gently pulled her in to kiss his lips and then slowly he shifted them as they kissed. When the kiss ended he found himself on top of her, arms wrapped around her. He gently removed his lips from hers. "Are you ready, Sally...?" he asked softly.

With a shallow breath, her chest heaving a bit, Sally nodded as she trailed her hands along his bones further...further... "I'm always ready, Jack..."

Jack felt himself move against her a little, his skeletal frame contracting and then expanding in response to her touch. He let out a shuddery breath. "I-I'll...I'll be gentle a-again...W-We can w-w-work our way up t-to other l-levels of anything...W-We have all night, a-after all...and...two weeks...of honeymoon..." He removed one of his arms from holding her and with his hand touched her cheek as he looked in her eyes for a moment...and then his hand began to trail down. "J-Just tell me what you want as we go along and I'll do my best to give it to you..." he added humbly.

"Of course..." Sally's voice shook with love and passion. "And you...do the same, I'll give you anything you ask as well..."

"Okay..." Jack nodded to her sweet offer. "I love you, Sally..." he whispered to her in the near-darkness.

"I love you too, Jack..." Sally closed her eyes then, her smile growing. "Always..."

Jack could barely bare it anymore. He touched and wanted to cry, she felt so beautiful. "Make love with me, Sally...Make love with me...Goddess...please..." His ribcage rose and fell against her with heavy breaths.

"I will, darling...we will..." Her chest heaving, Sally rose up slightly and connected their lips in a searing, but loving and tender kiss.

As they melted into each other, with their kissing and touching, the soft whispers they made to each other...it wasn't long before they were lost in making love yet again. The night went on, as the newlyweds proceeded to make the very best of their wonderful wedding night...

* * *

><p>The next morning, November 1st, the day after Halloween, the day after the Royal Wedding...<p>

Sally awoke, yawning a little and taking in the morning light. Looking at the time, it was 10:21. They had slept in? ...No wonder, they had fallen asleep very late the night before. Especially with all they had done...

Sally gave a soft sigh, and turned over to Jack's side of the bed to greet her newly-wedded husband.

But he wasn't there.

Appalled, Sally sat up in bed, holding the covers and sheets up against her bare chest as she looked around her. Where was he?

"Jack? ...Jack? Where did you go?"

Instantly there were some sounds from out of the room and then the bedroom door burst open with Jack standing there, eye sockets wide, a breakfast tray in his hands, robe half falling off from the mad dash he had done from the kitchen to get back to the bedroom at the sound of her voice. "Sally! Sally, my darling..." He placed the tray down on their nightstand and crawled onto the bed toward her in concern. "Are you alright, my love? Did you have a bad dream? You sounded so worried! I'm sorry I wasn't here with you-I wanted to make you and I breakfast to eat in bed a-and I knew that if you woke up before I went and did it, I...I'd never want to leave you..." He held her hand, looking at her with love and concern, hoping he hadn't upset her at all.

Sally blinked, taking all of this in as she realized yet again..she was worried for nothing. She smiled sheepishly and giggled a little. "I'm so sorry, Jack... I should have known better by now. I was just wondering where you were, that's all."

Jack let out a small breath of relief and smiled at her. "Oh darling, no need to worry...It's perfectly normal for a wife to want to know where her husband is after all..." He chuckled a little, smiling tenderly at her. "B-But really, I...I hope it won't bother you too much but...a-at least for a little while after all of, um..e-everything...I-I might be a little clingy. I-I was able to handle being in a different room for a few minutes as long as it meant you'd get a nice breakfast but mostly I'd like to stay right next to you...i-if you'll have me..." Smiling humbly at her he shifted around and got himself so that he was sitting up under the covers as well right alongside her.

"Oh, Jack...you're too much." Sally giggled. "Oh...what am I saying?" She hugged him. "Thank you for this! You're so sweet... " She blushed heavily then. "But um...you don't have to worry about me minding that. After all...I think I will be quite clingy to you as well..."

Jack's skeletal grin beamed a little. "Th-That's good to know...th-thank you, my Queen..." He smiled at her sweetly, bringing his arms around her as well. "I just made us some tea and spider cakes...would you like any?"

"Of course!" Sally beamed, nodding. "I'd love any."

Jack nodded and beamed a little as well. "Alright then...allow me..." He gave her a little extra hug and then released her and reached over her and brought the tray to rest between them, half on each of their laps. "Besides, you...you did a lot yesterday...and last night...You need your strength, my Sally..." he managed to add with a shy little bone-blanching smile. He then swallowed and with extra shyness, though still smiling, removed the robe from himself and let it go to the floor so that he too was just sitting up in bed with only the blankets to cover him. He sighed and moved a little closer alongside, Sally, resting his skull against her shoulder for a moment, just...feeling happy...

For a little while they enjoyed the little sustainably, just quietly and happily enjoying each other's company and the quiet morning together. They had only been married less than 24 hours, but it still felt just as wonderful as it did the night before.

Sipping her tea, Sally glanced out the window with a smile, and exhaled softly. "Did...last night really happen? Or was I dreaming again?"

Jack chuckled and couldn't help replying with as he smiled at her, "Oh dear, for Halloween's sake, I hope that wasn't all a dream last night...Otherwise the second I wake up we're eloping and making love right away because I doubt I could handle being as nervous as I was when we stepped into this bedroom last night again."

Sally blinked a couple of times and burst into giggles that erupted into laughter. She couldn't help it, it was so adorable! He really knew how to make her laugh! She smiled widely, looking over at him. "Oh dear... That sounds a little too exciting. Okay, maybe last night was a dream..." She giggled at this, winking. "Let's elope and then we'll make love right away..."

It occurred to Jack at that moment that in the 'old days' her saying something like that would have utterly shut him down for a few moments in shyness...but now all he wanted to do was play her game of flirtation and temptation. His skeletal grin grew and he narrowed his eye sockets at her playfully. "Alright then...I'll grab a tie and some pants and you grab something short and sweet and let's go! The sooner I get to 'play' with my new little dolly, the better..." He winked at her and then reached out and gently traced a finger over a seam on her exposed upper chest.

Giggling, and shuddering a little from his touch, Sally's eyes narrowed as she smiled more as well. She felt so giddy he was playing along with her little flirting game! "Okay, Jack! Let's go! I'll put on one of those little summer dresses, I don't care if it's cold outside and will officially be winter in twenty days. Let's go and elope...where should we go? ...As long as we will have access to sleeping quarters..." She ran a finger along one rib gently.

Jack's spine kinked a few ways at her touch and he adored all of it... "Wh-Why don't we try Paris...? We could pretend we're in costumes, have someone marry us at the nearest little chapel we could find...And yes, don't worry about being cold, love...a-after all, Halloween's usually one of the chilliest of the fall and yet...even with nothing on...I never felt you cloth skin get so hot...I-I was starting to get afraid I'd 'scorch' you or something at times, actually..." He pumped his brow up once at her. "As it is I'm fairly certain I loosened a few seams of yours...especially at the end there..." He made little swirls with his bony fingertip over her upper chest.

"Ooh! We can do that, it sounds like a wonderful idea." Sally giggled, beaming and narrowing her eyes a bit more playfully. "I felt the same in your bones, Jack... As if they were warming up more and more..." She ran her finger down further along his ribcage. "Speaking of nothing on... I still don't." She giggled a bit, pulling her hand away teasingly.

A deep, happy, shuddery sigh escaped Jack at her little touch and words. "S-S-So I gathered...from how you keep just barely remembering to hold up the blankets over yourself..." He moved a little closer to her, letting their hips touch under the covers. "A-And yes, my bones...I-I still don't know how I kept any of them from falling apart...I couldn't think about keeping them together...all I could think about was you..."

"I wondered the same...and I wonder how I didn't burst at the seams and fell apart completely...but all I could think about was you, too..." Sally whispered, scooting a little closer, letting the blanket fall a bit from her chest.

At the sight of her movements, Jack's breath caught in his throat and his eye sockets went half lidded, his gaze going downward. "Y-Yes, we...we could only think about each other...like we were one...so many times last night..."

"I think I forgot my own name..." Sally giggled, now flush up against him from the side, nuzzling their cheeks.

"W-Well then it's a good thing I kept moaning it...Sally...Sally..._Sally_..." His voice had dipped a few octaves and he pressed close to her as well, nuzzling her back tenderly.

"That's very true, you helped me remember it..." Sally blushed and laughed a bit and shuddered at the low octave in his tone.

"And...you helped me remember mine...Whispering my name...and then calling it out at the end each time..." He gave a low chuckle. "S-Sally?" He glanced up at her with a special little smile.

"Glad I could help you, too..." Sally blushed all the more and looked at him with a special smile of her own. "Yes, Jack?"

Jack swallowed. "I...I know that...we...were together...for most of last night, but...we...don't have anywhere to be right now...and breakfast is all done and out of the way...and...w-we are still undressed as you pointed out..."

"Oh..." Sally smiled more, and leaned in close, their lips barely an inch away, just brushing very slightly. "What are you suggesting, darling?"

"Well..." he moved just a little closer, so that his rib cage pressed against the blankets over her chest... "You're a woman...and I'm a man...what do think I'm suggesting, dearest...?" He reached out with an arm and wrapped it around her, placing a bony hand openly against the bare small of her back.

"Oooh..." Sally cooed, her breathing growing shallow. Immediately she placed her hands along his bones as she looked up at him with a seductive, loving smile, her eyes narrowing. "_Yes_..."

That was all Jack needed upon which he pounced her to the bed, leaning over her with something fiery and passionate in his eye sockets. He held himself up by pressing his palms into the bed on either side of her. "I w-wonder how long we'll want to make love constantly over and over again over and _over_ again? I-I mean, perhaps there's a period where we'll be able to resist or at least keep it down to only a handful of times in a row? B-Because otherwise I doubt I'll ever get anything done again...I'll just stay in this bed with you forever..."

"I don't know...but we may as well get it out of our systems...after all...we've wanted to make love for months...I suppose all the build up might take time for us to get over... Although I don't think I'll ever get anything done again, either...I could stay in bed with you forever.." Sally murmured, the fiery passion reflected in her own eyes. "But let's not think about that now..." Her hands traveled down along his bones as she breathed heavily.

Jack's skeletal frame instantly sunk low at her touches and slowly fell to rest upon her, matching up with the curves of her body. He brought his bony hands toward her chest. "No, no thinking...let's just...Kiss me, Sally...touch me...and don't stop...let's work out all of our desires...every single one..." He closed his eye sockets and moved his skull close to her face, waiting for her lips to catch his.

"Yes!" Sally all but squealed in pure happiness and joy as she connected their lips into a searing kiss, her hands immediately wandering along his skeletal frame with absolute hunger and interest.

And Jack's bony hands followed suit with wandering over her seams and curves, exploring and touching. He felt that feeling coming over him again-the one that disconnected him from the world around them and made him think and feel and know only her...her and the burning, indescribable pleasure that went along with their union. And now that they had had a whole night together to practice and work out a lot of the awkwardness and the kinks, each time felt like it would be an adventure...marking new territory in the course of their love.

All in all it was a very promising start to their life together as husband and wife...and to their honeymoon as well.


	21. Fiery Passions

**NintendoGal55: Helloooo one and all! Well, it's official! Jack and Sally are now married! ...And seem to have a hard time leaving their bedroom. Oh dear! XD **

**A quick announcement, we WILL have a one-shot story that will chronicle some events of their honeymoon, so stay tuned for that!  
>WARNING: SEXY CONTENT! ...Limey and not graphic, but still sexy!<br>**

**Azure129: YAY Honeymoon time! They have the best honeymoon ever, plus tons of awkwardness afterwards XDXDXD We hope you enjoy :) Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The two weeks had gone by, and it had now been three days since Jack and Sally returned from their honeymoon. After all, they had Christmas plans to attend to by now!<p>

Their honeymoon had been wonderful.

As promised, they first went to Paris, and spent three days there. They had explored the city, went up the Eiffel Tower during the day and the night, saw the Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame (inside and out), and almost anywhere else they came across. Sally especially found it fun how Jack was so fluently French, it was unbelivable, but so helpful since she couldn't read nor speak it well.

After that, they went to England (which had been Sally's idea, given his lament mentioning he had also been there. Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, Westminister Abbey, Picadilly Circus, museums, seeing the city along a double decker bus, it had been a lovely adventure!

Next they had decided to take a little detour to a part of the world a bit more 'traditionally macabre' and had gone to Romania and then Transylvania where they had visited supposedly haunted old castles and graveyards, delighting in all of the Halloween Town cultural influences that seemed to abound everywhere. They had even taken advantage of some of the old tales of ghouls and goblins in those areas to do a little scaring at one of the castles so that they could sleep there in one of the old bedrooms for the few days they were there. Next, Sally had mentioned a small daydream of hers to Jack of sitting in a gondola by moonlight with him rowing her and singing to her...and mere moments after that, Jack had whisked them off to Italy and Venice and made her daydream come true in every possible way. They had finished, following Italy, with a small tour of Spain leading back up into the south of France and after spending the last couple of days of their time together in a conveniently vacant little chateau there they had finally gone on to make the journey back to Halloween Town.

Needless to say, it had been a wonderful honeymoon trip as they'd been able to see some of Europe's most amazing country destinations.

On top of that, mornings when they woke up and nights before going to sleep were spent with a little...intimate quality time, while they spent their days enjoying whichever destination they were at. Both were quite relieved that neither needed an excess amount of time to sleep after having spent the past ten months planning their wedding AND Halloween!

Now they were back home, with everyone throwing a huge welcome back party for them, welcoming back their King and Queen.

Plans for Christmas next month were taking place, and all was so far going quite well, since for once, the Mayor had taken initiative and had everyone get to work on planning even when Jack and Sally were absent. Now with them back, they could truly get into the swing of things!

On the third day since their return home, Sally decided to tackle one little thing she wanted to get answers about. Yes, it was probably not going to be for another couple of years until they decided to take this step, but she wanted to be prepared right now and see what could be done ahead of time rather than approach the subject too late and be disappointed if it was impossible.

She wanted to ask Dr. Finkelstein if she was able to bear children.

That was where she was now, standing at the front door of his manor. She hesitated, took a breath, and rang the doorbell. She was nervous, and knew this would be awkward...but she was determined. After all, since she and Jack were now very active in the bedroom...she wanted to take any precautions necessary.

Ding Dong "The door is open!" Dr. Fineklstein's voice rang out, though in much less anoyance than it had used to do. It actually sounded more like he was just letting the person on the other end know that they could let themselves in so that they wouldn't have to wait for him to wheel himself over to the door to open it, and it even sounded like he would gladly and warmly welcome the company on the other side.

Feeling a bit better, seeing that she was hopefully not bothering him during an important experiment, Sally opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello!" She called in, closing the door behind her. For a moment, as she saw that she was in the kitchen located on the ground floor, she couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia wash over her. The kitchen she had once cleaned and cooked in. It had been so long since she lived here, and yet every time she came back, it felt as if she never left. Yes, it was impossible to ever forget that this place was once a prison for her, and therefore resented it more than she liked it, but she felt a bit better about it now.

The sound of her voice was so easily recognizable to the doctor that instantly he appeared, gazing down at her from the upper level of the laboratory. He wheeled forward, smiling down at her. "Sally! What a pleasant surprise! I've barely seen you since the wedding and since you came back from your trip. It was starting to feel like when you used to run off." He wheeled himself down the ramp, approaching her location.

"Oh, Daddy." Sally giggled, trailing up the spiral ramp to meet him halfway. "I've just been very busy with all the things we've had to catch up on since we came back. I'm sorry... How are you and Jewel doing? Is everything going all right?"

Dr. Finkelstein couldn't help a small chuckle at her sweetness. He nodded at her question as he finished his approach to her. "Yes, yes, of course, my dear, we're doing fine. Oh but you must let Zero stay here more often-I'm afraid Jewel misses him terribly... Oh and I suppose you wanted to see Jewel as well as long as you were visiting! I'm afraid she's out at the moment though, Sally. She went to get a few things in town for us...Would you like me to make us some tea while we wait for her?"

"Oh, sure! I wanted to see her, as well." Sally nodded. She giggled a bit, finding it very expectant that her stepmother would feel that way about Zero. "I'm glad you two had a good time taking care of Zero. But um...actually Daddy, I came here to see you as well. I have a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about."

Dr. Finkelstein nodded and wheeled past her down into the lab to start putting on some tea for them using one of his bunsen burners. "Of course, Sally...Or I suppose I should say 'Pumpkin Queen' now..." he couldn't help but joke a tiny bit as he got the kettle together. "Is it something about Christmas? Please don't tell me Jack wants skeletal reindeer again. One year of that insanity was more than enough for me..." He chuckled a little to himself at the memory.

"Oh, no no! Of course not." Sally assured as she followed him. "I can assure you none such insanity will happen again. And for anything he may ask you to do, I'll leave that to him to talk you about when he sees you next."

Dr. Finkelstein nodded, getting together two mugs for their tea. "Very good then, Sally. I'm supposed to meet with him at the Town Hall tomorrow afternoon anyway to work out a few requests of his for the holiday. He and I can talk about it then..." The tea was all set up and heating and he turned to look at her now...and just a touch of something scrutinizing was in his gaze. "But that's for tomorrow and for Jack, I suppose...But what do you want to talk about, Sally?"

"Um...well...this is...is going to be quite difficult to talk about...but I do want to know things about it, and the only person I can ask about it at all is my own creator. ...I know this will sound awkward and for that I do sincerely apologize. But it is just something I'd like to know." Sally wrung her hands together nervously, trying to gather her courage. "Daddy...I...well... Jack and I...we've...t-talked a bit about having children in the future... N-Not right now, of course...not for another few years or so, we're not quite ready for that. But, we know it's something we want... And I want to know...if...if..." She looked down at the floor. "Daddy...is it...is it possible...for me to get pregnant...a-and bear children?"

There was the sound of a test tube Dr. FInkelstein had been moving dropping to the floor and breaking with a small crack. Then for a moment...actually closer to a straight several minutes...there was just complete silence from the old scientist...complete silence and no movement whatsoever.

This of course, worried Sally greatly. Too soon? Too much? Inwardly, she began to panic. "Daddy? ...Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I...was that too much for you? Too soon? Oh, I probably shouldn't have asked! Look, if you'd rather not talk about this now or ever...I'll respect that. I-It's just something I wanted to know, but if this is too much for you, it's all right. I-I'm sorry to have brought this up and made you uncomfortable..." She turned away, twiddling her fingers in shame and nervousness.

There was still silence from behind her for a few moments...Then a gruff sigh was heard. And then the Doctor spoke, though in a tone much less warm and inviting than it had been before...though it wasn't angry or menacing or anything like that. It was more to-the-point and professional than anything else. "S-Scientifically speaking...I've perhaps considered this matter myself...as it regards my greatest creation..." he started.

Sally gave a mild sigh of relief, and turned around as she decided that the best way of addressing this would be the scientific method. "All right. Scientifically and biologically, is it possible somehow...?"

Another gruff sigh left Dr. Finkelstein and though Sally had turned to face him he was suddenly 'very busy' focusing on pouring a few things into and out of some test tubes. "We are dead here, biologically speaking...All of us...Yet we are animate, we exist, we function...The laws of biology are different here-we may 'live' without possessing 'life'. It is a unique trait of this place, Halloween Town...The other holiday worlds have extended life but there is something eternal about us...naturally...though we can stop living if something comes and destroys us. A perfect example would be the destruction of Oogie Boogie, who prior to that Halloween had been around just as long as any of us..." He swirled something in a tube, watching a color change take place. "The point being that birth is an act of life...and does not seem to work with our being dead...But once again, laws and rules here are different...There is change, growth, feeling...so perhaps, in general, it would be possible for a Halloween Town person to give birth..." He knew it was a long preamble...He also knew that, honestly, a conversation like this would be a lot for most fathers...which made it a miraculous feat for him...and he felt, in light of that fact, that he wasn't doing too horribly at least.

Sally considered that for a moment. It was true, everyone here in Halloween Town were technically dead, or undead for a lack of a better term, since they were animated bodies and could still live and function normally. All of the Holiday Worlds were different, since they had creatures, such as Angels in Valentine Town, bunnies in Easter Town, Leprechauns in St Patrick's Day Town, elves in Christmas Town, and the like. They were more special in being mythical creatures and extended lives. Here, however, they were all ghouls and monsters with some kind of an "eternal" life, given that they were all undead.

"I suppose that makes sense." Sally said thoughtfully after thinking of that. "Biologically, I am a rag doll stuffed with leaves and also don't possess the...well biological specimens needed to house an unborn child, but I wonder even with that, it would still somehow be possible? Or if something could be done about if...it it can't be done naturally?"

Another very deep, gruff sigh escaped the doctor and he focused more and more and the mixing and pouring and chemicals before him. To be blunt, now that the preamble was over he was about to move into the thick of things and it was awkward and he didn't like it...But he would do it...for her...He owed her that, he knew...for the past and just as her creator in general. "Yes, my greatest creation is filled with leaves...and her spouse is made of bones...Yet there is something of the...corporeal...about you...and something of the corporeal about him as well. You are filled with leaves yet you feel hot and cold, comfort and discomfort though no real pain...you walk and talk and sing and cry...you even blush now...There is something corporeal in you...and that...trait...seems to be a requirement for the creation...the natural creation...of new life...Your body would seem to be receptive to it, as it were... And then there is Jack..." His jaw clenched a little but he managed to go on calmly enough...though he really wished Jewel would come home now and help him with this or something. "Sally...both Jack and...let us say, the hanging men, for example...are skeletons...yet he would seem very different from them...Do you agree with that observation?"

Once more Sally thought for a moment. Jack and the Hanging Tree's fellow Hanging Men were indeed skeletons alike. The Hanging Men COULD walk if they wanted to, and they were able to talk and were articulate, but Jack...was different somehow. She could never put her finger on it, but it made sense. "Yes, I do. There is something...different when it comes to Jack, I would say."

Dr. Finkelstein gave a small nod, though he still focused more on his experiments as he went on. "The hanging men feel no pain...yet Jack feels pain, if inflicted sharply enough, at his joints...He has come to be about that in the past before, back in the early years of this place when we were all new. The hanging men can walk but not much, they prefer their place in the tree. But Jack is free-moving-he runs, he dances, he jumps. Jack feels heat and cold too...he talks and sings and cries...he blanches at times...A-And I b-believe he is 'formed' d-differently than, once again, the hanging men skeletons...physically speaking...in certain aspects...He h-has a tongue, for instance...as one example." Dr. Finkelstein cleared his throat a lot now and did his best to move on a little more quickly. "A-Anyway, the point is there is something of the corporeal in him too...And as I said that is a key requirement for the creation of new life. Then there is of course the many properties of healing and life to be found in bone marrow which must course through him in a way and allow his other parts to function as they do..." Dr. Finkelstein let out one more very deep and very gruff sigh and closed his eyes. He pushed away the test tubes for a moment and reached up and popped off his head cap and rubbed his brain a little like he was very tired at the moment. "M-My point is, Sally, that...it may be possible for you to bear children with him...but even if it is, it would require first and foremost time and patience. Your...bodies..." oh yes, that was a fun word for him to get out,

"would require the chance to get used to their new 'situations'...and then possibly once they did...it could happen...though I cannot guarantee it...This is a very new thing for this place, Sally. A very new thing...One moment please, Sally..." And then suddenly Dr. Finkelstein had wheeled his chair back from the table and was wheeling it to a cupboard in a corner of the lab.

"Oh, I see..." Sally took this all in, and waited patiently for him to return as she carefully sat on a chair, clasping her hands in her lap. She understood what he was saying, and could see that he had a good point about the fact that given their bodies were more corporeal than most would expect, that it would take time and patience. None the less, she felt a spark of hope. Maybe it really was possible for them to bear children, despite that they were the kind of beings who couldn't exactly produce the right specimens for a new life. At least, not in the same way other kinds of species would, for the most part.

A few moments later the doctor was wheeling back over to her. He had two things in his possession, it seemed: a small, red, corked vial, and a rolled up parchment of some kind. "I have two things for you..." he stated simply, the gruff look staying upon his face though it was obvious he was just trying to hide his softness for fear of all the awkwardness.

Tilting her head curiously, Sally felt a spark of excitement, but managed to keep her giddiness down to genuine and interested curiosity with an assuring smile. "What is it?"

Dr. Finkelstein first placed the red vial down on the lab table beside them. It was round and smooth looking and the glass itself was thick and sturdy. "In my spare time I...have tinkered with this...ever since I worked on the elixer to make you able to feel more heat and cold and to blush...It...should...provided I have mixed it correctly...add a touch more of the corporeal to you, Sally...as long as you're taking it regularly, of course. A few drops a day. It will take a while to build up in your system...and longer to take full effect, even if it can...but it should make you more 'receptive' to bearing children. However..." he began this next sentence with a firm touch of seriousness and in a voice almost sounding harsh...though if the listener looked past it a little they would realize

the harshness was just out of concern that he couldn't express, "...taking this has consequences during the time which you take it..."

Being one to think more carefully about consequences of her actions (though at times this was proven difficult) especially these days, Sally looked at him attentively. "What are the consequences?" She could sense he was concerned about her and wanted to make sure she knew what she was in for so that she wouldn't be making a mistake that could seriously harm her somehow.

The stern look didn't leave Dr. Finkelstein's face. He responded to her. "To be perfectly honest...I'm not fully sure. This is VERY experimental, after all. But, drawing logical conclusions...and after the small amount of experimenting I could manage to do...you will start to feel things...physically speaking...more acutely, Sally. Your seams will become tender...I don't believe it will 'hurt' if you have to sew and repair yourself but it will not be as feelingless as it is right now to do so. I would strongly advise against jumping out of any windows too..." a callback to when she had done that as one of her escape attempts. "Also, physical activities will probably fatigue you more quickly...You will need more sleep and more food...Sometimes you may feel dizzy or nauseas from the sudden changes associated with this all... In short, your 'living' will alter significantly and a transition like that can be very daunting and discomforting at times. It should only last while the drug is in your system, as I said, but even after you stop taking it, just as it will take a while to build up in you, it will probably take a while to flush out of your system as well. To speed up the process, perhaps I could put you under anesthesia in the lab and do a full leaf transfusion but that is a little dangerous...and especially for someone who can feel near-pain...and I wouldn't do it at all on someone who might be pregnant." Finishing, he placed his hands in his lap and looked her very seriously in the eye. "Do you understand these potential consequences, Sally?"

For a few moments, Sally didn't respond as she mulled over the consequences of this. Obviously it entailed a certain kind of a transition her body had to go through in order to be a bit more corporeal to house a certain kind of responsibility in bearing an unborn child. The consequences admittedly made her feel uneasy and even almost reconsider, since she'd never thought to feel such things like that ever in her existence, given that for most of it, she had been an undead rag doll who barely felt a thing aside from emotions and basic pressure and discomfort. This entire process was surely something she would have to adapt to, and get used to as it went along. Not only that, but she had to be truly prepared for it, since it would be a huge step that she would not be able to take back. At least, probably not so easily. It was clear that Dr. Finkelstein was telling her this so that she would carefully consider all angles of the situation, especially the consequences, and to know that she would not go through with it UNLESS she was truly ready. This kind of thing required thinking long and hard, making decisions and sacrifices, weighing the options, and the like. This was not something she could take lightly, and she understood that. It was a complete life-altering situation that would require complete commitment, no hesitation, and preparation for the consequences. She had to think about about it first, before even considering it.

Taking a breath, Sally gave a nod. "Absolutely, Daddy. I can see now that this entire process would be something that I can't easily reverse, and therefore I would have to be truly prepared to face it and committed to it. I can see that it's not something I should take lightly, or to go through at any time that I would change my mind. And I know you would never let me go through with it unless I was positively certain. ...I admit, the consequences and side effects are...quite unsettling and I suppose I would have to really take a lot of time to myself and not over exert myself all the more, so that too is something to consider. ...Considering this seems to be in a more developmental stage, it would be a better idea if maybe we waited until it was maybe a bit more developed?"

Dr. Finkelstein looked pensive for a moment as he took in her response and seemed to consider her question. "I could tinker with it a little more...but at best all I could do is possibly make it a little more certain that this would give you the capacity to bear children...I doubt I could eliminate the consequences of taking it though. It's just...the nature of what it will do to you...You must become more corporeal to have the best chance of bearing children...Perhaps I could find a way to approximate and shorten the amount of time it would take to take effect and then to leave your system but...that's the best I could do. I'll...I'll try though, Sally..." For a moment he looked at her with tender concern. "You...must really want to have children...to have come to me about a topic like this..." he couldn't help but observe softly.

Sally gave a little smile as she looked down. "It's true, I do truly want children one day... If this were something I just wanted to know out of curiosity and that was it, I don't even know if I'd ask. As I said, it won't be for another few years, anyway. But when the time comes and we're ready...I just wanted to know if some kind of an option to do so was available. We've talked about it, we have an idea of how many we would, again, if possible... So yes, you're right. I came to you to ask this of you because we do want children one day."

For a moment more, the softness and tenderness remained in his tone and features. "You...would be a wonderful mother, Sally."

Blinking, Sally blushed as she looked away shyly, but smiled in gratitude a little. "...Thank you, Daddy...that means a lot to me."

"Y-You're welcome..." Dr. Finkelstein managed. Then he coughed and shifted his chair toward the lab table with the red bottle on it. "A-Anyway, Sally, I have a whole batch of this to experiment on...You can take this sample home if you want...just to think about things...and talk with Jack..."

"Of course, thank you." Sally smiled more, and took the little bottle, examining it carefully. "If it makes you feel any better Daddy, I'll consult you once I do come to a clearer decision, even if it may take time in order to do so."

He nodded. "I would appreciate that, Sally. This is very important. I...want to...be there...and help you." He glanced away again, scowling gruffly though it was obvious he was just covering up his love for her.

Sally giggled, seeing right through his gruff exterior. "Absolutely, I think that would be best." She then paused as a thought occurred to her. "Is there anything else I should know, Daddy?"

Dr. Finkelstein nodded, his gruffness starting to slip away. He closed his skull cap and rubbed his head a little and then looked at her softly. "Yes. In the...in the unfortunate event that...you and Jack cannot have children...I have one other alternative...if you would both be interested..." He moved over to the lab table and slipped a smaller roll of parchment out from the middle of the bigger roll of parchment and began to unroll it and spread it out before them.

"What is it?" Sally came closer to the table as she pocketed the little bottle, looking curiously at the piece of paper.

"Well, I did make Jack those reindeer during that first Christmas we had..." The plans before them right now were the ones for the skeletal reindeer. "So I can work with bones...and create creatures from them...and give them life...Though I suppose I must admit those creatures weren't exactly complicated or sentient of course...But then of course, there's this..." He began to unfold the other (much larger) sheet of parchment.

That thought had occurred to her at first as well, actually before she even knew that lovemaking existed and that it was the primary source of conceiving children biologically. Before Flower Heart explained it all to her and enlightened her on the subject, she had assumed if she and Jack ever wanted children, they could be created. But then, upon finding out a certain bedroom activity, her sights changed as did her perception.

"That's funny, because at first, before I knew about...well, um...the natural way, I had figured children being created was the answer." Sally admitted. She looked to the larger parchment curiously then. "What's this?"

Dr. Finkelstein (trying to ignore her mention of 'the natural way' simply because he was already well over his 'awkwardness capacity' for the moment) just sighed and stretched the plans before them out completely, turning them vertically so that they could be seen in the best and proper orientation. "Well...I did create you...and you are sentient...and complicated...If I combined my abilities with you and my abilities with the reindeer, I could probably make you and Jack several rag doll and skeleton children...I'm not sure how they would be able to 'grow up' but...it could be worried about at a later time. Perhaps I could make them already at a certain older age like I made you...Either way though along with the reindeer plans I have been going over these as well...These are your plans, Sally...the pattern and design and formulas from which I designed you." And indeed on the long parchment, along with formulas and measurements in corners, was a basic sketch of a creature obviously female and obviously Sally-like.

"Ooohhhh..." Sally gaped upon seeing the plans of herself, the very blueprints that lead to her creation. It felt kind of odd, as if he were showing her sonogram prints or X-Rays of her own bones (if she had any).

Now she had a couple of options. Natural, or created. She was admittedly fascinated with Flower Heart's pregnancy, recalling how last Halloween, she had seen her at nearly eight months pregnant, and had touched her stomach...and felt movement within it. That had been fascinating ,the entire concept was interesting...and she couldn't help but imagine that maybe one day, she too would have a baby inside her stomach, that she could feel anytime, talk to...and just feel its presence and hope it would come soon. She shook her head of those thoughts and addressed the matter. "That's very interesting, Daddy...and um...it's good to have the option of them being created if I somehow can't have children at all, or if I can only have one. It's all something to really think about and consider."

Dr. Finkelstein nodded. Then he slowly started to fold up both sets of plans. "Whatever option you pick, Sally, I will do my best to make you happy. I want to help you very much. I...erm..." his countenance melted a little more... "...I for one...wouldn't trade having created myself a child for...anything in the world..." He swallowed and looked down, unable to help doing so.

Touched, Sally crouched to his level and gave him a grateful hug. "Thank you, Daddy! I'm so glad you could help me. Whatever we come to decide at all...I'm glad you'll be there."

Dr. Finkelstein gasped a little at her hug...but then swallowed...and then very hesitantly managed to reach up and hug her back a tiny bit as well. "I'm...I'm just glad I can help you at all, Sally...A-And that even though you're a Queen now...you still need old Dr. Finkelstein around for at least something..."

"Oh, of course I do! I may be Queen now...but I'm still Sally, I'm still the same old rag doll you created...and you're still my creator and father." Sally assured, pulling back a bit and smiling more.

For a moment he looked touched...just so touched. "I...w-well, I..." He sighed then and shook his head. "No, you're not the same old rag doll. I created a girl to be my maid and servant...And now you're a young woman and a Queen...and a wife. You have turned out better than I could have imagined, Sally...and I only hope I could do half as brilliant of a job on your children if I was to try and create them for you."

"Oh..." Sally giggled as she smiled and blushed bashfully. "That's very nice of you to say, Daddy. Thank you..."

"Y-You're welcome...my child..." For a moment he just sat there in awkward silence. Then suddenly the tea kettle he had put on started to whistle sharply and he blinked and quickly wheeled himself over to it. "O-Oh, yes the...the tea...I almost forgot...c-considering..." He cleared his throat again.

"Oh! Do you need any help?" Sally took a step toward him.

"N-No, no it's fine, I-" Just then there was the sound of the door opening singnalling Jewel's return. 'F-Finally...' The doctor sighed to himself-not that he didn't like talking with Sally and getting closer with her but...this particular conversation had taken a LOT of his stamina and Jewel always seemed to be able to smooth over any moment and make anything better and more lighthearted. "Er...Jewel, my precious, i-is that you?" he called out hopefully.

"Yes it is, Finkey!" Jewel called from down below. "I'm back with everything we need!" She came in about a minute or so later with some packages. "What are you up to, dear?"

"Hi, Mom." Sally said sweetly and playfully.

"Oh, Sally! Hello there!" Jewel smiled widely. "And now I'm Mom? Oh, thanks very much! Now I feel old!"

The two women shared a hearty laugh over that.

"My precious Jewel..." Dr. Finkelstein immediately wheeled over to her like she was his savior or something. "Th-Thank you for shopping for us...a-and for returning so quickly. I've missed you."

"Awww, and I've missed you too, Finkey!" Jewel patted his head and kissed it lightly, giggling. "What brings you here, Sally? We've missed you!"

"Oh, um, I wanted to discuss some things with Daddy..." Sally said bashfully.

Dr. Finkelstein swallowed, looking down in a touch of shyness as well though he did his best to play it off. "Y-Yes, we were...h-having a bit of a discussion about biology...a-among other things..."

"Ohh, I see!" Jewel nodded, looking very interested. "Did it go well?"

"Y-Yes! It did!" Sally said quickly. "I had some questions, and Daddy answered them, and now I have a lot to think about, he was very helpful." She looked away nervously.

Jewel raised a brow, wondering why they seemed so...nervous and awkward about it, but waved it off for now. "I see! Wonderful!"

Dr. Finkelstein nodded. "Y-Yes, w-wonderful...S-So, um..." he looked to his daughter, "Y-Yes, Sally, take home what I gave you and think about things and come back and talk to me more when you have the time..."

"Absolutely, Daddy! Thank you so much!" Sally gave him another hug, and then hugged her stepmother. "I'd better be going, I'll see you later!"

"Have a good day, sweetheart!" Jewel hugged her back and waved as they parted.

"Goodbye!" Sally waved, taking what she was given and then left the lab.

Jewel giggled, turning to Dr. Finkelstein with a smile. "So I take everything did go very well, didn't it, Finkey? However I'm sensing you two were nervous about what you were talking about..."

Now that Sally was gone, Dr. Finkelstein took in a very deep breath...and then let out a very very deep sigh... "I wish you had come home sooner, Jewel... I know you were out doing things that needed to be done and that you couldn't have known...but it would have taken a lot less out of me if you had come home sooner..." He reached up and rubbed one of his temples, closing his eyes. "...Mmm...my head..."

"...Ohhhh..." Jewel realized, and seemed to see what this was about. "Was she asking you about...that thing Miss Flower Heart once referred to as 'The talk'?"

"She wants to bear children...A-And what was I supposed to say about that..." He wheeled a little away from her, an uncomfortable look on his face. "I-I've tried to prepare her some options in case this day ever came...b-but I never actually expected it to come! I...I don't know..." he shook his head, "I know that's foolish though...She married him, of course they're going to be...a-and then of course the idea of children would naturally come up..." He let out a deep sigh again, stopping before the lab table. "I was more cut out to be a creator than a father, Jewel...I-I tried though...and I think she's happy but I...I don't know what else to do. I can barely handle thinking about it."

"Don't be silly, honey." Jewel assured, shaking her head. "I think just about any father who cares about his daughter would feel that strange and awkward explaining it to them. Fathers want to protect their little girls, and usually tend to have a set image of them in their heads and when it comes to seeing and accepting them as women and want to have children, I can imagine it's not easy." She said. "But you still went in there and helped her anyway, that's so noble of you!"

Dr. Finkelstein glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, his look of distress calming a little. "Do you...Do you really think so, Jewel?" he asked with a touch of hesitation.

"Why of course, Finkey." Jewel assured with a bright smile. "The fact you still went and helped her, told her what she needed to know and gave her what she needed in order to have children...any good father would help his daughter like that, and you did just that! You could have ignored her and turned away, but you didn't! I'm so proud of you."

Dr. Finkelstein...did something he really only ever did when he was alone with Jewel. He smiled fully and completely. He turned his chair more towards her. "Thank you, my precious...precious Jewel..." he replied softly, glancing downward a little in he said something he only ever said when he was alone with Jewel. "I love you..."

"And I love you too, dear." Jewel hugged him and kissed his cranium.

After a couple of minutes, a thought occurred to Jewel as she smiled wistfully. Sally wanted to have kids one day, which would make them grandparents, they would have grandkids to love and spoil rotten, wouldn't they? As she thought about it, it made her realize how much she missed taking care of something, especially since how they'd looked after Zero for the past two weeks.

"Oh, Finkey...it's so sweet how she wants children one day. I can't blame her, even I would love a child...I miss having someone to take of, just as we had done with Zero." She giggled a bit. "Oh, but Sally is not only a grown woman, she's married and not even living here anymore... I'm sorry Finkey, I can't help myself. I just love taking care of others, just as I'm taking care of you, having Zero around was only part of it..."

Dr. Finkelstein blinked a few times at this sudden observation of Jewel's. "Do...Do y-y-you ...w-want a baby t-t-too?" He gulped, unable to help having to ask-it was just that Sally had that topic on his brain now and with what Jewel had just said and...h-how in the world could he even begin to address this new situation if her answer was yes?

This made Jewel think a moment, scrambling through her half of his brain, before shaking her head. "Goodness no! It's a lovely idea, and I love children, I'll certainly be glad to take of our future grandchildren, but mothering one? As nice as it would be, I'm not so sure. But oh, I would love to take care of someone, just as we had with Zero!"

A very deep sigh of relief couldn't help but escape 'Finkey'. "O-Oh, I...I see..." He did his best to recompose himself a little and to calm down a bit too. "Yes, well...you are very...nuturing, my Jewel...I can understand why you'd...why you would want someting to take care of..." He frowned a tiny bit: arguably it was a very good point she made. She was the most caring and doting creature he had ever known and...he really only needed her help with things for himself here and there... Of course, the two of them spent time together just 'enjoying each other's company'...But...it stood to reason that she might need more in her life...and who knew how long it would take for Jack and Sally's children to come around. "What you want makes sense..." he finished, a touch of something pensive in his tone.

"I'm glad you think so, Finkey. I hope that did make sense." Jewel looked relieved and smiled more. "It will be wonderful to have adorable little grandchildren to take care of play with! But until then...well...perhaps a little pet..." She looked at him hopefully. "Having Zero around was really a treat, and I think having a pet would be wonderful!"

Dr. Finkelstein smiled a little more. Then he looked up into her eyes deeply. Then he beckoned her with one of his hands to bend down a little so that they were at eye level. "My precious Jewel..." he started...

"Yes, my dear?" Jewel did so, bending down at his level.

"Is that what you truly want, my precious Jewel? A little pet to love and care for?" he asked softly.

Jewel beamed! "Absolutely, Finkey! I think having a pet would be dreadfully wonderful. I love children, and I look forward to when Jack and Sally have their children, it will be a joy to take care of them. But within all of this, I would love something of our own to take care of and be around all the time. A pet would be wonderful for that."

"Then...you shall have one...And I'll make it special, just for you." And then he leaned over and gave her a little kiss on the lips before pulls back with a shy smile, looking down.

A look of surprise came to her face before Jewel smiled widely and hugged him. "Oh, Finkey! Thank you so very much!"

Dr. Finkelstein gasped a little at her sudden hug...but then entirely melted under it. Something dreamy, even, came to his face. "Y-You're...welcome...Jewel..." Then he closed his eyes for a moment and just savored her sweet, lovely touch. He chuckled a tiny bit. "..My precious...pretty...perfect...Jewel..." left him softly and quietly.

"My dear, wonderful, brilliant Finkey..." Jewel giggled as she stroked his cranium.

Dr. Finkelstein gurgled a little under her touches. "M-My Jewel...? Erm...c-could we go upstairs...a-and...do that nice...s-snuggling thing...y-you like? I...I know I don't often say it but...I...r-rather like it myself..." He swallowed shyly. "A-And will you touch my head more...and...can we have more kisses?"

"Ooh, as if you need to ask, my dear Finkey!" Jewel giggled. "We shall do just that, then!" She kissed and nuzzled his cranium before getting up, situating herself behind his wheelchair and proceeding to wheel him out of the lab to their little room further upstairs.

"J-Jewel, erm..." Dr. Finkelstein swallowed and suggested shyly, "I-Instead of you p-pushing me...W-Would you...C-Could, um..." He swallowed again, barely believing he was even going to suggest it...He would feel so foolish if she refused.

"Mmm?" Jewel paused, looking curiously at him. "What do you mean, dear?"

He spoke very very quietly. "Would you p-perhaps sit in my lap...a-and I'll push the lever on the chair to take us both upstairs?" He blinked and looked down with a small, sheepish frown and added quickly, "Y-You don't have to if you don't want to, of course..."

Jewel looked very surprised at this before she smiled and nodded. "A very unusual idea, but oh, why not! Always fun to try something new and interesting, my dear! All right, let's give it a try!" She came back around, carefully seating herself into his lap, making sure he could still access the levers, making herself comfortable.

For a moment, Dr. Finkelstein just froze and blinked a few times, barely breathing. It had seemed like a longshot to him that she would say yes...but to then so suddenly have her indeed seated in his lap, smiling down at him...in that warm way she had. "Erm...th-thank you..." he managed in a little voice. And then, shakily, he managed to push the lever to take them upstairs, though he messed it up a little for the first few seconds, giving them a bit of a jerky ride at first before they started heading up the stairs smoothly. As they ascended, Dr. Finkelstein considered...and then hesitantly reached up with his free arm and put it around Jewel's waist, securing her more on his lap and hoping that was okay.

Of course, Jewel didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she welcomed it! It was nice how their time together over the past couple of years were growing more and more, it really was. She was always glad to get close to him, even if it sometimes took Dr. Finkelstein a bit of time to warm up and adjust to it, she didn't care. The process and the journey of facing it all together was worth it.

Meanwhile, as they reached the top of the landing and Dr. Finkelstein steered them toward their room, he was finally starting to relax and to even smile a bit more. This was so lovely, getting to hold her, almost carry her...It reminded him of seeing Jack carry Sally sometimes...He wanted to be able to do that for Jewel...and now it felt like he really was doing it. And he couldn't wait to give her a little pet to help complete her happiness all the more. "I love you, Jewel..." left him again softly then.

"And I love you too, Finkey..." Jewel said sweetly, stroking his metallic cranium affectionately.

Dr. Finkelstein trembled in affection and nuzzled his head into her touches. They made it to their room then and he 'carried' her inside and the second they got the door shut she started giving all the hugs and snuggles and kisses she had in her...and while Dr. Finkelstein did his best to reciprocate them, albeit shyly, at the back of his mind he was also already in the process of planning the details of creating for Jewel her cute little pet that she wanted so much and that he would have gladly given her a hundred of if only it would add to her happiness in the life he had brought her into here...with him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sally!"<p>

"Looking good, Sally!"

"Keep it up, Pumpkin Queen!"

"You're doing awesome! Can't wait for Christmas!"

Sally smiled brightly as she waved to anyone who passed her by and greeted her. It was amazing how receptive they were of her now being their Queen. It worked too, since they had the time to get used to her being their future ruler for nearly two years before she officially was just two weeks ago. She did her best, and hoped it would show all the more.

She passed the band, nearing home, and smiled as she tossed a soul to them.

"Thanks, Rag Mama."

Sally giggled, smiling at them. "You're very welcome. Keep up the good work, gentlemen."

The Saxophone guy saluted her once more before he and the others went back to playing.

It wasn't long before Sally finally made it home, coming in through the front door like so.

"I'm home! Jack?" She turned around upon closing the door, seeing none other than the one in question...looking quite sad. "Jack, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" Her countenance grew sad as well. His sadness was her sadness!

"O-Oh!" Jack blinked a few times, then swallowed and glanced down shyly. "I...S-Sorry, Sally, I wasn't expecting you to come in so suddenly...I just...w-well...p-promise you won't think it's silly?" He looked to her with wide eye sockets.

Now Sally was concerned AND confused. "Huh? Jack, I don't understand...what's the matter, darling?" She now went over to her beloved, bringing her arms around him in comfort.

Jack's spine straightened and then all of him melted under her touch. He still looked a little sheepish though as he finally shyly admitted, "I...I-I had quality time with Zero, like you said I should while you were gone, and it was fun and I love him so much but...I...I started to think about how this was the longest and farthest we've been apart since we were married...and so for the last half hour I guess I've just been...sort of staring at the door, missing you and waiting for you to come back to me..." He swallowed, looking into her eyes, his eye sockets still wide."I-I know you didn't go far, Sally, and I know you wanted to talk to the doctor about something but...it's hard not to be with you, Sally...I miss you too much."

Blinking, Sally could just feel the weight of his words, and just...melted. "Awww..." She said in sweet sympathy, and snuggled against him. "That's not silly at all, Jack. ...Actually, even I couldn't help but feel the same way...sure, I did manage to acquire and retrieve information I wanted to know, but...you're right. This really was the farthest...and longest we've been apart since we got married, isn't it? I suppose being apart will overtake us, won't it? Oh, I missed you too...but it's all right, we're together now..."

"Hmm..." Jack sighed happily, hugging her close and smiling, resting his skull atop her head, "Yes...we're perfect as long as we're together. A-And, I know, we'll just have to get used to it if we have to be apart sometimes...but as long as you'll come back to me always then I'll always be happy, my dearest friend..." He tilted his skull and kissed the top of her soft, yarn covered head.

"Of course I'll come back to you...as long as you come back to me...oh...it won't be easy on those days I stay home here while you tend to some duties..." Sally tightened her hold on him a little. "My dearest friend... But I'll always be here at home waiting for you..."

He tightened his hold on her as well, his smile growing. "And I'll always rush home every day as soon as holiday planning is done so that I can fly into your warm, soft, sweet embrace...my sweetest Sally...my delectable little doll..." He snuggled her slowly and tenderly.

"Oh, my love... Nothing will brighten my day more than welcoming you home with open arms!" Sally murmured sweetly, looking up at him now, her smile glowing!

Jack chuckled a little and now pulled back a tiny bit to look down at her in return. "Well...didn't I win for myself a doting little wife...Hmm...still though I...I do miss our honeymoon time together...Just you and me, no worries, no obligations...Just us and our live...and what felt like all the time in the world.." he cooed nostalgically to her.

Sally shuddered happily in his embrace and giggled, letting out soft coos of her own. "Jack...oh...me too... We could go where we wanted and be free, no worries...just you and I together... Seeing many different kinds of places...and also..." Her tone dropped to a little suggestive. "How we spent every morning and night..."

Jack trembled, unable to help it. "Y-Yes...a-and sometimes...m-many many times...every morning and e-every night..." he added in utter shyness yet with his skeletal grin growing and growing.

"How we'd come back to our sleeping quarters in the dark of the night...and just...lose ourselves... Then we wake up in the morning...take some time alone before we ventured off..." Sally cooed nostalgically, trembling a bit.

"R-Rememeber...in that castle in Transylvania where we passed the night...h-how you were the 'scary evil Queen'...and I was the 'spooky skeleton haunting your castle'...and...and we became... 'best friends'...dearest friends...a-all the way from midnight...u-until dawn...?" Jack could have just utterly collapsed to his knees in love in memories and just...intoxication with her...

"Absolutely..." Sally uttered suggestively in a bit of a purr. "The forbidden lovers...Midnight until dawn..."

"S-S-So...forbidden...And yet...in the burning glow of the fireplace...in the tall, gothic stone room of the castle...in that wide...inviting bed...with the harvest moon beaming down through the tall windows...the Queen couldn't help but give in to the advances of the 'dreaded' skeleton...She couldn't help but cry his name in joy...as he did hers...until the sun came to wake them..." Jack had her close now, body pressed flush to hers, and he was gazing directly down into her eyes...and the tone of his voice and the intensity of his gaze spoke volumes about what he was thinking about right now in his skeletal brain...

Sally's breathing grew heavy as a fiery passion burned in her eyes! Her tone also spoke volumes of what she was thinking..which matched his own. "And every morning she found him gone...the dark Queen went about her days as the evil ruler she was...despite she tried not to think of him, and tried to move on with her days and life...every night she'd hope he would return to her...and every night she found him there...her resolve to give it all up and stop this only melted away like a snowflake in a fiery grip..."

"And he...trying to be strong during the days, trying to focus and pretend that their time together wasn't constantly on his mind...and yet all he really wanted was to find her awaiting him in their bed again...the covers barely drawn over her perfect, bare self...while she looked to him shyly, nervously...and yet with a touch of something beckoning in her eyes...All she had to do was admit that she adored the melting of her resolve...and the melting of her body...in his grasp...and he would brave anything forbidden about their romance and bring her pleasures they had both never known..." Jack could barely breathe anymore...In fact, most of his energy was right now going into resisting the instinct to pick up this gorgeous creature before him in his strong skeletal arms and whisk her into

their bedroom where he would satisfy every fantasy and desire and need she had until she blissfully cooed his name and then snuggled in next to him in adoration to rest before the fresh morning came, and along with it the fresh chance to make love again.

Chest heaving, her breathing growing shallow, and mustering all of her strength to stay standing and not have them whisked away, Sally smiled all the more as she went on with their little roleplay story that they had partaken in during their stay at the Transylvanian castle. "Every night, she felt nothing but the amazing and mind-boggling pleasure of their romance...the rest of the world and their days nothing but mere memories... The nights went on, during the days it grew harder not to think of him...that alluring skeleton man who whisked her and her body into oblivion at the stroke of midnight until the very moment when the clock struck dawn and the sun rose in the hills...alive with the sound of music...

And then..." Her tone grew more suggestive. "There was one night...she made no resistance. She went to the chambers in which they consumated their forbidden romance every night...stripped herself of her gothic gown, and waited within the bed for him...no resistance...no holding back...she was ready for him, and she was not to deny their midnight rendezvous in the least..."

"Oh yes..." Starting to be unable to control himself, Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around and pressed her against the door, trying not to hurt her but unable to help putting at least a touch of force into it. "That night...when she gave herself to him freely, eagerly...How she pulled him into the bed with a fire he had never seen in her, climbed upon him and admitted her secret feelings...and commanded him to no longer leave her...commanded him to stay forever...as her King...and commanded his heart, his mind, his spirit...his body...to her beck and call...and how he agreed but just begged her to be gentle...and how she was...at first...until they both didn't really want to be anymore..." He was looking down at her with such desire that he couldn't help trembling in

anticipation of its sweet fulfillment.

The action made her more wide-eyed as she looked up at him, her breathing heavier and her chest rising and falling with every breath in a heave... "It was no secret then...she loved him...she knew it...and made sure he knew it, too. There was not a thing in the world she wanted more than him by her side. When the dawn came that next morning, she found him gone yet again...how despaired she was..for the first time in centuries...she shed tears of a broken heart... Desiring him all the more...even to just hold and be close to...how she missed him and wished he were there...would he come back that night? Would things be as they were before? ...Or...was the night just a dream? She had no answers...time ticked by, as the only source of truth..."

"U-U-Until the clock struck midnight...and he appeared...in the doorway of her bedroom...All inhibitions shed...everything shed...And he asked her if she wanted him again or if last night had been a dream or in the heat of the moment...And if she didn't want him he would leave and never trouble her again...but if she did...then they could escape into the night together...They could become one...King and Queen...united in spirit, in love, in body...And he would no longer give her pleasure for just the nights...but for all of the time that she would have him. And their forbidden love could succeed...He looked to her, lying in their bed, half covered with blankets, and awaited her desires..." Jack's chest rose and fell too, in rhythm with hers. And he was very happy that after their bonding

time together today, Zero had decided to go off and play with some of the other ghosts in the graveyard...thus leaving the house empty except of himself and Sally.

Sally felt her hands clutching at the door behind her, as her breathing accelerated. "The dark Queen looked to him...a mix of emotions within her features...as she let this sink in... And could see that the night before had been not a dream...but ever reality... She gazed at him with love, longing...and such desire... She beckoned him...and said... 'My love...there is none of which within this world...that I desire more than that...yes... We will become one...I will be your Queen... All that I had said last night was true...All I want is you... My love...come to me...and make me yours forever...' For the first time in centuries, she begged...and only he saw that side of her...as the Queen longed for him more than anything she ever wanted..."

"And the skeleton...her new King...who had been so lonely and only hiding behind his haunting of the castle out of fear of his feelings for her...he came to her bed in an instant and entered it with her. And as he towered over her he looked to her with a grin. 'You shall be mine forever...and I shall be yours forever too...Yes, for the nights and for the days...' he cooed with all desire to her. For the first time in centuries, he was vulnerable and soft and tender and doting..and only she saw that side of him...And looking down upon her face in the darkness, red hair spread out behind it, scarlet lips beckoning, soft body craving his own...her heart loving him as his heart loved her...he knew she was the one...and that they were simply meant to be..." Jack wanted to have her now, he could

barely help himself. He was trembling and fighting every urge to touch all of the Queen in his arms.

"She knew as well...he was the one...they were simply meant to be, and from then on...no longer did either of them resist...as their forbidden love only flourished..." Sally let out a breath and then grabbed onto his suit with longing. "Jack!"

Instantly he had her grasped in his arms and he was kissing her face fiercly and speaking between kisses! "Sally! N-No, no, it's...it's not J-Jack...it's 'spooky skeleton'...a-and you're the 'evil Queen' and our love is f-forbidden a-and..." And then he just couldn't keep it up anymore! "Oh yes, it's Jack...It's Jack, Sally...And our love isn't forbidden-our love is free to do whatever it wants whenever it wants...forever...What do you want of me, S-Sally...? Command me, Pumpkin Queen...Oh I missed you! I missed you...so...much..." He was all but consuming her face and neck and collar in kisses.

"I-!" Sally felt gasps and moans escape her at his wonderful ministrations, and she grabbed onto him tighter, her breathing growing more laboured by the minute. "Darling, I missed you too...! Oh...Jack... Bedroom...please my love...let's go to our bedroom...a-and..." She let the sentence hang as she felt her legs give out, nearly falling.

Jack felt her legs give and pressed her more against the door and then got an arm around her and another under her legs and managed to lift her up, cradling her. "A-And..." barely breathing, he looked down with longing into her eyes, "And wh-what...?" He smiled, unable to help asking her (and doing so in a low octave)...He just loved watching her blush and seem shy whenever she had to say it...It was adorable and so cute...especially in contrast to a certain 'adventurous' side of her he had gotten in touch with recently courtesy of 'it'.

The blushiness came to her face as Sally giggled a little, especially in how grateful she was that he helped her out before she could fall. "And...and make love...I want you..." She whispered, trembling from the low octave in his tone. "Please..."

"I...I want you too..." came out of his mouth in a low, deep coo. "I want you, my Queen...Come...we'll go to our bed and...let our 'forbidden love' flourish..." He began to very briskly walk her across the living room to their bedroom door.

"Oh, great haunting spooking skeleton...how I've longed for this...I only wish I never denied it..." Sally uttered passionately, getting into character again. "Only now I will no longer run away..."

Jack chuckled low and warm as they reached the bedroom door. "You'd better not," he couldn't help but quip with a little extra grin, "Or the chase will be on...for now that we are together...there can be no denial..." his voice lowered to a whisper. "...There can be only sweet, sweet submission to it all..." He winked down at her.

"I was a fool to ever resist you..." Sally giggled, winking back. "Forgive me, great haunting spectre... Though it is far more than I, an evil Queen of darkness...can ever deserve..."

"There is nothing to forgive..." he assured suavely. "Now come, evil Queen of darkness...come and make the sweetest love with me..."

"You need not ask any longer, my love..." She purred.

Jack chuckled warmly. "You're very good at this game, Sally..." he let himself break character for a moment in a whisper just to inform her of this fact, "B-Before...us...I used to think 'pretending' was just for playtime and the more theatrical parts of the Halloween celebration...but I sort of like this kind of 'pretending' too... You were a very good 'evil Queen' in Transylvania, by the way...Very very very...very... good." His skeletal grin grew and grew.

Sally gave a little laugh, breaking character again. "All those romance novels I've read gave me the sense of it...but really it just became of us playing and letting it happen... And you...well...you're an amazing haunting skeleton being roaming the dark corridors of the evil Queen's castle..." She cooed, traling a finger down his chest.

Jack's breathing picked up more. "Oh, well, I...I-I just...decided to tap into my scariness...a-and after I saw how haunting you looked walking among those halls...so gothic, so regal, so magnificently macabre...how could I resist wanting to be your skeleton haunting your domain...looming just in your shadow...yet dying to be with you the moment the bell tolled the bewitching hour...And it really was just so much fun...'playing' together with you..." He squeezed her closer to him, gazing down at her with heated longing.

"So much fun...hopefully we'll do so again..." Sally purred, gazing right back with heated longing as well. "Jack...please...now...I need you..." She held on to him much tighter then.

Jack blinked at first at her sudden demand...But then nodded smiling more...and trembling... "Y-Yes, of course...I...Oh I need it too...I need you, Sally...I need you...S-Sally..." He brought her lips up to meet his in a steamy kiss and burst the door open with his hip and then shut it tight by pushing it with his hip again, upon which he dove upon their bed with her in his arms and instantly and heatedly lost himself with her, giving her all he had and all she desired.

Immediately, even before they were on their bed, Sally responded in kind with her arms (soon joined by her legs) twined around around his frame. Their steamy kiss grew more heated, their breathing harsher whenever they broke away for a split moment only to kiss again. It wasn't long before they rolled laughing and kissing along their bed, articles of clothing flying away, and they lost themselves in such sweet passion...

* * *

><p>"S-S-Sally...l-love? I...we...w-we...we have v-very...vivid...imaginations...d-don't we?" It was a few minutes after their final round (for now) of mutual physical 'semi fantasy based' satisfaction...which had actually started probably a few hours ago though neither Jack nor Sally had kept much track of the time that had been elapsing ever since they had flung themselves into their bedroom to make sweet, fiery love for however long their hearts desired. Anyway though now they were taking a small break from it all, just to rest and calm down a little, and Jack, lying next to her in the bed and half sitting up, a few of his upper rib bones exposed, couldn't help asking the little comedic question that had just left him as he gazed to the woman beside him with a little sheepish yet very<p>

playful smile.

"I suppose that's the nice way of putting it..." Sally giggled, rolling onto her stomach as she looked at him with a bright smile. "But yes, we certainly do, Jack..."

Jack chuckled in response to her giggles. He turned on his side to look at her better, letting some more of the blanket fall from his chest. He just...it was so funny but before letting her see so much of him the very idea of her doing so had been terrifying...but now with all of their intimacy...he loved letting her see parts of him...Her and only her...Just as so much of her was only for his eyes and him. "And we've...definitely 'progressed' a lot in the l-lovemaking department...haven't we, my pretty little doll?" He reached out with a bony fingertip and gently traced a seam under her chin before pulling back lightly, the whole time gazing at her adoringly.

Sally sighed dreamily, laying her cheek against her hand as she gazed back with an equally adoring look. "We...we certainly have, Jack...goodness...we make love so much...is that normal?"

A touch of sheepishness came to Jack's smile and he gulped and glanced down a little. "W-Well, I...I don't know much of anything to compare it to...A-And putting aside the, um...slight 'agenda' my masculine side might have, which might incline me to answer that question with something like 'Oh, actually, it's much more normal to make love twice as often-so let's go!'..." He gulped, looking down even more, and went on with, "I...I think this might be normal, Sally...especially since we're newly weds. After all we...we're still getting used to making love together and we're still exploring each other's bodies...and we're young and we love each other...A-And of course there's the...severe physical bliss that results from us doing that together..." His smile grew and he managed to gaze up to

her eyes once more. "S-So, yes, I...I think this is perfectly...normal...And as long as we both like it and want it and it makes us happy and we don't hurt anyone...then I think it's all just splendid..." He sighed in happiness, gazing at her in total love.

"You know...you're absolutely right..." Sally giggled, beaming at him lovingly. "It's wonderful that we can share this together among everything else in our lives, Jack... " She reached over and gently traced a couple of his exposed ribs sweetly. "It's all splendid...and I love you...I love you...I love you..."

Jack just sighed in utter contentment. "And I love you...love you...love you...too...my Sally..." he replied sweetly, reaching out and gently tracing over the curve of the side of her body under the blankets with a single bony fingertip.

Sally giggled, her body trembling ever so slightly. "By the way...I wanted to tell you when I came in...but we got so carried away...not that I'm complaining, of course... Absolutely not...but um... the reason I visited Daddy today, was because...I asked him if it was possible for me to become pregnant and bear a child..."

Jack's eye sockets went utterly wide and he sat up fully in the bed, removing his fingertip from her. "You did?" he asked, quite surprised by this news. "Wh...How...I mean..." He barely knew what to say but then something inside of him settled on (as he realized how big something like that was for her to go to anyone about but especially Dr. Finkelstein), "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." Sally then rolled onto her back, and sat up in bed, not even paying any mind to the blanket falling. "It was...something I was nervous to do, approaching him on that subject, but...I did want to see what we were in for. I knew if I kept putting it off and deciding not to out of fear and awkwardness...that it would just lead us to disappointment if nothing could be done and it was impossible. ...Well...it's hard to explain, but he told me that...with a kind of formula he gave me..." She proceeded to explain everything the doctor had told her earlier, about the formula, the side effects, the process itself, and also the secondary option if pregnancy was either impossible ever and/or only a limited amount of times.

During her whole explanation Jack just listened very attentively and with obvious sincere interest. He nodded a few times to some things, once or twice tilted his skull to the side a little if he had to take a second to let something wrap around his mind before he could fully understand it, but otherwise he was quiet the whole time, just letting her talk and taking in the information she gave him. After she finished, Jack was silent for several moments...then he asked in a straightforward though somewhat curious tone, "So...have you...have you decided what you want to do yet...Sally?"

Biting her lip, Sally shook her head. "Not entirely... A part of me is a little nervous of the process of getting pregnant, before, during and after...and yet after seeing Flower Heart pregnant...it's very fascinating... I can't help but want a baby naturally that way. Well...we're in no rush, are we? We have plenty of time to think about it. But it's wonderful that we have the options available to us...for when we are ready."

At her reply, Jack nodded. Then he let out a sigh and moved close to her, looking to her eyes and reaching out and gently moving a stray piece of yarn hair away from her face and behind her ear. "Sally...I want you to know something...in regards to this...before you decide anything...I-I want you to know a few things, actually..."

"What is it?" Sally looked up at him with a curious gaze.

He placed a hand atop hers on the bed and went on. "Sally...first, I...I know that this is about having 'our' baby but...a big part of this involves your body so...while I'll be happy if you choose to keep talking to me about your feelings about all of this so that we can be open and communicative about it...I think that you're the one who needs to make the final decision about whether you want to try having children naturally or whether you'd like to create them with the doctor's help. It's your body after all and you ought to have the sole say in what happens to it and what you put it through. And second of all..." he squeezed her hand a little bit and leaned in closer, his eye sockets never leaving her eyes, "I know I've...said before that the idea of us having children together makes

me happy...and that I've...I've been intrigued by the idea of a pregnancy and an actual biological child between us too, but..." he shook his skull a little, "I don't want that to influence your decision about this at all. I want you to decide how to handle things based on your own needs and desires. And honestly, Sally...biological or built...I'd just want a child to be happy and healthy and for his or her mommy to be happy and healthy too." He paused to let that sink in...and then went on with, "A-And third, Sally..." a touch of something sad couldnt' help coming to his face for a moment, "If...If we try...b-both ways...and it doesn't work out either way...or if the pregnancy doesn't work out and you'd just rather not 'build' children...it's absolutely perfectly alright." He smiled at h

her tenderly. "An eternity just with you by my side and Zero as our little 'child' would be...a gift for which I would be forever grateful..." Small tears came to his eye sockets though his smile remained, "So, yes, a...a child to raise would be...a joy...and a wonderful gift...but just being here with you is a gift too and nothing could ever truly darken or disappoint that. Alright, my dearest friend?" he finished warmly and sweetly, just hoping he had helped her at least in some small way.

As Sally took all of this in...she just felt as if...she couldn't describe it. She only just stared at him with wide eyes full of surprise, her mouth formed in a small little "o", her entire form unmoving.

She didn't say anything back to him and for a moment Jack couldn't help but worry slightly that perhaps he had said something wrong or something. "Um...Sally?" he started quietly, raising part of his brow in hesitant curiosity.

For a moment, the only response she had were tears in her eyes. That of course set the feeling that she was sad. But it wasn't until a happy smile curved up on her lips, and her eyes all but lit up amidst their tears!

"Oh Jack!"

And within a split second, Sally pounced on him, pressing her body to his, as she smothered him with deep, steamy kisses.

A couple of minutes passed before she let up, and looked down at him with a loving, grateful, joyful stare.

"Jack...My love...my darling...my King...my husband...my world...my everything... I love you so much...I love you...oh, I love you..." She kissed him more, unable to help it! She was just so happy! Pulling away, she managed to keep talking. "You're wonderful,amazing...so caring and generous...so considerate...compassionate...It's more than I ever imagine...oh, this is too good to be true...it has to be...and yet, I know all the more that you are here with me, and that we're together..." She sniffled, applying more kisses with every sentence. "Oh my darling, I love you...thank you...thank you so much...thank you... I don't know what I'd do without you...I'd be so lost...Thank you, I love you...oh, I love you so much..."

Meanwhile, during this whole response, Jack had just been lying underneath her, straight as a board but otherwise unmoving and limp with shock, his eye sockets totally dilated and his mouth barely opened in a small, surprised way (though his lips couldn't help but pucker a little in response to her kisses as they came). And even now he remained this way, just being showered in love and barely able to process all of it-all he could know was that he was surrounded in warmth and joy and it was all raining down on him happily...and his heart was touched inside.

"While you're right...it is my body and ultimately my own decision whether or not I choose to go through with it, yes...I...oh, Jack...the fact you still took it into consideration and still let me know of it like you did..." Sally rose up, holding a hand to her bare chest where her heart would be. "It just...you really make me feel so special...and you're just so compassionate and caring about me...I...I feel as if I'm the happiest and luckiest rag doll to exist...thank you...I can't tell you how much I appreciate you telling me this. I didn't fear your feelings of the matter, not ever, I never doubted that you would be supportive. But for you to put it

into perspective for me like this...thank you, my darling... E-Even if...we do end up not having children for whatever reason in the long run...I will stay here with you...being with you for all that we can is a wondrous gift...and we will still make horrible, wonderful, amazing memories together...even if we're childless. Whatever happens...I'll always be with you, now and forever..." More tears streamed down her face as she smiled wider. "I love you..."

Jack wanted to speak, wanted to say something back to her but it...it was just so much...all of her happiness, so much happiness, was just so much...It overwhelmed him so. "S-Sally..." finally managed to escape him and he just looked up at her over him with wide eye sockets and tears brimming in them. "I...I'm...I'm so happy that you're happy, Sally...Your happiness is all...all I've ever wanted. B-But Sally, o-of course I would say all of those things about this...They're...They're just...what's right...a-at least in my opinion. It's your body and your choice...and I don't want any comments or preferences I've mentioned in the past to affect your decision...and if...if things were just as they are now for however much longer we'll all be around...then...then I..." he could barely find

words, "Wh-Who could ever find that unfulfilling in any way..." He blinked a few times, some of the tears falling from his eye sockets. "I-I'm so happy you're so happy, Sally, but...a-all I did was let you know the honest truth...I'm just your Jack and...I'm your husband...and I must look to your happiness...your comfort...and I must support your decisions. I'm only doing my duties, Sally...I-I really am just...just Jack..." He looked up with the purest sincerity and humbleness and honesty, his voice quiet and sincere.

"Oh...Jack...you're much more...you..." Sally sniffled, laying their foreheads together. "You give me strength...you show you care...I-I feel I can do anything with you next to me...I know I'd be lost without you..."

Jack blinked a few times and then brought his arms up around her to hold her closely, softly. "Oh Sally...I...I feel the same about you. We're...we need each other, Sally..." He closed his eye sockets, a few tears leaving them and he hugged her to him. "W-We really...really do..." For a moment he just lay there quietly with her, stroking her hair, comforting her. It was just so nice...just so nice in a moment filled with doubt and uncertainty (and about something as big as having children) to have a dearest friend and to take comfort with them about what ailed the both of you...Yes, as long as they had each other, Jack knew they would be okay... "It'll be okay, Sally..." he whispered quietly to her eventually, "We'll be okay...we'll work this out. And I'll support you and care for you all

the way. A-And either way, like you said, we...we probably wouldn't want children for at least a little while...and that'll give the doctor plenty of time to improve upon his formula for you...and perhaps he could even invent one for me to make me more prone to being able to, well...sire children...and that way I could share in the... 'side effects', with you a little at least. I'd feel a lot happier if I could-you shoudn't have to be the only one enduring new things, after all. A-And then, overall, as I've said, we really don't age much here so even if it...it failed...the doctor could take years to try and improve upon it...and then maybe we could try again. But in the mean time, regardless of all of that, we'll still have each other...just as we do right here and right now...my love...my brave little love..." He kissed her cheek lightly and then tenderly snuggled her more.

Sighing with so much happiness, Sally kissed his cheek as well, nuzzling them before relaxing atop him in a snuggle. "You're right...you're absolutely right... At least now we know what we can do, and we'll see how we, yes, we, that includes you, my body or not, feel further on up the road." She smiled more, feeling a lot better about it all. "Thank you so much, Jack...I'm glad we had this talk... Either way, as long as we're together, everything will be just fine..."

Jack nodded and let out a deep breath, smiling and relaxing his bones into the soft and now so very familiar curves of her body. "Yes...we'll be perfect...and all will be well, my darling..." He leaned up and gave her a litlte kiss on the cheek again. Then he pulled back and for a few moments just contented himself with gazing up at her and stroking her hair. He looked at her with an amazed and almost curious little smile, just thinking about some things for a moment and smiling all the more as he did so.

When Sally met his gaze completely, she giggled and smiled more. "What are you thinking about, love?" She asked curiously.

Jack blinked and smiled a little sheepishly for a moment, but then admitted with a little shrug, "I...I guess just about how brave you were, Sally...I-I know that you're shy by nature, my dearest...a-and especially about discussing more intimate things..." his smile grew a tiny bit and he added shyly, "...u-unless you're, um... 'discussing' them with me..." He swallowed and then went on seriously again, "So I'm just...I'm really proud of you, Sally, for...for wanting to know about this and taking the initiative to go and talk to the doctor about it, even though it must have been a lot for you to talk to him about something that intimate...Thank you..." he finished appreciatively.

Sally blinked, and then smiled widely as she blushed. "Oh...thank you, Jack...that's so sweet of you to say. I...yes, I knew since last year that the only way I could ever possibly see if I was able to have children is if I asked Daddy about it, and that made me nervous and I knew it would be awkward. But, I knew I had to, it was the only way, and I...well, I suppose I felt it a good time to approach the subject once you and I were married. ...I'm glad I did, I'm so very glad I did..." She lay her forehead against his, closing her eyes with a blissful smile. "I feel better about it now...so much better."

Jack held her and gently stroked her back in a comforting gesture. "I'm glad, Sally...I'm so happy you feel better...I-I feel better too, actually..." he admitted now with a shy swallow, "I...I mean, I was curious about the...the chlldren thing...myself. After all, we've made love so many times...so many many many times..." a touch of a dazed look came to his face that he couldn't help but he managed to clear his throat and get it under control as he moved on with, "...I was starting to wonder if maybe we should be looking into a way to keep off a pregnancy if we didn't want children right away or something. But I...I didn't want to ask you, Sally...I figured you'd talk to me about the situation when you were ready. I didn't want you to feel pressured or anything and I just wanted you to

enjoy learning how to make love together...But I'm happy we know now and that everything is settled. Thank you so much." He gave her an extra tight hug to finish things up.

"Awww...you're welcome." Sally giggled, hugging in return. "...Actually...now that you put it that way, that's also why I went to talk to Daddy about it so soon. ...Since we've made love s-so many times ever since our wedding night..." She blushed heavily at this. "I suppose I was partly concerned about that and figured if it was possible, that I see if there's some kind of way to prevent it for the time being... But at least now we know what we'll be in for.."

Jack smiled more and nodded. "Yes, so...we have our options now...and we can consider them for as long as we need...and I'll support you no matter what happens, my darling." He looked tenderly up into her eyes. And then with a little chuckle he couldn't help but add, "B-But, um...it seems to me that in the meantime...there's no reason why we can't practice...and even try with...the 'old-fashioned way'. You never know-we might just get lucky!" He winked at her playfully.

"Jack!" Sally laughed and squealed, playfully tapping his nose socket. "You're terrible! Are you suggesting something?"

He blanched a tiny bit but smiled all the more. "Wh-Who, me? Jack...Jack Skellington...Mild mannered, polite to a fault, so shy about himself that he can't even leave the house without a full length suit and tie on, Jack Skellington...suggesting something? Oh no, no, no, that doesn't seem like me at all..." He smirked up at her a little.

"Funny...with all that you just said, I never took Jack to be a liar." Sally smirked in return, rising up a lot more to offer a fuller view of her bare upper body.

"I...I-I'm...um..." he was distracted at the moment, to say the least...He wasn't even trying to keep his eye sockets on her eyes,...He just smiled and looked much lower than that. "I-I'm not a...a l-liar... A-And I'm 'shocked', S-Sally, y-you should know your Jack...I-I must be far too much of a straight-laced gentleman to ever 'suggest' anything...t-to a lady...e-even if she's in my bed...a-and undressed...and...attractive in ways that would boggle the minds of most men..." He let out a deep, shuddery sigh, still gazing far below her eyes.

"Oh...well if it doesn't sound like you...then you must not be Jack..." Sally smirked and rose a little more as if to sit up. "You know...I do like how...earlier we reanacted our little fantasy game...I no longer am just Sally...I am the evil, tempting Queen of Darkness that resides within the castle in the heart of Transylvania..." Her fingers ghosted along his bones. "From the beginning..."

"Oh...Oh! Oh f-for Halloween's Sake if we have to go from the beginning I'll die, I'll just die!" he couldn't help but yell with a beaming smile and heaving breaths, savoring everything about her. "I-I'll try but...a-after all of that before, I...Y-You'd have to help me through, Sally...I-I'm only a man, after all, I can only handle so m-much..." He let out a shuddery sigh and suddenly observed, unable to help himself, "Dear, sweet Halloween, you're the most attractive and desireable and splendid creature I've ever laid eye sockets on!" It left him in a voice tinged with passion and longing as he gazed up at her towering over him.

"And you're the most handsome and desirable and attractive creature I've ever laid artificial eyes on!" Sally responded with passion. "I'll help you...we can have fun with this...mmm...I'll even put on a gown..." She winked.

"P-Put on anything you want...Just so long as I can take it off of you later..." Jack panted out in desire and joy. "And thank you for helping me...A-And oh you..." He chuckled warmly and sheepishly, "Thanks, I'm...happy I could be so visually pleasing to you..." He winked. " I guess I must not be Jack...coming on to you like this...After all, my word, if people heard Jack of all people was behaving like this, what would they say?" He chuckled and shook his head at 'the very idea'.

"Don't you worry my love...no one will know of this but me..." Sally purred, and then moved to get out of bed, making sure to purposely let him see all of her. "Whatever I wear, yes...you will end up taking it off me..."

And it wasn't long before they were set to losing themselves in heated passion all over again.

* * *

><p>"And so the Christmas balls on the trees, instead of ornaments...we use little pumpkins! And we can even paint them red and green! What do you think, Jack?" The Mayor eagerly awaited Jack's response to this latest Christmas decoration idea of his, his smiling face beaming forward its painted on grin.<p>

"Oh yes, Mayor! That's a splendid idea!" Jack managed to respond enthusiastically with a smile of his own. And, in truth, it was kind of a cute idea-sort of doing Christmas in a Halloween-esque way-a vein that many of the Mayor's suggestions so far today had followed. But at the same time though it was just...Jack had been here with him at Town Hall planning and talking about Christmas for about four hours now and he was a little tired. On top of which, this was only the second week or so since he and Sally had settled back into their lives here in Halloween Town, and though Sally (now as the Queen) had been kind enough to accompany him to work to help him and learn a little more about the details of royal duties, there still were several days of the week that she either stayed home to tend to the house or went around town to help the other citizens with their problems or their decorating or with collecting requests that he and she could talk together about later on. And so for today and for the past couple of days Jack had been coming to meetings here in the Town Hall alone...and though it probably seemed the silliest thing in the world, he was so connected with his Sally at this point that it really was still hard to be away from her, even for such a little bit of time and with such a little distance between them...And it could distract him very much...

He sighed...He recalled her goodbye kiss to him this morning...He recalled the smile with which she greeted him every night and how they would talk about their days at the dinner table...He recalled their playtime with Zero and just tickling and joking and having fun with each other as well...And of course he recalled...that nice new thing between them ever since marrying that they both did so well together. And yes, the heated and passionate instances of that were unforgettable...but right now he was thinking of another type of time with her...The times when they would both be together in their bed, the quilt pulled over their heads, covering them and putting them in their own little dim cocoon. And he and her would be gently pressed together...and one...and just gazing into each other's eyes and savoring that sweet oneness. And then he might smile and give her lips a soft, chaste kiss, much as he used to do when they had first started courting, and, likewise much as when they had first started courting, in response to that she would blush lightly and coo his name... 'Jack'... while they remained locked in their togetherness... Jack...Jack...Jack...

Jack smiled more...and he didn't even realize the Mayor was saying his name as he continued to get lost in his daydreams.

"Jack! Jack! Jack? Helloo! Jack!" The Mayor waved at him insistently. "Jack!" It sounded pretty important, given that these days he'd calmed down some, in some ways

Jack blinked and spazzed a tiny bit but instantly realized that he had started letting himself get too distracted, and of course he didn't want to be rude to his friend the Mayor, and so now he smiled apologetically and looked to him sincerely. "Oh, yes, Mayor? I'm dreadfully sorry-I suppose I got distracted for a moment. Is there something you needed? And I really am sorry again-I'm still getting my head cleared from the wedding a-and everything, I guess..." He shrugged sheepishly and apologetically.

"Actually Jack, Sally just walked in!" The Mayor grinned, and he was now holding some papers. "She said she has something for you, and just handed over some finalized Christmas plans I asked her to look at!" He eagerly waddled off.

Moments later, Sally came around backstage, smiling brightly and holding something in her hands.

"Hello Jack... You're not too busy now, are you?"

Jack's whole countenance (which had been touched by some shock at the Mayor's sudden announcement) suddenly lit up with perfect joy! He stood at her entrance and even gave her a slight, chivalrous bow. "Ah, the Pumpkin King is never too busy for the Pumpkin Queen!" he assured her with a smile, and then he walked around the table to her and took her hands in his and placed a sweet little kiss upon her lips. He pulled back, looking at her with happy love. "And how is my wife today? Oh and you're so good for looking over those plans on top of everything else you must have done today. Thank you, dearest."

"Oh, no problem..." Sally blushed and giggled. "I'm very well...I just...um...wanted to bring you something to eat." She held up the black and orange cargo box to him. "It's not much, but I wanted you to have a decent little lunch to keep you going today..."

Jack blinked, his eye sockets going wide and his mouth going into a small 'o' at the sight of her little offering. Then he turned his elated countenance back to her. "Oh Sally...thank you! That's so sweet of you!" And instantly he was hugging her and lifting her up off the floor a little and twirling her around with a big grin on his face. "You're the most wonderful wife a husband ever had!" He chuckled merrily, setting her down again.

"Oh!" Sally squeaked, and giggled as she embraced him a bit. "You're very welcome Jack...I'm just looking out for you..." She kissed him on the cheek.

Jack sighed dreamily. "Oh and I appreciate it so much, my Sally. It's so sweet of you to care about me that much, and in the middle of a busy day yourself. Thank you again, my love." He leaned in and gave her a little kiss on the cheek in return before pulling back with his normal sweet skeletal smile.

"I'm never too busy for you, my love..." Sally assured sweetly. She looked around to make sure no one was listening, and then lowered her voice. "And um...you know, if you want to come back home for a little break...we could...have some...'dessert'..."

Jack smiled more (and somewhat obliviously, of course). "Aww, and you made dessert too, my dearest? Ooo what did you make? Or is it a surprise?" He chuckled. 'She's so sweet the way she cares for me...Lunch and dessert, what could be better?'

"I made a fruit cake...to try... Although, that's not the only dessert I meant..." Sally cooed suggestively, now coming right against him.

Jack couldn't help it: her meaning was starting to take but is was a slow process of acceptance. "It's...not?" he asked humbly with a nervous little gulp at her sudden closeness.

"No...that is...if you want to come home...for a quick piece of cake...and a quick little..." Sally lowered her voice more to a suggestive whisper. "Love..."

Jack gulped again and staggered back, causing him to move back against the table and Sally came right with him. "Y-You..W-We...i-in the m-middle of the d-d-day?" he asked with several blinks, blanching quite a bit. 'Th-That's such a stupid question...You know what she means...And you also know that there's no difference between doing it with her from dusk til dawn in a castle...' he blanched extremely at the idea, '...a-and doing it with her now...' He just couldn't help reacting with surprise and shyness though-something about her more aggressive side with all of this really couldn't help putting him over the edge sometimes.

"If you want..." Sally cooed, now playing with his tie. "Just one... You were up so early this morning, you were gone when I woke up...I missed you..." She brought her arms around him then. "And we've been working pretty hard...you may be home late...I'll wait up for you, you know I will..but until then, I just miss you... Just a little one...to hold us over until tonight?"

"O-Oh...Oh..." Jack shuddered under her sweetness and touch. "I..." his dreamy smile returned, "I...m-missed you too...this morning...and lately...we haven't had as much time to...well...you know..." His breaths were slow and shallow...he brought his arms around her too. "I...b-but, d-darling, I..." he gulped and glanced down sheepishly and had to admit shyly and quietly, "Y-You know that we...r-really don't have the will power to...d-do just a little one and l-leave it at that..."

"Oh, I know...but we can try... Make the best of it...or we could just make out and cuddle... Either way, I just want to be with you, my love... We've been either too tired or you're already gone..." Sally murmured sweetly, holding him tighter.

"Mmm..." Jack had to moan slightly in happiness and love. "B-But I...I know that...even the smallest thing...could become so much..." He reached up and gently cupped a tress of her hair in the palm of one of his hands. He let it slip over his bony hand and lifted the ends up near his nose to smell it tenderly. "Temptress..." he whispered warmly, "You know what you do to me..."

"I'll control myself..." Sally pouted a bit. "I'll even put on four layers including the heaviest and warmest pairs of pants I have..."

He twirled her strands of hair around his fingertips and shook his skull. "N-No, no, that'll just take longer...So much time...to get you out of so much clothing..." She had thrown out the suggestion of making love and now he just couldn't let it go-it would be so spontaneous, so passionate, so romantic...so naughty for the two of them to take a little break in the middle of the day all to do it. His skeletal grin grew at the idea.

"Well that's just it, it would be an incentive for us to control ourselves and we'll only have time for one...little...bit...before you have to get back to work and I have to get to running errands..." Sally smiled more as well, giggling.

"Aww but...n-now i sort of want s-so much more..." Jack couldn't help countering with a playful little pout. "P-Perhaps I even want to...take the whole afternoon off with my Sally...or at least an extended lunchbreak...Two...Three hours...of love..." He placed a few soft kisses on her mouth and pulled back with a warm, skeletal grin.

"Oh, but we can't...not that long...and so close to Christmas...oh no...it'd be scandalous of us..." Sally managed, blushing quite a bit, unable to keep from smiling. "M-Maybe we could stand an hour or two...or three..."

"Scandalous?" Jack chuckled warmly at the word. "Hmm, the word that came to my mind for it was 'naughty' but I like scandalous too. Oh but what's so very scandalous about it-a husband and a wife just wanting a little time to themselves after a long morning of work..." The fingertips of his hand that had been in her hair went underneath her chin, tilting her eyes up to look into his. "An hour...or two...or three..did you say?"

"It was naughty of me...scandalous..even...but so naughty..." Sally's tone quivered, her eyes twinkling. "An hour...or two...or three...j-just to hold over...until tonight...when we can do as we please...and then after lay right under the blankets..."

"I-In...In our little cocoon...where we hold each other together...and cloth and bone melt under each other's touch..." he finished with heat and passion in his tone. "I'll...I'll be naughty...and scandalous...and so very bad if you'll be bad along with me..." His grin picked up extra on one side.

"Oh...!" Sally shuddered against him, her breathing growing shallow. "Well I am being very naughty now...pulling my husband away from work... I must be an evil Queen in a castle...as she tries to go about her days not thinking of the nights..from midnight to dawn...that she spends with the terror that lurks within the castle's shadowed halls...as he haunts her very being..."

"O-Oh, don't you start with me!" Jack replied with passion and playfulness. "D-Don't you start with me about...that skeleton...that lurks in the shadows...and looms toward her at every moment...her terror feeding his passion...until one night he 'scares' her in her bed...and doesn't leave...and shows her that he can do more than just scare...much more...for hours..." He narrowed his eye sockets at her. "Temptress...such an awful...terrible...splendid temprtres..." he whispered with a chuckle.

"Oh, Jack...I can't help it.." Sally narrowed her own eyes and pouted a little. "Being naughty is...quite fun...and I...just love you so much and want to be with you...oh, I can't control myself...I'm much too naughty, you'll have to punish me now."

Jack blinked, nearly spazzing against the table behind him again. "I...S-Sally..." he gulped and glanced to the side with wide eye sockets, "A...A l-little too much...o-okay?" He looked to her hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't be offended by his preference.

"I didn't mean that." She giggled, patting his shoulder. "I meant I needed to be taught a lesson in control."

Still a little flustered, Jack swallowed again and nodded. "Y-Yes, w-well...a-alright...erm...N-No, you don't...n-not so very much...You just...need to learn how to cultivate patience..." He smiled a little mor and added, "You know, like how a certain skeleton husband of yours had to cultivate a LOT of patience during that two year courtship, and especilally the last part of it...though I'm sure YOU cultivated a lot of patience during that time yourself." He glanced to her with a little grin.

"Well, the first year I knew nothing of what it all meant..." Sally shook her head with a smile, toying with his tie again. "And then to cultivate patience and wonder the second year... Well oh dear...maybe I'd better go...and practice my patience..." Now she backed away a few steps, arms behind her back. "Th-There's always tonight, after all..."

A pitiable look of total longing instantly came to Jack's face and he reached out toward her. "No! I-I mean...I mean...please...don't go...u-unless you take me with you..." His tone was full of hope and he looked at her with his breath held in anticipation.

Sally giggled, beaming. "Jack...you're going to have to do better than that..." She teased.

Jack blinked several times, gulping and looking to her with shy, wide eye sockets. "I...b-but...h-how can you come to your Jack promising s-sweet 'desserts'...a-and then leave him all alone to have none until the night?" He pouted a little extra, hoping that would sway her (and also sort of not getting that she was probably just teasing him a bit right now, silly little sometimes-gullible sweetheart that he was.)

"Oh Jack, you know I wouldn't do that." Sally assured, coming over to him now. "I'm just teasing you, love..." She nuzzled their cheeks sweetly. "So if you do want to come home for a little while..."

Jack blinked...and then melted, his spine slumping a little. 'O-Oh, she was...' "O-Oh, you were...j-just teasing...a-and you wouldn't do that..." He chuckled...then nuzzled her cheeks back a little. "Y-Yes..." he whispered with passion. "L-Let's go home for a little while...or a long while...I want my Sally...I love my Sally..." he gurgled dreamily.

"I'm sure they'll understand..." Sally whispered sweetly, and squeezed his hand.

"Hmm..." Jack nodded...Then he let out a deep sigh and kissed her cheek before pulling away from her with a little smile. "I...have to go for a moment to let the Mayor know...and I think it'll be just a tiny bit less 'scandalous' if I'm not kissing every seam of yours my lips can find while I'm asking him...alright, darling?" He winked at her and chuckled a little.

"That's very true, Jack..." Sally said in a more normal tone, despite the giggles that were escaping. "I-I'll go on outside...maybe the crisp air will help me a bit..."

"As you wish, my darling..." he replied with his skeletal grin growing and growing... "After all if you get cooled down again... then I get to have the fun of warming you up once more..." He winked at her and blew her a little kiss, then, never taking his eye sockets off of her, called out, "Mayor! Are you nearby? I'd like to talk to you about something, please," over his shoulder.

"Oh, of course!" The Mayor was looking over some documents and came right over, grinning. "Something you need, Jack?"

Jack cleared his throat, let out a breath and then put back on his professional and kind demeanor before he turned to face him. "Yes. Actually, I was wondering if I could trouble you about something? I know that Christmas is very close but, well, with Sally to help me as Queen this year with holidays she's been taking care of so much of the work that I would have normally had to do, on top of which you and I managed to accomplish so much today that I was wondering...do you think it would be alright if she and I took the rest of the afternoon off? I promise we won't stray far, we'll just be at our house. We're just both still getting used to h-how much thing's have changed ever since we got married and it can be a little, er...distracting at times, I guess, just trying to accept all of the

changes. A-Anyway, do you think anyone would mind terribly if the two of us turned in early this afternoon?" He put on his calmest, most conscientious, most persuasive smile, holding his arms behind his back, as he awaited the mayor's reply...and seriously hoped that there wouldn't be a problem but anticipating that it would be alright.

Lucky for him, the Mayor was in a jolly mood! "Oh, why didn't you say so? Of course you can! After all Sally can always use help from the best in learning the ropes of ruling and planning things here in this town!" The Mayor gave a laugh at this. "Go right ahead Jack, we'll keep things going for the day and get back to it tomorrow!"

Jack's eye sockets brightened and he instantly took one of the Mayor's hands in both of his own and shook it heartily! "Oh thank you, Mayor! We appreciate it so much! And we'll both be here bright and early tomorrow to help with holiday planning! Thank you!" He finished shaking his hand (practically throwing the Mayor off balance, his handshake was so hearty) and then he turned back to his wife and was about to run to her and scoop her up to carry her all the way home...when he realized that the Mayor was still there and so he figured he should probably save any carrying until they had exited the Town Hall. And so he instead cleared his throat and put his arms behind his back dignifiedly and walked calmly over to her. "Sally, we can have the afternoon off. Shall we go, Pumpkin Queen?" He

did his best to keep from just utterly pouring on the charm and flirtation with her for a moment.

"All right, Jack..." Sally smiled warmly and nodded. "We shall..."

Jack gave her a small, graceful bow and then hooked his arm with hers. Not taking his warm eye sockets off of her, he smiled more and called kindly over his shoulder, "Goodbye, Mayor! Have a good afternoon! And thank you again."

"Goodbye you two!" The Mayor waved them off and then went to tend to another citizen who had just entered.

As they reached the back exit door of the Town Hall, Jack smiled a little more and glanced to Sally out of the corner of his eye socket. He kept his voice low, in case anyone could stil see them, but his smile was noticeably growing. "When we get outside, I plan to scoop you up and race you back to our home at speeds you can't possibly imagine. Just so you're prepared for it, darling." He chuckled a little.

"Ooh..." Sally giggled, her eyes widening. "Thank you for the warning. ...Do you run home that fast on your own?" She quirked a would-be eyebrow.

"Oh, heavens no..." He turned his skull to her, smirking a tiny bit, "I save it only for when I'm running with attractive Queens who want to make love to me...and you'd be surprised how scarce those are." He laughed a tiny bit more, loving their playfulness.

"I certainly hope they are..." She couldn't help but say, giggling.

Jack nodded...and then just couldn't help himself... "Yes...only two so far..."

The smile faded from her face, melting into confusion. "What?"

Jack just smirked at her a little more and replied like it was the most casual thing in the world... "Well, there's you, of course, my Pumpkin Queen..." he sighed dramatically, "...and then there's this strange...yet hauntingly beautiful and seductive...gothic 'Evil Queen' who can't seem to keep her hands off of me whenever she finds her way to these parts... I should introduce the two of you sometime-I think you'd really hit it off." He laughed warmly as he pushed open the exit door and pulled them both outside into the brisk December air.

"...Oh..." Sally blinked in realization. How could she have not known that? She smiled, shaking her head. "Very clever, Jack..."

"Never as clever as my pretty pretty pretty Sally..." he cooed to her. And then he took her hands and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, my darling, I just coudn't resist. I hope that little joke was alright." He looked to her sweetly.

"It is, Jack...it is..." Sally assured. "Um...Jack? I wasn't lying, either...I did make a fruit cake... I just..um...tried to mask our lovemaking with something silly as that...I hope that's okay..."

Jack just chuckled merrily. "Oh Sally...Oh my darling, yes, it's perfectly splendid that you made us a little fruit cake!" He hugged her and snuggled her. Then he pulled back a little and added softly and with a touch of suggestion, "Besides, we'll...need something to eat to keep up our strength for the rest of the afternoon, my sensual Sally..."

"I-I suppose that's true..." Sally said sweetly, snuggling into him as well. "We'll need that..."

"Hmm..." Jack's bones trembled and he adored it. He snuggled his skull into her head a little. "Want me to scoop you up and whisk you back home now, Sally?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes..." Sally trembled a bit. "I do feel pretty cold, after all..."

Jack's grin perked up. "Oh, well then...all the more reason to get you home so that we can remedy that situation...thoroughly..." he whispered the last word into her ear in a tone dripping with passion and then instantly he had her scooped up in his grasp, cradling her. "Ready?" he asked with part of his brow raised and the smile still on his face, bones still trembling away in anticipation.

"R-Ready." Sally gave a nod, beaming at him. "My King..."

Jack felt something in him race: he loved when she called him 'King'. "Always!" he all but purred to her and then he pulled her extra close to him and proceeded to run off with her right to their house, barely able to wait to have the pretty young lady in his arms all to himself!

* * *

><p>It was a chilly, snowy morning and very early...and in the Skellington household, in its master bedroom, specifically, a skeleton and a ragdoll were snuggled close under a large, pretty Christmas quilt. The embers of a fire glowed in the fireplace, and there were the soft, mixed scents (courtesy of incense sticks from the previous night) of pumpkin spice and gingerbread filling the room, and there were lovely Christmas decorations around the room..and on the floor a tossed aside pair of pajama pants and shirt, and a little red silk nightgown...and the curtains were mostly drawn, though from the bit of widow visible, it could be seen that fresh snow was falling in a thick, white mantle over their whole world.<p>

In the bed, Jack Skellington, eye sockets still shut tight, smiled and let out a peaceful sigh as he obviously had a very good dream... "Hmm...my Sally...you didn't have to get me anything for Christmas...After all, I...already have my pretty dolly..." He held his wife a little more closely in his arms and nuzzled his skull against her soft hair.

Sally, also still asleep, snuggled more into him as she sighed dreamily. "Mmm...Awww...but I want to...you know that..."

Jack chuckled a little more and shook his skully. "But...you're already the best...present...there could be..." He yawned in his sleep and took a deep inhale through his nose of her lovely hair.

Giggling in her sleep, Sally nuzzled into his neck a bit. "In that case, all I want is to be with you..."

"Hmm..." Jack chuckled a little more in his sleep. " 'B-Be with me' as in 'just be near each other'...o-or 'be with me' as in...well...you know...pretty dolly..." he cooed softly... He was starting to wake up a little but he was still half dreaming, still unsure what was reality and what wasn't, and his eye sockets were still closed, though not as tightly as before.

This made Sally giggle in her sleep, her little hand now gently running sleepily along his ribs under the blankets. "You naughty skeleton... Maybe a bit of both..."

"Ooo, you scandalous rag doll..." he retorted and laughed warmly and trembled under her touch. "Where's some mistletoe when an old skeleton needs it?" An arm of his slipped fully around her back, tenderly pulling their bodies in more contact.

"I see some...it's everywhere...everywhere..." Sally was half waking up herself, though still lost in a dreamworld. She trembled a bit from the contact, happily. "Take your pick..."

Her trembling was what made Jack finally blink his eye sockets a little, finally start to come back to reality. "Wh-Where is..it all?" It didn't feel like there was any mistletoe around here...And then finally Jack took a deep breath in through nose and his eye sockets opened all the way. It took him a moment to adjust to the setting around him and to realize that he had been dreaming...As it all came over him though he smiled warmly and felt his hold on his sweet Sally and snuggled closer to her. "Good morning, sweet Queen..." he whispered to her smiling and still sleeping face. His eye sockets caught sight of the snow falling outside of the window and he looked to Sally and his smile grew. "Happy almost Christmas..." he added softly to her under his breath.

"W-Wha...?" Sally blinked her eyes open, a little lost and disoriented from being woken up from such sleeping. Realizing where she was, what was going on...she smiled widely. "Good morning...M-Merry almost Christmas..." Realizing where her hand still was, she didn't withdraw it. Instead she caressed gently along the bones. "I had a dream there was mistletoe everywhere...a jungle of it..."

Jack trembled a little under her touches. "Oh...th-that's lovely, dearest.. I'm sorry I woke you...I didn't mean to...But of course I'm happy you're here with me now..." He smiled more. "A-And that dream sounds...very nice...Hmm, what an interesting decorating idea for the holiday..." He winked at her...then, to give her some nice touching in return, he let a bony finger of his hand gently pressed against her back to stroke lightly up and down the curve of her spine.

"Ooh!" Sally jolted, and giggled, smiling more. "No, don't be sorry...No dream world can ever compare to our life together in the real world..."

Jack's grin picked up a little on one side at her cute little jolt. "I know...Nothing is more wonderful than my life with my Sally..." He swallowed and then added shyly, "Um, th-thanks for the Christmas pajamas for both of us last night, Sally...I-I guess it's just a 'shame' that we didn't get to put them through too much wear..." He smiled more to himself.

Sally realized what he meant, especially in how their sleepwear were scattered on the floor due to last night's intimate bedroom activities. "Don't be sorry...we'll wear them again and again...even if we take them off..."

He nodded. "Yes...That's very true.." He paused and then added sweetly yet playfully, "You know, come to think of it...I, erm...I c-can't think of a morning since we got married that that we haven't woken up..with nothing on...together..."

"Oh..." Sally realized he must've been right, and giggled. "You know, I think you might be right. I think...we've woken up every morning with nothing on...Oh dear." She gave a playful smirk, her hand trailing lower. "Well, then again...considering how we make love every night...and then we tend to want to do so again in the morning...I can see why we would wake up with nothing on..."

Jack's breaths became shallow has her hands traveled lower. "R-Remember...Remember...how nervous we were...the first time...?" he replied quietly, his eye sockets going half lidded in love and attraction to her. He brought his bony fingertip away from trailing along her back and to her shoulder where he could gently glide it over the side of her body and down the curve of her hip.

Sally trembled a little, her breathing coming out in soft gasps. "Y-Yes...of course I remember... We were very nervous, weren't we? Oh, but it was still wonderful... Amazing... I know it hasn't been very long, but, I haven't forgotten it at all..."

"M-Me...neither..." Jack replied breathily. "H-How we were so shy that we ch-changed in opposite corners of the room looking away from each other...and how before that I had to loosen the ribbons of your dress...The first time I ever started to undress my dolly...f-for real..."

"I remember..." Sally giggled despite her shallowed breathing growing. "We were so shy and nervous, we had to change in opposite corners not looking at each other... Do you...remember when we were first completely undressed...we wanted to look away from each other, but we couldn't?"

"I-In the bed? Y-Yes...we...we couldn't look away..." he added softly, barely breathing at all now...just trembling in quietness. "...When you let me put my hands on the hem of your nightgown...and put your own hands over mine...and lifted it up with me, over your body and over your head...and then it fell to the floor beside the bed...and...there you were..." It almost brought tears to his eye sockets, that memory and all of them from that night were so beautiful.

"I remember I felt so nervous, and yet...I didn't need to be afraid because it was all you, you were the only one there...the only one I wanted to see all of me..." Sally recalled, and exhaled softly as she recalled everything of that night, smiling more. It nearly brought tears to her own eyes as well, how beautiful it all had been...

Jack let out a shuddery sigh. "You were so beautiful, Sally...You are so beautiful...all of you...all of your cloth...all of your curves...A-And as I saw you I...I felt so frightened...I was so afraid your beauty would overwhelm me and that I wouldn't be able to go through with it...b-but then...then you smiled...and reached up...and took off my nightcap...And that snapped me out of it...A-And then I realized...it was my turn...to let you see all of me..."

"Awww...you're so sweet..." Sally blushed, giggling at the memory. She then reached up and touched his cheek sweetly. "I remember that... You were nervous, I could tell...but I'm glad I managed to help you along to feel better about...well...it being your turn to let me see all of you..."

Jack nodded. "You did,,,You really did...Y-You let me sit up for a moment and take a breath...and it helped that I hadn't had a shirt on from the beginning because there was only one piece of clothing to take care of...But you were so patient...and you held my shoulders and kissed my neck as I finally managed to let the pants join your nightgown on the floor...and to return to you in our bed..."

"Yes, I remember..." Sally nuzzled her face into his neck gently, giggling. "And to see all of you...I...there you were...I was so overwhelmed, and yet it was amazing...I didn't know what to think...I...I didn't even feel nervous about being...e-exposed to you anymore."

Jack nuzzled her back, feeling just as shy by now as he had that first night. "I...I was so afraid you'd laugh...I don't know why...I just...you're so gorgeous, Sally...a-and I...I knew you loved me but I was so afraid you'd see and laugh, even just a little, even just playfully...But..." he looked to her eyes with such appreciation, "..you didn't... Y-You blushed a little...and smiled...but it was a sweet, supportive smile...and it meant so much to me, my Sally..." he assured her softly.

"Oh, of course I didn't laugh... I didn't even feel the need to." Sally assured, and raised her head to nuzzle their noses. "And I wanted you to feel as comfortable as possible, and that you knew I supported you...that was the most important thing..."

"I wanted that for you too, my Sally..." Jack nuzzled her back tenderly, smiling, "...And you rally did make me feel so comfortable, so supported..." He swallowed... "And then...then we kissed...a-and we started...a-and it was...frightening...yet beautiful...awkward...yet so..right...And soon I could no longer think about my nervousness, I was so caught up in heat with you, a-and trying to please you b-but also trying to control myself and keep whatever I did gentle and soft for the first time of it all..." He placed a sweet little kiss on her cheek as they cuddled together.

"I felt the same way, Jack..." Sally's voice lowered to a whisper. To be a little more naughty, her hand trailed through his ribs, and played along his spinal chord. "You were wonderful...so caring and loving to me...If we'd had the covers over our heads, it would've felt even more like a sweet cocoon..."

What she did with her fingers made him move closer to her, gently pressing and shifting his bones over her cloth skin. "Mmm..." he moaned just a tiny bit and went on, "I...I'm so happy you had such a good experience with me...And you gave me such a good experience in return. You were so generous and patient and sensual...You trusted me so much that you let all of your fears and inhibitions slip away and that let me let my own slip away too...And even though that first time didn't last too long, it...it felt...like a timeless experience...Like a whole perfect lifetime together in one single moment..." His hand drifted over her hip and to the front of her body now, and his fingertip trailed up and down through the center of her torso, from the top of her chest down to her naval and back

again.

A little moan escaped Sally at his gestures, her eyelids lowering a bit with pleasure. "Ooohh... A timeless experience...that's a very good way to put it. I think it was, too... Ever since then, we've learned so much, and just...now nothing stops us and we feel a lot better about it, so much more comfortable...it's wonderful how far we've come in a lot of ways since we started courting..."

Jack nodded. "Y-Yes...oh yes, it is...I...Oh I can't even think about how I might have reacted if someone had told me that first Christmas when we came together or especially that first time we met that one day I'd take you into this bedroom and help remove a wedding dress from you and make the sweetest love with you...Every bone in my body would have utterly collapsed and fallen apart." He chuckled at the idea.

"I would have burst at the seams and fell apart..." Sally admitted, giggling. "Although back then I knew nothing about it, let alone that it existed... But all things considered... If any of that was said when we met...or on that first Christmas... I think I would have thought they were crazy...although deep down maybe wishing it were true..."

Jack chuckled sweetly. "Ooo, good point...I would have been secretly wishing it were true too, I think..." His smile picked up a little more on one side and he added, now swirling his fingertip in little circles at the center of her chest, "And one thing is for certain...I would never have been able to look at you the same way again...And the very sight of you would have made me tremble and blanched like crazy with fear...and also...a touch of longing...th-though in my shyness I certainly would have suppressed that part of it."

"I'd feel the same way..." Sally admitted amidst her giggles, and let out little gasps at his ministrations. Her fingers traced along his spine, going lower. "If I were as corporeal as I am now, I would have blushed until I looked like a real tomato."

"Y-Y-You would have been the p-p-prettiest tomato in a-all the land..." Jack managed to reply in a shuddery voice... He sighed deeply as he melted into her touch, "I-I love when you do this..." He closed his eye sockets in bliss.

"Awww..." Sally smiled more, nuzzling their cheeks. "And I love to do this..." She continued her ministrations, while her other hand creeped under the blanket to offer some attention to his neglected ribs.

In response Jack brought both of his hands to her shoulders, massaging them, and letting his palms sink low on her chest while his fingertips only gently held onto her shoulders and collar. "O-Oh Sally..." he gurlged with a dreamy smile. And then he sighed and added, eye sockets opening a little to look at her, "I...y-you know, th-that night...m-my biggest f-fear...e-even bigger than you laughing at me...w-was really that I...that there would be pain...or that I would hurt you...o-or that the act itself would cause you so much fatigue whenever we did it...I-I was prepared to only be allowed to make love to you a few times a month, if not less...just whenever your body could handle it again...B-But a-actually ever since we started our lovemaking...y-your body actually seems more robust, more healthy, more vivacious...I-I'm so happy our togetherness seems to have been such a positive experience for you in so many ways..." He let out a deep breath and then closed his eye sockets again and added in a whisper, "J-Just...just one vertabrae lower...J-Just one...A-Any more than that a-and...j-just one...f-for now...please..."

"And what? Too much for a tough guy like you?" Sally smiled, doing as he'd asked. She then got back on topic. "We may have had moments of discomfort and awkwardness, stemming from not quite knowing what we were doing...but in all, it was nowhere near painful... And it may have taken energy, but I felt nothing short of rejuvinated... At least it had a positive effect on me..."

Jack nodded."Y-Yes, and...and when you told me at the end, when I was crying in fear, that it had been good for you, that you had loved it, that you were so happy...Oh Sally..." tears came into his eye sockets and he smiled so warmly, "Oh Sally...I had never known such joy..." He chuckled a little and then added, "A-And h-hey...n-nothing's too much for the Pumpkin King...I-I just...like the teasing you do...when you touch me like this...It's so fun..." He then with a sigh and a tiny smirk he brought a hand back to her hip and this time let his whole palm rest atop it as he gripped and rubbed there a little. Her hip was one of his favorite parts of her, so soft and curved and pretty and nice to hold.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally cooed, and felt her body tremble a little from his touch. "Thank you for that... I was truly happy, and seeing you felt happy too, made it even more wonderful..." She continued to tease him a little, giggling. "Then I'll do that... I'm your humble little servant...I'll do anything you ask..."

Jack blanched a tiny bit at her words. "B-But...I...I'm your King...Sh-Shouldn't I serve y-you?" he asked shyly,starting to dance his fingertip over the seams of her hip and starting to wish that sometime soon before breakfast they might venture under the covers a little again and he would get to see that lovely piece of her for real again.

"Silly..." Sally giggled, lowering the blanket a bit to expose more of her form. "You know our little...fantasies? I was thinking there's one...you're a King residing in a majestic castle over the Kingdom of Halloween...you're still a kind and generous ruler...you have many people helping you, who are just glad to serve you because you're so kind to them...and I'm a little humble servant of yours... You treat me well, too, and it makes me happy to serve you..." She traced his ribs gently.

At her explanation Jack gulped and glanced down with wide eye sockets: "But Sally...you were once a servant in your own home, and so isolated from the world. Wouldn't that stir painful memories for you? I couldn't do that, to you, my Sally..."

"Of course not. ...Jack...the problem wasn't the work and being...well, a servant. The problem was how I was treated." Sally explained sweetly. "Being locked away and treated badly was the problem. If...well, Daddy weren't as misguided and overbearing as he had been and didn't keep me locked away, I wouldn't have had a problem at all. But...if you were my master, I know you would have treated me well...and that would've made me happy to serve you...because I knew you'd apprecaite it very much..."

Jack still looked at her with a touch of hesitancy...but then he considered her words and feelings a little. Then he asked quietly, "A-And...And you wouldn't find it...degrading at all to fantasize about something like that? B-Being my servant e-even though you're my wife...?" He looked to her sincerely.

"No... After all...we already had an...interesting fantasy of I being an evil dark Queen while you're a lowly skeleton who haunts the halls of the castle..." Sally giggled. "Well, now it's my turn. It doesn't matter what we do in our little fantasy worlds...it's fun...even if I'm an astronaut or a police officer..."

Jack couldn't help smiling at her cuteness."I...w-well...that is true...I was sort of your servant already...The humble skeleton...fulfilling all of your desires...bringing your body to the peak of pleasure...a-at least, I hope I was..." He winked at her with a touch of sauciness. "So...So maybe it would be alright i-if we wanted to change that up a little..." He gulped and then asked coyly, tracing over the top of her chest with a fingertip, "So...you're my servant...and I'm your busy skeleton King master...hmm?"

A little laugh escaped Sally, pushing aside the factors of the real world and letting the fun of fantasy take over. "Yes...that's the story so far...I'm your little humble servant and your'e my King, my master..." Her voice contained a touch of sauciness, amidst a little shudder from his gesture.

"A-And...do I know of your f-feelings for me...or am I so silly that I can't see them...until you can't control them...and then I can't control myself?" he asked, breaths shallow, bones trembling, skeletal grin growing, adoring her in this moment.

"Oh, well...you are the King and I'm just your little servant...naturally I'd keep quiet about them as much as I can...since I fear the scandals...a servant and the King...it would never work, and there I think that you would never love me back... But I manage, and we manage to be good friends..." Sally giggled, and pulled the blanket down a little over her hip now.

"O-Oh..." Jack shuddered and his hand returned to her hip to touch it gently. "G-Good friends...no scandal...A-Alright, I think I have it down...Yes...good friends...My dearest little friend...but I'm too distracted to realize her feelings..." He looked to her coyly. "P-Perhaps...one night...I-I have a bad dream...maybe about you leaving me...and you come to my room and comfort me about it?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, you'd be afraid of me leaving?" Sally beamed, and added some pressure to her little touches.

"Mmm, oh yes..." He could barely breathe...He began to move his hands gently over her body a little... "T-Terrified...I...you'd be my dearest friend...wh-what would I ever do without you?"

"Aww...well, naturally I'd come to see if you were all right...and hold your hand..." Sally whispered a bit, her body trembling a bit.

"But...Oh Sally, but...I'd be so worried...I'd need more than your hand...I'd need your hug...your touch...your tender self soothing me sweetly...A-As your master, I would have to request it...though I'd hope that you'd want to give all of that on your own too..."

"Oh, of course I would...seeing you distressed would be enough to offer that to you...and if you'd request it, it helps..." At this she cuddled closer, nuzzling their cheeks. "I'd hold us close together...never letting you go, and asking you what was wrong.."

"I-I would tell you...I would tell you everything...All of my concerns...But then I'd be so shy...having dreamt about you...It would feel so...well...s-scandalous..." he added quietly, nuzzling her back.

"Awwww... And I...I'd feel touched to know that my being here with you meant that much to you..." Now Sally lowered the blanket some more, and then daringly rolled herself on top of him, raising her body a little as her hair fell around them like an auburn, rusty curtain.

A deep, ragged breath escaped Jack. "I...I...S-Sally...I..." he almost broke from the fantasy at the sight and feel of the goddess she was suddenly towering over him like this and pressing her warmth against him. But then he managed to regain himself and replied breathily, "A-And I'd ask you never to leave me again...b-but then I'd sigh...and add that one day...you might find a nice man...and might marry him...and then you would have to leave me...and I would be so sad..."

"Awwww..." Sally looked sympathetic and nuzzled their cheeks again. "And I'd want to reassure you that it would never happen, and yet, I knew I would have to move on with my life...knowing a King and servant would never come to be, let alone you feeling the same way... But for now all I would say is that you didn't have to worry of that... And then I'd hold you tighter and feel myself cry, knowing an inevitable future..."

He nuzzled her back. "A-And then I'd hold you and ask you why you cried so...for your sadness would be my own sadness..."

"I'd want to tell you the truth, but oh, I feared revealing these feelings... For many reasons...so I tell half the truth...saying I would not to leave you, ever..." Her fingers gently danced along his ribs.

"B-But I'd ask...how could that be possible? Wh-What if you did f-fall in love and marry...a-after all you're such a beautiful woman...it could c-certainly happen..." He brought his arms up and placed his hands upon either side of her ribs, just holding her in all of her very real beauty.

"Oh no! I'd be cornered! And then try to save it saying that even if I do...find a man and leave, it would not be easy, since you are my dearest friend..." A gaspy sigh escaped Sally as she shivered from the contact. In response, her hands traversed along his bones further down, along sensitive areas.

"Oh...Oooh..." Jack couldn't help but let out in a moan. "I...Oh but then...hearing you actually entertain the possibility of another man...Something fiery would surge up inside of me! Something I had never felt before...I-I'd tell you that my only solace is that no man could be good enough for you...and that either way, no matter how selfish it was, I couldn't bear to have you leave me...A-After all, who else could I find to sit up in bed with me at night, soothing me from a horrid dream...?" He had been doing so well looking to her eyes but now his gaze really did have to fall and stay there and he smiled more. "Wh-What other...w-warm bosom could I cling to in the dark of night?"

Sally's cheeks heated up immensely and she almost broke character, especially since his gaze was focused on her chest. She still smiled and giggled, regaining herself. "Naturally I'd blush profusely and wonder why you would say such a thing, and yet, I'd feel a jolt as the crash of thunder is heart outside amidst a storm!"

"Y-You're blush would catch my eye...Entice me...I'd question it...I'd question my little servant...I'd command her to tell me all...as her King...as I clung to her...b-bosom..." He chuckled extra, trying very hard not to break character himself, but ater the obvious little reaction he had gotten from her at using that word he sort of liked the idea of throwing it out there again to watch it effect her.

*Your

The blush deepened, but she remained strong, despite her urge to cover herself out of shyness. "I...I...I'd feel my breathing grow laboured as I look up at you...the lightning flashes and illuminates the room...and I let your words sink in from before... And I try to tell you the truth... But I open my mouth and say instead, 'Because I never knew...you would have felt that way...m-my King...'"

"I...I would pause for a moment...just a moment...Could...Could a servant and a King really not be? A-And together here in bed...So scandalous...So very scandalous...And yet...you would be so warm...so soft...so inviting...and with the storm raging outside, it would stir up something tempestuous in me as well...I'd gently touch your face...and I'd ask you softly again...this time not a command but a humble request...to tell me...your feelings at this moment...your feelings...and desires..." Jack smiled at her extra blushing from his previous comment and whispered to her, breaking character for just a moment, "Shh, my Sally...I won't use that word anymore if you don't want...I-I-I'll just q-quietly e-enjoy the view..." He swallowed in shyness, his eye sockets barely coming up to meet

eyes.

"N-No, it's fine...I just never heard you use it before and I've heard...o-other terms for it..." Sally blushed at that. "But I like it...it's all right." She cleared her throat, and managed to get back into character. "The way you'd say that to me, and touch my face...I'd feel as I always do when you're near and we hold each other... My blush would deepen, and despite my convictions, I murmur to you, 'My King, I love you... I'm sorry...' and I feel tears coursing down my face..."

Jack swallowed and nodded to her at first. "O-Okay then, Sally. I...I know, we're both still a little to shy about...p-parts of ourselves... I-I'll use it sometimes, if you'd like but not too much...I just want you to be comfortable," he assured her with a smile and nod. Then he swallowed and got back into character as well. "And...oh and...at those sweet words...love...I'd...I'd shudder and kiss your tears away. I'd tell you it was alright...I'd tell you I...that perhaps I...could care for you too...if you'd have an old skeleton King...I-I'd tell you that it would be alright, it was just us right now...alone...to comfort each other..."

*we're both still a little shy about

Sally broke from character for a moment to offer a grateful smile and a nod of acknowledgement to what he said. Getting back in character, she continued on. "I'd feel tempted, and feel little gasps escape me as you kissed my tears, and I'd say yes. But then I'd ask what you meant, what we could possibly do..."

"I-I'd...I'd tell you that...that it didn't matter...that me being a King and you being a servant didn't mean a thing...a-all that mattered was that...you were a woman...and I was a man...and you loved me and perhaps I...perhaps I wanted to love you too..." He let a hand stroke up and down her back slowly and sensuously.

That made her break into a gasp, that melted into a shuddered moan. "Unable to help myself, I'd hold you tighter and kiss you."

"U-Unable to help myself...I might do something like this...!" And then suddenly a fire-filled Jack smirked and hugged her close and passionately flipped them over so that he was atop her now. "W-Would it be bold...scandalous...naughty? Oh yes...B-But as I said we'd be all alone, just you and I...a-and as my humble servant, I'd h-hope you'd comply..." He gazed down at her heatedly.

Chest heaving, her breathing growing shallow, Sally stared wide-eyed up at him, and then with a passion in her tone, continued. "Oh... And I...I'd feel a fire burning within me, a searing passion..and know even more how long I'd dreamed of such a naughty thing. With a shaky breath, I'd say... 'My King, for so long I've wanted you...'"

Jack felt her chest rising and falling underneath his ribcage and it sent hot shivers throughout his bones."Those...Th-Those words would be the sweetest things to my ears...I'd gaze down at you, my sweet, faithful, loyal servant...'My darling...' I'd reply, 'I...I must confess...there have been so many fleeting times when I've looked upon you and not seen the sweet little servant girl you've always tried to be for me...but have seen a desireable and intoxicating woman...I've always suppressed it but now I...I'm afraid I c-can't...Do...Do you trust me, my dearest? W-Will you follow the will of your King in this and trust that he will do what's right by you?' I'd ask, panting with longing..." Jack practically bore holes into her with his eye sockets now. He wanted her, he wanted to pull

blankets back over them and wrap her up in a warm cocoon of love that would burn the snow clean off their house from the inside out by the time they were done.

If Jack could bore holes into her, she'd be akin to swiss cheese. Her chest heaved all the more as her breathing grew more shallow. Oh, she wanted him too...she wanted him bad... But kept going. "I'd feel the passion wash over me like an ocean wave...and I would know from then on you were right, nothing would matter...not here, not while we're together... 'My King...' I would say breathlessly. 'I trust no one but you... For so long I've wanted to be yours, in heart and in body, though I would never put that pressure on you...' With longing and panting, I'd bring my hands to your shoulders. 'I love you...I want to be with you this night...'"

It was the most maddening thing in the world trying not to break but he managed, though just barely. Letting one of his hands reach up and rove over her body a little certainly helped though. "I would ask you if you were certain...I would tell you that once you chose...there could be no going back...so you must pick carefully-leaving me now and returning to a life of safety and simplicity between us forever...or staying with me...and risking all on the chaos of a night of unbridled and endless ecstacy and passion...The breaking down of all barriers between us until we really were just man and woman and one...and our love would find a way for us to be together always .What would be your choice, my pretty servant girl...? You must pick...Your King cannot command you here!" He was burst with such passion and his ribcage heaved with deepest breaths.

"Love me, my King! I can't hold back or run away any longer, I cannot deny my deepest passion for you! I no longer care, be mine, and I shall be yours!" Came her passionate response, as both in character and for herself, as she too felt the madness of trying to hold back!

"_My Queen!_" Jack suddenly bellowed, both in character and for himself, and then he was all over her, hands taking in every inch of her, skeletal frame lining up with her body, lips all over her face and mouth. "O-Oh S-Sally...you...p-picked a v-very good f-fantasy..." he managed between kisses and heaving breaths to her.

"I-I tried, Jack..." Sally managed, bringing her hands to his shoulders and holding their bodies closer together. "I love you, my King!"

"Oh and I love you, my Queen!" he all but purred back to her, pausing for just a moment in his kisses to pant and gaze down at her face. "Make love with me...Let me know those sweet parts of yourself I've come to know as your husband and friend and lover...Let us be one, Sally, and express our desires in the best and most satisfying possible way...Oh good morning, my beautiful bride...with her beautiful...beautiful...bosom..." And then instantly his kisses were trailing down her face and her neck and coming to the top of her chest on their journey.

"Yes, yes! Good morning to you too, Jack...let us be one, and express your deepest desires..." Sally managed between her softly growing moans, her body tingling with pleasure. "Let's make lover completely under the covers, in our own little cocoon..." She purred, bringing the blankets over their heads.

Jack just chuckled as they became swallowed up in the dimness and warmness of the quilt over thier heads. "Yes...Oh yes...my Sally...We'll come together just as we did on our first night in here...come together...King and Queen..." By now he was so far gone he couldn't speak anymore and just gave over to total euphoria with his sweetest of Queens as they ignored the progressing early morning and the need to make breakfast and to pick up their clothes off of the floor, and instead combined in the most tender and most fiery expression of their adoration for one another.


	22. Christmas Eve Again

**Previously on Meant To Be...**

"**Tell me where the bomb is!" Jack demanded, slamming his fist onto the desk.**

"**We only have twenty-four hours!" Said Sally in panic.**

"**They told me enough, they don't me you killed him!" Jack accused the horrid boogie man.**

"**No, Jack! I AM your father!" Oogie Boogie declared with an evil laugh.**

"**No! That's not true! That's impossible!" Jack cried in despair.**

"**What do you mean cut the blue wire? They're _all _blue wires!" Sally was holding a pair of pliers to the wires of the bomb that was going to go off in twenty seconds.**

"**Everyone I told about the file is dead!" Jack ranted into the phone.**

"**In all my years of research, I've never seen a virus reproduce this quickly." Sally uttered as she looked up from the microscope.**

**And now back to today's instalment of Meant To Be...**

**NintendoGal55: Yes, I wrote that. I was inspired by _Naruto Abridged_. Sue me.**

**Azure129: Awww, XDXD, NintendoGal comes up with cute things! Lol, anyway, here's another chapter and we hope you like it :) And I just want to thank you all for all of your sweet and wonderful reviews, we appreciate them so much! Thank you! ^w^ **

* * *

><p>~December 24th, Christmas Eve~<p>

A sweet, cheerful jingling was heard, which roused Sally from her slumber. But that was okay, she didn't mind waking up now. It was Christmas! The source of the jingling was from a little Christmas alarm clock she had bought two weeks before. Sally opened her eyes, and looked out the window, with the curtains half drawn, seeing the falling snow. Beaming, she sighed happily and then rolled over in bed.

Only to find the other side of the bed empty.

Confused, Sally sat up, holding the sheets and covers against herself over her bare chest, looking around. Where was Jack?

"...Jack?"

However, only silence remained (for the moment, at least). Indeed, the room was quite empty save or the usual small fire glowing in the fireplace (and the now standard small pile of discarded pajamas tossed on the floor), and the Christmas decorations abounding all over the place. The only slight difference (whether Sally noticed it or not) was that the bedroom door, rather than being shut tight, was pulled closed but still just slightly ajar...as though it had been used recently.

Sally blinked. What was going on? Had Jack left early before she woke up? She looked at the time, it was 9:45, meaning that he had set her clock later so she could sleep in. But on Christmas Eve? Where would he go? What would he do?

Sally felt worried, and a little sad, still wondering where he was. "Oh...just my luck." She moaned sadly.

Her sadness in any degree being more than he could bear, Jack took that little moan of hers as his cue to pounce...Instantly the bedroom door burst open and a smiling Jack, wrapped in a Christmas robe Sally had sewn for him and carrying a large covered silver tray, appeared with an ear-to-ear skeletal grin! "Surprise! Oh did I worry you at all, my darling? I'm sorry, I only meant to try to scare you a tiny bit for fun! Oh but sweetest Sally must know that her Jack would never leave her on Christmas, and especially the first Christmas of their marriage!" He gazed at her warmly and then added, "I woke up early and made you and I a lovely Christmas themed breakfast and I thought we could spend the whole day together frolicking in the snow and playing reindeer games. What do you think, my charming wife?" He had placed the tray down on the nightstand and was on hands and knees in the bed looking at her adoringly and with so much anticipation.

"Oh!" Sally brought a hand to her mouth, wide-eyed and surprised. She should have expected this, especially since he did at times like to wake up early and do something nice like this for her, he'd done this even when they were still courting! She blushed and looked a bit embarrassed. "Jack, you're so sweet...how could I have ever doubted you?" She beamed happily. "I love it all! Thank you!" Unable to help it, she threw her arms around him in a loving, sweet kiss.

"Whoa!" Jack could only announce in surprise as he went from just gazing at her to suddenly being almost thrown backward upon the bed and with his lovely, undressed wife pressing herself to him. He kissed her back as well as he could until his lips went just numb in pleasure and then lazily pulled back from hers a little. "I...Y-You're w-welcome..." he gurgled out, his eye sockets half lidded, "...p-pretty dolly..." he added softly in a dazed voice as he brought his arms around her as well, letting his bony hands press into the cloth of her back.

Giggling at being called "dolly", Sally smiled warmly and lay their foreheads together. "This was so sweet of you to do..."

"I just...w-wanted today to be special..." Jack replied in a coo, holding her closer. "B-Besides, I like cooking for my Sally...p-plus, I...I'm a lot hungrier myself these days...A-All of our work as King and Queen all day...and all of our 'play' as King and Queen at night..." He gulped shyly though his smile grew.

"Me too..." Sally giggled, and nuzzled their noses. "We need something to keep our energy...um, so, shall we eat?"

Jack nodded, nuzzling her back. "Y-Yes...Y-You're going to have to help me with this one though, Sally..." he chuckled,"J-Just gently pull back from me so that I can find the strength to gently pull back from you and all of your beauty...Pretty dolly..." He snuggled her a little extra.

"Oh goodness, what will I do with you?" Sally giggled. "Well, you have the right idea, wearing a robe now...otherwise I might not be able to let go..." She pulled back, pulling the covers back up to her chest and smiled as she rose her pillows up to sit up against them.

"Hmm..." Jack chuckled, something suggestive coming to his look, "Darn it-I knew I should have been brave and lost the robe before I came in here. I was just afraid that while we were making inevitable passionate Christmas love, the breakfast would get cold." He chuckled just a little more to himself as he got into the bed beside her and pulled the covers up to his waist, and then opened and slipped off the robe and let it fall to the floor.

"Oh..." Sally blushed more and laughed a bit. "I think our need for hunger will thank you for that...but um...after we're done..." She trailed a finger along his ribs suggestively. "I don't see why can't make up for it..." She purred.

Jack's breathing became shallow and quicker. "Wh-What do you think the second thing on my list for us today was?" He raised part of his brow and smirked a little at her. Then he reached over and gently pulled a fingertip over the blanket down the center of her chest and over the rest of her torso.

"Ooh..." Sally shuddered, and reached for some food, nibbling on it. "Well, I'm pretty sure it isn't checkers..."

"N-Not unless they've changed _a lot_ of the rules for that game." He winked at her saucily and then reached over to the nightstand and brought the tray properly between them so that he really could make sure she got some nourishment. "I made spiderleg pancakes in the shape of gingerbread men, candycane and caterpillar cupcakes, ooo and two big cold glasses of eggnog with a little wormswart thrown in for flavor...and for dessert a little heart-shaped peppermint chocolate each. Nothing very 'Halloween-ish' about that, I know, but just a little fresh food never hurt anybody." He winked at her with a warm grin.

"Well, I certainly have had some a lot more the past few months and I sure see what I was missing..." Sally admitted, nibbling some more food. "Oh, this is wonderful! You really did a great job on all of this..."

"Really?" Jack was practically beaming as he asked. "Oh thank you, Sally, I so very much wanted you to enjoy it. I just want you to have the most wonderful day and to remember our first married Christmas together always!" He took a large drink of eggnog and grabbed a muffin to nibble upon. The candycanes reminded him of something. "Oh and by the way, dearest, our present for our special little faithful friend looks lovely. I'm sure he'll just adore it."

"Oooh! Yes! He's going to love it! He deserves it so much!" Sally giggled, winking a bit. "After putting up with us and everything..."

"Oh yes!" Jack chuckled and rolled his eye sockets. "He's been so very patient with all of our 'alone time'...and yet every time we're done he's just right out in the living room playing with a toy and he always smiles and barks and comes and rubs up against us...I'll never be able to repay him for all of that-the present's a start but still..." Jack sighed, taking another bite of muffin, "He's gone through a lot of changes over the last few months...and he's been wonderful about all of them."

"He really has been." Sally agreedm smiling more. "I hope...I hope he'll see how much we appreciate it. He's been so wonderful..."

"Don't worry, dearest, he will..." Jack assured sweetly, gently putting an arm around her waist and pulling them close. "He already loves his mistress so much as it is...he won't be able to help loving it. Besides he's told me sometimes how much he loves his little corner in the living room to play with his things...I can't imagine how much he'll love what we've got in store for him now." He winked at her.

Sally giggled and winked back. "Awww...well, I hope he'll love it...I have a feeling he will... I'm going to give him a lot of tummy rubs, too..."

Jack chuckled. "Oh he'll just adore that!" He winked at her and then added with a little grin, "Tummy rubs from a beautiful woman do sound rather enjoyable, after all."

"Oh, don't be silly...I'm just his mistress to him... Dogs don't often judge on human beauty." She then paused. "...Do they?"

Jack smiled a little more and glanced around as though making sure they were truly alone, and then he leaned in close and spoke to her in a quiet voice with a grin, "Ever since the day I met you, Zero's always done his best to point out to me how pretty you are... I...think he's really wanted us to be together from the start." He chuckled and went on with, "And now ever since we started courting and got engaged and then married, whenever I get the chance to play with him alone he always tells me that I picked the most beautiful lady to be 'best friends' with and to have come live here as his mistress."

"Oh..." Sally giggled, shaking her head. "You two are so silly."

Jack shook his head, laughing a little more. "No we're not...After all we went from being two 'swinging' yet lonely bachelors...to having an enchantress be part of our lives...You're hard not to talk about...and especially your beauty." He winked at her.

"Must you two put me on such high pedestals?" Sally shook her head, blushing and giggling. "I'm just Sally, and I love you both...being here with you two has been an immense joy...come on...that's all..."

"But they're not high pedestals, my Sally...You're a lovely light in our lives...You're a joy..." He snuggled against her in a warm, side hug, letting his eye sockets close in happiness. "You care for us and help us and...we just about wouldn't know what to do with ourselves anymore without you."

"Awww...you two manage just fine whenever I'm gone..." Sally assured sweetly. "Oh, but I wouldn;'t know what to do with myself without you two..." She pouted a little, snuggling into his side. "I'd be lost..."

"Well that's...that's why we belong together...all three of us...we keep each other happy and safe and together...and never lonely again, not ever..." Jack snuggled his head against hers.

"Never..." Sally assured, and nuzzled their cheeks. She pulled back, and resumed eating. "Where is he, anyway?"

Jack blinked at the question and then smiled a little bashfully. He picked up a bite of pancake and ate it then swallowed and replied, "Oh, he's chewing a candycane out by the Christmas tree. I think he's adopted a policy of not coming in here unless the door's open. O-On top of which, h-he's a little gentleman of course too, my Sally, and he...I-I think he's aware that a fair amount of the time you might be in here with me you m-might be without clothes..." He cleared his throat a little and took another sip of eggnog.

"Oh..." Sally realized, and followed his example, sipping some eggnog. "I-I suppose that makes sense!"

Jack nodded shyly. "Y-Yes, he...he cares about you as a lady about as much as I do. Sally...He'll come in to rest on the bed once we get dressed and open the door and invite him and he sees that you're d-decent..." He rested his head upon Sally's shoulder, trying not to chuckle too much at the little dog's cuteness.

Sally giggled and nuzzled their heads. "That's very sweet of him..."

Jack laughed a little more and nodded. "Yes..And one day I hope I'll get to return the favor to him by respecting his privacy with any little lady dog that might come along and catch his eye."

"Oh, yes, of course..." Sally nodded in agreement. "We'll have to make sure he does get some privacy in that regard..."

"Mmm hmm...Oh he'd be so sweet with a lady dog. He'd probably push all of his toys over to her and then go hide in a corner behind something and just look at her in awe...And then if she played with anything he had given her he would probably just spin in a circle in lovesick joy."

"Awwww! That would be adorable! And he'd leave her a candy cane or a treat just for her and go back to that corner and hope she'd take it."

Jack laughed merrily. "Oh yes! And then if she did he'd just float down to the floor with little lovesick gurgly barks...and his little nose would probably glow in such brightness she she couldn't help but notice...but the moment her eyes went to him, poor little Zero would probably fly up in panic and go back shyly to the corner...And then she'd giggle and fly over to him and maybe give him a little kiss on the cheek before flying back off to the toys...and then Zero would just pass out in joy!"

"Oh, that's cute..." Sally laughed as well, and thought a moment. "Maybe...maybe then later she'd be tending to something, and he'd float over to make sure she's all right and see if she needs any help... And then they'd converse with each other in their own little language..."

"Ooo yes, all those little small barks and little coos...and he would ask her her name and she would tell him, and then she would ask him his...And then Zero would ask her if she needs any help with whatever she's doing and she would smile and move a little so that he could float beside her and help her...And then they would be working quietly side by side for a few moments...and then she might say that she likes his nose...and then our little ghost dog would turn so pale, he'd be nearly invisible."

"Awww... And then she'd address him politely but then Zero would tell her to just call him by his name..."

"And then she would giggle and say his name and he would just go all to pieces about it...and he might tell her that her name was just about the prettiest one he had ever heard...though he would just call her 'Miss' if she would prefer," Jack added, smiling more and more about all of this.

"Ooh, yes...and maybe she'd assure him that the use of just her name was fine, since she liked him enough to want to establish an equal connection..." Sally giggled knowingly, nibbling a bit.

"Aww...and then Zero would thank her...and then he might sum up his courage...and then he would tell her that she was the prettiest girl dog he had ever seen...regardless of the fact that he had never seen many other girl dogs...He would tell her she was just lovely." Jack nibbled a little more as well.

"Oooh...and she'd shyly tell him he was quite handsome himself, though she too may not have seen many other dogs at all..." Sally winked, and finished her latest bite. She paused a moment. "Maybe she would have a way of blushing, thought not visibly..."

"Zero would know she was blushing...and she would know that he was in return from how rosy red his nose would glow...And then he would ask her...if it wouldn't be too much...if she would let him nuzzle her a little..." Jack finished a little more food himself and then picked up the tray and placed it back upon the nightstand before turning back to Sally.

"She would accept and give him a shy little nuzzle..." Sally smiled more and nuzzled their cheeks.

A shuddery little sigh of happiness escaped Jack. "Oh and he would...he would just tremble in joy...and thank her from the bottom of his heart...Then he would tell her that he had liked the little kiss she had given him before...and that he always watched his master and mistress share kisses but...that he'd never shared one himself..." Jack nuzzled his Sally back.

"She'd probably blush a bit, and admit she felt the impulse to do it, but was happy she did...and maybe give him another little kiss." Now Sally kissed his cheek.

"Perhaps...Perhaps, at that, he would...a-ask her if it would be alright if he was so bold as to...kiss her back..." Jack let out a warm breath and pressed his forehead to Sally's.

"Oooh, well, she'd maybe shyly say yes to it..." Sally smiled all the more. "After all, he's a sweet dog, and she would enjoy being close to him..."

"Oh and...he would thank her immensely...Then he would lean over.." Jack leaned his skull to the side of Sally's head... "And he would give her a soft little kiss of his own"...he gently pressed his lips to her cheek for a moment before pulling back and added, "...before pulling back and turning away with the shyest little smile..."

"She'd feel a warm feeling course through her and she'd smile so shyly, but feel so happy!" Sally blushed, and giggled. "Goodness, poor Zero...I hope he didn't overhear and think he has to live up to this one..."

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure he didn't-believe me, he avoids our door at all costs when it's closed...wh-which I'm rather glad for, personally..." he looked to her with something passionate and warm in his smile and gaze, "A-After all, I...I t-try to control myself but...e-especially at the end of each time I really can't help but just scream your name in pleasure and joy..."

"Hey, how do you think I feel?" Sally giggled, holding a hand to her mouth. "I normally am not loud at all, and yet in those moments I don't think I've screamed any louder..." She blushed heavily at that.

"I-I know...You...You moan my name so much...and shriek it at the end...But don't be shy, my dearest..." He wrapped his arm more fully around her waist, "After all, that's just you expressing your sensual side...it's part of who you are...And those final screams of joy you give to me at least let me know that I'm doing s-something right in all of it..."

"...That's true..." Sally looked down shyly, twiddling with the blankets. "A-After all...I feel I must be doing something right to hear you...well, scream my name like you do..."

"O-Oh, you do...s-so right, Sally...Wh-What you do to a man is...amazing..." He let out a shuddery sigh. "And then when...when it all builds...and finishes...what else can I scream but the name of the woman who's given it all to me...That perfect female creature..." With the fingertips of the hand of his arm not around her waist he began to trace over the upper part of her chest lightly.

"Oooh!" Sally shuddered a bit, and then in turn, traced her finger along his ribs. "Well then...with all you do to me, I suppose a higher octave of my voice I never knew I had just comes out..."

"Y-Yes, that...that pitch of your cry...it's so...pure...so pure in its joy...as I cling to every inch of your body and we move as one in perfect harmony..." He let his fingertips trace a little up and down her back.

"Careful Jack, you might just tempt me to see if we could be louder..." Sally blushed heavily now traversed toward his spine.

"That's what I'm trying to do, to be perfectly honest..." he replied with a shuddery sigh and a big grin. "I-I'm not sure what moan of yours I like best...Wh-Whether it's just sweet, simple "Jack!' or the more enraptured 'My King!' or when you just pant out, 'Yes...Oh yes...'...Though of course my favorite moan of all is still the ending one that's always my name...but those nice ones before it are always interesting for me." He smirked at her a tiny bit.

"Oh, then you mean..." Sally giggled and leaned more against him. "Jack! ...Ooh...my King! Yes..Oh...yes! ...Like that?"

Jack's breaths grew both shallow and quicker."Oh y-yes, exactly...You coo such pretty things..." He leaned more against her as well.

"Well, you do such sweet and amazing things to me, I can't help but respond to let you know you're doing so well..." Sally cooed in a bit pf a sweet yet suggestive purr.

"W-Well, I just...do what I feel is right...and moan what I feel is right..." Jack replied back in a warm whisper.

"You do wonderfully...You're a wonderful lover, but what makes it more special is that we love each other..." Sally applied more pressure along his ribs, and his spine all at once, her lips grazing his cheek and jawline. "My love..."

Jack was melting under her touches and words."Yes...my love...my Queen...Your touches tease me to madness...Your moans set the marrow of my bones aflame...Fairest creature..." He was sinking more and more into the realm of reality that was her and only her.

"Your touches tease me to insanity...Your responses and groans and moans set my stitches to burst with passion... Oh...Jack!" Wasting no more time, she connected their lips into a searing, passionate kiss, though continuing her ministrations along his bones.

"Mmmmmm!" Jack moaned deeply at her actions and then on instinct he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her down to the bed upon him. He let his hands rove all over the full expanse of her back as they kissed and kissed and kissed together.

Eagerly, she fell over his form and made herself comfortable, feeling her body respond in pleasured tingles at the feel of his hands along her back. Her less curious and more adventurous little tongue ventured out, immediately granted access to his mouth, where she proceeded to explore the ever familiar territory.

"Mmmmm..." Jack moaned deeply, feeling his tongue mix and mingle with hers and feeling his spine arch a little at her actions. He savored the deepness of their kiss for a few more moments and then gently managed to pull back from her lips. He was smiling and panting heavily as he gazed up at her. "Th-This...is absolutely the most naughty way to spend a Christmas Eve morning...Wh-Why must you tempt me so, sweet Queen?" he asked her warmly and sweetly with a little chuckle.

"Because I love you..." Sally cooed sweetly and in a bit of a purr. "And it is our first Christmas since we've been married..."

Jack chuckled warmly. "Y-Yes, that's true...It's our first Christmas together...a-and the first one that I get to play as much as I want with my favorite pretty dolly..." He placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged them tenderly.

"Ooohhh..." Sally gasped, and moaned in response, even raising her body a little to offer a generous look at her bare front torso as her body arched upward like that of a cobra. "Yes... I am your little rag doll you can play with anytime you want, as much as you want..." She cooed.

'I...I m-made the right call s-scheduling in two hours instead of one for...wh-whatever might happen after our Christmas Eve breakfast today...' Jack couldn't help but think to himself with a grin, as his eye sockets fell to ever-pleasing view his Sally was allowing him. "Ooo...really?" he replied back with just a touch of something saucy. "Well...I wonder what I should do with my pretty dolly first? Should I brush her hair...or dress her up...or just find sweet repose in her soft, inviting bosom...?" His eye sockets narrowed passionately and his massaging continued on top of her shoulders going down along the sides of them.

"Naughty..." Sally giggled, her eyes narrowing passionately as soft moans escaped her in response to his massages. She rose up a little higher, almost straddling him, supporting herself on her hands. "You can do...anything you want...my love..." She uttered passionately.

"Oooo no, my little...dolly musn't allow...um...allow me that...um..." It had taken him several seconds for that sentence to slowly leave his lips and he probably should have gone on but he just kept looking and smiling more and more... "Um...what...what was I talking about...again..." He felt his bones trembling with anticipation and attraction.

"I don't know...you tell me..." Sally smiled, looking more suggestive and playful. "What mustn't I allow you to do? And why? Would it make you...do very naughty things?"

"O-Oh, um..." he still didn't look away, still kept smiling, "I...I want to do naughty things...y-yet they're not so very naughty, if you think about them...a-after all, we're married and th-this is sort of a special day for us and...b-but if...if anyone else knew about them those things would certainly seem so very naughty...e-especially coming from mild-mannered Jack..."

"Won't you tell me?" Sally tilted her head a bit, smiling sweetly. To further entice and tease him, she raised her arms up in a stretch, arching her back a bit in doing so. The blanket and sheets fell from her completely.

A deep shuddery sigh escaped Jack and he had to glance away. One would think that after all this time and all the lovemaking nothing would be too much for him and yet, so much time got spent under the covers or in the darkness and he really was so very modest and shy deep down that he couldn't help the humble aversion of his gaze for a momnt. "I...I just want to hold you...and kiss you...and touch every part of you...and move with you...and be one with you...and make love with you...and know you as no other does..." he replied quietly with a little smile he couldn't make go away.

A blush formed on Sally's cheeks, and her lips grew into more of a smile then. If not for the fact that she was sitting up, partly straddling him (his reed-thin frame made it impossible to truly do it right), and completely bare, she would have looked absolutely innocent and adorable. She brought her hands to her heart. "Awww...Jack...I...I feel the same way..."

At her sweet words, Jack trembled in warmth and love. He moved his eyes back to center though he still kept them downward toward his rib cage more than anywhere else. "Thank you..." he replied softly. Then slowly he barely let his eye sockets come up to look at her again. His gaze was full of much more shyness than passion now and he trembled a little more. "You're...You're so pretty, my Miss Sally..." he cooed sweetly and lovingly. And really she was so stunning in his eyes and sometimes like now he could still feel a little silly being with her like this-his buxom and vibrant and curvacious dolly...and he, just a thin, long, bony skeleton...He wondered if they looked at all silly...and yet he knew all that mattered was that their love made it beautiful... "You're the prettiest girl the whole wide town..." he added softly to her.

"Oh..." Sally blushed and then leaned down to nuzzle their foreheads. She then grabbed his shoulders and flipped them around so he was on top of her. "It's only how I was created..."

Jack took in a small, sharp breath at their shift...but then after a few blinks he settled against her and smiled. He put his bony hands upon her shoulders again. "You're still the prettiest...and the nicest...and the cleverest...and the kindest...and that...that makes you the best girl in town to me, dearest...dearest friend..." He cooed back to her sweetly.

"If that's so...all that matters is that...I am a compatible woman for you..." Sally traced her fingers along his ribs.

"Y-Y-Yes, you...are..." Jack breathed out as his frame trembled under her touches. "A-Am...Am I a compatible man for you...my Sally?"

"Yes...you always have been..." Sally whispered, her touches traversing lower.

Jack's hands went to the sides of her chest and he pressed them deeply against her cloth flesh. "Th-Then...Let me make sweet, yuletide love with you now...dearest dolly friend...Let me have you...and keep you...Let me give you pleasure and joy...Let me love you, my Sally...as part of the start of this day...when one year ago...I asked you to be my bride..." He nestled his body more against hers, preparing for the inevitable between them.

A gasp came from Sally as she applied more pressure to his bones in response, now trailing to his spine. "Jack..."Yes...Yes...L-Let me...love you too... As part of this day, this night...one year ago...when I accepted to be your bride..." She whispered with loving passion.

"Oh...Oh Sally...Come to me, my Sally..." was all he whispered in reply, and the pulled the covers around them and began to gently, tenderly, passionately kiss so much of her as he prepared for another glorious union between them.

* * *

><p>It was sometime later...enough time for them to express their love completely to each other (for now, at least) and for them to clean up the bedroom and make the bed and dress themselves and get ready for the day, and also enough time for Jack to have gone out for a tiny bit to just double check on how the town was doing with their decorations and celebrations (so that he could fully devote himself to his Sally for the rest of the day), and now he was just returning home. Jack opened the door to the living room and stepped inside with a smile, brushing some fresh snow from the jacket of the suite Sally had made him for this day-it was similiar to his usual suit with the pinstripe pattern, except the color was inverted so that white was the base and black and grey were the stripes. And of course he had a tie shaped like mistletoe. He smiled as he closed the door and stepped further inside. "It's snowing very much out there, dearest-you'll have to bundle up extra well when we go ou-" Jack paused and blinked at a small, curious sight before him. He was looking toward the tree, where he had peripherally seen his Sally to be...but he hadn't expected to find her so very indisposed. Indeed, she seemed to be half wrapped in a string of blinking Christmas lights. "Sally!" He instantly walked over to assist her. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.<p>

"I'm all right..." Indeed, Sally was wrapped up in a mess of Christmas lights. Around her waist, her arms, legs, shoulders, neck, and there was even a stand over her head! Like a messy Christmas light headband. "I found these and realized we forgot to hang up, so I tested them to make sure they worked...and they do, so then I was trying to untangle them and unravel them. I was doing that, sometimes drapping it over myself to keep some of it unraveled...and then...well, now look at me." She pouted, looking sheepish.

"Oh darling..."Jack was swiftly and dexterously doing his best to free her, "I'm just happy you didn't get yourself near the electric chair or something while you were doing this. Here, let me just...and there...and...hmm...here we go!" He had unraveled her quickly, neatly, and to top it off, at the finish he had pulled the last of the strand of lights from her body with a quick tug, causing her to spin, upon when he had stepped close and caught her in his arms and now she lay there, resting back in one of his long arms while the fingers of the hand of his other arm gently brushed aside some strands of hair from her face. He smiled down at her. "All better?" he asked sweetly with a little chuckle.

"Y-Yes..." Sally looked up at him with a soft blush, nodding a little. "Thank you, Jack..."

"You're welcome, Sally..." he replied, gently tapping her nose with a bony fingertip. "Are you alright to stand up or do you need to be carried anywhere?" he asked with a touch of playful suaveness.

"No, I just need a moment to regain myself." Sally assured, giggling. "If you keep carrying me, soon I won't remember how to walk.." She teased.

"Oooh but then I'd get to carry you every where, and all the time...And I'd like that." He winked down at her but gently lifted her up to stand just a little for her comfort.

"But wouldn't you eventually want me to walk? So we could walk together...hold hands?" Sally cooed, and brought her arms around his neck. "And embrace?"

"O-Oh...but...if I held you...it would be like the most tender embrace we could have...and I could still hold one of your hands..." He brought his arms low around her waist.

Sally playfully pouted then. "But then if I wanted to go out, I wouldn't be able to if you were gone for the day..."

"Well then maybe we'll just have to stay together forever..." His grin grew and he moved his arms more behind her back...ready for something soon.

"But aren't we?" Sally smiled more, and kissed him lightly, chastely, but lingered a moment and pulled back.

"I-I meant we'll...have to be near each other...side by side..all the time...with you always in my arms...y-your humble suitor at your beck and call..." Jack explained in a whisper. And then he gave her a chaste little kiss of his own before pulling back lightly.

"Oh dear...so you'd never put me down unless we were in bed?" Sally giggled, shaking her head and raising her brow.

"O-Oh that's...that's a good point...I'd...have to put you down in bed, won't I?" He narrowed his eye sockets playfully.

"Of course... If we're going to sleep, cuddle, lay, and..." Her voice lowered, her eyelids narrowing as well. "Make love all night properly...you will have to put me down."

"What a clever, clever point, Mrs. Skellington..." he all but purred back. Then..."But...as we just finished sleeping and cuddling and lying and...making love...for now...I hope it won't be too bold of me to do this!" And then suddenly he had her scooped up in his arms and he was holding her tightly to him. "Hello there, my lovely love..." He winked down at her.

"Hello...You elongated sneak..." Sally giggled, and narrowed her eyes. "You had to counter me like that, oh, didn't you?" She tapped his nose sockets playfully.

Jack chuckled warmly. "Oooh, 'elongated'? I like that...Can I respond to that by calling you 'curvacious' or something, my Sally?" His grin picked up a little on one side.

Sally laughed, holding a hand to her mouth. "Well, I couldn't call you 'little', could I? You're so tall..." She blushed, looking down a bit. "Yes, you can...I am your wife, it would hardly be a bad thing to call me that..."

Jack's chuckle came out more like a gurgle now. "I...w-well, yes, the...the tallness sometimes feels like the only very masculine thing I've got going for me physically...And, erm...in that case along with 'curvaceous' I might add 'buxom' and 'voluptuous' and 'comely'...Are those all alright too, my wife?" His skeletal grin grew a little more.

"Jack..." Sally giggled more, looking at him with a playful smile. "Yes...Although I'm not that curvacious..."

Jack blinked, looking at her in a touch of surprise...then he smiled again. "Sally...now that's just simply not true...You have a delightful figure...a-and actually...your hips are one of my favorite parts of you...the way they gently angle...And every dress falls so beautifully upon your beautifully shaped body."

"Oh..." Sally giggled, and nuzzled into his neck. "You're too much, thank you..."

"Hmm, you're welcome, love..." he replied, nuzzling her back. "Pretty, pretty Sally..." he sighed out in a moment of bliss.

Sighing in bliss, Sally didn't even care about how he had teasingly picked her up bridal style, just as he always did at least once a week even since he had done so the first time. "Jack?" She raised her head, and offered little chaste kisses to his face and lips affectionately.

"Mmm hmm?" Jack nodded, his eye sockets closing and his smile growing at her kisses. "Yes...? What do you desire, my Queen?" he asked in a little coo.

"Well...I wanted to know...if maybe, perhaps...we could go out and...play in the snow?" Sally suggested hopefully, and nuzzled their cheeks.

Jack took in a little happy gasp and his eye sockets popped open and he looked down at her. "Really? You want to?" He sounded like an eager child about to have an extra special treat.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero, having most likely heard Sally's suggestion from where he had been nibbling on a candy cane in the corner, came floating over eagerly.

"Of course..." Sally beamed, nodding. "All three of us...we'll go outside and play in the snow together."

"Oh yes, darling! Yes, let's do just that!" He hugged her too him extra closely with a great big grin for a moment and then he twirled her around once before finally setting her down. "Now, as I said, please bundle yourself up extra snugly so that my pretty dolly doesn't catch cold." He winked at her.

"Well of course I will..." Sally assured, giggling and winking back. She sauntered over to where her new patchwork coat hang, and pulled it on. As well as that, her precious scarf that he had given her last year, that he made himself. She lovingly stroked her cheek against it for a brief moment and then tied it on around her neck.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero happily did a spin in middair before floating to the door and waiting for them. "Arf!"

Jack smiled merrily and nodded to the little dog. "Oh yes, you must be excited, boy. Oh and speaking of bundling up...here's a little early Christmas gift from Sally and I..." Jack reached into his pocket and then pulled out a little green knit scarf with candycanes on it and bent down to tie it upon Zero's neck. "I know you don't feel the cold much, boy, but we were thinking that you'd like to be festive just the same." Jack chuckled, now finished, and stood up and smiled down at his canine little friend. "How do you like it, Zero?"

"Do you like it?" Sally reiterated, smiling warmly at the little ghost dog.

Zero blinked in surprise, and then smiled widely. "Arf! Arf!" He did a happy little wiggle before nuzzling his master and mistress very happily to thank them.

Jack chuckled a little and patted Zero on the head. "Well, we're very glad you feel that way about it, boy. Now come on, we'll build a snow ghost and have a snowball fight and make snow angels and Mommy Sally and I want you to be right in the middle of it all! After all, our family isn't complete without our baby Zero," he assured sweetly.

"That's very true, it wouldn't be our whole family without you." Sally agreed, petting Zero as well. "And it is our first Christmas together as completed family..."

Zero looked as if he would be blushing as he shyly looked away, his nose glowing with happiness! He nuzzled them once more, giving happy licks and then waiting by the front door, wagging his sheet. "Arf!"

Jack chuckled and walked across the room toward the door (grabbing his own holiday scarf Sally had made for him and wrapping it around his neck in the process). He then put his hand upon the door handle and opened the door and stepped to the side, bowing low. "Ladies and little 'Pumpkin princes' first." He winked in Sally's and Zero's direction

"Arf!" Zero gave a bark and then immediately headed outside.

"Oh, Jack...I suppose chivalry doesn't die along with everything..." Sally giggled as she stepped outside into the snowy, cold air, and headed down the front steps slowly, and made a note to sweep them of the snow later.

"Arf arf!" Zero immediately beelined to play in a little snowbank, getitng himself covered in the snow.

"Oh...why not?" Sally giggled and jumped off the rest of the way and landed in the snow as well, proceeding to make an angel.

As Jack headed down the stairs and then outside, shutting the door behind him, the first sight that caught his eye was of course his faithful dog digging his way through the snow...and right near that his pretty Sally lying back in a huge, soft pile of it and moving her arms and legs to make the pretty angel forming beneath her. Jack's grin grew and instantly he had bounded over to her and doven into the snow near her. On his stomach, he sat up a little and looked at her playfully, "Hi there, snow angel...N-Need any extra help being 'angelic'?" He chuckled a little.

"Maybe...if there is some kind of help with that." Sally giggled.

Her giggle made Jack chuckle more. "Ooo good point...and either way, really...who in their right mind would presume to correct perfection?" He winked at her and then let out a little sigh and rested his skull on his arms on the snow, just gazing at her. "You look prettiest in the snow, you know...Just like that first night when I knew I loved you..."

"Oh..." Sally blushed and then even when ruining her little snow angel, turned on her side a bit. "Two years ago by the time has long fallen..."

Jack nodded, turning a little more to look at her as well. "Yes, well...I suppose utter bliss can't help but pass quickly for all the pleasure it brings." He winked at her playfully.

"Ew! Tell me this is what your lives have become now that you went and got 'married'-it's pathetic!" Suddenly, the tender moment was interrupted by the only female member of 'Halloween's finest trick-or-treaters' speaking up as she and her two constant companions approached from whatever mischief they had been making in the snow.

"Yeah, gross!" added Lock! "Jack, you're supposed to be our King and the scariest guy in town and now along with keeping you in the house half the time she's got you rolling around in the snow like a baby!"

"Yeah!" added Barrel. "You'd think you could be spending your time doing something more manly than snow angels!"

"Well well well...Lock, Shock and Barrel..." Sally sat up in the snow, smiling at them pleasantly. "What are you three silly dears up to now?" She raised a would be eyebrow at them.

"Oh, you know, just...the usual..." Shock answered 'innocently'. "And also trying to make sure you and Jack hadn't 're-died' or something-seriously, we 'hear tell' that Jack still shows up at town hall every day to work on holiday stuff but we don't hang out there and we never end up catching him coming or going, and then once that's over for the day Jack used to spookily loiter all around the town but now he apparently just goes right home to be with you. So we just wanted to make sure our King was still up and running." She chuckled, smirking at little at Jack and Sally.

Jack just sighed at all of this, sitting upmore in the snow as well. "Children...

"Children," he did his best not to laugh, "Now, why must you always question Sally and I and our love...?" He reached out and put an arm around Sally's waist, pulling them a little close. "And for your information, you three, I love snuggling with my Sally in the snow." He hugged her close, smiling more, and finally just chuckling warmly and freely.

Sally giggled as she snuggled against him. "And I love it, too."

"Ewwww!" Gagged the boys.

Shock just rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever! Seriously, what is UP with you guys? Ever since you got married, you just...acted ten times more...mushy!"

"Oh, and why is that?" Sally smiled brightly. "Why would you say that?"

"...Um...well, you know!" Shock crossed her arms and turned her nose up in the air.

Jack chuckled a little more himself, looking to Shock as well. "Oooh no, I'd love to hear this as well. Is it because my Queen and I spend extra time together, or because of all the hugs and kisses we give each other in public now, or just because Sally's gotten so extra cute ever since she went and became my bride?" Jack finished with a little laugh and a tap to Sally's nose.

The two boys just instantly started gagging even more dramatically and rolling around in the snow like they were 'dying' or something.

"Well, doi!" Shock muttered. "And...you know!"

"No, I don't believe we do." Sally giggled. "Please dear, won't you enlighten us to see if we're thinking about the same thing?"

"Hello? It's like you have this big secret code or something!" Shock looked at her cohorts. "Oh, quit it, you guys! It's been two years!"

"Make us!" Barrel said, lying in the snow now.

"Yeah!" Lock stuck out his tongue at her, collapsing in the snow as well.

Meanwhile, Jack was just trying not to burst in utter laughter. "O-Oh, children, y-you...you always make me smile..." He let out a breath and then just looked at them in amusement, hugging himself and Sally a little closer together. "Ooo and yes, Sally and I have 'big, married' secrets now all about grown up stuff and how much he 'looove' each other, and I feed her chocolate covered boisonberries all day and she giggles and hugs me, and I tell her she's very pretty and she tells me I'm quite handsome...and then in our spare time we think all about ways to scare everyone in town and especially you three!" He winked at them with his skeletal grin growing in amusement.

"Oh please! As if!" Lock rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, really! You've gone softer than goose feathers, Jack!" Shock laughed. "Sal's made you go all soft!"

"Oh, Shock? Can you give me my arm back? It seems to have escaped from me." Sally said sweetly.

"Huh?" The three looked down at the ground, seeing Sally's severed arm now crawling menacingly along the snow right toward them! "WHOA!"

"GET IT AWAY!" Lock shrieked.

"GET AWAY!" Barrel cried, cowering by the gate.

Oh now Jack just had to fall back into the snow and burst into laughter. It was just too funny, too wonderfully funny! "S-Sally, s-stop, I c-can't...O-Oh, y-you're too f-funny, darling!" He held around his ribcage, unable to contain his mirth.

"Oh Jack, you stop it! It's not that funny!" Shock couldn't help but pout, though she was still looking a little creeped out by Sally's arm crawling along.

"Stop laughing!" Lock pouted.

"I'm not scared! It just looks weird!" Barrel looked creeped out as well.

"Oh come now children, my arm is going crazy and I can't call it back..." Sally giggled.

"Um, hello? You control it, Sal!"

"Well very good, you're correct." Sally shook her head, now standing up and crossing over to pick up her arm.

"Okay, fine! You got us this time!" Shock pouted.

"Oh yes, she did!" Jack couldn't help but announce proudly, now finally managing to get his laughter under control and to sit up again in the snow, dusting some off of his suit. "See, even people who like to act all 'mushy' can still be scary and spooky deep down. And even at Christmastime!"

"Yeah, yeah," Shock rolled her eyes, trying to seem casual to save a little face, "We get it-that's the moral of the story and now we're supposed to be more mature and more grown up from having learned it..." She rolled her eyes to the side, smirking a little at Jack and Sally once again.

"I suppose you can put it that way." Sally giggled. "Just a moment, I need to reattach my arm now. I'll be right back."

She went inside to do so, winking at them all.

"Way to go, Sal!" Lock blew a raspberry after her.

"Oh please, I'm sure she's so used to being in that house that she's more than happy for an excuse to go back inside!" added Shock with a small chuckle.

Meanwhile, Jack just sighed as he gazed off in the direction Sally had gone, smiling to himself. "Oh children, now don't be spoiled sports-she scared you and now she's more than entitled to go back inside and stitch up her cute little arm." He chuckled a little to himself as he eagerly awaited her return.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Shock paced the snow a bit, and created a snowball. "Geez, she can do no wrong in your eyes, can't she?" She smirked, though it was more playful than malevolent.

Jack blinked, not having expected that sort of comment. "Oh! Well, I...But what wrong in the world would she ever do?" He smiled. "If she ever did anything wrong then of course I'd talk to her about it but all she does is sew and cook and clean and sing and decorate and help me and everyone else with holiday planning...And isn't that a lovely way to live life?" He chuckled warmly, smiling happily to himself.

Lock rolled his eyes. "Jack, seriously, if you're this silly just with her as your wife, when the babies start coming I can't even imagine how you'll be!" He prepared a snowball of his own.

"Oh boy, babies! I sure hope Sally has a girl or two! Then I'll be able to teach her the ways of being awesome!" Shock declared.

Jack blinked a few times again as the conversation turned to children. He glanced to the front door (Sally still hadn't emerged) and then turned back to the children. "Er...children...will you come close for a moment. There's something I'd like to discuss with you very quickly..."

Lock, Shock and Barrel exchanged glances, and then shrugged as they trotted over to the Pumpkin King, actually curious as to what the heck he was talking about.

The children around him now, Jack sat up more and cleared his throat. He considered his words and then looked to them with sincerity. "Lock, Shock, Barrel, I know despite your jokes that you three really are looking forward to Sally and I having children one day...and I find that very kind and I'm glad you are. But, um...well...Sally and I aren't...certain when we might be...able to have all those children. It...um...It takes...certain circumstances and...and time...And I worry that it might be a sensitive subject for our Sally. So I'd just appreciate it if you could keep the talk of babies down to a minimum. We don't want to hurt her feelings, do we? Do you understand?"

This surprised the trio as they yet again exchanged glances.

"Eh, whatever! Like it matters to us." Shock muttered, but there was an underlying look of sympathy and understanding in her eyes.

"Okay!" Barrel grinned. "We got it, Jack!"

Lock shrugged and nodded as well. "Sure, no problem, Jack!"

Jack smiled gratefully. He didn't even ask them to show him their hands to prove they weren't crossing anything-he knew they had gotten better than that lately. "Alright, thank you..." Jack nodded his head gratefully. "I appreciate that very much, you three...and perhaps there will be a little extra something in each of your Christmas stockings come tomorrow morning." He winked at them.

The trio exchanged wide grins! "Awesome! Now that's more like it!" Shock said agreeably.

"Yeah! We won't mention a thing about this to Sally!" Barrel declared.

"Not mention what to me?"

The kids gasped and turned around to see Sally standing there a few feet away, looking at them in amusement.

"How we were...making fun of you behind your back!" Shock saved, laughing. "We were all doing it!"

"Yeah!" Barrel laughed. "Look at me, I'm Sally! I have red hair!" He danced around in a girlish manner.

"Uh, yeah, sure, works for me!" piped up Shock with an innocent grin!

Jack stood up from the snow, dusting himself off and clearing his throat a little and glancing slightly away from Sally. This slight lie was to spare her feelings of course but it was still a lie and he couldn't help feeling funny agreeing with it. "Y-Yes, well...that's quite enough now, children, I'm sure. Um...a-anyway, Sally and Zero and I were just about to take a little walk so perhaps we'll see you all later, alright?" He looked to the three children.

"Oh brother, he wants 'alone time' with his Sally...Alright you two idiots, let's beat it!" Shock announced, grabbing the two boys by their collars and starting to drag them through the snow.

"See ya, Jack!" Barrel waved.

"Smell ya later, suckers!" Lock blew a raspberry at them playfully.

"Bye now!" Sally waved after them, and giggled. "Silly children. Did they really think they could fool me?"

A little sigh escaped Jack and he still looked away from her a tiny bit, unable to help doing so. "I...I-I just wanted to keep them in line, dearest," he managed with a small smile.

"Well, whatever you were really talking about, you don't have to tell me." Sally assured. "So...did you really want to go for a walk?" She beamed at the idea.

"Arf!" Zero floated up beside them eagerly.

Jack nodded with a much fuller smile now. "Oh yes, definitely! Let's go!" He eagerly hooked arms with her and patted his thigh to bring Zero alongside him in his usual place and then he gently began leading his love down the snowy drive to the gate and the road. As they took a few steps Jack swallowed and then quietly addressed Sally. "And, um...my Sally...it's...it's not that I don't want to tell you...I want to share everything with my Sally...It's just...I want you to be very happy today and the children were talking about something that I was worried might 'concern' you so I...I asked them to try and not talk about it around you much anymore...I'm sorry if that was too interfering or anything but I just...well, like I said, I worry sometimes, my Sally." He hugged her a little closer and leaned against her a bit as they approached the gate.

Sally smiled in assurance and snuggled against him. "It's all right. I completely understand. But you don't have to worry about that, I promise."

At her snuggles, Jack melted, his smile growing, and he leaned all the more into her. "I love you, my Sally..." he cooed out. "And I'm happy you're happy...pretty light of my life..." They had reached the gate and Jack turned to push it open with his hip, gently stretching out his and Sally's arms before letting the gate shut behind them upon which he twirled here into him and just held her for a moment, gazing down at her with a smile. "You are the prettiest snow angel I ever did see...have I mentioned that to you yet today, my darling?"

Giggling, Sally snuggled more into his side as she beamed. "No you haven't, yet..."

They came to see the town band playing a Christmas song (Silent Night), and they both tossed a soul to them.

"Merry Christmas, gentlemen!" Sally said sweetly.

"Merry Christmas, Bone Daddy, Rag Mama." Said the Saxophone player.

Jack's jaw fell open and he blinked several times, never having heard Sally called that before. "U-Um...yes, merry...merry Christmas, gentleman. Thank you..." Jack managed as he hooked arms with his Sally again and they began to stroll slowly by the players.

Oblivious to his reaction, and not even quite realizing it, Sally simply admired the snow-covered scenery of Halloween Town, all the decorations (some normal Christmas ones, others looked more Halloween-ish and macabre) hanging around, the nights, and the snow falling...it was beautiful. The second year celebrating Christmas, and it still was as charming and amazing as before.

"Jack?" Sally looked up at him then, noticing he'd been quiet for the past couple of minutes. "Is something wrong? You've been so quiet."

Jack cleared his throat a little. "So..um..." he glanced to her with a little wry grin... "You're 'Rag Mama' now, hmm?" He chuckled warmly a little, unable to help it.

"Huh? Oh...yes, they started calling me that...why?" Sally looked puzzled then, wondering what he was thinking about of the matter.

"Oh nothing...I just think that it's about the most adorable and attractive and cute thing I've ever heard...Rag Mama." He smile more and raised his brow a little at her, moving a tiny bit closer to her as they walked.

Sally blinked and blushed, looking away shyly. "Um...all right then, Jack..."

"Ooo...are you shy, Rag Mama?" Jack asked playfully, pulling her extra close. "No need to be coy with your Bone Daddy..." He chuckled a little and winked at her, unable to help himself.

"Jack...stop it..." Sally giggled, playfully trying to pull away.

"Huh, who's Jack? There's nobody here but Bone Daddy, Rag Mamma..." He began to smirk at her, loving this. He lowered his voice a little and added, "Oooh, remember how you called me Bone Daddy when I was taking you up to our house on our wedding night?"

Sally blushed heavily, and nodded. "Y-Yes..."

"That was very very cute of you...my blushing little dolly Rag Mama." He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before turning his skull from her coyly.

"I-It was nothing..." Sally mumbled, looking away shyly.

Jack shook his skull, still glancing more forward than at her. "No, no, it...it relaxed me for...what we did afterwards..." he added extra quietly.

"O-Oh! Um..." Sally's eyes went wide and she blushed even more. "Jack stop it...you're being silly..."

Jack swallowed and shrugged. "S-Sorry, I...it's just...the day it is and everything...a-and then the stuff from, um...from this morning, of course..." He cleared his throat a lot more and went on, "It's...It's the anniversary of the start of our courtship after all..." He rested his skull against the top of her head a little, smiling even more.

"It's all right..." Sally assured, snuggling into him again. "You are absolutely right...it is the anniversary of when our courtship began... It's been two years? Oh...and now look at us..."

Jack nodded. "Yes...We've got Queen Sally...and King Jack...and our little doggie Prince Zero...Isn't that right, boy?" Jack chuckled and glanced down at the little dog flying near them.

"Arf!" Zero barked happily.

"That's very true..." Sally agreed, looking down at Zero for a moment. "It feels as if it was only yesterday."

"That's how you know that our life together is utter bliss..." Jack cooed back softly. "I still don't know how I ever got on without you, you know...and especially during that time when you existed and we weren't together...I haven't the faintest idea how I managed."

"Oh, Jack...you don't need to worry about that any longer." Sally assured sweetly. "I promise you that I'm right here beside you, and I always will be...as long as we both remain, as long as there's a Halloween..." She thought for a moment, and looked off thoughtfully into the snowy sky. "But even if...something happens and there's no more...if we're still here...I'll still be with you, always..."

"Do you promise...even if...even if anything ever did happen...do you promise...we'll remain one?" he asked very quietly, his eye sockets shut...clinging to her a little and unable to help it. It was just that even the thought of being taken from her was simply unbearable. Simply and utterly unbearable.

"Of course. I promise you that with all that I have." Sally promised, and stopped them in their walk, and embraced him properly. "We'll always remain one."

Jack took in a deep breath and then wrapped his arms tightly around her! "Thank you...I'll be one with you forever too...Jack and Sally...meant to be."

"Simply meant to be..." Sally whispered a bit, and nuzzled into him. "As I said the year before, and will say once more...you're not alone."

"I...I know...my darling...my other half...my Queen...my 'Rag Mama'...my Sally..." He smiled more and more and hugged her extra as well.

A happy giggle escaped Sally as she too hugged him tighter and exhaled softly. "Always, my love..."

A few snickers roused from nearby, along with little choruses of "Awww!" as a few of the denizens passed them by and briefly observed the Pumpkin King and Queen embracing each other in the middle of the street.

At the sounds of the little snickers and comments, Jack just chuckled and snuggled more into his Sally. "Dearest friend, I...do believe we're attracting a crowd with all of our matrimonial affection..."

Sally blushed a bit, and while she was a little more okay with being very affectionate in public, she couldn't help but feel the little dash of shyness from it. "Yes, I think we are..."

A dreamy sigh escaped Jack. "Should I let you go now...? I don't want you to be uncomfortable, my shy little love..."

Shaking her head, Sally just smiled as she looked up at him then. "Oh...let them look." She cooed.

Jack smiled more and trembled a little, looking down at her and pressing their foreheads together... "Oooh...I like when we're daring..."

Giggling, Sally nuzzled their foreheads, closing her eyes. "It's been two years...and we're married now." She blushed a bit. "Maybe it's good to to let everyone know things are just fine between us..."

Jack chuckled warmly and nodded a little, nuzzling her back. "In that case, m-may I...give my Queen a little kiss now?"

"O-Of course, my King..." Sally opened her eyes partway, her smile growing.

"A-Alright then, my lady..." And then he closed his eye sockets and hugged her a little extra close and pressed his lips gently to hers.

Shuddering a little, though not from the cold, Sally rove her hands further up as she tightened her embrace a little bit, and kissed back sweetly.

Jack felt her trembles and nestled is arms more snugly around her to keep them both steady. Oh how he wanted to just collapse in some snow bank in kisses with her...yet he knew he needed to keep this very sweet and mild...especially since at this point in their relationship, even the tiniest bit of suggestiveness in kissing led to Sally's leg flying right up and half wrapping around his hip, which he figured might be a little 'much' for them to take public.

Sally just...melted! She could still feel her knees grow weak and her insides flutter with joy even in their most sweetest and gentlelest of kisses. Much like their first kiss. Even they never failed to entice and warm her very being. Her hands came around, and rose up to gently grasp his shoulders.

Jack felt his breathing increase through his nose... This...This probably needed to stop before they did anything that would embarrass Sally too much after the fact. And yet it was so lovely to feel her cling to him in love...so lovely to gently cradle her...And really wh-where was a nice, soft, private snowbank when you needed one? She would look so pretty lying in it-pale blue skin against soft white...red hair framing her head like fire on ice...and he would be there with her. Jack couldn't help tilting his skull to the side a little and angling Sally back just a bit.

Oh, he was angling her back a bit! That was when Sally knew they had to stop. She didn't want them to get carried away! Especially not in public. While it wasn't like their honeymoon and some days following their return that had one kiss suddenly lead to..well, more, but even now it was easy to get carried away.

Sally pulled back a little, their foreheads touching, as were their noses. She giggled. "I like your little kisses, Jack..."

Panting lightly, Jack half opened his eye sockets and replied back quietly, unable to help it, "And I like your little kisses too, Sally...many of them...pretty snow angel..." He was still a touch dizzy and goofy from their closeness at the moment.

"Goodness Jack...if you wanted to find a little snowbank, why didn't you say so?" Sally quipped, and nuzzled their noses.

Jack chuckled low and a touchplayfully. "Oh then let's go, _ma belle nana_..." he cooed softly to her with a little extra grin.

Sally giggled, pulling back some more. "A-All right, Jack..."

Jack let out a shuddery sigh, starting to come a bit back to normal. "I...um...A-All right, I'm better now, S-Sally...but um...yes, we'll...go play in a snowbank very soon." He gave her a little wink and then gently pulled back from her, barely able to glance in the direction of the other citizens and looking very shy and sheepish as he did so.

The two continued their walk along the snow-covered streets of the town.

"Jack?" Sally leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked, and then brushed off a little snowflake that had fallen on her eyelashes.

"Yes, Sally?" he replied, resting his skull against the top of her head a little as they strolled onward.

"This...might sound silly, but um...last night...I dreamt it was Christmas Eve like it is now, and I...I dreamt that we went to Spiral Hill when it was night, and when we got there...we were dancing." She blushed a bit at this admittance.

Jack smiled more, nuzzling his skull against her soft yarn hair. "Oh Sally...what a lovely dream...from the loveliest mind I've ever known..." He chuckled a little, then asked sweetly. "Would you like to dance when we go there, Sally? I'd...I'd dance with you anywhere and any time...always...my Sally."

"Yes..." Sally confessed admist a little giggle. "I would like to try dancing with you...on Spiral Hill...on Christmas...on our anniversary..."

"Then dance we shall, my little snow fairy..." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss atop her head.

"Awww...snow angel and snow fairy?" Sally giggled, blushing a bit.

Jack chucked. "Hey, can I help it if you're so many perfect things wrapped in one?" He winked down at her.

"I'm still the same old Sally..." Sally laughed, and kissed his cheek. "I don't mind, of course...your little nicknames for me are adorable... And I always did kind of miss when you called me a bat."

"Aww, really? My spooky little bat misses being called that, hmm?" Jack smiled even more. "Oh how could I have forgotten to acknowledge her spookiness so very much?" He snuggled in a little closer to her.

Sally laughed a bit and snuggled more into him too. "Yes... I did find it cute and yet spooky..."

"Ooo, well that works out perfectly then since I find you so very cute and spooky...my spooky bat...my scary little she-devil, my macabre minx..." His skeletal grin grew more and more.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally giggled, and kissed his cheek again. "You're sweet..." She looked up to see that they were near the gates of the graveyard. "Do you...want to go to the graveyard?"

"Arf!" Said Zero.

Jack nodded. "Certainly. The headstones must be lovely covered with the snow...And I'm sure Zero wouldn't mind seeing some of his ghost friends, would you boy?"

Zero smiled and nodded. "Arf, Arf!"

"That's true, as well." Sally smiled more, nodding also. "All right...shall we go?"

Jack nodded and led them forward and then pushed open the gate and gestured forward inside. "Spooky bats and faithful ghost dogs first..." He chuckled and smiled at Sally and Zero.

"Oh, Jack." Sally giggled, shaking her head.

She along with Zero stepped through the open gate, coming into the snow-covered graveyard. Much like last year, and ever since it snowed this year and they'd seen it... Sally breathed in the air and took a moment to admire the snow-covered landscape of the graveyard. It was still as macabre and yet hauntingly beautiful as it ever was.

"Arf!" Zero then joined up to where some of the ghosts were hanging around. They waved to Jack and Sally, who of coursed waved back jovially.

"Oh look at our 'baby', Sally...Isn't he sweet with how he plays so well with everyone..." Jack observed, moving close to Sally and watching Zero play with a smile.

"You're absolutely right, he does play well with everyone." Sally agreed, observing with a warm smile. "And it's nice he has something to do."

Jack nodded. "Yes, it's nice he has some extra friends...Especially while we wait for that nice little girl dog we want for him to end up coming along...She'll sweep our sweet little Zero off of his ghostly feet." Jack smiled more at the idea.

Sally smiled more at the idea as well. "Oh, yes! She certainly will." She giggled.

"Mmm hmm..." Jack nodded. "And ooo...perhaps we could have a little doggy wedding for them. Would that be too silly, my dearest?" Jack laughed a little at the idea.

"That is silly...but I certainly don't see why not." Sally giggled. "Who says we can't have a little celebration for them?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, yes, we could have some flowers and a little cake...Aww and I think Zero would like that a lot. And then they could go for a little honeymoon for the day out here to Zero's tombstone in the graveyard. Oh it really would be quite nice."

"It would be adorable!" Sally cooed, smiling more at the idea. "Um...shall we go?"

Jack blinked then nodded. "O-Oh yes, erm...sorry, I didn't mean to get so distracted." He shrugged a tiny bit and smiled sheepishly as he led them on through the graveyard. "It's just...I guess I'd just like to see every eligible bachelor as happy as I am now..."

"Oh, don't be sorry." Sally pouted. "If anything, that's very sweet of you to think, Jack..." She kissed his cheek.

Jack's whole countenance instantly perked at her little kiss. "Oh, um...thank you, my Mrs. Skellington..." he replied brightly before settling into a dreamy smile and leaning against her a little as they strolled.

"I'm only telling the truth...but you're welcome." Sally smiled more and blushed a bit as she snuggled against him in their little stroll.

"Hmm..." He nodded happily. Then... "Hey...Sally?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes?" Sally looked at him with a bright smile.

His own smile was shy. "This...might seem a little late to be asking, but...what would you like for Christmas, darling?"

"What would I like?" Sally parroted, and giggled, shaking her head. "Oh, goodness. Jack...all I want is to be with you, together...you and I, and our little baby Zero...as the family we are now. With you two...what more do I need?"

Jack smiled so much more. "Oh...Oh Sally...my pure hearted Sally...that's so...beautiful...bust still, Sally, even if presents aren't what Christmas is about...there must be something...at least one little thing...Anything you want is your desire you know..." He snuggled her a little.

"...Oh, all right..." Sally smiled more. "...Books. You know, novels..." She blushed at this. "Um...what about you?"

Jack's eye sockets lit up! "Oh splendid, Sally! Thank you!" He hugged her a little extra. Then to her question he smiled and chuckled and replied with a little shrug, "I...I suppose it would be unfair of me to answer you by saying that all I want is to be with you and Zero, huh?"

"No, it's sweet that you feel that way, too." Sally kissed his cheek. "Oh, but come on...you must want something." She pouted a bit.

"Mmm..." Jack's smile went a little dreamy, "W-Well, I...maybe a new tie, I guess...a-as long as it's got lapels for you to play with...I really like when you play with them..." He chuckled a little more.

"A new tie?" Sally brightened at this, and nodded. "All right...I'll keep that in mind..." She winked at him.

"Thank you, pretty Sally..." Jack sighed out in happiness, snuggling his skull against her red hair.

"Oh, you're welcome! And...um, thank you, too..." Sally nuzzled her head to his.

.

"You're welcome, dearest..." Jack replied with a dreamy sigh as they walked on, straying a little from the graveyard, finding their way near the trees and near several nice, thick, soft, cozy patches of snow. "My Sally? Do you remember...the first Christmas 'gift' you gave me...that first Christmas that we had?"

Blinking, Sally paused a moment to try to recall what he meant, and looked at him quizzically. "Oh, I think so...but um...could you elaborate?"

Jack sighed a tiny bit, looking just a little sheepish as he qualified, "...Well...I guess technically it wasn't a 'gift' since I knew about it before hand and made a special request of you for it but...I always like to think of the Sandy Claws suit you made me as your first present to me...Your perfect hands sewed it after all and it looked so splendid for the occasion...I'm...I'm just sorry it got ruined in everything, Sally..." Frowning a tiny bit, he snuggled against her more.

"Oh...that?" Sally blinked, and then stopped them in their walk, smiling. "Jack...I see what you're saying and I understand why you would feel bad. It's all right..." She embraced him again, kissing his cheek. "You don't have to be sorry. What happened was...well, I suppose it can't be helped. I was...well, despite everything of how afraid I was due to my premonition...I was happy to make it for you, and I hoped it turned out as you pictured it." She blushed a little. "Don't worry about it, Jack. It was just a suit. I can always make another one. I'm just glad _you _weren't completely destroyed..." She let out a choked gasp and held him tighter at this.

Jack blinked, taking in all of her sudden sweet words. And then her little gasp utterly got to him and he clung to her tightly as well. "I...I..." he choked out a little, "I...I'm glad you...you..." he could barely say it...It made him feel so guilty remembering... "I'm glad you weren't d-destroyed too, S-S-Sally..." He cringed a little, unable to bear the memory. He never wanted to tell her but sometimes, now and again, he had nightmares about it...Nightmares about arriving too late and finding her falling into that vile pit of glowing acid and tar...And always he would awake from those with a little start, breathing heavily in the darkness of their bedroom, and then he would realize it had just been a dream and he would look to her sleeping form in his arms (and be grateful he hadn't awoken her) and then let out a sigh and collapse as closely to her as he could manage, inhaling the scent of her soft hair until he could fall asleep again.

Feeling a shudder course through her, Sally held him tighter as she also couldn't help but remember how she and Santa had nearly been completely destroyed...and then...eaten. But that hadn't been the worst part. When she had heard from the Mayor's announcement that Jack had been blown to smithereens...a pile of dust...she almost wanted to be dropped down into the vat of flaming tar.

But, despite she was trapped, she did have the will to live. If only to save Santa in a last ditch effort. She couldn't turn her back on him like that. Yes, life without Jack...the one she loved so much, would be difficult, but she'd had a feeling that he would have wanted her to live her life and make the best of it, even if he wasn't there. None the less, it was hard to think with her grief and then being seconds away from death, knowing she failed to save someone who was counting on her help.

Unable to bear it, she nuzzled into his neck, feeling tears pool behind her closed eyelids. "Oh, Jack..." Was all she could say.

"Sally...I'll keep you safe forever, Sally...I almost didn't once and...now I never won't, not ever again...I...I heard your screams in his lair and I died so much inside..." Jack's eye sockets were shut up tight and his skull was buried in her soft hair, his arms locked around her.

A sweet wave of happiness coursed through her, as she felt the warmth and security she never failed to feel whenever they embraced. "Oh Jack...I believe you..." Softly, she added. "...I died inside...when I heard the announcement that you were blown to smithereens..." Her voice shook then. "I...I almost...d-didn't want to go on...but I had to...even if only to save Christmas and make sure Santa was all right... And I knew...you...you would never have wanted me to give up m-my existence like that...I would have tried...if we'd been able to escape Oogie..."

More tears squeezed from Jack's shut eye sockets. She...She hadn't wanted to live without him...but had been willing to just the same...if he would have approved... "So brave...So brave, my Sally...Don't fret, dearest friend...dearest love...Don't fret...I won't let bad times like that happen to you again...Not ever...And I'll spend the rest of our time together filling your life with so much love that nothing will dare come along to worry my Sally...And you shall never be without me..." He had turned his skull a little, eye sockets still closed, and now he placed soft, gentle kisses upon her cheek and her hair covering it.

Sniffling a bit, Sally felt her lips curl into a sweet smile, tears pouring from her eyes as she opened them a bit. "Thank you...I love you..."

"I love you too...But you don't have to thank me, Sally...It's my duty...and my most solemn joy...the keeping of your safety and your happiness." He placed one final kiss upon her cheek and then snuggled into her hair happily.

"Oh..." Sally cooed, and nuzzled into his neck gently, closing her eyes once more. "Jack, you're wonderful...My love...my husband...my King...my world...my everything..."

Jack trembled and smiled more and melted more against her. He let out a sigh and a warm chuckle. "Y-Yes...all of me all for my Sally..." He took a big inhale near her yarn hair... 'Like autumn and love...That's just what it smells like...'

Sally giggled, nuzzling more into him. "And all of me for you, too..."

They stood there in the snow, embracing as they felt better from the sadder reminiscing of what had happened on this day two years ago. As the sadness passed, and Sally recalled another memory, she giggled once more.

"You know...to reiterate the suit...I said this before, but um...you were quite cute wearing it...it suited you. Oh...and I'm sorry I pricked you with my needle. That was an accident..." She smiled shyly at that.

Jack blinked a few times, then swallowed and glanced down with shyness, still holding close to her. "O-Oh, um...r-really? I looked...c-cute? O-Oh and n-no problem about th-the pricking..." he mumbled out humbly.

"Well, you did tickle me to admit that..." Sally said with a playful smirk, taping his nose sockets. "But yes...you were. Oh, I'm sorry...at the time I was bemoaning everything wrong with it all...I didn't even compliment how nice it looked on you." She pouted then. "I'm sorry."

"O-Oh, yes, I... I remember tickling you about it now..." The memory made Jack's bones blanche a little and a little smile come to his skull. "But, um...I...I sort of wish you had told me back then that I looked cute...I think I would have just fallen apart at all of my joints...But n-no need to apologize, dearest..." He little warm chuckle escaped him.

"Oh dear..." Sally giggled, shaking her head. "You can't be serious...you would've looked at me with surprise, then maybe look away, and then ask if I really think so, I'd say yes, then you'd smile widely and thank me and then continue to marvel at how well everything was going. ...Am I off at all?" She giggled again.

"Maybe..." Jack pouted a little... "But...But inside I would have felt more exta special and splendid than I ever had before...And I m-might have even said something about you being cute as well..." He glanced to her eyes shyly.

"Oh, but that would've made me feel silly!" Sally laughed, blushing. "It wasn't even about me!"

"Aww, well, I wouldn't have wanted to make you feel silly..." Jack replied with a little chuckle, "...But I would have loved to compliment you in return..."

"Oh goodness, but what could you have possibly said? We were in the tent that served as my workstation...you were decked up in the suit...and I was sewing on the fuzzy fluffy hems of your sleeves..." Sally recalled, giggling.

"I could have told you again how wonderful of a seamstress you were...how clever to make my suit so perfectly-a skeleton is never an easy fit, after all." He chuckled and pulled his skull back a little, winking at her. "I could have told you that you were very nice to make my suit...and that I...w-well, I..." He paused for a moment, smiling even more to himself.

"...Touché." Sally conceded, smiling more. "...You...what?" She tilted her head quizzically.

"I was nervous about our fitting...a little..." He looked to her sheepishly. "I was nervous about how we would be alone and how you would be close to me and touch me, and how I would have to seem as calm as could be about it all so as not to make you uncomfortable...But it was so hard...especially with your pretty hands holding parts of me to stitch the suit's seams..."

"...Really?" Sally blinked, looking surprised. "You seemed so calm, and so...unaffected. I would never have guessed."

"I-I was trying very hard..." Jack shrugged, still smiling, "But it was still there, at the back of my mind...us being that close..."

"It was? ...I mean, it kind of was for me, but I was far too worried about you to notice so much." She admitted.

Jack blinked a few more times and then nuzzled his forehead against hers. "Oh Sally...that's so sweet...And I...I probably should have been more focused on heeding your warnings but...yes...yes, I...kept thinking about...being as close as I was to a young lady..."

Sally giggled, nuzzling their foreheads right back. "How you managed to compose yourself...that's amazing."

"O-Oh, I...well, I...just...w-wanted you to feel comfortable...at ease...th-that was what was most important..." Jack gurgled out, followed by a little dreamy sigh.

"I was so sure you didn't feel the same way...and we were friends...I didn't have to worry so much." Sally giggled.

"We...We were only friends...but still...you were a girl and I was a boy...and our fitting was so p-private..." Jack felt like he was utterly melting against her.

"Silly. We were in the middle of the town square under a tent...anyone who would pass by on the open end would have seen us!" Sally laughed, shaking her head.

Jack shook his skull a tiny bit. "That didn't matter to me...We were still alone together...At the very least the idea of that couldn't help but make me just a little extra cheerful on the outside...and a little extra nervous on the inside..."

"Oooh..." Sally giggled, and looked playfully mischievous. "If it were still around now today, I'd make sure it was completely covered and shower you with kisses..."

Deep, warm, goofy chuckles escaped Jack. "W-We...We wouldn't get much 'f-fitting' done then, w-would we?" he gurgled out cutely.

"We would, but..." Sally nuzzled their cheeks. "Very quickly."

"O-Oh, um...a-alright..." he cooed, nuzzling her back a little, feeling his bones tremble... "And then once the a-alterations were over, I guess...I guess I...w-wouldn't need to have the suit on after that..." He gulped in shyness and coyness.

"No, not at all..." Sally purred, giggling and tracing his scarf. "Then again, you did have your regular suit on underneath..."

"O-Oh, well...that was for j-just in case...and for keeping me extra warm during the sleigh ride...but...since my regular suit wouldn't need any alterations...I suppose...that could be taken off as well..." He released a deep, shuddery breath of love.

"Oh dear...but we'd be in a covered tent...the townsfolk would hear..." Sally giggled, turning pinker.

"O-O-Oh!" Jack's bones turned white as the snow around them and his eye sockets popped open wide. "I...I almost f-forgot...Oh then I c-couldn't, n-not with others so close and n-not in a place like that..."

"Good thing I remembered." Sally giggled, and then pulled back, taking a few steps along in the snow. She did a twirl, bobbled a bit, wobbled, and then fell into a snowbank. "Oh dear..."

Jack, all trembly still from their little near fantasy, just blinked a few times and gazed down at her in surprise. The sight of her was so...lovely. She had fallen into the soft snow and was lying there, a warm patch of blue and other colors, her head resting on a cloud of red yarn...scarlet lips smiling. "You...You really are a snow angel, my love...Are you alright?" Jack observed shyly.

"Of course I'm all right..." Sally assured, giggling. "It's kind of nice...in the snow like this..."

"It looks nice..." he agreed with a little nod. Then Jack smiled and knelt down in the snow near her, gazing down at her. "Would you like company...lonely little snow angel?"

"Of course...a snow angel doesn't like to be alone..." Sally smiled brightly.

Jack nodded, his smile growing, and then nestled alongside her in the snow. Cuddled into her he reached out a hand and gently traced a finger over her coat and dress over her tummy. "You know what, Sally?" he asked with a tiny chuckle underlying his voice.

"What, Jack?" Sally looked over at him with a curious smile.

"I...I think we should talk more about having a 'special fitting' once we're back home and can...express our desires more...completely..." He smirked a tiny bit. "I could handle the concept and in a space like that as long as...I had an outlet for my thoughts..."

"Ooohh...naughty Jack..." Sally giggled and blushed. "Oh dear, but I started it...so I suppose I'm the naughty one...All right, yes...we definitely should. It's appropriate, since it originally happened today..."

Jack chuckled deep and low. "Yes, I'm 'naughty Jack', I suppose...Oh dear, I hope that doesn't mean I'll be deprived of my favorite present this year...My pretty dolly..." He swirled his fingertip in little spirals over her tummy.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that..." Sally giggled, blushing all the more.

"Really?" Jack smirked at her a little more. "Well, that's good to know...Hmm...so...in that case...perhaps later when we get home I'll make us some hot cocoa with some peppermint sticks in it and we'll undress and put on our robes and drink it in bed...and then, well...who knows?" He winked at her.

"See where the wind takes us?" Sally cooed, winking back. "That all sounds wonderful..."

Jack nodded. "Exactly...And maybe you could be the little snow angel...and I'll be the scary glowing jack-o-lantern...and I can melt you just a little...but I won't scorch you, dearest, I promise..." He nuzzled his skull against her head and shoulder.

"Oh dear..." Sally giggled, nuzzling back. "I'd have to still be careful...but oh, the thrill..."

"Th-Thrill? Oh what a cute word for it..." He touched a fingertip under her chin and gently played with a stitch there. "And then after our drinks your kisses would taste like cocoa and peppermint...my melty little snow angel..."

Sally giggled more from the gesture. "That's true, I would..." She trailed her a finger down his chest.

A happy little tremble went through all of Jack's rib cage. "Mmm...It would probably be very very nice to give your cocoa/peppermint mouth French kisses..."

"Ooooh...how tempting..." Sally scooted a little closer, trembling.

"I know...temptress..." he cooed in a deep voice, scooting a little closer to her as well.

Sally's eyes narrowed slightly in a suggestive yet playful manner. "Maybe I like being a temptress to you..."

"Maybe I can't resist a temptress...Maybe I love how you bring out such a...such a bold and adventurous and masculine side of me...a side I barely knew I had before you..."

"And maybe I like how you bring out a...bolder, feminine, adventurous and sensual side of me I never knew I had..."

"O-Oh, you...you just drip with that side of yourself...All of your feminine charms, Sally...The way you smile, the soft coo of your voice, all of those gentle curves you have...and how you use every inch of yourself and every soft word you have to entice your Jack...Your cleverness, your intuition, your deep sense of emotion, your loving nature...I don't know how every man around you doesn't fall to his knees..." His eye sockets were going more and more half lidded as he gazed at her.

"Oh, well you certainly drip with charm...and so suave but so humble and soft..." Sally cooed as her eyelids drooped lower as well, her finger tracing his mouth. "And the way your voice is suave and yet so soft and drips with warmth and charm... How you entice me with every word you speak..."

Jack could barely breathe...It was so hard with her soft finger touching his smile. "I c-can't help myself with you...I-I have to drip with charm towards you...You compel it from me so very well...And I so adore giving it...I adore giving you everything..." he managed softly.

"And I can't help it either... I adore giving it, too..." She purred softly. "At the height of our passions, it's wondrous..."

"I-It's...those moments are...There aren't words..." Jack barely got out, his breaths were so shallow now, "They are like...the fulfillment of all desire in one single perfect moment...They feel so good they've made me cry your name in joy from the start, after all." He let out a sigh, gazing at her dreamily.

"I feel the same..." She gazed dreamily right back. "They do feel that good, so good that they've made me cry your name in...um...pure joy... While not much is said between us, it all still speaks volumes."

"Oh yes..." Jack gazed directly into her eyes, "During not just the peaks but all of it we...we don't have to say anything to one another...We just touch and feel and say each other's names and we know...we know what we want...and we let each other have it...We're so good together like that, S-Sally..."

Sally shivered, at his words and the thoughts that coursed through her mind. To think, they had come this far. When only two years ago, this day, this had been not far around the time that she was attempting to stop him, convince him he was the Pumpkin King.

As well as, deep down, bemoaning her misery in how all the more, he seemed to care more about Christmas than her. That any shred of hope she had for them to be together...was gone. But now look. So much more was to be said.

But she smiled more, and closed her eyes. "Absolutely. We are good together like that, as if we just know what the other wants...at any time."

"Hmm..." Jack's skeletal grin grew, though something sweet remained in it, "I bet you can't guess what I want for later..." He let a fingertip trail from the tip of her chin down her neck and through the midline of her chest to her tummy.

"Okay, you have me there." Sally giggled. "But I may have some notions."

Jack chuckled warmly. "Well, of course at some point if...you'd like to favor my body with some time with yours, I certainly wouldn't complain...But actually, I...about tonight, I was hoping that we could...end by doing something a bit more sweet than sensual..."

"Tell me." Sally opened her eyes completely, looking interested.

Jack swallowed and looked downward shyly, moving a finger up to twirl some of her hair around it. "I was hoping we could put on cozy pajamas and make ourselves some cocoa and wrap ourselves up in a blanket out on the couch and...and maybe we could look at the tree and the fire...and fall asleep together...j-just like we did last Christmas Eve...the first night we ever spent holding each other and dreaming..." He smiled more, full of hope inside.

"Oooh...we could do that again?" Sally blinked, and beamed at the thought. She remembered their first night together...when he had asked her to live with him and Zero. How they nestled on the couch together in such warmth, and had fallen asleep there... How he'd been so unsure about it, but she welcomed it. They weren't entirely prepared (but not at all opposed) to share a bed, but that had been close enough. It had been wonderful. Just holding each other and dreaming of such sweet nightmares like never before. Smiling more, she nodded. "Yes! Yes! I'd love to!"

A deep inhale went into Jack's lungs and his eye sockets went to her eyes and they were lit up with happiness! "Oh...Oh thank you, my Sally!" he cried and suddenly flung his arms her and collapsed atop her in the show. "Oh Sally I...e-except for our wedding night, that Christmas Eve was the greatest night of my whole life! Sleeping near you...holding you...I felt so honored! So scared but...so honored...My Sally..." He snuggled into her even more.

A surprised little squeal escaped Sally, but she laughed and snuggled against her beloved with such love! "Me too...I feel the same way! Our wedding night...and that Christmas Eve were by far the greatest nights of my life... Sleeping near you was by far a dream come true, something I hoped but would never have thought could truly come to be... Thank you..." She nuzzled their cheeks.

"No, thank you, my dearest dolly...Thank you for loving me so much...and for trusting me to sleep near you that first night and after only a single kiss...and for trusting me with...with everything on our wedding night...And thank you for tonight too...Thank you, my Sally..." He was perectly comfy where he was right now and he didn't want to leave-he just wanted to rest on his warm dolly in the snow forever.

"Oh..." Sally sighed dreamily, and closed her eyes once more as her hands came to his shoulders for leverage. "You're very welcome. That Christmas Eve, I may have been a bit nervous, and even..unsure, but...I know I loved you and wanted to be close to you more than I could ever have been scared... J-Just like on our wedding night..." She blushed more at this. "That night too, was a whole new step for me, for our life together."

Her little stutters made Jack smile more, her sweet words made his bones tremble. He sighed dreamily and sat up a little, just gazing down at her lovingly. "Yes...whole new steps for both of us...And our love has shown us through each and every one of them from the most innocent to the most passionate and private." Then he leaned down and gave her forehead a little kiss. Then he pulled back with a chuckle and just smiled down at her.

"Yes..." Sally said softly, and opened her eyes look at him too. "All these past two years were quite the journeys, through our greatest and toughest moments... And I would do it all over again, not changing a thing." She reached up and touched his cheek, gently. "So long as you were there beside me."

Jack trembled a little at her sweet touch, his eye sockets half lidded. "Wh-Where else would I be, Sally? I'm lost without you, my dearest friend..."

Sally giggled, and nuzzled their noses. "I'm lost without you, too..."

Jack chuckled, low and sweetly. "Ooo well then...perhaps we should celebrate finding each other later...sometime before the hot cocoa and pajamas...my not-lost little love..."

"All right..." Sally giggled, blushing a bit by now. "Then I must be the luckiest traveler in the world.."

"Hmm...if you're not yet...I'll make sure you are very very soon..." Jack winked down at her playfully and couldn't help reaching out a hand and gently playing with a button of hers midway down her collar.

"Jack...you're not being naughty again, are you?" Despite her question and the playful purr, she was smiling brightly.

"If I am, does that mean I don't get my new tie from you for Christmas? Then again though, maybe I don't really need one-that's usually one of the first pieces of clothing you take off of me each night anyway..." he purred right back to her, though he too was smiling brightly, enjoying this as a game more than taking it seriously, especially since they were still outside and still so far from home.

"Don't be silly." Sally giggled. "Of course you will. After all, I only am making an observation..." She traced his chest a bit with her finger, winking, and still smiling brightly. "Mm...you're right...it is the first thing I take off you. ...Hmm...you know...maybe next time I'll leave it there. I'd like you to wear that." In a playful purr she added. "_Only_ that."

Jack's breathing became labored and his smile grew. "O-Oh, I...p-perhaps...i-if you really wanted to...I...I m-might even try n-not h-hiding under the covers like I usually do whenever we're, um...w-without clothes...m-maybe..." He gulped, feeling his full skull blanche extra white...and loving the feeling of it: Sally gave a hearty laugh, smiling more. "Oh dear, that would certainly be something... Ooh! And I'll wear this special scarf you made me...only the scarf." She liked this little game of talking about wearing only one thing when they...well, decided to get really intimate. "We can try that...wearing only one thing at all."

"O-One...One t-time could...could, um...c-could your one thing b-be...y-your tiara?" Jack asked softly, barely able to manage looking her in the eye and grinning away.

"Oh dear, then I hope it won't fall!" Sally gave a laugh, grinning as well. "Certainly, I'll give that a try."

"Hmm..." Jack chuckled a mixture of goofily and passionately... "Thank you...But don't worry, love, it won't fall...I'll keep you steady...my Queen..." he whispered to her.

A mixture of playfulness, sweetness and passion came to her eyes and smile, as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I trust you, Jack..."

Jack sighed in so much happiness. He loved hearing those words...that his shy little Sally trusted him...and he knew she did too...trusted him in ways she never would another person...just as he trusted her."I trust you too, Sally...my dolly,my snow angel, my sweet love...and lover...my eternal Queen..." he cooed softly to her.

"Oh..." Sally sighed in such happiness as well, and just could not get enough of knowing that Jack trusted her so much, in a way he trusted no one else. "As long as we trust each other, that is part of the foundation of a good relationship..."

Jack nodded, nuzzling his forehead against hers. "I know, sweetest love, I know...and I trust my Sally forever..." He let out a soft breath that became a puff of frost on the air. Then Jack gently rolled off of her and to her side, though he remained clinging to her. He smiled and spoke quietly to her. "I love when we talk about just how much we love each other sometimes...It might sound silly or something to others, but...doing it makes me so very happy...just me and my wife and our love..."

"Awww..." Sally giggled, and nuzzled their foreheads back. "I know exactly how you feel... I love it as well. It's good that we try to express how we feel in words, but goodness knows it's never easy to do so..."

Jack chuckled a little, "Yes, words...words come close but...it's always so hard to express it all...I think our gestures and looks to one another express it best...or those quiet moments we have together eating dinner or reading by the fire...and, um...then of course like we said there...there are the...ph-physical expressions th-that need no words to...to be complete..." He blanched a little extra, smiling shyly, his mind drifting over all of their perfect memories together that made up so much of their love.

Nodding and smiling in agreement, she blushed and nuzzled their cheeks again. "You're absolutely right. Physical, or even just...well, looks and gestures... Always do speak volumes that words can't, at least not in the same way."

"That's...That's so much of why I'm looking forward to tonight...We, reliving the memory of the first night of our courtship...It will make this the most wonderful Christmas for me, Sally." He smiled at her.

"And the best for me, too. That will be a wonderful way to reminisce that very night." Sally cooed, smiling in return.

"And we can wake up together...I'll make us breakfast...I'll give you your Christmas present...I'll play you Christmas carols on the piano...anything you want...my little seamstress of love..." He gave her nose a little kiss and then pulled back shyly.

Sally giggled, and kissed him lightly, pulling back shyly as well. "That sounds like a lovely idea. And I'll sing those carols...if you'd like..."

"Will you lie on top of the piano when you do it?" He smirked just a tiny bit, playfulness in his eye sockets.

"Oooh..." Sally giggled and smirked a little. "Certainly, I'll do that."

Jack chuckled, smirking just a little more. "Good...I like that...It's distracting but...it's worth it...my spooky little yuletide bat."

"Oh dear...well I certainly hope I won't distract you too much..." Sally beamed, giggling. "It's a good thing I'll my long nightgown..."

"You're distracting in anything...Everything you sew and wear falls so well upon you...You're the prettiest girl in town after all...and the best seamstress after all..." He smiled more at her.

"Oh dear..." Sally blushed and giggled. "What if I wore six layers and a thick overcoat, and all you could see was my head, hands and feet?" She playfully challenged.

"Then I would be distracted by the prettiest face...and hands...and feet there ever were...and as for the rest of you, well...I could just go off of imagination...and experience...I've seen every inch of you, after all...many times..." His playful smirk grew and grew, his eye sockets even angling a tiny bit in playfulness.

Now Sally laughed, and blushed all the more, her eyelids playfully narrowing over her eyes, her own playful smirk growing. "I suppose there is no hiding anything from you, is there?"

Jack shook his skull. "Mmm mmm...I've memorized every patch of cloth and every seam...I...figured its part of my job as your husband...plus it's fun..." he chuckled a tiny bit, "I like knowing everything about my pretty dolly." He winked at her.

"Good to know..." Sally's lips grazed along his cheek and jawbone. "And I...certainly have memorized every bone, joint, everything... Every inch of you, too." She giggled and nuzzled their noses. "Anyway...should we head home? I think we should give Zero his present..."

"Huh?" Jack sort of gurgled...He was sort of off thinking about Sally and all of his bones and joints..the delicate feel of her cloth fingertips as she explored..and the occasional little soft 'Oooh...' of interest he would get from her sometimes. "Hmm..." he sighed out blissfully, just looking at her in a daze.

"Jack?" Sally giggled, tapping his nose. "Oh dear...I shouldn't have said that yet." She gave a playful pout.

He chuckled a little and shook his skull. "No, no, i-it's alright...I...just started thinking about, um...well, you know...bones and joints and things...E-Erm..." he cleared his throat a tiny bit. "Y-Yes, we...should probably get up now...go home...give Zero his nice present...Oh you did such a lovely job on his present, darling...All the little decorations you sewed and the lovely bed...He'll adore it." He beamed at her.

"Oh, I hope he will...thank you!" Sally smiled more. "Before we go, there's one more little thing..." Before he could respond, she leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"Mmm!" Jack moaned in surprise, his breathing accelerating, his eye sockets popping open wide...before her utterly melted and put his arms around her just for balance, eye sockets closing... "Mmm..." he moaned softly, angling his skull.

"Mmm..." Sally moaned a bit between kisses, her fingers gently digging into his shoulder bones for leverage. They were technically still in public and knew that someone could wander here at any time, but yet, for a moment, the thrill of that just added to the passion. Much like earlier when they shared a kiss on their way here.

She pressed her fingertips into his shoulder bones and Jack rolled his shoulders in response...He put a hand up into her hair and wrapped his other arm snugly around her waist, tilting her back a little. Kissing Sally in the snow on Christmas Eve...it would never get old...not ever...

A part of her wanted to deepen in, and just get carried away by the moment...but she stopped herself. 'Save it for later...when we're home.' Sally thought. She pulled back then, their foreheads touching, and their lips just barely apart. "I love you..." She whispered in passion.

"I love you too..." Jack whispered back between panting breaths that made white curls in the cold air. For a moment he just rested close to her like this...Then, reluctantly, he pulled a bit away from her. "Let's...Let's go get Zero now, dearest..." he suggested sweetly, "We can...We can get back to other things later..." He smiled a little more at her and even threw in a playful wink.

"Of course..." Sally giggled, winking playfully. "Ooh, will you stand up, please? So I can get up, too?"

Jack chuckled. "Of course..." And then before another word could be said, he had not only stood up but he had taken her hand and lifted her from the ground and now she was in his arms, being cradled. "Come along then, sweet snow angel." Smiling brightly he began to walk her back to the graveyard and the ghosts and Zero.

"Oh, Jack." Sally laughed a bit, having should have expected this. Oh, but she couldn't help but just love him for it!

Zero saw them coming, and knew right then it was time to go. He bid farewell to his ghost friends, and the floated over to his master and mistress. "Arf! Arf!" He gave them both happy nuzzles before settling into Sally's lap.

"Did you have a fun time playing with your friends, Zero?" Jack asked with a smile, looking down at the little ghost dog nestling into his cozy spot in Sally's lap.

"Arf!" Zero gave a happy nod as he snuggled into his mistress' stomach.

"Awww..." Sally cooed at him, petting him. "That's good you had such a fun time, Zero."

Jack chuckled, taking them through the graveyard gate back to town. "Yes, we're very happy you had such a fun time...But now we've got something very important to take care of back home..." Jack looked to Sally with a meaningful smile.

"Oh yes, absolutely." Sally nodded, smiling meaningfully as well.

"Arf?" Zero looked from one to the other, wondering what they were talking about.

Jack chuckled, looking back to Zero. "Don't worry, you'll understand soon. And then I'll get us all some cookies and cocoa and we'll have the merriest Christmas ever. Does that sound nice, Zero?"

"Arf!" Zero agreed immediately, smiling.

"Wonderful! We hope you'll enjoy it too, boy..." Sally winked toward Jack, making sure Zero didn't see it.

Jack chuckled a little more. "Oh yes, we want you to have an extra happy Christmas for how good of a boy you've been to us, Zero...Helping Daddy Jack with his very silly 'steal Christmas'plan, welcoming Mommy Sally so warmly into our home, being such a good ring bearer at our wedding and also being kind enough to let us have a little extra privacy sometimes...We want your holiday to be just the most splendid one ever!" He looked down at the little dog with all the love and appreciation he felt inside of his actions.

"Absolutely, you've done so much for us and...well, everything else, we hope you will have a wonderful holiday as well, because you deserve it! And nothing is too good for our baby Zero!" Sally snuggled the little dog happily. "We love you!"

Zero's nose glowed extra brightly and looked as if he were blushing. "Arf..." He said in a soft little bark, happily snuggling right back. He felt so happy! He could never get enough loving from his beloved master and mistress!

"Aww, Sally..." Jack couldn't help but observe sweetly, "I think you embarrassed our little baby-I've never seen his nose glow like that before. And look how he's shyly snuggling into you." And really it was rather cute watching Zero behave like that, giving a soft little bark instead of his usual chipper ones.

"Oh dear...I'm sorry, Zero...I didn't mean to embarrass you..." Sally cooed, scratching behind his ears.

"Arf!" Zero gave one of his usual chipper barks, and made a little happy noise to tell her it was all right.

Jack chuckled at his little additional bark. "Ah, yes, there's the vibrant Zero I know. Although I'm certain Sally didn't mind you acting so sweet and bashful to her just now."

"Arf!" Zero winked a bit, grinning some more.

They soon made it home at last. Once the outdoor gear was all hung up and they were settled after such a nice little walk...and then some, it was time for the little surprise.

Hiding their winks, Jack and Sally led a very confused Zero to Sally's old room. What was going on? Why were they going in here?

"Zero..." Jack started with an extra big skeletal grin, "Sally and I...well...perhaps this should technically be given to you tomorrow since it's still only Christmas Eve but...we thought you might like it for tonight so I think the rules about Christmas presents can be broken just the once." He winked down at him. "Now I need you to close your eyes, alright, boy?"

"It's a surprise." Sally added, giggling.

Zero was puzzled, but did as he was told, closing his eyes.

Jack looked to Sally with an eager smile and then he reached out and opened her old room door all the way. "Okay boy...You can look now...And Merry Christmas! Oh and remember to give extra thank yous to Mommy Sally! She did all the sewing!" He chuckled a little.

Opening his eyes, Zero floated past the doorway a bit, and was surprised! It was...there was...

All kinds of toys, ones that he already had and some new ones, some sewed, were sitting around, a huge supply of candy canes in his food bowl. And then there was a lovely little plush bed for him! Even a little blanket and a pillow! Just for him! He understood...this was a room all for him!

"Merry Christmas!" Sally said in delight. "Do you like it?"

"Arf! Arf!" Zero gave happy barks and did some flips and spins midair! He gave both of them some happy nuzzles and licks, especially Sally. He then flew into the room and happily explored! He had his own room! He was so happy!

Jack laughed, putting an arm around Sally and hugging her close as they watched Zero play. "Oh we're so happy you like it, Zero! Oh Sally isn't this so nice...and our baby has his own little room now...oh and look how he loves your toys that you sewed for him!"

"I'm so glad! I was hoping he'd like those little toys I sewed for him." Sally marveled, leaning against him happily. "Our little baby has his own private place to sleep and play..."

"Arf?" Zero then looked at them with a hopeful gaze.

"Hmm?" Jack looked at Zero curiously for a moment, interpreting his bark. "Oh!" He blinked several times, understanding. He turned to Sally. "He wants to know if he can still sleep at the foot of our bed sometimes?" Then he smiled down at the little dog. "Well, Zero, if you ever want to then of course you can...B-But, um..." Jack cleared his throat, glancing away in a touch of sheepishness... "Just, um...still knock and wait and have patience with us if the door is closed...A-And, um, some nights M-Mommy Sally and Daddy Jack really do need private time, but, yes, of course, Zero, there will always be a place for you at the foot of our bed if you want it." Jack nodded to him with a smile.

Sally blushed at the hidden implications, and then nodded as well as she turned back to the little ghost dog. "Yes, of course. There will always be a place for you at the foot of our bed. Or..if you're ever lonely, you know you can come to us."

"Arf!" Zero did a flip in midair and floated over to hug them again!

Jack patted Zero's head. "Thank you for understanding, boy...and really thank you so much for all of the changes you've put up with over the past couple of years-Mommy Sally and I love you so much and we couldn't ask for a better friend to share our life and home with."

Zero looked yet again like he was blushing. "Arf..."

"Awwww!" Sally giggled, and patted his head as well. "Well it's very true, we mean every word of it. And we hope all our life together you'll be as happy as can be. You deserve it so much."

"Oh yes...I couldn't have put it better myself!" Jack announced happily and then he wrapped his arms around both of them and pulled them close for a big, warm hug. "Our whole little happy Skellington family...all happy together."

His nose glowing more, Zero happily nuzzled into them both within their hug! "Arf!"

"You said it, Jack... All happy together, now and forever... Merry Christmas, to the two most important men in my life..." Sally cooed as she snuggled into her husband, and nuzzled their dog.

"Aww..." Jack cooed back, "And Merry Christmas from both of us to the most important woman in our lives-the _only_ woman in our lives-our dear Miss Sally..." he chuckled affectionately, "I mean our dear Mrs. Skellington." He leaned in and gave Sally a little peck on the nose.

"Arf!" Zero said in agreement, nuzzling her cheek.

"Oh, you two!" Sally beamed, and hugged them both tightly.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen on the town, and it was truly Christmas Eve. It continued to snow, truly creating a beautiful image of Christmas.<p>

Within the household of the town's King and Queen, they had their own little ways of celebrating this night. For it was also the anniversary of their courtship.

After presenting Zero with the bonanza of his own room and some new toys, his greatest Christmas gift so far, they had made little dinner together and ate while nattering about whatever was on their minds. Afterward, despite that the evening had grown dark, the night was still young...and the couple slipped away into their bedroom for a little private time...

A couple of hours later, it was time for their special little part of the evening.

There was a roaring fire going on in the fireplace, a couple of mugs of hot cocoa sat on the coffee table, and the lights were off. The sources of light were little Christmas candles situated around, the lights on the Christmas tree, and the glow of the fireplace.

On the couch, Jack and Sally nestled together under a blanket, as they gazed out the window into the falling snow. A couple of Christmas books lay next to the mugs on the coffee table, as well. Zero, meanwhile, was on the floor on a little comfy candy-cane printed plush mat near the fire, and was gnawing happily on a candy cane.

All warm in his long pajamas (red ones that Sally had sewn for him with little white snowflakes...the looked more like snow-spider flakes...dotting them here and there), Jack sighed and pushed the ball of his nightcap back behind his head so as to snuggle his skull into his wife's pretty yarn hair more fully. "Sally..." he whispered quietly in the darkness, his smile growing, "...Do you know how I know that I love you so? Or at least part of how I know...my sweetest Queen?" He wrapped his arm more fully around her under the covers and cuddled himself to her like she really was a nice big stuff dolly and he was getting ready to settle in for a long winter's nap with her by his side to keep him safe and comforted.

Sally gave a giggle, and snuggled against him more as well, her eyes opening as he spoke to her. With a little movement, the ball of his nightcap came into view on her side again, and she happily batted it with one hand like a cat. She couldn't resist doing that sometimes! "I may...but won't you tell me?" She cooed sweetly.

A little low goofy chuckle escaped Jack at her cute little activity. He replied sweetly. "I know that I love you so because...no matter what we do together...from the most passionate to the most simple thing...it all delights and dazzles and amazes me...as though no matter what, as long as I'm with you, life is beautiful and I'm happy forever..." He gazed lovingly into her eyes.

Smiling all the more, Sally reached over and gently touched his cheek. "That's a very good way to put it, Jack. I feel the same. No matter what we do...whether it's utmost passion, or just simply sitting together as we are now... It never fails to make me feel happy, amazed, and...well, so fulfilled...as long as I'm with you, too. I think...the first time we met, truly helped set that wonderful feeling."

Jack nodded, nestling his skull into her touch. "Yes...that first time...when I found you shyly sitting in your room and I came to thank you for being so nice to Zero, letting him play fetch with your arm...and I made myself ask permision before I would enter your room...and you called me Mr. Skellington and looked away shyly so much of the time..." Jack smiled more at the memories.

"I was being polite... I never met royalty before...let alone another person..." Sally smiled more and laughed a bit. "Good day to your sir, care for some tea? Oh you're too kind, Mr. Skellington..." She added in a poor excuse of a British accent, but it was hilarious.

Jack chuckled warmly. "Well, well, then, that makes two of us who were having some 'firsts' back then...Until you, after all, I'd...never been in a lady's bedroom before..." He laughed a little more then cleared his throat and added very politely, "Good day to you, Miss Sally. If you'll let me, I'd love to join you in your room...though of course I'll sit on a footstool and never your bed...How improper that would be, after all." He kissed her nose playfully.

"Don't be silly, you can sit with me. I don't mind." Sally giggled, tapping his nose sockets.

"Oh but Miss Sally, I'm a gentleman and we just met...No, I must keep my distance lest I offend you...And you're so shy-I'm almost afraid of 'scaring' you off and I couldn't bear if you left me." He looked to her with a playful pout.

"Oh, but I gave you permission." Sally pouted playfully, playing along some more with their little game/reminisce. "Isn't that enough? Nothing you say or do could scare me off...I know you'd never do such a thing."

Oh at her little pout Jack was putty... "Oh, well...perhaps in that case I could sit beside you...but I promise I won't be forward...I'll be the most perfect gentleman you ever did know...my dear, sweet Miss Sally..." He reached up and gently brushed his bony fingers through her hair.

"Jack, you're so sweet..." Sally said, her eyelids lowering a bit. "I see all the more what I've been missing in the outside world... I've seen your home from my window many times, and I always wondered what you, the Pumpkin King were truly like...but lo and behold! You came here! I never thought I'd meet you." She giggled some more. "Who knew...our friendship would bloom."

Jack nodded. "Oh yes...it blooms...so well...And I see too now what I've been missing...a King but so lonely...and who knew that the answer to it all was sitting in a tower right across from my home...? What a joy...my secret, hidden little joy..."

"Secret. hidden little joy..." Sally repeated with a smile. She liked that, it seemed to fit perfectly. She pondered a moment, recalling yet another distant memory. "Jack...do you remember that one time, we had gone on a walk along the lake? The fog was so heavy around there, that it was barely possible to see ten feet in front of you?"

Jack blinked a few times and then nodded. "Oh...yes, I...I remember...We wanted to try some place new to go to together...And you'd never seen the lake before..."

"Yes, absolutely..." Sally nodded. "Of course it was very hard to see, but with what could be seen, it was amazing. It was quiet...oh, but those creepy sounds we heard within the mist..." Sally gave a shiver, and smiled. "That only enhanced it!" She blushed a bit. "Um...and remember...we almost...um..."

Jack smiled a little more, glancing away shyly. "I...Oh I don't know what you're t-talking about...a-after all I was supposed to be your friend and guardian and gentleman...I wasn't supposed to...to...almost..." Jack shivered a little at the memory.

Now Sally pouted, but it was straining from a smile threatening to grow. "Oh, now don't get coy...you know what happened...we had almost kissed."

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

_The thick, heavy fog surrounded the lake, though it had drifted somewhat along the areas of town. But it was around the lake that the fog was as thick as can be. As if someone had poured bottles upon bottles of fog juice into the water. It sure felt as so, considering it was impossible to see more than a few feet in front of you. _

_And the sounds! The monstrous sounds all around that would periodically pierce your ears, and send shivers of fear up and down your spine. It was amazing._

_Scared as she was, especially at getting caught for having snuck out, Sally walked cautiously alongside Jack, her hand held safely in his. She stayed close to him, terrified of them being separated. _

_"You were right...it's...it's so very thick and heavy...and the monstrous sounds within...really add to the creepy factor here..." Sally admitted softly, looking around, trying to see something. "I...oh, please slow down..." _

_Jack instantly slowed his pace until they were barely moving forward. "Yes, Sally, what is it?" Jack asked with a smile, gazing down at her alongside him. "And if something is truly scaring you, please, don't worry too much...Nothing here will hurt you and remember I'm here to keep you safe, okay, my little friend?" He held her a little more closely to him...but in truth, though he really didn't want her to be scared...he sort of liked that she was a little...he liked holding her close and being the one she clung to. It made him feel special and like she trusted him...like she looked up to him and admired him...He liked the feeling a lot._

_"I'm sorry...You were almost disappearing ahead of me into the fog and I was afraid...we'd be separated..." Sally couldn't help but hold onto him a bit more. Yes, maybe she partly wanted an innocent excuse to get closer to him..given how she felt about him by this point. Oh, she loved him so... "I hope I'm not slowing you down too much, Jack..."_

_Jack shook his head. "No, of course not, Sally...And besides what would be the fun of just running around the lake...I prefer lingering...it's such a lovely place after all...and you're such nice company, Sally..." He held her a little more closely and added sweetly, "And don't worry, no matter how thick the fog is I'll never let you go and let you be lost. alright?"_

_Feeling reassured, Sally smiled brightly and nodded. "All right...I...I trust you, Jack... I trust you." _

_Jack couldn't help but tremble just a little and smile more. "I...th-thank you, Sally...I...value that very much..." He paused and gulped...and then let his skull rest a little against the top of her head...with all of that soft, yarn hair._

_"You're welcome, Jack.." Sally whispered sweetly, and then just couldn't help but lay her head against his chest, savouring his embrace. The feel of his skull gently resting along her head sent her leaves a flutter._

_Oh, she...her had was...Jack did his best to control his breathing so she wouldn't notice his reaction to her action...but it was so hard. He...He knew it was just because she was a friend who was a lady and he'd never had a very close one of those before but...still he was surprised the effect on him was so strong...and so lasting. He just let out a sigh and held her a little more closely as they walked along. He wished he could talk to Sally about these strange feelings and yet he was worried he would make her feel uncomfortable or self conscious...So he would just keep them inside, for now, at least._

_Walking this closely to him wasn't entirely new, since she had before a couple of times. As much as he seemed slightly nervous (likely because he was never this close to a woman before), he didn't seem to mind at all, and let her. In fact, he always held her closer when she did that. It made her feel more close to him, both figuratively and literally._

_Very softly, she whisperedf, "Thank you, too..."_

_Her whisper made a little tremble go through Jack that he couldn't subdue and he just hoped she hadn't felt it too much...He didn't want to have to explain it (mostly because he wasn't sure of why it had happend himself). But her voice was very nice and he liked it...and she was so caring. He liked her. "Sally? I'm happy you're with me here...I never shared this place with anyone before."_

_"...Never?" Sally looked up at him as she said this. He'd said the same thing about Spiral Hill the first time they had gone there, together._

_Jack shook his head, suddenly feeling a little shy all of a sudden. He...didn't want her to think that no one wanted to spend time with him, that he was 'odd' or anything...or at least not terribly odd. "I...no..." he replied softly. "I...I guess I never felt comfortable enough with anyone before to want to spend so much time alone with them and in such a secluded spot..." he finished simply._

_"Oh." Sally then understood, and nodded. "I understand what you mean. And um...well, for what it's worth, I do feel honoured to be the first to spend time with you here..." She looked downy shyly._

_Jack smiled more. "Well, that's a coincidence then...since I feel honored that you would be kind enough to be the first one to spend time with me here..." He pulled her just a little closer, gazing down at her. She looked nice in the fog...eerie...It suited her. "The, um...the lighting suits you here, Sally...you look positivly bone-chilling..." he added sweetly._

_Sally beamed! She could actually look scary in a way? "Really? Oh, thank you!" She held him tighter in gratitude. "That means so much coming from you!"_

_Jack's breath caught in his throat and his eye sockets popped open wide for a moment. "Oh! I...w-well...y-you're welcome, Sally..." he replied back with a smile, glancing shyly downward. "And...And really you're...positively macabre in this place..."_

_"You mean it...?" Sally now beamed up at him with one of the brightest smiles she could have produced!_

_"Oh...y-yes..." Jack sort of gurgled, unable to help it...It was just...she rarely smiled like that and it was...nice. He liked her happy like that. "I-I'm the Pumpkin King and you're even giving me little shivers..." Which was true...though...they felt a little different from 'scared' shivers...He liked them though..._

_"Oh...!" This just postively did it! Sally stopped them walking completely (or did they already stop?) and she just hugged him tightly, her head gently nuzzled into his chest and along his tie. To think he would say such wonderful things to her! And not an ounce of deceit or irony! Oh, she loved him! She loved him! She could almost just sing about it!_

_"Ahh!" Jack gasped loudly, nearling reeling back (and right into the lake), his arms shooting out to his sides in surprise...Oh, this was...and he... "U-Um..." he stuttered out unsurely and then he slowly raised up his arms and very gently hugged Sally back (both unconsciously and maybe a little consciously keeping his arms very high). "Y-You're w-welcome..." was all he could mumble out to her in surprise._

_"Oh...sorry..." Sally pulled back just a bit, but still kept her arms around his torso, looking up at him with a bashful smile. "A-Are you all right...?"_

_Jack gave a little nod, though shyness and surprise were still prominent in his face. "Y-Yes, I just...I-I'm sorry, Sally, I-I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable...It's just..." he gulped, glancing downward... "Um...I-I've never had many h-hugs before..." he finished quietly._

_"Awww..." Sally murmured in a sympathy and understanding. "Neither have I. And yet..." Her countenance grew shy again. "I like hugs...with you..."_

_Jack's smile squirmed, moving toward a goofy grin. "I...I'm not so very special...but th-thank you, Sally..." he merely replied modestly..._

_"Don't be silly. You're very special...to all of us...a-and to...to me..." Sally said honestly, though shyly, and this time met his gaze. "You're the only friend I have..."_

_Despite how much her compliments had made him smile, he couldn't help but frown a little at her last observation. He let her go and took both of her hands in his, raising them up. "Oh Sally, please don't say that...I'm certain many people must think of you as a friend even if I'm the one you spend time with most...and even if you don't yet, I'm cetain it's just because you're so new, and I'm sure once everyone gets to know you they'll just adore you, Sally!" He smiled and almost chuckled a little and then added, "And then you'll be so popular, you'll barely have time for silly old Jack."_

_A quirk came to Sally's lips as she stared at him as if he'd grown several elongated limbs and his face disappeared. "Jack, don't be silly. Even if I did...well...become more friendly with the other citizens... I wouldn't dream of casting you aside." Against her better judgement, now her hands came up to his cheeks. "I 'have time' for my chores and other projects I must tend to during the day at the lab...but you, you're part of my life more than I can say. You're my dearest friend...my best friend...a-and I...cherish our friendship so much. Even if I did have other friends, why would I not still make time for you?"_

_Jack...melted. In fact he didn't understand how his skull hadn't popped off right into her hands...her cloth...soft...warm...little hands... "I...know...you would...You're my dearest friend too..." he barely whispered, eye sockets unblinking, entirely in her grasp and control._

_Utterly beaming, so much so that her smile exposed her many teeth, Sally giggled and then gently lowered her hands to gently claps around his neck. "Awww... I mean it Jack...We'll always be friends...so long as we exist..." _

_A touch of her countenance couldn't help but feel a little perturbed at that. Friends...would that really be all that they were? Would they never...end up together? She hoped so...but had a feeling it was never to become. She just didn't have the confidence to confess her deepest feelings. After all, who was to say he wouldn't soon find a nice woman he'd want to spend his life with? And as his friend, he'd want her to be there at the wedding..._

_Despite her sweet, soothing words, Jack could see something amiss in Sally's countenance...He raised part of his brow, wondering what it was. Did she doubt his eternal friendship? Oh but she mustn't! Not ever... Jack gently let his hands come to hold her waist. "I...I believe you, Sally, and...I will eternally be your friend as well...You know that. right?" _

_"...Of course I know that..." Sally smiled brightly, nodding. "I never doubted it. ...I suppose I couldn't help but think...of what would happen when you may...one day take on a wife..." Her eyes drooped and her gaze drifted downward as her hold on him tightened. "She surely wouldn't approve of a female friend..."_

_Jack blinked, her words processing...and an utterly confounded look coming to his features. 'A...A wife...' And then he couldn't help smiling...and then he couldn't help laughing a tiny bit. "Oh...Oh Sally...dearest Sally..." He laughed a little more to himself, unable to help it._

_"...Jack? What is so funny?" Sally looked at him with a very surprised expression, as well confused. "I'm being serious here..."_

_Jack didn't want to offend her but he couldn't help a few more chuckles escaping him as he shook his head a little and looked to her. "Oh Sally, I-I'm sorry, it's just...Oh my dearest friend..." Smiling, he hugged her close to him for a moment and then gently released her and looked down into her eyes. "If that is all you're worried about then believe me, you have nothing to fear-I'll never...'marry', Sally, trust me. I'd feel too self conscious and silly marrying one of the women in town who all obsess over me as the Pumpkin King, and all the women in the real world are living so that wouldn't work...and besides which I do believe something in this world has doomed me to be a bachelor for life whether I like it or not. So please don't worry, Sally-no wife will ever keep me from _

_my friendship with you." He smiled down at her reassuringly._

_"...All right..." Sally gave a smile, and nodded. Yes, one didn't need marriage or a life partner to be complete, that much she knew. She just couldn't help but feel so surprised that no woman caught his eye...or would. Maybe...there was a bit of hope after all, right? _

_Then again, things could change..._

_"If that works for you, Jack, then that's perfect." She said softly. "But for what it is worth...Any woman who can truly appreciate you for who you are, and love you for being that...would be very lucky to have you..." Again her countenance grew sad at the thought, but she kept as brave as she could._

_"Oh...Oh dearest Sally..." Smiling, Jack took one of her hands in both of his and raised it up. "That's very kind of you...Thank you..." He glanced down shyly and then added, "And...you know...j-just because I'm an old fuddy-duddy bachelor forever...doesn't mean you might not find some kind husband yourself one day, my young, fair Sally...And he will be a very gifted and intelligent man who appreciates and loves you for who you truly are...and he will have one of the finest wives in Halloween Town." He did his best to smile reassuringly at her though he tried not to think much of the image of Sally married to another man...Would he really be good enough for her? It was hard to think of anyone who could be..._

_Sally gave a little giggle in appreciation. "Thank you, that's a sweet thought... Welll, I don't really know yet. Maybe...maybe I too am just going to be a bachelorette for my time..."_

_Okay, maybe that was a bit of a stretch. She was in love with a man, under no uncertain terms, and would have been his wife in a heartbeat. That is, if he'd have her. But, what if he didn't? Would she just really stay a bachelorette all her life? Because she was sure she would never find anyone better? Maybe she would, or just wouldn't. She could make a life for herself. It wouldn't be too difficult. She had ideas in mind of what she could do. _

_Jack smiled a little more at her words and replied simply, "Sally...You'll only stay a 'bachelorette' if every man in this town is a blind fool..." _

_"Don't be silly..." Sally laughed a bit. "Even if they were not...well, unless I loved them back, it wouldn't work that way."_

_"Oh but Sally...you have such a loving heart...Certainly one day you'll see someone and he'll be in your heart forever..." Jack replied sweetly, slightly entranced by her sweet laughs and smiles...They were enough to even blot out the scary sounds coming from the lake._

_'I already have...' Sally thought sadly, but kept her smile. "Perhaps... No one can predict the future... I suppose we'll see what comes...who knows...you may find a woman you love...and I'll find a man I love..." She felt like a louse for saying the last line, since it was a lie. She then leaned up a little closer to him. "...But no matter what, you'll always be the man of my life..."_

_Jack smiled sweetly, something goofy coming to it. He chuckled a little. "Oh, I...I'm flattered, S-Sally...I-I assure you, it's...it's very unlikely I could find a woman who would put up with me and my 'eccentricities' but...I'm glad to know I'll always be the man in your life..." He reached up and brushed a few strands of hair behind one of her ears. "I just hope your husband doesn't mind that, of course..." He glanced down shyly._

_"Well, if he can't accept that, we'd need to have a serious talk." Sally stated matter-of-factly. "If I want to have a friend who is male and is important to me, I think I do have the right." She smiled then again, and then on impulse, actually nuzzled their noses a little tiny bit in a playful manner. "Hey...give yourself some credit, Jack... I'm a woman, and I don't 'put up' with your eccentricities. I adore them, and embrace them..." She admitted. "So...isn't that progress?"_

_'I...have never been this close to a woman before...' entered Jack's mind instantly...and it worked in a couple of ways, that statement. Her eyes were so big... "W-Well...y-yes...Y-You're a w-woman...and...you, um..." 'Wh-What were we talking about?' his swimming head had to wonder, his eye sockets never leaving her eyes._

_Sally blinked twice, and smiled more. "And what, Jack?" She prompted gently, her arms coming around his neck, not even thinking her action through. _

_"And you...adore m-m..th-them...m-my eccentricities..." he finished shyly. He blinked once or twice and looked to her big eyes with a touch of curiosity. "Sally...you really are my dearest friend..."_

_"Awww..." Not that Sally doubted it, she still couldn't help but feel flattered. "Well, it's how I feel...and...well, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't appreciate you completely? Eccentricities and all?"_

_Jack smiled sweetly and bashfully. "You're so kind, Sally...Thank you...so very much...my Sally..."_

_"Oh, you're welcome..." Sally murmured shyly, and then lay their foreheads together. "My Jack.." She added in a soft little coo._

_She had never called him that before...not once. "I'm...your Jack...r-really?" Jack asked softly._

_"W-Well...you say 'my Sally' sometimes...which is very sweet...well...I can't help but feel the same... If I'm your Sally, then you're my Jack..." Sally giggled._

_"I...I like being your Jack..." he then admitted even more softly...his smile growing._

_"Oh...and I...I like being...your Sally..." Sally said sweetly in a soft whisper, her eyelids lowering slightly. And she did. It was "My Sally" in the sense of an endearment, such as "My friend Sally", and not out of possession or collateral. She appreciated the sentiment so much!_

_"Will...Will you be my Sally...forever?" He reached up and gently placed a hand on one side of her face, barely thinking about it._

_Holding back the urge to gasp at his gesture, Sally felt a shiver course up her spine...and her smile melted into a look that just had to have said "I love you!" if she saw it herself. "I will...will you be my...m-my Jack...forever?" She then gently placed her little hand over his._

_"As long as you'll have me, yes...I will..." Jack assured tenderly. "I will be your Jack, always at your service...my lady." Then he took a dapper step back, bowed slightly and took and kissed the back of her hand._

_"Oh!" Sally's eyes went wide, and just...melted... "Jack..."_

_Jack straightened up and looked down deeply into her eyes... "Sally..." he cooed a little...gazed at her... "Sally...So frightful in the fog...So frightful..." And he really did like scary things..._

_Her smile grew, and Sally felt her knees grow weak. Did Jack have any idea how flirtatious his words and tone were? "I'm glad ot be frightful for you..."_

_"You...really are..." came slowly and softly from him... "E-Even if I wasn't with you here, n-no creature would dare to bother you...not a vision like you..." He felt like he shouldn't say such things...and yet they poured out of him. He liked her so much._

_"Oh..." She took a wobbled step closer to him, gazing at him in pure adoration. "That's good to know...but I'd rather share my constitutions here...with you..."_

_"Y-Yes...w-well...I'm always happy to k-keep you steady...and to be there to hold if things get too scary...I would defend you with my life, Sally..." He stepped closer to her as well._

_"...You would?" Sally came closer, and this time tripped over a rock on the ground, causing her to fall right up against him. "Oh!"_

_"Oh!" Jack exclaimed in surprise, his hands instantly coming around her waist to catch her. "O-Oh..." Her warmth was pressed against him... 'Oh...'_

_Instinctively, Sally brought her arms around his neck to steady herself, blinking a few times as she tried to regain herself. She looked up at him then, her eyes wide. "...S-Sorry..."_

_"Q-Quite...alright..." he barely breathed out...looking down at those wide eyes with wide eye sockets...A sudden compulsion came over him that he instantly totally pushed away...and yet...and she still wasn't leaving him... "I am always here to catch you...my lady..."_

_A shiver coursed up her spine, her lips straining into a dreamy smile. "Oh...Jack..." She cooed lovingly._

_For a moment the tiniest bit of a pout came to his face...as though he was struggling with something... "Yes...Sally?"_

_Catching the change in his countenance, Sally's gaze melted into a look of concern. "Jack? Is something wrong?"_

_"N-No, I mean...I mean...it's just..." He let out a shuddery sigh and then leaned down his skull, resting his forehead to hers... "I've been cofused lately, I guess...But it's alright...S-Somehow you'll make it all better..."_

_"Awwww..." Sally murmured sweetly in sympathy. "Really? Well, I'd love to help you feel better about it..." She nuzzled their foreheads gently._

_"Mmm..." Jack moaned a tiny bit, starting to feel things...His bones trembled... "Y-Yes...make it all better, S-Sally...I-If anyone can, it's you...my sweetest, dearest friend..."_

_Her smile grew dreamy, as her eyelids lowered slightly. "Oh... I'll do what I can...what is it you need help with? ...What can I do?"_

_"I...don't know..." he gurgled out dreamily... "Just hold me...and don't go...f-for a little while..." He pulled her a little closer by the waist._

_"Ooh..." Sally's eyes went wide again, and she giggled, tightening her hold a bit around his neck. "I wouldn't dream of it...I'd be happy to..."_

_"Mmm..." Jack moaned a tiny bit again, smiling more, "That's...good...thank you..."_

_Sally beamed! Not only had Jack specifically asked her to do something to help him, to help him feel better about something, but also to hold him! Oh, she would hold him forever if she could! Just right there, together, in each other's embrace... "You're very welcome..." She cooed, unable to help it. This outing together was just getting better and better! If she wasn't so in love with him before, she certainly was now! "I'm happy to help you anytime you need it..."_

_Jack...Jack was struggling so much inside right now...This felt so good and yet he was afraid it was so wrong...He barely knew what he was doing...with her, here... But... "Th-Thank you..." he managed to reply to her softly. He held her close around the waist and swayed a little with her. "Oh Sally..." he cooed softly under his breath._

_Inwardly shuddering from his tone, Sally beamed all the more (if possible) as she swayed a little. His words, his tone...oh! She wished she knew what he was thinking right now...was he...maybe...possibly considering this? Them? Together? She hoped so... "Oh Jack..." She cooed in return._

_Oh what to do, what to do...what to do with a woman wrapped around him...all alone... 'But...But no!' Jack tried to tell himself... 'No, stop this...please, you'll...you'll mess everything up...You'll have her thinking about you in all sorts of the wrong way...And how could you take advantage of her...so sweet, so trusting...' He felt so much guilt but...didn't want to stop...and maybe it wasn't even guilt...maybe it was just fear of it all... "Sally...I don't know what I'm doing...I must...you must be so uncomfortable...I..." He was trying to apologize but at the same time he could feel his eye sockets starting to close, feel his skull leaning in closer to her head, and even tilting a little..._

_Feeling a surge of hope course through her, Sally shook her head lightly, her eyelids lowering. "No, I'm not...I'm perfectly fine...I like this." She whispered, and just couldn't help but lean in a little closer toward him too. If he was...doing what she thought he was, she was going to take it...she wanted this so much... She hoped he'd see that, and if he wanted it too...she'd accept it._

_Oh why...why couldn't she have agreed that she must be uncomfortable...why couldn't she have shyly stepped away from him to resume their walk...why was he so horrible as to keep torturing her like this...and why had Dr. Finkelstein made her so alluring...so innocent...so perfect? It hurt...yet it felt so nice... "Sally...Sally, you...mustn't...grant me such...liberties...Good, kind, Sally...whatever shall I do with you..." He was struggling, right on the cusp between giving in to whatever urge was pushing him on in this and backing away, clearing his throat and making an excuse and hurrying them through the last part of their walk. It was so hard, it was all so hard for him to understand._

_Sally wondered once more, despite being a little lost in the feeling, just what was going on in his mind. What was he fighting against? Why did he feel that he was taking advantage of her? Did he not see that was practically saying "Kiss me!" at all?_

_"Shhh..." Sally whispered softly. "Jack...don't think, just do." She didn't know why she said that, but it might've had to do with being so lost in the heat of the moment._

_"Oh...no..." Jack mumbled softly, almost in a daze as he struggled. "N-No, S-Sally...one should...always think...o-otherwise the...the things one might do...m-mistakes one might make...friends one might hurt...You're...so young...Sally..." A little shuddery sigh left him and he just wanted to leave her and yet he felt right holding her, but he worried... '_She's...just a child, really...Just a child and...she'll hate me if I forget that...'

_Now she looked offended. "I'm young? ...I'm _young_?" Sadness came to her countenance, and this time she pulled away, tears in her eyes. '_He's right...I'm practically a child, in comparison to everyone else, and everything. He must see me as a little girl. How could I have thought differently?'

_Jack blinked several times, her separation from him was so sudden and so...depressing. And she had sounded so sad and she looked...She was crying! 'Oh dear, oh dear!' Jack grabbed her shoulders, looking down at her and nearly crying himself. "Sally? Sally, what is it! What happened! What? Sally..." He looked to her in total desperation, not understanding..._

_"I'm young? What is that supposed to mean?" Sally tried to sound sharp and even firm, but all she sounded was really sad. She had just really embarrassed herself so much right now, didn't she? Oh, she wanted to run away and hide! She turned away, hugging herself and crying softly. "Well fine then...if that's how you feel...I understand, and I respect that." '_I'm wasting my time...'

_Jack blinked a few times, still not quite getting it. "B-But, Sally..." he approached her from behind (though he refrained from putting his hands to her shoulders again for the moment), "Why are you sad? I didn't mean to 'insult' you or anything by saying that. I-I just meant that...I...w-well.." he gulped and looked down shyly, wringing his hands for a moment as he tried to decide about telling her something, something small but still slightly embarrassing to have to admit and especially to her._

_"You don't have to justify it." Sally said softly, hanging her head. "Just please forget it." She wanted to get out of here, she wanted to go home and just hide in her room._

_Jack shook his head though, unable to bear that...especially if it would mean she stayed sad. "Sally..." he said back to her softly, "Please don't be sad. I know you're a grownup lady...I just meant...that...y-you were young in...comparison with me. Much younger a-and...it makes me worry sometimes about us being such close friends...I worry if it's appropriate...and I worry about if you...if you might have other friends it would be better for your to spend time with because you might enjoy yourself more...have fun and everything...instead of being stuck walking around a lake with old me...a-and having me act so strangely sometimes..." He looked down with total humbleness, just hoping that even if she wouldn't forgive him his offence against her, perhaps at least she wouldn't be as sad_

_any longer._

_"...Did you not hear a word I said a few minutes ago?" Now she sounded a little bit angry. "Or did you think that because I'm so young compared to you, that what I said were just silly, empty little words?"_

_Jack shook his head instantly, eye sockets wide. "N-No, no! N-Not at all! Y-You're not silly! Never! You're the most clever and brilliant creature I've ever known!" instantly escaped him in total sincerity!_

_Taking a breath, Sally turned around, her eyes filled with tears and hurt. "Then why do you still doubt me? Do you think I really care that you have been around longer than I have?" It occurred to Sally that she had no idea how long he had been, but pushed that aside for now. "If I did, that...would be hurtful to you. ...I wouldn't be here right now, clearly having a good time with you...if I cared about that." Her eyes narrowed slightly, though in more sadness than anger._

_Jack was just crumbling inside...How she was looking at him, how she was speaking to him...it hurt so badly. "S-Sally, please...please don't hate me...I'm...I'm so sorry if I hurt you, I'm so dreadfully sorry but please don't hate me...don't look at me like that, with those eyes...I can't bear it, Sally...I can't...please...please forgive me..." He dropped to his knees, unable to help it, and took up one of her hands in both of his, gazing up into her eyes. "I don't doubt you...I only doubt myself... I worry so much that I'm too selfish about you...But I could never doubt you...I don't...Please forgive me...Please..." He squeezed her hand tenderly, barely able to look up at her anymore for the harsh look in her usually sweet and mild face._

_Almost immediately, anything harsh, offended, or hurt melted right from her face and immediately she looked worried, guilty, and sadder. He had dropped to his knees in front of her. Jack, the Pumpkin King, the Master of Fright, had dropped down to his knees before her. All out of feeling this way._

_Did she...really hurt him that much? Did he really believe she hated him?_

_More tears streamed down her face and then she dropped to her knees in front of him too, and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace._

_"No! No! I don't hate you, Jack! Never!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...oh, please don't be sad...please...it hurts me..."_

_She held him and on instinct he held her back. His sweet Sally...why would she fall before him like this? She was so wonderful...so dreadfully wonderful...She should never fall upon her knees before any man. "Oh, don't cry...It hurts me so when you cry...There's nothing to forgive, nothing, and even if there was you have my forgiveness eternally, my Sally...Just don't be sad anymore, don't be hurt...And thank you for not hating me...oh thank you, Sally...You've...lightened my heart...so very much..." He held her and gently stroked a few fingers through her hair and hugged her tightly to him._

_Sniffling, Sally felt a little better by this point, glad to see that he was reassured that she didn't hate him. "I...forgive you too...eternally..." She hugged him tighter then. "Jack...what I do...with you...I want to...And if...you want to as well...it's not selfish, I promise."_

_Jack held her a little more tightly to himself. Her words were comforting but he just had to ask one more thing... "But what if...I hurt you...somehow...W-Would you forgive me then? A-And would I even d-deserve it...?" He felt like he couldn't possibly if that was the case...Who could deserve forgiveness after hurting sweet Sally?_

_"Jack...of course. ...I know you would never hurt me on purpose." Sally whispered softly, and pulled her head back a bit to look at him tearfully. "Of course I'll forgive you...Eternally..."_

_Jack looked to her with a little frowning face and big, teary eye sockets. "I...Oh...Sally...my dearest friend...I'll...never hurt you on purpose...and I'll eternally serve you and care for you...Anything for your happiness..." He cupped her face gently in one of his hands._

_Feeling a jolt course through her, Sally looked at him with wide eyes, and then gave a little nod. "I...I believe you, I trust you... I'll do the same...I would never hurt you on purpose, ever..."_

_"I..know...precious Sally..." He cooed softly to her with a smile. "I trust you too...And...And, um..." He glanced down a touch shyly, swallowing in a touch of nervousness._

_"And what...?" Sally looked at him curiously, wiping her eyes with one hand._

_"A-And...Sally, I...just to c-clarify, I...really didn't mean by b-bringing up the 'y-young' thing to s-say you were a child...You're...a woman...A tall...a-attractive...d-d-desirable...h-hauntingly b-beautiful w-woman...a-as any man o-or anyone c-can plainly see of course..." He was surprised he had been able to get all of that out and now that he had he just knelt there, hands clasped together in front of himself, unable to look her in the eye and hoping he had made things a little better by admitting all of that...or at the very least that he hadn't made things any worse._

_"Oh..." Sally felt all the more embarrassed. "I'm sorry I jumped to such a conclusion...I should know better than that...but um...th-thank you... I...oh...but I'm just Sally..." She looked down a bit shyly._

_"W-Well...i-if it's not t-too bold for me to say... 'just Sally' is...quite f-fetching." He finished in stammers and knew he would never be able to take it further than that without saying or doing something stupid. He just hoped he really had managed to stay in the barriers of decorum._

_Sally looked like she would be blushing, and then looked at him again. "Thank you..."_

_"N-No need to thank me...i-it's the truth...e-even if th-the other gentlemen around here and I h-have been too shy to let you know about it..." Jack replied quietly, his bones almost blanching a little._

_Smiling just a bit, Sally shook her head. "Don't be silly." She lay their foreheads together gently._

_Jack melted and warmed inside from the return of her smile and her cooing voice and her sweet contact... "Oh but it's true...Th-They're all just too shy to approach such a beautiful lady..."_

_Sally looked down shyly, giggling a bit. "Jack...I don't...see the outside so much, and they don't see me often..."_

_"Ah but that just adds a certain mystique to you...which of course makes you even more appealing...Who doesn't love a good game of 'hard to get', after all...?" He leaned a bit closer to her, winking at her, loving confronting her with her sweetness and perfection and watching her having to take it all in._

_"But when I do, no one talks to me..." Sally said, looking at him a little, and felt ready to burst at how much closer they were._

_Jack just shrugged and replied, still grinning, and like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Men are intimidated by beautiful women...After all what could be more frightening than gathering the courage to tell a lovely creature of her loveliness?"_

_"You do fine..." Sally giggled, looking at him with a meaningful, hopeful smile. 'Does he really find me beautiful? Or is he just speaking intellectually? ...Well, either way, it's sweet.'_

_Jack blinked, not having expected that reply. "O-Oh, well, I..." he swallowed and glanced down bashfully, "I-I'm intimidated too...but...I do my best to hide it because...I'm the Pumpkin King...and I'm not supposed to be scared by anything...a-and if you knew wh-what in the world would that do to the spooky, confident image I'm always trying to create for you, hmm?" His grin picking up a little on one side, he shyly brought his eye sockets to meet her eyes again._

_"...Jack I...do I really?" She couldn't help but ask, her voice lowering to a whisper. "I mean...really?"_

_"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, Sally..." he assured in a little whisper of his own, moving even closer. "Oh..." he smiled a little more, charm just dripping from him, "Correction...You're the prettiest woman I've ever seen..." he finished in a coo._

_"Oh..." Sally blinked and looked shy and sheepish all over again. She never thought too much about her looks, but she knew pretty well that she was macabre in a hauntingly pretty way. It didn't give her much confidence, since really, it was just how she was created. That was all there was to it. "Thank you..."_

_"Oh but I should thank you, Miss Sally...for bestowing all of that beauty, all of that grace, all of that intuition and cleverness that is you upon me so very often..." He moved so close to her that their foreheads were practically touching...then he gently put an arm around her waist in a half hug though mostly he just pulled her in close to him, smiling down at her all the while._

_"You don't have to call me Miss..." Sally giggled, unsure of what else to even say! She was just so lost, so enraptured..._

_"But if it makes you giggle...how can I help myself..." Jack felt himself sinking into a 'danger zone' with her again...Something about this wasn't fair...But for Halloween's sake she had looked at him before with so much hurt and anger and now with simple words of truth he was making her smile and giggle and sigh...It was wonderful._

_"Oh..." Sally giggled again, though consciously this time, and nuzzled their foreheads. "You're so sweet... You say such nice things to me, and I...I appreciate it so much..."_

_"Thank you...but you're my dearest friend...how can I help but...like you..." That feeling was coming over him again and he was getting prepared with one last ditch way of fighting it...which would involve appeasing it but only a little._

_"I like you, too..." Sally whispered, and felt herself lean a little closer. Oh goodness, she was so close! If he just leaned in a little more... _

_Jack smiled more at those sweet, kind words...and then he did what he had to do. He took a breath, reached both hands up to hold Sally's face, letting his bony fingertips nestle in her hair, and then he leaned in and...placed a gentle, tender, lingering kiss on her forehead._

_A shiver coursed up Sally's spine, and she just...froze a little. The feel of his bony lips on her forehead, so close, yet so far...she just... Her eyes widened, and all thought was gone from her. She didn't have nerves, but her feelings summed it all up well enough. The way he even held her face, with such tender care...and the feeling of his little kiss on her forehead was so...she was glad she was on her knees right now on the ground. Otherwise, her legs would have completely given out._

_Jack let himself linger, let himself savor for just a little longer...He wanted to be here like this with her, he couldnt' deny it...But...was it so wrong to want a friend for once in his life with whom he didn't have to be scary...with whom he could be as sweet, affectionate and caring as he pleased...? And a kiss on her forehead was innocent enough...right? Even if it was probably going on longer than it needed to, getting more intimate than it needed to...Eye sockets closed, he savored for a moment longer...and then gently pulled his lips from her skin. He just sat there for a moment, hands still holding her face. blinking and panting a little and unsure why...All he had done was kiss a dear friend on the head after all..._

_Unable to help it, a soft, dreamy swoon escaped Sally as her eyelids lowered partway. A dreamy, lovesick smile came to her face as she held to him a little tighter. "Oh..."_

_Her little swoon, her little cling to him, her little "Oh" all made Jack tremble a little and cling a little to her as well. "U-Um..." he started between breaths, trying to focus though it was hard, "W-We...sh-should, um...should...p-probably get b-back to...o-our w-walk..." he finally managed shakily._

_"All right..." Sally whispered in a soft, dreamy voice. 'I love him, I love him...'_

_Letting out a shuddery sigh, Jack nodded and then managed to get himself standing (though he was a little wobbly at first) and then he gracefully reached out and pulled Sally up along with him. He hooked arms with her, clinging alongside her a little for support...and just liking being close to her. "A-Are you ready?" he asked with a smile._

_"Yes..." Sally cooed sweetly, just...just so enraptured! She was likely going to arrive home with this dreamy smile on her face. "I'm ready..."_

_Jack nodded. "Okay then..." He let out a breath and started to walk with her. "A-And remember, n-none of the scary sounds from the lake can hurt you as long as I'm with you...and the fog can't separate us as long as you hold me close..." he assured her once more._

_Sally gave a nod, and leaned against him a little. "I trust you, Jack. I trust you. I don't feel scared anymore..." She smiled all the more at this._

_Jack smiled quite a bit as well and let his skull rest against her yarn covered head as they walked on. He felt a lot better now...Like a little something that had been bothering him at the back of his mind had been released and cleared up for the moment and it was good...And Sally seemed happy again so that was a bonus...a very big bonus. Their friendship might need some more work here and there of course but it would certainly be alright as long as he was careful and cherished her and took great care of her feelings. He smiled more to himself and wondered in his mind when he might take her on another nice walk together._

~End of Flashback~

* * *

><p>In the present, Christmas Eve, as Jack and Sally reminisced the old days before the Christmas fiasco came to be, it was amazing to see how far they had come the past two years. What had happened between them, within themselves, and around them, compared to the way things had been before. So many mixed blessings, shortcomings had come and gone.<p>

Lost in the memories, Sally snuggled closer to Jack, and exhaled softly.

"It's amazing how far we've come in the past two years..."

"I-It's amazing I d-didn't burst long before our first Christmas and just dive at you in adoration..." Jack replied with a sweet smile, snuggling closer to her as well. "And of course you're amazing, my Sally..." he added, reaching up and running some bony fingers through her hair.

Sally blushed heavily, and giggled as she sighed dreamily. "I felt the same..."

Jack chuckled at her adorableness... "You know..." he then added with just a little smirk, "We should go back to the lake sometime...for a little walk...maybe even a little picnic..."

"Oooh...that would be a lovely idea!" Sally beamed, and nodded. "Sure, we should go there again."

Jack chuckled. "Yes, maybe we'd walk for a little...and then eat for a little...Ooo and maybe I could find us a little rowboat and take us out onto the lake...Would you like that, my Sally, or would it be too scary, do you think?" He tapped her nose playfully.

"It would be terrifying." Sally giggled, and tapped his nose sockets. "I'd love it!"

Jack's eye sockets lit up at that. "Oooh, then we'll certainly have to do that...And don't worry, your big strong Jack's here to keep you safe...Just you and I in our little boat...all alone out in the center of the lake...hidden under the cover of fog." He winked at her playfully.

"Oh my...we'd be completely hidden from sight." Sally realized, and laughed a bit.

"Mmm hmm..." Jack nodded. He switched to a singsong voice... "Jack and Sally sitting in a boat...What shall they do while they're afloat..." He placed little kisses on seams near her mouth, smiling the whole while.

"Alone in the middle of the lake...Whatever kinds of chances will they take..." Sally added in a singsong voice for the fun of it, giggling at his gestures.

Jack chuckled very low and deep and goofily. "M-Many ch-chances, o-one would h-hope..." he replied in a little gurgly whisper, gazing into her eyes.

"Oh, I think so..." Sally said sweetly, gazing right back into his.

"W-We...We should do it in the summer...I-I'd row us out there and you'd be in a sundress with a little parasol...and when the rowing was done I could snuggle close to you...and we could... 'talk'..." He played with a little piece of ribbon stitched onto her nightgown.

"Ooh, almost like we had done before in Italy..." Sally beamed, and then batted the ball of his cap, giggling. "That would be lovely to do again..."

"Oooo, Italy..." Jack cooed in nostalgia, practically squirming in warmth inside at her cute little action of playing with his night cap, "I remember Italy...standing at the end of the gondola to row it in the moonlight while you lie there outstretched in it, gazing up at the stars...Such a vision you are, my bride..." He gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hearing you sing as we rowed along..." Sally batted it some more, giggling, acting like a cat playing with a ball on a string. "It was wonderful we did that...thank you..." She smiled more in gratitude.

"No, no, no, thank you, my fair Queen...for giving me that lovely moment with you...for every lovely moment on that honeymoon..." he cooed sweetly and lovingly.

"Aww..." Sally murmured, and then nuzzled their cheeks. "You're welcome...and thank you, too, for every lovely moment on our honeymoon." She toyed with his collar lightly in a playful manner.

"I think that...I think that each year on our anniversary...after the Halloween celebration is done...perhaps we should t-take a little trip in m-memory of our honeymoon f-for a week or two...Would you like that, Sally?" Jack asked with a touch of goofiness, loving her little fingers exploring his pajamas like this.

"Ooohh...really?" Sally smiled more at the idea. "We could do that? Just relive our first honeymoon? Oh, Jack! That would be wonderful!" She threw her arms around him then, nearly making them fall back. "Yes!"

"Whoa!" Jack had to exclaim at first at her sudden hug, but then of course he instantly melted into it and hugged her back. "Oh Sally...yes, of course we could do that...Just you and I and we'll see wherever in the world we want to. We can see new places...and even visit our 'old haunts' from our honeymoon-whatever your heart desires." He smiled more and hugged her closer.

Sally beamed, and giggled. "Especially the Transylvania castle..."

Jack blanched very distinctly and smiled ear to ear, his eyes shyly looking downward as he played with the little ribbon on her nightgown again... "Y-Yes...th-there...I-It's warm and b-big enough and quiet..abandoned...and there's a place for us to sleep..."

"It was amazing..." Sally recalled, also smiling wide as she could go. "I don't know...maybe it could be a little tradition place to visit on our little wedding anniversary trips...don't you think?"

"C-Could...Could the spooky skeleton and the wicked Queen visit too?" Jack asked extra shyly, unable to help himself.

"Of course they could..." Sally said softly, though knowingly. "Having them...visit in the place they reside, absolutely."

"I...I'd like that..." Jack admitted softly though knowingly as well, "I-It's because of them that I...l-learned so much about h-how to make love a-and how to best make love with you...b-back then when we had only been together barely a week..."

"And it's fun...to make a game out of it to kind of ease the tension and try out new things." Sally admitted, smiling more. "I've learned so much, too."

Jack chuckled, feeling just about as shy and happy as when he and Sally had first been bride and groom. "Yes, it's...it's fun s-sometimes...our own little private, secret game...and yes, you've...learned lots of things too...and that's been nice...learning and exploring together...modest Jack and shy Sally..." He chuckled a little at the idea and just at their sweet bashfulness.

"We've come a long way, since then...and even before that..." Sally murmured sleepily, closing her eyes a bit as she snuggled against him. "We lived together...courted...learned so much...seen the real world together...became engaged...got married..."

Jack nodded, stroking her hair, starting to close his own eyes as well... "M-Made love..." he added softly, just adoring this moment with her.

"Yes..." Sally half-giggled before it trailed off. "And now here we are... Mmm...Darling...Goodnight..."

"Goodnight, sweet Queen..." Jack whispered softly to her, gently holding her in his tender embrace. "Have pleasant nightmares...I'll be here to keep you safe until the morning...I love you...darling..." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then settled his skull into his pillow to prepare for sleep.

"I love you, too..." Sally whispered back, nestling against him as she too began to prepare to sleep as well. "Pleasant nightmares..."

A little warm sound of sleep can from Zero by the tree and between that and Sally in his arms, Jack just beamed as he drifted off to sleep...and there was not a drop of desire in him to be driving a sleigh through the real world instead of right here nestled with his Sally where he belonged.

As Sally too drifted off to sleep, smiling so happily, she just could not think of anywhere she'd rather be...than right here in the heart of their home, together, nestled with each other. This had once been a dream she never thought to come true.

But it had. In so many ways.


	23. Injury Part 1

**A/N: Azure129: Hi everyone! :D More Jack and Sally adventures right here for you! ^w^ Things get a little 'slippery' for one of our main characters at one point, but they'll be all better soon ;) Enjoy and please R&R and thank you so much for all of your reviews, we really appreciate them!**

**NintendoGal: Just as Azure said! :D We've got a slippery situation comin' your way! Oh em gee! O.O XD We're in for a WILD RIDE! WHOOOO! ...Yeah. XD Just read on. ;)**

**Don't worry folks, we did our homework. :3**

**Also, the story within the story? The title comes from _Oogie's Revenge_. XD When you have Jack examine Sally's bookshelf in her bedroom, one of the book titles is _A Night At Poison Peak_, and we just played with it a bit. X3 Sally likes romance novels.**

**Part two of this chapter will come soon!**

* * *

><p>It was a couple of weeks after Christmas, not quite close to Valentine's Day yet but all the Christmas decorations had been taken down and there was still a fair amount of snow on the ground...and so, of course, with no holiday prep at the moment and all of that glittering white stuff only at their disposal for a limited amount of time, Jack wanted a snowball fight with Sally! A really big, fun one! He knew it was childish but he didn't care, he just wanted to play around with her in the snow and laugh and smile together and then to carry her home and make them both hot chocolate and then to snuggle with her on the couch for hours while she hummed little songs and he stroked her yarn hair...<p>

And so they had just finished a nice breakfast in bed Jack had made for them (along with a little something for Zero who was eating his meal on the floor) and now Jack and Sally were just sitting next to each other in bed with their warmest robes on and Jack had just finished explaining her desire to Sally about the snowball fight. "...And we can even have it in the graveyard so we can hide behind things and sneak up on each other! And Zero can play too! Would that be alright, Sally, or are you too busy today?" Jack looked to her hopefully, ready to be understanding if she wanted to take care of something else today but completely wishing inside that she would say yes.

Of course, Sally could never refuse something like this! There were a couple of things she had to take care of...but they could wait. The snow, however, would not. And there was nothing she would rather do than to spend a fun time with her husband in the snow, playing their silly snowball fights.

"I have just one question for you, Jack." Sally said softly, and looked at him with an innocent smile. "Are you ready for a challenge?"

Jack blinked...and then his skeletal grin went wide. He leaned closer to her. "Always...As long as you think you can handle going up against the 'master of fright'..." He winked at her.

"Well...then you have yourself a challenger..." In a playful tone, she added, "...Bone Daddy."

A pleasant little shudder went through Jack's bones... "Rag Mama is certainly looking forward to it, isn't she...?" he replied in his own playful little tone.

"Of course... Well then, shall we go?" Sally's eyes gleamed as she smiled more.

Jack nodded, picking up one of her hands and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. He pulled his lips back and then called over to Zero, though his eye sockets never left Sally. "Zero, boy, please go put on your scarf, and please close the door behind you. Daddy Jack and Mommy Sally have to get dressed now and then we'll all go have fun in the snow."

"Arf, Arf!" Zero replied with a bark and a nod, and then he flew up and flew out of the room swiftly enough to make the door shut behind him.

"Thank you, Zero!" Sally called after him sweetly, and then proceeded to get out of bed. "Ooh, we'll have to be careful since there has been a lot of ice the past couple of days, though."

Jack smiled and got up as well, going over to their closet and looking through the hangars with his suits on them. "Oh don't worry, my love, if you slip I'll be sure to catch you." He chuckled and winked at her over his shoulder, pulling out one of the suits and a shirt and tie and walking over to the bed with them.

"Awww..." Sally giggled, taking her usual patchwork dress, as well as the undershirt and long johns she wore with it during the colder days. "Just you be careful too, of course..."

Jack just chuckled with confidence, unbuttoning and pulling off his nightshirt and slipping on his usual white dress shirt and starting to button it up. "Oh don't you worry about me, Sally, I'll be fine. My grace and agility are two of the qualities you most adore about me anyway, aren't they?" He chuckled a little more and winked at her, pulling on his suit jacket.

"Yes...though that barely scratches the surface." Sally giggled, winking in return as she removed her nightgown, and pulled her undershirt on. "If you were caught on ice, you'd dance."

Jack smiled a little more and shrugged humbly. "Thank you...And hmm, dancing, huh? Certainly, why not...We should try ice skating one winter, my Sally. That sounds nice..." Jack picked up his newest bat bowtie (with much bigger lapels and it even had a touch of a sparkle to the black fabric-Sally's Christmas present to him) and began to tie it around his neck.

"S-S-Skating?" Sally looked pale at that. She recalled last month, when she had tried. Despite the best efforts put to help her, she kept falling down, falling down, and falling down. It was like trying to dance on a slippery surface. "Er...m-m-maybe not." She mumbled, pulling on her long johns and then putting on her patchwork dress.

"Aww..." Jack finished pulling on a little pair of long johns Sally had made him and then pulled on his usual suit pants and then walked over to her with a little smile. "What is it, my Sally? Are you really that frightened of falling? Don't worry, dearest..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We don't have to try but if we ever did, I'd hold you and skate behind you to help keep you balanced for as long as you'd need it, I promise..." He smiled more at her.

"...Thank you..." Sally smiled in gratitude. "But it's okay...I-I don't think I can do it..."

Jack smiled a tiny bit more and moved closer to her, nuzzling foreheads... "Could I...Could I maybe skate and hold you while I did it one day? Would that be okay? I promise I wouldn't drop you...never my precious Sally..."

Sally looked up at him with wide eyes. "You would...want to do that?" She blushed as he nodded, and couldn't help but smile. "Of course you can. ...And um...you know...maybe I'll try again...if you want to teach me... I'm sorry...I suppose I didn't want to look silly in front of you about it."

"Oh Sally...my sweet Sally..." he almost chuckled in warmth a little and then suddenly he had her scooped up in his arms and he twirled her around once before stopping and just gazing down at her. "Of course I'd want to do that with you. I love you! And I always love excuses to hold you." He chuckled more, leaning down and nuzzling noses with her. "Ooo and if you wanted to try learning to skate yourself again that would be splendid as well! Darling, you could never look silly to me, every move you make intoxicates me with love, my fair Queen."

"Oh..." Sally blushed, and nuzzled noses right back, giggling. "You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better...thank you so much, my love..."

Jack chuckled warm and low. "You're welcome, my love..." He reached up and twirled a few strands of hair around his bony fingertips. "And I'm happy you feel better...Your happiness is all I desire, after all, sweet Queen..."

"As is yours, my King..." Sally murmured sweetly, bringing her arms behind her her back.

Jack smiled a little more, adoring her cute little gesture with her arms. "Perhaps...Perhaps after our snowball fight, when we come back here we could set Zero up for some playtime in his room and...we could come in here and...give each other lots of 'happiness'...maybe..." he suggested with a bashful grin.

Sally giggled and blushed quite a bit at the implication. "Are you suggesting what I think you are, you naughty boy?" She teased, now reaching up to trace his mouth with one finger.

"Oh sweet Halloween, I hope so, because if we come back here and close our door and I start trying to take off your dress and you give me a confused look and say you thought I meant we were going to start practicing ice skating, I might just faint from the whole silly thing!" He laughed warmly and put his hands upon her waist, pulling her close in to him.

Unable to help it, Sally burst into laughter, holding to him for balance. She couldn't help it, it was just so silly! What a silly picture it put in her mind! "Oh goodness!" She managed, smiling widely. "That's very unlikely, only if it were at the time I didn't even know making love existed... But um..." She brought her hands to his shoulders, giggling. "We can do that, when we come back..."

Jack grinned so that all his bony teeth were showing, still laughing a little bit himself. "Th-Thank you, Miss Sally..." he said in that shy way he still had of doing sometimes whenever feeling particularly bashful and coy. "That's always a nice way to end the day, after all..."

"I-It is..." Sally murmured sweetly, looking bashful herself. "So then...shall we?"

Jack nodded. "Yes..." he replied softly..."Let's go and play together, my dearest friend..." He placed a little kiss upon her nose and then gently led her by the hand across their room and to their door. He opened it and bowed low, looking to her. "Ladies first, of course."

"Oh, Jack...thank you." Sally giggled, and stepped out of their room. "You know...every time you say that...it always brings me back to when we first you did." She giggled at the memory.

Jack smiled more and straightened up and followed after her. "Oh it does, my Sally?" he cooed sweetly, finding the idea so very charming.

"Yes, of course..." Sally admitted sweetly, looking over at him. "At the time I wasn't entirely familiar with that kind of chivalry toward women and it was strange to me...but very sweet."

"Aww, Sally..." Jack walked alongside her as they went to the little hutch near the front door to retrieve their scarves and hats and mittens and such. "I'm...I'm so happy you found it sweet, even if it didn't make much sense to you at the time...and I'm so happy that I got to be one of the first to treat you like a proper lady." He smiled warmly at her.

"You were the first." Sally giggled, gearing up for the wintery outdoors. "You were so sweet and sincere, and even if I didn't understand it...I couldn't help but feel so happy when you did."

Jack positively beamed as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. "I-I was just happy that...you wanted to spend time with me...a-and were willing to put up with me blathering on and on about all the random non-Halloween things that popped into my head...I felt like you must be the most patient creature in the whole wide world."

"I don't and didn't 'put up' with you..." Sally assured, tying her precious scarf around her neck, the one he'd made for her. "I liked you so much, I wanted to spend time with you."

Jack smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, my Sally...And I...I felt the same way about you...You were my dearest friend...of course I just wanted to spend time with you...be near you...see you smile..."

"Thank you, too... That too was part of it. The fact you wanted to see me... It was a whole new thing for someone to want to be near me." Sally smiled appreciatively as well, beaming. She opened the front door, letting in a breeze of cool air.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero excitedly wagged his sheet, and peered outside to make sure it wasn't too slippery on the steps. He nodded, and floated outside to wait for them.

Jack let out a small sigh and took Sally's hand, giving it a squeeze as he started to lead her down the steps with him. "How anyone could not want to be near you is just crazy, Sally...You're the loveliest creature there ever was...You light up the world with your presence."

"Well I also didn't know anyone at all...except you, so it still was new to me." Sally admitted with a blush. "That was the first time I was ever out..."

"Then I'm glad I could take you out on your first date, Sally..." He placed a little kiss on her blushing cheek.

"A date? Oh...wasn't it an outing between friends...to see the town?" Sally blinked, and looked down shyly. "I mean, if you want to call it a date...I-I don't mind that...it's a lovely thought."

"O-Oh, I...well...I..." Jack smiled bashfully as they reached the door leading outside, "I-If someone had called it a date back then I p-probably would have blanched and denied it and felt so embarrassed but...now, l-looking back on it...the two of us just walking together and talking and getting to know one another...feels like a date...just a little bit."

"True...it did feel like a date...it is pretty much what a date is...spending time together and getting to know each other..." Sally said bashfully, but smiled. "E-Even if...we weren't past the...'just friends' stage...at the time."

"Aww, but didn't you tell me that from the moment you met me you had a little crush on me?" Jack asked playfully with his grin picking up a little on one side as he gestured for her to go first out of the door.

Sally laughed a bit and stepped outside. "I did...I really did...but I wasn't about to say anything! I didn't have the confidence or courage... And I also didn't want to scare you, or make you think I was nothing more than the kind of person who mindlessly crushed on you for...superficial reasons. And I honestly didn't even know what the feelings meant, on top of that..."

Jack stepped outside along with her. "Aww, I...I know but...you did have feelings for me and...maybe I had feelings for you too...even if I was too silly to face it...So maybe it was sort of a 'secret date' between us...hmm?" He winked at her.

"Secret date? ...Well, I suppose you might call it that." Sally giggled behind her hand and winked in return. "All things considered."

Jack chuckled. "Okay then...Our first time out was our secret date, and-Whoa!" Jack stopped and blinked and wiped some snow from his face from a little snowball that had just hit him lightly in the face. He looked around for who might have...

"Arf, Arf!" Zero barked playfully, flying up and winked at Jack and starting to roll another little snowball on the ground with his nose.

Jack grinned and laughed. "Hey, that's not fair! You come here, boy!" He started to chase after Zero as Zero flew toward the graveyard.

Sally gave a laugh, shaking her head. It was all too silly what they could get into when they came outside to play in the winter! She then began to chase after them (with difficulty). "Hey! Wait for me, you goobers!"

Jack stopped in his pursuit, grinning. "Oh I almost forgot! Pardon me, my love..." And then instantly, as she caught up with him, he scooped her up in his arms and then started running after Zero again, now carrying her all the way.

"Jack! You didn't have to do that..." Sally giggled, but smiled widely as they went along, and she brought her hands to his neck. "But then again...this doesn't make me slow you both down..."

Jack chuckled and nuzzled his head to hers. "Oh you never slow anyone down...you just...encourage us to stop and smell the dried roses." He placed a little kiss on her lips and smiled down at her as they approached the graveyard.

Sally's cheeks pinkened all the more as she gave a very dreamy smile at his sweet gesture of affection. "That makes sense, I suppose..."

Jack laughed a little more and held her more closely to him as they dashed through the graveyard gate after Zero. "Yes, and it's the truth, my cute little snow bat."

"Arf arf!" Zero, further ahead, stopped for a moment to wag his sheet at them. When Jack came close, he flipped in midair and then took off again!

"Oh dear, there he goes!" Sally laughed, smiling widely with amusement.

"Oh isn't he being sneaky today..." Jack chuckled at the idea. "I think he's just extra happy we're playing outside with him today." He looked down at Sally. "If it's alright, shall I put you down and we can split up to find him? I don't think he'll leave the graveyard...he's probably rolling another snowball as we speak actually...We could start rolling some too." He winked at her.

"Good idea." Sally giggled with a nod, winking back. To further play, she raised her voice deliberately so Zero would hear if he was close by, since they couldn't see him now. "Okay Jack! Let's walk around the snowy graveyard for a while! I think I will go that way, you can go the other way, if you want!" She said loudly.

Jack nodded, winking at her. "Oh yes," he called out, "Well, I suppose I'll see you around!" He began to stealthily creep away among the gravestones.

Sally too, managed to creep away along the gravestones. She hid behind a large one, near a corner, and began to make a couple of snowballs.

Meanwhile, Jack had already scooped up an armful of snowballs and was lurking amongst a few large headstones too, looking for Zero...but also Sally. As long as he encountered a member of his little famimly to pelt with a few playful snowballs, he would be happy.

Humming very softly, Sally made a few more snowballs, and she too, was on the hunt for any member of the little family to pelt. She peeked through a hole in the gravestone, and giggled before ducking away again.

"Arf arf!" Zero barked off in the distance.

Sally gingerly peeked around...

WHAP!

Right in the cheek!

She laughed and hid again.

"That's Pumpkin King 1, Pumpkin Queen 0, I believe!" Jack quipped with a grin, hiding most of himself behind a large, gothic pillar. "Ready to give up yet, my dolly?" he asked playfully.

"Oh no! We've only just begun!" Sally called out playfully, still hiding. "If I quit now, that wouldn't be a challenge to you, would it?"

Jack just chuckled and smiled more. "Bring it on!" He quickly lobbed another snowball at her and ducked behind his pillar. "Ooo..." he found himself face to face with Zero (who had a snowball in his mouth and had obviously been about to lob it at Jack from behind)-a single second passed and then Jack tossed a snowball right at Zero's glowing nose. "Got you back, boy!" he announced triumphantly with a little chuckle.

Zero shook it off, and then tossed the snowball anyway, which struck Jack's ribs.

"Arf arf!" He licked his master's face before flying off again!

Sally giggled from where she was, and then crept around the corner, hiding behind a pillar of her own. She peeked over very slightly, barely seen, just waiting for an opening.

Meanwhile, not thinking about Sally for a moment, Jack was wiping snow from his front and laughing warmly to himself. "Oh very funny, Zero! You just wait, Mommy Sally and I will get you later!" he called after the little dog.

"Arf arf!" Zero barked back as he disappeared somewhere ahead.

There was then a deliberately noticeable padding of footsteps...

Jack blinked at the sound. He started to turn around. 'What's tha-' "Oh!" A snowball pelted him right in the center of his face!

Giggles were heard, and as the snow cleared from his face, it revealed Sally now kneeling in the snow right next to him, beaming at him.

"One for you, one for me." She said sweetly.

Jack blinked but then grinned down at her and didn't miss the opportunity. He quickly grabbed two of the snowballs held in his arm and lightly pelted them at her, hitting her hair. "And that's two for you now." He winked at her.

Sally smiled widely and then pelted two more right back, laughing. "Oops, my hand slipped."

Oh Jack just wished he could pounce her into the snow and smother her cute face with kisses. He grinned more, his eye sockets narrowing playfully. "Oh I'll show you 'slipped'," he countered and then suddenly he was chasing after her, their path twisting and turning all around the headstones.

"No fair!" Sally called her her shoulder, laughing as she tried to get away. "You catch me every time!"

"Oh that's just because you're so very catchable-Whoa...OH! Ah..." A sort of a snapping sound echoed through the graveyard then followed by a firm plop in the snow, and suddenly the chase had come to a halt...and Jack was on the ground and not getting up.

Sally turned around, having heard the snap and his out cry. She had half expected to see maybe a snapped tree branch or something of the like. But when she saw Jack on the ground, and didn't get up, or barely even move, the smile faded from her face.

"Jack? ...Jack?"

When he still didn't move, she grew worried and hurried back.

"Jack! Jack!" She was immediately at his side, kneeling down next to him in the snow. "Oh my goodness, darling, are you all right? Can you get up?"

Jack gave a small, quick gasp and jerked away from her a tiny bit, though doing so only made him cringe all the more. "N-No, d-don't...I-It's...f-fine...J-Just d-don't touch please...It..." A rasp, long sigh escaped him and he gripped at the snow a little, cringing more. "I-I'm just I just hit a j-joint...I-It'll be alright..." he did his best to assure, though the grimace of pain on his face clearly told another story.

Sally frowned then. Jack was in pain. He didn't just hit a joint. Something serious happened. "Jack...where does it hurt?" She asked then straight out.

Jack wanted to lie and tell her it was nothing again...But it really wasn't...He hadn't felt this much pain in a very long time, not since close to the time he had first come to be when he hadn't realized any of the limitations of his body until he had taken his first serious fall ever which had been followed by some medical help...and also a thorough lecture...from Dr. Finkelstein. And now here he had been, so distracted with dancing and darting through the graveyard in the thick snow and...he was just relieved that he had been the one to get hurt and not his precious Sally. His thoughts ending, Jack sighed and finally replied truthfully to Sally's question. "Lower tibia, possibly the talus...j-just where the leg meets the ankle..." He looked away in a touch of embarrassment about this whole thing.

Sally nodded, knowing right away where that was (hey, all that time spent studying skeletal anatomy before and after she met Jack paid off!) and scooted along the snow toward his lower legs. She studied them, trying to pinpoint which one had the damage. Given the awkward position of his left ankle, she could see it was that one.

"Okay...this might hurt, but I just want to see the damage." Sally explained softly. "Try biting your scarf if you have to, okay?"

Jack's mouth quirked to the side in a touch of discomfort. "S-Sally, I w-wish you wouldn't..." he couldn't help but say softly. "I-It's okay...I-I'll just lie here in the snow for a little while and the cold will help..." He looked down sheepishly.

"I don't want to have to, but I have to see the extent of the damage so that we can fix it from here." Sally said, shaking her head. "It will only take a second, I just have to lift your pant leg."

Jack looked down with a little pout but then finally swallowed and nodded. "Alright...I s-suppose.." He frowned more. "I'm sorry, Sally..." he couldn't help but add softly.

"Don't be." Sally assured sweetly. "I can understand you wouldn't want any more pain than you have..." She then leaned over, and very carefully, hoping not to emit too much pain, lifted his pant leg a little bit, enough to view the bones beneath. Sure enough, she could see a serious, though no broken, sprain. "I knew it. Your ankle is sprained."

Jack let out a deep, dramatic sigh and collapsed his skull upon his arms crossed before him in the snow. "I'm so foolish...I'm a skeleton, I've been dead for six centuries, how could I let something so ridiculous happen to me?"

Pouting sympathetically, Sally crawled back over toward his upper torso. "I know how you feel...it seems odd..." She shook her head. "Anyway...you can't walk on that ankle. We'd better get you home, I'll support you."

"Arf arf!" Zero came rushing back now, worried and saddened as he sensed trouble.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned in a touch of self-pity, lifting up his skull and resting it in the palm of his hand. "No, really, I...just leaving me here is fine...This is so embarrassing..." From the amount of melancholy starting to enter it voice, it was obvious Jack was really starting to let himself completely slip into one of his more 'dramatic' emotional states about things.

"I am not leaving you here." Sally said in a stern, though loving tone. "I could never leave you out here like this. Darling...I know this is painful, and believe me, I would trade places with you in a single instant. But I will get you home even if I have to carry you myself."

Jack blinked at her reply and blanched a tiny bit but mostly just rolled his eye sockets to the side and started tracing spiders in the snow in front of him. "Oh come now, Sally..." he replied with a sigh and a pout, "That's just silly...I'll stay here all day if I want to. The snow's soft and the cold will numb my bone." He shrugged, still with that gloomy, stubborn little look on his face. 'I'm not trying to be difficult, I just...feel foolish and would like to be allowed to wallow in that for a little while...Is that so wrong?' he thought to himself with another little sigh.

"You can wallow in it all you like at home. Like it or not, I am not leaving you here." Sally asserted. Her voice was soft and loving, but had sternness laced within it. "I love you, and you are my husband, and you are injured, I'm taking you home right now, mister. After all...if this situation were reversed, and to be honest I wish it were, so you wouldn't be in pain...you would do the same. Come on...I'm taking you home."

Before any other such reply could be made, Sally then did the most surprising thing.

She scooped her injured beloved right up off the snowy ground, keeping his injured ankle up above the ground as much as she could, which proved to be a tough feat. But oh, she was determined!

Being a skeleton, of course he wasn't at all that heavy and incredibly thin, but it did still prove to be a bit of a challenge for her since she was a rag doll and could only have so much strength. Luckily, he wasn't resisting, so it made it easier for her.

"Arf arf!" Said Zero, doing a happy flip!

Meanwhile, Jack was mostly not resisting because he was utterly in shock at this whole thing! And now he was up in the air being held in Sally's arms! On an instinct of fear at falling he clung his arms around her neck and shoulders. "S-S-Sally!" he squeaked out in a cracking voice. "What...I...C-Come on, y-you're really going to...Sally!" He looked at her in utter shock and surprise!

Oh yes, it was ironic...and a complete reverse. Sally balanced the weight a little, and managed to get walking. "Darling, I'll take you as far as I can, but either way, I told you I was not leaving you here." She said sternly. "You wouldn't leave me here, would you? Even if I begged?" Her gaze and voice softened then.

Jack blinked several times. "W-Well, n-no, n-never, b-but...a-and I appreciate th-this, b-but...I...it's different..." He pouted more, clinging to her even more in a continued bit of worry about falling from her hold.

"I know it's different." Sally said sympathetically. "After all, I know you are used to carrying me, and that this isn't easy to adjust to. But you see? I was not going to leave you there. I know you would never leave me there, so...why would I? I just...want you to be safe, and to be comfortable..." She sighed a bit. "I don't mean to...well, make this hard for you to handle, believe me...but I love you and I just want to help you."

"I...I..." Jack's pout was melting more and more... And then finally he sighed and just calmly rested in her grasp finally... "I know...I know all of that...I'm sorry, Sally...I'm doing it again, aren't I? That thing where I...I get so wrapped up in myself and get too dramatic about things...I-I'm sorry..." He snuggled against her a little more. "A-And I'm sorry that I...complained about you carrying me...I-I'm just used to being the one to carry you a-and I think this is...eating at my pride and my male side a little...More of my dramatics...But anyway I'm sorry, Sally." He nuzzled his skull up under her chin a little.

Sally softened all the more and just melted, giggling a little. "It's all right, Jack... Maybe I was being a little too hard on you. ...But you know me when I get worried... Don't you worry, there's nothing to be sorry for. I love you, and I'm not mad at you, I promise."

Jack just sighed, unable to help a little touch of the melancholy returning to his voice... "I know, but...I'm mad at me..." he gave a deep sigh, "We were going to play in the last days of the snow with Zero," Jack glanced to the little dog floating near Sally and looking down at him with worry, and interrupted his listing of things to give him a request, "Zero, will you run off and fetch Dr. Finkelstein for us? Tell him it's not terribly urgent but that if he could come by some time today or tomorrow it would be appreciated..." Zero nodded instantly and was off to the Finkelstein manor. Jack sighed again and went on with his little lament about what he was making himself and Sally miss out on... "Anyway, we were going to have our snowball fight and then come home for cocoa and then snuggle by the fire, and then we were going to go to bed and..." Jack blinked and then let out an even deeper sigh, "Great, I didn't just ruin our day, I ruined our night as well..." He let his skull rest against her chest, a little frown upon his face.

"Awwww..." Sally murmured sweetly in comfort, nuzzling their heads. "Jack...it's all right. You didn't ruin anything. Accidents happen, we all get into them. I understand you feel bad about it, that's perfectly normal. But you don't have to, because I would never hold it against you like this, never. You're going to be fine, and that's what matters more."

Jack snuggled into her a little more, hugging his arms more around her neck and shoulders. He took a little inhale near her neck, savoring that scent of autumn leaves and herbs and midnight always somehow about her. "You're too good to me, my Sally...I love you." He smiled a little finally, even closing his eye sockets and just settling comfortably into her grasp.

"I love you, too." Sally said sweetly, smiling then and was glad to see he was relaxing. "You're in good hands...I'll take care of you."

Finally, they came home, where Sally had actually managed to carry him the whole way! Well, when they came to the front steps beyond the gate, that was when Jack insisted he walk the stairs with her support. They did, and managed to get into the house all right this time.

Sally brought him to their bedroom, and had him lay there. She carefully propped his injured ankle (with difficulty given how he often uttered cries of pain) onto a few cushions to keep it elevated.

"Oh Sally..." Jack sighed, finally comfortable and propped up on their bed... "Thank you... so much." He smiled at her, even tough a wince of pain was present in his features. He sighed... "A-And I'm sorry again about...getting so, um...melancholy back at the graveyard. Thank you for bringing me home...This is much nicer than still lying in the snow in the graveyard." He chuckled a tiny bit at the idea. "You take such good care of me...Thank you." He looked at her with appreciation and a warm smile.

Beaming, Sally giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "You don't have to thank me, Jack...but you're very welcome, of course. I'm always happy to take care of you. And well, all those times I was under the weather... You took care of me." She blushed and giggled. "And I'm glad to do the same for you! Don't worry about earlier...I've come to know how you work, and well, I know how to handle it just fine. I wasn't going to leave you there, I would never do that, and I know you wouldn't leave me there. Now...is there anything I can bring you?"

Jack blinked and then smiled more. "Aww, Sally, you...you don't have to get me anything. I-I've put you through enough anyway today...I-I mean...unless you wouldn't mind just one or two very small things...b-but only if you're really up for that?" He looked to her with a touch of worry. He was just concerned that he might have fatigured her very much, needing to be carried home and everything, and he hated the idea of that.

"Of course I'm up to it." Sally assured, waving it off with a smile. "Anything you need, just tell me."

Jack swallowed. "W-Well, just...maybe a cup of hot cocoa...and then, um...you wouldn't be up for sitting near me and reading to me a little, would you? And if not, really, it's alright, I promise," he made sure to assure with a sincere smile.

As much as he may have expected her to refuse, Sally just beamed! "Oh, of course, Jack! I'd love to!"

Jack blinked a few times and then his skeletal grin went from ear to ear and he glanced down in happiness. "O-Oh...thank you, my Miss Sally...oh, excuse me, my nurse Sally..." he replied with a little cute chuckle.

"Jack...we've been married for almost two months, together for two years and you still call me Miss?" Sally giggled, shaking her head. "Oh, why must I quibble? All right, I'll be your Nurse Sally now." She winked, and then left the room.

Jack smiled extra to himself if that was even possible and chuckled warmly to himself. "I love you, Nurse Sally!" he called out to her. Then he let out a happy sigh and reclined back on the pillows. "Oh perhaps this isn't so terrible...I could use a few days off my feet anyway..." he mumbled to himself with a grin.

A couple of minutes later, Sally came back with a little tray holding their hot cocoa mugs, and a couple of books tucked under her arm. "Here you go, my darling..." She placed it down, handing one of the mugs to him.

Jack took the mug and smiled up at her. "Have I mentioned lately that you are positively the most splendid woman and wife in the whole wide world?" He chuckled a little.

Sally blushed at this and smiled more as she took her own mug, the books, and came around to settle in bed with him, careful to mind the cushions. "You certainly have..."

"Well that's good...It would be appalling if I'd been slacking off on something like that, my Miss Nurse Sally." He snuggled his skull onto her shoulder and into her hair and took a lovely inhale through his nose. "You always smell so pretty, my love...Now it's like autumn leaves and herbs but mixed with hot cocoa and holly berries...It's nice." He smiled more to himself.

"Oh Jack...even when you're my patient, you still manage to charm the stitches off me." Sally smiled more, and sighed dreamily.

"Oh but then perhaps I should turn down the charm before we have to restitch all of my pretty rag doll, hmm?" He leaned over and gave a little kiss to one of the seams at the corner of her mouth, smiling the whole time.

"Oh, I could stand to split a seam or two." Sally giggled, taking one of the books she had brought in. "Shall we?"

Looking a little goofy, Jack managed to nod and move his skull a little bit away from her head. "O-Okay...but if you do split a seam or two, I'd be more than willing to stitch you up." Jack chuckled, tracing his finger over the cover of the book she had chosen for them.

"Awww..." Sally opened the book to the first page and smiled more. "I know you would...and I appreciate it so much. Aside from my own creator, there is no one I trust more than you to stitch me back up..."

"And I'd do so with love in every stitch," Jack assured with a little wink. "Now, what book did my lovely Sally pick for us to read while she nurses me back to health?" he asked sweetly, reaching up and tapping her on the nose.

"It's this one...you said it was the first romance novel you read...and well, it was one I had back when I was living with Daddy..." Sally closed it for a moment to show the title. "A Night At Poison Peak. That story about how a rich monster boy and a demon girl from the wrong side of the tracks fall in love, and despite the shortcomings that happen to and around themselves and together, doesn't stop them." She blushed at this and giggled. "I remember, shortly after we started living together...I found this book in your collection, and we were surprised we both had read it, and that night by the fire, we read it together. ...Do you remember?"

Jack smiled bashfully and blanched a little and nodded. "Yeah, I-I remember...a-and when it got to the parts where the monster boy and demon girl were talking together we each did voices for them, sort of like we were playacting as them..." He snuggled a tiny bit closer to her.

"Oh yes...of course I remember!" Sally giggled, smiling brightly. "That was so very fun to do..."

Jack chuckled a little more and nodded. "Mmm hmm...It made me all warm and trembly inside doing that with you, and you were so cute, reading your lines and giggling the whole time, my Sally..." He placed his hand on top of hers on the bed.

"I couldn't help it...I'd never done such a thing before at the time, and I'd even read about couples reading books together, and it was so sweet and romantic in a sense, I couldn't help but just..." Sally let the sentence hang and smiled more. "Anyway, shall we begin?"

Before long, the two were then immersed within reading their favourite romance novel together, delving into the story...

* * *

><p>~A Night at Poison Peak~<p>

"_There lived a land far within the endless realms of the Underworld. Within this land, ghouls and monsters a many roamed in a life much like yours and mine. There was a tale long ago, about how two star-crossed young ghouls...a charming monster boy from many riches, and a demon girl from the wrong side of the tracks. The two fell in love, but were torn apart due to their social classes. And then, at the height of their emotional commitment, do their families, their tribes, settle their everlasting feud...in war._

_This, is their story. The story of James Frederickson, and Sarah Silvania._"

_"'James, you must listen to me...please.' Sarah pleaded, looking to James with_

_desperation. 'I had the most terrible nightmare...if our families ever knew of our affair, they would war against each other!'"_

_'Oh my darling, I know but...how are we to deny our feelings...? I adore you, dearest Sarah...' James reached out and took her hand, pulling her close to him, "Why must we heed the world...Why must there be such toil and misery over something as beautiful as what we have together?" He looked to her tenderly._

_"'I wish I knew for sure... I don't want our families to fight, or to get hurt in all of this.' Sarah gave a little sniffle. Very unlike a demon girl to cry, but she didn't care. 'I want to be with you, James... I just wish it weren't so difficult. Social class is bad enough, but our families in a feud... Poison Peak is all we have...'"_

_"Oh my dearest, my darling, I want to be with you as well..." James leaned in and starting kissing the little tears from her face. "Shh, it will be alright...We'll find a way, even if we have to run away and live here together alone forever...We'll marry, we'll build a little home and no one will keep us apart ever..." he assured her sweetly._

_"'Run away?' Sarah was incredulous, and while she wasn't opposed to the idea of running away with the man she loved, to start fresh with a new life...she wasn't so sure. 'I could never abandon my family like this...but...' It was then that resolution overtook her, and she snuggled closer against him, holding him tightly. 'You're right... If our families are going to turn their backs on us even though we are happy...then...I'm afraid it will be their loss if we run away.'"_

_James nodded. "Yes...Oh my darling, I don't want to leave our families either but...perhaps if we run away and wed and then come back later...perhaps then they'll have to accept us and we can all be together again. All I know is that I can never abandon you...I love you. I love..." He gazed deeply and tenderly into her eyes._

_"'Oh James...I love you too, I love you... I'll never abandon you! I will go anywhere with you.' Sarah gazed right back into his eyes, and felt a shiver from the strength of their emotions between them. 'Regardless of everything...you are truly the greatest thing to come into my life.'"_

_James saw her shiver and put his arms around her, pulling her close to comfort her. "You're the greatest thing for me too...You're most terrifying...and most wonderful being I've ever known...and I want to be with you...forever.."_

_"Forever..." Sarah murmured in agreement, and leaned up toward him, her lips trembling. "Oh James...kiss me...kiss me, my love..."_

_James trembled as well, his eyes going half lidded. "Oh Sarah...A-Are you sure? I...I know how much you worry...a-about if we get caught..." He reached up and gently touched her hair, gently pulling some strands through his fingertips._

_"I am sure..." Sarah whispered, a smile pulling at her lips. "We're on Poison Peak...our special place..."_

_James smiled as well. "Yes...our special place...Sarah..." He closed his eyes and pulled her in close, warmly pressing his lips to hers and his arms wrapped around her in a full embrace._

_Sarah warmly kissed back, her arms tightening around him just a bit with need. She brought one hand to run through his messy locks of dark hair, deepening their kiss. All around them the world faded, leaving nothing but them together, upon their special place...on their night at Poison Peak._

_And James felt the same...Somehow every worry of theirs left when they were here...and always when they came together for a kiss. Oh how he adored her, how he worshipped her, how he wanted nothing more than a new life with her. She was his moonlight in the darkness of this place...and they loved each other so._

* * *

><p>"<em>And though they had many obstacles to continue to overcome...James and Sarah were certain they could make it through...love may not always conquer all, but they could try.<em> ...The End." Sally closed the book, and exhaled softly. "It's been a while...but goodness it felt like only yesterday that I picked it up and read it again. ...Don't you think so, Jack?"

Jack was just smiling at her with his eye sockets a little half lidded and a small bit of something mischievous in his grin. " 'I think' that you make an even more beautiful and attractive Sarah than you did the first time we read it together...and I honestly didn't think that was possible at all...Once again you've astounded me, my Sally." He leaned in a little towards her.

Sally blushed and gave a laugh, placing the book aside on the nightstand. "Jack, don't be silly...I was just reading for her..."

"Oh don't be coy, my pretty dolly..." Jack instantly countered with a chuckle, moving his skull close to snuggle against her hair. "You know your naturally perfect womanliness can't help but enhance any female character you're playing..." He rested his skull on her shoulder playfully.

"Oh, shush..." Sally smiled more. "Well, you certainly play James so beautifully...Just when I thought the first time you read for him you could not get any better, either..."

Jack smiled with a touch of bashfulness (though he kept in as much contact with her as he could still). "Th-That's only because I'm so much more completely happy this time around reading him...After all, you went and did me the honor of becoming my wife a couple of months ago...what man wouldn't he just utterly thrilled and impassioned about such a glorious change in his life." He smirked playfully at her.

"Oh, you..." Sally gave a little playful smirk of her own. "And you did me the honour of becoming my husband..."

"Oh believe me...the honor in that was all mine..." he cooed, and in a voice one octave lower than usual. Then he smirked fully and instantly was gently kissing the seams of one side of her collar and neck.

"Oooh!" Sally giggled and sighed in pleasure at his little ministrations. "Oh Jack...you're a wonder...a true wonder..."

"Hmm..." Jack gave a little playful chuckle, smiling more as he continued to give her neck gentle, sweet kisses, "...Oh this is...nothing...I-If my ankle wasnt...hurt...then I would show you a true wonder...Mmm...lovely creature..." He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"W-Well..." Sally managed between dreamy sighs and little moans. "We could...do that some other way...that won't affect your ankle..."

Jack actually blanched a little bit and almost paused in his kisses at that. "O-Oh...well...wh-what did you h-have in m-mind?" he asked softly, placing one final kiss on her neck and then just pulling her in to snuggle her a bit.

"We could snuggle...and maybe..." Her finger traced his mouth then. "Our lips could find each other a little..."

Jack's grin picked up distinctly on one side. "Could...o-our tongues find each other a little too?" he did his best to ask as casually as possible.

"Well, they are always lost..." Sally's little tongue poked out between her lips.

Jack's eye sockets narrowed playfully and his grin grew. "Let me help yours find its way home then..." he suggested in a deep voice, reaching up a single bony fingertip and gently tracing it down a seam on her cheek and off the tip of her chin.

Sally shuddered visibly, and came a little closer, her eyes narrowing as well. "Let me help yours find its way home too, darling..."

Jack swallowed with both nervousness and anticipation. "You are such an understanding wife, my Sally...Let's hope my ankle gets better soon...but until then..." He cupped the side of her face and brought their lips so close that they just barely touched, and then he gently reached out the lip of his long, angular tongue and touched it to the edge of the lower of her ruby red lips before pulling it back slowly. "...Open wide, my Sally..."

"Y-Yes..." Feeling a shiver course up her spine, feeling herself succumb to their growing passion (and turning to putty), Sally obliged and opened her mouth, her little tongue peeking out as she did so.

"Oh Sally..." Jack cooed deeply before pulling them together and connecting their mouths deeply, collapsing her back onto their pillows with him half atop her (he still had to keep his legs out straight after all). His tongue was already deeply into her mouth and working away at making her the happiest little rag doll in the whole wide world.

Unable to help it, Sally let out a moan of pure pleasure as she then reached up to caress his skull. She kissed back fervently, her little tongue meeting his own in their intricate little dance.

Deep shuddery sighs escaped Jack through his nose at her touches and he all but wrapped his tongue and hers, wishing he could just melt into her forever and ever... Yes, it was sort of a shame that he had to be careful and keep most of his body straight so they couldn't do too much right now but still...sometimes there was just something nice about kissing...and kissing...and kissing...Oh he just wanted to fall asleep with her like this...she and he together and close and embracing.

Getting an idea, Sally then gently shifted her body to half lie over him instead, so that he could keep his body and legs straight, and also be close together. She continued her touches and caresses, all the while uttering moans at the feel of his tongue all but wrapped around her own.

"Mmmm..." Jack let out a big, deep, shuddery moan of pleasure at the back of his throat at her movement of them. He kissed her deeply for a moment longer and then gently broke from her lips, slowly removing his tongue from her mouth. He looked up at her, doing his best to catch his breath. "H-H-How k-kind of you t-to shift us, S-Sally..." He observed with a cute smile.

"I thought to make you more comfortable..." Sally whispered sweetly, nuzzling their noses and then foreheads.. "And still keep us close together."

"Y-Yes, d-dear...S-Sounds l-lovely..." he gurgled out, just melting under her weight and nuzzles. He chuckled goofily. "Pretty Sally..." he observed just for the sake of observing it.

This made Sally giggle a little and smile more. "Do you feel better, darling?" Her finger gently traced his mouth just a tad suggestively.

Jack's breaths came shallowly. "Y-Yes..." he managed to reply... "I-I...I'm sorry if I became too i-intense just now...I-I'm just still getting used to b-being able to express all of my desires for you as openly as I want...I-I've only had two months of that sweet freedom, after all.." He gazed up at her with the dreamiest grin and look he could manage to have.

Of course Sally gave a laugh and shook her head. "No, no...don't be sorry, Jack. I...well, to be honest I had so many thoughts of our future together right when we kissed for the first time." She admitted softly, looking down shyly. "I practically envisioned us getting married, sitting by the fire while our little children ran around in play...as we lived frighteningly ever after."

"Hmm..." Jack trembled and smiled more... "R-Really? Oh that's so nice, Sally...One little kiss and...already you wanted a little Jack Jr..." He blanched a tiny bit and added with a touch of coyness, "Y-You should have told me after that kiss. A-After I woke up from passing out from embarrassment I...I think I would have found the thought very promising..."

"Jack...don't be silly...I could have, but I had a feeling you weren't at all ready to hear anything like that yet." Sally admitted with a blush, giggling. "That if I said I wanted one day to get married and have children...that you would run for the hills... That it would be too much for you to think of already."

Jack shook his skull a little, still smiling away. "It, um...I w-would have been rather...flustered...f-for a very long time...but inside I...I would have been positively beaming...and imagining the beautiful bride you would make...and the wonderful children you would give me...what it would be like to see you cradling a little bundle in your arms...a little piece of you and a little piece of me together eternally in a whole new person..." he sighed out to her softly.

Sally considered that and blushed a little, smiling more. "I can imagine... Well, it's just as we had said once before. If someone had told us, when we were friends, that one day we would be together, and would soon get married...make love to each other, and then maybe one day have children...yes, I think I would've been very flustered and thought it would be very surprising if it did...there would be a part of me hoping it would."

"That's because you're so clever, my Sally...I-I would have been too overwhelmed to even consider...but you would have hoped...and that's all it would have taken to keep such a lovely dream alive and to let it come true..." He leaned his skull up slightly and placed a little kiss upon her cheek. Then he pulled back and added quietly, sincerely... "I...I can hope with you for things now though and...I'll hope with you for the part about our children...wh-whatever it is that happens with that or that you want to do about it...I'll hope with you...You had to do all the hoping for things between us for too long in the past, my Sally..." He looked up deeply into her eyes.

"Awww..." Sally held a hand over her heart at that. "To hope things together...with each other... Yes! That's very true. Well...we do have plenty of time to think about it, but I do still think quite a bit about what could happen with it if it comes to be." She smiled at the thought.

Jack swallowed and smiled too. "M-Me too...T-To make love to you...a-and from that love to create a child...You're so nurturing, Sally...You'd make the perfect mother...And every night by the fire I'd set up a rocking chair and sit in it...and then you could sit in my lap...and you could hold the baby in your own lap...and Zero would lie at our feet...and I would rock us...and you could sing..."

For a moment Sally couldn't help but picture that adorable image. The two sitting together like that, with their little one on her lap, while she sang it a Halloween lullaby, with Zero at their feet, soft lighting all around that it was almost dark... She sighed dreamily at the image. "Thank you, Jack...that would all be lovely... And I...well, you're so strong, brave and protective...you'd make a wonderful father... I can think of no one else I would want to be the father of my children than you, my love..." She gently lay herself on top of him, avoiding contact with his injured ankle.

Jack melted underneath her. He swallowed and glanced down bashfully. "Oh, I...w-well, I would certainly t-try to be as strong and brave and protective as I could be for the mother of my children...and for the little child too...a-and I would play with them every night and teach them all about Halloween and our world and all the other holidays and we could play games all the time..."

"Absolutely..." Sally beamed at the idea, giggling as she nuzzled her head into his neck. "And we'd all have dinner together as a family, tuck them into bed after reading them a story...coming into our room to wake us up by bouncing on the bed and giggling..."

Jack chuckled at the idea and nodded. "Yes...and we could hug them and wish them good morning and make them breakfast...Oh and when they got older we could take them to work with us! Then they could learn all about setting up a holiday and see their mommy and daddy in action." He winked up at her. "And then we could make them all little parts in the Halloween celebration every year. Oh wouldn't that be splendid!" He grinned ear to ear.

"Oh, it certainly would!" Sally agreed with a big smile. "To see them do their own little things in the Halloween celebration as they learn the ways and have so much fun with it, and like you said, see their mommy and daddy in action as well...oh, that would be such a fun thrill!"

Jack nodded, feeling more and more excited about this. "Oh yes, and they would have such fun and they would grow and then maybe one year when they were much older we could have a celebration that featured them and we could do something supporting instead, just to give them their moment. They'd probably love that. And...And maybe one day, some how...they would be lucky enough to find someone very nice to...to spend their lives with...just as their mommy and daddy did...and they could marry them and our family could grow even more. What do you think, Sally?"

"It would be sad to let go of our babies..." Sally gave a little pout, but smiled brightly. "But of course. One day they'll grow, and soon will have lives of their own. Leaving home, settling down with someone if they choose to, having a family of their own... Or if they choose a different kind of life completely. Yes, it would be wonderful. If they chose to do that, or they didn't, I would support them with all of my love. Either way."

Jack looked up at her with such tenderness. "Oh my darling...You're so loving, of course you would...Whatever they wanted to do...and I would support them too...And it would be so nice to have so much new love in our world...and all from the coming together of you and I to begin with..." He reached up and gently cupped the side of her face with one of his hands.

"Oh..." Sally melted all the more and sighed dreamily. "Whatever comes to be, we'll make the greatest of it as we can. ...And Jack...of course, I still stand by what I'd said before. Even if...for some reason we can't have children...We can still make the best of what we have, together. ...And hey, we still will always have our godchildren, and honourary niece and nephews to love and spoil." She giggled at that.

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Oh yes, of course, we...we'll still have so much in our lives, even without our own little ones...Even if it was just you and I and all the time in the world it would be utter bliss...but on top of that we have family and friends too..." His grin picked up a little on one side and he couldn't resist adding, "And, erm, of course...a-as usual, e-even if having our own babies is a long shot...we can still stick to trying at it, potion or no potion. What's the worst that'll happen-we'll have a few thousand nights of physical euphoria to look forward to? I-I for one am game if you are." He chuckled warmly, twirling a few strands of her hair around some of his fingertips.

Blinking, Sally gave a laugh and her smile picked up as well. "That's true, Jack...we can always try on our own..." She said in a playful, suggestive purr and traced her finger along his chest. "And true, the worst that can happen...is our nights of physical euphoria... I'm certainly up for that. After your ankle is better..." She let the sentence hang, a little playful smirk coming to her face.

Jack gave a very deep gulp...but managed to play along with a coy little smile. "After my ankle is better...what?" he countered with an innocent little smirk. "I'm afraid humble, conservative Jack Skellington isn't following..." He chuckled a tiny bit.

"Oh dear...I certainly don't want to tempt you, but I also can't leave you hanging..." Sally then toyed with his shirt buttons, giggling. "Do you want to know?"

Jack let out a shuddery sigh... "Oh...what a dilemma you put me in, my Sally...I crave to know and yet...I know we'd have to wait..." He smiled more and finally concluded with, smirking a little devilishly at her, "Oh why not? I'll be naughty just this once...Please tell me, Sally."

"Good, then I'll be naughty, too." Sally giggled, and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "After your ankle is all better, I will throw you down, gently of course, onto our bed...and undress you so quickly, it will make your head spin."

Jack's entire skull blanched and an uncontrollable little smile was on his lips. "I-I knew there was a part of you that just wanted me for my body..." he couldn't help but quip quietly, recalling a little joke like that he had made once before their marriage when they had still been fighting to resist consummating their relationship early.

"Don't be silly." Sally assured, and then undid a button. "Unless you wanted to try the process with our clothes on..." She winked.

Jack's skull hit a new level of whiteness and his smile grew and he shook his head back and forth goofily. "O-Oh, I... I c-couldn't, um...a-and p-plus, I...I don't mind being w-wanted for my body...It's been, um...a v-very nice bonus of our love..."

You caught me, there is..." Sally nuzzled his cheek, giggling. "Or, I could just take my time with you..."

Jack gulped, feeling his bones starting to tremble. "T-Take...Take your time...? L-Like undress me s-slowly or something...?" he asked softly and goofily.

"Yes..." Sally giggled, and kissed his jawline. "Exactly what I mean."

"O-Oh, um..q-question..." he barely managed to ask. "Um...w-would you be wearing clothes at this point or no?" His breaths came shallowly and he gripped at the covers underneath him.

"Hmmm.." Sally looked a bit bashful, breaking her playfully suggestive aura. "Mmm...That's not something I thought of! Perhaps...maybe I will for the moment." She winked.

Jack let out a shuddery sigh. "O-Okay...Th-That might be nice, actually...I-It'll give me something to look forward to a-and also it'll be easier to focus on and enjoy you undressing me if I don't have y-your body and all of its many...lovely attributes...to distract me..." He took in and out a few shallow breaths, still flat on his back on the bed underneath her. "S-Sally...w-we really must s-stop this...wh-what if my ankle takes a whole week to heal...or two? W-With all of these thoughts in my skull h-how will I be able to resist our sweet union for so very long...I already can't stand that you're not undressing me right now with your soft, delicate fingers..." He looked up at her with eye sockets hazed in love and desire.

"Oh dear..." Sally blushed all the more and giggled, looking bashful, but she too had her eyes hazed with love and desire. "I only wanted to stir you up a bit...And yet I did a little too much."

"Mmm..." Jack nodded a tiny bit, barely able to take breaths in and out... "B-But I'll...I'll be a-alright...I-I think...B-But, um, c-could I ask you for one or two small favors to help me...?" He looked to her sweetly and hopefully.

"Of course." Sally smiled, nodding. "What do you need me to do?"

Jack swallowed. "W-Well, um..." he let out a breath and sat up a tiny bit underneath her on the pillows, "...c-could you get us a warm blanket...a-and get me a cold drink...a-and then, um...could you lie down with me and maybe we could whisper sweet, nice things to each other and then take a little nap together? I-I'm sure after a good rest I'll be a lot better...a-and then maybe we can found out from Dr. Finkelstein exactly how long I'll be physically challenged...I-Is all of that alright?"

"Oooh...of course!" Sally beamed, and nodded. She kissed his cheek and then carefully rolled off, before getting out of bed. "I'll go get those things right away."

She left the room, and then came back a couple of minutes later with a warm blanket draped over her arm, and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Here you go, darling..." Sally handed the glass over to him, and then went to spread the blanket over the bed.

Jack let out a very grateful sigh and proceeded to lift the cold glass of juice to his lips and drain about half of it in only a couple of seconds while Sally was fixing things with the blanket. "Ahh..." he let out a relieved sounding sigh as he removed the glass from his mouth and put it on the nightstand, "Much better..." He chuckled to himself a tiny bit and then looked to his wife. "Thank you, Sally, I-I feel much better already...A-And this really is best I guess..." he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "...If I try to do anything too physical and accidentally strain the bone more it'll just take even longer before it's completely healed."

"That would be terrible..." Sally murmured in agreement, unable to help from shuddering at the thought of him being in any more pain. She shook those thoughts from her mind and adjusted the soft wool throw black over the bed, making sure it wouldn't cover his injured ankle. "But I'll take care of you even if it takes a month for it to heal, I promise." She assured with a smile, and then got back into bed with him.

Jack chuckled a tiny bit. "A month? Oh let's hope not." He smiled at her playfully...but then it became small yet sincere and he added softly, taking her hand in his, "But Sally...thank you so much...for taking care of me..." He snuggled up close to her with a happy smile of love, letting his eye sockets close. "With my nurse Sally I'll heal twice as quickly, I just know it! And I'll try to be the best patient for you. I promise." He gave her a little side hug.

"You already are, Jack..." Sally giggled, snuggling into him too. "I'll take care of everything, from our home to anything in town that needs to be managed, you have my word."

"Oh darling..." Jack sighed lovingly, "That's so kind of you but it's alright-how about we work from home for the next week or so? Perhaps you could ask the Mayor to bring us anything we need to look over or you could bring it back here for us? Actually, um, Sally..." Jack opened his eye sockets and looked to her with a touch of concern. "If it's possible I-I'd rather let as few people as possible know of my 'condition', or at least of the extent of my condition...It's just...the Mayor tends to...panic severely if he thinks anything's happened to me. You remember how he was a couple of Halloween's ago when all I did was walk off for the night-he had the town dredging the lake and he was in despair about ever having Halloween ever again! So perhaps at the very least we could do our best to 'downplay' my situation a little?"

"Don't worry Jack, I won't say a word. I'll make sure to see what can be done about it, even if we have to work from home." Sally promised, nodding. "Oh, but yes, I remember that day. I was making soup, and I overheard the alarm, so I was wondering what was going on."

"Thank you, Sally..." Jack replied with a grateful smile. Then he nodded to her recollection, snuggling into the blanket a little more and letting himself get comfortable. "Oh, I...I hope I didn't worry you too much, my Sally..." He looked to her with a small frown. "I'm sorry if I did..."

"It's all right." Sally assured with a little nuzzle. "I didn't even know what was going on! It wasn't until a little after the alarm went off. It was why I decided to try to sneak out that day. I did know you walked off into the Hinterlands the night before, but I wondered if maybe you came back late. ...Well, anyway, I was waiting for the Deadly Nightshade to kick in..." She cleared her throat at that. "I went back to the window downstairs to see what was going on, and the alarm was still going off, and this time the Mayor was driving around town yelling out if anyone had seen you anywhere. ..That's when I realized you were missing. It took longer than I hoped, but by the time the Mayor was announcing the Town Meeting, I was able to sneak out to it."

"A-Alright..." Jack nodded. "I'm just happy I didn't cause you too many hours of distress...Still I should have been more responsible and not stayed out so very long without telling anyone...Oh but yes then you came to the town meeting..." He smiled more. "I was happy you were there. I thought you'd really like Christmas." He chuckled a little.

"Jack, you can't possibly have thought of that in your moments of distress." Sally pouted sympathetically. "You really needed your space and some time to get away from it all. It was hasty and irresponsible, sure, but there's a reason behind it." She gently nuzzled his cheek, and smiled. "I didn't even think you noticed me there at the meeting. I was all the way in the back, just sitting on the Hanging Tree's branches to get a better look at everything." She giggled.

"Oh Sally...thank you." Jack nuzzled her back. And then he chuckled and added, "And ah, but how could I help but notice you? I always noticed you, Sally. I was always happy to see you out and about...and it was nice to have your attention on me too." He winked at her.

"You certainly did a very good job at hiding it. Well, of course, you were so busy introducing Christmas to all of us." Sally giggled, tapping his nose sockets. "But really, you didn't look at me once! How did you even see me?"

Jack smiled. "Well, I did hop out into the audience a few times...and the spotlight went over the crowd a few times...and I caught sight of you. You looked nice in the tree and...I was just happy you were there."

"Oh...good point." Sally recalled, and giggled. "I remember, I wasn't sure what to think of the entire spectacle!"

Jack sighed with a smile. "Let me guess...when I started making Christmas sound more spooky than merry, that's when you got thrown off about it a little?" His grin picked up a little on one side.

"Mm..." Sally paused a moment to think about that, trying to pinpoint it. "Yes, I suppose when you presented your mistaken interpretation of Sandy, I think it did throw me off a little. And I suppose I even wondered what you even wanted to do with it all."

Jack sighed and nodded. "Yes, I figured that. That was where my mistake was after all, and only you were clever enough to see it right away." He snuggled his skull near her head on the pillow and smiled more.

"Don't be silly, I'm sure everyone else was wondering what you were trying to tell us with it all." Sally assured playfully. "And then I was wondering what you were going to conduct experiments on. ...Yes, I was there that day you came to the lab and were asking Daddy to borrow some equipment. I was...in my room at the time, and I heard what you two were talking about. I wanted to try to get your attention, but the...door was locked and I was certain Daddy wouldn't let me see you."

"Oh..." Jack nuzzled her a little, giving a sleepy yawn, "Oh Sally...I'm sorry...you were in the dark for so long...Oh but then my clever Sally gave me her lovely basket of goodies..." Jack smiled as he nestled close to her. "I loved that basket." He hugged her a little more.

"I'm glad..." Sally hugged him a little more too, exhaling with a dreamy smile. "I'm sorry I didn't stick around for you to thank me... Looking back, I have to say it was quite rude of me." She pouted at that.

Jack smiled more and shook his head. "No, no...You were shy...and so deeply in love...You must have been frightened that I would start to ask you why you did something so nice for me or that you wouldn't be able to help telling me your feelings before you were ready...It's alright, my Sally..." He hugged her a little more.

Sally blushed, and then smiled all over again. "Awwww...you're so understanding...thank you. I suppose that's true, I was nervous you'd ask me why I did it, and I had a feeling my shy gestures and stuttering wouldn't be very convincing..."

Jack chuckled. "Yes, if I'd asked you why in the world you had made me a basket and you had responded with little giggles and smiles and coy stances it...certainly would have got me wondering about some things..."

"Ooh, and then I'd probably say, 'I...I'm just...n-not used to doing this kind of thing...I wanted you to feel better, th-that's all...' all while playing with my hair." Sally giggled, and played with her hair to further prove her point.

Jack laughd a little more. "Ooo and then I'd say 'But ...this is an awful lot to do for me, Sally...It must have taken you hours to put this together...I didn't realize I was so special to you.' " He winked at her.

"'B-But it only took me a little while...Except I made the wine from scratch, but really...it's nothing! It's just something to take your mind off things, that's all...' I'd say, growing more and more nervous..." Sally giggled, holding a hand over her mouth.

Jack smiled more at her cuteness. " And then maybe I'd say... 'Well...I'm sure it will...but there's so much of it here in this bottle...Won't you stay and join me in a glass?' " His grin picked up on one side.

Sally laughed a bit, blushing more. "Well then, I'd be very nervous about that... 'Oh, are you sure? You're probably so busy...'"

Jack shook his head. " 'Never too busy for a drink with a friend...and a lady...' I would coo sweetly to you with a little bow."

Now she looked up with wide eyes, trying to look surprised and overwhelmed...but there was a smile pulling at her lips. "'I...Well I...c-can't say no to the King...' I would say, maybe taking a nervous step back."

"And then I would chuckle and look away bashfully and reply, 'Aww, Sally, just call me 'Jack' please...No 'King'...' And then maybe I would take your hand and lead you inside..." A smile was pulling at Jack's lips as well.

"You're so modest...well of course I'd laugh a little and reply, 'I'm sorry Jack...it's just been a while since we socialized.' And if I were able to blush back then, I would probably be as red as my hair." Sally giggled, and placed her hand over his, gently squeezing.

"Ooo well that would definitely have given you away!" Jack chuckled and winked at her. "And then maybe I would say back, 'Well, all the more reason for us to socialize more often, Sally...Now allow me to get us some glasses to drink from...' And then I would slip away to the kitchen and come back with two long stem wine glasses and pour us each a glass."

Sally giggled and winked back as well, smiling more. "And then I would be sitting there on the couch in that prim, proper, straight manner, the same way I always would if I was nervous!"

"Oh and then I would chuckle and ask you if everything was alright and if there was anything I could get you...with a charming smile on my face the entire time of course, even if I didn't realize it." He chuckle more to himself at their cute little scenario.

"Ooh, well then I would feel so overwhelmed and unsure of what to say if you smiled at me like that! I'd say, 'Oh...well um...y-yes, everything's fine...'" Sally giggled more at their little scenario as well.

"'Oh but Sally, really, if something's wrong you can tell me...After all, what are dearest friends for?' I might even take your hand at that moment...just to be nice of course." Jack winked at her.

"I'd be trembling like a leaf if you did that! 'Oh, but I'm all right, Jack...R-R-Really...I...ooh...' I wouldn't be able to help swooning a little!" Sally winked back and played with their fingers.

"Oh well if you swooned that would just do it!" Jack laughed warmly, playing with her fingers right back ." 'Oh Sally, listen to you and look how you're shaking...You must have caught cold out there. Oh I'm so sorry this had to happen all so you could bring me that basket. I'll tell you what, it's so late anyway...just to be safe why don't you stay here for the night...?' " Jack leaned closer and placed a cute little kiss on Sally's nose.

"Oooh!" Sally giggled. "I might have nearly fainted! And not to mention knowing I had no way out of that, since I knew I couldn't tell you I snuck out and jumped out the window. 'What? Oh, but I don't want to impose! Really, it's all right..'"

"Oh I would have insisted though..." Jack winked. " 'No imposition at all, Sally...I'll tell you what, I've got experiments to do out here anyway...why don't you take my bed for the night?' I would ask, totally innocently..." Jack nuzzled their foreheads together.

"Totally innocently?" Sally giggled like mad, and nuzzled their foreheads right back. "Well then, 'But it's your bed! I can't do that! I'll sleep on the floor!' I suppose I would be so panicked, I'd just say floor right off the top of my head without thinking."

"Oh and you know what hearing something like that would make me say..." Jack grinned widely. " 'The floor? I'll hear of no such thing...Now come on, Sally, as I said I'll probably be up all night out here anyway and my bed's the only proper sleeping place in the house... Come on, Sally, I'll tuck you in and everything if you'd like...' "

"Oh, and you know I would by then be breathing so heavily and looking up at you with such an overwhelmed gaze. 'T-T-Tuck me...in? Oh...' And then I'd probably swoon all over again!" Sally winked.

"Oh and then I'd catch you in my arms... 'Sally, really, I'm worried about you...Come now, I'll put you in my bed and tuck you in nice and tight. Would you like something to sleep in? I'm afraid all of my pajamas would be too thin for you, all things considered, but I'm certain I must have a robe that you could wrap yourself in...' " Jack knew that he was pushing it with how many liberties he would have allowed himelf to take back then if this situation really had played out but it was just so much fun to push things in their little scenario right now and see how it would make Sally react.

Sally couldn't hold back her laughter! "Jack! Would you be trying to make me flustered and just pour everything out on the table, on my knees...and in song? 'W-What...? I...oh...um...I...I...um...okay...'"

Jack laughed as well. "I don't know...Back then I was so blissfully unaware of things were meant to be between us...Who knows what I might have said, thinking it was totally innocent at the time. Oh but you that flustered would have been positively charming. I would have smiled down at you. 'Splendid...Here, let me lead you to the bedroom...' I would have taken you in here and over to the bed, 'Now, just sit here and I'll find that robe for you. And you can just leave your dress hanging on the chair for the night, if you'd like...oh or better yet, I'll wait outside the door while you change and once you take it off you can just open the door a little and reach out and hand it to me and I'll wash it for you-what do you say?' "

"Oh dear! Then I would have stood there, completely unmoving and unsure...and yet I try to say something, but can't! I'd just stare with wide eyes and my jaw dropped..." Sally giggled, shaking her head. "Why, all I could every come to say was 'Um...', to which deep in my thoughts, would be many romantic and charming moments, and then some!"

Jack laughed a ton, loving the idea of her being that shy. "Oh and then I probably would have interpreted that all wrong and just smiled at you and replied, 'Oh don't worry, Sally, I know I'm an old bachelor but I know how to wash clothes very well. And I'll get it back to you first thing in the morning. I'll cook us some breakfast and you can come out in the robe and eat it and while you're doing that I'll make the bed and lay your dress on it and then while you change I'll do the dishes. Simple as that.' And I'd wink at you." Jack winked at her.

Once more Sally burst into laughter, holding her sides. "Goodness, you really didn't see the effect you had on me, did you? Not at all? Oh my! Well then...I'd say, 'Um...okay...sure...Jack...' and I'd stare at anything but you, and try to step forward. But then I'd fall!"

"Oh and then of course I'd catch you... 'Are you alright, Sally? Oh you must be so weak from your cold...Here...' I'd wrap an arm around your waist and gently guide you to the bed to sit down. 'You just lie down and I'll hand you the robe.. Oh and here, take my night cap so that your head doesn't get cold!' Yes, I'd throw in the night cap, and you'd look so cute in it, I'm sure." Jack gave her nose a light tap with the tip of his index finger.

"It doesn't fit my head..." Sally giggled, smiling brightly, her cheeks rosy. "And I'd sit there and just feel my arms and hands trembling from my resistance to just bring my arms around you! 'But Jack, I'm not sick...' I try to say. 'But all right...I'll change and make it quick!'"

"And I would nod and hand you the biggest robe I could find... 'Alright then...I'll be right outside the door...Just hand me the dress when you're ready.' And then I would bow to you and kiss your hand and give you a wave and be off to right outside of the door where I would wait." Jack nuzzled those rosy little cheeks of hers happily, another yawn escaping him now.

"And then I'd sit there, dumbfounded and unmoving...before I start to dance squeal!" Sally giggled at this silly thought.

"Ooo and then I'd hear that from behind the door. 'Are you alright, Sally? Do you need help at all? You sound funny'..." Jack chuckled.

"'No!' I'd squeal in fright, remembering you were still there. 'I'm all right, Jack! Really, you don't need to worry!'" Sally giggled.

" 'Oh alright...if you're sure..' I'd reply back, 'But just remember I'm right here outside the door if you need anything.' " Jack laughed more.

Sally did as well, holding her sides. "Ooh, and then I'd sit there, holding the robe you gave me and just smelling it a little bit...It smells like you! Hastily I'd change, and then come to the door, opening it slightly, and sticking my hand with my dress out to you. 'H-H-H-Here...Jack...' I'd say in the smallest voice I could muster."

"Glancing away with a shy smile I'd gently take your dress. 'Thank you, Sally..Does the robe fit alright? Is it warm enough? Does it feel comfortable to you?' I'd wonder to you, just trying to be polite." He smiled at her.

"'Um, yes! It's fine! Just fine, yes!' Would be all I'd manage to say, and then I'd teeter back and fall to the floor as if fainting!'" Sally blushed all the more, and giggled. "Goodness, it's a wonder I wouldn't be dying."

"Oh and then I'd hear the fall! 'Sally! Sally, are you alright! I'm worried, I'm coming in! You're decent now, right?' And my hand would be on the door handle..." Jack smirked at her a little.

"Oh dear! How would you hear?" Sally wondered, and giggled more. "Well, then I'd say 'I'm all right! I fall down to the floor all the time...it's relaxing!' I'd say very lamely."

"Oh then I would come in there right away! 'Sally, what do you mean you-Oh!' I would glance away politely and humbly because you'd be on the floor and lying there and probably most of one of your legs would be visible or something... 'Do...Do you need me to help you up?' I'd ask quietly."

"'Um...Jack, what's wrong?' I'd ask, hoping maybe it would deter from the situation at hand!"

" 'I...I heard you fall and th-there you are, and...erm...y-your leg...'...is all I would be able to mumble out politely. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I just... wanted to make sure you were well...' I'd give a polite little bow."

"'No!' I'd squeal, and get up right away. 'I'm all right, really! You didn't in-' and then I'd trip on air and fallup against you! ...Oh dear, yes, I was especially a bit clumsy around you at the time." Sally giggled, shaking her head. "I didn't do all of that on purpose."

"Oh ho ho..." Jack laughed warmly, grinning at her playfully, "Well then...what should old, blissfully unware Jack do with a barely dressed girl in his arms in his bedroom, do you think, Sally?" Jack grinned at her. "Certainly, of course, my first response would be to just stand there with wide eyes, holding you against me. I might even try to smile down at you. But what oh what in the world ought I to say?" He laughed a little more at the idea.

"Goodness, I'd probably have no clue what to say. I'd only stare up at you as though I were a deer caught in the headlights!" Sally laughed at the idea as well. "Ooh, then maybe I'd say, 'Sorry, Jack...'"

"Hmm, then maybe I'd gulp like a shy little boy and reply quietly, 'N-No, I'm...I'm sorry, Sally...' Then maybe I'd clear my throat and try to lighten the mood by making a silly joke, and I'd half grin and reply, 'Erm...you know, f-for someone who was out in the cold...y-you're very warm...' And then two seconds later I'd realize how awkward it was to say that and I'd lock up and cringe...but I still wouldn't let you go...' "

"And there I'd be, trying so hard to think of things that would turn me off...but oh, it's futile! I'd try to laugh a little and say, 'Oh...thank you.'"

"Maybe I'd say 'You're welcome...' And then maybe I'd say... 'Uh..the robe looks...n-nice on you...' Once again just...trying to be polite... " Jack finised in a little whisper to her.

"Oooh...and then maybe I'd say, 'Well...you were so sweet to give it to me...and let me into your home and stay here...Um...I-I-Is there...anything I can do...f-f-for you?' Oh dear, I'd probably be so flustered, that if I could blush, I would look like a tomato with hair!"

Jack had to laugh warmly and fully now, he just couldn't help it. "O-Oh Sally...wh-what a thing for you to ask, half undressed and in my arms and in my bedroom all alone with me!" He shook his head at her, smiling warmly. "Your subconscious must have had a little naughty streak in it..." He tapped her nose playfully.

"W-What?" Sally blinked, not realizing it. She blushed hard. "Oh! Oh my! It must be subconscious because I honestly didn't think of it that way!" She laughed then. "Oh dear, I hope it wouldn't overwhelm you, since I truly would have meant it innocently!"

Jack just chuckled and shrugged. "Oh, don't worry, I was far too blissfully ignorant back then to have realized the full extent of how 'un-innocently' that could be taken." He winked at her. "Oh but, I guess I would reply to you with something like ,'Oh, no, nothing at all...Erm, just...t-tie up that robe extra tightly...s-so that you're extra warm of course, heh...' And then I would do my best to step back from you and I'd still be looking away as much as possible since one of my robes would probably fit you rather snugly and, well...something in me back then always did my best to 'overlook' the 'womanliness' of your body." He smiled shyly.

"Oh, phew...Then well I'd tie the belt tightly just for good measure, even though I would make it far too tight!" She laughed at this. "'Please Jack...I don't feel right taking all of this from you without giving you something in return...' I'd say, probably begging."

"Sally...that subconscious of yours would be shining through again...you know, the naughty side of it." Jack laughed a ton, just loving how cute this was. "Oh but back then let's see...I'd probably assure you that I didn't need anything and that you were my guest and that your presence and your basket were more than enough compensation, and I'd give you a little bow of assurance."

"And then I'd pout...maybe subconsciously trying to win you over..." Sally giggled more as well, gently batting his shoulder. "And try to convince you, but then I'd give up. ...All the while my little sneaky side would be thinking of ways I could pay you back. Like through a pie or something...'All right, Jack...'"

"'V-Very well then Sally...I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast...Have pleasant nightmares...A-And, um...I'll have your dress cleaned by morning for you...' I'd give you another bow as I tried to back out of there, feeling all funny inside and not knowing exactly why." He chuckled. " 'Goodnight, Sweetie-Sally!' I-I'd probably make a little slip like that before finally slipping out the door and cringing at what I'd said and not understanding why I'd said it."

"Sweetie? Awww..." Sally couldn't help but giggle at the idea of him making a slip like that. "Oooh...And then I would squeal with happiness and faint onto the bed, holding my heart and feeling hope course through me. 'Yes!' I'd squeal!"

Jack chuckled. "And then, of course, I'd hear the sound of a fall and some kind of sound from you again and I'd have to knock once more, just to make sure. 'Sally, are you sure you'll be alright in there tonight?' I'd ask kindly."

"'Of course, darling!' I'd reply in such euphoric delirium! And then I'd realize what I said and clap my hands over my mouth!"

"I'd gasp and blanche a little. 'D-Darling?' I'd mumble to myself...But then I just wouldn't know what to do and I'd shrug and reply back shakily, 'O-Oh, um...okay then...Bye, um, d-darling...' And then I wouldn't be able to breathe and I'd scurry off to the kitchen for a cold drink just to calm myself down and get my head straight." Jack laughed a little at the idea.

Sally giggled more, and beamed. "Aww...that's adorable... And well I honestly wouldn't know what to think! You had said sweetie, and then I said darling as a little slip-up as well, but then you would say it back? Oh dear! I'd start to wonder if you were unconsciously flirting with me..." She danced her fingers across his shoulders playfully.

"Oh, I..." Jack glanced down with a smile, "Well...maybe a little subconscious flirting would have been going on...but mostly I think I would have just said that because I just...would have wondered if 'darling' was a new thing between us now or something...But then I'd probably spend the whole rest of the night while I was doing the experiments thinking about you...and I would have been blanching furiously while washing your pretty dress."

"Oh, you..." Sally giggled more. "I imagine you would! Oooh, and then I'd dream about you all night...and then the next morning, I'd be disoriented and confused, and wonder where I was!"

Jack tried to fight back some laughs. "Oh and then imagine if I knocked and peeked my head in with a smile and wave and said something like, 'Good morning, Sally, I hope you slept well. Breakfast is almost ready and don't worry, I'll have your clothes for you in a second. I hope you had a nice night.' And then I'd wink like it was the most innocent thing in the world and pop my head right back out."

Sally held her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Really? Oooh! I almost imagined you would wake up...or if you didn't sleep, you'd come to your room, and then see me there, freak out, and then run off... Okay, so then I would realize what happened the night before wasn't a dream, and then just...sit there staring at the door like a lifeless doll."

"Ooo well, I might have forgotten you were there and come in like that...but then again getting you into my room was so awkward in the first place that it might be hard for me to forget about it, even for an instant." He chuckled. "Ooo and then if you just kept sitting there and didn't come out for breakfast I'd start to worry and I'd knock and then enter with your dress for you. 'Sally...are you okay? Do you not feel well? Here, I washed and dried your dress for you...but perhaps you'd prefer to stay in bed for a bit? Would you like me to bring you breakfast in bed?' I'd smile at you, just wanting you to be comfortable.' "

"Awwww!" Sally cooed, giggling. "Well, then I'd feel really silly for being so dumbfounded and lazy that I would fly out of bed, to the door, open it, and said in such a harried way, 'I'm fine, really! Oh, I hope I didn't sleep in! I didn't mean to oversleep or overstay! I'm sorry, Jack!'"

"Oh I'd gasp and practically drop your dress! 'I-I...S-Sally...N-No, it's...y-you're...f-fine...' A-And, um...your robe might have shifted and loosened a little in the night and...I'd have to look away from you again..." Jack grinned at her a little.

"Oh dear..." Sally grinned as well. "And then I'd take my dress...not taking my eyes off you...and I'd say, 'Jack...thank you for this...you're so good to me...'"

"Oh and then I still wouldn't be able to look at you but I'd do my best to nod and reply, 'O-Of course, Sally...anything for my friend...' And I'd gulp a little nervously."

"I'd stand there, unsure of what to say or do, but then...an impulse would run over me and then I'd hug you so happily!"

"Oh I just wouldn't be able to breathe!" Jack announced, laughing. " 'I...S-Sally...' is all I would stutter out in panic!" He nuzzled noses with her.

"Oh no, let me go Sally, I'm panicking, even though I'm secretly enjoying it..." Sally teased, nuzzling noses back. "Oh dear, why did I say that?...I think the humour of those I know around me have rubbed off on me...anyway...then I would hug you and just..oh..savour your scent even more! Oh, I hope that's not creepy..."

Jack let out a shuddery sigh and then moved extra close to her and reached over, picked up a section of her hair in his palm, then moved close and took a deep inhale of it. "N-No..." he replied back with a stutter and a smile, "...i-it's not...Oh you smell nice, Sally...Really really nice..." He winked at her. "Oh but let's see, back to our little imaginings...Hmm, well, at this point I would probably be going down pretty quickly, and I'd try to give up a very loose hug (keeping my arms so high that they'd be right up under your shoulders) and then add, 'Er...S-Sally, um...d-don't you w-want to g-get dressed...?' It would be all I could manage."

"Oh..." Sally giggled and blushed at his gesture. "Well then I'd hug you still, and just say 'Mm-hmm...' in some kind of a dreamy way... I wouldn't be able to help it! And the fact you would be hugging me back...even if you keep it almost as high as my shoulders... Well it wouldn't be easy for me to process!"

"Oh dear, well...I guess then I'd say something like, 'S-Sally, I...I do...like your hugs...b-but...um...p-perhaps you sh-should tighten the r-robe again, Sally, so that, um...y-you don't get c-cold...?' It would come out as a squeak and there would be a touch of begging in my tone and I'd still be looking as away from you as I could."

"Being the lovesick little girl that I was...I'd find it hard to let you go." Sally gave a playful pout. "Ooh! I know, maybe on impulse I'd say, 'If I get dressed and come out, could I hug you later?'...and then I'd realize it, and then rush off to go and change, feeling so embarrassed..."

"Ooo and then I'd just be left standing there, not knowing what to do, and just waiting for you to come out and feeling so warm from having you pressed to me. 'A-Alright, S-Sally...' I might manage to mumble."

"And then I'd change, hastily, and then flounce right back out! 'I'm changed, I'm all ready for today, of course!' ...Since I feel so nervous and unsure, I'd more than likely try too hard to be cheerful and hide how nervous I really am, but would fail!" She giggled at the thought.

"Oh well you sound...like you'd be...so sweet..." Jack managed, though a few yawns were thrown in throughout. After all it had been a long day between the snowball fight and the bone fracturing and everything. His eye sockets started to droop past half lidded but he still managed to smile at her and reply,"I'd...I would have liked cheerful you...and it would have been cute to see you so happy...and then we could have eaten together...Oh and then that night when I had to go to sleep in my own bed it would have smelled like you and I would have been thinking of you and...oh how wonderful that would have felt...just like the first time we had a sleepover right here in our bed..." He cuddled against her more, letting his eye sockets close entirely for a moment, though the peaceful smile never left his face.

"I remember..." Sally whispered, and snuggled into him happily, her eyes closing as well. "It's amazing what could have happened... Oh, Jack...I love you..."

"I love you too...dearest friend..." Jack nuzzled her a tiny bit, though he was fading fast. "S-Sally...hold me...and let's sleep for a little while...Sleep'll help me heal...and so does my Sally..." he yawned again, chuckling a little to himself. "Sweet nightmares, my Sally..."

"See you soon...sweet nightmares, my Jack..." Sally murmured sweetly, and felt herself fading fast as well.

Jack snuggled them together, an arm over her waist, and then let out a sigh and slowly started to drift off, feeling at peace with his Sally as he always did.


	24. Injury Part 2

**Here is part two, folks. :) WARNING! Sexual content is soon to follow! You have been warned.**

**There is a small sketch of the concept of Sally as a skeleton. XD I suppose originally she was to be a skeleton like Jack, but eventually she became the rag doll we all know and love. And I'm so glad she did. :D**

* * *

><p>"Hello! Anyone home?" Jewel called into the house as she pushed Dr. Finkelstein's wheelchair past the front door. She looked around, and then closed the front door behind her. "Jack? Sally? Hello! Oh dear, I hope they haven't tried to come to the lab after we left!"<p>

"No, no...If they had we would have run into them. We would have seen them coming through town and besides, it took us twenty minutes to get up those stairs..." Dr. Finkelstein sighed and stretched up a little. "I'll have to ask Jack if we can install a ramp...I really would like to visit the kids more often." He glanced over his shoulder with an appreciative smile and added, "Thank you for the help with getting up here, Jewel...and you too, Zero..." he looked to the little floating dog. "I appreciate it..." he managed to grumble out kindly.

"Arf!" Zero said happily.

"Think nothing of it, my dear." Jewel smiled, patting his cranium. "Now then, where are those two?" She popped open her own metallic cranium, rubbing her half of his brain thoughtfully. "Hmm..." She shut it after a few moments of pondering. "That door there is partly ajar. Perhaps they didn't hear us come in?"

Dr. Finkelstein shrugged."Yes, perhaps..." He turned back to Zero. "You're sure they came home, Zero...that they didn't stay out in the graveyard?" he asked once more, just to be sure.

"Arf!" Zero nodded, and then floated over toward the said door, wagging his sheet and then nosing it open.

"Oh, so they must be here then! Perhaps they were just really-" Jewel wheeled the doctor toward the door, and then gasped.

"O-Oh..." was all Dr. Finkelstein managed to get out in the most awkward voice he had ever spoken in. He and Jewel were now paused in the doorway of Jack and Sally's bedroom and...before them Jack and Sally were upon their bed, underneath a warm blanket (except for Jack's foot with was out of the blankets and propped up on a pillow), and the two of them were snuggled together in sleep with little smiles on their faces and breathing lightly. Jewel and the doctor's small gasps must have hit Jack and Sally's ears because now Sally pouted a tiny bit in her sleep but then smiled again and snuggled more against Jack's chest, and Jack yawned at first but then wrapped his arms more fully around her, burying his skull against her hair. He let out a breath in his slumber... "Sally..." and

then the two seemed at peace again. It was a very cute sight...though probably very awkward for one's parents to walk in on.

Unable to help it, Jewel admired the adorable sight of them. "Awwww..." Yes, this was awkward and obviously it meant they would have to wait until they would wake up, but it was just so sweet! "Oh dear...but oh Finkey, aren't they just adorable?"

"I-I...th-they're...w-well..erm..." Dr. Finkelstein cleared his throat a lot, glancing everywhere but at the bed with his 'little girl' wrapped up in the Pumpkin King's arms upon it. "Erm, y-yes, f-fine..." he finished bashfully.

Jewel giggled, shaking her head. "It's all right dear, we'll just go and wait until they wake up." She proceeded to reverse the way out of the room.

Sally stirred a little bit, her brow furrowing, as she whimpered a little. "Five more minutes, Daddy..." She mumbled sleepily.

At hearing Sally say something sweet like that, Dr. Finkelstein couldn't help but smile at least a tiny bit. Even all married and grown up she still thought about him and remembered him...

And then the illusion about her being his little girl again sort of had a king put in it as, in response to Sally's slumbering words, Jack smiled a little and nuzzled heads with Sally and replied just a touch playfully, "Hmm...don't you mean 'Bone Daddy'...my Rag Mama Sally...?" His arm around her pulled them extra close together before he sighed and chuckled and went back to dreaming.

"Mmm..." a deep groan of a sigh escaped Dr. Finkelstein and he was quite certain that he hadn't had a headache of this magnitude since Sally used to poison his food. "A-Alright, w-we should leave the room...now, p-please...J-Jewel..." He looked as completely away from the bed as he could now, trying to think of anything but Jack and Sally.

"Of course dear." Jewel pulled them out of the room, and went to shut the door.

Just before the door shut, Sally had woken up and said, "Hi, Daddy..." She said sleepily, not at all realizing the gravity of the situation.

Meanwhile though, Jack was still mostly asleep and he smiled more in his slumber and added, "Sally, Bone Daddy...please..." And then (thankfully now with the door shut) Jack started giving little sleepy kisses to her face and neck.

Just waking up, Sally giggled. "Jack...stop it...wake up..."

"Mmm, no..." he clung to her a little more, his eye sockets still peacefully closed, "I was dreaming I was married to the nicest and most ravishing woman in the whole town...What if I wake up and it really does turn out to be a dream?" He smiled extra, cuddling her like she really was some big, lifesize dolly that he was having a little naptime with.

Yawning, and waking up more, Sally giggled and snuggled against him a little. "But Jack, you're not dreaming... I am your wife, and I'm right here beside you..." She cooed.

Jack just chuckled and cuddled her more, pressing his hands gently against her as he held her. "So let me get this straight..." he still hadn't opened his eye sockets and he was still smiling away, "...I really am in bed with the nicest and most ravishing woman in the world and she really is my wife...so...why would I want to wake up again?" He chuckled a little at the joke, very much awake now but just having fun playing around.

"Oh...so you would rather spend time in the dream world than with me?" Sally pouted a little.

"Aww, no, no...I'm just saying that...if I open my eyes then I'll have to get up...which means I'll have to get out of bed with you...And if staying in bed with you is wrong then I do not want to be right..." He smirked a little, burying the fingers of one of his hands in her soft hair.

"Well Jack, you won't be getting up out of bed right now even when you do wake up..." Sally giggled, though sympathy laced her tone.

Jack sighed. "Oh, yes...I went and hurt my ankle, didn't I?" He pouted a tiny bit. "Hmm...do you promise that if I do open my eyes you won't fly from my arms to do all those lovely things you do each day to make our home so happy?" He smiled again.

"Oh, Jack...I do have to get up if I want to bring you anything you need." Sally whispered sweetly. "You can wake up, darling... Please?" She gently traced his ribs.

Jack shuddered a little in pleasure. "Th-This ankle had better heal quickly..." He let out a deep breath. "A-Alright, Sally...I'm up." He opened his eye sockets, gazing up at her as she continued to gently glide her fingers over his chest. "Trying to take advantage of a bedridden Pumpkin King, Sally?" He smirked at her a tiny bit, unable to help himself.

"Goodness no." Sally said innocently. "...I wouldn't get too much out of it." She quipped, winking.

"Aww, true, I suppose..." Jack managed to sit up a tiny bit on his pillows. "Hopefully though I'll be able to give you everything I can out of it very soon." He winked at her.

"Don't you worry about it, Jack...what matters the most is your wellbeing." Sally smiled, kissing his cheek. "Funny though...I thought I heard voices earlier..." She shook her head. "Well, do you need anything now?"

Jack looked at her appreciatively at first but then curiously for a moment. "Oh you thought you heard voices too? Hmm..." he thought about it but then smiled again, "Oh but perhaps it was just us talking to each other in our sleep. And thank you, Sally, actually...could I trouble you for a nice mug of hot chocolate and maybe a couple of little spider cakes, my nurturing nurse Sally?" He looked up at her hopefully.

"Not at all." Sally assured, tapping his nose sockets. "I'll be right back."

Getting out of bed, she smoothed her dress and then left the room, leaving the door open behind her.

She went into the living room, stretching her arms and heading toward the kitchen. "Mm... Good afternoon, Daddy...Jewel." She said casually to her "parents" as they sat there in the room together.

Once she reached the cabinets, she whirled right around, wide-eyed. "Oh!"

Meanwhile in the bedroom... Jack had sat up straight as a board in the bed and his eye sockets went wide and his jaw fell open. 'Voices...we heard voices...' And hearing voices meant Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel had been close to himself and Sally...and come to think of it hadn't they left the bedroom door open a bit before nodding off for their nap? Oh boy... Jack cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly, giving a little wave from the bedroom. "Um...hi there, doctor...Jewel. H-How are you today?"

"Hello there, dears!" Jewel giggled, hiding a smile behind her hand. "We're just fine. We came soon after Zero told us what was going on."

"O-Oh...right..." Sally remembered this now, and nodded. "Um...Jack sprained his ankle, though I'm sure you can see that now..."

"Yes, yes, we saw..." Dr. Finkelstein grumbled a tiny bit, unable to help it. He cleared his throat and did his best to sound a bit more casual as he looked to Sally. "It's very nice to see you, Sally..." Then he went on, turning his chair in Jack's direction. "Jack..." his tone was a tiny bit sterner, "What have I always told you about taking care of your bones...? Zero says you were playing around, running through the graveyard, and in the snow. It's dangerous."

Jack swallowed and nodded a little sheepishly. "I-I know, Dr. Finkelstein...It was a little dangerous. But thank you for coming here to see me about it. I appreciate it very much." Jack did his best to smile and then sat up a little more in the bed and started to do his best to get standing so that he could hobble into the living room to really see the doctor.

"Daddy, wait...it was my fault. I egged Jack on, and had him chase me through the graveyard." Sally explained, now hurrying to help Jack.

Jack instantly shook his skull, holding onto her shoulder for support as he came out of the bedroom. "N-No, no, i-it was my idea to out there in the first place and I knew it would be dangerous for me to run there with all the snow and ice but I did it anyway. And all Sally's done since then is take care of me and bring me back here and make sure I have everything I need. She's been a wonderful nurse," Jack assured sincerely.

Sally helped it along, holding his wrist with one hand, her other arm supporting around his torso. "W-Well I...y-yes but I should have been more careful too, I shouldn't have egged him on to chase me, he could have sliped or tripped from anything hiding under the snow!"

"Now now, you two..." Jewel chided gently. "There's no need to start playing the who's at fault game. The fact of the matter is, Jack is injured, but you've done well in looking after him, Sally." She smiled more.

Blushing a bit, Sally looked away coyly. "I-I did my best..."

Jack smiled, hugging her a little from the side. "She's done absolutely splendidly...believe me." He chuckled a little and then managed to sit down on the couch with her beside him, his leg propped up on the coffee table.

Dr. Finkelstein cleared his throat a little, wheeling over to the couch. "Yes, well, I wouldn't be suprised if she did. She's always been very skilled at biology, anatomy, healing..." He sighed, getting up close to Jack's leg and looked down at it closely. "Now, let's see..." he began to observe the injury.

Sally's cheeks turned pinker, and then she sauntered over to get another look as well. "From what I gathered earlier, he didn't break any bones, but it seems to be a high ankle sprain."

Dr. Finkelstein nodded. "Yes...yes. Bottom of the tibia...Hmm...Has he kept it elevated? Drunk fluids? Gotten r-rest...?" He cleared his throat at the last question, which had popped out automatically though in the middle of asking it he had remembered that he already knew the answer to that one and glanced away with a touch of discomfort.

"Yes." Sally nodded, not quite taking notice to that. "No hard pressure has been applied since the accident. ...Does it hurt now?" She looked to her husband then, biting her bottom lip.

Jack saw the look of concern on her face and wished he could say no, though he wasn't sure to be honest. "I...I honestly don't know...Let me see..." He tried to move it a little. He cringed a tiny bit-it wasn't as painful as when he had first fallen but it was still quite tender and there was definitely a touch of sharpness in the area. "I-It hurts a little but only when I move it...Mostly it's just very tender." He looked to Sally with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry though, Sally, please...It feels so much better than when I first hurt it, and all thanks to you, my darling."

"All right then..." Sally gave a little smile. "I suppose the worst of it has passed, then." She glanced back over to the old scientist and cleared her throat. "What else can we do to treat it, Daddy?"

Dr. Finkelstein sat up a little, opening his cranium to rub his brain. "Continue keeping it elevated. Heat would be good for it-a hot water bottle perhaps. Make sure he eat and drinks enough to keep up his strength. And also he should try to walk on it a little when he can but no prolonged physical activity for at least two weeks. And no being clever and removing his leg from his body at the knee joint or something and putting it off somewhere to heal while Jack hobbles off to town hall for work or anything like that-if it's not attached to him, it'll take twice as long for it to get better and it might not heal correctly in the joint besides. Just be careful and you should be back to normal in a couple of weeks, Jack." Dr. Finkelstein nodded to Jack as he finished his assessment.

"Two weeks..." Sally repeated, and gave a nod. "All right, we'll make sure to keep all of that in mind." She also made a mental note to herself to go and see the Mayor about them working from home.

"If you two need any help at all, you know we're here for you." Jewel added in with an assuring smile.

"Yes," Dr. Finkelstein nodded, wheeling over to Jewel. "Anything you need, please let us know. It's a little hard for me to get up the stairs here but I know Jewel will always be kind enough to come by whenever you need it." He looked to Sally again. "You've done a very good job so far, Sally. I'm proud of you."

Bringing her arms behind her back, Sally smiled all the more and looked down shyly. "Th-Thank you, Daddy. Of course I did what I could to help it along..."

"I can't agree more." Jewel smiled more also. "You've handled the situation just fine, from what we see. I hadn't doubted this before, but I think anyone who needs your help is in good hands."

"Oh yes..." Jack agreed with them all sweetly, "She's always been such a nurturing woman and I was so stubborn and felt so silly when I fell and she got me up and got me home and...I feel half healed just from all of that. You've been a treasure, Sally. Thank you..." Jack took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"I couldn't just leave you there..." Sally murmured bashfully. "I'd never forgive myself if I did that."

"Oh...darling..." Jack shifted closer to her, gently resting his forehead to hers, "You're too good to me...Thank you...And I could never leave you behind either."

Sally giggled, blushing a bit. "You don't have to thank me, come now...it's a given." She realized her parents were still there, and pulled back. "Erm..."

"Now now dear, don't mind us." Jewel teased. "Pretend as if we're not here!"

"Er..." Dr. Finkelstein interrupted, glancing away."Y-Yes...w-well..." He rolled himself over to Jewel. Jack just smiled and looked down a little shyly. He squeezed Sally's hand again. "It's alright, dear. We can be shy together." He chuckled a little, glancing to the side with a touch of sweet bashfulness.

"Silly." Sally giggled, shaking her head. "Oh, goodness, what am I thinking? Is there anything I can get for you both, anything at all?"

"No no, we're fine." Jewel waved it off with a warm smile. "We only wanted to make sure everything was okay here."

Dr. Finkelstein nodded. "Yes, we just wanted to make sure the two of you were alright, considering the circumstances. And also it's...it's nice to visit you, children. It's nice to see you both so happy together." He managed to smile again. "And...it looks like you've learned to do a good job taking care of each other..." He cleared his throat a little again, feeling a touch shy about being sentimental but wanting the kids to know just the same.

Jack smiled at him. "Thank you, doctor. We've...tried very hard to be good for each other and so far it's worked out just splendidly..."

"Y-Yes..." Sally agreed, twirling her finger into her dress a bit. "We have..."

Jewel gave a sniffle, smiling all the more. "Oh, it's wonderful to see! Our little girl is growing up..."

Jack blanched a little more. "O-Oh, yes...um...she's grown very much since I first met her..." he managed shyly.

Dr. Finkelstein nodded, looking to his 'daughter'. "Yes, Sally, you've...you've become a very good, very capable Queen...and you've helped Jack grow more as the King... I...I suppose I shouldn't call you children anymore really..." He shrugged. still smiling.

Smiling crookedly, Sally laughed a bit and shook her head, quite bashful at the statement. "I-I just...well...we...I do what I can...w-we both do."

Jewel giggled as well, patting Dr. Finkelstein's head. "Oh, dear, you are absolutely right. But you'll always be our little darlings..." She made a dramatic sniffle and grinned, adjusting her glasses a bit. "Oh, but what am I saying, of course you two are grown up and perfectly capable!"

"Well I...was just created that way, really..." Sally dug the tip of her shoe into the floor.

Jack just sighed, doing his best not to laugh at Sally's cute shyness. He took her hand and squeezed it a little. "Now, now, Sally, no need to be bashful. You should be proud of all of your accomplishments, darling." He smiled tenderly down at her.

Dr. Finkelstein nodded and couldn't help but smile a little. "Yes, Sally...I like to see my greatest creation being proud of her greatness."

Blushing, Sally looked down at her lap, giggling bashfully.

"Oh my yes!" Jewel agreed. "Finkey has told me of your heroic efforts to help stop that once-dreaded being, and I too have seen how much you've grown in the past two years, and I must say I'm very proud of you myself. And now look, taking care of his bad ankle like a good nurse!"

"Oh yes, she's the best little nurse there ever was..." And then before Jack could stop himself he had leaned across the couch and given her a little kiss on the cheek before quickly pulling back shyly and modestly, trying not to think too much about the doctor or Jewel seeing that.

Sally's eyes went wide and then she smiled more, giggling at his sweet gesture.

"Awww..." Jewel smiled, nudging the doctor a bit. "Have I ever mentioned that you two are just adorable? Oh, but all right, no more teasing!" She winked then. "Oh, you two will be all right with any duties you need to take care of, won't you?"

"Absolutely!" Sally jumped in, glad that the subject was on something more neutral. "I'll go see the Mayor a little later, and see about working a bit from home and what can also be done. And um...can we also ask that you not tell anyone of this?"

"Oh, no problem, dear." Jewel assured. "We won't tell a soul."

Dr. Finkelstein nodded. "Yes, of course. I know how the Mayor gets... We won't tell a soul. But really make sure to get plenty of rest, Jack," he looked to him, "If you work from home for more than two weeks, he'll start to worry and suspect something...And Sally..." he wheeled over to his 'daughter', "..I'm...very proud of you for being so responsible about this and for not running away from any of it. You're a good girl, Sally...and a good Queen...and, erm...wife." He cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced down with a little shrug.

Blinking once, twice... Sally smiled more and managed to finally just face up the compliment rather than shying away from it. "Thank you, Daddy... After everything that's happened, and the things I learned...I could never just run away from it."

Dr. Finkelstein swallowed and nodded. "Yes, well...y-you're welcome, Sally...And I'm glad." He sighed and wheeled himself back over to Jewel. "Well, I suppose we should be going to give Jack a chance to rest some more...A-And speaking of rest...one...more thing, children..." He glanced away, looking a tiny bit gruff but mostly awkward.

Given how awkward he looked, she had a feeling it would not be easy for him to say. "What is it?"

Dr. Finkelstein shrugged. 'Just, um...k-keep Jack's foot elevated extra highly when you, um...sleep together in the bed...so that it doesn't get pushed in the night...I-It seemed like before that his ankle was in danger of sliding off the pillow." He wheeled himself a tiny bit closer to Jewel. Jewel was just a comfort to him in all things that felt funny and like too much in his life.

Jewel patted his cranium and nodded. "Yes, as he said, you will have to mind keeping it secure when you two go to sleep. You know how things can happen while you sleep!"

Sally snickered lightly, and nodded. "That's true. Don't worry, we'll manage to keep it elevated and secured so that it won't slip, even in his sleep."

Jack just gulped and glanced away. "Uh...y-yes, we'll...we'll keep that in mind." He cleared his throat and managed an awkward smile at his 'father in law'. "Thank you, Dr. Finkelstein, for all of your advice and your help...We appreciate it. And we'll do just what you say." He nodded to him.

"You're welcome." Dr. Finkelstein nodded back. "Well...we'll see you later then. Goodnight Jack, Sally...have a pleasant evening. Come, Jewel..." On an instinct he reached out and took her hand, but then he blinked and looked away shyly, almost letting her hand go but not doing it, unsure whether he should or not.

"All right Finkey," Jewel stood up then. "You two have a good evening, and get better soon Jack!" She smiled and gave a wave.

"Thank you both again so much, have a good evening! Do you need help at all?" Sally stood up, offering to help out.

Dr. Finkelstein swallowed and shook his head as they wheeled to the door. "N-No, no, thank you, Sally, it's easier to get the wheelchair down the stairs than it is to get it up, anyway...But, um...if one day you and Jack would be willing to install a ramp, I...I'd like that...so I could come see you more maybe..if you'd like." They reached the door and Jewel opened it wide for him though Dr. Finkelstein turned back to look at Sally once more before starting to descend.

"That's a wonderful idea, Daddy!" Sally agreed, seeing them off at the door. "We'll certainly look into that."

"Thank you for that too, dear!" Jewel said, and waved once more as she helped things along down the stairs.

Sally waited until they were safely down at the ground before she closed the door behind her.

As the door shut, Jack swallowed, twiddling his thumbs with a little awkward smile. As Sally turned around to him he looked to her and swallowed. "It was very nice of Dr. Finkelstein to come see us like this...and Jewel too...Also, um...I...I think those voices we heard when we woke up before might have been them, um...walking in and seeing us snuggled in the bed together." He blanched a tiny bit and smiled a little more, doing his best to lighten things. "That would certainly explain the doctor's comment about keeping my foot elevated in the bed."

"Oh, you think so..?" Sally returned to the couch, and sat down there. She blinked, and then blushed heavily. "Oh goodness...so I wasn't dreaming when I saw them there in the doorway, half awake...oh my goodness!"

"Aww, Sally..." Jack took her hand, squeezing it with a smile, "It's okay...I-It was bound to happen sooner or later probably...especially if they ever came over to our house...A-And at least it wasn't as um...as 'compromising' a position as it could have been..." He swallowed, looking shy. "And anyway they seemed to take it well enough." He did his best to smile at her and squeezed her hand. "It's alright, my Sally." He gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

The idea of them being caught in a more...compromising position had Sally's face turn bright, bright red, until she looked like a tomato with hair. But she relaxed a little bit more and nodded. "Right...o-of course...but at least everything...was worked out... Oh, but two weeks... Do you you think you'll be all right that long?"

Jack nodded, notcing the bright blush on her face and snuggling close to her to comfort her a little more. "I'll be fine, Sally...I just hope you'll be able to put up with me as a patient for that long, my lovely nurse..." He chuckled a little, looking to her humbly.

"Oh..." Sally giggled, smiling more. "Of course I will... There's no doubt in that."

Jack smiled appreciatively at her. "Thank you...And...Sally, I...well, I just wanted to say..." Jack sighed, unsure of how to put it for a moment.

"Yes?" She looked at him curiously, and brought her other hand over his that held hers.

"Well...I...I mean, Zero's always helped me whenever I've needed it of course but I've never had another person to, um...care for me...and who I could confide in really...like this. I just wanted to say thank you, Sally. That...means a very great deal to me." He glanced away shyly for a moment and then gave her a tight hug from the side, not letting go.

"Oh!" Sally felt taken aback by all of this. But it wasn't long before she melted, and patted his hands sweetly. "Awwww...you're very welcome. But you don't have to thank me. I love you...and you're my husband, of course I want to take care of you when you need a little extra help. It isn't some kind of obligatory 'wife' duty to me... It's because of all ofthat, because I want to. I'll always be happy to take care of you." She assured sweetly. "I'm glad to be able to provide that for you."

"Thank you, Sally..." Jack cuddled into her a little more. "That...means so much..my Sally..." He smiled he glanced to the side a touch sheepishly and added, "And, um...you're sure you'll be okay with two weeks of no 'love'...?" He snuggled his skull more against her hair, chuckling a tiny bit.

Now Sally blushed heavily, and giggled a bit to try to lighten up a bit. "Oh, don't be silly...I'll be fine. After all, going back to when I knew little to nothing about it, it wasn't for seven months until I knew what it entailed, and then it wasn't for nine months following that we actually...erm...you know...consumated. So really, what is two weeks without it? Don't worry, we've gotten the...urges of it out of our systems quite a lot since we got married, anyway. You won't have to worry. ...Will you be all right?"

Jack blanched a lot at that question but managed to nod. "I...Yes. I-I mean, it...I'm not saying it'll be easy but as long as we can still kiss and things I'll be fine, I'm sure." He smiled confidently at her. "Maybe we can even pretend like it's our courtship again or something...That would be nice. And it might help things a little..." He took one of her hands and lifted it up, giving it a little kiss. "Hello Miss Sally...You look very pretty today. May I sit and hold your hand and just gaze at how lovely you are?" He looked at her with a dreamy, charming gaze and smile.

Blinking, Sally gave a hearty laugh and smiled brightly. "Oh, why not? That would certainly be fun to do...going back to the days of our courtship." She cleared her throat. "Hello, Jack...of course you may. I'm glad you wanted to see me today..."

Jack chuckled and snuggled her a little bit. "Oh the pleasure is all mine. And thank you, Sally. I was wondering...would you like to stay over for dinner tonight, if it wouldn't be too forward to ask for your company so late and unchaperoned..." He chuckled playfully, really liking this little pretending now.

"Oh my..." Sally giggled, playing along still. This was fun! "Sure, that would be nice, Jack...I don't have any plans..."

"Ooo thank you, Sally!" Jack practically beamed. "Um...and, if it also wouldn't be too forward of me...could I hold your hand during our date?"

"Not at all..." Sally smiled all the more, nodding.

Jack gulped and glanced down like a bashful little school boy. "Thank you...and, um...would it be too forward of me if...maybe during dessert, I...stole a kiss from you?"

"O-Over the table...?" Sally giggled, trying to place on the persona of a shy schoolgirl.

Jack nodded. "Mmm hmm...if...if you want...pretty Sally." He tiptoed his fingertips across the couch to lay them gently upon her own.

"I...I do..." Sally murmured in a soft, lovesick way. "Ever since our first kiss, I've cherished any...moment that we would." Despite she was still playing along with the adorable act of back when they were courting, especially when the courtship itself was still young, it was still very true.

"O-Oh, Sally...you know whenever you mention our first kiss it makes me blanche...Why must you tease me so?" He chuckled and slowly managed to entwine their arms, placing his hand atop hers.

"Oh, I can't help myself... I'm sorry..." Sally said with a little pout of shame. "I don't mean to come on so strong..." She looked down a bit, feigning being shy about it. "But I know...you don't want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you, and I respect that. We'll move along and let everything evolve naturally..."

"Oh but Sally, you musn't think that..." He looked into her eyes, cupping the side of her face with his free hand, smiling tenderly at her, "I..I do want to kiss you as much as you want to kiss me...I'm just nervous. I..I never had a girl before who was my friend...my very dearest friend...and I just want to make sure I'm a gentleman to you...But I do want to kiss you, my Sally. I want to kiss you always..."

It was hard not to giggle at this, but she managed to keep in character. "I understand, Jack...And you are, you always have been. You will never be any less of one in my eyes if you kiss me...whenever you wanted to, of course. Unless I say no, which will be very unlikely." She blushed, and smiled more. "But really...you don't have to just because I want to so much..."

"Ah but...I don't want to kiss you just because you want me to...I want to kiss you for the same reason thousands of men must want to kiss you...Because you're so nice...and clever...and charming...and beautiful...and perfect...and splendid..." Jack winked at her, gently nuzzling foreheads with her.

"Impossible...no man in this town wants to kiss me..." Sally giggled, winking back. "And even if they did, that's very flattering...but I'd rather you be the one who wants to kiss me."

"Oh trust me, no man could help wanting to kiss you...though I'm glad you want only me...I want only you too, Sally...I never wanted to have kisses with anyone until I got to know you..." he cooed sweetly to her.

"Oooh...really?" Sally cooed right back, her eyelids lowering slightly. "I happen to know thousands of women would kiss you...but I'm happy you only want me to..."

"Oh I wouldn't say thousands..." Jack waved her off, looking away with feigned modesty, "But no matter how many there might be...no female ever seemed like more of a woman to me than you do...and I never desired one as I desire you." He tapped her nose playfully.

Sally giggled, and mimicked his playful gesture right back."You're very sweet..." She leaned toward him closer, their lips a few inches away. "Jack...won't you let me kiss you just this once? A little one?"

Jack swallowed, feigning nervousness. "W-Well...um..." he smiled goofily, "Well...just a little one...I suppose...a-as long as I can kiss you back in return..."

Feigning shivering excitement, though it wasn't all an act, Sally smiled shyly and nodded. "Of course... I just...hope to make you feel..lo-...cared for when I kiss you...just as you make me feel when you kiss me..."

Jack swallowed, trembles likewise going through him...both pretend and real, very real... "Sally, I...did you...almost say... 'l-loved'?" He brought his arms around her to hold her close.

Feigning a surprised, wide-eyed look, Sally blushed and looked down a bit. "Y-Yes...I-I'm sorry...I suppose that's too strong a word..."

Jack instantly shook his head though, bringing a palm to one of her cheeks again. "No, no, don't be sorry for saying how you feel. Oh but Sally, do you truly feel that way?" he asked in a tone full of hope.

Feigning more shyness, yet sincerity and sweetness...Sally managed a little nod as she looked up at him. "I...I do...I really do...I feel...loved when you kiss me. ...I hope...to one day ever make you feel the same."

"Oh...Oh...my Sally...I...I..." Jack looked into her eyes with deep, tender longing... "I...already do. I love you, Sally," he finished simply, practically holding his breath in anticipation as he awaited her reply.

A feigned gasp escaped her, as she leaned closer, and looked at him with such a loving gaze. "I...I've...longed to hear you say that...oh...Jack...I...I love you, too."

Jack gasped as though he had just found out the most wonderful surprise in the world! "Oh really? Oh Sally! Oh Sally..." And then he pulled her close, pressing their mouths together tenderly and not stopping. "Mmm..." He angled his skull to the side a little as he savored her.

Sally happily kissed back, keeping it gentle and sweet. Her little hands came to his shoulders and gently gripped them. Oh yes, their little games of pretend and even reannacting the old days were just so fun. Especially in how true some of the things they said and felt were even to this day! She giggled a bit between kisses, and scooted just a little closer to him.

Jack chuckled a little bit to go along with her giggles and happily scooted closer to her as well, letting his arms wrap fully and completely around her cute little body, dipping her back a tiny bit. Oh she was just the most adorable creature on the planet and he adored this little game they had just played. It was so nice to think of their courtship, to think back to the days when a simple kiss with her had felt like more than he could have ever hoped for. He reached up a hand and gently stroked it through her pretty hair.

Another giggle escaped Sally before she pulled back a bit, their foreheads resting together, and their lips barely touching. "Jack...you know...I wasn't exactly lying earlier..."

Breathing shallowly and with an utterly elated grin on his face, Jack looked to her with half lidded eye sockets. "L-Lying about what, dearest?" He chuckled. "Sorry, my...my head's a little foggy at the moment...I can't remember much of anything before 'I love you' and then your sweet kiss."

"Oh..." Sally blushed and couldn't help but smile so much at that. How adorable! "Everything I'd said just now, in our little callback to the earlier days of our courtship. Especially in how everytime you kiss me, I feel loved... Of course I'm sure you know that by now..." She giggled again.

"Oh.." Jack smiled and chuckled more, nodding, "I'm glad, Sally...and I feel the same...and I meant all of it too...every word...Oh my Sally..." He reached out and gently pulled his fingers through her hair. "...I remember now why...why I could wait until our marriage to make love with you...I-It's because just...just your smile..and your laugh...and your lovely kiss...are already so much in themselves...I could live on them forever..." He gazed at her lovingly.

Pondering that for a moment, Sally smiled and couldn't help but agree. "You know, I think that's a very interesting point. Even if I...well, had more intense moments about it... I think so, too. How the way you smiled and spoke, laughed, the way you kissed me...were truly so much in themselves." She nuzzled their noses.

"Mmm, yes..." Jack agreed, nuzzling her right back, "Even the mere sight of you here each day when you first moved in was so much for me...Waking up to the house smelling lightly of your perfume-like scent and your smiling face greeting me each day...For the first few weeks I was so terrified of scaring you off that I barely knew what to do with myself..." He chuckled at the silly memories.

"You were?" Sally blinked. "Oh...I'm sorry if it ever scared you...but I understand. I felt so nervous and scared myself."

"Aww, don't be sorry." he cooed, giving her nose a little kiss, "It wasn't you scaring me so much as me scaring myself...You wre like a lovely dream I was scared of waking up from...Aww, but I'm sorry if you were nervous and scared..." he nuzzled her forehead with his, "I hope that ended quickly for you."

"Don't worry, it wasn't you, either. It was me scaring myself... A dream I was afraid of waking up from." Sally admitted, smiling and blushing. "But over time, as reality grew on me and I realized just how...well, real it all was...I wasn't scared anymore."

Jack nodded. "Me too...When...When I got used to it all...then I knew it wouldn't go away...and then I could just enjoy it...And we always had so much fun together." He chuckled. "All the lovely holidays we celebrated together...all of our trips into town...your birthdays...all of the awkward intimate moments that just seem sweet now..." He smiled more and more as he remembered to himself.

"I remember..." Sally cooed sweetly, her smile growing. "I remember...when you came home after being away two weeks in St-Patrick's Town, and I fell asleep on your bed...and it was...well, one of the first 'intense' kisses we had shared... And after that, it was nothing after a while..."

Jack nodded, his skull blanching a little. "Do you remember...after Valentine's day together...getting hit with the love arrows?" he asked shyly, his smile growing.

"Of course." Sally giggled, blushing all the more. "Saying all the things we wanted to, but just could not muster the nerve to do so?"

Jack nodded, looking all goofy. "Yes, I...I had to admit all my secret, passionate feelings for you...and the second those arrows wore off I felt so nervous...I wasn't ready at all to let you know how intensely I felt but then...there it was...I was so happy that you felt similarly though and that I didn't upset you." He nuzzled her cheek with his.

"Not at all..." Sally assured. "Even if...well, you felt that intensely and I didn't, of course I wouldn't hold it against you. I would be overwhelmed, but, I would never be upset."

"No, you...you wouldn't, would you..." Jack started to give her cheek gentle, sweet kisses, "You're so perfect...Just like you were so patient with me...waiting for me to have the courage to...tell you all about...making love...and how you were patient with me about...the french kissing..." His little kisses to her cheek continued.

"Awww..." Sally blushed, giggling. "I did my best. I was terrified of pressuring you, even though it was all so appealing to me."

"It was appealing to me too...so very appealing..." Jack admitted with a little chuckle, slowing down his kisses, "I just...I was just afraid that when I told you, you'd be upset..or scared...or worried...I didn't want to pressure you, Sally...I wanted you to enjoy the sweet simplicity of our courtship for as long as you wanted to..." He gave one last tiny kiss to her cheek and then pulled back a little with a smile. "Don't worry, my Sally...you never pressured me very much...You were patient...It was so sweet of you...You're always so patient with old Jack."

"And you were very sweet about it to little Sally..." She added with a giggle, tapping his nose socket.

Jack chuckled goofily. "Aww but who could help but be sweet to little Sally...whether she was acting like 'little' Sally...smiling in her patchwork dress...or like 'all grown up' Sally...in her other outfits..." He winked at her playfully, unable to help it.

"Ooh..." Sally giggled, and winked also. "And also one other outfit that's so fine, you can't see anything there."

Jack blinked a few times, eye sockets looking a little dazed. "Wh-Which, um...wh-which outfit is that?" he asked with little trembles going through his bones.

"Oh...well..." Sally looked down shyly. "Maybe I should be more direct. I meant...um...nothing."

Jack gulped, a little shake going through his skeletal frame though he managed to get it under control. "Oh...yes...of course." He reached over and gently traced a few fingertips down the side curve of her body. "I do enjoy that Sally too...the Sally that's only for me...all of her stitched little secrets revealed..." He let out a shuddery sigh of delight.

"Ooh!" Sally shivered a bit, and smiled. "I'm sorry...was that too much?"

"I...I don't care whether it was or not..." he admitted softly, his smile ear to ear. "I like thinking about my Sally and all the loveliness of herself that she trusts me with...more beautiful than I ever imagined she could be...and I imagined her to be a goddess from the start." He winked at her with a chuckle.

"Oh, you..." Sally laughed a bit, smiling more and blushing.

"Oh don't be so shy and modest, my Sally..." Jack assured with a tender coo, gently gliding the back of his hand along her face, "It makes you ten times as attractive to me..."

Giggling, Sally looked up at him then. "You always say the sweetest things... And how am I supposed to want to overcome my shyness if you find it so attractive?" She looked down shyly.

"Oh, interesting point!" Jack tapped her nose playfully. "But not just your shyness is attractive to me though, you know...Your... 'generous' and 'bold' side is attractive to me too..."

A secretive smile came to her face as she leaned up to whisper, "Then I hope you'll like my little...plan I have in store for you once your ankle is better... Speaking of..." She pulled back. "Would you like to go back to bed? I'll bring you a hot water bottle for it."

"That depends..." Jack swallowed, glancing to the side, "Are we talking about that plan where I get thrown down...and slowly undressed...b-because if it is then certainly, let's get me back in there and get a hot water bottle on me to get me all healed up as quickly as possible." His skeletal grin grew.

"Perhaps." Sally giggled. "Maybe there's more to it...but um...anyway, all right... do you want some help?"

"If you're feeling up to it...would you carry me maybe?" Jack asked playfully, gently pulling a fingertip down the center of her dress to poke her navel playfully.

"Oh!" Sally was surprised at the request, and smiled. "Sure...I can do that."

Jack's eye sockets lit up! "Splendid! I like that..." He chuckled. "I-In fact, you picking me up in the graveyard earlier was...was the sweetest thing I can remember someone ever doing for me...It was so nice of you..." He looked to her eyes with a touch of hesitation for a moment though, "Are you sure I'm not too heavy though or anything?"

"Well...you do the same for me..." Sally blushed. "And I wanted to. Oh, and no! No no...not at all. Despite how strong you really are, goodness, you're not heavy in the least."

"Ooo, I'm strong, huh?" He chuckled, unable to help it. "That's always fun to hear. A-And I'm glad you don't mind holding me." He chuckled coyly.

"You're so light, and so thin...I could carry you over my shoulder like a sack." Sally quipped, laughing a bit as she stood up.

Jack's eye sockets went wide and then he looked away shyly. "O-Oh no, that...that won't be necessary...After all, I won't be stubborn like in the graveyard about you carrying me...I'll be a good boy and love being held in your arms." He smiled up at her sweetly.

Sally was puzzled, why he seemed to be so nervous of that idea, but shook it off. "Oh, well then...so you won't struggle? I won't have to give you a bottle to calm you down?" She teased.

Jack looked away with extra shyness. "S-Sally...no." He chuckled. "I...I know you know what's best for taking care of me...I trust you...I have total confidence in my Sally. Besides, you should save the bottles for our babies one day...and you can put them over your shoulder to hold and play with as much as you want." He grinned up at her and winked.

"All right, no more teasing." Sally laughed, smiling more. "Shall we?"

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Yes, please..." He reached out his arms to her to be able to wrap them around her shoulders and neck when she scooped him up.

Nodding, Sally managed to yet again effortlessly (despite how awkward it was, considering the length of his limbs) pick her beloved right up. "There we go..." She headed toward their bedroom, minding his ankle the whole way.

Jack hugged around her shoulders, doing her best keep himself from being positioned too awkwardly so that she could have the easiest time possible at this. "Thank you, darling...Do you think that maybe along with the hot water bottle you could make the two of us come hot cocoa and a little dish of it for Zero too...and then maybe you could lie with me and work on your sewing or whatever else you have to do and keep me company until I fall asleep again...Please..." He looked up at her with big, hopeful eye sockets.

"Awww...of course I will." Sally beamed, nodding. "I'm happy you want my company while you're healing..."

"I want your company all the time, my Sally...for as long as you're willing to put up with a silly old skeleton like me..." He chuckled a little and nuzzled against her chest as they entered the bedroom.

"Well that so-called 'silly old skeleton' happens to be my husband..." Sally shook her head, smiling more. "And I'm happy to keep you company anytime." She placed his reed-thin frame onto their bed, and gently positioned his injured ankle onto the pillow and cushions to keep it secured and elevated.

Jack chuckled. "And your husband is very happy for your company as well..." He winked at her. "And thank you for propping up my ankle...Rag Mama..." His grin picked up a bit on one side.

"Well of course I had to...Bone Daddy..." Sally winked. "I'll be right back." She left the room, just as Zero came in.

"Arf!" Zero happily barked, and then settled into the bed as well.

"Aww, hi boy..." Jack reached down and petted him. "Thank you so much for getting the doctor and Jewel for me...Sally's making you a nice little dish of hot chocolate to celebrate, you know." He winked down at the little dog.

"Arf!" Zero smiled happily, and nuzzled into his master's hand happily, wagging his sheet.

Jack chuckled. "Oh that's such a good boy!" He gaze Zero a nice tummy rub. "What a nice dog Mommy Sally and Daddy Jack have."

"Arf arf!" Zero happily enjoyed the tummy rub he was receiving, flipping over onto his back sheet.

Sally came back a couple of minutes later, with refreshed mugs of hot cocoa, and a water bottle. "Awww, look who got itno bed, too!"

"Arf!" Zero said happily.

Placing the mugs on the night stands on either side of the bed, Sally poured Zero some in his dish, and then placed the water bottle over Jack's injured ankle. "Does that feel all right?"

Jack nodded. "That feels very wonderful, my Sally...Mmm..." He smiled and closed his eye sockets and rested against the the pillows, totally relaxing. "Thank you, darling..."

"Oh, you're welcome..." Sally said sweetly, and kissed his cheek. "Anything for you, my love..." She then left the room once again.

Coming back a minute or so later, she had a pincushion, a shirt she was making, and a couple of spools of thread. She set herself up on the bed next to him, laying everything either next to her or on her lap, and set to work.

Jack just sighed, taking a sip of his cocoa and then sitting up a little to pull off his tie and jacket before pulling a blanket over himself and closing his eye sockets again, settling in a little. "Sally?" he asked with a little yawn.

"Mm-hmm?" She looked at him at the corner of her eye.

"As you sew...will you tell me about...just anything...anything that's on your mind...until I fall asleep... Your day or your thoughts on s omething or something you dream about or even about sewing...anything. Your voice is so soothing and plus I love hearing all about my Sally...It would give me very pleasant nightmares."

"Awww...of course I will." Sally giggled, smiling more. "Well, um...let's see...I um...found this baby book that a friend of mine had given me as what they call a 'gag' present for Christmas... It's a book that has baby names of all languages, and their meanings..."

"Oh that's...so nice..." Jack replied with a sleepy smile. "Everyone knows you'd make such a nice mommy..." He chuckled a little to himself.

"Oh..." Sally giggled, blushing at that. "Well, anyway... So for the fun of it I looked to see if my name was in there and to see its meaning. Apparently, it's diminutive of the name Sarah. Its English, it seems. And it means...well...coincidentally...'Princess'."

Jack chuckled a lot more from his place snuggled in the blankets and pillows. "Aw, well isn't that lovely...I knew you were meant to be my Pumpkin Princess...and that proves it, you see..." He shifted a little closer to her, wanting to be as near her as possible as always.

"Oh, shush..." Sally laughed, trying not to mess up her stitching. "But yes, that's what is very funny about it... I just wonder why Daddy named me that. I suppose it wasn't intentional in that regard, but nevertheless..."

Jack smiled a little more and yawned. "Hmm...well...you know...no matter how the doctor acts, he does have a sweet side...I think it was that side of him shining through when he named you that...He might have been fighting it but...he couldn't help making something so very pretty just this once...and so he had to give her a pretty name."

Sally blushed, looking down at her stitching. "...I suppose that's true, all things considered."

Jack nodded. "Mmm hmm...defintiely true...You bring the sweetness out in everyone, you're so sweet... my sweetest Sally..."

"Oh..." Sally blushed all the more, and giggled as she scooted up closer beside him. "You never fail to say such sweet things to or about me...Don't you ever get tired of it?" She quipped, giggling.

"Hmm..." Jack chuckled, narrowing his closed eye sockets playfully, "Never. I really really really like you...in case you haven't noticed." He chuckled a little more.

"No, I don't think I have." Sally quipped, giggling more. "Not at all. You're just so good at hiding it, it makes me think twice."

"Ooo and here I thought all of that 'proposal' and 'marriage' and 'honeymoon' stuff we went through would have tipped you off...Oh dear...I really must find a way to let you know of my undying passionate love and attraction for you soon..." He smiled more to himself and gave another little yawn.

"Nope, not a bit..." Sally laughed, beaming. "And aren't we supposed to be courting?" She raised a would-be eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot..." Jack laughed a little, cuddling his head into his pillows, "We're still just courting...Just simple Jack and Sally sharing kisses and giggles and holding hands...Me and my favorite dolly."

"Oh dear, then I should leave the room!" Sally laughed as well, shaking her head. "This is your room! Oh dear, I shouldn't be here! Oh no!"

"Oh now wait, wait!" Jack protested, opening his eye sockets, skeletal grin smiling away. "Come now, Sally, you know I'm a gentleman...you can't think I would take advantage of you or anything...not modest, humble, shy Jack..." He laughed some more.

"Oh, no! Certainly not..." Sally giggled. "I only mean that I would never invade your privacy, or your sanctuary, no! Oh..I'd never think you to take advantage of me..." She snuggled up against him, nuzzling their cheeks.

Jack chuckled warmly and goofily. "Oh...alright. Oh but you don't 'invade my privacy', darling...I love your presence here in my 'sanctuary'...your sweet scent all around me..." He gave her cheek a little kiss.

Blushing a bit and beaming with pleasure, Sally gave a dreamy sigh. "If you want me here, then...I'd be happy to be..."

"Oh and I do want you here...so very much...I like sleeping near my favorite doll." He snuggled her more.

Sally giggled and kissed his cheek. "I...I certainly had that impression..."

"Ooo well at least I managed to express that much to my Sally so far successfully..." He sighed in contentment near her.

"Of course..." Sally murmured sweetly, her eyes half-lidded. "Oh...Jack...I love you..." She nuzzled their cheeks again.

"I love you too, Sally..." He nuzzled her back. "Sally...if it's not too much...would you sing to me...I'd like that...sweetest Sally..." he cooed softly.

"Oh no, not too much at all... I'd love to." Sally beamed. "Um...what should I sing?"

"Would you sing me your song, Sally? I...I know it's sort of sad...but it's so pretty...I love your song, my Sally...I love everything about my Sally..." he replied softly, already starting to drift back off to sleep a little.

"All right..." Sally smiled, nodding. She cleared her throat, and then softly began to sing.

"_I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<em>

_The worst is just around the bend  
>And does he notice my feelings for him?<br>And will he see, how much he means to me?  
>I think it's not to be<em>

_What will become of my dear friend?  
>Where will his actions lead us then?<br>Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud  
>Try as I may it doesn't last<em>

_And will we ever end up together?  
>No, I think not<br>It's never to become  
>For I am not the one...<em>"

"Oh Sally...You're the one...the only one there could ever..." a yawn escaped Jack, "...be. Dearest friend...dearest love..."

Placing her work aside, Sally snuggled into her beloved as he was slowly slipping away. Tears were even welling in her eyes at this point. "I-I know...Thank you..." She managed in a shaky whisper.

"Shh..." he cooed softly. He was half asleep but he could sense something in the tone of her voice. "Don't fret, love...Jack and Sally are meant to be...forever...together...both the one for each other."

"Oh..." Sally actually sniffled, and snuggled even closer. "Meant to be... Oh, I can't help it, I do have my moments of remembering the way I'd felt in the past, and how this moment right now was once only a distant dream, but to know all the more that it's true..." Her voice trailed off, but she smiled. Very softly, she sang in,

"_For it is plain...as anyone can see...we're simply meant to be.._."

"H-Hold me, Sally..." Jack said softly back to her, still half asleep but starting to feel rather emotional as well...He said it in that same tender, fragile way he had said it to her the night of their wedding just before they had come together to make love for the first time. "I was so lonely without my Sally..." he finished softly with a little unintentional pout.

"Awww..." Sally murmured in soft sympathy, and held to him tigther, snuggling more. "I know...I was lonely without my Jack..."

"Let's never leave each other then, Sally...Let me just fall asleep in your arms and I'll be happy forever..." he cooed softly.

"Of course, my love...of course..." Sally cooed in return, nuzzling their cheeks. "You can sleep now..."

"Thank..you..." He yawned and then snuggled into her and started to drift off into a deep peaceful slumber, a small smile upon her face. "Goodnight, Sally..."

"Goodnight, Jack..." Sally whispered in a soft, singsong voice. "Sweet nightmares, my darling..."

"Sweet...nightmares..." managed to escape his lips before a soft sigh left him and he fell asleep entirely beside her, feeling safe and loved.

Sally let out a soft sigh, and despite not being tired or ready to fall asleep herself (the nap earlier did wonders!), she still remained in bed with him, snuggling and holding him, feeling so at peace. Yes, she had some things to do and would have to leave the bed eventually...but for now, she could just remain here.

A couple of hours later, the evening had grown dark as nightfall was setting in on this cold winter's night. Sally was just now heading home from the Town Hall having discussed some things with the Mayor. To further compensate, she stuck around for a brief meeting about the next upcoming holiday, Valentine's Day, and took home some paperwork and plans to look over.

"Phew...made it..." Sally now just walked into the front door, and closed it behind her. She placed the documents aside for a moment as she removed her outdoor gear. 'I wonder if Jack is up yet?'

"Arf! Arf!" Zero came floating in to happily greet her!

Meanwhile, in his bedroom, Jack had been sleeping peacefully, though with just a touch of unease since Sally had left, and now that Zero had left the room too and a few barks of his were meeting Jack's ears, the Pumpkin King blinked a few times and yawned with a small smile. "Sally..." he reached out and...his bony fingertips just grabbed blanket...No Sally. Jack felt a little more but still, just blankets. He opened his eye sockets entirely now, focusing his gaze...and sure enough the bed across from him was empty! Instantly his eye sockets went wide and he sat up, a frown on his face. Where was she? He had fallen asleep near her, right? But...she was gone now... He wished she wasn't...They had been talking about being loney, he remembered, before he had fallen asleep and he had

been looking forward to waking up near her. For a moment, Jack couldn't help but flash to the morning after his and Sally's wedding night when he had been in the kitchen in his robe putting the finishing touches on their breakfast in bed while he thought she still slept but then suddenly she had woken up and called his name from the bedroom almost in a fright and he had run inside with the breakfast tray to see what was wrong, wondering if she had had a nightmare or, worse, if she had woken up and after the night they had spent together something with her body had been feeling strange or sore and she was frightened by it! But no, when he had come in she had just been sad that she had woken up without him after falling asleep with him...and right now he felt just the same. He guessed

he should maybe not be so dramatic since this was just waking up from a nap without her and not their first night together as husband and wife, but still...where was his Sally...He wanted her back. He didn't want to keep her from her other chores but he at least wanted to know where she might be or when she might be coming back so he could at least know she was safe and look forward to her return. 'Oh well...' he sighed to himself mentally.

Very quietly, Sally approached the bedroom, knocking gently and pushing open the door. "Jack? Honey...are you awake?" She called in very softly, in case he was still asleep so as not to disturb him. Opening the door completely, she saw him awake there. "Oh, you are awake...are you all right?"

Jack gasped and looked to her with wide eye sockets. "Sally! Oh Sally you're back!" He beamed a little, looking eternally grateful. "I was worried but I'm so happy now!"

"Worried, why?" Sally blinked, surprised. "I...I was only out for about an hour and a half... Oh, you woke up just now and I wasn't...oh..." She drooped in sadness. "I'm so sorry..."

"Oh, no, no, Sally, I...it was just..." he swallowed and looked down with wide eye sockets, "B-Before I drifted off we were talking about being alone and...I didn't expect to wake up alone, I guess..." He blinked and looked at her again. "But that's not your fault at all, Sally, you shouldn't apologize. I-I know you have things to do and can't babysit me and I don't expect you to of course ...I-I'm sorry, I know it's silly of me. I-It was just a nap, after all." He looked down sheepishly.

"No...that's not silly at all." Sally assured, smiling. "Even I can't help but feel the same way whenever I wake up on my own... I just went to the Town Hall to discuss some things with the Mayor on your behalf and my own, and there was a brief meeting going on for Valentine's Day, and well, it was my duty to be present for it, so I sat in for that, as well. I was hoping to get back before you woke up...but oh well." She shook her head, and then sat on the bed next to him. "Do you feel all right?"

Jack swallowed and nodded his head. "Yes, I...I think so. I feel well rested at least. And.." he tried to move his ankle a little. It caused him to cringe a tiny bit, "It's still a little sore but it definitely feels a lot better from the heat. Thank you, Sally..." he looked to her with a little appreciative smile. "You take care of me so well..."

Sally giggled, and smiled more. "You're welcome...I'm glad I can take care of you well." She gingerly removed the hot water bottle to reheat, turning to him once more. "Do you need anything at all?"

Jack smiled a little more and shrugged and replied playfully, "You don't have a spare tibia lying around do you? An unbroken one so I can get up and play with my wife and not have to take up so much of her time for two whole weeks?"

Blinking, Sally gave a laugh. "Oh, if only reattaching a new bone to yourself would make it good as new..."

Jack sighed, laughing as well. "Yes, if only we could find me a new one and fix this whole mess. It's a shame I'm the only seven foot tall skeleton around here."

"If I were one, I'd give you mine." Sally giggled, shaking her head.

"Ooo well there's an idea." Jack chuckled, sitting up more in the bed and giving a stretch. "You'd make such a lovely skeleton, Sally."

"...You think so?" Sally blinked, and looked down shyly. "No...that can't be true. If I were one, I'd look more as if I were your sister."

Jack laughed a little, unable to help it. "No, no, not my sister...never." He wrinkled his nose at the idea. "You'd just look, well...like you do now, I guess, but thinner and whiter and with exotic eye sockets instead of exotic eyes... But then of course I'd miss those big, lovely pupils of yours and...all of that nice, warm, cozy, soft cloth skin...I-I like those things..." He blanched a little and smiled dreamily to himself.

Sally giggled, shaking her head. "Jack...if you talk about it as if in comparison to what I am now, that's not going to work...but I suppose I see your point. Oh, but as if I do need to get any taller." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh but I love how you're so tall!" Jack cooed sincerely. "I think it makes you look distinguished and elegant and extra beautiful..." He chuckled...and then added extra shyly and quietly. "And besides, I mean, the fact that our heights match up so nearly helps with making our lovemaking more compatible..." He shrugged.

"Oh..." Sally blushed at that, and looked away shyly as well. She giggled a bit. "I suppose that's true... You are the only one in town that I met who was taller than me." She held her hand over the top of her head. "When we stand together, I reach the base of your neck, approximately." She held her hand to that point for emphasis. "According to Daddy's plans, they read I was to be about six-foot-four."

"That sounds about right..." Jack nodded. "Like I said I think I'm about seven feet so that makes perfect sense actually. And yes, you're the only in town whom I've ever met who's been even close to my height..." He smiled extra charmingly. "I think that's another sign of just how meant to be we are." He winked at her.

"Don't be silly..." Sally laughed, blushing and gently tapping his shoulder. "I hardly think the height difference between two people should be relevant. ...Even if there was an egregious height difference between you and I. ...You being approximately seven feet tall and I being about five feet." She blinked at that. "Oh dear, I wouldn't even reach past your legs!" She shook her head then. "But I do see your point...it does make things between us...easier in how close we are in height. ...A-And in...l-lovemaking reasons, too..."

Jack nodded, blaching a little. "Y-Yes...It helps. And as for the relevance of our heights I guess I just meant that the fact that we're so suited for each other, not just emotionally and mentally but physically...it's like fate or something...like you and I were made for each other. I like the idea of it. But even if you were half my height like most of the other women in town I'd still adore you and only you of course, my Sally. As long as you and I are together, that's all that matters to me."

"I see what you're saying..." Sally wrung her hands shyly on her lap, smiling a little. "We are a mismatch in terms of appearance, and yet, I almost match your height, so in a sense it compensates." She giggled then. "You know, when I first met you...again, you were the first person I ever met outside of home, and as well as that, the only person I'd ever met who was taller than me. I have to admit, I was slightly intimidated...but in a good way, though. And even so, I admired you and was taken by you more than that."

Jack chuckled shyly. "Really? You admired me? I...I noticed your height too when we first met, Sally...I think my first thought about that was that I was grateful to have someone around I wouldn't have to bow or crouch down to to speak to...I know that's silly, but still, it interested me." He chuckled a little.

"No, I see what you mean...You were used to everyone being shorter than you...so was I..." Sally giggled, smiling brightly. "I felt the same way...it was interesting to look up at someone and be nearly eye-level as opposed to me looking down so low, bending or crouching. But...yes, of course I admired you. You know that..." She giggled shyly.

"And...you know that I thought you were very...fetching..." He chuckled adorably. "...along with admiring all of your other splenid qualities."

"Well admittedly I looked different compared to everyone in town..." Sally giggled, and batted her eyelashes at him playfully before leaning closer. "Fetching? Oooh...well...I found you were dashing..."

"Ooo...really?" Jack blanched and added playfully, leaning closer as well. "Well I also found you rather charming you know..."

"I thought you were so full of class, and yet you were very laid back..." Sally cooed sweetly, her eyelids lowering, and tracing one finger down his chest.

"O-Oh..." Jack shuddered and trembled with a smile, "R-Really? I...I, um...though you were s-so modest...and so funny...a-and very clever of course..."

"Mm-hmm...and of course you know I thought you were very sweet and kind...How could I not be so attracted to you, and have such a crush on you?" Sally giggled, her smile growing.

"A-Aw, well, gosh..." Jack looked down all bashfully, "Th-There I go again, a-always getting the girls without even trying...A-At least that time I started to get the right one..." He chuckled dreamily.

"Well, you possess such great qualities...it's hard for a woman to resist." Sally giggled. "It was hard for me to resist...but you were being yourself, and that's so charming..." She nuzzled their noses.

"O-Oh, I...I-I'm not that ch-charming...I-I'm just Jack Skellington...N-Never as ch-charming as you...with all of your touches and th-the way you talk to a man..." He gulped, grinning at her all dreamily. "I-If you had suddenly done to me back then wh-what you're doing to me now, I...w-would have been putty in your delicate cloth hands from the start."

Raising her brow, Sally giggled, shaking her head. "Done what? This?" She nuzzled their noses again.

"That...and just...how your fingertips always ghost along my chest...how your voice coos sweet things to me...how whenever your warm body comes against mine it always falls so splendidly into the grooves of my bones and structure..." he replied softly with a smile.

Now she blushed immensely, her lips quirking. "Oh, Jack...if I did any of that back then, I'd have scared you silly! ...But um...like this?" Her fingers ghosted along his chest, and she scooted a little closer, laying their foreheads together. "And this, darling?" She cooed sweetly.

"O-Oh yes..." Jack replied, chest rising and falling with shallow breaths, his skeletal grin growing. "A-And, y-you wouldn't have 'scared me silly'," he chuckled, "I-I...I could have h-handled it..." he finished shyly.

"A woman you just met, coming on to you like this?" Sally whispered a little, her fingers still ghosting over his chest gently.

"E-Er...o-of course, I...I-I could have been okay. I-I'm the Pumpkin King...I-I've frightened millions...I-I w-would have been...f-fine." He squeaked the last word, utterly melting and hers right now.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that...comparing what we have now, to before?" Sally raised a brow, and toyed with his tie.

Jack shook his head. "N-No, no, I...I-I...Y-You're so much woman, Sally, yes, but...I-I could have at least tried to handle you...all of you...all over me..." He chuckled warmly and closed his eyes in bliss for a moment. "Even if I had failed...what's the worst that would have happened? I would have succumbed to you and been your love toy forever? N-Not such a bad life if you think about it..."

Sally gave a laugh, shaking her head. "Oh, really? Succumbed and have been my love toy? I here thought you would stand up, look at me awkwardly, say clumsy thank-yous and excuses and then bolt out of there and avoid ever seeing me. But, if you'd rather have been my love toy..."

Jack nodded, not even needing to give it a second thought. "I would definitely rather have been your love toy...I-I mean, perhaps the first few times I would have been awkward and clumsy and run away...but I would have wanted the 'love toy' thing deep down and...I would have given into it soon enough...my pretty Sally doll..." He reached up and gently cupped the side of her face.

"You would have...?" Sally giggled, blushing a bit more. "You, Jack, my love toy? But a toy makes you sound so...used, like you're a convenient object." She pouted then. "And you're not...I'd have opted more for you being my lover...and I being your lover, too..."

"Aww but I like being 'played with'...just like I like 'playing' with my favorite dolly sometimes..." He twirled a few pieces of her hair around his bony fingertips. "B-But, yes, I...I know what you mean...o-overall, I...I like us best as lovers too...The, um...the...s-satisfaction is m-much more mutual..." He blanched and glanced down shyly.

"That's exactly it..." Sally trailed a finger down his chest once more. She then gently pushed him back onto the bed so he was laying down, and then she straddled him, though playfully. "Maybe I should have let you know that I would welcome you close to me as my lover..."

Jack was having a really hard time at the moment. On the one hand he knew he needed to be 'good' and follow the doctor's orders and not do anything physically straining for the next fourteen days..on the other hand he absolutely just wanted to pounce upon Sally at the moment and give her more love and attention and physical quality time than ever before. He wanted to move with her and laugh and melt together and enjoy the peak of their closeness. He let out a deep, lovesick sigh as he gazed at her above him. Why did it have to be so hard to do the right thing sometimes? "M-M-Maybe you sh-should have," he barely managed with a trembly grin.

"Sneaking around Daddy's back..." Sally quipped, her eyes twinkling. "A love as forbidden as those little stories we read...or think up on our own..." She giggled.

"O-Oh, Sally, I...what would I have done?" Jack looked to the side in shyness. "N-No, no, I-I couldn't have done something so very forbidden with you, my sweetest lady...F-Fantasies are one thing b-but...f-for real? I-I barely would have been able to handle it without utterly collapsing at your feet from the overwhelmingness of it all..."

"Silly, I was kidding..." Sally tapped his nose sockets playfully, smiling more. "Collapsing at my feet? Good gracious...whatever would I do with you?"

"Wh-Whatever you wanted to do with me...I suppose..." Jack couldn't help but reply with a touch of something sultry in his eye sockets.

A shiver coursed through Sally's spine, and she smiled more. "Really? Oh, don't be silly...I'd be far too worried about your wellbeing! But then again, you would be impossible to resist." She toyed with his tie again. Yes, this was probably not the best idea since almost anything close and intimate between them would set off their romantic urges and it wouldn't be long before clothes would be strewn about the and the sheets covering their forms. But she couldn't help it! Of course, she would make sure not to go too far, but who says a little sweet and even sultry flirting wouldn't ease the tension a bit?

"Ooo and I love being impossible to resist..." Jack replied warmly with a chuckle. He let out a few shallow breaths, still smiling as he looked up at her. "S-Sally...m-my love...I-I don't want you to stop but...p-please...n-not too far with all of this...I-I can't...I-It's so h-hard not to wh-when all I want to do is touch and hold you and be with you...my Sally...my love...my nice wife..." he gurgled out softly.

"It's all right, I won't." Sally assured, smiling warmly and kissed his cheek, and nuzzled their noses. She blushed a bit then, unable to help the feeling at his admittance to...doing certain things. "Believe me, it's hard for me, too. But don't worry, I could never do that to you in your time of injury."

Jack swallowed and took a deep breath, managing to calm himself down a little. "Th-Thank you...A-And I know you wouldn't, dearest...I-I just..a-also know that we can both get carried away sometimes by accident...B-But I think we can be okay..." He smiled sweetly up at her. "You...You're the most beautiful woman there ever was...did you know that?" He chuckled warmly.

"You tell me that every day, silly." Sally laughed, shaking her head. "But like I said, I'm just plain old little Sally."

"I-If you're just 'plain and old'...then I hope I never see anyone who's 'beautiful and ravishing'...because if I do then I'm certain I simply won't be able to handle it! I'll utterly just fall to pieces!" He laughed.

"Well I hope you don't, either. Otherwise, I'd be very sad." Sally pouted playfully.

"Aww, darling..." Jack pouted back at her, "Now let's not see a sad face...Don't worry, your old Jack is here to stay forever because as it turns out you're just modest and you really are the essence of beautiful and ravishing! And look at me-I'm perfectly fine." He winked at her with a laugh.

"That's good..." Sally giggled, and nuzzled their noses, sighing softly. "You know, on my way home now...you know what I was thinking?"

Jack shook his head, nuzzling their noses some more as he did so. "N-No...Will you share with me, darling?"

"Well, amidst all the important things I had to think of, of course...there was a part of me thinking of the possibility of cutting my hair." Her eyes twinkled a little with a tint of mischief.

Jack's eyes sockets popped open utterly wide! "NO!" he yelled on instinct. His breathing was heavy for a moment as he just laid there with shock present throughout all of his features...Then he blinked a few times and did his best to think and to let his reason gain control over his emotions again. "I-I mean...i-it's y-your body and self s-so you can do with it all as you will a-and of course I'll love you and support you and find you ravishing...but...but..." he pouted sincerely, "...I wish you wouldn't...Your hair is so nice...and soft...and warm...and when we're together and I touch it...it comforts me so very much..." He reached up and ran his fingers through some strands like they were the most precious substance he had ever come across.

Sally blinked, wide-eyed. "Oh. Well gosh, I...oh my...I didn't think you felt that strongly about it! I mean...I'm no hurry to cut my hair any time soon, and I wanted to see what you thought of it but...oh...it really...means that much to you?"

In response Jack pouted more, feeling a little torn. "I...I-I just want you to be happy...a-and I don't have a right to pressure you..." he swallowed, his eye sockets wide, "But...it does...it means very much to me...I loved your hair since the first moment we met...I wanted to touch it but I wouldn't even let myself ask, I felt so silly...But I got to touch it the first time we kissed...and sometimes you let me brush it out...and sometimes you put it up and when it gets hot and it's really cute...a-and...sometimes...r-right before or right after we m-make love...you lie on top of me and your hair falls around your face and falls around my skull...like a rusty, iron curtain wrapping us both up together in our love..." He looked up at her with a soft smile, lost in his memories.

"Oh..." Sally blinked, and then blushed all the more at his sweet admittance. "I never thought of it...Well, I knew you loved my hair, but...oh..." She smiled so much in understanding. "You mean...like this?" She leaned down, her hair falling in her face and then around his skull. "You're right...my hair does do that before...or after we...m-make love..."

Jack could barely breathe. He just smiled up at her and nodded. "Y-Yes...just like th-that...I-I feel so...safe and secure like that...like you and I are in our own world together..."

"Awww..." Sally giggled. "You're right, it is like a little curtain. ...It's almost just as when we lie with the coves over our heads..."

"I like when we do that very much..." Jack whispered quietly. "W-When we...lay the passion aside for a moment...and just lie together as one...just savoring the closeness...and we touch a little and explore a little...but gently...softly...I love that..."

"Me too..." Sally closed her eyes, losing herself in the sweet little memories. "It was a sweet place we could call our own."

"Yes..." Jack whispered out softly, "It...those moments...that space...It overwhelms me to be like that with you...but I love being overwhelmed...by all of our sweet love..." Little tears came to the edges of his eye sockets and he smiled more.

Taken aback by the sight of little tears. Sally let out a soft little coo of "Awww..." and nuzzled their cheeks, her fingers gently squeezing his shoulders. "I feel the same way, my love."

Jack let out a soft sigh, gazing up at her in adoration. "When...Wh-When my ankle's all better...c-can we do that soon? Please..."

"Of course...you don't even need to ask." She nodded, and nuzzled their cheeks once more.

Jack let out a very soft and happysigh. "That's good...I-I like snuggling...a-and the other things that go along with snuggling..." Jack chuckled warmly but then faked a cute little pout and added, "...And after two whole weeks of being bedridden I'll have a lot to make up for..."

"Silly." Sally giggled, faking a pout of her own. "I'll have to make up as well, since I can't do anything for fear of harming you any further..."

Jack just smiled more as he gazed up at her. "Aw, you could never harm me, my Sally...and especially not with an act of 'love'..." He let something a touch sultry come to his eye sockets and smile, and he reached up and gently swirled a fingertip over one of her kness. "But...perhaps...in the interest of making sure we don't do something together right now that could cause me any...'dicomfort'...perhaps you ought to stop sitting on me now...th-though I hate to ask you to go. After all, wh-whenever you end up taking this position over me, it's usually one of my favorites because it's usually so very 'promising'..." He winked up at her playfully.

"...No, I don't think I will." Sally giggled, winking. "This is quite comfortable, actually. No...I think I'll stay right here."

Jack blinked at first, not expecting such a reply...but then he melted a little inside and smiled up at her all the more. "B-But, S-Sally...that's so very u-unfair,my darling..A-After all, h-how much will power can I have when...wh-when..." he felt his breaths start to become shallow, "...wh-when your soft legs are around my bony body...a-and when I can't help but look up at you sitting there now and...and remember the times you've sat over me like this...w-without that dress on...Tempting and tantalizing and teasing me with the sight of all of your unclothed loveliness..." Jack's eye sockets went half lidded and he chuckled playfully. '_Beautful creature...Hmm...if she w-wants to flirt, I...I c-can flirt right back too..._'

Sally giggled, turning bright pink in the cheeks. "Yes...I have sat here...like this...over you...undressed, haven't I? Well I suppose maybe I can't help but think of that, too." She giggled, shifting her position a little to make herself more comfortable. "And it's so comfortable."

Jack felt a deep tremble pass through all of this bones. Though he managed to maintain himself and his smile as he countered back, not missing a beat, and making sure to deepen his voice a little, "Y-You know, I could just grab you and kiss you and pull you down on me right now if you insist on keeping this up...Do you not understand what you do to me, my Sally? The desires a King can have for his Queen..."

Giving a delighted laugh, Sally shook her head, looking coy. "No, of course not." She lied through her teeth. "Being together for two years, married for two months, still leaves me very clueless, Jack... I'm just a little rag doll, after all."

Jack's skeletal grin grew. "If I was all better, I'd 'remind' you...I could spend the whole rest of the day and the whole night reminding you...But somehow I think you know...You're not such a little rag doll anymore, after all...You're a full fledged rag doll woman...and you're getting very close to driving me just a little wild for you..." He reached out a fingertip and touched that knee of hers again, finding the tip of a seam that started at the top of it and playing with it-he knew that seam...It was one of the largest on her body. It wrapped from the tip of her knee, all around the outside and inside of her thigh and finally across her hip, ending when it touched her spine. He loved exploring that seam.

"Ooohhh!" Sally shuddered at his touch, feeling her body tremble lightly. "I can't help it... You know I love saying...and doing that to and with you. If not for you being out of commission, I'm sure you would know by now, too..."

"O-Oh, but I...I do know, S-Sally...I..." The feeling of her shuddering him as she straddled him like this was so much and it reminded him of so many things and he just did his best to put them all out of his mind for the moment. "S-Sally...r-really, I...th-think...p-perhaps...you should g-get off of me b-before I...I..." His finger tip stopped playing with her seam and now the fingers of his bony hand lay themselves against the bottom of Sally's thigh and gently slid up it a little, finding their way half way up it under the skirt of her dress.

A gasp and a sigh escaped her, and despite she knew she had to move sometime, she was a little too tempted to see what he would do. "Before you what?" She prompted, giggling behind her hand.

Jack's skeletal grin grew... "If you don't know by now...then I am a failure as a man, my darling..." he cooed back in a low octave before allowing his hand to slide up her thigh completely under her skirt, one of his fingertips lying right against that nice, long seam of hers.

"You have your hand up my dress, and you're speaking to me in that deep tone...I think I might know... You know what all of that does to me..." Sally giggled, her smile growing as well, her blush deepening.

"Usually it makes you take your dress off among other things...and then we end up with one of those situaitons again where you're sitting upon me and...I get to see lots and lots of very pretty blue cloth..." His grin picked up suggestively on one side and he gave her thigh a little playful squeeze.

Unable to help it, she lifted her skirt up a bit. "Yes, of course... And all of my seams, as well."

A deep shuddery sigh escaped Jack and he moved his hand further up to compensate for the movement of her skirt...His palm soon ended up on the side of her hip and he gripped it gingerly... "I love when I get to see how all of your seams move and connect...tracing them all over you..."

"I love that too..." Sally shuddered in pleasure at the feel of his hand on her hip. "You know every seam I have...I might just have to make new ones to give you something new to see." She quipped.

"Aw but how fair would that be?" Jack couldn't help but counter with a playful pout. "After all, I can't create new bones for you to see...I'd feel like I wasn't giving you something that you deserved."

"While that may ring true, yes, you technically can't add new bones..." She gave a little laugh at the though. "That would be silly..though that would be an interesting thought. But that wouldn't matter to me at all if you couldn't do that. I suppose I'm thinking too hard..." Her fingers now toyed with a couple of buttons, laughing a little.

"Mmm..." Jack couldn't help but moan a little...Ever since the very first time she had ever played with a button of his shirt during their courtship up through the points in their honeymoon and more passionate bouts of lovemaking when she would all but rip the shirt off of his chest, Jack found the action of her playing with his buttons extremely attractive."Sally...wh-what are you d-doing now, d-dearest?" he asked 'innocently, as he gently gave her hip a squeeze.

"Ooh... What does it look like I'm doing, love?" Sally responded 'innocently', her smile picking up on one side suggestively, and felt herself tremble at his squeezing of her hip.

"It looks like you're trying to take advantage of the weaknesses and desires of a sick, old Pumpkin King...love..." he replied back in a shuddery whisper. his other hand now coming up to coyly rest upon the lower part of her other thigh, fingertips half under the skirt of her dress.

"Oh dear..." She giggled, and trembled a bit as her other hand toyed with his tie. "I am, aren't I? I'm a naughty little rag doll. Oh, but I have to ask...what you doing?"

Jack gulped and smiled and could only reply playfully, "Who me? I...I'm just trying to play with my favorite doll, is all...I-I know I'm supposed to rest and get better but...I like playing with my doll..." his other hand drifted higher and now he held both of her hips under her dress. He smiled more. "I-I'm a very bad skeleton, I suppose..."

"Oh my..." Sally blushed more and laughed heartily, smiling widely. "Oh dear! I'm a bad little rag doll, too... Very bad. I'm supposed to care and look after you, but oh, I want to play with you, too..." Her fingers toyed his buttons some more, and even undid one of them to tease further.

Jack's breathing became shallow and accelerated. "S-Sally, I...h-hypothetically...if...if we did...'p-play'...I...g-guess it could be arranged...just once of course a-and then w-we'd really have to be good and let me rest for the next two weeks...B-But my only concern with 'p-playing' now is that y-you'd probably have to do s-so much of the work...a-and I...I'd hate to put you in that p-position..." He couldn't help but look up at her with longing as he said those words though.

Sally's eyes gleamed, and she smiled all the more, despite her pleasured trembles. "And that is supposed to be unappealing to me?"

"Mmmm..." Jack was falling fast... "I-I don't...I-I just...k-know how you like the u-usual m-mutual pleasure, a-and to h-have to ask you to...do so much...s-seems unfair..I-I guess...I... " He couldn't look away from her eyes. "Oh S-Sally..." He held firmly onto her hips, barely realizing it. "S-Sally, I...I may not just want you soon...I-I may need you...s-soon..." His voice had fallen to a warm, low whisper.

"Jack...darling...of course I love our mutual pleasure...but that doesn't mean I also don't love taking a moment for me to do all the work." Sally cooed sweetly. She shuddered a little, her eyelids lowering. "Oh, but a few minutes ago you said I should move...are you sure?"

"A-A-A few m-minutes ago, I was thinking with my head...n-not my heart...I...I couldn't bear it if you moved now...I need you, Sally..." He looked up at her with fire and longing and desire, "I need the woman who carried me home to safety...the woman who doted over me until I was comfortable and already getting well...the woman who I can't live without...I need you, Sally..." He was trembling all over and giving her hips gentle squeezes and touches... "P-Please...o-only if you really w-wouldn't mind t-taking on s-so much..."

The fire, longing and desire was mirrored in her own eyes as her breathing grew more shallow. She leaned down, laying their foreheads together, and whispered, "I'll take on as much as you need me to."

That did it. Jack utterly couldn't bear the tension anymore. His voice came out in a shuddery whisper and it was all he could do to say the words... "M-Make love with me, S-Sally...Make love with me. Do whatever you want, h-however you want to do it...J-Just be gentle s-so that there will be only pleasure and no pain...Please..." His eye sockets beseeched her as he gazed hazily up at her.

In a flash, Sally was undoing his buttons. Once they were, she started to lift up her dress. "I will do whatever it takes, even if only halfway, my love...to make you feel better...and ward off the pain..." She whispered passionately, and then connected their lips into a hungry kiss before the passion was slowly overtaking them...

* * *

><p>Later on...after they had...satisfied a bout of desires and needs, things were settled in the household once more. By then, Jack had requested that Sally bring them to the living room so they could look over Holiday plans together.<p>

Now with Zero laying at their feet on the floor, with a nice fire going, and some tea to drink, they sat on the couch with papers on the coffee table and their laps, and beside them. Jack's injured ankle was also propped on the coffee table on a cushion, with a hot water bottle.

Jack had a book about Valentine's Day on his lap and he was smiling to himself and just flipping through the pages...and trying not to blanche too much to himself at the memory from not too long ago in their bedroom of Sally not only having to half undress him before their little romp together, but at the awkward memory of her trying to help dress him when it was done, which had been both a little ridiculous and also a little undeniably funny. He did his best not to laugh as he turned the page. "Erm...Sally, darling? My ankle should be all better by Valentine's Day...How do you think we should celebrate?" He glanced to her with a smile.

"That's a very good question..." Sally said thoughtfully, her smile growing. "I'm not sure.. Well, it will be our third since we've been together...and our first as a married couple." She blushed a bit this. "Mmmm...perhaps because of that, we should do something very special for it."

"Anything in particular?" Jack asked curiously. "It can be anything you want, my dearest-we can travel somewhere or stay right here for a cozy dinner for two. What would you like?"

Unsure, with so many ideas, she thought for a moment...despite the ideals, they DID have to be around for certain festivities that were going on that day, so perhaps...

"We could do a bit of both...there is one place I really wanted to see on Valentine's Day...if you would want to, of course."

"Really?" Jack's eye sockets lit up in curiosity and he leaned a little closer to her in interest. "Where? What place?"

"...Tuscany." Sally confessed, looking down shyly and playing with her hair.

Jack blinked a few times and then tilted his skull to the side a little in interest. "You want to go back to Italy?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes...I do..." She giggled, still playing with her hair. "If that's okay, of course..."

Jack smiled a little more, looking down coyly. He tiptoed a few fingertips across the surface of the couch to gently touch her other hand that was resting upon the cushions. "Oh well, I suppose...If we do though...can we also take a little side trip to Venice before we go back? I...I miss the gondolas..." He chuckled playfully.

"Jack! Did you figure a way to read my mind?" Sally giggled behind her hand. "I-I was thinking that, too at the back of my mind, and now that you brought that up...of course, we certainly have to go back to Venice on our way home. It will be nighttime by then, so that would be even better."

Jack nodded, tracing a bony fingertip over the back of her hand. "Exactly! Then I could row and gaze down at you in the boat in the moonlight... That image of you is one of my favorite honeymoon memories, after all, you know. You looked so pretty and you smiled so sweetly up at me...my pretty new bride." He gave her a little wink.

Sally giggled and blushed, completely agreeing with the sentinment. "Oh, it was a wonderful memory... Hearing you sing to me like that as I looked at you from where I was, how you looked in the moonlight..."

Jack smiled more, his eye sockets going half lidded. "Yes, it was a...a lovely time...And then when I stopped the boat at the end and rested beside you in it, gently stroking your hair...All I wanted to do was touch you...It was so wonderful that now you were my wife and all I wanted to do was touch you..."

"And all I wanted was to be close to you." Sally said sweetly, nuzzling their cheeks. "It would be wonderful to relive those little moments..."

Jack nuzzled her back and nodded. "Y-Yes...w-well...we'll be able to when we take our little 'honeymoon vacation' after our anniversary...Th-That'll be nice..." He smiled more, his eye sockets as half lidded as they could go.

"Then we could come back, have dinner together...then maybe..." Sally giggled as her eyelids lowered. "We could go to Spiral Hill together, in our pajamas...much like our first Valentine's Day, and gaze up at the stars."

"Ooo of course..." Jack cooed back suavely. Then a little mischevious grin came to his skull and he added, "And, um...perhaps I could ask Cupid if we might 'borrow' a love arrow...and-Ow!" He had tried to shift closer and closer to her on the couch and unfortunately doing so had caused the hot water bottle to slip and his ankle to shift a little. Jack shifted back to his normal position, rubbing his leg a little.

"Oh! Jack, are you all right?" Sally's countenance immediately melted into concern as she inspected his ankle, and picked the water bottle back up. "Oh dear...that didn't hurt too much, did it?"

Jack did his best to smile and he shook his head. "Oh, no, I promise...It just shifted unexpectedly, that's all. Thank you, Sally..." He looked at her appreciatively for helping with the hot water bottle.

"You're welcome." Sally smiled with relief, adjusting the water bottle onto his ankle once more, carefully. "All right, there we go." She leaned back against the couch, and decided to make things easier by shifting close to him this time, their sides touching. "Is this what you wanted, Jack?" She asked sweetly.

Jack smiled a little goofily and nodded. "Oh, er...yes...something like that..." He then slid an arm around her waist and pulled her a little more snugly to him. "There now, that's perfect." He chuckled and winked at her.

"Awww..." Sally cooed, and happy leaned against him gently, adjusting the plans in her lap as her smile grew. "Jack...what in the world were you saying about the love arrows?" She asked with a playful tone in her voice.

Jack blinked and then gulped shyly, almost having forgotten about that. "Oh! Um, I...j-just that...we could...a-ask to borrow one, maybe, and...we could...do stuff...with it..." he finished with a shy little smile.

"Do stuff with it?" Sally giggled, shaking her head. "You mean let them stick into our backs and then have their power overtake us? ...Ooooh...Jack...you bad bad skeleton... You do realize we'll be anything but all over each other...completely, if we were struck by them now? Oh my..." She blushed, but her eyelids lowered as a playful smirk etched onto her features.

Jack was all extra shy and trembly at her playfulness and cute forwardness. "I, well, I...didn't mean to imply...m-much." He cleared his throat, smiling a little more bashfully and glancing down. "I.I just thought...it might be nice, and...we did have such a lovely a-and...informative...time with them that first Valentine's Day we had." He glanced up at her, his grin picking up on one side.

"Jack...I hardly think there's room for implications..." Sally said playfully. "But yes..it would be nice...especially since this Valentine's Day is another first for us. And the first time we were struck with them, oh my..."

Jack smiled more and nodded. "I remember...We were so flustered...I could barely handle telling you that you were a ravishing enchantress whom I wanted to look upon every moment of ever day." He chuckled a little at the idea.

"Awww..." Sally giggled. "I remember you said that why were you stealing Christmas and that you should've been stealing the love arrows..." She recalled him saying that the very Valentine's Day night when they had been struck on Spiral Hill.

"D-Do you know what I remember most from that night?" Jack asked sweetly and softly.

"Tell me." Sally nuzzled her head into his shoulder, smiling curiously.

Jack sighed and rested his skull against the top of her head. "It was...when you let me touch your leg...Remember? I...I was jealous because of the... 'thing' with... 'you know who'..." Jack frowned a little but then cleared his throat and hugged her a little closer and went on. "And so I asked if I could touch your leg and you said yes...Except for our wedding night I've never been so nervous alone with you in my whole life." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss upon the top of her yarn covered hair.

"Oh..." Sally blushed at the memory and smiled. Yes, he had touched her leg many times since then, but it was still a sweet memory. "I remember that so well, too. You were jealous because you never touched my leg...and I...well, you had never asked, it's no wonder." She giggled at that, shaking her head. "Well, then you asked and of course I wanted you to..." For emphasis, she even raised her right leg, the same one he had touched the first time.

Jack's eyes went to her leg and he smiled more. "And of course I wanted to...But I had never touched a lady's leg before...and I wanted to have it be so good for you...t-to make up for...what you had to do for me to save me at Christmas...When you lifted your nightgown and let me see your leg in the moonlight I was terrified...and thrilled..." He reached out and gently placed a hand upon her kneecap.

"I remember, it was pretty nerve-wracking...but in a very good way." Sally recalled the memory with a bright smile. "You even kissed it...that was unexpected...but so sweet."

"I...I might have kissed all of you if you had let me...But I was just grateful to have your leg to start with. And I felt so honored and happy that you trusted me and only me with touching it...that you said it felt good to have that part of you touched as long as it was by me." He smiled at her tenderly.

"Of course. There wasn't and still isn't anyone I wanted to touch...or kiss me anywhere, but you. You did have my leg to start...but I probably would have let you do more..." Sally said sweetly. "And then you let me put back your rib bone! Oh...that was such an honour for me... Oh, you must have removed it at least once by now since then...have you?"

Grinning, Jack shook his skull. "No, no, no...That's Sally's bone...and it will stay there unless Sally chooses to remove it." He nodded firmly. "And the same goes for me about you, Sally...You're the only one I ever wanted to touch or kiss me anywhere too...Thanks to you I've had a full 'skeletal awakening' actually..." He chuckled. "I never knew my bones could feel half the ways they've felt whenever I'm with you." He gave her a plaful tap on the nose.

Jack chuckled a little more. "Well...I suppose, except for my hands, they can't really 'feel' like all of you 'feels', but they do sense pressure and hot and cold...and then after you came along I learned that they could tremble mercilessly if enticed to it enough...and that the marrow within them could utterly boil given the right circumstances and the right words...and the right girl." He winked at her.

"Oh..." Sally blushed at this, seeing what he was saying. Unable to help herself, she brought one hand up gently trace his chest. "That makes a lot of sense, Jack..."

Jack grinned a little more and glanced away shyly. "Sally..." his hand on her knee, her fingers grazing his chest... "W-We must be careful, Sally...to rest my leg, I mean.." He blanched a tiny bit.

"Don't worry, I won't tempt you..." Sally assured sweetly, laying her head on his shoulder. "Oh...it's getting dark out...what would you like for dinner? I'll make you anything you like! And if you want something for dessert, just name it." She kissed his cheek. "Your wish will be my command, darling..."

Jack beamed at her adorable offer. "Oh Sally, I...well, I...I wouldn't mind some pumpkin fungi soup...maybe with a little wormswart bread and some sour cider to drink...And for dessert, um...could we have poison berry chocolate pie...a-and maybe could we feed it to each other as we sit across from each other at the table?" He looked at her with a hopeful little smile.

"Feed it to each other?" Sally blinked, and giggled at the adorable idea. "All right, we can do that. Okay, I'll certainly make all of that, then!" She kissed his cheek, and then stood up to head over to the kitchen.

Jack brightened at her little kiss. "Thank you, love!" He waved to her with a dreamy smile as she went to the kitchen. He chuckled to himself and then turned forward to readjust his foot and as he did so he brought his other foot up to rest it upon the table and looked to the fire with a smile and a content sigh. 'What a lovely life I have...Such a nice home...and a loving wife, taking care of me and making us a nice dinner...My best friend Zero is lying curled in his basket by the fire...' Jack looked to the little dog to see him sound asleep there with a smile on his face... He chuckled to himself and then looked back to the cozy room and fire and finished his thoughts, 'And of course, I'm the Pumpkin King-a very good bonus to it all...' A content sigh left him again...but then a small frown couldn't help but cross his face as he looked to the empty rug near the fire place. How nice it might have been to add to this happy evening a couple of little skeleton children toddling there and roughhousing together, trying to scare each other with little spooky faces... Jack sighed again, this one a bit more pensive. He couldn't help his thoughts-he loved Sally and Zero and their life together dearly, and was fully ready to accept that their family might be complete... 'But still...it would be so nice...a small one to play with and to teach things and care for...Maybe a little boy to start with...A little pumpkin prince...' He smiled a little to himself at the idea, lost in some thought about it. Perhaps there would even be a little girl down the line...a new pumpkin princess for this place... 'Yes...that would be nice too...' he thought to himself some more.

As Sally went to work on preparing dinner for the evening, she glanced over toward him to make sure he was still all right. Oftentimes she caught his glance toward the rug, and then a thoughtful expression on his features. What was he thinking about?

It almost reminds me of the old days...having to care for someone who's incapacitated... Sally mused, shaking her head. But no, it isn't like that, is it? I'm a wife now, a Queen, and a wonderful home... What horribly wonderful life...

A part of her couldn't help but imagine little kids at her side, tugging her dress and asking when the food was ready, trying to sneak tastes when they think she won't notice...

She giggled at the thought, shaking her head.

If it's possible...and if we still feel we want to...which I'm certain we will. ...Just not right now...not for some years... But until then, it's a lovely thought. She smiled, and continued her preparing and cooking, whilst her husband looked over some plans and such, and their beloved baby Zero lay in his basket by the fire.


	25. A Little Time Away

**A/N:**

**Azure129: Hi everyone! :D Aw Jack broke his ankle last time…but maybe he's feeling a little better by now ;) Plus lots of other stuff! We hope you enjoy it! Thank you!**

**NintendoGal: Say something cute! :D ...I am. XD Okay then, as well as that, THERE IS SEXINESS TO BE HAD! ...Oh, forget it. THERE WILL BE IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME! You've been warned. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaaaiiieee! Aiiieeeeeee!<em>

A very disgruntled, sleepy groan escaped the lump with half of a scalp showing, and a small hand crawled out to snap the screaming alarm clock off. There was then a yawn, and Sally pulled the covers down from her face. She yawned, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked a few times, and then...

"Oh!" Her eyes were widened to the size of saucers!

Sally's eyes were wide because of the sight of a certain grining and bright eye-socketed skeletal face staring right down at her and full of happiness and joy. Jack was positioned over her on all fours and his skull was so close to her head that their noses almost touched. "Good morning, my little poison berry...Guess what day it is?" If one didn't know better, one might think it was Christmas morn and Jack was bursting to get on with celebrating the day!

"...Thursday?" Sally said in a small voice, blinking. "What are you doing, silly?" She smiled.

Jack just chuckled warmly and shook his head. "Thursday? Now who's the silly one... No, no...it's exactly two weeks since our little romp through the graveyard and my little spill in the snow...which means..." he let the tension build and then finish, practically bursting with glee, "...It's the first day that my ankle is all better! Which means now I can finally do this!" And then suddenly he had dropped down onto her, wrapping his arms tightly around her, and now he was rolling across the bed with her with a big grin on his face and his eye sockets shut tightly in happiness. "Thank you, my Sally! Thank you for making me all better and taking such wonderful care of me!" He rolled with her and snuggled, happy as a spooky clam in the spooky lake that bordered their town!

"Oh!" Sally squealed in surprise at all this, but before long, she was laughing and happily rolling with him, too! "Oh, you don't have to thank me! I'm glad I could take care of you, I'm so happy your ankle is all better!" She held tightly to him, glad that he was back to normal again.

Jack chuckled more and now just rested against her in the middle of the bed, giving her a great big nuzzle and a big extra squeeze. "Oh but I do have to thank you..." Jack sighed out happily and finally opened his eye sockets again, "After all you had to bring us home our work each day and do so much extra of the cooking and cleaning, and you always brought me fresh hot water bottles and all the tea and books I wanted... You were perfect, Sally..." He sighed blissfully. "Thank you...so much."

"Aww...you're welcome..." Sally cooed sweetly, bringing her arms tighter around him. "You needed some extra help and of course I was glad to provide it. I love you, and to have helped you when you needed it is a great joy for me."

Jack smiled down at her, lifting up his skull to look down into her eyes. "Oh aren't you a perfect love...Taking joy from helping me...Sweet Sally..." Jack leaned in and placed gentle kisses upon her cheek.

Sally giggled, her cheeks pinkening from his sweet little gestures. "Helping you and making you feel better is always relieving to me. Oh, Jack...I'm so happy your ankle is all better! You must be so relieved!"

Jack chuckled deeply. "You have no idea..." he mumbled sweetly near her ear, his little kisses going on, his legs gently starting to entwine with hers on the bed.

"Jack...what are you doing?" Sally giggled, feeling the heat between them rising a little, and her blush deepening.

"Hmm, well, if you don't know...then it really has been a long two weeks, hasn't it...and I must be out of practice..." He gave her a few more soft little kisses and then shifted his skull so that their foreheads were touching. He looked down at her with something warm and inviting in his eye sockets and smile. "Oh...you're blushing...Well...I guess I'm not too out of practice then..." He chuckled a little more.

"Oh, well..." Sally gave a few suggestive chuckles, and then her left leg rose up, all but wrapping around his frame. "It has been a little too long...We'll have quite a bit to make up for, darling..."

Something in Jack's face brightened and then he glanced away...though at the same time he casually reached down with one hand and gently grabbed her thigh, guiding it closer to him. "I was thinking that too. And also, I might be a little out of practice, like I said...so I should practice...doing more than just lying there...like I've been having to do every time for the last two weeks..." His fingertips were inching their way under the hem of her dress.

"I might be out of practice myself..." Sally uttered between soft little gasps. Aside from little bits of playing with each other from time to time, it had been quite some time since they did this. "Oh, Jack...I missed this..."

A shuddery sigh left Jack and he slid his hand slowly over her dress over her thigh, along her hip, over the gentle curve of her side. "I...I missed it too...being able to...be together as completely as we want to be...no inhibitions, no limitations...I missed being able to give my Sally all she deserves..." Somehow he had started kissing her neck. "Mmm...I...sent word with Zero...to the Mayor...telling him you and I...needed the day off...'Very big and important business', we have to take care of..." He smiled and chuckled as little as he kissed her neck more.

"Oh..." Sally's gasps melted into breathy moans, her fingers now toying with his buttons and holding to him for leverage. She titled her head this way and that to accommodate his ministrations, shivering in pleasure. "Oh Jack...don't stop...mmm...your little humble servant desires the love of her King so much..."

"Mmmm..." A deep moan left Jack at her words. He spoke between heated kisses to her. "Oh don't you tempt me, my...most faithful and loyal little subject...Your King has been so ill...and now he feels like a young man in the prime of life...With passions...wants...desires..." He slipped his arms underneath her, pulling them together. "And guess whom I desire...?" he added in a playful whisper as his kisses worked up the side of her head and then down over her neck and collar.

"As your humble little servant, I'd want to say any other name but mine...oh, but I would know better, considering more than half the things you're doing to me now..." Sally giggled in a playful suggestive purr. "So...me?"

Jack's skeletal grin grew and he removed his lips from her neck area to gaze close down upon her. He lifted up a hand and gently cupped her chin, eye sockets gazing down at her lips with warmth. "You...and only you...I choose my faithful servant to share the bed of her king...I know it is much to ask of her...but if she will indulge me...I'll make her wildest dreams and fantasies come true..." The softest kiss was briefly placed upon her trembling lips.

Sally shivered again, her voice a sweet purr. "Oooh...but the King need not worry of asking much...his faithful little humble servant has dreamt of being his little lover, and any time he may need this, of course she wants to... She loves him so and feels such a trembling feeling when he offers to make her dreams come true...as she hopes to make his come true as well..."

"His only dream is to know her love...in its sweetest...purest...most passionate form...He knows he must not abuse his power over her yet he desires her for eternity...He craves the sweetness that they shall make together..." Jack started kissing her lips again and again now and his hands were moving up to her shoulders and starting to pull down the collar of her dress, making the garment slip down her arms and body a little. "And now the King can give her right back all the sweetness she gives to him...He is healed and ready for what they shall do together..."

"Awww...and the King's humble little servant is always glad to offer her sweet little love she holds for him dear in her heart. If he craves the sweetness they could have, she'll give it to him... As she lets him gently undress her, and proceeds to do the same to him, too... 'Oh my King...how I've longed this moment ever so...' she'd whisper..."

Jack felt her starting to work at his tie, felt the jacket leaving his body...It was all a haze and he adored it. " 'Oh sweetest darling...I long for you as well...I don't want you as my servant...Be my lover...Give me the honor of your sweetness and I shall make you a Queen...and we shall spend the rest of our days wrapped in each other's arms in this bed, King and Queen together...' " As Sally's dress started to slip lower, Jack leaned down and started to kiss along the top of her chest.

"'Oh but my dear King, can you do that? Oh, but I am no Princess! But with all I have, yes! I will! I will, my love!'" Her moans grew louder as her breathing was erratic by this point. She tossed his jacket aside, the tie hung loosely, and she worked at his buttons again.

" 'I'll make you a princess...a Queen...you'll see...just trust me and keep going...' " came out of Jack with ragged breaths. Having lowered her dress as much as he could now, Jack's hands came down to her thighs and gently slid up her skirt to begin the process of working the garment off of her entirely. His kisses to her chest continued.

"'I do trust you, I trust you more than anyone!'" Came out Sally in breathless pants, her finers hurriedly undoing his shirt buttons. "Kiss me...Kiss me with all you have!" She cried both in and out of character."

Before she had even finished saying the words, Jack's mouth was upon hers and his long tongue was buried deep within it, and his hands were everywhere, all over her, touching every inch he could get, just trying to work their way around her dress. "_Mmmmmm..._" he moaned deeply into her mouth.

"_Mmmmmm_!" Sally moaned deeply in response, her own hands now all but nearly tearing his shirt away as she tossed it aside. Immediately her hands coursed along his ribs lovingly, making sure to give her attention to every one she touched.

Jack's ribs trembled and heated under her grasp. Oh this was so nice. Not having to just lie there with his foot propped up while she touched him and worked the both of them up and did almost everything on her own...He could be active in this again, he could move with her and press against her and have all of her... His tongue left her mouth to whisper heatedly to her. "I've waited for you...and now I shall remove your dress...for when you are stripped of the garments of a servant and I am stripped of the garments of a king, all that matters is that we are woman and man and we want love between us..." He let out a shuddery sigh and then collapsed against her and made his goal the removal of all the rest of Sally's dress.

Moaning in response, her other leg came up around his frame too, and Sally helped him in removing her dress. "Yes...once we are striped of them, we'll be man and woman...in love, together...as one..." She whispered in a sweet, suggestive purr.

Before long, the rest of their garments ended up flying and landing wherever they the while, the fantasizing King and Queen of Halloween soon then united as close as they could get, with their laughter, moans, groans, and cries of ecstatic pleasure filling their bedroom as the temperature rose, and their love filled each other...

* * *

><p>It was sometime later...late morning or early afternoon at this point...and Jack Skellington was lying next to his Sally Skellington under a blanket they had managed to bury themselves under during their blissful hours of lovemaking just now. Sally was on her back and Jack snuggled against her as they finished catching their breaths. He clung to her a little and gave light kisses to her shoulder. "I...I really must tell you, S-Sally...when I did that 'pouncing on you' thing before, I...really did just mean to enjoy snuggling and playing with you...I wasn't trying to get you to make sweet...sweet love with me...at least not right away..." He chuckled a little, nuzzling her shoulder a bit.<p>

Giggling, Sally turned her head a bit toward him, her smile growing. "I think a part of me did know that... It only just escalated into something all the more..."

Jack smiled more, a touch of sweet quietness coming to his face. "Yes...that tends to happen with us, doesn't it?" He reached out and gently brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear, just gazing at her beside him, her face flushed and eyes full of adoration as she lay there with the blanket pulled up under her arms and wrapped loosely around the curves of her body. He sighed in bliss at the image.

"Ever since our wedding night..." Sally giggled, the blush on her face growing. "I think being this close, alone, in our bedroom, on our bed...triggers our desires so much."

"It reminds me of how I used to dream about making love with you...Before we were married and I...and all I had were dreams..." He smiled more, a thoughtful look in his eye sockets... "And then there's of course the fact that...this room and this bed...it's where we first made love together..." He shifted a little closer to her so that their foreheads were almost touching.

"That's very true, it was where we first made love...I suppose that really adds to it, too." Sally agreed, shifting a bit closer as well, her eyes half-lidded. She then reached up to gently trace his ribs. "You know, I never would have realized you could be that flexible...but you really are full of surprises, Jack..."

Jack blinked and for a moment a look of quietness and reserve came to his face reminiscent of how he could look at the start of their courtship about any little thing between them. But then he just swallowed...and smiled a little again...and glanced down toward the pillow. He shrugged and replied in a quiet voice. "I...well, you k-knew how f-flexible I was...Remember, back when I saved you during our first Christmas? There were all those large playing card contraptions with the swords and I had to jump and flip in and out of them without getting cut...I-I guess it's just my s-spine being so long that l-let's me do that a-and...o-other...things..." he finally finished, all atremble with thoughts and memories.

"That's very true..." Sally recalled the memory. "I suppose that would explain it." She giggled a bit more, and continued her little ministrations. "Unfortunately if I try going too far in any way, I split a seam or rip them." She pouted a little at that.

"O-Oh, S-Sally, you do...just fine...Believe me..." Jack's hazy eye sockets glanced to her eyes and he smiled more and chuckled a little. You might not stretch far but the way you wrap yourself around me...and how the texture of your cloth and seams feels against my bones...It's just...splendid..." he gurgled the last word, and snuggled a little closer to herein happiness.

"Oh..." Sally blushed, and then shifted even closer to snuggle in more. "You really put it into perspective for me... How all of your bones feel against me is an indescribable feeling that brings such warmth..."

An extra bashful and extra grinning Jack just shook his head against the pillow underneath their heads and replied softly, "They're just bones...old bones...Not like you...pretty Sally..." He smiled more, glancing at her.

"Oh, stop that self-degenerating..." Sally playfully teased, poking a rib. "But I can't feel my own body the way you feel it...so I certainly can't appreciate it..."

"Oh Sally, you must know how beautiful your body is...beautiful and wonderful...Your long, shapely legs...delicate arms and hands...gently curving hips...a-and let's not forget your full...erm... f-feminine...bosom..." He had barely managed to add the last word, only doing so in a whisper...though a little smirk couldn't help coming to his skeletal grin.

Sally's eyes widened and she turned bright red. "Hey...not fair..." She giggled madly. "Maybe so...but you see my body in a certain way I don't...and I see your own in a certain way you don't...fair enough?"

Jack chuckled and smiled more. "Fair enough, my favorite little fan girl rag doll..." He reached up and tapped her on the nose. Then Jack yawned and sat up a little. His eyes looked over the room and then he blinked at the sight of Sally's dress on the floor, but then just sighed and looked to her with a little smile. "Darling, did you fall asleep in your dress again?" He shook his head a little, lying back down a bit beside her. "I'm so very glad my ankle's better, you've had so much work to do...this is the third night this week you've fallen asleep in your clothes working on something in here after cleaning and looking after me all day. I'm so happy I can finally help you with all of our holiday responsibilities." He placed a little kiss on her forehead.

"No I didn't..." Sally's shifted away a little. "Don't be silly..." A trace of a smile was stretching at her lips. "I didn't fall asleep in my clothes..."

"Hmm..." Jack shifted closer to her, "Well, as I distinctly recall half tearing your dress off of you a couple of hours ago...I have to disagree, darling-you did indeed fall asleep in your clothes.

"

"Oh...Three nights in a row? This week alone? Oh..." Sally placed a hand over her eyes. "I didn't even realize. I worked myself to sleep..."

"Oh darling..." Jack wrapped an arm around her, smiling more... "I realized though...and every night I woke up and found you like that, I covered you with a blanket and brushed your hair from your face and gave you a kiss on your forehead and whispered goodnight and that I loved you..." He gave her one of those little forehead kisses, and then finished with, "But now I'm all better and I can help you with everything..."

"You did?" Sally blinked, a little surprised. Then again, there had been times ever since they started sleeping together in their bedroom on a regular basis where Sally woke up in the middle of the night, and found Jack still hadn't come to bed...only to find him hunched over his desk, asleep, in the tower. She'd bring a blanket and lay it over his form, pat his skull, kiss it, and whisper that she loved him before going back to bed herself. "Awww...that's very sweet of you..." She snuggled into him more. "Thank you... I always wondered what happened by the time I'd wake up."

"Well, it's...it's the least I could do...especially after all those times when it got close to the holidays that I woke up in the tower and found a blanket around me from a certain special rag doll..." He snuggled her back.

"Oh, well...I think a part of me was really missing your presence and couldn't help but wake up and wonder where you were..." Sally giggled at the memories. "I didn't want to wake you, but wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

"Oh and you did, my dearest, you did...It's been so nice to wake up warm and cared for instead of alone like I used to whenever I'd fall asleep not in bed..." he assured softly.

"Awww..." Sally's lips gently grazed his cheek. "You'll always be warm and cared for as long as I'm around, darling..."

Jack trembled in happiness. "As will you, my dearest Sally...as will you..." He kissed her cheek in return. Then Jack smiled a little more and added happily... "Sally? I...just so you know...I've worked out all the plans for our Valentine's vacation...It's all set. Just you and I and four days together in Italy. How does that sound, love?"

"Really?" Sally beamed, and nodded. "Oh, Jack! That would be wonderful! Thank you!" She smothered his face with kisses galore!

"Whoa!" Jack couldn't help but exclaim at her sudden pouncing upon him. But then he just smiled and closed his eye sockets and savored all of her lovely kisses. "Uh, you're welcome, Sally!" he managed to respond back in between happy goofy chuckles.

"What a way to spend our first Valentine's Day since we've gotten married..." Sally giggled, her kisses slowly ceasing. "It sounds wonderful..."

"It will be, darling, I promise...my funny little Valentine..." He tapped her nose with his fingertip. "And I'll get you the most grotesquely filled chocolates and the blackest roses and the spookiest Valentine card there ever was to go with it!" He winked at her.

"And I'll make sure to give you something, too." Sally promised, winking back.

"Ooo...can I have a hint?" Jack asked playfully, like a little child wanting a peek at his Christmas present or something.

"If I did that, you'd know." Sally pouted, but her lips were straining to smile. "No no, it's a surprise."

"Aww..." Jack 'pouted' right back at her. "Not even a tiny hint for your Pumpkin King?" He tried not to smile himself.

"No..." Sally now pulled away and scittered back. "I won't tell. My lips are sealed."

Jack's skeletal grin picked up on one side and he shifted closer again. "Oh, well, if your lips being sealed is the only problem...I usually know how to fix that..." He reached up and cupped the side of her head, moving it closer to his skull, and then he playfully reached out the tip of his tongue and gently touched her lips before pulling back introvertedly.

"Noooo!" Sally giggled madly, trying to pull away. "I won't tell! No!"

"Not even if I tickle you...?" Jack's hands were already grasping her sides and he let the offer, delivered in a low voice, hang...

"Don't you dare!" Sally squealed, ducking under the covers to scoot away. "Down boy! No no no!"

"Oh ho ho, you come here, you!" Jack announced with a mischievious grin and instantly he chased her under the covers. Chuckling and giggling of course instantly ensued. "Come on, Sally, I'm going to get you-this bed's not exactly very large...there's only so many places a gorgeous, unclothed ragdoll could be...At the very least her unavoidable legs or hips or...bosom...will tip me off to her location..." Of course, the whole time he was saying this, he was trying to snatch her into his arms and she was wriggling away and they were both still buried in the blankets.

"Nooooo!" Sally squealed, still trying to wriggle away. "Don't you dare, don't you dare! It will be twilight by the time we leave this bed if you do!"

"And how in the world is that an incentive for me to stop?" Jack asked, chuckling like crazy! "Come to think of it, what a novel idea. We should just spend the whole day playing around in bed! Who needs responsibilities, outings...clothes?" He laughed more. "We'll just be a gorgeous ragdoll without her dress and an apparently devilishly handsome specimin of a skeleton. Won't that be nice? Ah, there we go!" He had gotten a hand upon her side and now he was tickling as much as he could manage.

"Tell me what my present is and I'll stop, you cute little Queen of cloth!" He laughed madly, having both hands upon her now as he tickled every inch of her he could touch!

"Never!" Sally squealed in delight, rendered unable to move by this point. "Noooo! I'll never tell you, ever!"

"Oh but you must! You know you've never been able to resist a request from me, Sally! From the very first day we met, any tiny favor I asked of you, you just jumped on with a little dreamy smile!" He laughed to himself. "Ooo I could just kick myself for not realizing sooner how much my favorite little fan girl loved me!" He tickled and laughed more!

"Don't be s-silly!" Sally laughed hard, her arms flailing and flopping. "Nooo! F-Fine...I'll give you a hint, just stop!"

Jack laughed more but finally ceased his tickles...though he still kept his hands in position just in case. "Ooo a hint! How splendid! Do share, Sally!" he prompted her with a grin underneath their little blanket cocoon.

"It's dark...something you've wanted for some time." She managed, giggling and panting hard to regain her breathing.

"Oh...Oh darn it, I knew I shouldn't have asked for a hint! Now I'm so very curious, I could just burst!" Jack chuckled and cuddled close to her. "You know me when I get curious, Sally...I can barely think of anything else. Sleeping, eating, making love with my demon goddess rag doll...my focus on all of it goes out the window as I pursue that one curious thing my mind wraps itself around... If only someone could relieve my curiosity and save us all of that trouble..." The whole time he spoke his skull was close to her head and he was grinning more and more at her.

"Oh, you are manipulative...you know that?" Sally giggled, pouting. "I have my work cut out for me. Fine...though I admit this is my own fault and have no right to whine. All right, I'll tell you..." She looked away then. "You had your eye on getting a brand new book to record your notes, thoughts and plans into. I found one while I was in the real world, and bought it to give you... It's black, the pages are crisp and smooth, it's thick, big, but easy to take around with you."

Jack's eye sockets went wide and his mouth went into a small 'o'. "Really?" he asked, with a touch of awe, the breath caught in his throat in surprise.

"...Yes..." Sally shifted a little under the blankets onto her stomach. "Yes, really."

Jack remained with his awe-filled look for a moment longer just looking at her in the dimness under the covers...and then suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around her and commenced kissing every inch of her he could get at with a big, wonderful smile on his face! "Oh thank you! Thank you! I love you, I love you, I love you! I don't deserve you, my Sally! What a wonderful wife I found for myself!"

Sally giggled loudly, snuggling against him and just melting from his sweet kisses upon herself. Oh, she counted on this happening. That notebook was only part of it. The rest would come later...and he had no idea. "Oh, Jack, you're welcome... I'm just glad you're happy with it!"

Jack chuckled joyfully! "Oh I'm thrilled with it! Absolutely thrilled! Oh my Sally, you're the only one who truly understands my need to write and plan and create! And you never think I'm strange for it all! Oh you're splendid, just...splendid..." Jack was starting to get a little carried away in kissing her, warm under their covers. He wanted to talk more about Valentine's Day but now that he had started this he felt himself going under a tiny bit, remembering what they had been doing before and how they were still in bed, still under the covers, their clothes still on the floor... 'Oh it was easier to resist Christmas than it's easier to resist her...' He chuckled to himself at the idea.

"Of course not..." Sally cooed sweetly, running her hand along his ribs again, smiling brightly. "Even so, anyone in your kind of position needs a good place to write things down... But none the less, I knew you wanted a nice, fresh new one and so I made sure to get one for you."

Jack chuckled, warm and low, his kisses tapering off a little though he moved a bit closer to her. His eye sockets were half lidded and hazed with love. "Oh Sally...that's such a lovely present...and I shall get you something lovely in return." He winked at her. "I'll plan something beautiful for you, Sally...something...something you will love but would never request for yourself because you're so selfless and lovely...It'll be perfect, Sally, I promise you...although..." a little frown came to his face, "...I might have to leave you for a few hours or a day before Valentine's Day while I figure it out and get it for you...is that alright?"

"No no no no...Jack, you don't have to. I don't expect anything from you. And really, this entire trip we're taking is enough for me." Sally insisted with a smile. "Don't worry about getting me anything..." But, she gave up and knew better. "...Yes Jack, that's all right..." She laughed a bit, shaking her head.

Jack positively beamed. "Wonderful! Thank you!" He put a hand into her hair and pulled her head close to give her a deep kiss upon the lips and then released from her, panting slightly as he caught his breath."You're so modest...yet you deserve to have the world laid at your feet... I'll make such a lovely present for you, Sally...anything for my Queen..." He chuckled sweetly.

"I do not deserve that..." Sally pouted, giggling. "I have no doubt in that, Jack...you always manage to surprise me and take what I would want in mind." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you..."

Jack smiled goofily at her little kiss and words of thank you and modesty. "Oh, you are v-very welcome..." he replied back sweetly. Then he sighed dreamily... "M-Miss Sally?" he added softly.

"That's just Sally to you, love..." Sally giggled, nuzzling their noses. "Yes?"

Jack just smiled even more goofily and responded like a little boy with a crush (even though the subject matter might not have fit that scenario), "You look...you look prettiest in the dim light under the covers...Your whole body glows like pale, icy moonlight..." He just couldn't help himself...He adored her and she was so sweet and they were together in their bed where they had had every experience from their first sleepover to their first evening as man and wife to their nights of passionate lovemaking...He just wanted her to know.

"Oh," Sally blushed and nuzzled their noses again playfully, giggling. "thank you... You're very sweet..."

"I just...I just tell you the truth, my Miss Sally..." He gave her head a quiet little nuzzle with his skull. " 'Miss Sally...' Do you remember when all I would call you is Miss Sally?" He let out a little sigh, waxing a tiny bit nostalgic for a moment.

"Yes...You did a little bit back then..." Sally nuzzled her head back, smiling at the memories. "And I called you Mr. Skellington until you told me I could just call you Jack when we first met..."

Jack chuckled and nodded and nuzzled her more. "Oh yes...Mr. Skellington or Pumpkin King...Silly Sally...you should have just called me 'yours' from the start...That would have been fun..." He laughed a little.

"Mine? Jack!" Sally laughed at that. "Don't be silly...I didn't understand my own feelings back then...and if I did, there's no possible way I could have been presumptuous like that..."

Jack just smiled more. "Aww, but I like when you're a tiny bit presumptuous...a tiny bit bold...It comes on so suddenly and then you hide it away again underneath your natural modesty and quietness...It's very cute...very becoming...very attractive..." He gave her a wink and a little smirk.

"But Jack...it would have made me come off as a fangirl who didn't even know you." Sally pouted. "I didn't want to look like a cute little fangirl with a crush, with you patting me on the head and humouring me while keeping me at arm's length."

Jack blinked and then shook his skull. "Oh but I never would have done that, Sally...after all, e-even if at first I-I would have been nervous about yet another woman desiring me...who you truly are would have melted all of that away soon enough and I...I would have let myself be fully yours soon enough..." He smiled. "Even if we just had to be friends first and I couldn't return your feelings right away...I would have eventually. And one day I probably just...would have hugged you about something...and suddenly realized that I didn't want to let you go..." He smiled more, little tears at the edges of his eye sockets... "Meant to be...remember, Sally?" he finished softly.

Blushing then, Sally snuggled in more and then even crawled over him. "Awwwww... Yes...meant to be...meant to be..." She nuzzled into his neck, settling her body over his frame.

Jack blinked in wide eyed surprise for a moment...and then let out a shuddery sigh, trembling all over as he felt her softness and curves settle against his skeletal frame. "Y-Yes...m-meant to...Oh..." his breaths came slowly and deeply... "H-How do you do that...?" softly left him.

"Do what?" Sally asked curiously, nuzzling against him lovingly.

Another shuddery sigh escaped Jack and he responded, his eye sockets starting to close a little, "How do you...how do you lie against me...and I'm all bones and angles...y-yet all of your soft curves fit up so perfectly against me...fall into all the right grooves of my bones...How do you do that...how in the world...?" He felt the marrow in his bones going on fire. Ideas entered his mind of kissing every seam her body had to offer for the rest of forever...

"Huh?" Sally blinked at such a question. "...I don't know...I just...I just lie against you and make myself comfortable...that's all."

"Mmm...w-well it feels...oh so good..." Jack gurgled out adorably as he gazed up at her. He chuckled. "You're like a little, warm, body-shaped, blanket."

Sally laughed a bit, shaking her head. "And that's why you call me a blanket anytime I'm over you like this..."

Jack nodded. "Mmm hmm...that's exactly why...My little blanket...with her pretty stitches and blue cloth...and yarn hair that falls over us like an extra blanket on top of it all..." He started to give her cheek little kisses.

"Oh, Jack..you charmer..." Sally giggled happily, settling more over him. "There is one thing, though... I'm a blanket who can kiss you back, talk to you, move with you, and make love with you..." She purred.

"Mmmm..." Jack moaned deeply, little shakes going through all of his bones as he looked up at her in wonder... "Six hundred years, Sally...Your charming Jack had to go six hundred years without a 'blanket'...a woman...without making love...What a joy to have you now in my life...and forever..."

Her hands tracing his ribs again, this time going lower, her voice sounded in a sweet whisper. "Our loneliness brought much to be desired...but it's all right now...we're together...and nothing will change that, my darling..."

"W-Will...Will you really stay with me in bed all day maybe? Can we...Can we just...have a day together...you and I...Will you be mine...Sally?" He gently wrapped his arms around her, burying one hand in her hair and moving his other hand down along the curve of her spine.

"Well, you tickled me much...and I said if we did it would be until the hour of twilight before we left our bed..." Sally cooed sweetly with some suggestion in her tone, tracing his ribs again. "It would be nice..."

"Oh..." Jack shuddered. "Y-Yes, it...would..." He swallowed, gently pulling his fingers through her hair... "I love you, Sally...Sally...T-Tell me you love me...S-Sally?" he requested softly, as though all he wanted in the world at this moment was to hear those words from her...

"I love you Jack...I love you more than anything..." Sally cooed sweetly, her eyes brimming with tears, grateful he couldn't see that. "I love you..."

Jack smiled more, tears in his own eyes that he couldn't help. "I love you too...I love you so much, I..." And then he didn't know what to say anymore and then he just pulled her in for a kiss. He just wanted to kiss her and hold her and be with her...warm and safe together in their bed...he and his wife...Jack and his Sally... '_Oh Sally...Sally..._' was all he could think...

Sally immediately reciprocated the kiss, snuggling more against his form as they lost themselves in their love yet again...

* * *

><p>It was blustery weather, along some of Tuscany's open, vast fields near the majestic mountain ranges. Very windy, and while there was very little snow, it seemed, it was very cold with the wind chill. Given how practically weightless she was, it was almost impossible for Sally not to be blown back a few feet along the ground. Her hair was blowing all over the place, sometimes in her face to the point of obscuring her vision. The overcast was promising rain, to which in fact she felt a couple of drops of moisture land on her nose<p>

in the past few minutes. The place Jack had said they would go, was somewhere up ahead, probably about 100 or so yards away at this point. An abandoned, stone house that although was slightly decrepit, was standing strong and held something of a gothic charm.

But it was so hard to see it with all the wind and ducking her head to the point of having to look at the ground so that the violent winds didn't get into her face.

Who knew it would be so windy when they traversed here?

"Jack!" She yelled out above the roar of the wind to him where he was a few feet ahead of her. "Wait for me!"

Jack, who had been doing his best to forage a small, safe path ahead for them, instantly turned back at Sally's words and then blinked at the sight of her cringing and of her hair blowing around. He hopped back over to her and instantly scooped her up safely in his arms. "I'm sorry, darling-here, let me carry you the rest of the way. I promise it's not too much farther." He kissed the top of her forehead and then did his best to shelter her against himself as he walked on with her.

To think, they had been together for two years, married for nearly four months, and you'd think she would have expected this by now. Still, she smiled and held to him with an appreciative little nuzzle. "Thank you!" She yelled above the wind's roar. "Well...at least it can't get any worse..."

Almost immediately, thunder rumbled and then it began to rain. Hard.

_I spoke too soon._ She thought dryly.

"Shh, don't worry, love!" Jack pulled her face close to his chest to keep her as dry as he could and he ran onward as quickly as possible. "I know you don't like storms...We're here now though!" They had indeed reached the large stone building and Jack had to put Sally down for a moment to open the large door of the place. "Sorry, darling...Ah, here we go!" The door was opened and Jack instantly pulled Sally inside of the dim building and then pushed shut the door behind them. Then he turned back to Sally, soaking wet just as he was, and even though he wasn't about to 'try anything' on her, he couldn't help but smirk a tiny bit and quip 'innocently', "Oh dear, we really must get you out of those wet clothes..." A little chuckle escaped him.

Sally's eyes went wide before she blushed immensely. She then looked down at herself. Her dress was soaked, as was her cloth skin, and her hair was matted to her head, some wisps of it sticking to her face. She quickly looked him over, seeing he was soaked as well, and giggled. "Y-Yes...and um...you too, you're soaked..."

Jack couldn't help smiling a little more and raising part of his brow, putting his hands behind his back and taking a curious step toward her. "So...you agree that we need to get you out of those clothes...and you would like to get me out of my clothes as well?" He chuckled a tiny bit knew it was silly, but he liked playing with her a little sometimes. It was so cute to watch how much she could blush still even after all they had been through together.

"Well, of course..." Sally brought her arms behind her back. "We can't possibly sit around in wet clothes..." She blushed even more. "I f-feel cold...and um...I know that to permeate heat together, we can't be wearing anything wet...right?"

Jack just nodded, the grin still on his face though he couldn't help glancing down a little in a touch of quietness. "Yes, you're right...nothing wet...Although..." he took another step towards her, "There are other ways to get warm besides...directly creating and sharing heat..." His eyes managed to look up toward her again.

Sally blushed and took a step back, a small pout forming at her lips. "Mm-mm...that may be...but there's the sweetest method of sharing..."

Ooo her little step back and that little pout couldn't help but drive Jack just a little wild. He loved that demure aspect of her personality...his quiet, sweet little Sally. "The s-sweetest method? Oh yes...there's that..." He took another step toward her to compensate for the one she had taken away from him. "But darling, why must you pout? Perhaps I have something very lovely in mind for warming you up...even if you may have to wait a little while for us to share the sweetest way of doing it..."

Once more she took another step back. A little crooked smile tugged at her lips as her blush deepened. "I'm not pouting...I didn't think...of that..."

Jack chuckled a little more. "Think...of what...my sweet?" He took another step forward and he could see that she was rather close to stepping herself back right against a wall. His smile grew.

"Didn't think of...what else could be done...a-about warming...up..." Sally murmured demurely as she then backed up into the wall. She blushed again, looking down a little with a coy smile.

Jack had to chuckle a little more at her finally cornering herself against the wall. He sighed, nodding his head. "Ah, now I see...well then...won't my spooky bat let me share with her about what I had in mind? It's even part of her Valentine's Day present..." He moved closer and now he was standing right up close to her.

"Um...s-sorry...I was...being selfish..." Sally pouted a little bit in the midst of being so flustered. "But um...y-yes..."

Oh she was too cute! Just too cute! "Selfish? Never! Let us go then, dearest friend..." And instantly he took her hand and pulled her gently away from the wall and close to him. He paused though before taking her further and added, "Oh but...since it is a surprise..." he reached up and undid his bowtie, squeezed it out a bit and then held it up, "...might I blindfold my little bat? Please..." He pouted a little himself now.

"Okay..." Sally nodded a bit, still all blushy, her smile tugging at one side.. "Of course..."

Jack had to laugh a a little more between the smile he could see coming and her cute acquiescence. He clapped his hands together happily. "Splendid!" And then instantly he had his hands up and the bowtie around her head and soon he pulled back and Sally was fully blindfolded. Jack then gently took her hand. "Now come along and follow me...your Jack will keep you safe and from getting lost...But if you get scared at all, I'll be more than happy to carry you instead of leading you onward..."

"I'm fine..." Sally giggled, shaking her head a bit. "I trust you, I'm not afraid..."

"Oh yes, of course...thinking that the Pumpkin Queen could be scared by anything..." Jack shook his skull as he began to lead her down a hall. "That was very foolish of me...After all, you're so macabre, so bewitching, so gothic...If anything, YOU would be the one doing the scaring...You're so frightful deep down, my Sally...so frightful..." He spoke with sincerity and a touch of passion, especially as he concluded things.

"I am not..." Sally pouted a bit, but her lips were tugging to smile. "You know that... You're the most frightful...you scare enough for the both of us..."

"O-Oh...Sally..." Jack glanced to the side humbly as he lead her around a corner. He shrugged. "I'm frightful, but...everyone expects ME to be so...but you...they don't even see it coming...You have the element of surprise on your hands...You even frighten ME sometimes...And if I'm supposed to be the scariest but you scare me...what does that say about who's the most frightful?" He smiled a little more to himself.

Sally thought of that, and gave a laugh before she groped her way to find herself beside him, snuggling into his side. "Oh, Jack...you're too much...you always find a new way to surprise and flatter me...and you word it so eloquently..."

"E-Er...o-oh, I..." Jack had to pause in their walking, his breath catching at her unexpected touching and snuggling and complimenting...The surprise waned soon and he quickly melted, smiling goofily. "U-Um...th-thank...you..." was all he could manage adorably.

Not even caring that they were wet, Sally giggled as she continued to snuggle into him. "Don't thank me...you said it, I didn't..."

"Mmm...I-I just...l-like you, i-is all, a-and wanted...you to...know..." Oh why did she have to be so cute? Why did she have to feel so nice? Why did she have to be so damp and chilly, and thus so very much reminding of him of the contrast of what it was like to be cozy and warm with her...his favorite little blanket...Her cloth body really was like a blanket...wrapping his old bones in comfort and heat... He tried to say something more to her now but he couldn't think of anything. He just kept feeling her snuggling into him and smiling and slouching more and more.

"Darling, you're slouching...are you all right?" Sally raised her head to look up at him, despite that she couldn't see him.

Jack swallowed and smiled a little more and shrugged, clearing his throat. "S-Sorry, yes, I'm...f-fine...You love me and I love you and...it's just so nice to be close to you...to feel loved by you..." He gave her a tiny little nuzzle back.

A giggle came from Sally as she tightened her hold on him a little before letting go, squeezing his hand. "I'm glad you feel that way..."

"M-Me too..." Jack savored all the warmth inside of himself for a moment longer...and then sighed and began to lead her onward down the hall. "Come along, my love...It's time to let YOU feel loved now..." He chuckled a little and looked foward, one of the doors he was looking for coming into sight.

"But I always feel loved, Jack." Sally smiled all the more, and was laughing a little.

"Ah but tonight you shall feel extra loved...and pampered...and doted upon...or I am not the husband of the most delectable dolly in all the world!" Jack quipped back with a little laugh of his own before pausing in their walk now that they had reached the door he desired.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally blushed a bit and looked down, despite she couldn't see anything, getting coy all over again.

Jack chuckled a little more and then opened the door and brought her inside of the room, closing the door behind them. He came up behind her and started undoing the blindfold. "Alright, then, darling, this is just a brief 'pit stop' before where I really wanted to take you..." His tie was off of her and he hung it around his neck and then reached over to a shelf and grabbed some folded up clothing in a pile and held it out to her. "Here, you can change into this...It's one of your lovely, light summer robes...The black one that looks so fetching on you, remember?" He smiled a little more at the idea. "Anyway, you just leave your dress and shoes and everything on the shelf and come out once your in the robe and walk to the door directly across from this one and give it a little knock..

I"ll be in there just putting the finishing touches upon your Valentine's Day present." He winked at her.

Sally blinked, taking the bundle and just looking at him in awe. The things he did for her...all out of love. And she didn't even know what he had in store for her! "All right..." She murmured, trying to take all of this in, and wonder what else he could possibly have in mind.

Jack smiled more, his eye sockets lighting up a little. "Splendid! Alright, then, I'll leave you to change..." He reached out and took her hand and bent to give it a kiss and then bowed gracefully. "Join me whenever you're ready...my vile Valentine vixen..." He winked and her and then back stepped toward the door with a little wave.

"Okay, Jack..." Sally giggled and teetered back a little, her blush returning. "I won't be long..."

"I hope not..." He blew her a little kiss and then opened the door, stepped out, and closed it behind him with his skeletal grin ear to ear.

Feeling her smile grow, Sally then proceeded to undress. She placed her dress, shoes, and socks aside onto the shelf, as instructed, and then pulled on the robe over herself. The thin, black robe she had made the summer before. Once it was on and secured, she then left the room, crossing the hall to the other closed door. She waited, maybe two or three minutes, before she knocked lightly.

A moment later the door gently creaked open. "Enter, Madame Skellington..." sounded suavely, and then the door was gently pulled open all the way to reveal the interior of the room. It was a large, cathedral ceiling chamber made of stone, like most of this building, This room was much bigger than the others however. There was a large, roaring fireplace set aglow and heating the room, a few high windows set in the walls showed the rain falling outside and an occasional bit of moonlight peering through the clouds, and there were small tables here and there with vases of dried flowers and sticks of lit incense upon them. In the center of the room was the loveliest thing though-there was a large basin hewn out of the stone floor, very wide and deep and circular, and within it water

bubbled and swirled, giving off just a touch of steam. Upon the surface of the water floated several black rose petals.

To say that Sally was surprised at all this would be the understatement of the year. She was positively stunned. The entire display of everything was amazing, and the atmosphere of the building only added some kind of a rustic, dark, and yet inviting charm. It almost made her feel like she was stepping into a historical novel. Finding the strength to move, she brought her hands to her mouth as she just took all of this in. She was so amazed! That he had done all of this for her. Heck, their excursion to Italy, half as a way to see a new places of it, and also a part in reliving one night of their honeymoon, was already enough for her. But this was just so much more than she expected!

"Oh...Oh my gosh..." She managed, finding her voice as she took a few more steps into the room, her eyes gazing all around at the entire display, most especially the bath drawn out. "Jack...you...you did all of this..I...oh my gosh...this is amazing...Jack...wow! Thank you!" Unable to help it, she threw her arms around him in a joyous, loving, and grateful hug.

"Whoa!" Jack couldn't help but exclaim at her sudden hug! He had been planning to come up behind her in some form of little hug or something but she had completely beat him to it! He smiled. "U-Um, you're...welcome, darling...I...I just...w-well...oh darling, you work so hard and dedicate so much of your time to others...a-and I figured out that this place was built around a sort of hot springs...so I...set you up a little...r-relaxation room...P-Plus a nice, hot soak means that you won't catch a cold from our walk to here." He put his arms around her an gave her a little hug in return.

Giggling, Sally kissed his cheeks and jawline in thanks, snuggling into him a little. "I don't know what to say, but...this is wonderful, Jack..."

Jack smiled more at her kisses and looked down at her sweetly. "You deserve it, Sally...You deserve it..." He placed a sweet kiss upon her lips and then pulled back from her a little, still smiling. "N-Now, then...I brought along some snacks...Nothing terribly fancy, I'm afraid, just some chocolate covered poison berries...But anyway, this is your evening to relax and refresh yourself so I'll go get the platter of berries while you, um...slip out of your robe and into the bubbling water...i-if it's too hot just let me know-I-I have some buckets of cold water in the corner I could mix in...Oh, but before that..." he reached into his back pocket and suddenly pulled out two long, slightly shiny, aluminum sticks. He slipped behind her and grabbed up her hair, shifted it a few ways and th

then put the sticks through it to hold it up and in place. "Knitting needles...so your hair doesn't get wet...There now, I'll get the snacks while you get into your nice, bubbling bath, darling." He gave her a little kiss on the cheek and then slipped off toward a corner to grab their little snack.

"Um...all right then..." Sally murmured, still taken aback by all of this, but so immensely flattered he went to this kind of feat for her. She stepped over to the water, staring down into it for a moment. She then removed her robe, carefully placing it aside. Stepping to the tub, she poked it with her little foot, and then slowly lowered herself into it. It was so hot! But yet, it was soothing, and she eagerly welcomed it. Soon she lowered herself in until the water was up to her chest, to which she settled back and made herself comfortable.

"Oh my..."

Jack heard her little exclamation of pleasure as he came back over with a little silver tray filled with chocolate covered berries. He smiled and knelt down on the floor near the edge of the little hot spring tub, placing the tray near her and uncovering it. "I...take it you're enjoying yourself, Mrs. Skellington? You're already getting back your bluish glow from the warmth all throughout your face and neck and pretty shoulders." He smiled more, sitting down near the edge of the tub with his legs crossed in front of himself.

"Y-Yes...this is wonderful..." Sally beamed, and then reached for a berry, popping it into her mouth. She smiled more, and then ate another one. "Thank you for doing this, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it..." Her eyes seemed to twinkle alongside the warm glow that was radiating her by this point as she relaxed.

Jack couldn't help his smile going a little goofy at the sight of her by now. "Oh you're...you're so very welcome...Your happiness is a joy to me, after all..." His eye sockets went a little half lidded.

"Your happiness is a joy to me, too...thank you..." Sally ate another berry, and settled once more. She closed her eyes a few moments, taking it all in...

Then her eyes opened as she looked at him again, smiling her usual coy, crooked smile. "Jack...will you...join me?"

Jack blinked a few times, not so much in surprise at the request itself but just that it had come so quickly and suddenly. "I...w-well, I...w-wouldn't m-mind that but...um..." he looked at her with a touch of hesitation, "I know it may sound silly but...I really wanted to make this part of our trip all about you relaxing and resting and I promised myself I would, but...i-if...I join you...w-well, not to be too forward, Sally, but...y-you and I...sitting in a warm hot spring together...no clothes...all alone...It's very likely that it would lead to things that...wouldn't exactly give your body all of the rest and relaxation it deserves..." By now he was just looking down introvertedly, his feet dangling over the edge of the pool, with his pant legs rolled up a little. He sighed. "I just want

to do what's best for your happiness, Sally...and even though it would be very nice to be in the tub with you...I don't want to be selfish at all, and especially with this all being part of your Valentine's Day present."

A little pout formed at her lips and she shook her head. "Then we won't do anything. But I'd love it all the more...and feel even more relaxed, if you were here beside me...h-holding me... I do see your point, and I won't press it further. I'm sorry." The pout remained, but her eyes glimmered with understanding as she looked away and made herself more comfortable, sinking down a bit lower into the water.

Jack blinked and frowned a little at her pout. "Oh...Oh darling...please don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about. A-And I know you would never push me-I-I was just worried about...a-about being able to control...myself...with you..." He gulped, looking down again. "B-But...if...if you really would like me to be close to you...to hold you...I...I'd like that so much too...as long as me being with you would truly make you happy and relaxed." He smiled at her sweetly.

A part of her wanted to kick herself for pouting. Didn't that always do the trick? She looked at him, and blushed a bit, biting her lip. "Oh, but are you sure? I...I wasn't trying to...I just..." She looked away sheepishly.

Jack shook his skull and then reached out with a fingertip gently touched under Sally's chin and turned her face back to looking at his. "Darling...I'm always sure that your happiness is more important to me than anything else...Your happiness is my happiness...And I could never not want to be near you, no matter how much I'm trying to resist the desire for it..." He spoke softly and sweetly to her.

The blush returned to her cheeks, just as her lips curled into more of a smile. "Your happiness...is my happiness too, Jack... And if you do want to...join me, you're more than welcome to... It's up to you..."

Jack looked at her tenderly for a moment longer and then a soft smile came to his lips and he nodded. "I want to, Sally...and besides..." he smiled a little more, doing his best to lighten the moment, "...All of that rain and wind really did chill me to the 'bone', if you'll pardon the pun...T-To be honest, that much story weather and dampness always makes my bones ache...at least for the last few centuries...So yes, your silly old skeleton husband would love to join you in your nice relaxing soak, Sally. Thank you for the offer." He chuckled warmly to her.

Positively beaming, Sally giggled and nodded her head. "Oh dear...and I wouldn't want you to feel achy and pained." She pouted playfully to prove her point.

Jack smiled more and laughed a little more too. "Oh of course you don't..." He sighed dramatically, still smiling, "I'm just sorry that I get achy and pained in the first place...If only a certain someone had been created a few centuries ago when I was a spry young man of 200...Ah well...the point is she's here now...and wants to soothe all of my pain away..." He lifted up her hand from the water and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

Sally gave a laugh, shaking her head a little. "Jack, you're so silly. Oh, once Daddy manages to successfully invent a time machine, I'll go back in time a few centuries and give him the plans to create me so that I'd be created sooner. ...Believe me, I wish I had been." There was a look to her eyes, but that faded within a few moments. "And must I remind you that you are not old?" She pouted again.

Jack smiled a little more and looked down a bit nervously."If I come into the tub and hold you gently...will you maybe remind me some more...my prettiest Valentine?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes..." Sally giggled, smiling coyly.

Her giggle and smile were too cute...Just smiled dreamily at her for a moment...and then he sighed and removed his tie, placing it aside, and then began to undo the buttons of his jacket and shirt to take them off as well. "You're a very persuasive young lady, Sally...did you know that?" He smiled a little more, the jacket aside now and his fingers at the buttons of his shirt.

"Well...I...well I guess you can say I've learned a lot over the past couple of years..." Sally said coyly, now positioning herself to kneel in the water, brushing a stray strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"As have I, my love...many many things...about you...about myself..about love..." He finished taking off the shirt and laid it aside and then paused for a moment. "Oh, um...just so you know...whenever you'd like, I set aside some towels on a shelf in the corner to dry off, and then there's a bedroom here and also some spare pajamas and I set up fresh blankets and pillows and everything..." He smiled at her.

"Oooh...all right..." Sally's smile grew, and giggled a little at how much he had thought of everything. "You truly came prepared for all of this, didn't you..."

Jack shrugged humbly. "I-I just...w-wanted to be thorough...I'm happy you like it." He paused for one more moment with a little awkward smile. Then he just sighed and stood up, turning just a little on instinct, and removed the pants and set them aside upon which he quickly slipped into the bath. He knew it was silly to feel ANY awkwardness anymore about being undressed in front of Sally, but he couldn't help the touch of natural modesty shining through, and especially considering how much he really did rely on the covers and the darkness and dimness during their intimacy. "Um...hi..." The small smile still on his lips, he reached a hand up from out of the water and gave Sally a little wave.

Giggling, Sally smiled more and waved back. "Hello." She adjusted the bun in her hair a bit, as well as the knitting needles holding it up, and then lowered her hands once more. "Um...well...how do you...how do you feel?"

As she asked, Jack's bones had gone through a great tremble and now he melted a little in the water, sinking a bit and closing his eye sockets. "I...f-feel...splendid. O-Oh..." He stretched a little to one side. "My spine..." There was the sound of a vertebra or two giving a little crack of relaxation and Jack smiled more to himself.

"That's good to hear..." Sally smiled, and slowly inched closer to him. Of course, he had been right. The two of them, alone, in warm water, completely bare...it would definitely be the perfect lead-in for...other things, but she managed to keep herself composed. After all, the whole point of it was that she just wanted to feel more relaxed by sharing it together. The...other things, could definitely come afterward in a more comy spot...

Jack could see her inching toward him out of the corner of his eye socket, and the sight made him smile more before he moved in closer as well, "Ah yes, I almost forgot...I promised to hold you, didn't I?" And then he reached out under the water and gently slipped a long arm around her back and the curve of her hip.

"I can't help it, I just love to be near you." Sally giggled, and scooted closer again.

Jack pulled her in extra close, chuckle a little himself. "Me too..." He winked at her. His hand under the water came to gently rest upon the outside of her hip and the upper part of her thigh. "Your cloth feels very warm, Sally...are you sure the water won't scorch you?" he asked sweetly.

"No, it won't." Sally assured, shaking her head. "Not unless it were beyond the boiling point. No, as long as it's not too deep, it's all right. I just have to be careful, since my body would eventually fill up with water and become too heavy. Other than that, it's all right." She nuzzled her head into his shoulder bone.

"Oh don't worry, love..." Jack nuzzled the top of her head with his skull. "The bedroom I picked for us as a lovely window that let's in the full moon light...A few hours of basking in that as you sleep should dry you out...But anyway, I'm very glad the water won't scorch you..." He chuckled a little.

"No, just makes my material wet and heavy." Sally giggled, snuggling closer. "Gosh...you really thought of everything..."

Jack gave a humble little shrug as his arm wrapped more fully around her. "I just...wanted your present to be perfect...And I wanted our little trip together to be perfect too. It's the first one we've taken since the honeymoon, after all...and I wanted it to be just as joyful as that trip, if I could manage it."

"You already have so far, Jack..." Sally purred sweetly, lifting her head to kiss his cheek. "I can't thank you enough."

"Y-You've thanked me endlessly...just by being so happy about it...my dearest friend..." Jack nuzzled his skull against her yarn hair and then glanced down into her eyes, his eye sockets half lidded. "I love you, my Valentine..." he said softly to her.

"Awww...and I love you too, my Valentine..." Sally said sweetly, and nuzzled their cheeks. "This is our first Valentine's Day since we've been married...I can see why you wanted to make it so special."

Jack nodded goofily. "I...I wanted it to be the most special of all. A-After all, Valentine's day is the first holiday after the start of our courtship that we got to celebrate together...and it's all about love...It's special...just like you, my lovely doll...ma belle nana..." He cuddled more into her, sinking a little lower in the waters.

"Oh..." Sally giggled at the memory of their first Valentine's Day ever, which had been by now, three years ago. "That's very true, Jack. It was the first holiday we were able to celebrate since the beginning of our courtship."

"You...Y-You let me touch a part of you for the first time that night...on the hill...when you gave me your leg...remember?" he said softly near her ear. Under the water he let his fingers glide to the outside of the upper part of her thigh.

"Of course I remember. We talk about it some now and then." Sally nodding, smiling more. "It was a very...bold move, at the time, wasn't it?"

Jack nodded. "O-Oh yes, but I...I had to, I just...had to...I had to...for both of us. I wanted to touch you like a lover...and I wanted you to feel loved...and like all of the painful parts of Christmas were over and behind us forever..." He placed little tender kisses upon the top of her yarn covered head.

Giggling at his sweet gestures, Sally snuggled even closer. "That's true, and you certainly succeeded..."

"O-Oh...I'm...glad..." Jack smiled adoringly down upon her. "I'm so very glad...It...It was so generous of you...so kind...giving me your whole perfect leg to touch...We'd been together such a short time and yet...you gave me a whole, private piece of your body to love...It was the greatest privilege I had ever received."

Sally giggled, recalling how the entire reason it even came about was because he had been jealous... But decided not go there for now. "Well I...I loved you, and I trusted you so much, and well I...wanted to be closer to you. And to see how it felt...having someone you loved touching you in a different way."

"And...how did it feel, my darling? Did it..." he hugged her a little extra closely, cuddling his skull into her hair, "...did it make all the past...just a little better? I know it was small but I had hoped it would be enough to help."

"You already know the answer to that..." Sally gently traced the same rib bone she had replaced that very night. "But yes, of course it did. It felt like nothing I'd ever felt in my life. Especially knowing it came from you."

Jack trembled at her unexpected little touch. "Wh-When...you r-reached inside of me...to put back my bone...that night...it felt like...n-nothing I'd ever felt before either...I-I knew I could never want another woman but you after that...No other woman could make me feel like you do...Not one ever..."

"...Really? You felt that?" Sally's curious but very flattered smiling gaze turned to him then.

Smile growing, Jack nodded. "Yes...I...I never felt such desire and longing and love go through me...as when you touched me like that...so intimately...the way no one else had ever touched me before..."

"Oh..." Her smile became coy. "I felt the same way..."

Jack looked to her with love and tenderness, smiling a little more at her reply. "You...felt as though an angel of darkness and love had come upon your life...and that suddenly you could never live without their perfect presence?"

"I must have felt that even before, but it was a moment like that to make me realize it all the more." Came her coy reply, and she giggled and snuggled her head into his neck.

Jack's grin grew even more. "O-Oh Sally..." he whispered out softly... "Sally..." One of her hands was on his shoulder and he caught the glint off of her finger bearing her engagement and wedding rings. He reached up with the hand that bore his own wedding ring and took her hand in his. "I...I don't know how I didn't just...burst apart and beg you to be my wife from that day forward...my darling love..."

"I don't know how I didn't burst apart about that, too..." Sally giggled, beaming. "Looking back, it's a wonder we lasted at all..."

"I-I know...It seems like a sweet, romantic dream, all of it...But now...here we are...Wedding rings upon our fingers and held close together in a hot spring bath on Valentine's Day...Splendid..." He leaned in close, letting the tips of their noses touch.

"Oh..." Sally nose-kissed him, giggling as she closed her eyes. "A long time ago, this kind of thing was only a dream for me... If someone told me this would happen, I'd have thought it was silly. ...And yet deep down would still hope they weren't lying."

Jack let out a soft, suddery sigh, closing his eye sockets as well. "You...had a very...splendid...i-imagination...Yet...Y-Yet...p-perhaps I can't say anything...a-after all, I...u-used to think...a-and wonder a-about...h-having a Queen...when I was younger...th-though I was never able to think up a woman as darkly divine as you are, my darling." His other arm found its way around her and he held close to her.

"Oh...you can't mean that..." Sally giggled, looking down a little shyly.

Jack nodded. "Oh but I do...I do...so much...Centuries to think about it and...I never came close to you...and then centuries trying not to think about it anymore and...then you come along...and bring it all back in spades..."

Sally blushed and giggled, snuggling against him in an appreciative manner. "After I first met you... Even though I wasn't aware of what being in love meant, I think a part of me couldn't help but wonder these kind of things. Every time I did, it always came back to you."

"Oh...Oh my love..." Jack held her tenderly to him, "How I wish I hadn't left you so lonely and pining for all that time until I knew of your feelings and my own...How I wish I could have been there to care for you and adore you and hold you...just like this..." His lips came forward and gave her cheek a soft kiss.

Her blush deepened, and Sally laughed a little, enthralled by his words and sweet gesture. "I wished the same thing...but don't you worry about it, we did eventually realize it all, right?"

Jack smiled more and nodded. "Oh yes...we realized it...and now I get to cherish my doll forever..." He swallowed, and then asked softly... "S-Sally?"

"Yes?" Sally opened her eyes and looked up at him, reaching into the water to squeeze his hands with her own.

Her action made Jack tremble a little, before he gulped and asked, "C-Can...w-will you...if it's alright...will you...sit in my lap...? Y-You don't have to if you don't want to..." he added the last part extra softly.

"Oh..." Sally smiled more and giggled, nodding. "Sure, Jack...I'd like that..." She kissed his cheek, and then gently scooted closer, so that she wouldn't cause a huge splash, and settled in his lap.

Little trembles went all through Jack and his skeletal grin went from ear to ear. He knew, from the point of this happening, that the likelihood of them getting lost in passionate Valentine lovemaking had about tripled but...who cared? She seemed happy and relaxed and calm, just like he had been hoping for tonight, and also they were on a little vacation together and he just wanted his wife in his lap...his pretty, passionate, adoring, loving little wife. "Um...hi..." he said softly again to her this evening, giving her a little sheepish smile. "I...I-I wasn't too f-forward asking for this...was I?" he asked nervously.

"Yes." Sally giggled, smiling brightly. "But I'm all too happy to oblige...we are here, together...and we're married, after all...nothing wrong with getting close."

Jack blanched a tiny bit. Even she thought it was forward...But still she didn't mind getting close. "I...m-me...too..." His arms started to find their places around her again. He looked up into her eyes. "You...You're the most beautiful woman there ever was...Both darkly beautiful and softly beautiful...Thank you for sitting with me like this, my Sally..."

"You don't have to thank me, love..." Sally said sweetly, bringing her arms around him. "I'm always happy to be close to you."

Jack pulled them extra close, his eye sockets staring into her adoring eyes. "Be close to me...forever...eternally..." he requested softly and sweetly.

"I will...eternally..." She whispered in a sweet promise. "I promise you..."

"O-Oh..." a coo of a sigh left him... "Sally...I want to...kiss you..."

Sally giggled, and nuzzled their noses. "I want to kiss you, too..."

Jack smiled more, almost like his request had been something so great, and it was his greatest joy that she had the same desire. "W-Well, then...w-we should...um...w-we...should..." He felt himself getting tongue-tied...She was so beautiful.

With a sweet laugh, Sally shook her head and decided to make things easier, by leaning in and kissing him sweetly.

Jack's full body locked up at her sudden kiss...but then he just melted...He even sunk a little lower in the water with her. "Mmmm..." he moaned in appreciation for her starting of their kiss...He held her snugly to himself and kissed her back with all of his love and caring.

"Mmm..." Sally moaned back in response, and tightened her hold around him a little. Yes, this would surely increase the passion and chances of losing themselves in each other completely...but who cared, right?

Jack felt his hands starting to rove the expanse of her long, slightly curving back. It was so tempting, her and the hot water and the bubbles and Valentine's Day... "Mmm..." A softer moan left him now.

One hand lowered down at this point, tracing his rib bones under the water, as Sally's little tongue gently prodded his lips. The feel of his hands along her back, without her hair in the way, sent warm shivers up and down her spine.

Jack's mouth soon opened, welcoming her little cloth tongue. Her hands were upon his ribs and traveling lower and he could barely control himself anymore. All he wanted was to just do what was obviously coming so very naturally to them both. He wanted to if she really did want to too.

Her form trembling, Sally situated herself closer as her little cloth tongue explored the familiar territory of his mouth, before coming to meet his own tongue in a sweet dance. Her hands traversed along his ribs, going lower and lower... She was barely able to control herself by this point!

Jack felt their tongues as one and their bodies pressed together, surrounding by the frothy warmth of the hot spring water. He gave her tongue all the attention he had in him to give for the moment, moving with it and touching it and letting her explore his whole mouth...and then finally he pulled back from her but only just slightly, panting deeply. "S-Sally..." left him in a breathy, heated voice... "I...I wanted you to relax...Are...Are you sure...you want to...?"

"I am relaxed..." Sally whispered, smiling. "And I want you..." To further prove her point, she took one of his hands and placed it along a certain area they would only ever come to whenever they were in the midst of the process of their passionate moments.

Jack froze in shock for just a moment, not expecting her sudden action. For an instant he hesitated, almost moving his hand away up to her shoulder or her collar or her neck...anywhere more familiar, anywhere less inviting...But the compulsion to do so only lasted for a moment and then he...felt himself start to relax. He was trembling like mad but, he was relaxing just the same. "I...want you...too..." He swallowed and then asked softly, his eye sockets wide and focused on her eyes, "S-Sally...? I...was thinking of...s-something...e-ever since you a-asked me to c-come in here...with you..."

"What is it...?" Sally managed, her breathing growing a bit harshed as she looked at him with curiosity, laced with desire and adoration.

Jack swallowed, his breaths shallow and heated. "I...d-didn't want to put too much s-strain on you d-during this trip...b-but I was...thinking...and this trip...was supposed to remind us a little o-of our honeymoon and f-first being together...s-so what if...what if we made love...sweet, tender, unending love...but gently...soft and gently...just like our first time...? A-At least for the start of it... I'll be as tender a-and caring with you as I was that first night when I came to know all of you...W-Would that be alright? A-And then maybe later we c-could...d-do more..." He trembled all over, waiting for her reply.

"Start slow and sweet...and let it grow...?" Sally surmised, and giggled. "Just as our wedding night... Yes, we'll do that..."

Jack let out a small shuddery sigh of relief... "O-Okay...O-Okay, I...yes, thank you...yes...okay..." And then instantly he was kissing her and his other hand came up to join the one Sally had moved for him. He kissed and spoke between kisses as he started to move away a little from his edge of the tub with her. "Sally...S-Sally, one more thing...on more...silly thing...I-Is it okay...i-in a bath...a-a tub? W-We've never really...n-not in a bed...i-is it alright?" He kept kissing her and touching her, and he was still fully intending to go through with this, he just wanted to check to see if he had to lift her up out of here and carry her, the both of them soaked, over to the bedroom before their Valentine's love could begin.

Sally considered it, and could see there would be a bit of a potential accident waiting too happen if they weren't too careful. And considering how...passionate they could get in the midst of lovemaking, she decided not to take the risk. "Let's go to the bedroom... And come back more later..."

"Okay..." Jack managed, still between heated kisses, "I'll try and resist the few extra moments...H-Hold on..." One of his arms moved under her legs and the other remained behind her back and then, taking a deep breath through his nose as he kissed her still, he stood up, holding her in his arms, and stepped out of the tub with her. He managed to grab a towel nearby before moving right along to the doorway. He placed the towel in her lap and explained between heated kisses. "T-To help you dry out a little before the bed...Y-You'll still be pretty damp but a-at least not water logged..." He had her out of the hot springs room and was swiftly walking her down the hall. Oh it was so nice to have a place like this all to themselves and to be able to walk around so frely with her to wherever they desired to go.

"Thank you, Jack..." Sally managed, holding the towel to dripping self.

Jack smiled a little more, looking down at her with longing and desire as he burst through the bedroom door with her. "N-Now, now, p-please don't spend too much time having to cover parts of yourself with that towel to dry off...I want you...to see you, to touch you, to be with you...I've been taking a bath with my wife for the last hour...oh I need you..." He cradled her still as he stood over the bed with her, his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths as he gazed down at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it..." Sally giggled, holding her hand to her mouth as the blush on her cheeks deepened. "I need you, too... Oh, but you'll have to put me down so I could dry myself... I wouldn't want to went the sheets..."

He put her down, taking the towel for a moment to quickly dry his own bones, and then got behind her as she started to dry off. He pulled the knitting needles from her hair and let it fall down her back, running his fingers through it a few times just for the feel. "I'm ready whenever you are, Sally...just let me know..." he whispered seductively into her ear.

Feeling her knees buckle a bit, Sally giggled and sighed dreamily at his seductive tone, her form shivering, and not just from the open air outside the warm water. She proceeded to dry herself, going at it hastily, but with precision. Once she declared herself dry enough, she carefully placed the towel aside to dry on a nearby chair.

"I'm ready, Jack..." She turned around, her chest heaving and her eyes wide with desire. With a seductive, passionate purr, she said, "Take me...Bone Daddy..."

Oh she really almost had him with that one...He was so close to ravishing her with no end... But no, no, they had agreed on a plan and...in a way the plan seemed more attractive than just making love with her as passionately as possible right from the start. And so he just barely managed to hold himself back. He spoke in teh gentlest whisper... "N-Now, now...Rag Mamma...aren't we supposed to start off...like it's the first time...my...dearest friend...my...'bosom buddy'?" He traced a fingertip from her collar straight down through the center of her chest to her navel. "Don't you want me to start slowly before I ravish you...?" He added in a quiet whisper.

"If you keep teasing me like that...I may just be inclined to say no..." Sally giggled in a whisper right back. "I can't help it...you ravish me even with your most intense and menacing stare..."

Oh she wanted him to break and he knew it! He just smirked a little more at her though...and then he turned and slipped into the far side of the bed. Half under the covers, he turned to her, resting his skull on one of his hands. He pulled back the flap of the covers on the other side. "I'll ravish you in any way that you like...But first...come now, my blushing bride...Come and join me in our bed...and I will love you as I did that first night...my Sally...with your long legs and seductive curves and soft, inviting bosom...come join your King in bed...p-please...don't keep him only looking at you...and not loving you. Come...a King needs his Queen..." There was a glint in his eye sockets as they roved over all of her, his smile growing more and more.

With a little laugh, Sally tiptoed around to the other side of the bed, going slowly and deliberaltey keeping her body in view. "And a Queen certainly needs her King...We'll relive our wedding night..." She slipped into bed also, her form trembling. "But don't think I'll hold back after it's over. Oh, no..."

"Never..." Jack cooed in desire to her. "We'll be slow and tender...but then the rest of the night is ours...I just want to be with you...Happy Valentine's Day, my darling...my darling Sally..." He was soon atop her, going slowly, his hands and lips exploring every inch of her with the utmost care until the small moans from her at his touches got to be too much for him to resist and he let himself love her like that first night...until it was over and then their passions could no longer be ignored. The last things either of them truly could recall before having sunken into bliss and then sleep as the dawn approached was several minutes of latching each other together and preparing for the inevitable bliss of their love. Overall it was a very nice Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>Lying in bed, one of the blankets half twisted and wrapped around him, Jack lay on his back gazing over toward a large, gothic window on the other side of the room. The moon was fading and though the sky was still dark, a thin red line near the horizon told him that dawn was almost upon them. There was also just a change in the air as night became more day and Jack supposed that was what had made him wake up...that and hearing Sally's whispers of his name in her sleep beside him. He was still very groggy though, very exhausted...the two of them had fallen asleep barely an hour ago, nearest he could figure. He was just grateful that Sally still slept...though he couldn't help a little frown coming to his features. A small, soft, melancholy sigh escaped him as he watched the little red line brighten, and he blinked a few times, considering going back to sleep alongside his Sally.<p>

A few moments passed, and it wasn't long before Sally whimpered a bit. She felt all alone with nothing to hold to...where was her source for warmth? Did it get away? She whimpered again, her hands gently groping around to find something. Eventually she scooted her body along the bed toward them. When she touched his bones, her features became a bit of a smile before she snuggled in and then settled over his frame.

Jack's eye sockets went wide and his breathing stopped and he barely knew what to do. It was just so sudden...Soon he settled in though of course...He let her hold him and touch him. And it wasn't that he was too nervous about letting his wife whom, he had started courting over two years ago and with whom he had made passionate love countless times including last night, touch him like this...It was just that he...he knew it was silly but...he felt a little guilty about 'taking up so much of her time' last night that he had planned to have be spent with her truly relaxing and getting some time to and for herself...And now with her holding him like this the guilt grew and grew. He swallowed and didn't know what to do.

Blissfully unaware, Sally slept on over him, snuggling and nuzzling him happily as she had managed to find her favourite sleepmate. Her head then snuggled into his neck, her breathing soft and even. She mumbled a little, humming in her sleep.

A shuddery sigh left Jack this time and he writhed a little under her hold, his chest rising and falling in a shallow breath. He knew it was wrong...wrong to feel so good and desired and loved...and yet so guilty and unsure and worrisome at the same time. Oughtn't he to pick one? Snuggling her back or pulling away from her entirely, but not this...feeling bad and yet taking a pleasure from it just the same...He wished he knew what to do...and it didn't help that he thought he had heard his name softly from her lips again. What did she dream about? He gulped, having a decent idea considering last night...Normally she might dream of such sweet things about the two of them, but probably it was something more right now.

As Sally was slowly roused from her slumber, she soon awoke to see where she was. A giggle escaped her, and she lay sweet kisses along his collar bone as an indication of telling him she was awake and to say good morning.

"Hello, darling..." She cooed sweetly.

Jack took in a sharp gasp of air at her words, and then as it released from him, he shuddered all over. "Hello...Sally..." managed to leave him quietly and softly.

"Mmm..." Sally relaxed again, nuzzling her head into his neck. "How are you?" She knew it was a silly question, but couldn't help but query what was on his mind.

Jack let out a small sigh and shrugged. "If I tell you...do you promise to try and not think it's silly?" He glanced off to the side a little.

Confused, her countenance taking something of a puzzled frown, Sally then rose up to look at him. "...Why? What's the matter?"

Jack glanced away from her a little more, not wanting to get distracted by anything."I...um..." he blanched a little in a touch of embarrassment... "It's just...I...I really wanted so much for you to be able to relax and rest and take time all for yourself on this trip, and...and in the end you barely got an hour of that before I..." He let it hang, his voice soft. "I couldn't control myself with you..." he finished simply, obviously riddled with guilt he was trying to downplay a little so that he might not seem too silly to her.

Realizing what was bothering him, Sally blinked and then shook her head. "No...no, don't say that. Jack...if anything, I started it. I couldn't control myself. I invited you in with me, I even...oh, I'm so sorry you feel this way... Please don't be hard on yourself. I do feel relaxed, and I feel glad that we're here, together... I don't regret a single moment spent. Not at all. ...Do you?'

Jack's eye sockets went a little wide at the question and instantly he forgot all guilt and worry and looked directly into her eyes."Never..." left him in a sincere whisper."I'll never regret an instant of my precious time with you..." He looked to her like she was the most important thing in all the world to him, and like he couldn't even fathom having a regret about her.

Then she smiled. "Isn't that worth it? Really...do you recall a single moment I said no? Or any complaint? I was into our moments together like you were...it was completely mutual. You didn't force me. And if anything...we do still have plenty of time."

Jack looked to her as he absorbed her words. He turned towards her a little now, not afraid anymore as much of being distracted by her too much. "I...I...I suppose..." he managed to admit quietly with a small nod. "But...I...I-I guess I just feel silly because I...oh, I don't know..." He sighed and wrapped his arms around the pillow underneath his head. "I guess I just...used to...sort of pride myself on my willpower with you and being a gentleman...and now I just have no willpower left. It makes me feel hypocritical, like...like all of my actions to honor you and control myself with you during our courtship must seem like a lie or something I was pretending at...and like the real me is the one who rips you out of a bathtub and carries your wet body to a bed to make love to you

for hours... I-I know it's silly, I know I'm just being hard on myself...I'm sorry, Sally, I don't mean to bother you with so much, and especially during our vacation." Jack turned a little away from her again, feelings a bit silly already.

"Awww..." Sally pouted a bit, and then kissed his cheek and jawline. "You know that's not true, my dearest friend... Ever since we married, we simply discovered a new way to share our love, and we...well, we do enjoy it, so I suppose we can't help but get carried away by the passion... Well, we've only been married for a couple of months, we do still have to be completely used to it and in control yet. Don't be ashamed, love. You're not like that at all." She paused a moment, and then smiled ruefully.

"You know...you almost remind me of how I felt back before we had...when my curiosity and intrigued overcame me, to the point it almost seemed that it was all I thought about." She shook her head a bit. "Oh, but don't fret. You are still a gentleman...you always have been. Just because you enjoy making love with me...doesn't make you any less of one, I swear it. I know you still love me for everything of me, and not just for my body."

"Oh...Oh of course I do...of course..." His eye sockets were full of such sincerity that tears pricked at the edges of them. His voice was soft and true. "I-I could never...never ever b-be with a woman j-just for her body..." he cringed at the thought, "I-If you and I weren't so connected, weren't so very meant to be, weren't one in mind and spirit and heart, I-I would feel so horribly awkward and strange about our physical love that I could never share it with you..." He blinked a few times, and then added. "But...do you really mean that I don't have to be ashamed about all of this? And that I'm a gentleman to you still...? Do I really still have that much of your esteem, Sally?" He looked to her hopefully, sitting up a little now himself.

"The only reason you wouldn't is if you treated me horribly and wanted nothing more than my body." Sally assured. "And you aren't like that by any means. You're gentleman, but you're also my husband and lover... It's all about knowing what side of you is required at any given moment. ...And even when we're as passionate as can be, you still are one gentleman and you still make me feel so loved." She nuzzled his neck to prove her point.

Jack shuddered in happiness and joy, writhing in a touch of pleasure under her nuzzles. "I'm...so happy..." he cooed. "So happy...as long as you're happy...as long as I make you happy...I'm happy...I love you..." He put his arms around her and hugged her tenderly.

"Oh, you do! You do...as long as you're happy too, oh...I love you, too... I love you!" Sally felt overjoyed that he was better and snuggled more into him with utmost adoration and relief!

For a moment Jack just savored her in his grasp and her sweet words. Then he sighed softly and gently pulled some fingers through her hair. He whispered near her ear. "Darling...thank you...thank you for being so perfect for me...for always knowing the right thing to say..."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me. But you're very welcome." Sally whispered sweetly. "After all, you always know the right things to say when I need them, too. I'm glad I could help you int he same way."

Jack smiled more and hugged her more...then he sighed and spoke quietly near her ear. "Sally...now that...now that this is...all better...may I tell you something?"

"Mm? What is it?" Sally pulled up a little to look at him curiously.

Jack's skeletal grin picked up a little on one side and he shrugged. "Um...last night was...definitely one of the most sensual a-and pleasurable nights I have ever known with you...I can barely think about it without having deep shivers of pleasure..."

"Oh..." Sally felt her form tremble a bit as she giggled. "I feel the same...it certainly was very sensual and passionate..."

Jack nodded. "Yes, we...when I pulled you from the hot spring waters and held your trembling body in my arms and carried you to our room...You're beautiful...Witty and clever and wonderful and beautiful..." He smiled down at her.

"You said beautiful twice..." Sally laughed a bit, beaming.

"That's because you're twice as beautiful as it's fair for you to be..." Jack chuckled, not missing a beat.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally gave another laugh, and then rolled over in bed to reverse their positions. "You're too much...but I love you."

Jack could have been shocked or surprised but he just chuckled and gazed up at her now, feeling pieces of her and pieces of the blankets twisted around them against his bones. "I'm glad...After all, I'd be so very melancholy if you didn't have enough patience to stand all of my eccentricities..." He faked a little pout.

"Don't be silly...It's all part of what makes you you." Sally giggled, and then scooted off to the side. "And where would I be if you didn't have enough patience to put with me."

Jack raised part of his brow, his grin picking up curiously on the same side. He turned to look to her. "You? What in the world could there possibly be to 'put up with' about you, Sally?" he asked in total sincerity and almost interest, like the idea simply never occurred to him and he was interested to hear that it had occurred to her.

"Well, I can get restless...I'm free-spirited, I can resort to being sneaky if I have to..." Sally lay on her side, propping her head into her hand, winking.

"Ah, you mean you're inquisitive, passionate and clever? Oh yes, it's 'so very trying' for me to 'put up with' all of those things." He chuckled and if he had eyeballs, he would've rolled them. Playfully.

Unable to help it, she stuck her tongue out childishly. "Oh, very funny."

Jack chuckled. "You have the cutest little tongue..." he couldn't help but observe.

"It's just a tongue." Once more she stuck it out before popping it back into her mouth.

"That's like saying Halloween's just another day or something..." Jack chuckled more. "It's still so cute."

Sally giggled all the more and shook her head a bit. "You're so sweet..."

Jack just shrugged with a little grin. "I try..." He smiled a little more. "Sally?"

"Mm-hm?" Sally smiled a bit more, looking at him curiously.

"I...I was thinking..." he yawned a tiny bit. "Why don't we snuggle and maybe try and get back to sleep for a bit...my darling needs her rest, after all..." he smiled more... "...And then if we wake up later you can soak in the bath while I'll make us breakfast and then...then we can continue our little trip here wherever we want to go and with whatever we want to do...What do you think?"

"Mmm...that would be wonderful..." Sally yawned a bit herself, and then snuggled in closer to him. "I think that's a splendid idea..."

Jack chuckled a little more and snuggled in closer to her. "You're cute when you say 'splendid'..." he whispered with a little chuckle. "And I'm glad you like the idea."

"I suppose your way of putting things have gotten to me..." Sally giggled. "And maybe...when it's dark, we could go for a walk if the weather is nice..."

Jack nodded, his eye sockets starting to close. "Yes, of course...a nice walk...then dinner...then maybe hot springs again...Whatever my Sally desires..."

"Certainly...that's splendid..." Sally smiled, and closed her eyes. "Good morning, darling..."

Jack chuckled softly. "Good morning, dearest..." Jack let his arms rest around her soft, warm self and snuggled his skull near her nice hair. "Have pleasant nightmares..." left him softly.

"Mmm...you have pleasant nightmares as well..." Sally brought her arms around his reed-thin frame and nuzzled her head into his neck.

Nestled in the warmth of their love, the King and Queen then delved into slumber. It had been quite a long night, but with any issues regarding it passed and resolved, it left them both with a peaceful state of mind and ready to face whatever was to come by the time they would wake up again later.

* * *

><p>After a couple of days of being away in Italy, Jack and Sally returned to Halloween Town just in time to keep on planning for the next Holiday to take place, St. Patrick's Day.<p>

The day they returned, they were summoned by Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel, to come and visit for a little while with them. Because they were busy during the day with their duties, they had to hold off on visiting until the evening. Which was just as well, they suggested to come to dinner instead. Jack and Sally relented, and when the

evening fell, they dressed nicely and went to visit with them.

As it turned out, they had some pretty interesting news. As well as that, a new friend to introduce.

A little ghost dog, named Pearl. Homage to Jewel's own name, and that the end of the said dog's nose had a pearl at the end.

Zero, who had come along...needless to say...

"Arf..." Zero seemed to get all quiet and fluttery as he and Pearl were off in a corner, seeming to talk to each other.

"Rrr...arf..." Jewel cooed to him with a little smile, her ghostly matter, already pinkish, taking on a bluquiet hue now. She touched her pearly little nose to Zero's red nose, causing it to light up bright as a Christmas light!

From across the room Jack smiled at the sight, chuckling a tiny bit to himself. He murmured near Sally's ear softly. "We're going to have puppies soon..."

"I think we are..." Sally whispered back, observing the sight with a smile, giggling at the thought of having little ghost puppies around the house.

"Oh they're so cute together, just so cute! Oh Finkey, you made me the best present ever! Thank you!" Instantly a bubbly Jewel's arms were around Dr. Finkelstein's neck and she was snuggling craniums with him. "She's perfect, Finkey, just perfect! Just like our Sally!" She giggled in joy.

Poor Dr. Finkelstein looked a mixture of completely embarrassed, bashful, unsure, and also glad that she seemed so happy. "Erm...yes...nothing to it, my dear Jewel..."

Sally blushed at Jewel's proclomation, before turning completely to her father and mother figures. "It was a very smart idea to give Jewel a dog to look after, Daddy."

"Well...you know...it was her idea, made sense, I suppose..." Dr. Finkelstein said with a shrug, trying to maintain his usual composure of gruffness. Not quite suceeding.

Jewel could sense his quietness and though she hadn't meant to embarrass him at all, she couldn't help but giggle before finally releasing him. "Oh, Fin-...Doctor...You're so modest. I'm sorry, I'll give you more thank yous later." She gave his cranium one final nuzzle and then let him go.

Meanwhile, Jack smiled a little more but did his best to smooth things for the doctor by clearing his throat and adding now, "O-Oh yes, it was a very brilliant idea, doctor. Quite scientifically brilliant. I'm very impressed." Jack gave Dr. Finkelstein a nod.

"Thank you, my boy." Dr. Finkelstein gave a nod, and then cleared his throat a bit. "So, I'm sure you two must be wondering what news we had to share with you both."

"Oh, yes. What is it?" Sally queried.

"Well..." Dr. Finkelstein rubbed the back of his neck, cleared his throat once more, and gestured to Jewel to do something.

Jewel smiled in a soft, sweet, quiet way and then held out her hand, which bore a little silver band with a little black onyx stone on it. "Um...surprise...F-Finkey a-asked me to m-marry him..." She gulped shyly.

"Oh!" Sally gaped, and examined the ring, smiling brightly. It was a lovely ring, absolutely perfect for them. "That's wonderful! Congratulations! I suppose, you wanted to officiate everything?"

"In a sense, yes." Dr. Finkelstein said bashfully, trying to sound serious and composed. "We already are technically... of that calibre, but it has been talked about that we officiate things. Just as you two had done..although that was also due to your..positions in the town."

"I see! Well Daddy, that's amazing! When are you two planning for it?"

"Oh yes, we simply must have some sort of ceremony or celebration!" Jack chimed in kindly with a happy grin. "Whenever it is, we'll make sure to make it a lovely day for you too." He took Sally's hand and squeezed it.

Jewel giggled. "Oh, well...we were thinking of some time around Christmas since that's when I was created, so it's...when we first came to be together...me and my Dr. Finkelstein..." She couldn't hlelp but glance over at the doctor with a touch of dreamyness.

"Erm, yes...that's what we came to decide on, yes..." The old scientist gave a nervous laugh, glancing toward Jewel with a warm smile, and still looking quite bashful.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Sally smiled widely. "It really was a special day for you both, too. Oh, we'll certainly be right there to help you with anything, of course!"

Jack nodded. "Yes, yes...We can help with flowers, decorations, anything you'd like. And of course we'll look after Pearl for you if you decide to go away on a honeymoon. I'm sure Zero would love the chance to spend a lot more time with his new playmate."

Jewel blushed just a tiny bit, moving closer to Dr. Finkelstein. "O-Oh, thank you, you too...A-And, yes, if we do, um...go away on a honeymoon, we'd be very happy if you could take care of Pearl."

Sally glanced over her shoulder toward Zero and Pearl again. Pearl by now was looking away from him bashfully with a big smile, while Zero was all smiles and seemed to be giving off some kind of charm to her. She giggled, and turned back to them. "Oh, don't you worry about that, We'll take her in and take care of her, no problem at all."

Jewel looked to Sally appreciatively. "Thank you, Sally...A-And, um, S-Sally...I...well, I was wondering...um..." She glanced to the side.

"Yes? What is it?" Sally looked at Jewel curiously.

"I-I know you have so much to do but...I was wondering if you could help me with my dress a little? I-I can sew a bit but not like you, of course, so any help you could give would be just wonderful." She looked to Sally hopefully.

"Oh! Well, of course I'll help you with it!" Sally smiled brightly as she nodded. "Yes! I'd be happy to help you with your dress."

Jewel's eyes lit up! "Oh thank you, Sally!" She clapped her hands together merrily! "Ooo, would you have any time now? I have some fabrics and maybe you could come tell me what you think of them and which you think is the nicest?" She smiled hopefully.

"Yes, I can help you with that. But it will of course be your choice. Let's see them!" Sally smiled, and then followed Jewel up the ramp.

Watching the women go, Dr. Finkelstein then turned to Jack as he glanced toward the dogs. "Well, it seems our dogs are getting along, my boy..."

"Yes, they seem very happy..." Jack nodded with a smile. "E-Erm...I hope it really is okay with you if anything happens between them...I've already taken Sally from you, I wouldn't want to overstep by Zero taking Pearl..." He looked down a little sheepishly.

"Now now, my boy...there's no need to think of it that way." Dr. Finkelstein held up his hand. "I was a fool in the past, a complete and utter fool. Whatever may happen will come to happen, and I think we can all accept it." He gave a little sigh and then said, "You didn't take Sally away...Not as I once may have thought."

Jack swallowed and nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. I'm happy you feel that way..." For a moment Jack was quiet and he shuffled his feet a little, pausing like he didn't know what to say. But then he cleared his throat and managed, "You...r-really are a brilliant creator, doctor...You made Pearl and Sally and Jewel...Y-You're very good at what you do..." He rubbed one of his arms.

"Oh, well, you know." Dr Finkelstein shrugged, looking away a bit. "I try hard, my boy. Making sure all that I create is efficient."

Jack nodded again. "Y-Yes, well...e-efficiency is very important...Functionality and practicality and, um...efficiency..." Jack swallowed again, seeming like he wanted to make a point yet quieting away from it once more.

"Indeed, my boy. Is there something you wanted to say, then?" The scientist adjusted his dark sunglasses a bit.

"You might not like it..." Jack couldn't help but murmur with a touch of awkwardness yet also in a more straightforward manner than he had been speaking so far. And indeed, he was pretty sure the doctor wouldn't be happy with him for bringing this up, though he wanted to just the same.

Now Dr. Finkelstein looked confused, and then cleared his throat. "Clearly it needs to be said, my boy. Tell me then."

Jack sighed and still seemed nervous for a moment long. But then he just shrugged and looked to the doctor with as much courage and gratefulness as he said, "I've been meaning to...thank you...f-for...your sensitivity and understanding and efforts in regards to Sally's and my... process of 'creation'...o-or rather lack of 'creation'...O-Our infertility..." He managed to finish in a murmer.

"Ah, well...oh." Dr. Finkelstein realized what he meant, and cleared his throat. "Well as you see, my boy...upon first creating Sally, you can see I hadn't intended nor thought of...making her capable of procreation. Which in our town isn't exactly the same as most would think it is." He cleared his throat again. "But you're welcome, my boy. I had seen this coming for some time, and had figured to try to create some options in case you two did indeed decide for it." Despite his tone, he looked a bit embarrassed at saying all of this.

Jack looked just a little embarrassed himself, though he really had been meaning to thank the doctor. After all, he could have ignored Sally's question or brushed her off or something, and with Sally being so quiet, who knew but a little discouragement like that might have kept her from exploring the topic further...But, no, the doctor had put aside his awkwardness and talked with her about it...offered to help them in any way possible...It was too kind a gesture to not receive a thank you from Jack as well, in his opinion, regardless of how awkward it might be for the both of them. "It was very kind of you to try and create those options, doctor. We're eternally grateful...I...I was wondering something though, doctor...if you would be willing to indulge me...f-for just a moment

longer..." Jack looked away toward Zero and Pearl and their little smiles and snuggles, suddenly finding that sight 'very interesting' again.

Despite the awkwardness, Dr. Finkelstein smiled a little. Yes, it was a VERY awkward and kind of uncomfortable topic to discuss, especially since, in a sense of family, Jack was technically a son-in-law to him now, more than just his superior. Married to his own creation. He was glad to know that Sally not only saw how much he had managed to approve his behaviour toward her, but that Jack recognized it too. It made his job a lot easier.

"Er...yes, Jack...go ahead and I'll indulge you in whatever it is you wish to say."

Jack nodded, his skull blanching a little, and then asked quietly, just glancing at the doctor, "I...know you gave Sally that potion...the one she could take to adjust her body a little to make it more likely for her to bear children...a-and I know about the potential side effects..." Jack gulped, looking fully to the doctor now, something quiet yet serious in his face. "I was wondering if you could make any kind of potion for me as well...s-something to make it more likely f-for me to give her a child...p-perhaps something that would mean she wouldn't have to take as much of her potion to maybe help lessen the side effects she'll experience...I-If my potion has side effects, that's perfectly fine. It doesn't matter to me. I would endure anything for her...a-and I can't bear the idea of her suffering...If I can make it easier on her, whatever it is, I'll do it. Anything at all. Just let me know...if it's possible...?" He looked to the doctor nervously yet hopefully.

This made Dr. Finkelstein gape a little bit, his eyes wide behind his dark glasses. He hadn't doubted that Jack of course loved Sally more than anything and would never want to see her suffer, but to hear him say such a thing, and regarding the subject matter, it was very sweet. The old scientist paused for a moment, and gave a curt nod.

"Come up with me to the lab, my boy. I think I do have just the thing you're thinking of." He then guided his wheelchair toward the ramp, beckoning for Jack to follow.

Without hesitation, Jack nodded and followed after him. He still felt so very awkward but he was more full of hope and relief than anything else-there was a way to help his Sally, a way to share the discomfort with her instead of putting it all on her. "Th-Thank you..." he replied gratefully as they went along together...the silence now suddenly ensuing between them augmenting a lot of the awkwardness now.

"Of course, anytime." Dr. Finkelstein responded in a low voice.

They came up to the lab, and the old scientist wheeled over to a cabinet, taking out some parchment, and a vial of liquid.

"When I had created the potion in which Sally could take in order to make herself more...corporeal, you might say, I had also come to think that even you may need a bit as well, my boy. So far, it is essentially the same formula, but it works on bones. You may come to suffer the same side effects...but as I said to Sally, I may even take some time to develop the formula if needed. Like with the formula suited for her, it is to be taken a few drops a day."

With a gulp Jack reached for the vial and gently took it, eyeing the contents for a moment...a little distracted by the fact that what was in there might be the start of a whole family for himself and Sally...so many nice babies to cherish forever... "A-Alright...a few drops a day...Y-Yes, that sounds fine..." Jack slipped the vial into his interior shirt pocket then cleared his throat and looked to the doctor humbly again. "Is there a-anything else you think I should keep in mind, d-doctor?"

"Well of course, that you be sure to be ready for this, just as Sally should be. ...She will be the one carrying any children you have, considering this will work out." Dr. Finkelstein adjusted his glasses. "But I'm sure Sally already relayed what I had told her to you, so I assume it should cover that." He paused a moment to think. "Perhaps there is one thing. I cannot say entirely for sure, but it seems that if the formula comes to work on you, my boy, it may even cause your body to react in certain ways, and when certain actions are taken..." An embarrassed look came to his face. "What I mean is, eventually, it will make things messy."

Jack gulped, unable to help it. "Wh...What do you mean?" he tried to ask calmly, though inside his nerves were almost starting to get the better of him a little.

Dr. Finkelstein looked as if he found putting things away in the cabinet FAR more emotionally investing than what they were talking about. "It isn't anything to be concerned of, my boy. It isn't anything dramatic or dangerous. It's just a messy result you'll have to keep in mind."

Jack gulped distinctly. He could tell from how Dr. Finkelstein was acting that it would be a very awkward thing, probably something best shared between a husband and wife...alone. He just hoped things would be alright. "O-Okay, I-I understand...U-Um, th-thank you for the warning...a-and the potions...a-and for Sally...a-and just for e-everything...D-Doctor? C-Can I just ask one more thing...please...it's very important?" Jack looked to him with anticipation.

"Then go ahead, my boy." The awkwardness faded as Dr. Finkelstein hoped Jack would catch on to the meaning of what he meant before. He turned toward him attentively.

Jack, his eye sockets wide, a frown coming to his mouth, asked quietly, almost fearfully... "S-Sally...I-I know now that maybe she can conceive...b-but...i-if she does...w-will she...I-I mean, c-can she...i-is she...i-is her body capable of c-carrying and d-delivering the child without...s-something bad happening to her..." Jack could barely get out the last words but he had to know, he had to know how dangerous this might be for her.

Dr. Finkelstein nodded at his question and considered it for a moment before responding, choosing his words carefully. "That, Jack...is something I can't directly answer. The formula's side effects alone would take a toll on her mind and body. If it is to work and she is able to carry an unborn child... That will of course be up to how well the formula works, and how well her body and hormones react to it. Considering she has never been pregnant before, and I hadn't intended on it in the past, this is something I regrefully haven't looked into. We will only know for sure upon an examination after she takes the formula, for which I will do an examination of the compatibility her body will have with housing an unborn child.

After which, I will have a clearer outlook on the matter. But it will not be until she truly becomes pregnant that we'll know more. I will of course monitor the process and check on her on a monthly, or weekly basis if needed. After she gives birth, we'll have a much clearer answer, and from there I will be able to examine her body further."

Jack felt fear coursing through him but he nodded just the same. "Y-Yes, a-alright...A-After the potion, after the birth...o-observations, experiments, exams...o-okay..." His eye sockets then went to doctor Finkelstein. He spoke with total sincerity. "I have the utmost faith in you, doctor. You brought her to me...I know you're the best one to keep her safe...You and Jewel...I believe in you. And thank you...for having a plan about this, for being willing to help...Thank you...so much." Jack reached out and took the doctor's hands in his own, squeezing them with a grateful smile.

"Oh, well..." Dr. Finkelstein cleared his throat and managed to nod. "Yes, of course...you're welcome, my boy."

Jack blinked and then released the doctor's hands, clasping his own hands together in front of himself introvertedly. "O-Oh, sorry, I d-didn't mean to, um...Y-Yes, well...th-thank you again..." Jack swallowed. "I just...don't want to get her hopes up about a p-pregnancy...and I don't want her doing anything dangerous just to please me...We'll talk about it later some more I suppose..." he couldn't help but add in a whisper, glancing away, his eyes falling to Zero and Pearl again. He sighed in a touch of jealousy... New ghosts popped up all the time...If Zero and Pearl ever really did want puppies, they could probably just be manifested out of some Halloween fog and a little bit of their own ghostly vapors. He wished that he and Sally could have things as simply as that...He wanted to keep Sally safe but he wanted a child so much...

"Jack my boy," Dr. Finkelstein then said. "Just give it time. Don't make such a hasty decision because of your desire for it. That is what Sally has known to do of this. Whenever you two feel ready, whether it will be next year or in ten or twenty years, it will be the right time. You both will know it. But for now...you should enjoy what you have, rather than thinking of what it is that you do not have." He usually wasn't one to give philosophical advice, but he definitely didn't lack them, either.

Jack's eye sockets went wide. He looked back to Dr. Finkelstein. "I..." He nodded. "I...I agree...You're right." He sighed and looked down contritely. "I know...Sally says that too...We have so much time...And we should think more before we decide anything. W-We'll wait for now..." he looked to the doctor tenderly, "But thank you for letting both of us know where we stand. We appreciate it very much." Jack gave a small smile and added, "You'll be a good grandfather, doctor."

A chuckle escaped the old scientist, shaking his cranium. "Well, I certainly hope I will be a good grandfather if that time comes..."

Jack smiled more. "You'll be simply the best. And Jewel will be a lovely grandmother. And I'm very happy you two are getting married...I know you'll be even happier than you've already been together." Jack's gaze got a little soft and sentimental.

"Oh, well...it's simply to officiate, and I know Jewel would love a little wedding. I certainly don't see the harm it all." Dr. Finkelstein said a bit bashfully, as if he didn't want to admit EVERY factor about it.

Jack smiled more and shook his head. "No, no harm at all...And I'm sure Jewel will love it very much. I-I know you already think of yourselves as married...so does most of the town, I think...But there is something nice about being husband and wife. And I'm glad you two will get to share in my and Sally's happiness."

"Of course." Dr. Finkelstein cleared his throat once more, and then looked up to see Jewel and Sally coming back down the ramp. "Ah, there you two are."

"I'm sorry, we didn't keep you both waiting too long, did we?" Sally said apologetically, looking sheepish.

"Yes, we just got a little carried away..." Jewel pouted a tiny bit. "Oh but I'm just so excited, Finkey, I can't help it! I get to be a bride! Your bride! I'm so thrilled!" She giggled, practically beaming.

Dr. Finkelstein would've blushed if he were able to, and he just looked down bashfully. "I'm certainly glad you're thrilled, my dear."

Jewel smiled dreamily and looked down bashfully as well, calming down a little and feeling quiet again. "Th-Thank you...my darling..."

Meanwhile, a smiling Jack just stepped over to Sally and took her hand, looking at her lovingly. He spoke softly to her. "She reminds me of you just before we got married, love..."

Sally giggled, nodding a bit. "Y-Yes...I see that, too..." She faced them then. "Well, we'll be going now. We have a lot of work to do... .Thank you for having us! And again, congratulations to you both."

"Er...yes, thank you, Sally. Jack." Dr. Finkelstein nodded to them both. "Well, thank you two for coming by. We'll call on you again soon."

Jewel gave them a wave and a nod and a smile."Yes, we'll see you soon! Thank you again for agreeing to help me, Sally! Bye, you two!"

Jack gave Jewel a little wave as well and then looked over toward Zero, patting his thigh to summon his little friend. "Zero, boy, time to go home! You can play with your new lady friend more later." He chuckled. "Rrr..." .

The little ghost dog looked over and pouted, and even Pearl frowned a tiny bit, her pearly nose losing some of its luster.

"Awww..." Sally said sympathetically. "Well don't you worry, you two will see each other again soon. We'll even arrange a nice playdate."

That seemed to brighten Zero a bit. "Arf!"

Jack nodded. "Oh yes, Pearl can come over any time she likes, and of course you two can meet up at the graveyard. I'm sure she would love to see your headstone, Zero." Jack chuckled.

Zero practically beamed! "Arf!" He moved up, about to fly over to Jack, but then paused for a moment and turned back to Pearl. "Rr...ar...rr..." he spoke to her a little in his doggy language and then ended with a little chivalrous bow to her and a little touch of his nose to hers and finally a sweet wink before he rejoined his master and mistress. He could have Pearl come play with him at his house? Joy! She was nice and very cute. She was even more fun than treats...and that was saying a lot!

"And of course, you show her your room and all kinds of fun toys to play with." Sally petted the little dog.

Zero realized she was right, and smiled even more. "Arf!"

Jack chuckled and waved the little dog over. "Now come along, boy...Lady friends need their privacy and not to mention Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel have a wedding to plan. Besides, it's almost dinnertime."

"You will see her again, we promise." Sally said sweetly.

"Arf!" Said Zero, casting one more look at Pearl before he followed his master and mistress out the door.


	26. Rubber Band

**A/N:**

**Azure129: Hi everyone :D Yay another update! We hope you enjoy the continuing marital adventures of Jack and Sally ^w^ And thank you all so much again for your reviews and support!**

**NintendoGal: Hee! XD Well, some of this was based on some things I read in John Gray's book _Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus_, and I decided to pitch an idea where that kind of a little issue springs up. Not much to say, but hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of March, a little late into the month and just soon after the celebration of St. Patrick's Day, which had gone very well, just as planned.<p>

However, Sally was noticing that there was something very up with Jack. It was nothing new, she'd seen inklings of this kind of behaviour before, but nothing major. Nothing like this.

He was so...quiet, and distant. Even more so. Just left to his own devices and barely speaking to her. There was no anger, no resentment, no purposeful ignoring, but just not quite attentive. That was fine, she knew he didn't have to give her his full attention every waking moment. But something was off about it all.

Especially in how little he seemed to respond to any of her advances, if she made any.

So this evening, Sally pulled on her long nightgown (it was cold tonight), and pulled on a thin, but warm robe over herself. The past few nights, Jack either joined her in bed after she had fallen asleep, or didn't come to bed at all. Naturally, she felt a bit worried, especially since holiday planning was slow this time of year.

She came into the living room, finding Zero on the carpet at his feet, while Jack was reading a book. Trotting into the room, she saw no fire going in the fireplace. Shrugging, she took initiative and made one herself.

Much to her surprise, he didn't even look up at her once.

Jack turned another page in his book. He had been catching up on a lot of reading lately and actually he had been quite enjoying it. It had been so long since he had been able to just sit down and let his curious mind wander through the problems and topics of pages of literature. It was familiar and nice. And it had been growing even more familiar and nice over the past few weeks. Ever since his talk with Dr. Finkelstein, he had not been able to help trying to take the older man's advice to heart. Enjoy what he had, let go of the idea of children and a big family for now...Something about it seemed very sound. And so he had done just that. At first his new preoccupations had been to take his mind off of all but craving children but now he was...sort of starting to remember how much

free time he indeed used to have back before the idea of babies, back before he had been anything more than friends with Sally...And now he was sort of in the mindset of savoring his privacy, his 'alone time', his 'freedom' while he could. After all, the doctor had suggested waiting possibly ten or twenty years before he and Sally had kids...and so that left at most only two decades of any time to himself, Jack had now come to realize! And was it so wrong to just want to savor the last few years of any time for himself before he had a house full of five rambunctious little skeleton/rag dolls? Jack sighed, doing his best to push away the idea again, and turned another page in his book, reading on. He was aware that Sally was out here, that she had lit a fire. That was nice of her.

"Thank you..." he managed sincerely enough, though his eyes and focus never really left his book. Reading was so nice...If he could he would stay up all night doing so. He was needing a little less sleep lately, what with his new quiet activities, so why not?

Surprised he spoke to her, Sally glanced at him, seeing he wasn't looking at her, and shrugged again. Okay, must've been a really good book. "You're welcome." She said pleasantly.

Once a nice fire was made, she stood, brushed her robe, and then sat down on the couch beside him. He seemed to be very engrossed in his book, so she decided not to bother him for now.

Fine then, she could do with that. She picked her own book off the coffee table, and proceeded to read as well.

Ten minutes passed, no word was said.

Twenty minutes...

Thirty minutes...

Sally got up to put another log in the fire.

Forty minutes...

At least she was reading one of her own books this time. Jack sighed. A few times a couple of weeks ago she had sat down on the couch and snuggled up against him and asked to be read to. And not that that was a bad thing, it was just...reading to Sally usually meant picking up a romantic novel, maybe a short play or even a bit of poetry, and not that he didn't enjoy those things as well but...as part of his 'personal time' right now he was trying to catch up on a lot of reading that he had really been slacking off on ever since...well...ever since...hmm...He kept going back in his mind. Ever since the wedding? No...The engagement? Mmm...close but no... The start of their courtship? No, no, that was too far back...Hmm...He turned another page and it dawned on him. It had been ever

since they had started having 'sleepovers' during their courtship. Yes, if there was one thing that could distract his mind it was suddenly sharing his bed with a woman. Jack felt a little spark go through him at the memory but just sighed and turned another page. It was a nice memory of a feeling but it was indeed a memory first and foremost. And anyway, what had he been thinking of again? Oh yes, his reading...Well, darn it, he wanted to read books on science for himself! Science, biology, mathematics, chemistry...and he knew Sally would find those boring in an instant. She was very intelligent of course but it took an almost absurdly dedicated mind to like books that dry. So he would rather she read her own book while he read his: so that he wouldn't have to change books and so

she wouldn't have that utterly bored look on her face.

Time had passed, and neither of them spoke a single word to each other. Even though Sally wondered why he was so quiet these days, well, she figured it was nothing.

At the moment, she wasn't even reading a romance novel. It was in fact, a horror novel she was really getting into. Partly, she kept these to herself and didn't quite broadcast that she read them due to the fact the the ones reccomended to her, often dealt with "harmful" fears, as one might put it. If this had been three years ago, she would have cringed.

But now, the one she was reading were fascinating. Horrific, psychologically challenging...she liked them!

This one was called The Shining. She almost had to laugh at how one of the main characters was

named Jack... It was a funny thought.

Looking at the time, it had been nearly an hour since she sat down there.

Hmm...I guess it's just a quiet night with us, then. She thought. Well, nothing wrong with that.

After a couple more minutes, she reached for a bookmark, but ended up knocking his leg. "Oh! Sorry..." She said.

Jack had almost jumped at her touch! They had been so quiet and he had been so absorbed in his book that the sudden change in the world around him had surprised him considerably. He blinked several times but then shook it off. "Oh...It's fine..." Jack reached out and pushed the bookmark toward her and then went back to his book, shifting his leg a little over to the side to give her more space. He didn't want her to feel unwelcome on the couch or anything...He just wanted to read his book in peace.

Sensing that little thrift, Sally moved to the end to avoid any contact at all. She bookmarked her page, and stood to get a glass of sewer water.

Funny though, his reaction was a little something off. As if it really was an inconvenience.

She inwardly shrugged. It must've been a very good book!

She sat back on the end of the couch, and went back to reading.

Eventually, after nearly an hour and a half, Sally felt tired and decided to go to bed. She bookmarked her plage, tucked it under her arm, and stood up. She turned to Jack...a look of hope in her eyes. "I'm going to bed, Jack...are you coming?" She queried.

Jack blinked, turning another page, but keeping his eyes on the reading. "Oh, I don't know...I think I'd like to stay out here a little more actually. It's nice and quiet...And anyway, you know me, darling, I don't need much sleep. You go though. Get some rest." He gave a little nod and a small smile and then his full attention was back on his book.

Unseen to him, a slightly dejected look came to the rag doll's face. But, she didn't take it personally. He must have wanted time to read on his own all alone. That was fine.

"All right, then." She smiled warmly. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." She petted a sleepy Zero, who happily nuzzled her. Then she went off to their bedroom and shut the door.

Zero blinked. Was something going on here?

Jack heard her leave and sighed to himself again. He felt...He didn't know. He was just in a groove of sorts lately and... He yawned. He wasn't really tired, he just yawned. Anyway, he was in a sort of groove about things and he just...didn't mind being there. He didn't necessarily 'adore' it, but he didn't 'abhor' it either...He was just Jack Skellington and he was reading a book and maybe he would come to bed later but if he didn't was it really a big deal? Sally would probably like a few nights with their nice big bed all to herself...right? It seemed logical enough to him. He turned another page. He mumbled to himself. "I haven't read alone out here regularly like this since before our first Christmas..." He sort of half smiled at the idea but it wasn't much and it quickly went

away as he read on in his book.

That night, Sally awoke from a nightmare (no more cookies before bed!) the next morning, a little shaken up. She looked out the window at the overcast clouds in the sky, seeing it was morning. Taking a breath, she blinked her eyes, and then rolled over to maybe try to snuggle up to-

He wasn't there.

Sally wanted to just...well, not cry, but, she felt a little sad. This has been the sixth night in a row that Jack either didn't come to bed, or was up earlier than she was.

Sitting up, she looked at the time. It was 8:17.

Sighing, she looked at his side of the bed...their nice big bed...

All alone. Being so alone in a big bed like this really just reminded her of how lonely it was without him there.

Even if he was just lying besid her a few feet away, not touching her, it still comforted her to know he was there.

But these days, he just wasn't. Again, it was nothing new, there were times he didn't come to bed or was up before her. But right now just kind of stuck out.

She took her robe, tying it on, and exited the bedroom.

Looking around, it didn't take Sally long to stumble upon the note stuck to the outside of their bedroom door.

_'**Good morning, Sally. I stayed up until dawn reading so it seemed like I might as well go to work early to see what else the Mayor would like to talk about regarding Halloween. There's not too much to do, considering the month, so you don't have to come down to Town Hall too if you don't want to. I'll be home later. Bye for now, darling.**'_

Sally wasn't sure what to make of that. It was more direct and professional, as if this were a note to a roommate (so long as "darling" wasn't thrown in). It didn't make sense. During their courtship, his notes were professional and direct, but always had a nice final thought. As time went on, they were sweet and loving.

Now, it just seemed like it was right back to that basic. It wasn't a bad thing, of course, it just kind of threw her off a bit.

She sighed, gently removing the note to place aside.

She sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the floor. All of a sudden, she just felt so...alone right now.

"Rrr..." Zero cooed softly, coming over to her and nestling into her lap. He snuggled his mistress, sensing she was sad. And where was Daddy Jack? Daddy Jack always made things better if Mommy Sally was ever sad. He missed that...He missed how pretty it looked when they gave kisses and how fun it was when they laughed and played together on the couch and how shy they were when they went into their room for special private time...Daddy Jack and Mommy Sally were meant to be together...so why weren't they together now? He snuggled Sally more, just wanting her to be happy again.

"Oh, Zero...I'm sorry." Sally murmured, smiling at the little dog and petting him. "I suppose I'm just confused about all of this...and everything feels so big, and empty. I don't understand why he's so quiet and distant...if something was wrong, why won't he tell me?"

"Rr, rr...arf...arf, rr..." Zero made several of his little sounds, though it knew it wouldn't be terribly helpful to her. Jack could understand him perfectly but Sally hadn't had as much time to get used to his 'talking' and so she mostly got the gist of what he said or wanted. He just wanted her to know that nothing seemed 'wrong' with Jack, but perhaps he had something on his mind that was distracting him, but of course he still loved Mommy Sally just as much as ever. He hoped some of that got through.

"Oh, Zero..." Sally giggled a bit, looking a little sad. "I wish I could understand you like he can... I get the feeling you're trying to tell me something... I just wonder what is going on." She sighed again, shaking her head. "But what can I do? I more than likely won't get an answer to that."

Zero gave a little sigh, looking up at her with big, sad eyes. He wanted to tell her that maybe if Daddy Jack wouldn't talk to her, she could find someone to talk to about how to get him to talk to her. He considered, then glanced around and then quickly flew off into a corner of the room to retrieve something.

Sally looked off after him, confused. "Zero? What are you doing, boy?" She stood up, and followed him to the corner.

Zero flew up to her, something in his mouth. It was a picture frame with a picture in it. The photo was from Sally's bachelorette party and had Sally and all of her best female friends in it. He hoped she would understand that maybe she should go talk to one of them.

"Oh..." Sally blinked, and looked it over with a smile. "What a fun day that had been... But why are you giving me this?"

When she looked at the little dog, he nodded toward the picture.

She looked back at it, and came to see Mrs. Claus there...one of her dear friends...

That was when it hit her.

"Mrs. Claus...she's been married to Sandy for a long time, possibly longer than any of the holiday rulers had been married... Maybe...they might know what this is about...!"

She smiled at the revelation, placing the frame down. "Zero, I'm going to Christmas Town. Will you come with me?"

Zero's eyes lit up and he nodded instantly! "Arf, Arf!" But then he paused for a moment and glanced around and then flew down toward the floor and nudged a little ball toward Sally to request something. It was a little pearly pink ball...One of Pearl's favorite toys that she tended to leave over here since she visited Zero so much. He wanted Sally to let him know if it was okay if Pearl came along too. He liked her and Christmas Town was so pretty-he wanted her to see it. He smiled up at Sally.

"Oh, what's this?" Sally picked up the little ball. "Oh...this is one of Pearl's toys that she leaves here." She paused a moment, wondering why he was bringing this to her attention.

After a few moments, it hit her and she smiled. "You want Pearl to come up along, don't you? ...All right, she can come too."

Oh Zero was just ecstatic! He flew in a circle and gave Sally's face little kisses and then he flew to an open window and gave a long howl toward Dr. Finkelstein's manor. "Oooooooo!" Soon there was a little softer howl back and then after a few moments Pearl flew right in and tackled Zero to the floor with affectionate smiles and snuggles.

Sally started to laugh, it was so adorable! This happened quite often, in which Zero would call for Pearl, and she'd come right over, or sometimes vice-versa. She then left a quick note to Jack, but kept it vague.

_**If I'm not home when you are, I've gone out for a few hours. I should be back by tonight. **_

_**I love you.**_

_**Sally **_

"Okay, lovedogs. Time to go for a big walk!" Sally giggled, and went over to the hooks, taking her cloak and putting it on. "We're off to Christmas Town, Pearl. We hope you'll like it there!"

"Rarf, rarf!" Pearl nodded happily and got off of Zero. She looked to him to fly up and join her but for the moment at least he was just lying on the floor with a big, dreamy smile on his face. He liked Pearl...lots. He liked her so much sometimes that...he thought a little headstone of hers in the graveyard next to his would be nice...A little secret place where they could meet in the dead of night, while the fog curled and the jack-o-lanterns glowed. She would probably look really pretty in fog and night and jack-o-lanterns. He smiled more to himself.

"Rarf?" Pearl looked over at Sally for help.

"Oh dear..." Sally smiled widely for the first time in a week. She trotted over to Zero and rubbed his tummy. "Come on, Zero...we're going now..."

"Rr...arf..." Zero managed dreamily, until the tummy rubs really started to get to him and then he couldn't help grinning and floating up under Sally's touch. He laughed a little and then flew over to Pearl, snuggling up against her as they prepared for their little expedition.

"All right then, lovedogs, time to go!" Sally giggled at their sweet display before opening the door and leading them all out.

With that, they traversed through the graveyard, over Spiral Hill, and into the Hinterlands. Off on an adventure to the Holiday Doors, and into Christmas Town!

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the trio were now trekking the snow-covered streets of Christmas Town. The bright, beautiful, whimsical, sweet place...<p>

"Rarf!" Pearl floated about excitedly! This was such a lovely place! She liked it already!

"Arf, arf!" Zero barked, beaming at Pearl's happiness with everything! He led her over to all the lights and decorations and shiny things there were as both followed along after Sally.

"Rarf!" Pearl snuggled into Zero happily, as if to thank him for bringing her here.

Sally looked over her shoulder at them with a smile, giggling. "I'm glad you like it here, Pearl...it really is a beautiful place."_ And perfect to escape to when you feel miserable..._

Further ahead, near the hill leading to Santa's workshop, she came across Mrs. Claus while tending to one of the elves stationed in the street. She smiled, and approached the older woman.

"Mrs. Claus...?"

The old woman paused and then turned around with a look of pleasant surprise on her face! "Sally...oh Sally! Sally, how are you? Oh I haven't seen you since the wedding, I hope you've been enjoying married life! Is Jack here too? Oh dearie, you must be chilled to the bone...Oh, well, you don't have bones but still, you know what I mean! You must come inside right this instant, you and your little friends!" The whole time she had been talking, Mrs. Claus had been hugging Sally warmly and now she was leading her towards her house and beckoning Zero and Pearl to follow them.

"Oh, I'm fine...but...Oh, Mrs. Claus...I'm actually here on my own. Well...with our dog...and his lady dog friend." Sally said as she went along with her. "I...well, this might sound silly but I needed to get away for a little while..."

Mrs. Claus blinked as she opened the front door and ushered Sally and the little dogs inside. "Get away...? Is something wrong? Oh, look at you, hair wet with snow...Come by the fire and I'll get you some cocoa, and some for Zero and his new friend too, and then you can tell me all about it. Here, you can have Nick's chair-he's off plotting this year's toy delivery course...nine months in advance..." She smiled a little and rolled her eyes as she sat Sally down and put a blanket around her and brought her a mug of cocoa and then poured some in a little dish for each of the dogs before taking her own seat right across from Sally at the fire.

"Oh, isn't that the story of our lives?" Sally smiled a bit. "Um...actually...there's something else..." She sipped her mug. "Mrs. Claus...you and Sandy have been married for a long time...longer than even I can imagine. I wanted to know...does he ever have moments of just being so distant and quiet, to the point that it almost seems as though you're a roommate to him instead of his wife?"

Mrs. Claus blinked and paused for a moment...Then she gave Sally a sympathetic smile. She replied softly. "Has Jack...been being a bit...'silly'...lately, dearie?"

"Well...not silly, I'm sure he has a reason, right? I mean...he loves me...I'm his wife...I..." And then...it just all poured out in such a stream, it made her head spin.

She placed her mug down on the table and held her head.

"I don't know what's wrong! All I get out of him these days are two-three word responses! I try to kiss him but he either pulls away or won't reciprocate! He doesn't come to bed or gets up before I do! He doesn't even want to cuddle with me! Anytime I ask if something's wrong, he says it's nothing and walks out of the room! He won't even talk to me! If he wanted time to himself, that's fine! I don't mind that! But why won't he tell me!" She wasn't angry, just very upset and sad. So much so so that now she was

in tears.

Mrs. Claus blinked several times and then moved her chair closer and hugged Sally, patting her back. "Oh...Oh dearie, shh, there now, it's alright...it's alright...Yes, you just let it all out...Don't worry, I promise, it's not your fault and it's alright that you're upset...Shh, there now..." She soothed her gently.

"Oh, thank you..." Sally calmed down a bit. "I wish I knew what was wrong...what I could do to help...I mean...If he wants time to himself, again, I don't mind that...but if he just told me so, I would have understood. But no...I'm so left in the dark and confused... It seems silly, doesn't it? I mean...I don't ask for much, but oh...what if I do? What if I suffocate him? What if he wants to get away from me but can't because he's afraid of how sad I'd be if he did? ...Oh, what have I done? Am I really...that selfish and hungry for his affection that I suffocate him?" She sniffled.

Mrs. Claus shook her head instantly. "Oh no, no, not at all...You're the most selfless person there ever was, Sally. And Jack just adores you! You're everything to him, I promise! He's just...oh Sally, men can be silly sometimes..." She pulled back a little, brushing a few tears from Sally's face with her handkerchief. "You know, he was alone for all that time before you came along...This is probably just a residual effect of all of that. You've been married for a few months and now it's sinking in that this is his new life and even though he loves it, all of that permanent change is a little scary for him. He's probably just resisting a little and doesn't even know exactly why and that's why he can't give you a reason for it. Nick used to get like that too, I promise...I guess not as badly since he hadn't been alone as long as Jack had before marrying, but still it was there. It's a phase, dearie...I promise it'll be better soon. Jack still loves you so very much. You must know that." She held Sally's hands gently in her own.

Sniffling, Sally looked at the older, wiser woman and let her words sink in. Maybe...that made perfect sense, didn't it? Centuries alone, being alone longer than being with someone, let alone married... Really did take a toll on someone, didn't it? It made sense.

"I...I never thought of it that way, not like this." Sally murmured, and looked at her with teary eyes. "It makes a lot of sense...m-maybe he didn't know how to tell me this, you're right... Am I being unreasonable of that...?"

Mrs. Claus shook her head. "No, no, you have every right to be upset...He's your husband...Husbands and wives need to be together, or at the very least talk to one another...Hmm...I'll tell you what..." Mrs. Claus smiled warmly. "How about to get your mind off of things, you stay here for a little while? You can get cozy in the chair and I'll make you some cookies and you can have a little rest. Oh and your little dog friends can too. What do you say?"

Taking a breath, Sally gave a smile and nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Claus...I appreciate it. In fact...you know...I'll even take the long way home after I leave...take a leisurely walk while I'm at it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Halloweent Town...Jack Skellington had just read his wife's note...about ten minutes ago...yet he was still standing perfectly still, just holding it in his hand and looking at it strangely like it didn't make sense. She...had gone away...for a few hours? Not into the pumpkin patch or to the town to run an errand but just...away? For...hours? He...He wasn't sure he liked the idea of that. Not that Sally wasn't free to go where she pleased of course but...whenever they were separated it usually seemed to be him going off while she stayed home. She could take care of herself but she was still a kind, trusting, beautiful young woman...What if she had gone to the real world? Things could happen to her there and...Jack clutched the note a little more tightly in his hand.<p>

No, no there was only one way to settle this... "Perhaps the doctor and Jewel know where she went...or perhaps she went over there...I hope so..." He sighed and nodded to himself, then slipped the note into his interior jacket pocket and swiftly headed out of the house and over to his 'in law's' manor.

It was mere minutes before he arrived at their front door and gave a polite knock.

"The door is open!" Dr. Finkelstein called from inside, in the usual tone of letting the person know that it would be easier for them to just come inside rather than wait for him to do so.

Jack pushed open the door and looked around, trying to pinpoint the doctor's location. "Um...hello, Dr. Finkelstein. It's Jack. How are you today?" Jack did his best to smile, despite all of his internal concern and worry.

"Ah, Jack! Up here, my boy!" Dr. Finkelstein was halfway up the ramp as he emerged from the rooms. "What brings you here on this fine, dreaded day?"

Jack smiled more and started to head up the stairs. "Well, actually, I...this might sound quite silly but..." he shrugged, trying to be casual, really hoping that in another room Jewel and Sally were drinking tea and picking out wedding fabrics, "...I was wondering if you knew where my wife might be?"

Dr. Finkelstein looked thoughtful. "You're asking where she is? Well, she isn't here. We haven't seen her all day. Why do you ask?"

Jack blinked and paused in mid step, his countenance falling. "Oh...I...I was hoping she might be here or that at least she might have let you know where she went...I-I got this note from her when I got home from work and she just said that she was going away for a few hours and...I don't really know where she could be. Zero's gone too...a-and so I'm starting to wonder if she didn't go somewhere very far away. I'm...a little worried..." Jack glanced down. "She's never, well...um...r-run off like that from me before..." Jack gluped and shuffled his feet a little.

"Oh, that Sally..." Dr. Finkelstein mumbled. "I'm sure she's all right, Jack. Perhaps she just wanted to get away for a little while, and didn't want you to worry, or to come after her." He pondered a moment before continuing.

An endearing little frown came to Jack's face. "B-But...I...I-I guess I just wish I knew why exactly she left, is all... I-If she didn't want me coming, she could have just let me know, after all...I would have understood, even if I still would have missed her."

"Hmmm..." Dr. Finkelstein popped open his cranium, scratching his half of his brain a little. "Come to think of it, Jewel saw her about two days ago when she was running errands. She said Sally looked very sad and confused. You don't suppose you know why that is, do you, my boy?" His tone nor question wasn't accusatory, just curious.

Jack blinked and he shook his head, and replied sincerely. "No...Sad? I...b-but she's just been normal lately...Maybe quieter than usual but normal...I guess. I-I mean we've been a little less 'joined at the hip' since the wedding, of course now, but I-I thought that was natural...I...I don't understand." He looked genuinely confounded by this whole thing.

"Mmm-hmm..." Dr. Finkelstein nodded, probbed his brain some more, and then snapped his metallic cranium shut. "Tell me, my boy, do you know about men and the rubber band effect?"

Jack blinked in confusion at the question at first and then suddenly blanched a little and asked unsurely, "I-Is...I-Is that something t-to do with the whole, um...p-pregnancy thing?" He gulped shyly and awkwardly.

"No no, my boy. It does have to do oftentimes, as I've read, that men tend to need time away from...well, you could say they need time away from love. Stretching out away from it all like a rubber band, and then snapping back. It seems to me you have been slowly stretching and stretching away. If I know Sally, she won't have a clue of that. ...Yes, she may have read every science, biology and chemistry book I own and can recite numerous kinds of equations front to back, but like most women, don't tend to realize this in a man. Do you see what I mean, my boy?"

Dr. Finkelstein looked over toward his "son-in-law"/superior with a pointed, but fairly casual glance.

Jack's eye sockets went a little wide as he considered. "I...I-I don't...I-I guess that...makes sense...actually..." Had he really been the one doing all the distancing between them lately? He had thought it had been mutual but...could it have really been himself all along and she was just going with it...and because she didn't know what to do? It was so much for him to try and take in.. And poor Sally, all of that intelligence but not understanding...How must he have been seeming to her lately? "I..." Jack blinked and looked to Doctor Finkelstein curiously all of a sudden, "Doctor...Sally doesn't like books like that...She likes romance novels and gothic novels...She...She always looks so bored when I read science books to her, that's half of why we barely read together anymore..."

Not that he wanted to correct a 'father' on his 'daughter' but to Jack this was simple observation, cut and dry.

Dr. Finkelstein gave a laugh. "Well, my boy, I think you're going to have to take that up with her. Perhaps, I think, you're misjudging her."

Jack looked a touch humbled and glanced down. "Um...o-okay...I suppose..." He cleared his throat and looked back to the doctor with concern once more. "But doctor, really, I'm quite worried about her. What should I do? Should I go off looking for her or go home and wait for her to come back? What do you think would be best?" Jack looked to him in anticipation.

"My boy, you should go home, and you wait for her. I mean, wouldn't you want to be there when she gets home?" Dr. Finkelstein said, cracking a smile. "You know how Sally worries."

Jack blinked and then instantly nodded. "O-Oh, yes, o-of course! Th-That's definitely best! Yes, definitely...you're quite right. I can't worry her and she'll be expecting me to be at the house anyway." Jack blinked again, a touch of panic coming to his features."Oh dear, what if she's back home right now looking for me? Oh I hate to run, doctor, but I really must go! I have to be there for her when she gets back."

"You go ahead then, my boy." Dr. Finkelstein winked behind his dark glasses before wheeling off up the ramp. "I'm sure Sally will be glad to know you missed her!"

It was around 6:30 in the evening when Sally returned to town. And it was blustery evening! Poor Zero and Pearl had to hide in her cloak so they wouldn't get blown away, the poor dears! Sally meanwhile was holding a book in her hand while holding an arm to her face to try to see better ahead of her.

Finally though, she made it home. The gates were banging and opening in the gust of the wind, she didn't even need to push them open!

She climbed up the stairs, assuring Zero and Pearl that they were there. Finally she opened the front door, which pulled at the force of the wind. She went inside, and pushed the door closed against the force.

"Phew..."

"Arf!" Zero flew out from under her, shaking himself, just as Pearl did the same.

"I'm sorry, you two..." Sally murmured, managing to finally keep the front door shut. She placed her book down, and then removed her cloak. "Hello! I'm home." She called into the darkness of the house. "...Hello? ...Oh, must not be home, yet... Well, I'd better turn the lights on." She groped along the wall, and finally found the light switch, flicking it on.

What she found was an interesting sight indeed...Her husband was sleeping on the couch with his knees pulled in to his chest and a troubled look on his face...and in his arms he was clasping with all of his might a little familiar pink crocheted heart pillow...The one he had saved from Sally's little 'redecoration' of their house during their engagement. He gave a troubled sigh in his sleep, frowining more, and hugged the pillow closer.

"Arf?" Zero blinked at the sight of his master in such a state. He glanced up at Sally, confused and distressed. Pearl nuzzled Zero in comfort, also looking up at her.

Sally gaped at the sight of him there...looking so troubled, and clutching that same pillow from before. ...For the same reason? Because he missed her? How long had he been there?

"Zero...Pearl...you two go play in his room. Mommy Sally and Daddy Jack need to talk..." Sally said softly.

The two ghost dogs nodded and did so, giving them time alone.

She crept into the living room, her entire countenance falling.

_If only I'd known better..._

She went over, and sat down next to him there, gently squeezing his shoulder. "Jack...darling? Are you asleep?" She whispered softly. "Please wake up..."

"Ah!" Jack gasped and instantly sat up, wide awake, breathing heavily as squeezing the pillow practically to death, as though he was suddenly shocked out of a bad nightmare, which was indeed the case. Something about Sally not coming home...going away and finding a rag doll man whom she liked better, who didn't make her want to run away...Then she would go off and be his Queen and...Jack would be left alone in darkness with only two cold, gold wedding rings and Sally's little pumpkin diamond engagement ring to keep him company. Here and now, Jack felt tears forming at the edges of his eye sockets and falling already. His gaze suddenly fell upon Sally and, barely knowing if he was dreaming or not, he suddenly lunged at her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, cringing his eye sockets and letting the tears fall freely. "Oh Sally, don't go! Don't leave me! I'll be better, I promise! I'm sorry, don't go!"

"Jack!" Sally squealed in surprise, wide-eyed. She returned the hug, holding tightly as well...it was the first time they'd ever had a mutual embrace in a little over a week. "Jack, darling...I'm not going anywhere, and I'd never leave you...oh, you were having a bad dream... It's all right, it was just a bad nightmare... I'm here, my darling...I won't leave you...it's okay..."

Jack still cried more though-not in a 'sobbing' way or anything but still tears fell from his eye sockets. He still held her tightly to him. "Yes you will...You ran away for so long and went so far away...just like you used to with Dr. Finkelstein...And one day when you ran away from him you didn't come back...b-because you stayed with me...And now one say what if I make you run away and you don't come back to me either? You'll find someone who's nice and good and much less silly and ridiculous than I am and you'll be so happy, and I'll just...I'll just die...What'll I do without you?" He let out a deep sigh and his grip loosened on her a little though he still held her and now his skull was gently buried against one of her shoulders.

"Jack, no! Don't EVER say that, no!" Sally cried in desperation. "Oh, darling...I'm sorry to have worried you like this. I mean... Oh, if this was because of how distant we've been since last week...no. Please don't worry about that..I realize now that we needed space and distance between us, and you, as a man, need to pull away sometimes... I won't leave you, never...never..."

Jack snuggled his skull more into her and let out a soft, deep sigh. "Sally...My Sally...lovely Sally..." He didn't know what else to say. He just wanted to hold her forever. To hold her and hear her soft voice and feel her warmth and...Suddenly Jack blinked and looked up, wiping some of the tears from his face with the back of one of his hands. "Sally...you feel chilled all through! Where in the world have you been, and how could you only bring a cloak with you? You'll get sick! Here..." Instantly he grabbed a warm quilt off the back of the couch and wrapped it snugly around her. "Can I get you anything-soup, tea, cakes...anything at all?" He sounded practically terrified for her safety.

"Jack, really, I'm fine... But um... I am hungry...I wouldn't mind some wormswart soup..." Sally managed. "But um...well, I...went to Christmas Town to see Mrs. Claus today."

Jack was half in the middle of getting up to get her the soup but then he froze. "You went there by yourself?" His jaw fell a little. "S-Sally, it's cold and just barely spring and there's snow there and..." He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "The soup, the soup...get the soup...You need the soup..." he mumbled 'calmly' to himself and then quickly turned around and dashed off toward the kitchen.

"I'm fine..." Sally stood up, wrapping the blanket around herself a bit tighter as she went to sit at the table. "Yes, I went there by myself... I was fine, really. I just needed to...well, get out of your way."

Jack had the soup in a saucepan and sitting over the stove to warm up and he instantly turned back around to look at her with wide eyes. "B-But...I..." he frowned, "...Have you really found me that unwelcoming lately, my darling?" he asked softly.

"At the time, yes... I could see you didn't really...want to be close to me. And I didn't understand it. I was conflicted. I wondered if I did something wrong, or if you were simply trying to deal with something on your own. ...I realized today, that...you were pulling away. Kind of the in the way of a rubber band. Stretching far as you can go before snapping back. It happens often when a relationship has the couple so close." She looked down in shame. "I should have known better...It wasn't your fault in the least, nor mine. It was only the natural cycle of a man. ...After all, you had been alone longer than having been with me. For me it's the opposite... So it was...natural you had a moment of needing to be away from me."

Jack looked down almost shamefully, and it seemed like tears were at the edges of his eye sockets again. He walked back over toward her, leaving the soup to reheat. "I'm horribly selfish..." he couldn't help but softly observe with a touch of shame in his tone as he sat down in his usual seat at the table across from her.

"No! You are not!" Sally insisted, shaking her head. "I'm the one who was selfish! While I wish you could tell me, but...I suppose you didn't know how to, or even why you felt this way, so of course I can't blame you for that. Oh, please don't think that. We've been...spending most if not all of our time together especially since we got married... And sometimes we need time apart, time to do our own things... Please don't think you're selfish, you are not. ...I should've known better, if anything."

Jack just shook his head though. He looked to her with a sad look. "Sally...that's not what I mean...I-I mean, I...I understand that sometimes we'll need time apart as the years pass...and I understand that I might have more of a capacity for 'starting it' than you would...But first of all, no, you shouldn't have 'known better'...You've never been married before, this is a learning process...how could you know? A-And second of all..." he swallowed, clasping his hands in his lap and glancing down in a touch of embarrassment, "...I know another part of why I've been like this...one that I could help. It's been on my mind... I'm sorry I didn't share with you, I just...didn't want to bother you anymore about the topic for a while..."

"...Oh, but if there is a problem I should know, please, tell me." Sally coaxed. "You can tell me."

Jack blinked a few more times, still frowning, then shrugged a little. He wasn't sure where to start so he just started with whatever came to mind. "I talked to your 'father' about you and I and...h-having a baby..." He swallowed.

"Oh, did you?" Sally said, taking that in. "All right...go on..." She could see there was more to it than that.

Jack glanced up at her, though the little frown was still on his face, though now it was looking more like a pout than anything else. "I asked him for a potion for myself to help with our 'problem'. He gave me one...b-but he told me there would be consequences...s-something about things getting 'messy'...It frightened me. I'm sorry...Y-You're the one who would have to go through the whole pregnancy and birth and here I am worried about a little m-mess..." More shame and sheepishness came back to his face.

"A mess?" Sally was confused, and then paused a moment upon a couple months ago about some certain _things_ she discovered in books (and also thanks to Flower Heart). "Well, I'm not sure I know what you mean, but..." Then it dawned on her. "_Oh_..." Her cheeks turned red at that.

"I-I...I-I'm not really s-sure, a-actually..." A lot of Jack's stuttering was due to how much he could see Sally blushing at the moment, "B-But f-from how quickly D-Doctor Finkelstein b-brushed over it, I-I figured i-it was something better, um...d-discovered in private..." He gulped distinctly. "A-Anyway, I...y-you see h-how selfish I am, a-all worried about messes and whatnot...A-Anyway, um...th-then I s-started asking him more questions about you and a pregnancy..." he went on with, to continue the story.

"You are not selfish for worrying about...that kind of a mess..." Sally mumbled, still red in the face. "You're not familiar with it, so I see why... Um...what did he say about it?"

Jack was trembling a little, suddenly feeling more nervous than the time he had had to explain the concept of lovemaking to Sally, though he wasn't sure why. "He said he really c-couldn't tell if it would be really okay f-for you to bear a child u-until you were already pregnant. Then he would do a lot of tests and experiments. I was so terrified, thinking about it...But then he tried to lighten the mood, a-and he said that all of this was stuff that could be thought about later. For now I should just focus on what I have, he said. Wait ten or twenty years, then worry about a child, provided we still want one." He played with his hands a little on the tabletop.

"Oh...that's what this is about?" Sally reached over and gently placed her hands over his.

Jack shrugged a little. "W-Well...sort of...Y-You see, it...I-I started trying to think about it that way...Wh-Why bother worrying-worry in a couple decades when we actually are ready to have the children. But...But then I...I started thinking of it less as 'I-I have all of this time until I can finally have my precious children' a-and more as 'I only have twenty years before I have...a million worries! Twenty years before I have to worry about Sally's pregnancies and providing for four or five children, possibly...Only twenty years left of possible peace, of any hope of ever nostalgically reliving the privacy I've always had'...Oh Sally, I don't know what's wrong with me...That's such a ridiculous way to think about things. I'm such a basket case." He sighed dramatically and laid his skull down on his arms on the tabletop.

This of course surprised Sally, her eyes widened and blinking. She squeezed his hands, and softly whispered, "I understand you felt that way... I know it sounds selfish on paper, but really...it does bring the fact that you were alone longer than you had ever been with me, let alone even thought about having children. These are all new steps...and sometimes you may not know what to think or expect. Please don't be ashamed. It's normal, isn't it?"

More tears pooled in Jack's eye sockets and he looked into her eyes, squeezing her hands back a little. "Sometimes...I feel like I should be better than 'normal'..I'm the King and I'm your husband...You deserve better..."

"Darling...you're just nervous. You're, again...pulling away and distancing yourself. This is all so new for you, so unfamiliar to you. It's overwhelming, isn't it?" Sally squeezed his hands gently again, tears in her own eyes now. "Please don't be sad... Your pain is my pain... I won't leave you, I promise. We will get through this together, I promise..."

Jack's eye sockets remained as wide as could be and brimming with tears for a second longer...and then... "Oh...Sally!" Suddenly he flung himself half across the table, wrapping his arms around her as best he could in a big hug. "Sally...thank you, my Sally...Oh Sally...I'll never let you feel lonely again, Sally...I'll do better next time I get like this, I promise..."

"I understand it all now, Jack...and next time I'll know not to pull you back when you need to pull away. I won't feel lonely..." Sally managed to stand a little, still wrapped in the blanket, and hugged back lovingly. "I love you...I love you! I'm sorry that I worried you into thinking I would run away..." Her grip on him tightened. "Much like I had in the past... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I scared you like that. I promise I will never run away from you, I promise...I love you, I love you so much, I will never leave you." She too began to cry, tears running down her face. "...Jack...can I...just ask for one selfish favour, please?"

"A-Anything..." He held her and cried too, tears slipping from his eyes. "Anything...Anything you want, just name it and it's yours...anything, my lovely Queen..." He looked down at her with all the tenderness in the world.

"I just want you to come to bed with me..." Sally managed, her voice breaking a little. "I mean, I understand sometimes we can't, especially if one of us is out of town or you work and fall asleep before you do. That's okay. ...I just want you there with me, knowing you're there, even if you're just lying there next to me. Please?"

Jack paused and binked a few times. "I..." He looked at her in almost...confusion... "I...darling, of course, I...Oh Sally, you can't think I would sleep without you anymore, not after all of this! Oh but only if you'll really have me..." He hugged her closer, "I-I'm afraid I can't possibly deserve to sleep near you after leaving you alone for so long..." He frowned a little.

"Of course you do." Sally assured, her fingers digging into the fabric of his jacket in a tight clutch. "Don't think that. I was very lonely, and I felt very unsure, blaming myself for your behaviour, but now I understand. Please don't be hard on yourself. I know you didn't do it on purpose to hurt me. I love you, and I know you love me too. Don't worry about it...Just come to bed with me...that's all I ask."

Jack felt trembly all over, between the soft cooing of her voice and the way she clutched his jacket and just the fact that she was wanting him to come back to their bed. "Oh Sally...I missed our bed...I missed you..." He leaned in and gave soft kisses to her cheek. "I'm sorry..." He snuggled his skull near her head and hair. "I was thinking...last night...about the first time we ever shared a bed...It was a nice memory...so very nice..." He gave her soft nuzzles.

Sally smiled brightly at this memory, her tears ceasing a bit more. "You were? Oh...Jack...it was a very nice memory, it really was." She nuzzled back.

Jack kissed her cheek again sofly. "Y-Yes...I was thinking about...about when my, um...priorities and, I guess...my hobbies...when it all shifted...It was the first time we slept together like that...After that you were so real to me...so brilliantly real...as I woke up with your sweet scent in my nose and with your soft hair against my cheek and with your warmth under the covers with me..."

A soft blush marred Sally's cheeks for the first time in days! "That's one way to look at it. I woke up feeling you there with me, hearing you, feeling you, seeing you... It really did feel, well, real, as you said...didn't it?"

Jack felt the touch of heat in her cheek from the blush and smiled...He realized it had been a few days since he had really smiled. He nodded a little against her cheek. "Yes...real...So real...You always make me feel real, Sally...and alive...and like I'm bursting with something I can barely contain...I don't want to be lonely and aloof anymore, darling...It seems so silly now...Just hold me forever, my Sally..." He gave another soft kiss to her cheek.

"Oh, I will, Jack! Always!" Sally beamed so happily! She sniffed the air, smelling the soup. "Jack? It smells done now...can you get the soup, please?"

Jack inhaled deeply through his nose but only caught the sweet, autumnal scent of her hair...It made him smile more. "Oh but...then I would have to let you go...Oh dear...this is going to be very hard for me..." He let himself bury his skull into her hair a little more, savoring the moment.

Laughing a bit, Sally smiled more and then let go, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Come now, you can let me go for a few minutes. Mm, maybe after we could...I don't know...um..." She blushed a bit more.

Jack just looked down with a small, sweet smile and his eye sockets half lidded. "I...now I know I can't possibly deserve whatever you might be suggesting, my Sally...not after so much neglect..." He swallowed, looking down a little more shyly.

"Don't be silly. I wouldn't dream of holding that back as some kind of petty punishment." Sally pouted.

"D-Do you mean that...?" Jack asked very softly, smiling more and looking down more, if it was possible.

"Of course. That would be silly to withhold it like that." Sally shook her head. "Now come...let's have some soup, and try to feel better, okay?"

Jack nodded, glancing a little up at her again. "O-Okay, love...yes, let's have some soup." Nothing could take away the smile on his face. "Have a seat, dearest, and I'll get it for us...Be right back." He winked at her and then slid gracefully into the kitchen to do so.

Sally giggled, adjusting the blanket around herself and sitting back down. "I'll be waiting, then." Nothing could take away the smile on her face either, nor that little blush that was tinting her cheeks. "Erm...I still am so sorry for worrying you like that. ...Can you forgive me?"

Jack stepped out of the kitchen now with two steaming bowls with spoons in them and placed one on each end of that table, his skeletal grin still there and strong. "Can you forgive _me_ for driving you out into the cold alone?" He looked at her sincerley as he took his seat.

Her smile grew once more, with Sally then taking her soup and sniffing it. "Yes...eternally. Of course I can. I...well, suppose I shouldn't have been vague about where I was going."

"I should have been home to see you off in the first place..." Jack countered sweetly. He sipped some of the soup and smiled more. "Mmm...you're such an exquisite cook, Sally..."

"I left shortly after I got your note." Sally admitted, looking down at her bowl a bit. "Erm...thank you... I...well, do what I can..." She smiled, looking up again.

To be playful, her foot rose up and teasingly stroked up and down his leg.

The spoon dropped right out of Jack's hand and into the bowl with a little clatter and one of his hands came down to grip the table and his skeletal grin went from ear to ear. "Y-You...d-do w-well..." he managed to mumble out shyly. Oh, it had been so many days...How had he gone this many days with barely touching her? He loved her so much...Every touch she bestowed upon him was like a spark.

Sally giggled, placing her foot back down. "You do well, too, Jack. The way you make...oh, what was it, again?" She paused a moment to think. "Oh yes! Wolfmeat stew with bug sauce. The best I'd ever tried, better than mine."

Her foot had left and he already missed it. He swallowed shyly and managed to pick up his spoon again and take another bite. "Thank you, love...Although really, overall, you're the superior cook..." He reached out with his leg and gently hooked her foot to his, reclaiming it a little.

"Ooh!" Sally giggled, blushing now as her eyes narrowed slight. "Don't be silly, you do wonderfully, as well. Especially when we work together. I always did love those..." She smiled more.

"Hmm..." Jack's grin picked up a little on one side as he gently let the toe of his shoe trace up the side of Sally's calf. "Yes...I like when we bake things and we mix ingredients together...You stand in front of the bowl and then I wrap my arms around you and then we both stir together..." He winked at her.

A little gasp escaped the rag doll, especially since it had been awhile! Sally beamed, nodding. "Absolutely." She winked back. "Then I lean back against you a little, just reveling in our closeness..."

"And then we sway gently, side to side...and sometimes, if we're not in a hurry for whatever we're baking, I lean in and nibble your pretty neck..." He gazed adoringly at that neck of hers. It would be nice to nibble it again soon.

"Ooh..." Sally giggled at the thought, and the contact of his shoe on her leg. "Yes, you do...as though then I'm dinner instead of the food..."

"You're _delicious,_ you know..." He couldn't help himself. He loved to watch her giggle and blush and look down shyly, and yet with that eternal glint of passion in her eye.

"So are you..." A tint of suggestion came to Sally's tone, as her free leg arose to play with his other. "And then after we finish baking and put it on the stove or the oven, you take me into your arms..."

"Hmm, and I pop you onto the kitchen counter, and I kiss you...and usually we know the time the cake is done by whenever it is we're ready to pass out from kissing and kissing and kissing..." There was a whole nice little thing going on under the table now that they were both enjoying, especially Jack.

"And kissing..." Sally threw in one more, giggling again. "Then we take it off the heat, eat it a bit...but don't get through it halfway before we get up...maybe claiming a silly excuse. But it isn't long before I...well, take you by your collar and drag you to the couch, or in later cases..."

"O-Once or twice so far you've almost dragged me to the table..." Jack trembled, gazing at her goofily. "I-I'm never sure how I feel about that...it would be exciting but...th-there's so much more privacy in the bedroom...I get scared..." He looked to the side bashfully and by now his legs were all entangled with Sally's.

"Oh, yes...we do go the bedroom...even if once or twice I may be daring and use the table... Or...that time against the wall...or...on the floor?" Sally giggled, looking bashful as well, winking.

Jack's hand gripped at the wood of the table again to steady himself. "I-I always f-feel g-guilty about the f-floor...Y-You're a Queen, you...you shouldn't be on a floor..." He blanched pure white and added adorably, "The...The wall can be kind of fun though...a little...And...And during our Valentine's Day trip...when we went in the hot spring the next morning and...finally let ourselves try it in there...Th-That was one of my favorites..." He looked utterly shy but like he was utterly enjoying every moment of being so.

"I never thought we'd get to try in water...considering I can't swim..." Sally's laughter grew, as did her smile and blush. "I think...it's one of my favourites, too, now..."

"W-We should get a hot tub..." Jack couldn't help but quip, a little uncontrollable chuckle escaping him.

"And plenty of bubbles..." Sally giggled, beaming. "Or a water bed..."

"W-We..." he almost couldn't say it without sincerely bursting into laughter, but he just barely manage... "W-We shouldn't...Y-You know we'd break it a-after the first night...A-And if we flood the house like that then whatever will the neighbors say?" He chuckled some more to himself.

"Oh, you're right..." Sally blushed even more, still laughing. "We wouldn't want that, oh no!" Their legs continued to tangle under the table, so sweetly... "I wonder what other places we'll discover we can...mm...there was the couch a few times...then up in the tower..."

"Oh, what about that night in the bedroom on the rug in front of the fire?" A few more little laughs escaped Jack and he looked at Sally with a little grin and sigh. "Naughty, naughty, naughty, Sally, it's all so very naughty..." He winked at her.

"Oh yes, I'm a naughty little rag doll...of course I remember..." Sally grinned as well. "How about the electric chair...with the switch on?"

"Now that wasn't fair at all-you pulled that when I wasn't even looking, right when we were about to..." Jack smiled more and swallowed and looked down humbly, though the skeletal grin was still plastered upon his face. "Well...you know..." He barely glanced up at her again, "You still haven't let me know about trying it in one of the sarcophagi one of these nights...I-I know I was sort of just coming out of the 'throes of passion' when I put that out there a few weeks ago but...my offer does still stand on that..." This whole thing was just wonderful, just splendid and wonderful to him! This whole conversation and the smile on her face and the little giggles that poured out of her!

"Oh..." Sally smiled in realization. "Well, I accept your offer...it would certainly be interesting to try. Within one of the sarcophagi... Then...how about that one offer I made about a place we like to go? The Underground Burial Chamber... Mm...with all the dust and cobwebs...it's all so romantic... And very private, no less..."

"W-We would have to be so sneaky...so discreet...Oh it's mad, absolutely mad!...And yet..." he looked to her with longing and passion, "...I'll be mad if I can be mad with you..." He blew her a little kiss across the table.

"I'll be mad if I can be mad with you, too..." Sally blew a kiss across the table, too. She breathed a bit heavily at this point, and finished her soup, gently placing the bowl aside. "Careful, Jack...I am a woman with needs...and it's been over a week...I'm going to snap like a twig any second. Oh, I do hope you can handle that."

"I can handle anything you've got...You're speaking to the Pumpkin King, remember?" Jack challenged right back, pushing aside his own bowl. It was mostly full but he didn't care. He wasn't that hungry for soup anyway.

"And I'm your Queen..." Sally pulled her legs away, her hands planted on the table. Then she rose up swiftly with such grace, the blanket falling back onto her chair. "I want you..."

Jack managed to maintain. He didn't know how but...he supposed it was mostly because he was having too much fun with this at the moment. He slowly and casually stood up, dabbing a napkin at his lip and then putting it down on the table. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmm...want me to what, Sally?" he asked 'innocently', trying not to laugh.

Trying not to laugh, she responded casually and "innocently". "Oh, nothing, really... Just to come over here and kiss me."

Jack shrugged and took a casual step or two toward her, then paused teasingly. "You wouldn't try anything on an old Pumpkin King...would you?" Something in the tone of the last two words suggested sort of a hope that she would, rather than a fear.

"Considering the circumstances...oh no, I wouldn't do that." Sally smiled and conspicuously brought her hand behind her back, crossing her fingers. "I promise..." She winked.

Jack grinned more, knowing what she was doing behind her back. "Naughty, naughty...Whatever shall I do with you, my little bat..." He stepped closer and closer to her, going deliberately slowly though.

"I can think of a few things...and a few things I shall do with you, my love..." Sally giggled, lowering her hand. "Oh, but yes...naughty me. I'm a naughty little rag doll...your humble servant...the evil Queen of a castle..."

Jack gulped, getting closer and closer. "And I'm your protective ruler...your great, haunting spooky skeleton seeking affection...your naughty skeleton with all the bones you know so well..." He winked at her.

Swallowing, her smile grew as her eyelids lowered. "And I with all the stitches and seams you know so well.."

Jack sighed in desire."Oh but I think I've forgotten...I'll have to spend a very long time relearning them all again...giving them all attention." He was right up in front of her now and he looked down at her with love and desire.

"Well that's not fair." Sally pouted, but a glint was in her eyes. "You forgot? Well, then if you want to remember, you'll have to work for that, dearest..."

"How so?" Jack asked breathily as he looked down at her with so much love.

"The same way you did the first time..." Sally trailed a finger down his chest, looking up at him with so much love right back. "As I lay back, you see me bare the first time, and take it all in...before you proceeded."

"O-Oh..." he was shaking all over but didn't care. He liked it. "Yes...And perhaps...perhaps you should r-re familiarize yourself with my bones too...j-just like the first time...when I stood before you and you knelt on the bed and eyed every inch...and then slowly began to trace with your fingertips from the top of my skull all the way down to my toes..."

"Oh, yes..." Sally recalled, trembling as well, smiling. "Yes, I will surely want to re-familiarize myself with your bones...your wonderful bones..." Her hands now came to his ribs. "To see every inch of you was surreal... Perhaps now indeed, we can relive our wedding night...and yet remind ourselves at the same time, don't you think?"

"Oh yes..." In a quick movement Jack had her scooped up in his arms, "Come along then, my blushing bride...I must take you over the threshold..." He swiftly began to walk her to the bedroom door.

"My dashing husband, I never realized how much I missed you carrying me..." Sally giggled and brought her arms around him, nuzzling their cheeks. "Kiss me...please?"

"Everywhere, love...But your lips first..." Jack leaned in and kissed her lips as they passed into the bedroom and he gently pushed the door closed behind them with his hip.

* * *

><p>All night, with the exception of when they finally fell asleep, Jack and Sally never once left their bedroom. When Zero had gone to escort Pearl back home some time in the evening, soon after Sally came home, he had to usher the other ghost dog along so she wouldn't be scarred!<p>

Well, he explained to her in their own doggy language that his master and mistress were having some private time. Pearl understood, despite she didn't know what it entailed. Even Zero didn't, either. All that they knew was that it was some kind of special private time that they needed.

Did they ever! Given how they had gone a little over a week without even so much as touching each other, they had ended up making love until they passed out from exhaustion! It started slow, considering their little game of reliving their wedding night moment for moment, but it wasn't long before the fiery passion and desires took over.

But ultimately, Sally had her wish of her beloved now coming back to bed with her, with the promise never to purposefully avoid doing so again. Needless to say, they went to sleep very happy lovers yet again.

Of course, when the morning light hit and they woke, they indulged in a couple more rounds of morning lovemaking before getting ready for the day.

The next morning, on a bright new day, Jack and Sally went to the Town Hall together this time. For no other reason than to just simply contribute together to plans for next Halloween, even though they were already ahead of schedule by this point. None the less, they wanted to work together, and see that everything was going just fine.

So on that fine day, the Mayor prattled on about things, the upcoming ideals finalized for Easter, and also what they had so far in terms of plans for Halloween. Jack and Sally, situated standing together at a table with papers and drawings strewn about it, either listened intently, or tuned him out. Jack knew far too well when to listen, or when to tune out, and made sure Sally got used to it, too. Hey, she was catching on!

They were all backstage at this moment, while the Mayor talked on, oftentimes his back turned to the King and Queen. When he was, and they could tune him out, that was when their affections for each other came through. Nuzzles, bumping their hips, accidentally-on-purpose placing their hands over the other's along the table, reaching over to touch each other, whatever they wanted to do. They even shared quiet kisses, having ranged from pecks to lingers. And anytime the Mayor turned back to them, they were immediately back in position, as if nothing was happening.

"-considering this will also be the first Halloween since you two were married, Sally becoming our first-ever Queen-oh how joyous!-and everything, certainly we'll have to make it one of the best ever yet! The most horrible we could think of, and surely we can do that if we just tried out these very ideals in which sometimes..." The Mayor turned around, his back facing them once more, pondering this for a moment before continuing.

Sally stifled a giggle when she felt Jack's hand on her back, gently stroking up and down her spine. In turn she brought her hand to his spine as well, squeezing the bones she felt through his suit.

"And it would be amazing!" The Mayor turned around just as the couple parted from their position. "Any suggestions?"

Shifting into her "work mode", Sally pointed to a piece of parchment. "I have one! This idea right here, with the synchronized aerial dance of the bats. Why don't we have them dance in time to the song? Kind of the same way some fireworks shows have the fireworks shooting off in time and rhythm to the background music."

The Mayor thought for a moment before grinning. "That's a splendid idea! I think that would definitely add for a nice visual effect! Perfect!"

Jack nodded, looking to her supportively. "Oh, yes, simply splendid, Sally! Oh and also..." Jack turned to the Mayor, "This year I was hoping we could find a more central role for Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel...Nothing too intense of course so as not to embarrass or overwhelm them, but ever since he created her the doctor's been much more sociable and I think Jewel would like to really inaugurated into the spirit of Halloween. Do you think that could be arranged, Mayor?" Jack tried not to laugh but it was hard. He knew it wasn't really fair what he and Sally were doing right now. He really wanted to try and be better about it. But she was just so cute! And anyway they really were ahead of schedule with things, no major holidays coming up for a little bit...Was it so very unforgivable

to flirt with his wife a bit on the side at work?

"Why yes!" The Mayor agreed. "They'll be coming in later today, I'll take it up with them when they arrive! I'm sure we can find something for them to do!"

"That would be great, I'm sure something could be done for them..." Sally smiled, and looked back down at the plans before them, this time feeling Jack's hand lowering down to her... She giggled and looked at him with a playful smirk, glad the Mayor wasn't listening as he prattled on about ideas. "You naughty thing..."

Jack, still doing his best not to laugh, grinned a little more and whispered to her with a little shrug and glance in her direction, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Can I help it if your temptingly curvaceous spine has an extra tempting and curvaceous ending?" He gave a tiny squeeze near her hip.

"Hand up, mister..." Sally whispered back in a tease, holding back the urge to laugh hard. "And don't think I don't see where you're looking..."

Jack instantly glanced away, looking down to some plans before him. "I-I like curvy things...all sorts of them...in all different places...What do you want from me?" He let his arm settle around her hip a little and a small bit of a chuckle escaped him.

"Yes, Jack, what is it?" the Mayor suddenly asked eagerly, as though he had missed a very important idea from the Pumpkin King.

Jack blinked but managed to maintain his composure as he came up with quickly, "O-Oh, um...I-I was just wondering if at the award ceremony this year we could have refreshments?" He smiled innocently.

"Ah, I see! Brilliant idea, yes yes! Especially with our guests present!" The Mayor said, and waddled over to another table. "Now where did I put those..."

Sally giggled behind her hand and shimmied up closer to Jack. "For you to keep doing that, silly." She winked, and looked back down at the table.

A little trembly, goofy smile came to Jack's lips and he barely glanced at her again. "O-Oh...th-this?" He moved his hand and gave a little squeeze again.

Sally laughed softly behind her hand. "Yes." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "What about this?" She brought her hand back over to his spine, and taveled it low.

Jack locked up a little, his spine straightening. "S-Sally...y-you know what happens when you touch the l-lower vertebrae..." He felt trembles starting to start within his spinal cord.

"Actually, I forget..." Sally feigned innocence, squeezing his spine. "Will you remind me?"

Jack clutched at the table a little with his other hand. "I-I spent the b-better part of last night r-reminding you, d-dearest..." That simply was not fair of her at all, and he knew that she knew it.

"How in the world do you expect me to remember something when I don't even have a brain in my head?" Sally teased, winking. "Oh dear...I shouldn't do that...there's something inside telling me no." She moved her hand back up a little.

"Y-You have a very lovely brain, I'm sure..." Jack smiled a little more. Then he moved his fingertips along her hips and to the end of a seam there that he could feel through her dress and that he knew so well. "My favorite seam...the one that starts at your hip and wraps all around your thigh..." When they were in bed together, sometimes he liked to lift up her leg and kiss the whole length of that seam, following its trail all around the area.

Blushing, Sally giggled. "So that one is your favourite seam now?" Her leg rose at the knee.

"A-Always was...e-ever since I found it...a-and you stopped being shy and finally let me have my way with it..." It was so hard but he did his very best to stifle a chuckle, trembling a little and pressing more against the end of the seam.

"You certainly made that clear last night...and this morning..." Sally whispered, holding back her laughter. "Especially with how you do so..."

"I-I love to touch that seam...I love to follow it while I explore you...I love to explore all of you..." he sighed out in a tremble And let his fingetips start to try and move along the seam's curve.

"Even with my dress on you can find it..." Sally winked and trembled a bit. "Ooh...you naughty thing...! You didn't just brush the hem of my dress..."

Jack let out a shuddery sigh and moved his hand back high on her hip. "I-I must stop...R-Really, this is so inappropriate...A-And after everything yesterday, I...O-Oh, S-Sally, how can I ever call myself a gentleman again?" He had been smiling the whole time saying this despite his genuine small touch of embarrassment about it all.

"Oh, now don't do that...we've been over this..." Sally playfully pouted. "You know very well that's not true."

Jack just shook his skull though, smiling more."A-And then you reminded me yesterday of all the places we've...The electric chair...Oh dear. Wh-What gentleman...in an electric chair...that's turned on?" It was almost amusing of him to think of it all. "Ooo what was that about electricity?" the Mayor suddenly asked, turning around to look back at both of them quickly and obviously having caught a bit of Jack's sentence. Jack blinked and blanched a tiny bit, but managed,though nervously, "E-Erm...perhaps we...could have...e-electric H-Halloween lights all over the t-town all to spruce it up?" He grinned a little, trying not to seem too nervous. The Mayor nodded again. "Oh that would be just ghastly, Jack! I'll have to write that down! Hmm..." He began to rummage for a piece of paper

and a pen and ink.

"Oh, Jack... How many times must I say...it's our own business..." Sally whispered sweetly.

Jack blanched extra and smiled more, looking down and nodding. "Yes...I know...J-Just between you and I...N-No one else...O-Oh dear, if anyone else knew, I'd just...I'd just die..." He blanched so white, his skull started to get almost translucent and he shook a little."Th-This will be only our special world...only for us forever...right Sally?" He let his palm rest open on the curve of her hip, savoring glide and shape.

"Right, absolutely." Sally trembled a bit, laying her head against his shoulder, unable to help herself. She even brought her arm around his torso, gently squeezing. "All of it are our special secrets."

Jack swallowed and smiled more, leaning against her a little as well. "Th-Thank you...f-for our special time...for our secrets..." He snuck a little kiss to the top of her head. "...I love to know my Sally...and for my Sally to know me...so very well..."

"I love it, too." Sally whispered, sneaking a nuzzle into his neck. "To know everything of you...and you of me... In our own little secrets..."

Jack's breaths were slow and shallow. He wanted to be alone with her. It wasn't even that he necessarily wanted to start suddenly making love with her here and now...he just...wouldn't have minded being alone with her in their bedroom, lying upon the covers, clothes put aside, just smiling at each other, maybe touching here or there a little coupled by a soft giggle...He just wanted them to be alone again in their own little private world that would be there's for eternity. "I love you..." left him quietly near her ear.

Sally trembled a bit and sighed dreamily, giggling a bit. Her breathing became shallow as well, and it took every ounce of her strength not to give in to her own little desires...of just getting them alone somewhere, their bedroom preferably, and just getting lost in their love and sweetness, so close together... "I love you, too..." She whispered.

All Jack wanted more than anything right now was to put his fingertips under her chin and gently lift up her face so that he could look down intot her eyes and kiss her sweet lips... "Now, Jack, Sally, what do you two think abo-oh, aren't you two sweet! You always look so much in love. Sally, you've absolutely made Jack the happiest King in the world." The Mayor, turning around now from his work, had caught Jack and Sally snuggled close and gazing at each other, and now he couldn't help but comment on the sweetness of the scene and he even gave them both a little wink.

Sally's eyes went wide and she blushed. But then she smiled and brought both her arms around her beloved in a side-hug, nestling her head against his shoulder. "Thank you. I love him so much, I can't help making him so happy..." She giggled a bit.

Jack just sat there in her grasp, wide eyed and stiff as a board, his skull blanching so much it was taking on that translucent effect again. "O-O-Oh, I...y-yes, w-well...sh-she's n-nice a-and...y-you know...I love her too..." The last words left him quietly and quickly and rather nervously, his eye sockets now traveling downward as he sat in silence now while she continued to cling to him.

The Mayor gave a hearty laugh. "You two are horribly adorable!" He turned back to his work.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally giggled, snuggling against him more.

Jack got all melty under her snuggles, though the shy, nervous look remained on his face. "S-See, I-I told you if our secret time wasn't private that I would just die...I-I feel so flustered just having been caught hugging you and looking at you..." He let himself melt a little more.

"I know it's a little embarrassing..." Sally giggled, shaking her head. "You don't have to be so nervous...we're married now, and everyone is used to us being together. I don't think they mind if we snuggle a bit, gaze at each other."

Jack looked down, smiling more. "I suppose not." He hesitated for a moment and then let his arm slip back low around her waist again. "It might be better that I'm more introverted though, you know. Otherwise I might get carried away with you in front of other people and..." a little shuddery sigh escaped him and his eye sockets went half lidded... "It's so very easy now to get carried away with you...now that there's nothing to hold back anymore."

"Oh, don't be silly... We would just have to apply ourselves..." Sally assured, shaking her head. "In time, it will be a breeze, don't you think?"

Jack chuckled softly and shrugged. I'm not sure about that...You really don't realize how unbearably irresistible you are, do you?" He pulled them just a little closer together.

Sally laughed, smiling more. "Oh, stop it. You of all people are an expert at putting yourself in the right extroverted setting. You've taught me so much in that. Don't let all of that go to waste, now..."

Jack chuckled a little more. "You've sort of broken down a lot of old barriers of mine, dearest...I-It's hard to keep some of them standing sometimes now...And especially with the prettiest wife in the world always right beside me..." He snuck a little kiss to the top of her head.

"Well, you're irresistible to me, too..." Sally confessed, snuggling against him. "But we will have to do our best with it. For the sake of being professional, I suppose..."

"Mmm..." Jack pouted a tiny bit, snuggling her back. "Yes...I know...but it's hard...Like now for example...I want to finish helping the mayor and I know it's my responsibility but...I crave the chance to go home with you, to go to our nice room...we could 'get comfortable' and just snuggle close and touch...a-and perhaps I could give you a nice little massage, hmm? I'll do it with those nice scented oils that Jewel gave you for Christmas to help soften your cloth and stitches...Would you like that, love?" He smiled a little more to himself, resting his skull against her head.

"Oooh...don't tempt me..." Sally giggled, blushing and beaming. "But um...yes...that would be lovely... Um...and after you're done, I'll make you a pie..."

Jack's eye sockets brightened and he chuckled a little more. "Ooo, I do like pies...What kind, my baking little bat? Oh and...I'm happy to know you'd like a massage later." He winked at her.

"Why don't you tell me what kind you'd like?" Sally whispered, winking.

Jack blanched a tiny bit and shrugged. "A-As long as you're the one who makes it, a-any kind is fine...and delicious...and a-as sweet as my sweet Sally..."

"Oh..." Flattered, Sally nuzzled their cheeks. "Oh come on, please? Give me a preference?"

Jack snuggled against her yarn hair, smiling a bit more. "W-Well, I...I don't know...P-Poison berry, I suppose...That one always comes out so nicely...We could have that...We could eat it in bed together...Pie and milk and some, um...whipped cream...E-Extra whipped cream..." He glanced away shyly again.

"Why so much extra?" Sally queried, her brow perking in curiosity as she smiled.

Jack just shrugged, and looked down at the table, his smile very shy. "Um...f-for...a-anything...I-I don't know..." He felt the marrow in his cheeks heating up and making them blanche thoroughly.

"Jack, if you keep this up, I'm taking you home for lunch..." Sally whispered so only he could hear.

"Y-You know, so little work needs to be done anyway that we could just...take a half day if we wanted...Spend the whole afternoon and evening eating pie and whipped cream and...anything else we might like..." He gently squeezed her hip with his hand.

"Ooh!" Sally squeaked softly, and then snuggled against him, bringing her hand down a little lower along his spine. "Oh goodness no...we can't do that...we do that too much..." She giggled, blushing quite a bit by this point.

Jack's grin picked up on one side and he shivered a little. "Th-Then why did you just g-go for my spine again..." He let out a shuddery sigh. "Y-You know what touching those lower vertabrae does...Mmm..."

Sally moved her hand back up, looking innocent. "No I didn't..."

Jack smiled a tiny bit more and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye socket. "Now, now, none of that...Naughty Sally...always traveling down my back...Knowing exactly what she wants..."

"Don't be silly..." Sally teasingly moved her hand in circles, a tiny ghost of a playful smirk etching on her features. "My love...my dearest..."

"And there we have it!" The Mayor suddenly said loudly, causing the two to straighten. "I think that covers it today! You two can go, I'll take it from here!"

Sally blinked, and smiled. "Mayor, are you certain?"

"Of course! You both have worked pretty hard and we're already..." He checked his papers. "Two weeks ahead of schedule for Halloween, Easter is barely on its way and we have everything for that, it's perfect! You two go home and celebrate all of our hard work!"

Jack was very very proud of himself at the moment. He had been so utterly suprised by the Mayor's sudden interruption (and in such a euphoric state from Sally's touches...her playful circles and coos...the way the tip of her finger, as it dipped lower, grazed the top of his hip bone...) that he was very very impressed with himself for now managing to have a very normal and interested smile on his face, no sudden squeak or jump of surprise or anything. "Oh that's very kind of you, Mayor, but really only if you're absolutely positive. I know you worry about handling too much without us here and we'd hate to inconvenience you at all..." Jack was quite literally dying to go home but he had to be responsible and considerate and polite, he just had to be. He was the Pumpkin King and except for Zero that Mayor was possibly his best and oldest friend in town. If he really needed him, Jack wasn't about to abandon him...even if it meant sacrificing a sweet afternoon of delight with his Sally... Jack swallowed. Though he had every intention of staying around for the Mayor if necessary...he really hoped that it would turn out that they really were done for the day.

"Positive, Jack!" The Mayor assured. "With all our hard work the past few weeks, I think it's safe! Besides my boy, you're a married man now! You have a whole new set of responsibilities! You both do!"

Sally too, though she too wanted to go home and engage in all kinds of "fun", she too being the Queen, had a lot of responsibilities and knew that business came before pleasure. She'd learned a lot over the past couple of years about her

duties as the Queen, especially since they had been married. At times she wondered in fear if they took too much advantage of it. It was part of why she made a concerted effort to be present with planning more and more, and wanted to contribute right on the spot.

"If you're certain, Mayor. But if anything at all comes up, you know you can come and let us know. We're always ready to help." Sally promised. "But, we do have the utmost faith in you. I hope you know that...you do very well, even without Jack or me."

The Mayor looked a bit stunned, but then very pleased. "Well thank you, Sally, you're too kind!"

Jack smiled sweetly, glancing to Sally. He wondered if she realized how nice that had been of her to say and how much it had probably meant to the mayor to hear it from her. Jack nodded and looked back to the Mayor. "Oh yes, Mayor, Sally's right. Without you to help organize and take care of so much, we simply couldn't handle everything. We appreciate it so much. And yes, of course, if anything at all comes up for the rest of the day, just send a bat with a message and we'll be right over." Jack stood up and gave the Mayor a little bow, and then held out his hand to take Sally's.

"Absolutely, Jack and Sally! Bye now!" The Mayor tipped his hat to both his superiors before he waddled off around the curtains to see anyone there onstage.

Sally smiled and placed her hand in his. "You spoke truly, Jack..."

"Hmm?" Jack blinked and looked to her with a soft smile as he helped her up. "About what, dearest?" he asked sweetly.

"What you just said." Sally smiled and squeezed his hand. "I like to think I can organize things just fine, but even I would be a little overwhelmed if we didn't have help in this."

"Aww..." Jack nodded, squeezing her hand back. "Yes, of course, love...The Mayor really does take care of so many details and if we didn't have him our whole lives would just be spent in holiday planning and we would never have any time to just enjoy each other's company."

"Dedication to our work is important, though anything but?" Sally shook her head. "There has to be some balance in our lives."

Jack nodded. "Yes, of course... 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy', like the nursery rhyme says, after all." He chuckled warmly.

"Oh, that's true...and I read that phrase in a book..." Sally giggled. "Very well put."

"It must be if it makes you giggle, sweetest Sally..." Jack quipped sweetly, and then kissed her cheek.

"Awww..." Sally smiled brightly. "Shall we go, then?"

Jack nodded, his smile growing. "Oh yes, let's shall... I'm very hungry for that pie by now after all...Yummy, yummy poison berries to go along with my yummy, yummy Sally..." He winked at her playfully.

Sally's cheeks heated up considerably as she stifled a laugh behind her hand. "Will you stand behind me as I make it?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh of course..." Jack all but purred back, siding up close to her. "I'll stand behind you and help you stir...nibble your neck...whisper sweet nothings into your ear..." He lifted up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'll lean back against you, say sweet things right back..." Sally all but purred right back. "Why don't we walk...take it slow, and enjoy the horrid overcast? If we go slow, it will build up anticipation, after all... Stop and smell the dead flowers..."

Jack's grin spread ear to ear and he pulled her in close. "Oh yes, yes...let's do just that...Smelling the dead flowers with the fairest flower of them all..." He chuckled warmly and then pulled away from her and bowed low, gesturing forward with this hand that wasn't currently occupied with holding one of hers. "Ladies first..."

"Thank you, Jack... You know, every time you do that, I always think about the first time you ever said that." Sally beamed at the memory, her eyes twinkling. "Even today it warms my heart."

Jack blinked, looking at her curiously for a moment, and then he smiled more, straightening up a little. "Oh...Oh Sally!" Grinning wide he went forward and caught her up in a big, tight hug, lifting her up off the ground and spinning her once in the air. "I'm so happy that it does! My lovely, lovely lady..."

Sally gave a laugh, her smile just growing! "Oh, Jack! Ever since then you never failed to say such nice things, you kind and ever chivalrous gentleman!"

Jack chuckled warmly as he placed her down, and then glanced to the side bashfully. "O-Oh, I...th-thank you...B-But who can help being chivalrous and a gentleman around such a lovely lady as you..." He gazed down at her dreamily.

"It comes naturally to you, I can tell." Sally kissed his cheek. "Come on then...shall we?" She took his hand again, squeezing it.

Jack just nodded, still looking all goofy, and squeezed her hand back a little. "Mmm hmm...l-let's shall...p-pretty wife..." He chuckled sweetly.

Sally blushed and then walked alongside him as they traversed along the cobblestone streets to reach their home.

"Well Jack, by tonight after we...well, manage to get everything we planned done...what would you like to do?" She queried.

Jack blanched a little bit and squeezed her hand again. "Well...after we bake...and eat...and I massage you...and then we make sweet, undying love..." he chuckled warmly a little, "...a-after all of that, I'm not really sure...D-Did you have a preference, darling?" He glanced to her playfully.

"Well...it's been a while since we took a book to read together, hasn't it?" Sally suggested with a little shrug. "Why don't we do that?"

Jack blinked and then smiled and nodded. "Oh...Of course, darling..." He gave a little sigh, unable to help it, though the smile still managed to stay on his face of course. No more science books for now...Just romantic, gothic novels for his darling... "We'll find a lovely romance novel to read..." Jack thought about something for a moment and then chuckled and added, "Hmm, you know...for some reason Dr. Finkelstein doesn't realize how romance novels are your favorite books...Did you ever mention that to him, love?" he asked with a touch of average curiosity.

"What?" Sally giggled. "Jack...romance novels do have a special place in my heart for many reasons...but no, they're not my favourite. I read all kinds of books, I actually am partial to psychological mysteries...oooh, and medieval fantasies." She shook her head, and then paused. "No, I didn't...well, not exactly. Why?"

"Oh..." Jack took in this new information about her preferences, looking at her with curious interest. "I never knew...Well, anyway, um...it's just, when you left because I made you sad..." Jack frowned a tiny bit to himself for a moment before going on, "I went to talk to the doctor to see if you were over there or if you had mentioned where you were going and I started to explain about my 'aloofness' a little and one of the things was that...w-well, I do adore sharing romance novels with you, love, but...a big part of why I stayed reading on the couch at nights was because, as part of me trying to cling to my 'private time', I...I wanted to read science books, lots of science books but I know those always seem to bore you so...A-Anyway, I mentioned that to the doctor but he seemed

almost surprised at the notion, so that's why I was wondering if you had ever told him about the romance novels, is all?"

"Well, actually..." Sally took that in, and frowned slightly. She stopped walking and came around. "...Bore me? You think they bore me? Well, in a sense, yes. They bore me because I've read books like them many times. Daddy's library isn't exactly stocked with fairy tales." She placed her hands on her hips. "I have read many books on science, biological aspects, chemistry, physics. I can recite equations for you on the dot! I'm not bored by them, I've just already read them. And to be honest? Yes, I may grab a romance novel often, but that's really also because there's a good story in that, it isn't just about the romance. But why didn't you say anything? I'm not a child. I'm not about to have my feelings hurt or throw a tantrum just because you don't want to read something I'd want to. We can talk about it, compromise. If it bothers you that much, tell me! Don't spare my feelings."

Jack just stood there, blinking several times, his jaw slightly agape in just...surprise. He barely knew what to say. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't m-mean to, um...t-to...I-I wasn't implying that you...I mean...I..." And then he just looked at her with utter curiosity. "You...have already...read the science books..." he managed, just trying to get his mind around this new piece of information about his wife.

"There was nothing else to do." Sally mumbled. "And Daddy wanted me to be efficient."

Jack blinked a few more times and then just frowned so pitifully. "Oh...Oh..." He felt horrible...Like in all of his selfishness he had not only underestimated her intellectual capacities but now he had just reminded her of her lonely past...a time when he hadn't been there to love her and when her only 'purpose' was to be 'efficient'... "Sally, I'm sorry..." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "I-I just thought...you always looked so bored whenever we read science books together...a-and I didn't want to bore you...I wanted to read things that we could both find some enjoyment in...Oh but I should have asked you about it, I'm so foolish! I'm sorry...I'm sorry, my brilliant, beautiful, bat...I'm sorry." He snuggled in extra close to her.

Melting, Sally hugged back in return and snuggled close. "It's all right, don't worry. I did get a little defensive, and I'm sorry. Yes, I wish you had talked to me first about it, but...well, it's all right, there's no harm done, right? Now we just know better. Oh, don't even worry...you just simply didn't know."

Jack just snuggled her more as he held her close, though at least now he smiled a little as he spoke. "No, no, no, none of that...I'm your husband and it's wrong of me to assume things about you. And I promise I'll try not to ever again. In fact, I...I..." His eye sockets opened wide in a touch of wonder and he pulled back from her a little. "Oh...Oh yes, that'll be just splendid for my Sally..." He chuckled a little to himself, like he had a little secret. And then he nonchalantly cleared his throat and took her hand again to continue their walk. "A-Anyway, come along then, my Sally. We really must get home. I-I really am starting to get rather hungry for all that poisonberry pie I've been promised." He winked at her and began to lead them along.

"All right..." Sally giggled, walking along again. "So, are you going to tell me what you're planning before or after that?"

Jack smiled more and just shook his skull. "I don't know what you're talking about...And even if I did...no, you shall not be finding out for a little while at least...It's important..." And then way he looked down with a shy, happy smile on his practically glowing face really did make it seem like whatever it was was the new 'most important thing in the world' to him.

"All right then, anything you say, Secretive Sam..." Sally quipped, shaking her head and smiling more.

Jack chuckled mischievously. "You're going to like it, I think, I promise you that..." He winked at her and then moved his skull closer to her ear and finished in a whisper, "You'll know soon enough, I promise...and until then...I'll do my best to...'fill the time' for you..." He gave a low, playful chuckle. 'Now then...last one home is a fresh egg!" And then suddenly he was running off away from her toward their front gate, chuckling like mad, and now with a blushing and giggling Sally running to catch up with him!

"You goober! That's not fair! Your legs are longer than mine!" Sally laughed, chasing after him. "If you lock the door on me again...!"

The band members, who were situated nearby, were chuckling at their silly antics.

"Looks like Bone Daddy never has a boring day with his Rag Mama around..." The saxophone player remarked with a little smile.


	27. Gifted

**A/N: **

**Azure129: Hi everyone! : D YAY we're back with more Jack and Sally stuff! ^w^ Sorry for the slight delay but we hope you enjoy all the cuteness in this installment : 3 Please review and thank you again to all who have so far!**

**NintendoGal: It's my fault! You can blame my adherent laziness! I AM LAME AS ALL! ...Anyway, shall we begin? :D Read on, folks! Read on.**

* * *

><p>Spring had fallen on the town as it was now mid-April. Unfortunately, it was a little too warm the past couple of days. Not heat-wave worthy, but it was a little too hot too early.<p>

It was getting to everyone in different ways, especially in one particular household.

Poor Zero, along with Pearl, hid under the coffee table in fright of the growing tension. Oh yes, for probably the third time this past two days, both Jack and Sally were having a disagreement. It was a combination of the stress from their work, other things, and also, the heat. None of it was directed at each other, it was just how it was coming out.

"No, you shouldn't say it like that!" Sally stressed, and held her head, shaking it. "They wouldn't understand, you would have to be more precise about the subject."

They were now talking about the next Holiday Council, considering ways to present certain subjects to the other leaders.

Jack let out a sigh, and though he tried to speak in a level voice, there couldn't help but be a touch of a haughty edge to it. "Sally...dearest...I have been Pumpkin King for six centuries...I think I understand how to explain anything to anyone about Halloween sufficiently..." He crossed his arms over his chest, giving her a mix of a pout and a slight scowl.

"Of course. I know that you do, that certainly is not the issue. What I am trying to say is that you don't need to speak in riddles." She placed her hands on her hips, ignoring the perspiration gathering along her hairline. "You can do just fine, even if you're not doing that."

Jack threw up his hands in the air a little and couldn't help but half roll his eyes. "But what's the point without some flair? After all, these council meetings can be dull enough as it is-I at least have to make things enjoyable for them. And besides, they expect something a little different from Halloween."

"Yes, they do, but that's where you can get creative in some other aspect! If you entertain in the same way all the time, it begins to become expected. Maybe a new method than before could help. Surely you of all can do it!" Now her voice was beginning to rise slightly.

"Rarf..." Pearl looked at Zero in worry from under the coffee table.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her in frustration. "Yes, I can do anything...if I want to...But is that part of my speech really so unpleasant that it's this important that I change it?" It was so humid and stuffy in here that he had his jacket removed and his sleeves were rolled up, and yet still his skull felt so swollen from humidity that he could feel a headache threatening to come on and it wasn't helping that they were 'discussing' again.

Head throbbing with pain, and the humidity practically eating at her material, that was when she just snapped. Whatever it was, oh, she snapped, shouting. "Unpleasant! Don't you start with me on unpleasant! Unpleasant-! It isn't! Why would…honestly! Unpleasant! Will you do me a favour and just _shut up?_"

A heavy, stunned silence filled the room. Even whimpers from Zero and Pearl had ceased.

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

As the moments ticked, a look of utter horror came to Sally's face. Her eyes widened, brimming with tears. "...I'm sorry!" She cried in shame before hurrying off to Zero's room/her sewing room. The door slammed shut moments later.

Jack just sat there for a minute or two...just genuinely didn't move or blink or make a sound...He just remained frozen, still with that 'somewhat frustrated' look on his face, though mostly because it was just stuck there. What had just...He...Had she just...and then...A flash of anger went through Jack's eyes but then instantly there was just...sadness there...Sadness and his lip trembled and tears gathered at the edges of his eye sockets. He felt like someone had just hit him or something. And then suddenly he gasped, recalling her. "Sally..." Instantly he was at the door, leaning against it. "Sally...Sally! Please answer me! Are you alright?" He clung to the door.

"No!" Came Sally's response from the other side. Now she sounded like she was crying.

"Arf?" Zero floated over, with Pearl in tow, looking worried.

Jack frowned and quiet tears ran down his face. "Oh please, please come out...Please...What did I do, Sally? Is something the matter? Oh please tell me..." he pleaded passionately, lying full against the door.

"No! I had actually...told you to shut up! Don't make me say anything else, I may say something worse! I can't do that!" Sally half-yelled. "No!"

Jack shook his head, his eye sockets wide. "N-No, no, you...It...I-I don't know! But Sally, you have to come out so that we can talk...or you at least have to let me in...o-or, I don't know, I-I'll go in our room and leave you the rest of the house and whenever you're ready you can come and find me...Just promise me you'll let me see you soon...Please, Sally..." he pleaded softly.

A few soft sobs were heard, then the very light footsteps. Now her voice sounded closer to the door. "I-I can't...if I say something worse...I'll...I'll never forgive myself..."

"Shh...you could have said far worse things...But it won't get better unless we talk about it..." Jack replied softly, and then he reached out and turned the door handle and opened the door a little, peeking inside. "Sally...please..."

While she didn't close the door, Sally backed a step or two from it and sniffled. "I...I...I don't...we...I...you..." Her voice and lips quivered by this point.

"Shh..." Jack cooed again. He opened the door more and even took a step around it inside of the room. "What are you afraid of, Sally...? You...You don't think that I...that I would be angry with you... I've only ever been truly angry with one person, and that was Oogie Boogie...when he took you and Sandy..."

Swallowing hard, Sally's gaze turned to the floor, wringing her hands. "I...I...I know...but I...I just...I was out of line...I was...you...you've done this longer than I've existed and here I was...questioning you...what do I know...you know this better than I do...I'm...I shouldn't have said that, I had no right...I should be supportive, not criticizing..."

Jack blinked several times and then opened the door fully and stepped cautiously toward her. "Sally..." he hesitated but then slowly reached up and gently put a hand upon her shoulder. "S-Sally, I..." He glanced around, trying to find a place for them to sit down but ever since they had made this Zero's room, all of Sally's old furniture was in storage or covered with sheets in a corner, except for the small chair for her sewing machine. He sighed and took her hand. "Come, please..." He led her out of the room and right next door to their bedroom an then shut that door behind them. Then he led her over to the bed and gently sat her down and sat down next to her. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Sally...you have every right to put in as much input as you want on anything in this town or with the holiday council. You know a lot of things. And neither of us is 'better' than the other. You have every right to express your opinion, please don't be sorry for that..." He gently cupped the side of her face in his hand.

Trembling a little, Sally now clutched the hem of her fairly short but still modest dress. She sniffled a bit, trying to look away, but he kept her in place. "I-I'm...still sorry..."

Jack sighed and then nodded with a little frown. "I know...And I accept your apology, Sally..." He swallowed and added softly, trying to keep any residual hurt out of his voice, "I...I know you didn't mean to say the thing you said..." he gulped, "...r-right?" he added with a touch of anticipation that he couldn't help.

"No! No!" Sally cried, shaking her head. "Never!"

Jack blinked a few times and cleared his throat, feeling a sense of relief come over him and a bit of his unhappiness wash away. "O-Okay, I-I know..." He did his best to smile at her. "And I...I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't value your opinion or like I knew better than you...I don't care if I've been leader longer, you and I are King and Queen now and that needs to be an equal partnership, no exceptions..." He took her hand and squeezed it a little. "A-Alright?"

"You were right to speak against me, I wasn't even...the heat, and all the stress...I wasn't thinking..." Sally trembled a bit, and looked at their hands, before meeting his gaze. "...You're right...you're right...I'm sorry..."

Jack shook his skull. "Shh...it's alright...you already said sorry and I already said it too...No one has to keep saying it. It's all better now, I promise..." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her head. He pulled back with a smile. "Still dearest friends?"

"...Yes...of course." Feeling more relieved, Sally smiled a little and nuzzled his shoulder. "Still dearest friends..."

Jack let out a soft sigh and hugged her gently. "Splendid..." He patted her back and gently stroked through her hair. He nuzzled his skull to her head but couldn't help frowning a little. "Sally...are you really okay? Are you really very overstressed and overworked...? I'm sorry...I wish I had realized it..."

"No, no... It's not your fault, I've tried to keep it to myself." Sally replied, shaking her head a little. "But I know now I should even just talk about it to someone who would listen. I was trying to figure a way to mend it."

Jack frowned a little, pulling back and looking deeply into her eyes, holding her hand in both of his. "You can talk to me about it, dearest...About anything...anything at all..."

"Oh, I know...you're right...I suppose I didn't want to worry you or give you too much..." She looked down in shame. "I was stressed because I had too much to do, what with my unofficial sewing business and then my other duties, then this week with all the heat and humidity from the endless rain we had last week. I ended up pretty irritable. I think I might be crashing... Um...in this book I have, I borrowed it from Mrs. Claus...it says that women are like waves. Building up and reaching a high peak...then come crashing down...and then we're in a well, going down deeper..."

Jack nodded, doing his best to understand. He really didn't know too much about women...He had only been with Sally for a few years now, after all. But he wanted to learn as much as possible if it would help her. "I see...Um...i-is there anything specific I can do to help?" he asked with anticipation, hoping he really could assist her in some way.

"Well...the book says the best a man can do is just...listen, be supportive...and just be there even when the...woman wave...crashes down. And I...just have to ask. ...I know it might sound very silly, but it is interesting to read on..." Sally looked a little sheepish. "Um, it does teach a lot about men and woman...it says a man has a cave...and he goes into that cave, as a method of solving a problem. When he comes out of his cave, he's ready for it. ...Does that sound silly to you?"

Jack smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm...I'm sure that's a very good metaphor for it...It doesn't sound silly. And...yes, alright, Sally, I'll...I'll be as supportive and I'll listen as much as you need. I promise." He nodded at her and smiled more.

"Oh, thank you!" She smiled widely, and snuggled into his side. "Thank you! I...well, I feel better now... At least now we have until Halloween before it gets hectic, right? Oooh...it'll also be...well..."

Jack smiled even more at her snuggles...and then his eyes went half lidded at her last words... He held her tenderly. "It'll be our...our one year anniversary...won't it, my love?"

"Yes, it will be..." Sally smiled all the more, a little giggle escaping her. "One year since we were married... Well, aside from last year, I'm certain it'll be our most horrible yet..."

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Oh yes, it'll be just ghastly...A-And then after Halloween and our anniversary we get, um...our honeymoon trip...I hope that will help your stress, my love." He nuzzled her head a little.

"Of course it will...you and I together, reliving all of that will be wonderful..." Sally sighed dreamily. "And then comes a sweet period of being thankful...and then by Christmas it will have been three years since we've been together..."

Jack smiled a little more, sighing dreamily. "Yes...three years...three beautiful years with my beautiful Sally...Oh what a lovely Christmas it will be..."

A giggle escaped Sally as she snuggled more into him and sighed softly. "Three years together, one year married...it hasn't always been easy." She paused briefly and continued, "But at least we always find the strength we need."

Jack nodded. "Yes, we...we support each other...we...give each other purpose...We are best together and so very lonely apart..." He took her hand and raised it up, kissing the back of it with a smile and winking at her.

Sally giggled, blushing at his sweet gestures. "You're very right. You know, we do need to miss each other...it helps so much. ...Um...speaking of...missing each other..." She bit her lip lightly, looking down.

Jack blinked, then looked at her tenderly. "Yes, darling? What is it...? Anything that's on your mind, please tell me..." he softly coaxed.

"...Well...Flower Heart...invited me out to go hiking in this mountainous countryside in the real world this weekend." Sally managed, not quite looking at him. "I wasn't sure how to bring it up, since the day we would return would be on my...birth day... Um, is that okay?"

Jack blinked, unable to help frowning a tiny bit at first. "O-Oh, um...I...w-well, yes, o-of course...i-it's your decision, Sally, and your birthd-um, 'birth day'...You can go wherever you please." He tried to smile, but it came off as more of a worried look as he asked softly, "W-Will you be okay...a-all on your own out there? I...w-will you really be okay..." He looked to her with wide, tender eye sockets.

"Of course I will be...I've been there on my own before." Sally assured, nodding a little. "I'll be fine... Will you be all right?"

"Oh..." Jack nodded quickly, "Y-Yes, I'm sure I'll be okay..." He really tried to smile at least a little now...but then asked with a touch of anticipation, though he was trying to hide it, "W-Will, um...will you be back home for your birth day definitely though?"

"Yes." Sally confirmed and smiled. "It's this Sunday, right? Flower Heart said I'd be able to be back here by sundown."

Jack let out a small sigh and sincerely smiled this time. "Oh! Um, splendid then!" He beamed a little. "After all, I haven't missed a single birth day celebration of my Sally yet and I'd hate to miss out on this one." Jack chuckled and winked at her.

"It wouldn't matter if you did, it's just another day..." Sally giggled, shaking her head.

Jack just nodded though, still smiling at her. "Oh yes, it would...That is such a special day after all..."

"I wasn't even myself that day..." Sally blushed, playing with her hair.

Jack chuckled warm and low, scooching closer her. "No, you were just...all of the potential for all of the wonder you are bottled up in a nice little package." He winked at her.

Sally giggled and scooched away. "Oh, stop it."

"Nope..." Jack scooched closer to her still, his grin ear to ear. "You're splendid and you know it: case closed." He sighed and reached up and gently twirled some strands of her hair around his fingers.

"I'm just Sally..." Sally giggled, and scooched away onto the bed further, beaming. "Just your little rag doll bride..."

Jack just chuckled more and scooched closer to her. "Now how in the world can you put the word 'just' in front of a description like that? 'Just' my little rag doll bride? You might as well say that October 31st is 'just' Halloween..." He popped a little kiss upon her nose and pulled back with a grin.

"Modesty..." Sally giggled, scooting away and rolling onto her back, looking at him upside down. "I am who I am...what I am...we are what we are..."

"Exactly..." Jack replied, without missing a beat. He leaned over her, gazing down at her. "So how can you hide all of the wonderfulness you are under so much maidenly modesty?" He chuckled a little more.

"I accept it...I just don't flaunt it..." Sally smiled, blinking her big eyes a few times in batting her eyelashes.

Jack felt his bones trembling in the way they had the first time he had ever looked at Sally with love... 'Nice...pretty girl...' "Ooo..." Jack smirked a tiny bit, his eye sockets going more half lidded. He crawled over to her until he was over her on all fours. "I see...Ah, but then again you do flaunt it sometimes..." He laughed a little more, unable to help it. She was so very cute.

"Well, I've learned in some ways to be more confident and extroverted when I need to...and I..." Sally giggled and reached up to touch his cheekbone. "When you and I are alone together...that speaks for itself."

Jack looked positively goofy now. He nodded, his eye sockets hazed in love. "Y-Yes...th-that's what I meant...Y-You're so very confident and so very ambitious and so very aware of...all of your wonders...when we're alone..._Alone_ alone..."

Sally beamed, nodding and lowering her hand. "You bring the best...and even the worst in me..."

"All of you is brilliant and breathtaking... I want all of you...if you'll have all of me too..." Jack replied softly down to her.

"I'll always want, and will have all of you, Jack..." Sally said sweetly.

Jack let out a soft sigh and then leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "Thank you...I'm happy..." He then pulled back and climbed off to the side of her. He still smiled as he gazed at her. "So...does all of this mean that Queen Sally isn't mad at King Jack anymore over that silly Holiday Council speech?" he asked with a little, sheepish smile.

"I wasn't even mad to begin with..." Sally assured, shaking her head. "Not at you, anyway. But, for what it's worth, no I'm not."

Jack's smile grew and softened. "I'm glad. Thank you..." He swallowed and glanced down, still smiling a little. "Sally...I've been thinking about something...But I'm not sure if I should tell you now because I don't want to get you upset or anything...I-It's nothing bad, I just...don't want to put anything new on you, is all..."

"Oh, Jack...you can tell me." Sally rolled onto her side, propping her head against her hand. "Please?"

She was so pretty there lying on her side...and the soft way she had said please. Jack looked to her and couldn't help himself. "I think that soon you ought to give one of the speeches to the Holiday Council...alone. I think you should have the chance to speak for Halloween by yourself." He looked to her hesitantly, unsure of how she might respond to the notion.

Now Sally's eyes widened. "What? Me? I...oh, Jack...you didn't think I was possibly suggesting I could do better? No! No! I would never say that...!"

Jack shook his skull and spoke very calmly and gently to her. "Sally, this is not about what you were saying out in the living room...I've been thinking about it for some time. You're the Queen. I think you ought to demonstrate your place by being just as much a representative of the town as I am. If you just keep accompanying me, it...it's going to start to be like I'm the leader and you're my...my assistant or something. And that's not right. We're both the leader. You deserve to speak on your own as Queen, Sally." He smiled encouragingly and lovingly at her.

Nervousness came to Sally's countenance. "You...think they'd...a-accept that...?" She couldn't help but think about what he'd said...about how she would eventually look more like his assistant while he's the leader. She didn't feel that way...oftentimes she stood back because she either had nothing further to say or yes, just because she knew he'd handle it better.

Jack reached out and took one of her hands in both of his own, holding it gently. He nodded. "Of course, love. Sally...they all think very highly of you, really they do. And you're so smart and caring and brave, my dearest. I think you would be wonderful at a speech... You don't have to do it every time or anything of course but...even just once in a while I think would be a good thing. It doesn't have to be right away of course...Just some time eventually...now and again."

Sally considered it, looking into her husband's caring, encouraging features and eye sockets. She squeezed his hand back. "You're right...I'll do my best with that...I just...I just hope I would be qualified. You've been doing this longer than I've been existing...Halloween itself has been around longer than I'd existed...Even I still have to learn things..."

"Shh...Now, none of that 'age' talk..." he replied in a soft whisper with a smile, "You know just as much about Halloween now as everyone else here, my Queen...and anything else you may want to learn before giving your speech, well...we'll learn it together." He squeezed her hand a little. "Thank you, Sally, for being willing to try. I promise I'll be right there supporting you through it. You're so very qualified, my darling...so very qualified..." He bent down his skull and kissed the top of her hand.

"...Thank you...I'm glad you have faith in me...it helps so much." Sally beamed, her smile returning. "I hope I can do it, and make you all very proud... And truly prove I can be the Queen you all deserve so much."

Jack just smiled and shook his skull as he removed his lips from the back of her hand. "Dearest, dearest Sally, even if you had to 'prove' something like that, you certainly did it long ago already...But you don't have to prove yourself as our Queen, darling...You and I are meant to be and therefore you are meant to be Queen. You're perfect to be Queen...and you've truly been such a perfect one so far."

"That's true, but none the less I do still hope to uphold it..." Sally admitted, her cheeks heating up a bit.

Jack observed that beautiful blush of hers. "You're such a regal, commanding, enchanting Queen, darling...and you care so much about your role and everyone else's welfares..." He moved closer to her. "When you give a speech, the whole Holiday Council will watch with awe...and the bachelors will certainly feel a touch of jealousy over the haunting Queen of Halloween." He winked at her.

Sally gave a little laugh. "Jack! Don't be silly. I can't possibly be their own standards of beauty. Regardless, it isn't my appearance that matters, I only hope that the Holiday Council will hear my words and see that I do a good job."

"Ah but that's the point!" Jack chuckled warmly. "Once they all see what a wonderful female leader you are...what holiday king wouldn't want to think about someone as lovely as you in so many ways to lead alongside him?" His raised part of his brow, his smile picking up on one side. "Oh and as for this whole 'their standards of beauty' thing...You've forgotten how 'diverse' your beauty is...After all, you're not a spooky old skeleton...you're a pretty, curvaceous doll...A _belle nana_..." He looked suavely into her eyes.

Blushing all the more, Sally's breathing hitched at his smooth suaveness, as well as his little addition of French. "Oh Jack... You know what your French does to me..." She purred a little, giggling.

"Hmmm..." his voice lowered an octave and he leaned a little closer, his eye sockets never leaving her eyes... "It's been a while...won't you remind me?"

"Oooh...and you know what talking like that does to me." Sally smiled a bit, her eyelids lowering. "They ignite a feeling of passion inside...a very thirsty passion."

Instantly one of Jack's arms was around her waist and he was leaning over her, a fiery look and smirk on his face. "How thirsty?" he beseeched, in his lowest tone of voice.

It made Sally's breath hitch, a gasp rising from her throat as a wave of pleasure snaked up her spine. One of her hands grasped his shoulder, tightly. "Unquenchable thirst...unsustainable hunger..."

"And...what do you thirst for...what are you hungry for...Tell me..." He dipped her back a little, watching her hair hang back downward from her head.

Breathing heavily, a suggestive smirk came to the rag doll's face as her other hand gripped his collar. "_You_."

"Hmm...and what's so special about little...old...me...?" He moved closer so that their noses were touching and smirked back at her as well. His rib cage rose and fell with deep breaths. His hand pressed deeply into her upper back and his other hand came around to press against her lower back. He loved her back, how gracefully curved it was...

"Many things... Your kindness, generosity, grace, bravery, masterful scaring, commanding presence, melodious voice, how you love me..." Sally purred, slowly undoing a button, and then another. "But also of course, how you're the only one who could ever sustain my everlasting hunger and thirst for you."

"Ah..." Oh, she was undressing him...He liked that. He liked to be undressed. "R-Really...W-Well, I'm rather honored...to be the only man who can satisfy such a _belle nana_...Oh and there's so many special things about you too...Your sweetness, your inquisitiveness, your cleverness, your tenderness, your affection, your bell-like singing, your nimble fingers for sewing, and how you love me too...And how you bring out a physical side of me that I never knew existed...but that I now can't control..." He moved a hand down the side of her body until he reached the hem of her dress. He slowly started to slip his hand under the fabric and to lift it a little higher.

A soft laugh escaped Sally as she unbuttoned his shirt a bit more. "Yes, that's just it... How you bring out a physical side of me I never knew...but now I can't control either... We're special to each other, then, in so many ways..." Despite the suggestive undertones, there was underlying, loving sweetness. "My King...my love..." She shuddered at his own ministrations, which made her giggle.

Jack nodded, chuckling to go along with her giggles. "Yes...we're so special to each other...Jack and Sally in our own little world..." He finished toying with the hem of her dress for a moment. He let it stay pushed up and then reached up to her shoulder and gently pulled down one of her dress sleeves, causing her shoulder and all of her collar on that side to be exposed. "My Queen...my love..." He admired the new expanse of blue cloth before him.

"Simply meant to be..." Sally's voice dropped to a whisper, and she unbuttoned his shirt completely. "Mmm...mine..." She giggled, slipping her hand inside and tracing his ribs.

Jack's smile went from ear to ear and he took in a deep, shuddery breath. "O-Oh, yes...a-all yours..." He writhed in pleasure under her touches. "A-And...a-all mine..." His hand behind her back had found a loose thread in her dress and he gently pulled it, causing it to open down the back. "S-Sorry...I'll help you sew it back together later...Promise..." he whispered softly as his hand found its way past her dress to press against the small of her now fully exposed back.

"I certainly hope so, that's the second one you've pulled this month..." Sally teased, nuzzling their noses. "What am I going to do with you..."

"S-Stop wearing clothes? Th-That should put an end to my sh-shenanigans..." He chuckled a little, letting his hand work more underneath her dress. His other hand pulled the sleeve of her dress down even further, exposing more of her collar and chest...though he stopped and kept just enough hidden for now. He liked the suspense of it all.

"Oh, all right...I'll walk around the house with nothing on, then..." Sally laughed a bit, and continued to trace his ribs, her other hand joining in. She almost wanted to take his shirt off right then and there, but left it on...admiring his exposed bones for now, she too liked the suspense.

Jack chuckled a little. "S-Splendid...That works for me...J-Just so you know, I'll be spending a lot more time at home as of now..." He leaned in and started to kiss her collar and the top of her chest, going lower.

"Oooh, really now? That's splendid!" Sally purred, bringing her hands in further. "Well then...I hope you'll still at least take time to step out every now and then...You know how much I love greeting you...and now with my new method, I'm certain it will be even better..."

"Th-They'll be very short trips out, I a-assure you...wh-what with a beautiful, unclothed wife to greet me the moment I come home...O-Oh..." Jack trembled from her touches, from how low she went on his spine. "N-No more than two more vertebrae..." he whispered, "...j-just for now...T-Two more...b-but no more...yet...p-please..."

"Oh, now you're calling the shots? I don't think so..." Sally teased, giggling, but didn't go further yet. "You're going to have to do better than that, Jack..." This time she did, winking.

"I-I..." Jack felt her go lower along the two vertebrae...He also felt her dancing on the edge of one more, her fingertips almost brushing it...He felt the edge of her palm resting against his hip bone and... "I-I'm already begging you...please...H-Have mercy on an old Pumpkin King..." He smiled as he trembled with pleasure. "B-Besides, i-if you go more...th-then I can't focus on going more on you...and I want to...and I know that you want me to..." He reached up, pulling her other sleeve to the side and now he started to kiss the full expanse of her upper chest while his hands dove deeply under her dress... "I want to please you, Sally...P-Please don't distract me so that I can't..."

Laughter escaped Sally as her smile grew, her body trembling as her blush deepened. "All right, Jack...I won't." She winked, and drew her fingers up a bit higher. Her breathing grew ragged by this point, despite her trying to keep herself from losing it too much. It was all in the building of the moment. "Your touch always sends a fire through my body...be it your elegant, talented hands...or your tempting mouth..." She purred sweetly.

Jack let out a heated, passionate sigh of relief as her fingertips drew upward a little on his spine. He could hear her ragged breathing and her purrs made him tremble. "Y-You set me afire too, my love...the way your soft fingertips explore all of me that is only for you...and your mouth...oh your mouth...Sweet source of bliss to me..." He moved forward and let the tip of his tongue flick out, grazing the edge of one of her ruby lips.

"Hey..." Sally mock-pouted, an ever-obvious smile stretching at her lips. In response her own tongue peeked out, poked the tip of his own and then popped back into her mouth.

"Mmm..." Jack smiled more. "Temptress..." And then suddenly he pounced her backward onto the bed, himself on top of her. "You and your artful tongue...I remember when you first asked me about using it. What a splendid idea that was..." He chuckled.

Sally blushed at the memory, of when Flower Heart had filled her in on French Kissing, and her attempts to get them to try it soon after. "It was certainly interesting to try..."

"It was certainly interesting to watch you knowing what you want and going for it...Refusing to let me hide beneath my shyness...compelling me to treat you like the grown woman you are...wanting out love to progress so very much..." He moved his hands up to her bare shoulders, the dress barely covering her anymore.

A slightly embarrassed look came to her face as she looked away a little. "I've done that one too many times..." Sally managed, looking sheepish despite the complete and utter compromising position (And feelings) they were currently in.

Jack blinked and instantly shook his skull with a frown. "Oh, no, no, no, no, my darling...My darling, how can I...Oh Sally, don't you see that we needed that...? That I needed that? Oh Sally, you were so brave and confident and sweet to love me so much that you were willing to be bold to make me understand that despite my fears our relationship needed to progress. Such a brave woman...don't look so upset about it." He gently touched the side of her face.

"...I couldn't help it, I guess...the fact that ever since you...revealed you felt the same way... I felt so relieved and free, that I didn't need to hold back anymore. I was happy not to hold back... I suppose even over time, it never left..." Sally admitted, now looking at him. "And was a part of why I...may have been bold at times...during our courtship...and engagement."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Oh my Sally, that makes perfect sense...You had loved me from afar for so long...It must have felt so liberating to want things with and from me...emotional and physical things...and to be able to have them. I'm just so proud that you were so in touch with your feelings. It's because of that that we were able to come together in the first place, and it's because of that that we were able to have so many lovely intimate courtship memories." He smiled sweetly at her. "I'm so grateful you're so in tune with your desires, Sally...I admire you so much. I wish I was as naturally in tune with my desires as you are. I-I feel like I'm getting better about it but still...it's a slow process for me. You're...sort of my hero about it all." He looked to her sweetly

and sincerely.

"Don't be silly...you just...express them and are in tune with them in a different way..." Sally responded, and blushed more, letting his words sink in. She thought a moment, and placed a hand on his cheek. "Just remember that you don't know unless you try...Okay?"

Jack blanched a little and smiled more and nodded. "A-Alright...I'll remember...A-And I'll always do my very best to try...I'll do anything for my Sally..." He kissed the side of her cheek gently. He whispered softly into her ear. "You've been the best friend and love and fiancée and bride and wife any man could ever imagine...You simply complete my life...my simply meant to be Sally..."

A happy jolt coursed through Sally as she then nuzzled her head to his in sweet affection. "You complete my life too, Jack... My love, my best friend, my husband...my everything..." Her hands came to his shoulders now, gently squeezing. "My Jack...my simply meant to be Jack. I love you."

Jack warmed up all over. He looked down at her, his eye sockets hazed in love, his smile small and sweet. "I love you too, Sally...my Sally." He held her close. "S-Sally...love...l-let me make love to you? L-Let me love you to show my love for you...?" The request was so humble and so soft and so shy. He didn't even look to her eyes, just downward with his smile.

Giggling a little, her breath hitched, and Sally kissed his cheek, whispering, "Oh, Jack..." She then gently directed his skull so their gazes met, eyes locked. "Yes... Yes, of course, my love..."

All blanching all over, Jack looked to her eyes and smiled more. "Th-Thank you...Thank you so much...s-so much for...for everything...I...j-just for...everything..." The smile was still there on his skull though little tears rolled down from his eye sockets as he held her close.

For a moment, Sally's own eyes widened slightly, and then the rag doll just melted. She nuzzled their foreheads, feeling tears of her own. She couldn't help it, it was so touching to hear such sweet words, and see such a warm sight. "You don't have to thank me, I love you...we love each other, that's why we're here, we have come such a long way to get this far in our lives...and our lives together. But you're welcome, I would do it all over again...and do so for as long as we're together. I love you...oh, I love you... My King, my hero, my best friend, my beloved."

Jack simply couldn't bear it anymore. She was so good, such an absolute good, his Sally. He collapsed upon her, hugging against her. He buried his skull underneath her chin and let his tears quietly fall. "O-Oh...Oh...darling..." he whispered softly. "Oh dearest darling..." He didn't know what else to say. "Beloved Queen..."

The moment overtook her, and Sally snuggled her beloved, relishing the sweetness of it all. If anything, it reminded her of how early on in their courtship, she would at times shed some tears and even hold on to him at how wonderful and how real it all was. He'd hold her and let her pour out her feelings, patient and sweet as ever... Now it was her turn to do the same. "My love..." She said sweetly.

At her sweet sigh of these words, Jack sighed softly in return. He gave small kisses to the top of her chest. "My darling..." he replied with love as he held her. "Thank you...for being meant to be with me..." He started to lose himself in sweet, slow kisses to her body.

"You don't need to thank me..." Sally giggled a little, kneading his spine through his shirt, gently, but with enough pressure. "We're here because we love each other, and have worked to make it this far...and I promise you it's no dream..."

Jack trembled and his spine contracted and then straightened at her touches. "Y-Yes...no dream...no matter how sweet and perfect and dream-like it seems..." He paused for a moment in his kisses to gaze into her eyes with love and longing. "Let us be together now, Sally...Let me love every inch of you as all of you deserves to be loved..."

A shiver coursed through Sally as her smile grew. "Yes, Jack...always, and let me love you, too..."

Jack shivered as well and nodded, smiling back to her. "Yes..." He removed his arms from around her for a moment to slip off his shirt and then let it fall to the floor. He took up an end of the blanket underneath them and pulled it over them a little. His hands then went to the raised hem of her dress and he gently pushed it up more, getting ready to slip the garment over her shoulders and head when she would let him. An arm came around her again. "Oh Sally..."

"Jack..." Sally cooed lovingly, assisting with removing her dress. She then drew him in for a kiss, sinking lower into the mattress and pillows. Her leg twitched, and came around his hip, while her fingers gently kneaded his spine.

"Mmmm..." Jack moaned deeply. He felt one of his hands travel down on instinct and desire to take hold of her thigh, pulling them more flush against each other. His other arm remained wrapped around her bare form, and he felt himself starting to become lost in her, starting to cease being simply 'Jack' and to become that beautiful mixture that was 'Jack and Sally' with her.

It wasn't long before they were soon lost in each other, right under the warm blankets of their bed. The passion and desire between them was as strong as it ever was since it began.

* * *

><p>"Almost done, almost done! Oh I hope she doesn't get home before I've finished..." Despite Jack's worries about being done on time, he was positively beaming as he put the finishing touches on Sally's birthday present up in the tower. He had started the moment she had left three days ago for her hiking trip with Flower Heart and now it was officially Sally's birthday which meant that she would officially be home, and he couldn't wait to see her again and to kiss her and to wake up every morning with her in his arms. Jack sighed dreamily as he adjusted a few things on one of the counters in the lab. He was thinking back to the last night they had had together before she had left...the night following their little tiff about his speech for the holiday council. It had been one of the loveliest in Jack's memory, starting so passionately and building to such a deep degree of love...culminating in hours of him kissing every inch of her and she giving kisses to him between soft sighs of his name...Jack, in the present, sighed once more with a goofy smile. 'I really must get back to her present and stop daydreaming...' He managed to nod to himself and glanced around, making sure the place looked perfect before he went and set out the finishing touch for her.<p>

It was probably about ten minutes later, that Sally finally came home.

With the heavy rain outside, the poor rag doll was soaked, but she didn't care. She felt pretty exhilarated! She came into the house, shutting the front door behind her and then wringing out her clothes a bit. Due to the activity over the weekend, she'd taken up to wearing a stripy t-shirt, a gray vest, and cargo shorts, along with tiny little boots for her feet. She even had a hikers' backpack along with her.

Wringing out her hair, and then her shirt, she sighed blissfully.

"Jack! I'm home!" She called into the house.

Instantly there was the sound of feet scrambling on the tower stairs. Finally several seconds later, Jack burst into the living room, his eye sockets all lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "Sally!" He beamed and grabbed her and spun her around. "Sally, Sally, my dearest! Happy Birthd- 'birth day'. Oh I missed you so much, I hope you had a positively dreadful time hiking! Oh but dearest..." Jack put her down and looked at her with wide, concerned eye sockets, "You're soaked right to the core! Come along with me, we'll get you all dry and cozy!" He smiled brightly and then instantly was pulling her along into the bedroom. He placed her by the fire and put aside her backpack for her. "Now, take off those wet shoes and we'll get you something dry and some knitting needles to put up your pretty hair." He winked at her and then was off on the other side of the room gathering something for her to change into.

Poor Sally couldn't a word in edgewise! But she smiled and giggled a little. "Oh, Jack...I missed you too... It was dreadfully amazing! I have so much to show you! And um...thank you, too..." She brought harms behind her back shyly.

Jack chuckled. "Oh you're welcome and oh yes, I want to hear all about it..." He glanced over his shoulder at her with a smile, some things in his hands, "But first off with those wet shoes! What ever shall I do with you if you catch a cold, my darling! And on your birth day of all days..." He kissed his palm and blew it toward her.

"Oh..." Sally pantomimed catching the kiss and holding it to her heart. She then took off her boots, then her socks. "I'll be fine, really..."

Jack just sighed and shook his head, coming back over to her with his arms a little full. "Now, now, we can't be too careful-after all, what germ in his right mind wouldn't love the opportunity to infect the prettiest girl in the world." He winked at her with a little chuckle and then, placed a cozy black robe he had snatched up for her on the edge of the bed, and then handed her a towel to dry off with and got to work putting up her hair with the knitting needles. He loved the chance to touch it and play with it this much all of a sudden. "Have I mentioned lately that your hair is just...utterly gorgeous, my love?" He wrapped some more of it up with the needles.

Giving a laugh, Sally beamed as she dried herself off with the towel. "Oh, Jack...of course you have. You tell me at least a few times a week how much you like my hair..."

Jack smiled more as he finished putting it up. "Good, I'm glad I'm keeping up with that. Ever since you joked to me about cutting it, telling you how lovely it is constantly has been part of my secret plan for convincing you to never touch it..." He finished with her hair and kissed her cheek from behind.

"Don't be silly. I won't cut it." Sally smiled widely. "I wasn't even being serious..." With her hair up, she proceeded to remove her wet clothes. "It's fine the way it is..."

Jack breathed a smiling sigh of relief. "Splendid...I'm glad to hear you won't be tampering with perfection any time soon." He chuckled a little more to himself and then walked past her to the edge of the bed to pick up her robe to hand to her.

"Don't you worry." Sally giggled, removing her clothing. She then took the robe and tied it on around herself comfortably. "Oooh...that's better."

Jack chuckled warmly, his eye sockets going a little half lidded with playful flirtation. "Oh yes, you always have looked at your best loosely wrapped in a robe, my love..." He gave her a little wink.

Sally blushed, looking down a little. "Already have certain things on your mind, Jack?" She smiled at this, tightening the belt of her robe a little.

Jack blinked, feigning a 'taken aback' tone. "Hmm? Me?" He pointed to himself with a little half smile, as though the idea was a novel thing. "I haven't got a thing on my mind. Although...you did leave me alone for three whole days...and after giving me one of the most passionate and sensuous nights we've ever had..." He shrugged humbly, doing his best not to chuckle.

"Oh, well...I suppose missing each other that much was accomplished." Sally giggled, beaming. She strode over and brought her arms around him, nuzzling his neck. "I missed you... I wish you could've been there..."

Jack's smile instantly became goofy and his knees buckled and his bones warmed all over. "I-I...wish that too...I-I hope you had l-lots of fun..." He nuzzled her back a little, taking a soft inhale of the scent of her hair that he loved so much.

"Oh, it was very fun! I have pictures I want to show you." Now she looked sheepish. "Unfortunately...She caught me in many candid moments..."

"Awww, I bet they're all so pretty...Everything about you is pretty..." He chuckled a little and let his eye sockets close as he snuggled his head with hers and gently put his arms around her waist.

"No...I looked silly in a lot of them." Sally pouted, but couldn't keep the smile out of her eyes. "And my eyes were closed in every one."

"Oh well that is a shame...Your eyes are so pretty after all..." He rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes with a smile.

"Stop it..." Sally laughed a bit, nuzzling their foreheads.

"Never, ma belle nana..."He chuckled a little, nuzzling her nose a little.

"Speaking of that..." Sally laughed then, kissing his cheek. "Flower Heart told me something funny. She said that nana meant doll as in, what she said, a pretty girl...calling a pretty girl a doll...since the French word for doll, literally, was silly."

Jack smiled a little more. "Ah, she did, did she? Oh dear...and now my whole little private joke is spoiled...and my pretty dolly knows she's a 'doll'." His grin picked up on one side. "Are you 'terribly upset' with me or anything...ma belle, belle nana?" He tried not to chuckle.

"No." Sally smiled, shaking her head. "I just find it funny."

"Ah, well, I'm glad of that...There's nothing so fulfilling as making my dearest dolly smile..." He held her a little more closely, admiring how beautifully her eyes and pale blue skin shown in the firelight.

More blush, and Sally nuzzled their cheeks in response. "Well...what are...we doing tonight?"

"Well...that's entirely up to you. It is your 'birth day' after all..." Jack smiled more. "Of course though, before you decide...I do have one thing for us to start with...if you'll indulge me a little of course, my dearest." He reached up and gently moved a few loose strands of yarn around one of her ears.

"All right..." Sally smiled, and kissed him lightly, lingering a moment before pulling back. "What is it?"

Jack smiled a little more and gave a little shrug. "Quite possibly it's your 'birth day' present...Though I guess you'll just have to follow me to find out..." He gave her a sweet kiss back and then pulled away from her, taking her hand and starting to lead her from the room.

"Awww, Jack..." Sally smiled, following alongside him. "I'm sure you had a field day being able to prepare for it since I'd been gone..."

Jack nodded and looked back at her, his smile big and beaming. "Oh it was such a splendid opportunity! And your present is so big this time that I really did need the extra time. Nothing's too good for my wife's...third birth day, is it?" He winked at her.

"Yes..." Sally blushed a bit. "Oh...something big? What in the world were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about you, you, you..." He smiled more at her cute blushing as they reached the base of the steps to the tower. He paused for a moment in their walking and started to take off his tie. "I would like to blindfold you, dearest, so that you get the full effect of the surprise. Don't worry, I'll carry you up the stairs, if you'd like, so that you don't trip." He chuckled a little holding up the tie.

"Oh, all right." Sally raised her brow, shaking her head with a smile.

Jack nodded and wrapped the tie around her eyes. And then instantly he scooped her up in his arms. "Oh darling...I love to hold you." He gave her a surprise little kiss right on the lips and then began to carry her up the steps. "I hope you'll like your present. Actually a couple parts of it are from Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel but the concept for it all came from me and I just...oh I do so hope you like it, Sally." His voice was full of sincerity and hope.

"Well, you are always thoughtful...I think I will." Sally smiled, snuggling against him.

Jack smiled more, enjoying that lovely feeling of her head cuddling against his chest. "I-I'm glad..." he cooed lovingly. They reached the landing of the tower and Jack paused. "Alright, love...I'll put you down now but please keep the blindfold on. I want to put a light on and open the curtains...Then you can take off the blindfold, alright?"

"All right, Jack." Sally nodded, preparing for it. "I trust you."

Jack's bones warmed a little at her words and he put her down and then dashed around the room quickly, opening a few curtains to let in some light and lighting a few candelabras around the room. Then he dashed back over to Sally and got behind her, putting his fingers to the knot of the tie behind her head. "Ready...?" he asked, his grin growing.

"Ready, Jack!" Sally smiled, her stomach quenching with excitement.

Jack took in a breath and then untied the knot. "Alright then...surprise, my Sally...Happy Birthday..." He pulled the tie away from her eyes and admired the room just as she now got to admire it. The tower over the years had come to be a place of scientific experiment for Jack but ever since he had had it explained to him by Sally a few weeks ago that she didn't just like science but was actually quite brilliant at it, he had decided to perfect present for her would be to set up an entire half of the tower all for her and for her own experimentation. He had put several new clean work tables all along the side of the room with the most light from the windows, and he had even set up several new shelves or her in the wall with fresh science books, the latest things he had been able to find since she had read so many of them already in her life. And then of course there were new test tubes and beakers and a burner and microscope all laid out for her (courtesy of Dr. Finkelstein) and finally there was one more little part of the present (courtesy of Jewel)...but Jack decided to let her take in all of this first before he showed that last piece to her. And so now he just stood there, smiling and holding her shoulders and awaiting her reaction.

"Oh...!" Sally gasped, taking it all in and covering her hands with her mouth. She couldn't believe it! Her own little corner to set up science experiments and read of them at her leisure! Something she'd always wanted to do back in the lab...but was never allowed to do. "Jack, I...this is...oh my goodness! You...you did this...for me? I...Jack...oh, wow!" She burst into a huge smile and turned around, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa!" Jack almost stumbled backward a bit but then righted himself and hugged her back with a smile. "Oh you like it! I'm so glad!" He squeezed her tightly. "Oh darling, I was so sorry about a few weeks ago...just assuming you didn't like science. I should have asked you about it. But ever since I knew that you did, I've been thinking about this and I just wanted you to have your own little corner for it. Oh and the test tubes and beakers and everything are from Dr. Finkelstein! Oh and also, there's one more thing...and this is from Jewel, since your Jack is all thumbs with a needle." He chuckled warmly and let her go and then reached behind one of the drawn curtains and pulled out a lovely, full length, brand new white lab coat with a little monogram in black on the lapel of the upper pocket that read 'SFS'. "See, it's even got your initials...Sally Finkelstein Skellington...Do you like it, love?" He held it out to her hopefully.

"Oh my...!" Sally approached it, wide-eyed. "A lab coat...for me...? I...oh I..." She was so speechless! To think that he would do something like this for her, especially in regards to the mistaken views she had on science. All these wonderful things he did for her... All out of love.

Her heart soared.

"I love it, Jack! Oh, thank you so much!" Sally didn't hold back and threw her arms around him, bringing him in for a happy kiss.

"Mmmm!" The labcoat fell from Jack's hand to rest on one of the tables and suddenly he found himself up against the now closed tower door as Sally kissed and kissed away. It only took a few seconds for him to blink and for his eye sockets to then grow hazy with loves, while his knees buckled and his spine slumped a little and he used the door just to keep himself standing, her enthusiastic kiss affected him so.

Sally pulled away then, and snuggled against him. "Thank you so much, Jack...this is really great! I love it!" She kissed his face. "Thank you!" She let go, and then went to examine everything excitedly.

While she went off to look at her present, Jack just remained plastered against the door with a big grin on his face and his eye sockets half lidded for a moment before he let out a big, happy sigh and plopped right down to the floor. He gave a dazed little chuckle and gurgled out sweetly, "Y-You're...welcome." He chuckled a little more to himself, daydreaming now about Sally and kisses, kisses and Sally.

"Wow..." Sally examined it all with excitement, beaming! She took the labcoat, admiring it for a moment, and then hung it back up. "There..."

After a few minutes, she looked back toward Jack and giggled. "Jack...what are you doing on the floor?"

"Hmm...?" Jack sighed out dreamily, looking to her with his eye sockets still hazed. She was so pretty when she was happy... "Y-You're so pretty when you're happy...pretty dolly..." gurgled out of him softly with a little chuckle.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally giggled, coming over and taking his hands, helping him stand. "It's all so wonderful, I can't believe you did this for me... Thank you!"

Jack smiled sweetly and humbly, looking down. "O-Oh, I...You're welcome...I'm happy you like everything...and I'm sure the doctor and Jewel will be happy too."

"I'll have to thank them, as well..." Sally beamed, and brought her arms around him again.

Blanching a little but smiling more, Jack hugged her back in return. "I'm so glad you like your present, and that you're back here with me...Welcome home, darling..."

"Awww..." Sally nuzzled their cheeks, bringing her arms around his neck. "It's great to be home, thank you..."

For a moment the two of them just stood there, savoring each other's happy smiles and their closeness. Then Jack sighed and said to her sweetly, "I...I also baked a cake...It's not as good as your cakes, of course, but it's in the ice box. We can eat it and do whatever you'd like for the rest of the night, my love."

"Awwww!" Sally giggled and kissed his cheek. "Jack, you spoil me... Well, why don't we go downstairs, have the cake, and I'll show you the pictures?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, I'd like that very much. Come along, my darling..." He took her hand to lead her downstairs. "Oh and before cake I'll whip you up a quick birthday dinner-some pasta, perhaps? With a glass of fermented pumpkin juice?" He glanced back to her as they started to head downstairs together.

"Ooooh...stop it, I'm getting a chubby..." Sally giggled, snuggling into his side. "That sounds wonderful..."

Jack blinked, looking back to her completely. "Darling, what in the world are you talking about?" As they reached the bottom of the steps, Jack pulled her against him and grinned down at her sweetly. "I spent an entire night three days ago clinging to every inch of your perfect body and I assure you...it's just the same as the first splendid night I ever made love to it." He chuckled and winked down at her playfully. "And I'm glad dinner and cake sound wonderful...Nothing like a splendid birth day dinner with my splendid Sally."

Sally laughed, beaming. "Hey...I didn't mean it literally...Oooh, but my little man Henry drew a picture of me. He made me very round, with a big head...It's cute."

"Awww, well, isn't that sweet!" Jack chuckled. "I'm so glad you got to visit with our Valentine's Town friends. And the children do love you so very much."

"I love them too! In fact we had even brought Cheryl with us hiking...all girls, I suppose... She's so big now! She's a little over a year old." Sally gushed, giggling. "She can say a few words now, too...it's adorable."

"Really?" Jack sighed softly, reaching up and gently touching her face. "Oh she must just adore you, Sally...You're so kind and sweet and loving..."

Sally blushed, looking down bashfully. "Well, she seemed pretty happy, so I hope she likes me, still."

Jack smiled more, gently bringing a hand under her chin to tilt her head back up so he could look into her eyes again. "Now who in the world could ever forget you, Sally?" he said softly to her. "And especially what child could ever forget being under your love and care...?"

Sally opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a loud roar of thunder outside. She laughed a bit at the interruption before responding. "I suppose that's true, I do what I can to leave a good impression on the children in my life."

Jack smiled more, still gazing warmly down at her. "Well...every single one you've met so far seems quite taken with you...I suppose you're a natural with them, dearest Sally."

"You think so?" Now Sally pulled back, beckoning for them to head downstairs. "Well, sometimes I fear I'm too eager."

Jack followed after her, pouting a little and shaking his skull. "Oh no, no, darling, never...You're gentle and fun and kind to all of them...there's nothing too eager about any of that."

"Well, I try." Sally peeked over her shoulder and smiled. "You know, you're wonderful with the kids. Timmy really adores you, Henry can't get enough of you, and Flower Heart says Cheryl normally is nervous around men. ...Don't know why that is. But she likes you, though. It's adorable."

Jack blinked and blanched and looked down with a happy little smile. "R-Really? I...oh, I..." he sighed contentedly, "...That's...so happy to hear. Thank you for telling me, Sally."

"Absolutely. You're great with them." Sally said honestly, and they came downstairs. "Ooh, I'll be right back, I just have to get a few things from my bag." She winked, and went into their room.

"A-Alright, Sally..." Jack just stood there waiting for her with a proud little smile on his face, looking downward humbly. Children really liked him that much? Oh during his attempt to steal Christmas he had seen so many children only to realize that rather than making him happy he had been terrorizing them, rather than liking him as their Santa they had gone off hysterically crying to their parents and probably never wanting to see him again. He had felt so bad about that part of his Christmas in particular...disappointing the children...and also learning that they didn't seem able to like him very much...But now children did like him. 'Perhaps I...perhaps I really would make an alright father...' he thought shyly to himself.

A few moments later, Sally re-emerged, holding a little box. "I also bought a souvenir for you, at the shop they had at the park. Would you like it?"

Jack blinked and looked to her with wide eye sockets. "You brought me a...a gift? Oh but Sally...Sally that's so kind but you didn't have to do that. It's your birthday, after all. I-I don't deserve anything..." he finished humbly.

"Oh, don't be silly." Sally waved that off, shaking her head with a smile. She went over to the living room, and placed the objects on the dining room table. "I don't care. I saw this and wanted to buy it for you. You do deserve it, don't say that... But if you really don't like it, I'll...I'll understand."

Jack blinked and was instantly right over to her and shaking his skull and assuring her sincerely, "O-Oh, no, I...of course, I love it! I love anything my Sally gives me from her beautiful heart."

"Okay." Sally looked relieved, and handed over the box. "I hope you like it."

Jack blinked and looked down at the little box. He smiled. It was in the shape of a pumpkin. It was April and yet...somehow in the real world Sally had managed to come up with a box shaped like a pumpkin. "I almost want to be surprised at the box and yet...I suppose I can't expect anything less from the Pumpkin Queen." He smiled more and then Jack opened the little box. He blinked and looked inside curiously at what it contained. It was a miniature model of some kind of strange real world creature. It sort of reminded him of sea monsters and Jack had to think for a moment before he came up with the world for it. He looked back to Sally with interest. "Is it...um...a whale? Did I remember the right word?" He looked to her hopefully.

"Yes, it is!" Sally said eagerly. "The box came from this pumpkin farm. The whale here, they call it a killer whale, or an Orca. Flower Heart brought us whale watching yesterday, and we saw some of those whales! They were amazing! I saw this in the shop, and I wanted you to have that. Do you like it?"

Jack blinked a few times at lovely little story. Then he looked down at the pumpkin box with the little model in it and then he looked back up at her. And then suddenly he had the box placed down on the table and he had flung his arms around her with a big grin. "Oh it's just splendid, Sally! I'm so happy you got to have such a nice experience on your trip and I'm so happy you wanted to share it with me and I'm so happy you brought me something new to study and learn about! Thank you!" He positively beamed.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Sally beamed, hugging back with one arm this time. "That's why I brought you this, too." She had something hard between them, a book. She had been hiding it behind her back.

Jack blinked and looked at her with total surprise. "You brought me something else?" He looked down and saw a book in her free arm. Jack gasped a little in delight. "Oh a new book!" He looked to Sally with a smile. "Oh you know I adore new books. Oh darling thank you so much!"

"No problem!" Sally beamed happily, glad to see he liked all of this. "I'm so glad you like all of this! I knew it would intrigue you, and well, I felt the same, so I wanted to really share it all with you!"

A smiling Jack took the nice new book about whales to put with his little model of one and then he went right back over to Sally and put his arms back around her. "You're so selfless, my love...Thank you so much for all of your sweet presents. And happy birthday, dearest friend..." And then with a little chuckle he went forward kissed her right on the mouth.

"Mm!" Sally giggled and melted against him, kissing back. Oh, what a wonderful weekend it had been, what a great day it was! She felt even better to know she'd made other people, most especially her beloved, happy by giving them a lot in return for all they were doing for her. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Mmm..." Jack melted against her as well, cuddling into the warm, soft fabric of her robe as he arms nestled more snugly around her. His skull angled to the side and he let out a sigh through his nose and let himself get lost in the sweet feeling of sharing a kiss with her. He had missed her so much when she had been gone and now she was back and just as wonderful as always and right here in his arms and he adored all of it so.

Breathing through her nose, Sally now brought her arms around his neck to bring herself closer. She missed this, and maybe three days wasn't too long to be gone, and it wasn't the first time she was in the real world on her own. None the less, she missed him and their home, and Zero too, of course.

She then poked his lips with her tongue, teasingly.

Jack's knees got all wobbly instantly...though that didn't stop him from shyly opening his mouth a little, giving her the chance, if she wanted it, of advancing any desires she might have. It was her birthday after all...and either way who had he ever been to deny a lady a request?

Sally giggled between kisses and inserted her tongue into his mouth to meet with his. Oh, the feel of his tongue, and the taste of him within his mouth, the familiar territory... How she missed it!

Jack let his tongue be shy and sweet this time. He advanced to meet her own but only gently touched and grazed it back. And in reality he did happen to feel shy now. It had been a little while since she had been the one to kiss him like this instead of the other way around, and even the other way around hadn't exactly occurred terribly recently. Oh but how he had missed that little piece of cloth...demurely yet eagerly finding its way all around his mouth, sending shivers through his own tongue, bringing the taste of Sally's autumn leaves into his skull.

The kiss held for some time before they parted, and nuzzled their foreheads together.

Sally smiled more, and giggled. "Oh, Jack... Is it odd that I still feel I could just melt from kissing you? ...Much like our first kiss had made me feel?"

Jack just...dazed and elated and just smiled and shook his skull. "W-Well...s-since I'm already melted right now, n-no, no, i-it doesn't sound odd at all..." He chuckled warmly, panting just a tiny bit to catch his breath as he clung to her for support.

"Goodness...are you all right?" Sally laughed a bit, looking curious.

Jack let out a few more pants and then finally a deep sigh. He rested his forehead against hers, still grinning away. "O-Oh yes, of course...J-Just...Just had the beautiful woman I married kiss me tenderly after three days without her...N-Nothing too serious for me to handle though, of course." He chuckled more and nuzzled up as close as he could to her.

"Oh, Jack." Sally smiled more and nuzzled their cheeks. "After three days without you, too, I suppose I couldn't help but feel a little bolder."

Jack smiled more and swallowed and his eye sockets closed a little as they cuddled like this. "I...I like when you're bold..." he whispered softly... "Oh Sally, you're such a fearless woman deep down inside...It's one of your most attractive qualities...N-Nothing attracts an old 'master of fright' quite like 'fearlessness' after all..." A soft kiss found its way to one of her cheeks.

A sweet giggle escaped Sally as she smiled all the more! "Well...I suppose I have to be sometimes..." For a moment she reminisced probably one of her most prominent moments of fearlessness.

Having run off from the crowd in town, made her way across the graveyard to Oogie's lair, to save Santa Claus... Even though she failed, she could not believe how much it took for her to do, and how she seemed unafraid, despite that the danger was eminent.

Jack, meanwhile, noticed her smile change to a frown of worry, it looked like, as whatever she was thinking about progressed in her mind. He looked to her with concern. "Dearest, what is it? What are you thinking of...?" He gently cupped the side of her face, slipping his fingertips into her hair.

"Oh...nothing really." Sally shook it off with a smile. "Just reminiscing."

The smile was back but getting there was a touch forced. Jack still looked at her with concern. "Sally...what is it? Please tell me...It made you look...sad just now..."

"Well..." Sally decided to just come out with it. "When you spoke of fearlessness, I...couldn't help but think back, now nearly three years ago that Christmas. How that had probably been one fearless moment beyond any other I'd had."

Jack blinked, at first not making the exact connection to what exactly she was referring to about that time. "O-Oh...you mean how you resisted me wanting to do Christmas and even were brave enough to pour the fog juice into the fountain?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ooh...that was part of it, actually." Sally recalled, and smiled a little. "I...remember being nervous admitting that to you, though. I wasn't sure how you would react..."

"Sally, um...are you happy here...in your room...l-living here? A-Are you really really sure?" Jack asked hesitantly, looking to Sally unsurely as they sat across from each other on the couch in the living room. She had spent her first night here last night...and Jack had spent it cuddled with her on the couch in a bold move. And now they had spent the whole day cleaning out a spare room for her and setting up what extra furniture Jack had on hand to make her comfortable. He just hoped that she really was quite comfortable.

"Oh, yes...of course I am." Sally said with an assuring, though shy smile. "Oh, Jack...I have to thank you so much for taking me in like this...I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. But I do, from the bottom of my heart..."

Jack looked at her with wide eye sockets, gulping shyly. "I-I...thank you...I-I mean you're welcome and I...th-thank you for being happy here..." He smiled shyly at her.

"Well I...I...I...I...I love...I love you..." Sally felt as if her stuffing would burst, she could just say she loved him freely! There was no holding back! It was almost scary! "And I'm happy to be so close to you...like this..."

Now Jack was wide eyed again and on top of it he was breathing shallowly too. "I-I..." he gulped, "I..." 'Say it to her...Say it...' "I-I..." He gulped and cringed a tiny bit and looked to her a touch helplessly. "O-Oh Sally, um...it's...just...Y-You've had your feelings for so long, it's only natural for you to say it...B-But...I feel a little forward...s-saying it when I've only been aware of my feelings for a short time." He looked to her humbly. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or to seem like I'm insincere...when I say that I..." a softness came to his tone and he couldn't look away from her... "That I...I love you..." he finished in almost a coo, his eye sockets hazing over with the emotion.

A warm jolt of happiness coursed through her when he said those words! She almost just wanted to throw herself at him in a tight hug! No, she had to compose herself. She shook a little, and found her smile growing. "I understand...I've had all this time to get used to it, and I can see that it is overwhelming for you... Um...I don't expect you to say it at every instant...I...I know enough...you don't have to say it until you feel you can... I'll even refrain from saying so...if that would make you more comfortable."

Jack blinked and his eye sockets went wide and he shook his head. "NO! I...o-oh, I..." he cringed a little, looking so shy, "I-I mean...I mustn't tell you what to do but..." he looked right into her eyes with a sincere little frown... "Please...please don't ever stop saying that you love me..." He reached out and took her hand, "A-And as long as you're okay with me saying it too...e-even though I'm new at this..." he swallowed and glanced away for a moment...but then looked back to her with his eye sockets brimming with passion... "I love you...I love you, I love you, I love you...my Sally...I love you so much I could just die..." He felt himself shaking all over at having said it to her like that but he didn't care. He felt a million wonderful things all at once whenever he said those words to her and as long as they truly didn't make her uncomfortable he would say them forever for the lovely feeling they gave him and in the hopes that they gave her a lovely feeling as well.

While it felt overwhelming, so very much, considering how she felt and had wanted to hear this for so long... Now she understood, the fact he felt it was probably too forward of him to say it back to her. But, she smiled, looking to their hands, and she rose them up, kissing his fingertips. "I love you, too...I love you...I-I love you...I love you so much I could die as well..." Her voice shook, but her words were true. "You...you can tell me...if you feel you're able to...we know how we feel..."

"O-O-Oh..." Jack shuddered and trembled at her action. He felt himself growing weak, as though he would collapse before her. So many lovely feelings went through him. "Th-Thank you..." was all he could think to start with, politely, "Y-Yes, we...we know..." Shivers of pleasure traveled up and down his spine.

"You don't have to thank me..." Sally murmured, and looked at him again. "...Jack...um...m-may I...I..."

Jack blinked a few times, his eye sockets going even more half lidded. He spoke to her in a daze. "...M-May you...wh-what?" was all he could gurgle out softly.

"Um...kiss you?" Sally managed in a small voice.

Jack couldn't even breathe anymore...He looked so bashful and then he just... "You...You never have to ask...not ever again...never ever..." left him dreamily.

"Oh..." Sally felt her stuffing flutter as if there were bats in her tummy! "You...never have to ask either..." She leaned forward, her free hand now resting on his shoulder, and gently touched her lips to his.

"Mmm..." A deep moan left Jack. He feared it wasn't polite or decent or something but he hadn't been able to help it. When she kissed him, it just...oh nothing could ever feel more wonderful...truly. His arm went around her waist and he barely realized it. He had decided as of last night to just go on instinct with all of this kissing stuff and...instinct seemed to want his long bony arm wrapped around the gentle curve of her soft hips.

At the sound of his moan, Sally felt a moan of her own escape her. She couldn't help it, the wonderful, sweet feeling of his kiss was truly real! Last night happened, they kissed a couple of times, and now she could feel his masterful lips yet again! Just like in her dreams, only ten times better because it was real. She loved his kiss...

Releasing his hand, she brought both her arms around his neck, leaning a little closer.

Jack felt the pressure of her body against his chest and the trembles in his spine went off like crazy. And she moaned... 'O-Oh...yes...' His other arm found its way around her waist and he held them flush together, his head tilting more as he kissed her. Those scarlet lips of hers seared against his mouth and pulled from him feelings and desires he had never known he had before.

After some time, not at all sure how long, Sally pulled back a little, but barely a few inches. Dazed, and just so overcome with love.

"Oh...oh my..." She managed, her voice breathy. "Jack...you really kiss so wonderfully...it's better than I'd ever dreamed of."

"U-Uh...I..." Just breaths escaped him, warm deep panting breaths... Why in the world was she telling him he kissed wonderfully? He just pressed his lips to hers? But she...she was the one who...she was... "Wh-What a woman..." let him softly and with a dazed smile before he could stop himself.

"What a man..." Sally cooed softly, laying their foreheads together. "Jack...I hope you'll be all right now, despite everything...but I want you to know I'm right here with you, and I'll be there for you..."

Jack gulped, looking at her lovingly. "I know...You've...You've always been there for me...my dearest Sally...and I'm happy you won't ever leave..." He hugged her a little more closely.

"No, I won't." she whispered softly. "...Will you be all right?"

Jack blinked, looking at her with a touch of a frown. "Yes... Is...Is there...a reason I shouldn't be?"

Uh-oh. Sally realized what she'd done, and pulled away, scared. "I meant...well...after last night when everything went wrong...if you'd be all right..."

Jack blinked at her a bunch of times at first, genuinely confused. "I...but...what went wrong...? I...I have you now..."

Not for much longer... Sally thought. "Jack...do you...remember the fog last night?"

Jack blinked a bunch of times, still looking puzzled and feeling rather nervous. "Y-Yes..." He gulped and then had to ask unsurely, "S-Sally, you...you really are with me now...f-forever...r-right?"

"...Well, if you still want me..." Sally wringed her hands, looking down at her lap. "Jack...the fog...w-wasn't...natural. ...It was my doing. ...I...I...I poured fog juice into the town fountain. To stop you from leaving. ...I'm so sorry..."

Jack blinked and just sat there frozen in surprise for a moment, not saying a word.

The silence scared her. But the cat was out of the bag. There was no turning back. In fact, why stop there? Why not be honest with everything?

"...I was also there the night you bemoaned your misery...on Halloween... I heard everything you said...I was worried about you, hoping you were all right...I-I-I'm sorry, Jack..." The tears came, and Sally held herself, beginning to cry a little.

"Sally, Sally!" Jack was holding her, looking distressed as could be. "S-Sally..." Why was she crying? How could he get it to stop? "Why in the world would I ever 'not want you'? Sally, that doesn't make any sense. Sally, I love you, I love, wh-why would you say that? Wh-Why would you say that I could ever n-not want you..." He felt tears starting to come to his own eye sockets and he frowned and looked to her. "Y-You must know my feelings are truer than that, y-you must know..." He held her hand gently in his hands. "Please don't cry...I can't bear it...Please don't cry..."

Sniffling, Sally stiffened a little, and looked at him with teary eyes. "You...you...Jack...didn't you hear what I said...?" Her lip quivered a bit, more tears running down her face.

"Y-You said I might not want you anymore..." Jack could only repeat in sadness as though it was the most crushing thing he had ever heard in his entire life.

Sally shook her head. "No...after that." But then she paused. He was more torn up about how she'd said he wouldn't want her anymore. "...I said that because I feared after what I told you, you'd be disgusted with me...I'm sorry."

Jack just looked at her like he simply couldn't understand her. "Disgusted with...Sally, what's gotten into you?" he simply had to ask at this point. "I-I don't even...y-you listened to me sing...you poured fog juice..." Jack blinked, "Why did you pour the fog juice?" But then he blinked again and shook his head. "Oh but Sally none of that's the point-you simply must know that my love is truer than all such things."

"...As I had said, I poured the fog juice into the town fountain so it would stop you from taking off." Sally murmured. "Because I didn't want my premonition coming true. I was terrified would happen to you."

Jack blinked a bunch of times. "Oh..." He considered for a moment and then shook his head and looked at Sally very sincerely. "Sally...Sally, nothing is bad about that. You did the right thing. You tried to stop me from doing something wrong. That took courage and creativity and...and it was an act of love...What in the world is wrong with that, Sally? I appreciate it so much..."

"...You do? ...You...really?" Sally looked at him hopefully.

Jack nodded sincerely. "Of course! You wanted to keep me safe and I wouldn't listen...What else could you do...?" And then he smiled and did his best to lighten the mood for her as he added sweetly, "A-And honestly I...I was wondering how that sudden fog sprang up like that...so it's nice to know." He chuckled a tiny bit.

Feeling better about it, Sally smiled, wiping her eyes. "I suppose that's true... Oh...I'm sorry I...assumed everything like that. I really should never have doubted you."

Jack shook his skull, reaching up and helping her brush aside a tear or two. "Don't fret, my darling...I could never be angry with you for doing something for me out of love..." And then he swallowed and added shyly, "...A-And, um...a-as for my lament, I...um...d-did...did you enjoy it? I-I mean, y-you didn't think it was too, um...p-pathetic...o-or 'whining'...did you?"

"Absolutely not." Sally replied with no hesitation. "I...well...enjoyed your singing, I will tell you that..." She smiled at that, and then grew serious once again. "But no, I didn't think you were whining, nor ungrateful. ...I understood how you were feeling. ...I felt the same way, after all. N-Not that my situation was the same as yours, but I did want something more...that I knew there had to be more out there..."

Jack listened to her intently. It was so nice to hear that she hadn't thought him silly with that lament...that she understood...that she took it seriously and didn't dismiss it... "You...You understand me better than anyone...don't you, Sally?" he replied softly to her.

Blinking, Sally wiped her eyes again and looked at him then. "Well, I did understand, yes... I could see why you felt that way. Even if I wasn't feeling the way I did."

Jack's whole face softened into a warm smile. "Sally...you're...the best dearest friend anyone ever had." He chuckled warmly and then instantly his arms were back around her and this time he had her caught up in a tight hug, his skull nuzzling into her soft hair and his eye sockets closing in happiness.

"Oh!" Sally squeaked, surprised. But then she brought her arms around him too, tightly. "Jack...thank you...and you're the dearest, greatest friend anyone has ever had, too! Oh, I love you!"

Jack chuckled more, snuggling deeply into her. "Oh I love, love, love you too!" he replied happily. He sighed contentedly. "Oh darling...my darling...nothing you tell me will ever make me stop loving you...Remember that please, my love..."

Beaming, Sally closed her eyes in happiness, tears of happiness pooling in them now. "I will never doubt you again...my darling...my love...Nothing you tell me will ever prevent me from loving you, either..."

Smiling, Jack squeezed her gently once more and then pulled back from her, looking to her eyes. "So now...all better, my Sally? No more fears about..." the smile faltered a little, he couldn't help it, "...a-about me...not wanting you?"

Shaking her head, Sally smiled more. "No. I feel more reassured, Jack..."

Jack smiled again and nodded. "Good...I'm glad..." Jack swallowed and then added shyly, "Um...Sally...? I...I was wondering...you wouldn't want to...go out on a little date tonight...to celebrate the start of our courtship...would you?" He looked to her with childlike anticipation.

"Oh!" Sally blinked, and then giggled, nodding. "Of course, Jack...I'd love to...that sounds like a lovely idea...Ooh...it would be our...first date..."

Jack blinked. "Oh! Oh yes, it...it would...w-wouldn't it, heh?" He smiled nervously. Then he cleared his throat and put his hands in his lap, "I-I p-promise I-I'll be a perfect gentleman a-and that I'll make sure you have a good time and everything..." He felt himself blanching but he just couldn't help it. And it didn't help that it had never happened before, this whole 'blanching' thing...Not until her. "I-I'll do my best, Sally," he finished humbly.

"Awww..." Sally beamed, and kissed him on the cheek. "I just want you to be yourself, Jack. That's more than I could ask for..."

Jack blanched more but now he beamed a little too. "Oh...um...a-alright...I-I can do that, I-I think..." He chuckled cutely. Then he looked up at her. "And you be yourself too..." He took her hand and lifted it up and brought the back of it to his lips for a kiss.

"I-I will, Jack..." Sally giggled, gazing at him with so much love. "I love you..."

Jack smiled, taking his lips from the back of her hand. He looked to her with dreamy eye sockets. "I love you too..." He looked back to her hand and hesitated for a moment...but then he leaned back in and started kissing her hand again, and then a little down onto her arm.

"Ooh!" Sally squeaked at the new feeling, and giggled. "Oooh, Jack...that tickles..."

Jack gulped and stopped for a moment, looking unsure. "I-Is...is 'tickling' a...a g-good thing? I-If it's not I-I'll stop, I-I'm sorry, I...I don't mean to be forward..." He glanced down humbly.

"No...please, you can keep going...I like this." Sally admitted softly, looking away a little. "I...really...love affection from you..."

Jack swallowed shyly, looking to her with wide, wondrous eye sockets. "R-Really...? I...I...love to give you affection, S-Sally..." His gaze went back down to her hand and arm, and then his eye sockets closed again as he leaned in and started again with kissing the back of her hand before gently starting down the length of her arm.

"I also...love giving you affection, too..." Sally said softly, looking at him with a coy, but loving smile. She giggled at his sweet ministrations, her material tingingly.

Jack just...he felt positively lovely inside, just lovely...He felt lovely holding a woman in his hands, he felt lovely hearing Sally's giggles, he felt lovely feeling her soft blue cloth under his lips...Oh he wanted to kiss her, to kiss just everywhere, he... Jack blinked, almost pulling back a little, avoiding a sudden swelling of his urges about her. He hoped she wouldn't notice as he gently kissed some more. 'Shh...slowly...Gently explore...together...'

More happy giggles escaped Sally as she felt herself melt in the absolute sweetness of his affection to her. To think, just minutes ago she had been worried over nothing. Any doubt or anxiety just melted away tenfold. She had nothing to fear. He loved her, and she loved him too, they were together now. That was what mattered.

Back in the present, Sally smiled at the memory. "I remember the early days of our courtship, on top of that..."

Jack smiled sweetly and nodded. "Me too...I...I like us now of course but...I liked us very much back then in a...a different way..." He took her hand and raised it up. "There was such a sense of discovery...wonder...innocence...It was...It was nice to have you explore love with, Sally...you made it a lovely experience for me...Thank you." He gave the back of her hand a gentle kiss.

Sally blushed and giggled, beaming. "Awww...Jack...you don't have to thank me... I was more than happy to. Well, you helped me experience love with you, too...requited love..."

Jack finished his kiss and then gazed at her with half lidded eye sockets and nodded. "Yes...Oh and I was so happy to requite it...so happy to see the look on your face from the moment after our first kiss...and every time I told you I loved you...That look of pure joy of yours has made me the happiest man in the world every single time."

Beaming, Sally placed a kiss on his cheek. "Well I was really just that happy…you made me the happiest I'd ever been, and you still do today. And I'm overjoyed to know I could make you feel that happy right back. You were right, too...back then there was so much discovery and feeling aglow from the start of our love. ...Now we're married, and sure, the excitement is just...different now, with our happiness and love still there, you know?"

Jack nodded, cooing dreamily to her. "Yes, that's perfectly right...And now there are new discoveries to explore...Me and my Sally...My lovely three-years-old today Sally..." He leaned close to her with a suave grin. "You get more and more beautiful with age...At this rate by the time you're 100, you'll be so abundantly radiant that I'll barely be able to look at you."

This made Sally laugh, nuzzled their cheeks before going toward the kitchen. "What are you talking about? I look the same as I always have, ever since I was completed... I haven't changed!"

Jack was instantly up and following after her with a lovesick and flirtatious look. He shook his skull. "No, no, no, you simply get more splendidly beautiful every year, I swear... I'm the Pumpkin King, would I lie to you?" He chuckled a little.

"No! You're not a liar..." Sally laughed, leaning against the counter. "I'm just confused...I look the same...I'm a rag doll..."

Jack moved in close, leaning against her as she leaned against the counter. He shook his skull again. "Simply impossible. You've grown from a beautiful young lady into a ravishing young woman, I'm quite sure of it. After all, who knows you better than your Jack, hmm?" He winked at her. "And such a marvelous ager you are, I don't know why you'd want to deny it."

"I am not denying it!" Sally giggled, her smile growing. "Well, yes, you would know better...you know every inch of me..." She winked. "But where do you see that I've aged?"

Jack blanched a little at her comment, but at her question his smile only grew. "Well, first of all...those red lips of yours have somehow gotten even more beautifully pouty...those legs of yours seem just a bit longer...those hips of yours simply must be even curvier now...a-and I could almost swear that something about that...lovely bosom...of yours has gotten... 'fuller'...th-though perhaps that last one is just the result of me never having gotten full access to it until not too long ago." He smiled sheepishly, hoping she would enjoy his flirtations and not be made too terribly shy by them.

Now Sally blushed heavily, wondering if maybe that all had been true. Was it? Had her lips become more defined, her legs longer, her hips curvier, and her...chest more pronounced? She made a note to look herself over in front of the mirror later.

Or was he just extensively flirting with her?

None the less, she smiled and laughed a bit, her cheeks still bright pink. "Oooh...well...would you like a closer look just to be sure?" She said flirtatiously, bringing her hands to the front of her robe to part the folds, her smile picking up on one side.

Jack felt his bones practically thrumming with little vibrations of pleasure and love. "Erm..." his gaze was half lidded and...slowly drifting downward. "W-Well, y-yes, a...a closer look could always help...A long...thorough...complete look..." His smile grew and he barely managed to look back to her eyes. His voice was a sweet whisper. "...And I really do mean it, you know, Sally...I...I told you once when you asked me how old I was that when I've grown from when I first came to be...and now you have too...beautiful woman of mine..." He looked down at her with longing.

"I...I believe you... I...suppose since I was created, I didn't quite fall into the calibre of the rest of the citizens..." Sally admitted softly, and parted her robe a bit, giggling.

Jack gently shook his skull. "No, no, no...deep down there's something about you that's just like all of us..." He let his eyes go a little lower again and sighed, chuckling to himself. "And I used to think Christmas was distracting..." he quipped with a little playful smirk.

"Ooh, so if I had showed up to you one day wearing a more...less modest dress while you were busy trying to figure out Christmas, would you have been distracted?" Sally teased, a suggestive yet playful smile on her face.

Jack nodded emphatically. "Oh yes. Absolutely. Definitely. Without a single doubt..." He looked into her beautiful, laughing eyes. "You should have done it back then...I guarantee you my reaction would have been priceless." He winked at her.

"You know, maybe I should have...maybe that would have made you listen to me." Sally laughed at the thought. "Ooh...I see it now...I have a long coat on to cover myself, I come knocking on your door...I claim I want to take your measurements..."

Jack chuckled and blanched. "And silly old me would have let you in without a thought...After all, it was getting cold that time of year, why shouldn't you have a little coat on."

"Oooh, that's true. Okay, maybe we share small talk for a while?" Sally giggled and blushed even more, leaning up toward him, "Under some unsuspecting mistletoe?"

Jack's ribcage rose and fell with shallow breaths of anticipation. "O-Oooo, whatever you say, my Sally...Then what would you do?"

"Hmm...I would need a good lead-in, I suppose." Sally smiled. "Maybe I say, 'Jack...it's quite hot in here. Do you mind if I take off my coat?' or something."

"Ooo that would make perfect sense..." Jack nodded. "And I might say, 'Yes, of course, feel free, Sally. Whatever makes you most comfortable..." Jack's eyes were starting to drift again towards her loosely drawn robe and the loose, fabric belt half untied.

Sally giggled, and undid the belt a bit more, lowering the fabric down her shoulders a little. "Okay, then maybe I wait until your back is to me, perhaps you're studying some ornaments... So then I take off the jacket and walk toward you... Ooh...but then what could I say, or do to have you turn around..." She smiled thoughtfully, winking.

"P-Perhaps..." Jack began, and as he did so he reached forward with a bony fingertip to trace along her shoulder and the top of her chest. "Perhaps you could tell me that you had made yourself a Christmas outfit and you wanted my opinion on it..."

"Ooh, that's an idea...I'd make it as a Christmas dress...such as the one I have right now...you know the one." Sally winked. She giggled. "Okay, so I made that, and I say, 'Jack...I made this dress for Christmas. What do you think of it?'."

Jack chuckled warmly and nodded. "Hmm, and then I'd turn around and...well..." he glanced away coyly, even removing his fingertip from her skin, "...y-you know how your Jack gets around...lots and lots of pretty blue cloth..."

"Your jaw would drop, your eye sockets would go wide, and you'd be at loss for words...Maybe babbling inaudibly..." Sally giggled, tapping his nose socket.

Jack nodded, chuckling more. "Y-Yes...a-after all...what to do, what to do with...a pretty woman...under a pretty tent...all alone...?" He smirked a tiny bit and asked, looking to her eyes again, "I might...I might ask what was going on, in my confusion...and awe..."

"'What? It's a dress I made...don't you like it?', I'd ask, maybe acting as if I don't even know what's going on...although, back then, considering my lack of knowledge of how my body would entice you..." Sally ran a finger down his chest, giggling.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned in pleasure, letting his eye sockets close. "O-Oh you do e-entice me so..." He sighed dreamily. "I'd tell you it was...quite becoming...th-though you must be chilly in something so small..."

"It'd be worth it if I got your attention... You know, I have to admit, despite how I was more worried about you than anything... I was...slightly...envious of it all." she looked down in embarrassment, blushing more.

Jack blinked, looking at her with a little pout. "Envious? But...of what exactly, my darling?" he asked sincerely.

"I suppose...well, I could see how much Christmas had your attention and everything. I mean, I was happy that you seemed happy, although I could see the downfalls you were facing... At the same time, I just...well, I felt kind of envious of it all. That you...cared about all of that more than you could ever care for me. I suppose it kind of made me a little insecure. That I couldn't possibly hold up to that. Well, you probably think that's very silly." She laughed a bit nervously, shaking her head.

Jack blinked a few more times and then instantly shook his skull. "Oh no, no, you're not silly, of course not, my darling. Oh but Sally, Christmas is just...w-well, the way I was doing it, it's just a...celebration. But you...oh you.." An arm came around her and he looked deeply into her eyes. "Oh, Sally, you just...you just hadn't presented me with the opportunity yet, but you...Who would be foolish enough to choose a...a big 'Christmas party' over...over a caring, feeling, brave, vivacious, loving female creature? Oh darling, my Christmas couldn't sing sweet words of longing to me, it couldn't risk everything to save me, it couldn't smile at me more brightly than the moon in the night sky, it couldn't warm my bed at night, it couldn't marry me and make me the happiest man there ever was..." He was touching the side of her face lightly with his free hand.

"I...I...I may have...if I hadn't been so foolish, and nervous about doing so...Afraid of being rejected, and then I guess you being too wrapped up in everything to listen..." A little laugh escaped her as Sally smiled. "I'd felt envious, and yet I couldn't step up and give you an opportunity..."

"You weren't ready..." Jack smiled tenderly at her. "It's okay...I-I'm just sorry I made you envious..." Jack blanched and looked down in a touch of guilt. "I should have paid more attention to you...I shouldn't have been so wrapped up in myself..."

"No, don't say that." Sally shook her head. "Envious as I may have been, I don't think it would've been nice or dignified of me to show up and demand your attention like that. You had a lot to learn, and needed time to do that."

Jack smiled softly. "You...You always have been so very patient, Sally...So patient and trusting and selfless...Thank you for waiting for me, Sally. I'll appreciate it forever..." He moved closer, letting their foreheads nuzzle a little.

"Thank you...for throwing me a bone..." Sally giggled, nuzzling their foreheads back. "Jack...I'm feeling hungry...can we still eat?"

Jack chuckled goofily at her cute little pun. Then he sighed and managed to nod. "Y-Yes, of course...I-I'm hungry too..." He gave her lips a light kiss and added playfully... "Lots and lots of different kinds of...hungry." More chuckles escaped him.

"Oooh, me too..." Sally planted a kiss of her own on his lips and smiled more. "All kinds of hungry... Your little humble servant desires her King..."

"O-O-Oh...I was just going to say that your spooky skeleton desires a rendezvous with his dark Queen..." His arms were snugly around her and he could still see the top of her lovely, inviting blue chest framed by the fabric of her loosened robe.

"Oooh, then the dark Queen feels the same..." Sally all but purred, her eyelids lowering.

Jack's eye lids lowered as well. "Sh-She...She has spent an awfully long time without a visit from her spooky skeleton...hasn't she? He's missed her, you know...S-Sometimes he recalls in dreams their endless nights of passion in the castle...and he wishes for the progression of their forbidden love affair..." His arms were all around her now and he started to kiss her exposed neck and collar area.

"Ooohh!" Sally giggled and sighed through her nose from his ministrations. "The dark Queen couldn't risk it...a suitor who her advisors lined up for her had been around...despite her protests against it. The nights are lonely for her, as she keeps awake in her bed, hoping the only man who ever could satisfy her would come...her true love...the haunting specter lurking within the castle walls... She cries to him in whispers, pleading his presence..."

Jack could barely breathe anymore. He spoke between kisses along her neck seams. "Another suitor? How dare they!...No...there can be only one man for you...as there is only one woman for him...You know your desires, your majesty...Give in to them... Never let another man into your warm heart...and bed...but me..." He was starting to push her back a little bit on the countertop, whether he realized it or not.

Sally felt her breath hitch, and could feel her body being brought onto the countertop slowly. "Oh, how she knows that so well...there is only one man for her... Their forbidden love affair is all they have... The night falls, and the dark Queen sits in her bed, alone, longing his presence... She's even ready to get up, with a candle, and find him herself. She goes to the window, gazing at the moon...and then hears a sound, like the whisper of a breeze. 'My love...'"

"He wraps his arms around her from behind, not letting her turn around just yet...He presses his bare chest against the soft fabric of her nightgown..." Jack began to slink his arms out of his jacket, though he still did his best to hold onto her as he did so. " 'Shh...' he whispers, 'Before we say anything, I must know...is it true you're considering another suitor over me...? Have our nights of ecstasy...meant nothing to you? Did you truly just love my body...without loving all of me?' He would be so nervous about her answer, so scared of what she might say."

"Oooh...though the Queen fears the inevitable..." Sally assisted a little, nuzzling their heads. "But she cannot deny the truth of her heart. 'My love...no...I would never. I do not love this man...I love only you. You may satisfy me with our nights of ecstasy...' She confesses, trembling. 'There is more to you than your body, I love all of you! Never doubt that, my love...'"

"Such words...would be such a relief to him..." Jack was getting her to recline back more and more on the countertop, "... 'Then tell this other suitor to leave...Tell him you're already married by love to the man of your dreams...Tell him he may never have you, and that you only give yourself to me...Say all of this...and then announce our love openly to all.' He would know that the request was so much but he would be hoping that she would comply. He wanted all to know of their sweet love."

"Now the Queen would feel completely off guard! Such a suggestion was all she could want, but she feared the results...how insolent it would be for one to bed the Queen as he had... 'My love, I desire nothing more than to end our sneaking! I cannot! I fear they will banish you into the depths beyond the castle walls where I may never see you...or burn at the stake...I cannot risk losing you, my love!' She trembles in fear. 'I would...I want the world to know of our love...But the risk of losing you terrifies me...'"

"He would shake his head and turn her around and hug her close. 'No! No, I would be safe...with your protection, I shall be. I...' He would look guilty for a moment, 'I...I know it was wrong...compromising the chastity of a Queen as I did, but I swear it was out of our perfect love. And I don't care what they punish me with! I just want to be known as your King and lover...' He would gently kiss her forehead." Jack, right now, did just that.

Sally giggled, and kissed his cheek. "The Queen would feel uncertain and scared, though his words assured her so, it was uncertain as to whether or not it would work. 'My love...are you certain? We may never once see each other again...Oh, darling...you're my King...you always have been...I care not what they say, you _are_ my King!' She would grip him tightly, shaking a little, tears in her eyes..."

"Oh then the spooky skeleton would feel such a surge of hope... 'Oh my darling...Yes, all I've ever wanted to be is your King...and I want you to be my Queen...' He would gently stroke her hair..." Jack reached up and lightly ran some of his fingers through the soft strands of yarn atop her head. "And then he would smile and add softly... 'Besides...that...other suitor...that everyone wants for you...I hear he's a King, yes, but I also hear that he's got a...beautiful servant girl he's particularly fond of. Let him have her...and let me have you...' " Jack reached up and gently gave the fabric rope tying her robe a little tug, loosening the knot a little more.

Sally realized what he was doing, and just laughed a bit in the midst of this little fantasy. A little connection...how silly it was! "The Queen feels taken aback by this...but then she recalls that lovely little servant girl who was with him every moment... How she looked to him, and how he seemed to be so fond of her. She realizes they could all be happy...'My love...you speak correctly of that, indeed... Oh, but what must I do? I cannot handle the idea of them punishing you...and never seeing you again...My love, I need you...' She would hold to him gently, even bringing a hand to his cheek..." She did just that.

Jack let out a soft sigh, smiling at her. " 'Oh, my love' he would say, 'I need you too...But I promise, they won't hurt me as long as you tell them I'm your choice, as long as you explain...and I'll be right there with you. We'll just tell them that we're in love, you...you don't have to tell them about anything else...about...the nights...'" Jack shuddered a little and pressed a little more against her nearly uncovered body. His voice lowered to a whisper. "The nights can stay between us...They are no one's business but our own...All the others have to know is that we have chosen each other...' "

A soft sigh of her own escaped Sally as her smile grew. " 'I dearly hope this will work...even if I must use all my power to protect you...' The Queen's little hands shook with anxiety, but further stopped with resolve. 'Come the chance of fight against my word, we will run if we must...flee to a safe haven beyond our borders...leave deep in the night over the grand mountains...' "

Jack nodded, "Yes, oh yes...We'll flee, we'll spend our days running and darting through the world to a place of freedom...and our nights...well...we'll find safe places and...our nights will go on..." Jack nuzzled foreheads and noses lightly with Sally. "Oh but then again...Oh darling, I couldn't ask you to do that...You have responsibilities here and a home and a life...and to take you away from all of that to spend a life running by day and...making love in caves and meadows and the occasional mausoleum by night...? Oh what sacrifices, I could never have you make them for me, no, no...We must find a way to keep you Queen and to let me be your King...Otherwise...otherwise, I..." Jack sighed in a melancholy way. "The spooky skeleton would sigh and finish... 'Otherwise I...I will leave...but you have my word I will never haunt another woman...and I hope you would never let yourself be haunted by another man...If that's all we could have, even that would be better than hurting you or having you go to another...' " Jack looked deeply into her eyes.

"This very revelation shocked her. For one of the first moments in her life, ever since she confessed her undying love to him, the Queen shed many tears. Holding to him, she pleads, 'My love, no! You mustn't! I cannot live without you! If you are gone, though I remain Queen, the days to follow will only serve as utmost misery. I would flee with you, I worry not for the hands in which this would be left. Please do not, I will let nothing take you from me, or I from you!' She pleads to him with tears, her voice breaking..." Despite it was only a story, even Sally couldn't help but feel a jolt to her heart. She nuzzled their foreheads, giggling a bit.

Jack nuzzled her right back, sensing her extra emotion. To be honest, the moment she had included the idea of 'another suitor' in this fantasy, Jack had felt a lurch in his stomach region. He reminded himself that it was just a fantasy but even still the idea was possibly the most unpleasant he had ever endured. "My love, my love..." his arms wrapped snugly around her, "Our only solution then is to tell the truth and be together no matter what anyone says about it...Because I cannot run off with you, and you cannot live without me...and I cannot live without you either...and I especially could never live knowing that...that another man had everything that I had lost...I simply couldn't go on..." He held her tightly to him, closing his eye sockets for a moment just to savor the feeling of her really being in his arms, warm and all his forever.

Holding tightly back, there was a moment of silence before Sally continued, " 'Then we must...we will tell all of our love... With all my power I shall protect you...I will net nothing come of you!' She makes this promise in the Queenly determination she could finally muster. She would stay true to her word, and make sure...all would be well."

"The spooky skeleton would nod... 'Thank you...We'll tell them...and then I shall wed you...Darling, promise to wed me once we tell them. I'm asking you right now...be my bride? Be my Mrs. Spooky Skeleton..." He started to give soft kisses to her face.

A little laugh escaped Sally, her smile growing. "Of course the Queen would contain her joyous cries and hug him so tight! 'My love...I will! Yes...I will...I will be your bride...you will be my King...'"

Jack chuckled warmly, his smile brightening. "Oh thank you! Thank you, my Queen! Yes, yes, I'll marry you...and then we'll have to go on a little honeymoon...I'm thinking we should clear out the castle for a couple of weeks and then...have one long fortnight of forbidden bliss realized..." He whispered seductively near her ear.

" 'Ooooh...you speak dangerously, my love... Come...to my bed...no…our bed...please...' " Sally shuddered from his whispering, and did the same to entice right back.

"D-Dangerously?" Jack grinned. "Oh yes, I like that...The danger of our last secret night together before we tell the world...another fulfillment of our bodily bliss, and we must not be caught lest it affects whether or not your advisors will accept me as their king..." Jack began to suddenly nibble at a seam on her neck, feeling just wonderful as he did it.

" 'Absolutely so...our last secret night together...how it had been much excitement and thrill! Let us savour our final secret night...' And without wasting time, the enamoured and very much happy Queen brought her beloved haunting skeleton man to their bed... What happens next is history..." Sally giggled and gasped lightly from his ministrations.

"O-O-Oh, what a...splendid end...to the story...Dark Queen..." Jack chuckled out between nibbles and kisses as he follow as seam up her neck. Then he got near her ear and whispered playfully, "I have an idea, Sally..."

Sally gave a hearty laugh. "For now..." She then smiled, looking curious. "Do tell, Jack...what is it?"

Jack smiled a little more and pulled back a little, resting his forehead against hers again. "Are you still hungry for birthday cake, darling?"

"Yes..." Sally nodded, smiling.

"And...are you still hungry for...other things?" He blanched a little, still smiling.

"Well...we're at home, alone together...the weather is terrible...we currently don't have obligations...so, if I am hungry for other things...this would be perfect..." Sally purred, and smiled more, nuzzling their foreheads.

Jack's grin grew to its utmost. "Hmm...w-well then...I was thinking that...maybe we take the cake from the ice box and...go into the bedroom...and then we could have...both cake and other things...i-if you want, of course. It's your birthday so...it's your choice." He looked down innocently, though he was still smiling away.

"Oh..." Sally smiled more at the idea! She nodded, her cheeks flushed. "That sounds like a lovely idea..."

"O-O-Okay..." Jack chuckled, trembling a little in anticipation. "Um...I-I'll grab the cake and...wh-why don't you just find your way out of that nice robe...A-And then plus once the robe's gone, I can prove to you how much you've...'changed'...since the day I met you..."

"All right..." Sally giggled, also trembling with anticipation. "I'll be waiting, my love..." She half purred and cooed, her hands coming to his cheeks.

"A-And I'll be...t-trembling with as much anticipation as on our wedding night, my dearest..." Jack cooed back, almost shaking all over.

"Me too..." Sally touched their lips in a sweet kiss, before she then let herself down. "Take your time..." She smiled warmly, and then left, heading to their bedroom.

Upon reaching her destination, she closed the door halfway, and then crossed the room over to the full length mirror. She slowly disrobed herself, letting it pool around her feet. Now she inspected herself, her entire body, head to toe. For a moment, her hands rested on her stomach...and she smiled at the thought of that one day, before proceeding to her original intent.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jack had quickly gotten the cake from the ice box and a knife and two forks for it. For a moment he considered grabbing some plates...but then decided to be a little naughty and not bother...They could come back out and get some if they really wanted them. Chuckling to himself, he left the kitchen and headed toward the bedroom with cake and utensils. He sighed dreamily to himself, thinking about his lovely Sally and how their love, however exciting the concept could sound, really wasn't forbidden...it was there's to have and hold and explore forever...

When Jack did end up walking into the bedroom, he almost dropped the cake, coming upon the enticing sight of his wife unclothed and gazing shyly at herself in the mirror.

'I don't know...I suppose...it's so odd, I was created from materials...Could they possibly have become somehow...corporeal?' Sally thought, barely sensing his presence in the doorway. She looked at her mouth, at least, the area of her mouth she actually used and had lips, since the rest was a tragic slashing. They did seem a bit fuller. Oddly enough.

Her hands then lowered along her chest, studying her breasts. They had always been a modest size. At the moment they didn't look too different, but maybe just a bit? She wasn't sure. She never much paid them any attention. Maybe a closer look... She squinted, leaning toward the mirror, as if it would help. Cupping them in her hands, they certainly felt a little fuller.

'Hmm...maybe I stuffed a few too many leaves into them last time I checked my stuffing...'

Next item on the agenda, were her legs. Her legs that had been allegedly elongated since her conception. And her hips...curvier hips?

She looked at herself from the side. That was when she noticed Jack in the doorway.

"Oh! There you are..."

Jack felt almost embarrassed-he didn't know why, he had seen her like this so many times before now. He supposed it was just the surprise of it, and the fact that she was there in the full light of the fire with not a stitch of clothing to cover her pretty stitches. And then of course there was the fact that she had left him all alone for three whole days... Finally, looking down a little and then barely back to her, he managed to smile shyly. "Y-Yes...here I am..." He blanched a tiny bit and held up the plate in his hands. "I b-brought the cake..." He placed it on a little chest at the end of the bed where they stored the winter blankets. Then he looked back to her shyly and added sweetly and sincerely, "You're beautiful. You're so beautiful..." What else was there to say to the most beautiful woman in the world?

Blinking, Sally blushed and looked down a bit, a coy smile on her face. She brought an arm behind her back, her other hand at her chin in a demure posture. "Th-Thank you...um...you really...do think I've...changed in the past few years? ...It's silly, it's my body and I should know better...but I don't know...did I?"

Jack blinked at the question, approaching her with a curious yet sincere look on his face. "Sally, I...I really wasn't just flirting with you before or anything...I...I-I for one think you've changed a little...O-Of course it's hard to give an exact comparison from the time you were made since I really didn't get to touch your body until our courtship began, and of course I never got to see all of it until our marriage...but..." He moved closer to her, looking at her body now with genuine observation as opposed to any sort of flirtation or desire... "...I...I do think you look more...more womanly. There was something a touch younger about you before, an overall effect...like you were a beautiful girl...But I guess now it's as though you've... 'filled out a little more fully', I guess, the body that was created for you...You're a beautiful woman now, Sally...It's just undeniable." He looked to her eyes, hoping her had expressed that well enough.

The blush deepened, and for a moment Sally wondered this. Girl? She had been a girl at first? It kind of stung a little. Was she really just a young girl playing dress up, trying to be a lady? "I...suppose I wasn't too much of a woman at the time..." She lamented softly, shaking her head. "I suppose I did change and develop...a little since then."

Jack saw the sad look on her face. He knew what was wrong in an instant-it was what he had been fearing in terms of his wording. "Sally..." he came to her, looking sincerely down into her eyes, "Yes, you were a woman at the time, it's just...I..." he sighed, "I'm trying to find the right words to express the difference, but I'm sorry if I misspoke a little. You were a woman, darling...Only a grown up woman could have been so brave and helped save me and Sandy Claus during Christmas, only a woman could have had such deep, lovely feelings as you've always had for me. I just meant that..." he sighed again, carefully considering his words, until he decided upon, "...I meant that...you were a young woman back then when you were first made...but now that some time has passed and you've had so many experiences and learned so much and...a-as I said, now that you've gotten the chance to get used to your body and comfortable in it...that idea of the word 'young' doesn't automatically come to mind when one thinks of you...Y-You're still young, in the sense of age, of course..." Jack quickly corrected, not wanting to offend her by making her think she seemed 'old' to him. But then he blinked and quickly corrected again, "Oh, but, n-not that you're so young that you're 'naïve' or anything! Just...I just meant that, when one sees you...and when I really see you...that qualifier of 'young' need not apply anymore...You're just woman...in her purest and most beautiful form..." Jack smiled though still looked a touch hesitant, hoping again that he had explained himself acceptably.

Now fully realizing the extent of what he meant, Sally felt sheepish, though enlightened. "Oh, Jack...I suppose you're right. ...I'm sorry to have misconstrued what you said. If that's true, well, maybe I do have some kind of an aging process I didn't even know about." She smiled a little bit. "I suppose you of all people would have noticed it...you do know me the best, after all..."

Jack smiled more and reached out and touched the side of her face. "I-I just...wanted to let you know, darling...and as for 'aging process'...hmm, well...I would think of it more as a 'ripening process'...like you're a lovely piece of fruit only getting rosier and sweeter as time passes, or like you're a fine wine fermenting to perfection..." He chuckled a tiny bit and added sheepishly. "You know...the first time I ever saw you in one of your short little dresses during a heat wave, in my mind I compared you with a lovely ripening piece of fruit just waiting to be plucked by me..." He looked down shyly and shrugged, "I'm so silly about those dresses, I suppose..."

"You sure have been silly since I started wearing them." Sally giggled, smiling more. "That makes sense...a ripening fruit, a fermenting wine..." She then gently removed the knitting needles from her hair, releasing the cascade of rusty, copper auburn locks down her back. "So...you brought the cake? Shall we then?"

"I didn't bring plates..." Jack didn't know why that had sheepishly popped out of him but now it had and he blanched completely and looked away and started to undo his tie clumsily. "U-Um, y-yes, let's...l-let's shall..." She was so beautiful, and he knew that forever it would make him shake inside all over.

"No plates? You're silly..." Sally giggled, and proceeded to undo his tie for him. "Allow me." She winked. "No plates...oh well, that's not a problem..."

Jack's smile got all goofy and he stood there like a patient little boy as she took off his tie. "I...I never do mean to be forward...but I guess it can't be helped sometimes..." He smiled more.

"Jack...you know I like your forwardness..." Sally cooed, winking again. "It's alluring when you go after what you want..."

Jack smiled more. "I like when you go after what you want too..." He looked at her with lovesick, half lidded eye sockets.

"Well then, my love...do you want me?" Sally purred, now unbuttoning his shirt. "Be honest now...and don't be nervous...you step up and tell me what you want..."

Jack felt all of his bones shaking and he was nervous, but he managed to nod. "I...I do want you...I always want you...I-I just have to control myself throughout each day so that we can get done other things too..." he admitted softly.

Of course we do." Sally agreed amiably, kissing his cheek. "But now isn't the time to hold back...come now...don't hold back..."

Jack still looked away shyly though, yet the smile never left his face. "I-I won't...I'm just introverted...b-but I'm eager to try..." He glanced to her amorously as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and he took in a deep breath as he felt the cool air of the room hit the bare bones of his chest. "Y-Yes...v-very eager..." he added in a shuddery whisper.

"Are you now?" Sally giggled and nuzzled their foreheads. "I'll bet the Pumpkin King side of you might have a few things to say..."

Jack swallowed, his grin curling at the ends. "Perhaps its desire for you is utterly insatiable...Perhaps that side of me could have you in this room for days on end and never get enough of you...not ever..."

"Oh my..." Sally laughed, and then removed his shirt. Already her hands explored his bones, placing kisses along them. "That would certainly be something, wouldn't it? Oh dear...If that came to pass..."

Jack nodded, straightening up a bit and leaning his chest out towards her to grant her all of the access she could want to him. "Yes...b-but except for our little vacations...for Valentine's Day or to relive our honeymoon...I simply couldn't do that...A-After all, what...what would everyone say if we stayed locked up here for days with no excuse...I-I simply wouldn't be able to look any of them in the eye ever again...k-knowing what they must suspect..." He looked down with a touch of shyness though there was a smile on his face just the same.

Now Sally laughed a bit, continuing her exploration before looking up at him. "That's true, though it would be an interesting stir...no, we couldn't do that that way... You know, now that I think about it, can you imagine...back then when you were trying to discover Christmas, being locked in your home for a couple of days...if I were with you at the time, it would certainly have everyone believe we might have eloped."

Jack blinked, his eye sockets going wide for a moment, and then he turned his skull away in even more shyness. "O-Oh, I...I would have been so clueless... I'd have let you come up here and been so wrapped up in myself that I wouldn't have even considered the possibility of such a rumor..." He chuckled a little. "I've been so silly sometimes, my Sally...As long as we stayed in the living room like I would have done with any other guess, I wouldn't have even thought about...what it must look like to everyone else..." He blanched adorably.

"Yes... And then if the rumour was presented to you, I'm certain you might have been jaw-dropped but then try to deny it..." Sally giggled at the thought. "If I could blush, I might have been red in the face...denying it outwardly so that you wouldn't be in such a compromising position, but deep down wishing it were true."

Jack chuckled a little more and nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm certain the rumor would have been presented to me right away, and most likely by the other women..." He smirked a tiny bit and looked to her eyes, recalling something from the announcement of their engagement last year. "Remember, at that time they hadn't 'given me to you officially'." He laughed a little more at the silliness of that event. "I wouldn't have known what to do. The very notion probably would have stopped me in my tracks about Christmas. No one had ever accused me of being forward with a lady, before...I wouldn't have known what in the world to do about it."

"Oh, you would have gotten over it, right?" Sally laughed a bit, and then stood back, backing onto the bed and sitting on it. "You know, see that it is only a silly rumour, and you had more important things to worry about?" She smirked playfully.

Jack smirked back a little, admiring the sight of her seated so pleasantly and beautifully like that. He blanched a little more. "Sally, a 'silly rumor' is that I 'enjoy fresh fruit' or something...not that I took a woman back to my house for three days to romance her." She looked so strong and yet so vulnerable all undressed as she was. He didn't want her to be alone with that anymore. He reached down and undid the button of his pants and then let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them.

"Okay, wrong choice of words..." Sally beamed, and reclined onto the bed a bit more, winking as she beckoned him. "Rather, once it was cleared, you would focus on the matter at hand...after all, really, you know it wouldn't be true..."

"It wouldn't change the fact that it was a matter of love and of honor, and that both mine and yours had been questioned..." He walked forward toward her slowly, anticipation causing the marrow in his bones to race and swirl in a very lovely way. "It would be very hard for me to at least not be a bit rattled by it, even if I had dismissed it as obviously untrue and had gone back to Christmas..."

"I suppose...well, I would try to help to tell you that you don't have to worry nor think of it, we know it isn't true. Yes, deep down I know I would be feeling torn, but I know I would do the right thing, after all, I could never drag you down like that." Sally winked at her, smiling in a suggestive way. "For a while I might even feel nervous that you would be wary of having me around..."

Jack smiled and shook his skull. "Oh never...All I would feel around you would be...rather aware of you as a female and, well...I would enjoy that kind of 'nervousness' a little...More than I would want to admit...But you're sweet for doing the right thing and not pressuring me, love..." His smile grew and then slowly and carefully he crawled onto the bed and over her, putting his hands on either side of her on the bed to hold himself up as he gazed down at her. "D-Darling...?" he started softly to her.

"I'd never pressure you." Sally promised, and leaned back a little, looking up at him curiously. "Yes?"

His eye sockets were hazed with love and desire. But he had just enough will left in him to ask her softly and sincerely, "Are you certain that...this is how you'd like to spend your birth day night? It's okay if you don't...If you'd rather just relax together and have me massage you and read you a story and cuddle and fall asleep together, it's okay. I just want you to be happy..." he finished perfectly truthfully.

"Of course." Sally smiled. "The night is still young, we can see where it all goes from here on, darling. It doesn't matter what we do, as long as we're together. Being with you Jack, on my birth day, together, is all I could ever ask for."

Jack smiled more. "I want to be with you too...As long as we're together...that's all that matters..." He could have now lowered himself upon her and began to touch and kiss her in all the ways he now knew she best liked, but he paused for one more moment just to gaze at her. She was such a lovely sight, pretty eyes looking to his with love, full red lips smiling sweetly, and her lovely pale blue body almost set aglow by the soft flames from the fireplace. "We'll take off tomorrow...Stay up with me all night...Even if we're not making love the whole time, just stay up with me if you can...Hold me, laugh with me, let me touch you and whisper to you how much I love you...My lovely birthday bride..."

A sweet cooing sound escaped Sally as she reached up to touch his face, her smile beaming. "I wasn't planning on sleeping, anyway..." She winked at him playfully. "The night is ours to take..."

A trembling Jack just nodded. "A-As you wish...my dearest friend...and lover..." He let out a breath and gently lowered himself upon her. He closed his eye sockets. His voice was a whisper. "I love you, Sally...Love you so much...now and forever...and ever...and ever..."

"I love you too, Jack...I love you so much, now and forever..." Sally whispered as well.

Along with cake here and there, the two soon descended into their world of lovemaking, cuddling, and just being together. A perfect addition to Sally's third birthday, indeed.


	28. Failed Experiments

**A/N:**

**Azure129: Hi everyone :D Yay, more Jack and Sally married stuff! Sally has a little accident this time but it leads to fun ;) We hope you like this and please read and review! Thank you!**

**NintendoGal: And um...some VERY. OBVIOUS. REFERENCES. ESPECIALLY. TO. A CHARACTER. ...I am so sorry. XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was now getting into May and the weather was simply horribly lovely, so much so that Jack had not only smiled but practically skipped all the way home, and he had even picked a little 'somewhat fresh, somewhat dry, considering the season' flower for his sweet Sally who had spent the day at home doing her best to get a really good head start on the Halloween sewing now that there was a small break in between holidays. Heading up the steps to the door to the living room, Jack took a smell of the little flower in his hands and smiled more, and then with a chuckle he entered the house and closed the door behind him with a bright smile on his face. "Sally!" he called out cheerfully. "I'm home...And I have a blossom for my sweetest blossom..." He chuckled a little more to himself, loving<p>

this time of year with her.

"Arf arf!" Zero, with Pearl alongside him, came to greet his master happily.

"Rarf!" Pearl said sweetly.

A minute or so later, Sally emerged, coming down from the tower. Probably having worked in the lab, it seemed. But she looked troubled. She approached him and smiled a bit, though it was forced, and she waved at him half-heartedly.

"Oh hello, boy..." Jack smiled down at his favorite canine friend, noticing him first as he flew up to him to give him a few welcoming licks, "How are you today? Oh and I see your very special 'lady friend' is here..." Jack gave a polite gentlemanly bow to Pearl. "It's always a pleasure to see you, Pearl. I've never seen Zero happier than when he's with you, if it's not too much for me to say."

Zero's nose went a blushy red but Pearl just smiled demurely and gave Jack a little 'thank you' nuzzle, and then she giggled and pounced at Zero, causing his nose to glow bright red before he dashed away from her in playful shyness and she was instantly off chasing after him in one of their playful little games together.

Jack chuckled warmly at the sight of them leaving and then looked to Sally. "Ah, and here's my own 'lady friend'..." He approached her holding out the flower. "I picked this for you, darling, I hope you like i-..." He paused and his smile fell. "What's wrong?" He asked it quite seriously. He could just sense that there was something troubled in the very atmosphere of her.

A little more of a smile came to her face as she accepted the flower. Then Sally bit her lip, her eyes shifting slightly. Then she shook her head.

Jack was very worried now. "What is it...What happened?" He racked his brain. Zero and Pearl were alright... "Did somebody get hurt? The doctor, Jewel..." A little pulse of pure terror went through him and he moved very close to her. "Did something happen t-to...you?" He felt like he could barely breathe anymore. She seemed fine but...he was terrified nonetheless.

Sally looked at him with sad eyes and then looked down again, shaking her head and biting her lip.

Jack was very, very worried now. Zero and Pearl had gone into Zero's room to play but he pulled Sally over into the kitchen for some extra privacy. He looked directly into her eyes and spoke very seriously. "Sally...tell me what the problem is...now...please." He didn't want to phrase it as a 'command' but he was very set on finding out...right now. He didn't like the feeling this gave him, not at all.

Blinking, Sally looked even more torn, before she sighed. "I don't want to talk about it..." But it was not in her voice! Her voice was deep, masculine, and monotonous!

Jack blinked and then the fear that had been building up and up broke and coursed through him and he almost collapsed though he caught her by the shoulders to steady himself. "You're sick! Oh darling, you caught something! Oh Sally, Sally...It's all my fault, isn't it? Oh I know it's spring and that under normal circumstances it would make perfect sense to put away the winter blankets but we spend so much time not wearing anything when we sleep, I ought to have kept them out until summer. Oh I'm so sorry!" He hugged her to him tightly, stroking her hair. "It's okay, love...You go to bed and I'll nurse you back to health...No work, no holiday preparations...nothing else until you're well, my sweet, sweet darling..." He buried his skull against her hair.

"I'm not sick!" Sally said loudly, the manly very mismatched voice still there. "It was an accident!" She now tried to pull away, struggling a bit.

Jack blinked, frowning at her struggles. He pulled back a little and looked to her with a little frown. "I...B-But...o-of course you can't be well...listen to you? I...I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you at all though..." He looked down with wide, apologetic eye sockets. "I didn't mean to...I'm just worried. You've never been sick before...The idea is...scary to me..."

"I know, but I'm not sick." Sally stated, hands on her hips. "I don't know how it happened. I was working on a formula in the lab today, and when I tasted it, my voice changed completely. I had my little friend with me, too..."

~Flashback~

"_All right...just a little more..." Sally squeezed the eyedropper tool in her hand, dripping the contents into the test tube. "Okay...perfect."_

_CRASH!_

_Looking to her left, a few books had fallen to the floor from the accident. "Be careful, Derpy! I don't want you to get hurt or break something."_

"_I just don't know what went wrong..." Derpy replied, hovering in midair. _

_Said little creature was a winged, half bat half Pegasus pony demon monster creature with a gray body, a head of yellow hair, and golden eyes. Her distinct feature was she was cross-eye, and had bat wings. As well as being clumsy, and speaking with a bit of a lisp. Why they called her Derpy, no one knew. It always was just her name. Derpy Horrors. _

_Sally had met her a couple of years ago, and befriended the little bat-demon hybrid, offering her sweet kindness and helping her out. Derpy loved bug and poison berry muffins, so oftentimes Sally had muffins ready for her._

_Derpy bumped her back end into the book shelf again, and then bounced onto a battery charger._

_As a result, she was shocked from it, since it was turned on._

"_Yes, it's a mystery..." Sally mumbled, light sarcasm in her tone. She tended to the little messenger demon bat, making sure she wouldn't damage herself further. When she was sure she was okay, she went back to her work while the little creature flew about._

"_Aww, nice work, Sally!" Derpy giggled, bumping herself into a test tube of a corrosive liquid. It fell off the table toward the floor._

_Sally squealed, and dived onto the floor, sliding to catch it. Thankfully, she did, before it hit the floor. Unfortunately, now she slid back into the bookshelf, hitting against it. Then looked up in time to see a pile of several books falling from the shelves above, right onto her!_

_Worried, Derpy flew over, landing on the nearby table. "You okay, Sally? Anything I can do to help?"_

_Another book fell down._

_Sally came up then, a little dazed from it all. She shook her head to clear herself, as well as in saying no. "No, no...I'm all right. You don't have to worry, you just sit there and wait until I'm finished."_

_In response, Derpy obliged and sat down. Her wings expanded again, knocking over a beaker._

_With the contents dripping into the formula Sally was working on._

"_...Um...Sally? Can I still have a muffin?"_

"_Aww...of course you can, Derpy."_

~End of Flashback~

Jack just looked at Sally more and more curiously. "But...darling, I...I still don't understand entirely...I-I mean, it's a very interesting story but...how exactly did you end up hurting your precious voice?" He reached up and scratched his skull.

"I don't know. I was creating a formula to make as a sweet additive to bitter-tasting medicine. But when I tried it, the next moment I spoke, my voice was different. I don't know how that happened." Sally pouted slightly. "Don't you see?! I sound like a man!"

Perhaps it was horrible of him but at this point...Jack was perfectly silent for exactly five seconds...and then his mouth twitched...and then there was a little grin...and then laughter. Oh he tried to keep it back and he even put a hand to his mouth but he couldn't help some of it escaping.

Sally pouted all the more. Now he was laughing! "Yes, I know...you're right to laugh at me... I sound ridiculous."

Jack shook his head, though his laughter only grew. "N-No, I...y-you see, it's just...w-well, your appearance is so very effeminate a-and then to hear the voice with it is...I-I'm sorry..." He had to actually lean back against the counter to steady himself and to keep himself from doubling over in laughter.

Sighing, Sally rolled her eyes, clearly in no mood. "Oh, just let it out. Get it out of your system."

Jack laughed a couple of seconds more but then really did his best to compose himself. He straightened up a little and straightened his tie. "O-Okay, okay, I-I'm better..." He looked at her sincerely. "Oh darling, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I-It's just what I said and also my happiness that you're really not sick." He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and pulled back to look at her with a warm smile. "Now then, don't worry, my love, we'll make it all better... First though, would you like me to see if Dr. Finkelstein can help us or would you prefer for me to work on fixing it myself so that you don't have to let anyone else know what happened?" he asked sweetly.

"Noo!" Sally cried, though it sounded hilarious with such a manly voice. "I mean, no. I'll work on this myself. ...Okay, if I can't find a cure, I'll ask Daddy to help me."

"Can't I at least help you, dearest?" Jack asked very sincerely. He cupped the side of her face with his hand. "I really am sorry I laughed, Sally. It wasn't fair. Please let me help...?"

"I don't mind that you laughed." Sally said, gently moving away. "I might have laughed if the same happened to you... But regardless, I'll be fine, really. ...Besides, until I fix this, it will feel weird if we do things..." She headed out into the living room.

Jack blinked and was instantly following after her in curiosity. "What do you mean?" A little pout came to his features.

"...Won't you feel odd about a man's voice that isn't my own...saying certain things when we do certain things?" Sally said with clear discomfort.

Jack blinked a shrugged, clasping his hands together in front of himself. "I...I don't know...It shouldn't matter much, should it? As long as it's you... I-I mean, I'm not asking you to come into the bedroom with me this very instant or anything but...would it really be so bad for me to help you? I don't care if your voice sounds funny...you're still my beautiful, loving Sally. And you're well..." Jack smiled, relief overcoming him again at the idea. "I'm so happy about that, it's definitely what's most important of all."

Sally considered, and sighed. "You're not going to let me off on this until I agree to let you help, are you? ...All right, you can help me... I suppose it would help to get things done faster."

A look of pure gratefulness came to Jack's face. "Oh thank you, Sally!" He brightened all over. And then he reached out and took her hand. "Alright, then, come along-we'll go to your little lab and work together we'll have this fixed up faster than you can say 'seven swarthy spiders spun signature silk webs!' " He winked at her and then was instantly racing up the stairs to the tower and pulling her lightly along in tow.

"Seven swarthy spiders spun signature silk webs..." Sally mumbled, a small smile stretching at her lips as she was pulled along.

Jack could sense the lightheartedness coming back to her tone and it made him smile more. He turned back to her and nodded as they entered the tower. "That's the spirit, darling. You must know that we can solve this problem together...just like we can do anything together...We're a team." He smiled warmly at her and then gave her a nice, snug hug.

Sally resisted any urge to make a sound, despite that her cheer just wasn't there. Not until this was lifted and things could go back to normal. "Let's not celebrate yet." She said. "We have work to do."

Jack sighed lightly but did his best to keep the smile on his face for her as he nodded and turned to the lab tables. He knew his sweet, selfless Sally wasn't a vain person but this situation was obviously bothering her...a lot...And even though it didn't bother him nearly as much, he knew he had to just be supportive and let her feel about it however she was going to feel about it. "Yes, darling, we'll get right to it. First though, would you mind opening up your mouth wide? I want to see if I can tell if what's affecting you is actually in your mouth or at the back of your throat, or if it's become something more internal than that at this point...alright?" He looked to her with a straight face, trying to come off as taking this as seriously as she was.

Sally nodded, and opened her mouth as wide she could without bursting the stitches at the corners of it.

Jack peered inside, doing the best that he could to see what might be going on in there. It was hard to see but if he peered very closely it seemed like there was a strange texture back there. Still, he wished he could get a better idea of the full extent of it and the effect that whatever she had consumed had had on her exactly physically. He considered, and a small idea crept into his head. He had to frown a little though, quite certain that in her current state she might not be too keen on the idea, even if he had purely professional intentions in regards to it. "Erm...darling? I...it actually does look a little funny back there but I'd sort of like to get a better idea of it all and...I have an idea about that but...I don't want you to get upset with me..." He looked to her with a touch of hesitation.

A look of confusion came to Sally's face as she closed her mouth most of the way. "What do you mean?" What is it?" she asked curiously, wondering what he could possibly suggest that would make her upset. "I mean, if it upsets me...but it would help, I probably wouldn't be opposed to it."

Jack quirked his mouth to the side a little and glanced away, but then just sighed and suggested it as plainly and simply as he could. "Let me french kiss you to get a better idea of the situation going on in your throat?" He shrugged a tiny bit and made sure to add quickly, "I-I promise, it'll just be strictly professional, i-it's just the quickest and simplest method of figuring things out at the moment that came to mind...A-Although if you really don't want to, of course, we could just go off of what we have so far."

Despite everything, Sally blushed a bit. "Oh. ...Well I don't mind..." She just hoped neither of them would get too carried away. Hearing her own voice coming out in a mismatched man voice wasn't a comforting thought. "I-I suppose it would help...maybe offer what to do to help it."

Jack swallowed and nodded, happy she was feeling at least a little less awkward enough to let him take this small liberty. "Alright...Thank you. I just want to make you all better, Sally." He smiled and then moved closer to her and put his hands lightly on her shoulders. "Ready?"

Blushing a little more, Sally nodded. 'Don't get nervous...he's my husband...we've kissed this way many times. It will just be...different...oh, I hope I don't end up moaning...' "Yes, I am..."

Jack nodded reassuringly, doing his best to keep his smile and gaze more pleasant than amorous. "Okay. Thanks for letting me help you, Sally." He gave her nose a little nuzzle and then closed his eye sockets and gently leaned in and softly placed his lips upon her own.

Sighing through her nose, Sally felt a little more...relaxed. Even pretty guilty with how short she'd been with him since he got in. All he wanted to do was help, and yet her own problem just made her more...snappy. How could she? All it was was her voice. At least it was nothing drastic. Ashamed, Sally gently kissed back, and brought her hands to his neck, gently stroking it as a way to apologize.

Jack had been fully intending to keep things professional but... 'O-O-Oh...' The way her fingers gently danced along the vertebrae of his neck...it sent shivers down the whole length of his spine... 'Oh darling Sally...' His arms came strongly and snugly around her waist and back, he simply couldn't help himself... 'Sweetest Sally...' He sighed softly through his nose.

A feeling of warmth coursed through her, and by now, she relaxed all the more. Seeing he got the message, Sally lowered her hands to his shoulders, and then slowly opened her mouth, keeping her tongue flat so that he would have access to her mouth completely.

Another soft sigh left Jack through his nose, sort of a combination of a thankfulness for her touches to his neck and also a slight melancholy at their departure. He felt her lips open though and came back to the task at hand. Slowly and gently he moved his long, pointed tongue into her mouth. It was funny at first-she was keeping her tongue flat, which made sense, he supposed, as a way to allow him to get to the back of her throat most easily...But still it was so different from how her tongue usually was whenever he entered her mouth in a kiss like this. Usually she was shy at first...but then after a little coaxing she would daringly mix and mingle with him, until they both combined in a harmonious dance of pleasure. By now, considering his thoughts, Jack was all but starting to shake, and so he did his best to push aside any memories for now and to focus on slowly finding his way to the back of Sally's throat, where hopefully the tip of his tongue would just be able to make contact with her leaves so that he could be sure that the funny appearance back there wasn't just a trick of the light or of dimness, but rather a real effect of Sally's little accident.

For a moment Sally felt the urge to bring her tongue up to meet his in a harmonious dance, as well as just losing herself in his sweet love...but no, she couldn't think of that now. Especially since she had to hold back moaning enough as it was. Her fingers clutched his shoulders, and she brought herself and her head closer to him, so he could reach in better.

Normally a movement closer like this on her part during a kiss like this would let Jack know that at some point very soon she didn't just want to kiss in the tower or in the living room or wherever they might happen to be...she wanted to kiss in the bedroom...and not standing up. But he pushed down all of the urges starting to bubble up inside of him and brought up his hands to gently cup her face and then moved a little closer as well, extending his tongue to its full length. He could just barely graze the back of her throat and he realized in an instant that his suspicions were confirmed-it was very different back there now. But on the bright side it meant that her problem wasn't too terribly internal and was probably focused mostly in her throat. 'Th-That should make finding a s-solution for it simpler, I-I guess...' He lingered... '...j-just to d-double check, of course...' he told himself as calmly as possible.

The feeling of practically the entire length of his tongue in her mouth was almost a little unnerving, but Sally held strong and allowed him to check in further. Sally felt her legs growing weak, and under different circumstances, she'd have pleaded that they take this to the bedroom. She quickly fought down the urge, keeping to the task at hand. No matter how much her sensual urges were slowly overtaking her.

Jack felt her legs tremble, and he knew that had this been going on at any other time either he would have scooped her up to carry her somewhere soft and private and sturdy enough to hold the weight of a ragdoll and skeleton, or at the very least one of her legs might have lifted along his side whereupon his hand would have come under her thigh to hold her steady...Jack sighed deeply through his nose. 'Oh why does she have to be so gorgeous, so vibrant, so intriguing...so sensual...and womanly...' He didn't care about some problem with her voice-she dripped with so much femininity that she could have sounded funny forever and she still would have been the loveliest female creature ever. Jack hugged to her a little more tightly, doing his best to keep himself under control, and slowly he managed to start the removal of his tongue from her mouth, though he really did make it slow, just so he could savor the wonderful splendidness of their closeness for at least a few more seconds.

A sigh escaped through her nose, and Sally too began to slowly pull back. She went slow as well, to savour this for a few more seconds, if nothing else.

Finally then they parted, both breathless.

"Did...Did you...f-find any...thing?" Sally panted out, her strange voice still remaining. But there was a trace of warmth and sweetness in it now. Even her lips were slowly curling into a smile. How could she ever have resisted his wondrous kisses...

"J-Just...a s-second..." Jack panted out, closing his eye sockets as he did his best to catch his breath. "I-I have to remember where I am first...wh-who I am..." He took a few more breaths then blinked a couple of times. "O-Oh, yes, I...I'm in my house and I'm Jack and...o-oh, yes, this was supposed to be...purely scientific. Your 'problem'..." He let out one final deep breath and then slowly unwound his arms from her and managed to take a step back, straightening his tie as he did his best to pull himself back together. "E-Erm...ah, oh, yes, well...it's just like what I thought I saw. Wh-Whatever you drank, it utterly dried out all of the leaves back there. There's nothing left but curled, hardened, withered husks where the soft, fallen autumn leaves usually are..." He did his best to look to her in a completely professional manner, though he was still dealing with little trembles here and there that kept going through him.

Sally looked confused, but was slowly letting it sink in. "So...Perhaps I could make a formula to wash it away and restore them..." She quickly went to work with that in mind!

Jack nodded, still a little dazed but managing to come out of the last of it. "Uh, y-yes, it...it would at least help to keep it in mind, I'm sure. A-At least the problem is nothing more internal..." Jack swallowed, a fearful look coming to his eyes. He imagined, for a brief moment, how horrible it could be if Sally had to be operated on or something because of this...Oh he simply couldn't bear the idea and instantly shook his head to rid it of the image and then went right over to Sally, watching her work. "How can I help, Sally? Just let me know..." he offered sincerely and hopefully.

"Er..."

"You okay, Sally? Anything I can do to help?"

"I...need you to stand a few feet away. Make sure I don't mess anything up, and that neither of us knock anything over." Sally said, and was now already mixing some different liquids together in a test tube, her tongue hanging out on one side of her mouth in concentration.

"O-Oh..." Jack merely said in a touch of unsureness. "Um...a-alright, dear." He did his best to smile and then took a few steps back. He couldn't help but sigh in a touch of melancholy-he really did want to help her and he felt useless just standing here. He knew part of her independence at the moment must be because she still felt awkward about everything but still he wished he could do more for her. "Um...I-I'll be right here if you need anything else, Sally..." he offered with as much encouragement as he could muster before taking another step back and putting his hands behind his back.

Pausing in her work, Sally sighed and could easily sense the distress. "...I'm sorry. Can you bring me the bottle of liquid eyeball jelly, please?"

Jack instantly nodded and did has he was told, producing it for her and placing it gently on the lab table. "Y-Yes, whatever you need..." His smile brightened a little. "I just want to be as helpful as I can...Thank you."

"...I know you do." Sally's unnatural voice came out softer this time. She added the ingredient. Then took some powder, adding it as well. The formula glowed bright green before it subdued. She sniffed it, and held it out to him to smell. "Does it smell right to you?"

Jack leaned forward and gave a quick sniff of the stuff in the vial. "Oh, um...yes, I suppose..." He looked to her with a touch of concern. "Are you certain it's all going to be safe for you, Sally...whatever you might try to make to fix yourself...? I-I'm sure if you end up in a real pinch, the doctor wouldn't mind fixing you up..."

Sally merely nodded before drinking it down, cringing at the taste, and then placing it aside. She waited a few seconds, letting it sink into her. It felt cooling, and soothing. She took a breath. "I'll ask him if it comes to that and-" Squeaking, she clapped her hands over her mouth! It wasn't her voice now! It was his! "Oh no! Now I have YOUR voice! Oh, this isn't good!"

"O-Oh!" Jack blinked, taking a step back for a moment. 'I never realized the leaves in her throat were so, erm...sensitive.' "D-Darling, now, just relax...H-Here, how about you let me try and come up with something?" He did his best to smile encouragingly as he reached for a few chemicals and tried to avoid the sudden thought that had popped into his head about how awkward their lovemaking could sound with her like this. Blanching a little, he began mixing away at things, hoping he was doing something right.

Keeping her mouth closed, she just nodded and stood back. "Now this will be awkward, it sounds as if there's two of you..."

Jack just sighed, finishing stirring something up, and did his best to smile. "I don't think the world could handle more than one Jack Skellington without serious problems..." He held out a beaker for her. "Here you go, love...Look, it's pink! Maybe that's a good sign that it'll help." He smiled hopefully.

"Hey now..." Sally took it, sticking her tongue out playfully. She then drank it down, swallowing it. Taking a breath, she placed it aside and waited.

"I think it worked...oh!" Sally giggled at it being her own voice again! "It worked!"

Jack's eye sockets brightened and he clapped his hands together! "It worked! Oh!" He took her in his arms, positively beaming. "Oh, and now for the final test just to make sure!" He chuckled and then instantly put his lips to hers and let the tip of his tongue press beckoningly at her closed little mouth.

Sally felt strange...very strange all of a sudden. But she ignored it, figuring it was just from his kiss. She moaned a little and brought her arms around him. Her mouth opened to grant entrance to his tongue, while her fingers caressed his neck.

Jack trembled all over and slipped his tongue into her mouth and of course, to be polite, gave a little check to the back of her throat (which felt much more normal now) but then he instantly went on to meet up with her lovely little cloth tongue, dancing with it and savoring it pressing his hands into her back as he did so.

The strange feeling didn't fade. But Sally ignored it, figuring it was nothing, probably just an after-effect of the formula. Kind of like having a dull ache or something. Her tongue danced with his, moans escaping her that she'd been holding back when they kissed a couple of minutes ago. Her fingers trailed down to his suit, clutching his lapels gently.

Jack felt his chest rising and falling deeply as she held to him. He let one of his hands trail down from her back, around her hip and down near her thigh, anticipating the rising of that leg of hers...that naughty, naughty one that had started to come up around his waist even before their wedding night, even more he had told her about making love and what it meant...that leg had anticipated all of it. "Mmm..." Jack moaned as well and her moans sent trembles all throughout him...She usually didn't moan this much but he realized she must have been holding back before and was now giving in to it all. "Mmm..." he moaned more.

Feeling his hand along her hip, toward her thigh, Sally sighed through her nose and then brought her leg up. That naughty leg. Funny, the strange feeling seemed to be traveling down to her legs. But she ignored it again. Oh dear, this wasn't good. Where was the wall? She needed some leverage! She leaned back a bit, and found it, planting herself back against it.

Jack didn't waste a second. The instant she was propped up against a firm surface he was pushing against her, burying his body into the soft cloth of her bosom and hips. His free hand traveled upward, starting to pull her lab coat off of her shoulder. Honestly, he hadn't meant for things to get this far with his kiss to her-he had just wanted to passionately kiss her. But... 'Intoxicating enchantress...Hmm...and we haven't done it up here in a while...not since I made her her little lab area...Oh for Halloween's sake she looks so fetching in that lab coat...Beauty and brilliance...Oh darling...' He moaned and deep sighs escaped through his nose.

Feeling her lab coat being removed, Sally assisted in removing it, letting it fall to the floor. Okay, the strange feeling didn't leave, and were especially prominent in her legs. This was definite, and it almost worried her. Why was this? Oh, who cared! It was probably nothing. Maybe it was a whole new sense of feeling pleasure? Something she never knew? If anything, now it made her curious! Now her other leg even began to play along...ooh, it wasn't often she brought both her legs up!

Jack had both of his hands under her thighs, and though he didn't want to he had to pull his mouth from hers for a moment, just to catch his breath and keep from passing out. His eye sockets were barely opened and he panted heavily. "I want you...You're so f-fetching in the lab coat...Z-Zero's going to be out all afternoon and evening with Pearl...L-Let's celebrate you having your voice back...f-for hours..."

Why were the tips of her shoes touching the floor...?

Sally panted, and then giggled, unable to help the overcoming feelings. Even though they'd been married for a few months now, the passion of newlyweds just never left. She had a feeling it never would.

"I want you, too..." Sally purred sweetly, her eyes half lidded. Her legs hooked at the ankles, binding them closer together. "Make love until we pass out..."

Why did her legs feel even more awkward than before?

"We haven't done it up here in so long...But now that your lab's up here, it's like it's a new room...So I suppose we need to 'inaugurate it'..." Jack's voice came out low and breathy and his grin was ear to ear... He could barely help himself with her anymore and didn't want to. He merely lowered his voice to a sultry whisper and added seductively, "...Where do you want to start...? The couch? One of the lab tables? ...There's a big coffin in the corner that's just been gathering dust..." It was getting a little...hard to hold her. For the first time in his life, he had to really try. But perhaps it was just all of the anticipation causing his bone marrow to rush and race and bubble over...and the remedy to that seemed to be getting the two of them to a designated surface so that he could give his desires all of the relief they might need...while satisfying his sweet Sally at the same time.

Now her position felt awkward. She felt as if she were too low, and needed to go up higher. Clearing her mind of it, Sally touched her lips to his, lingering, and then pulled back. "That poor coffin...let's use that...as a new place to try up here. It has...been a while...after all..."

Why were her feet touching her thighs?

"I-I-If we break it...I'm blaming you and all of your irresistibility...I'll have you there and every other place up here as long as you'll bear with me...temptress...seductive creature...Be with me..." He pushed his lips to hers and went to pull her away from the wall so that he could take her over to that coffin, lay her in it, climb atop her, and then she could find his bones and he could find her cloth and... "Oh!" Suddenly though he felt himself go totally off balance the moment they didn't have the wall or support and now he was just lying there on the floor on his back, blinking in confusion and panting in as-of-yet unrequited desire. "S-Sally...what...?" He was so full of passion and confusion that he couldn't even figure out what to say.

Blinking, Sally felt dazed and very confused, wondering where she was or what had happened. On the floor, what were they doing there? She was now straddling him there, not that she meant to. Eyes wide, she repositioned herself on all fours to look down at him in concern. "Are you all right? Why did you fall? Oh...the floor is no place for a King...here, I'll help you up."

She took his hands, helping them to their feet.

"Darling...you can stand up straight..." She giggled. "We'll just...erm..."

She came to realize that he was stranding straight. Up to his full height even.

Then why was he suddenly SHORTER?

"...H-How did you get shorter?"

"I...I don't..." Jack just blinked several times and then looked to her...and then his eye sockets went wide and his jaw fell. "S-S-S-S-Sally..." He absolutely didn't know what to say...She was...quite a bit 'above him' at the moment...and it didn't help that he was both shocked...and strangely attracted by...this new development. Nothing like more of Sally to love, after all.

"What? What is it? Why are you...?" Sally took into account what was happening now. The floor seemed lower. Everything seemed lower. Jack lower, but he seemed fine. In fact, why wouldn't he be? What could he possibly have done to make himself shrink? She was the one who drank the formula and-

It dawned on her.

He wasn't shrinking.

She was growing.

She already stood noticeably taller than him now! That was outrageous! Jack had so far been the only being in the town (Aside from Oogie Boogie and the Hanging Tree) who was taller than her! She was used to looking UP at him. Now DOWN at him?

"Oh no...what's happened?! I'm growing now! This doesn't make sense!" She cried in worry.

Now she caught the look on his face. He was a mixture of shocked, and yet...

There was that underlying desire. As if he were about to throw her onto the nearest surface and ravish her any second.

He...liked this?

"Um...?"

"O-Oh! Um!"...Jack blinked several times and looked very distinctly away from her. Away from the long legs that really did go on undeniably forever now...away from those curvaceous hips that had widened considerably...away from that bosom that...and her dress was so short on her now, so tight and...Jack took a very deep breath and closed his eye sockets for a moment. Then he stood up from the floor and brushed himself off a little, straightening his attire. Then, as calmly and steadily as he could, he walked over to the lab table and began precisely and swiftly mixing several things together. "Alright..." he merely said half to himself, half to her, in a level voice as he worked, "We will fix this...now...We, um...n-need...to fix it...now." This simply was not fair. 'I was very, very good for the full time of our courtship and engagement...I looked, of course, I touched...just a little but not a lot...but I kept myself under control. But this is simply not right. We're married and want each other...there should not be anymore 'waiting' having to go on...' His thoughts made him get a little frustrated pout on his face but he worked diligently and as professionally as possible, though he couldn't control a light shaking in his hands...his hands that longed to be touching her right now...pulling at her dress and then touching everywhere, everything...forever.

Now her dress was too tight for her. In fact, she felt it growing tighter in the past couple of minutes, but took no note of it. She felt a spring in her legs, and now she was nearly surpassing the height of a couple upper shelves on the bookshelf. She sauntered over toward Jack, feeling so odd at being the one towering over him now, trembling.

"Y-Yes...we should..."

_RIIIIIIIIIIP!_

Now her dress ripped in half, unable to sustain the stitches, and now hung loosely over herself, ripped down the middle.

Jack heard the sound and it made him stop dead for a moment in what he was doing. He was perfectly silent. Then, not turning around but continuing to mix, he said in that same sort of forced level voice, "Your dress tore off, didn't it...? We'll have to mend it later, I...I suppose." Jack pouted more to himself. 'Not fair, not fair at all...' He was almost angry at whatever trick of fate wanted to do this to him, and he just...he just didn't want to see at the moment more than he was curious. It was a temptation with a motive bordering on pure lust and he didn't like it, and didn't like it within himself. 'Th-Think about how she must feel now. She must feel so awkward and embarrassed like before with the voices...Don't make it worse for her by acting so very base toward her when she's in this state...There's no need for it and you know it. Just calm down. Before you met her you had gone six centuries without a woman...There is no need for this lack of reason now just because you have to wait an extra six minutes or something while you try and brew up a potion. No need for it at all...' Talking to himself like this in his mind helped though his hands still couldn't help but shake a bit as he worked away. "I-If you're cold, there are the throw blankets on the couch. A few of them might help..." he managed to add, still not turning around.

A look of shame came to Sally's face. She ignored any coldness she felt (She didn't), and instead came closer to him from behind. She knelt down (since that was the only way she could reach him) behind his form, and brought her arms around his torso, snuggling her head into his shoulder.

"Oh, Jack... I'm sorry for it all...I messed it all up, and yet I was short with you and didn't even let you help me at first...and now you are...I'm so sorry, love..." She cooed sweetly. "I love you, thank you for helping me...I don't know what I would do without you..."

Jack had to stop working again, he just had to. He just stood there, a beaker in one trembling hand, his eye sockets a little wide. "S-Sally...i-it's not your fault, i-it's no one's fault, I p-promise...I-I just...can't, um...i-it's better that we just fix this as soon as we can and..." He looked down with a frown and a touch of shame in his wide eye sockets. "I-I'm sorry..." he said softly, "I'm horrible...You're not well and I'm supposed to be putting that first and trying to help you...but I can't even let myself look at you because I..." Little tears of embarrassment came to the edges of his eye sockets, though he did his best to blink them away. "I'm sorry I'm so bad at controlling myself with you...I'm sorry. I ought to be better." He let out a breath and reached out to add one more thing to the beaker.

Sally's own eyes widened, and then she hugged him tighter from behind, shaking her head a little. "No! Don't think that. ...If anything I understand. You're no horrible, you just can't help how you feel...and even so, you are still helping me... And I...well...I suppose the fact you still desire me...even like this...does assure me."

Jack shook a tiny bit in her arms, his frown still there but not as pronounced. "I'll desire you forever...no matter what...in every way there is for one person to desire another...and for a man to desire a woman...I-I just...u-usually I think I might be okay but before you grew we were just about to...I-I was just about to..." He let out a shuddery sigh. "I can keep myself under control normally...but not when I've already been worked up. The only thing that could ever get me to stop is you outright saying that you don't want to..." He swallowed and handed her the beaker over his shoulder, still shyly not looking at her. "H-Here...t-try this please...I hope it works."

"I...I understand that...but I wouldn't say it unless I meant it. And I won't mean it now." Sally whispered. She took the beaker, stared at it, and then at him. "...Please don't turn away from me, Jack..." She pleaded. "Please?"

Jack felt himself tremble and frown more at her words. He could never deny her a request, not ever, not once in the whole world, and especially not so sincerely given...even though he would feel embarrassed. He swallowed and turned around, though he kept his eyes mostly downward in shyness. "I don't want to hurt your feelings. I'm just...embarrassed...about myself."

Placing the formula down beside herself, Sally shook her head and came closer on her knees, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Don't be embarrassed, my love...You're a man, and I am your wife...it's only natural."

Jack blinked a couple of times, and then with a little swallow looked up at her. The dress was torn down the middle, it barely covered her, and all of her features were so very amplified... He blanched a tiny bit and then said softly and sincerely, his wide eye sockets coming to her eyes. "I-It's just a physical thing...with this...right now...But I like you better the way you naturally are, Sally...I'm attracted to you in more ways, in better ways...when you're the way you always were... Please drink the potion...I want you to be all better again, my Sally..." He blanched and trembled a tiny bit, but otherwise managed to keep himself grounded while letting her know all of that.

Smiling a bit then, understanding, Sally nodded and then drank the formula down. She felt a happy flutter. He sweetened it just for her. Done with it, she placed the beaker back down and waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Instantly she felt a strange rush. Her dress now lay in a torn heap on the floor, with her sitting between it... VERY small. She was about the size of a medium wine bottle.

"What happened?! I'm tiny!" She squealed, her voice a tiny squeak.

Jack blinked many times in surprise. "O-Oh! Oh..." a look of worry came to his face. "I-I'm sorry, darling, I must have...I must not have gotten the proportions right. Hold on, one moment..." He turned around and then was mixing swiftly, doing his best to alter his concoction a bit. This wasn't fair to her, not at all! He really hoped he could fix her up soon.

Sally ripped a piece of her now HUGE dress, and tied it around herself like a towel. She then tugged on Jack's pant leg. "Jack!" She called up, afraid her high, squeaky voice wouldn't reach him. "Please don't leave me down here. Put me on the table? Please?"

Jack blinked and instantly looked down at her. "O-Oh, yes, um..." He reached down with both hands and then scooped under the rags of her dress to left both them and her up and then placed everything gently on the countertop. "It's alright, love..." he assured sweetly, "Just sit there and I'll fix it all, I promise." He went back to mixing.

"Okay...thank you..." Sally huddled on the table, wrapping the shred of fabric around herself a bit tighter. "Thank you for helping me..."

Jack smiled, looking down at her with compassion. "Think nothing of it, my most beautiful little love...I'll be done soon..." He smiled a little more to himself and added, mixing something else into the beaker, "Hmm...now you really are like a dolly. The perfect size and everything..."

A little pout came to Sally's lips then. "I am not..." But her pout was betrayed by the light twitch of the corner of her mouth, quirking into a small smile.

Jack just smiled, mixing a thing or two more in the beaker. "Yes you are...You're just the size of a real little dolly...It's very cute...Adorable, actually." He gave her a sweet little wink.

"Dolls are in all shapes and sizes..." Sally pointed out, a small smile on her face as she drew her knees to her chest.

"And you would be the prettiest shape and size of any of them!" Jack assured with a nod and a grin, finishing up swirling some things in the beaker.

Sally pouted again, shaking her head. "I can never look anything but pretty to you, can't I?" She said, amused.

Jack turned to her, leaning down with the beaker in one hand a little medicine dropper in the other. "I assure you, it's not my fault...How can the essence of beauty ever be anything but beautiful after all...?" His smile picked up and something in his gaze grew utterly charming whether he realized it or not.

Blushing, Sally looked down a bit with a little giggle. "Anything you say, then..."

"There we go, my love..." He chuckled a little and then dipped the dropper into the beaker, sucked up some of the potion, and then held the dropper tip out to her. "Here, darling, try a drop of this, please..." He sighed and frowned a little. "If this doesn't work...darling, I know you feel a little funny about all of this, but if we keep having problems I think I ought to bring over the witches to help. They know much more about potions than I do."

"All right...if we must, we'll do that." Sally nodded, and reached for the tip. "I'll take it."

"Here, just put your lips at the end of the dropper and I'll give it a light squeeze..." Jack moved closer to her, making sure to be careful, and as she did so he gave the dropper the lightest squeeze.

The liquid of the formula poured into her mouth, and Sally swallowed it. She sat still, almost afraid to move. What would happen then?

POOF!

There was an eruption of smoke the surrounded her.

But when it cleared, she was now sitting on the table, at her normal size...and completely bare. Sally blushed and covered herself a bit, since the rag piece was now a scrap that didn't even fit her anymore. "D-Did it work...?"

Jack just put down the beaker and looked at her with a little half smile and half lidded eye sockets. "Well...I suppose there's only one way to check..." Then he chuckled and came forward and wrapped his arms snugly around her, giving her a snug little hug. "Hmm...yes, you fit in my arms just like the first time I held you. All better now, pretty dolly." He hugged her a little more.

"Oh..." Sally giggled, and snuggled into him. "I...I...remember that very well..." She smiled at the sweet memory.

Jack sighed dreamily. "Me too..." Then he smirked a tiny bit and added casual as could be, "Of course, at that time, you had clothes on...but it's still pretty much the same as that first time." He nuzzled her shoulder a little bit. "I'm sorry your dress got ruined, darling...I'll help you fix it later if you want."

"We'll worry about it, later...On the contrary, it did make this a bit easier." Sally giggled, her fingers kneading into his spine.

"Mmm..." Jack's smile grew and his shifted a little under her touches. "Y-Yes...e-everything's easier when I have my pretty dolly in her purest state..." He inhaled softly through his nose near her hair, and one of his hands began to lightly travel down her back.

"Hee...we can celebrate even more now, my love..." Sally purred, bringing one hand back around to undo his shirt buttons. "And you did help me so. I think a special reward is in order..."

Jack smiled ear to ear and trembled a little. His eye sockets looked downward as he pulled back a little, his hands coming to rest upon her hips. "Y-Y-You're not a 'reward'...y-you're a 'privilege'...So beautiful...ma belle nana..." His hands began to gently knead her hips.

"Silly..." Sally laughed gently, smiling more too as her hand finished unbuttoning his shirt. She brought both her hands around and already were lovingly exploring the familiar territory.

"Naughty dolly..." Jack chuckled a little, smirking again. "You'd think you'd want to rest after your harrowing experience...when instead you want to 'play' with silly old Jack..." He let the shirt slide off of his shoulders. He felt like he had been waiting so long that he couldn't help accelerating things just a tiny bit. "Oh Sally..." With a bony fingertip he trailed lightly down the side of one of her thighs... "...sweet seductress...hmm...We were... 'interrupted' before...weren't we?"

"Rest can wait." Sally said bluntly with a smile, giggling. "We were interrupted, anyway... I think we need to make up for that, don't we?"

"I want to..." Jack breathed out in a lovesick way, unable to look away from her. "The coffin...We were supposed to go to the coffin...Th-That could sort of be practice for the mausoleum...in the underground burial chamber...We haven't dared it yet...We would have to be so quiet...such a thrill..." His breaths were shallow as could be.

"Ooh, yes...excellent idea, it would make for good practice...on our daring excursion..." Sally laughed, smiling in an equally lovesick way. "Why don't we go there now, my love..." She purred and gently traced over his collar bone.

"F-For how long...do you think...my love...?" he replied back softly, with shudders and a smile. He reached up with a fingertip and traced down from the center of Sally's chest right to her navel and then back up again.

"Oh, I don't know...we never know how long we'll take..." Sally said sweetly, and shuddered from his touch.

Jack nodded. Then he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. "H-Hop off of the table, darling...so that we can go. J-Just hold on and...put your legs around me. I-I'll keep you steady..."

"Oooh...okay..." Sally nodded, and did so, holding to his shoulders tightly as her legs wound around him then, her feet now kicking off her shoes. "I trust you, of course..."

Jack kept one arm snugly around her back, and let the other go lower to make sure to support her. "I-I should hope that you would trust the man you're letting carry you around without any clothes on, d-darling..." Jack trembled out, chuckling a little. He walked them over to the coffin. "Shall I lay you inside...my mistress of fright?" he whispered seductively into her ear.

The way his seductive whispering just about made her want to burst, it was further cemented by calling her that. Sally beamed, and nodded. "Yes. Now." Not waiting for an answer, she gratefully meshed their lips in a heated kiss.

Jack's breathing picked up heavily through his nose and he kissed her back with deep passion, barely able to wait any longer either. Still though there was at least one other thing that had to be done before he get lost in their bliss. Reluctantly but knowing it needed to happen for a moment, Jack pulled his lips from Sally's. He was panting at this point, his bones starting to rattle to their very cores. "W-Wait...L-Let me lay you down f-first...I-I still have to...w-well...y-you and I both know that this can't work...a-as well as possible...if I still have pants on..." He chuckled a little, blanching thoroughly.

"Just warming up, love...and besides, you know what calling me that will do to me." Sally giggled in a sweet purr. "Ooh, I'll even help you remedy that little problem once we're situated..." She winked playfully.

Jack's rib cage rose and fell against her own soft bare chest. He savored the feeling of all her cloth wrapped around him for a moment longer. "I-I-I...I-I should...lay you in the coffin now...That's first...the pants can come second...my curvaceous creature of the night..." He waited for her long legs to unwind from his torso so that he could indeed place her in the open, wide, jet black, beckoning coffin. 'What a perfect combination of horror and passion this shall be...' He smiled more to himself.

"Of course." Sally giggled, and unwound her legs from his torso, managing to stand properly. "I don't think I would have mastered such a skill just yet...let's make it easier, shall we?"

Jack just nodded... "Y-Yes...A-And speaking of skills..." He glanced down at the coffin again, his smile growing, "...I have an idea...a sort of scary idea...if you want to try..." His half lidded eye sockets went back to her eyes. "Don't worry...if you say yes to it...your big, scary Jack will be right along with you to keep you safe..." His arms were still around her and kneaded his fingertips against the seams on her back.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense...what is it?" Sally cooed, and shuddered a little, her smile growing.

"The coffin's lid is domed...Would you be terribly averse to...shutting it once we were inside..." He moved close to her ear, whispering seductively as he savored how the movement made her cloth touch his bones again. "It would be so dark...and we would be so close...the inside is lined with satin...our own soft, dark, terrifying place to be..." He breathed softly into her ear.

"Oooh...making love in the dark?" Sally's brow quirked, and she laughed a little, smiling. "I accept your proposition, Jack... In our positions, it's very appropriate."

Jack nodded, gently nuzzling his nose to her hair. "Splendid...Oh you're so extra tempting in the darkness...I want you in the darkness...n-now..." His nuzzles head moved into kisses and he could feel himself going weak in the knees. "P-Please..."

"I want you, too... In the darkness." Sally whispered and clutched his shoulders. "Together..."

Jack nodded against her, barely able to breathe, and moved a hand down from her to start trying to undo the thin little belt that held up his pants. "You're terrifying in the darkness...just terrifying..." he managed to breath out softly.

"You're just saying that..." Sally giggled, and eagerly reached her hands down to assist him.

Jack shuddered at her movement and instantly glanced down and away, a little shy smile on his face. "S-S-Sally..." he softly gurgled... His bones trembled all over and he could barely help her with her task anymore.

"No you don't...Master of Fright...look at me..." Sally purred, smiling. "This is no time to play look away."

Barely breathing anymore, Jack barely brought his eye sockets to her eyes. "I-I-It's hard to s-sometimes..." he admitted softly, still smiling in a daze... "Oh Sally...I need you...s-so much..."

"I need you, too..." Sally whispered, and then pulled his pants down completely. "Let's get into the coffin...I think I might fall if I stand any more..." Her knees buckled slightly.

Jack nodded, feeling his knees buckling as well...and yet also deep within his bones a familiar rush-like feeling was starting...He knew that feeling so well, and where it would lead him. "Yes...let's..." He started to kiss her gently and felt both of their knees give a little. He did his best to guide her over and into the coffin and he came upon her. He stopped kissing her eager lips for a moment and pulled back, holding onto her. "I'm happy you're all better now...s-so happy..." His lips found their way to her neck, her cheek, her shoulder, as his hands began to explore.

"So am I...it's quite a relief..." Sally cooed, and sighed in bliss. Her hands explored as well, her eyes closing. "You can close the lid now, Jack..."

Jack nodded, his eye sockets barely open anymore. Still kissing her he reached up with one hand and groped above him for the coffin lid handle. He finally found it and smiled when he did. His lips raised from her skin for a moment. "M-Moan as loudly as you want, darling...No one will be able to hear..." The lid closed over them, sealing them in deep, satin-lined darkness.

Sounds often emitted from the closed coffin... It went on for a while, as Jack and Sally lost themselves to each other in pure darkness after quite a trying afternoon of accidents and mistakes.


	29. Lakefront

**A/N:**

**Azure129: Hi everyone :D YAY more fun married stuff with Jack and Sally! Jack's gotten more comfortable with his body around Sally…now it's time for the same thing to start happening around other people XD You'll see :) Thanks everyone!**

**NintendoGal: Not much to say except, well, this contains some beach fun. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was another quiet, peaceful, private evening in the Skellington home, and Jack and Sally were enjoying it together in their living room. As the moonlight shone in through the windows and the fire sent eerie orange glows around the room, Sally sat upon the couch facing one of its arms with her knees tucked underneath her and reading a book, while Jack sat in a similar position behind her, a content smile on his face and his hand gently moving through her hair. He had started just touching it casually a few moments ago but somehow now, with her permission in the form of an extra smile and a nod, he had started braiding it a little. It really was so lovely to touch...so soft and warm and fragrant like autumn leaves an pumpkin pie spice... Jack sighed, smiling more, and went on braiding and also thinking. He was smiling a little as he thought of a few days ago when they had been together in that coffin upstairs...and how ever since then, he had slipped another coffin under their bed, just in case they ever wanted to try it again. His mind then drifted on to how nice it would be to spend his first summer together with Sally as his wife and how many other fun new experiences they might have with that...Picnics in the orange jack-o-lantern sunlight, walks through the forest and visits to the other worlds while most of the holidays had a lull, visits to the lakeside...They had talked about that last one once before, hadn't they?<p>

Jack considered more. Then he spoke softly to Sally over her shoulder. "Dearest...I was wondering...I think we talked about it once and now that it's summer, would you like to take a trip out to the lake one day? Maybe we could even get a little rowboat or just have a picnic by the shore while you play near the water?" He smiled a little more. She really would look cute playing on the beach. She would probably even make herself some pretty little bathing suit and a parasol or something. The idea was positively dreamy to him.

"Ooooh..." Sally thought of the idea, and beamed. The idea of spending a warm summer day at the lake, all the fog drifting about, playing around like a young child, having a picnic, going on a boat, swimming... "Yes, that would be wonderful, Jack! We can go tomorrow, I did make a bathing suit and a sarong, though I hadn't used them yet. Ooooh, do you want one, too? Do you have one? We could also go swimming!"

Jack blinked and froze in the action of playing with her hair for a moment. "O-Oh, I..." He gulped and then smiled sheepishly and a touch nervously, "Heh...w-well, um...I-I wouldn't want to trouble you, Sally. Y-You already have your outfit all made and that's wonderful. I-I'll just go along in my usual suit and tie..." He looked away in a touch of shyness, biting his lower lip a little.

"Oh, but it's no fun swimming alone." Sally pouted a bit. "Well, not that I could go very far, I can't swim, but I can wade around in the shallow water. Won't you come with me? Please?"

'Oh dear...' Jack never did well with saying no to her pouts. But still he just...he just couldn't say yes...not to this... "I-I...um..." He looked down nervously and hesitantly. "B-But, s-silly, s-skeletons c-can't swim in full length suits...heh..." He did his best to smile, though he knew the excuse was lame. She had just offered to make him a bathing suit of his own, after all. But this had been all he had been able to think of.

Ignoring that, she sighed a little, but was understanding and concerned. "Jack, why don't you want to swim?" Sally queried, just getting to the point of the matter.

Jack sighed and looked to the side. He shrugged a little. "I...w-well...i-if we were a-at that hot tub i-in that abandoned castle in Italy th-then I wouldn't mind swimming...b-but just not in the lake here...because..." He pouted a tiny bit, feeling foolish, as he tried to think of a way to put it that wouldn't sound ridiculous.

"Because why?" Sally prompted with patience and curiosity. "Jack, you can tell me. I'm not going to laugh or make you feel silly. Just tell me why."

Jack sighed and looked to her eyes gratefully before looking down a little again. "I can't swim in the lake here, Sally...I'd have to wear a bathing suit...a-and I can't do that. Everyone would s-see my bones...I-I never let anyone see my bones. I'd feel so embarrassed." He swallowed, clasping his hands in his lap.

"...Jack...there's fog all around the lake. No one is going to see you! We'll be the only ones there." Sally assured, shaking her head. She looked a little guilty then, and sat back. "Well...if you'd rather not, I understand. I won't force you to do that."

Jack looked up at her with a little frown and then looked back down again. He pulled his legs in to his chest. "I'm sorry, Sally. I just...i-it's such an open area, so exposed. I...I'm sorry, I know it's foolish...after all, I..." his eye sockets became half lidded, his frown softened, "I let you...see and have...all of me...all of the time." Some distress came back to his eye sockets again. "But...I'm so scrawny, Sally. Perhaps no one would laugh to my face but they would certainly laugh on their own. A-And then what if the witches or Undersea Gal started m-making... 'comments' a-about my, um...body. You know, they do still tease me a little about having crushes on me, even if they don't really mean it anymore. And then I..." Jack sighed and looked to her sincerely, "I don't know, Sally...I...I could try, but...I-I don't know."

Sally sighed a little, unsure of what to say to all of that, biting her lip. She chose her words carefully, and looked toward him in concern, but understanding. "Jack...if there's one thing you taught me, is that it doesn't matter what other people think. There is a time and place when the opinions and ideas of others are essential, such as planning for Halloween, the other Holidays or thinking of new ideas to make the town function better. But on a more personal level, the way people think of you should never affect their judgment of how you work as a ruler or a person. You always said people can think what they like, but that we have the right to feel differently if we know we do. You also said to me, that something, or someone, will only bother me if I let them. ...Well Jack, that's only going to bother you if you let them. And you are letting them...you're giving them power over you, and that...well, I can understand you're not comfortable being exposed. But it is swimming, it's having fun, there really is nothing wrong with that. And if they find it to be a problem, that shouldn't matter to anyone but them." She placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing. "So...it's up to you from this point."

Jack looked at her with wide, interested eye sockets the whole time she spoke to him. He took in all of her words, her gentle squeezing of his shoulder, her loving look to him, and considered. Then he spoke softly and appreciatively back to her. "Sally...I..." He only got that far though before he put an arm around her, hugging her close from the side. "Oh Sally...thank you for that..." He nuzzled against her. "You're so smart, my Sally, and so clever and so wise...I..." he sighed, thinking a little more. Then he sat up a little and looked into her eyes. "Sally...I...I can't make any promises but...if you do have time and could make me a...a s-swimsuit, I...I-I'll at least wear it under my regular suit when we go and...I-I'll try." He smiled a little. "And I'll feel a lot better about trying...thanks to you..."

"I can make you one, and we'll go tomorrow." Sally promised with a smile. "At least you'll try...that's good to hear. If by then you truly aren't into the idea, well, that's all right. It'll just be something we'll have to work around, and that's okay."

Jack smiled back at her. "You're...You're too understanding, Sally...I'm grateful." He moved closer to her on the couch, looking down with a smile as he swung his legs a little off the edge of the couch now. "Sometimes I wish I could learn to be more like you, Sally. You're so comfortable in your body, in private and in public...It's very admirable."

"Well, in moderation." Sally giggled. "I wouldn't wear one of those...special summer dresses in public. But a simple one piece bathing suit and a sarong is fine...it is quite modestly made, anyway."

Jack nodded, understanding. "I understand, Sally. A-And I know, but it's just...you just seem so comfortable with yourself wherever you go and in whatever new thing you've chosen to wear, whether it's something for 'outside' or something for 'inside'...and I like that." Jack chuckled and then added sheepishly. "And, um...speaking of your 'special' dresses..." he looked to her eyes again, "I-I know that in the past I...I used to get a little 'funny' about the idea of you going outside in them. I'm sorry about that. I never meant to seem demanding or possessive or anything like that...i-it was just...we weren't married yet and I could never help but feel like technically you could still be available for someone else, and you really are already so very attractive to men...I know I was just being silly of course but I hope I never made you uncomfortable." He looked at her tenderly.

"Oh...Jack, don't be sorry. I can understand you felt that way. Yes...we may not have been married, but that didn't mean we weren't completely committed to each other." Sally assured. "I wasn't exactly thinking too clearly, because of the heat, when I thought to go out that way in that special dress. I had thought that since the dress kept me a bit cooler, it would be okay, and didn't think beyond that." She laughed at the memory. "You may have been jealous of that, but I can understand."

Jack chuckled too, looking at her. "Thank you for understanding, Sally." He chuckled a little more. "Aw, but you really were so cute the first time you came prancing out in one of those things. You were a vision and didn't even realize it...and that adorable fact made you all the more attractive..." He scooched just a little bit closer to her. "I still don't know how I kept myself under control with you...Oh I think the absolute worst was the time I looked over and you had pulled out the low collar of your dress to fan your chest a little...You know, when I went to pick up ice for use that day, I got a little extra before I headed back to the house and just dumped it over my skull. I think that's the only thing that kept me level for the rest of the afternoon." He smiled more to himself.

Sally blinked at this newfound information, then started laughing. "Oh, Jack...you're silly...I can't believe I hadn't realized the effect I had on you..." She smiled brightly. "I remember the ice...how you took some to cool me off with...I think that was certainly one of the most intimate moments of our courtship...or our romance as a whole. And then..."

Jack nodded, leaning closer to her. "Oh, it was so naughty of me...but I just couldn't help myself...At that point, on that day, fantasies could no longer sustain me...and the sight of you rubbing the ice upon your hot, soft skin with your eyes closed in pleasure...it was unbearable. I had to be a part of it..." He let out a shuddery sigh. "So yes...I cooled you off...and then..." He blinked a few times, looking in a daze of love.

"Hee..." Sally breamed at the memory more, and then her eyelids lowered. "And then soon after, you held me in your arms, we lay down together, then we kissed for hours."

A shuddery sigh left Jack, his eye sockets already so very deeply half lidded. "It...It was all I could do...the only think I could think of to take the edge off...to keep me from just..." His breaths were shallow. "You had so little clothing on...it would have been so easy to take it off of you...Kissing you like that was the only thing that could distract me, that could let me resist the temptation of it all..."

"I see..." Sally giggled, and then toyed with his tie, her eyelids lowering as she tugged him a little closer. "Now you won't have to." She winked.

Jack chuckled goofily. "I know...now I...now I can rub the ice...all over you...if you'd like..." His breaths were shallow and warm, his voice low, an all anxiety about his body and their swim in the lake was long gone.

Sally trembled a little, breathy gasps escaping her. "Yes, of course... That would be interesting... Ooooh...and if you ever wanted to take off that so-little clothing I had...you could." She winked again, giggling a little.

"O-Of course..." he cooed out seductively, gazing into her eyes. "First I could unpeel the cloth of your dress from the cloth of your skin...just as I've so very much desired over the last two summers...and then I would rub the ice over every inch of you that required it...and then you'd probably be cold...so I would have to warm you up again..." He leaned closer and closer to her.

"Nothing would warm me up like you can..." Sally cooed seductively, she leaned closer too, her voice lowering. "And then I would be all yours, nothing to hold back..."

"And I would hold nothing back from you either..." Jack tiptoed the fingers of one of his hands over and placed his hand gently upon her thigh.

"Remember...remember how you promised me once that I would come home during a heatwave and...find you in our room...the sheets wrapped around your bare body as you waited for me? I hope that when you don't hold back...that will be part of it..." He could barely breathe anymore.

"Oh!" For a moment Sally's countenance sparked with recollection, then she nodded and lowered her eyelids again. "Yes, of course I remember. You come home, and I wait for you in our bed...with nothing on... Don't you worry, I won't hold back..." She placed her hand on his ribcage, a little pur in her tone.

"I won't either!" Jack shook his skull, his breathing starting to accelerate a bit. "It's the start of summer, there's a lull in the holidays...we could stay up here for days and who would question it?" He put his forehead against hers, nuzzling it. "I've craved this summer, you know..."

"So have I..." Sally purred, her breathing shallow, growing faster. "This time we'll at least have a...relief from the dreaded heatwave." Her hands toyed with his tie.

"Ooh. I may sometimes wear a little dress, or sometimes...I may not dress at all."

"Wh-Whatever your heart desires, my love...Just know that I'll be here to relieve all of the heat, all of the tension...It will be the perfect summer our deep, undeniable passions..." He leaned in more as she gently pulled him by the tie. "Wh-What shall I wear, Sally? It...it really is so hot walking around here in the suit during those times..." He closed his eye sockets in pleasure.

"Mmmm...you could lose the shirt...keep your pants..." Sally cooed seductively. "But whatever you choose to do will be fine with me, of course."

"I'll lose the shirt..." Jack whispered back to her seductively... "But when I find you in our bed with only the sheets wrapped around you...I make no promises about the pants...about anything...S-Sally..." He leaned in, starting to kiss her cheek, her neck, her collar...

"Oh, I believe it..." Sally laughed a bit, her breathing more shallow as they melted into breathy gasps. "Maybe I won't even wrap the sheets around me...maybe I'll be on the sheets..."

"J-Just take me, Sally...pull me to our bed and take me...Oh you don't know how breathtaking your body is...It overwhelms me to see it just like the first time I saw it and I shivered all over with pleasure and desire..." His kisses continued and he clung to her. "And your King will make the heat all better for his Queen..."

"And your Queen will make it better for her King." Sally cooed, her fingers now kneading his ribs through the barriers of the fabrics. She moaned a little, her eyes closing in pleasure. "Oooh...we'll then make love until we pass out from exhaustion..."

"Th-Then we'll wake up...and do it all over again...Just countless days and nights of our bodies as one in the safe cocoon of our love!" Jack moaned lightly at he touches, his breaths still quick and shallow. "Sally...you know...Z-Zero is, um...o-over visiting Pearl most of the night...h-he's having dinner over there too actually...then over to play in the graveyard...He won't be back for h-hours...m-maybe not all night..."

"We will...we will!" Sally managed amidst pleasured moans, her fingers clenching.

"Oooh...that's true, isn't it? Ah, Zero deserves a nice night out with Pearl, so that's good for him, then." She smiled sweetly at the thought. "Mmm...whatever are you suggesting, darling?"

Jack's breaths were ragged and growing deeper and he still spoke between passionate kisses to her neck and collar. "I'm suggesting that we...'relieve' our own little 'h-heat wave'...right here and...right now...S-Sally...Mmm..." He moaned in deep pleasure, his hands starting to rove over her a little bit.

Pleasured moans escaped Sally, her hands clutching to his chest tightly, her breathing heavier. "Yes...yes...Oh, Jack...yes...of course." She managed to giggle a bit, sighing and gasping as his hands began to rove along her body. "Your Dark Queen accepts..."

Jack looked at her, panting with desire, a large skeletal grin on his face, hands still slowly and gently touching her. "Your spooky skeleton is very happy...And he's so warm...for her...and yet...chilly..." His grin picked up on one side and then in a flash he had her in his grasp and he pulled them both down onto the couch with her on top of him. "Spooky skeleton does love his Queenly blanket." He winked up at her.

"The winters had been long..." Sally paused a moment, thinking of something to add to their little fantasy narration. "Alone the Queen had been for many nights, longing much for her only love. Potential suitors came and went all throughout, but never once swayed her...for she always waited in her room, in the dark of the night...for her only true love...the spooking spectre of the castle walls...to return to her..."

"Oh and he waited too..." Jack's rib cage expanded and contracted with deep breaths as he looked up at her. "He saw those other suitors come...and every time one set foot near her, he seethed with jealous passion. How dare they try to court her...couldn't they see that she was his...and how long before they would know that he was hers as well? And then the winter...so cold...His bones, trembling, aching...but for more than just a warm fire..."

"The rumours floated...about the castle's own haunting creature." Sally giggled a bit, and was undoing his buttons. "Many asked the Queen of this, if it were true. A ghost hunter...who specialized in hunting these creatures came to the castle...and the Queen knew her beloved was in trouble if he caught on. She feared for his safety, but her lips were sealed. She said that she saw nothing...that if there was such a creature, she had never seen him. The ghost hunter could buy the Queen's lies, something she was good at. But the Queen feared, and waited that night awake, for her beloved to return...and warn him of the dangers."

"A-And she was in luck..." Jack sighed out breathily. He was holding her and as she undid his buttons, his hands came down to the hem of her dress to press against her thighs and to slowly move the dress up. "It was a f-frost that night and...and he couldn't bear the cold anymore...nor watching her bear the cold...and so he came to her. 'My Queen...I am here. I know you are cold...I'm cold too. But now all of those...those 'suitors'...' A look of disgust would come to his features, '...they're all gone...and I can be with you...if you will have me.' He would bow to her."

"The Queen was joyous, and yet still feared for his safety...but was thankful for relief from the cold that had passed." Sally managed, straddling him a bit as her dress rose up. "Immediately the Queen went to him, relishing his embrace! 'My love, you've come...but you must caution, there is but a ghost hunter on your trail...I have lied to buy you time, but he is investigating...do be careful...' "

"The skeleton would gasp at the news, but only for a moment...And then he would gently pull close to her. 'My darling'..." Jack's fingertips started slipping up high along Sally's thighs, under her dress a little. " 'My darling, I don't care...I just want to be with you. It's been bitter cold and I cannot bear the idea of your chills...I must warm you...completely. But I do wish you would announce our love to the world...Don't you want me to warm you for the nights...and the days...as I once promised to do when we first found each other?' He would reach up and touch her face gently." Jack removed a hand from her thigh to do just that.

"The Queen hesitated, and was unsure. So much of her wanted to announce this to the world! She had been ready when the frost came, but all this only dampened her. 'My love, understand that I wish I could, but he has his men out...and will capture you if you are exposed!' " Sally giggled, leaning her face into his hand.

"Her spooky skeleton understood her concern, and yet he was still sad..." Jack gave her a big pout with wide, adorable eye sockets. " 'If I can't have you in private as well as in public...then perhaps it's for the best and he captures me an takes me away...' "Jack smiled a little once that was over and gently touched her cheek tenderly.

"The Queen was terrified at this, and yet once more, shed a few tears. 'No...I will not let them! I will throw them off your trail, and soon they will no longer search here and we can be safe once more. My love, please...do not...I cannot lose you!' She begged with all she had, pleading him not to let this happen to him." Sally smiled all the more, turning her head into his hand and kissing his fingers.

"A-Ah..." A soft, shuddery sigh left Jack at her little kisses. He smiled more and went on. "He would assure her that he did not want their love to end...but what else could he do? 'I cannot lose you either...but I also cannot live hidden like a deep, dark secret...a source of your shame...' " Jack fake another little pout to her.

Sally giggled, even faking a pout right back. " 'I must protect you! If I cannot protect you...' The Queen sat upon her bed, crying in shame. She was out of any options that seemed logical, unsure of how to proceed from this looming danger."

"Oh dear..." Jack replied back with a tender smile to her, "The spooky skeleton would sit down on the bed with her and hold her. 'Oh my love, I don't mean to pressure you...I'm just so tired of being in the shadows, of watching...watching suitors come for you...Oh the jealousy...I couldn't bear it!' He would look at her, his breaths shallow. 'It's not fair. I don't want to pressure you...I just want to be with you...forever..."

" 'Darling, you have not. It is I who have pressured you.' The Queen lamented in despair, and held close to him with all her love. 'I have put you in danger ever since that night we lured one another into bed. I cannot bear to put you in further danger, but I cannot lose you!'"

"Oh but he would shake his head. 'No, no...I'm the one who lured you...Always acting like I was just trying to haunt you and frighten you. And then coming to your bedroom one night...interrupting the sleep of the chaste, lovely Queen...surprising her...and then surprising myself by having the courage to tell her how I felt...and to make the sweetest, most tender love to her...followed by our nights of physical oblivion and bliss after that...It's all my fault. I started this. If I hadn't...we wouldn't be so very compelled by our uncontrollable passions for one another."

"Oh, but she would rebut that! 'Darling, it is not just you...I too have seduced you... Ever since you made yourself known to me, and how I felt of you only grew, and even then all I wanted was you in my bed, and even after I did! You deserve far better, where you can haunt freely.' The Queen just then looked more vulnerable than ever, almost as if she was not the same person." Trying not to laugh, but failing, that was when she unbuttoned his shirt completely and was already caressing his ribcage lovingly.

"O-O-Oh...!" Jack moaned, eye sockets closing, spine arching in pleasure. "Yes..." left him in a heated whisper. He took a few ragged breaths and then barely managed to come back to the story: senses were going haywire and his desires brimmed.

"As the Queen mulled this over, she looked to him and then lay herself in her bed, beckoning him to lie with her. 'Darling...whatever will we do?' Was all she could ask by now." Her breath ragged, Sally giggled at his response and continued her ministrations.

"The spooky skeleton hesitated, but only for a moment, and then he laid beside her as well. He would sigh...and then speak to her softly. 'I...I have an idea, my love. I think that I should turn myself in, reveal myself to the whole castle and kingdom. I'll explain that I'm not so very spooky and that I meant no harm when haunting everyone. I'll humble myself to all of them. And then I'll humbly ask for their support as I go to court their Queen.' He would gaze at her softly. 'I believe it is the only way...Although, of course...our nights of bliss can remain between us and only us...' He wouldn't want it to happen and yet, lying beside her in the bed, the spooky skeleton would be unable to help his eye sockets roving over her lovely body, its soft curves and pale, bluish glow..." Jack let his hand leave her face to gently travel down the side of her body, touching every curve he came across.

"It was a hard decision, but the Queen knew it was likely the only way. After all, it was of course what he wanted and encouraged her to do. Now, there was no point in running. It was time to face the truth. 'My love...all right. We will. We will tell the castle staff, tell the Kingdom of our love...and I will protect you with all I have, and will let nothing happen to you...and let them know you mean no harm.' " Sally trembled in pleasure, and smiled. "Ooh, and so does it finally happen, do you think?"

Jack smiled more as Sally trembled and smiled. "D-Does what finally happen, oh dark, wicked, evil Queen?" Jack's eye sockets brimmed with passion as he savored the feeling of having her half wrapped around him.

"I think so." Sally winked, giggling and lay herself over him completely, purring a little. "They finally reveal their love..."

"Ooo...alright. I wasn't sure if you meant that or the spooky skeleton's inevitable need to make sweet love with her as he lie next to her in her bed." Jack chuckled and winked up at Sally. "Ah, but yes I...I think they do reveal their love...and that because their love is so strong and beautiful it survives all trials...and soon they are one in every way possible. And then they have lots and lots of dark, spooky princes and princesses." Jack chuckled more. "A-And then maybe their bravery inspires a certain skeleton King and his lovely little servant girl...though I suppose that's a story for another day." He winked at her suggestively.

"Oooh...we'll have to touch on that later, then..." Sally winked, trying not to laugh.

"Hmm, we'll save it..." Jack cooed back seductively. "W-We've already got plenty to work with right now...We can venture down that path later...Though in the meantime..." He faked another little pout, "There's this pesky fraction of an inch of cloth material in the form of your dress separating my bony chest from your soft, inviting bosom...It would be nice to correct that soon." He little playful, naughty chuckle left him.

"Oh dear..." Sally then laughed, beaming. "I should tell it to please vacate the premises."

"Indeed..." Jack replied in a low, right tone. "Not that your dresses aren't the prettiest creations there ever where but...it has definitely worn out its welcome." He smiled more.

"Hee... Well then." Sally gave a smile, and then sat up. She raised her dress over her head and then took it off, placing it aside. "Mmm...better?"

Jack's breaths instantly got so deep that he was amazed he didn't crack a rib with how fully his chest kept expanding and contracting. "O-Oh, y-yes..." squeaked out of him. Then his voice dropped low as his eye sockets roved over her. "S-Such a...beautiful... 'blanket'." His skeletal grin grew.

Sally giggled and leaned down again, her hair obscuring their faces like a curtain. "Hee...thank you."

Jack shook his skull, his breathing calming down but barely. "N-No...thank you..." he whispered back softly. He gulped and then added sweetly, "A-And...A-And this is what I'm talking about with the bathing suit thing and you being so naturally comfortable in your body...your breathtaking, brilliant, buxom little body...H-How I don't die all over again at the sight of you is always a miracle to me."

"It's just how I look, that's all." Sally giggled, beaming. "You know it better than anyone...having seen every inch of my form for months now."

"Y-Yet I still crave it...I still want more...Months of my deepest fantasies fulfilled and I still desire you in ways I could never desire another female creature for the rest of forever..." left him breathily. "Love of my life..." he finished, tenderly and sweetly.

"What my body seems do to you...is what yours does to me even now...love of my life." Sally cooed sweetly. "You may not agree with me...but that's all right. I just...suppose you have had me develop a whole new love and appreciation for skeletal anatomy like never before."

Jack blanched and let out a shuddery breath and glanced to the side bashfully. "I...I'm happy that my body makes you as happy as yours makes mine...a-and I'm happy that...y-you've come to care for skeletal anatomy so very much..."

"Well, of course..." Sally cooed sweetly and nuzzled their cheeks. "Knowing it's all you within it, makes it special."

Jack smiled more, nuzzling her cheek back. "I...I never thought I could...'be'...with someone they way I'm with you...until you came along. E-Everything that I used to be terrified about sharing with others...a-all of my deepest fears and darkest secrets and most unscary emotions...and my body...I can share them all with you and it feels...splendid." He gave her a little nuzzle again.

"I felt the same." Sally admitted, and this time lowered herself down to his ribs. "Sharing everything with you is liberating..." She kissed the bones, applying pressure with her lips.

"O-Oh yes..." Jack sighed out breathily, his eye sockets closing in pleasure, "L-Liberating...Such a wonderful way to put it. Liberated...W-We're free when we're together...Perfectly free..." His hands came to her back and he gently stroked through her still half-braided hair and down the length of her lovely curved back.

"We are, we're free. If our...nights, mornings...and occasionally afternoons of passion with little to nothing on our bodies was any indication." Sally laughed a bit, and trembled at his touches, and winked at him a little before tending to his ribs yet again with her fingers and lips.

Jack felt her trembles and nodded, still gently touching her. "I know. O-Oh Sally, I...I know we were both so terrified b-before the...the first time...a-and that sometimes we even thought about waiting even longer or keeping away from it as part of our relationship but...I'm so happy that we tried and made love. Making love to you has been...a fulfillment I have never known...not ever..." He kissed her cheek and her forehead a little.

"Oh, I wasn't terrified. I was just nervous." Sally pouted cutely, and giggled. "At least we tried, and now look...it really has become a fulfillment even I never knew it could be." Her ministrations continued, with more passion. "Especially that one night...we didn't even go to sleep. Hee...that always reminded me of the second night we spent in bed together, that first summer together..."

Jack chuckled, his breaths deepening at her touches. He almost couldn't bear it anymore. He almost had to have her. "O-Oh, I...remember...Th-That night when you...you let me touch you...so much of you...for the first time." He slowly moved a single fingertip up and down the curve of her spine.

Sally winked and nodded, rising up a bit to look at him clearly. "Yes, of course. ...And when you even managed to...well, entice me with your assertion and stern manner...you know, it has been a while since you did that." She winked again.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned in soft pleasure, gazing up at her beauty and then glancing to the side bashfully. "I-I know...I-It's just...it takes something so rare to...to rile me up like that...to make me seethe with emotion. I-I don't know what to say to you...to give you what you want...right now..." He looked up at her, his face hazed with love an desire though he was still trying to keep up the conversation with her.

"Oh...I can think of something..." Sally winked. "But I'll save it for later."

Jack blinked a few times, still looking in a daze though. "O-Oh, but...what is it?" He faked a pout. "I'm curious now...a-and you know how I get when I'm curious." He chuckled and winked at her.

"You want to know everything about it until you figure it out." Sally giggled. "No, it's just fuel to rile you up...but it won't work right now."

"Exactly!" Jack grinned. But then he faked a pout again. "Aw but then...how can I give you what you want, sweetest Sally?"

"Oh, it can wait..." Sally winked. "There are...other things we can do..."

Jack faked a deeper pout, looking up at her with wide, endearing eye sockets. "Well, if you insist, I suppose...Leave me curious and tempted and longing for your secret. I suppose I'll 'live'." He couldn't help but chuckle a little and wink at her. "And in the meantime...what did you have in mind, my lovely little rag dolly?" He grinned more.

"What do you have in mind?" Sally repeated, winking as her hands trailed lower down his torso.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned, his spine arched. "Wh-Whatever you'd like...anything...S-Such talented hands, Sally...I-I'll do anything...I'm at your disposal...my darling..."

"Well..." Sally then sat up, stood up off the couch. She stretched her arms, completely exposing herself in full frontal view. "My King...your demure but bold humble little servant is approaching you, with nothing on. Will you follow her to the bed?"

Jack took in and let out a very deep breath and then sat right up, looking at her with longing and passion and adoration and with a spark of something playful too. He nodded. "O-Oh yes...my sweet little 'servant'...no more coy games...my Queen...give yourself to me and make me a true King...for how can I be truly King without you?" His shirt left his body as he stood up from the couch, taking her in his arms.

"I will, my King!" Sally proclaimed in passion, desire, and a spark of playfulness. She brought her hands to his shoulders. "Take me! Take me, my King! May we reach the heights of ecstasy!""

Jack could barely breathe anymore and he clutched her to himself with passion. "I'll take you anywhere and everywhere forever, vile, voluptuous vixen!" And then suddenly he was heatedly kissing her and doing his best to let them stumble their way back to their bedroom door, while the whole time he tried not to chuckle too much as he felt her hands doing their best to loosen the small belt of his pants-the last garment of clothing between them.

Eventually they made it into the bedroom, with Sally having strangely succeeded in removing the belt, already grasping the garment in her hands. As they stumbled past the threshold, it was Sally who raised her leg and kicked the door closed.

Within some time, there was laughter, muffled sounds, before it all dissolved into passionate sounds of lovemaking...

* * *

><p>It was a lovely, orangey-sunny mid-morning in the outskirts of Halloween Town as two familiar figures walked gently along one of the sandy, mossy paths out in the open leading to the lake. They walked side by side, the taller one with one arm around the waist of the shorter and the other arm occupied with holding a small picnic basket, and the shorter one close by him and holding a black sun parasol just over their heads. They seemed to be enjoying their leisurely stroll, the Pumpkin King and Queen, and a closer look would reveal that Jack Skellington was smiling perfectly peacefully as he walked close beside his lovely Queen, gently resting his skull upon her hair. He sighed once softly, as if in thought, and smiled more and pulled her just a little closer.<p>

A thick fog settled along the area, to which anyone seeing them would soon see that they disappeared within the vision-obscuring depths. A little giggle escaped the very woman in question as she too reciprocated the gesture of leaning close. At the same time, she also hummed a bit in no particular tune.

At her sweet little tune, Jack nuzzled against her head more and glanced down at her for a moment. She was in her little swimming outfit and looked just adorable. He smiled a little more and blanched a tiny bit, his eye sockets looking away. He too was in a little swimming outfit she had made, though his was hid under his usual pinstripe suit at the moment. He felt a touch of nervousness go through him just like yesterday and to relieve it he let out a breath and gave his Sally a kiss on the head. "You did a very lovely job on your swimsuit, Sally. I think it's very pretty."

"Oh, thank you." Sally smiled brightly. It was a basic patchwork, modest one piece. Along with a black sarong tied around her waist. "Yours turned out fine as well, Jack."

Jack blanched a tiny bit again. "Yes, it...it did. Thank you for it, Sally." He gave a little nuzzle against her hair. "And thank you for making it so modest and so simple for me. I appreciate it. I think it'll help me be more...comfortable."

"You're welcome." Sally nuzzled back, smiling in understanding. "It was the least I could do."

Jack smiled more. "No, Sally...It was very considerate. You've been wonderfully considerate. Like last night when you talked to me about everything...a-and then after that when we were together in bed and you kept doting on my body and telling me how handsome I am, a-and well-built-looking, even despite all the bones. It was kind and it made me feel really happy." He smiled more to himself.

Well, you know..." Sally chuckled, looking away and kicking her foot against the ground a bit. "I try, I suppose." Her smile grew.

Jack chuckled a little at her cute little gesture. "And you succeed most admirably." He laughed a little more and then looked up ahead. The lake was coming into view. "Oh darling, look. Isn't it just ghastly? It's so haunting, so eerie, so very beautiful in all of its darkness. It...reminds me of your more frightful aspects, in a way, actually."

"Oh, don't be silly." Sally shook her head, and pulled back a bit to admire the haunting, eerie view of the lake. What little could've been seen within the thick, dense fog. "It is wonderful..."

It's even better being here with you...just like it's always been." He gave her a little hug from the side and then pulled back a little as they made their way toward the black and tan, sandy shores. "I packed us fried spider legs, vulture egg salad, slightly moldy bread with herbs and rotten roasted vegetables and rancid horseradish sauce, and a few cold pieces of poisonberry pie and some pumpkin juice for drinking. I hope that's all alright, dearest."

"That sounds wonderful!" Sally nodded, smiling more. "I can't wait...this will be fun, Jack..."

Jack nodded, a touch of his usual joy and glee coming to his countenance. "Oh yes, I just know it will. And there's a blanket on top that I folded up that we can lie on, and we can use your parasol for shade. It'll be a splendid, splendid day..." He kissed her cheek and then glanced to the lake shore again. The sandy path had ended and now they were walking upon the swirly black and tan sands which were getting moister and moister as they neared the water's edge. "Ooo it looks very calm today, Sally...and quiet. A lovely day for a swim..." He did his best to make the observation casually though he couldn't help at least blanching a tiny bit. He cleared his throat to move along and glanced at her as got nearer the water. "Now, I know it's clear but do please stay very near the shore, Sally. I can't swim very well if you needed help and also I don't want anything in the lake to startle you and mess up your own swimming. Besides, it's nicer near the shore. The water's a clear, cool, gray hue, and the sand is dotted with darkness like black stars. Alright?" He glanced at her tenderly.

"You don't have to warn me, I wasn't going to go far. You know I can't swim." Sally assured, waving it off a bit. "But I'll be fine. Don't you worry about a thing." She nuzzled their noses, smiling.

Jack smiled more, nuzzling her back. They reached a nice place near the shoreline and he stopped and set down the picnic basket and took the parasol from her to stick the end in the sand to create a small area of shade. He took out the blanket next and unfolded it and laid it down for the two of them. "There now, that's lovely." Jack stepped back for a moment to look to Sally and smiled more, his eye sockets half lidded. "You look...really really beautiful, Sally...V-Very fetching, really..." He looked down bashfully yet playfully.

"Oh...you always say that. Oh, but thank you." Sally blushed, then removed her sarong, heading toward the short. She smiled over her shoulder for a moment, and then continued on, already removing her shoes.

Jack just watched her go, trying not to let his smile go too goofy at the sight of her, though it was hard. She was just so cute and alluring and delightful and the way those little hips of her swayed as she happily trotted toward the water...Jack chuckled a little too himself and blanched a bit and looked away, shaking his head to himself. 'And that is how you know you are in love, Jack. Over half a year in and she still gets you just as smitten and bashful as the first time you kissed.' Jack was about to sit down on the blanket to look after her and maybe read a few pages of a book, but then he paused and considered. With a little swallow he went towards the water and sat down near the shoreline. He looked at the water, pondering it with interest and a smile.

Unaware of his musings, but feeling he must have been watching her, Sally stepped to the water. She placed her toes into it, as if testing her bath water. She drew back, giggling. "Ooh!" But didn't stop there. She stepped into the water that washed over her feet and ankles, going a little further in as she got used to the feeling.

Jack slowly blinked a couple of times and glanced up at her cute little exclamation. "Is it chilly, dearest?" he asked sweetly.

"A little. Oh, but it's fine!" Sally replied, looking over her shoulder again. "I'm going further, now!"

Jack nodded. "Alright. Just please be careful..." He couldn't help adding the little extra caution, though he maintained his smile.

"I will..." Sally promised, looking over her shoulder once more, then turned to look ahead. She stepped further into the water, beginning to disappear within the fog.

Half consciously, half unconsciously, Jack eased a little closer to the water in a small attempt at still keeping a good sight of her. He hoped she wouldn't disappear completely in the fog or anything-it would worry him a little to lose sight of her like that, though he knew she could take care of herself. His movement forward, meanwhile, caused Jack to blink and pause and look down at the sound of one of his shoes lightly slapping against the surface of the start of the lake water. He pulled his feet back for a moment, not wanting to drench his shoes or anything of course. Yet still, now that he thought about it again, perhaps it wouldn't mind touching the water a little like Sally had done. And doing so, the way he had in mind, wouldn't be too 'new' of an experience for him. He reached down and gently removed each of his shoes and placed them aside, exposing his bony feet to the outside air for the first time in a very long time. He flexed his toes a little and then gently slide them a bit into the water. "O-Oh..." The feel set a little chill up each of his legs, but nothing horrible. It was quite refreshing actually. He smiled, liking it, and even managed to kick his feet a tiny bit in the water playfully.

Giggles floated through the fog, and the barely visible silhouette and vision of Sally stopped part way through, before she lowered herself to the ground in a sitting position. The water washed over her legs and waist in refreshing coolness. "Mmmm..." She murmured, and looked out toward where Jack was. "Over here, Jack!" She waved.

Jack blinked and scooched just a tiny bit more forward, doing his best to make her out clearly. "Are you alright, Sally?" he called out, just to be sure. "Are you having fun?" The water came up to his ankles now.

"Yes!" Sally called back, splashing a bit. "This is just what I was thinking to do...come on over to me!"

Jack blinked. Oh! Um..." He considered. "A-Alright, I'll...I'll try..." he called back, as confidently as he could muster. Then he stood up. For a moment he was considering just walking out there in the full length suit-the water was only knee-high on him, probably after all. But then he abandoned the idea as rather silly and instead tried to make another effort toward loosening up a little about all of this today. He removed his jacket and folded it neatly in the sand and then he glanced around rather quickly to make sure no one was looking and rolled up his sleeves to the elbows and then his pant legs to the elbows. He had never managed any attire this casual outside of the house and although he felt funny at first, it wasn't so bad letting the cool, fresh air hit his bones, now that he admitted it to himself. He walked out toward her. "I'm sorry to be a little silly about all of this still, darling. I'm making some progress though." He smiled as he reached the point where she was. And she looked so happy and content and refreshed here that he really was starting to feel even more relaxed.

"Oh...it's all right, really. You lucked out in this case, my first time at a...beachy place was in public." Sally giggled at the memory. The green water splashed over her upraised legs, making her giggle. "You know, the water there was blue...kind of an aquamarine colour! And it was so bright with a lot of sun, and it was an enormous body of water, it was amazing! You could see far off! Oh...and the sunset was beautiful..." She hugged herself and giggled at the memory. "I wish you could've seen it with me!"

Jack blinked at the information and then smiled at the lovely look on her face. "I...I think I would have liked that too, darling. When did you get to go there? Was it during your little bachelorette party?" He chuckled a little, moving a little closer to her. Meanwhile the cool, grey water passed over the bones of his feet and lower legs and he liked it very much. It was a refreshing feeling and...he searched for the word... 'Liberating.' Yes, liberating-the word he and Sally had been using last night. That was the perfect way to describe this.

"Oh, no. It was last week!" Sally giggled. "Actually, the first ocean I had ever seen was actually in April...but no, last week, you remember when I said I was to be gone for a few hours? Hee...Flower Heart finally earned her wings, and so she kidnapped me for the day." Sally looked sheepish. "It was kind of why I wanted us to try going for a swim here."

Jack looked at her in surprise for a moment and then he laughed and sidled up right alongside her. "Oh you are just so very clever, my sneaky little Sally." He rested his forehead lightly against hers. "We can go sometime, if you want...just the two of us...We'll go at night to stay hidden. And then I'll feel less self-conscious and also, well...moonlight really is so very romantic." He nuzzled her nose with his own a little.

"Oooh, okay." Sally giggled, smiling at the idea. "It is very lovely at night too, the moonlight was amazing! And very quiet, the waves crashing along the shore."

"I bet you were a vision of dark beauty upon the shore. So lovely...yet so macabre. Just like you are now." He chuckled and winked at her.

"Hee..." Sally blushed and looked away. "Well, I'm sure you'll find out when we make a point of going...together, to sit under the stars and the moon, with only the sound of the waves...and maybe the cry of a loon..." A dreamy smile came to her face. "It'll be wonderful to spend it together."

Jack nodded, his eye sockets looking dazed. "Yes...We'll quietly sit in a little dune near the surf...and I'll watch as the moonbeams tinge your body with silver...and then I'll coo sweet nothings into your ear and we'll hold each other close in the soft sand..." He reached up and gently touched a few pieces of her hair. And he was starting to feel very warm in his bones from all of this talk. On instinct he reached up and loosened his tie and prepared to slip off his shirt. They really were so hidden in the fog and he really was quite warm and he could always take a few steps back and toss his clothes to shore if he liked.

"Oooh..." Sally beamed at the idea, and nodded. "All right, Jack...it's a date..." Leaning back a bit on her hands, more of her hair wettening from the water, her body arching a bit from the position, she sighed dreamily. "It'll be wonderful..."

Jack could have just pounced upon her right now if they hadn't been outdoors. She looked heavenly yet alluring. It always amazed him how comfortable she naturally was with her body, just like now as she savored the cool water all around her cloth flesh. "Yes...Yes, my sensual little dolly...It will be very wonderful..." he cooed softly, finishing removing his shirt and tie. It was funny but he honestly wasn't feeling nearly as awkward as he had imagined he might feel about all of this. Yes, he still felt a touch of anticipation and worry about letting himself be a bit more exposed for the first time outside but none of his old fears about experiencing utter mortification from the whole thing seemed to be happening. It was nice. He waded a few steps back from her toward the shore and gently tossed his shirt and tie onto their blanket, and then he waded back to her, pants still rolled up at his knees. "The water suits you, Sally...And you seem so happy in it. I'm glad." He smiled amorously down at her.

"Well...I...don't quite know how to describe it, but there's something enchanting and even mysterious about it." Sally murmured, opening her eyes again as she looked up at him. Despite the level she sat in didn't reach her waistline, it did still prove to do wonders in cooling her material skin.

Then she let herself go, letting herself lay over the water, with the shallow water coursing along her sides and halfway up her head, as she just stared up at the fog blanket hiding the sky.

Jack felt such a desire to lie there beside her. He wanted to hold her hand as the water gently swirled around them, and they could gaze up at the swirls of fog and talk about anything and everything. He almost knelt down to join her like this but then paused. He blinked and looked down at himself. He still had the pants on. And he knew that was going to be the hardest part for him-the last part until he was just in the bathing suit. He swallowed, trying to sum up the courage.

Opening her eyes again, Sally looked toward him, raising herself just a bit.

"Is something wrong?" She queried, a touch of concern in her tone.

Jack pouted a little, looking away in a touch of embarrassment. "I want to lie down beside you...but to do that I'd...have to take off my pants. Um...I-I've made progress but this one might t-take me a minute. I'm sorry." He looked to her with apologetic eye sockets.

"Oh...too bad..." Sally sat up then. "Well, would you like a little help?"

Jack blanched a little, eye sockets going wide. "N-No, I...I-I mean...um..." he trembled a little, "If we were inside then yes, of course, I...I'd like that, b-but n-not h-here..." He looked about as shy as could be, almost reminiscent of the way he could get sometimes during the younger days of their courtship.

"No, silly. I mean...well, being able to find the courage to just do it." Sally said with a cute smile.

"O-Oh! Um..." Jack blinked a few times and looked at her sheepishly, giving a little shrug. "S-Sorry, I didn't realize...Y-Yes, of course, Sally-your encouragement is always welcome and appreciated." He smiled at her a bit more warmly and normally now.

"Yay!" Sally let out a soft cheer barely above a whisper. "Um...could you do me a quick favour for a moment and make sure our things are still there?"

Jack looked at her curiously for a moment at the little cheer but then nodded. "Oh, sure, Sally." He turned around, taking a step or two away to squint and see their things near the shoreline. "Hmm...perhaps we did place everything too close...If the tide comes in it could all wash away and then what would we do..." he mumbled to himself in thought, still looking to the shore to make sure that nothing really had drifted off into the lake.

"Oh, I do think they'll be fine, but I suppose double checking wouldn't hurt." Sally agreed.

And then...

SPLASH!

Jack gasped as cold water suddenly drenched his bones and even his pants, though half the splash just plopped right on through him to the water past him. He turned back to Sally in bewilderment for a moment...But then the sight of her standing there in that cute little black bathing suit with parts of her skin dark blue with dampness and giggling at her little trick...oh it just made him grin! "You are a very sneaky little rag doll..." he announced with almost a pleased purring tone to this voice. He took a step toward her.

"But I didn't do anything..." Sally beamed, looking about as innocent as a guillotine.

"Oh that guileless little face of yours never could hide any deception..." His grin picked up on one side and he took another step towards her. "So, what's your plan? Soak me 'to the bone', so to speak, and then I'll pretty much just have to take off the pants, hmm?" He chuckled a little more.

"Maybe..." Sally winked, bringing her arms behind her back. "Oh, what are you going to do about it, my dearest?"

"I don't know..." He shrugged casually, sort of circling her a little. "What oh what in the world to do about it...?" He pretended like he was 'deeply pondering' the matter and the whole time he gently let one of his hands glide through the water...casual yet waiting to strike.

"You could retaliate...or do something more."

Jack chuckled a little more. "Oh I'll save the 'something more' for when a situation like this arises in the hot tub I really must build for our happy home one day...Hmm, but...retaliation?" He paused in his pacing around her and smiled. "Perhaps..." A moment passed and then instantly he pushed a huge splash at her!

"Eeee!" Sally let out a squeal, raising her arms to shield herself...which was kind of pathetic, since it did absolutely nothing to shield herself. "Why...you..." She giggled, and then splashed back again, before scurrying away.

Jack chased right after her, splashing at her as much as he could along the way. "Come back here, you wicked little water nymph!" he called out, laughing all the while. Oh who could think about bodies or how one might be exposed at a time like this? All he wanted was to tumble in the small ripples and waves with his darling dolly Sally.

"Nooo!" Sally squealed, splashing back. Then in a childish manner, she placed her thumbs in her ears, wiggled her fingers, and blew a raspberry.

Jack took the excellent opportunity to jump at her and catch her up in his arms. "Ha, I've got you! Oh I could just pounce you into the water and smother you with kisses!" He laughed happily, keeping her close.

"What's stopping you?" Sally purred, her eyelids lowering suggestively.

Jack blinked but then quickly his smile grew and his eye sockets narrowed playfully. "I-I'm thinking it's these darn pants...I really should just take them off, shouldn't I?" He pressed his hands against the cool fabric of her damp bathing suit. "A-And have I mentioned that...this suite suites you quite, quite well...?"

"Oooh...yes, I believe you should, my love." Sally purred sweetly, giggling. "So we may explore the fun we can have in the water!"

Jack chuckled warmly. "I shall, darling...I shall..." he replied softly. Then he blanched a tiny bit and then he gulped, and then he finally removed his arms from around her body to reach down and start to remove his last garment of regular clothing.

"Do you need help?" Sally queried innocently, bringing her arms behind her back, tilting her head cutely.

"P-Perhaps later, when I have you in our lovely bed...Then you can help...As long as you'll let me help you out of that damp suit at that time too..." A very playful smile came to his face as he finished with his belt, paused for just one more moment, and then pulled down and then off the pants. He straightened up and now he was standing there in the nice, black bathing suit Sally had made him. It was very basic, yet cut nicely and the black was a very rich hue. It was long, going down to his kneecaps, and overall it was very distinguished looking for being such a casual piece of attire. He folded up the pants and gave them a quick toss to the shore, and then looked back at Sally with a touch of shyness. "Um...h-how do I look?" he asked timidly with a smile.

"You look just fine." Sally smiled, meeting his gaze. "But what matters is that you're ready now, to just let loose and have fun...together, you and I...in the water..." She winked a bit.

"I-I'd like that..." Jack chuckled shyly. "Thank you, Sally." He moved closer to her. "Would...Would my favorite little water nymph like to lie down in the shallow water with me? Or maybe just sit?"

"We can sit, and see where it may take us." Sally winked, and right then, sat back in the shallow water much like before. She beckoned him, her smile beaming even within the depths of the fog.

Jack was utterly drawn to her and instantly knelt in the soft sand and cool water beside her. He turned to sit and then put an arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you, Sally..." he said dreamily.

"I love you, too..." Sally nuzzled her head to his, giggling as she sat closer.

Jack sighed softly. "Can...Can we do this...often...during the summer?" He moved closer too, enjoying the warmth of being near her in the midst of the cool water.

"Oh, yes! That would be wonderful." Sally relented, her voice eager. She giggled a bit, her hand dipping into the shallow water. "A wonderful way to cool down should we encounter another heat wave."

Jack chuckled and nuzzled her hair. "We should come here after we finish overheating ourselves with sweet, summertime love making. We can cool off in the water and share our sweet, quiet afterglow in the fog..." He gently kissed her cheek.

"Ooooh, that would certainly be refreshing after the overheating of our lovemaking..." Sally purred, giggling as she nuzzled back. "Many a time I think I've been set on fire..."

A shuddery sigh left Jack. "I feel you heat up so much...I do so worry I'll scorch your sweet cloth body...If it wasn't for your cries of pleasure and pleads for more, I...I would stop so very often just to make sure you really were alright..." He gave another kiss to the side of her cheek.

"Hee...and it turns out to only just be perspiration I never knew I had." Sally purred, giggling. "Oh, but even then I would...as you said, cried in pleasure and pleaded for more..." Her finger poked his ribcage lightly.

Jack trembled a little and smiled more. "Yes...And then meanwhile, I..." he blanched a little, "...I say such things to you, I know...And my bones almost rupture with the shaking and moving we do. Oh if it wasn't for you wrapping yourself all around me I'm quite sure they would all fall apart..."

"Oh dear." Sally laughed a bit. "And I wonder how I didn't fall apart, either...all of my stitches bursting, seams splitting, my limbs falling away.. Oh dear! Then our bed would be a messy pile of bones, leaves and my body parts..."

"Mmm...It wouldn't matter...So long as we could be close...And if we really were all mixed into one unit of being like that...I would find utter bliss in it." Jack gently nuzzled into her hair.

"Silly." Sally nuzzled back, giggling. "Well, if you say so...so long as neither of us get lost."

Jack gently shook his forehead against her head. "No, never...We'll never get lost. We'll always be together. We'll always be Jack and Sally..." He rested his hand over hers just under the surface of the water.

"Of course, Jack and Sally..." A light laugh escaped Sally as she nuzzled their heads, planting a kiss on his cheekbone. "As long as we're together..."

A soft sigh escaped Jack. "Sally...kiss me?" He looked to her eyes with his eye sockets hazed with love.

"You read my mind." Sally purred, her eyelids lowered. She scooched closer and pulled her beloved into a needy kiss.

Jack's arm quickly came fully around her waist and he pulled her close, savoring the moment. "Mmm..." he moaned softly, appreciatively. He shifted forward a little and felt a compulsion to soon lean her back into the water and possibly to come over her. This whole time together was just wonderful and he adored it all so very much.

A moan of her own escaped Sally as she brought her hands to his neck, supporting herself. There was just something exciting about this, being within the thick blanket of the fog, in the water, together...sharing this romantic intimacy.

Jack was finding this quite thrilling himself. Outdoors yet hidden away...clothed yet barely wearing anything at all...It was sort of risky and it made him feel daring. He really did start to lean her back into the water.

Risky, and yet not, it seemed. Even Sally felt the same thing, that this is what it was bringing. And she liked it.

One of her hands anchored down in the water, along the rocks and sand that lay there, trying hard to keep herself up, but with no success.

Jack felt her slowly melting and weakening and he was melting and weakening too. He was very gentle as he came more over her, not wanting to overwhelm her. He paused, having both of them half way down, and removed his lips barely from hers. He was panting lightly. "I-Is this alright? I don't want to overwhelm you j-just because I'm getting more comfortable with all of this..."

"A little..." Sally admitted. "But um...the thrill is certainly...something, isn't it?" She blushed a bit, her lips curling upward.

Jack's lips returned to a smile too. "Yes, it...it is...It's rather fascinating actually...But, um.." He blanched a tiny bit and spoke softly to her, "You know that I would never...I-I would never try to actually make love with you in such an open area as this, regardless of the fog...I-I just wanted to lie with you in the water and kiss. A-Anything else can...can certainly wait until later when we're nice and safe and tucked away in our own little den of fiery romance..." He nuzzled foreheads with her.

"I wasn't implying..." Sally blushed heavily, shaking her head. "Goodness no! Not unless the entire town was evacuated for an entire day..." She laughed a bit. "No no. Even I wouldn't expect you to do that."

Jack smiled a little more and kissed her nose. "Thank you...a-and I know...I know you wouldn't...I-I just wanted to make sure you didn't think that I would request something like that from you. I just want to enjoy kissing my favorite dolly in the water...I-I can slow down though, if that would make you feel better..." He kissed her cheek a little. "I-I'd even be content just lying with you upon our blanket on the shore, resting in the fog and partial sunlight together..."

"Oh no, this is fine." Sally giggled, nodding a little. "So long as we don't get too carried away. But this is just right, really..."

Jack's smile warmed and he nodded his head against hers. "A-Alright then...A-And we won't, don't worry...I-I think the cool water will help us with that. Now, um...where were we?" He resumed his gentle hold on her, waiting for her leave to resume their kissing.

"I don't know, you tell me..." Sally cooed, and reclaimed his lips. Her fingers caressed his neck, as well as supporting herself.

Jack utterly melted at her sudden renewal of their passions and couldn't help collapsing forward, causing them both to gently fall to the sand and water. He held onto her tightly, kissing her tenderly in the gentle surf, stroking her hair and feeling his bones both heating and cooling at the same time considering their circumstances.

Feeling the rocky sandy ground beneath her, along with the water, Sally felt both cooled and relaxed, kind of like the times he rubbed ice on her shoulders and neck. Her hands coursed along his ribcage, before settling on his shoulders for leverage.

Jack meanwhile just did his very best to be as soft and gentle as possible. He didn't want to push anything on top of which he didn't want any little pebbles in the sand to hurt his Sally's skin if he layed too much against her. He just gently kissed her and snuggled close, savoring the special moment together here.

The moment went on for some time, drawing warmth, before they parted and just basked in each other. Only the sounds of the breaths they took, the gentle lapping and splashing of the water, and the cries of frightening creatures within the fog could be heard.

A little giggle escaped Sally as she closed her eyes and emitted the only response she could think of, with her voice very soft and just above a whisper. "Yay."

Jack, likewise lost in the light afterglow of their embrace, smiled a little more at the soft word and looked to her, little chuckle leaving him. "I t-take it you're happy then...my darling..." He felt overwhelmed with heat from their moment yet coolness from the air and water around them.

"Yes..." Sally giggled, nodding as she relaxed a bit more. "It's very...refreshing, you know?"

Jack nodded. "I've never felt more refreshed in my whole life...and I've never enjoyed the summer weather so much." His skeletal grin went from ear to ear.

"Neither have I...but oh, I think this certainly managed to top our first summer shared together!" Sally smiled, leaning her head back a bit into the water for a moment.

Jack chuckled. "Well now...there were at least one or two things about that first summer that...can never be beaten, in my book...Like having someone to share the heat with...like seeing so much of my pretty Sally for the first time...and also...the, um...'the ice'..." He gave her a little playful and suggestive smirk.

"Oh, I do know that..." Sally giggled. "Not everything of that summer could be topped. ...Who could forget the ice? And the...well, the dress?"

"A-And the positively seductive way which the dress clung to you...and the sensual way you moaned and moved and sighed as you let me cope with my intense desires for you that day by rubbing my hands all over the top of your pretty body..." He moved forward, nuzzling her hair a little in the water.

"Hee..." Sally blushed at the memory, nodding a little. "Of course. And...well, who knows, maybe we'll come to discover new things to try as the summers come in the future, don't you think? Kind of like right now."

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, definitely! We can find new activities and visit friends...We could even take a trip to a lovely southern climate. We never did get a chance to see much of the Mediterranean during our honeymoon. Wouldn't that be a lovely place to go to a beach like we talked about? And maybe we could visit Christmas Town one day where it snows all year round and spend 24 hours pretending it's winter and snuggling by a fire and drinking lots of hot chocolate." Jack chuckled. "Wouldn't that all be just delightful, my dearest?"

"Really? Oh, Jack...that would be wonderful!" Sally nodded, smiling brightly. "I'd love to try all of that, yes!" She giggled again. "At least it would be one way to cool down!"

"Exactly! And then of course once we got too chilly we could...come home and warm up again..." He tiptoed his fingers through the water toward her and winked.

"Oooh, the best of both worlds, then." Sally beamed, opening her eyes fully. "Certainly one extreme to another, but I suppose it would be very fun to try."

Jack chuckled, his fingertips trotting over onto her hip and finding their way to her navel to gently dance around it. "Yes, it's always fun to try new things with my Sally...and old things. We'll...we'll have the loveliest summers there ever were...together..." A soft, dreamy sigh couldn't help but escape him.

"Yay..." Sally laughed all the more, her body trembling lightly in response. "I have no doubt that we will!"

Jack nodded once more, his eye sockets starting to grow hazed, his fingertips begging leave to journey onward and to wrap his whole arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Yes, my shy little summer sunflower...we-ll..." Part of Jack's mind couldn't help feeling like it heard...some new sounds...in the fog beyond the shore...voice-like sounds maybe...But a much larger part of him was more distracted my Sally right now than anything else..." ...we'll...be so happy."

"Yes, we will be! That's for-" Sally paused as she then heard...voices? A mild frown of thought came to her features as she listened hard. Yes, voices. And they were getting closer.

"Um...Jack? Do you hear that?"

"Hear what, my sweet?" he merely breathed out softly, tracing little circles over her tummy. "All I hear is the light lapping of the waves and the sweet song that is your soft voice..." Charm was just pouring out of him, and it made him want to see her little question as a game of flirtation perhaps. And he did adore flirtation with her.

Sally blushed, and could see that he wasn't focused on the reality of the situation. "No, Jack...I'm serious, I hear voices nearby. I think-"

"You guys hear something?"

"I don't know...why?"

"Sounds like something's out in the fog!"

Sally blinked, turning bright red. "Jack, it's the townsfolk!"

"You see, I told you all! Something's been splashing around in my lake, and it's not a sea monster!" Undersea Gal was suddenly heard to say (and rather close to the shoreline). "And then I thought I heard laughter too! Do you think it's a prank by the trick-or-treaters?"

"Hey!" Lock's voice was heard to protest. "We've got better things to do besides splashing around in some silly old lake! Besides which, the three of us are right here!"

"Ooo maybe one of the sea monster's had a baby!" suddenly suggested Zeldabourne the witch.

"Oh dear!" the mayor was then heard to say with a touch of distress. "Another new sea monster? That'll be the third one this year! Pretty soon this place is going to be more monster than lake."

Meanwhile, Jack on an impulse had sat bolt upright in the water, pulled Sally up with him, and was now half crouching behind her and clinging to her shoulders, his eye sockets wide in surprise and fear and worry, and his rib cage rising and falling with shallow breaths.

"The heck was that noise?" Shock's voice sounded. "It sounded like splashing! Was that you, Undersea gal?"

"Hey guys, I see something!" Barrel's voice piped up next.

"Hmmm..." Helgamine the witch said thoughtfully. "Why, I see something, too! There! In the mist!"

"Let me get a look!" Clown's voice came next, and the sound of a unicycle came wheeling close.

Sally's colour drained into a pure look of horror. "Uh-oh..."

"What do you think that is? I-Oh!" Helgamine suddenly gasped in a touch of surprise. "Look everyone-a parasol and a picnic basket right here on the shore. And some kind of big, wrap around, black lace thing. And..."

There was a moment of silence and then suddenly a gasp of fright from the mayor! "Oh NO! Jack's clothes! The seamonsters ate Jack! Quickly, we have to dredge the lake and get him out before it's too late!"

"Oh would you clam up, Mayor!" Shock shouted sarcastically, and then she giggled mischievously and added, "That lacy thing probably belongs to Sally...I'll bet they're around here right now kissing somewhere. Wonder what she stuffed him into in place of yet another boring pinstripe suit!" She chuckled and Barrel and Lock joined her.

"Ooo girls..." Helgamine sighed, "If only we could have stumbled upon a chance like this before Sally came along...Jack's clothes! Ooo we could have had such a time teasing him when he came to get them back!" She laughed loudly and Zeldabourne and Undersea Gal joined in. "

Meanwhile, Jack was just about buried against Sally and blanching away. He shuddered at the idea of them all with his clothes, at the idea of them all seeing him like this and all the things they might think and say.

There were footsteps of all kinds, or at least some kind of noisy indication that the townsfolk were approaching. Sally felt nervous, then. This was a moment of confronting these beings, now her "subjects" for lack of a better term, in a more vulnerable and casual moment (aside from walking in the streets on a normal day), especially in terms of Jack. She hadn't seen him this vulnerable in front of the others before, unless he was slightly nervous, but even then he would still manage to keep in control.

Here, it was as if he were reverted to a scared little child hiding behind his mother.

Sally bit her lip, and knew that they couldn't just hide away. They had to face them, and accept the consequences. Like adults.

"...It's no use, Jack," she said as calmly as possible, despite the nervousness in her tone. "We're just going to have to keep our heads high and accept the consequences. ...And really, there is nothing to fear. They may laugh, but this is where we have to stand together and let them know it's all right. Because we're all friends here. We're all allowed to look certain ways when the time is appropriate. ...Don't worry. We're in this together." She took his hand, squeezing it.

"Hey, I heard something!" Shock announced. "Sounded like Sally!"

Jack's eye sockets popped open at the squeeze of his hand by Sally. It took a moment, but then her sweet, comforting words absorbed. His hold upon her relaxed just a little. "S-Sally..." he whispered softly near her ear. "I...I'm sorry...for being so..." he paused, then swallowed, then admitted, obviously with a touch of hurt pride in his voice, "...for being so...scared. I know it's not right...The Pumpkin King doesn't get scared, he scares others...He might get worried or startled or surprised sometimes, but never really scared...unless he's scared over someone else of course...l-like during that first Christmas when I almost lost you." He swallowed, trying not to dwell too much on the memory. "Anyway, I'm sorry for being scared. I don't mean to embarrass you..." He buried his

skull into her hair for a moment longer. "I'll try, Sally, I promise I will..."

Meanwhile, on the shore, all the townsfolk were suddenly chattering. "Sally? Ooo, do you think that's them out in the water?" asked Helgamine eagerly. "Do you think I should swim out there and see?" asked Undersea Gal. Sounds of discussion followed and it sounded like they were all leaning in favor of Undersea Gal's suggestion.

Sally smiled then, and squeezed his hand in a wordless way to assure him that she of course was not embarrassed, but merely wanted to assure his moments of vulnerability. He wasn't perfect, he had his moments, and she knew that very well. While not enabling it, she also wasn't discouraging it.

"Hello, everyone!" Sally said boldly with a smile. "I see you found us out here. We were taking a swim to cool off, actually."

"AHA! I knew it!" Shock yelled happily. "There they are! I see them!"

Jack had taken such comfort from her smile and the gentle touch of her hand. He didn't know why...though most of it felt like it was the fact that she hadn't looked back at him with shame or frustration at hearing the he was scared...But then again, he recalled, she never had cared much about those things. She had always liked him much more for being Jack than for being the Pumpkin King. That was why he had liked her so much in the first place, and that was so much of why he had fallen in love with her eternally... "Y-Yes, we...we just wanted to t-take a swim. Th-The lake really is so beautiful, we've been th-thinking about coming out to it for a while now actually. U-Um...n-no need for anyone to swim out here though...S-Sally and I will just...we'll just...come to shore." As he had

managed to find the confidence to say all of that, Jack had (shakily) stood up, gently pulling Sally along with him. He didn't 'cling' to her anymore, though he still felt the compulsion to at least hook her arm with his and to stand very close to her. He looked to Sally, doing his best to keep the confident smile on his face despite all of her nervousness. "Sh-Shall we then...my dearest, dearest...dearest friend...?" he asked softly. Then he gently nuzzled his skull to her head and added in a whisper with a growing smile, "Thank you, Sally. I love you so much."

"Oh Jack, we're just so happy you're safe!" The Mayor's happy voice was back.

"Ooo, we didn't know Jack could swim!" the witches said in unison and then giggled to each other.

"Oh please! I'm surprised he wasn't rowing her around in some goofy little love boat!" Lock added with a gagging sound.

Sally giggled and nuzzled in response, to let him know she felt the same. She then looked at the three children who made themselves seen to them within the fog, and gave a raised brow smile. "Well, children...You seem to assume a lot of things like that, don't you?"

"Well duh! What are you gonna do about it? Stare us to death?!" Shock blew a raspberry.

Barrel's eyes widened. "Um...don't give her ideas...Heh heh..."

Knowing what they meant, Sally closed one eye and leaned down toward them a little, smiling. "Don't be silly, it's not as if I can control it." She straightened. "Don't worry everyone, everything is just fine. We're sorry to have worried you in any way."

"Y-Yes..." Jack, managing to keep his spine straight and his head held relatively high, began to address the citizens as he and Sally finally made their way totally out of the fog and onto the shore, in full and unobscured sight of everyone. His voice sounded calm and casual, though he couldn't help the occassional little stutter that left him, though he tried to speak as smoothly as possible. "W-We didn't mean to worry anybody. We just like to sneak o-off together sometimes, I suppose. A-And when Sally suggested swimming in the lake last night and e-even offered to make me a bathing suit, well, I...I couldn't very well say no, of course." He tried to chuckle a little and to be as fine as possible, though a very large part of his mind couldn't help but be preoccupied with the fact that he was right now standing in front of most of the people they knew, arms, spine, most of his legs, and all of his ribs exposed. His hold on Sally's arm became a bit more secure but otherwise he continued to manage to stand his ground and to just hope for the best.

Meanwhile, of course, the witches and Undersea Gal couldn't help but look to him with a touch of awe for a moment before giggling openly to each other. Helgamine turned to Sally. "Ooo, well, Sally, you certainly did a lovely job on his bathing suit-it's very becoming. Oh if only Jack had been willing to try wearing something like that as a bachelor..." She sighed playfully.

"Aw, Helgamine, you know that never would have happened-the only clothes Jack ever wears except his pinstripe suits are the ones Sally makes. Still though..." she gave a little sigh of her own, "...you're right, it would have been nice though. Darn why aren't there any more really handsome young bachelors around town?" She pouted and Helgamine just rolled her eyes.

"Oh enough you two!" Undersea Gal interjected playfully. She looked to Jack and Sally with a smile. "I think it's nice that someone else is finally swimming in the lake..." She giggled a little and couldn't help but then turn back to the witches and add with a little shrug. "Though yes, I suppose if he had chosen to swim a long time ago, it would have been nice for all of us." The three ladies shared a small laugh.

"Now, ladies, let's not get carried away." Sally said pleasantly, not at all phased by this point. "Thank you though, I'm certainly glad it is to everyone's liking."

"It's ugly!" Shock said spitefully, sticking her tongue out.

"I kind of like it...can I have one, too?" Barrel smiled.

"Ugghh..." Shock rolled her eyes and smacked his side with her mask.

"You're crazy." Lock rolled his eyes.

"Am not!" Barrel argued.

"Children, please." Sally crouched down at their level, smiling though. "Don't start squabbling now. You don't want me to stare, do you?"

The three kids swallowed hard, and everyone laughed.

"Anyway, we do apologize once again, but we assure you all is fine.

So, whatever you choose to do at this point is up to you, of course." Sally finished, facing everyone with a kind smile.

"Y-Yes, ladies...No need to almost make Sally jealous...Y-You've never seen her jealous before. It's quite intense." Jack chuckled, his voice soft as he had managed that...and this kind of 'slowly becoming happy' smile was coming to his somewhat shy face. He was just...starting to feel...maybe okay. He wasn't sure what 'horribly cataclysmic thing' he really had been expecting from trying something different, from being more open and casual just a little bit with others besides Sally. He felt better now though and he tried to go with the betterness. He even looked into everyone's eyes as he spoke. "It's very kind of you all though to admire Sally's work-h-honestly, I don't know how she manages to make things that fit me so perfectly. A s-skeleton's not an easy fit you know." Another chuckle. "Though really I think the suit she made for herself deserves most of the praise. She always does manage to create the most tasteful and yet flattering things for herself, truly. And I'm very grateful that now we can swim together in the lake if we like." He looked to Sally and smiled more. "Thank you again, Sally."

"Awl, that's so horribly sweet...!" the witches and Undersea Gal couldn't help but comment in unison with smiles at Jack's sweet words and the way he looked to Sally.

Sally blushed, and looked down shyly for a moment before straightening. "Thank you all...well, since we're all here... I think Jack and I can now declare this an all-out lakeside party!"

"Oooh! A party!"

"We've never had summer parties before!"

"Sounds awesome!"

"Let's try it at once!"

"My first!"

Jack just about beamed and he looked to everyone and nodded. "Oh yes, yes, a party! That would be just splendid! What a lovely idea, Sally! Thank you." He chuckled and turned to her again. "Besides, there really is such a holiday lull for most of this time of year-it would be nice to be able to celebrate something to fill up the time." He looked back to the townspeople. "I-I brought plenty of food as well, in the picnic basket, if you'd all care for some." He gestured to the basket with his free arm, offering it to them all gracefully.

There were murmurs of assent and many thank you and much nodding from the suddenly eager townspeople.

Almost immediately, the band members began to play some horrific but still cheery tunes to add to the atmosphere, while everyone around were either taking some food to try, and also taking to swim. Or to splash, run amuck, while Lock, Stock and Barrel of course took to shoving and splashing each other mischievously, but laughing the whole time. Within a minute or two, it did indeed turn into an all-out little beach party.

Sally felt her heart warm up at seeing everyone having, and with something new to try. Seeing it all unfold and how they all just went along with it eagerly, and with good reason, since this wouldn't be harmful at all. No visions whatsoever told her otherwise.

Turning to Jack, she squeezed his hand once more. "Well, this turned out a lot better than we thought, didn't it?"

Jack leaned up close against her and nodded with a big smile on his face. "Oh yes...I...I couldn't have planned it better myself. It...and everyone's...and you and I..." He started laughing happily and hugged her from the side. "Oh Sally, look at all of the happiness you've given to everyone. It's so nice for them all." He nuzzled her and then pulled back, laughing again. "This is so much fun, Sally. Thank you for giving this to all of us. It's very sweet of you...my sweetest Sally." He placed a little kiss upon her cheek and then pulled back with a bashful little grin.

Sally blushed, and smiled brightly as she turned around, returning the embrace. "You don't have to thank me. Well, I thought it would be nice to liven things up...and the cat was out of the bag, anyway..." She laughed a bit, and nuzzled their noses. "Let's join in on the fun, shall we?"

Jack blanched a tiny bit but the happy smile never left his face. He nodded. "Yes. Let's...Let's go have fun with everyone. We'll play and swim and splash. I...I think I'd love that, Sally...I truly would." He chuckled and then gestured forward with an arm toward the shore. "Ladies first..." He winked at her.

"All right..." Sally winked, and took his hand before leading them to the shore to join in on the party with the townsfolk.


	30. Babysitting Part 1

**A/N:**

**Azure129: Hi everyone! How's it going? Thank you all for reading and reviewing :) In this chapter, Jack and Sally get some much needed parenting experience and our Valentine friends come back XD We hope you enjoy :)**

**NintendoGal: Yeppers! :D It's been a while...and that's my fault. XD I'm still very sorry, everybody. :( But that being said, we hope you enjoy this. Oh, and for anyone who knows of the MLP episode "Stare Master", there are a few references to it. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Today was going to be an interesting day. In the fact that today would begin a weekend of babysitting. Babysitting the children of Flower Heart, and also Timmy.<p>

For an entire weekend.

A letter was sent earlier in the week, requesting it, and even as a suggestion for getting to know the feel of looking after young children. Despite that Henry was old enough to walk and talk now, Cheryl barely a year old, and Timmy being old enough to handle himself, despite being a kid. It was going to be tough, but they accepted it.

Even if Sally felt nervous due to the fact that she would be spending the following evening of the next day alone due to a Ruler's Summit Jack had to attend. (more)

That in itself was nerve-wracking, to say the least.

Now their home was as baby-proofed as could be to avoid any hazards or accidents that could befall the children. It was the first time they would ever be spending a longer period of time, alone, with the kids.

Sally nervously paced near the window, feeling both anxious...and yet very excited. She loved the kids, and looked forward to spending time with them.

And any chance she was given to spoil baby Cheryl with a lot of love was something she could never pass up.

She just hoped everything would be all right...

"Darling, really, I do wish you'd quit pacing and pouting so much...You know, your stitches will get all frowny and stay that way if you keep doing that." Coming out of their bedroom where he had been straightening up a little, Jack hugged her from behind with a smile. "There's nothing to worry about. You're a natural born mother. And I'm about as childlike as they come..." Jack chuckled. "This will be a very fun weekend and when it's all over perhaps we'll go for a rowboat ride in the lake finally, and I'll sing softly to you and feed you dark chocolate bonbons. Alright?" He gave her a little extra hug and nuzzled her cheek with his over her shoulder.

"All right, Jack..." Sally smiled a bit more, leaning back into him a little. "I suppose I'm just nervous, we haven't looked after them this long before, aside from that one time Timmy stayed overnight after running away... But I hope it will go well."

Jack nodded, only smiling more. "It will go splendidly, I guarantee it, my love." Then he sighed though and couldn't help but frown a little and add, "I'm just sorry I have to leave you tomorrow night. Oh I do wish the Council meeting could have been any other weekend. I don't want to miss doing my part to help you with the children, on top of which I do so enjoy having you attend those with me. I just feel like it looks so lovely, the King and Queen representing Halloween." He smiled again.

"It's not your fault, Jack...I'll just have to do my best. Hopefully, by then, I'll feel better and will be used to looking after them." Sally smiled in assurance. "We'll just attend the next one together..."

Jack hugged her a little more tightly and nodded. "Thank you, love. And you remember..." he released her and walked around her to face her, "...if you do get too overwhelmed, please oh please don't be shy and do send Zero to fetch Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel to help you. I know they'd be very happy to assist."

"Of course." Sally promised, nodding a little as she smiled. "I'll do that if it does come to be too overwhelming for me."

Jack's whole face brightened. "Thank you, love." He raised one of her hands and gently kissed the back of it. "You'll make a lovely temporary mommy...and I hope I'll be a good temporary daddy." He chuckled.

"I have no doubt in that." Sally said fondly, her eyes gleaming. "I've always had faith."

Ring! Aaaaiiieee! Went the screaming doorbell of their home.

Jack's grin had gone from ear to ear at her sweet words of reply and now his eye sockets lit up at the sound of the bell. "Oooo they're here!" He clapped his hands together. "Let's get the door, my Sally! I can't wait!" He then took her hand and briskly pulled her along to the door. "We're coming!" he called out happily!

"Neither can I." Sally smiled brightly, following along. Despite her nervousness, she was definitely looking forward to looking after the little angels.

Right immediately upon opening the front door, a small blur rushed in and hugged Jack tightly around his legs.

"Hiii Jack! Glad to finally see you!" Timmy grinned widely.

Jack laughed and reached down his arms to hug the little valentine angel back. "And I'm very glad to see you too, Timmy! It's been too long!" Jack looked up and held out a hand, first to Flower Heart and then Cupid. "And I'm very glad to see the two of you as well. I hope your trip was alright. Oh!" Jack's eye sockets lit up at the sight of the quite grown baby in Flower Heart's arms. "Look who's gotten so big!"

Baby Cheryl made a gurgling sound and clapped happily.

"I'm big too, Djack!" a little voice suddenly called up with a wave and a bright smile from beside Flower Heart.

Jack smiled down at Henry and patted him on the head. "Oh yes, quite big indeed. I almost didn't recognize you, Henry." He chuckled.

"Yay!" Henry giggled, and hugged his legs too.

"Awww..." Sally cooed, smiling brightly at the children. "There's my little man...oh! And Cheryl...hello, sweetheart!"

Cheryl gurgled again and smiled widely, clapping again.

"She's a real peach!" Flower Heart hovered in mid-air on her newly acquired wings, and lowered down to the floor carefully. "You guys ready for this?"

"Oh, certainly. We're glad to look after them for you. If I may, where are you going?"

"A wedding." Flower Heart said off-handedly. "It's a very long story as to why, but, it was unavoidable."

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Normally, it would be! But it was fate. He has money, and she wants to sit around." Lowering her voice, the angel whispered, "I give it a year. Oh! That reminds me, here." She reached into her satchel, pulling out a role of 8 mm film in a small case. "Here's the footage, from our weekend adventure!"

"Oh! Um...all right, thank you...I'll just...go...put it away..." Sally smiled in embarrassment before she slipped away. Where no one can find it...

Jack's grin picked up a little on one side and he made a mental note to do his best to get access to those cute little pictures of his cute little Sally in her cute little swimsuit playing on the beach. "Well, I hope you two enjoy yourselves. And we're so happy to have the children. I-It'll be good practice for...later." He shrugged in a touch of bashfulness and reached out to take Cheryl in one arm and to take Henry's hand with the hand of his free arm.

Cupid just chuckled. "Oh no, Jack, thank you for taking them all for a weekend. And you know, Flower Heart and I will certainly be happy to take the little Skellington children one day." He winked at them both.

"Absolutely." Flower Heart gave an agreed nod, giggling behind her hand. She then handed a few notes over to Sally as she came back, along with a diaper bag. "Here's the diaper bag, it has everything you'll need, and some references you'll need to keep in mind." She then carefully handed Cheryl over to the rag doll, securing her. "Bye bye sweetheart, Mommy's leaving now."

Cheryl giggled, making a wave and then snuggling against Sally lovingly.

"Awww...well don't you worry, we'll make sure they're well taken care of." Sally promised.

Jack nodded. "Yes, don't worry, everything will be alright. Have a wonderful trip, you two! We'll see you soon!" Jack began to lead the boys inside. "Come on, you two-Sally and I set up some nice beds for you in the tower, and a bassinet for Cheryl. Oh we'll have so much fun together, I promise!"

"Of course!" Timmy jumped excitedly. "Yeah!"

"Goodbye!" Sally waved to the two angels as they flew out the door, and she closed it behind them.

"So what do we do? What do we do?!" Timmy bounced about, grinning wildly.

"Ah, well, how about a snack first? Sally and I prepared you nice pumpkin bread and dried and candied fruit, and pumpkin juice, of course." Jack smiled down at the children, slowly leading them toward the kitchen.

"Pumpkin!" Henry shouted happily with a nod. "Mmm...yummy!" He followed right alongside Jack.

"Sounds awesome! We were flying a lot anyway, so I'm starved!" Timmy eagerly followed alongside Jack and his nephew.

Cheryl giggled and snuggled against Sally, opening her mouth to reveal her teeth in a big smile.

"Cheryl dear, of course you can eat, but nothing too hard now." Sally told the toddler, stroking her fine red hair and setting her down on the couch. "Let's see, where's your bottle..." She dug through the diaper bag to find it.

"It's a good thing I pureed some of that extra pumpkin," Jack glanced over his shoulder at Sally with a smile. Then he looked to Cheryl and added in a sweet voice, "And I added spices to it to make it taste just like pumpkin pie filling, yes I did." He winked at the little baby and almost couldn't help a little sigh escaping him as at the back of his mind he hoped that of all the babies Sally might have, one of them would be a sweet little girl for him to dote upon.

"Pump-kin pie! Pumpkin pie! Jack, can we have pump-kin pie later?" asked Henry hopefully, pulling at Jack's coattails..

Jack glanced down to him and nodded. "Of course. After all it wouldn't be an official visit to Halloween Town without pumpkin pie." He chuckled

"You know it!" Timmy agreed, his wings flapping excitedly. "My mouth's watering just thinking of it!"

"I hope so." Sally winked at him, and then took out a baby bottle that was filled with juice, and gave it to Cheryl.

The toddler took it in her little hands, taking it to her mouth and drinking from it with no problem, as if she'd been doing this a million times.

"Oh, look at that! She can drink all by herself. Ooh, I remember when she needed help with that..."

"Well yeah! She's bigger now and she can walk, and say little words, but she can be lazy!" Timmy snickered. "Sis spoils her though.

"Aww, but that's just because she's so cute and precious, I'm certain..." Jack couldn't help but coo lovingly toward the baby as he sat the boys down at the table and then pulled out a seat for Sally and finally sat down himself as well. "She really has gotten bigger though-she'll be all grown up before we know it." Jack started to prepare everyone glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Come here, you..." Sally picked up Cheryl again, and sat at the table, seating the tot in her lap. Cheryl giggled as she drank her juice, wiggling a bit.

"She's cute, but boy she's loud." Timmy scratched his ear.

"Mmm hmm!" Henry nodded with a mouthful of pumpkin bread and then swallowed. "Cheryl's loud! But she's funny!" He laughed and clapped his hands together.

Jack chuckled. "Oh well, thank you boys for letting us know but I'm sure Sally and I can handle however loud she might be-we're used to our fair share of screams around this town after all, right Sally?" He looked to her with a smile.

Sally giggled as she nodded in agreement. "Absolutely. We hear screaming all the time, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good luck! She kept us awake all night after she was born!" Timmy paled at the memory.

Cheryl gurgled, smiling widely as she let her bottle fall to the floor.

Jack's optimistic smile still remained though as he replied with a shrug, slicing up some more pumpkin bread for everyone, "Oh, I'm sure she'll be a perfect little lady and go right to sleep eventually. Either way though, you boys will be in the tower so I'm sure you won't be able to hear her. And even if she does fuss a little, Sally and I are used to staying up rather late-after dark is sort of 'peak time' around this town anyway-and we'll deal with her, don't worry" Jack winked at Timmy and Henry confidently. Henry just looked over at Cheryl skeptically for a moment but then shrugged and smiled and dug right in to his big plate of fresh bread.

"If you can't, you can always use The Stare on her, like sis always says you have!" Timmy grinned at the thought.

Sally turned pink and shook her head. "Oh, I couldn't possibly...I can't even control it... Don't you worry, we'll make sure she'll be just fine." She looked at the toddler in her lap, beginning to bounce her on her knee a bit.

Cheryl gurgled and giggled happily, blissfully unaware but loving the attention.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't need to come to that," Jack supplied, giving the boys some extra napkins (which he could see right now that they were needing). "Yes, I'm sure all of you will enjoy your stay here and that by the end of the day you'll be so tuckered out with fun and excitement that we'll practically be carrying you to your beds by nightfall." Jack chuckled and reached across the table to tickle under the baby's chin a little, and then turned to the boys. "We can go for a walk around the lake full of sea monsters or a walk through the graveyard full of ghosts or we can go on a tour of the town and then pick pumpkins in the pumpkin patch. Whatever all of you want to do."

"Ooo...I like pump-kins, Jack!" Henry exclaimed happily with a laugh. "I want to pick one!"

"Yeah! Met too! I'm so there!" Timmy said excitedly as he nodded. "I want to see it all! All the awesomeness of the town, here I come!"

"That sounds wonderful, then. We'll make sure you have a chance to see all the...mm...'hot' spots, as you like to call it." Sally giggled, smiling brightly.

"Just be careful with Cheryl, she gets too scared!" Timmy pointed out. "And you don't want her to be scared!"

"...Why? Does something happen?" Sally asked, concerned.

"No, she just wets herself and starts crying." Timmy explained.

"...Wet herself? ...How in the world does she get wet?" Sally tilted her head, not understanding that phrase.

"Oh, Sally, he means that..." Jack grinned sweetly at her, "...the baby will need her diaper changed, if she gets too frightened." Jack looked to the boys. "Don't worry, we'll keep her as calm and happy as possible-nothing too scary for her." He winked.

"Ooo but...Timmy and Henry can still get scared...right?" Henry asked hopefully.

Jack had to chuckle. He nodded. "Oh of course. I know that you and Timmy can handle getting far more scared."

"Well then, sweetie, looks like I'll have to make sure to take you places that aren't scary, yes I will..." Sally cooed in a baby voice to Cheryl, who giggled with delight. "Don't you worry then, I'll make sure she won't get too scared."

"Okay! Yeah! We can handle it! I know I can! I'm the scariest angel you'll meet! ...So um...how are those guys? You know, Lock, Shock, Barrel...?"

"Oh, just fine, I suppose." Sally smiled. "But why do you ask?"

"...No reason." Timmy looked away sheepishly.

Jack's smile picked up a little on one side, though he made himself sound casual as he added, "Yes, they've been quite busy as usual of course. Pulling pranks and terrorizing the innocent and teasing Sally and I for being in love mercilessly." He chuckled. "I let them know you'd be in town though and they would love a play date, I'm sure. Would you like them to meet up with us, later? I'm sure Barrel and Lock and...Shock would just love the opportunity." He did his best not to smile too much.

"Yeah, okay! I got some new pranks to share with 'em, anyway!" Timmy nodded with a grin.

"All right, then I'm sure you will have fun with them." Sally hid a smile behind her hand.

"I remember them!" Henry announced proudly. "I want to play with them too!"

Jack nodded. "Oh yes, of course, of course, everyone gets to play with everyone." Jack glanced across the table to Sally. "Oh and Sally we must remember to take along your parasol to help cover up Cheryl from the sun. And we'll have to take her diaper bag and snacks for all the children just in case too, I think. And a little blanket to wrap around her just in case she gets cold."

"Of course, yes." Sally agreed, adjusting the little bow in the toddler's hair. "We'll make sure she's all safe and cozy."

Cheryl gurgled happily, taking a spoon and putting it into her mouth, suckling on it.

Jack nodded and then glanced back to the boys, refilling their drinks. "Oh and, I'm sure you boys know since Cupid probably mentioned he'll be sneaking away from the wedding weekend for a bit just to make an appearance, but tomorrow night is a holiday leader council meeting that I have to go to, which means you'll he all alone with Sally most of tomorrow afternoon, all of tomorrow night, and a fair part of the next morning. She'll take you to do fun things as well but it'll be a lot for her to look after the three of you on her own so please be understanding if you can't do as much tomorrow as tonight, alright?"

Henry nodded. "Okay, Uncle Jack! Have fun at the meeting!"

"We will, Jack! Don't you worry! Sally's the coolest aunt figure in the world, she'll make it fun!"

Sally blushed and looked away bashfully. "Oh, Timmy...you can't possibly mean that."

"Well, okay, maybe we do have tons of aunts, sis and I, but you're awesome!" Timmy grinned.

"Awe-tum!" Cheryl repeated cutely.

"Aww..." Jack couldn't help but chuckle, "It almost sounds like she's saying 'Autumn' too. Oh isn't she smart." He laughed a little more and looked to the boys again. "And thank you, you two. I know you'll be the best children ever for your Aunt Sally and I can't wait to come home from the meeting so that I can hear all about your time together."

"It'll be great! Big adventures, tons of fun, and all kinds of awesomeness!" Timmy pumped his fist into the air.

"Awe-tum!" Cheryl said, going back to suckling the spoon.

"Careful now, sweetheart." Sally smiled, taking the spoon away from her. "You don't want to choke!"

"Oh, let me get her some of that nice pure and maybe a little bit of pumpkin rind to chew on if she needs it. One moment please, darling." Jack stood up and gave a small bow and the went to the kitchen.

"Pumpkin pie, pumpkin pie, please, Jack!" Henry called out hopefully.

Jack just chuckled from the kitchen, returning with the puree and rind. "Now, now...we'll have pumpkin pie for dessert later tonight, I promise-all the pieces you can eat." He winked at Henry as he put down the puree and took up the spoon and then placed the rind on the table for now. He looked to Cheryl, getting some of the puree on the spoon and holding it out to her. "Who's hungry? Open up please..." he cooed sweetly.

"Aaah!" Cheryl eagerly opened her mouth, grinning.

Jack gently moved the spoon in and fed her, making sure to gently push anything that had fallen out of her mouth back into it. "Ah, there we go!" He smiled brightly. Oh this was so much fun, he really liked it. For a moment a goofy smile came to his face as he daydreamed about Sally sitting there holding a little skeleton baby dressed in some cute little one piece thing she had stitched just for him. And the little skeleton would smile and swallow and suddenly look at Jack and say "Da...Dada..." and Jack would just burst all over with pride and-

"M-M-Mo...M..." Cheryl. She was asking for food. He blinked a few times and smiled sheepishly and offered her another spoonful. "O-Oh, yes, of course, h-here you go, sweetheart." She swallowed the puree and smiled.

Henry laughed. "Cheryl likes pumpkins too!"

"Mmm!" Cheryl giggled, as if to confirm Henry's statement.

"She does, all right! She loves pumpkin juice best." Timmy added, snickering.

"There's a good girl...yes, you like that? Good girl!" Sally smiled and ruffled her hair a bit, making the tot giggle with delight.

Oh and could Sally have looked cuter playing with a baby on her knee like that? Jack had to chuckle just a tiny bit goofily, though he quickly cleared his throat and brought himself back to reality again. "Oh well then she'll be very happy in this place. We have more pumpkin than we know what to do with!" He laughed a little more and refilled Cheryl's little cup with pumpkin juice. "We'll have to send you children home with some when you return to Valentine Town."

"Ooo yay!" Henry beamed. "Thank you, Jack!"

"That's a wonderful idea." Sally agreed with a smile.

"Thanks! That'd be awesome!" Timmy bounced in his seat excitedly. "Pumpkins galore, man!"

"Punkin!" Cheryl gurgled.

Jack's eye sockets just about lit up! "O-Oh yes! 'Pumpkin!' Oh that's just splendid, Cheryl! Wonderful!" He clapped his hands together. "Oh, we'll be sure to get you a little pumpkin to take home as well."

Cheryl squealed happily and then sucked her thumb.

"Oh goodness, it won't be long before Cheryl begins speaking full sentences." Sally smiled brightly, kissing the top of the tot's head. She looked toward Henry with a fond smile, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "I remember when you were very small, and could only speak a word or two, my little man..."

Henry giggled. "But I speak good now, Aunt Sally!" He beamed up at her.

Jack had to laugh at the cute little exchange. "Oh yes, you've all gotten so big...and pretty soon you'll be all grown up." Jack sighed softly. If there was one thing that would make him a little sad regarding having children it would be watching them so quickly stop being children and start being adults. He wished he could have little Skellington babies to play with forever...And he almost had to laugh at the sudden silly thought of maybe...little Skellington grandkids..

"Oh yes you do, my little man, and you do a wonderful job at it!" Sally giggled, beaming at him as she ruffled his hair again. "Now you can tell me what's on your mind, and what you need, or...something you want?"

Henry nodded. "I want...um..." he thought for a second, quirking his mouth to the side. Then his eyes lit up. "I want to play! Hide and seek!" He clapped his hands together and laughed.

"There's lots of places to hide in this house alone! I'm game!" Timmy waved his hand like a schoolboy.

"Hide and Seek, hm? All right, I think we can partake," Sally winked.

Jack nodded eagerly. "Oh yes! Hide and seek-a perfect game, especially in this house! You children will have plenty of places to hide." He blanched a little and took a sip of pumpkin juice to hide it as he recalled just how good this house really was for hide and seek...especially 'adult' hide and seek which he and Sally played every now and then. It was pretty much the same as regular hide and seek, only no one wore any clothes and when you 'found' the other person, you got to 'celebrate' at whichever place that person had been hiding...Soon enough, one forgot about the game in favor of just a lot of 'celebrating' of course but, it was always fun while it lasted. "Um...h-how about you children hide and Sally and I will try to find you?: Jack managed to suggest calmly and sincerely enough.

"All right!" Timmy piped up. "I'll show you the BEST hiding places, Henry!"

Cheryl gurgled, giggling.

"Ooh, I think Cheryl wants to play, too," Sally smiled, bouncing the tot again.

Jack nodded. "Alright, then..." He looked to the boys. "Can you two help Cheryl find some place to hide? I promise Sally and I will wait for extra time to find all of you if you do."

Henry nodded. "We will hide Cheryl too!" He laughed more and looked at his little sister happily.

"Baba!" Said Cheryl.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sally gently placed the little girl on the floor, who shakily stood up and giggled as she waddled around curiously.

"Okay, Cheryl! C'mon!" Timmy got down also, taking his niece's hand.

Jack stood up from the table, gathering the dishes to put in the sink before the counting would begin. "Alright then-Sally and I will count and you children can hide in any room you'd like. Oh but please avoid the staircase to the tower-I don't want anyone trying to climb up there and getting hurt, okay? Plus, Aunt Sally's science lab is up there and there are many glass things that could fall and break." He dropped off the dishes and walked back into the dining room.

Henry nodded. "Okay, Uncle Jack!" He grinned, starting already to lead the baby away from the staircase.

"Just be careful and don't hurt yourselves," Sally told them with a smile. "Now go and hide...and watch out..." She winked.

"Got it, Aunt Sally!" Timmy grinned. "Come on guys, let's go hide!"

Instantly the children were off and a chuckling Jack had taken Sally by the hand and pulled her around into the doorway of the kitchen so that they couldn't see the children. He whispered to her sweetly. "Alright, I guess it's time to close our eyes and count then." He laughed warmly. "Isn't this fun, Sally? It'll be just like this with our own little ones..." He snuggled her forehead with his a little.

"I'm sure it will be," smiled the rag doll as she giggled. "What could go wrong looking after little ones?"

Jack chuckled. "Nothing, nothing at all..." His eye sockets went a little half lidded, "And then...since these aren't our own children and so they'll be going home soon...perhaps in a few days we can play our kind of hide and seek..." He winked at her and stifled a laugh and closed his eye sockets. "Oh but we're supposed to be counting. Alright, I suppose we should start."

"Yes we should!" Sally turned away, and spoke loudly for the kids to hear. "We're counting now! Hope you're hiding!"

There were some giggles and the sound of little feet moving, which made both Jack and Sally smile. And then Jack started with the counting. "Alright then...one..." He opened one of his eye sockets to peek at Sally and gave her a brief little peck on the cheek after saying his number, then waited for her to say the next number.

"Two..." Sally put in, covering her eyes with her hands, trying not to laugh in doing so.

"Three..." Trying not to laugh, Jack moved forward and closed his eyes, nuzzling his forehead against hers just for fun and also because she just looked so cute counting with her hand over her eyes. For a moment he thought it might have been nice for the two of them to have gotten to be children together, and all the sweet games they would have played.

"Four..." Sally put in, raising her voice slightly to make sure the kids would hear her. She stifled her laughter.

"Five..." Jack reached up and twirled a few strands of her hair. He whispered to her softly. "You glow around children you know...You look so beautiful holding a baby."

Sally giggled, peeking between one of her fingers. "Thank you... Six! Better hurry now!"

"Oh yes!" Jack called out to the children! "We're almost to ten and then we'll be all ready to come and get you! Seven!" Jack chuckled at her cute little peeking (he had been peeking at her for some time now) and kissed the back of the hand covering her eyes. "You're welcome, my darling," he whispered softly to her.

"Eight!" Sally threw in, covering her eyes completely again. She was beginning to really like this little game. Just playing some innocent games with the kids, what could be more fun?

"Nine!" Jack whispered eagerly to her. "Do you think we should split up to look for them or stick together, my love?"

"Well, we all know in any kind of mystery or horror story, the main characters should always stick together," Sally quipped. "But...I think we could spring the element of surprise and cover more ground if we split up in this case."

"Ooo, good point..." Jack grinned, "In that case we'll split up. After all, even if something spooky comes along, nothing can defeat the Pumpkin King and Pumpkin Queen." He chuckled.

"Right.. Okay, you go that way, I'll go the other way. And, ten!" Sally uncovered her eyes. "I hope you're ready, because here we come!?"

Jack nodded and called out as well. "Yes, we're coming to find you, so I hope all of you hid very well!" He looked to Sally. "Alright, let's split up then. I'll miss you, beautiful." He placed a soft kiss upon her lips and then pulled back, gave her a suave smile and dashed off in his own direction for searching.

"Silly..." Sally beamed, and then went off the other way, giggling. 'Now where are the dears...should I announce my presence or surprise them...hmm...'

Meanwhile, Jack was creeping along as silently as a single leaf blowing through an autumn night sky, and he was grinning ear to ear the whole time. This was so much fun, so suspenseful, so delightful! He crept around the circular wall of the house, preparing to search inside of closets and underneath furniture and in Zero's little room-anywhere they might be.

Sally crept around the living room, quietly, for once thanking that she had such tiny feet, which made for sneaking about a bit easier. She spotted a pair of baby booties poking out from under a curtain.

"Bingo." She said to herself, and then raised her voice. "Oh my, where did she go? Did she disappear? Did she turn invisible? Goodness, I just don't know..."

Jack could see that the door to Zero's room was just a touch open and he knew it had been closed this morning. He grinned (and tried not to laugh at the sound of Sally obviously about to find one of them). "Oh dear, what clever children...Even the Pumpkin King can't find you..." He reached for the door handle, ready to pull it open and find his little guests.

"There you are!" Sally whipped back the curtain, only to find a pair of shoes but with no one in them. She giggled. "Clever girl..."

Jack grabbed the door handle and pulled open the door and...

"Arf! Arf!" Zero instantly flew out with a smile, coming toward Jack and licking his face.

Jack laughed warmly, taking a step back. "O-Oh, sorry boy, I didn't realize you were home. I thought you were on another date with Pearl." The little dog's kisses stopped and his nose went extra bright and he looked down very shyly and nervously. Jack just smiled softly and patted his head. "Oh, I'm sorry, Zero...I didn't mean to imply. I meant, I thought you were off playing with Pearl. But as long as you're home, perhaps you'll help me try to find the little Valentine's children? They're hiding around here somewhere and I know if anyone could sniff them out, it's you." Jack winked at him.

Zero brightened a little again and nodded, rubbing against his master's hand affectionately.

Jack petted him and glanced over at Sally. "Looks like we have some help, darling."

"I think we're going to need some help...they're quite clever!" Sally heard a scuffling sound nearby, and noticed the tablecloth shifting. "Oooh..." She approached, grabbed it, and threw it back. "Gotcha! ...Not here, either."

"Hmm...you don't think they snuck into our bedroom, do you? At least we made the bed this morning." He crept over to the bedroom door.

"I suppose it would be worth taking a look..." Sally's voice was hushed. "I think children would find the 'parent bedroom' to be a very intriguing place and not to mention a good hiding place thinking that the parents won't think to look there."

Jack nodded. Then he put a single finger to his lips in a hushing manner. And then he slowly turned the doorknob and let the door open. It was a little dim in the room, the curtains still being drawn from the night before, leaving many places where the children might be hiding.

Not a sound was heard...just the gentle rustling of the curtains. Closet, under the bed, and under a dress were the options so far.

Quietly Sally tiptoed to their bed, and kneeled down to peer under it. She came back up, shaking her head.

Jack went over and peeked under her dress and even underneath the curtains but still nothing. He glanced at Sally with a smirk and announced in a loud voice, "Oh dear, I guess we'll never find them. Hmm and we had so many other fun things planned for them all...It's such a shame they'll have to miss them." He winked.

"Oh yes, we can't find them! We'll never find them now, they're far too clever for us!" Sally played along in a loud voice, winking back.

Jack crept stealthily to the closet. "I know, and it's such a shame, Sally-we'll just have to eat all the pumpkin pie and have all the fun without them..." He put his hand on the closet door handle.

"Oh yes, we certainly will! I hope they realize what they've managed to do!" Sally tried to keep from laughing.

"Mmm...p-pie...?" came a soft little whine of worry from inside of the closet followed by a quick "Shh!" .

Jack's smile grew and he pulled open the door handle! "Found you!"

The three children gasped and then burst into chuckles and squeals. "Yay! We tricked you, Jack!" Henry announced happily

"Not bad, children. You certainly threw us for a few loops!" Sally giggled.

Cheryl sat on the floor, a little toy in her mouth as she looked up at everybody happily.

"Darn it! You got us this time!" Timmy pouted.

Jack chuckled, stepping aside so that they could all walk out of the closet. "Yes but it certainly took us a while, even with Zero's help. Ooo wasn't that fun though!" Jack beamed a little. "I hope you children had as much fun as we did!"

"Well sure! 'Till you found us!" Timmy stuck his tongue out playfully, blowing a raspberry.

Amused, Sally giggled and did the same right back.

Jack chuckled at them both. "Well, now what would you children like to do? Another game? Perhaps Sally and I will hide this time? Or maybe you would like to do something else?" he asked with a smile, eager to please.

"We'll play again! This time you guys and Cheryl hide! We'll try to find you!" Timmy gestured to himself and his nephew, winking.

"Ooh, it seems we'll have our work cut out for us!" Sally laughed, delighted. "All right, we'll bite."

Jack nodded eagerly, picking up the baby. "Oh yes, we'd love that! Now, you two go off into the corner and count and we'll get to hiding...and no peeking." Jack winked with a grin.

Henry nodded eagerly and ran off toward the corner.

"One...two...three..." Timmy counted from the corner.

Sally stifled a giggle, then held a finger to her lips, pointing in one direction, then another. She then winked before slipping away.

Jack stifled a chuckle and then readjusted the little girl in his arms and snuck off to the kitchen with her. "We're going to hide in the pantry..." he whispered to her quietly. "Would you like that?"

Cheryl smiled and laughed quietly, nodding her head and clinging to Jack's lapels.

"-thirteen, fourteen, fifteen..."

Giggling to herself, Sally undid her left arm, which she hid behind a curtain. Before she then slipped away to hide in one of the closets.

"Okay, ready! Here we come, Uncle Jack! Aunt Sally!" Henry yelled and started racing around the room, eagerly searching for signs of his dear Halloween 'aunt' and 'uncle.'

"Ready or not, we're gonna catch you!" Timmy called out, searching around the room as well. "Leave no place unchecked, Henry!"

Henry nodded and instantly started checking under all the furniture in the living room and even the rug! "Jack! Sally! Where are you? Cheryl! Come on out please!"

Meanwhile, from their place tucked away in the pantry, Jack did his very best not to laugh as Cheryl softly giggled and placed a fingertip to her lips, making a little "Shh..." sound.

Henry nodded, and added, "And remember, Timmy-Uncle Jack is extra thin so he can hide lots of places."

"Of course!" Timmy nodded. "Okay, so we can't go upstairs, no way they hid up there...okay, you check the hallway, I've got the kitchen!"

Henry ran off down the hall. He paused, looking from closed door to closed door. He crept forward slowly, ready to investigate them all...

Something poked him on the back!

"AHHH!" Henry jumped just about two feet in the air and turned around, his eyes wide in surprise and fear!

Soft giggles were heard. Sally's arm lifted up along the floor, her hand waving at him.

"Oh! Aunt Sally...Sheesh, you scared me lots..." Henry then blinked and looked at the arm curiously and from a bunch of angles." Hmm...but where's the rest of you...?" He looked to the hallway doors again...and then began to approach one of them. He reached out and took the door handle, turned it and opened the door...and...

Nothing. Just a some fabric hanging over a shelf and overlapping the rest. There was slight movement behind it, though.

Henry's eyes went wide and then he reached out and tore the fabric away!

"Surprise!" Sally giggled, having been standing behind it.

"Found you!" Henry announced happily, giggling and running up into his Aunt Sally's arms.

"You certainly did, my little man!" Sally cooed, scooping him up. She sewed her arm back on, then emerged from the closet. "All right, did you find everyone else yet?"

Henry shook his head, smiling happily at her. "Nope, not Jack and Cheryl yet. They're still hiding."

"Oooh, should we go see how Timmy is progressing?" Sally winked at him, traversing to the living room.

Henry nodded. Meanwhile Jack was trying to bury himself and Cheryl deeper into the pantry as Timmy now entered the kitchen.

"I know you guys are in here!" Timmy called in, grinning. "Come out come out!"

Jack and Cheryl were trying so very much not to laugh but it was so hard as the anticipation of getting caught kept growing and growing...

"Come out! I'm gonna find you!" Timmy checked the oven, nothing. He checked around it, nothing. "Hmmm..." He spotted the pantry door, grinning. "AHA!" He threw the door open.

"BOO!" Jack shouted back, almost on instinct, unable to help playfully trying to startle his 'finder' in return.

"Booooo!" Cheryl yelled, clapping her hands and giggling like crazy.

"Yipe!" Timmy drew back, wide-eyed. Then he grinned and laughed, pointing at them. "One two three on Jack and Cheryl!"

Jack and the baby laughed as Jack left the pantry. "Oooo you found us! Very good! Now wasn't that a splendid game..." He looked around at all the current members of his happy household.

"It sure was! That was easy!" Timmy bragged, grinning still.

"You certain did a very good job, you two." Sally entered as well with Henry.

"Oh yes, a very good job indeed," Jack seconded. "Now, we've eaten, we've played a game...what shall we do next? Make up some early Halloween decorations, have a nap time up in the tower, or we could visit Zero in the graveyard? Any preferences?"

"Let's go to the graveyard!" Timmy said. "I want to see Zero!"

"All right, any objections?" Sally looked amidst the other two kids.

"Doggy!" Cheryl announced, her eyes lighting up!

Henry nodded happily. "Yay! I love Zero!"

Jack chuckled. "Alright, it's all settled then-we'll go see Zero. Ooo and his new little friend might be with him. Her name is Pearl." Jack's smile grew.

"Zero's got a girlfriend?" Timmy blinked.

"You could say that." Sally giggled, smiling widely. "My father created her for his wife to have company around the house. Zero has been quite taken with her since then."

Jack nodded. "Yes, they've become very close...and she really seems quite smitten with him. Oh but you children mustn't tease them too much if they're together. Zero is very shy about the subject...even though he likes her so very much." Jack chuckled at the idea.

"Okay okay, we'll try!" Timmy pouted.

"Doggy!" Cheryl giggled happily, wiggling a little bit.

"All right then, you three. Shall we go?" Sally mussed up Timmy's hair playfully, earning grumbles from the eldest child.

"Yay! Graveyard!" Henry clapped his hands together happily.

Jack smiled at all of them and then lifted up Henry and took Timmy by the hand. "Alright then, the graveyard it is!" He started heading toward the front door but then paused with the boys and turned back to Sally and Cheryl with a smile. "Ah, but before I forget..." He reached out and pushed open the door, then took Timmy's hand again. He bowed a little toward the girls,... "Ladies first."

"More like lady and baby! So...woman and child first?" Timmy quipped.

Sally laughed heartily, picking up Cheryl. "All right, sillies," she stepped out the door, carefully balancing herself a couple of steps down.

Jack chuckled, looking down at the two boys as he followed after Sally, letting the door close behind them. "Oh don't listen to her. It's very very polite and gentlemanly to let ladies go first...even if they giggle and act like it's silly." He would have blown Sally a little kiss if he could have as he chuckled some more.

"Yeah, I know...but you make it look so cool, Jack!" Timmy grinned. "Does he do that EVERY time you go out the door, Aunt Sally?"

"Yes," Sally giggled, smiling brightly. "He has done that since we met."

Jack blanched a tiny bit and looked down with a bashful grin and shrugged. "O-Oh, well, I...A-Aunt Sally is such a nice lady and so sweet...who could help wanting to let her go first..."

Henry giggled and looked up at Sally cutely. "That makes sense, Un-le Jack, Aunt Sally is very nice."

Timmy nodded with agreement as he skipped down the stairs eagerly. "I know, right? She's so nice and sweet!"

Blushing, Sally looked down bashfully and giggled. "Oh, you guys..."

Cheryl giggled with a big smile. "Sa-wy pwetty..."

Jack smiled more and more. "Alright, it's unanimous then that Aunt Sally is one of the nicest, prettiest, sweetest ladies there ever was. A perfect Pumpkin Queen for Uncle Jack." He winked at her.

"I'll say!" Timmy snickered.

"You guys..." Sally pouted, but her lips were stretching into a smile. "Come on..."

"Uh-oh! I think we're embarrassing her!" Timmy chortled.

Jack nodded. "Yes, she's turning that lovely rosy color that she knows I like so much. It's a pretty color on her though so...I suppose we should just enjoy it while it lasts." He winked down at the two boys who chuckled in response.

"Man, you're going to blush her into the ground!" Timmy laughed.

Cheryl gave delighted laughs as she snuggled into the rag doll with glee.

"Okay, that's enough, you guys..." Sally told them, trying to sound firm, but was ultimately failing.

Jack only laughed more but still managed to sigh and address the two boys, trying to be as serious as he could. "Alright, alright, I suppose we should leave her alone for now." Then he leaned in a little closer to the boys and loudly 'whispered', "Don't worry-I'll make sure she has to blush and admit how nice and sweet she is later even if she's too shy to do it right now." He winked and then straightened up and managed to push the ground level door open for Sally and Cheryl before Sally could take care of it. "Ladies first again..." He smirked at Sally playfully. "Sorry, just had to get in one more bit of chivalry for the road, Mrs. Skellington." He shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh, Jack." Sally giggled, winking a little.

"Nice!" Timmy laughed, holding his stomach with his free hand.

Jack chuckled warmly, following with the boys after Sally and Cheryl. "Until later then, my darling," he addressed his Sally sweetly. And then he looked around at all the happy kids. "Alright then children, time to start our walk to the graveyard! Let's go!"

"Yay! Let's go!" Timmy and Henry yelled together happily while Cheryl gurgled and clapped her hands and with that the whole group departed, starting down the Skellington manor walkway out toward the town and graveyard.

The day passed by, while uneventful for the most part, was quite enjoyable. As it were, the kids were having a blast as they ventured around the graveyard, later joined by Zero and Pearl. Afterward, they walked around town for a bit, returned home, had dinner, and then played some games. As it got later in the evening, it was then time for the kids to get to bed.

So, the boys were set up in the tower, while Cheryl was to sleep in Zero's room. But for now, she was nestled on the bed with her brother and uncle

as they got comfortable, since Timmy and Henry were insisting on one little thing while they were being tucked in.

"Story! Tell us a story!" Timmy piped up.

"A story? Oh...I'm not very good at that...but um...I suppose we could try...what do you have in mind?" Sally queried.

"Hmm..." Meanwhile, Jack considered to himself. He knew stories...but they could be a bit scary and he was sure the last thing it would be good to do would be telling them to small children right before bed time.

Cheryl smiled up at the adults. "Pwincess sto-wy!" she pleaded hopefully.

"Princess story?" Timmy groaned. "Oh, fine! But it's gotta have action and monsters and all kinds of awesomeness! Okay, I think I got it! Aunt Sally, you're a Princess...and you're locked away in a tower guarded by an eeeeeevil sorcerer!"

"Story of my life right there," Sally muttered dryly.

"Hm!" Jack actually snorted, he failed so badly at holding back a serious laugh at her sudden comment. He tried to clear his throat and brush past it but he couldn't help at least grinning ear to ear. "W-Well, I'm sure some...noble, distinguished, charming prince will come soon to whisk you away..." he added in a cute little mumble with a smirk and sidelong glance in her direction.

Meanwhile, Henry took the suggestion to heart and smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Someone comes along and saves you! He defeats the sorcerer and his monsters and his henchmen and helps you break out!"

"Nah, that's too basic!" Timmy said, shaking his head. "I have a better idea!"

"Oh?" Sally giggled. "And what would that be?"

"Jack's gonna be a fearsome warrior from a distant land! He hears about the Princess and decides to do something about it! Then Aunt Sally as the Princess goes out one day, and they meet! But uh-oh! It was a trap! Now they're both captured and locked away in the tower!"

"Oh dear..." Despite Jack's words he was smiling down at the children. "Well, that is a predicament for us. I hope Sally and I are very good friends by that point and that we can work together to escape our fate."

Henry smiled. "Aw, of course you and Aunt Sally are friends by then or you will be soon. You're both best friends after all."

"Then let's get started! We'll improvise!" Timmy said eagerly. "Okay, you guys stand over there and go along with the story! Yours truly will be the narrator!"

"All right, Timmy," Sally giggled, standing in the spot he had indicated.

Jack went over too, shuffling bashfully a little. He stood in his spot and looked shyly back to the children. "A-Alright, children...now what?"

Cheryl giggled and Henry smiled. "Now's the fun part, Unc-le Jack!" He looked to Timmy eagerly for some narration, as did Cheryl.

"Here we go!" Timmy cleared his throat. "Once upon a time, there was a faraway land! Within that land lived the beautiful Princess! However, the Princess was locked away in a tower, guarded by her evil step father, a great and powerful sorcerer! The Princess was so sad day after day!"

"Um...oh!" Sally giggled, and then got into character, feigning despair. "I'm all alone in the dark tower of the castle, the involuntary isolation and loneliness pervades me..."

Jack chuckled at her cute little acting. "Very good, Sally..." he whispered to her with a wink. Meanwhile, Henry and Cheryl just giggled and watched the commencing performance with interest and delight.

"Okay, Henry! You be her eeeevil stepfather!" Timmy instructed his nephew. "Princess, he comes to see you one fine morning!"

"All right," Sally then faced the younger boy, trying not to smile. "To what do you wish to see me about, Father?"

"Um..." Henry hesitated, trying to think of something on the spot. "Oh, um...I just wanted to let you know that you definitely have to stay in this tower forever and ever! Oh and, um...definitely no going out and seeing any boys! Definitely none of that!" He laughed to himself and Cheryl clapped happily.

Sally laughed as well before trying to maintain staying in character. "Oh, but father! How cruel! Can't I go out there on my own?"

Henry shook his head with a grin. "Uh uh, no way! What if you don't come back? No, no, you stay up here always!" He smiled triumphantly.

Jack smiled, looking to Sally. "Oh dear, Sally, how shall you and I ever meet?"

"Oh, I think I'm eventually sent out..." Sally winked, giggling. She went back to being in-character. "But father, I wish to go out there, and at least see the marketplace! Surely you must need some supplies?"

"Mmm..." Henry faked a stubborn look, "I don't know...But...I guess I could use some, um..." Henry considered and then smile, "Some pumpkins! You can go buy one pumpkin but then come right back here! Okay?"

"I will, father!" Sally said eagerly, giving him a hug. "Oh, thank you!"

"Awesome! And so the Princess ventured into the marketplace, looking for pumpkins. It was then, that in came...the fearsome warrior of the west!" Timmy narrated, grinning.

Jack smiled humbly. "I suppose that's me..." He cleared his throat, smiling brightly at Sally. "Oh well, hello, fairest maiden. My, are you all by yourself? Certainly you could use an escort home. I insist." Jack bowed gallantly.

"The Princess was very sm...smi...smah...very interested in the strange skeleton man warrior!" Timmy went on to say. "For he was the bravest and most fearsome warrior ever to be!"

Sally giggled, feigning a smitten look...which wasn't too far from how she felt. "Oh, no. I'm quite all right, brave warrior. I'm merely on the search for pumpkins."

"Oh I see..." He bowed to her. "Well, then, perhaps I can help you find some and then walk you home? Oh, please allow me to assist you, dear lady. It would be my honor." Jack straightened up proudly.

"Oh...all right, I suppose that would be fine..." Sally said timidly in-character, trying not to laugh.

Jack brightened up and then reached out and took her hand. "Alright then, fair lady, let us depart. Oh, but how silly of me, I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Jack. And...yours, sweet creature?" He smiled charmingly at her.

"Um..." Sally looked over to Timmy for help.

"Oh yeah, you can keep your name!" Timmy nodded.

"My name is Sally, brave sir knight..."

"Ooo, Sally..." Jack cooed, sounding all entranced and taking a step toward her, "What a pretty, pretty name..." He clasped his hands together, holding them over his heart.

"Thank you, brave knight..." Sally giggled. "It's an honour to meet a being such as yourself."

"Oh no, no, I assure you, the pleasure is all mine..." Jack reached out and took her hand, then raised it up and kissed the back of it sweetly.

"Ooh!" Sally giggled, flattered. "Brave sir knight, you're too kind."

Jack straightened up and chuckled bashfully, letting her hand go and shrugging. "Oh I'm just...behaving as any knight would. But thank you though, fair lady." He gave her a bow. "Anyway, would you like me to see you to the pumpkins and home now?" He held out an arm for her to take.

"Certainly so, dear sir knight!" Sally feigned excitement, giggling a she took it.

"But a trap had been laid for them! As the Princess and the warrior were walking about the market, they were captured! Taken back to the tower!" Timmy narrated dramatically

"Oh dear!" Jack faked dramatic surprise. "Fair princess, I'm so sorry that this has happened. Are you alright?" Jack pouted and looked to Sally with big, wide eye sockets full of concern.

"It seems my father has set a trap and captured us..." Sally feigned sadness in-character.

"Oh, sweet Sally..." Jack came close and held her, looking down with tenderness into her eyes, "This is awful...and yet, at least...we're together..." He smiled sweetly.

"...I never had company before, though I wish it did not come at the expense of your freedom," Sally said sadly.

Jack smiled more. "The only way I could lose my freedom...would be to have lost your company...If we have to be trapped I'm just happy that we're together." He gently cupped the side of her face.

"Don't get too mushy now! But yeah, uh... The Princess and the knight were falling in love! All they had was each other!"

"But your life and freedom are at stake because of me! My father set a trap, I should have known he would not let me out easily..." Sally uttered in despair.

"Aww..." Jack pouted again at Sally. "But don't worry, Sally. At least I'm here to protect you, and maybe if we put our heads together we can figure out a way out of here." He smiled hopefully at her.

"What can we do? I've tried all that I could my entire life! Nothing has worked!" Sally tried not to smile as she exaggerated her despair a bit.

"Oh I'm sure we'll think of something, don't worry." Jack assured sweetly. "And if we can't escape, then perhaps I could try to reason with your father. At the very least..." Jack looked down 'forlornly', "...maybe I could get him to let at least you go...Even if I have to be trapped forever, it would be worth it as long as you are safe and free."

"No!" Sally said in fake despair. "I would rather be trapped here with you forever...than to be free without you."

Jack blinked and then made himself smile bashfully, looking down. "O-Oh, I...didn't realize you had become so very attached to me...my fair lady..." Jack took a little step closer to her.

"You're my only friend," Sally made herself admit, blushing a bit.

Jack's smile got all dreamy at her blush and little admission (and he wasn't even purposefully trying to make it get all dreamy). "What a coincidence..." he started to reply shyly, "...you're my only friend too. So perhaps...you and I...could be...dearest friends?" He moved closer to her, trying not to chuckle.

"We could..." Sally came closer, bringing her arms around his frame in a hug, doing so in-character.

Jack felt just about as fluttery inside as when Sally had hugged him on spiral hill all those years ago. "I...I'd like that..." he cooed softly, lifting up his arms and gently hugging her back, eye sockets getting lost in her eyes.

"Okay, don't get mushy!" Said Timmy, his wings fluttering. "The Princess and the warrior were good friends from then on! The days went on, which turned into weeks, as they were left alone there in the tower, with no way out!"

Jack just tried not to laugh, speaking to the kids over his shoulder (still looking into Sally's eyes). "Oh, s-sorry, boys. I-It's just...Aunt Sally and Uncle Jack really like each other...Oh but yes, yes, so now we're friends and...still no way out..." He sighed, speaking in character to Sally now, "Do you have any ideas, my new dearest friend?"

"Dearest Jack, I've tried all that I could my whole life, and even our efforts together have not progressed!" Sally said in dramatic despair, lost in her husband's eye sockets. Her lips were threatening to pull into a smile. "I know not of what we can do..."

Jack smiled softly, though speaking dramatically. "Sally, darling, I think it's time I...I begged your father to let you go and keep me here forever in your place...Please let me do this for you." Jack reached out and gently cupped her face in his hand.

"No! I cannot let that happen!" Sally cried in-character, sniffling. "I won't leave you!"

"Oh..." Jack pouted. "But I can't let you waste your life in here. You deserve to be free..." He nuzzled her forehead a little.

"You were wrongfully imprisoned and have a home to return to!" Sally said sadly, sniffling again. "I don't want to leave you, Jack..."

Jack shook his skull. "Oh no no no, I have no home...I'm just a lonely old skeleton who lives off in the forest. No one shall miss me...except you...and though that'll make me sad, it'll make me sadder to see you waste your life for me."

"But I have nothing beyond here!" Sally shook her head. "Either we stay here or escape together!"

Jack sighed but nodded. "Alright then...alright..." He smiled more at her. "Thanks..."

"But then! One day! Her eeevil stepfather pays them a visit in the tower!" Timmy narrated.

"Father! I care not what you do with me! But release him! Please!" Sally pleaded.

"No!" Henry shouted dramatically, though he was smiling away as the story progressed. "Never! Or maybe I'll let you go but keep him!"

"No! I won't leave him!" Sally cried, also smiling, despite how upset and desperate she was making herself sound.

"What if I ask her to marry me and I promise to always stay with her and care for her and we promise never to bother you again?" Jack suddenly asked, sounding desperate.

Henry blinked an considered a moment, then he smiled and Jack and said, "But she's a princess and we don't know who you are."

Jack smiled and bowed. "I am a lost prince, sir King, and I would be honored to have her hand in marriage...if she will have me of course." Jack glanced to Sally with a smile over his shoulder and winked.

"Too easy!" Timmy cut in. "The evil sorcerer thought it over, and decided that the warrior had to prove himself in order to marry the Princess!"

"And how is that?" Sally giggled.

"Um...he has to...um..." Henry bit his lip, obviously thinking really hard, then looked to Timmy. "How should he do that?" he whispered curiously.

"Um...let's see...he could overcome trea...trea...dangerous trials, fight evil monsters, and then defeat him in a duel!" Timmy concluded.

Henry smiled and then looked back to Jack again. "Okay, you have to beat up a monster in a duel! If you do that, then you can marry Sally!"

Jack's smile brightened and he bowed. "Oh thank you, great King, for this chance! I will defeat the monster and prove myself worthy of Sally!"

"But should he fail...then he shall NEVER see her again!" Timmy added dramatically, hovering in the air now.

"Oh no!" Sally cried, hiding her smile. "Jack...before you go..."

Jack turned back to Sally, still speaking dramatically but smiling. "Yes, Sally...what is it? Anything you desire I shall to my best to give you."

"...If anything is to happen..." Sally said softly, looking away, acting in-character. "...I love you..."

"Aww!" baby Cheryl cooed. Henry giggled and Timmy made a gagging action.

Jack just smiled softly. "I love you too, Sally..." Then he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"If you make it through this...I will, I will marry you." Sally whispered, but loud enough for the kids to hear.

Jack expressed joy on his face! "Oh and then we can run away, have our own castle, live a happy life together!"

"Yes...yes!" Sally giggled and embraced him, beaming with hope! "We will!"

Jack embraced her too and even lifted her up and gave her a twirl before putting her down with a chuckle.

They all laughed, despite Timmy's playful gagging, and returned to the game.

"Good luck, brave sir knight," Sally said sweetly with encouragement. "I believe in you..."

Jack grinned, arms behind his back now. "Well then, I shall certainly win...After all who could ever lose with the favor of a beautiful and good lady on his side?"

"And so the brave warrior was ready to face the dangers of the trials! Off he went, braving the obstacles with his objective in mind!" Timmy declared.

"Um...what was the Princess doing?" Sally asked, humouring him.

"Er...she was supposed to stay imprisoned, so she wouldn't help him cheat?"

"Oh dear..." Jack sighed, grinning and crossing his arms over his chest, "Well, that may sound like your princess in the story but it certainly doesn't sound like my Sally. No, no, despite everything she would find some clever way to help me and guarantee that we would be together, even if it meant risking everything..." Jack glanced to her with a touch of soft adoration.

"Well, I...suppose..." Sally giggled.

"Really? Oooh! Okay, let me think!" Timmy hovered down to the bed, his wings receding as he thought about it for a moment.

"Ooo maybe she could trick her father? Like into letting her watch the battle?" Henry suggested. "Then she could find a way to help Jack once she was there."

"Okay!" Timmy nodded. "That's a great idea!"

"Okay!" Jack smiled, clapping his hands together. "So then my Sally will be there to watch me and to help me..." he sighed softly and added quietly, specifically to her, "...just as she was in real life..." He gave her a little wink.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally winked, smiling behind her hand knowingly at the events that had occurred a few years ago.

"Okay! So Jack finally faces up against the eeevil sorcerer! It won't be an easy battle!" Timmy declared, flying up in the air again. "The Princess is in the sidelines, as promised!"

"Oh ho ho but the kindly lost skeleton prince can surely hold his own!" Jack replied with a proud look. "And besides, secretly he wants to impress the fair maiden." Jack gave a playful chuckle.

"Yeah! 'Cause Jack's strong and has awesomeness in his ar...ar...as a weapon!" Timmy said. "Okay, so the evil sorcerer is all big and powerful, using all kinds of magic against him!"

"But Jack's ducking and dodging it and sending it back to him and the king is really mad but the princess is really happy!" Henry announced as an addition.

"Yeah! So then Jack says that he shall win and regain the freedom the Princess deserves!" Timmy made swooping motions in the air, grinning.

"Oh my, it sounds intense!" Sally laughed.

"And then I attack, swooping in artfully destroying the evil sorcerer at every turn, right?" Jack asked, his voice dripping with pride and confidence.

"You do...but then he reforms into a giant monster!" Timmy yelled dramatically.

"A giant monster?" Sally's eye widened.

"Well, he is a magical sorcerer!" Timmy snickered. "It was bound to happen!"

"Oh dear!" Jack announced 'dramatically' though of course with a smile. "Oh but he doesn't realize that he's up against one of the scariest monsters of all, the Master of Fright. Certainly I could still try to take him on," Jack observed with a smile.

Timmy shook his head. "Scaring him to death? No no no, you need offense, Jack!"

"How about...your pumpkin fire?" Sally threw in, her eyes gleaming.

"Ooo sure, that sounds like fun..." Jack sighed softly, gazing into her eyes, "Is there any way you as the princess could have telepathy? Because then maybe if you had omens about what bad things the monster might try on me, you could tell me what they were. Oh well..." He sighed softly.

"Telepathy? Oooh! Nice idea!" Timmy snickered. "Maybe some kind of magic power comes upon the Princess and allows her to communicate with Jack through telepathy!"

"I see, that's an interesting turn of events!" Sally beamed.

Jack beamed back at her. "Oh and then you could tell me when to duck and dodge and then I would win for sure!" He clapped his hands together. Then he glanced back to the children and asked with a grin, "I do get to win of course...don't I?"

"Duh! Of course!" Timmy snickered.

"Well, it's an interesting tactic, I'll do it!" Sally giggled. "All right, here we go."

"So the Princess used telepathy, telling the awesome warrior to be careful, when and where to dodge!"

"And very soon the prince had all but tired out the monster, ducking and dodging and fighting him. Oh he knew he would win and then he would have the hand of the princess and everything would end happily!" Jack added in excitement.

"Yes! But then, the monster was reborn! Magic regenerated! Jack has to outsmart that thing!"

"Perhaps his greatest weak point would be something on his armor?"

"Oh well then I'd just have to defeat him again I suppose. All in a day's work for the Pumpkin King!" Jack grinned proudly. "Don't you worry, I'd find his weak point no matter where it was. Anything to help save my fair princess." Jack took Sally's hand and gazed into her eyes with a grin and a chuckle.

"And that's why you're awesome, Jack!" Timmy cheered. "Then the eeeevil wizard was defeated! Whoosh!"

"And I get the princess now, right?" Jack beamed and then whispered loudly to Timmy. "That's my favorite part, you see."

"Yeah!" Timmy grinned. "The Princess is saved!"

Sally giggled and played up the happily rescued Princess role. "Oh, you saved me!"

"That's because you're my dearest friend!" Jack laughed and then put his arms around her, hugging her close. He sighed happily. "Oh children that was a lovely story. I especially like the ending."

Henry smiled. "Thanks, Jack!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Timmy bowed.

"It was certainly quite fun...surely we'll have to do it again." Sally giggled. "Now then, children, it's time for bed."

"Daaa!" Said Cheryl, sucking her thumb.

Henry pouted. "Aww, bedtime." He sighed. "I wish we could stay up m-m-aaah..."

The poor little boy finished with a big yawn.

Jack chuckled. "Oh, now, now, bedtime is a very fun time. And then the sooner you all fall asleep, the sooner you'll wake up and have a big breakfast of pumpkin pancakes and apple cider! I promise." He winked.

"But sleep is boring..." Timmy pouted, laying back on the bed with his niece between him and his nephew.

"Don't be silly, you'll be dreaming soon." Sally assured, bringing the blanket over them. "And dreams are always interesting to explore!"

Jack nodded. "Yes, indeed..." Jack got up, closing the curtains and dimming the fire a little. "Dreams can be very fun. Perhaps you'll dream about that wonderful story you all came up with."

Henry seemed about to protest again but then he yawned again and blinked a few times. "Oh...okay...uncle Jack..." He smiled, his eyes already starting to close.

"Ba ba!" Cheryl cooed, looking up at them both with a smile and clapping her little hands.

"But I'm not tired..." Timmy yawned.

Sally chuckled, putting Cheryl into her bassinet and kissing his forehead. "Oh, and you think I'm going to call your bluff?"

Jack watched her with a sweet smile. 'She's so wonderful with children...' "Don't try her, Timmy, she can be a very persuasive Queen..." he called over with a little grin.

"She is the Stare Master..." Timmy gulped.

"Silly." Sally ruffled his hair. She kissed Henry's forehead and nuzzled him. "Goodnight, my little man. You sleep well, of course."

Henry smiled but he was already almost half asleep. "Goodnight...aunt Sally..." He snuggled in.

Jack walked over and gave each of the little children a kiss on the forehead as well. "Goodnight, my little Valentine trick-or-treaters. We'll see you in the morning, then." Jack glanced at Sally, making a silencing motion and then gesturing toward their own room with his skull.

"Goodnight, you three." Sally blew them a kiss before they left the room, turning the lantern down low.

Jack used his stealth to tiptoe over to their door and open it gently without a squeak. He gestured inside for Sally to enter first.

Keeping as quiet as she could, Sally slipped into the bedroom, turning around as she waited for him to follow.

Jack slipped in behind her and gently shut the door so that it barely made a sound. Then he sighed with a smile. "Well that went very smoothly. And you were splendid with the children as always, Sally." He moved toward her.

"Oh...I tried..." Sally giggled, heading to change into a nightgown. "I'm just glad it worked."

"Oh yes, it worked very well..." Jack cooed. Then, seeing where she was headed, he crept over to her and put his arms around her body. He rested his skull against her shoulder, giving her neck a little kiss or two. "Need help changing into the nightgown?...Or into nothing?" He chuckled deeply.

Blushing, Sally gave a giggle. "Jack...the children are upstairs!"

"They can't hear..." He shrugged, grinning more. "Besides...oh you were so maternal out there, so nurturing. It's so very appealing." He laughed again. "Come on, my Sally who's so good with babies...let's practice making one of our own again." He gave more kisses to her neck and pulled her closer.

"Jack...stop it..." Sally squirmed a bit, laughing as she tried to get away.

Jack laughed as well and turned her around in his arms and guided them nearer to the bed. "Why must you say no when your eyes and your body and your giggles say 'yes, oh yes, my Jack, take me until the pumpkin sun rises over the hinterlands!'" He laughed more.

"Nooooo..." Sally continued to squirm. "Of course I want you, but no, I can't risk it..."

"Oh can't risk what?" Jack purred, suddenly pouncing her onto the bed from its side. "You know I am always so very tender with my Sally. Come on all I want to do is practice making a baby...You remember how, Sally. First I kiss you until you're out of breath and then you pull us together and then, well...instinct and imagination usually take over from there." He winked down at her.

"Ah...!" Sally blinked, her eyes wide. "I...well...all right...but very quietly...I don't want to wake the children."

Jack smiled. "Oh splendid! Ooo we can even make a game of it. The game's called "Shh..." Whoever's quiet...well, quietest, the longest wins." He kissed her cheek a few times. "Or we could go into the coffin...those things are almost sound proof...I snuck one under our bed after the last time." He chuckled.

"Really?" Sally's eyes widened. "Well...I...suppose we could do that, just to be safe."

Jack stopped his kisses and looked into her eyes and nodded. "Okay, then." He stood up and took her hand and pulled her up as well, looking down at her with love and desire. "I'll get the coffin out and you take off every bit of cloth on your body except that blue skin that binds those wicked curves of yours together, and then we can-"

_Knock Knock_

There was a little knock on their bedroom door.

"Sally...Jack?" It sounded like Henry.

Almost immediately, Sally was back into mother hen mode and hurried to the door, carefully opening it. "Henry, sweetie, what's the matter? Are you all right?" She knelt down at his level, looking to him with concern.

He rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Can I have a glass of water? I'm thirsty."

"Oh..." Sally exhaled with relief, glad that nothing was wrong. "Of course you can, sweetheart. You wait right here, I'll go get you some." She stood, heading out into the kitchen to fetch him some water.

Jack, just finishing up regaining himself from the sudden interruption and all of its awkwardness for him, smiled and walked over to Henry, patting him on the head. "Oh yes, don't you worry. Sally will get you a drink." Jack smiled and then blinked at another voice suddenly meeting his ears.

"Jack? Is Henry getting water? If he is can I get a midnight snack, I'm hungry."

"Oh..." Jack called out, "Of course, Timmy. Be right there!" He dashed off to help.

In the kitchen, Sally was not only filling a glass with some water, but also making sure that Cheryl's bottle was filled with enough milk. Harried as she was, it was oddly therapeutic to do this. Preparing little things to help the kids sleep better at night was quite a process she hadn't yet thought of, and was now experiencing for the first time. This would soon come into play.

Upon seeing Jack enter, she could already guess why.

"Timmy needs something, too?"

Jack nodded and sighed, though he couldn't help a small smile as he went over to a cupboard. "Midnight snack." He glanced over at her, smiling more. "Ah, filling the baby's bottle as a pre-emptive strike-very clever, my Sally."

"I figure, since toddlers her age do need to be fed at sporadic hours, it would work to be prepared." Sally giggled.

A little chuckle left Jack as he finished putting a couple of pumpkin cookies on a plate and getting a napkin. "You really will be the best mother ever, won't you, Sally? You have the most beautifully intuitive mind."

Sally blushed, twisting on the amber suckle onto the bottle. "I try, Jack...Especially since I'll be on my own after you leave."

Jack blinked, and looked at her with curious interest. "What do you mean, Sally?"

"Well, to be able to handle the responsibility of three children of different ages on my own. It'll be quite an experience... Especially since any and all babysitting done were between you and I."

Jack reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Sally. You're very competent-remember when I left you to run the town by yourself for two weeks? You did splendidly. I'm sure you'll be alright with the children. If you need help though I'm sure Jewel would be happy to come by."

"True..." Sally smiled a bit, taking the cup and bottle. "I'll surely do my best. Now come on, let's not keep the little angels waiting, shall we?"

Jack sighed, having prepared a small plate of cookies for Timmy and a little plate for Henry too just in case he wanted some. "Yes, let's get going." He yawned, stretching up with his free hand and then gestured forward with his arm. "Lovely mothers-in-training first." He winked at her.

Giggling, Sally went on ahead, finding that Henry had already gone back upstairs. So she led the way up the tower, finding all three kids awake on the bed, looking tired and a bit cranky.

"Your water, Henry..." Sally gave him the cup of water. When she saw Cheryl reaching for her bottle, she smiled and handed it to her. The little girl took it, holding it to her mouth and drinking from it.

Jack came up just behind her. "And here is a snack for you, Timmy..." He put the little plate of cookies down on the bed in front of the little boy. Then he turned to Henry and placed another little plate down in front of him. "And these are for you, Henry, just in case you decide you're hungry too."

Henry and Timmy smiled. "Thank you, Jack...Sally..." they said (sleepily) together.

"We'll leave you three to get back to sleep. If you need anything else, you can let us know." Sally smiled, kissing their foreheads once more. "Goodnight, children."

" 'Night...Sally..."

Cheryl gurgled and cooed in response before she went back to drinking her bottle.

Jack smiled at the sight of them and gave a little wave. "Goodnight, children. Pleasant nightma-uh...dreams." He chuckled a little to himself, quietly backing out of the room and beckoning Sally to follow him.

"Goodnight!" Sally said again, following him out of the room.

The two of them gently closed the door behind them and quietly went down the stairs. Jack let out a sigh and smiled at Sally as they walked to their room. "Well, alright, I suppose that was lesson 1 about long-term taking care of children-they do not go to bed easily." He chuckled a little.

"No...they don't..." Sally shook her head, now going to resume what she had intended to do earlier. "Flower Heart said that Cheryl woke up at least eight times a night for the first few months."

Jack blinked a few times, looking a little wide eyed as they neared their bedroom door. "That many times...each night..." he sighed, "...oh dear." Hearing things like that might have been a little overwhelming for Jack but he knew they were good for him to hear too-he had too much of a tendency to romanticize the idea of having a baby and he needed to learn to accept more of the realities that went with it.

"Yes... It certainly shocked me as well..." Sally agreed, changing out of her dress and into her nightgown. "But, all babies work at different rates... Some more or less than others, I suppose."

Jack swallowed, leaning back against their closed bedroom door, a small smile on his face. "I guess that means after the first baby our, um...endless nights of passion are going to have to be put on hold for a bit, huh?"

"It looks like it..." Sally giggled, shaking her head. "Oh dear... Then I suppose it is a good idea to wait sometime after getting married before having a child."

Jack nodded, coming forward to change too. "Yes, just a little while longer...you know, until the compulsion I feel to wrap us up in one of our cocoons of love every time we're alone has gone down from 'unbearably tempting' to 'unbearably tolerable'." He laughed a little, taking out his pajama pants and night cap, and taking off his jacket and shirt.

"I think you're right..." Sally laughed heartily, fixing her nightgown. "But it still won't hurt to try...conceiving a child..."

Jack had removed all of his clothing and was fixing himself up in his pajamas (minus any shirt), and finishing up by adjusting the nightcap on his head. "Oh that is a very good point, my love." He looked at her with a little grin, eyeing how prettily the nightgown fell around her form. "We can try...and try...and try...and have all sorts of fun doing so." He casually strolled over to the bed.

"Of course! After all, as you once said...what are the consequences?" Sally winked, approaching the bed as well.

Jack chuckled. "Exactly. Oh but..." he shrugged, glancing to the side shyly, "...um...no coffin for right now...and also for right after we have any of our own. I don't think it's a good idea-if the children need something we wouldn't be able to hear them or to get it for them right away. Is that okay, my little doll?" He got himself into bed and, sitting up, pulled aside the covers on her side and patted the space there with grin.

"That's all right, it was right what I was trying to say before." Sally nodded, getting into bed as well.

Jack smiled more, lying down and looking up at her. "Still though there's always the old standby...Our nice, cozy, inviting bed."

Lying down too, Sally giggled. "Yes, you're right."

Jack chuckled, snuggling closer to her, putting an arm over her. "Mmm hmm. And our bed really is the best place for you and I..." His voice had changed to a deep, charming coo. "We can't do a whole night of passion of course since we have to wake up early for the children but still...just a quick little love..." He nuzzled her hair a little.

"Nooo..." Sally laughed, playfully squirming to get away.

Jack chuckled. Then he grinned at her and then faked a yawn and turned around in the bed, laying his head down on the pillow. "Okay, goodnight then." He pretended to close his eyes, trying not to laugh too much.

"Goodnight!" Sally disappeared under the covers, giggling.

Jack bit his lower lip. Oh it was so hard to play hard-to-get with her-she was his greatest and loveliest weakness after all. "Sweet dreams..." He laughed a little and pulled the covers over his own head as well, though he remained facing away from her.

Coming back out from under the covers, Sally giggled and rolled over onto her side. "Oh yes, most glorious of nights."

Jack barely peeked his head out of the covers, and turned around with a fake yawn. "Hmm? Glorious night?" Another fake yawn. "How so?" He opened one eye socket half way.

"The moon is full, shining its luminous rays on everything. Very few clouds are drifting past it to add a sense of unease and eeriness..." Said the rag doll, looking out the window at the full moon overhead.

Jack's grin picked up on one side in interest. He turned over a little so that he could glance out at the moon through their window. "Hmm...oh yes, I see." He faked another yawn only this time he stretched and made sure to let the blankets fall away from his bare torso. "A most glorious night. Glorious enough to do...any number of things..." He put his arms behind his head, reclining back a little.

"Absolutely." Sally giggled, yawning a little. "It's certainly a wonderful night..."

"Hmm...reminds me of last Halloween night. My favorite Halloween ever. Do you remember, Sally?" He eyed her just a little, trying to seem casual but also letting his gaze rove over her nightgown a little.

"Our wedding night. Of course I do." The sleepy smile on Sally's face grew as she let the memories of that night wash over her mind. "It truly was the greatest Halloween."

"Not a bad morning of November 1st either," Jack couldn't help but add cheekily.

Laughing, Sally gave a nod, barely peeking over her shoulder. "No...not at all, Jack... Not at all..." She winked.

Jack grinned a little more, though he did his best to keep it under control. "Oh come on, is that all you have to say about those times, Sally? During those times you...certainly said a lot more. You said things to me that...I didn't even know you knew to say until then...and screamed a fair amount of them...all in the darkness, and then in the light." He turned more to face her, letting the moonlight hit his bones fully. He knew she always found his bones most attractive and appealing in moonlight.

"Don't tempt me..." Sally giggled, blushing. "You know exactly what I do when that happens!"

Jack feigned perfect innocence. "Temptation? Me? I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about..." He stretched again, cracking his spine a little and letting it extend to its full length, "I just thought we were talking about the moon and a memory." He gave her a challenging little look.

Rolling onto her back, she stuck her tongue out childishly. "Oh, don't you dare..."

Jack laughed a little and shrugged. "Listen, darling, if you are so thoroughly and unstoppably attracted to skeletons that you can't even lie down in bed with me without wanting to tear my clothes off and make me yours, I'm afraid I really can't be blamed for that." He grinned with a touch of playful smugness. "I didn't ask to be the charming, irresistible Pumpkin King, after all...Just a twist of fate." He winked at her.

"Noooo, stop it..." Sally giggled, unable to resist this. "Please...you're too much...I can't keep up..."

A touch of happy pride came into Jack's eye sockets and then he smiled at her with a half lidded gaze. "Oh shh..." he cooed, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek, "There, there now my, Sally...don't try to keep up, just..." he moved very close and whispered, "...be mine and let me be yours...just once, my Pumpkin Queen, future mother of our children, just once tonight in the moonlight...You're so beautiful I could die." He caught her lips in a soft kiss.

Unable to resist any further, all Sally could do was surrender. She returned the kiss with vigor, melting into the wondrous feeling.

Jack took her in his arms, reaching up and gently pulling down one of her nightgown straps. He separated his lips from hers, breathing shallowly and smiling. "Just once, we'll be so quiet...Just once. If you have to call out my name you can just whisper it loudly into my ear." He chuckled.

"I'm quiet on a normal basis, it won't be a problem for me." Sally giggled, breathing shallowly.

"Good." He sighed. "Then I guess I'll just have to be a very good boy about not groaning out your name in ecstasy and we'll be alright then." He laughed and then lifted up the covers. "Will my lady accompany me into our private cocoon of love?" he purred to her temptingly.

"All right..." Sally nodded, nuzzling his neck as she raised her hand to trace his rib bones enticingly.

Jack smiled goofily and trembled and then let himself collapse down to the bed, the covers falling over both of them. Little giggles were heard under the covers. Then a deep laugh left Jack. "Naughty dolly..."

This went on for a couple of minutes, as the passion arose...

But was abruptly ended upon an interruption. This time coming in the form of crying. From upstairs. A baby crying.

There was absolute silence. Then... "Oh you have to be kidding me," sounded flatly in a dry, male voice. Jack popped his (now night cap-less) head out from the covers, trying to slow his quickened breathing as he listened with a cringe. 'Please let that have just been the wind, please let that have just been the wind...' But then sure enough another baby cry. He collapsed onto his pillow in defeat.

"Oh dear..." Sally rose up as well, fixing her nightgown straps. "I'd better go see what's wrong with Cheryl..." She got up, taking her silk robe and pulling it on.

Jack sat up and reached out to her. "Oh, darling, no...I'll do it." He got up, putting on his own robe. "You relax, you've already done so much for the children today." He pouted at her in concern.

"Oh, Jack...I couldn't possibly." Sally smiled in assurance. "I'll do it."

Jack put his arms behind his back. "Can I at least come and help you? I'd feel better and besides I like to learn from how you are with the children." He smiled. Then he blanched a tiny bit and added, "Besides, if two of us go then maybe we'll get things fixed up more quickly and we can come back to...you know..." He gestured back over to the bed...though he couldn't help a little yawn suddenly overtaking him again tonight.

"Mm, you're right..." Sally nodded and fixed her robe. "Okay, we'll go together and fix this."

Jack fixed his robe a little too and opened and went through the door with her. "Thanks, Sally. I'm sure we'll make it all better together."

They went upstairs to the tower, finding the kids there now awake yet again. Cheryl was crying with loud snobs and sniffles, while Henry and Timmy, both of them tired, were trying to console her.

"She woke up and started crying!" Timmy said, yawning. "I don't know what's wrong with her!"

"Oh..." Sally reached over, taking the little girl into her arms. "There there, sweetheart..."

While Sally soothed the baby, Jack went over to the two boys and helped tuck them back in. "Thank you for trying to help her, boys, that was sweet. No worries though, you can go back to sleep now. I'm sure Sally and I can make her all better."

Henry yawned. "O-Okay, Jack..." His eyes started to get hazy again.

Sally then realized the problem, and knew the remedy for it. "It's all right, boys. She just needs a diaper change, and I suppose she might have been a little too warm."

"Ohh..." Timmy mumbled, falling back again.

Jack went over to Sally with a little frown of concern at the baby. "Do you need any help, Sally?"

"Oh don't worry, I have this." Sally assured with a nod, heading to the stairs. "I've had to change her and Henry before."

Jack nodded, but still followed after her a bit. "I know but, I should learn how to too. Can I at least come and, um...get some pointers?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well...all right, if you're certain. It does take getting used to." Sally balanced Cheryl against her better before slowly heading downstairs.

Jack followed after her dutifully, a little nervous but still wanting to learn. "Thanks. Besides, I don't want you to be having to do all of that for our own children. I'd imagine a thin baby skeleton is a little harder to diaper than a plump, rosy-cheeked baby girl." He chuckled.

Looking over Sally's shoulder, having calmed down, Cheryl giggled and reached out a tiny hand toward him, cooing sweetly.

"Of course..." Sally agreed, smiling a bit.

Jack smiled and reached out towards her, giving her one of his fingers to hold. "Oh who's a pretty little girl-you are," he cooed sweetly. "Isn't it fun to have Sally carry you? You know she carried me once. I was being a very silly skeleton and had a boo-boo and she scooped me right up and made me all better. She'll certainly make you feel all better too." Jack winked at the baby.

Cheryl smiled, grasping his bony finger with her tiny hand and cooing along with little gurgles.

Jack laughed more, feeling just delighted, and whispered over to Sally, "Sally, she likes me! Isn't that wonderful!" He spoke to the baby again. "Oh you have quite a grip, little miss. You'll certainly grow up big and strong before you know it."

"Of course she does, she makes sure you know it every time." Sally winked over her shoulder.

They came downstairs, going into the living room. On the coffee table was the little setup to change Cheryl's diaper, with the diaper bag sitting next to it. Sally placed the toddler onto the change blanket, making sure she was secured. "All right, now watch carefully."

Jack nodded, looking very diligent. "Of course, Sally. Anything you have to teach me is wonderful. Thank you again for letting me look on."

Sally merely smiled in response, nodding, before she set to work. Although still inexperienced, given she didn't have the advantage of doing this on a daily basis, but at least she was able to get back into the swing of it. She first removed Cheryl's onesie, placing it aside. Of course, the squirming, giggling baby didn't quite make it easy at first. She then removed the diaper, wrapping it into a plastic bag and placing it into the trash can. Afterward, she produced a fresh diaper from the diaper bag. Gently taking hold of Cheryl's tiny ankles, with mild difficulty due to the size of her hand, she lifted the baby's lower body up slightly to place the fresh diaper beneath her. Then wiped, dried, used talcum powder, and placed the diaper on. "There we go."

Jack found the whole thing fascinating. She seemed so calm about it, so natural at it, and the baby was happy the whole time. He felt like if he ever tried he would be fumbling and missing steps and the baby would be crying and he would be so confused. "You're very good at that, Sally. I'm proud of you." He smiled supportively despite his own insecurities.

"Thank you... It wasn't easy for me the first time." Sally confessed, cleaning her hands. "I kept fumbling...dropping things...Henry was crying...It was awful."

Jack blinked but just shook his skull, looking down with wide eye sockets. "Oh no, you must be exaggerating, Sally..." He looked back up at her curiously. "...Right?" he added, wondering if it had really been hard for his naturally clever and nurturing Sally.

"I'm not." Sally said seriously, shaking her head.

Jack smiled a little, unable to help it. "So does that mean that when I'm simply a wreck about it when I try it, it's okay and you won't laugh at me too much?"

Sally's gaze melted into a confused frown. "But, why would I laugh at you to begin with?"

Jack blinked and pouted and looked down. "Because I know I'll probably be very bad at it and many many times for a while. I'm not..." he quirked his mouth to the side, trying to figure out how to put it, "...well, you're better at being good at new and various things than I am. I already have the things I'm good at, and most of them are scary things, and if I want to get good at something new it usually takes me a while." He smiled. "It helps when you're there to help me though."

"Don't be silly. I would never laugh at you for such a thing." Sally assured with a smile, picking up Cheryl. The baby giggled, poking Jack's nose with her finger.

"Oh!" Jack blinked at the little poke and then he smiled and laughed. He looked to Sally. "Thank you, Sally. Um...Sally? Could I hold the baby? I'd like that." He smiled more.

Smiling brightly, Sally nodded as she gently handed Cheryl over. "You read my mind, Jack. I was going to ask if you wanted to hold her."

Jack's eye sockets brightened. He looked nervous for a second until the baby was settled, then he smiled sweetly down at her. "Hello, little miss. Aren't you the prettiest little pumpkin in all of Halloween Town.? I'm so very happy you're staying with us. And I'm very happy that you like Sally and me too. It's fun taking care of you. You're helping us learn how to be a good Mommy and Daddy. Thank you for that." He chuckled and gave her a little tickle under her chin.

Cheryl giggled and cooed in response before placing her tiny hands around his neck and snuggling into him comfortably. Sally giggled at the sweet sight, smiling brightly. "Awwww...isn't she just darling?"

Jack was just beaming. "She's perfect and she likes me!" He looked so happy as he walked carefully over to the stairs with her. "Oh who cares about interruptions...a new little pumpkin princess would be so wonderful..." he couldn't help but dreamily gurgle to himself.

Sally giggled, smiling at the thought as she followed after him. "You're right, Jack."

"Hmm...?" Jack cooed dazedly. Then he blinked and realized he had spoken aloud and blanched a little and looked down at the baby with a small, funny smile. "Oh..."

"What's wrong?" Sally asked, concerned and confused.

Jack smiled more. "Nothing. I just didn't realize I'd said the pumpkin princess thing out loud. And then you said I was right. And it really would be cute to just put aside everything and make a little rag doll to cuddle in our arms and to play with." He moved alongside Sally on the stairs and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The thoughts of that overcame Sally's mind as she envisioned that future. One day being a mother, a father, having to be there for your kids at every turn. From what she'd seen so far, it was difficult, even almost scary, to the point that you would question your own ability to be a parent.

But in the end, the love you had for your child, and the love they had for you right back, made it worth it.

"...Absolutely. That's very true." Sally murmured thoughtfully.

Hearing those words made Jack smile more, and he gently patted Cheryl on the back as she yawned and snuggled into him. "Yes. But we'll wait...for now." He glanced back at Sally as he reached the doorway for the children's room, "My Sally and I have been through a lot over the last few years. We need a rest before taking on any more." He lowered his voice to a whisper now that they were in the room and gently laid a sleeping Cheryl in her crib. He smiled down at her and patted her head and covered her, and then tiptoed out of the room and back to Sally at the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Sally whispered softly to the toddler, kissing her head and turning the mobile above her crib.

Quietly, she left the room and followed after Jack as they descended the stairs.

"I like playing 'Mommy and Daddy' with you, Sally. It's fun." Jack smiled more and moved up close beside her.

"Me too." Sally giggled. "It really is fun."

Jack yawned and turned to her with a sheepish smile as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "You, uh, up for trying at 'playing Mommy and Daddy' in the other way one more time?" He yawned again, unable to help it.

"...Oh, why not?" Sally smiled, winking. "I don't think it could hurt."

Jack's face perked up instantly. "Really?"

Rather than answering, she practically danced toward their bedroom, winking enticingly. With a giggle, she disappeared into their room.

Jack blinked a few times, stopping and looking after her in surprise. It was rare he got a moment of such playful enticement...or at least a moment of it when they weren't already in bed. Suddenly he was smiling ear to ear and trotting off quickly after her with a chuckle. "Sally, Sally, Sally, come out wherever you are..." He grinned with devilish playfulness as he popped into the bedroom.


	31. Babysitting Part 2

The next afternoon, Jack was all ready to be on his way to the Holiday Leaders' Summit. It made perfect sense having it this time of year when everyone's holidays were sort of 'on holiday' but still he felt bad for leaving Sally all alone with three children. He hoped things like this wouldn't happen too much when they had their own babies-he simply wouldn't be able to handle leaving Sally AND his own children alone. With a sigh Jack adjusted his tie and then headed out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen where Sally was preparing the kids a snack. "Sally, darling, I'm ready to go now." He looked to her with a little guilty frown.

"All right, Jack..." Sally murmured absently, finishing her task. Turning around, she wiped her hands on a dish towel, looking to her husband with concern. "What's wrong?"

Jack frowned more. "I have to leave you taking care of the children all on your own. It's not fair to you. I wish I could stay and help."

"Oh..." Sally shook her head and brought her arms around him. "I know, but I wouldn't worry so much. It's only for one night."

Jack sighed and put his arms around her as well. "Oh but still, I worry even when I just have to leave you for one night, let alone having to leave you with so much responsibility." He looked at her with determination. "I promise I'll do everything in the world that I can to make sure things like this don't happen for us with our own kids."

"I understand." Sally smiled a bit more. "It'll be fine though, I'm good with kids, and I can handle them just fine."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Oh I know, believe me, I know." He chuckled. "I just feel guilty for not being here to marvel at your talents and learn from such a wonderful future mommy." He grinned more at her.

Sally gave a laugh and nuzzled their noses. "Oh, you're too sweet. Thank you. Well, there will be some unavoidable times in which one of us will have to be left alone with the kids for a while. I think it would work if we were prepared for that."

Jack nodded, nuzzling back. "Oh I suppose we will. But hopefully those times will be few and far between." He gave her lips a little kiss and then pulled back with a smile. "Now then, I have to go be all King-ish and diplomatic, oh and I also thought it'd be lovely to invite everyone here for Halloween since it'll be our one year anniversary after all. What do you think?" He winked.

"I don't see why not." Sally nodded, smiling at the idea. "That would be a lovely idea."

"Splendid then!" Jack smiled and then he looked to the children. "Have a wonderful night, children, Sally will take excellent care of you. I'll miss you all." Jack gave them a farewell wave.

"Have a fun time! Say hi to Cupid for me!" Timmy called back with a smile.

"Bye, Jack!" Henry added with a wave.

Cheryl just gurgled and clapped with a smile of her own.

"Goodbye Jack, you have a pleasant time." Sally kissed his cheek, then fixed his tie ever so slightly. "We'll all be right here to see you when you come home."

Whenever she fixed anything on him it always made Jack feel warm inside and smile. "And I'll be looking forward to seeing all of you again once I return home." Then Jack took Sally's hand, raised it, bowed and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "Farewell, my Pumpkin Queen." He released her hand and gave her a little wave and then turned away from her to head to the front door.

"Farewell, my Pumpkin King." Sally giggled, waving to him.

Jack was heard to chuckle in response and then the door opened and closed and Jack was gone, at least until tomorrow.

"Jack go bye bye..." Henry mumbled sadly.

Cheryl sucked her thumb.

Timmy sighed and looked down. "I miss Jack." Then he blinked and looked up at Sally. "I mean, we all like being with you too, Sally! But Jack's just neat and we don't get to see him much and now he has to go." He shrugged.

"I know, sweetheart." Sally said with understanding, ruffling his hair gently. "Sometimes, one half of a whole can still be fun. But when it's completed, two halves of the entire whole can make it even better."

Timmy looked confused for a moment. Then he seemed to understand and nodded. "Yeah, that...makes sense." He looked to Henry and Cheryl and then back to Sally and smiled. "So, what can we do now, Sally?"

Henry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Let's do something!"

Now Sally felt unsure. She hadn't thought of that ahead of time, like she should have. Figuring that, maybe, she would think of something when the time came. But no such luck.

"Well, what would you like to do?"

Timmy's eyes brightened and he stood up from the kitchen table. "Let's go do pranks to Lock, Shock and Barrel!"

Henry spoke up too, though he remained in his chair since getting down was a bit longer of a process for him. "I want to make pumpkin bread!"

Cheryl giggled and clapped and added in a gurgle, pointing to a certain special ghost dog in his little bed near the kitchen doorway in order to indicate wanting to play with him, "Zee-ro!"

"Um..." Sally looked from Timmy, to Henry, to Zero. "Maybe a little later, Timmy...you can play with them if you'd like, but no harmful pranking! We can certainly make Pumpkin Bread, Henry." She then turned to Zero. "Zero...Cheryl seems to want to play with you. Would you like to play with her?"

"Arf!" Zero barked happily. Then he grumbled a little something to Sally, the gist of which was that he was wondering if Pearl could come over and play with him and Cheryl too.

Luckily, Sally seemed to understand. "Oh, absolutely! I think it would be lovely for Pearl to meet the children."

Zero perked up a lot, then he kissed Sally's face and cuddled Cheryl and barked a little something about coming right back with Pearl.

Timmy meanwhile was already getting up to go. "I can go play with them, really? Awesome, thanks, Sally! Oh I'm definitely gonna show them I'm just as scary as they are!"

And Henry was already into a cupboard trying to get mixing bowls though one had fallen on his head and now he couldn't see much.

"Oh, dear!" Sally rushed over to the small boy, taking the bowl off his head. "Henry, are you all right?" She looked toward Timmy with a small smile. "Oh, yes! And I'm sure you have the element of surprise on your side."

"Mmm hmm!" Timmy looked determined. "We're going to a billion fun things all over the place and then maybe we can come back here to play?" He looked at Sally hopefully.

Just at that moment Zero came flying in with Pearl and the two of them went right over to Cheryl.

Cheryl giggled with delight at Pearl, looking her over. "Zee-ro! Doggie!" She giggled, petting the female ghost dog.

"Um...oh dear...we'll see." Sally said hurriedly, thinking of what a nightmare it would be to look after six kids all by herself.

"Awesome!" Timmy exclaimed in a happy tone that suggested that in his mind Sally had practically said yes to a play date with the three trick-or-treaters.

Meanwhile, Henry was already in another cabinet trying to take down the bag of flour. At the table, Zero and Pearl were already getting Cheryl out of her high chair to float her over to Zero's bed in the living room so that they could play with her there.

"Oh dear, Henry!" Sally went to the younger boy, picking him up and setting him down on the floor. "Why don't you let me get the ingredients we need? You can set up everything onto the counter."

Henry nodded, obviously just eager and wanting to help. "Yes, Sally. I'll get the spoons!" He stood up and was instantly over at a drawer and getting measuring spoons and cups.

Timmy was now already practically flying toward the front door. "Bye Sally!" he called with a smile over his shoulder. "I'll see what Lock, Shock and Barrel want to do-maybe they'll come by to eat some of that pumpkin bread. Ooo put spiders in it just in case!" He laughed and then flew out of the house.

"W-Wait! Timmy-!" Sally tried to call after him, nervous all of a sudden. She sighed, shaking her head and fretting all over again about how she was supposed to be watching him. But, managing to calm herself, she knew he was in no real danger. Oogie was long gone, Timmy could fly, and she knew that Lock, Shock and Barrel did know how to behave themselves. She didn't have to worry so much about him getting hurt, hopefully.

"Sally, I got the spoons and cups! Can we-oof!" Henry, happily racing toward Sally with all of his gathered items, had tripped and bumped into the counter...causing the flour bag to fall over a little. The result was Henry was left sitting on the floor, measuring spoons and cup in hand, and with a light dusting of flour on his head.

"Oh dear!" Sally rushed back to his side, helping him stand. "Are you all right, Henry?"

Henry nodded. "Yes." He shook his head to get some flour off of himself. Then he looked up to Sally with a pout. "Sorry, Sally. I made a mess."

"It's all right, sweetheart. You can put the stuff down on the counter, I'll get you cleaned up."

He smiled again and reached up and put the measuring stuff up there. "Thank you, Sally."

From the living room the sounds of a few toy squeaks were heard and the two dogs barking and Cheryl laughing, and then also the sounds of balls bouncing and maybe a stuffed animal or two plopping to the floor. Obviously, Zero and Pearl were pulling out all the stops and taking out all of their toys to amuse Cheryl.

Taking a towel, Sally proceeded to wipe off the young angel's head. She then dampened a cloth ever so slightly and scrubbed off the flour that got on his face.

"There you go, sweetheart." Sally placed the dish towel and cloth aside. "Now, are you ready to help me bake?"

Henry nodded eagerly. "Oh yes please! Oh but..." he looked a little unsure again, "Sally? Can there be no spiders?" He quirked his mouth. "I know Timmy thinks they're cool, and that you like them and Uncle Jack too but...spiders scare me, Aunt Sally. So can we have no spiders?" He looked up at her with a little pout.

Sally smiled in understanding and nodded. "Of course we can. We even sometimes make it without spiders, anyway. So it makes no difference."

He smiled happily, seeming quite relieved. "Thank you!" He hugged Sally tightly and then he looked up at the counter. "Aunt Sally, can I have a chair to stand on so I can see?" he asked, turning to her.

Giggling, she nodded and went to fetch one of the chairs from the table. Bringing it over to the counter, she set it up and helped Henry onto it. "That's a good idea, Henry, otherwise using your wings would have caused all the lighter objects and the flower to go flying."

11:04:21 PM

Henry nodded, climbing onto the chair. "Yeah. Plus I don't like to fly indoors. I bump my head sometimes." He rubbed his head and then opened the cooking book and started smilingly looking for the recipe. "Thank you for letting us visit, Aunt Sally. Mommy says when you have babies she'll watch them so you and Uncle Jack can spend time together. I can't wait!" He smiled happily at the idea of getting to play with a bunch of interesting, new Halloween kids.

Sally blushed and giggled, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "Yes, I'm sure that will come to be when we decide to have children of our own."

Henry chuckled, carefully trying to measure out the contents of the bag of flour into the measuring cup. "You'd be a good Mommy, Sally. And Jack would be a good Daddy. Timmy and Cheryl and I really like you guys."

"Awww...and we love you three, too!" Sally ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek noisily. "It's wonderful to play Mommy and Daddy."

Henry laughed and even blushed cutely. He added some sugar to the bowl. "Sally, when the bread goes in the oven can we go play with Cheryl and the doggies? It sounds like they're having fun in there!" Henry turned with interest toward the living room entrance and toward the sounds of toys being squeaked and dropped and Cheryl clapping and the dogs happily barking.

"We can, sweetheart." Sally promised, bringing out the rest of the ingredients needed for the bread. "I think Zero and Pearl would love it."

Henry very carefully measured out and added the spices. "Thank you." He finished and stirred what was in the bowl. Then he looked over at the mashed pumpkin in another bowl. Then he looked to Sally curiously. "Sally, why are pumpkins orange?"

"Why? Oh...well...The vivid orange color of pumpkin indicates a high content of carotene pigments such as lutein, alpha-carotene and beta-carotene." Sally explained. When she saw the confused look on Henry's face, she smiled sheepishly. "In other words, certain...aspects of a pumpkin give it its orange colour."

Henry blinked. "Ohh..." He dumped the mashed pumpkin into the bowl and stirred and looked like he was in thought. Then he looked back at her again. "Where do jack-o-lanterns come from?" he asked with a puzzled brow.

"Oh, it comes from pumpkin carving. It was what came to be a long time ago even before Halloween first began here in the Holiday Worlds."

Henry looked at her with more interest. "Ohh...Um...okay..." he looked like he was thinking again, "Is eating bugs and stuff something that comes from stuff before Halloween began?" He went back to stirring but still looked at Sally with interest.

Sally went on to continue answering Henry's questions, explaining them as best as she could. All the while, they continued making the pumpkin bread, before finally putting it into the oven. While waiting for the oven to go off, they joined Cheryl in the living room along with the two ghost dogs.

"Doggie!" Cheryl clapped and giggled and cooed from her place in Zero's bed while Zero and Pearl played with toys and pushed them towards her and flew in the air and (when it seemed like Cheryl was looking at one of the toys) maybe stealing a little kiss on each other's cheeks here or there.

Henry smiled at the sight and turned to Sally with a new question. "Sally, are Zero and Pearl married?"

"Oh, goodness no." Sally shook her head. "Pearl was only created a few months ago. And even so, they are certainly together, but not quite married in the same sense. She was created by my father, as a gift for my stepmother."

"Ohh!" Henry said in understanding, looking back at the dogs. Then he smiled and looked to Sally again. "Sally, if they have puppies one day, can we come over and play with them? Ghost dogs are fun!" He smiled and laughed a little.

Sally laughed, nodding. "Of course, sweetheart. They would love it."

"Neat!" He picked up a ball from the floor and threw it to the dogs. Just then the doorbell went off.

DING DONG SCREAM!

"Sally, it's me!" came Timmy's voice from the outside of the door. "Can you let us in?"

"Yeah, Sally, come on, it's warm out here, let us in!" called Lock as well.

"Yeah, let us in! We hear Jack's gone...and I know you don't want the three of us prowling around town unsupervised in his absence," Shock added with a cackle.

"Yeah, what they said!" added Barrel.

Sally looked as if she had lost all of her colour. "Oh no..." She mumbled to herself, completely frozen and unsure of what to do.

"You who? Sally!" Timmy called again, knocking on the door once more. "Are you upstairs? Or in the kitchen? I hear Cheryl laughing. Please let us in! We got bored smashing pum-uh...walking around town! Yeah! Heh..."

"Oh smooth, angel boy, very smooth!" Shock replied sarcastically. Then there was the sound of a bit of pushing amongst the children.

That was when Sally knew she couldn't run from this. She had to take this in stride and make it work. With a breathy sigh, she trotted over to the door, and opened it.

"Children... You were smashing pumpkins again?" She asked, her voice containing an edge. "Haven't I told you not to do that?"

All four kids just stood there, arms behind their backs, looking away innocently. "Pumpkins?! Smashing pumpkins?!" Shock gasped, "Sally, we are hurt, how could you think we were doing that?" She gave her a sugary smile.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything!" Lock added.

"Yeah, those pumpkins were smashed when we got there!" Barrel added with a smile, which quickly got him elbowed by Shock and Lock.

Timmy just couldn't lie though. "I...well...Sally, it's summer and they were getting pretty rotten anyway and all new ones will grow in by the time Halloween comes!" He looked up at her with a pout.

Still unamused, but understanding, she stepped aside and pointed into the house. "Inside, children. Right now."

"Mmm..." all four groaned in unison, trotting inside. "I told you guys we shouldn't have done that..." Timmy mumbled under his breath.

"Oh please, you dragged us over to the pumpkin patch!" Lock mumbled back.

"Timmy, pumpkins are nice and they're pretty and they make pumpkin bread, you shouldn't smash them. My Mom wouldn't like that at all." Henry frowned at Timmy.

"Now, children, let's not get carried away. Why don't we-"

"It's game time!" Shock declared, grabbing a discarded blanket and a wicker basket. Recruiting Barrel, she got up on his shoulders, draping the blanket over them and place the basket on her head with her hat. "Raaarrr! I'm the monster of the Hinterlands! Rar!"

"Neat!" Timmy beamed and raced over to them, grabbing them around the middle of their 'monster'. "And I can make the monster fly! Look!" He flew up a few feet in the air with them.

"Hey I wanna try!" called out Lock and suddenly he was clinging to the blanket as all of them flew (or rather tried to fly since the weight of four other children was starting to drag Timmy down a bit).

Henry just watched in amazement. "Wow...maybe flying inside really is fun."

Cheryl just giggled and clapped and Pearl and Zero were barking and flying up to keep the kids steady.

"N-No! Children, please no!" Sally cried desperately, worried that they would get hurt.

"We're fine, Sally! Haha! We're flying!" Shock laughed from beneath the blanket.

"Raarr!~ I'm a flying monster!"

"O-Okay and now we're falling!" Timmy finally had to bring them all in for a crash landing on the couch. The four kids just burst into laughter and they laid there splayed out from their adventure.

"That was a blast!" Lock announced, looking to his friends. "We were right, guys, the more 'trick-or-treaters' the merrier." He looked to Sally. "Hey can you and Jack have kids soon so that we can do fun 'four person and more' stuff all the time?" The children all laughed a little to themselves.

Sally's face turned as red as her hair, unable to answer. This made the kids laugh even harder, slapping themselves at how hilarious she looked in that moment.

"Hey Timmy, how are babies made? Your sister had two! How's it work?" Shock wanted to know.

Barrel snickered. "Do they come flying in from the stork?"

"Um, children, could we maybe just..." Sally tried to get a word in, but neither of them were listening.

Timmy gave a big dramatic sigh. "I don't know, she doesn't tell me! All I know is that she never ends up having one unless she's married and then she gets huge before she has it because somehow it's inside of her and then she goes to the doctor and I don't get to come and then boom! Baby! Other than that I have no idea!" He shrugged, looking to the other kids cluelessly.

Lock turned to Sally. "Sally, you're friends with Flower Heart and you want to have a bunch of babies-where are you supposed to get them from?"

"I...well...um...well...um..." Sally stammered, wishing Jack were here to help back her up. "It's...not something...you would understand...or even find pleasant hearing about. Maybe in a few years..."

"Aw, come on! I want to know!" Shock pouted. "I remember seeing Cheryl when she was all little! Come on, I can take anything you dish out!"

"Yeah, and I think I have a right to know where my niece and nephew came from!" Timmy piped up eagerly.

Lock nodded. "Yeah, the kid has a right!" Then he smirked a little and added, "Oh but hey wait a minute-maybe Sally doesn't know either." He looked to the other kids, gearing up for egging Sally on. "After all, the rest of us have technically been around longer than her. And also, if she did know where to get babies then why not just go and get some right now, huh?" He elbowed his friends and winked, trying to get them to play along.

"Well..." Sally sat down on the coffee table. At least they weren't misbehaving, even if the question was embarrassing. "Actually, Timmy...how your sister had her children is far different than how I even could. I would have to go through certain...channels in order to do that properly."

"...Okay? And why is that?" Shock wanted to know, catching on a bit more.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah...why is it different?" He was very focused now and so were the other children. Lock and Barrel (and even Henry) looked on with rapt attention too.

Sally bit her lip, trying to figure a way to explain it to them in a manner that they would understand, but also not in a way that would be talking down to them. Kids were far smarter than any grown person gave them credit for, and she knew that very well. She wasn't about to baby them when they didn't need to be.

"It's very hard to explain. Flower Heart is...well, unlike me, a corporeal being. I am not. I'm a rag doll, made with materials and stuffed with leaves. Except, I do have a heart. But in any case, our bodies function differently. She can have children through the...natural means of conceiving a baby. I cannot. Not without serious modifications to my body."

"So the baby couldn't stay in your body and make you get big like how it was with my sister?" Timmy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"What kind of modifications?" Lock offered, likewise totally absorbed in this conversation.

"Scientific biological modifications." Sally clarified. "It wouldn't quite make my entire body more...corporeal, if you will, but it would help in supporting a pregnancy."

Shock blinked, looking at Timmy questioningly. "Is this what you mean with the baby being inside of your sister?"

Timmy looked confused for a moment but then nodded. "I guess so. I don't know, I guess the baby likes it in there because it's warm, I just don't understand how it gets there, is all."

"That's...another story... According to her..." Sally blushed heavily. "She told me how it works..."

"It's not something lame like a bunch of Dr. Finkelstein-type characters in all the different worlds just build the babies, is it? Because if it is, (A ) I think we can all handle that and (B) hey, you got made like that Sally and you're pretty cool so I'm sure any kids made like that are cool too." Lock shrugged, half grinning.

"Well...no... There is a creation process, so to speak. But it actually combines the physical and mental DNA aspects from both parents and their lineages onto the child." Sally explained. "But it all happens internally."

"...That's kinda weird..." Shock blinked, not sure what to make of that.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah...Really weird." He thought for a moment then looked to Sally again. "So...Henry is like a combination of parts of my sister and her first husband...and Cheryl is like a combination of my sister and Cupid?"

"Well, yes! According to her, that's how corporeal beings...well, breed." Sally nodded, smiling a bit. "I have to say, it was very fascinating to learn."

"So, how does it happen?" Shock wanted to know.

This made Sally falter. "Um..."

"Yeah!" Timmy leaned closer. "How? And also..." he looked curious again, "...well, sis and Cupid were both angels so I get that they could combine but Jack's a skeleton and you're a doll so...does that still work? And would your children be skeletons or ragdolls or somehow combined?"

"Well, that's not for certain, but it is possible." Sally gave a little shrug. "Even Flower Heart isn't sure. But then again, she says that no one ever knows what their baby is going to look like before it's born. They don't even know what gender it will be! It all happens inside. The baby grows inside the mother's stomach, which was why Flower Heart's tummy was so big. That's what being pregnant does."

"Oh..." Lock leaned closer, looking at her closely. "So are you going to get big like that then, Sally?" He quirked his mouth to the side, leaning back again. "You're gonna have to sew a lot of new clothes if that happens.

"Sis had to buy a whole new wardrobe when she was pregnant!" Timmy chimed in, nodding.

This made Sally smile and even giggle a bit. "That's true, yes. But that won't be a problem. I am a seamstress, so I'll be able to make myself plenty of clothes to sustain a pregnant body...should it ever come to pass."

"Guess that makes sense." Shock shrugged. "So! Spill! How's it work? How are babies made?"

"That's...probably not something you want to hear. I...well, didn't know either, until Flower Heart explained it to me..."

Lock rolled his eyes. "Sally, we're citizens of Halloween Town-maybe the angels get all squeamish about stuff but we can take anything." He smirked back at Timmy.

Timmy scowled at him a little. "Hey I can take anything too! Plus I can fly!" He stuck out his tongue.

Lock just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Sally bit her lip, looking from one child to the other with uncertainty. Henry had long since joined in by climbing onto the couch beside his uncle, watching intently. Cheryl was still playing with the toys Zero and Pearl were happily sharing with her, while the two ghost dogs attended to her. Every so often, Zero would glance over to make sure his mistress was okay, given that he sensed her distress, before going back to play with the girls.

"Well...all right then, children. Flower Heart explained it all to me, so I'll tell you what she told me."

"Awesome! Now we're gonna know that elusive baby-making secret!" Shock clapped her hands excitedly.

"FINALLY!" Lock rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, and then maybe you can explain to us why you and Jack keep threatening and threatening and threatening to have a kid but won't just go through the 'process' or whatever already." He reclined back alongside Barrel.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, I wanna know what sis has been up to and I want to know why she keeps joking with Cupid that she's done having any more babies, like it's some kind of big deal or something."

Sally smiled ruefully. "Well, with what that woman told me about the trouble she's had giving birth to Henry and Cheryl, not to mention the pregnancy process, I can't say I blame her."

Timmy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, at the end both times things were getting ridiculous! She'd yell and then cry and then laugh and she'd eat all sorts of weird things and it was crazy!" He threw his arms up in the air.

"Yes, so I heard." Sally giggled. "I was even with her at one point when she was pregnant with Cheryl. She did all of those things you just said. Anyway...I suppose I'll tell you the processes..." She wondered then, if this was going to be exactly like giving your children "the talk", as Flower Heart referred to it. Then, trying to keep it sounding less gross, went on to first explain how a child was conceived. Alongside with what making love entailed. At least, in the "normal" way that bipedal corporeal beings would do it.

"...Egh!" Shock made a face, but didn't seem that repulsed. "That's kind of weird!"

Lock just smacked his hand to his forehead and pulled it down his face. "I knew things were going to get weird around here once Oogie was gone and Jack started getting all in love..." Barrel nodded.

Timmy was just blushing very brightly. "Oh...um...I see." He looked down, playing with the tip of one of his wings. Henry just looked interested but since he was younger he possibly didn't get everything that was being said.

"Sorry, Timmy..." Sally looked at him ruefully. "Was that too much?"

Timmy shrugged. "N-No...it's just weird thinking about sis having to um..." He played with his wing more. "Never mind."

Lock just sighed meanwhile and rolled his eyes. "Well no wonder Jack's always got his head in the clouds, especially if he had to have all of that unloaded on him too. Sheesh!"

"Oh, goodness..." Sally shook her head at that, unsure of how to follow up with that. "Well, anyway, so that's the...conception process. That little strand of DNA formulates with the egg inside the woman, and then it grows into what's known as a fetus. For nine months, at least, for most beings. Some it's shorter, others longer. You get the idea."

"Okay, now how the heck does it come out?" Shock wanted to know.

Sally grimaced, actually not liking that bit herself. "I...don't know if you want to hear about that. Even I was grossed out, and that's coming from me."

"Uh, I'm good for now." Timmy raised his wings to cover his ears a little, still blushing.

"Ugh, I'm torn. I like being grossed out but I don't like girls," Lock groaned with an eye roll.

Barrel rolled his eyes too. "Yeah, I'm with you. I'm a little torn. Ugh, Oogie never would have put us through this-all he wanted was for us to catch bugs, plain and simple." He grimaced a little.

A part of Sally wanted to add more to that statement, but decided not to. Those days were long over, anyway.

"Well, I want to know! I'm a girl, I can handle it!" Shock announced. "Besides, it made that cutie patootie over there." She pointed to Cheryl.

Sally giggled, smiling. "Good point. Well, Shock, if you'd like to know, I could tell you."

"Okay, I really do not want to know." Timmy flew up and picked up Henry and went over to Cheryl and the dogs.

"Ugh, this is gonna get all girly, isn't it? Come on, Barrel, let's go raid the kitchen for pumpkin bread!" He shoved Barrel and then dashed off and Barrel went chasing after him.

Sally giggled, shaking her head. "Oh, boys will be boys, won't they?"

"Eh..." Shock shrugged, trying to seem like she didn't care either way. "Whatever. They're all big babies anyway."

"All right, then." Sally smiled. "Well, I'll try to explain this to you as simply as possible. It was, indeed, very...squicky even for me when I heard it."

Shock sighed and rolled her eyes, unable to help expressing impatience. "Alright, alright, sheesh, I get it, it's extra weird. Now what are you trying to say exactly?"

Taking a breath, she kindly explained it, in a hushed voice so the boys wouldn't overhear. Basically explaining, as she was told, the birthing process of a baby.

"And yes, from what she told me, it's painful. Either prolonged with less pain, or shortened with more pain."

"Eww...!" Shock cringed. "Ugh, Sally, come on, you were made by an inventor, just get him to invent you kids! You're lucky, we can do that here!"

"True enough." Sally smiled. "That certainly is an option we considered. But don't' worry, sweetheart. Nothing is set in stone right now. We're not quite ready to have children just yet, anyway."

"I just think Jack's going to be a real basket case about the whole thing," Shock suggested. "He's obsessed with you anyway, but if he thinks you have to go through all of that he's going to lose it!"

"Oh, it's okay. He already knows about it." Sally assured, giggling. "We talked a bit about it. But at the moment, we don't know. Why, there's a lot to go into, according to the Doctor, about whether or not I would even be able to carry naturally. It may be years before it could be perfected."

Shock sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Still though when you do he's going to be a wreck." She shook her head at the idea. "He's a real worry wart about you, you know."

"I'm aware of that." Sally giggled. "Yes, it will be quite worrisome for both of us. Especially since the pregnancy alone can have many setbacks, leading to damage or even..." She looked sick at the thought. "Anyway, as I said, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Oh you'll be fine, Sally." She waved Sally off with a smile. "You're pretty tough. You stood up to Oogie, that's the toughest thing ever. You'll be okay."

Flattered by her compliment, Sally smiled and patted her shoulder. "Thank you. I'm glad we've had this talk. Now then, are you hungry? I'm sure the pumpkin bread is just about ready."

Ding! Went the oven.

"Starving after all of that dramatic stuff!" She dashed off to the kitchen, following behind the other children all heading that way and even Pearl and Zero carrying Cheryl together.

Sally followed them, going into the kitchen. With the oven mitts, she took out the pumpkin bread and placed it on the oven top, turning it off. "There we are! Now we'll just let it cool for a few minutes, then we can dig in."

"All right!" Shock bounced on the spot. "Smells awesome!"

"Y-Yeah, pumpkin bread is definitely necessary now. Come on, Henry..." Timmy got himself and Henry seated and then worked on getting Cheryl in her highchair as the other kids all took seats at the table as well.

Once the bread cooled, Sally sliced it up, placed the slices onto a large place, and set it onto the table. "There you go, children. Eat up, then!"

"Don't mind if we do!" Shock grabbed a piece, eating it.

All of the children dug in and for a few moments at least now they were still and distracted and giving Sally a moment to just breathe.

Phew! This is...well, a bit harder than I thought, doing this all by myself... But I can handle it. I'm good with kids. I'm going to be fine. I've faced far worse than this. Sally thought, doing a little cleaning in the kitchen. At least I got them to behave. Now I just need to see if I can keep them from hurting themselves...'

"Hey, who wants to try jumping out of the tower windows and having Timmy fly up and catch us just before we hit the ground?!" Barrel suddenly asked enthusiastically of everyone! Lock, Shock and Timmy nodded, obviously totally on board.

"NO!" Sally yelled, a few octaves higher above her normal soft tone. "I will not have you children endangering yourself like that."

"Come on, Sal, please? Timmy can fly! We'll be fine!" Shock beseeched.

"Yeah!" Lock piped up. "Besides, we're already dead-what could happen?" He grinned hopefully.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah and I'm a fast flyer! It'll be fun!"

"We don't mind!" Shock threw in.

"I don't care if you don't mind." Sally said sternly. "The point is that I mind. And I'm not allowing this kind of behaviour."

All of the a sudden the four kids looked at each other, silently sharing something meaningful. "Riiight..." Lock suddenly said back. Then he turned to Sally with a charming smile. "Well...we'll all just be going then...doing nothing in particular..." He started to slowly back out of the room, motioning with his head for the other kids to follow him.

"Children! Please, can't we just...play a game?" Sally pleaded, losing her edge.

This got their attention.

"A game?" Shock repeated, interested.

Ushering the kids to sit down on the couch again, which they did, Sally nodded and faced them. Cheryl sat on the couch also, sucking her thumb and looking at everyone with quiet curiosity.

"Yes! A game. It's called 'Shh'."

Now Shock scrunched up her face. "What's that?"

"Yeah, I don't like this. It sounds like a trick." Lock looked suspicious. "I want to fall out of windows!"

"Me too!" Barrel added.

"Hey, I know this game, I think," Timmy scrunched up his face. "Sis used to play it with me when I was really little!"

"Well, it's a game about who can be quiet the longest. Sound fun?" Sally looked over the kids, anxious.

They of course responded with bored or flat stares.

"...I'm the world champ, you know. I bet you can't beat me!" She grinned, then closed her mouth and stood still.

Neither of them moved or said anything.

Shock grinned. "I lose!"

"Me too!" Timmy flew up.

"Me three!" Lock chimed in.

"Me four!" Barrel agreed.

"Me five!" Henry added with a smile, wanting to join in.

"Baa!" Cheryl cooed with a clap.

"C'mon! Let's go jump from the tower!" Shock was already running off. "C'mon, you weasely wimps!"

"YAY!" They all started running after her to join her!

"No no no! Children-please!" Sally yelled, running after them. "Stop!"

"Never!" A few of them called at once, barreling up the steps to the tower.

"Oh hey, wow, when did this become a lab?"

"Oh there's the window!"

"Timmy, fly down to the ground so you can fly up and catch us!"

"Okay!"

"Children...!" Sally picked up Cheryl so she wouldn't be left all alone, motioning for Zero and Pearl to follow. She headed up the stairs. "Children, please! Stop this!"

"Wow, there is a TON of science stuff up here! Seriously, Jack could just build his own children."

"Hey, they've got a coffin up here too...with a 'private' sign on it-what the heck's that about?"

"Never mind guys! Come on, I'm heading to the ground now! Someone jump!" Yeah, they were all still definitely doing this.

"Children...! No!" Sally yelled, carefully placing Cheryl on a plush chair. "I said no!"

And then it happened.

When the kids turned to face her, they recoiled in horror.

She was given them the stare.

All of the kids gulped, looking at her much as the trick-or-treater trio looked at Jack whenever he gave them a scary face. They didn't move or say a word. Timmy flew up from the ground. "Hey guys, what's u-" He froze and landed, and looked frightened too.

Not letting up the stare, though it wasn't controllable, Sally spoke in a calm, but stern voice. "You are all going back downstairs, and are going to behave. If you want to play some games, we'll play some games. But only if it doesn't harm anyone. Afterwards, I'm going to make you all some dinner. Then we'll go for an evening walk, and we'll drop you three back off at home. And then, Timmy, Henry, we're coming back here and then I am putting the three of you to bed. Do I make myself clear?"

The three trick-or-treaters pouted and grumbled a little but nodded and started to walk back downstairs again. "Oh...fine...sheesh, figures Jack picks the only person around here who can be as scary as him to love..." Lock grumbled as they trudged along.

Timmy followed after them, taking Henry by the hand. "Okay, okay, we promise. Sorry Sally..." They went downstairs too.

"Thank you, children." Sally smiled, any remnants of her intimidating stare long gone. "And this conversation never happened."

"Okay...fine..." Shock mumbled.

"Alright, we won't play any flying games, I guess..." Timmy sighed as they trudged along.

"We could go play with the scorpions and snakes, they're always fun!" Barrel suggested with a grin.

Lock rolled his eyes. "Idiot! If we're not allowed to fall out of windows, what makes you think we'd be allowed to play with poisonous animals?" He elbowed him.

"That's true. Timmy, you're actually a more corporeal and living being, you could get seriously harmed when exposed to the poison of snakes and scorpions." Sally told them firmly.

Timmy pouted but then he blinked and looked up at Sally. "Hey, could we play hide and seek around here?" he suddenly asked with interest.

"Oh, hide and seek..." Lock moaned, "...come on, at least give us a challenge!"

"We can be coal miners!" Shock threw in. "I'll bet we could find a lot of it in their chimney!"

"I just wanna play with the dogs and Cheryl again!" Henry announced.

"I wish Jack was here!" Lock suddenly piped up. "He may have gone completely soft over the last couple of years but he does come up with some neat stuff to do sometimes."

As the children headed on to the living room, Sally paused as she stopped in her tracks. 'I'm...too much of a boring stick-in-the-mud. What good am I with kids if I can't think of anything fun to do?' Sally looked down at Cheryl in her arms, and snuggled her a little for comfort. 'I can protect them...but I can't entertain them...'

The other children went on ahead but Henry got free from Timmy's hand and walked back over to Sally, looking up at her. "Aunt Sally-are you coming?" Then he frowned. "You look sad. Why, Aunt Sally?"

"Huh?" Sally blinked, realizing she was being addressed. She smiled sheepishly and shook her head. "Oh, I'm fine, Henry."

Henry still couldn't help but look at her funny though. "Are you sure? Is it that you miss Uncle Djack, Aunt Sal-ly?" He smiled, trying to seem reassuring. "It's okay, the rest of us do too."

"...Yes, I do..." Sally sighed a bit. It was partially why, though not as strongly as the very first time he left. "...But it's not that, honey."

Henry still looked at her with a touch of concern. Then he reached up and took her hand so they could hold hands as they walked together. "Okay. If you want to talk about it, I'll listen." He smiled. "You're a good babysitter, Aunt Sally. I like talking to you."

Smiling sadly, Sally squeezed his hand as she walked along with him. "I suppose I just realized how I'm more overprotective than I am letting you all have fun. If Jack were here too, at least you all would be having fun and being safe. ...Your mother always said, Daddy means fun...Mommy means business."

Henry laughed a little. "Yeah, my Mommy is sort of stwict sometimes..." his voice lowered to a whisper and his smile grew, "...and don't tell but sometimes Cupid takes us flying to r-eally neat places." He laughed and spoke normally again. "But you're fun too, Sally. Really. Jack's just fun in a different way."

"Oh..." Sally giggled a bit at the secret, nodding. "I know. I just don't want to let you all down this weekend. I try hard, but I..." She sat down on a chair, bouncing Cheryl a little bit on her knee. "I just don't know what to do."

Henry tried to keep being encouraging. "Well, you've done a lot so far and even if you run out soon it'll be time for bed before we know it and then Uncle Jack will be back in the morning. He'll help you."

"...Thank you, Henry. You're sweet to listen." Sally smiled. Cheryl made a cooing gurgle, smiling at them both with glee.

"Thanks, Aunt Sally." Henry smiled happily and sat down next to her and Cheryl.

Meanwhile the other kids were all gathered together in the living room talking things over. Finally Timmy approached Sally. "Sally? We want to play hide and seek. But Halloween Town hide and seek-that means we can hide wherever we want and jump out and scare each other if we want to. Alright?" He looked at her hesitantly, still feeling a little humbled by her yelling before.

Nodding, Sally smiled as she shifted Cheryl to her other arm. "That's fine, Timmy. You go right ahead."

Timmy smiled. "Thanks, Sal-ly!" He flew back over to the other kids. "She said yes! Come on, let's hide!"

"Okay, but you don't get to fly to the roof or anything like that, alright?" Lock made sure to point out.

Timmy nodded and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, now let's hid. Shock's it!" He smirked at her and then dashed away to hide and so did Lock and Barrel.

"Oh, sure! No need to ask or anything!" Shock blew a raspberry, before covering her eyes and counting.

"You can go play with them if you'd like, Henry." Sally said, standing up. "I have to change Cheryl, anyway."

Henry sighed. "O-kay, I'll try. They're better at hiding than me though." Still he did his best to go off and find a place to stash himself.

Watching him go, Sally smiled softly to herself before she went to go and change the baby. Maybe...Henry was right. She could be fun in her own way. At least the children were behaving. She just hoped it wouldn't come at the cost of boring them to death.

Later on, Lock, Shock and Barrel had finally been sent away and now Timmy, Henry and Cheryl were trying not to show how tired they were even though it was getting late now. "But Sally..." Timmy pleaded, "Can't we have one more story before we go upstairs?" He clasped his hands together hopefully.

"Oh, but don't you want to get all warm and snug in your bed? I'll tell you what. You two get ready and into bed while I get Cheryl ready, and then we'll have story time." Sally promised with a smile.

Timmy sighed but nodded. "Alright. Henry, come on..." He took Henry's hand and the two of them flew upstairs to their room. "Maybe we can get a really good story out of her if we rush." Henry nodded and the two of them disappeared quickly.

"Sillies..." Sally murmured to herself with amusement.

She went to work on changing Cheryl, with the baby giggling and wiggling happily the entire time. Once prepared, she picked her back up and went upstairs.

Sure enough, Henry and Timmy were sitting up on their bed, eagerly waiting for her.

"Okay, we're all ready! Story time and make it scary please!" Timmy announced happily.

A smiling Henry added quickly, "Um, not too scary though, alright?"

"Well... I suppose I can try." Sally wrung her fingers together nervously. "I never really told stories like this before."

"Aw, that's okay, Sally." Timmy waved her off. "Just do your best. Ooo you could tell us something about when you helped save Christmas? Unless you had another idea."

"Oh...really? Well...there isn't much to tell," Sally said modestly. "But I suppose I can try, if you really want to hear it."

"Yes please!" Timmy begged eagerly. "Jack said you were really brave and that if it wasn't for you both the holidays would have been doomed!"

Henry nodded. "Yup. He says you were bravest of anybody!"

Sally's eyes widened and she blushed even more. While he has told her that many times, she hadn't thought he'd tell them about that. But it made sense, now that she thought about it. "Well...okay. In the beginning, I had apprehensive feelings about the entire thing. I liked it, I thought Christmas was lovely. Something out of this world and seemed so...happy and joyful. But then, on the night before Jack announced that Christmas would be ours... I had a strange vision."

"Ooo, yeah, Jack mentioned that, but he always says you'd be better at describing the vision than he could ever be. He says you're more insightful than he is."

"Well, that may be true..." Sally giggled a bit. "But that's not to say he isn't, either. Anyway, well, it's hard to say. I picked a flower, and I...well, had the flower, and then it transformed into a little Christmas tree! With decorations and a gold star!"

"That sounds pret-ty, Aunt Sally," Henry cooed, smiling at the idea. "I bet Uncle Jack wished he could see that."

"Yes, it was pretty." Sally smiled, before it melted into a worried frown. "But then...it caught on fire, just like that. After it did, all that was left were burning branches. I hadn't known at the time that it was some kind of premonition, but it did still give me a bad feeling, nonetheless. I just didn't want to take any chances, either."

Timmy nodded. "Uh huh. So then you went to see Jack, right?"

"He always says that he was very sil-ly and didn't listen to you. He just wanted you to sew his Sandy Claws outfit because you're so c…c…clever," Henry added with a smile.

"No...he didn't listen to me. But it wasn't out of any form of malice, either. He was just excited and didn't quite interpret what I was saying," Sally elaborated.

"That's when you had to use the fog juice!" Timmy announced with interest. "That's always my favorite part."

Henry smiled. "I like the part where Zero guided the sleigh through the fog with his jack-o-lantern nose."

Sally nodded, giving a little smile. "Yes, it was certainly genius. Even if...well, my plan had failed and it left me worrying after him, hoping my premonition was wrong."

"But you didn't just wait around to see if Jack came back, did you?" Timmy sat up more in the bed. "Nope, you went to go save Santa all on your own!"

"At first, I did." Sally admitted, looking down a bit. "All I could do was worry. But when the military units in the real world were threatening to shoot him down...I had to do something. So I went to where Lock, Shock and Barrel had taken Sandy. ...Oogie Boogie's lair. I had to get him out, but I wasn't sure how. All I could do was distract Oogie and try to get Sandy out of there."

Timmy nodded, looking more serious for a moment. "Yeah. Jack always kind of skips over that part a little. I think it makes him sad. He always looks sad when he has to mention it at least." Henry nodded in agreement.

"He-...oh, right." Sally cleared her throat. "It's something you wouldn't exactly understand, Timmy. Maybe when you're older, you will. But then again, it did have to do with mild jealousy."

Timmy blinked, looking confused. "Jealous? Really?" He thought about it and shrugged. "I don't know, I guess how he acts when he comes to that part could maybe be a little jealous. Mostly though he just says he made you risk a lot and made you go through a lot to help him so he feels bad lingering on it too much." Timmy shrugged, wondering if that would make sense to Sally since it usually confused him a little.

"Um...anyway..." Sally cleared her throat. "It didn't work, and I ended up captured as well. Oogie tied up Sandy and I, and then placed us on a slab. Threatening to make us into Snake and Spider stew."

"Eww!" Henry and Timmy announced at the same time. Then they laughed.

"Jack says you put up a fight and yelled a lot at Oogie!" Henry piped up.

"I didn't fight...I just yelled and screamed for help." Sally murmured, shaking her head. "I couldn't do anything else. I was helpless by then."

"But still, Jack says no one else in town would have yelled at Oogie Boogie like you did-they just would have begged for their lives or called out to Jack," Timmy offered.

"But that's exactly what I did." Sally sighed. "I even resorted to telling Oogie that he would be done for when Jack found out about it."

"Aunt Sally..." Henry blinked, touching her arm with his little hand, "Uncle Jack said you'd be shy about it, but he still says that you were brave, and also that you bought him lots of extra time to get there and save Santa." Henry smiled. "He always says he's extra proud of you when he tells this part of the story."

Blinking, the rag doll blushed a bit and smiled a little. "...I suppose so. Thank you, Henry."

Henry laughed. "You're welcome, Aunt Sally." He patted her hand and then let her go.

"Oh and then the really cool part happens next where Jack fights Oogie Boogie and you and Santa got to watch him win!" Timmy announced.

"Oh, of course." Sally smiled brightly at the memory.

"And then Jack got you and Santa and apologized to him and sent left to save Christmas. And then Jack and you were alone and things started to get mushy..." Timmy rolled his eyes, lying back down in the bed.

Henry smiled. "Uncle Jack says he realized you loved him and that he realized he loved you too."

"Hee..." Sally smiled fondly at the memory of that. "Absolutely."

"Then he said you hugged him and the mayor pulled you both to safety," Henry added, "And there was lots of singing and stuff and everyone was happy!"

"Yes, everything was just fine after that. As I'm sure you know, we've been together since then..." She rubbed her arm a bit, giggling.

"Jack says you sang on a hill and you let him kiss you and that he's been happy since then," Henry added sweetly.

"Yeah," Timmy added, shrugging at the mushy stuff, "he says all the Christmas and Oogie stuff was worth it to end up with you."

"That's...very true." Sally agreed with that assessment. "And the rest is history. We were together since, married last Halloween, and now here we are." She stood up then, tucking them in. "Now it's time for bed, you two."

"Aww, but that story was so...exciting..." Almost at the end of his sentence Timmy hadn't been able to help yawning.

Henry just shrugged, snuggling in. "I don't care-the faster I go to bed the faster I get pumpkin pancakes and to see Uncle Djack in the morning." He closed his eyes.

"How about I sing you a lullaby?" Sally offered sweetly.

Henry nodded and Timmy finally snuggled in as well. "Okay, Sally..." he replied with another yawn.

"All right then." She cleared her throat.

"Hush now, quiet now

It's time to lay your sleepy head

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to go to bed"

Henry smiled, yawning. his eyes closed. "That's pretty, Aunt Sally..."

"Goodnight, you two." Sally kissed their foreheads. She ruffled Cheryl's hair gently. "Sweet dreams." She left the tower, going downstairs.

"Good night, Sally..." both boys mumbled sleepily as she left.

"Henry! Henry, psst, wake up!" Timmy shook his nephew's shoulder a little. "It's important! Come on!" It was dark in the room, almost the middle of the night, but Timmy was wide awake and desperately trying to get Henry awake as well.

"Mmm...?" Henry woke up, yawning a bit. "What's wrong? I'm sleepy..."

"I can't find Cheryl!" Timmy whispered back! "I got up to get some water and she's not in the crib! Have you seen her?" He sounded very worried to say the least.

"Huh?" Henry looked toward Cheryl's crib. Not only was she not in it, but the bars had been lowered down. Which had meant she got out of her crib that way. His eyes went wide. "Oh no!"

"We have to go find her!" Timmy announced, flying up. "What if she crawled out of the house?!"

"Oh!" Henry got out of bed, wide-eyed. "We have to tell Aunt Sally!"

Timmy shook his head. "No, we can't do that! She already had a long day taking care of us plus Lock, Shock and Barrel, and also Jack says Aunt Sally really likes her sleep. Come on, we can find Cheryl together. Just help me, okay?" He looked to Henry pleadingly.

"...Okay..." Henry flapped his wings weakly. "We better hurry before she wakes up."

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, definitely. We don't want Sally to worry after all. Now come on, and be quiet..." He lowered his voice to the lightest whisper and flew down the stairs, gesturing for Henry to follow him.

"Okay..." Henry went after him, gulping a little. "Where you do think she went?"

Timmy shrugged. "I don't know. Oh look!" Timmy pointed down. "She must have had her bottle with her-there are drops of milk leading down the stairs. Let's follow them!" The drops led them through the living room and...to the open front door. "Oh no, she got outside! Come on, we have to hurry!" Timmy darted outside, down the stairs to near the house's front gate.

"How did she open the door?!" Henry wanted to know, flying after him. "It's too high, even for me!"

"Maybe it wasn't shut all the way and she pushed it? Or the wind blew it open...Oh boy." Timmy looked carefully around for the little drops of milk as he flew out of the gate and started down the driveway. Luckily the moon was bright and full and he could see easily. "We better get her back quick though-this is a dangerous place for a little baby and it's cold out."

The younger angel gulped, looking all around them, and toward the town. "She could get lost...or hurt! Mommy's going to get so upset!"

"Henry, calm down, don't worry about it!" Timmy whispered back. "Besides, the milk drops lead over to the woods near the graveyard. Come on, I bet she didn't get far..." He flew in that direction.

"Th-The woods?! B-But... Aunt Sally says it's dangerous to go out there at night!"

"Oh don't be a baby, Henry!" Timmy looked back at him with a pout. "Come on, you just got old enough to be kind of cool and it's just the woods and you can fly-it's going to be okay. Besides, Oogie Boogie's gone so what could be dangerous?" He shrugged with a smile.

"...I don't know..." Henry said with uncertainty.

"Come on, it'll be a cinch, I promise!" Timmy winked and the two of them finally penetrated the forest. "Cheryl!" Timmy called out! "Come to Uncle Timmy! Come on...where did you go?" He was still trying to follow the milk trail but it was harder in the woods.

"Cheryl! Cheryl!" Henry yelled out to his half-sister. "Cheryl, where are you?!"

"Hey, wait! I think I hear something. By that grave near the edge of the woods!" Timmy flew down and sure enough there was Cheryl by a grave near the edge of the woods. She was knocking on it and laughing. And there was Zero too and he looked very distressed! It must have been his grave! He was tugging at the little girl, trying to get her home, but she was just giggling like it was a game and not budging.

"There she is! Wow! We found her!" Henry giggled happily.

But before they could celebrate, Cheryl's small wings flapped. Rapidly. She even lifted herself into the air, giggling and squealing happily. She flew, this way and that, and very fast, before she disappeared over and into the trees. Right into the Hinterlands.

"Oh no! She went into the dark forest!"

"Come, let's go get her!" Timmy announced and then the two of them flew off after her! Meanwhile Zero, grateful that someone else now knew Cheryl was out here and could keep after her, instantly flew over to his master and mistress's house to alert Sally about the missing baby and the fact that the other children were out looking for her!

Back at the house, Sally felt herself roused awake. She wasn't sure why, or even how, but something was wrong. Whatever it was, it ate at her heart and stuffing. Something was not right. But she couldn't even come close to putting her finger on it.

Sally knew it wasn't that the other half of the bed was empty. She could handle that just fine. No, something else was amiss.

"I sense...there's something in the wind..." She mumbled to herself.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero flew in frantically, not even waiting to see if his mistress was awake but just diving right on the bed and barking at her and licking her face and then tugging at the shoulder of her nightgown, trying to get her out of bed.

"Zero! Zero, what's wrong, boy?" Sally blinked at him sleepily, yawning and trying to get her senses straight. "Slow down! What's wrong?"

"Rr...Grr...Arrr..." Zero tried to talk to her slowly in his little doggy language. He knew she still only got the gist of what he said though she was getting better at it. "Rrr...Arf!" He looked at her desperately, hoping she would understand.

"...I don't understand." Sally frowned, but got out of bed anyway. "Are the kids all right? Is that why you're here? Okay...I'll go check on them." She took a silk robe, pulling it on over herself.

As she left her room, Zero tried to tug at her robe to pull her away from the staircase up to the children's room and over to the front door which was still open. He didn't want them to waste a moment!

"Zero, what's wrong? Why are you-" When Sally turned, seeing the front door, her eyes were wide. "...No...they... The kids!"

She rushed to grab her cloak, putting it on over herself, and then rushing out the door.

Zero raced right along with her, making his nose very bright to lead her along through the night to the last place he had seen the children.

Now Sally panicked. She had practically turned her back and allowed the kids to escape into the night. Many questions buzzed in her mind, ranging from where they went, why they left, and what happened. As well as that, she wondered, just where she went wrong.

'I was foolish...careless...why did I let this happen? Oh, Jack is going to be ashamed of me, and I know Flower Heart will never let me look after them again! ...No, I have to do the right thing and let them know I didn't mean for this to happen. I have to get back up and keep trying. I can't back down. They need me.'

"Grr...rrr..." Zero moaned in concern as he led Sally into the woods and finally over to his grave. Then he paused and caught his breath for a moment and the looked up but couldn't see the children anywhere. He sniffed the air now, trying to find the direction they had gone.

Feeling out of breath, Sally looked all around her, then at the grave. It seemed that the children must have been here, for it had to be the reason Zero led her here in the first place.

"Zero...did you see where they went?" She asked desperately.

"Rrr..." Zero sniffed the air more. Then his eyes opened wide. "Arf!" He had the scent and he was flying right toward the hinterlands, only slowing so that Sally could keep up with him.

Horrified, all Sally could do for a moment or two was stare toward the dark, dead trees. Dread and fear filled her entire being, her heart dropped to her stomach, and she felt a complete mixture of emotions. But overall, she knew she could not just sit there and do nothing. She had to take action.

Much like when she had gone to find Santa in Oogie's lair to help save Jack. Much like she had back in Niagara Falls when she found the graveyard. And now, she had to take action once again.

"I'd better find them..."

Adjusting her cloak, Sally took off into the forest.

"Rr...rrrr..." Zero sniffed here and there, but pretty much flew in a straight path, leading Sally through the woods. "Arf! Arf!" Zero called out, hoping one of the children would hear him and say something.

"Children! Timmy! Henry! Cheryl!" Sally called as loud as she could. Unfortunately, while being very good with screaming, she couldn't project her voice loud enough. This worried her, as she tried hard to project her voice. "Children! Where are you?!"

No response.

"Arrrrf!" Zero howled out, still sniffing around and getting closer and closer to wherever the children must be.. He kept high in the air just in case they were flying.

Owls hooted around, other such noises were heard, and Sally hoped they wouldn't get lost. But since Henry and Timmy could fly, they would manage to navigate their way back to town with no problem, or at least they would find the Holiday Doors and get some help that way.

But she still had to find them, of course. Something could've been out there...

"Rr..." Zero flew down for a moment to give Sally a little nuzzle. His master was made of bone and could go through these woods without any problem but his poor mistress was made of cloth and must be getting pulled at and pricked as she tried to go along. He was worried for the children but he was worried for her too. He hoped they would be able to find them all soon.

"Here Cheryl Cheryl Cheryl! Come here, Cheryl!" Henry called out into the darkness of the woods. "Come on, Cheryl, where are you?"

"Cheryl!" Timmy cried out loudly, looking all around. "Come on! Don't you want to go back home to the nice, warm crib? Cheryl!"

"Uncle Timmy...what if there're monsters out there? What if they're after Cheryl?" Henry said in fright, his lip quivering.

Timmy just waved him off though (though inside he was maybe a little nervous too). "Oh, don't be silly, there's nothing really scary out here, it's just woods. And besides, no one dangerous lives in Halloween Town anymore. I'm sure Cheryl's just having fun flying and that we'll find her soon."

"...I hope so..." Henry mumbled, feeling more worried. "We gotta hurry! I hope Aunt Sally isn't awake yet!"

Timmy gulped at that idea. "Oh man, if she wakes up before we get back she's not going to be happy...Come on, we've gotta hurry." He flew faster. "Cheryl! Come on! I have Valentine chocolates for you!"

Henry looked at him weirdly. "No you don't."

Timmy sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to get her to come to us-we'll deal with having to tell her there aren't any chocolates later. Finding her's most important."

"Okay." The younger angel said, following him at a lower level.

"Hey, look, over there!" Timmy suddenly pointed and flew down into a clearing.

"Ah! B-B-Bah-wen-ty-n!" Cheryl was cooing as she hovered near the heart shaped Valentine Town door in the holiday forest section of the Hinterlands.

"She's trying to go back home!" Henry gasped, wide-eyed.

At the sounds of the boys' Cheryl blinked and turned around. She smiled and clapped at seeing them. "Oh brother!" Timmy flew down and took Cheryl in his arms. "Cheryl, no, we're staying in Halloween Town right now-the pumpkin door. We'll go back to the Valentine door later. I know you think it's pretty but not until later, alright?"

"C'mon, now we gotta get back to town!" Henry said hurriedly, already flying off in the opposite direction.

As they flew off, neither of them heard low growls within the Hinterlands...

Cheryl squirmed a bit in Timmy's arms and he did his best to get a hold on her before he would take off. "Cheryl, come on, that's enough! Sheesh, you think you'd be tired or something-it's practically the middle of the night after all."

"Children...kids? Where are you?" Sally called into the dark forest yet again. She looked to Zero worriedly. "Oh, they must have gone a lot further than I thought..."

"Rrr..." Zero growled beside her, still doing his best to follow the scent of them. Suddenly he paused, hearing something. Then he flew ahead swiftly! "Rrrr...arf!" he barked loudly, letting his nose shine brightly so that Sally could follow him!

"Zero?" Sally cocked her head, and then hurried after him. "Did you find them?! What is it?"

"Rar...rrf!" Zero replied, flying along, He knew this place. They were coming to the holiday forest clearing, weren't they? Yes, yes, he saw all the landmarks, knew all the scents, that's where they were now.

As they went further along, following the scents, Sally felt hope rise within her. The kids were okay, and were probably just homesick, weren't they? Either way, she was going to make sure they would make it back safely...

Hearing something from above, she looked up, coming to see two small forms along the moonlight. Gasping, she realized it was Timmy and Henry, with the former carrying Cheryl.

"Kids! Kids, there you are!" Relieved as she was, her tone became stern. "You come down here this minute!"

In the air, Henry froze. "Oh no...she found us!"

"Yikes!" Timmy jumped, nearly stumbling with Cheryl. "Jeepers, Sally, don't do that! You scared us!" He held Cheryl close and flew up with her.

"Get down here. Now." Sally told them, lowering her hood.

"Y-Yes, Aunt Sally..."

The two angels lowered down to the ground. Timmy let go of Cheryl, letting her to the ground as well. But the baby angel tried to fly again, giggling madly. Sally caught her, holding her close.

"Timmy, Henry, what are you all doing out here?! You know it's dangerous to go out into the Hinterlands at night, especially when you're all alone! What were you thinking?!"

"Sally, we were just trying to get Cheryl!" Timmy pointed to the baby. "I woke up and she was gone and Henry and I followed the trail of milk her bottle left and it led out here. We didn't realize how far she'd gone though and we didn't want to worry you so we just thought we should try and get her back on our own before you woke up." Despite how logical the explanation sounded, Timmy still looked uneasy at Sally's apparent anger.

"You should have woken me up!" Sally near-shouted, placing her free hand on her hip. "I cannot believe you two would deliberately disobey me. You could've been lost, or hurt! Why didn't you wake me up? I would have helped you two find her! I would have even enlisted help from the townsfolk."

"We're sorry, Aunt Sally...you just had a long day and must've been so tired...we didn't want to trouble you..." Henry mumbled. "And we...we...wanted to be brave...like you and Uncle Jack."

"...Henry...Jack...is only brave when he has to be." Sally explained tiredly.

"We really did just want to help, Sally..." Timmy explained with a frown. "You had to do a lot to take care of us today, we just didn't want you to have to do anymore. And we didn't want to cause trouble for the town."

"Children...don't ever do that again." Sally sighed. "How my day went is irrelevant. I'm responsible for the three of you just as I would have been if you were my own children. If something happened to either of you and you needed help, then yes, you have to wake me up."

Timmy frowned more, feeling bad, but nodded. "Okay, Sally. I'm sorry." He looked up to her. "I'm oldest, I shouldn't have left you out of things. I should have known better."

"I'm sorry, too..." Henry said sadly, eyes downcast.

"You darn well should have known better, Timothy." Sally said sternly. "Now, we're going home, and you're all going back to bed. If anything else happens, you tell me. Is that clear?"

Timmy nodded, taking Henry's hand and shuffling close to her. "Yes, Sally..." they both said together solemnly.

"Good." She softened a bit more, shifting Cheryl to her other arm. "Now, let's go. Zero will guide us back home."

"Arf..." Zero barked solemnly. He flew down close to the little group and started to move forward to help guide them all back.

Sally followed, with the kids alongside her, Cheryl in her arms. They didn't speak, there was only a stony silence. She began to wonder if she was too hard on them. Surely they had to know the consequences of their actions, but was it really the best way? Overall, she was relieved that they were safe, and wasn't that the important thing?

She sighed, looking down at them.

"Kids...listen, I'm very sorry I yelled. I was just very worried and I had let my emotions get the better of me. I'm just...very relieved you're safe and not hurt."

Timmy looked up at Sally just a little. "We know, Sally...and we're sorry for worrying you. We didn't mean to do anything bad." Henry nodded. "Yeah. We were just trying to help but we're sorry..."

"All right. Well, then we-"

A howling noise was heard from within the trees, some ways off, which made them stop in their tracks.

"What was that?" Henry asked, sounding a bit scared. "...The wolfman?"

"I don't think so." Sally frowned, looking around them. "It sounds bigger."

Timmy tried to get close to Sally with Henry. "What should we do, Sally?" Zero hovered near them, giving a low little growl.

"I-I don't know, Sally..." Timmy whispered. "Maybe we should at least try to fly or something? Henry could hold on to Cheryl and I'm pretty sure I could get you in the air even if it would take me a second, and Zero can fly on his own..." suggested Timmy warily.

Sally was about to answer, when a dark beast slowly stalked its way out of the trees from nearby. It hunched low, growling, approaching them. Yellow eyes, as if glowing, gleamed from its head, saliva dripped from rows of gaping fangs, and even its size was nothing to scoff at.

"Stay behind me, kids..." She whispered, trying hard not to give in to the immense fear she was feeling. "I'll distract it...when you can, fly away."

"But what about you? It'll rip you apart!" Henry cried.

"I would gladly give my life if it meant I can save you and the town." Sally said with no hesitation.

"Sally, that's crazy!" Timmy whispered back loudly. "We're not going to let you get destroyed! Come on, I'm going to fly you up. I'm big enough, I can do it." He looked to Henry. "Henry, take Cheryl."

The beast advanced, growling lowly.

"Never mind me, I'd be too heavy for you, Timmy. Go!"

"No!" Timmy looked at her very seriously. "Look, Sally, I know I'm still kind of just a kid but Jack's gone and I'm here s-so I'm kind of like the man of the house, just like I am whenever Cupid goes away for a bit, and I'm not going to let Jack come home and find you hurt, Sally! I won't do it!" He looked at her stubbornly.

Growling, the beast took another step forward, while the angels and rag doll took a step back again. Sally, keeping her eyes trained on the beast, carefully handed Cheryl to Timmy.

"You're right, Timmy. You are the man of the house right now. And that's why you need to protect your family. I have to protect you, and everyone else."

"Sally!" Timmy yelled at her again, starting to get a little teary. "I'm not going to let-"

"CHARGE!" suddenly sounded from behind them all and instantly the angels and Sally turned around with surprise to see none other than Lock, Shock and Barrel barreling forwarding in their haunted bathtub. "Sally, get your butt in the tub! If you get hurt while Jack's gone he'll make stew out of all of us!" Shock yelled.

"Yeah, and the same goes for if we let anything happen to his little friends so angels, get in the air already!" Lock yelled too.

"Okay!" Henry said, taking off.

The beast pounced, but was struck in the side by Lock's plunger. This gave Sally ample time to get out of the way, only for Shock to push her into the tub.

Timmy flew up too, holding Cheryl very closely. "Are you guys alright down there?" he called out to them. "Do you want us to go get help?"

"Well, duh!" Shock called back up to him. "Don't just hover there, at least send the dog to get somebody!"

"Arf!" Zero barked and nodded and then sped away towards town.

Without warning, the haunted walking bathtub immediately began moving. Sally managed to sit herself up, a bit dizzy and put off by what had just happened. "Timmy, Henry, Cheryl...?" She mumbled, rubbing her head and looking up. Sure enough, both angels were up in the air, with Timmy carrying Cheryl. Relieved, she managed to allow herself to relax.

"Sheesh, Sally..." Lock looked back to her with an eyebrow raised, "No wonder Jack married you-first Oogie Boogie and now this? Someone has to make sure you don't recklessly kill yourself in some random selfless act." He rolled his eyes and turned forward. "Go, bathtub, go! Ya!" He hit the side of the tub with a stick and it moved faster, trying to barrel a path through everybody.

"Whoa! Yeah, what he said," Shock glanced behind her to Sally, holding on tightly as the bathtub picked up speed, "I mean it's cool you're this brave but a mauled Pumpkin Queen's no good to anybody. Now just hold on tight!" She smiled and turned forward, bracing herself more.

Unable to respond to that, all she could do was fall back, staring up at the night sky.

'I'm foolish. I can't believe I...did this... I'm not brave. I was being stupid. Because I wanted to prove I can hold my own.'

"Okay we're getting away from them but they're gaining!" Lock looked over his shoulder. He looked back forward. "Come on, Zero, get somebody out here already, sheesh!"

"WOLFIE!"

Suddenly the three trick-or-treaters blinked and looked up and stopped the tub dead in its tracks, causing the wolf creatures to run forward past it...only to meet up with Behemoth! Instantly he grabbed to that were passing him and conked their heads together, knocking them out. Then he smiled and clapped. "I like woolfie's!"

"Behemoth...!" Sally was snapped out of her trance, her eyes gone wide.

"Hey, it's the big guy!" Henry said from above, lowering down when he saw it was safe. "Thanks for saving us!"

"Yeah, alright, Behemoth!" the trio of trick-or-treaters yelled with smiles!

"Sally, children, get on, quickly!" Suddenly the witches flew up on their brooms, hovering over the bathtub. "You three on with me, Sally, get on with Zeldabourne!" Helgamine yelled to them as both witches lowered the ends of their brooms. .

"Rrr and I'll take care of the wolves! Wooooo!" The wolfman suddenly yelled and instantly he was in the center of the wolfpack, talking to them in a growling, grunting language

The children obeyed, as did Sally, who thanked the witches and everyone for their help. All the while, her mind was wracked with great amazement. The teamwork, the way they rose to the occasion, how the trouble was overthrown! She couldn't believe it. Yet, at the same time, she could.

Everyone in the entire town was like one big family. Always looking out for each other, helping each other, doing what they can to make things work.

She smiled brightly, forever thankful to them in helping to save the children and themselves.

"Sally, we need you to direct us a little, just like Jack would." Helgamine turned to Sally now that they were all safe and up in the air. "Do you want us to lead the wolves to the hinterlands or to the gorge underneath the old bridge or maybe out to the look so they'll lose the scent of the town? And who do you want to work on the wolf problem and who do you want to escort all the little ones back home?" She awaited orders.

Sally thought for a moment, figuring out the best options. "Take them far, to the gorge underneath the old bridge. From there on they'll have less chance of wandering back to town."

Helgamine nodded. "You got it." She flew lower. "Pumpkin Queen says to lead them to the gorge everybody, let's get moving, go, go! Zeldabourne," she looked to her sister witch, "Take the trick-or-treaters to town square." Helgamine glanced at Sally again. "What about the Valentine children? Do they need an escort home or is just Zero enough for them?"

"Zero can lead them home." Sally explained, nodding. "They'll be perfectly safe with him."

"Okay. Zero!" Helgamine called out to the dog. "Take the Valentine kids home!"

"Arf!" Zero nodded, flying over to the children.

"Aw, but Sally, at least let me stay, I could-hey!" Timmy protested until Zero suddenly latching onto one of his robes and dragging him along after Henry and Cheryl silenced him.

"Go home, children." Sally said sternly. "I'll be right there."

The kids just sighed and nodded, letting Zero lead them off to the house. "Sally," Helgamine looked to her again, "I think the Wolfman and Behemoth have things under control now. Would you like me to put you on the ground or would you feel more comfortable staying in the air?" Helgamine cleared her throat and quickly added, "I-I mean, not that you have anything to be scared of-you're the Pumpkin Queen after all. But still you're less well-equipped than, um...We just want you to be safe, Sally, that's all." She looked at her sincerely.

"I wouldn't mind at all if you helped me home, Helgamine." Sally said sweetly.

Helgamine smiled and nodded. "Very well, Sally. You should probably tend to the children anyway. They're not from around here, they must be very frightened." She angled her broom towards the Skellington house and sped away towards there with her Pumpkin Queen cargo.

"Thank you all again! Thank you!" Sally waved from the doorway at the retreating witches, before closing the door.

She went upstairs, finding the kids now asleep in their bed, with Cheryl snuggled up with them. Zero was in his basket near them, still awake.

Smiling brightly, Sally got into bed with them. In his sleep, Henry snuggled up to her. Relieved that the little angels were safe, she could finally let herself fall asleep.

At that point it just happened to be nearing the crack of dawn, and a certain Pumpkin King had decided last night that rather than sleeping for a few hours and then leaving to return home at dawn so that he might make it back a little after breakfast, he would just skip sleeping and travel by night so that he could be home early as possible. He could always sleep a couple of hours before breakfast anyway.

And so now Jack quietly opened the front door of his dark house and shut it behind him with a big smile. He tiptoed to his bedroom, his smile growing a little. 'I wonder if Sally's almost ready to be awake yet? If the children still don't wake up for a couple of hours maybe she and I could have some private time together.' He chuckled quietly but giddily to himself at the idea as he pushed his bedroom door open. "Sally?" he whispered very quietly in the darkness. He walked over to their bed. "Huh?" He stopped, looking down at the bed curiously. It appeared slept in...but no Sally! Where could she be? He glanced around the room and then headed out of it and over to the kitchen. 'Perhaps she wanted a late night snack?" But no she wasn't there either. 'Hmm...' Jack's eye sockets next went to the stairs leading to the tower and he smiled a little. He tiptoed up them extra carefully. She might be up there, after all, feeding Cheryl. Jack came to the lab door and opened it quietly, looking around inside. Then he blinked at a sight. The two young Valentine Angels were cuddled together in bed and Cheryl's crib was close by one side of the bed...and Sally was snuggled on the bed between the boys and Cheryl's crib. Jack smiled warmly. "Oh...how sweet..." he cooed to himself very softly.

Cheryl slept while making some soft breathy noises, Henry giggled in his sleep, Timmy sleep-talked, and Sally just simply remained sleeping.

At least, until something seemed to disturb her slumber. She yawned, sitting up a bit.

"Mmm...what time is it...oh... I should..." The rag doll yawned. "Get them up soon..."

"Oh no, shh, shh..." Jack cooed gently, coming over to her and kneeling down a little and taking her hands in his with a smile. "Now, now, it's early-my love should sleep. I do know how much she loves her sleep." Jack lifted up Sally's hand in his and gave them a gentle kiss. "Good morning though," he whispered sweetly to her.

"Oh...hello, Jack..." Sally said sleepily, not quite registering what was going on. She fell back into bed again, ready to fall back asleep.

But then her eyes shot up and she sat up quickly.

"Jack?! I...you're home already? I...oh my goodness, how late were we sleeping?"

"Shh, don't wake the children, love," he whispered back with a smile, giving her hands a squeeze. "Don't worry, it's still very early. The sun hasn't even really risen yet. I decided to leave right after the council meeting was over. I travelled during the night. I like travelling at night best anyway-very spooky." He chuckled softly.

"Oh..." Sally held her head, feeling tired again. "After what's happened...it's only been an hour or two...mm...I'll go back to sleep..."

"Yes, you go back to..." Jack paused and blinked. "Only an hour or...Sally...you don't usually stay up so very late. What happened, darling? Did you have a bad dream?" he reached out and gently touched her cheek with his hand.

"No...I...we...oh, I'll tell you later..." Sally yawned a bit.

Jack blinked and then opened his mouth, about to protest. But then he remembered it really was so early and he didn't want to wake up the children either. He closed his mouth and nodded. "Alright then." He smiled at her. "I'm just happy to be home and to find you and the children safe and warm and happy and together." He leaned in closer. "How about you sleep as late as you want and I'll take a quick nap now and then get up and make everyone breakfast. You won't have to lift a finger."

"But...I..." Sally was silenced by a finger to her lips. She blushed, smiling all the more. "Oh, Jack...thank you..."

"Think nothing of it, my sweet, maternal little darling." Jack chuckled. Then he leaned in very close to her ear and added very softly. "I had been sort of hoping that when I got home I would find you almost ready to awake in our bed and that before the children got up we might have some time together. But we can wait until they leave... Oh I do hate having to spend a night without you, my love." He kissed her cheek tenderly and then pulled back and stood up. "Sleep well, my fair Queen..." He blew her an extra little kiss.

"Mm...Jack?" Sally stood up from the bed, pulling the covers over the kids. "Could we...sleep in our bed together?"

Jack paused and nodded. "Oh, of course." He smirked a tiny bit. "Did my dolly 'miss' me too?" He chuckled quietly to himself, glancing away with a touch of playful bashfulness.

"Mmm-hmm...yes..." Sally smiled sleepily, nodding a little. "I did."

Jack grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, well, then, let's get her off to bed with me and we can enjoy a little bit of our morning together before breakfast time." He pushed the door open and held it ajar for her to leave by first.

"Oh, thank you..." Sally yawned a bit, smiling as she headed downstairs, slowly.

Jack could see how sleepy she was and he took her hand, stopping her on the stairs. "Here, let me help you, darling. I don't want you to trip." Then he gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way down the stairs. "We'll just cuddle, my sleepy dolly. You need your rest. And I'll gently stroke your pretty hair until you fall asleep." He kissed the top of her forehead.

"Thank you, Jack..." Sally murmured, snuggling into him. 'I really should tell him...but I don't think I can just yet...I'm too sleepy...I don't want to worry him... I'll tell him during breakfast.'

Jack smiled more, bone marrow racing pleasantly at her snuggling. "But of course, ma belle nana..." he purred suavely to her in the darkness as he approached their bedroom.

"Oohh..." Sally giggled a bit, yawning. "Well, that sounds wonderful, Jack..."

Jack chuckled at her cute little yawn, pushing the door open with his hip and then gently closing it. He then approached their bed and laid her upon it. "And tomorrow morning you can tell me all about your adventures with the children and how you were the best temporary mommy ever, and I'll bore you with some things about the meeting but I promise I'll be brief." He chuckled again and tucked her in, and then went over to his dresser to change.

"Mm-hmm..." Sally rolled over, closing her eyes. Within a few moments, she was already slipping into sleep.

Jack, now in his pajama pants and night cap, turned to her and was about to say something else. But then he paused and smiled. He knew the rhythm of her breathing as she slept and he could already tell she was slumbering now. He walked over to her and slid into the covers alongside her. He cuddled up close to her, putting an arm around her and closing his eyes. "Goodnight, my love..." he whispered sweetly, gently stroking her hair once or twice, "We can talk more in the morning. I have some news to tell you anyway." He then nestled his skull up against her hair and took a gentle inhale of its sweet scent before drifting off to sleep beside her.

The next morning, the kids were all happily gathered around the table at breakfast time. With Timmy and Henry overjoyed that Jack was finally home, on top of that!

"It was still pretty awesome, even if it's scary! Did you ever see her stare? Whoa!" Timmy said, waving his arms around for emphasis.

Jack tried very hard not to laugh. He just smiled and nodded, eating another bite of pumpkin pancake. "Oh yes, Sally is very intimidating when she wants to be. It helps make her a very effective Queen. She knows how to take charge of any situation."

Henry nodded and smiled. "Yeah, she really is good at stuff like that, Uncle Jack. She took the best care of us ever."

"Hey, if she can try standing up to a wolf monster and try to protect us, I don't know what a good Queen is!" Timmy exclaimed.

Sally, standing nearby, gaped. Oh no. This was not how she wanted to break what had happened the night before.

"Wolf...monster?" Jack looked curiously at the little angel. But then he smiled again. "Oh was that a game you played together?" He laughed a little. "Well, I'm certainly glad Sally kept you entertained."

"Oh, it wasn't a game!" Timmy shook his head. "You see, well, we kinda had an adventure!"

"An...adventure?" Jack looked to Sally now and the fork sort of fell out of his hand and hit the plate. His eye sockets were wide and he seemed in need of an explanation more than anything else.

Meanwhile, Henry nodded in agreement with his angel uncle. "Yup, it was scary but very fun! And Aunt Sally saved us all!"

"It's a long story! Cheryl got out of her crib somehow, and so Henry and I went out to find her. Her wings went crazy...yeah, this happens when you're a young angel... Anyway! So we followed her into the forest!"

"The forest...a-at night..." Jack sort of mumbled out, his eye sockets still wide. He had totally forgotten about his food by now.

Henry nodded. "Yup, we tracked her down. She had her bottle and it left a milk trail. It was scary but fun! We found her near Zero's grave at first. He was watching her!"

"But then she flew off on her crazy wings!" Timmy made a whooshing motion. "So we went after her!"

"Uh huh..." left Jack very quietly. He was just watching and listening and taking this all in.

"Then we found her but it was hard. She was at the holiday forest doors near the Valentine heart door. Oh and Zero went back home to get help! Then Sally came. She was extra mad!" Henry added as he ate some more of his pancake happily.

"Oh yeah! So mad! I'd never seen her that mad before!" Timmy gaped in a mocked shock manner.

"Then she told us we shouldn't have come out there and to go home right now because she had been very worried about us," Henry added. "Then we all started heading home...and that's when it happened! The scary wolves came!"

"Wh...huh?" Jack, skull pale as a lily, looked to Sally now in confusion.

"Oh...yeah...did we not mention that we didn't wake up Sally first?" Timmy said nervously.

Sally only nodded in confirmation.

"We just wanted to try and get Cheryl ourselves. We didn't want to bother Aunt Sally, that was all," Henry explained. "But we know now we should have gotten her. We won't try to take care of something like that ourselves anymore."

"Anyway, the monster! It was this big ugly wolf monster!" Timmy recalled. "I don't know what it wanted, but I think it wanted us for a midnight dinner!"

"And then Sally made us all get behind her!" Henry added with a big smile! "And she said she would protect us and even told us to fly away to be safe-she said it didn't matter what happened to her as long as we were safe!"

"And I told her that since I was the man of the house that I wouldn't let anything happen to her! But she was so awesome to help us like that!" Timmy agreed, giggling. "And then Lock, Shock and Barrel came to save us! So did the witches, that big guy with the axe, and the wolfman! It was so awesome! They drove the wolf monsters away!"

"Yup, and Sally directed them all! Like an army or something! And then we all came back home and she tucked us in and even stayed with us until we fell asleep." Henry looked to Sally with a big grin. "Thanks for the adventure, Aunt Sally, it was really fun!"

Sally gave a half smile before she went back to what she was doing. She knew what was coming...

"Uh-huh! It was so awesome!" Timmy cajoled with a grin. "The best night ever!"

"Sally, can I see you in the-whoa!-in the bedroom...please...now?" came Jack's voice (unsteady at a point because while trying to stand up from the table he had felt so lightheaded that he had nearly had to sit back down again.)

All the kids immediately looked confused and even a little bit concerned. Sally however, only nodded. "Yes.'

"Thank you, darling..." left Jack quickly as, with a faked big grin, he quickly glided over to the bedroom door and went inside.

Sally followed, going into their room, and then closing the door behind her. She exhaled, rubbing the bridge of her angular nose.

"...Go ahead Jack...you can just say it already."

"So...all of that actually happened then?" merely left him quietly, his eye sockets still so very wide.

"Yes. All of that they said actually happened." Sally nodded.

"Ah...I see. Okay then..." He pushed the door all the way shut then, and then gently took Sally by the shoulders and put her up in front of the door. Then without saying another word he wrapped his arms around her and pressed them both firmly back against the door and kissed her with such passion that he made sure to tighten his grip on her so that she wouldn't fall when her knees would eventually start to give out.

"Mmm mmmm mmm?!" Sally's muffled cries escaped her, her eyes wide and her hands flailing slightly. She had not seen this coming in the slightest, and was unprepared. But it wasn't long before she melted into it, kissing back as best as she could.

Jack felt her melt and melted with her, pressing them tenderly together. He kissed her as though he would never kiss her again. A little tear even slipped out of one of his eye sockets. He sighed deeply through his nose. Finally, eventually, he separated his lips from hers and just remained close against her, foreheads pressed together, panting slightly. "Why...oh why do you put your life in peril when you know I find it more precious than even my own?" he cooed in a quiet whisper.

"I...I just...was trying to brave..." Uttered the stricken rag doll.

"Oh and you are brave-so brave. It has always been that quality that I've found most attractive in you actually: I may be the essence of fear but you, sweet you, you stand up to fear and especially to the darkest, most terrifying aspects of it. And for such selfless reasons always... You saved the children. I'm sick thinking about what could have happened to you but I'm so proud of you I could burst..." As he spoke he had started giving soft, lingering kisses to Sally's face.

"I had to do something, they were in danger. Even if I had to put my own life on the line." Sally's eyes drifted to one side, her hands on his shoulders.

"I know, I know..." he cooed between kisses, wrapping his arms around her again. "And what you did was the right thing. I wouldn't have expected anything less...even if I shudder to think of you having to be in danger. But you're safe and you kept the children safe..." his kisses ceased and he just rested his forehead against hers, breathing lightly, "I'm very very very happy you're safe." He nuzzled closer to her.

"But it wasn't just me, either. The townsfolk really rose to the occasion and helped us. It was amazing to see that, to really see that they all have each other's backs and will help."

"Yes. I'll have to thank them." He smiled. "And I'm sure they will tell me their Queen did a splendid job of commanding them in such a time of need." He suddenly hugged her extra tightly, his eye sockets closing and his smile going ear to ear.

A small smile overcame Sally's face then. "I did what I felt was right, and they were well thought out with the ideas on how to fix things."

Jack just chuckled warmly. "Oh yes, yes, I know, you must have all worked together just brilliantly." He pulled back to look at her and then reached a hand up and gently stroked her hair and touched the side of her face like he was savoring her. "I should have known my friends would never let anything happen to my dear Sally...just like my dear Sally would never let anything happen to sweet children." He let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm just so happy you're alright and that nothing hurt you."

"I'm fine, don't you worry. I pretty much got out of this unscathed." Sally murmured. "I'm just relieved the children are safe. Even if it did have to come at the cost of them disobeying me."

Jack sighed and nodded. "Yes, well...children will be children, won't they. I suppose we won't be able to expect our own to obey us all the time or to not wander off..." Jack blinked a few times and frowned a little at the idea. "Is it okay if I don't ever leave their side...ever after they're born? Just in case." He smiled sheepishly.

"I don't think it will work that way." Sally said with half a smile, shaking their head.

Jack pouted and sighed. "Yes, I suppose...It's sort of like how I can't never leave your side, isn't it?" He laughed a little at the idea and the shook his head. "We'll just have to be very patient and courageous and vigilant, I suppose, and accept that sometimes things won't always work out like we want them to."

"That's true." She agreed. smiling softly and nodding. "Well...we should go back, so the children won't start worrying."

"Can I have one more kiss first, my daring little dolly?" Jack asked with a little extra grin, twirling a few strands of her hair around one of his bony fingers.

"Oh, okay..." Sally poked his nose playfully, giggling.

Jack's eye socket's brightened. Then they narrowed playfully. "Alright then!" And then he pulled her close, spun her around, dipped her back and leaned in to plant one on her passionately and warmly, laughing at the back of his throat as he did so.

With a giggle, she kissed back as she held to him for support. Especially at having been dipped like this, since it had been a while.

Jack dipped her back even more until her hair touched the floor, his smile growing as he kissed her. Finally he stopped, panting lightly, and just looked down at her. "I have something to tell you..." he whispered in a sing song voice with a grin.

"What is it, Jack?" Sally giggled, beaming at him curiously.

"There's going to be a heat wave next week..." He straightened them both up and looked away with a touch of bashfulness, though his grin couldn't help growing.

"Oh, not again..." Sally made a cute little pout. "They're always so uncomfortable."

Jack swallowed. "I-I had an idea for cooling off..." he mumbled, still not looking up at her, still smiling away.

"Oh, now come on. Tell me what it is, won't you?"

Jack gave a little shrug. "I thought that you and I...you know, that we could, um...if you still wanted to...I thought that..." his voice grew a touch velvety, "...I thought that we could go to the underground burial chamber and 'cool off' like we said once." He let his eye sockets come to hers, and they looked to her eyes, awaiting an answer.

Sally blinked, then smiled in a strange kind of way... That was really unlike her. "Oh, is that right? Well, Jack...I'll have to take you up on that, of course."

Jack blinked. "Really?!" His voice cracked a tiny bit and it made his cheeks blanche a little and he cleared his throat and looked away again and then looked back to her. "I mean, um...really? Uh, splendid." He noticed her smile now and blinked at it, quirking his mouth to the side in curiosity.

"Right. Now come on, we've had our fun for now." Sally smiled, giggling. She went to the door, opening it up and going out into the hall.

Jack just watched her go with a curious gaze. Then he just sighed to himself. 'She's got something up her sleeve. The second those children leave she's going to jump me or something, I just know it...' He smiled at the idea and shrugged. "Oh well..." And then he dashed right off after her.

"Hey, you're back!" Timmy waved to the two as they returned to the table. "What took you so long? Were you trying to find a needle in a haystack?"

Sally gave a laugh, shaking her head. "Yes, Timmy. Yes we were."

Jack just gave a cute little shrug, smiling modestly. "I was telling Sally how proud I am of her for being so brave last night, and how she's the most fearless Queen there ever was." He sat back down to eat some more of his breakfast.

"Ohhh, okay! You should've been there, Jack!" Timmy grinned. "It was awesome!"

Jack sighed and smiled at the little angel. "Yes, yes, I know, Timmy. And I really am so very pleased that you're all alright." He cleared his throat and his voice changed and his smile faded and he looked to both Henry and Timmy seriously. "But children, really, you must never ever do anything like that ever again. Sally and I are in charge of you while you are here and you must obey the rules. They are for your safety. Do you understand me?" He looked at them very seriously.

Henry, eyes wide, gulped and nodded.

"You're right...and we're sorry." Timmy said softly, nodding his head.

Ding dong! Aaaaiiiiiieee! went the screaming doorbell.

Jack smiled again. "I'm happy to hear that. And the most important thing is that you're safe." Then he pushed out his chair and stood up. "I'll get the door. Darling," he looked to Sally, "you continue to eat and don't lift a finger-you've had a very long night." He smiled at her before heading to the door.

The door was opened, revealing Cupid and Flower Heart, both of them looking worn out, but still happy.

"Hello Jack, I hope the rascals weren't too much trouble for you!" Flower Heart smiled.

"Mommy!" Henry leaped out of his seat, running to meet with his mother.

"Ba ba!" Said Cheryl, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Uh...hi, sis..." Timmy started warily with a smile, giving a small wave and gulping nervously.

"Cupid, Flower Heart, how splendid to see you!" Jack clapped his hands together. "Please, come in. I'm certain the children have missed you terribly."

"I missed you, mommy!" Henry snuggled into his mother as she embraced him.

"Awww, and we missed you too, sweetheart." Flower Heart said sweetly, nuzzling her eldest son before releasing him.

Sally stood up, going to greet them as well. "Did you have a good time?"

"At the reception." Flower Heart giggled. "The ceremony went on for four hours."

"Oh dear," Jack exclaimed with a smile. "That certainly is a long time for things."

Cupid nodded. "Yes. Even I was getting a little bored and I love weddings by nature." He chuckled.

"And the couple weren't in love with each other." Flower Heart rolled her eyes at this. "Not the best idea having Valentine Angels around at a wedding like that, you know."

"Ohh...I can imagine." Sally made a little face. "Four hours, though? Isn't that excessive?"

"Very." Said the newly-winged angel, shaking her head. "Normally wedding ceremonies are about less than half an hour, not even."

Jack nodded. "Yes, I don't even think ours was an hour long, right dearest?" He looked to Sally. "It was mostly just reception-and one of the best Halloween parties there ever was if I do say so myself."

"Yes, it was." Sally agreed with a bright smile. "At least, in my own afterlifetime, too."

"It WAS awesome!" Timmy came over to them, grinning widely.

"Mmm hmm..." Jack nodded, looking down at Timmy. Then he looked back to Cupid and Flower Heart. "But, um...speaking of the children, they were as sweet and helpful as always of course but there was a little adventure last night though I wasn't here for it." He looked back to Cupid and Flower Heart, smiling again. "Nothing to write home about, I don't think, and we've discussed following the rules for their safety when they're here of course but Sally and I just thought you should know and I would like to apologize for not being here to help with the situation myself." Jack gave Cupid and Flower Heart a small, polite bow.

Upon being asked what happened, Jack and Sally relayed the story to them, with a little help from Timmy and Henry. Who of course glorified the entire situation like any children would. Naturally, both the older angels were shocked and even downright looking ready to scold the children for this. But they decided to wait until they got home to discuss everything about it. If nothing else, they thanked them for explaining what had happened.

As the Valentine family got ready to leave, Jack escorted them to the front door. "We really do hope all of you will visit again soon. And, Cupid, Flower Heart, it was very nice of you to let Sally and me sort of 'practice' by having the children around here." Jack smiled more at the idea. "It definitely opened our eyes a little."

"Oh, it's no problem. Babysitting is an excellent form of handling responsibility. Especially for children." Flower Heart responded with a bright smile. "We know you two are great for the job."

Sally blushed, mumbling a soft thank-you.

Jack gave a graceful bow. "Thank you for your confidence. And please, both of you, visit more often if you can." He straightened up. "Sally and I certainly enjoy the company."

Cupid nodded. "Of course and the same goes for both of you." He looked down at the kids. "Timmy, Henry, have you said thank you yet to your Uncle Jack and Aunt Sally for taking such good care of you?"

"Yes." Henry giggled. "But I'll say it again. Thank you Aunt Sally and Uncle Jack! And thank you Aunt Sally for trying to save us!"

"Yeah, thank you guys!" Timmy added. "It's always fun staying here. Say bye to Lock, Shock and Barrel for me!"

Jack smiled and waved down at the children. "Of course. We'll miss you all!"

"Goodbye children, I'm glad you had fun." Sally smiled, waving to the children as well. "Be careful, or else!" She said playfully.

"Or she'll stare! Aaah!" Henry laughed.

Timmy laughed too. "Don't worry, Aunt Sally! Bye!" Cheryl gave a little gurgle and then the whole family was out the door and on their way.

Jack sighed and turned around, resting his back against the door. "Well, that was certainly a pleasant visit...and also an experience...wasn't it?" He laughed a little to himself.

"Yes...it was." Sally agreed, watching them go for a few moments. "It really was."

"And you were an excellent Mommy." Jack looked at her dreamily.

"...Well...I tried to be." Sally sighed a little bit, looking straight ahead. "And I realized it. I'm not ready for this yet. I mean, well, I'm happy to look after the children, always. But I don't know if I could handle being a mother right this moment. When I realized they were lost, and even gone into the Hinterlands, I was terrified... I thought I'd failed."

Jack blinked and frowned. 'Oh...darling..." He went forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "You didn't fail, no, no...Children make mistakes, you can't help that-but you were intuitive enough to realize something was wrong and brave enough to try and fix it no matter what the cost. No mother is a failure who does all of that." He gently touched the side of her face and smiled down at her. "I understand though, about not being ready yet. After all, for me it's hard enough being away from just you when I go on trips but to be away from you and children, our own or another's...I was so melancholy. I'll need time to get used to the idea or at least to figure out how I might be able to work from home most of the time at first and then maybe take you and the children along with me wherever I go." Then he looked down and shrugged and added with a smile, "Also, I think I'm a little too...selfish right now for children. I'm too used to having you all to myself. I'll have to keep in mind that later with children I won't always have that and especially at first. I'll try very hard, my love." He looked into her eyes again.

Sally giggled a bit, nodding. "I know what you mean. Even I...well, am more used to it being just us. And I know the longer it's just us, it may be harder to transition. But then again, we've only been married for a few months. I think...we need to give it a few years, a good amount of years to really set the foundation of our home life. We have already, so we're off to a wonderful start." She paused a moment, thinking this further. "Well...Flower Heart did say, even if you don't expect it, you'll know when you're ready. And I think we'll know when we're truly ready to have children. Which is truly something I would love to do one day. That, I know for sure. I just don't know when. But I suppose we'll know."

Jack nodded in full agreement and sighed. "Oh yes, a few years is definitely necessary from my standpoint. For now I still want to be able to whisk my wife off on an adventure whenever I feel like it and spend hours getting lost in her eyes by the fire and have her be the greatest and only rotten apple of my eye." He winked.

"Hee.." Sally giggled and poked his nose sockets. "I feel the same. Eventually I'll be willing to share you..."

"I like being all yours for now..." Jack smiled dreamily and looked down with a touch of his natural bashfulness, though he was smirking a touch.

Giggling, Sally stretched her limbs and headed toward their bedroom. "Well, I'm still feeling a bit sleepy, so I think I'll lie down for a while. You can join me, if you're not too busy."

Jack's smile picked up on one side. "Depends...What will you be sleeping in exactly?" He began to approach her slowly

"Well, the weather is very warm today, and we will soon have a heat wave if predictions will be correct." Sally smiled coyly. "Perhaps I can slip into something a little cooler."

"Perhaps I will slip out of everything as I lie beside you...It really is so warm after all." He glided past her and rested back against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest and a wicked grin upon his features.

"Perhaps I won't need a thing." Sally teased, blushing a bit.

"You never did..." He winked at her and then walked away from her and into the bedroom, beckoning her with a single finger. "You know, my dolly, our little life experiences together always seem to end with our blissful bodily union. I like it, personally-such a refreshing way to end a memory." He already had his jacket and tie off, and he was nimbly going at his buttons.

Sally giggled, slipping into the room and winking. "Well, then why don't we embed this memory within our minds?"

"I never want to forget, not one single time, my love..." Shirt gone he took her in his arms and held her and kissed her until he felt her legs wobble and they both gently collapsed to the bed. And quite soon they were lost in their own, little, private realm of Jack and Sally love.


	32. Underground Burial Chamber

**A/N:**

**Azure129: Hi everyone : ) We're coming close to the conclusion of this story now and we hope you enjoy this new chapter ^ _ ^ Thank you all for your patience and please read and review if you get the chance! Thank you all again and we hope you like how things progress!**

**NintendoGal: Thank you all so much for sticking in with us! We have one more chapter after this, then it's going to be the final bits of the story. We hope you'll enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a very very, very hot morning in late summer today and in the Skellington household Jack and Sally were busy gathering together a few last minute items for a little adventure they were going to take today. Jack, wearing his normal pin striped pants and white dress shirt (though the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows) and a little pinstriped vest, was just checking the contents of the picnic basket he had with him while he waited for Sally to finish getting dressed. "Let's see...sandwiches...bug juice...cozy blanket." Jack blanched a tiny bit and smiled at the last item. They had sort of a ridiculous outing planned for today. Certainly, to anyone they saw as they walked through the streets to the outskirts of town, it would look like Jack and Sally were just on their way to a nice picnic together, probably on spiral hill or near the lake...but really they were going to have a picnic in the cool depths of the underground burial chamber. And then they were going to do a very risky thing that they had only joked about doing a few times before-spend the heat of the afternoon in the cool, private dankness of the place making love together. And it really was possibly the most ridiculous thing in the world...but somehow it seemed like it was actually going to work out. Jack closed the little picnic basket and took it up with his arm. "Sally, are you almost done yet, dearest?" he called gently over to their room. "I have our little basket all ready!"<p>

"Oh yes, I'm done now." Sally said, emerging from the bedroom. She was wearing a pair of knee-length shorts, an orange shirt, and a black slip. Dressed for a summer day, or at least a heat wave kind of summer day.

Jack approached, smiling at the sight of her. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, my Mrs. Skellington, you do look so very lovely in black. And the orange adds a lovely effect too." He gave her a little bow. "And thank you for sewing me the vest, by the way-it's nice, I still feel very professional and dignified even going out without my jacket." He chuckled and then held up the picnic basket. "Everything's all ready to go, sandwiches and water and blanket." He swallowed and added with a little quirk to his smile, "And, um...you're sure you're still okay with doing this today? I mean you're comfortable about it and everything, right?"

Sally nodded, waving it off dismissively, "Of course I'm all right with it. It'll be fun, Jack! Besides, it's been ages since we've been to the Underground Burial Chamber. It will be a lot cooler down there, as far as I know, so I think today is as good a time as any to take advantage of that."

Jack smiled at her with interest. Always his confident, fun loving Sally. He loved that about her. "Alright then, my lady, your wish is my humble command." He bowed low, chuckling and looking up at her. "Shall we depart from this dreaded heat then, Pumpkin Queen?"

"Yes, we shall, my Pumpkin King..." Sally beamed, nodding.

Jack straightened up and headed over to the front door, opening it wide and gesturing forward. "Ladies first of course, ma belle nana." He winked.

A shiver ran up her spine, followed by giggles as Sally stepped outside. "Oh, Jack, be careful! We haven't even left the house yet! You know what that does to me..."

"All I know is that it reminds me that I must take you to France as part of our one year anniversary little vacation we'll be taking after Halloween," he merely replied with a grin as he followed after her, closing the door behind them.

"You naughty thing..." Sally poked his side playfully.

Jack chuckled cutely. "What, I just want my wife to enjoy our vacation!" He shrugged innocently. "Ooo and then I thought we'd visit the Dead Sea-oh and the mummy crypts of Egypt!" He beamed at the thought and then grinned at her and added, "Or we could just spend the full week or two in France..." He pumped his non-existent eyebrows a little.

"Oh my..." Sally blinked, considering these ideas. "Perhaps we'll...have to see what we feel like doing."

Jack nodded as they reached the driveway and started walking down it together. "Yes, of course, we'll have to see. Besides, we do still have over two months until then." He moved close beside her, hooking his arm with hers. "Can you believe that, my darling, barely more than two months from now we'll have been married a whole year! Oh it's going to be such a wonderful Halloween for us. And I hope it really does come soon-this heat really is such a bother." He wiped his brow, looking up to the glaring jack-o-lantern sun overhead.

"Aside from the heat being a pain..." Sally agreed, and smiled as she took his hand. "I know! It's wonderful to think of...not to mention having time fly. It seems like it was just yesterday that we were married...and now we're almost celebrating having been married for a year..." She smiled even more. "It's wonderful..."

"And is my darling dolly happy with her choice of a husband? Because I know for certain that I'm just ecstatic about my choice for a wife." He nuzzled close to her, grinning more.

"Of course I am." Sally beamed, nuzzling close as well.

Jack chuckled. "I'm very glad, then..." They had just exited the gate together. As they walked by the town they could see a citizen here or there and they waved and Jack gave a little wave back. "Hmm, I hope everyone's coping well with all of this. Perhaps if it's not cooler in the next day or so we could invite everyone for a little trip out to the lake for a little get together. I'm sure Undersea Gal wouldn't mind hosting a few people. What do you think, Sally?" He turned to her with a smile.

She nodded in agreement, "Yes, I think it would be a good idea. If anyone else is as affected by the heat, they would surely appreciate that relief."

Jack nodded too. "I agree. And I wouldn't mind a swim again. Now that I've tried wearing the bathing suit in front of everyone it doesn't seem so awkward anymore and I think I'll feel a lot more comfortable. Thank you again for helping me work through that, Sally." He gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

Smiling and giggling, Sally squeezed his hand. "That's good, I'm glad. You're very welcome, by the way."

He squeezed her hand back. "Besides, swimming turned out to be a lot of fun! And you are so very cute in the fog and the water, my little sea siren." He chuckled a little.

"It certainly was a lot of fun," Sally agreed, wiping her forehead with her free hand. "Ooh, thinking of that makes me want to swim there now... I might just have to go for one later."

"I'll join you!" Jack beamed happily. "We can make haunted sand castles and swim out far enough that we can go all the way under the water. It would be a lovely end to the day actually. Would you like to go there in the evening, Sally? Before dinner maybe?"

"I suppose...so long as you don't mind helping me to shore and squeezing the water out of me..." Sally smiled, poking his nose.

Jack chuckled. "Oh I don't mind squeezing in the least." A tiny little smirk came to his features and then with a little gulp he reached behind Sally and gave her a tiny little playful pinch, pulling back almost immediately to look very innocent and nonchalant.

"Jack! Now really, you know very well what I meant, and I should have you know that was very inappropriate." Sally said in a mock haughty tone, turning her head away.

Jack tried very hard not to laugh and made his look seem very apologetic. "Oh I do apologize, your highness." He gave a little bow. "Forgive my impudence, I forgot I was speaking to a woman who has never ever indirectly said a suggestive thing to me in her life." He winked at her, grinning ear to ear, trying to catch her gaze.

Sally tried not to laugh and shook her head, "Well I never!"

Jack was trying very hard not to laugh too. "Well, now you have. I've grown into a very impish and impulsive skeleton king, Sally, and what's more I've gotten very comfortable with my feelings and my body...and your body...I'm afraid I just couldn't help myself. Can my dark Queen find it in her frightful heart to forgive me?" He gave her an endearing little hopeful pout, though it was very hard to manage with how much he wanted to laugh.

Sally snickered, shaking her head and looking away once more. "Your impudence is greatly offending and distracting. But since you caused no harm, I do indeed sit in my heart to forgive you."

Jack laughed a tiny bit. "Oh I do so humbly thank you, your majesty. Although..." he sighed 'dramatically' with a grin, "if I had to do that much apologizing to get you to forgive a little pinch I can't imagine the song and dance of deep pleading for forgiveness I'm going to have to do once we're done in the burial chamber." He snuggled up extra close to her and chuckled a little.

"How dare you suggest such things!?" Sally retaliated playfully, pulling away. "You and your fantasies can go to the darkest realms of this world and cease to exist furthermore!"

Jack got close to her again though, smirking playfully. "If you insist, I suppose, my iron fisted little dictator. Though you can't tell me you won't miss the ecstasy I give you..." He whispered the last part in a little singsong voice, grinning a bit. "But if you want me to go, then I shall!" He moved away from her a little bit. "It won't be any fun waking up in bed alone and with clothes on every morning but I did it for a few centuries, I guess it'll find a way to come back to me." He laughed warmly to himself.

"Fine then." Sally stuck her tongue out playfully in a childish taunt.

"Very well." Jack nodded. "Oh but I still get to keep half the kingdom of course. And...can't I still pinch you at least just some of the time if I'm gentle and I only do it when you look particularly fetching?" He gave her a pleading little grin.

"No." Sally giggled, hiding a smile behind her hand. "Absolutely no pinching."

"What about kissing?" Jack asked with interest.

"Yes. We can kiss." Sally poked his nose again.

Jack beamed a little. "Can we hug? Can I still play with your hair?"

"...If you behave, I'll think it over."

Jack nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, I'll behave. I promise. Um...can we cuddle still?"

"No. Snuggles are for buggles." Laughed Sally, shaking her head.

"Aw." Jack gave a melancholy little pout. "I'll miss that though." A tiny little smile returned. "Can we still sleep in the same bed?"

"Fiiiiine, goodness, enough of your insipid whining." Sally snickered behind her hand, playing up mock annoyance.

"Ooo I'm very happy about that! I'd miss my favorite warm blue blanket!" Jack smiled brightly. Then he added with a little smirk, "But if I could ask one more thing...may we still make love in our nice bed together?"

"No! Go away, pest!" Sally walked farther ahead, trying not to laugh.

Jack trotted after her, smiling and calling out, "Oh alright, alright, I won't bother you about it anymore, Miss Pumpkin Royalty! As long as we can kiss and hug and I can play with your hair and sleep near you I'll be very happy and well behaved, I assure you! On my honor as King!"

Sally giggled, shaking her head and calling over her shoulder, "I make no promises!"

Jack continued trotting after her and he was catching up. "Oh come on, now, my Queen, remember we're meant to be together. You're never going to shake me that easily. Just give me a chance!" He caught up to her and managed to hook arms again. He was panting a little but smiling away and he whispered to her quickly, "Sally, if anyone hears us talking like this they're going to think we're having some kind of royal lovers quarrel. And you know our friends-they'll probably have a town meeting about it to see what can be done to save our marriage and then who knows what!" He laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure they would have heard us laughing, right?" Sally assured, shaking her head. "Of course we're going to have arguments, it's normal. But we wouldn't take them outside, oh no."

"True, true," Jack agreed with a nod, "But then with our luck, Lock, Shock and Barrel would have been the ones to overhear and they would have used it to start a whole rumor about us in some back fight." He chuckled. "But yes, hopefully someone would realize that we would never fight outside like that." He snuggled a little closer, smiling contentedly. "I'm sorry for taking that pinch outside though if it really did bother you at all. I'm impulsive; it's a hard habit to break. Also I find you incredibly attractive of course so...there's that." He snuggled her a little more, his grin growing.

"It's all right, I'm not offended. Although I wouldn't do much more than that outside..." Sally could see that they were passing by a few townsfolk, so she smiled and waved to them merrily.

Jack smiled and waved too. "Of course, of course. I mean, even I still can't handle too much outside unless I'm sure we're very, very alone. I just knew the pinch would be such a quick thing though that I suppose I couldn't help myself. But I'll refrain unless we're in a very private place from now on." He smiled more and gave a little kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you, Jack," Sally smiled and kissed his cheek as well.

Jack gave a dreamy smile. "You're very welcome, my pretty Queen Sally." He just walked with her in silence for a few moments. They were moving away from the town now, out toward the fields and the old bridge and the burial chamber. "Hey...Sally? Um...may I ask you something very, very prematurely? You don't have to answer if you don't want to but, well, with the one year anniversary coming up and all that's happened between us and then with babysitting last week, there was just a thought that occurred to me and I wanted to ask you about it." He glanced at her hopefully.

"Oh, what is it?" She asked, looking over with a curious smile. "What did you want to ask in regards to all of that?"

Jack smiled a touch sheepishly and asked sincerely, "I know that we're going to wait a while before we have our own children but...have you ever thought of what you might like to name them, Sally? Or what you might like to name even just one of them?" He looked at her with interest.

"I...Oh... I never thought of that..." Sally giggled, shaking her head. "Especially since we'd have no idea of what gender our children would be until they're born. I suppose I figured we would be able to come up with one after they're born?"

Jack nodded a little, looking down shyly. "Yes, that makes sense. For the most part I suppose I figured it would just come to us as they were born. Um...I did have one suggestion though now...We don't have to name the first child it or anything, or any of the children if you really don't like it, but it just occurred to me a little while ago and I guess I wanted to see what you thought." He glanced at her a touch nervously.

Sally looked at him curiously, "Why is that a bad thing? You don't have to be nervous. I don't see why you can't plan ahead or at least have an idea. What is it?"

Jack looked a lot calmer at her words. "Oh alright then. Thank you, Sally. And, well…" he smiled contently, "...I thought we could name one of the boys...well, not really 'after me' but, um...I thought we could name one of the boys my middle name." He shrugged.

"...You have one?" Sally looked surprised.

Jack blinked and nodded. "Yes. Oh!" He realized something. "I...Did I never tell you? I'm sorry, it just never occurred to me." He frowned.

"No...you never told me." Sally poked his nose, smiling. "And I'd like to know."

Jack smiled bashfully. "Lantern. It's Lantern...Jack Lantern Skellington. Sort of a Pumpkin pun." He swallowed and glanced down. "But maybe it's a silly name for a boy. If you don't like it, it's really okay. We can pick something else." He smiled at her sincerely. "I want to know how you sincerely feel about it."

"Oh... I see..." She considered it for a few moments, thinking. It was indeed a pun, but she couldn't help but like it. It would especially be an interesting name for a future child of theirs. "I certainly won't rule it out. Perhaps we'll have a boy someday, and it could work as a good name."

Jack couldn't help a little touch of relief and happiness coming to his smile. "Thank you, Sally. I appreciate you considering it very much." He moved alongside her and gently nuzzled her head with his. "If you ever have any names you'd like to share I'd be more than happy to hear-and love-them." He smiled more.

"Well, I don't have any off the top of my head right now!" Sally smiled, shaking her head. "But if I ever do, I'll certainly tell you."

"I'd like that." Another kiss found it's way to her cheek. Then Jack sighed softly, looking around at the scenery before them. Certainly this place could look quite barren in the intense summer heat but in a way it was very nice. The grass was a burnt golden color and the trees looked especially gnarled and bare and the rotting pumpkins in the pumpkin patch added a nice aroma, and of course there was the lovely jack-o-lantern sun shining high above them and baking the sky a bone bleach white. If he hadn't been for the actual heat of the whole thing Jack would have rather enjoyed this time of year. "Sally, we're getting close to the burial chamber-would you like to stop under one of the trees or tombstones to have our picnic or would you prefer to go down in to the chamber and have it there?" he asked, glancing at her.

Pondering for a few moments, Sally took in the atmosphere of the graveyard as well. Surely, it was a great day for a picnic, if not for the intense heat. As much as she wanted to partake, it seemed that the better option was more worth taking at the moment.

"Well, if we have it down in the Underground Burial Chamber, not only will be a lot cooler, but we'll also have a change in scenery. Remember when it rained on a day we went for a picnic, and we had it on the living room floor? It would be kind of like that."

Jack smiled, recalling that time. It really had been a fun experience. And even though he liked the scenery out here he had to admit that the heat was even getting to him as well, not to mention in the summer months around here the trees weren't 'lush with shady leaves' but pretty much dead and bare. He nodded to her. "Alright then, Sally, that sounds splendid. Besides it'll give us a chance to find a nice, cozy little place down there. Let's go!" He picked up his pace a little bit, leading them in the direction of the entrance to the chamber.

With a smile, Sally followed along, taking glanced around them to see if anyone else was around. There didn't seem to be, so she relaxed a bit more. Then again, if anyone did see them, at least they had the picnic portion of their story.

Jack was a tiny bit nervous as well, though since they were having the picnic in the chamber he felt a little better about things. After all, if they had eaten first and then somebody had caught them sneaking down there, they would have had no excuse to give. At least now they could claim seeking a cool spot to eat. "Over here, Sally. I'll just move open the stone slab that leads down into the crypts and once we're inside we can make our way to the chamber. Will you hold the picnic basket for a moment?" He held it out to her.

"Of course." Sally nodded, taking the picnic basket.

"Thank you," Jack nodded with a smile. Then he went over to the stone slab, got a grip on one side with both hand and pulled with all of his strength and slowly the slab budged as he did his best to get the entrance to open wider and wider.

Waiting patiently, Sally swung back and forth on her heels-carefully-, looking all around her once more. Not quite to be on the lookout, it was mostly for passing the time.

"Ah..." Jack gave one more thorough tug and then let go, letting out a satisfied sigh. "There we go!" He took a moment to catch his breath and then turned back to Sally with a smile. "Glad I'm still strong enough to move that after all these years." He took the picnic basket back from her and gestured toward the entrance. "Ladies first...unless you'd like me to lead the way, Sally. Whatever you would prefer."

"You do know your way around it better, Jack," Sally conceded, and stepped inside anyway. "Why don't we go together?"

Jack nodded, smiling in a touch of pride and shrugging in a touch of humbleness. "Sure, Sally. That would be nice. And I'll do my best to lead us somewhere good." He stepped inside with her, but before leaving the entrance put the picnic basket down for a moment and did his best to pull the stone slab shut, though not completely of course-if they wanted to get out by this way later, it would be easier to find it by seeing the slit of light shining in from outside through the space between the slabs edge and the edge of the monument marking the entrance of the crypt. "There we go." He picked up the basket and proceeded forward.

They came along the crypt of many coffins standing upright, dusty floors, and cobwebs hanging everywhere. It was indeed a very romantic setting, to be sure. Going around the coffins and a corner, they came to another door, which this time led to another room.

"Oh Sally, it's even more frightful than I remembered!" Jack gazed around, practically beaming at the sights-he really hadn't come down here in a while. "And the air's so dank and chilled, it could make flesh crawl." He chuckled and opened the door to the other room. This was a large area made of gray stone and brick that dripped with moisture, and with several coffin slabs laid out. There was a small grate overhead letting in just a touch of light. "I think we should go on dates in this place more often," Jack remarked with a smile as they walked through this room. "It's almost terrifying-oh I bet there are just thousands of spiders here. Oh we could start storing cheeses down here to get them extra moldy! Or bottles of wine! What do you think?" He looked at her with a grin.

"Perhaps both? I think we could get away with storing a lot of things here." Sally agreed, taking in the room. "It's very interesting down here... So frightening, and yet, very cozy. And so cooling!"

Jack nodded, holding close to her. "Yes, it's a perfect relief from the heat." He gazed at her with a smile. "Would you like to picnic here or would you prefer to investigate some other rooms first, my Sally?"

"Oh, I think this room is perfect." She said, taking a sniff of the room's air. "Why don't we stop here, and then we'll explore more after we're done?"

Jack nodded. "That sounds like a splendid plan, my love." He tapped her cute little nose and then scampered to the middle of the room with the picnic basket, putting it down and opening it up to set out its contents. He put own the nice blanket first and then began to set out the food. "I hope my favorite dolly is hungry. We have nice moldy bread and some cold cuts with that pungent cheese you like and some jellied brains for a spread. Oh and bug juice of course for drinking...And of course the yummy rotten peach pie you made for dessert." He winked at her as he set the lovely pie out in the center of everything.

"Wonderful!" Sally went to help him set up the food as well. "It sounds delicious, Jack, it really does."

Jack nodded. "I'm really happy we're doing this. It's been a while since we've had a picnic." He gave them both plates. "And I really did want to celebrate our first summer married in a special way." He glanced up at her with a smile. "Would you like to do this every summer perhaps? I-I mean, the picnic part..." He blanched just a tiny bit, "We can, um...see how the other part goes before we think about ever doing it again."

Nodding, she giggled and winked at him. "I'd love to, darling. It sounds like a fantastic idea."

Jack chuckled at her cute enthusiasm. "Thank you, Sally." He prepared himself a sandwich and poured the both of them a drink. "Oh so I've been meaning to ask you, darling-how are Jewel and the doctor's wedding plans going? Has she told you anything yet about them? Every time I try to ask the doctor about it he gets very gruff and shy." Jack laughed a little at the thought.

"Oh, that's just Daddy for you..." Sally waved it off, giggling. "Well, as a matter of fact, she has! She was showing me some plans she had in mind for it, and designs for her dress. Nothing of it is too elaborate or huge, as they wanted, but certainly with quite a bit of flair, nonetheless. Once she settles on a design, I'll make it for her," she beamed.

"Oh and I'm sure you'll do a lovely job, Sally," Jack encouraged with a smile, shifting closer so that they could sit alongside each other. "Have they decided if they want a honeymoon yet? I know it's a little hard for the doctor to travel with his chair but even if they just wanted some time alone at the manor I could try to express to the mayor and everyone else that even though they're still here

Sally shook her head, starting to eat the food. "Mm-mm. She said they're not very sure just yet. If nothing else, they may go as far as the Hinterlands, according to her."

"Well, even just a day trip out there would be nice for them-just a sweet picnic together." Jack smiled more. "Let's you and I keep Lock, Shock and Barrel very distracted that day so they don't sneak off to spy on the doctor and Jewel and tease them, hm?"

"Absolutely." Sally nodded in agreement. "I think we'll find a way to entertain them." She then smiled as a thought came to her. "Jack, have you noticed the way Shock seems to interact with Timmy?"

"Hmm?" Jack asked with a blink, finishing the last bite of his sandwich and looking at Sally with adorable cluelessness. "What do you mean? I hope she hasn't been putting him through anything too rough."

"No no. I mean, they have a certain kind of interaction together." She said, giggling.

"Oh..." Jack smiled...but then blinked and looked at Sally with confusion again, having prepared himself another sandwich now. "Um...like what?" The children all seemed to get on nicely enough in Jack's opinion. Certainly they all got a bit carried away sometimes but it was nothing that a firm tone couldn't handle. And certainly Shock could be a little sarcastic and Timmy a little eager to please but-children would be children, he supposed.

"I've noticed the way they interacted sometimes since seeing Timmy hanging out with them. It's minimal, and probably unaware on both of their ends...even Timmy, all things considered. But I think there's a special kind of children's discovery crush lurking in there." Sally surmised, shrugging a little bit.

Jack blinked. "Oh you mean..." then it finally clicked, "Ohhh..." He blinked a few more times. "Oh that's...that's rather sweet, actually." He chuckled. "In fact I think it's lovely. Very cute, yes. Oh Sally it's adorable." He smiled to himself at the idea.

"It is cute, and I suppose it works as a way to discover what it's like." Again she shrugged, munching on her food a bit. "I wouldn't expect much from it, but it is sweet."

"Well, they both might grow a little from the experience at least," Jack shrugged, topping off his and Sally's glasses again. "Hmm...I think it would have been cute if you and I had gotten to be little and had met."

Sally pondered that a moment, blushing a bit. "I think it would've been hard for me to have been little, Jack..."

Jack nodded, understanding. "I-I know...I mean, you were made as you are now for the most part and I love that. I just think it would have been sweet if we could have had a childhood and met." He shrugged, looking down a little shyly. "I sort of wish I could have been little at least once. I think that's why I act very childlike sometimes...I'm trying to recapture it I guess."

"I never really thought of it, I was just a woman from the moment I awakened and realized everything soon after. It never crossed my mind." Sally looked off for a moment, thoughtful. "I can't really miss what I never had, can I?"

Jack smiled softly to himself. "I suppose not. Still it's just a thought...At least our children will get to be little before they're big." He looked to her and smiled a little more.

"...That's true, Jack... They'll be able to have the childhoods we never had." Sally giggled at the thought.

"I want to see how cute a little rag doll must be." Jack beamed a little at the notion and leaned in toward Sally. "I bet one would have the most adorable tiny legs and arm and the most adorable little feet and the most adorable big eyes just like yours Sally." He chuckled.

"Awww...that sounds adorable!"

"Mmm hmm, and you could make them all little dolly clothes that we could dress them in." He reclined back a little, just enjoying the dankness and dampness of the room. It was practically chilly in here-he almost wished he had his jacket with him.

Sally giggled, nodding. "I would love to make the children some clothes."

"And I'll try to help even though I'm awful with needles and thread." He laughed a little at himself. Then he blinked, recalling something. "Oh Sally, before I forget, I was speaking with Santa the other day and Mrs. Clause was wondering if sometime after Halloween and our little vacation you would maybe be willing to visit Christmas Town and stay for about a week with the two of them? She would very much like your help designing some new rag doll toys for this year, and any pointers you could give the elves on doll clothing or anything that needs sewing would be helpful too."

This of course, sparked Sally's interest. "Really? That would be amazing! Yes, I'd love to! It sounds like a wonderful idea, Jack!"

"Really? Oh splendid, I hoped you'd like the idea!" He beamed happily. "I'm sure you could give them a lot of help, and don't worry, Mrs. Clause assured me you'd be back in plenty of time to do the final preparations for Jewel's wedding. I'll miss you of course but, you see I figure that a week alone gives me plenty of time to come up with a very special Christmas present for my Sally." He winked at her.

"Jack, you silly." Sally poked his nose, snickering. "You're not supposed to tell me that!"

Jack laughed at her little poke. "Ah but I want to build up the anticipation! It's sort of a doozy of a present so I'd really like you to have a long time to look forward to it. I can't wait until you come back and get to see it just before Christmas." And he really did look very excited about the whole thing.

"That's still not fair." Sally stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Do you want a hint, my teasing temptress with her teasing little tongue?" Jack asked with a little smirk.

"Don't tell me!" Sally laughed, shaking her head. "You already spoiled the surprise by telling me you had a surprise in store."

"Oh okay, not one little hint, I swear." Jack winked at her. "Nothing more about this will ever leave my lips until you see the surprise with your own two big, beautiful dolly eyes." He moved up right alongside her, looking at her lovingly.

Sally poked his nose, shaking his head. "Good, now you stop talking about it so I can forget you even said it."

Jack couldn't help smirking a little. "Do you...have any particular means in mind of keeping my mouth occupied?"

"That depends..." Sally batted her eyelashes, smiling more.

"Hmm, on what?" Jack asked, his voice dropping an octave and an arm tiptoeing across the floor to come rest gently around Sally's waist.

"You tell me." Sally poked his nose, scooting a bit closer.

Jack chuckled a tiny bit at her poke. "Hmm, does it depend on whether my Sally decides to keep me quiet with kisses...or a lovely piece of her nice peach pie instead?" He smiled more and whispered playfully into her ear, "I'm hoping for the kisses, by the way, though pie is nice too."

"Let's make it both." Sally smiled, and wasted no time touching their lips into a kiss.

"Mm!" Jack was a little taken aback for a moment but then he instantly melted into her sweet kiss, bringing his other arm around her to hold her close. "Mmm..." he moaned softly, feeling his breaths grow shallow and the warmth build between them.

Settling more into their embrace and kiss, Sally giggled a little and brought her hands to his ribs, gently kneading the bones through his shirt.

Jack sighed softly through his nose. One of his hands found its way gently underneath her shirt to press against the small of her back. Oh he loved how suddenly passionate she could be with him, and it really was so very nice to be kissing like this today in this cool, dank place rather than in their stuffy, dry house.

Trembling with pleasure, Sally in turn undid a couple of his shirt buttons. She ran her hands along his chest slowly, arching her back against his touch.

Jack could barely breath at touch of her fingers to his chest. His other hand came up to touch her bare back under her shirt. His own fingers found familiar seams to settle into. He pulled back his lips just slightly from Sally's as they kissed, his breathing heavy. "Y-You can open the shirt all the way...unless you think we won't be able to control ourselves...unless of course you don't want us to control ourselves anymore..." He grinned just a touch mischievously.

"I think we can..." Sally giggled, nuzzling their noses. "We just never had to."

Jack chuckled warmly. "True. Ever since that wedding night of ours no one's had to hold back at all really. This should be fun then..." He removed his hands from her back to bring them to his shirt to undo the last of the buttons for her. "Play fair though-" he smirked a little, "No dipping down too low on old Jack's spine. You know what that does to me." He blanched a little but kept smirking just the same.

Sally rolled her eyes good-naturedly before she pulled back. "Okay, then I won't." She smiled, giggling.

Jack smiled more. "Good. Thank you." And then with his smirk returning one hand went around her to touch her back again and the other one went down to her thigh to gently push at her skirt hem and the edge of her shorts underneath it. "Now, where were we?" he asked in a deep tone.

"Oooh, Jack, you're not even trying, are you?" Sally teased, her voice sultry at this point.

Jack almost laughed completely. "What do you want me to do, pull the shirt right off of your body? I'm trying to have a least a little self control here, my Queen?" He gazed deeply into her eyes, smirking the whole time.

"No, I meant controlling yourself..." Sally poked his nose, winking and smirking in return.

Jack blinked. "Oh!" He blanched and then looked down with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, um...I've got things on my mind...a lot...most of the time...every moment I see you...even moments when I don't..." He laughed a little at the silliness of his mistake.

Don't be sorry." Sally shook her head, smiling. "That's not why we're here."

Jack swallowed and looked up at her with a trembling smile and a half lidded gaze. "We're here to cool off...and to have a picnic...and to make thrilling love..." He laughed a little, unable to help it, and blanched a bit too.

"You're right, but that last part... Can you hold out?" She teased, her eyes gleaming. "Or are you going to lose control just as we always seem to?"

Jack nodded a little, still looking rather goofy though. "O-Oh yes, I can...um...uh...that thing you said." He swallowed. "I-I mean, what-you're just my seductive rag doll wife who's given me pleasures I've never known to exist before I met you. I can w-wait...I'm Jack, the Pumpkin King. I can do anything." He tied to smile with a touch of pride, though the goofy grin remained prominent.

"Me too, I can wait." Sally nuzzled their noses. "Even though you're just my tantalizing husband who has given me so much, and so much pleasured feelings I never knew I could feel."

Jack sighed softly, closing his eye sockets and nuzzling her nose back. "Yes...I have done many nice things with my Sally. And I do love when she calls me 'husband'..." Jack chuckled warmly. "But I can wait. I waited once for almost two years, remember? I can wait just a little longer. I'm a very patient skeleton man." He opened both eye sockets a little and winked at her.

"And I'm...well I tried on numerous occasions to screw the rules." Sally giggled, shaking her head. "I lose."

"Oh but you were so cute when you would tempt me to the edge of taking you before I thought we were ready. Is it hard to drip with as much pure sensuality as you do, Sally? I was just wondering."

"It's not easy." Sally pouted. "It really isn't."

"I can imagine." Jack faked a little pout too. "It must be such a burden to bear so much raw femininity and such a drive to express it." He was trying very hard not to laugh.

She stuck her tongue out. "Very funny."

"Don't stick out your tongue." Jack grinned, leaning closer. "I thought you said you'd play fair-you know what that sweet little piece of cloth does to me...or at least what it's done to me ever since our first French kiss." He smiled more.

"Oh, come on..." Sally blushed, giggling.

"It's like me taking off my shirt or something. Now that wouldn't be very fair, would it?" He shrugged.

"Don't you dare..." She warned, shaking her head. "Oh, don't you dare." Immediately, she closed her mouth and sat up straight.

Jack chuckled and sat back a little, smiling over at her. He rested his skull on his hand. "So, we're really just going to sit here and not touch each other and pretend that we aren't just as incredibly physically compatible as we are emotionally compatible, hmm?" His grin picked up on one side.

"I don't know..." Sally sipped her drink enticingly. "You tell me."

Jack glanced away. It really wasn't fair. She could make the simplest actions suggest the ghost of something erotic and it was a power he both admired and envied thoroughly. He sighed. "I could lay the same responsibility on you, Sally." Then with a small smile, he stretched up, letting his spine crack a little. "After all, I'm just the man you've loved since the moment you met him. The famous, dashing, frightful Pumpkin King. Just a skeleton man made of bones...long, slender, smooth, ivory bones..." He reclined back a little, cutting himself a piece of pie.

Sally trembled a bit, her eyes wide. Did he really not realize what he did to her? Apparently not in the same way. She took a breath, trying to keep herself in check. "You make it very difficult for me to control myself..."

"I like that, you know." With one hand he casually used a fork to take a bite of his piece of pie. "I really really like that I've always made you a little flustered, always tempted you...I like the fact that I'm pretty sure somewhere deep down under your Queenly poise you still look at me and see the cutest guy you've ever known and maybe just want to gush about it a little bit." He took another casual bite. "Do you think the vest today makes me look 'cute'? I feel like it does make me look cuter to you. I wonder if that's why you made it for me."

Sally just shrugged, reaching out to cut herself a slice of the pie as well. "Oh, you're alright, I suppose. And the vest is cute, but that's just how I stitched it to be." Sally smiled and sat back, taking a bite of her pie.

Jack tried not to laugh. She was always cute when she played hard to get. "Oh, I know, I'm just a regular old run of the mill skeleton when you get right down to it. I just always used to hide it under the pinstripes and now I hide it under the pinstripes and under all of the things you sew for me. But you've caught me, Sally. Whatever shall I do?" He laughed a little, smiling at her playfully.

Sally giggled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Just promise you won't tell anyone that I'm really just a regular, old run of the mill rag doll, okay?" She winked jokingly at him.

Jack smiled more and shook his skull, eating another bite of pie. "You are not run of the mill or regular or old and you know it…And I think you know that I know that you don't really think I'm a regular old run of the mill skeleton either, don't you, ma belle nana?" He moved closer so that they were sitting side by side now.

Sally did her best not to giggle her. Her eyes got a little dreamy looking. "Jack, you know how I feel about the French."

Jack chuckled low but nodded and moved just a tiny bit away from her. "Right, right, I'll save it for after dessert. I wouldn't want to tempt my lovely away from finishing her dessert and getting her nourishment."

Sally smiled to herself. She continued eating. "You wouldn't tempt me away from finishing. I've learned how to resist you a little bit. You would just distract me, silly." She smiled more and cut herself another small piece of pie.

Jack shrugged, taking a little extra piece himself, and smiled. "Fair enough. Okay, no more distractions until we're done and have everything cleaned up." He glanced around the chamber, and became aware of how cool it really was down here again. He looked to Sally. "Are you too cold at all, Sally? I didn't realize it would be this damp and chilly down here. Should I run home and try to get you a sweater maybe?"

Sally shook her head. "It's okay, Jack. It's refreshing down here. I don't like all of the heat like there is today, but damp and cold don't bother me really. And anyway I don't want you to leave and have to go all the way home. But thank you though."

Jack smiled. "Okay, I won't go. But promise me if it gets too chilly for you that you'll tell me so that we can at least get ready to go and head outside where you can warm up a bit. We can go to the lake after this for that little beach party if you'd like. We'll go home and get our swimsuits and we'll do that nice thing where we lie in the shallow water together and let the cool feeling wash over us…What do you say?" Jack's smile took on a touch of charm. "Oh and I promise this time you won't have to spend twenty minutes coaxing me to take off my shirt and go in the water with you," he added with a little sheepish laugh.

Sally giggled. "We'll see. It sounds like a nice way to end the day though."

Jack nodded. "Yes. And also I've been checking the witches cauldron and it seems in a couple of weeks the cold weather is going to start setting in again so this might be one of our last chances for this before fall. Not to mention we'll really have to spend a lot of time on Halloween planning starting in a couple of weeks once September comes. And then of course we have to make plans for our anniversary party afterwards and for our little post-Halloween honeymoon vacation. And then Jewel and the doctor's wedding is coming up in December. We'll be very busy. It'll be hard to find time to relax together like this."

Sally nodded, looking a little overwhelmed at hearing all of that. "Oh dear, you're right I guess. It's going to be a very busy holiday season. We probably won't have any time to relax until Valentine's Day except for our honeymoon vacation. And then once we come back from that I promised Jewel I would sew bridesmaid dresses for everyone and that I would help her with her gown and make the cake. We'll have a very busy winter then I guess, won't we?" She smiled and shrugged, finishing the last bite of her pie. "But I knew things would be like that for us once I was Queen and as long as we can do it all together I'm sure we'll get through everything just fine."

Jack nodded, his smile brightening. "Yes, that's very true. It'll all go much more smoothly and be much more fun with the both of us to take care of things. Even if it will be awhile before we can just enjoy our privacy and spending time together again." Jack glanced around the room of the burial chamber with interest again. "Like this, right now and here. This is nice. No one knows where we are or what we're doing, we're tucked away somewhere private and we can just talk and spend time together." He looked to her again. "Sally, can we really make more trips here? Sort of keep it a secret place just between you and me maybe? I mean, everyone in town knows about the burial chamber of course but we can keep it a secret that it's a favorite private spot of ours to come to. And it'd be nice to have a little getaway right in Halloween Town. What do you think?"

"Of course, Jack. I think that's a good idea. As long as we don't come down here too often and make people worry about us, I think it would be nice to have a place we could go for privacy right in town." Sally smiled. "We'll just have to be very careful that no one sees us coming and going from here too much so that they don't suspect us." She winked.

Jack chuckled. "Well, if anyone's good at sneaking around, it's my clever dolly. I'm sure we'll manage. And yes, of course, we won't come down here too much or anything but just sometimes, either in the middle of a really busy day when we need a break or even for a couple of hours at night or in the early morning just to relax together. It'll be Jack and Sally's little home away from home." He laughed. "We could even decorate a room or two if you'd like."

Sally laughed. "Jack, if anyone came down here and they saw decorations, wouldn't they suspect something?"

Jack shrugged, laughing too as he finished the final slice of his own pie. "True I suppose. Okay, okay, no decorations. We'll just sneak down here with a picnic basket full of whatever we need each time." He moved a little closer to her again, smiling more and nuzzling her head a little. "I'm just happy to get to be with you and relax with you right now."

"Me too." Sally smiled more and blushed a little. Then she giggled and kissed his cheek and then moved away to start picking up the plates and glasses from their little picnic.

"Oh Sally, here, let me help. You made most of the food anyway, the least I can do is clean up." Jack gathered their belongings as quickly as possible to prevent her from having to help too much. "And then I'll do the dishes as soon as we get home."

"That's sweet, Jack, but you really don't have to, "Sally tried to assure, still managing to pick up one or two things on her own to load back into the basket. "I cooked but you packed the basket up. I can help with the dishes too."

Jack just shook his skull though, smiling at her. "Mmm mmm, I insist. Besides, once we're in the house it'll be stuffy and humid again and I know how much that tires you out, but the heat doesn't affect me so greatly. You relax and fan yourself on the couch while I take care of the cleaning and I don't want to hear another word about it, okay?" He winked at her.

Sally giggled and finally nodded. "Oh…okay, Jack. If you insist. The heat does sort of make me tired, anyway." Then she smirked a little and added playfully as she dragged a finger down his shirt slowly, "But not too tired…Maybe I'll go rest in our room under the sheets…or one top of the sheets. And you could join me when you were done with the dishes."

Jack blanched a little, his grin growing. "Sally…" he looked down dreamily, "Y-Yes, that does sound…quite splendid. And we still have the afternoon here too, don't we?" He glanced at her wit ha little smirk of his own.

Sally nodded, smiling more at him. "Yes. And it is our own private little place like you said." She glanced to the side with a little blush and rested back on her arms on the picnic blanket a little.

Jack moved more onto the blanket too. "Um…Sally? I was wondering…I know we wanted to try here today and I-I still do but, um…even if this is our own private place I'm still a little nervous. So maybe we could just make love once here, just once, and um…do anything more once we get back to the house? I-I'm sorry, it's just…you know I always like to give you as complete an experience as possible and I could try once here but for anything more I think I'd need us to be locked away in our bedroom or in any room that didn't have open access by a headstone. And besides, I really like the idea of you on the sheets…" He was blanching brightly and smiling away.

Sally just giggled. "Oh, of course, Jack, that's fine." She sat up more and looked into his eyes. "We really don't have to do this here if you don't want to either. It was kind of a silly idea. If you'd be more comfortable we could go home."

Jack looked at her gratefully but he shook his skull. "No, no, it's alright. It's sweet of you to offer, Sally but I think I can at least try here, just once. Besides, I kind of want to. It is sort of thrilling a little…and as long as we're here…" he gulped and added, leaning in close to her, "…and as long as you look just positively fetching in that cute little summer outfit…and as long as it is a little chilly in here and we could both stand some warming up…" He got on his knees and leaned over her on his hands and started to kiss her cheek and neck. "Just one little love wouldn't hurt. But we'll have to keep it a secret forever, just like our little hideout here, okay?" He smiled as he whispered this and kissed her, putting an arm around her.

Sally giggled, melting a little under his kisses. She put an arm around him too. "I-I…oh, yes, Jack…o-okay. Just one little love then…"

"Hmm…" Jack smiled as he kissed her, and then let his voice go low as he purred out near her ear, "Good." He came more over her and the two quickly gave a light drop to the picnic blanket still on the floor. "Sally…" Jack whispered tenderly, breaths shallow, as he kissed her face and let his hands touch her gently.

Giggling, Sally moaned his name too. "Jack…" She closed her eyes and melted under his kisses.

Jack kissed her cheeks tenderly and then paused for a moment to look into her eyes. "Shh, very quietly, just one little love in our new little secret place." And then Jack let one of his hands slide down near the hem of her dress and move it up a little.

"Yes, we have to be very quiet," Sally teased. She put her hands on his chest, taking hold of one of his buttons. "No one must catch you with your servant, my scary skeleton King." She giggled and winked at him.

Jack smiled widely and couldn't help laughing too. "Oh, but I think they must already suspect that something is going on between us. After all, I've been much more chipper lately…and you haven't slept in your own bed in quite a few moons." He smirked playfully a little. "Not to mention all the giggling and gasping and other things they might hear from my room at night."

Sally blushed profusely and giggled more. "Oh dear. We really will have to be quieter, won't we?"

Jack nodded. "I'll miss your screams of delight but yes, I'm afraid we will be. Especially since we're down here in the catacombs this time. At least my room is in a tower far above the rest of my castle so it's not easy to hear, but down here we'll have to whisper." He lowered his voice to a whisper and chuckled and winked at her. And his hand slowly moved up the side of her thigh.

Sally shivered a little and got his vest unbuttoned. His shirt was next. "I will if you will, my King. I am your humble little servant after all."

Jack just smiled more. "Thank you. But I wouldn't call you my servant now so much as my secret Queen. And speaking of that…you know, I hear that Queen I was supposed to marry from that far off spooky castle just announced her undying love for a skeleton who has haunted the halls of her home for centuries. Apparently they're all set to be wed despite the protests and fears of some of her subjects. It's rumored that they've even moved in to the same room together…and that maybe they've been sharing it for a while." Jack smirked playfully. "So I suppose that means I'm free to woo and wed…and share a bed…with anyone of my choice. Hmm, now who shall I pick?" He pretended to think the situation over.

Sally just giggled, undoing his shirt buttons. "Won't you pick me, my King?"

Jack's eye sockets lit up. "Hmm? Oh! Oh yes, what a splendid idea! I'll pick you, my sensual, seductive, splendid doll of the night!" And then Jack's heated kisses returned to her face and neck. His hands were taking on minds of their own, and his voice couldn't help but raise a little. "S-Sally!"

"O-Oh, J-Jack…!" Sally half yelled. She felt his touch everywhere and she touched his now exposed ribs and tenderly dragged her fingers down them.

The two of them giggled and gasped and kissed happily as they just enjoyed playing around together on the picnic blanket and preparing for another wonderful summer moment together.

A half echo from another room in the burial chamber was the first strange sound to hit Jack's ears. It sent a jolt of nerves through him as he touched along Sally's half undressed body. But it had been faint and so he could almost pretend it hadn't been there at all.

Mumbling from far off was the next thing to meet his ears. That gave him much more pause. He stopped touching her and tried to catch his breath so that he could hear better. "Hmm…Sally…" he half moaned to her, kissing her cheek once more, "Do you…are we making an echo?"

"Hmm?" Sally asked airily, giggling under his kisses. "Echo? I don't hear it in here."

"Oh.." Jack let out a final deep breath and smiled again, figuring he was just nervous considering their location. "Maybe it was nothing, I—"

The murmur of mumbling from far off—but not too far off—met his hears next. And he could tell he wasn't just imagining it because Sally seemed to pause as though she had heard it too. "Wh-What's that?" he asked, swallowing and looking down at her with wide eye sockets.

"Um…I don't know." Sally bit her lip. "Maybe we should be quiet and listen?"

Jack nodded and the two were very silent for a moment.

The murmurs became distinct words to their ears now.

"Why was the tomb door to get down here open a crack? All of the good, damp, chilly Halloween air is going to leak out of here!" one distinctly panicky male voice said.

The Mayor, Jack and Sally realized.

"Maybe the wind did it. Or maybe someone had to come down here for something," another voice suggested, this one sounding a little high pitched and young.

Another female voice replied to it. "But why come down here this time of year anyway? No one ever comes down here unless it's Halloween! Or unless there's something suspicious going on!"

The witches, Jack and Sally realized now.

"It could just be the Vampire brothers. This is one of the darkest places in town right now and you know how they hate the summer sun," came a creepy sounding female voice.

Undersea Gal. Jack and Sally were blushing and blanching quite a lot at this point.

"Well, Jack and Sally aren't home yet so we'll have to get to the bottom of it ourselves," the Mayor added, still sounding terribly distressed. "I've asked Wolfman and Clown to guard the entrance while we're down here just in case anyone who might be down here tries to sneak out. And I've asked the corpse family to look around town for Jack. Oh dear, oh dear…I do wish Jack was here. He's much more stealthy and intimidating than anybody. What if the trick-or-treating trio is down here making mischief again? Or what if…Oogie Boogie!" He sounded practically at the point of a panic attack.

"Don't worry, Mayor," Undersea Gal replied, "We'll figure it out. And I'm sure it's got nothing to do with any of that."

"Yes, and we're all very scary ourselves either way," Helgamine added. "Now come on, let's split up!"

And then it sounded like some serious movement was going on with the party of people (who had been sounding ever closer as they spoke more and more).

Jack and Sally were still just frozen in shock upon the picnic blanket, eyes wide and looking at each other.

They seemed to communicate something silently now though and instantly both were on their feet and being as quiet and quick as possible about their actions. Almost everything was put away into the picnic basket already. Jack rolled up the picnic blanket to shove in their too as Sally pulled the hem of her dress back down and adjusted the sleeves so that they were over her shoulders. Jack fumbled to button his shirt and vest and managed to do so, though with several buttons in the wrong buttonholes. Sally put on her shoes and Jack adjusted his belt. Sally straightened her hair and Jack put on his own shoes. Then the two of them glanced around quickly to make sure that there were no signs of their presence in the room. The sound of very nearby footsteps made them pause for a moment, but then a final look at each other sent Jack and Sally (Jack with the picnic basket over one arm) bolting down any fresh tunnel the chamber had to offer…

…Just as the Mayor peeked into the room. "Hello!? Is somebody there?" he called uneasily, glancing around. And in truth, he could have sworn he had heard…something. Movement? Maybe a sound? Oh but perhaps it had been one of the others searching…Or what if it was something terrible waiting to swoop down upon the town and ruin Halloween! "Oh Jack…" he sighed, the frown on his sad face looking very deep, "Please show up with Sally and make this stressful situation better just like you always do! You know how bad I am in crises!" He bit his lower lip and glanced around the room again, and then chose another corridor of the chamber and walked off into there to investigate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several other corridors away, Jack and Sally were resting against a wall and panting heavily from running.

"That…was…close…" Jack barely got out, doing his best to catch his breath.

Sally nodded. "Yes…Very close…" She blushed a little, thinking how horribly awkward it would have been for them to actually be caught.

"Yes…" Jack let out a final deep sigh. They two of them were whispering as quietly as possible as they talked to each other now. "Sally, I don't want to cut our afternoon short but we should get out of here. Now. Even if they just find us walking around down here and not, um…like we were on the picnic blanket, they'll know we like to come here now. But if we can sneak out of here and into town or back to our house, they'll just look around here and find nothing and leave it alone."

Sally nodded. "Okay, Jack. That should work." She looked a little nervous. "Do you think we can really sneak out of here without any of them seeing us?"

Jack did his best to smile reassuringly. "Sally, I'm a master of stealth and you are the cleverest woman in town. I think we'll manage." He winked at her and his smile took on a little more confidence. "Now come on, let's do our best!" He started to sneak off to another corridor and her beckoned her to follow with a fingertip.

Sally giggled and followed after him. "Okay, Jack. We can try."

The two passed into another chamber…but unfortunately they could hear voices nearby suddenly again!

"Hmm, nothing here."

"This is boring. Can't we just leave it alone until Jack and Sally come back and they can look for whatever's down here! They could take care of something better than we can."

"Oh hush, we can take care of things just fine on our own, Zeldabourne. The Pumpkin King had better things to do than to investigate open doors in an underground burial chamber and so does the Pumpkin Queen!"

"I guess. But I still wish Jack was here. He makes walls fall!"

"Yes, yes, and he makes mountains crack. That's why he's the Pumpkin King. Now head down this way!"

"Oh alright, Helgamine."

The footsteps of the owners of the voices were getting closer and Jack and Sally knew they would have to race to another corridor or room now.

With only a look to each other, Jack and Sally agreed on a new path to talk and dashed down it.

Jack couldn't help smiling to himself a little as they ran and whispering lightly. "It's good to know they all still think I'm scary enough to make walls fall and mountains crack at least."

Sally smiled a little. "How is making a wall fall or a mountain crack scary though, Jack? I always wondered?" She tried not to laugh.

Jack couldn't help laughing a little more and shrugging himself. "I don't know. I guess it just sounds impressive. And anyway, I never actually made a wall or mountain scared enough to fall or crack of course. I just…might have screamed at the right pitch on a few mountain summits to cause an avalanche or two that then created a new mountain pass. And I might have startled some architects during the renaissance…and contributed to the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Just a little." He pinched his fingers together and smiled and shrugged sheepishly.

Sally blinked. "You made that Leaning Tower we visited during our honeymoon?"

Jack smiled a little more. "I just 'contributed.' Oh it would have leaned anyway, I'm sure. Few places in the real world have yet to embrace the unexpected stability of gothic and surreal architecture."

Sally laughed. "Yes, I suppose that's true. I really never see buildings like ours when we go—"

"Hello, is somebody there?"

The voice of Undersea Gal coming from right up ahead made Jack and Sally pause instantly. Jack, being a bit lighter on his feet (and a bit more knowledgeable about the burial chamber than Sally), took Sally's arm in one hand and grabbed hold of an unlit torch on the wall with the other. "Sally, just hold on please and try not to scream in surprise, alright?"

"Jack? What are you doing?" Sally blinked, and then suddenly felt like running again as she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Trust me." Jack smiled down at her reassuringly, and then he pulled the unlit torch, causing the space of wall there to open and turn, bringing Jack and Sally behind the wall (and out of sight of undersea gal).

"Oh—" Sally quickly covered her mouth, not wanting to scream too loudly. "Jack, what was that?" she asked, looking up at him.

Jack grinned down at her. "Secret passageway. For the private use of royalty only." He winked. "I used to do a lot of exploring in this place before I met you. It's been a while since I've been down here of course but I think I still remember well enough how to get around. I'll get us out of here in no time. Come on!" He took her hand and led her down a very dusty and unused corridor, whispering as they dashed along. "Just listen carefully and whisper quietly—this corridor runs between a few of the other ones and we don't want anyone to hear—Oh listen!" Jack paused and then put his ear to a wall. He nodded. "Hmm…one set of footsteps, not a long stride…Probably the Mayor." Jack searched along with wall with his hand, lit upon a certain brick and then gave it a push. The brick slide to the side, allowing Jack and Sally to look out into the adjacent hall. Sure enough, the mayor was there.

"Hellooo! Is anybody here? Oogie's Boys? Listen, I don't want any trouble, please oh please! I just want everyone to have a very peaceful summer so that we can rest up for a very terrifying Halloween! So whoever you are if you could just please leave the burial chamber and have your fun elsewhere, I would appreciate it very much. I really don't want to have to get the Pumpkin King and Queen involved!" The Mayor, his frowning face on, swallowed and glanced around the dim, cobweb filled area. "If I can find them…" he added in a quiet voice with a little gulp.

Sally pouted a little, looking down at the mayor. "Jack, I really think we should find him once we get out of here. He seems very stressed. I don't want to worry him like this."

Jack nodded, whispering back to her. "We will. Absolutely. As soon as we get out of here we'll drop off the picnic basket at our house and put on our bathing suits under our clothes and then get him first and everyone else last and head to the lake. And we'll be very good and responsible from now straight through to Halloween, and even into December for Christmas and the Doctor and Jewel's wedding. A model Pumpkin King and Queen." He smiled reassuringly.

Sally smiled back at him and giggled. "Okay, Jack. But let's hurry—I don't want to make him and the others worry about us any more than they have to."

Jack nodded. "Yes, the quicker the better." Jack pushed the brick back and led Sally onward. The continued down the corridor, turning down another one or two passageways until they came to a rusted suit of armor with a sword. Jack smiled. "Here we go." He took one of the armor's arms and gestured with his skull for Sally to take the other. "Just hold on, Sally. We're going to go through to the other side of the wall again."

"Oh, sounds like fun!" Sally jumped over to the armor suit and clung to its other arm. "Shall we then, my King?"

Jack laughed. "As you wish, my lady!" And with that he pulled up on the hilt of the sword the armor suit was holding and with a quick twist Jack and Sally were now on the other side of the corridor and in a parallel hallway.

They were both smiling at each other, preparing to say something.

Then both heard footsteps and looked just a little ahead of where they had just come out.

'Helgamine and Zeldabourne!' they both clearly wanted to scream at the sight of the witches with their backs to them not ten feet away.

Jack had just enough coherency to quickly yank on the sword handle again, whisking himself and Sally back into the wall and the hidden corridor just as the witched turned around. Jack and Sally could just make out their speech from behind the wall.

"Did you hear something?"

"Yes, I did. But it could have been the wind. Or a bat. Or a rat. Or one of the others."

"I don't know…I guess so. Come on, let's keep looking a little longer. Then we'll find the mayor. As far as I'm concerned, if someone wants to play around in here that's fine with me as long as they remember to shut the tomb door behind them to keep the cold, dead air in here. Hmph!"

The witches moved on.

Meanwhile, in the secret corridor, Jack and Sally were just leaning side by side against a wall, panting heavily. That had been SO close. The potential awkwardness of their situation had never seemed so real.

"Sally?" Jack whispered finally after a few minutes, glancing to her. She was still breathing heavily and it made his gaze dip down for a moment in distraction at the movements of her chest. But then he blinked and came back to the situation. "U-Um…I mean, Sally, I'm sorry. We'll be more careful. It'll be okay, don't worry."

Taking a few deep breaths, Sally managed a nod. "Yes, I'm all right... Don't worry. It was just an unfortunate coincidence, Jack. There's no need to be sorry."

"I know," Jack looked down though, "I just really don't want anyone to catch us down here. I know how much we both value our privacy about the romantic stuff. I don't want any awkward situations for you." He looked into her eyes and gave a small smile.

With a smile, she nodded and took a breath, "I know. But sometimes... I suppose we can't help but get into a little of a bind."

Jack laughed quietly, unable to help himself. "True. But I guess those binds have been kind of fun too. I mean, this is a little stressful, but I'm also kind of liking trying to escape with you."

"Mm-hmm, it certainly is fun... So...shall we keep going?" She said, indicating further ahead.

Jack nodded. "Of course." He took her hand again and led them along the passageway. "Let me see," he led them along a narrow path, pushing cobwebs out of the way. "If we keep going along here we should reach the room with the sarcophagi, and then there's a trapdoor in the ceiling there. If we head out of it, that'll put us in the side of the graveyard closest to our house."

"All right, then that should give us enough time to get away without them seeing us. Or if nothing else, we can play up as if we've been around there the whole time," Sally said, giving a nod of approval. "So...lead the way, Jack."

Jack smiled at her over his shoulder. "Of course, my love…" He lead her along a bit more and then stopped at a seemingly dead end wall and added, looking at her sheepishly, "Alright, we're going to have to leave the secret corridor now and head out into the main halls to reach the sarcophagi room. Are you ready?"

Sally nodded, completely prepared. She followed him along through the corridor, keeping as quiet as she could.

Jack got them to another suit of armor, letting her hand go so that she could hold firmly to it. "Let me listen first to make sure no one's in the hall." Jack pressed his ear up against the stones and listened very carefully. Being the master of fright, he was not only very stealthy but very good at detecting when other people were moving too. Satisfied by the silence he heard from the other side of the stones, though, Jack smiled at Sally. "All clear. Alright then…one…two...three!" he pulled on the spear the suit of armor was holding so that it would turn and whisk them to the other side of the wall.

"You certainly have thought of everything," Sally mused, taking in the entire secret passage ideal.

Jack smiled with a touch of pride, though he looked down shyly. "I try..." He moved a little closer to her, looking into her eyes, "It's much more fun getting to share it all with you though."

Jack smiled more and then gave her a little kiss on the forehead. Then he took her hand, helping her to step down from the pedestal that the suite of armor stood upon. "Alright, then, all we have to do is walk casually and quietly down this corridor and make a left, then we'll be in the room with the sarcophagi and we'll have our way out."

"Okay, let's get to it, then," Sally looked behind them once more. Not that she feared they'd be caught at this point, but it never hurt to make sure.

Jack hooked his arm with hers and started them on strolling together. He figured, as long as they seemed in the clear, they might as well talk a little as they walked. "You know, even if it's a risk, I really would like us to come down here more often. The house has been shut up for a couple of hours now-it's going to be like an oven in there when we get back." He sighed. "Maybe we could even bring Zero and Pearl down here with us for a picnic sometime-you know, I think it's going to be the half year anniversary of their little friendship soon. I think we should do something nice for them to celebrate." He smiled. "Maybe we could make Pearl her own tombstone or let them have the house to themselves for the evening while we go off walking and gazing at the moon and stars together." He smiled a touch more dreamily.

The idea made her giggle, nodding in agreement, "Oh, certainly! I think they'd love it if we did that."

Jack nodded. "Alright then. I'll talk to Zero about it and make sure he's comfortable with all of that." Then Jack blinked. "Oh, and, speaking of things coming up in a few months, remind me to get my wedding suit out of moth balls and cleaned up, Sally. Um…I was thinking of officiating the Doctor and Jewel's wedding myself this Christmas. What do you think?" He shrugged, looking at her for approval.

"You can do that?" Sally asked, curious.

Jack shrugged. "Well...I think I can. I mean, Santa did our wedding and he's a holiday leader. I'd have to ask him if there are any special steps or training I'd have to go through first, but otherwise I do think I'd be within my 'powers' as King to marry two people." Jack smiled and then added, "Unless you'd like to officiate yourself, being the Queen of Halloween and all."

"Oh, no! I just wondered if it was possible here, and if you had done it before," she said, shaking her head. "If you had wanted to, I certainly have no objections against it, of course."

Jack just laughed warmly. "Oh but I think you'd be very cute and haunting standing in front of everyone in another beautiful dress of yours and marrying the doctor and Jewel." Then Jack looked forward and shrugged again. "No, I've never actually married two people. That subject never has come up much around here. I suppose the Corpse Mother and Father were an exception, but they almost seemed married from the start and either way it was so long ago. I could barely deal with being King at the time-if you had told me that now I had to be responsible for marrying two people I probably would have run off into the hinterlands long before I actually ever did." He smiled more, looking at her again. "But I really would like to marry the Doctor and Jewel, Sally. It was so nice to find such happiness when you and I got married, I think the only experience that could even come close would be giving two other people that same happiness."

Taking this in, it made Sally smile thoughtfully. It was certainly an interesting thought, as well as a really nice sentiment. She could understand that since they'd been married, it was only natural that they'd want to spread the happiness if possible. "I think you're right, it makes sense. It'll be nice to give them that same happiness as well."

Jack smiled more. "And you'll be the matron of honor, so you'll be right up there with me. Even if trying to do this did make me nervous, with you nearby I'll at least feel better." He laughed and wanted to say something else sweet to her. Then he stopped perfectly still, causing her to stop as well. "Sally…" he whispered quietly, "footsteps…lots of footsteps. Do you hear them too?" He had to make sure it wasn't just his own nervousness.

"Yes," Sally frowned, stopping in her walking. "They're coming from above..."

Jack swallowed, looking very nervous all of a sudden. "Sally, walk faster with me please," he whispered in a voice clearly trying to sound calmer than Jack actually felt as he got them walking again and increased their pace quite a bit, barely remembering Sally's usual need to walk more slowly than he usually did due to the limited movements of her body.

Nodding, Sally let go and took his hand instead to allow for more space to walk. She bit her lip, looking up above them, as if it were some kind of monstrous threat on their trail. But she took a deep breath, calming herself, trying to will her legs to stay balanced and keep going.

"Um…Sally, dearest, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be in such a rush," Jack managed to explain as quickly and calmly as possible, "It's just...this is the lowest level of the burial chamber, then when we turn left at the end of the corridor and reach the sarcophagi room, the ceiling grate we can exit by will take us to the bottom of the hill at the end of the cemetery. But, um, for now, you see…all the other corridors end in staircases that lead down to this corridor. So we need to get out of this hallway now, before-" The footsteps were suddenly very close and clear voices could be heard too. Mumbling and wondering about what had gotten in here in the first place, the mayor fretting over not being able to fix this problem without Jack's help, someone suddenly wondering what the noises were in the main corridor below.

"Oh..." Sally groaned under her breath, realizing just how much this could get out of hand. "The barrier between up there and down here must be thin, it's no wonder they know something is down here."

Jack nodded. "The rock's a bit porous under here, it carries sound well." Then Jack let out a breath and stopped them completely for a moment. "I'm sorry, Sally, in advance, but we really do have to dash, so…" And then he had her scooped up, the picnic basket in her lap and was lightly dashing down the hallway with her in hold.

A yelp of surprise sounded from the rag doll at this sudden change, but she knew it was necessary. Overall, it was silly to be running from their own friends and family, but it was all they could do. Right now was just not the time to be caught. She bit her lip, managing to keep up in the dashing, looking all around her and upward. Hopefully they weren't close behind...

Jack really did practically run and as he swore he could hear footsteps and voices enter the corridor directly behind them, he dove left with Sally and safely out of sight, though he knew not quite out of reach of people yet. Jack put Sally down and grabbed old of the large handle to the sarcophagi room, pulling at it with all his might. The door budged about half way the first time and Jack stood back for a second, trying to catch his breath. Some people were definitely very close to them now though, just around the corner they had ducked behind. He quickly straightened up and went to give the door another strong pull.

"Hurry, Jack!" Sally whispered, wide-eyed as she looked behind them. "I think we're coming!"

Jack finally yanked at the door with all of his force and got it open. Then he quickly grabbed Sally by the waist and pulled her inside with him, then tried as hard as he could to pull the door shut...though as soon as he heard voices coming up to directly behind it he left the door alone. The last thing their friends needed to see what a door shutting seemingly by itself in this place. They would never stop patrolling here if they did! He took a second to catch his breath, just leaning against the wall. "Just…one second…darling…" he panted out slowly.

Holding her breath, as if afraid doing so would alert them, Sally tried to relax. She too leaned against the wall, trying to gather herself.

"Now what?" She whispered.

Jack let out one final deep breath, moving away from the door a little. He opened his mouth, about to speak…when... Helgamine's head popped through the open section of the doorway for a moment and glanced around. Then she looked over her shoulder. "Zeldabourne, tell everyone we should investigate in here. The door was opened." Then her head was gone for the moment. Luckily Jack and Sally had been against the door still, so she hadn't seen them, but they both knew now that everyone was coming. Jack's eyes went to the ceiling grate they would have to climb out of. It would be simple enough to climb up there but they didn't have the time now. They would just have to lie low. Jack glanced around and finally made the only choice he could think to make. He found the biggest empty sarcophagi and went for it, Sally in tow. "We have to hide, Sally! Now! We'll escape later," he whispered to her quickly.

Nodding, she decided not to respond verbally, as she figured that it was a safer bet. The sarcophagus was big enough for them both and would serve as a good hiding place until the coast would be cleared. Sally took a deep breath, then slipped into the sarcophagus as quietly as she could, hoping to leave no trace of them being there.

Jack slipped in after her and closed the sarcophagi all but entirely -he wanted to be able to peek out and to hear to see when everyone might leave.

Just then the witches, the Mayor and Undersea Gal all come into the room. "Spread out and search around," the Mayor suggested, his panicked face on. "If there's someone planning to do something to the sarcophagi, we have to stop them. These are antique relics and what will the mummy say come election time?!" The others nodded and proceeded to spread out and take a look around, glancing behind sarcophagi and into dusty corners. Inside of their sarcophagus, Jack looked to Sally and gave her a small reassuring smile, placing a single finger indicating silence across his lips.

Sally trembled, nodding, managing to keep herself from making a sound. She peeked out as well, seeing shadows and forms moving past the opening.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here!" Came the voice of Zeldabourne. "Nothing more than usual!"

"Guess it was just rodents or something," Undersea Gal was heard saying.

Jack couldn't help smiling more, almost wanting to laugh. He leaned in very closely and whispered light as air into Sally's ear, "You're quite stealthy, my Pumpkin Queen."

"I had to learn a few things when sneaking around daddy..." Sally responded with a little smile.

Jack smiled more. "And some of that sneaking around was for me, yes?" He tried very hard not to chuckle, but he did give a little kiss to her ear.

Nodding, she smiled, blushing a bit. "Yes..."

Jack nuzzled her gently. "Sometimes I snuck away from Halloween planning to go have tea with you. Our attraction was inevitable, my love." The tiniest laugh escaped him.

"Did you hear that?" Helgamine asked, taking off her hat and putting the pointed end to her ear to amplify the sound.

Jack blinked, closing his mouth and doing his best to stand as much in front of Sally as he could in the sarcophagus. At least if they were discovered, maybe everyone would be too distracted noticing him to notice Sally, and she could stay hidden and sneak off when it was possible.

Swallowing, Sally got behind him, peering over his shoulder to see out. She kept as quiet as possible, which wasn't hard. She was the town champ, after all.

"I didn't hear anything!" Said Zeldaborne, looking around them.

Jack spoke so very quietly to Sally again. "If they open this sarcophagus, I'm going to step out and close you in. I'm going to pretend I was just playing a little game, trying to give them a good scare. Then I'll take them away, and I'll come back to escort you home as soon as I can. If that's alright please nod, my love. If...If you wouldn't be 'comfortable' all alone here, just shake your head and I'll come up with something so you won't have to be by yourself, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Helgamine blew into her hat, causing a few moths to exit it, and put it to her ear again. There was silence now though. "It was probably just the slugs and snails," Undersea Gal suggested, "They like to come down here when the weather's too hot, and they make a slippery, oozy sound as they crawl."

Sally pondered, then nodded. If it came to that, she'd be fine waiting by herself for a few minutes.

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek in thanks.

"Oh, there's no one in here," the Mayor announced, backing away from a sarcophagus, "Nothing except these awful scorpions and they pinch! Ow!" One had hold of his finger and he shook his hand to get it to release. "Come on, everyone, let's check the hallways outside one more time and then do one more walk through of the burial chamber. If we don't find anything after that we can just mention to Jack and Sally later that we had some suspicions about the place." Everyone nodded.

"I still think we should spend some more time in this lowest corridor though," Zeldabourne suggested, "It's really easy to hide down here, after all, and we don't want the mummies coming back to any surprises."

Zeldabourne nodded. "Helgamine and I can take care of that while you and Undersea Gal recheck some of the side corridors, Mayor."

"Sounds fine to me," Undersea Gal said coolly. "I'd better get back to the water soon, though. I'm starting to dry up."

Sally let out a little sigh in relief. At least they were going to be leaving, now. They just had to hold out a bit longer...

"Alright, alright, everybody, check what you can, and Undersea Gal, please get back to the water soon then-if you dry out too much no one will be there to take care of the sea monsters and then what'll we all do?" announced the Mayor, still with his worried face. He waddled over and then pushed open the door. "Come along everyone, let's finish checking everything. Oh I wish Jack was here…" He shook his head in concern.

The voices of the investigating townsfolk began to fade as they left the chamber, heading out the way they'd come. Silent and waiting, Sally released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and peered through the crack.

"Are they gone?" She whispered.

Jack turned a little, then, as stealthily as possible, put his hand on the lid, opened it slightly and peered out. The room was empty, though he could see the door to the sarcophagi room was still partially open, and there was still light from a few torches in the hallway beyond. "They're gone," he whispered quietly, pulling his head back in, "But they're nearby. I think we should wait until the light from the torches goes out-that'll mean they've left the hallway entirely. Then we can sneak out easily."

"Right," she said, taking a breath. "I think we can hold out until then."

Jack nodded and smiled softly, cuddling close to her. "This reminds me of…when you had to hide. That time at our first Christmas when I had to save you."

Pausing in thought, the rag doll's eyes went wide as she remembered that. How odd, it had been nearly three years ago, now. So strange. It felt as if it were only yesterday. A lot had changed since then, but she could vividly remember those moments. How scared she was, hoping with all her heart that Jack would overtake Oogie. The fire, the shadows, the darkness, the machines and weapons...

"I remember..." She murmured, not quite looking at him.

Jack kissed her cheek gently. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly, "I try not to bring it up. I know it upsets you...hurts you..." he frowned, "Ever since…with touching your leg the first time, and you seemed so sad when I brought 'him' up…" He let the fingers of one of his hands gently entwine with hers. "I wish I could have found somewhere safer to put you while I fought." He frowned a little more. "Maybe it was a bad idea, coming to this room down here..."

Shaking her head, Sally managed to smile, "It's all right. I was just lost in the memories. And it wasn't as if you had much of a choice about where to hide us like you did. You know I don't begrudge you for that."

Jack smiled a little again. He nuzzled her, reaching up and gently touching a piece of her hair. "Sally, I was thinking…it's been a while now…and I don't want anybody stumbling down to that old lair or getting hurt-or worse, Lock Shock and Barrel getting into some of the old gadgets down there for pranks. So I was thinking of having the area underneath the old bridge filled in. I-I think that with enough soil and then some plans and proper digging tools and a little water from Undersea Gal's lake that area could actually be turned into a spooky pond or even a swamp. What do you think?" He smiled sheepishly.

Giving it some thought, she nodded and smiled with approval. "That's a great idea, I think. It will help a lot to have it secured in some way. I think filling it in works very well."

Jack beamed a little bit. "I'm happy, Sally. Really, really…happy. There's no use for such an awful place here anymore anyway." He laughed and then held her shoulders and kissed her happily.

"You're right, Jack... You're absolutely right," Sally agreed, looking relieved. She peered through the open lid. "Oh, I think the coast is clear now. Should we go?"

Jack sighed softly with a grin. "Oh I suppose. I'm going to miss our private little place down here though until the next time we can return." He then pushed open the sarcophagus door wide and stepped out gracefully, taking Sally's hand and gently pulling her out as well, and pulling her close to him in the process. "That was a great deal of fun, my love-sneaking around and hiding and slipping into secret corridors. Very scary." He smiled charmingly and winked.

Sally nodded with agreement, taking it all in. "It was fun... It really was. Not quite as planned, but that's all right."

Jack nodded. "Yes, well…when all else fails, if we want privacy we still have our lovely gothic home we can always retreat to." He led them over to the ceiling grate.

"Mm-hmm, that's very true... I'm sure we'll even find other hiding places."

"The sarcophagus was a nice place to hide…It sort of reminded me of that secret coffin we keep under the bed at home." He chuckled, helping her to step on a few stacked sarcophagi to reach the ceiling grate.

Sally giggled at the thought, shaking her head. "That's true, isn't it?"

"Mmm hmm..." Jack looked down a little shyly as he followed after her. "Hey, um…Sally? I was wondering, since we got interrupted here, maybe before we go to the lake we could go home for a little while and play 'heat wave' sort of like we do each year. What do you think?" He blanched a little and half grinned as they reached the grate and he pushed it open and climbed out and then held out his hand to help Sally climb out as well.

Taking his hand, she managed to pull herself out with his help. She blushed a bit from his suggestion, a little tingle running up her spine. "I like the sound of that, actually."

Jack's whole look brightened up. "Really?" Jack felt a little kink work through his own spine as they now sat here in a little spot of cool, dead grass at the bottom of the hill below the cemetery. He swallowed then, glancing away with his happy grin. "I'm glad. I like playing heat wave…a lot. And you're very good at it, after all…"

"What better time than during an actual heat wave?" Sally giggled, winking a bit.

Jack chuckled. "And, um…perhaps, next time we visit the burial chamber we could pick up where we left off?" He stood, taking her hand and helping her stand. "Though until then we have our lovely little home, ma belle nana." He kissed her hand affectionately.

Sally giggled, blushing a bit more. "Shall we go there, then?"

Jack nodded, smiling, looking happy and playful again. "Want to race? I promise I'll give you a head start, and if you really do fall behind I'll double back and scoop you up in my arms to carry you."

Rolling her eyes, she decided to just concede and have fun with it anyway. That was the entire point, anyway.

"Sure, Jack. We can race."

Jack grinned. "Okay then. You start running, my darling, and I'll count to three and dash after you."

"Fine, then. You're on..."

Prepping her stance, Sally then started to run, in her own little way, going along the path toward home. She laughed, despite the heat, humidity and lack of a breeze.

Jack knew he should go after her soon but it was cute watching her run away-how she laughed and almost wobbled a little but managed to keep going just the same. Then finally he did go after her, his long strides catching up with her quickly. He didn't mind though-if he passed her, he would get to go back and carry her the rest of the way home and that was one of his favorite things to do ever while she held her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. So they would go home and play together in their special way, and then down to the lake for a picnic and a little summer party with everyone-they're whole big extended town family. The idea made Jack smile, and it was funny but, though he knew he was supposed to like October and the Fall best, he loved Summer very, very much right now, and he hoped this last little heat wave would linger before the cold weather and the start of the holidays came upon them again.


End file.
